


EL CASTILLO DE LA SOLEDAD

by Orseth



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harco - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 93
Words: 325,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth
Summary: Historia Harco con clasificacion Angst, o sea que hay temas muy violentos, si alguien no esta de acuerdo es libre de salir, pero de todo corazon espero que le den una oportunidad.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Capitulo 1

.

Con la mano izquierda levantó un poco su máscara negra para pasar el dorso de la mano derecha por su cara para limpiar el sudor que escurría por ella a pesar del intenso frío que helaba los huesos.

-Estúpida mascara... -pensó fastidiado regresándola a su lugar mientras entraba silenciosamente a la casa después de haber anulado los hechizos de protección.

Miró a los tres mortífagos que lo acompañaban hacerle señas de que en las otras habitaciones no había nadie, por lo que con paso firme y silencioso se dirigió a lo que al parecer era la sala y corazón de la casa alcanzando a percibir voces provenientes de ahí.

Varita en alto se asomó discretamente viendo la espalda del Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien leía el diario mientras su esposa, sentada enfrente en el otro sofá, tejía una bufanda mientras hablaba tranquilamente con su marido.

-Edna sigue angustiada porque el pequeño John pronto recibirá su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, no deja de insistirle a su marido que mejor lo envíen a Durmstrang a pesar de que ya pasó casi un año del ataque al colegio y de que se ha reforzado la seguridad, no está convencida aun.

-No podemos culparla, la situación es muy difícil –respondió el ministro de magia dándole vuelta a la pagina- el colegio cerró sus puertas unos meses y aunque ya está en funcionamiento muchos no regresaron a pesar de que McGonagall ha hecho un trabajo estupendo como directora, aun hay mucho por hacer, Lucy ¿podrías traerme mi poción para la acidez por favor? No recuerdo donde la dejé... ¿Lucy? –añadió al no oír respuesta de su esposa, por lo que abriendo la boca para volver a hablar bajó el diario para encontrarse con la imagen de la mujer viendo con ojos muy abiertos la silueta negra que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta justo atrás de él.

Kingsley se levantó de inmediato botando el periódico y sacando su varita siendo esta arrebatada de su mano por un rápido Expelliarmus yendo a dar a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Kingsley! –chilló la mujer aterrorizada estrujando su tejido parada atrás de su marido.

-Tranquila Lucy... -exclamó Kingsley sin dejar de mirar ni un momento al mortífago que silencioso les apuntaba con la varita- ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó al enmascarado sin recibir respuesta- si traes un mensaje para mí, solo dilo y vete.

-Kingsley... -susurró su esposa poniéndole una mano en el brazo al ver que el hombre de negro permanecía en silencio.

El corazón del ministro bombeaba con fuerza sabiendo que al estar completamente desarmado no tenía ninguna posibilidad más que dialogar, pero el hombre de negro no tenía ninguna intención de perder más tiempo, así que apunto al pecho del ministro susurrando.

-Avada Kedavra.

La mujer gritó aterrorizada al ver a su marido caer al piso con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¡No, no! –balbuceó al ver al mortífago apuntarle ahora a ella recibiendo la misma muda respuesta.

Instantes después, dejando la casa con dos cadáveres en su interior más algunos elfos muertos regados por ahí, cuatro mortífagos desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche no sin antes señalar la casa con una enorme y luminosa marca tenebrosa centelleando en el cielo.

______________________________________________________

Candelabros de platino colocados a lo largo del corredor, iluminaban el paso de los cuatro hombres que silenciosos se dirigían al salón principal de la lujosa mansión; el que iba a la cabeza tocó la gran puerta de palisandro de Brasil recibiendo casi al instante el permiso de pasar.

Los cuatro hombres pegaron una rodilla al piso mientras inclinaban la cabeza en tanto uno de ellos tomaba la palabra.

-Está hecho mi señor, yo mismo lo hice como fue su deseo.

Una alta figura vestida de negro y la cual les daba la espalda, se volvió mostrando su reptíleo rostro mientras sonreía satisfecho.

-Perfecto... -exclamo Voldemort con voz profunda y clara- mañana a primera hora todos sabrán de la muerte del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt... lo hicieron bien... -añadió mirando al pequeño grupo que permanecía postrado aun con sus mascaras puestas- principalmente tú, joven Malfoy... quítate la máscara.

El encapuchado obedeció al instante mostrando su pálida faz y su cabellera platinada al caérsele la capucha sobre la espalda.

-No esperaba menos de ti después de la educación que te he dado estos meses... dime Draco ¿sabes qué día es hoy? -Draco lo miró con un leve gesto de confusión en el rostro, por lo que Voldemort sonrió con desprecio- hoy es noche de graduación en Hogwarts.

Con la expresión recompuesta, Draco no dijo nada aunque esa noticia en realidad no la conocía y ciertamente no le importaba, por lo que Voldemort continuo hablando.

-Esta también fue tu noche de graduación, ya quisieran esa horda de chiquillos estúpidos recibir la instrucción como la que tú has recibido, debes sentirte muy orgulloso.

-Así me siento mi señor.

-Bien, bien... -susurró Voldemort jugueteando con sus propios dedos mientras caminaba hacia su silla en donde Nagini esperaba tranquila- retírate, creo que Narcisa tiene una sorpresa para ti.

-Gracias mi señor –respondió Draco poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la estancia seguido por los demás hombres, que tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se desperdigaron por ahí.

Draco mientras tanto, con espalda erguida y paso elegante subió las escaleras de mármol veneciano de una de las varias casas que la familia Malfoy tenía, no tan grande como Malfoy Manor, pero si muy amplia, la cual permanecía oculta bajo un encantamiento Fidelio.

Torció varios pasillos hasta llegar a un habitación en la que después de tocar la puerta, una voz femenina se escuchó dentro.

-Adelante.

-Buenas noches mamá –saludó Draco entrando y dejando la máscara en un mueble.

-Mi amor, regresaste –exclamó Narcisa con evidente alivio viéndolo dirigirse al baño sin siquiera darle un beso primero.

-¿Lo dudabas? –respondió Draco abriendo el grifo del agua y tomando un jabón y una esponja.

-No, claro que no –respondió ella mirando resignada el ritual de limpieza de su hijo, el cual pronto se encontró tallando sus manos con la esponja con excesiva fuerza.

La rubia mujer prefirió desviar la vista al ver las enrojecidas manos seguir en su febril tarea de limpieza, y fue hasta cinco minutos después que secándose las manos con una toalla limpia, Draco salió del baño para ahora si abrazar a su madre con total tranqulidad.

Narcisa se separó lo suficiente para tomar el rostro de su hijo que ya la sobrepasaba por una cabeza... observó los ojos grises tan claros y enormes mirarla con amor.

-Hoy cumples dieciocho años...

-Si, ya estoy viejo –dijo Draco sonriendo.

-No, aun eres un niño... mi niño –exclamó Narcisa sin soltarle el rostro al tiempo que sus ojos azules se humedecían.

-¿Me tienes una sorpresa? –dijo Draco separándose de ella para desabrochar su túnica.

-Si, si... -respondió Narcisa recomponiéndose- ¡Rufy!

-¿Sí ama? –exclamó una pequeña elfina que apareció en medio de la habitación.

-Trae lo que te ordené preparar para mi hijo.

-Si ama, con gusto –respondió servil la elfina desapareciendo y apareciendo un par de segundos después con un pastel con una vela.

-De chocolate con mermelada –dijo Draco sonriendo al verlo.

-¡Sí, el preferido del amo! –chilló la elfina dando saltitos gozosos mientras lo colocaba en una mesita.

-Enciende la vela –dijo Narcisa, pues ella no podía hacerlo al ya no tener varita.

Draco la encendió y apagó con un soplido apenas la pequeña llama bailó en la mecha.

-¿El... el amo no pidió ningún deseo? –preguntó titubeante Rufy.

-No hace falta, tengo todo lo que necesito –respondió Draco dando un dedazo al pastel y metiéndoselo a la boca mientras le sonreía traviesamente a su madre.

-Te diría que eso es de mala educación –dijo Narcisa acomodándole tras la oreja un mechón de cabello que había escapado de su coleta- pero ahora nadie mira, así que yo también lo haré.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver a Narcisa hundir su dedo en el pastel para después chuparlo, por lo que dando otro dedazo le embarró la punta de la nariz con betún de chocolate.

-¡Draco! –exclamó ella simulando molestia viéndose a todas luces estar encantada.

-Buen maquillaje madre –dijo Draco carcajeándose al tiempo que esquivaba un dedazo de ella.

La elfina había desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer con un cuchillo, cubiertos y todo lo necesario para servir el pastel.

-Parte el pastel –dijo Narcisa después de unos minutos de bromear más.

Draco obedeció y cortó dos trozos que Rufy sirvió en dos platitos.

-Lo comeré en mi habitación –dijo Draco tomando uno- la verdad es que me muero de sueño.

-Claro mi amor, ve a descansar pero antes tengo un regalo para ti –respondió Narcisa acariciándole la mejilla y sacándose algo del cuello; Draco vio que se trataba de una delgadísima cadenilla de platino con un dije en forma de narciso del mismo metal de un centímetro de tamaño.

-No –dijo entendiendo lo que su madre iba a hacer- ese dije te lo regalo mi abuela cuando cumpliste dieciséis años, es muy especial para ti.

-Y precisamente por eso quiero que sea para ti, no es muy masculino pero siento que es mi regalo perfecto, acéptalo por favor.

Sonriendo derrotado, Draco alzó su coleta para que su madre abrochara la cadenilla.

-Listo –dijo ella sonriendo satisfecha al ver la diminuta joya brillar en el pecho de su hijo.

-Gracias mamá, es un gran regalo.

-Ahora sí, ve a descansar.

-Buenas noches –dijo él dándole un beso.

-Buenas noches mi amor.

Draco tomó la máscara y con el pastel en la otra mano salió de ahí para dirigirse a su alcoba que se encontraba unos pisos más arriba; al entrar, dejó todo sobre un mueble mientras llamaba a su elfina.

-Rufy.

-¿Si amo? –Exclamó la elfina apareciendo al instante- ¿desea un vaso de leche caliente?

-No, llévate el pastel –dijo Draco masajeando su cuello con actitud agotada.

-Pero... ¿acaso no le gustó al amo? –preguntó Rufy desconcertada y con las orejas gachas.

-No tengo hambre –respondió Draco quitándose los zapatos con los mismo pies mientras se desabotonaba la chaqueta gris oscuro.

-Pero el amo no ha comido nada y...

-¡Llévate el maldito pastel y plánchate las manos, elfina estúpida! –bramó Draco haciendo encogerse a la pobre criatura.

-¡Sí, si amo! ¡Rufy obedece! –gimió la miserable elfina asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza mientras tomaba el plato para enseguida desaparecer y cumplir al pie de la letra la orden de su señor.

Exasperado y molesto, Draco continuó desvistiéndose hasta dejar al descubierto su delgado y esbelto cuerpo dejando ver un sinfín de marcas rojizas en sus piernas y espalda, así como varios moretones que ya se habían tornado a un color verdoso; luego se quitó la liga que sujetaba su cabello, cabello ya tan largo como lo tuvo alguna vez su padre y completamente desnudo se calzó unas pantuflas y se dirigió al baño varita en mano en donde abrió la manija de plata para llenar la bañera en tanto elegía que sales aromáticas y medicinales ponía en el agua.

Pronto se encontró sumergiéndose en la espumosa agua haciendo muecas de dolor al sentir el agua caliente morder su sensible piel.

-¡Uf! –gimió recostándose en la tina esperando que su piel se acostumbrara al dolor; después de unos minutos tomó una cajetilla de cigarros que estaba en el tocador al lado de la tina y encendió uno.

-Graduación en Hogwarts... -pensó sonriendo cansinamente mientras exhalaba una nube de humo- felicidades... espero no haber arruinado su celebración.

__________________________________________________

-¡Por los graduados! -exclamó Ron alzando una cerveza de mantequilla siendo imitado por Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Neville y Luna en medio de risas y exclamaciones gozosas.

-¡Soy un egresado de Hogwarts, no lo puedo creer! –dijo Neville con la mano en el pecho como si el corazón le fuese a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

-No, es más increíble que yo lo haya logrado, con mis calificaciones mi madre ya lo dudaba –dijo Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Chicos, chicos, es hora de pensar en el siguiente paso –intervino Hermione con igual entusiasmo- bueno, no es que no lo hayamos hecho antes, pero me refiero a que hay que ponernos las pilas en lo que sea que cada uno haya elegido.

-¿Ponernos qué? –preguntó Ron arrugando el ceño.

-Ponernos las pilas Ron, es una expresión muggle que significa echarle ganas –respondió Hermione.

-¡Ah bueno! Pues Harry y yo ya lo teníamos pensado ¿verdad compañero? –dijo Ron pasándole el brazo a Harry sobre los hombros.

-¿Te refieres a lo de ser aurores? –preguntó Hermione.

-Ajá-

-Pero Ron, para poder ingresar a la academia de aurores necesitas por lo menos cinco éxtasis, eso ya lo sabías y...

-Si, si, ya lo sé... -interrumpió Ron rodando los ojos y hablando después muy ufano- sé que mis calificaciones no son las mejores, pero en vista de todo lo que hemos logrado, la profesora McGonagall dió una recomendación especial para mí.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione entre sorprendida e incrédula mirando a Harry como esperando que este lo desmintiera.

-Por supuesto –dijo Ron con regodeo.

-¿Y cuando te dijo eso?

-Hace meses que me lo dijo.

-¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Y vaya que lo fue... pero Ron... -dijo Hermione cambiando su expresión a una preocupada- no por nada exigen esas calificaciones, esa carrera es muy peligrosa y...

-Lo sé Hermione, con todo lo que hemos vivido ¿crees que no tengo una ligera idea de lo que nos espera?

Hermione se quedó callada en medio de las miradas de todos, por lo que considerando sus semanas de fugitivos y cazadores de horrocruxes, no pudo menos que sonreír titubeante.

-Bueno... tal vez tengas razón.

-Y tu deberías venir con nosotros Hermione, sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado.

-Ron, ya te dije que esos angustiosos días fueron suficientes para mí, sé que todo eso no ha terminado pero he decidido ayudar de otra forma.

-Sé que ya tienes toda la información sobre el colegio de medimagia, pero deberías pensarlo mejor, es más ¿Por qué no cursas ambas carreras?

-¿Estás loco?

-Es en serio, tú eres muy capaz.

-Nadie podría cursas esas dos carreras al mismo tiempo Ron, no seas absurdo.

Discretamente Harry se deshizo del brazo de Ron y en medio de la conversación de sus dos amigos y de la de los demás que habían comenzado a hablar también, se retiró de ahí dirigiéndose a la salida esquivando a estudiantes chispeantes y bailadores, muchos de los cuales firmaban y daban sus anuarios a firmar.

Sonriendo a algunos y prometiendo firmar luego a otros, logró salir del castillo en donde por ser día de celebración, no había sanción por salir siendo ya las once de la noche; al sentir el helado viento en el cuerpo, se arrebujó en su túnica de gala sin dejar de caminar; siguió moviendo los pies sin tener idea exacta de a donde quería ir, simplemente deseaba alejarse del barullo; se detuvo cuando vio que estaba a la entrada del bosque prohibido, buscó con la mirada donde sentarse hasta encontrar un tocón junto a otro árbol.

Sonrió pensando que parecía un asiento esperando por él, por lo que caminó hasta ahí y se sentó recargando su espalda en el tronco del otro árbol; en cuestión de instantes fue consciente de los sonidos de la noche, de la soledad reinante y de su sentir inquieto; a lo lejos vio acercarse una familiar y enorme figura seguida de un perro.

Suspiró con algo de contrariedad al ver su momento de reflexión interrumpido por su amigo semi gigante, quien al estar a unos cinco metros ya de distancia le alzo la mano en un gesto de saludo.

-Hola Harry –saludó Hagrid llegando finalmente hasta ahí- ¿no deberías estar celebrando tu graduación? Mañana parten todos y esta es tu última noche en Hogwarts, al menos como estudiante.

-Hola Fang... -saludó Harry al enorme perro jabalinero que escurriendo baba se dejaba plácidamente acariciar la cabeza- eso hago Hagrid... -respondió Harry mirando al guardabosque- disfruto de mi última noche en Hogwarts.

Hagrid miró el nostálgico rostro de Harry y sin necesidad de que se lo dijera, supo que deseaba estar solo.

-Hogwarts siempre estará aquí Harry, y podrás visitarnos siempre que quieras.

-Gracias Hagrid, necesitaba oír eso –respondió Harry dando una última caricia a la cabeza de Fang.

-Vamos amigo –dijo Hagrid llamándolo.

Harry los vio alejarse quedando solo nuevamente, miró con nostalgia la imponente silueta del castillo que se dibujaba contra el cielo estrellado y suspiró con desaliento sabiendo que aunque podría regresar a visitarlo, nunca sería igual, que estaba dejando atrás el lugar que fue su verdadero hogar durante muchos años.

Se permitió languidecer en su nostalgia un buen rato hasta que vio a lo lejos a Ron y a Hermione salir mirado a todos lados seguramente buscándolo; por lo que exhalando un suspiro, dio por terminada su muy particular despedida y se levantó para ir a su encuentro.

Cuando los chicos lo vieron, corrieron a su encuentro haciendo que el rodara los ojos al verlos muy apurados.

-Chicos, solo me desaparecí un rato.

-¡No Harry, acabamos de enterarnos de algo muy grave! –respondió Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Harry cambiando inmediatamente su expresión.

-¡Mataron al ministro! –Exclamó Ron- ¡Shacklebolt está muerto!

-¿¡Qué, estás loco?! –Respondió Harry tomándolo de los brazos- ¡el fue miembro de la Orden del Fénix, es imposible que se haya dejado sorprender!

-¡Yo digo lo mismo, debe haber algún mal entendido! –dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?

-Scott Robins, el Hufflepuff de quinto año nos lo dijo- respondió Ron- su padre es auror y...

-¿¡Pero el cómo supo?! –interrumpió Harry impaciente.

-¡Pues déjame terminar!

-Claro, Claro...

-Su padre es auror y tienen un cuadro en su sala de Robert Smith y...

-¿Y quién es ese?

-Pues si no me interrumpieras tanto... -dijo Ron exasperado.

-Si, si, perdón.

-Es un viejo mago que fue amigo de los bisabuelos de Scott y resulta que también fue amigo del padre de Kingsley y su cuadro está en la sala del ministro, él vio como lo asesinaron a él y a su esposa e inmediatamente fue a avisar al padre de Scott, pero sin tener cuidado de quien estaba con él, así que su hermana menor Sara escuchó todo, y aunque su padre le prohibió decir una sola palabra, ella inmediatamente envió una lechuza a Scott y fue él quien vino a avisarnos a Hermione y a mí, ni siquiera McGonagall lo sabe aun.

-Claro, pero para estas horas todo Hogwarts ya debe estar enterado conociendo a Scott

-Si, supongo –respondió Ron- bueno ¿y que vamos a hacer?

-¡Momento, momento! ¿Cómo que, qué vamos a hacer? –Exclamó Hermione arrugando el ceño- ese trabajo es de los aurores y no debemos interferir, podríamos obstaculizar la investigación.

-Destruir a quien ustedes saben también es su trabajo y todos se lo han dejado a Harry –respondió Ron con sarcasmo- y si no hubiésemos interferido en el asunto de los horrocruxes, para estas horas el mundo mágico sería algo muy distinto.

-Eso fue porque esa misión no era para cualquiera, Ron –respondió Hermione seriamente- Dumbledore dejó pistas que solo nosotros podíamos entender y porque no podía confiar en nadie más.

-¿Y ahora si pueden?

-¡Ash! Claro que no –dijo Hermione con exasperación- pero ahora no es lo mismo, ya no estamos tras los horrocruxes, este es otro tipo de investigación, además no seas tan egocéntrico como para pensar que necesitan de nosotros Ron, en más, te aseguro que ni nos llamarán, somos unos recién graduados que apenas van a estudiar una carrera.

-Pero...

-Yo creo que Hermione tiene razón –interrumpió Harry provocando un gesto de incredulidad en su amigo- apenas vamos a ingresar a la academia de aurores Ron, no siempre vamos a estar los tres juntos, creo que debemos prepararnos para cada quien enfrentarse a lo que sea que venga, porque con Voldemort vivo aun, no será nada fácil lo que nos espera.

Ron solo hizo un gesto de contrariedad, gesto que cambio cuando Harry añadió:

-Lo cual no significa que no tengamos que estar informados de lo que está pasando.

-Eso compañero, lo mismo digo yo.

-Bueno... -dijo Hermione dudosa- en eso creo que tienes razón.

-¿Lo ves Hermione? –Exclamó Ron satisfecho- aun hay que averiguar qué pasa.

-De acuerdo, solo preguntaremos a ver que nos dicen, pero nada de hacer investigaciones por nuestra cuenta.

-Prometido.

__________________________________________________________

El frio le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que se había dormido y el agua ya estaba tibia y la espuma casi había desaparecido, por lo que tomó su varita para calentarla con un sencillo hechizo, después tomó una esponja y comenzó a frotar su piel con fuerza provocando que las marcas rosadas que tenía se sensibilizaran al grado de hacerlo apretar los dientes.

Tardo veinte minutos lavando su cuerpo para finalmente terminar arrastrando los pies hasta su armario, del cual sacó una pijama de franela y una caja de madera siendo esta mas bien, un baúl pequeño.

Se vistió, y ya sentado en la cama puso la caja en sus piernas, la abrió y miró el sin fin de pequeñas botellitas de cristal, unas vacías y otras llenas de una familiar sustancia plateada; tomó uno vacio y con su varita procedió a volcar ahí el recuerdo de las horas pasadas, y aunque eso no borraba el recuerdo de su memoria, era para él una especie de descarga emocional, la cual disminuía un poco la perenne pesadez que le oprimía el pecho.

Después de colocar la botellita junto a los demás frasquitos, tomo un pequeño vial con una sustancia color morado y un vasito de medida el cual llenó hasta el borde bebiéndolo de un solo trago; después colocó todo en su lugar dentro del armario y se acostó a dormir perdiéndose en el sueño apenas toco la almohada.

___________________________________________________

Al día siguiente el revuelo fue general al amanecer con la noticia de primera plana del asesinato del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt y su esposa; el miedo de la gente comenzó a surgir de nuevo ante la amenaza del sanguinario y cruel mago oscuro provocando que la despedida en Hogwarts fuera más temerosa que nostálgica.

Habiendo muerto Sirius, Harry no quiso vivir en Grimauld Place, por lo que ante la insistencia de la familia Weasley se fue a vivir con ellos en una reconstruida Madriguera; Hermione regresó con sus padres después de una emotiva despedida a la espera del inicio de clases en la academia de medimagia, en la cual había pagado para estar de interna.

______________________________________________

Una semana después del asesinato del ministro, Draco se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión sentado en una banca de piedra disfrutando la noche estrellada y el delicado aroma de La Dama de Noche, flor que solo florecía de noche y su flor favorita, la cual tenía desperdigada a su alrededor en arbustos que crecían en esa pequeña fracción de jardín que había logrado sobrevivido al descuido gracias a Rufy, quien por orden expresa de Draco había cuidado ese rincón usando su magia propia de elfo para lograr que florecieran todo el año y no solo en verano y finales de primavera.

Sus dedos largos y finos acariciaron las delicadas y pequeñas flores blancas mientras les hablaba en voz baja.

-Eres una flor tímida y con insomnio... igual que yo.

Su suave sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de dolor al sentir una quemazón en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Demonios... -gimió apretando su antebrazo contra su pecho como si con eso disminuyera su dolor.

Después de unos instantes se puso de pie para acudir al llamado de su señor; caminó un buen rato para poder estar finalmente ante aquel ser oscuro y terrorífico de rostro anormal y ojos rojos.

-Aquí estoy, mi señor –declaró el rubio pegando una rodilla al piso e inclinaba la cabeza.

-Levántate, tengo otra misión para ti... esta semana fue muy divertida –añadió Voldemort al ver al chico ponerse de pie- los aurores y la ridícula Orden del Fénix no tienen la mas mínima pista para encontrarnos y el ministerio está sin cabeza, hundidos en la total confusión.

Draco escuchaba la disertación de Voldemort en total silencio hasta que éste finalmente volvió a mirarlo.

-Quiero que vayas a hacerle una visita al ministro Muggle.

-¿Al ministro muggle? –repitió Draco sorprendido.

-Sí, encárgate de él, quiero que los titulares de mañana hablen de la muerte de ese muggle, llévate a dos contigo.

-Si mi señor –respondió Draco inclinando la cabeza y saliendo de ahí.

______________________________________________

-Es tardísimo... -pensó Kenneth Marshall, primer ministro muggle viendo que su reloj de pared marcaba ya las nueve de la noche- Katie estará furiosa... Mandy –dijo oprimiendo el botón de un aparato que tenía en su escritorio.

-¿Sí señor? –respondió la secretaria.

-Puedes irte, mañana terminaremos el presupuesto.

-¿Seguro señor? Recuerde que tiene que presentarlo a primera hora.

-En realidad ya lo termine, solo son ajustes, vete a descansar que mañana te necesito más fresca que una lechuga.

-De acuerdo señor, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Mandy, que descanses.

El ministro Marshall volvió a enfrascarse en su trabajo hasta que un par de minutos después, unos súbitos "Plop" lo hicieron levantar la vista sobresaltado encontrándose frente a su escritorio a tres encapuchados de negro con mascaras cubriendo su rostro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, que hacen aquí? –Exclamó poniéndose de pie asustado- son... son magos ¿verdad?

Sin decir nada, el enmascarado que estaba frente a los otros dos le apuntó con su varita haciendo que el pobre hombre se encogiera temblando.

-¿Por qué me apuntas con eso, que vas a hacer?... ¿¡quién eres?!... ¡responde! –gritó sintiéndose enfurecido en medio de su terror intuyendo que esa no era una visita amistosa.

El enmascarado lo observó por unos segundos antes de dirigir su mano libre hacia su cara quitándose la máscara para dejar ver el rostro de un chico no mayor de dieciocho años, de tez pálida y ojos grises.

Los mortífagos de atrás se miraron confundidos entre sí al ver a Draco mostrar su cara sin ningún reparo.

-Yo no me he metido con su mundo... -exclamó el señor Marshall sacando fuerzas de flaqueza en un intento de ganar tiempo para razonar con aquel jovencito.

Pero Draco no tenía la mas mínima intención de cruzar palabra con aquel muggle; si se había quitado la máscara no era para conversar más a gusto con el ministro, sino simplemente para mostrarle a aquel hombre, el rostro de quien lo iba a matar.

-Total... -pensó alzando nuevamente su varita- a mi me gustaría ver los ojos de quien me va a asesinar.

-Espera... -exclamó el ministro viendo el rostro impasible del chico.

-Avada Kedavra.

Y el cuerpo del ministro cayó sin vida al suelo.

-Larguémonos ya –dijo uno de los mortífagos- el mundo muggle me asquea.

-Señor Marshall, olvide mis...

Los tres hombres se volvieron a la puerta al oír la voz de una mujer que se había quedado con las palabras a media garganta al ver a los tres encapuchados en la oficina de su jefe y a este tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Avada...!

-¡No! –exclamó Draco bajándole el brazo a uno de los mortífagos que había levantado su varita contra la mujer.

-¡Pero es una muggle!

-Solo nos ordenaron matar al ministro –respondió Draco apuntando a la mujer con su varita- Obliviate.

Y acto seguido se desapareció siendo seguido inmediatamente por los otros dos.

______________________________________________________

.


	2. Capitulo 2

.

-Harry cariño ¿no quieres algo más? –preguntó Molly guardando los trastes de la cena.

-No señora Weasley, Cené demasiado, gracias –respondió Harry mirando fijamente el tablero de ajedrez mientras Ron sonreía satisfecho de que su estrategia empleada en el juego surtía efecto al tener a Harry prácticamente acorralado.

-Buenas noches a todos –saludó Arthur entrando por la chimenea de su recién construida casa- lamento llegar tarde, el ministerio es una locura.

-¿Cómo va la investigación de la muerte del señor Kingsley? –preguntó Harry olvidando momentáneamente el juego.

-Nada, ningún avance –respondio Arthur lavándose las manos para sentarse a cenar- aunque ya se sabe que el responsable fue Voldemort, no se logra dar con ninguna pista de su paradero.

-No te hagas el tonto y juega –dijo Ron a Harry para después dirigirse a su padre- ¿Qué pretende el que no debe ser nombrado con esto? ¿Tú qué crees Harry?

-Ni idea Ron, desde que me lanzó un Avada el día de la batalla en Hogwarts, eliminó la parte de su alma que había en mi y eliminó toda conexión que había entre nosotros, ya no se a Dios gracias, lo hay dentro de su horrorosa cabeza; pero imagino que como todos sus horrocruxes a excepción de su serpiente están destruidos, la única forma de llegar al poder es mediante el terror.

-Si, muy pocos sabíamos de los horrocruxes –dijo Arthur endulzando un vaso de leche caliente que Molly había puesto frente a él- la gente piensa que es igual de poderoso, y aunque ciertamente lo es, también es más vulnerable que antes y él lo sabe.

-Es verdad que solo queda un horrocrux y también es verdad que su poder es el mismo –dijo Harry suspirando al tiempo que acostaba su rey en el tablero declarándose derrotado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Ron exclamó sonriendo titubeante:

-Bueno si, pero ahora sabemos que no es inmortal y que puede morir como cualquiera de nosotros ¿no?

-Si, es verdad –respondio Molly sonriendo también para quitarle hierro al asunto- por eso ustedes deben esforzarse al máximo en la academia de aurores, principalmente tu Ron, si estás ahí es por la recomendación de la profesora McGonagall, quien por ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix tomaron en cuenta su petición y no precisamente tus buenas notas, así que no debes hacerla quedar mal.

-Si, ya lo sé –respondió Ron torciendo los ojos- creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

-Si, yo también –dijo Harry metiendo las piezas del ajedrez en una cajita- todavía me faltan muchas cosas por acomodar y quiero levantarme temprano.

-Que descansen chicos –dijo Arthur engullendo un trozo de carne adobada.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

_______________________________________________________

Justo cuando Draco terminaba de lavar sus enrojecidas manos, la quemazón en su antebrazo izquierdo le hizo soltar la toalla.

-Me lleva ¿y ahora que quiere? –gimió mientras se sujetaba con fuerza el antebrazo.

Sin más remedio que obedecer, dejó la toalla y salió de su habitación; pero conforme iba acercándose al gran salón, notó que varios de los mortífagos que estaban en ese momento en la mansión, se apresuraban por los pasillos al parecer al mismo lugar que él.

Sintiendo un repentino escalofrío, llegó a su memoria las ocasiones en las que sus "compañeros" corrían tan ansiosos al salón.

Manteniendo su fría y serena expresión, llegó al salón que casualmente se encontraba con las puertas abiertas de par en par y no cerradas como siempre; al entrar vio a varios de los mortífagos en las esquinas o pegados a la pared intentando pasar desapercibidos, y a su señor Tenebroso sentado en su silla en actitud meditabunda con la cabeza de Nagini recargada en sus piernas; cuando llegó a un par de metros frente a él, se inclinó diciendo:

-¿Me llamaba mi señor?

Voldemort sin embargo no respondió al momento provocando un tenso silencio en la enorme habitación.

-Draco, Draco... -musitó después de un buen y exasperante momento mientras levantaba la vista clavándola en el chico- dime una cosa ¿crees que soy tonto?

-No mi señor, nunca pensaría eso –respondio Draco manteniendo su rostro sereno aunque su corazón comenzara a latir como locomotora sintiendo los ojos rojos clavados en él.

-Ven aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Dije que vengas aquí, acércate –repitió Voldemort sin siquiera alzar la voz.

Draco cruzó la poca distancia que los separaba quedando justo frente a él, entonces Voldemort se puso de pie lentamente evidenciando su gran estatura haciendo que Draco, a pesar de ser alto, tuviese que levantar la cara para mirarlo.

Entonces para terror suyo, Voldemort le tomó sorpresivamente el rostro con una mano mientras hablaba en un susurro.

-Tan parecido a tu padre... -masculló viendo los enormes ojos grises y el rostro pálido- no solo físicamente sino igual de estúpido.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco comenzó a temblar al sentir la helada mano en su cara.

-¡Imbécil! –bramó Voldemort empujándolo con fuerza haciéndolo caer de sentón en el suelo- ¡¿me tratas de estúpido?!... ¿¡a mí, a tu señor?!

-¡No, claro que no! –respondio Draco arrastrándose hacia tras al verlo bajar los tres escalones y caminar hacia él- ¡hice lo que me dijo, cumplí sus ordenes!

-¡Mir órdenes eran que fueras un excelente mortífago! –gritó Voldemort levantándolo con una mano de la solapa- ¡pero solo me dejas en vergüenza!

-¡Mi señor, asesiné al ministro muggle tal como me lo ordenó! –Respondio Draco sujetándose con las manos de la muñeca que lo aprisionaba- ¡puede preguntarle a Morgan y a Benson!... ¡juro por mi vida que cumplí con mi deber!

-¿Y la mujer que dejaste con vida?

Draco lo miró sorprendido; nunca pensó que Voldemort se estuviese refiriendo a la mujer muggle que dejó ir.

-Yo... yo no... es que usted solo ordenó...

-¡Basta! –Gritó Voldemort dándole un fuerte bofetón con su mano libre rompiéndole la boca y lanzándolo después al suelo- ¡eres un idiota, una mierda, una basura como tu padre! ¿¡Acaso quieres que te aplique un Avada como a él?! ¿¡Acaso necesitas más lecciones?!

-¡No, no mi señor! –Respondio Draco sin levantarse- ¡mas lecciones no, seré un buen mortífago, lo juro!

-No me jures nada, pequeña alimaña... -respondio Voldemort caminando hasta él y levantándolo por un brazo- no aprecias el tiempo y el esfuerzo que te he dedicado en estos meses.

-¡Si lo aprecio mi señor, si lo aprecio! –respondio Draco aterrado siendo prácticamente arrastrado al centro de la habitación.

-Llama a Narcisa –ordenó Voldemort a un hombre, quien presuroso salió de ahí a cumplir el mandato.

-¡No, no, no! –Gimió Draco sabiendo lo que eso significaba- ¡se lo suplico, me portaré bien, lo juro!

-Tus juramentos no tienen valor, la letra con sangre entra –dijo Voldemort alzando su varita haciendo aparecer dos pilares de piedra con cadenas con grilletes en cada una.

-¡Por favor, por favor!... –balbuceó Draco al ver que Voldemort le colocaba los grilletes en las muñecas- ¡maté al muggle que me ordenó, no sabía que tenía que matar a la mujer, juro que no volveré a cometer ese error!

Voldemort no respondió, no dijo absolutamente nada mientras sujetaba al aterrado muchacho a los pilares dejándolo con los brazos extendidos.

Mientras tanto Narcisa corría por los pasillos después de haber recibido el llamado de Voldemort.

-¡Draco!... ¿¡qué hiciste mi niño, que hiciste!? –pensó angustiada corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Sus terribles sospechas se vieron confirmadas nada más entrar al enorme salón y ver a su hijo encadenado a los pilares.

-No, mi Dios, no... -pensó sintiendo que el piso se abría a sus pies.

Draco alzó la cara encontrándose de frente con la mirada angustiada de su madre.

-No me mires mamá, no me mires... -pensó tratando de contener el terror que sentía al saber lo que pasaría.

Narcisa tragó en seco leyendo claramente en los ojos de su hijo la muda suplica, no en vano habían pasado por esa situación muchas veces; aunque se encontraba a unos cinco metros de distancia, podía ver claramente como su hijo temblaba ya anticipando las horas de tortura que le esperaban.

-Bienvenida Narcisa –siseó Voldemort haciéndole una señal a un hombre que esperaba en la oscuridad.

Narcisa no contestó, solo vio en silencio como Greyback, el sanguinario licántropo, salía de la oscuridad látigo en mano.

-Seguro me extrañabas ¿no, dulzura? –susurró en la nuca de Draco mientras sus manos le tomaban la camisa y la rasgaban dejando ver la blanca espalda llena de cicatrices.

Madre e hijo se miraron un instante... el suficiente para que ella le dijera cuanto lo amaba, y él para entenderlo; luego los dos cerraron los ojos.

Voldemort disfrutaba viendo eso creyendo que Narcisa no miraba por no resistir la visión de su hijo siendo torturado, pero aunque eso tenía algo de verdad, realmente era porque sabía que Draco se sentía doblemente humillado teniéndola presente y que su sola mirada posada en él no hacía más que multiplicar su tormento; por eso ella permanecía de pie, con la frente en alto y el cuerpo erguido, ya no trataba de correr hacia él y ayudarlo como lo había hecho antes, ni pedía clemencia ni suplicaba porque eso era inútil; simplemente se quedaba quieta intentando apoyar a su hijo con su sola presencia; por eso cerraba los ojos.

Y Draco lo agradecía... agradecía profundamente que ella cerrara los ojos, agradecía que ya no suplicara ni intentara ayudarlo; verla así le daba algo de valor, valor que se reducía a nada al percibir a Greyback retirarse unos pasos de él esperando la orden.

-Draco, Draco... -exclamó Voldemort caminando hasta situarse frente a él- hasta ahora nadie ha recibido tanta atención de parte mía ¿Por qué no lo aprecias?

Draco aspiró profundo sabiendo que era peor cuando no contestaba.

-Si lo aprecio, mi señor.

-Pues no parece, más bien creo que te agrada ser corregido... ¿Greyback?

-A la orden mi señor.

-Cuando quieras.

-¡No!... hare lo que usted me diga... -exclamó Draco con voz temblorosa.

-No lo creo, creo que hay que educarte de nuevo, no obedeces las órdenes como debe ser.

-¡Lo haré, lo haré!... ¡j-juro que lo haré!

-Desgraciadamente has perdido la confianza que tenía en ti, Draco... -respondio Lord Voldemort dándole la espalda mientras Nagini respetaba hasta ellos y se paseaba entre sus pies.

-Greyback.

-¿Sí, mi señor?

-El hijo de Lucius necesita una muy particular lección que solo tú puedes darle.

-¡No!... –gimió Draco bajito viendo con terror como Voldemort regresaba a su asiento seguido de su tenebrosa serpiente mientras unos cuchicheos alborozados se dejaban oír en el recinto.

Greyback sonrió mostrando sus dientes podridos esperando a que su señor llegase hasta su asiento para poder acercarse al chico, quien presa del más puro terror, comenzó a tironear de las cadenas para alejarse de él sabedor ya de la "lección" que recibiría.

Las primeras veces no lloraba, las primeras veces miraba con odio y repulsión a Greyback... pero ahora, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar como un niño asustado, sus miradas ahora eran del más puro terror cuando ese castigo llegaba.

-N-no... -balbuceó sin siquiera percatarse de las heridas que estaba provocándose en las muñecas- por favor...

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas, pues el lacerante dolor que sintió en su espalda lo hizo arquear el cuerpo mientras se tironeaba de las cadenas, siendo ese el primero de muchos latigazos que pronto hicieron sangrar su ya de por si sensible espalda; después de un rato que se le hizo eterno, Greyback se detuvo dándole un momento de descanso; pero eso no había sido por consideración, y Draco lo sabía, por lo que solo atinó a jadear agotado mientras Greyback le arrancaba toda la ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Narcisa solo tragó saliva al ver el maltratado cuerpo de su hijo sacudirse en espasmos incontrolables mientras Greyback tomaba de nuevo su látigo y comenzaba a golpearlo de nuevo arrancando nuevo gritos de dolor que llenaron todo el recinto.

Draco deseaba desmayarse y no saber ya nada del quemante dolor que le mordía la piel, pero eso nunca pasaba, pues apenas perdía el conocimiento, era despertado para continuar con el castigo; la sangre pronto baño sus brazos debido a que brotaba de sus muñecas masacradas por el mismo, pues después de tanto tirón, el acero siempre terminaba cortándolo.

-¡Oh por Dios, por Dios!... –gritó sintiendo que el dolor terminaría matándolo.

Cuando el látigo probó todo su cuerpo, desde su espalda hasta sus piernas, Greyback se situó frente a él y comenzó de nuevo la singular lección haciendo a Draco retorcerse de dolor al sentir como la curtida tira de cuero le abría la piel con cada golpe; después de un buen rato, las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarlo haciéndole perder el sentido.

Despertó sintiendo un tirón en el cabello y un sabor amargo en la boca debido a la poción re animante que Greyback había vertido en ella.

-No seas holgazán Malfoy, por eso es que no terminas de aprender, te duermes en plena lección y eso está muy mal.

Draco no respondio, solo pudo enderezar las piernas y ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Greyback –exclamó Voldemort acariciando la cabeza de Nagini.

-¿Sí, mi señor? –respondio el licántropo ya con el brazo alzado.

-Lo que sigue.

Habiendo sido reanimado, Draco gimió audiblemente al saber lo que seguiría.

-Tranquilo, pequeño Malfoy –dijo Greyback acercándose hasta él al grado que su apestoso aliento le golpeó el rostro provocándole que unas espantosas nauseas le revolotearan en el estomago- voy a ser especialmente dedicado esta vez porque al parecer tienes la cabeza muy dura.

Draco sacudió las manos cuando sintió la helada mano de Greyback en su pene, y sus libidinosos y babeantes labios en su cuello.

Si Narcisa sufría con esas torturas, con "esa" en especial deseaba arrancarse la piel y el corazón al ver a su hijo en manos del hombre lobo; si no se había vuelto loca o suicidado, era solamente para poder recoger los pedazos de su hijo; la humanidad destrozada de lo que mas amaba en el mundo; ella nunca recibía el mas mínimo golpe, pero eso no era necesario; el castigo más cruel que podía recibir era lo que estaba viendo, esa era la peor tortura para ella y Voldemort lo sabía, y aunque él no comprendía el amor, si que sabia del vinculo que hay entre una madre y un hijo; la mera existencia de Harry Potter en el mundo se lo recordaba cada día; por eso no había ninguna necesidad de tocarle a Narcisa un solo cabello, con ver sufrir a su hijo era más que suficiente.

-¡Agh! –gritó Draco al sentir las garras de Greyback clavársele en la espalda.

-mmm... ¡delicioso!... –masculló Greyback lamiéndole y chupándole un rosado pezón hasta ponérselo rojo y duro.

Draco alzó la cara al techo para no mirar la greñuda cabeza del licántropo que rompía su piel una y otra vez provocando que su sangre manchara sus sucias manos; después le besó el pecho y los hombros lamiendo cada marca sangrienta, cada gota de sangre, cada herida abierta por él... bebiendo absorto del cuerpo lastimado que no hacía más que temblar.

Lamio y besó su espalda, sus sangrantes nalgas, sus largas piernas... tal parecía que el licántropo quería probar cada herida causada por el látigo, embebido por el sabor de la sangre; así estuvo hasta ponerse de nuevo frente a él y comenzar a besarle el cuello y el pecho bajando nuevamente hasta llegar a su vientre y después al nido de vellos rubios en donde pegó su nariz aspirando el aroma masculino de Draco, quien asqueado supo lo que iba a pasar.

Greyback tomó el flácido pene y se lo introdujo en la boca succionando con tal fuerza que desde la primera chupada le causó dolor.

Los demás mortífagos miraban ansiosos, masturbándose desde sus ocultos rincones, viendo cada detalle de lo que pasaba en el centro de la habitación lo mismo que Voldemort.

Pero él, a diferencia de los demás, no disfrutaba con el tinte sexual con el que lo hacían los otros; eso para él, con su cuerpo inhumano ya era irrelevante; lo que a él le regocijaba lo poco de alma que le quedaba, era el dolor y sufrimiento que podía provocar, el poder someter a alguien a la peor ignominia para destruir su voluntad y hacerlo un verdadero servidor... eso era lo que le daba verdadera alegría.

Las mamadas de Greyback eran tan espantosas que así como en muchas otras ocasiones, Draco creyó que se iba a quedar sin pene en cualquier momento.

Greyback en tanto, embebido en su labor, comenzó a arañarle las piernas, las cuales estaban nuevamente bañadas en sangre, por lo que las uñas del hombre lobo no hicieron ninguna diferencia; sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, Draco no quería que terminara porque el siguiente paso era algo que odiaba con toda su alma.

El licántropo al fin dejó su adolorido miembro y se puso de pie dirigiendo su varita a las cadenas que lo sujetaban haciendo que estas se alargaran dejando caer a Draco de rodillas al piso.

-Tu turno, Malfoy –dijo Greyback abriéndose el pantalón y sacando su pene ya erecto- y recuerda que si no lo haces bien, Narcisa sabrá cómo hacerlo.

Draco miró el enorme miembro a un palmo de distancia llegándole inmediatamente un picante olor a orina.

-¡D-Dios!... –balbuceó antes de comenzar a tener arcadas y finalmente vomitar, aunque realmente no tuviese nada en el estómago.

-¡Muévete! –exclamó Greyback propinándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Draco se enderezó con dificultad y cerró los ojos imaginando el rostro de su madre, de su cara hermosa y sus labios suaves... labios que mientras él pudiera, jamás iban a ser profanados por las asquerosidades de Greyback, así que tragó su propia sangre para tener otro sabor en la boca que no fuera el del hombre que tenía en frente.

-Muy bien dulzura, así... -musitó Greyback al verlo abrir la boca.

Con los ojos cerrados, Draco comenzó a chupar el miembro de Greyback sintiendo arcadas con cada mamada, hasta que el hombre lobo dijo:

-Tócame, tus mamadas son un asco.

Soltándole mas las cadenas, Draco dirigió sus temblorosas manos al caliente pene y comenzó a masturbarlo haciendo que el licántropo echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

-mmm si... así esta mejor... -gruño Greyback.

De rodillas y sintiéndose al punto del desmayo, Draco seguía en su labor deseando con toda su alma hacerlo correrse para terminar todo más pronto, sin embargo sabía muy bien que el hombre lobo no se correría en su mano.

-Alto... -dijo Greyback dándole un empujón en la cabeza.

-Dios, Dios... -musitó Draco sintiendo un apretón en el estomago- no, por favor...

-¿Aun suplicas, Malfoy? –dijo Greyback situándose atrás de él e hincándose al tiempo que le empujaba por la espalda y le levantaba las caderas haciéndolo ponerse en cuatro- nuestro señor Tenebroso tiene razón, tienes la cabeza tan hueca como un pozo sin agua.

Draco hincaba las uñas en el suelo sin atreverse ya a decir una sola palabra, solo mordía sus labios en espera de lo inevitable.

Greyback dirigió su miembro a la pequeña entrada penetrándolo de golpe arrancándole un nuevo grito de dolor que hizo jadear a Narcisa casi al punto del desmayo.

-¡Oh!... ¡qué rico!... ssssi... -gimió Greyback embistiendo a Draco duramente una y otra vez mientras éste ya había pegado los antebrazos en el suelo recargando su cabeza en ellos mientras sollozos ahogados escapaban de sus labios.

Diez eternos minutos pasaron hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba de los cabellos y le alzaba la cabeza con rudeza.

-Esto que te sucede no es más que culpa de los traidores a la sangre y de los muggles... -dijo Voldemort acuclillado frente a él- si no fuera por ellos, tú no estarías en esta posición... pero sobre todo es culpa tuya, por imbécil y desobediente... por malagradecido y testarudo... ¿acaso no has terminado de entender que me debes completa obediencia?... ¿de qué tu alma y cuerpo me pertenecen? ¿No lo entiendes?

-S-sí... mi... señor... -balbuceó Draco sin dejar de ser penetrado ni un momento- soy... soy su... servidor...

-¿Serás un buen mortífago?

-Sí... si... mi señor... -respondio Draco entre gimoteos.

-¿Obedecerás en todo?

-S-sí... lo juro... lo... lo juro...

-Bien –dijo Voldemort soltándole el cabello dándose por satisfecho- Greyback, termina ya –añadió levantándose y dirigiéndose de nuevo a su asiento.

Reprimiendo un gruñido de protesta, Greyback dejó ir su orgasmo tras un par de embestidas más corriéndose en el desgarrado interior del rubio, quien solo pudo jadear al sentir el ardor que el semen caliente del hombre lobo le provocó.

-Ya sabes qué hacer con él –dijo Voldemort regresando a su silla.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, Greyback salió de Draco ni bien terminó de correrse, se levantó, y después de acomodarse la ropa, hizo desaparecer las cadenas con su varita y se lo cargó al hombro sin tener el más mínimo cuidado con su cuerpo lastimado.

-Retírate Narcisa –concluyó Voldemort sin siquiera mirar a la mujer.

-Sí mi señor –respondio ella dándose la vuelta haciéndose la misma promesa que tantas veces se había hecho a sí misma- juro por mi hijo, que algún día te mataré.

___________________________________________________________

Cuando Draco comenzó a despertar, un pánico creciente comenzó a apoderarse de él al encontrarse en completa oscuridad; el helado y diminuto calabozo que tanto odiaba estaba ahí, asfixiándolo entre sus cuatro paredes.

Apenas si se movió descubriendo sin sorpresa que se hallaba encadenado de muñecas y tobillos como si en verdad tuviera fuerzas siquiera para dar un paso.

Se hallaba tirado en el piso, presa de un creciente terror al percibir movimiento cerca de él.

-Aléjate... aléjate... -susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza a pesar de que no se veía absolutamente nada.

Un siseo cerca de su cara le hizo pegar un respingo a pesar de que casi no podía moverse.

-¡No me toques!... –balbuceó al frio cuerpo que reptaba a su lado pegando su helada piel a la piel lastimada- ¡lar-lárgate!...

Pero Nagini no obedeció, antes bien se paseó a su lado cerca de media hora hasta hacerlo gritar de terror cayendo desfallecido; solo así la tenebrosa serpiente salió por un hueco dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Entonces un tenue "plop" se escuchó iluminando el calabozo al instante; Rufy, la elfina domestica de Narcisa se había aparecido con un quinqué en la mano dejando ver el reducido calabozo de dos metros por dos; inmediatamente puso manos a la obra después de que dejara el quinqué en el suelo; volteó con cuidado a Draco hasta ponerlo boca arriba, con un pequeño hechizo lo envolvió en una manta y colocó unas gotas de poción sedante en sus labios entreabiertos.

Conforme la temperatura iba subiendo en el cuerpo de Draco, Rufy le hablaba bajo y le contaba cuentos mientras esperaba con angustia el tan anhelado amanecer; casi a punto de despuntar el alba y conociendo al dedillo la rutina de esas "lecciones", Rufy comenzó a recoger sus cosas justo cuando Draco abrió los ojos trabajosamente.

-Ru-Rufy...

-Amo Draco, yo... yo lamento tener que quitarle la manta amito... -exclamó Rufy con ojos llorosos- pero ya casi vienen por usted y no deben verme aquí.

-No... -gimió Draco cerrando los ojos otra vez- no... no me dejes solo... a-aquí...

-Tranquilo mi amo, ya pronto vendrán por usted para llevarlo a su habitación en donde mi ama lo estará esperando –respondio la elfina apagando el quinqué.

-¡No!... ¡no... apagues la luz!... ¡no apagues la luz!... esta muy oscuro...

-Amito...

-¡En-enciéndela por favor!... ella vendrá si... si esta oscuro...

-Todo está bien, amito... resista un poco más –respondio Rufy acariciando con su huesuda mano el amoratado rostro.

-No... ella vendrá... -sollozó Draco- me... va a... devorar...

-No, ella se ha ido, aguante un poquito más, por favor... -dijo Rufy derramando lagrimas sin poder evitarlo al tiempo que con todo el dolor de su corazón desaparecía la manta que lo envolvía.

-¡Te-tengo frío! –jadeó Draco comenzando a castañetear los dientes.

-Ya vienen mi amo –dijo Rufy oyendo pasos acercándose- debo irme.

-¡No!... ¡no... no me dejes!

Pero la elfina ya no respondió, pues desapareció justo cuando los pasos se hicieron más fuertes.

-¡Buenos días pequeño Malfoy! –Saludó Greyback alegremente mientras abría la celda- hora de volver a tu habitación.

Draco no dijo nada, solo atinó a quejarse cuando fue desencadenado y cargado en hombros de nuevo.

___________________________________________________

Narcisa caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que Rufy apareció en su habitación diciendo:

-¡Ya, mi ama! ¡El amo Draco ya está en su cama!

Como exhalación, ella salió de su cuarto llevando un maletín en la mano encontrándose con Greyback en el camino, quien sonrió burlonamente cuando la vio pasar corriendo.

Cuando ella entró a la habitación de Draco, corrió hacia la cama en donde su hijo yacía hecho una piltrafa.

Al llegar a su nariz una suave fragancia, Draco abrió los ojos trabajosamente.

-Luz... las... las... co...

-Si mi amor, ya lo sé –susurró Narcisa acariciándole el cabello- Rufy, abre las cortinas, que la luz entre en la habitación.

-Sí ama.

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla, Narcisa administró a Draco una poción que lo durmió al instante para poder tocarlo sin provocarle más dolor; solo así podía limpiar sus heridas y aplicarles ungüentos cicatrizantes; solo así podía tratar sus heridas de violación sin avergonzarlo más, sin humillarlo más si acaso eso era posible.

-Mi nene... mi bebé... -susurró mientras ardientes lagrimas bañaban su rostro y tocaba con una mano la pulsera que le había impuesto Voldemort y que le impedía aparecerse- perdóname por no haberte sacado de aquí cuando aun podía hacerlo... todo esto es mi culpa... estas aquí por mí, porque no puedo escapar... solo regresas por mi...

Todo el día la pasó pegada a la cama aliviando los delirios que las fiebres tan altas provocaban al maltrecho muchacho y comiendo lo que Rufy le daba, más que nada para tener fuerzas y no descuidar a su hijo ni un momento.

Dos semanas de dolorosa recuperación bastaron para que Draco estuviera de nuevo en pie; pasando los días y parte de las noches en su rincón privado del jardín; siempre que pasaba por esas experiencias, se sumía en un mutismo exasperante para Narcisa, que aunque comprendía el porqué su hijo se encerraba en sí mismo, hacía crecer en ella la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo de ninguna forma.

Dando casi las tres de la mañana y cuando el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, Draco regresaba a su habitación, en donde tomaba su caja de madera y tomaba su poción morada para finalmente echarse a dormir.

Pasado ya casi un mes, fue que se atrevió a sacar otro frasquito y vaciar sus recuerdos de aquella tortuosa noche y guardarlo junto a los demás; y muy contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese hacer, él guardaba todos esos frascos por una sola razón.

El solo tenía un motivo para vivir y ese motivo era su madre; si por alguna razón ella muriese antes que él, entonces había decidido que podría tranquilamente suicidarse, y entonces tiraría todos esos malos recuerdos sl mar, como conclusión de una tortuosa vida que al fin lo dejaba ir.

_____________________________________________

.


	3. Capitulo 3

.

TRES AÑOS DESPUES...

-¿Ya llegó Hermione? –preguntó Ron por centésima vez al tiempo que estiraba el cuello para poder ver sobre la gente.

-No se porque te estiras si pareces jirafa –exclamó Harry divertido al ver la impaciencia de su amigo- si ella dijo que vendría, vendrá.

-Pero ya van a entregar las insignias, mi familia ya está aquí.

-Tenía mucha tarea y trabajos pendientes a pesar de ser fin de semana, agradece que hizo un espacio para venir.

-Si es que viene.

-Claro que vendrá, y a mí la verdad con que venga a brindar con nosotros nada mas, estaré feliz, la pobre está saturada.

-Le encanta echarse trabajos extra –refunfuñó Ron.

-Está saturada porque eligió una especialidad ligada a la criminología, Ron; y su carrera es más larga además.

-Ya lo sé, pero... ¡ahí esta! –saltó Ron jubiloso al ver la conocida melena castaña entre la gente.

Fueron al encuentro de Hermione quien los abrazó orgullosa.

-¡Chicos, al fin son aurores, no lo puedo creer!

-No lo somos hasta que nos den nuestras insignias –respondio Harry radiante- solo así podremos considerarnos oficialmente graduados.

Rato después, entre aplausos y vítores, Harry recibía su insignia dedicándola en silencio a sus padres y a Sirius, los cuales imaginó viéndolo desde el cielo.

-Va por ustedes... -pensó regresando a su asiento sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, siendo observado por Remus, quien con una suave sonrisa intuyó el sentimiento de Harry.

Aunque vivió todo tipo de momentos en la academia, definitivamente no había sido como en Hogwarts; ahora había puesto atención al 100%; ahora había dedicado largas jornadas al estudio, no era como cuando debía recordar el nombre del gnomo que inició la revolución en sabrá Dios que siglo... no, ahora el más mínimo detalle era importante, pues podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte; además quería demostrar que no solo por ser Harry Potter había conseguido entrar a la academia, que no solo por ser Harry Potter había salido con mención honorífica.

Incluso Ron había sorprendido a todos, inclusive al mismísimo Harry, pues su amigo si bien no sacó una mención honorifica, sus resultados finales fueron muy, muy buenos.

-No soy tonto, Harry... -le había dicho alguna vez- tal vez flojo, pero nada más; además debo responder a la confianza que muchos, empezando por McGonagall, la cual dio su recomendación, depositaron en mi.

Toda una flotilla de pelirrojos bailoteaba orgullosa y feliz cuando el penúltimo de los Weasley recibió su insignia.

-Mi hijo... todo un auror... -gimoteó Molly secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Sí y nosotros que no dábamos un knut por él –dijo George codeando a Fred estallando todos en carcajadas ganándose una mirada fulminante de Molly.

Una sencilla pero alegre comida fue el marco en el que la familia Weasley y amigos, celebraron el acontecimiento de sus dos hijos, uno adoptivo y el otro de sangre; y coronando la noche, una intima declaración de Ron hacia Hermione.

____________________________________________________

-Aun no aterrizo compañero... -susurro Ron desde su cama en la obscuridad de su habitación.

-Ya somos dos –respondio Harry también demasiado achispado como para poder dormir- y además tu con novia.

-¡Hermione acepto! ¿¡Puedes creerlo?!

-Lo que se me hace increíble es cuanto te tardaste, yo pensé que te le declararías para cuando fueran a tener nietos, no hijos.

-Nadie ha dicho que nos fuéramos a casar... pero bueno, seria genial ¿no? –concluyó Ron riendo encantado con las manos atrás de su cabeza.

-Ahora si Ron... -dijo Harry cambiando el tono de su voz haciendo que a Ron se le borrara la sonrisa.

-Lo sé Harry, ahora si podremos ser útiles.

-Dentro de quince días estaremos incorporados al departamento de aurores trabajando ya como tales.

-Seremos compañeros de Remus –silbó Ron admirado- del grupo éramos veintiocho en total, solo doce concluimos, cinco se van al extranjero y solo siete nos incorporamos al departamento de Gran Bretaña.

-Novatos... somos novatos, Ron, tendremos que echarle muchas ganas.

-Si compañero, por lo pronto a dormir, que mañana mamá va a despertarnos temprano para acompañar a Bill y a Fleur a la estación.

-Buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches Harry.

___________________________________________

Tres meses después, Ron regresaba hecho polvo de una redada a las 2:00 de la mañana.

-Lávate las manos, te daré de cenar –dijo Molly entrando en la cocina vestida con una bata de dormir de color amarillo con enormes flores violetas.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Esperándote ¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó Molly poniendo manos a la obra- los esperaba a los dos.

-Ya te hemos dicho que estamos en diferentes agrupamientos y hoy le toco el turno nocturno; mamá, en serio, no tienes que desvelarte esperándonos –concluyó Ron ya sentado a la mesa.

-Tontería, ustedes vienen cansados y necesitan quien los atienda –dijo Molly poniéndole en frente un plato de estofado.

-Gracias –respondio Ron haciéndosele agua la boca.

-Y cuéntame ¿Cómo se han sentido? –preguntó Molly poniéndole un vaso lleno de chocolate caliente y sentándose en frente con una taza de té y sacando de su bolsillo un tejido.

-Bueno... la verdad es que como novatos que somos, nos asignan misiones como arreglar pleitos de borrachos, atender pleitos domésticos, hacer un montón de informes que nuestros supervisores no quieren hacer y cosas así... pero dentro de todo nos gusta, porque cada vez mas vamos adquiriendo experiencia; algo que por mucho que hayamos entrenado en la academia, no se iguala a la realidad; además era obvio que no iban a asignarnos misiones importantes nada mas llegando, eso lo iremos logrando nosotros con nuestro trabajo.

-Lo lograran, los dos son muy capaces.

-Gracias –respondio Ron orgulloso de sí mismo.

__________________________________________

A los cinco meses de haberse graduado, Harry disfrutaba de su fin de semana libre caminando de noche por una callejuela solitaria del Londres muggle después de haber ido de compras y así poder desaparecerse sin ser visto.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando vio algo que literalmente le hizo soltar sus bolsas y correr varita en mano; una grotesca y luminosa marca tenebrosa se alzaba sobre un condominio a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí.

Invadido por la adrenalina, Harry corrió en tan solo unos minutos las calles que lo separaban del lugar de donde se alzaba la marca; cuando llegó al sitio, miró a ambos lados de la solitaria y oscura calle, iluminada tan solo por un lejano farol.

Varita en ristre y con todos sus sentidos alerta, caminó sigiloso después de haber enviado un Patronus al departamento de aurores, para poder hacer un reconocimiento de la zona en lo que llegaban los refuerzos; cinco minutos más tarde, oculto tras una esquina, sintió la llegada de los demás.

-Repórtame –exclamó Remus en cuanto llegó acompañado de seis aurores más.

-Esta despejado, no hay ningún sospechoso alrededor del edificio y ni siquiera hay muggles caminando por el área –respondio Harry.

-Bien, Taylor y Sorrentino cubrirán la parte trasera.

-Si jefe –respondio uno de los interpelados.

-Summers y Phillipe los alrededores.

-A la orden.

-Chris y yo entraremos primero, Harry y Naomi atrás de nosotros.

Aun sabiendo que cuando los mortífagos dejaban su marca, era porque ya se habían marchado, los aurores comenzaron su inspección con todos sus sentidos alertas.

Cuando Remus entró al edificio empujando la puerta con cuidado, no escuchó ningún ruido; lanzó un hechizo para detectar presencias humanas sin encontrar ninguna; el pasillo estaba iluminado con macetones que daban hasta el ascensor y las escaleras.

Siendo un edificio de cuatro pisos y diez departamentos en cada uno, pensaron que muchos muggles estarían expuestos, pero viendo en una pizarra en la entrada que el edificio era prácticamente nuevo y que había muchos departamentos en renta, sus cálculos cambiaron al ver que solo cuatro estaban ocupados; dos de ellos en el segundo piso y dos más en el ultimo.

-Primero revisaremos esos departamentos –dijo Remus en voz baja- Naomi, tú y Harry los del segundo piso y Chris y yo los del cuarto. Después haremos una revisión completa.

Subiendo sigilosamente las escaleras se dirigieron a sus respectivos puntos; al llegar Remus y Chris al cuarto piso, cuidadosamente revisaron uno a uno cada departamento para evitar cualquier sorpresa desagradable hasta llegar a los ocupados; abrieron la puerta sin ningún problema y entraron a la estancia escuchando el ruido del televisor en otra habitación.

Yendo primero, Remus entró en la pequeña sala en donde había un sofá en el cual había una pareja de mediana edad que parecía dormir frente al televisor; observándoles detenidamente, Remus notó que ninguno respiraba, por lo que poniéndole la mano en el cuello al hombre, comprobó que estaba muerto, lo mismo que la mujer, con una seña indicó a Chris que fuera a revisar las demás habitaciones.

Siendo en realidad un departamento pequeño, solo había una cocina y dos habitaciones mas aparte de la sala, por lo que Chris no tardó en encontrar un cuerpo mas en otro cuarto; con gran pesar vio que se trataba de una chica como de unos treinta años de edad que oía música clásica mientras dormitaba en su cama, posición en la cual quedó dando la apariencia de dormir.

En el otro departamento ocupado hallaron los cuerpos de dos mujeres, las cuales al parecer tenían a lo mucho un par de días de haberse mudado, pues habían sido sorprendidas desempacando y ahora yacían muertas en un viejo sofá, al lado de varias cajas de cartón con platos y vasos dentro, y con libros y cuadernos en otras.

Después de revisar la azotea y el piso restante, bajaron para encontrarse con sus compañeros, quienes con rostro sombrío le dieron su informe.

-Un hombre como de unos cuarenta años en un departamento, y un matrimonio joven en el otro, todos muertos –dijo Naomi Sheen, una auror de aproximadamente treinta años.

Sin decir nada, Remus fue a ver por si mismo los cadáveres seguido de Chris; regresando en cinco minutos.

-Avisa al equipo forense y de contención que vengan de inmediato, necesitamos saber la causa de la muerte antes de mañana.

-En seguida Remus –respondio Chris- pero seguramente fue un Avada Kedavra lo que los mató, apostaría mi placa a que fue él, tiene su estilo –concluyó el auror con gesto cansino.

Remus suspiró asintiendo en silencio.

-¿El? ¿De quién hablan? –preguntó Harry viendo a uno y a otro respectivamente.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora –dijo Remus sin responderle- vámonos, dejemos que el equipo de contención se encargue de esto.

Aguantándose las ganas de hacer mil preguntas, Harry tuvo que retirarse de la escena del crimen para dejar que el equipo de investigación hiciera su trabajo.

________________________________________________

-¿Ya entregaste tu reporte, Harry? –preguntó Remus siendo ya las cinco de la mañana camino a su oficina.

-Si Remus.

-Bien, repórtate con tu equipo en una hora, se les ha llamado a todos para...

-Un momento Remus ¿cómo que con mi equipo? –exclamó Harry entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Si, el jefe de tu división, ya tiene indicaciones que...

-No Remus, a lo que me refiero es ¿Qué no voy a trabajar en el caso de los asesinatos de los muggles?

-No Harry –respondio Remus sabiendo ya de qué lado mascaba la iguana- tú te vas a patrullar.

-¿¡Pero porqué?!... ¡este caso lo encontré yo!

-Si, pero este caso no es un caso aislado, ya había una investigación en curso, así que aunque tu hayas tenido el primer contacto el caso no es para ti, esto no es de haber quien llega primero –respondio Remus entrando a su propia oficina seguido por Harry.

-Pues sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero me gustaría trabajar en esto –dijo Harry negándose firmemente a salir ante la ceja alzada de Remus al verlo plantado en medio de su oficina cual vil macetón.

Cuando Harry le comunicó que quería ser auror, Remus realmente no se sorprendió; el espíritu aventurero y justiciero de Harry era algo a lo que con mucho trabajo se había habituado; no en vano había vivido con el alma en un hilo cuando el chico desapareció junto con sus amigos para buscar los horrocruxes, y a veces pensaba que si no hubieses sido porque Voldemort escapo en último momento al ver "revivir" a Harry resucitando las esperanzas muertas de la gente, el chico tal vez hubiese sido cualquier cosa menos auror.

-No soy auror por sentirme culpable al habérseme escapado Voldemort en la batalla de Hogwarts –declaró Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh?

-Remus, serás uno de los mejores aurores, pero a mí no me engañas, sé que en el fondo piensas eso.

-Vaya... ¿tan evidente soy?

-Sí, a decir verdad sí; y déjame decirte que aunque me hice auror para matar a ese malnacido, no hay pizca de culpabilidad en mí.

-¿Seguro? –respondio Remus mirándolo tranquilo.

Harry se descolocó un poco al comprender a lo que se refería Remus, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse dolido al responder:

-Lo que paso con Sirius y el espejo es asunto mío, y te agradecería que no te metieras en eso.

-Claro –respondió Remus sentándose tras de su escritorio- lo siento.

-Remus, escucha... -dijo Harry sentándose frente a él- Ron y yo hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí, nadie nos ha regalado nada, todo nos lo hemos ganado con nuestro esfuerzo; además sabemos cosas sobre Voldemort que otros aurores no y tú sabes que es así.

Remus suspiró mientras sacaba unas carpetas del cajón de su escritorio.

-Además apostaría mi cabeza a que esta investigación la diriges tú, por lo que no sería ningún problema que nos incluyeras a mí y a Ron ¿cierto?

Remus tamborileó los dedos ante la inquisitiva mirada de Harry, quien prudentemente esperó en silencio.

-¿Por qué no fuiste abogado? –preguntó Remus después de un par de minutos.

-¿Eso es un "sí"?

-Sí Harry, esto es un "sí" –declaró Remus colocando los codos en su escritorio.

-¡Genial!

-Pero... -añadió Remus mirándolo serio.

-Si, ya me imaginaba que habría un "pero" –dijo Harry calmando su entusiasmo.

-No olvides que ya no estamos en Hogwarts, aquí no van por su cuenta.

-Entiendo eso Remus, hemos estado trabajando en equipo todo este tiempo, ahora iré a llamar a Ron –respondió Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Tendremos una reunión aquí en quince minutos, sean puntuales.

-A la orden, jefe.

_____________________________________________________

Cuando llegó a la mansión, sus pasos como siempre resonaron solitarios y tenues por el piso de mármol hasta llegar a la enorme puerta de madera.

-¿Y bien, mi querido Draco? –preguntó Lord Voldemort al joven que hincaba una rodilla en el suelo a modo de saludo.

-Todo bien, mi señor, como siempre.

-¿Cuántos fueron?

-Ocho, mi señor –respondio Draco sin alzar la cabeza.

-Debieron ser ochenta –dijo Voldemort chasqueando la boca despectivamente- pero sucesos así son los que causan más temor; se están removiendo las aguas de nuevo, la gente comienza a ponerse histérica... muy bien Draco, ve a descansar, hiciste un buen trabajo.

-Gracias mi señor –respondio Draco levantándose e inclinándose antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí.

Su paso ligero le llevó a la habitación de su madre, la cual suspiró aliviada al oírlo llamar a la puerta.

-¡Mi amor! –susurró feliz al verlo entrar.

-Llegué mamá –respondió Draco con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al baño antes de besarla siquiera.

Narcisa fue a sentarse a la cama acostumbrada ya al ritual de Draco, quien en el baño frotaba con fuerza sus manos con una esponja dura hasta sacar pequeñas gotas de sangre que tiñeron la espuma de rosa; pendiente de cada detalle de su hijo, Narcisa le dio un tubo de crema medicinal cuando regreso del cuarto de baño.

-Gracias –respondio él dándole un beso y abrazándola con fuerza para después sentarse junto a ella.

-Déjame a mi –dijo Narcisa al verlo destapar el tubo.

-De acuerdo.

-Draco... -dijo Narcisa untándose crema en las palmas para después comenzar a aplicarla en una de las manos de su hijo.

-¿Si?

-Mi amor... ya no deberías frotarlas tan fuerte –exclamó Narcisa viendo las manos excesivamente lastimadas.

-Mamá...

-No, no... -se apresuró ella al ver que él retiraba la mano- está bien, no diré nada... pero, es que...

-Esto no tiene importancia –dijo Draco limpiándole una lagrima con su mano libre- solo las lavo porque están sucias.

-Sí pero...

-Mejor dime si te gusto el libro que te traje.

Narcisa suspiró profundamente; nunca hablaban de lo que Draco hacia fuera de casa, y aunque ciertamente ella no deseaba saber a cuantos asesinaba cada que salía, sentía como su hijo iba apartándose cada vez mas de ella como si una obscuridad se lo fuese tragando poco a poco... ella podía soportar cualquier cosa con tal de no perderlo, pero verlo perderse a si mismo era algo que le partía el corazón. Quiso seguirle la corriente y hablar del estúpido libro de literatura francesa que él le había llevado, quiso tragar el nudo que le oprimía la garganta y el corazón... pero ver sus manos ásperas y lastimadas hizo que ocultara su cara entre las suyas propias.

-Vamos mamá, solo eran muggles –dijo Draco acariciándole la cabeza- además ni sufrieron, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Pero Narcisa no sufría por ellos, sufría al ver que su hijo había asesinado a su propio corazón para poder sobrevivir a tanta tortura y muerte... sufría porque no podía culparlo de revestirse de odio para no padecer tanto dolor; para no morir cada vez que mataba a alguien.

Sollozando tomó una mano de Draco y la besó mojándola con sus lágrimas... esas manos lastimadas por él mismo eran tan solo una de las tantas cosas que físicamente afectaban a su hijo, uno de tantos traumas con los que el ultimo de los Malfoy estaba marcado.

-Tienes razón... -musitó ella besando la mano con gran cariño- solo eran muggles.

-Descansa, necesitas dormir –dijo él besándole la frente y poniéndose de pie- te dejaré descansar.

Ella miró el joven rostro de su hijo ya de veintiún años que le sonreía cariñoso.

-Si mi amor, creo que dormiré un poco.

-Yo haré lo mismo, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches hijo.

_____________________________________________

Cuando Harry informó a Ron que ya eran parte del equipo de investigación de Remus, tuvo que soportar un abrazo de oso de su amigo para después correr a la oficina en donde se dispusieron a escuchar con la más absoluta atención.

Aparte de ellos dos, en la oficina estaba Christopher Faraday y Remus, quien sentado detrás de su escritorio se recargó en el respaldo de la silla sintiendo la mirada acusadora de Chris.

-Míralo por el lado amable Chris, ellos harán el papeleo –exclamó Remus a modo de disculpa.

-Eso tenlo por seguro –refunfuñó el interpelado cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en un archivero.

-Bueno chicos –dijo Remus dirigiéndose a Harry y a Ron- esta investigación solo estamos llevándola Chris y yo; la investigación sobre Voldemort abarca muchos aspectos, pero hay algo muy particular sobre lo cual solo Chris y yo investigamos y se trata sobre el perpetrador de varios asesinatos.

-Todos los mortífagos son asesinos –dijo Ron- pero por lo que estás diciendo, hay uno en especial ¿cierto?

-Si, verán, a este asesino le seguimos la pista desde hace aproximadamente poco más de tres años, fue el que mató al ministro muggle y hay un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades de que haya sido el ejecutor del ministro Kingsley y su esposa.

-¿¡Entonces saben quien fue?! –saltó Harry en su asiento.

-Ya te lo dije, hay un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades, pero en el asesinato del ministro muggle, con toda certeza sabemos quien fue.

-¿Y quién fue?

Remus suspiró antes de decir llanamente:

-Draco Malfoy.

.


	4. Capitulo 4

.

Cuando Draco entró a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa y ponerse una bata de baño, llenó la tina y se metió en ella con un cigarrillo en la mano; hizo sonar música de un aparato muggle que había llevado en secreto y lo había hechizado para reproducir discos compactos; tenia puesto el de Mozart, exactamente en el 2º movimiento de la Pequeña Serenata Nocturna; le gustaba toda la sinfonía, pero esa parte era su favorita, le relajaba y le borraba de la mente todo pensamiento inútil; le gustaba dejarse llevar por cada nota que se desgranaba del aparato reproductor... Oh sí, ese Mozart era un genio a pesar de ser tan... muggle.

_________________________________________________

-¿¡Draco Malfoy?! –exclamaron al unisonó los dos aurores novatos.

-Sí, como te lo dije, en el asesinato del ministro Kingsley no hay plena seguridad, pero en el caso del ministro muggle sí que la hay.

-¿Y cómo es eso? –preguntó Harry.

-Hay un cuadro mágico en la oficina del ministro muggle, es de Sigfried Rempsy, un mago escritor, y según su declaración, cuando el ministro estaba a punto de ser asesinado, el mortífago se quitó la máscara, fue ahí que el cuadro pudo ver su rostro.

-Entonces él dijo que fue Malfoy –concluyó Ron.

-No, él no había visto nunca a Draco Malfoy; como ustedes saben no se pueden extraer recuerdos de un cuadro, pues en realidad no es una persona; lo que se realizó entonces fue un retrato hablado que arrojó este resultado –dijo Remus sacando una hoja de pergamino de una de las carpetas extendiéndosela a los chicos.

Harry tomó la hoja y la sostuvo frente a ellos en donde pudieron ver claramente un dibujo de gran calidad en donde el rostro joven de un chico no mayor de diecisiete años se dejaba ver con la capucha encima que le cubría el cabello.

El dibujo podía estar hecho con carboncillo, y el personaje dibujado encapuchado; pero esa cara era en definitiva inconfundible.

-Sigfried Rempsy nunca dijo el nombre de Draco Malfoy, fui yo quien lo reconoció –dijo Remus recargándose de nuevo en la silla.

Harry se había quedado callado observando el impasible rostro de su antiguo compañero de colegio; el que Draco Malfoy hubiese asesinado ya no al mismísimo ministro muggle, sino a una persona, se le hacía algo totalmente inverosímil; cierto que era un cretino hijo de puta en el colegio y que fue capaz de regalarle un vino envenenado a Slughorn que casi mata a Ron, y de hechizar a madame Rosmerta para darle el collar maldito a Katie Bell que la mando a San Mungo, todo para matar a Dumbledore; sin embargo, cuando lo tuvo en frente, él mismo vio como Draco Malfoy había llorado desesperado en su impotencia para asesinar, simplemente porque no era un asesino... ¿estaba equivocado?... ¿Malfoy si era capaz de matar?... ¿acaso en aquel entonces no estaba lo suficientemente motivado?

-¿El hurón un asesino? –Susurró Ron a su lado- en el colegio lo odié pensando lo peor de él porque en realidad si era un hijo de puta y porque era seguidor de Voldemort, pero la verdad nunca lo imaginé asesinando a alguien.

-Después de la batalla de Hogwarts desapareció con su familia junto con Voldemort –dijo Remus- sus cuentas bancarias fueron congeladas y su mansión clausurada junto con sus otras posesiones.

-¿Y por qué crees que él asesinó a Kingsley y a las otras personas? –preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar el dibujo.

-El patrón que siguieron los demás asesinatos de magos y muggles fueron consistentes con los de un asesino en evolución, su método es totalmente contrario al de un mortífago común quien tiende a destrozarlo todo y a aterrar a la gente; este asesino entra como un fantasma, sorprende a sus víctimas eliminándolas inmediatamente, por lo que no hay lucha y después los coloca en una posición en donde simplemente parecen dormir; nunca los deja en el suelo, ni con heridas ni golpes.

-Como los que vimos en esta ocasión –dijo Harry.

-Así es, por eso Chris dijo que estos asesinatos tenían su estilo, fuera de eso no hay evidencia física que sustente nuestras conclusiones; no deja rastros, ni siquiera un cabello, es extremadamente cuidadoso y excelente Mago debo decir, burla todas las protecciones, y llega a sus víctimas estén donde estén.

-¿Qué tanto se tiene avanzado en el caso? –preguntó Ron.

-Es obvio que los Malfoy tenían más propiedades aparte de las que les fueron incautadas, así que con la ayuda de otros gobiernos hemos descubierto algunas casas más; pero no hay plena seguridad de que sea en una de las propiedades de los Malfoy en la que estén ocultándose, a fin de cuentas había más familias adineradas con Voldemort.

-Sin embargo hemos avanzado mucho –dijo Chris- y confiando en que sea una propiedad Malfoy en donde están ocultos, hemos triangulado una zona en Northumbría en donde no hemos podido localizar nada por encontrarse seguramente bajo un encantamiento Fidelio.

-¿Aquí en Gran Bretaña? –preguntó Ron un tanto escéptico.

-Sí Ron, tiene sentido –exclamó Harry- aun con algún traslador internacional ilegal, Malfoy podría ser detectado si entra y sale del país con demasiada frecuencia; y siendo tan cuidadoso como es, no creo que se arriesgue a traspasar la frontera a cada rato.

-Además que mejor forma de ocultarse que estar a la vista –concluyó Ron torciendo la boca.

-Así es, tenemos vigilancia en esa zona, esperamos agarrar a algún mortífago para averiguar la contraseña, también hemos investigado la conexión entre las victimas asesinadas y hasta ahora todos los magos tenían un lazo sanguíneo con los muggles muertos; falta que averigüemos sobre las victimas de ayer, ver a quien conocían o que parentesco tenían con estas personas –concluyó Remus.

-Lo malo es que el pánico comienza a desatarse de nuevo; con estos asesinatos los magos están deslindándose de sus familiares muggles y los muggles que reciben la carta para sus hijos, al enterarse de esto se niegan a enviarlos a Hogwarts –dijo Chris.

-Están creando división –exclamó Harry- los mestizos tienen miedo de venir al mundo mágico.

-Ustedes dos trabajaran juntos –dijo Remus guardando el dibujo de Draco Malfoy- averiguaran que relación tenían los muggles asesinados de esta noche con los magos y me lo reportaran; Chris y yo vamos a la morgue para ver que noticias tiene Jerry, los cuerpos ya deben de haberse entregado al equipo de contención para evitar sospechas de los muggles.

-Entendido.

-Pues manos a la obra.

___________________________________________________

Las investigaciones arrojaban que el asesino era un excelente mago; y era verdad, Draco había entrenado durante esos años jornadas agotadoras para poder ser el mejor; entrenamientos en los que otros mortífagos habían perdido la vida sin que a Voldemort le importara un comino la perdida de alguno de esos inútiles; y a Draco le importaba menos, él se esforzaba el triple en cada sesión para superarse a sí mismo, para ser un as con la varita, para ser mejor que cualquier auror y mortífago por igual; debía serlo para compensar la fuerza física que le faltaba; debía ser muy bueno con la varita para evitar que alguien le pusiera una mano encima, si eso pasaba estaba prácticamente perdido, pues aunque en estatura sobrepasaba a los demás, y su complexión aunque delgada era fibrosa, en fuerza física realmente dejaba mucho que desear; finalmente las "lecciones" de Voldemort habían roto su cuerpo, las cicatrices no solo era por fuera, la saliva infecciosa de Greyback había provocado que sin el menor aviso le asaltaran altas fiebres que lo tumbaban en la cama mermando sus fuerzas dejándolo tan débil que su madre tenía que darle de comer en la boca; Por eso no podía darse el lujo de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que nunca había sido bueno con los puños.

Draco Malfoy suspiró dejando caer la colilla del cigarrillo que se había apagado hacía un buen rato, calentó de nuevo el agua de su tina y como siempre procedió a frotar su cuerpo con fuerza; después, ya vestido con una pijama de franela, sacó de su armario su caja de madera de la cual tomó como hacia todas las noches desde hacía años, su frasco de poción para dormir sin sueños, llenó la pequeña medida y la sorbió de un solo trago, después la acomodó entre todo lo que tenia ahí topando su vista con los frasquitos de recuerdos.

Pasó su mano sobre ellos; hacía mucho tiempo que no agregaba un nuevo y doloroso recuerdo, y no es que no quisiera, si por él fuera ya hubiese matado a Greyback desde hacía mucho, simplemente se le hacía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última lección, que parecía como si le hubiese ocurrido a otra persona y no a él; finalmente cerró la caja, la guardó y se tiró a dormir.

_____________________________________________________

-Aun no termino de aterrizar –exclamó Harry caminando junto a Ron- Ron, yo lo vi apuntar a Dumbledore y simplemente no pudo... su mano temblaba y decía que solo lo hacía por sus padres.

-A mi también se me hace increíble, más que nada porque el hurón siempre ha sido un cobarde ¿Cómo es posible que haya asesinado a los mismísimos ministros?

-Pues tal parece que nos equivocamos.

______________________________________________________

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos vio en el reloj de su tocador que ya eran las siete de la mañana; se arrebujó mas en la cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir, pero al cabo de unos instantes los abrió resignado de no poder retomar su sueño; por lo que decidió levantarse, apagó las lámparas que tenia encendidas y abrió de par en par la ventana, no sin antes cubrirse con un suéter holgado para no recibir de lleno el frio matinal, después fue al baño a lavarse las manos; después, rascándose descuidadamente la enmarañada cabeza encendió un cigarrillo mientras se sentaba en la cornisa de la ventana.

-Buenos días amo Draco –saludó Rufy apareciéndose a media habitación con un vaso de leche caliente en una charolita.

-Buenos días –respondio Draco dándole una profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

-Aquí dejo su leche, amo.

-Espera Rufy –dijo Draco volviéndose a verla antes de que esta desapareciera.

-¿Sí amo?

-Necesito que vayas al callejón Knockturn por mi encargo.

-Si amo, lo que usted ordene amo –respondio solicita la elfina.

Draco se dirigió al pequeño mueble junto a la cama y sacó una bolsita con algunos galeones en ella.

-Toma.

-No tardaré amo.

Draco en tanto apagó su cigarrillo y del mismo cajón sacó un frasco de píldoras, del cual tomó dos y se las tragó con el vaso de leche; después fue al baño en el que su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices nuevamente fue castigado con la dura esponja, ya que debía quitar toda la suciedad que impregnaba su cuerpo, ya que estaba sucio... muy sucio.

Cuando salió, abrió la cómoda para constatar que Rufy había dejado ahí su encargo tal como ya era costumbre; sacó su vial con poción para dormir sin sueños y un frasco de Diazepam; esas ultimas se las había recomendado el hombre que le administraba la poción para dormir, quien a su vez lo conseguía de un squib que trabajaba de enfermero en el Londres muggle.

Viendo que todo estaba en orden, se puso ropa deportiva y salió de la casa para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la mansión sintiéndose completamente relajado y tranquilo; ahí se puso a hacer calistenia un rato para después pasar a hacer otros ejercicios con algo totalmente ajeno a un mago común.

Sabiendo de la costumbre matutina de su hijo, Narcisa llegó casi enseguida y se sentó a una distancia prudente bebiendo una taza de té de jazmín con Rufy sentada a su lado haciéndole compañía; la rubia mujer observaba los movimientos que Draco realizaba con una especia de vara de casi dos metros de largo, la cual hacia girar entre sus manos a una velocidad impresionante pasándola después por todo su cuerpo.

-El amo Draco es impresionante –dijo Rufy bebiendo un vasito de leche.

-Si, mi hijo es único –respondio Narcisa viendo a Draco perfeccionar sus movimientos una y otra vez sin detenerse hasta un buen rato después solamente para tomar agua.

-Ama –dijo Rufy pasado un rato –ya casi con las 10:30, me retiro para servirles el desayuno.

-¿Tan rápido?... vaya, ¡Draco, hijo, ya es hora de desayunar!

Draco realizó un par de movimientos más y finalmente se acercó a Narcisa, quien sonrió al observar su sudoroso rostro.

-Cada día me sorprendes mas –dijo estirando su mano para acomodar un mechón de cabello que había escapado de la coleta.

Pero Draco retiró la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó una toalla para secarse el sudor sin hacer mas caso al gesto de Narcisa.

-Soy muy bueno –dijo Draco oprimiendo la vara con su mano volviéndose ésta del tamaño de un lápiz labial.

-¿Cómo logras encoger ese palo?

-No es un palo, mamá –dijo Draco haciendo un mohín de disgusto- se llama "bastón bó" , te lo he dicho como mil veces.

-Y que tiene forma de palo –concluyó Narcisa.

-Si y tiene forma de palo –concluyó Draco con gran resignación.

-Bueno ¿y cómo logras que se achique así? ¿Tiene algún mecanismo muggle? Porque eso es muggle ¿no?

-Aja, pero no tiene ningún mecanismo, esto lo he logrado yo con un hechizo.

-¿Y cómo es eso? –Preguntó Narcisa maravillada mientras se dirigían a la casa- lo haces sin varita y no podemos hacer magia sin varita.

-Eso es verdad, por eso este hechizo puede activarse con cualquier variación de magia, y aunque yo no pueda hacer magia sin varita, al intentar hacerlo, la energía que todos tenemos varía un poco y eso basta para activar el hechizo; parece muy sencillo pero me tarde casi un año en desarrollarlo hasta poder activarlo de esta forma tan simple.

-Eres muy inteligente.

-Soy perseverante, he modificado otros hechizos ya existentes y los he mejorado.

-Entrenas arduamente, solo Dios sabe que eres capaz de hacer.

-Por eso ya voy solo a las misiones.

-Rufy preparó panquecitos de naranja –dijo Narcisa evadiendo a todas luces el tema de la ocupación de Draco- tus favoritos.

-¿Con chispas de chocolate?

-Con chispas de chocolate.

-Que rico, entonces me adelantaré para no tardar tanto –dijo Draco echándose a correr.

Después de su larguísimo baño y vestido cómodamente con ropa deportiva de nuevo, Draco abrió su armario mientras tarareaba una canción, entonces vio su caja de madera.

La sacó quedándose pensativo mientras guardaba sus pociones y píldoras que le había traído Rufy imaginando que un mortífago chismoso pudiese entrar en cualquier momento y esculcar sus cosas.

-Debo buscarle un escondite.

Después de un rato, salió canturreando de su habitación muy relajado camino a la de su madre, la cual lo recibió con una pequeña mesa preparada como ya era su costumbre, pues ninguno bajaba nunca a desayunar ni a comer con los demás si no eran expresamente llamados por su señor Tenebroso.

Nada mas al entrar a la habitación, Draco fue a lavarse las manos concienzudamente mientras Narcisa le servía café con leche en una taza.

-Draco, ya tienes el cabello muy largo –dijo ella ya sentados a la mesa- así te pareces mucho a tu padre.

-Si, es cierto ¿me lo cortas después?

-Claro.

-Lo quiero muy corto, como cuando iba a la escuela.

-¿Y eso?

-Ya me aburrí así.

-De todos modos eres muy guapo, mi amor –dijo Narcisa dándole un mordisquito al panque de naranja que tenía en un platito.

-Claro que no mamá –respondio Draco rodando los ojos- soy horrible y no quiero hablar de eso –concluyó levantándose por cuarta vez a lavarse las manos.

-De acuerdo –dijo Narcisa ocultando su tristeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

________________________________________________

Un par de días después, el equipo de Remus se reunía de nuevo en su oficina.

-El profeta y demás medios están destrozando al ministro y de paso a nosotros por no haber podido impedir estos asesinatos –dijo Chris desplomándose en una silla.

-La gente esta apanicada y no es para menos –respondio Remus atrás de su escritorio- y el ministro cada vez nos presiona mas, Harry ¿Qué nos tienen?

-De los muggles asesinados solo el hombre que vivía solo, Ernest Walsh, era tío de un chico que está en Hogwarts.

-¿Entonces para que matar a los demás? –exclamó Chris indignado.

-Porque eran muggles –dijo Remus.

-Malditos... -masculló Ron desde su lugar, a un costado de Harry.

-Chicos... -dijo Remus inclinándose hacia adelante- hay algo de lo que debemos ocuparnos ya.

-¿Y qué es?

-Hemos recibido informes de unos contactos, acerca de que planean asesinar al ministro y a su asistente –dijo Remus mirando significativamente a Ron.

-¿A Percy? –Exclamó éste enderezándose de su asiento- ¿cómo han averiguado eso, Remus? ¿Quién se los dijo?

Percy había llegado a ser asistente del ministro sucesor de Kingsley Shacklebolt; el chico Weasley se había vuelto un hombre de mucha actividad anti mortifaga por llevar una gran lección a cuestas por su antiguo jefe Cornelius Fudge, motivo por el cual era un magnifico asesor del ministro, quien había resultado también ser un hombre eficaz en lo posible, el cual siempre llevaba una escolta de cuatro aurores.

-Eso no importa ahora, son contactos en Azkaban –respondio Remus- el caso es que el rumor es muy fuerte, habrá que poner escolta a Percy.

-¡Yo lo haré! –Exclamó Ron de inmediato- yo cuidaré de Percy.

-Ya hablé con él y ha aceptado tener escolta.

-¡Faltaba que no la quisiera!

-Como este asunto está relacionado con nuestro caso, el jefe nos ha asignado la misión de cuidarlos en su próximo viaje a Suecia –dijo Remus- yo la dirigiré.

-No sabía que iban a viajar –exclamó Harry.

-En realidad este viaje estaba programado desde hace meses en la agenda del ministro y él no ha querido suspender sus actividades por estas amenazas, dice que si todos nos dejamos guiar por el miedo, esta ciudad se paralizaría.

-¡Pero su seguridad es primero! –saltó Ron en su asiento.

Sabiendo que Ron hablaba más por Percy que por el ministro, Remus se dirigió a él.

-Ron, eres familiar directo del custodiado, en este caso Percy, ni siquiera deberías estar en el; no quiero que pierdas la perspectiva de esto y tenga que sustituirte.

-¿Y eso porque? –Exclamó Ron molesto- yo soy muy centrado.

-Ajá.

-No, en serio Remus –insistió Ron ya con actitud mucho más calmada- no me saques de la misión, juro que me esforzaré en cuidar a ambos por igual.

-Eso espero Ron.

-Bueno y ¿cuando viajan? –preguntó Harry.

-Dentro de quince días, iremos un total de quince aurores y contaremos además con el apoyo de los aurores suecos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

_____________________________________________________

Draco sacó su frasco de pastillas y tomó dos mientras se recostaba un rato, pero no acababa de acomodarse bien cuando una dolorosa quemazón en su antebrazo lo hizo ponerse de pie refunfuñando.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios quiere?... justo cuando al fin tengo un poco de sueño.

-Mi querido Draco –dijo Voldemort cuando el joven rubio llegó a su presencia- ven, ven aquí –urgió Voldemort desde su asiento.

Draco tragó saliva al ver a Nagini a los pies de su amo; el pánico que le había tomado a la escalofriante serpiente al enterarse tiempo atrás que ella había matado a su padrino, se relacionaba con sus noches escalofriantes en el calabozo.

-¿Acaso no me has escuchado? –exclamó Voldemort molesto.

-Si, si, perdón mi señor –respondio Draco haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para acercarse más.

-Tengo una misión para ti, muchacho... -dijo entonces Voldemort levantándose y yendo a su encuentro.

-A sus ordenes mi señor –dijo Draco viendo con gran alivio como Voldemort pasaba a su lado para detenerse a media habitación, lo que le dio oportunidad de apartarse de Nagini.

-Los perros del ministerio están resguardando a las familias muggles con encantamientos Fidelio... los muy idiotas piensan que con eso me detendrán, como si no me diera igual matar a un muggle que a otro, poco importa que tenga un familiar mago.

-Son ingenuos, mi señor –respondió Draco ya más tranquilo.

-Sí, es verdad... sobre todo el ministro Steve Jacobs... ese bastardo está resultando muy molesto.

-Así es.

-Por eso desde hace días ya decidí que debo hacer, o más bien que debes hacer tú.

-Usted dirá, mi señor.

-Encárgate del ministro y de su asistente; dispón de los mortífagos que desees.

-Así será.

-Retírate.

_________________________________________________

-Mañana salimos para Suecia –exclamó Ron después de cambiar de turno con sus compañeros que custodiaban a Percy.

-Estas dos semanas se me hicieron pesadas –respondio Harry- he estado muy tenso todos los días.

-Igual yo, veo mortífagos hasta en la sopa y he evitado decirle a mamá que soy guardia de Percy, no quiero que se preocupe más.

-Lo sé, y yo tampoco lo he mencionado.

Ron ya no dijo nada, por lo que Harry lo observó mientras caminaban para finalmente ponerle una mano en el hombro diciendo:

-No te preocupes Ron, todo saldrá bien; en estos días ni una mosca se le ha acercado a Percy, además contaremos con los aurores suecos, ellos nos apoyaran apenas pisemos su aeropuerto; los trasladores internacionales están más que verificados y se revisan cada hora, no se nos ha pasado ningún detalle.

-Si, tienes razón –respondio Ron sonriendo algo titubeante- es solo que estoy algo nervioso.

-Todo estará bien, mejor démonos prisa en entregar nuestro reporte e ir unas horas a dormir a la cueva.

La cueva era como los aurores llamaban al enorme dormitorio en el cual solían quedarse los que doblaban turno y querían descansar un rato o por cualquier otra cuestión, como ellos que ya no iban a la madriguera, sino que tenían que estar acuartelados para salir a primera hora y afinar cualquier detalle.

_____________________________________________________

Todo transcurrió en la mas cronometrada seguridad, desde el arribo al aeropuerto y la verificación de los trasladores internacionales, hasta el conducto privado de la red flú y la verificación de la identidad de cada auror encargado de la seguridad del ministro y su asistente.

El recibimiento de la comitiva sueca se desarrollo con gran eficacia y tranquilidad; el ministro en persona fue a recibirlos al aeropuerto para acompañarlos a la enorme casa que utilizaban para hospedar a los visitantes diplomáticos.

Después de un ligero desayuno, ambos ministros se pusieron a discutir los asuntos sobre economía que tenían programados en su agenda terminando ya muy pasada la mañana.

-Señor ministro –dijo el ministro Lennart Gustafsson hablando en el idioma de sus visitantes por cortesía; detalle que también notaron en los aurores suecos que estaban ahí para facilitar la comunicación entre ellos- me gustaría mucho mostrarles algunos de los lugares más bellos de la capital, pero en vista de la situación tan difícil que nos envuelve a todos, principalmente a ustedes, tendré que conformarme con mostrarles algunos platillos típicos de nuestro país.

-Es una pena no poder recorrer tan maravilloso país, pero ya habrá oportunidad –respondio el ministro Jacobs- mientras tanto disfrutemos de esos maravillosos platillos.

-Bien ¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos en una hora? Así tendrán un rato para descansar antes de comer.

-Me parece perfecto, señor ministro.

-Muy bien, un guardia ira a avisarles cuando sea la hora.

____________________________________________________

Tanto los aurores ingleses como los suecos estaban apostados en puntos clave por toda la casa, así como en el exterior; llegada la hora, un auror sueco se dirigió a Remus para indicarle que la hora de la comida había llegado; por lo que acompañado de Harry fueron por el ministro, mientras Ron y Chris iban por Percy en tanto otro auror designado por Remus fue a revisar los alimentos para evitar algún posible envenenamiento.

Cuando el ministro Jacobs y Percy llegaron al comedor, el ministro Gustafsson ya les esperaba junto a su secretaria y asistente dando comienzo una muy amena comida mientras los cuatro aurores ingleses se apostaban dentro del mismo comedor.

Cuando la comida terminó, los asistentes del ministro Gustafsson se retiraron dejando a los tres diplomáticos en el comedor.

-Percy Weasley te llamas ¿verdad? –dijo el ministro Gustafsson dirigiéndose a Percy.

-Si señor ministro, para servirle –respondio Percy muy atento.

-En vista de que ya no hay asuntos oficiales que tratar, imagino que querrás ir a descansar un poco en vez de escuchar pláticas aburridas ¿no? –dijo el ministro sonriendo.

-De ninguna manera podría aburrirme con personas tan cultas como ustedes –se apresuró a responder Percy provocando que desde su rincón, Ron torciera los ojos al escucharlo.

-Claro –respondio el ministro Jacobs sonriendo condescendiente- ve a tu habitación Percy, prepara los documentos que vamos a presentar a los banqueros a la hora del desayuno el día mañana.

-Claro que sí, señor, de hecho ya los tengo listos pero les daré una repasada para no omitir ningún detalle –dijo Percy poniéndose de pie- con su permiso.

Ron y Chris salieron dejando a Remus y a Harry con los dos ministros.

-¡Por Merlín, comí como si no hubiese un mañana! –exclamó el señor Jacobs sosteniendo su estomago con ambas manos- disculpe usted esta horrenda falta de educación.

-No se preocupe, de hecho me siento igual; tengo un excelente licor de menta, es un delicioso digestivo, le caerá muy bien una copa ¿le apetece tomarla mientras jugamos una partida de ajedrez?

-Acepto encantado, señor ministro.

-Vamos entonces a mi estudio, estaremos más cómodos.

Remus y Harry se apostaron afuera del estudio del ministro sueco mientras estos charlaban en el interior.

-Recorreré el pasillo –dijo Remus ajustando el pequeño intercomunicador que tenía en el oído- atento Harry.

-Lo estaré.

_____________________________________________________

-Excelente licor –dijo el señor Jacobs degustando la copita que el ministro Gustafsson le había dado.

-Lo hacen en una pequeña provincia cerca de aquí –respondio el señor Gustafsson bebiendo la suya- ¿Qué color prefiere? –añadió refiriéndose a las piezas de ajedrez.

-Bueno, ya que me da a escoger, elijo las negras.

-Bien, entonces yo jugaré con las blancas –exclamó el ministro sacando una caja de madera de un gabinete.

-¡Vaya, que piezas tan hermosas! –dijo el señor Jacobs al ver al ministro sacar un juego de ajedrez finamente tallado del interior de una caja.

-Muy amable de su parte al decirlo, debo reconocer que me encanta presumirlos –respondio el señor Gustafsson acomodando las piezas en un tablero que había puesto en la mesita de centro.

-Y con muy justa razón, son piezas exquisitas –dijo el señor Jacobs observándolas desde el cómodo sofá en el que estaba.

-Piezas exquisitas de un ganador –completo el señor Gustafsson sentándose en otro sofá enfrente de él al tiempo que tomaba su reina y aplastaba la del señor Jacobs diciendo: -Jaque Mate.

-¿Cómo?... pero si no hemos comenzado –exclamó el señor Jacobs extrañado.

-Al contrario señor ministro, hemos terminado –respondió el señor Gustafsson sacando su varita por debajo de su túnica apuntando al ministro- Avada Kedavra.

__________________________________________________

-¿Alguna novedad, Tom? –preguntó Remus por el intercomunicador.

-Ninguna Jefe –respondio el auror que recorría la azotea de la casa.

-Sin novedad Remus –respondio otro que custodiaba la zona por la que estaba la habitación de Percy.

___________________________________________________

-Tenias una charla agradable –murmuró Draco viendo su reloj de pulsera para verificar el tiempo que le quedaba de su poción multijugos- en otras circunstancias hasta hubiésemos podido hacer algún negocio.

Miró el rostro inexpresivo del ministro, el cual había quedado con los ojos abiertos y la cabeza ladeada.

Con un suspiro cansado, lo enderezó en el sofá para después cerrarle los ojos dando la impresión de dormir; luego fue al baño para lavarse las manos, después se acomodó las solapas de su túnica mientras se dirigía a la puerta pensando:

-Bien, ya solo me falta uno.

.


	5. Capitulo 5

.

-Señor –saludó Harry con un asentimiento de cabeza al ver al ministro Gustafsson del estudio- ¿se le ofrece algo, gusta que llame a alguien?

-No señor Potter, gracias –respondio el ministro con una expresión un tanto seria antes de añadir: -regreso en un momento.

-Claro señor, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

_________________________________________________

Ron jugueteaba con su varita frente a la puerta de Percy con el oído muy atento a su intercomunicador y el ojo bien puesto en el pasillo.

-Hola de nuevo señor Weasley –saludó el ministro Gustafsson al doblar una esquina y encontrarse al joven auror plantado a medio pasillo.

-¡Señor ministro! –Exclamó Ron un tanto sorprendido- ¿ocurre algo?

-No, para nada, tranquilícese –respondio el ministro sonriendo amable- el señor Jacobs y yo tuvimos una conversación acerca de las habilidades de nuestros asistentes en cuestiones de ajedrez; me dijo que Percy es muy bueno en eso y venia a invitarlo yo mismo a unírsenos... disculpe la pregunta pero ¿usted y Percy son familiares?

-Sí, somos hermanos –respondio Ron un tanto apenado.

-Ya decía yo que era mucho el parecido además del apellido, era demasiada coincidencia, disculpe el atrevimiento de mi parte.

-¡Oh no, no se preocupe!

-Bueno hijo, voy a preguntarle a su hermano si quiere jugar.

-Claro, estoy seguro de que aceptará encantado.

-Eso espero, nuestro honor está en juego.

Ron sonrió ante la ocurrencia del ministro, quien entró a la habitación después de tocar y de recibir permiso de Percy; tres minutos después, salió sonriente.

-Ahí estará –dijo a Ron- en un rato más nos alcanzará, ya le dije que mi asistente será suave con él.

-Le advierto que Percy no es buen perdedor.

-Yo tampoco señor Weasley, yo tampoco –respondio el ministro alejándose por el pasillo.

________________________________________________

-"No, señor Potter" –recordó Harry caminando lentamente en círculos frente a la puerta del estudio del ministro sueco.

Algo en la forma en que el ministro pronunció su apellido le había llamado la atención; no había sido la fonética pues el acento sueco del hombre hacia que su forma de hablar fuera un tanto singular; no, definitivamente era algo más.

-Algo familiar... –pensó no encontrándole ningún sentido a sus propios pensamientos- "tonterías"... -concluyó al cabo de unos instantes; sin embargo una especie de opresión en pecho, como un presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder de un momento a otro lo hicieron suspirar con exasperación.

-Estoy poniéndome tenso... -musitó abriendo y cerrando los puños varias veces.

Entonces fijó la mirada en la puerta del estudio para quitarla cinco segundos después.

-Creo que el estrés de la misión esta cayéndome de peso... -pensó mirando ahora el techo.

Sin embargo, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la puerta haciéndolo tamborilear los dedos en su varita.

-De acuerdo... -musitó como concediéndole un capricho a un niño acercándose a la puerta y tocando en ella- señor ministro ¿puedo pasar?... ¿señor ministro?

Tocó mas fuerte sin obtener ninguna respuesta, por lo que tomando con fuerza su varita abrió la puerta entrando con cautela; vio el sofá a unos cuantos metros de distancia en la que la cabeza del hombre sobresalía; pensando en que seguramente se había quedado dormido, Harry repasó con la vista toda la habitación para después acercarse a él.

Viendo que efectivamente dormía, suspiró aliviado; pero al observarlo fijamente mientras su propio cuerpo se relajaba, un punto de alarma sonó en su cerebro... el ministro parecía no respirar.

-¿Señor ministro?... –exclamó poniéndole una mano en el hombro- ¡señor ministro, despierte!

Alarmado le puso una mano en el cuello sin encontrar ningún latido.

-¡Demonios, Remus! –Dijo oprimiendo un botón de su intercomunicador mientras acostaba al ministro en el suelo y comenzaba a aplicarle primeros auxilios- ¡han atacado al ministro!

Pero solamente estática era lo que podía escuchar como respuesta.

__________________________________________________________

-Interesante combinación... -pensaba Draco dirigiéndose con toda tranquilidad a la azotea- un intercomunicador muggle habilitado para funcionar en el mundo mágico, con un buen código de seguridad para no ser intervenidos, sin embargo...

__________________________________________________________

-¡Remus! –gritó Harry al borde de la desesperación al no obtener respuesta mientras seguía oprimiendo el pecho del ministro.

Su cara estaba empapada en sudor mientras veía angustiado que sus esfuerzos de reanimar al ministro eran inútiles.

-¡Dios mío!... –musitó deteniéndose mirando fijamente al pálido rostro del hombre.

Entonces, con una claridad espantosa y aplastante, una certeza más le cayó encima.

-¡Percy!

Sabiendo ya que el intercomunicador de plano no funcionaba, salió corriendo de ahí para dirigirse a la habitación del hermano de su amigo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

-¡Ayuda, necesito apoyo, han atacado al ministro! –gritó con la esperanza de ser escuchado mientras corría; sin embargo, extrañamente nadie acudía a su encuentro.

Con el corazón desbocado llegó al piso donde se ubicaba la habitación de Percy, dobló la esquina patinando en el piso y vio a Ron recargado en la pared justo frente a la puerta de su hermano.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Ron al verlo aparecer- ¿¡que sucede?!

-¡Percy, Ron!

-Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada, solo ha venido el ministro Gustafsson.

-No... -musitó Harry sintiendo un tremendo golpe de angustia en el pecho.

-Harry ¿Qué pasa?

Tragando en seco, Harry tomó la perilla de la puerta abriéndola de golpe; ambos alcanzaron a ver a Percy sentado frente a su escritorio, recargado sobre sus brazos como cuando se quedaba dormido estudiando en sus tiempos de escuela.

-No, no, no... -musito de nuevo Harry sintiendo que sus piernas no respondían.

-¡Percy! –Exclamó Ron entrando a toda prisa- ¡Percy despierta! –dijo llegando hasta su hermano y sacudiéndolo por los hombros- ¡Percy no te hagas el gracioso, despierta!

Desde la puerta, Harry veía sin poder moverse como Ron recostaba a su hermano en el suelo llamándolo con voz cada vez más desesperada.

-¡Percy, maldito imbécil, despierta! –Gritó Ron con los ojos anegados de lágrimas- ¡tú no eres bueno para las bromas, esto no es gracioso!

Entonces el cuerpo de Harry reaccionó y sus piernas se movieron, pero no en dirección a los dos hermanos que se hallaban dentro de la habitación, sino afuera; se giró y comenzó a correr hacia la única dirección en la que el asesino pudo haber huido... hacia arriba.

___________________________________________________

-¡Señor ministro! ¿Qué sucede?

-Avada Kedavra... -respondio el señor Gustafsson apuntando con su varita al auror británico que vigilaba la azotea- veamos... -pensó Draco buscando con la vista la marca dispuesta con antelación que anulaba al hechizo anti desaparición colocado por los aurores; lo que él buscaba era un hechizo que libraba una porción de suelo justo para una persona, un hechizo tan complicado y sobre todo sutil; tanto así que resulto indetectable a la hora de colocar el otro hechizo de protección- ahí está.

Justo cuando puso un pie en la marca, un ruido a su espalda lo hizo girarse exclamando:

-¡Expelliarmus!

Su excelente puntería desarmó a Harry antes de que este alcanzara siquiera a abrir bien la puerta; los rápidos reflejos del auror lo hicieron tirarse al suelo detrás de un depósito de agua de piedra.

Draco sintió un ligero hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, señal de que la efectividad de la poción multijugos llegaba a su fin; sin darle mas importancia de la debida a ese detalle, alzó su brazo y con su varita hizo aparecer una enorme marca de color verde en el cielo, que a pesar de no ser tan tarde, contrastaba perfectamente con el cielo gris.

Arrastrándose por el suelo, Harry se asomó con sumo cuidado alcanzando a ver a un hombre rubio con ropas holgadas que mirando fijamente el lugar donde se escondía, se desaparecía sin más.

El auror se quedó quieto por unos segundos con la vista fija el espacio vacío... lo había visto con sus propios ojos; el asesino letal y silencioso de Voldemort, el inconfundible rostro de Draco Malfoy.

____________________________________________________

-¡Despierta Percy, vamos! –Exclamó Ron ejerciendo presión en el pecho de su hermano una y otra vez- ¡vamos, vamos!

Harry llegó viendo con gran pesar a los hermanos Weasley desde la puerta; Remus llegó corriendo unos segundos después de darse cuenta de que su intercomunicador no funcionaba.

-Dios mío, no... -musitó al ver el cuadro.

-Remus... -dijo Harry- el ministro y... y...

-Lo sé, ya estuve ahí –respondio Remus sin mirarlo- la mayoría están desaparecidos y a los que encontré los envíe a registrar la casa en busca de sus compañeros y a revisar el perímetro.

-Es inútil... ya no está...

-¡Percy, no te hagas el imbécil, despierta ya! -exclamó Ron con el rostro y el cuerpo empapados en sudor- ¡anda, abre los ojos!

-Ron... -dijo Remus a su espalda poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¡Ahora no Remus, estoy ocupado!

Remus se giró para mirar a Harry, quien ya estaba junto a él.

-Ron, déjalo ya... -dijo Remus oprimiéndole suavemente el hombro.

-¡Pide ayuda médica Remus! –Respondio Ron sin dejar de oprimir el pecho de su hermano- ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

Sintiendo una horrible pesadez en la boca del estomago, Harry se arrodilló junto a él.

-Ron... -dijo suavemente tocándole el codo- amigo, ya no... ya no hay nada que hacer.

-Vamos Percy, mamá se enojará si te pones mal... -masculló Ron sin hacer caso a Harry, quien ahora miraba a Remus.

Remus ladeo un poco el rostro cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un gesto de impotencia mientras escuchaba a Ron llamar a su hermano, no era lo mismo ver morir a un colega que al hijo de un amigo.

-¡Idiota, abre los ojos!

-Ron... -volvió a llamar Harry oprimiéndole el brazo.

-¡Cállate! –Exclamó Ron apartándolo de un manotazo- ¡Percy necesita ayuda! ¿¡Que no lo ves!?

-Ron... Percy murió –dijo Harry con suavidad.

-¡No!... ¡estas mal!... –respondió Ron con renovados esfuerzos en su técnica de reanimación.

-Detente por favor –dijo Harry tomándolo ahora por lo hombros- ya se fue.

-¡Déjame! –gritó Ron dándole un fuerte empujón en el pecho que lo mando de espaldas al suelo- ¡Percy me necesita y tu estas estorbando!

Remus lo vio retomar los primeros auxilios y con mucho pesar lo hizo girar para encararlo suave pero con firmeza.

-Ron, Percy se ha ido, es inútil.

-¡No!

-Sí.

-Ron...

-¡Tiene que despertar, el va a despertar! –respondio Ron volviendo a su labor.

-Basta Ron, déjalo en paz –dijo Remus hincándose junto a él y sujetándole de las muñecas.

-¡El está vivo! –Exclamó Ron mirándolo con ojos inundados de lagrimas- ¡no puede morir!

-Lo lamento...

-¡Suéltame!

-Ron, por favor...

-¡Es que no puede estar muerto! –Gritó Ron soltándose y sujetando con fuerza las solapas de Percy- ¡Tú no puedes...! ¡Tú no...!

Sin moverse de su lugar, Remus lo vio pegar la frente en el pecho de Percy sin soltarle la ropa.

-¡Tu no... puedes...! –Balbuceó Ron aferrado al aun cálido cuerpo de Percy- ¡tienes que volver a casa a... a... saludar a mamá! ¡a regañar... a regañar a Fred y a George!...

Pasando saliva para aclararse un poco la seca garganta, Remus se sentó sobre sus talones mientras Harry se había puesto de pie apretando los puños mirando a Ron, quien continuaba echado sobre Percy.

-Tienes que regresar a... a reñir a papá... por usar artefactos muggles...

Lagrimas cristalinas escaparon de los ojos de Harry mientras veía a su amigo derrumbado sobre el cadáver de su hermano.

-Quédate con él –dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación, consciente de que tenía que ocuparse de lo demás limpiándose con la manga las lagrimas de la cara.

-No Percy... tu no... -musitó Ron moviéndose al fin pero levantando a Percy acunándolo entre sus brazos sin dejar de hablarle- hermano... mi hermano... no te puedes ir así... no así...

________________________________________________________

-Finite Incantatem... -dijo Remus señalando a Vince Masters, uno de sus aurores a quien encontró metido en un armario de escobas.

-En cuanto lo saludé Remus, no pensé que abriría la boca para lanzarme un Imperius... -comenzó a relatar apenas liberado del hechizo- el ministro Gustafsson solo me dijo "desaparécete y no molestes", y lo único idóneo que se me ocurrió para hacer eso fue venir y encerrarme aquí.

-Lo mismo le pasó a Tobías y Ralph –dijo Chris a su lado- los encontré debajo de la cama y en la bodega de alimentos respectivamente.

-"Desaparécete y no molestes" –repitió Remus saliendo de ahí- asesinarlo hubiese implicado más trabajo y pérdida de tiempo.

El auror se masajeó el puente de la nariz sintiéndose un fracaso total; había fallado rotundamente en su misión de proteger al ministro y a su asistente... engañado como si fuera un novato, asesinándolos con toda tranquilidad justo frente a su nariz.

-¿Ya regresó Naomi de la casa del ministro Gustafsson?

-Aun no, y los aurores suecos están frustrados y furiosos a partes iguales.

-Demonios...

-La única baja fue Jack Stopello, al menos de nuestro equipo; el vigilaba la azotea, aun no tengo el informe de los suecos, falta ver que tanto sucedió previo a la visita del ministro.

Sin decir nada, Remus se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación del ministro, muchas cosas ocupaban su mente aparte del desastre político que se avecinaba.

-Arthur, Molly... ¿Cómo podré ser capaz de verlos a la cara?

______________________________________________________

Por medio de un gran trabajo de persuasión, Harry logró que Ron soltara el cuerpo de Percy para después verlo recomponerse en una actitud fría y reservada como si se hubiese colocado una máscara o una barrera que le impidiese perder el control nuevamente.

Al informar del fracaso de la misión, un grupo de diplomáticos tuvo que viajar con carácter de urgencia a Suecia llevando consigo a un equipo de investigación forence.

_______________________________________________________

-¡Magnifico, magnifico! –exclamó Voldemort desde su silla viendo al joven postrado a sus pies a unos cuantos metros de distancia- y tu solo Draco, no dispusiste de la ayuda de nadie.

-No era necesario mi señor, mas mortífagos hubiera supuesto más dificultades que ventajas para mi, además me basto a mi mismo para cumplir lo que usted me encomienda, mi señor –respondio Draco sin levantar la cabeza.

Unos mortífagos que fisgoneaban por ahí, ocultos a la vista de su señor, miraron resentidos y llenos de envidia al joven de cabellos rubios.

-Retírate, has estado fuera muchos días, mereces un buen descanso.

-Gracias, mi señor –respondio Draco levantándose y saliendo de ahí.

Después de su meticuloso ritual, Draco saludó a Narcisa, quien más que aliviada abrazaba a su hijo.

-Te preparé una cena exquisita, bueno, yo no sino Rufy.

-Bajo tus estrictas indicaciones es como si tu lo hubieras hecho mamá, oye ¿me cortas el cabello antes de cenar?

-Pero lo tienes hermoso ¿Por qué quieres cortarlo? –respondio Narcisa quitándole un rebelde mechón de los ojos.

-Ya me aburrió, lo quiero muy corto.

-De acuerdo, siéntate, traeré algo para cubrirte y unas tijeras.

Las delicadas y hábiles manos de Narcisa pronto dieron cuenta de las largas hebras rubias.

-Asesiné a un Weasley, uno de los mayores me parece –dijo de pronto Draco viendo como su cabello caía en sus piernas- corta mas del frente, no quiero que me cubra los ojos.

Narcisa se había quedado quieta, con la tijera a punto de cortar de nuevo cuando Draco insistió.

-Mamá ¿me escuchaste? Corta un poco del frente.

-Si, sí, claro... -respondio ella reaccionando al instante- ¿te gusta así de atrás?... en lo personal no me gusta tan corto, no quiero cortar más.

-mmm... de acuerdo, así está bien –dijo Draco mirándose con ojo crítico en el espejo- bueno, iré a bañarme y luego vendré a cenar ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

Cuando Draco se fue, Narcisa miró su mano con la cual sostenía las tijeras y notó que temblaba; también notó que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Weasley... -musitó poniéndose una mano en el pecho pensando en alguien específicamente- Molly Weasley...

Los Weasley nunca le agradaron y durante mucho tiempo hubo esa guerra de clases; sin embargo hacia mucho que ya no pensaba en ella como una traidora a la sangre.

-Dios mío... -gimio soltando las tijeras y cubriéndose el rostro con la mano mientras los sollozos sacudían suavemente su cuerpo.

Lloraba por ella no pensando que era una Weasley... lloraba por ella pensando en una madre que acababa de perder a un hijo.

_________________________________________________

Mientras veía al equipo especializado levantar el cuerpo del ministro, Harry no podía apartar de su mente el rostro de Draco Malfoy; era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por su cara; aunque ya era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, el rostro afilado y el cabello largo hacían poca diferencia al Draco Malfoy de diecisiete años que recordaba; lo que si había cambiado eran sus ojos... tan fríos e indiferentes, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuese algo tan cotidiano como lavarse los dientes.

Cuando escuchó en la oficina de Remus que Malfoy era el principal sospechoso, algo dentro de él se negaba a creerlo al cien por ciento a pesar de haber visto el dibujo con sus propios ojos; el compañero insufrible e idiota con aires de grandeza al que le tembló la mano frente a Dumbledore era el que había insistido en permanecer en su memoria... hasta ahora.

Lo vio hablar con el ministro con toda naturalidad, lo vio hacer una que otra broma con Percy; todo el día hablando de cosas importantes para cada país, y luego la comida en la que el ministro sueco seguía siendo tan encantador y amable... ¿Cómo podía tener alguien la sangre tan fría como para fingir tanto tiempo y después asesinarlos sin más?

Pero él lo había visto, había visto con sus propios ojos a Draco Malfoy emerger de la fachada del ministro Gustafsson.

.


	6. Capitulo 6

.

_________________________________________________________

-Estoy listo –dijo Draco entrando a la habitación de su madre.

Narcisa se giró para ver a Draco vestido con un traje sastre de color negro al igual que la playera de manga larga y cuello alto; esa ropa remarcaba su cuerpo delgado y esbelto, todo eso aunado a su cabello corto le dieron una imagen un tanto oscura.

-Que guapo –exclamo Narcisa sonriente.

-Si, como no –respondio irónico.

Ya sentados a mesa degustando escalopes de salmón rellenos de mousse de espárragos, Narcisa tomó la botella de vino que tenía en una enfriadera en cuanto él estiro el brazo para tomarla.

-Yo la abro –dijo ella.

-No, déjame a mí.

-Déjame consentirte Draco, olvida la etiqueta por un momento.

-Bueno –respondio él sonriente.

Y es que siempre que Draco regresaba de alguna misión, Narcisa lo atendía como si fuera noche de fiesta, y es que para ella lo era; tener a su hijo de regreso después de la agonizante zozobra de no volverlo a ver, hacían que se esmerara en atenderlo en cada detalle.

Charlaron sobre libros, sobre la música que gracias al aparato muggle que también le había llevado a ella podía escuchar.

-Rufy, trae el postre –ordenó Narcisa a la elfina, quien obedeció solicita.

-Moelleeux de chocolate y frambuesa –dijo Narcisa sirviéndole el pequeño brownie en un platito.

-Que rico, Rufy quiero café.

-En seguida amo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y Rufy hubo retirado todo el servicio, Narcisa comenzó a barajear varios discos compactos.

-¿Qué quieres oír?

-Mozart –respondio Draco desde el sofá.

-Siempre escuchas Mozart, ese muggle te ha conquistado.

-Su música me relaja.

Cuando las suaves notas del 2º movimiento de la "Pequeña Serenata Nocturna" comenzaron a desgranarse, Narcisa fue a sentarse junto a su hijo, quien se levantó para ir a lavarse las manos por sexta vez desde que había llegado a cenar.

Cuando regreso, ella tomó sus manos maltratadas y comenzó a aplicarles la crema medicinal que procuraba siempre tener a la mano, pues sabía que si ella misma no se la aplicaba, él nunca lo haría por sí mismo.

Y de nuevo besó sus nanos y Draco lo permitió con un claro gesto de resinación, hasta que ella las volteó y besó una palma.

-¿¡Que te pasa?! –exclamó Draco retirándolas bruscamente.

-Hijo...

-¿¡Cómo puedes besarlas si están tan... asquerosamente sucias?!... ¡madre, habías de tener un poco mas de higiene y ni siquiera tocarlas!

-Mi amor, no están sucias...

-¡Claro que lo están! –Respondio Draco poniéndose de pie- ¡lo están desde que tocaron a... a...!

-Cariño, siéntate, tus manos no están sucias –dijo Narcisa intentando apaciguarlo, de hacerlo entrar en razón sabiendo de antemano que era inútil.

-Lo están desde que toqué a Greyback.

-Mi cielo, él te obligó, tú nunca...

-Buenas noches madre –cortó Draco dando la vuelta y saliendo de ahí cerrando tras de sí con un portazo.

Sus indignados pasos lo llevaron fuera de la mansión, hasta su rincón privado del jardín, en donde sacando un cigarrillo se dejó caer en la banca de piedra; ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su madre decir que no estaba sucio? ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a elogiar su imagen cuando él estaba asquerosamente sucio por fuera y por dentro?... solo un ciego podría no darse cuenta de que toda su persona era asquerosa, nauseabunda y desagradable; de que por más que tallara, la sensación de esa lengua en su piel jamás desaparecía, de esa boca sucia de dientes podridos invadiendo la suya...

Apenas tuvo tiempo de arrojar el cigarro y comenzar a volver el estomago hasta dejarlo vacío y con dolor.

-Ru... Rufy... -masculló entre dientes todavía inclinado.

-¿Sí amito? –respondio la elfina al instante viendo compungida como su amo sufría nuevas arcadas.

-Trae mis pastillas.

-Rufy obedece enseguida –dijo la elfina desapareciendo y reapareciendo unos segundos después con el frasco de píldoras y una botellita de agua- ¿algo mas, mi amo?

-Lárgate.

-S-si amo.

En cuanto quedó solo, con manos temblorosas destapo el frasco, sacó dos píldoras para después agregar una mas echándose tres en total en la boca y pasándoselas con el agua; después, con un gesto de asco desapareció con su varita los restos alimenticios y procedió a tumbarse en el suelo cuan largo era sin importarle llenarse la ropa de tierra.

Esperando a que el valium hiciera efecto, abrió los ojos para ver las estrellas que se alzaban tan lejanas e indiferentes sobre él; la frescura de la tierra húmeda contribuyó a calmar su ahora lo notaba, afiebrado cuerpo.

-Otra vez la maldita fiebre...-pensó con resignación mientras un recuerdo más llegaba a su mente- Harry Potter...

Después de años de no verlo, el encontrarlo en Suecia le tomó por sorpresa, pero como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, no le dio gran cabida a ese sentimiento, pues hacerlo hubiera dado paso a ese otro que enseguida reconoció como envidia.

No... no valía la pena sentir... mucho menos pensar; lo mejor era hacer rápida y eficazmente el trabajo y así poder regresar cuanto antes a su rincón privado, con sus queridas Damas de Noche, que tímidas y amorosas le regalaban su exquisita fragancia... Si, era mejor no pensar; no pensar en que era la primera vez que terminaba con alguien conocido como ese Weasley que en Hogwarts llegó a llamarle varias la atención siendo prefecto... en aquellos tiempos perfectos en los que se creía el rey del mundo.

-No... definitivamente no vale la pena... -pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por un relajante sueño, que aunque de manera artificial, había acudido a rescatarlo de sí mismo.

Rufy fue a verlo a las 3:00 am encontrándolo con 40° grados de temperatura, por lo que enseguida lo trasladó a su habitación llamando después a Narcisa, que presurosa corrió a atender a su hijo de esas terribles crisis que terminaban dejándolo indefenso como un bebé.

______________________________________________________

-No, no, no... mi niño no... -balbuceó Molly hincada en el suelo de la cocina de La Madriguera, sostenida por los hombros por Arthur, quien con lágrimas silenciosas intentaba sostener a su mujer- Mi Percy... mi hijo...

Y Ron junto a la mesa presenciaba la escena con la cabeza inclinada, lleno de vergüenza y dolor a partes iguales.

-Mamá, lo siento... -musitó sin levantar el rostro.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!... –gimió Molly derrumbada en los brazos de su marido sin siquiera oírlo.

Sintiéndose un intruso a pesar de su cercanía con los weasley, Harry permanecía en un rincón derramando lágrimas silenciosas junto a Remus, quien había sido el encargado de dar la nefasta noticia a la familia.

Después de un rato de llanto inconsolable, Molly se puso de pie trabajosamente ayudada por su marido, y con pasos lentos se dirigió a Ron, quien sorprendido, de pronto se vio cara a cara con su madre.

-Estoy... enfada contigo... -musitó Molly viéndole fijamente.

Y ahí estaba... la culpa que debía ser castigada, la torpeza que le había costado la vida a su hermano al fin era señalada por su madre.

-Estoy enfada porque no me dijiste que tipo de misión ibas a desempeñar... pero estoy agradecida a Dios de que a ti no te haya pasado nada...

-¿Eh? –exclamó Ron atónito al verse envuelto en un fuerte abrazo.

-Mi amor, que bueno que estas bien... -susurró Molly acariciando el cabello de su hijo, quien sin poder comprender bien el porqué su madre no lo repudiaba por haber permitido que asesinaran a Percy, un enorme consuelo inundó su alma al escucharla; tanto así que las lagrimas brotaron de nuevo mientras se sentía como un niño pequeño acunado en los brazos de su madre a pesar de la enorme diferencia de estaturas.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos –dijo Remus en voz baja a Harry.

Harry asintió, por lo que solo hicieron una señal con la cabeza a Arthur, quien les sonrió en un gesto forzado; y al fin salieron de ahí para poder dejar que la familia Weasley llorara en privacidad la pérdida de uno de sus miembros.

_________________________________________________________

Los días siguientes no fueron fáciles para nadie, la presión en el departamento de aurores era asfixiante; Remus no fue cesado de su puesto solamente porque había escases de aurores y alguien tenía que ocuparse del asunto, pero su jefe se encargó de descargar en él todas sus frustraciones.

-No quiero ir a trabajar... -musitó Remus con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

-Pues no vayas, repórtate enfermo –dijo Tonks a su lado acariciándole la espalda- di que estás enfermo, Así te ocupas hoy de cumplirme todos mis antojos.

Remus sonrió débilmente ante la ocurrencia de su embarazada mujer; lo cierto es que la idea era muy tentadora, pues sus despertares eran últimamente muy amargos tan solo de pensar que tendría que levantar el culo para llevarlo al trabajo; suspiró con desgano porque lo cierto es que estaba sufriendo el trabajo y eso lo deprimía mucho aunado al hecho de haber acudido al funeral de Percy; ver a toda la familia Weasley, antes tan feliz y dicharachera a pesar de todo, ahora con rostros sombríos y llorosos aunado al hecho de ser el blanco de la ira de su jefe no contribuía en nada en que sus despertares fueran gratos.

Y lo peor del asunto es que sentía que en verdad lo merecía, nadie podía sentirse más culpable que él, pues sentía que le había fallado a Molly, a Arthur, pero sobre todo a Percy.

-Tranquilo, ya vendrán tiempos mejores –susurró Tonks en su oído dándole después un tierno beso en la sien.

Y en el Ministerio las cosas no iban mejores, pues el puesto antes muy codiciado ya no quería ser ocupado por nadie más, pues se había adjudicado el título de "puesto maldito" y francamente nadie tenía deseos de conocer en persona al "Exterminador de Ministros" como ya se le había catalogado al misterioso asesino.

__________________________________________________

-No puedes triplicar turno, Ron –dijo Harry a su amigo, que había regresado a la cueva para ducharse y salir a patrullar de nuevo en la zona que tenían marcada como el posible escondite de Voldemort.

-Si puedo, no estoy cansado –respondio Ron secándose con una toalla.

-Necesitas descansar.

-Lo que necesito es encontrar a ese maldito hijo de puta... -masculló Ron aventando la toalla en una banca y sacando unos calzoncillo de su gaveta.

Harry observo en silencio como su amigo se vestía de una manera un tanto enojada, vio las ojeras y el rostro demacrado de Ron y no pudo culparlo por trabajar en exceso con el fin de encontrar el lugar oculto de Voldemort, y específicamente encontrar a Malfoy; aunque este último solo siguiera órdenes.

-Ron...

-Basta Harry, no me digas que hacer, es la última vez que te lo digo –exclamó Ron viéndolo fijamente a la vez que le apuntaba con un dedo.

-Bueno ¿pero como pretendes encontrar a algún mortífago despistado, si tu estarás mas despistado que él?, lo único que lograras será alertarlo y echar al traste meses de investigación ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-Es obvio que no –respondio Ron sentándose para colocarse los pantalones y poniéndose de pie para subirlos y abrocharlos.

-Pues eso es lo que lograrás si no descansas, y esto te lo digo... -se apresuró a añadir al ver al otro abrir la boca- no como amigo, sino como auror.

Ron cerró la boca y fijó la vista al frente sin decir nada por un buen rato mientras tomaba asiento y recargaba sus codos en sus rodillas.

-Yo... -dijo después aun con la vista al frente- siento tanto odio... que siento que me asfixia de tan grande que es...

Harry escuchó a su amigo sin decir nada, sabía que Ron necesitaba ser escuchado sin interrupciones, aunque en todo caso él tampoco sabía que decir.

-Y no estaré en paz hasta cazarlo... hasta matarlo con mis propias manos...

Harry no lo culpaba por sentir eso pues él mismo sentía odiar a Draco Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas.

-Necesitas dormir y lo sabes –concluyó Harry.

Ron exhaló un profundo y largo suspiro dando la impresión de que su misma alma escaba de entre sus labios, para después decir:

-Si, es verdad... necesito dormir.

_________________________________________________________

-¿Algo mas amito? –preguntó Rufy colocándole una manta en las piernas a Draco después de entregarle sus píldoras.

-No, déjame solo.

-Si, mi amo.

Después de dos largas y pesadas semanas de convalecencia, un Draco con tres kilos menos fumaba un cigarrillo en el jardín de las Damas de Noche siendo apenas medio día; sacó tres píldoras de Diazepam y se las tomó bebiendo de su té con lentitud; había aumentado también su dosis de poción para dormir sin sueños de una medida a dos y media para poder conciliar el sueño por las noches.

Deseaba retomar cuanto antes sus entrenamientos matutinos, pues así al menos tendría un par de horas con la mente ocupada; no como en ese momento, tembloroso y débil recordando sin poder evitarlo el porqué de sus fiebres; por eso sonrió satisfecho cuando la maravillosa química de las pastillas comenzaba a inundar su sangre regalándose ese agradable sentimiento de relajación, permitiéndole a su mente divagar en cualquier cosa, menos en lo que le aquejaba.

_______________________________________________________

Finalmente la comunidad mágica había elegido a un nuevo ministro, o al menos eso era lo que anunciaba El Profeta, puesto que si de elegir se trató, tuvieron tantas opciones como tiburones en un rio.

EL elegido fue Thomas Gibson, un mago como de sesenta años, larguirucho y con un horrendo peluquín que ni engañaba ni a un ciego; un hombre ambicioso y oportunista que sabiendo que nadie quería el antes tan codiciado puesto, se había postulado pensando en obtener favores y otorgar algunos como una mera "inversión a futuro"; eso sí, con una custodia de diez aurores, cosa que molesto enormemente a estos guardianes de la ley, pues si algo escaseaba era precisamente eso.

_________________________________________________________

-Muy bien Rufy, llévatelo a su habitación –dijo Narcisa a su elfina mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo tumbado en la banca de su jardín completamente noqueado.

-Si ama.

Cuando la elfina hubo desaparecido con Draco, ella inicio el camino de regreso al interior de la casa.

-¿Abro las cortinas, ama? –preguntó Rufy cuando ella los alcanzó.

-Por ahora no Rufy, él no despertará probablemente hasta pasado mañana.

-Si ama.

Mientras arropaba a Draco, suspiró con desaliento; ella sabía muy bien lo de las pastillas aunque él intentara ocultárselo, y detestaba que las tomara porque parecía anestesiado, un zombi caminando por pura inercia; ya hasta conocía cuantas tomaba tan solo por la duración de su sueño.

Aunque no lo culpaba en absoluto, ella misma se había sentido tentada a usar poción para dormir, solo no lo hacía por si Draco la necesitaba en la noche y también para expiar su propia penitencia; su viacrucis personal al saber que ella era la causante del tormento de su hijo.

-Si tan solo hubiera dicho la verdad... -pensó con desaliento recordando su último encuentro con Harry Potter.

Aunque había ocasiones en que pensaba si habría alguna diferencia, pues en ambos casos, Voldemort estaría con el pie sobre su dignidad, y sobre todo, su humanidad.

-Pero al menos mi hijo no estaría tan torturado... no sufriría la venganza del señor Tenebroso por no decir que Harry Potter estaba vivo.

___________________________________________________________

-Ahora confirmo el porqué no me incluían en una misión importante- dijo Harry dejando su informe en el escritorio de Remus mientras éste leía unos pergaminos.

-¿mmm?... ¿de qué hablas? –preguntó Remus alzando la vista.

-Yo... bueno... no es que me sintiera mucho ni nada de eso... -dijo Harry sonriendo levemente- es solo que durante mucho tiempo, cuando estaba en Hogwarts, todo el mundo esperaba tanto de mi... y al final no logré acabar con Voldemort...al final fracasé.

-Harry...

-Y después, al ser auror, no me asignaban a ninguna misión importante... no es que las otras no lo fueran, pero... bueno, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ajá –respondio Remus dejando sobre el escritorio sus pergaminos y viéndolo ahora con atención.

-Y ahora entiendo que... bueno, no lo hacían porque no soy lo que todos esperaban –concluyó Harry desplomándose en la silla.

Remus suspiró mientras se recargaba en su silla con expresión cansada.

-Yo tuve mi dosis de autocompasión en estos días –dijo al fin el licántropo- pero siendo consciente de que hay mucho trabajo, tuve que darle fin y avocarme a lo que tenemos que hacer.

-No estoy auto compadeciéndome –respondio Harry un tanto molesto por el comentario de Remus.

-Si estas haciéndolo Harry y está bien, todo el mundo tiene derecho a revolcarse en sus propias miserias, que en el muy particular caso tuyo pueden ser mas viscosas que las de otras personas; pero déjame decirte algo... en primera ¿Cómo dices que no hiciste nada?... Harry, por Dios, gracias a ti Voldemort está a un paso de la muerte porque destruiste casi todos sus horrocrux, con ayuda y todo, pero siempre impulsados por ti, y si recién graduado no tenias misiones de gran riesgo, es porque en la academia comprendieron que no eras un súper mago "mata magos tenebrosos" o algo así; te vieron como siempre quisiste que te vieran... como un chico normal que al llegar aquí se te trató como tal, además...

-¿Además? –inquirió Harry alzando una ceja.

-Además el jefe habló conmigo y me preguntó si debía enviarte a misiones complejas y yo dije que no.

-¿Y eso porque? –preguntó Harry sintiéndose dolido.

-Por dos cosas... una, porque pensé que ha habías tenido suficiente con cargar sobre tu espalda la responsabilidad de acabar tu solo con Voldemort, y segunda, porque el procedimiento normal de los novatos es empezar desde cero, no es lo mismo buscar pistas en Hogwarts o sobrevivir en el bosque rodeado de carroñeros, todo tiene un riesgo y una metodología distinta aunque de situaciones no previstas se trate; aquí hay métodos que se deben poner en práctica, métodos aprendidos en la academia, aunque claro, es verdad que estas muy aventajado en comparación con los recién egresados pero... caray Harry, pensé que querías un trato igual al de los demás.

-Pues sí, pero... -musitó Harry sabiendo también que eso era verdad.

-Además durante tu ultimo año en Hogwarts y tu preparación en la academia, se recabaron datos de que Voldemort ya no te busca con el mismo afán, de que ya no eres su objetivo principal como antes; claro que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de despacharte, lo hará sin dudar; pero ya no representas tanto peligro como antes, tal parece que la profecía ya no tiene tanta importancia para él, pues la última ocasión desafío la muerte una vez mas y sobrevivió.

-En conclusión... -dijo Harry con desaliento- soy un completo inútil, ya ni el mismísimo Voldemort me considera una amenaza.

-Dices eso por lo de la muerte del ministro y de Percy, y créeme, yo me siento responsable más que nadie, pues la misión estaba a mi cargo; no sé si algún día vuelva a ver a Molly, o a Arthur, o a la esposa del ministro nuevamente a la cara, pero lo que si se con seguridad es que no puedo compadecerme todo el tiempo, debo trabajar para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Si, es verdad –respondio Harry con desaliento.

__________________________________________________________

.


	7. Capitulo 7

.

Tres meses después, ya repuesto, Draco acudía al llamado de Voldemort, quien al verlo mas pálido de lo normal, ordenó que un mortífago lo acompañara a su nueva misión.

-Me siento perfectamente bien mi señor, puedo hacerlo solo –dijo de pie ante Voldemort.

-Griffin ira contigo, esta misión es especial, con esta pretendo dar un mensaje definitivo... después de esto, el miedo y el respeto que me deben, por fin se hará patente.

Draco no dijo nada mas, sabía que era inútil discutir si es que no quería ganarse un Cruciatus por impertinente; por lo que simplemente hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió del salón seguido por un hombre como de unos cuarenta años, alto y fuerte, de cabello rubio y mirada penetrante que lo siguió con paso firme.

Cuando llegó a la dirección, el joven Malfoy frunció el ceño en un gesto de concentración; pues aunque nunca había ido ahí, la dirección dada por su señor se le hizo de algún modo familiar.

-Yo voy por atrás –dijo Griffin comenzando a caminar.

-Aja.

Pronto la oscuridad de la noche se tragó a Griffin dejando solo a Draco, quien comenzó a analizar la mejor forma de romper las protecciones de aquella enorme casa estilo victoriano; cuando lo hubo logrado, convocó un Lumos caminando sigilosamente por el vestíbulo alfombrado siendo recibido por los débiles reflejos de la luz sobre los candelabros apagados y los muebles de fina madera.

Pronto se encontró con Griffin, a quien le hizo una señal de que iba a subir mientras aquel daba un recorrido a la parte de abajo; el mortífago asintió viendo a Draco subir las escaleras; un largo pasillo con una tenue iluminación que daban pequeñas lamparillas colgadas de la pared recibieron al joven Malfoy, quien vio que había varias puertas a cada lado.

"Matar a todos los habitantes de esa casa" había dicho Voldemort sin dar más detalles, perdido en su propio deleite de futuras muertes y Draco no se había atrevido a preguntar, porque sinceramente le importaba una mierda.

Fastidiado secó el sudor que se había acumulado debajo de su máscara, por lo que sin más decidió quitársela; total, si de todos modos iban a morir, que mas daba que lo vieran, era algo que realmente no entendía de esas ridículas caretas impuestas por Voldemort, por lo que hacía años no la usaba pues como trabajaba solo, no había ningún problema en seguir su propio método; sin embargo en esa ocasión la llevaba encima por obvias razones, pero ya acostumbrado a tener el rostro libre, la encogió con un hechizo y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Con sigilo abrió la primera puerta a su derecha y entró apagando su Lumos dejando que la poca iluminación de afuera le alumbrara el camino; un par de grandes ventanales con cortinas delgadas dejaban pasar un poco de luz proveniente de un alto farol de la calle permitiéndole ver varias camas en una habitación muy amplia.

Intrigado y extrañado al mismo tiempo, se acercó a la cama que estaba más cerca de él y con su mano enguantada bajó cuidadosamente la manta que cubría a quien dormía ahí.

Sorprendido dio un paso atrás soltando la manta como si esta quemara al descubrir que quien dormía ahí era un niño como de cinco años aproximadamente; entonces fue que notó que el montón de mantas revueltas sobre la cama ocultaban perfectamente lo que en realidad era un cuerpo pequeño; con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, fijó la vista en la docena de camas que continuaban después de esa notando con creciente horror que los ocupantes tenían también cuerpos muy pequeños.

-Todos... todos son niños... -pensó tragando en seco- niños...

Ahora lo recordaba, la dirección era de una casa hogar a la que su madre solía hacer generosas donaciones.

-Niños... -musitó sintiendo el sudor escurrir por su frente a pesar de ya no tener puesta la máscara mientras volvía la vista al niño que dormía en la primera cama.

-Malfoy... -susurró Griffin entrando a la habitación haciéndolo pegar un respingo- está libre abajo, voy a ocuparme de las otras puertas.

Draco ni siquiera respondió cuando Griffin salió de ahí, solamente miró las camas frente a sí sintiéndose incapaz de mover un solo musculo; no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió antes de que el otro mortífago regresara encontrándolo en el mismo lugar.

-¿Malfoy? –exclamó Griffin extrañado viendo las camas y luego al chico rubio alternativamente- ¿Por qué te quitaste la máscara, ya acabaste?

Solo un suspiro del pequeño durmiente le hizo ver que Draco ni siquiera había empezado.

-¿Todavía está vivo?... ¿y los demás también?... ¡Malfoy te estoy hablando! –exclamó con voz contenida sacudiéndolo por un hombro.

-¡No me toques imbécil! –reaccionó Draco dándole un empujón.

-mmm... -gimió el pequeño comenzando a despertarse debido al barullo.

-¿¡Porque no has acabado con ellos, maldito estúpido!? –espetó Griffin quitándose la máscara- ¿¡estas esperando una invitación o qué?!

El corazón de Draco latía acelerado sin responder al cuestionamiento del mortífago mientras volvía la vista al pequeño que tenia a menos de medio metro de distancia.

-Hazte a un lado, lo haré yo; al señor Tenebroso le encantará saber que eres un completo inútil.

-¡No! –exclamó Draco interponiéndose al verlo apuntar con su varita al niño, quien ya se tallaba los ojos.

-¿No? –repitió Griffin sarcástico al verlo frente a él.

-Son... son niños...

-¿En serio?... qué bueno que me lo aclaras porque pensé que eran enanos, ahora quítate... -dijo Griffin apartándolo de un empujón.

-Avada Kedavra.

Sin siquiera saber de dónde le llegó la muerte, Griffin cayó sin vida al suelo por la maldición que Draco le lanzó por la espalda.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el niño sentándose.

Horrorizado, Draco solo atinó a tocar el cuerpo de Griffin y desaparecer con él de ahí.

___________________________________________________________

-¡Estoy muerto, estoy muerto! –murmuró Draco corriendo directo a su habitación después de desaparecer a Griffin en una zanja cercana a la mansión- ¡Dios mío!... –gimió cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella, dejándose caer poco a poco hasta quedar en cuclillas.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba sin atreverse a asimilar paso a paso lo sucedido, sabía que si lo hacía, indudablemente caería presa de un ataque de pánico y eso era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

-Calma, calma... -musitó sentándose por completo en el suelo estirando las piernas.

Comenzó a inhalar profundo y a exhalar lentamente varias veces al tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con una manga; se quedó ahí un par de minutos antes de levantarse rápidamente y sacar su frasco de pastillas ingiriendo dos.

-Debo tranquilizarme... -pensó tragándolas sin siquiera tomar agua.

-¡Malfoy! –Gritó alguien aporreando su puerta- ¡el señor Tenebroso quiere verte!

-Voy enseguida –respondio con voz firme.

____________________________________________________

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has venido enseguida a reportarme? ¿Dónde está Griffin? –preguntó Voldemort molesto desde su lugar al chico rubio inclinado a unos cuantos metros de él.

-Mi señor, me avergüenza decir que no pudimos cumplir cabalmente la misión –respondio Draco enderezándose.

-¿Por qué?... tu no acostumbras fallar, Draco.

-Lo sé mi señor, pero había gente despierta en la casa y al vernos alcanzó a dar la alarma a los demás; se armó la gresca y alguien pudo pedir ayuda a los aurores; pero antes de que llegaran le dieron a Griffin, solo alcance a tomar su cuerpo y salir de ahí –respondio Draco con voz firme mirándolo a los ojos fugazmente, pues nadie se atrevía a mirarlo directamente.

-Demonios... -masculló Voldemort golpeando con un puño su reposabrazos- planeaba darles una buena lección... -añadió levantándose y caminando al centro de la habitación en donde a tan solo de un paso de Draco comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro sin dejar de hablar.

-Una lección para ese nuevo ministro de mierda y a todos aquellos que piensan que aun pueden desafiarme...

Draco permanecía muy quieto, con los brazos a los costados y mirando al frente escuchando el monologo indignado de su señor Tenebroso; quien al cabo de unos minutos más, finalmente dijo:

-Retírate.

-Si, mi señor –respondio Draco inclinándose y dándose la vuelta ocultando el inmenso alivio que sintió.

-¿Draco?

-¿Si, mi...?

-¿¡Y tú crees que yo me la trago, maldito estúpido hijo de puta?! –exclamó Voldemort tomándolo fuertemente del cuello apenas el chico se hubo girado.

Draco abrió la boca sin que sonido alguno saliera de ella al tiempo que sujetaba con sus manos la muñeca de Voldemort.

-Te conozco mejor que nadie... -masculló Voldemort acercando su feo rostro a tan solo un par de centímetros- y sé que me estas mintiendo...

-¡N-no...!

-Y ahora mismo sabré la verdad.

-¡Agh! – gritó Draco al sentir una punzada de dolor partirle la cabeza al usar Voldemort la Legeremancia en él sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Vaya, vaya... -murmuró el mago oscuro al cabo de unos instantes.

-¡Por... favor! –balbuceó Draco sintiendo como su mente era escudriñada fieramente.

-Basura... -exclamó Voldemort saliendo al fin para alivio de Draco y botándolo con fuerza al suelo haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Entre el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le había quedado y su urgencia de recuperar aire, Draco se sentó con dificultad.

-No solo estoy decepcionado... -dijo Voldemort viéndolo fijamente con sus horribles ojos rojos- también estoy muy, muy, pero muy enojado...

_________________________________________________________

-¡Narcisa, el señor Tenebroso te llama!

Una figura de un ángel de porcelana, rota en pedazos fue lo que quedó después de que resbalara de las manos de Narcisa.

_________________________________________________________

Varias horas después, cuando el amanecer rompía la oscuridad del firmamento, Rufy atendía los golpes y pequeños cortes del rostro; sus pequeñas y feas manos exprimían un lienzo en una jofaina de agua roja para después tomar un frasco de un ungüento cicatrizante, y con mucho cuidado comenzó a untarlo en el maltrecho rostro de Narcisa.

Draco en tanto era arrojado en su cama por Greyback, quien después de darle una última mirada salió de ahí dando un fuerte portazo.

_______________________________________________________

-Tranquila amita... -dijo Rufy a Narcisa, que la miraba desde su cama con los ojos anegados de lagrimas- yo atenderé al amo Draco.

-Rápido Rufy... -musitó Narcisa ignorando el dolor de su labio roto al hablar- yo estoy bien, él te necesita más.

La fiel elfina desapareció con un firme asentimiento de cabeza para su ama, pues aunque ella estaba bastante maltrecha, el bienestar de su hijo influiría para hacerla sentir mejor; y con el alma llena de congoja y terror por lo que había visto esa noche, Rufy procedió a abrir las ventanas de la habitación de Draco deseando con toda su alma que su amo le aplicara después un Obliviate para olvidar los horrores que se había obligado a ella misma a presenciar debido al inesperado giro de las cosas.

______________________________________________________

Una semana después, estando Narcisa refrescando la frente afiebrada de su hijo con un paño húmedo, entró Greyback acompañado de Ralph, otro mortífago.

-¡Andando!

-¿Qué diablos quieres aquí? –preguntó Narcisa enojada y temerosa a partes iguales.

-¡Date prisa estúpida, nos están atacando! –Respondio Greyback tomándola rudamente de un brazo y pasándosela a Ralph- ¡llévatela Ralph!

-¡No, suéltame!... ¡mi hijo! –forcejeó Narcisa aterrada de verse separada de Draco.

-De esa basura me encargo yo Narcisa ¿acaso creías que iba a abandonar a mi perra?

Apenas terminó de hablar, Narcisa le escupió la cara dejándolo sorprendido por un instante.

-¡Maldita mujer! –Respondio abofeteándola- ¡llévatela ya!

Sin hacer caso a los forcejeos de la mujer, Ralph literalmente la arrastro tras de sí en tanto Greyback tomaba en brazos al semi inconsciente cuerpo de Draco.

_________________________________________________

-De nada sirvió... ¡de nada sirvió! –exclamó Ron pateando un cubo de basura del cuarto contiguo a las celdas preventivas del ministerio, en donde doce mortífagos permanecían encerrados.

-Ron, hiciste un buen trabajo al atrapar al mortífago que te reveló la palabra secreta del refugio de Voldemort cuando hasta ahora ninguno de los nuestros había logrado pillar a nadie –respondio Harry, quien tenía un feo corte en un brazo ya vendado y un ojo morado.

-¿¡Y de que me sirvió?!... ¡Malfoy escapó!

-Al igual que Voldemort... -pensó Harry apesadumbrado.

-Bien... –dijo Remus llegando en ese momento- ya tengo la asignación de los aurores que interrogarán, debemos actuar lo más rápido posible para reducir las posibilidades de esconderse.

-¿Cuál me toca, Remus? –preguntó Ron inmediatamente.

-Tu vendrás conmigo, lo interrogaré yo; no quiero que lo mates en el proceso –respondio Remus- Harry, tú te vas a casa, necesitas descansar; Ron no salió tan raspado como tú.

-Estoy bien Remus, quiero ayudar –dijo Harry sintiéndose cada vez más inútil.

-Te quiero bien lucido, fresco y descansado, vete a casa y no es una sugerencia –concluyó Remus saliendo de ahí seguido por Ron.

Harry ya no dijo nada, simplemente torció la boca y se fue.

______________________________________________________

A pesar de su plática con Remus, Harry había empezado a sentirse inútil últimamente; el peso de no haber acabado con Voldemort en la batalla de Hogwarts como se suponía que lo haría, le pesaba cada vez más.

-Ya ni siquiera me considera un peligro...-pensó desalentado todo desparramado en su sofá frente al televisor de su casa en Grimauld Place que a veces le daba por visitar cuando quería privacidad- valiente auror.

Las investigaciones y los interrogatorios no arrojaron resultados de gran relevancia, pues las pocas ubicaciones de los refugios que lograron sacarles a los mortífagos, o estaban vacios o abandonados, o solo atrapaban a uno o dos mortífagos que de igual modo tampoco ofrecían información de importancia.

El ministro Thomas Gibson los presionaba de tal modo que los hacía verse como unos holgazanes que solamente se rascaban las bolas viendo pasar la vida frente a su nariz.

-Hijo de puta... -masculló Remus caminando junto a Harry y a Chris- como si nos la pasáramos rascándonos las nalgas, el muy cabrón...

_______________________________________________________

-Harry cariño ¿no vas a cenar? –preguntó Molly tocando la puerta de su habitación en la Madriguera.

-No, señora Weasley, gracias.

-Este muy delgado Harry, necesitas alimentarte bien.

-¡Ahora no, señora Weasley, gracias! –Repitió con voz dura arrepintiéndose apenas acabo de hablar- ¡mierda!... –pensó enojado y apenado.

Si Molly lo notó, no lo demostró, pues continuó hablándole en el mismo tono amoroso.

-Bueno cielo, dejaré tu cena con un hechizo para evitar que se enfríe, baja cuando gustes.

-Gracias.

A las 3:00 am, un estofado de cordero era engullido lentamente por Harry, quien finalmente bajó a cenar horas después.

-Debo aplicarme más... -pensó mordiendo un trozo de pan casero- así como Ron, él si está haciendo algo por Percy, en cambio yo...

Suspiró profundo mientras remojaba su pan en la salsa de su plato y lo mordía desganadamente.

-Si, eso haré –pensó con resolución- pondré el doble de empeño y revisaré cada pista diez veces si es necesario.

___________________________________________________

Tres meses después de aquella fatídica y tortuosa noche, Draco miraba a través de la ventana el paisaje verdoso de las colinas en donde una enorme casa, propiedad de otra familia, los albergaba ahora; la puerta se abrió después de unos suaves toques apareciendo Narcisa por ella.

-Buenos días, mi amor –saludó acercándose despacio y tocándole la cabeza con la punta de los dedos; toque que Draco rechazó sutilmente alejando la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Narcisa retiró la mano y lo observó mirar fijamente en exterior; por lo que tomó una silla y la colocó cerca de él.

-Extrañas tus damas de noche ¿verdad?

Draco no se movió ni un ápice, simplemente siguió con la vista al frente.

-Ya le pedí a Rufy que siembre un nuevo jardín, está trabajando en él y será más grande que el que tenias –continuó ella tratando de imprimirle entusiasmo a sus palabras- habrá un espacio cerca para que puedas practicar de nuevo con tu palo... ¡oh no, con tu bastón bó! –Corrigió sonriendo- mira que ahora si me acordé.

Pero Draco seguía mirando al frente sin decir nada, hasta que ella desvió la mirada de él e inclinó el rostro para no ver más la desolada estampa de su hijo sabiendo que nada lo animaría.

-Yo y mis tontas ideas... -musitó poniéndose de pie para salir de ahí.

-Ya no lo tengo –dijo de pronto Draco al estar ella a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¿Cómo? –respondio Narcisa soltando la perilla y girándose.

-Mi bastón bó... -continuó Draco sin mirarla- esa noche lo perdí... no sé donde quedó.

Narcisa tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta; era cierto... ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?... Draco siempre cargaba su bastón reducido en el bolsillo del pantalón, pantalón que fue desgarrado esa noche y que ella no pudo recuperar, pues también había estado muy mal. Solo atinó a inclinar la cabeza sintiendo una inmensa tristeza de que las primeras palabras pronunciadas por su hijo después de tres meses, fueran para evidenciar un error suyo.

-Debí recuperarlo... -pensó contrariada- que tonta soy...

-No es tu culpa –dijo como si le leyera el pensamiento- de todos modos ya no lo quiero.

Claramente sintió cuando Draco se tensó al ponerle la mano en el hombro mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante con el fin de librar el contacto.

-¡Por favor hijo mío, déjame abrazarte! –Exclamó abrazándolo por detrás- ¡déjame consolarte aunque sea una vez en la vida!

De forma gentil pero firme, Draco se la quitó de encima dejándola con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla.

-Lo siento... -musitó Draco al verla con la cara inclinada bañada en lagrimas- solo te causo pesares.

-¡Dios...! ¡Estoy tan... tan cansada! –respondio ella dejándose caer de rodillas hasta terminar por completo en el suelo.

-Perdóname... -dijo Draco inclinando la cabeza.

-¡No, no! –Respondio ella sollozando mientras negaba frenética con la cabeza- ¡estoy cansada de mi...! ¡De no poder protegerte!... de ser un lastre para ti... una cadena que te ata a la tortura... al dolor... ¡oh mi Dios!... –gimió lastimeramente- ¡por mi estas aquí!... solo por mi regresas... me odio tanto... nunca desee tanto la muerte... -balbuceó recostada con la cara al piso recargando su frente en sus antebrazos.

Hasta que de pronto sintió una suave caricia en la cabeza, un toque gentil en su cabello.

-No llores mamá... -susurró Draco sentado en el suelo junto a ella- si tú eres lo único bello que alegra mi vida.

-Dios... Dios... -gimio ella sin atreverse a mover.

-Oye mami... ¿y si nos liberamos los dos?

Narcisa tardó unos instantes para poder asimilar aquellas palabras, por lo que después de un rato levantó la cara para mirar a su hijo y comprobar si había entendido bien; con una leve sonrisa, Draco le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y después guiarla hasta la cama y sentarse los dos en ella.

-¿Liberarnos los dos, dices? –repitió ella intentando secar con su mano las lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir.

-Sí ¿Qué piensas?

¿Quién podría imaginar que amar doliera tanto?... Desde el momento en que sospecho que estaba embarazada, una felicidad indescriptible había inundado su pecho; cuando lo confirmó, había bailado sola en el baño, y cuando lo había sentido patear por primera vez, había llorado de felicidad... una felicidad embriagante de cargar una vida dentro de ella, una vida que se encargaría de cuidar y alimentar para que creciera feliz... y había fracasado rotundamente; el proyecto de vida que Dios había puesto en sus manos, lo había echado a perder error tras error.

¿Qué madre no daría la vida por su hijo?... hasta el más malvado tiene una que llora por él... cuanto más este hijo que nadaba en sangre, sangre ajena y propia también por causa de otros.

-Celebré tu vida... ¿y ahora debo celebrar tu muerte? –pensó mirando los hermosos ojos grises.

Pero ¿para qué engañarse? ¿para qué seguir mintiéndose a sí misma?... no había futuro feliz para Draco; por más que lo anhelara ardientemente con corazón de madre, su hijo tenía por delante solamente un camino de muerte, sangre y dolor... no habría tardes tranquilas y soleadas en las que salieran de compras a cuchichear sobre la gente probándose ropa dos tallas mas chica como solían hacerlo; no habrían paseos en los que volara junto con sus primos jugando Quidditch; no habría parrandas juveniles en los que llegara ebrio a casa y ella tuviera que reñirlo por eso; nunca tuvo una novia y no la tendría jamás, no formaría una familia y no existiría un pequeñuelo que la llamara abuela, no... no habría nada de eso... ¿para qué mentirse?

-¿Mamá? –llamó Draco acariciándole una mejilla.

Ella se inclinó hacia esa cálida mano buscando mas contacto tal como suele hacerlo un cachorrito... Sí, tal vez sea hora de dejarlo ir.

-Liberémonos... -susurró abriendo sus bellos y apagados ojos azules.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Narcisa vio su rostro esperanzado... su rostro... había notado que Draco ya no se miraba al espejo, la luna de su baño había desaparecido, lo mismo que la de su tocador.

-Mi niño...

-Mamá... -insistió Draco- ¿lo dijiste en serio?

-Claro, hace mucho que deseo extender las alas... y creo que ambos tenemos la llave de nuestra jaula.

-Tú serías una paloma, mamá... una blanca como un narciso.

-Y tú serías mi pichón.

-¡Hace mucho que dejé de ser un pichón! –exclamó Draco con fingida indignación.

-Pues para mí no, es más, creo que aun tienes pelusa en la cabeza.

Draco rió ante la ocurrencia de su madre dejándola maravillada por esa risa tan franca que hacía tanto ya no escuchaba... y lo supo... supo que esa alegría era un preludio de su liberación; ambos se quedaron callados un rato, un silencio cómodo y tranquilo en el que él había retirado su mano, pero había permitido que ella tomara la suya.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? –pregunto Narcisa al fin.

-Tengo dos frascos de píldoras, estaría bien uno para cada uno.

-¿Podría ser en el nuevo jardín? El aroma de tus flores me gusta mucho.

-Será donde tú quieras, pero habrá que esperar al anochecer, porque es cuando florecen.

-Además de que sería lo más indicado dadas las circunstancia.

-Así es, todos duermen.

Nuevamente se quedaron callados por unos momentos hasta que finalmente él habló.

-Antes debo hacer algo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Debo... deshacerme de algo, algo que guardo desde hace mucho.

-¿Qué cosa hijo, te puedo ayudar?

-No mamá, son tonterías mías, de las cuales tengo el tiempo justo para ocuparme –respondio Draco poniéndose de pie- ¿Dónde está mi varita?

-¿Vas a salir? –preguntó preocupada, pues esa sería la primera vez que pusiera un pie fuera de esa casa.

-Si y probablemente no regrese hasta que anochezca, tengo que ir a dos lugares en realidad.

Acostumbrada a no preguntar, Narcisa se levantó para sacar de un cajón la varita.

-Rufy la trajo –dijo entregándosela- ten cuidado por favor.

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes –respondio sonriéndole tranquilizador para después dirigirse a su cómoda y tomar discretamente dos píldoras y salir de ahí.

__________________________________________________

Definitivamente las playas de Aldeburgh eran las favoritas de Draco; ese era el lugar de reunión de muchos tipos de gente que iban desde familias, escritores, artistas y aficionados a la música folk, tanto muggles como magos; cuando iba de vacaciones con sus padres, le encantaba recorrer las concurridas calles, solo o con algunos de sus primos y amigos, mientras sus padres tomaban una copa en algún restaurant de los alrededores platicando con sus amigos.

Y sus playas eran hermosas, costas vírgenes para quienes gustaban de la exploración natural y la apacible soledad; un lugar lleno de paz y felicidad; algo que hacía mucho tiempo ya no tenia, por lo que le parecía el lugar perfecto para desechar los sucio y horrible de su vida... una costa virgen que borrara su horrendo pasado.

Buscaría un lugar solitario en donde nadie lo molestara en su ritual personal de despedida... despedida; sonrió en un gesto completamente travieso mientras caminaba por los pasillos solitarios y ruinosos de su antiguo escondite después de haber desactivado las protecciones de alarma; se dirigió a su habitación mientras una sonrisa picara como de quien tiene la certeza de que algo genial va a pasar bailaba en sus labios.

Y es que en realidad algo así iba a suceder, al fin se iría de esa vida que ya no era vida, al fin daría conclusión a ese letargo tortuoso que más de una vez pensó sería eterno; y es que Draco Malfoy en verdad deseaba morir, en verdad anhelaba dejarse abrazar por la muerte; y su madre iría con él, no iría solo... volvió a sonreír al pensar que al fin estarían los tres reunidos en algún otro lugar, y no es que creyera en Dios, ni en el paraíso o el infierno, él en realidad no creía en nada, simplemente estaba seguro de que había un lugar en el que volverían a reunirse los tres como la familia que alguna vez fueron.

Con las manos en los bolsillos pensó en que no era común que un chico de veintiún años deseara estar con sus padres para toda la gloriosa eternidad, ni mucho menos que sus tardes las pasara al lado de su madre... no, un chico común haría todo lo contrario; pero él no era un chico común y ese era el gran detalle; su vida se reducía a solo dos personas, una de las cuales ya no estaba... no, definitivamente Draco Malfoy no era un chico común.

Suspiró emocionado en la alegría propia de quien va a iniciar un muy esperado viaje, solo que él no iba a preparar equipaje para llevar, sino todo lo contrario; él iba a dejar un equipaje muy pesado que le obstaculizaba el camino.

-¡Al fin, al fin! –Pensó gozoso- creí que nunca llegaría este día, día en que al fin me libraría de todo esto... -pensó tocando su cara con la punta de los dedos retirándola al instante con un gesto de asco.

Gesto que se borró de inmediato al ver de lejos la puerta de la que había sido su habitación; entró despacio como si temiera despertar a los fantasmas del lugar; afortunadamente las cortinas chamuscadas yacían en el piso dejando entrar la luz a raudales.

Caminó hasta la ventana mirando al exterior haciéndose una nota mental de ir por última vez a su jardín; a despedirse de su rincón privado que tanto consuelo le había dado... si, definitivamente ese lugar merecía una última visita; y tan ensimismado estaba en esa futura visita, que ni siquiera supo de dónde provino el Desmaius silencioso que lo tumbo en el piso cuan largo era.

-Finite Incantatem –susurró Harry quitándose de encima el hechizo desilusionador que se había aplicado antes de entrar a la mansión- por Griffindor... -exclamó aun sin salir de su asombro.

Y es que quien iba a imaginar siquiera que esa mañana en la que se levantó sintiéndose un fracasado y deseando ir a tomarse una cerveza por ser día sábado sin importarle que fuese tan temprano, decidiera a último minuto ir a echarle un vistazo a la zona asegurada para ver que podría encontrar.

-¡Y vaya que encontré algo! –Musito viendo al rubio que había caído boca abajo- encontré a Draco Malfoy...

.


	8. Capitulo 8

.

La respiración de Harry era entrecortada a pesar de no haber entablado ninguna lucha; su corazón latía acelerado como queriendo escapar de su pecho con tal fuerza que casi podía sentir dolor mientras le apuntaba con su varita al hombre tirado boca abajo en el piso como si éste solo estuviera fingiendo para saltarle encima en cualquier momento.

Deambulando por la zona asegurada con un desilusionador encima, había percibido perfectamente el momento en que las barreras protectoras habían sido desactivadas, eso gracias a un dispositivo que todo auror llevaba encima; así que con todos sus sentidos alertas había comenzado a inspeccionar la lúgubre mansión a la espera de cualquier ataque; grande había sido su sorpresa al oír unos suaves pasos y una indiscutiblemente conocida figura.

Tardó un segundo en sobreponerse a la impresión para poder seguirlo; el rubio mortífago caminaba muy seguro de sí mismo, con pasos lentos pero firmes como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo; lo vio entrar a una habitación, a la cual el entró sigilosamente encontrándolo de pie frente a la ventana dándole la espalda; entonces no lo dudó más y apuntándole le lanzó un Desmaius que tumbó al mortífago cuan largo era.

A pesar de no haberlo visto durante años, su caminar y hasta la forma de moverse del rubio, eran inconfundibles para Harry, por eso lo había reconocido a pesar de haberlo visto de espaldas; sin embargo la situación se le hacía tan irreal que tomándolo por un hombro lo volteó boca arriba.

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al ver el rostro del hombre, pues éste en verdad era Draco Malfoy... pero no era el mismo Draco Malfoy que había visto en Suecia mientras lanzaba al cielo la marca tenebrosa y desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

Su rostro, el hermoso rostro de marfil y lo único perfecto que le quedaba al último de los Malfoy, ya no lo era más... pues tres largas cicatrices le cruzaban la cara, la primera línea le abarcaba desde el puente de la nariz y bajaba hasta el maxilar izquierdo, seguida por otras dos líneas más cortas consecutivamente que abarcaban toda su mejilla.

-¡Diantres!... –pensó Harry impactado- parece como si una garra le hubiese cruzado la cara... pero si, definitivamente es Malfoy.

_______________________________________________________

Ron corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas empujando a todo aquel que osaba atravesarse en su camino ganándose un buen numero de recordatorios a su madre; detalle que no le importó en lo mas mínimo pensando solamente en comprobar por sí mismo el rumor que corría por todo el departamento de aurores.

Harry, Remus y Chris lo vieron abrir la puerta intempestivamente y preguntar a bocajarro:

-¿¡Es verdad, Harry?!

-Si amigo, lo es –respondio el moreno sonriéndole feliz a su compañero- atrapé a Draco Malfoy.

-¡Júralo Harry, júralo! –exclamó Ron tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros.

-Lo juro, ahora está en la celda seis.

-Tengo que verlo... -dijo Ron soltándolo y dirigiéndose a la otra puerta que tenía esa habitación y que daba directo a las celdas preventivas.

-Momento –atajó Remus con un avioncito de papel en la mano- ninguno de nosotros puede interrogarlo por ahora.

-¿¡Qué?!... ¿¡y porque diablos no?!

Chris y Remus se miraron entre sí con cara de fastidio, pero no con un fastidio provocado por Ron, sino por el contenido del mensaje que Remus tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

Para ese entonces Harry ya había borrado la sonrisa de su cara para responder.

-El ministro se enteró de que ya tenemos a Malfoy y él mismo quiere interrogarlo.

-¿¡El ministro?! –Espetó Ron atónito- ¡por las putas bolas de Merlín! ¡Él no tiene idea de cómo manejar un interrogatorio! ¿¡acaso cree que es como entrevistar a un famoso?!

-Quiere lucirse –dijo Remus aventando el avioncito en el escritorio- hace días me pidió el expediente de estos asesinatos y descubrió que ya teníamos la identidad del asesino y que es Draco Malfoy; a planeado una conferencia de prensa para darlo a conocer y aprovechar para decir que él mismo lo ha interrogado dando así la impresión de que prácticamente él ha hecho todo el trabajo.

-Hijo de puta... -bufó Ron mesándose los cabellos para después dirigirse a Harry nuevamente- pero cuéntame ¿Cómo lo atrapaste, que sucedió, donde fue, como supiste?

-Bueno... en realidad fue algo inesperado...

-¿Te dio mucha batalla el infeliz?... ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda si planeabas algo así?

-No planee atraparlo específicamente –respondio Harry un poco molesto por el reproche en la voz de su amigo- es verdad que buscaba pistas, pero este encuentro fue fortuito, no sabía que me encontraría con Malfoy directamente.

-Ah... bueno ¿y donde fue?

-En su antiguo escondite.

-Que tonto, regresar a su base... -dijo Ron meneando la cabeza- ¿te dio pelea, es muy bueno como dicen los rumores?

-La verdad no lo confronté, le lance un Desmaius por la espalda.

-Bien hecho amigo, no le diste ninguna oportunidad de escapar, y bueno, asumoque sigue inconsciente entonces.

-Sí.

-Aunque el ministro sea el primero en interrogarlo, por nada del mundo me pierdo la cara que pondrá cuando despierte.

-Buen trabajo Harry –dijo Remus palmeándole el hombro.

-Por aquí caballeros... -dijo el ministro abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar para darle paso a un grupito de personas compuesto por su asistente, un periodista y un fotógrafo de El Profeta.

-¡Señor ministro! –exclamó Remus atónito- ¡no pretenderá fotografiar a Draco Malfoy!

-¿Por qué no? Ya lo aprehendimos ¿no?, la gente tiene derecho de ver que la nueva administración del ministerio sí funciona, y bien ¿Dónde está?

-Usted no puede hacer esto –replicó Remus firmemente- interferirá seriamente con la investigación.

-Lo que usted no puede hacer es impedir la libertad de prensa –intervino el reportero.

-Exacto –dijo el ministro dirigiéndose a la otra puerta de la habitación- no se molesten caballeros, lo buscaré yo mismo.

-Llama al jefe inmediatamente –dijo Remus a Chris en cuanto el ministro salió de ahí.

-Sí.

_______________________________________________

Asomándose por pequeñas ventanitas que había en las pesadas puertas de madera de las mazmorras del ministerio, el ministro fue pasando una por una hasta detenerse exclamando:

-Creo que es este.

-¿Seguro señor ministro? –preguntó el periodista.

-No sé, pero lo averiguaremos –respondió Thomas Gibson tomando la manija y empujando sin ningún resultado- ¿pero qué diablos?

-Solo un auror puede abrir esas puertas –dijo Taylor Moore, jefe de aurores, llegando en ese momento.

-¿Pues entonces que espera para abrirla? –dijo molesto Gibson al hombre que llegaba seguido de los demás aurores.

-Sé lo que pretende señor ministro y con el debido respeto no puedo permitir que lo haga.

-¿Por qué no? -respondio Gibson indignado- ¡soy el ministro de magia!

-Y yo el jefe de aurores y tengo toda la autoridad para evitar cualquier contacto directo de la prensa con el detenido.

-¡Pero yo soy...!

-El ministro... -interrumpió Moore- si, ya lo sé; pero quien está a cargo de esta investigación soy yo.

-Tenga cuidado señor Moore -respondio Gibson con un siseo de voz.

-Precisamente por eso no puedo permitir lo que usted pretende.

-Pues usted será el jefe de aurores pero no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mí, no puede ordenarme no dar ninguna conferencia de prensa.

-Ya lo sé, pero si impedir que tome fotografías al detenido.

Todos vieron la gama de colores que desfilaron por la cara del ministro, para que finalmente respondiera muy digno dirigiéndose al periodista y al fotógrafo.

-Bien... retírense.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Que se retiren!

La decepción y frustración se reflejaron en el rostro de ambos hombres.

-La conferencia sigue en pie –dijo el ministro para apaciguarlos- espérenme en mi oficina.

Con una señal de cabeza, Moore indicó a otro auror que iba con él, que condujera a los hombres fuera y en voz baja le indicó que les aplicara un Obliviate para evitar que la información se filtrara al exterior; después, ya sin los periodistas ahí, el ministro se dirigió nuevamente a él.

-Quiero interrogarlo primero ¿también va a impedírmelo?... ¿acaso hay algo que usted no quiere que yo sepa?

Moore no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la insinuación del ministro, por lo que exhalando un suspiro de exasperación dijo:

-Adelante, puede hacerlo.

-¡Pero Remus...! –masculló Ron.

-Shhh... de otra forma no nos lo quitaremos de encima –respondio Remus en voz baja mientras Moore abría la puerta de la mazmorra.

Un hombre rubio, con la cabeza inclinada y todo vestido de negro, estaba sentado en una pesada silla de hierro con las muñecas y tobillos sujetos a ella con gruesas bandas de metal.

Ron sintió su sangre hervir de ira al verlo ahí, tan cerca de él; pero sabiendo que nada podía hacer solo atinó a cruzarse de brazos.

-Muy bien –dijo el ministro- despiértelo.

___________________________________________________

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que resintió fue su cuello por la forzada postura en la que estaba, así que intentó sobarlo y fue cuando notó que no podía; su sopor desapareció instantáneamente dando paso a su terrible sobresalto al notar sus manos y pies inmovilizados; lo peor fue cuando levantó la vista y se encontró frente a sí a un grupo de personas de rostros conocidos.

No pronuncio ninguna palabra, ni siquiera una exclamación de sorpresa, demasiado acostumbrado estaba a guardarse los sentimientos; mas no por eso su estupor era menos, por lo que solo atinó a abrir la boca y los ojos atónito intentando discernir la realidad, de una absurda y bizarra pesadilla.

¿Cómo era posible?... ¿Qué demonios había sucedido, si lo último que recordaba era estar de pie frente a su ventana?... ¿Cómo o de qué manera había aparecido en esa maldita silla, atado de pies y manos frente a... esos?; porque sí, solo unos instantes le habían bastado para comprobar que por desgracia esta vez no era una pesadilla de esas que hacía mucho no tenia debido a que ya ni siquiera se acordaba lo que era soñar gracias a sus pociones.

-Seguramente por la espalda... -pensó destellando verdadero odio de sus ojos grises mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes al tiempo que el odio daba paso a la frustración, una aplastante y espantosa frustración.

No ahora... ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Por qué justamente ahora?... en ese momento no supo si odiar mas a los tipos que tenía enfrente, o a sí mismo por dejarse atrapar justo cuando por fin iba a liberarse el mismo y a su madre.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, maldito mortífago? –exclamó Gibson sarcástico inclinándose hacia él sabiéndolo bien sujeto a la silla- o tal vez el miedo te ha...

El tremendo cabezazo que el ministro recibió, literalmente le hizo ver lucecitas mientras caía como bulto hacia atrás al tiempo que era sujetado por Moore y Remus.

-¡Señor Gibson! ¿Está usted bien? –preguntó Moore ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Le... parezco que estoy bien? –balbuceó Gibson con la nariz rota escurriendo sangre.

Draco seguía sin decir nada, no siquiera mostro señales de que su frente le doliera por el cabezazo dado al hombre, simplemente los miraba con un odio tan intenso que de haber podido, los hubiese asesinado a todos con un Avada Kedavra a cada uno.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –exclamó Gibson soltándose furioso y yéndose contra Draco agarrándolo del cabello y jalándolo hacia atrás- ¡te mandaré directo a los brazos de un dementor para que te chupe el alma de mierda que tienes! ¡te voy a...! –el escupitajo que recibió en respuesta, detuvo su diatriba como por arte de magia haciéndolo soltarse para limpiarse la cara con la manga- maldito bastardo... -masculló con el rostro rojo de ira- cuando acabe contigo desearás estar muerto.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo irónico de esas palabras.

-¿Te parece divertido? –continuó el ministro plantándose frente a él.

Moore cruzó los brazos exasperado viendo el horror de interrogatorio que estaba haciendo el burócrata aquel y que de antemano sabía no sacaría nada; aparte claro, de su nariz rota.

-¡Idiota! –gritó Gibson propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que rompió la boca de Draco- ¡me dirás donde se esconde el que no debe ser nombrado o te mataré a golpes!

-¡Señor Gibson, deténgase! –exclamó Moore enojado- ¡primero hay que ponerle en claro su situación!

-¿¡Y que hay que ponerle en claro al maldito¡! –Respondio Gibson girándose hacia él- ¡esta jodido y no le queda más que hablar!

-Suficiente, fuera de aquí.

-¡Usted no puede...!

-¡Claro que puedo y si lo quiere más claro, una orden del Wizengamot puede llegar hasta su oficina en menos de una hora!

Gibson lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Y otra cosa, señor ministro –continuó Moore sosteniéndole la mirada- no puede decir que tenemos a Draco Malfoy en su conferencia de prensa.

-Si, claro –respondio Gibson riéndose esta vez- ¿algo más?

-Hablo en serio, si usted revela que tenemos a Draco Malfoy, nos quitará la ventaja que podamos conseguir en el interrogatorio.

Gibson abrió la boca para protestar volviendo a cerrarla sin saber que decir, pues la certeza de esas palabras era demasiado válidas hasta para él.

-Bien... -dijo sorbiendo por la nariz la sangre que no dejaba de fluir y escupiéndola al piso mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo- pospondré la conferencia, pero... -añadió señalando a Moore- quiero ser el primero en saber los resultados de este interrogatorio.

-Bien –respondio Moore ya más que nada para no discutir con el hombre y deshacerse por fin de él- lo mantendremos informado.

Lanzando una mirada de odio hacia Draco Malfoy, el ministro salió de ahí.

_______________________________________________________

Draco miró al hombre que había hablado con el ministro pararse frente a él.

-Soy Taylor Moore y soy el jefe del departamento de aurores.

Draco lo miró impasible, ya sin siquiera apretar los puños, como si se encontrase completamente solo en la habitación y después volvió la vista al frente.

-Y creo que eres lo suficientemente listo para darte cuenta de la situación en la que estas.

Harry veía a Malfoy y le llamaba sumamente la atención el que el chico ni siquiera mirara a su jefe, que ni siquiera mirara a nadie, como si estuviese desconectado de la realidad; pero Draco no estaba desconectado sino todo lo contrario; estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta, analizando su situación más de lo que Moore o cualquiera de ellos pudiese suponer; sabía que estaba atrapado y que por el momento con ninguna posibilidad de escapar, sabía que solo perdería energías inútilmente si forcejeaba en esa silla; no necesitaba que el auror le explicara la situación, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.

-Debes muchas Malfoy... -continúo Moore - y el Wizengamot será implacable...

-Ahora viene el trato... -pensó Draco observando atentamente una oscura mancha de humedad en la pared.

-A menos claro, que decidas cooperar; mira, no te mentiré diciendo que librarás Azkaban, pero hay posibilidadesde que evites el beso del dementor si nos dices en donde se oculta el que no debe ser nombrado.

Ron sonrió sarcástico, sabía que Malfoy no iba a hablar así de fácil, y todo ese absurdo protocolo se le hacia una total pérdida de tiempo; él deseaba que el interrogatorio empezara ya.

-Comenzaremos con Veritaserum -continuó Moore sacando de su bolsillo un frasquito con una dosis de la poción de la verdad- y será mejor que no te resistas a tomarla, porque la tomarás de todos modos.

Draco lo vio quitar el pequeño corcho y acercarse a él para dársela, por lo que sin resistirse en lo más mínimo, abrió la boca dócilmente para ingerir aquel liquido sinsabor e incoloro. Moore miró con ojos entrecerrados como el mortífago tragaba la poción sin ofrecer resistencia, algo que no le sorprendió mucho considerando que no todos eran susceptibles a ella, por lo tanto no era tan imposible que Malfoy la resistiera.

-Bien... comenzaremos con tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

Draco sintió el inconfundible impulso de decir su nombre, mas habiendo sido entrenado para resistir los efectos de esa poción, lo que hizo fue controlar su respiración y seguir concentrando su atención en la mancha de la pared, por lo que simple y sencillamente guardó silencio.

-Veo que no quieres cooperar... bueno, podemos seguir intentando con más preguntas pero estoy seguro que eso sería perder el tiempo contigo, lo que necesitas es una segunda dosis.

Moore sacó otro frasco de su bolsillo y lo dio a beber a Draco, quien de nueva cuenta la tomó dócilmente, pues sabía que de todos modos lo iban a obligar a hacerlo y no tenia caso adelantar los golpes que también sabia inevitablemente llegarían.

-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Draco apretó la mandíbula pues su nombre luchaba por escapar de sus labios, pero un solo pensamiento inundó su mente, un pensamiento que lo fortalecía siempre que estaba a merced de otros.

-Tranquila... -pensó Draco evocando el dulce rostro de su madre- nunca sabrán donde estas...

Curiosamente él no pensaba en los aurores como los rescatadores de su madre, sino todo lo contrario... él sabía que si descubrían el escondite de Voldemort, éste escaparía sin mucho problema pues siempre guardaba un as bajo la manga y la primera en sufrir las consecuencias de ese ataque no sería él, pues él no estaría presente, sino su madre; y no habría tanto problema si a ella se le diera una muerte rápida y simple, pero no; él sabía, él estaba seguro de que Voldemort se encargaría de darle la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que su macabra mente imaginara y él no podía permitirlo.

-No mientras yo viva, madre...

-¡Dime tu maldito nombre! –exclamó Moore dándole un fuerte puñetazo.

Draco sintió la sangre inundar su boca y el impulso de gritar su nombre al mismo tiempo, un impulso que le hacía doler la cabeza y que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –Preguntó Moore sabiendo que el chico tenia veintiún años pues contaba con su expediente de vida- ¿de qué color es tu cabello?

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente recordando con esa pregunta el cabello de su madre, aquel cabello rubio que él solía en otros tiempos peinar mientras escuchaban Mozart antes de dormir.

-Perdóname... -pensó apretando los labios- creo que no podré volver a cepillar tu cabello.

Harry vio como se le aceleraba la respiración en su afán de contrarrestar los efectos de la poción, y sin poder evitarlo, se sorprendió del aguante de Malfoy para resistirla, pues hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie que resistiera una segunda dosis.

El sudor escurría por el pálido rostro de Draco mientras oía sin escuchar la avalancha de preguntas del jefe de aurores, que después de un buen rato vio que no conseguiría nada.

-Una tercera dosis te provocaría taquicardia –dijo Moore tomándolo de una solapa- y no me arriesgaré a eso, lo que creo que necesitas es otro tipo de persuasión.

-Vaya... -pensó Draco sintiendo su cabeza estallar- finalmente va a mostrar su verdadera cara.

-Con los mortífagos, especialmente contigo... -dijo Moore enderezándose y comenzando a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro frente a la silla- no existe la aplicación de los derechos humanos, no hay ley ni institución que te defienda de los diversos métodos que podamos utilizar contigo, tenemos todo el apoyo del Wizengamot en ese aspecto.

-Woow que sorpresa... –pensó Draco sonriendo levemente por su propio sarcasmo.

-Oh ¿te parece divertido? –Dijo Moore deteniéndose frente a él- ya veremos que tanto ríes cuando comencemos con el verdadero interrogatorio.

Harry agradeció que por fin llegara aquel momento; él había presenciado varios interrogatorios a mortífagos y sabia que métodos usaban, y a pesar de ser quienes eran, nunca se sentía cómodo escuchando sus gritos de dolor a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros; sin embargo el solo recordar el rostro de Percy y las lagrimas de Molly Weasley le hacian ver a Malfoy como lo que realmente era... un asesino a sangre fría.

__________________________________________________

-Señor ministro... -dijo Martin Adams, asistente del ministro cuando éste entro a su oficina- ya tengo listo el comunicado para los medios, solo falta que usted lo revise.

-No habrá ninguna conferencia –respondio el ministro sentándose tras su escritorio.

-¿Cómo?... pero ya estaban aquí los del "Profeta", aunque debo decir que ya no los vi, pensé que venían con usted.

-Ese Taylor Moore seguramente ya los despachó; ¿pero sabes?... –continuó Gibson reacomodándose en su cómodo asiento de piel en actitud pensativa- creo que fue lo correcto.

-¿No avisara a los medios que tenemos a Draco Malfoy?

-No y no lo haremos hasta nuevo aviso y quiero que te encargues que esto no se filtre a los medios.

Martin Adams miró extrañado a su jefe, por lo que éste comentó:

-Mira Martin, si Draco Malfoy dice en donde se encuentra el que no debe ser nombrado y los aurores lo atrapan ¿te imaginas como subirían mis bonos para un aproxima reelección?

-Sí, eso es verdad –respondio Martin tomando asiento frente a su jefe- ¿entonces?

-Entonces dejémosles hacer su trabajo –respondio el ministro sacando un cigarrillo de un cajón- y en cuanto tengan toda la información necesaria ¡zas!

___________________________________________________

Flashback

Molly Weasley sollozaba en brazos de su marido mientras este le palmeaba la espalda en un intento de brindarle consuelo cuando el mismo no podía contener las lágrimas.

-Mi niño... Arthur, mi Percy...

-Tranquila Molly, a él no me gustaría verte así –dijo Arthur arrimándole una taza de té.

-Esta muerto, mi hijo está muerto... -respondio Molly con renovados sollozos mientras Harry agachaba la cabeza oculto tras la pared.

Fin de flashback.

Harry sonrió cuando Moore miró a Malfoy con desprecio.

Draco vio a Moore frotarse los nudillos y supo que parte del interrogatorio seguía; y solo atinó a apretar la mandíbula cuando el puño del hombre se estrelló en su cara arrancándole un pequeño quejido; puñetazo que fue seguido de otro y de otro más hasta causarle un corte en el pómulo izquierdo.

-¿Y bien Malfoy, listo para hablar? –preguntó Moore frotándose los puños, a lo que Draco solo respondio con su obstinado silencio.

-Esperaba eso... -dijo el hombre sacando su varita y apuntándole- hay que usar métodos drásticos contigo... ¡Crucio!

Los gritos de Draco llenaron la habitación mientras se retorcía de dolor en su silla ante la mirada inconmovible de los cinco aurores.

-Bien... habla, ¿en dónde se esconde el que no debe ser nombrado? –preguntó Moore después de unos segundos.

Draco solo aspiró aire mientras sentía en su cuerpo las secuelas del doloroso hechizo.

-De acuerdo, tu lo pediste –dijo Moore aplicando el hechizo una vez más.

Pero ante la sorpresa de todos, Draco seguía sin hablar, oyéndose en la habitación únicamente sus jadeos y su respiración entrecortada después de cada aplicación de aquel doloroso hechizo.

-Ya veo –dijo Moore con los ojos entrecerrados- parece que has creado cierta resistencia a este hechizo ¿cierto?... tal parece que deseas probar la verdadera esencia de este conjuro, ya sabes cual es ¿verdad?

¿Cómo no saberlo?... ¿acaso había algún mago o bruja que se preciara de serlo que no supiera que el chiste de este hechizo era aplicarlo con odio?

-Ron... -dijo Moore sin dejar de mirar a Draco, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sí jefe?

-Creo que es tu turno.

Draco sonrió internamente al oír las palabras del hombre, claro... ¿Quién mejor que un Weasley para aplicarle un Cruciatus al asesino de otro Weasley?

Los gritos de Draco fueron más desgarradores todavía cuando Ron aplicó el Cruciatus varias veces antes de ser detenido por Moore.

-Bien Malfoy, habla ahora y podrás descansar en una tranquila celda hasta el día de tu juicio.

Draco abrió la boca solo para escupir la sangre que había retenido e inclinó la cabeza sintiendo cada célula de su cuerpo estallar de dolor ante el evidente asombro de los aurores, quienes salieron del la celda cerrándola tras de sí.

-Es increíble... -dijo Chris- nunca, en toda mi carrera de aurores había visto esto

-Su margen de dolor es muy amplio –exclamó Remus pensativo- o tiene un hechizo encima que le impide hablar o de plano su entrenamiento es muy eficaz.

-¿Qué entrenamiento puede prepararte para tantos Cruciatus? –dijo Harry sintiéndose muy contrariado.

-Ustedes déjenmelo a mí y ya verán que antes del amanecer lo tendremos cantando como un canario –intervino Ron con la frente perlada de sudor.

-No –respondio Moore con decisión- lo que quiero es obtener información, no que lo mates.

-¡Pero jefe, lo que ese bastardo necesita es un buen escarmiento y yo puedo dárselo!

-El no lo matará jefe –intervino Harry- deje que lo intente, Ron sabe que no debe matar a Malfoy.

Ron miró agradecido a su compañero por el apoyo mirando de nuevo a su jefe, quien suspiró mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que lo dejes ni comatoso ni muerto.

-Gracias jefe.

Ron volvió a entrar sintiendo un odio abrasador removerse en sus entrañas al ver a Draco Malfoy frente a sí; todos los demás observaban desde la puerta.

-Vaya... -dijo al fin Draco con voz rasposa al ver entrar solo a Ron- al fin te dejan hacer lo que quieres... no entiendo tu coraje, si apenas se acaba con un Weasley, ya brotó otro como una mala hierba.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –grito Ron apuntándolo con su varita- ¡Crucio!

Draco gritó con todas sus ganas al sentir como si sus nervios fuesen desgarrados por filosas e invisibles navajas haciéndolo perder el conocimiento en unos instantes.

-Ennervate... -susurró Ron despertándolo de nuevo y repitiendo el hechizo una y otra vez.

-Ron no parece estar interrogándolo –dijo Chris junto a los otros aurores- más bien parece estar castigándolo.

-Esta en todo su derecho ¿no te parece? –Respondio Harry mirando a su amigo- asesinó a su hermano frente a su nariz, ese maldito no merece menos de lo que está recibiendo.

Ron mientras tanto lo tomó por los cabellos jalándolos hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con voz cargada de odio, impotencia y frustración- ¿Por qué?

Con la vista algo borrosa, Draco supo a que se refería Ron con esa pregunta, por lo que aun a pesar de sentir que la inconsciencia estaba a punto de apoderarse de él de nuevo, sonrió sarcástico al responder:

-¿Por... porque tanto... alboroto?... solo... solo era... solo era un Weasley, por... por el amor de Dios...

-¡Maldito, maldito! –grito Ron comenzando a golpearlo en la cara con fuerza- ¡te mataré con mis propias manos, bastardo mal nacido!

Remus y Chris se apresuraron a detenerlo antes de que lograra su cometido arrastrándolo fuera de la mazmorra sin que éste dejara de gritar.

-¡Suéltenme, déjenme matarlo con mis propias manos! ¡Suéltenme!

Respirando con dificultad debido a su nariz rota, Draco vio como Ron era sacado por los otros aurores.

-Estas loco Malfoy –dijo Moore reparándole la nariz para evitar que el mortífago se ahogara con su propia sangre- mira que provocar así al hermano de tu victima; una de dos, o quieres morir o estas demente.

Draco escupió más sangre mientras inclinaba la cabeza sin ningún deseo de entablar conversación con aquel hombre que no dejaba de hablar.

-Si dices donde está tu escondite y donde está el que no debe ser nombrado, no dejaré que Ron vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que tu voz es molesta... -respondio Draco hartándose de aquel auror- ¿Por qué no... porque no te callas y dejas de decir estupideces?

Taylor Moore no podía menos que asombrarse de la obstinación de Draco de negarse a responder, pues nadie soportaba tantos Cruciatus en una sola sesión.

-Veo que los Cruciatus no te duelen –dijo Moore para amedrentarlo- creo que dejare que Ron vuelva a tener una amable conversación contigo; su odio hacia ti le dan un buen aderezo a sus hechizos ¿no crees?

Draco suspiró cansado... claro que le dolían los Cruciatus de Ron, y desde luego ya había percibido el odio impreso en ellos, lo que los hacía más dolorosos; pero él ya se había graduado con honores en la asignatura del dolor y la tortura, pues si había alguien que sabia imprimirle un odio mayor a sus hechizos, era su señor y amo; él si sabia torturar hasta arrancarle palabras a una roca, el si sabía hacer sufrir a tal grado de enloquecer a cualquiera, él si sabía hacerlo llorar de dolor. Por eso sonrió de manera casi imperceptible al comparar a Ron con Voldemort... definitivamente el primero no le llegaba ni a los talones al último.

-Púdrete... -dijo Draco antes de perder el conocimiento.

.


	9. Capitulo 9

_.

____________________________________________________________

-¡Maldito, maldito! –exclamó Ron soltándose de sus compañeros.

-¡Cálmate ya! –Dijo Remus empujándolo hasta la oficina- ¡lo único que lograras será acabar con la única pista que tenemos sobre el paradero de Voldemort!

-¡No me importa, ese hijo de puta merece morir!

-Pues tú no eres el Wizengamot para decidir eso, así que te friegas y te aguantas.

-¡Pero Remus, tu sabes que tengo razón!

-¿Y que son eso? Ni tu ni yo podemos decidir el futuro de un prisionero, además sabes muy bien que Malfoy es lo más cercano que podemos estar con el que está detrás de todo esto y lo sabes, no solo se trata de Percy, hay muchos mas también.

Ron abrió la boca para responder pero la cerro mientras se mesaba el cabello y les daba la espalda a los dos aurores, pues en el fondo sabía que Remus tenía razón.

-Es solo que... lo odio tanto –murmuró poniéndose las manos en las caderas sin dejar de darles la espalda.

-Quédate aquí e intenta calmarte –dijo Remus saliendo de la oficina seguido por Chris- no dejare que vuelvas a entrar si sigues así, antes que nada está tu deber como auror, recuérdalo.

Ron ya no respondio, simplemente frunció la boca en un gesto de impotencia.

___________________________________________________________

-Ennervate -susurró Moore apuntando a Draco volviendo a despertarlo- despierta bastardo, no estás aquí de vacaciones.

Sintiéndose muy cansado, Draco enfocó a Moore, quien junto a Harry se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

-Vamos Malfoy, si de todos modos ya te fuiste a la mierda ¿Qué más da que unos cuantos más se vayan contigo? –dijo Harry mirando como el rubio cerraba los ojos en un gesto claro de agotamiento.

-¿Tu también estas molesto, Potter? –respondio Draco sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo- ¿tanto te puede que yo haya puesto en evidencia tu ineptitud al matar al ministro en tu puta nariz?

Harry sintió su cara encenderse de furia al escuchar las palabras del rubio, quien continuó hablando.

-Ni siquiera pudiste ayudar a ese Weasley... ¿Cómo puedes ver a la madre de esos pobretones a la cara?

Para ese momento Draco ya había abierto los ojos y miraba fijamente a Harry con una expresión de burla y desprecio.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a esa mujer al darle la noticia? ¿Perdón señora Weasley, pero mataron a uno de sus hijos? –exclamó Draco imitando a Harry en un tono lastimero de voz- Pero no se preocupe, usted se reproduce como una coneja, solo basta con que se revuelque con su asqueroso marido para poblar el mundo con otro patético pelirrojo...

-¡Cállate! –Gritó Harry asestándole un fuerte puñetazo- ¡no te atrevas a mencionar a Molly Weasley, asqueroso monstruo de mierda!

Draco lanzo una exclamación de dolor, pues Harry no solo le había golpeado con bastante fuerza, sino que le había dado justo en el lado izquierdo de su cara, justo en el lado de su cicatriz.

Moore no hizo nada por detenerlo, pues tal parecía que nada de lo que habían hecho hacían mella en el ánimo del mortífago. Justo en ese momento entró Remus y Chris viendo como Harry tomaba de las solapas a Draco para gritarle a unos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Los Weasley son una familia honorable, no como la tuya que es una verdadera mierda! –dijo Harry con el odio hirviendo en su pecho- gracias a Dios tu padre ya está muerto y tu no distas mucho de ello, me pregunto si tu madre nos hará el favor de morirse pronto.

Draco solo lo escupió sin decir una palabra más antes de volver a recibir otro golpe.

-Harry... -dijo Moore poniéndole una mano en el hombro y jalándolo discretamente.

Harry se dejó guiar sintiéndose a punto de estallar.

-Tranquilo...

-Es un verdadero hijo de puta... -susurró Harry con el rostro empapado de sudor- un verdadero hijo de puta...

Mientras tanto Ron continuaba en el mismo lugar en donde lo habían dejado Remus y Chris sin conseguir calmarse ni un poco.

-Mierda... -susurró dejando su varita en el escritorio mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con su otra mano- mierda... -volvió a susurrar poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y caminando en dirección a una esquina de la habitación alzando el rostro al techo cerrando los ojos en un intento por calmarse a sí mismo.

La puerta abriéndose de golpe lo hicieron girarse de repente para encontrarse frente a frente con un hombre de barba incipiente, cabello desgreñado y ojos enloquecidos, quien mirando una varita en el escritorio se apresuró a tomarla antes que aquel pelirrojo que lo miraba atónito.

-¡Entrail Expelling! –gritó el hombre habiéndole ganado a Ron la varita quien en ese momento sintió como si literalmente lo abriesen en canal sacándole las entrañas.

-¡Maldito mortífago! –exclamó otro hombre seguido de varios más que llegaron un par de segundos al parecer persiguiendo al hombre aquel, que fue sometido en un santiamén mientras otro más veía horrorizado como Ron había caído al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

-¡Ron! –jadeo volteándolo boca arriba viendo su vientre con sus intestinos fuera- ¡por todos los...!

-¡Llama a un medimago, imbécil! –Dijo uno de los aurores que sujetaba al mortífago- ¡no te quedes viendo como estúpido!

-¡Suéltenme, suéltenme bastardos aurores hijos de puta! –gritó el mortífago forcejeando.

-¡Cállate basura, no volverás a escapar! –respondio el auror llevándolo a rastras junto con su compañero nuevamente a su celda.

____________________________________________________________

-¡Jefe, un mortífago escapó! –dijo Dan, un auror novato entrando a la mazmorra en donde Moore estaba.

-¿¡Cómo es posible!? –respondio el jefe de aurores saliendo a toda prisa.

-Ya fue recapturado, pero...

-¿¡Pero qué?! –preguntó Moore sin dejar de caminar exasperado por el repentino silencio de Dan, quien continuó hablando con reticencia.

-Que... bueno...

-¡Habla ya de una puta vez!

-Si, alcanzó a atacar a Ron weasley.

-¿¡Qué?! –respondio Moore girándose de repente.

-Le lanzó un Entrail Expelling y... y pues le extrajo las entrañas.

-¡Ya sé el efecto de ese hechizo! –bramó Moore a unos centímetros de la cara del pobre Dan- ¡lo que quiero saber es como esta Ron y como un mortífago escapó de su celda con varios aurores patrullando el área y como consiguió una puta varita!

-Ron ya fue trasladado de urgencia a San Mungo y la verdad no sé como esta, la verdad... iba muy grave y lo de la varita, pues aun no sabemos señor.

Moore exhaló un suspiro de exasperación dándose la vuelta ya sin decir nada siendo seguido por Dan

________________________________________________________

En cuanto Harry y los demás se enteraron de lo sucedido, dejaron incomunicado a Draco y fueron inmediatamente a San Mungo siendo recibidos por un medimago y por Moore, quien ya se encontraba ahí.

-¿Cómo esta Ron? –preguntó Harry con el rostro pálido en cuanto llegó.

-Mi equipo esta atendiéndolo –respondio una medimaga de mediana edad- el Entrail Expelling es un hechizo mortal, la verdad tiene suerte de haber llegado con vida.

-Pero se salvará ¿verdad? –exclamó Harry en lo que más bien pareció una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No voy a mentirles, su estado es muy crítico.

-Pero tiene buenas posibilidades ¿no? –dijo esta vez Remus con rostro desencajado- ya están atendiéndolo y como usted dice, llegó con vida.

La medimaga comprendió la angustia de los hombres, así que solo pudo mirarlo con comprensión mientras decía:

-Lo siento, no puedo decirles algo que no puedo asegurar, recibió un ataque mortal; con su permiso debo irme, una enfermera les seguirá informando –y sin decir nada más se retiró.

-No puede ser... -exclamó Remus dejándose caer en un asiento- ¿Qué les diré ahora a Arthur y a Molly? ... ¿Qué están a punto de perder a otro de sus hijos?

-Aun no ha muerto Remus –dijo Chris sentándose junto a él y palmeándole un hombro sabiendo que su amigo y compañero veía a Ron casi como a un hijo- ya verás que lo logra, el chico es rudo.

-Si Remus –completó Harry sentándose al otro lado- Ron es fuerte, el es... él es...

Remus vio la desesperación en el rostro de Harry notando como el chico más que convencerlo a él, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de la recuperación de Ron.

-Si Harry –respondio entonces poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Ron es fuerte y seguro sale de esta.

-¿Verdad que si? –Dijo Harry sonriéndole titubeante a su antiguo maestro- ya después le reñiré como es que se dejó sorprender por un prisionero.

-Eso es verdad, lo suspenderé varios días por su descuido –respondio Remus respondiéndole la sonrisa.

Harry ya no dijo nada, simplemente se recargó en el asiento a esperar noticias de su amigo.

_________________________________________________________

Cuando el matrimonio Weasley fue notificado, inmediatamente se trasladaron al hospital recibiendo el mismo parte médico; y ni Remus ni Harry se atrevían a acercarse del todo al buen matrimonio, algo que Arthur percibió de inmediato.

-Harry, Remus... saben que no son responsables ¿Por qué se alejan entonces? –dijo el buen Arthur Weasley al ir por un té para su mujer.

-Señor weasley... -balbuceó Harry sintiéndose pillando.

-Arthur, eres muy amable en no culparnos, pero... bueno, esto no debió pasar –respondio Remus con expresión agotada.

-Remus –dijo Arthur sentándose junto a él y mirando afectuosamente a su amigo- Cuando Ron decidió ser auror, no creas que me dio mucho gusto que digamos, pues yo sabía bien los riesgos a los que se iba a exponer.

-Pero Arthur...

-Escucha –interrumpió Arthur poniéndole una mano en el hombro- tu eres su jefe inmediato, no su ángel de la guarda, no puedes ser responsable de la vida de mi hijo.

-Pero Arthur... Percy... -respondio Remus con voz entrecortada.

-Lo de Percy fue algo muy desafortunado, pero Remus... yo jamás te he culpado –dijo Arthur con voz tranquila haciendo que Remus lo mirara.

-Pero deberías Arthur... yo estaba a cargo.

-Sé que quieres a mis hijos como si fueran tuyos, sé que desearías haber hecho más por Percy... pero así es la guerra, amigo... y el enemigo es el responsable, no tu ni Harry.

Para ese entonces, los dos aurores ya derramaban silenciosas lágrimas.

_______________________________________________________

-Por ahora su estado es estable, aunque critico –dijo finalmente el medimago un par de horas después.

-Pero mi hijo se va poner bien ¿verdad? –preguntó Molly llorosa.

-Señora, eso es algo que aun no puedo asegurarle, las siguientes setenta y dos horas son muy importantes, habrá que ver cómo reacciona; por lo pronto lo único que pueden hacer es irse a descansar.

-Yo no me iré sin ver antes a mi hijo –respondio resuelta.

-Pueden entrar usted y su esposo solo unos momentos, pero nada más.

-Gracias.

Cuando Molly y Arthur entraron a la habitación de Ron, Moore se dirigió a Harry y a Remus.

-Dan acaba de mandarme un informe.

-¿Y como sucedió todo? –preguntó Harry.

-Dan se ahorro los detalles, pues el informe me urgía, así que los pormenores me los dará en el departamento, pero tal parece que la varita con que atacó a Ron fue la de él mismo.

-¿Desarmó a Ron? –exclamó extrañado Remus.

-No, al parecer Ron mismo la dejó expuesta al dejarla en el escritorio.

-Vaya... -silbó Remus- pues siendo francos, Ron tiene mucha suerte de estar vivo.

-Si claro, con las entrañas de fuera como un pez en la pescadería –exclamó Harry indignado.

-Lo que le dio más oportunidad de luchar por su vida–completó Remus- imagina que en vez de un Entrail Expelling le hubiese lanzado un Avada Kedavra... francamente el mortífago estaba aturdido.

Harry ya no respondio, pues a regañadientes supo que Remus tenía razón.

-Todo este asunto del mortífago que intentó fugarse y que casi lo logra... -intervino Moore pensativo- me lleva a pensar que este asunto de Malfoy debe tratarse con más cuidado.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Remus.

-Vamos al departamento, allá les explicare.

_______________________________________________________

-¿Una casa de seguridad? –repitió Harry sorprendido.

-Así es, no quiero que Malfoy escape ni de broma, tiene mucho que decirnos, así que prepárense que se van en un rato, solo irán pocos, iras tú Remus, llévate a Harry y a Chris; cuantos menos estén involucrados mejor.

-¿Y que con el ministro? –preguntó Remus.

-De él me encargo yo, así que váyanse ya, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

________________________________________________________

Cuando Draco despertó, se encontró inmovilizado de la misma manera en la que había estado antes de desmayarse, con la diferencia de que ya no estaban en la fría y húmeda mazmorra del ministerio; lo primero que notó fue una sed abrasadora que le secaba la boca y un dolor de cabeza y cuerpo debido a los Cruciatus.

El primer pensamiento que acudió a su mente fue su madre; pues sabía que al no llegar, su amo y señor la interrogaría y de una u otra manera le arrancaría la verdad... sabría lo que habían decidido y ella sería castigada irremediablemente; por lo que una angustia aplastante le inundó el pecho.

-Vaya, al fin despiertas Malfoy –dijo una voz conocida frente a él- escucha, utilizaremos otros métodos si continuas negándote a hablar.

Draco miró a Remus Lupin plantado frente a él y lo único que hizo fue pasear su mirada por el nuevo lugar examinándolo todo; estaban en una habitación de paredes grises con un enorme espejo en una de ellas, espejo que seguramente sería una ventana para mirar desde afuera, también había un hueco en la pared, algo así como un diminuto armario sin puerta con un tubo adherido al parecer para colgar ropa y una mesita de madera con otra silla.

El joven mortífago suspiró pensando en aquella que pagaría por su estupidez mientras él estaba a merced de una panda de aurores patéticos.

-Bien –dijo Remus tomándole la cara para capturar su mirada- iniciemos... Legeremens.

Draco mantuvo su mirada firme en los ojos color miel del licántropo sintiendo como aquel intentaba mirar en su mente usando Legeremancia; acción que no sirvió de nada pese a los esfuerzos del auror.

Remus sintió el sudor escurrir por su frente al ser arrojado fuera con gran facilidad sin siquiera poder atisbar en la mente de Draco Malfoy, quien habiendo sido entrenado por el mejor en esas cuestiones, pudo rechazar la invasión del auror.

Después de un buen rato en el que ambos quedaron con una terrible jaqueca, Remus decidió salir de ahí.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Chris al verlo salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-No puedo... definitivamente no puedo entrar en su mente.

-¡Pero Remus, tu eres muy bueno en Legeremancia! –exclamó Harry sorprendido.

-Y él en Oclumancia –respondio Remus secándose la frente con un pañuelo.

-¿Y qué sigue entonces?

-No ha tomado agua, debe estar sediento.

-Bien, déjame esto a mí –dijo Harry decidido.

-Harry, no quiero que...

-Tranquilo Remus, no hare lo mismo que Ron, ya vi que eso no funciona con él, además ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Malfoy es diferente a los demás mortífagos.

-Si, ya lo había notado.

-Por eso mismo déjame ahora a mí.

-Pero toma en cuenta de que no tenemos mucho tiempo –intervino Chris.

-Pero la fuerza no sirve de nada con él y eso nos hace perder tiempo –respondio Remus- es mejor ir lento pero seguro.

-¿Entonces me dejas actuar según mi criterio? –preguntó Harry listo para entrar.

-Adelante.

__________________________________________________

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, lo único que hizo fue sentarse en la silla, aparecer con su varita una jarra con agua y un vaso de cristal en el cual vertió el cristalino liquido llevándoselo a los labios con lentitud tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para degustarlo mientras observaba al joven rubio sentado frente a él. Lo observó por largo rato en silencio hasta que por fin comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sabes Malfoy?... te subestimé... en verdad lograste engañar a todos en el colegio con tu mascara de cobarde patético a pesar de haber logrado darle entrada a los mortífagos en Hogwarts.

Draco permaneció quieto mirando a quien sabe donde, por lo que Harry dando otro sorbo de agua, siguió con su monologo.

-¿Quién te hizo ese cariñito en la cara?... ¿acaso fue Greyback jugando manitas calientes contigo?... no sabía que tenias esos gustos.

El rostro impasible de Draco Malfoy le daba curiosidad a Harry a pesar de aborrecerlo, se preguntaba que tantas cosas podrían estar pasando por la mente del mortífago.

-Estas jodido, lo sabes ¿verdad?... sabes que es mentira el trato que te ofreció mi jefe, ese de que el Wizengamot tomaría en cuenta tu cooperación para capturar al bastardo de tu amo; digo, estúpido no eres a pesar de que tengas la cara... sabes que el beso del dementor es el único castigo para ti y que nunca lograrás escapar de aquí, así que ¿Por qué no te ahorras todos los métodos de interrogatorio que tenemos y hablas de una vez? Al final terminaras diciéndonos todo lo que necesitamos a no ser que te encante que te peguen y te apliquen Cruciatus, así que hazte un favor a ti mismo y piénsalo.

Utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, Draco evito pasarse la lengua por sus labios resecos al ver el transparente líquido mojar la boca de Harry mientras él lo único en que podía pensar era en su madre.

-¿Tanto te gustaba matar gente inocente, Malfoy?... ¿tanto disfrutabas terminar con personas que nunca te habían hecho ningún daño?

-Por todos los cielos, Potter ¿podrías callarte de una vez? –Exclamó Draco exasperado por el último comentario de Harry- solo eran muggles, ni siquiera los conocías ¿porque tanto alboroto por gente que no es como nosotros?

-¿Y los que si lo eran?... ¿Qué hay de los magos y brujas que cometieron el error de cruzarse en el camino de tu amo?

-Tu lo has dicho, el error fue de ellos –respondio Draco alzándose de hombros- además ni eran de tu familia, Potter, no sé porque te importa tanto.

-Porque eran personas, Malfoy –respondio Harry sorprendido del cinismo de Draco- y los muggles ni siquiera se interponían en el camino de Voldemort ¿Por qué matarlos entonces?

-¿Y por qué no?... ya te lo dije, solo eran muggles, gente que es como ganado que no sirve de nada, a menos que solo sea para servirnos a nosotros lo magos, claro.

Harry no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa ante la completa desfachatez de Draco al responder.

-Lo que sucede es que están enojados porque los he dejado en evidencia; porque demostré lo inútiles e incompetentes que son –continuó Draco enojado debido a la sed que le quemaba la garganta aunado a su deseo frenético de lavarse las manos, pues a saber quiénes lo habían tocado estando inconsciente.

Ese mero pensamiento le provocó un estremecimiento, pues la suciedad que tenia de forma permanente, ahora parecía asfixiarlo al imaginar que unos miserables aurores de mierda habían osado ponerle las manos encima.

-¿Tienes sed? –preguntó Harry al verlo tragar en seco.

-¿Y qué, que la tenga?... no vas a darme de beber de todos modos ¿no? –Respondio Draco mirándolo a la cara- ¿este es tu nuevo método de tortura, Potter? Porque permíteme decirte que es muy patético.

Harry sonrió por el comentario de Draco, pues sabía que era verdad que con negarle el agua no iba a lograr nada, así que se levantó y apuntándole con la varita susurró un hechizo de liberación soltándolo de sus ataduras; algo que sorprendió Draco y a los dos aurores que veían todo desde afuera.

-Toma –dijo Harry ofreciéndole el vaso con agua.

Draco lo miró con desconfianza unos momentos para después tomarlo y beber con modales finos y pausados.

-¿Quieres ir al baño? Ahí está –señalo Harry atrás de él.

Draco miró hacia atrás viendo un cuarto sin puerta en el cual se podía ver desde ahí el lavabo de cerámica blanca; y aunque era verdad que sentía su vejiga a punto de reventar, lo primero que deseo al ver el baño fue lavarse la manos frenéticamente.

-¿Cuál es el truco? –Pregunto aun mirando sobre su hombro para luego girar el rostro y ver de nuevo a Harry- ¿ser bueno con el prisionero y luego darle el tiro de gracia?

-No, simplemente quiero evitar el que te orines en los pantalones y soportar tu peste –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos de pie frente a él.

Draco ya no dijo nada, decidió que fuese lo que fuese lo que el auror tenía en mente, nada podría empeorar, así que se levantó y con paso lento se dirigió al baño notando con molestia que éste no tenia puerta; entró en el examinando el interior viendo que era un baño diminuto, con una regadera sin cortina en un espacio de tres metros por dos.

Suspirando con amarga resignación, tomo el jabón que estaba en el lavabo y abrió el grifo para finalmente hacer lo que tanto deseaba.

Harry mientras tanto lo había seguido hasta la puerta sin despegarle la vista, por lo que ocultando su incomodidad, Draco continuó con su faena de limpieza.

-¿Pues qué tanto te lavas? Llevas más de cinco minutos ahí –exclamó Harry después de un rato.

Draco no contestó pues su respuesta hubiera sido meterle el jabón por el culo, algo que obviamente no podía, por lo que decidió abstenerse de responder. Cuando finalmente acabó, se secó las manos con una toalla pequeña que colgaba de un tubo de acero incrustado en la pared y volvió la vista al retrete que estaba a menos de un metro de distancia.

-¿Primero te lavas las manos y después orinas?

-¿Acaso vas a mirarme orinar?... no pensé que fueras un marica –dijo Draco viendo que Harry no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar al verlo acercarse al retrete.

-Y a mí me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mí, así que apúrate a cagar o lo que sea que vayas a hacer, porque no pienso moverme de aquí.

Lanzándole una mirada de desprecio, Draco bajó su cremallera y procedió a sacar su miembro y evacuar su vejiga siguiendo al terminar otro ritual de limpieza de sus manos no tan concienzudo como era su costumbre, pero si tomándose de nuevo su tiempo; cuando terminó salió de ahí para sentarse nuevamente en la silla y simplemente cruzarse de brazos esperando un nuevo interrogatorio de Harry, quien para su sorpresa salió de ahí dejándolo solo no sin llevarse con él la jarra y el vaso de vidrio.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Pregunto Chris extrañado- ¿lo que sigue es darle de comer?

-Tranquilo, solo quiero ir analizándolo –respondio Harry.

-Pues espero que tu análisis no dure mucho o pensara que está en un hotel –dijo Chris un poco molesto.

-Calma Chris –intervino Remus acercando una silla al ventanal para sentarse en ella- Harry tiene razón, hay que ir lentos pero seguros.

Refunfuñando Chris se fue de ahí diciendo:

-Veré que hay para cenar.

Después de un ahora en la que Harry y Remus permanecieron en absoluto silencio observando el interior de la habitación, este último se enderezó en su silla diciendo:

-Vaya... sí que es muy peculiar.

-Ajá... -respondio Harry en el mismo tono- se ha lavado las manos diez veces en una hora.

-¿Por qué no entras de nuevo? Sería interesante que le preguntaras acerca de eso, haber cómo reacciona.

-Bien.

____________________________________________________

Cuando Draco vio a Harry entrar de nuevo, se preguntó si el auror se dignaría a decirle la hora si es que se la preguntaba, pues no teniendo reloj no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su captura y su madre ya estaría frenética por su tardanza.

-¿Por qué te lavas tanto las manos? –preguntó Harry sin rodeos sentándose en la silla que había junto a la mesita de madera.

-¿Por qué están sucias? –respondio Draco en un tono claramente sarcástico.

-Solo de la sangre de los inocentes que has asesinado, porque de mugre no –dijo Harry recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando las piernas.

-Si claro, como sufro tanto por esos pobres infelices...

-¿Duermes bien por las noches?

-Como un bebé.

-¿No te disgusta servir de perro faldero a Voldemort?... ¿Dónde está la clase en eso?

-¿Y a ti no te disgusta servir de perro faldero a un completo inepto como lo es el ministro?... ¿Dónde está el orgullo en eso?

-Al menos él no es mi amo... yo no tengo dueño a diferencia de ti.

Draco sonrió por el comentario ocultando a la perfección el golpe directo que le habían resultado esas palabras.

-Pero de igual forma los manda a morir ¿no? –Dijo Draco- los envía como reses al matadero, aunque bueno, ustedes no tienen la culpa de ser tan ineptos que no sepan llevar a cabo una misión como debe ser.

El que sintió el golpe ahora fue Harry al recordar la misión fallida de Suecia.

-Dime Potter ¿Por qué tanto alboroto con ese Weasley?... ¿en verdad importa tanto el que lo haya asesinado?

Harry apretó los labios para no darle el gusto de perder el control y poder hablar con calma.

-Conviviste con él en Hogwarts –dijo Harry con voz tensa- ¿en verdad no significo nada para ti acabar con su vida?

-¿Y porque habría de significar algo?... era un traidor a la sangre.

-¿En verdad aun sigues creyendo en esa mierda de la pureza de sangre?... por Dios Malfoy –exclamó Harry exasperado- Voldemort era un mestizo ¿acaso no lo sabes?

-Eso no me toca juzgarlo a mí, Weasley estorbaba en los planes de mi señor y yo solo cumplí con mi deber –respondio Draco con firmeza- además nunca fuimos amigos ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Siempre fueron una vergüenza.

Harry sintió como su cara ardía en un calor abrazador debido a la furia que pugnaba por controlar.

-Era el hermano de mi amigo, y mi amigo también.

-Era un simple mago venido a menos con aires de grandeza debido a un puesto que le quedaba grande.

-No hables así de Percy –respondio Harry apretando los puños.

-¿Por qué no? No creo que le importe, digo, ya está muerto ¿no?... los muertos no sienten nada.

-Cállate.

-El pobre se sentía con clase cuando hablaba conmigo, seguro sentía que tocaba el séptimo cielo al hablar con el ministro sueco.

-¡Que te calles, maldito bastardo! –gritó Harry tomándolo de las solapas y levantándolo de la silla.

-¡Solo digo la verdad! –Respondio Draco gritándole en la cara mientras forcejeaba con él- ¡el muy imbécil se sentía muy culto hablándome de temas que en realidad me provocaban sueño!

-¡Imbécil! –exclamó Harry estampándolo con fuerza contra la pared arrancándole un jadeo al rubio, el cual increíblemente continuaba azuzándolo debido al odio que sentía por el auror sin importarle en lo mas mínimo la diferencia de fuerzas físicas.

-¡Era patético Potter, eso hasta tu debiste verlo!...

-¡Era un buen hombre al que tú le llegas ni a los talones!

-¿¡Y para que querría yo parecerme a alguien como él?!... solo era un mediocre que intentaba agradar dando por resultado un bufón.

-¡Percy no era así! –respondio Harry dándole un puñetazo, puñetazo que Draco respondio escupiéndole en la cara.

-¡Era basura! –Exclamó jadeante y riendo ante la evidente furia de Harry- un sucio mago de baja categoría...

-¡Maldito! –dijo Harry alzando el puño de nuevo.

-¿Por qué tan enojado, Potter?... no me dirás que porque yo lo maté... más bien estas furioso contigo mismo por ser un auror incompetente que permitió que mataran a su amigo debido a su propia ineptitud...

Ahí Harry ya no aguantó más, arrastró a Draco de las solapas y lo llevó hasta el pequeño armario sin puerta, en el que lo aventó con fuerzas sacando su varita inmediatamente; estampado en el pequeño hueco, Draco pensó que Harry iba aplicarle un Cruciatus, pero lo que hizo el auror fue aparecer una puerta de madera y cerrarla con fuerza.

-Infeliz hijo de puta... -masculló Harry saliendo de la habitación sabiendo que si no hubiese hecho eso, habría molido a golpes a Malfoy.

____________________________________________________

.


	10. Capitulo 10

.

-No... -musitó Draco tieso en la oscuridad del armario al recibir el portazo en la nariz- no... -repitió tratando de contener el pánico creciente que comenzaba a sentir- no... -volvió a decir como un mantra mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los puños- no... no... no...

___________________________________________

-Maldito idiota –exclamó Harry encontrándose con Remus fuera de la habitación.

-Tranquilo, aguantaste mucho, Ron lo hubiese matado.

___________________________________________

-Quiero salir... -musitó Draco tragando en seco tratando de controlar su voz manteniendo los ojos cerrados- por favor...

Entonces los abrió encontrándose con aquella pesada oscuridad en la que estaba Nagini esperándolo, en la que estaba esa siniestra y sanguinaria serpiente que se regodeaba torturándolo cada vez que tenia ocasión.

Frio sudor empapó su frente cuando alzó sus manos y estas tocaron la helada pared del húmedo calabozo en el que su amo acostumbraba abandonarlo cuando lo corregía. El tenebroso y casi imperceptible siseo de Nagini en su rostro lo hizo saltar.

-¡No! –Exclamó con más fuerza- ¡las cortinas, las cortinas! –jadeó extendiendo sus manos al frente encontrándose con la puerta de madera, la cual comenzó a golpear- ¡déjenme salir, déjenme salir!...

Harry en tanto se sentaba en la silla junto a Remus, quien le palmeaba el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Calma cachorro.

-No debió decir esas cosas de Percy.

-Lo sé, pero eso no cambie lo que él era, y él era un buen chico, no dejes que lo que diga Malfoy te afecte.

-Es tan difícil, parece que disfruta haciéndome enojar el muy maldito.

___________________________________________

-¡Quiero salir, sáquenme de aquí! –Gritaba Draco aporreando la puerta con verdadera desesperación- ¡por favor, no quiero estar aquí, quiero salir!

El aire comenzó a faltarle, lo que provocó que sintiera claramente el asesino abrazo de la serpiente de su amo orillándolo a un ataque de histeria.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí, quiero salir, quiero salir! –Gritó pateando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas- ¡por favor, no quiero estar aquí!

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, Malfoy?! –Exclamó molesto Harry abriendo la puerta de golpe siendo empujado por un desesperado Draco que salió dando tumbos del pequeño armario causando estupor en Harry y en Remus, el cual seguía fuera de la habitación -¿Qué demonios...?

Draco se había replegado en una esquina y se había dejado caer haciéndose un ovillo mientras un temblor incontrolable sacudía su cuerpo.

Remus entró rápidamente para verlo encontrándose con la mirada confundida de Harry, quien segundos después se recompuso.

-¿Qué truco es este, Malfoy? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

La voz de Harry confundió a Draco ¿pues qué hacia Potter en el calabozo en donde solo estaba Nagini? ; Por lo que poco a poco alzó la cara encontrándose con los dos aurores, algo que lo desconcertó y lo devolvió a la realidad en un par de segundos; así que tragó saliva y se obligó a ponerse de pie poco a poco colocando sus manos en sus piernas a fin de ocultar su temblor.

-Te hice una pregunta ¿a qué se debe este escándalo?

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero ni una sola palabra salió de ella pues no le ocurrió ninguna respuesta mordaz para ello y porque si hablaba estaba seguro de que su voz se escucharía tremendamente patética.

-No... no pasa nada... -respondio finalmente poniendo su cara más digna a pesar de estar mas pálido que un muerto.

-Pues yo creo que...

-Entonces te dejamos –interrumpió Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Harry, quien a pesar de sentirse extrañado de las palabras de su jefe, lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

-¿Por qué lo dejamos solo, Remus? Debimos insistir a que venía todo ese teatro –dijo Harry estando ya solos.

-Aquí hay algo raro –respondio Remus viendo a través del ventanal como Draco tomaba la silla y se desplomaba en ella para luego secarse el sudor de la frente con mano trémula- ve a ver si ya está la cena, en un momento te alcanzo.

-Pero...

-Ve Harry, no tardare.

-De acuerdo –respondio Harry resignado dejando a Remus pensativo frente al ventanal.

____________________________________________

-Huele bien –exclamó Remus entrando a la cocina.

-Ese es mi talento jefe, ya lo sabes –respondio Chris con una cacerola en la mano y una cuchara en la otra sirviendo estofado de carne en los platos- Harry ya me contó la nueva treta de Malfoy ¿Qué crees que este tramando?

-No creo que sea ninguna treta –respondio Remus lavándose las manos.

-¿Entonces para que todo ese teatro? –dijo Harry colocando tazas y cubiertos.

-Hay que hablar con él, todo esto es muy raro –exclamó Remus sentándose a la mesa lo mismo que sus otros dos compañeros.

Los tres cenaron en menos de media hora para regresar a la habitación de Draco, quien permanecía muy quieto sentado en la silla.

-¿Ya mejor? –Preguntó Remus entrando mientras Harry y Chris miraban desde afuera, a lo que Draco contestó con su acostumbrado mutismo- debes tener hambre.

A decir verdad, el estomago de Draco ya gruñía de hambre, algo que le indicó que ya debía ser verdaderamente tarde, pues acostumbrado a poco comer, nunca sufría esos detalles.

-Dime una cosa, Malfoy ¿eres claustrofóbico?

Tanto Harry como Chris se miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta de Remus a Draco, quien simplemente continuó ignorando al licántropo.

-Debe estar bromeando –susurró Chris cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo es que alguien como tú sufre de esa enfermedad? –continuó Remus recargándose en la pared.

-Yo no estoy enfermo –respondio Draco al fin sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

-¿Y entonces que fue todo aquello?

-Nada –respondio Draco alzándose de hombros.

-Si no fue nada, no habrá problema en intentarlo de nuevo ¿no crees?

Draco no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa mientras Remus daba un paso adelante.

-Ven.

-¿A dónde?

-Al armario.

-¿Y para qué? –preguntó Draco sin levantarse.

-Para probar que no eres claustrofóbico.

-Yo no tengo que probarle nada a usted.

-Pero yo si tengo que probarlo, así que ¿me harías el favor de levantarte?

El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir apresuradamente al ver que Remus hablaba en serio, por lo que su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para evitar a toda costa entrar de nuevo en ese maldito espacio del demonio.

-¿Y bien?

-No lo haré –declaró Draco volteando el rostro muy dignamente hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces lo eres.

-Ya le dije que no.

-Pues entonces ven, entra ahí.

-¿Acaso esta sordo, maldito hijo de puta? –Respondio Draco mirándolo con un odio intenso- ¡Ya le dije que no voy a entrar ahí!

-¡Pues vas a entrar ahí así sea a punta de golpes! –exclamó Harry exasperado entrando de repente.

-¿¡Y tú que te metes, basura mestiza?! –respondio Draco poniéndose de pie rápidamente al verlo irse directamente contra él.

-¡Cállate imbécil! –exclamó Harry tomándolo con fuerza de un brazo y arrastrándolo hasta el armario, en donde Draco vio con horror que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

-¡No te atrevas! –gritó forcejeando con él.

Harry lo aventó sin mayor problema dentro del armario y lo cerró con un portazo comenzándose a oír inmediatamente los golpes de Draco en la puerta.

-¿Piensas seguirle el juego, Remus? -Preguntó Chris entrando también.

-No creo que sea un juego.

-Yo también creo que es una treta de Malfoy –dijo Harry acomodándose la chaqueta de mezclilla que llevaba puesta.

-¡Déjenme salir, quiero salir! –gritaba Draco golpeando con fuerza.

-Cuando le abriste la puerta hace rato, estaba pálido y sudoroso; lo que significa que un golpe de adrenalina lo hizo bombear más sangre al corazón dejándolo tan blanco como un muerto, nadie puede acelerar su ritmo cardiaco a voluntad en cuestión de segundos, lo que vimos fue real, estaba aterrado –concluyó Remus escuchando con atención lo que pasaba dentro del armario.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! –Gritó Draco golpeando la puerta con los puños y pateándola sintiendo que la oscuridad y el espacio tan pequeño acabarían aplastándolo de un momento a otro- ¡déjenme salir!

-¿Entonces es verdad? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de incredulidad- ¿el asesino más sanguinario de Voldemort le teme a un cuartito?

-Ya entiendo –intervino Chris sonriendo también- si el dolor no funciona con él, tal vez este otro método sea más efectivo ¿no?

-Ya veremos –respondio Remus acercándose a la puerta- Draco ¿quieres salir?

-¡Déjeme salir maldito, déjeme salir! –respondio Draco haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper a llorar.

-Lo haré solo si nos dices lo que queremos saber.

-¡Lo hare, si!... ¡diré lo que quieran, solo déjenme salir!

-Bien.

-Déjalo ahí un rato mas, Remus –dijo Harry sonriéndole a Chris- el muy bastardo se lo merece.

-Todo a su tiempo –respondio Remus abriendo la puerta.

Draco salió empujando a todos pegándose a la pared sintiéndose el hombre más infeliz de toda tierra... ¿Por qué diablos habían averiguado su temor a los espacios cerrados? ¿Acaso no le bastaba al destino con haberlo dejado caer en manos de los aurores, ya no decir de Potter?

-Bien Malfoy... -dijo Remus dando unos pasos hacia él- ¿Dónde está oculto Voldemort?

Draco respiraba erráticamente viéndolos con una mirada mezcla de pánico, mezcla de odio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder matarlos a todos con el método más doloroso que se le pudiese ocurrir.

-¿Asustadito Malfoy? –Exclamó Harry divertido- ¿Cómo puede ser que le tengas miedo a un simple cuarto?

-Vete... vete a la mierda, Potter –mascullo Draco intentando calmar su enloquecido corazón.

-¿Entonces? –Insistió Remus- ¿Dónde está?

-Váyase al infierno, maldito licántropo –siseo Draco como serpiente acorralada.

-¿Eso significa que no vas a hablar?

-Nunca diré nada –declaró Draco sabiendo que hablar era una sentencia de muerte inminente para su madre.

-De acuerdo, volvamos al armario –concluyó Remus dando unos pasos hacia él.

-¡No se atreva, hijo de puta! –exclamó Draco poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Déjame a mí, Remus –intervino Harry- será un gusto meterlo de nuevo a ese hoyo.

-Si me tocas, juro que te matare –dijo Draco alejándose de Harry con la espalda pegada a la pared.

-Solo de risa, estúpido... ven –respondio Harry acercándose a él y atrapándolo de un brazo cuando Draco intentó correr.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! –Forcejeó Draco asestándole un puñetazo en la cara que enfureció a Harry, el cual tomándolo del cuello, prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el armario- ¡No, no! –jadeó Draco comenzando a apánicarse al ver que se acercaban mas al diminuto cuartito.

-Adentro –dijo Harry arrojándolo al armario y cerrando con dificultad pues Draco intentaba salir a toda costa.

-¡No, sáquenme de aquí! ¡Quiero salir, quiero salir! ¡Abran la puerta, déjenme salir!

-Rayos, es muy escandaloso –dijo Chris al oír las patadas, golpes y gritos de Draco.

-Esta vez esperaremos mas, me temo –respondio Remus sentándose en una silla.

Dentro, Draco golpeó y golpeo hasta comenzar a arañar la puerta sintiendo que Nagini estaba ya sobre su hombro, sintiendo ya como la serpiente de su señor siseaba en su oreja.

-Por favor... -susurró con voz quebrada- déjenme salir...

Un zumbido en su mejilla le hizo detener su frenético ataque a la puerta para sacudir sus manos alrededor de su cabeza sacudiendo su cabello con frenesí sintiendo que algo le atacaba para detenerse después de unos segundos.

Se recargo de espaldas en la pared dejándose caer poco a poco hasta hacerse un ovillo y abrazar sus piernas escondiendo su rostro en ellas.

-Mamá... -susurró con lagrimas en los ojos- abre las cortinas... dile a Rufy... que abra las cortinas...

-Malfoy...

Draco se encogió al oír la voz de Remus.

-Dime donde esta Voldemort y te dejaré salir.

Draco comenzó a llorar mas fuerte al sentirse en una encrucijada, no podía hablar pero tampoco podía permanecer un segundo más ahí dentro, por lo que arrastrándose de rodillas, comenzó de nuevo a golpear la puerta para poder salir.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Déjenme salir!

-No hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber.

-¡No!... –gimió Draco con voz entrecortada- ¡por favor!... ¡por favor déjeme salir!... ella está aquí... -musitó encajando sus uñas en la madera- ella está aquí...

-¿Ella? –Repitió Remus pegando su oreja a la puerta- ¿Quién es ella?

-¡Quiero salir! –gritó Draco aporreando de nuevo la puerta haciendo que Remus despegara la oreja de golpe.

-Dime lo que necesito y te sacare.

-¡Si, si! ¡Diré lo que quiera, pero sáqueme de aquí!

-Habla primero y después te saco.

-¡No, no, no, no, no!... déjeme salir... abra las cortinas... -sollozó Draco sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿De qué diablos estará hablando? –preguntó Harry.

-Malfoy... Draco... -llamó Remus de cuclillas frente a la puerta.

-Abra las cortinas... abra las cortinas... -susurraba Draco tan bajo que Remus apenas podía escucharlo, por lo que poniéndose de pie puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces? –Exclamó Harry extrañado- ¿acaso vas a sacarlo sin que haya dicho nada aun?

-No va a decir nada, está entrando en shock –dijo Remus.

-Pero...

-De todos modos no va a decir nada –concluyó Remus abriendo la puerta molesto al ver que su método no estaba funcionando.

Todos quedaron perplejos al ver la madera arañada y las manos ensangrentadas de Draco, quien gateando salió del armario.

-¿Estas demente, Malfoy? –dijo Harry viéndolo arrastrarse hasta una esquina.

Remus no dijo nada, lo que hizo fue caminar hasta Draco y acuclillarse frente a él tomándole el rostro sudoroso entre las manos para captar su atención.

-Legeremens... -susurró para adentrarse en la mente de Draco aprovechando su debilidad, algo que le resulto imposible al encontrarla completamente cerrada- ¡demonios!

-¿Nada? –preguntó Chris junto a él.

-No, está perfectamente bloqueada.

-Déjame intentarlo a mí.

Los tres aurores lo intentaron sin ningún resultado una y otra vez hasta quedar agotados.

-¿Cómo lo hace? –Susurró Harry dejando a Draco acurrucado en una esquina- pudo con los tres ¿de dónde saca energías a pesar de su estado?

-No tengo idea –respondio Remus- pero continuaremos mañana, necesitamos descansar.

-¿Le daremos de cenar? –preguntó Chris.

-No, solo denle agua –comenzaremos de nuevo muy temprano, yo me quedare con él en la primera ronda, después de Chris y Harry al final.

-De acuerdo.

Remus se instaló en la silla dejando a Draco en el suelo mientras los otros dos se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Qué tanto escondes, Draco Malfoy? –Musitó Remus observando al chico rubio hacerse un ovillo y escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas- ¿no quieres sentarte en la silla?

Draco no respondio, simplemente se abrazó con mas fuerzas trayendo a su mente la imagen de su madre, quien con voz dulce solía arrullarlo como si fuese un niño pequeño a pesar de sobre pasarla por una cabeza sin hacer caso al dolor punzante de sus dedos.

No durmió en toda la noche, solo cerraba los ojos sintiéndose observado por el auror; solo se levantaba a lavarse las manos una y otra vez hasta que Remus fue sustituido por Chris y finalmente por Harry, quien a las cinco de la mañana comenzó su turno.

-Ha de ser de madrugada... -pensó Draco sintiéndose muy agotado además de ver la cara de recién levantado de Harry- ella ha de estar muy preocupada porque ya no regresé.

Tragó en seco sintiéndose cada vez mas ansioso sabiendo que esa ansiedad no era solamente por la situación de su madre, sino por otra cosa muy, pero muy inoportuna.

-Necesito mis píldoras... -suspiró con desaliento quitándose algunas astillas de las uñas.

-¿Tus padres viven, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry de repente desde su silla.

Draco no respondio, solamente se levantó sintiéndose adolorido y se dirigió al baño a lavarse las manos de nuevo.

-Nuestro informes dicen que tu padre murió ¿Qué hay de tu madre?... ¿está viva?

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar tanto, basura mestiza? –exclamó Draco con fastidio.

-¿Te afecta hablar de tu madre?

-No basura mestiza, lo que me afecta es el sonido molesto de tu voz.

-¿Te divierte llamarme así? –preguntó Harry sonriendo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-No, la verdad me das lo mismo, pero eso es lo que eres, así que es lo mismo que decirte "Potter" –respondio Draco sintiendo la boca seca y las manos temblorosas- ¡Mierda, necesito mis píldoras!

-¿Tu madre decidió seguir en el bando oscuro a pesar de haberse arrepentido ya una vez de estar ahí?

-Mi madre está muerta... así que deja de fregar.

-¿Así que sigues ahí en su honor?

-Tengo sed, dame agua –exclamó Draco incapaz ya de soportar la sed.

Harry apareció una jarra con agua y le dio un vaso que Draco bebió de un tirón permaneciendo en silencio de nuevo.

Cuando Remus apareció a las siete de la mañana, intentó otro interrogatorio con Draco bajo amenaza de encerrarlo otra vez.

-No diré nada, no tengo nada que decir –declaró Draco nervioso ante la probabilidad de ser encerrado otra vez aunado a su creciente ansiedad por sus píldoras.

-Bien –dijo Remus tomándolo del brazo y levantándolo a la fuerza dirigiéndose al armario.

-¡No! –exclamó Draco soltándose y corriendo al extremo más alejado de la habitación, que realmente no era mucho siendo sujetado por Harry- ¡suéltame basura!

-Tranquilo Draco, solo estarás encerradito en ese hoyo oscurito –respondio Harry forcejeando con él.

-¡No, déjame!

Draco fue encerrado toda la mañana con los mismos nulos resultados para desesperación del grupo de aurores, quienes habían optado por dejarlo un rato solo.

-El maldito jura que hablara y nada mas no dice nada –exclamó Chris contrariado.

-Y eso que pelea con todas sus fuerzas dentro del armario –dijo Harry.

-Hay algo raro en él –intervino finalmente Remus.

-¿De nuevo con eso Remus? –dijo Chris negando con la cabeza.

-No, míralo... está ansioso –respondio Remus mirándolo a través del espejo, a lo que los otros dos aurores se volvieron para observarlo también.

-Está asustado –dijo Harry.

-No, se retuerce las manos como si estuviera nervioso.

-Pues claro –dijo Chris- teme que lo encerremos de nuevo.

-Ahora vengo –dijo Remus dándose la vuelta ante la extrañeza de los otros dos.

________________________________________________

-¿Un medimago? –Preguntó Chris sorprendido- ¿has llamado a un medimago, Remus? ¿De cuando acá nos interesa la salud de un mortífago, especialmente de Malfoy?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que estamos tras algo grande.

-Pues claro, del que no debe ser nombrado –respondio Chris contrariado.

-Aparte de eso –dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño ante el sarcasmo de su amigo y compañero.

-¿Cuándo llega?

-En media hora.

_____________________________________________

-Hola, soy el medimago Joshua Turner –saludó un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad de cabello negro y sienes plateadas, con un cuerpo ejercitado.

-Mucho gusto -saludó Remus con un apretón de manos- me alegra que mi solicitud haya sido escuchada con prontitud.

-El ministro movió todo, tal parece que a él también le interesa concluir este asunto, por cierto también vine con mi asistente, espero que no haya problemas, está en su último año y estas son sus prácticas.

-Este asunto es muy delicado, no creo que sea conveniente que alguien más intervenga.

-No se preocupe, ella es muy discreta y además muy inteligente.

Harry y Chris cruzaron miradas de fastidio al tener a otra persona metiendo sus narices en ese asunto tan delicado; sin embargo, cuando Harry vio a la otra persona salir de la chimenea, un grito sorprendido salió de su garganta.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Harry! –respondio ella abrazándolo.

-¿Tu eres la asistente del señor Turner?

-Aja, estoy en mi último año de medicina y estas son mis prácticas –respondio emocionada.

-Chicos, me da gusto que se encuentren –intervino Remus sonriéndole sorprendido también a la castaña- pero esto es urgente.

-Claro, claro Remus, perdón –se disculpó Hermione.

-Bien, póngame al tanto –dijo el medimago Turner a Remus.

-Claro.

Los hombres se pusieron a hablar mientras Hermione y Harry hablaban en voz baja mientras los seguían.

-¿Por qué tanto secreto, Harry? ¿Quién es el misterioso prisionero?

-Es Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué, Malfoy?!

-Si, finalmente lo atrapamos.

-¿Cómo esta Ron con esto, está aquí?

-¿No lo sabes Hermione?... Ron fue atacado en el cuartel.

-¡Dios mío!... ¿y como esta? –preguntó Hermione angustiada.

-Estable, pero fuera de combate por varios días.

-He estado sumergida en mis estudios –exclamó Hermione con culpabilidad- no siquiera he llamado a los señores Weasley.

-No te sientas mal, tus estudios te exigen mucho.

-Es verdad, pero no es excusa para olvidar a mi novio... Dios, espero que este bien.

-Por ahora dejemos eso, ya habrá tiempo de platicar.

-Es verdad... ¿pero en serio está bien, Harry? ¿No estás ocultándome nada?

-Te lo juro, tranquila.

-Sí, si... bien, dime porque mandaron llamar a un medimago ¿Malfoy está herido?

-No, es otra cosa, te explicaré.

_________________________________________

El señor Turner miró su reloj notando que Draco se había lavado las manos diez veces en cuarenta y cinco minutos mientras su ansiedad iba en aumento.

-¿Y tiene claustrofobia?

-Sí.

-Ya veo –musito el medimago sin dejar de mirar el cristal de la pared- ¿ya comió algo?

-No, nada desde ayer, solo agua –respondio Remus.

-Denle algo de comer, seguro estará hambriento.

-Bien.

-Harry ¿Cómo es que Malfoy tiene así la cara? –preguntó sorprendida Hermione a Harry en cuanto pudo.

-Ni idea... monstruoso ¿no?

Un par de huevos con tocino y un vaso de agua fueron puestos en la mesa haciendo que Draco los mirara con asco; pues aunque sentía su estomago vacio clamar comida, no sentía ganas de comer.

-Diantres... -pensó mirando el plato con desdén- no quiero comer, pero si quiero resistir, más vale que me alimente.

Así que aguantándose el malestar, comió todo para después lavarse las manos de nuevo hasta llegar el medio día.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto en venir de nuevo a torturarme? –pensó Draco extrañado mientras se revolvía el cabello en un gesto de ansiedad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos observándolo? –preguntó Chris.

-El que sea necesario –respondio el medimago tomando notas junto a su asistente.

Siendo ya las ocho de la noche, y habiéndole dado una raquítica cena a Draco, todos continuaban tras el cristal.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Remus, ansioso como los demás.

-Bueno... -comenzó el señor Turner mirando sus notas- he notado varias cosas, pero hay una en especial que destaca más por su efecto inmediato.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Este chico... -continuo el medimago dirigiéndose a Remus- a comenzado a sufrir síndrome de abstinencia.

-¿Síndrome de abstinencia? –repitió Remus sorprendido.

-¿Está diciendo que Malfoy es adicto a algo? –exclamó Harry incrédulo.

-¿Esta seguro? –pregunto Remus.

-Claro que estoy seguro, solo falta saber a qué; además de su claustrofobia y ablutomanía aguda.

-¿Abluqué? -preguntó Chris.

-Ablutomanía, es la compulsión de lavarse o bañarse repetidamente; es una manifestación clínica característica de un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

-¿Qué Malfoy está loco? Eso ya lo sabía –concluyó Harry.

-No, no está loco.

-Bueno ¿y entonces que? –Intervino Chris- tiene información importante ¿Cómo se la sacamos?

-Ustedes dicen que no funciono el encerrarlo, que a pesar de su terror no dijo nada ¿verdad?

-Así es –respondio Remus.

-Pues bien, yo creo que con lo que se avecina, no necesitaran emplear ningún método contra él.

-¿Por el síndrome del que habló?

-Aja... mientras tanto me gustaría tomarle unas muestras de sangre para ver a que es adicto.

.


	11. Capitulo 11

.

____________________________________________________

Cuando Draco vio entrar a un hombre que hasta entonces no había visto, se preguntó si éste sería otro auror con nuevas técnicas de interrogatorios; grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que era medimago y además acompañado ni más ni menos que de Hermione Granger.

-Buenas noches, me llamo Joshua Turner y voy a tomarte unas muestras de sangre.

-¿Y eso para qué? –preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Soy medimago y debo hacerte unos análisis, levanta tu manga y descúbrete el brazo.

Draco se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras su mente daba histéricas señales de alarma, pues al hacerle análisis de sangre, encontrarían ciertas sustancian que no quería que salieran a la luz, sin embargo ese no era el peor de los problemas.

-Llevas ropa que no se presta para que te descubras el brazo, ¿Por qué no mejor te quitas el saco y arremangas tu camisa? –sugirió el medimago mientras sacaba varios utensilios médicos de un maletín ayudado por Hermione.

El corazón de Draco bombeaba como locomotora quedándose sin ninguna maldita idea de cómo evitar descubrir la más mínima parte de su cuerpo.

-O puedo sacarla de tu muñeca, pero es un poco más complicado y un poco más doloroso.

Para Draco esa sugerencia era igual de pésima, pues también significaba algo...

-Verá las marcas de los grilletes... -pensó mojándose nerviosamente los labios resecos- y querrá saber...

-¿Estas sordo, Malfoy? –exclamó Harry saliendo al paso.

-¿Eh?

-Te pregunté que si estas sordo... descúbrete el brazo.

-Tú no me hables, basura mestiza –respondio Draco secándose el sudor que cubría su frente sintiendo horror al pensar también que un hombre más lo tocaría- no.

-¿No? –repitió el medimago.

Cuando su madre intentaba tocarlo, él rehuía el contacto por estar extremadamente sucio... tan asquerosamente lleno de porquería, pero con los demás era diferente, ellos eran los asquerosos, los perversos y ahora que otro más llegara a tocarlo en contra de su voluntad como habían estado haciendo esos aurores, hacia que se le crisparan los nervios al punto de la locura aunado a que todos ellos además averiguarían que él estaba...

-Sucio... -volvió a pensar viendo como hipnotizado la bolita de algodón con alcohol que el medimago sostenía en su mano- no deben saber... no deben ver...

-Ya estuvo bueno de tanta estupidez, Malfoy... -intervino Chris tomándolo sorpresivamente de la muñeca.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya deja de tocarme, basura asquerosa! –gritó Draco sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de vomitar mientras forcejeaba con el auror.

Remus lo sujetó del otro brazo mientras Harry lo hacía del cuello; acostumbrado a tratar con prisioneros violentos, el medimago Turner tomó su muñeca alzándole la manga viendo inmediatamente unas cicatrices extrañas mientras Draco comenzaba a entrar en pánico al verse sujetado por tantos hombres al mismo tiempo.

-¡No, basta! ¡Déjenme en paz, basta!

-¿No va a tomar las muestras? –exclamó Remus al ver al medimago observar a Draco.

-Si, ya voy –respondio éste sacándole sangre a Draco, quien sentía una angustia aplastante invadir su pecho.

-¡No me toquen, no me toquen!

-También tomaré cabello... listo.

-Ya era hora –dijo Chris soltando a Draco, lo mismo que los demás; justo a tiempo para que éste comenzara a vomitar.

-¿Qué diablos? –exclamó Remus viéndolo dar arcadas.

-Salgamos de aquí –dijo el señor Turner tomando sus cosas y saliendo de ahí siendo seguido por todos.

____________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejos de ahí, específicamente en una hermosa mansión...

-¿Por qué no regresa? –susurró Narcisa bañada en lagrimas viendo a través de la ventana.

-Amita... -exclamó Rufy ofreciéndole un té- tome, esto la calmara y...

-¡No quiero calmarme, quiero a mi hijo! –interrumpió Narcisa dándole un manotazo a la taza que mando al suelo haciéndose añicos.

-¡Perdón ama, perdón! –respondió la elfina inclinando la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Está en peligro... puedo sentirlo... -balbuceó la rubia mujer dejándose caer al piso mientras se sujetaba el pecho con una mano- mi niño... está sufriendo... yo se que está sufriendo...

-Amita... -gimoteó Rufy acercando titubeante su pequeña y fea mano a la mano que su ama tenía en el pecho deseando con toda su alma poder hacer algo para consolar a su querida dueña.

-Draco... -sollozó Narcisa viendo entre lagrimas el cielo nuboso- ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Dónde estás, mi pequeño?...

-El... el amito Draco está bien –musitó Rufy en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

Narcisa no respondio, simplemente dejó caer su frente en el pequeño hombro de su fiel elfina dejando que ésta le tocara el cabello suavemente.

-Mi amito es fuerte... y es muy listo también... pronto regresara y todo estará bien.

__________________________________________________

-Maldito arrogante... -exclamó Harry enojado mientras veía al medimago guardar las muestras.

-¿No ha sido checado medicamente? –preguntó el señor Turner viendo a Remus.

-No, no ha habido tiempo; lo primero fue comenzar el interrogatorio y después nos trasladamos aquí ¿Por qué, que sucede? –preguntó Remus notando que el semblante del medimago era un tanto pensativo.

El medimago se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de responder, por lo que Hermione también quedo, aunque sin decirlo, muy intrigada.

-Quiero observarlo, después ya veré.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Harry se acercó a Hermione, quien también había acomodado una silla frente al ventanal al lado de su mentor.

-¿Crees que esté enfermo?

-¿Lo dices por el vomito? –preguntó Hermione.

-Aja.

-Yo creo que es algo mas –respondio ella bajando la voz- el señor Turner tiene esa expresión de cuando algo atrae su atención de tal manera que ni una bomba en su jardín pueden distraerlo, además de que yo también he notado ciertas cosas.

Harry ya no dijo nada, simplemente volvió la vista al ventanal para ver a Draco Malfoy todo desmadejado en la silla recuperándose del vomito.

-Malditos... -pensó el rubio levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño para enjuagar su boca y lavar sus manos deseando con toda su alma un buen baño.

Miró hacia el interior de la ducha y vio una esponja en un pequeño estante; la tomó y comenzó a tallar sus manos con fuerza aprovechando que ningún auror estaba junto a él presionándolo para que se apurase; bien sabia que lo observaban tras el espejo, pero ni eso logró distraerlo en su labor de limpieza.

Sus mangas se mojaban sin que eso le importara en lo mas mínimo, lo único que quería era lavar lo más posible la suciedad que se le había acumulado en todo un día con una noche sin bañarse y habiendo sido toqueteado por todos; ese mero pensamiento le provocó un estremecimiento que le sacudió el cuerpo.

Quince minutos después regresó a la silla sintiendo la boca seca y sus nervios alterados.

-Hermione... -llamó el señor Turner con la vista fija en el ventanal.

-¿Si?

-Analiza la sangre por favor.

-Claro –respondio Hermione levantándose de inmediato y tomando la muestra.

-Señor Potter ¿puedo llamarlo por su nombre? –preguntó el medimago amablemente.

-Claro, también puede tutearme si gusta.

-Gracias ¿podrías dejarle agua? Estará sediento.

-¿No que se trataba de que la pasara mal? –intervino Chris.

-Tranquilo, solo es agua.

Harry entró a la habitación apareciendo una jarra plástica con agua encontrándose con la mirada furibunda de Draco, quien inmediatamente reacciono de mala manera al verlo de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora que mierda quieres, basura mestiza?

-Yo nada Malfoy –respondio Harry recargándose en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos- pero se ve que tu sí.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Draco viendo con ansia la jarra de agua.

-De lo que sea que te metes... -respondio Harry burlón.

-No entiendo.

-Te metes algún tipo de droga –concluyó Harry provocando que Draco lo mirara sorprendido- lo que no entiendo es por qué lo haces... ¿por diversión?... ¿acaso no te basta asesinar a tanta gente?

Draco hizo un esfuerzo por no lanzarse sobre el cuello de Harry al sentirse tan expuesto por aquella revelación y poder levantarse tranquilamente hasta la mesa, en donde procurando no rozar siquiera al auror, tomo la jarra y el vaso de plástico y se sirvió agua.

Harry se enderezó y se dio la vuelta para no darle la espalda, viéndolo beber el agua de un tirón.

-Bueno... -dijo Draco finalmente secándose la boca discretamente- es porque necesito mas diversión, esos muggles ni siquiera son capaces de defenderse... ¿Cómo pretendes que me divierta con eso?... en cambio los magos ofrecen un poco mas de resistencia, por lo menos logran tiempo para suplicar por su vida, como ese Weasley por ejemplo.

La burlona sonrisa de Harry desapareció lentamente con el último comentario de Draco mientras daba un paso hacia él.

-Aléjate simio... -mascullo Draco dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué?... ¿no que muy valiente, Malfoy? O ya no lo eres tanto sin tu varita.

-Vete a la mierda Potter, vete tú y todos esos malditos muertos patéticos que tanto pesar te causan, si tanto te duelen ¿Por qué no te vas al infierno con ellos?

-Eres un...

-Harry –llamó Remus desde la puerta.

Harry suspiro exasperado y salió de ahí no sin antes lanzarle a Malfoy una mirada asesina.

Aunque no lo demostró, Draco se sintió muy aliviado al quedar nuevamente solo, así que sin la molesta presencia del auror nuevamente se dirigió al baño a lavarse las manos; y mientras lo hacía, miró hacia la ducha deseando poder bañarse, pero ante su imperioso deseo de purificarse, estaba la cuestión de que tendría que desnudarse para eso y eso era algo que definitivamente no haría en ese lugar.

Desde afuera, el señor Turner lo veía mover una pierna en un tic nervioso mientras veía la enorme cicatriz que deformaba el rostro que en otro tiempo debió ser muy agraciado.

-Hermione –dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-¿Si?

-Háblame sobre esa cicatriz.

-Esa cicatriz definitivamente no tiene más de dos o tres meses, sus bordes y su color están remodelándose todavía aunque en el resultado final la apariencia será la misma –respondio ella con seguridad.

-Bien.

-Gracias.

-No pongas esa cara –dijo el medimago sonriéndole a su alumna al ver que discretamente ella había hecho una mueca- sé que esa pregunta es para alguien de primero, solo era para ponerte en guardia.

-Siento haber sido tan evidente –respondio Hermione sintiéndose pillada mientras sonreía a su mentor.

-Y ya te hubiera hecho más preguntas, pero la verdad es que estoy muy intrigado con este chico.

-Ya lo había notado, sé que no descansará hasta averiguar que sucede -respondio Hermione poniéndose de pie- voy a ver los análisis, seguramente ya está el resultado.

Draco mientras tanto había ido de nuevo al lavabo, pero esta vez para mojarse el cabello y así disminuir un poco el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía, sin embargo no disminuyó en nada, solo logró mojar su saco y su cuello alto haciéndolo sentir frio.

-¿Por qué no te quitas el saco? –pensó Joshua Turner viéndolo estremecerse en su silla mientras su cabello rubio escurría agua- ¿y qué significan esas cicatrices de tu muñeca?... ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que veamos?

-Aquí están –dijo Hermione regresando con un par de pergaminos.

-Veamos –respondio Joshua tomándolo y examinándolo con ojo crítico.

Un momento después llegó Remus acompañado de Harry y Chris sentándose en las sillas que había desperdigadas alrededor.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Remus al medimago- ¿ya se sabe a que es adicto?

-Vaya... -respondio el medimago rascándose la barbilla para exasperación de los aurores- este chico es todo un caso.

-¿Por qué lo dice? –preguntó Harry ansioso por saber.

-He tratado con muchos casos de adicción en reos –respondio Joshua mirándolos a los tres- y con tan solo ver sus síntomas, puedo intuir de qué tipo de sustancia se trata, pero los casos se complican cuando mezclan sustancias complicando su cuadro clínico.

-¿Eso significa que Malfoy se mete varios tipos de drogas? –preguntó Remus asombrado.

-Así es.

-¿Y bien?.... ¿Cuáles son? –preguntó Chris con un dejo de impaciente sarcasmo.

-Hice análisis de sangre, pero también de su cabello –continuo Joshua haciendo caso omiso a la impaciencia del auror- El análisis de drogas en pelo puede determinar un perfil cronológico del consumo y decir si la persona consume ocasionalmente o de forma continua, informar sobre el estado y el historial de dependencia de un paciente; También nos puede indicar de forma orientativa las cantidades que consume y el tipo de droga que consume.

-Ya sabía que se hacia este tipo de análisis por cabello –respondio Remus- es muy eficaz por lo que he escuchado.

-Así es, además de averiguar si un individuo está o no consumiendo drogas, como les había dicho, este test permite distinguir los distintos perfiles de consumidores, ya sea esporádico, asiduo, crónico o no consumidor, ya que detecta el tiempo de permanencia de la droga durante meses o años, frente a las horas de las muestras de sangre o los tres días de la orina.

-Bueno ¿y qué tipo de adicto tenemos en Draco Malfoy?

-Draco Malfoy tiene en su organismo sustancias muggles, sustancias llamadas benzodiacepinas, conocida como ansiolíticos; pastillas para dormir, pastillas para los nervios, relajantes, tranquilizantes; algunos productos comerciales más conocidos son Orfidal, Valium, Trankimazin, Lexatin, Tranxilium, Rohipnol; el nombre y formula química depende de la benzodiacepina; entre las cuales podemos destacar Lorazepan, Diazepam, Oxazepam, Clorodiazepoxido, Alprazolam; todas provocan lo mismo, pues todas las benzodiacepinas tienen efectos ansiolíticos, hipnotico sedantes y anti convulsionantes; los ansiolíticos mejoran en animo y reducen la ansiedad y facilitan el contacto social.

-¿Malfoy hacia amigos de esta manera? –intervino Harry irónico.

-También inducen a un estado de relajamiento muscular y somnolencia, en ocasiones producen desinhibición, locuacidad, excitación y agresividad.

-Seguramente el muy hijo de puta desfogaba sus agresividades con sus asesinatos –exclamó Chris enfurecido.

-Sus efectos se ven incrementados con el alcohol u otros depresores del sistema nervioso central, la mezcla es peligrosa.

-¿También es alcohólico? –preguntó Remus.

-No, lo mezcla con un depresor del sistema nervioso central.

-¿Y qué es eso? –preguntó Chris resignado a ir al paso del medimago.

\- Los depresores del sistema nervioso central son sustancias que pueden disminuir la función normal del cerebro; Debido a esta propiedad, algunos depresores del sistema nervioso central se utilizan para tratar la ansiedad y trastornos del sueño, en este caso estamos hablando específicamente de la poción para dormir sin sueños.

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos analizando lo que el señor Turner había dicho pero más que nada asombrados por la última sustancia.

-Esa sola combinación es peligrosa, sin contar que es sumamente grave mezclar sustancias muggles con pociones mágicas, pues altera todo el cuadro clínico del adicto.

-¿Qué tipo de benzodiacepinas de las que menciono ha estado usando Malfoy? –preguntó Harry.

-Según su análisis de cabello, todas –respondio el medimago causando más asombro en todos- aunque con más frecuencia usa Valium y Diazepam.

-Vaya... -exclamó al fin Remus- ¿y cuál es el síndrome de abstinencia de las benzodiacepinas? O más bien de ambas sustancias.

-Es complicado, pues altera ambos síndromes, lo que si les diré es que esto puede prolongarse semanas.

-¿¡Tanto así?! –exclamó Harry sorprendido.

-Sí, tanto así.

-No tenemos semanas –intervino Chris- esto urge.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez con lo que viene, él cambie de opinión –concluyó el medimago viendo nuevamente hacia el cristal, en donde se veía a Draco Malfoy esconder su cara en sus manos- sin embargo la retirada brusca del fármaco puede ser peligrosa, su abandono debe realizarse de forma gradual.

-¿Qué le puede pasar? –preguntó Chris.

-Sobrevienen palpitaciones que pueden derivar en un ataque cardiaco.

-Bien, pues si eso pasa, para eso está usted, solo tiene que entrar y reanimarlo –concluyó Remus dando por terminado ese punto.

_______________________________________________

-¡Me estalla la cabeza! –pensó Draco con sus codos recargados en sus rodillas y sus manos cubriendo su cara.

-¿Te sientes mal, Malfoy? –preguntó Remus entrando en ese momento.

-Con su nauseabunda presencia ¿Quién no se sentiría mal? –respondio Draco alzando la cara para ver al auror.

-Estas sufriendo síndrome de abstinencia –declaró Remus viendo que sus palabras no causaban un aparente efecto en Draco.

-Está loco.

-No, el que está loco eres tú por consumir y mezclar drogas tan peligrosas ¿acaso quieres matarte?

-Me conmueve su preocupación –respondio Draco levantándose para comenzar a caminar a través de la habitación en un nervioso ir y venir.

-Mezclaste drogas muggles con pociones mágicas... usas poción para dormir sin sueños desde hace años.

Esta vez Draco no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa mientras se detenía... ¿Cómo podían saber todos esos hijos de puta algo tan intimo como eso?... vaya, que los análisis les habrán dicho que consumía ¿pero cómo podían saber durante cuánto tiempo?

-Si ahora te sientes mal, en las próximas horas desearas estar muerto –continuo Remus viendo como Draco reiniciaba su nervioso caminar.

-¿En las próximas horas? –Pensó Draco irónico- he deseado eso durante años.

-Sé que si te ofrezco ahora un paliativo al dolor que tendrás, me mandaras al infierno, pero ya veremos si sigues pensando igual dentro de unas horas.

-Esta demente si piensa que le pediré algo a un asqueroso hombre lobo de mierda.

-Pues a este asqueroso hombre lobo de mierda le suplicaras que te libre del dolor que sentirás y ya veremos quién es el asqueroso en ese momento, yo o tú, un patético adicto que se orinará en sus pantalones –concluyó Remus saliendo de ahí.

-Malditos... -susurró Draco sintiendo un odio abrasador contra todos ellos- ojalá y se pudran en el maldito infierno.

Conforme las horas fueron pasando, el malestar de Draco fue, para su terrible sorpresa, en aumento y para la media noche, el dolor de cabeza le hacía desear estrellarla contra la pared para ver si así lograba mitigarlo aunque fuese solo un poco.

-No aguanto mi cabeza... -pensó mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

Sin embargo al tragar tan solo los primeros tragos, la vomitó haciéndole sentir que su cabeza se partía por el esfuerzo que le provocaban las arcadas.

-¡Mierda, mi cabeza! –gimió apretándola entre sus manos al tiempo que gotas de sudor escurrían por su cara.

_______________________________________________

-¿Qué mas padecerá? –preguntó Harry sentado junto al medimago.

-En una adicción de benzodiacepinas solamente, hay aumento de ansiedad, insomnio, irritabilidad, nauseas, dolor de cabeza, tensiones musculares, palpitaciones, disforia y en casos graves convulsiones y estatus epilepticus.

-¿Qué es disforia y estatus epilepticus?

-La disforia se caracteriza generalmente como una emoción desagradable o molesta, como la tristeza, estado de ánimo depresivo, ansiedad, irritabilidad o inquietud[], es el opuesto etimológico de euforia; y el termino estatus epilepticus corresponde a una crisis epiléptica única o repetidas que persisten por un tiempo suficiente para potencialmente producir daño neurológico; pero aquí el problema es que mezclo esto con una poción mágica, por lo tanto no sé a ciencia cierta que otros síntomas aparecerán, sé que sucede cuando se crea dependencia con la poción del sueño, pero de igual manera hay una mezcla que habrá de observar por si hay algo que ponga en riesgo su vida.

-Como si nos interesara su bienestar –respondio Harry cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho- por nosotros se puede morir si quiere, pero no antes de que nos diga lo que necesitamos saber.

_________________________________________________

-Nos vemos al rato –dijo Chris levantándose y saliendo de ahí con un bostezo para ir a descansar en cuanto Remus llegó para relevarlo de su turno.

-¿Cómo va? –preguntó el auror a Joshua, quien junto a Hermione permanecían frente al ventanal.

-Como habría de esperar, de mal en peor.

Remus observó al chico rubio levantarse rápidamente e ir corriendo al baño para vomitar, tropezar con la entrada y caer al suelo vomitando ahí mismo.

-¿Qué paso?

-Uno de los múltiples padecimientos de los síndromes es la midriasis, o sea la dilatación de las pupilas; lo que significa que su visión está afectada; ya no ve bien.

-¿Y es permanente?

-No.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato antes de que Remus comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

-Hay algo más ¿verdad?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta pero... bueno, la claustrofobia y la ablutomanía, eso no es normal.

-Si, y a decir verdad ya lo había pensado, pero no estoy aquí para tratar esos trastornos, sin embargo creo que no todo es lo que parece; pues la ablutomanía es una manifestación clínica característica del trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, lo que significa que su psique no es muy estable que digamos, y lo mismo digo para su claustrofobia... es un hecho que es un asesino, pero no entra en el perfil de asesino en serie.

-¿Seguro?... tiene decenas de muertes en la espalda, yo diría que encaja perfectamente con ese perfil.

-Si, ya lo sé, pero... -respondio Joshua gesticulando con una mano en un intento inconsciente de explicar algo que ni el mismo entendía muy bien- todos los asesinos en serie actúan solos, no están sujetos a ningún jefe como es en este caso; un asesino en serie mata a sus víctimas sin ningún motivo exterior más que sus propios trastornos, y Draco Malfoy a asesinado a personas que estorbaban a Voldemort, ninguna que él haya escogido por sí mismo, a menos que él se lo haya sugerido a su señor.

-Voldemort no es de los que aceptan sugerencias.

-Además hay algo que quiero revisar en cuanto haya oportunidad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando tome la muestra de sangre note en su muñeca unas cicatrices.

-¿Cómo de qué?

-Me parecieron cortaduras.

-¿Intento de suicidio tal vez?

-No, más bien parecían de algo repetitivo, eran muchas cicatrices, las marcas que deja la suspensión por las muñecas esposadas puede dejar extensas cicatrices circulares o semicirculares luego de una profunda excoriación; son cicatrices de esposas o grilletes.

-¿Grilletes? –repitió Remus sorprendido.

-Si Remus, yo también las vi –intervino Hermione sentada junto al medimago.

-No le hicieron chequeo médico –respondio Remus- no se le quitó la ropa para nada y sus mangas son más largas de lo normal, no note nada.

-Me gustaría hacerle un chequeo general en cuanto sea posible.

-Eso depende de él, en cuanto se demore en hablar.

-No creo que tarde mucho –respondio Joshua viendo a Draco mojarse la cara frenéticamente- las benzodiacepinas no producen este grado de ansiedad tan pronto, esto es el resultado de combinar sustancias.

___________________________________________________

-¡Necesito mis pastillas! –Pensó Draco respirando entrecortadamente sobre el grifo abierto- ¡necesito tan solo un par de pastillas!

Sin siquiera cerrar la llave del agua regresó tambaleante a la habitación en donde fue a sentarse en una esquina sintiendo sus piernas de gelatina.

-Mamá... -pensó sintiendo sus ojos anegarse de lagrimas- mamá, te necesito... quisiera tanto estar contigo...

De pronto apretó los dientes al sentir un ramalazo de dolor en el cuerpo haciéndolo jadear.

-¿Y ahora qué?... –musitó todo tembloroso- ¡Ah!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Remus atento desde afuera.

-Dolores musculares –respondio Joshua- y apenas empieza.

Bastó una hora para que Draco comenzara finalmente a gritar de dolor mientras se recargaba trabajosamente en la pared.

-¡Dios!... –jadeó sentado en el suelo- ¡Agh!... ¡ay!...

Remus abrió la puerta y caminó despacio sentándose en cuclillas frente a él.

-¿Y bien Malfoy?... ¿quieres hablar a cambio de una dosis?

Draco trago la excesiva saliva que sus glándulas producían, claro que deseaba una dosis, pero aun no estaba lo suficientemente loco para pedírsela a ése... al menos no aun.

-Púdrete... -respondio Draco escupiéndole la cara con todas las fuerzas de que fue capaz.

-¡Imbécil! –exclamó Remus dándole un puñetazo que termino por tumbar a Draco en el piso.

_________________________________________________

.


	12. Capitulo 12

.

_____________________________________________________

Siendo ya las siete de la mañana, Harry llegó para relevar a Remus, quien no se fue por no estar realmente cansado y además porque sabía que la crisis de Draco Malfoy iba hacia arriba.

Para ese entonces, Draco ya lloraba de dolor, pues sentía que alguien le arrancaba la piel de su cuerpo mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

-¡N-no... me toque! –balbuceó Draco al ver al medimago acercársele.

Sin embargo Joshua no dijo nada, simplemente le tomo la barbilla y le puso una lamparilla en los ojos para examinarlos, por lo que Draco se agitó asustado al sentir el contacto en su cara.

-¡Maldito hijo... de... de puta!... ¡lárguese!...

Joshua le paso la varita por encima para tomar su presión sanguínea y otros datos mientras Hermione los anotaba rápidamente desde afuera.

Joshua termino de chequearlo para después tomarle una mano que Draco intentó zafar.

-¿Qué mas tienes por aquí? –musitó Joshua para sí mismo descubriendo un poco más arriba de la muñeca de Draco encontrándose con mas cicatrices.

-¡No, déjeme! –Gritó Draco soltándose y arrastrándose lo más lejos que pudo- ¡muérase y púdrase!

Joshua se levantó y salió dejándolo solo nuevamente.

-¿Cómo esta? –preguntó Remus.

-Tiene la presión sanguínea muy alta, debo estar atento.

A medio día, estando ya los tres aurores ahí, Draco ya no podía ni gritar pues su garganta estaba seca y dolorida; su cuerpo ya no le respondía como debía, pues para su enorme humillación ya se había orinado en su pantalón tal y como le había predicho Remus; se sentía tremendamente asqueroso, sucio, humillado y para colmo, asustado; sin embargo, a pesar de su terrible malestar físico, su mente seguía trabajando a mil.

-¿Ya terminaste de hacer tus porquerías en tus pantalones, Malfoy? –Preguntó esta vez Harry- o te falta cagarte en ellos.

Draco lo miró con un intenso odio desde el suelo mientras Harry jalaba la silla y se sentaba frente a él.

-Solo dinos un par de palabras, la simple ubicación de Voldemort y esto terminará... ¿acaso no deseas que termine?... o será que te gusta.

Por supuesto que deseaba que aquello terminara, y por supuesto que eso no le gustaba... sin embargo sabia que ese dolor que estaba sufriendo, no se compararía con el que su señor le provocaría a su madre si el llegaba a decir en donde se ocultaba, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Voldemort escaparía tal como lo había hecho la ultima vez, pues los aurores eran estúpidos por naturaleza y ninguno se le podía asemejar a aquel a quien aun en contra de su voluntad le pertenecía... no, definitivamente hablar no era una opción.

-Malfoy... solo eres para Voldemort una simple pieza ¿de verdad crees que él merece tu lealtad? –Continuó Harry con sus codos recargados en sus rodillas- solo dime donde está y la palabra secreta.

Draco permaneció en silencio maldiciendo a su suerte de que fuera precisamente Potter quien le viera en tan lamentables condiciones.

-Malfoy, no seas necio, después de esto recibirás un buen sedante y un sueño reparador, solo habla.

Draco cerró los ojos para ya no ver más el tonto y arrogante rostro de aquel auror con gafas ridículas, por lo que recibió un empujón en una pierna.

-Habla Malfoy... solo habla y tendrás descanso.

Draco no pudo reprimir el grito de dolor que lo hizo retorcerse una vez más.

-Una dosis, Malfoy... solo habla y la tendrás.

-No... -musitó Draco sintiendo las lagrimas escurrir por el puente de su nariz.

-¿No? –Repitió Harry- ¿tanto así amas a aquel hijo de puta?

Solo su dolor le impidió a Draco reír a carcajadas por aquel último comentario de Harry ¿pero que mas daba que pensara aquello?... es más, aquello era una magnífica idea, era preferible que pensaran que no decía nada por lealtad a su amo a que descubrieran que era por amor a su madre. Aunque si, si lo pensaba bien eso era en realidad... si no hablaba, era precisamente por amor, pero no a quien todos ellos creían.

-Habla.

-N-no... -musitó al fin Draco con voz tan apagada que Harry tuvo que inclinarse más para poder oírlo.

-¿No?

-No...

-¿Prefieres sufrir todo esto antes que delatarlo?

-Nun... nunca... lo en-encontraran... -musitó Draco con voz apenas audible.

-No cabe duda de que eres un verdadero imbécil... ¿das la vida por alguien que te mataría en cuanto dejaras de serle útil?... ¿crees que él te aprecia de verdad?

Draco ya no dijo nada, estaba demasiado agotado y adolorido, por lo que Harry continuo hablando.

-Pero sobre todo, Malfoy... ¿crees que dejaremos sin justicia todos tus asesinatos?... lo que estas sufriendo es apenas un ápice de todo lo que te mereces, por todos los inocentes con los que acabaste.

-Inocentes... -repitió Draco sin abrir los ojos- solo... solo eran muggles y tra-traidores a la sangre, por... por todos los cielos...

-¿Solo muggles y traidores a la sangre? –repitió Harry atónito- ¿¡solo muggles y traidores a la sangre, maldito imbécil?!... ¡eran personas inocentes!

-¡No eran inocentes! ¡Ellos son culpables de todo! –gritó Draco sacando fuerzas de flaqueza- ¡culpables de todo!....

-¿Culpables de que, imbécil?... ¿de estorbarle a tu amo?

-De... de ser quienes son... -respondio Draco incorporándose dificultosamente para encarar a Harry- y no sabes cómo los odio... como odio a los muggles y a los magos que se interponen en nuestro camino... ellos... ellos tienen la culpa de todo... de... de todo...

-¿De qué? –insistió Harry.

-¡De todo! –gritó de nuevo Draco comenzando a llorar nuevamente odiándose por no poder reprimir las lagrimas y sintiendo su corazón estallar de odio por los muggles y todos aquellos magos traidores a la sangre que lo habían orillado a estar a ahí, porque si una lección tenia grabada a fuego en su cuerpo, era que los culpables de todo eran ellos... los muggles y los traidores a la sangre- ¡Y si... si pudiera...! ¡Acabaría con todos ellos... ahora mismo!

Sintiendo asco por aquel que estaba en el suelo, Harry le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente y salió de ahí dando un portazo.

-¡Maldito! –Exclamó pateando una silla- ¡mil veces maldito!

-Tiene un aguante increíble... -susurró Hermione.

-Si, un margen de dolor que yo nunca había visto –respondio Joshua más intrigado que nunca, pero también más preocupado- ese catre de piedra que está ahí, quiero que lo cambien por una cama.

-Claro que no –respondio Remus- ¿vamos a darle comodidades justo ahora que está más vulnerable?... de ningún modo.

-Su ultima toma de presión sanguínea indico que la tenía por los cielos, debo atenderlo para que no le un paro cardiaco.

-Pues en cuanto le dé, usted entrara a reanimarlo, mientras tanto se queda en el piso.

Una hora más tarde, Draco gritaba pidiendo una dosis, por lo que Remus entró esta vez.

-¡Por... por... por favor! –Balbuceó Draco desde el piso- ¡s-solo... solo... u-un... par de... de píldoras!

-¿Hablaras?

-S-sí... diré lo que quieran...

-Habla primero ¿Dónde se oculta Voldemort?

-N-no... no... por favor... primero... primero deme... las píldoras...

-No soy estúpido, Malfoy; primero dame la ubicación y después te la daré.

-¡Oh... Dios!... –jadeó Draco boca arriba y abrazándose a sí mismo.

-¿Malfoy?

-Entonces... en-entonces... ¡Váyase al infierno! –concluyó Draco haciéndose un ovillo.

-¡Vamos Malfoy, solo di la maldita ubicación y acaba con tu tormento! –exclamó Remus zarandeándolo por un brazo.

-Mu... muérase... -respondio Draco sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el vientre; un dolor que lo hizo jadear al sentir que se había ensuciado en sus pantalones.

-Vaya... veo que te encanta vivir en la mierda –dijo Remus al ver que la diarrea había manchado su pantalón y sin decir más salió de ahí.

Draco no pudo más que dejar que el llanto saliera sin ningún reparo, sintió que su vida era una verdadera burla del destino, que nunca había valido nada; tanto así que la vida lo humillaba una vez más; lloró sintiéndose asqueroso y permitiendo por primera vez en años, que los sentimientos salieran a la superficie, y lloró compadeciéndose de sí mismo, algo que nunca había hecho, pues los sentimientos que a él se referían, estaban enterrados en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Mamá... mamá a-ayúdame... -balbuceó en medio de su llanto- ¡m-mami...! ¡Ayúdame!... ayúdame...

___________________________________________________

-No hablará Remus, el maldito solo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo –exclamó Chris exasperado.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?... ¡no hay nada que lo haga hablar! –respondio Remus malhumorado.

-¡Déjenme pasar! –exclamó Joshua empujándolos al ver que Draco se convulsionaba en el suelo.

Todos entraron en la habitación viendo como Joshua, junto con Hermione ponían a Draco de lado para que no se ahogara con su propia lengua y saliva, le aflojaban la ropa y le ponían el suéter de ella bajo la cabeza.

-Prepáralo, le daré Diazepam vía rectal –exclamó Joshua sacando algo de su maletín en tanto Hermione le desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo bajaba con todo y ropa interior haciendo caso omiso a las heces liquidas que manchaban sus manos.

En cuanto tuvo un pequeño empaque plateado en su mano, Joshua tomo el pantalón de Draco y lo saco de un jalón quedando atónito ante las piernas marcadas del chico.

-¿¡Qué demonios...?! –musitó recuperándose al instante abriendo el pequeño empaque de plástico y sacando el medicamento mientras Hermione abría las piernas de Draco que no dejaba de convulsionarse.

Joshua le introdujo el pequeño supositorio en el recto y empujo suavemente oprimiendo para evitar su salida y espero paciente a que la convulsión terminara; lo que paso unos interminables momentos después.

-¿Ahora si podemos ponerlo en una cama? –exclamó con voz dura el medimago mirando a Remus, quien torciendo la boca acondicionó con su varita el catre de piedra convirtiéndolo en una cama.

-Pero antes debemos limpiarlo –dijo el medimago a Hermione- acondiciona una tina.

-Enseguida –respondio Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndose a toda prisa al baño.

-¿Qué rayos es todo eso? –exclamó Chris al verle las piernas.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué diablos le paso? –dijo ahora Remus sin obtener respuesta ya que Hermione llego en ese momento.

-Tendremos que hacerlo aquí, el baño es demasiado pequeño.

-Adelante –respondio el medimago viéndola tomar una silla y transformarla en una tina, la cual después lleno con agua caliente.

-Ayúdame –dijo el refiriéndose a desvestirlo, lo cual hicieron con sumo cuidado quedando todos atónitos al ver el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de un afortunadamente inconsciente Draco Malfoy.

Sin decir nada, entre él y ella, pues no admitieron ayuda de nadie, metieron a Draco a la confortable tina de agua caliente, en la que Hermione lo sostuvo en tanto Joshua frotaba el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices para después lavarle el cabello; al terminar lo sacaron y llevaron a la cama envuelto en una enorme y mullida toalla blanca.

Draco quedó vestido con una bata color azul claro y arropado en la cama cubierto con mantas en tanto Hermione tomaba sus signos vitales anotándolos en un pergamino y Joshua se sentaba a un lado de la cama para sacar un brazo del paciente dormido.

Estaba francamente sorprendido por la innumerable cantidad de cicatrices en ese solo brazo; les pasó suavemente un dedo mientras giraba un poco la extremidad de Draco, luego levantó la manta y levantando la bata comenzó a examinar las marcas del torso.

-Puede preguntarme qué tipo de cicatrices son –dijo Hermione junto a él haciéndolo sonreír.

-¿Qué tipo de cicatrices son, Hermione?

-Bien... -respondio Hermione dejando a un lado su tabla de datos y poniendo sus dedos en la cálida piel- hay cicatrices largas, asimétricas, no del todo paralelas... aquí están un poco curvas, lo que indica la punta de un látigo flexible... ayúdeme a girarlo un poco –dijo buscando su espalda, lo que logro después de que lo pusieran de costado- aquí hay mas marcas así, pero también hay un poco mas lineales, lo que indica un látigo duro o una varilla.

Los tres aurores miraban entre intrigados y sorprendidos el cuerpo de Draco escuchando la explicación de Hermione, quien levantó un poco más la manta abriendo también mas la bata para ver el resto del cuerpo.

-Las demás marcas son iguales... -dijo tocando la suave curva de la cadera- y hay muchas que aun están remodelándose, yo diría que esas tienen el mismo tiempo que la de la cara.

-Cúbrelo –dijo Joshua poniéndolo de nuevo boca arriba para examinar ahora una de sus piernas- Todo su cuerpo está igual... -pensó recorriendo con sus manos la larga pierna- Hermione...

-¿Si?

-Creo que hay otro examen que debo realizar.

Hermione asintió sabiendo a que se refería su mentor, por lo que se sentó en la silla sin dejar de verlo.

-Nunca me han gustado estos exámenes, son deprimentes –dijo en voz baja.

-Pienso lo mismo.

-Hablemos afuera –dijo entonces Remus saliendo de ahí seguido por todos.

_______________________________________________

-No es necesario ser un genio para saber a qué tipo de examen se refiere –exclamó Remus en actitud un tanto exaltada.

-Pues si, el examen que...

-No me venga con que ahora ese maldito asesino es una pobre victima –interrumpió Remus enfurecido.

-No he dicho nada de eso.

-Me alegro, porque no tendrá oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿A que se refiere?

-A que no hará ningún examen como el que tiene en mente.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque lo digo yo! –Respondio Remus exasperado- ¡no hemos conseguido ningún tipo de información como para que ahora tengamos que ocuparnos de lo que ese bastardo haya hecho! ¿Por qué sabe que creo? Continuo el auror acercándosele- yo creo que lo que usted imagina son solo eso... puras imaginaciones, y yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarme llevar por este tonto juego y en todo caso, ¿Quién le asegura a usted que este tipo no es un degenerado marica?

El medimago solo lo miró con los labios apretados para que luego el auror saliera de ahí lanzando maldiciones.

-Yo opino igual que Remus –dijo Harry de repente.

-Harry ¿Cómo puedes emitir un veredicto sin antes haber analizado todo? –exclamó Hermione un tanto indignada.

-¿Veredicto de que, Hermione?... es más que obvio que aquí el verdugo es Malfoy, pero ustedes están tratando de convertirlo en una pobre victima.

-Nosotros no estamos tratando de hacer nada más que cumplir con nuestro trabajo.

-Su trabajo es mantener vivo a Malfoy para que nos dé información.

-Tú no vas a decirme como debo hacer mi trabajo –respondio Hermione furiosa.

-Hermione... -intervino Joshua tocándole un hombro- por ahora no vamos a discutir.

-¡Pero es que están rompiendo los protocolos médicos de los prisioneros! –respondio ella señalando a Harry y a Chris.

-Te importan mucho los derechos de Malfoy, parece que ya se te olvido que asesinó a Percy –dijo Harry viéndola duramente.

-Yo no he olvidado eso.

-Pues me engañaste –respondio Harry saliendo de ahí.

_____________________________________________

-No vas a permitir que hagan ese examen ¿verdad Remus? –Dijo Harry en cuanto tuvo a Remus enfrente- ¡no me trago el que Malfoy sea una pobre victima de la vida! ¿¡Y qué que esté lleno de cicatrices?! ¡Eso solo significa que está loco, pues no hay nada que lo retenga al lado de Voldemort!

-Por supuesto que no lo permitiré, yo tampoco creo que Malfoy haya pasado nada peor que lo que sufrieron sus víctimas.

-Si tan seguros están de eso ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan? –intervino Joshua en ese momento sorprendiéndolos.

-Por supuesto –respondio Harry altivo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Remus cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, solo esperemos a que despierte.

-Remus, déjame a mi preguntarle –exclamó Harry dándole la espalda al medimago y tomando a Remus suavemente por un hombro.

Remus suspiró viendo lo pasional que era Harry con ese caso en especial, y lo entendía perfectamente pues él se sentía igual de furioso con tan solo ver a Draco Malfoy, él también sentía un odio profundo contra aquel que había asesinado a tantos inocentes, tanto magos como muggles que nada tenían que ver con Voldemort, y especialmente por Percy, pues él lo había conocido desde que era un bebé y lo quería casi como un hijo; sin embargo él se había contenido más que los demás pues era el responsable de esa misión y no debía permitir que sus sentimientos obnubilaran su propio juicio; sin embargo el tiempo se le acababa sin haber logrado absolutamente nada... se estaba desesperando.

-Bien... -dijo finalmente- hazlo tú.

_________________________________________________

Un espantoso dolor de cabeza le hizo abrir los ojos desorientándolo el hecho de sentirse en una cama.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? –pensó tocándose la cabeza.

-Me alegra que despiertes Malfoy, tengo algo que preguntarte –dijo Harry viéndolo abrir los ojos.

Draco giró la cabeza en la dirección en la que venía la voz encontrándose con Harry Potter sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; sin embargo se sentía extraño y confundido, sentía el cuerpo pesado y la boca seca; se frotó la cara con ambas manos tratando de ubicar que era lo que le hacía sentirse raro, hasta que de repente se quedó quieto descubriendo la razón.

Harry lo vio sentarse de golpe, como si de repente hubiese recibido un golpe o algo así; lo vio mirar la cama con cara de espanto y mirar su bata abriendo y cerrando la boca como si estuviese a punto de ahogarse.

-¿¡Que... qué demonios...?! –balbuceó mirando su bata y la cama alternativamente- ¿¡que significa esto?!

-¿Qué significa el que estés limpio, Malfoy? –respondio tranquilamente- significa que no soportábamos el olor de la mierda de la que estabas cubierto... ¿o acaso no recuerdas que te cagaste en tus propios pantalones?

Draco lo miraba con horror al ir descubriendo lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

-No.... no... -pensó sin moverse ni un ápice al tiempo que un sinfín de sentimientos lo inundaban en tropel- no... no... no...

-Vimos tu cuerpo –continuó Harry hablando con fría naturalidad- ¿Por qué estas todo marcado?

-No... -pensó Draco tragando en seco mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza en las sabanas.

-¿Por qué tienes....?

-¡Maldito malnacido! –gritó de repente bajándose de la cama por el lado contrario al que estaba Harry llevándose con él la manta para cubrirse mientras la furia y la vergüenza le brotaban por los poros- ¿¡como se atrevieron?!... ¿¡Cómo demonios se atrevieron a ponerme las manos encima?!

Harry lo vio caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared mientras se cubría con la manta.

-¡Hijos de puta!... ¡malditos hijos de puta!... –gritó sintiendo la cara roja de vergüenza al tiempo que el asco de haber sido tocado por quien sabe quien le atenazaba el estomago- ¡malditos, no tenían ningún derecho!

-¿Preferirías estar embarrado de mierda y orines?.... vaya que tienes preferencias raras, Malfoy.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer al piso hasta quedar sentado con las piernas encogidas; su respiración era errática y sentía la cabeza estallar.

-Ahora no... ahora no... -pensó tragando en seco- no necesitas... una crisis de histeria ahora... cálmate Draco... cálmate...

Pero era muy difícil calmarse cuando su mayor secreto y vergüenza había sido expuesto al mundo sin la menor consideración.

-Estas todo lleno de cicatrices, Malfoy –continuó Harry desde su lugar- y tu cara esta igual, eres un verdadero monstruo.

Draco se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos al oír la última palabra de Harry...

Un monstruo... eso ya lo sabía, sabía que era una verdadera aberración andante, pero vaya; oírlo de boca de su peor enemigo era como una puñalada en el corazón; sin embargo no podía dejar que terminaran de pisotearlo... no ahora... no él.

-¿Por qué estas así? ¿Acaso te gustan los juegos rudos?... era de esperarse siendo que eres una basura, pero ahora veo que eres una basura degenerada.

-Entrenamientos... -dijo al fin Draco abriendo los ojos para mirarlo directamente tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

-¿Entrenamientos? –repitió Harry alzando una ceja.

-Así es... ¿Por qué crees que soy tan jodidamente bueno en lo que hago?... –continuó Draco alzando la barbilla- ¿Por qué crees que ustedes, patéticos aurores no habían podido atraparme?... el que lo hayan hecho ahora fue pura cuestión de suerte.

Harry mantuvo el rostro sereno a pesar de que esas palabras le dieron justo en el orgullo; así que simplemente sonrió y respondio:

-Pues tu suerte no fue tan buena, porque fui yo quien te atrapó...en fin, tus perversiones no me interesan, así que si tus juego rudos se te salen de las manos es tu problema, tengo otra pregunta que hacerte y eso solo lo hago por puro protocolo.

-¿Protocolo?... ¿y de cuanto acá tú sigues el protocolo, Potter?

-Son ideas del medimago, quiere hacerte un examen genital.

Draco abrió la boca al escuchar a Harry, quien siguió hablando.

-Dice que...

-¡Al diablo con ese bastardo inepto! –Interrumpió Draco poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo- ¡a mí no va a tocarme nada el muy hijo de perra sino quiere que lo mate con mis propias manos!

-¡Uy que genio!

-Si tengo el cuerpo así es porque entrenaba muy duro todos los días, si cree que va a encontrar otra cosa es porque tiene la mente enferma –dijo Draco luchando para que el pánico no lo dominara- así que puede meterse su puto examen por el culo.

-¿Ya lo ve, señor Turner? –Dijo Harry girándose al cristal mientras extendía las manos- le dije que todo eran imaginaciones suyas, este bastardo no es ninguna víctima.

-Dudas esclarecidas –exclamó Remus palmeando el hombro de Joshua- a lo que sigue.

-Un momento, Potter... -dijo Draco al ver a Harry girarse para salir de la habitación- ¿Dónde está mi dije? Quiero mi dije.

-A los prisioneros no se les permite tener joyas, así que vete haciendo a la idea de que ya no lo veras.

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Devuélveme mi dije! –gritó Draco temblando de ira al pensar que también sería despojado del último regalo de su madre.

-En tus sueños Malfoy ¡oh, lo olvidaba! Tu no sueñas –concluyó Harry sarcástico saliendo de ahí.

________________________________________________

El siguiente plan de trabajo que desarrolló el pequeño grupo de aurores fue dejar que Draco Malfoy sufriera el síndrome de abstinencia nuevamente para así poder minar su resistencia y escudriñar su mente, algo que fue inútil para Remus, Harry y Chris.

-Ese hijo de perra... -exclamó Chris secándose la frente al salir de la habitación- no sé como lo hace... pero no puedo entrar...

-Iré yo de nuevo –dijo Harry tomando la perilla de la puerta- ese infeliz no puede ganar siempre.

Agotado, Draco vio a Harry entrar con paso decidido e hincarse frente a él, que había permanecido en el suelo envuelto en la manta.

-Legeremens... -susurró Harry tomándolo del cabello y alzándole el rostro.

Draco estaba sumamente cansado, adolorido y asqueado, sin embargo bloqueó automáticamente su mente al sentir a Harry queriendo entrar en ella; ya ni siquiera sabía cómo lo hacía, pero de un modo increíble lograba detenerlo, sus sesiones con el señor tenebroso lo obligaban a ejercitarse todos los días, su vida en la mansión con docenas de mortífagos rodeándole le hacían mantener ese hechizo en forma permanente pues todos ellos parecían perros rabiosos queriendo violar cada rincón de su humanidad... por eso era tan bueno en ese hechizo, porque no podía permitir que le quitaran lo único que aun podía decir que era suyo... su propia mente.

-Diablos... -pensó Harry con la frente perlada de sudor sin lograr nada.

-Eres un inútil Potter... -dijo Draco sonriendo burlón a pesar de sentirse tan mal- date por vencido y mándame al Wizengamot.

-¿Ya quieres recibir el beso del dementor, Malfoy?

-Cualquier cosa es mejor a tener que soportar a una partida de idiotas.

-Pues no te será tan fácil, si crees que me vencerás es porque aun no me conoces.

Pero después de una tortuosa semana semana para todos, especialmente para Draco, no habían logrado sacarle una sola palabra respecto al paradero de Voldemort.

-Es extraño que Voldemort no haya hecho ningún movimiento desde que atrapamos a Malfoy –dijo Harry en la sala.

-Probablemente no sepa que aun falta –dijo Chris.

-Es extraño ciertamente –intervino Remus tomando una taza de té- pero no queda más que insistir.

En eso, un chisporroteo en la chimenea llamo la atención de todos para finalmente ver aparecer en las llamas verdes, el rostro de Taylor Moore.

-Buen día chicos.

-Ni tan buenos –musitó Chris.

-¿Nada aun?

-Por desgracia –respondio Remus.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Ron? –preguntó Harry ansioso.

-Que bueno que preguntas –dijo Moore- justo por eso me comunico.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó ansioso Harry.

-¡Que hay compañero! –respondio Ron casi empujando a su jefe.

-¡Ron! –exclamaron Remus y Harry al unísono.

-Ya estoy bien, amigos –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Pero dijeron que estarías semanas en el hospital –dijo Harry sonriendo aun incrédulo.

-De hecho aun estoy delicado, pero nada que no pueda sobrellevar.

-¿Ya lo saben Arthur y Molly? –preguntó Remus feliz.

-Claro, no se han apartado de San Mungo, por cierto les mandan saludos.

-Me alegro que estés mejor –dijo Harry hincado frente a la chimenea.

-Y vas a alegrarte más cuando me veas allá –respondio Ron muy ufano.

-¿Aquí?... ¿de qué hablas?

-El jefe me enviará para allá apenas terminemos de hablar.

-Pero aun estas muy delicado –respondio Harry preocupado.

.


	13. Capitulo 13

.

_____________________________________

-Es verdad Ron, no es conveniente –intervino Remus.

-Tranquilos chicos, ya me dijo el jefe que hay un medimago con ustedes y no solo eso, que tiene una asistente muy capaz –añadió guiñando un ojo.

-Jefe –dijo Remus sabiendo que Moore estaba ahí- me da mucho gusto que Ron este mejor, de verdad ¿pero enviarlo a trabajar sin terminar aun de recuperarse?

-Lo sé Remus –respondio Moore haciendo a un lado a un reticente Ron- pero este caso es especial, lo sabes.

-Si, pero...

-Remus, pareciera que no me quieres ahí.

-No es eso Ron y lo sabes.

-De todos modos la decisión ya está tomada –dijo Moore- necesito resultados ya, Chris.

-¿Si, jefe?

-Te necesito aquí.

-¡Pero estoy en esta misión! ¿¡Cómo va a sacarme ahora?!

-La gente está nerviosa por el traslado de los mortífagos juzgados a Azkaban, quiero que organices todo el movimiento, recuerda que ya son muy pocos aurores.

-¡Pero...!

-Trae tu culo para acá –y sin decir más, Moore desapareció dejando a Chris más que rabioso para dar pasó a un Ron de carne y hueso saliendo de la chimenea.

-Lo lamento, amigo –dijo el pelirrojo al ver meter un pie a Chris en la chimenea sin siquiera despedirse de nadie.

-Que bueno tenerte de nuevo –saludó Harry abrazándolo en cuanto Chris se fue.

-Yo estoy más contento por eso, créeme ¿y dónde está Hermione?

Hermione simplemente lloró cuando abrazó a Ron, quien no dejaba de consolarla con palabras dulces.

-El señor Moore no debió enviarte aquí –dijo secándose los ojos enrojecidos- estas muy delicado aun.

-Yo se lo pedí apenas pude hablar.

-Pero aun así él no lo hubiese permitido si no es porque no ha habido resultados ¿verdad? –dijo Harry sentado en un sofá.

Ron miró significativamente a Hermione y luego se sentó junto a Harry de manera un tanto cuidadosa, hecho que preocupó a la chica.

-Ron, por fuera puede parecer que estás curado, pero tus heridas internas aun están en proceso de sanación, lo sabes.

-Lo sé, linda; tranquila, ya leí el expediente de Malfoy y sé que ahora no es peligroso, no sin su varita el muy bastardo.

Remus mientras tanto permanecía en silencio, pues su molestia no había disminuido en todo ese rato por la partida inesperada de Chris y la unión de Ron; no era que estuviera molesto con Ron, era porque sentía que estaba fracasando nuevamente en esa misión.

-Tranquilo Remus, ya verás que le sacaremos hasta la sopa a ese hijo de puta –dijo Ron intuyendo el sentir de su compañero.

-Claro que lo haremos, pero tú no entraras en esa habitación.

-¿¡Porque no?!

-Estas convaleciente Ron, no seamos imprudentes.

-Pues no creo que el jefe me haya enviado aquí solo para ver.

-Pues estas bajo mi mando te guste a no y si no estás de acuerdo, puedes irte ya.

Ron suspiró sabiendo que había cruzado una delgada línea.

-Lo siento Remus, no quise ser impertinente... es solo que, bueno... quiero participar en esto más que nadie y si entro en ese lugar, será solo con alguno de ustedes.

Remus entendió el sentir de Ron, por lo que palmeándole el hombro, dijo:

-No hagas ninguna tontería ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

________________________________

En todos esos días, Draco había comenzado a bañarse a pesar del lugar, pero no servía de nada, pues cada vez se sentía más sucio; tenia deseos de arrancarse la piel con sus propias uñas tan solo con verse a sí mismo y varias veces había golpeado la luna del lavabo sin ningún resultado por ser irrompible; su estado físico era muy endeble, por lo que solo podía dejarse llevar cada que lo obligaban a comer.

Sus manos las lavaba cada dos por tres, por lo que su piel estaba casi en carne viva; algo que a Joshua le preocupaba mientras lo veía lavarse las manos atrás del cristal.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Ron entrando en la pequeña antesala.

-Buenas tardes.

-Soy otro miembro del equipo, solo que estaba indispuesto, usted es el señor Turner ¿verdad?

-Así es –respondio el medimago estrechando su mano.

-Me llamo Ron Weasley.

-Mucho gusto.

Y sin decir más, Ron se sentó junto al medimago por un buen rato a observar a Draco Malfoy, quien ajeno al nuevo par de ojos que lo observaban, seguía en su labor de lavar sus manos; pronto Hermione, Harry y Remus se les unieron en silencio.

Así pasó el resto de la tarde en la que los siguientes interrogatorios los hicieron Remus y Harry solamente, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

-Periódicamente vamos a ver a Malfoy, se le está dando una dosis muy pequeña para evitar el síndrome de abstinencia, cada noche alguien se turna para hacerlo, hoy me toca a mí, mañana te tocará a ti Ron –dijo Remus mientras cenaban- no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería, aunque Malfoy no es fuerte, tú no estás en tus mejores momentos, no quiero que te expongas.

-Te doy mi palabra de que no me expondré innecesariamente.

-Eso espero.

Al día siguiente, la misma extenuante rutina se repitió sin ningún resultado para desespero de todos, en la que Ron solo observaba hasta que finalmente llegó la noche.

-Cada dos horas estará bien –dijo Remus al pelirrojo en su habitación- por favor Ron, recuerda que me diste tu palabra de no hacer algo descabellado.

-Tranquilo Remus.

-Bien, buenas noches.

A las 2:00 am Ron se levantó para ir a ver que el prisionero estuviese bien, por lo que expediente en mano se plantó frente al cristal a ver a Malfoy sentado en la cama recargado en una almohada; sintiendo una especie de burbujeante emoción, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró.

_____________________________________

Draco no dormía, su insomnio crónico era vencido aproximadamente a las 4:00 am, y solamente dormitaba dejándolo más cansado, por lo que en ese momento miraba un punto indefinido en la pared manteniendo su mente en blanco; se sobresaltó al ver la puerta abrirse dejando ver un conocido rostro.

-Hola Malfoy –saludó Ron sonriendo tranquilo.

Draco permaneció inmóvil viendo como Ron tomaba una silla y se sentaba en ella con una carpeta en la mano.

-No nos habíamos visto desde que fuiste apresado –continuó Ron hablando con naturalidad- pero ya estoy aquí.

Aunque no tenía reloj, Draco sabía que era de madrugada, por lo que imaginó esta era una nueva estrategia en su interrogatorio.

-Vaya... -pensó ya repuesto de la sorpresa- que me interrogue un Weasley... que originales... no me digas que tu también intentarás usar la Legeremancia conmigo –dijo con un aire despectivo- sería una verdadera sorpresa que supieras como usarlo dado que en el colegio eras un completo idiota, nada que ver con tu hermano el muerto, él cuando menos era un poco inteligente.

Ron sonrió con suficiencia ignorando la provocación de Malfoy, simplemente se recargó en el respaldo mirando al rubio.

-La verdad... -dijo ladeando la cabeza- me importa una mierda si hablas o no, es más, me alegra que no puedan sacarte información.

-Claro, así tendrás el gusto de desquitarte ¿no?... ¿vas a golpearme hasta romperme los huesos? ¿Vas a negarme la dosis que necesito para no morir de dolor? –Exclamó cruzando los tobillos en actitud cínica- o usaras Cruciatus como la última vez.

-Veamos que dice tu expediente –dijo Ron habiéndolo ya leído infinidad de veces- aquí dice que eres un drogadicto de mierda...

Draco rio con cinismo sin el menor asomo de vergüenza, risa que cesó cuando Ron leyó lo siguiente.

-Y que eres claustrofóbico.

Tratando de mantener la calma, Draco vio a Ron observarlo por un rato.

-Estas horrible Malfoy –dijo finalmente el pelirrojo- con tu cara deforme pareces... mmm... no sé, simplemente das asco.

-Pues no me veas –respondio Draco con aparente despreocupación mientras su alarma crecía recordando la última palabra de Ron.

-Claustrofóbico... -repitió éste dejando en la mesa la carpeta y se ponía de pie lentamente.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó moviéndose nervioso en la cama.

-Nada, simplemente quitar de mi vista algo tan horrible –respondio Ron llegando hasta él y tomándolo del brazo.

-¡No me toques! –exclamó tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre.

-Las cosas feas se guardan en el armario –dijo Ron sacándolo de la cama y llevándolo a rastras hasta el armario.

-¡No, no quiero entrar ahí! –gritó resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

Pero dado su bajo peso eso no fue impedimento para que Ron le aventara dentro del armario cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Buenas noches Malfoy.

-¡Sácame de aquí, hijo de perra! –Gritó Draco comenzando a sentir verdadero pánico- ¡Si no abres la puerta te mataré como al patético de tu hermano!

Ron en tanto se sentó en el suelo recargando la espalda en la puerta de madera que Draco no dejaba de golpear, mientras sentía un verdadero deleite al oír las palabras cada vez mas desesperadas del mortífago.

-¡Maldito traidor a la sangre, abre la maldita puerta! –Gritó pateando la puerta con sus pies desnudos- ¡sácame de aquí!

Al cabo de unos minutos, Draco lloraba hincado en el suelo sin dejar de golpear la puerta con los puños.

-Por favor... abre las cortinas... no quiero estar aquí...

-Púdrete Malfoy... estarás ahí hasta que te mueras.

-No, no, no, no, no... sa-sacame... de aquí...

-Nop, te morirás ahí, en medio de ese pequeño espacio...

-¡Sácame, hijo de puta, sácame, sácame, sácame, sácame! –gritó en un nuevo ataque de histeria en la que Ron simplemente sacó un cigarrillo y lo fumo despacio.

Al cabo de dos horas y cuando ya ningún sonido se escuchaba, salvo uno que otro leve sollozo, Ron abrió la puerta encontrando a Draco hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

-Vaya... ya no pareces tan bravo ahora ¿eh Malfoy? Ven, vamos... -dijo tomándolo de la muñeca.

-¡No! –Gimió soltándose y arrinconándose- ¡no me toques!

-Vamos, pedazo de mierda –insistió tomándolo de la muñeca y sacándolo a la fuerza.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces? –exclamó Harry abriendo la puerta en ese momento.

-¡Dios, me asustaste Harry! –respondio Ron soltando a Draco.

-Imaginé que no ibas a estarte quieto ¿Qué rayos haces?

-Nada, interrogando a Malfoy –respondio repuesto mirando a Draco cubrirse las piernas con su bata.

Harry suspiro sabiendo que lo que decía su amigo era una completa mentira, algo que percibió Ron.

-De acuerdo, sabes lo que estaba haciendo y no puedes culparme por ello.

-Pues no, pero Remus dijo...

-No fue el hermano de Remus el que este pedazo de mierda asesinó... sé sincero Harry, tú has deseado partirle la cara desde un principio, solo que no has podido por Remus, pero acepta que deseas matarlo con tus propias manos.

Para ese momento, Draco se había levantado del suelo y se había replegado hasta la pared sabiendo que Ron tenía razón; pudo ver los verdes ojos de Harry destellar al mirar a su amigo.

-Malditos... -pensó sintiendo un odio abrazador contra aquellos dos- malditos sean...

-Míralo... -continuó Ron volviéndose hacia él- tan miserable y patético... tan distinto al ministro sueco.

-Púdrete Weasley... -respondio Draco en un siseo- púdrete tu también Potter, si tanto extrañan al mediocre de Percy weasley ¿Por qué no le hacen un favor al mundo y se van al infierno con él?

-¡Cállate Malfoy! –exclamó Harry sintiéndose harto de aquel arrogante rubio, quien solo atino a encogerse sobre sí mismo cuando Harry llego hasta de él en dos zancadas.

-¿Miedo, Malfoy? –dijo Ron acercándose despacio hasta ellos viendo a Harry tomar a Draco de la ropa.

-¿Miedo?... ¿miedo de ustedes dos, patéticos aurores de mierda, que no fueron capaces ni de proteger a alguien de su familia siendo que estaban más que avisados? –respondio con Harry casi encima de él.

-¡Maldito! –Exclamó Harry dándole un puñetazo que le rompió la boca- ¡eres escoria Malfoy, eres una verdadera escoria, una basura que el mismo demonio vomitaría!

-Yo no sé nada de Dios o de Demonios... -respondio Draco limpiándose la sangre con su muñeca- solo sé que si alguien debe morir, yo me encargo de eso.

-Basura... -dijo Ron acorralándolo también- ¿Cómo puedes mirarte al espejo sin sentir asco de ti mismo?

-¡Oh pero no puede! –Intervino Harry sarcástico- Malfoy nunca se mira al espejo, de hecho ha tratado varias veces de romperlo el muy idiota sabiendo que es irrompible.

Por respuesta, Draco escupió a Harry; enfurecido, Harry lo tomó del cabello y lo jalo hasta el baño en donde lo puso frente al espejo.

-¡Mírate Malfoy, mira el monstruo que eres! ¡Mira tú horrible cara deformada, mira la asquerosidad en la que te has convertido!

Draco había cerrado los ojos con fuerza tratando de no escuchar las palabras de Harry, quien no dejaba de zarandear su cabeza a escasos centímetros del espejo.

-¡Abre los ojos, basura, abre los ojos! -gritó Harry apretando el agarre del cabello.

Draco sujetó la mano de Harry con la suya en un intento de soltarse, pero la fuerza de Harry no tenía comparación con la de él.

-¡Maldito! –Gritó Ron al ver que Draco no obedecía- ¡entonces mira tu cuerpo! –continuó Ron arrancando la bata de Draco de un jalón.

-¡No! –gritó Draco abrazándose a sí mismo en un vano intento de cubrir su total desnudez.

Harry entonces lo soltó y lo arrojo al interior del baño viendo como Draco se encogía sobre si mismo tratando de cubrirse.

-Vaya que eres horrible, Malfoy...

-Ya entendí por qué no se mira en el espejo, Ron –dijo Harry sacando su varita.

Draco pensó que le aplicarían un Crucio pero en vez de eso y para horror suyo, lo que hizo Harry no fue lanzarle un hechizo a él, sino a las paredes del baño.

-Es porque no le gustaba un espejo tan pequeño.

Las paredes de cemento se volvieron tan brillantes como un espejo dándole una visión completa de su cuerpo.

-¿Contento Malfoy? –dijo Ron recargándose en el al tiempo que sonreía junto con Harry.

Draco tuvo toda la intención de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero se había quedado como en trance viendo su cuerpo por completo reflejado en un espejo por primera vez en todos esos años y simplemente se había quedado mirándolo.

-Te gustas ¿verdad? –Continuó Ron- das asco Malfoy, de verdad que eres un enfermo pervertido.

Pero Draco ya no lo escuchaba... él simplemente se veía... simplemente se observaba... cada marca, cada mancha... cada cicatriz... cada una tenía una historia que dolorosamente se abrió paso en su mente.

-No soy nada... -pensó sintiendo una gran pesadez en el pecho- soy un monstruo... eso es lo que soy...

Ver sus cicatrices le hizo recordar que su madre era quien las curaba... así que entonces...

-Esto es lo que ella veía...

Ambos aurores lo vieron tragar en seco y sus ojos humedecerse, lo que provocó una euforia en los dos.

-¡Uy, Malfoy "El exterminador de ministros" quiere llorar! –dijo Ron sonriendo mientras sacaba su varita sacando de ella una luz tipo lámpara sorda con un simple hechizo dirigiéndola al cuerpo de Draco.

Draco respingo al ver en el espejo una luz recorrer sus piernas mientras la voz de Ron se abría paso en su cerebro.

-¡Damas y caballeros! –exclamó Ron con voz rimbombante- ante ustedes tienen a un fenómeno espantoso llamado Draco Malfoy.

Draco se encogió y abrazó sus piernas al ver la luz recorrer su cuerpo mientras Ron no dejaba de hablar.

-Como ustedes se darán cuenta, su cuerpo esta tan feo como su alma... ¡oh, pero si no tiene alma!

El labio inferior de Draco comenzó a temblar mientras una vergüenza arrolladora lo invadía y las lágrimas finalmente escurrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Lloras Malfoy? –dijo Ron acercándose y poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él- ¿así lloraban tus victimas cuando sabían que ibas a asesinarlas?

Draco quería responderle, ansiaba escupirle la cara y quitarle esa expresión tan odiosamente burlona... pero simplemente no podía, sentía que estaban rompiéndolo por fin, sentía que estaban quebrándolo de nuevo, como tantas veces en su vida lo habían hecho otros.

-¿Ahora si hablaras, Malfoy? –dijo Harry.

-¿Y a quien le importa que hable? –Respondio Ron desconcertando a su amigo- lo que importa es que pague lo que le hizo a Percy.

-Va... va... -musitó Draco dirigiendo sus enrojecidos ojos a los de Ron.

-¿Qué?

-Váyanse al infierno –completó Draco escupiéndolo en la cara.

-¡Maldito hijo de...!

-Basta Ron –intervino Harry deteniéndole el brazo que estaba a punto de estrellarse en la cara de Draco.

-¿¡Basta?!... ¿¡estás loco, acaso no viste lo que hizo?!

-Si pero, creo que es suficiente.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tu quien decide cuando es suficiente? –respondio levantándose mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

-Recuerda lo que le prometiste a Remus.

-¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí?... no vi mucha oposición de tu parte hace rato.

-Escucha Ron, no peleemos entre nosotros, lo que sucede es que no quiero que esto se salga de control.

Ron pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de Harry, por lo que se apenó un poco frente a su amigo.

-Siento haberte hablado así, pero date cuenta de que las cosas nunca se saldrán de control, pues esta basura merece todo... ¿o acaso no recuerdas a mamá llorando, Harry? ¿No recuerdas la impotencia que sentimos al ver a Percy tumbado en el suelo ya sin vida?

Harry suspiró ¿pues como olvidar a su amigo llamando a su hermano desesperadamente? ¿Cómo olvidar a la señora Weasley llorando en la cocina?... y todo por aquel que tenían en frente.

-Vamos Malfoy –dijo Harry tomándolo de un brazo y poniéndolo de pie para sacarlo del baño- veamos a que más le temes.

Animado por la actitud de Harry, Ron salió tras ellos diciendo:

-¿Qué tienes en mente, amigo?

-Supongo que escuchaste lo que Malfoy balbuceaba cuando estaba dentro del armario.

-Dijo varias cosas.

Harry empujo a Draco como si le diera asco el tan solo tocarlo, por lo que viéndose libre, Draco se apresuró a tomar una sabana de la cama para cubrirse.

-Espera aquí –dijo el moreno saliendo rápidamente de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Nunca pensaste que perderías ¿verdad Malfoy? –dijo Ron caminando despacio hacia él.

Draco no respondio, simplemente fue haciéndose hacia atrás hasta pegar con la pared.

-Debiste pensar mejor las cosas antes de meterte con los weasley.

-Ya volví –dijo Harry entrando a la habitación con dos gafas en las manos- toma, son de visión infrarroja.

Draco apretó los dientes al escuchar a Harry, pues intuyó lo que aquel iba a hacer.

-Dime Malfoy... ¿le temes a la oscuridad? –dijo Harry colocándose las gafas sobre las suyas.

Era curioso el temor de Draco respecto a eso y él lo sabía, pues cuando se trataba de penetrar en casas en donde debía asesinar a alguien, siempre lo hacía de noche, por lo tanto las casas siempre estaban a oscuras, y esa oscuridad no le asustaba... tal vez era porque él controlaba lo que había en esa oscuridad y podía salir cuando él quisiera, pero cuando esa oscuridad era impuesta...

-Bien –dijo Ron sacando el apagador que Albus Dumbledore le había regalado y que siempre llevaba consigo.

Draco jadeó al ver que la luz de la lámpara fue tragada repentinamente por el pequeño artefacto de Ron dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad.

-Rufy... -pensó dejándose caer al suelo- Rufy, abre las cortinas...

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy, porque tan callado? –dijo Harry sentándose en una silla viendo al rubio encogerse en el suelo arrebujándose en la sabana.

Draco sintió su corazón acelerarse del puro miedo que sentía al no poder ver absolutamente nada, de percibir un ligero roce en su pierna haciéndolo brincar.

-No... -pensó respirando despacio para controlarse a sí mismo- Nagini no está aquí, es imposible que este aquí... -sin embargo, los movimientos de los aurores lo hacían respingar provocando que su imaginación y nervios comenzaran a traicionarle.

Harry miraba a través de sus gafas especiales como Draco Malfoy respingaba y se alejaba de algo que parecía tocarle, algo que él no veía pues sabía que ahí no había nada.

-¡Dios!... –gimio el rubio al sentir un suave siseo en su oído.

-Ahí está Malfoy... acechándote –dijo esta vez Ron habiéndose dado cuenta de los sobresaltos de Draco- esta a tu lado... lo sientes ¿verdad? –añadió sin tener la menor idea de lo que asustaba al mortífago.

Draco abrazó sus piernas y hundió la cara entre sus rodillas musitando algo una y otra vez.

-No hay nada aquí, no hay nada aquí, no hay nada aquí... ¡Ah! –gritó espantado cuando Ron golpeó la mesa con la carpeta provocando risas en ambos aurores.

-Esta frente a ti, Malfoy... -dijo Harry.

-¡Basta, aquí no hay nada! –gritó Draco con voz ahogada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no puedes ver?... te recuerdo que nosotros sí y vemos lo que está a tu lado derecho.

Draco se arrastró rápidamente al lado izquierdo mientras sus ojos escudriñaban desesperadamente la impenetrable oscuridad.

-¡Aléjate, aléjate! –musitó sin dejar de arrastrarse.

-Eres patético Malfoy, de verdad das pena –dijo Ron carcajeándose.

-Mami... por favor... abre las cortinas... -susurró Draco pegado a la pared temblando sin cesar.

-Mami no está aquí, nunca lo estará y las cortinas jamás se abrirán, comenzando en que aquí no hay cortinas, estúpido.

Draco se abrazó a sí mismo sin dejar de temblar mientras llamaba a una madre que nunca iba a llegar a abrir las cortinas.

Así pasaron las horas, tan tortuosamente lentas, tan tortuosamente sádicas... dormitando de a ratos para ser despertado por los aurores con algún sonido fuerte, sintiendo una creciente ansiedad y un abrumador dolor de cabeza por la falta de benzodiacepinas y poción para dormir sin sueños, hasta que finalmente dieron las 6:00 am y Ron y Harry decidieron salir de ahí para no ser descubiertos por Remus no sin antes curarle el labio roto y darle la dosis que necesitaba.

_____________________________________________

Cuando Remus llevó el desayuno a Draco, lo encontró en una esquina dormitando y envuelto en una sabana.

-Malfoy... -lo llamó despertándolo con un sobresalto- tu desayuno, come; tenemos mucho trabajo el día de hoy.

Pero Draco no comió, lo que hizo fue buscar su bata y cambiarse en el baño, el cual encontró con las paredes de cemento como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Malditos... -murmuró tallando sus manos con furia- malditos hijos de perra...

Joshua miraba desde afuera que las lastimadas manos habían comenzado a sangrar sin que por ellos Draco dejara de frotar, tal parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado.

-Su ablutomanía es demasiado aguda... -dijo Joshua a Hermione, que estaba a su lado- y la piel de su cuerpo está cada vez más sensible.

-Y se niega a dormir.

-Ya no toma poción para dormir sin sueños, al menos no la dosis exorbitante que acostumbraba tomar.

-Esta evitando dormir para no soñar.

-Su insomnio es crónico y creo que eso no le molesta –respondio Joshua- su ciclo de sueño está muy alterado... ¿Cuándo dormía este chico?

-Cuando no asesinaba –dijo Ron llegando en ese momento- buenos días.

-Buenos días –respondio Joshua viendo que Ron solo sonreía a Hermione sin besarla, pues habían acordado no traspasar la línea de su trabajo con su relación mientras estuvieran en la casa de seguridad.

Draco no resistió mucho ese día, pues después de un periodo de abstinencia en la que trataron de debilitar sus defensas, el simplemente se desmayó causando frustración en el equipo; así fue hasta que llegó la noche.

Harry esperaba en su habitación a que diera la media noche para su visita a Malfoy, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Que hay, amigo –saludó Ron sentándose en su cama- ¿listo para ir a darle su merecido a Malfoy?

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry viendo a Ron con un semblante mas pálido de lo normal.

-Si, solo un poco cansado.

-¿Seguro? Pareces muerto.

-Solo necesito tomar mi medicina y estaré como nuevo –respondio Ron sacando un par de píldoras de su bolsillo y sirviéndose un poco de agua de la jarra que Harry tenía en una pequeña mesa.

-Me recostaré un rato solamente.

-De acuerdo.

Sin embargo, media hora después Ron dormía profundamente en la cama de Harry, quien poniéndole una manta encima salió de ahí.

Cuando Draco lo vio aparecer por la puerta, no pudo evitar sentir miedo, miedo que sin embargo no dejó traslucir.

-¿Listo Malfoy? –preguntó Harry sentándose en la silla mientras Draco se levantaba e iba a lavarse las manos para controlar su nerviosismo.

.


	14. Capitulo 14

.

_______________________________________

-¿Y Weasley?... ¿Qué no va a venir también?

-¿Ya lo extrañas?

-Lo preguntaba porque hasta que él no apareció, no te atrevías a hacer lo que hiciste ayer... tal parece que eres un cobarde que solo actúa en grupo, además se sincero contigo mismo; si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, ten por seguro que ahora estarías muerto si me hubieses enfrentado cara a cara; tuviste suerte al atacarme por la espalda; es más, tuviste mucha suerte de encontrarme ahí, estuviste en el lugar adecuado en el momento preciso, si yo no hubiese estado mirando por la ventana, ahora estarías muerto.

Harry cruzó una pierna sintiéndose incomodo por el comentario de Draco, mas no por eso dejó de observarlo con desprecio.

Draco permaneció lavando sus manos por un buen rato sabiéndose observado, pero eso era algo a lo que ya se había habituado en esos días, además de que ser visto con desprecio por otros no era algo nuevo para él; cuando terminó las secó y se dirigió a la cama; vio a Harry mirarlo fijamente y aun sin dejar de sentir temor, se sentó en la cama mirándolo también.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me matas, Potter? –Preguntó con llana curiosidad- sé que quieren saber el paradero del señor Tenebroso, pero eso es algo que nunca diré, así que ¿Por qué no terminar conmigo de una vez?... eso es lo que todos desean ¿no?... desean que pague por todos los asesinatos que cometí, desean que yo reciba el beso del dementor.

-Así es Malfoy, todos queremos verte muerto, pero no te será tan fácil escapar de tu castigo por más que proclames que no te importa.

-¿De verdad crees que deseo salvarme?

-Eso es obvio.

Draco inclinó un poco la cabeza sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa... si todos supieran; claro que deseaba escapar, pero eso no significaba que deseara vivir.

-Dime algo... -dijo Harry- ¿Por qué le eres tan fiel a Voldemort?... ¿acaso no mató él a tu padre según nuestros informes?

-¿En verdad te interesa lo que yo piense, Potter? –preguntó irónico.

-Tanto como interesarme no, pero la verdad es que me da curiosidad ¿Qué te une a él?... ¿el poder, los prejuicios?

-Tengo mis intereses y eso es todo lo que te diré, Potter.

-¿Intereses de qué? –Preguntó verdaderamente intrigado- en el colegio pensé que solo eras idiota y que no podías ser un asesino por más que te obligaran, pero era obvio que me equivoqué.

-Exacto, te equivocaste, no todos tuvimos tu gran suerte.

-¿Mi gran suerte? ¿Acaso me envidias algo? –preguntó Harry sarcástico.

-Por supuesto que no, pero al parecer tu eres el que cree que si, pues desde que recuerdo te sientes San Potter y siempre te sentirás así, te das baños de pureza y golpes de pecho cada dos por tres, mas ahora que tratas conmigo... sé qué piensas que soy escoria, lo más bajo de la humanidad y que tu eres el bando bueno.

-Y es verdad... eres escoria Malfoy.

-Y tu San Potter ¿no?

-No, ya comprobaste ayer que no... contéstame otra cosa.

Draco exhalo un suspiro al ver la repentina disposición de Harry para "conversar".

-¿Eres capaz de ver a los ojos a tus victima antes asesinarlas?

Draco vio que en realidad esa no era una simple pregunta, era una acusación disfrazada de curiosidad, por lo que suspiró con cansancio antes de responder.

-Claro... es más, les muestro la cara de quién los va a asesinar.

Harry se impacto con la última respuesta de Draco, por lo que se quedó callado dando pauta a que Draco siguiera hablando.

-No acostumbro usar la máscara que usan los mortífagos, si alguien va a morir, lo menos que merece es ver quién es su verdugo.

Harry apretó los labios con furia al ver a Draco hablar con toda naturalidad de sus víctimas.

-Puedes torturarme todo lo que desees –continuó intuyendo el sentir de Harry- pero que te quede claro que nunca diré en donde se encuentra el señor Tenebroso, que nunca diré mis motivos personales para seguir con él y que nunca sabrás porque le soy tan leal.

Harry se le quedó viendo por unos instantes pata finalmente decir:

-No tienes alma, Draco Malfoy.

-Exacto Potter y tampoco tengo corazón –concluyó preparándose para recibir los castigos de Harry.

Las siguientes horas fueron una tortura para Draco dentro del armario, pues esta vez Harry lo desnudó y enfrió el pequeño cuarto haciéndolo tiritar de frio mientras pateaba y gritaba pidiendo salir.

-Mamá... -musitó abrazándose a sí mismo- te extraño tanto... sácame de aquí... por favor...

Siendo las 3:30 am, Harry por fin le permitió salir solamente para dejarlo revolcarse de dolor en el suelo al negarse a darle la dosis que necesitaba.

-Eres un cerdo... -dijo el moreno al verlo vomitar en el suelo- no cabe duda de que te gusta la suciedad.

Draco ya no contestaba, el dolor de estomago por el esfuerzo le mermaba energías, solo podía desear que Potter no apagara la luz aunque eso significara que lo viera revolcarse en su propia porquería; para ese entonces ya había aceptado que le había fallado a Narcisa, que nunca más la volvería a ver y que tampoco volvería a ver la luz del sol.

A las 6:00 am, Harry lo tomó de la cara con asco y vertió en su boca un par de píldoras para después soltarlo con desprecio y salir de ahí.

-¿Sa-sabes... sabes... algo? –Exclamó Draco al verlo tomar la perilla de la puerta, a lo que Harry simplemente se giró para mirarlo- si volviese a ser libre, haría exactamente lo mismo, no cambiaria en absolutamente nada.

Harry sonrió cansado antes de responder.

-Olvídalo Malfoy, no lograras que te mate, no te libraras del castigo que te mereces – y sin decir más abrió la puerta y salió de ahí.

Draco espero con paciencia a que su malestar disminuyese, después se arrastró al baño y se desnudo, abrió la llave del agua dejando que el caliente liquido limpiase su cuerpo; ya se había acostumbrado a ese horrible e incomodo momento en que estando bañándose, algún auror entrara a constatar que seguía ahí, como si pensaran los muy idiotas que pudiese escapar a través de la tubería; odiaba sentir las miradas de asco sobre su cuerpo, pero era eso o sentir la suciedad en su piel y definitivamente lo último era algo muy difícil de tolerar.

___________________________________

Lejos de ahí, había otra persona que tampoco había podido dormir.

-Coma algo, ama... -pidió Rufy sosteniendo una charola con un plato de sopa- aunque sea poquito...

Una demacrada Narcisa ni siquiera se movió mientras miraba a través de la ventana abierta el frio amanecer, simplemente se acomodó la frazada que tenía en los hombros.

-El aun no lo ha notado... -susurró inclinando la cabeza- piensa que Draco sigue aquí... ¿hasta cuando Rufy? –Añadió mirando a su elfina- ¿hasta cuándo va a terminar esta tortura?

La fiel elfina no supo que responder, lo que hizo fue dejar la charola en la mesilla y sentarse a los pies de su ama tomándole las manos.

-Si supiera que Draco está muerto, podría morir en paz... pero sé que él nunca me abandonaría, por desgracia me ama demasiado...

-Los demás tampoco han notado la ausencia del amito Draco... pero amita... siento que falta muy poco para que se den cuenta.

-Lo sé Rufy, lo sé... -respondio Narcisa acariciando una larga oreja- y cuando eso paso, más le vale a Draco no regresar.

__________________________________________

Cuando Harry regresó a su habitación, se encontró con Ron en el camino.

-¡Harry! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? –exclamó enojado.

-Ahora no Ron –respondio pasando de largo.

-Pero...

-Dije que después.

Harry entró a su habitación cerrando de un portazo y tumbándose en la cama; a pesar de haber descargado su coraje con Draco Malfoy, se sentía frustrado y furioso, lo curioso es que no sabía por qué.

O si sabía y prefería ignorar esa voz de su conciencia que le gritaba algo que quería ignorar, esa voz que le repetía las palabras de Draco Malfoy... "el lugar adecuado en el preciso momento".

-De acuerdo... -musitó mirando el techo con sus manos bajo su cabeza- no debí atacarlo de espaldas, pero aprehender a un prófugo no significa batirse en duelo precisamente.

Pero había algo más que le molestaba, algo más que le hacía mover una pierna es una especie de "tic" nervioso, hasta que la pieza faltante le hizo enderezarse de repente.

-¿¡Que rayos hacía Malfoy en su antiguo escondite?!

____________________________________________

Draco miraba un punto indefinido en la pared, solo las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos y su cuerpo cada vez más delgado demostraban lo exhausto que estaba, pues de su boca no salía una sola queja; Joshua lo observaba mientras examinaba sus signos vitales y le daba una poción de color rojo en un pequeño vasito, a lo que Draco respondio girando el rostro.

-Con esto dormirás –dijo Joshua sin retirar el vasito, sin embargo Draco continuo en silencio sin volver el rostro- ya habrás notado que con esto tampoco sueñas, es un tratamiento para la adicción a la poción para dormir sin sueños.

Joshua se sentó en la cama, a un lado de los tobillos de Draco y continuo hablando como si Draco fuese un paciente cualquiera y no un peligroso asesino.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de la metadona?... la metadona es una sustancia muggle y es utilizada en terapias sustitutivas de heroína en programas de mantenimiento; lo que estoy dándote es una poción con base de seis Dimetilamino-cuatro, cuatro-Difenil-tres-Heptanona, que es el nombre químico o formula de la metadona y que sirve para tratar tu adicción a la poción para dormir que usabas, solo que esta se llama simplemente Heptanona.

Draco permanecía con las manos recargadas en sus muslos mientras Joshua continuaba con su explicación en un tono afable.

-Sé que todo lo que te he dicho no te interesa en lo mas mínimo, pero si algo has logrado dormir en estos días es por esta poción que he estado administrándote, tu insomnio crónico es cada vez más agresivo, debes dormir aunque sea un poco.

Draco suspiró mientras pasaba saliva por su boca seca.

-Escucha, te aconsejo que la tomes, pues si te niegas a hacerlo, deberé administrártela de otra forma y no te va a gustar.

-Como si le interesara si me gusta o no –respondio al fin Draco sin siquiera mirarlo- ¿Qué más le da si duermo o no? creo que si estoy más cansado, seré mas vulnerable a los interrogatorios de los aurores, no veo el problema de no tomarla.

-Soy responsable de tu salud, no me interesa lo que hagan ellos.

-Por supuesto, usted es el encargado de que yo no me muera sin haber dicho lo que necesitan saber ¿verdad?... pues desde ahora le digo que pierde su tiempo, no diré nada, así que haga lo que quiera con su poción, que no la tomaré.

En vez de molestarse, Joshua observó detenidamente el marcado rostro del muchacho, que por fin se había volteado a verlo por un instante.

-Tú no solo ocultas el paradero de Voldemort... -dijo el medimago finalmente- tu ocultas otra cosa... ¿Qué es?

-No oculto nada, ustedes ya se encargaron de verme todo, así que no alucine pensando en que su gran y fantástica mente analítica ha logrado ver algo que los demás no han podido, así que tome su bendita poción y métasela en el culo y déjeme en paz aunque sea solo por un momento ¡ah! –jadeó de repente tocándose el antebrazo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada –respondio apretando su brazo en un vano intento de mitigar el ardor que sentía.

-Me parece que te duele el brazo.

-No me duele nada.

-Es su amo que lo está llamando ¿no es así, Malfoy? –dijo Remus entrando a la habitación y acercándose a él para tomar su muñeca y extenderle el brazo para poder ver la negra marca moviéndose siniestramente de una forma lenta y tortuosa para el portador- parece que por fin se dará cuenta de que su perro no está.

-Remus... -dijo Harry entrando en ese momento- ¿podría hablarte un momento? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al verlos.

-Sucede que Voldemort está llamando a su asesino.

Draco tragó saliva mientras se soltaba del agarre; su corazón se encogió de pesar y dolor sabiendo lo que esa llamada significaba para su madre.

-Mamá... -pensó cerrando los ojos al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con las manos- tómate las píldoras... tómate las píldoras y perdóname por no poder regresar...

-¿Preocupado por no poder acudir con tu amo, perro? –exclamó Ron entrando también habiendo visto todo atrás del cristal.

-Madre... oh Dios, madre... -pensaba Draco con lagrimas en los ojos sin siquiera escuchar al menor de los Weasley- perdóname, perdóname... él te castigara por mi culpa... perdóname mamá, siempre te fallo...

-Te estoy hablando... -dijo Ron arrebatándole la sabana que lo cubría.

Draco ni siquiera había protestado por la acción de Ron, lo único que logro hacer fue cubrir sus ojos con una mano mientras la otra se movía a su pecho añorando más que nunca su dije de oro blanco.

-Mi narciso... mi Narcisa...

-Malfoy... -dijo Remus tocándole un hombro.

-¡Déjeme en paz! –Gritó soltándose- ¡váyanse todos al diablo y déjenme tranquilo!

Todos vieron sus ojos enrojecidos anegados de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y que finalmente corrían cristalinas por sus mejillas.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó Remus sorprendido- ¿tanto te afecta no acudir a su llamado?

-Ustedes nunca entenderán... -mascullo cerrando las manos en puños y recargándolas en su frente- nunca entenderán...

-Pues explícanos –dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos- dinos donde esta Voldemort para llevarte con él.

Draco no pudo responder, sentía que si lo hacia su voz se quebraría patéticamente pues unos sollozos traicioneros comenzaban a sacudir su cuerpo mientras el dolor en su antebrazo se intensificaba, señal de que su amo estaba enfureciéndose.

-¡Ah! –gimió sin poder contenerse mientras apretaba su antebrazo a su cuerpo.

-Sigue llamándote ¿cierto? –dijo Remus.

Draco sentía que su brazo ardía en llamas al no acudir al llamado, sabía que en cualquier momento su madre sería llamada a la presencia de aquel monstruo.

-No... por favor... -musitó imaginando lo que sucedería cuando Narcisa estuviese enfrente de su amo.

-¿Por favor qué, Malfoy? –preguntó Ron rodeando la cama para estar más cerca de él.

-Suéltenme... -dijo Draco cubriéndose de nuevo la cara con las manos- déjenme ir, por favor...

-¿Soltarte? –Repitió Ron con sarcástica sorpresa- vaya que si estas demente Malfoy.

-Dime donde esta –dijo Remus tomándole sorpresivamente la cara con las manos para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- Legeremens...

Draco cerró inmediatamente su mente al sentir la invasión de Remus, pues por nada del mundo dejaría que vieran lo que ese monstruo era capaz de hacer... nunca dejaría que ellos vieran la humillación de los Malfoy.

-Nunca madre... -pensó con gran dolor- no dejaré que ellos miren lo que nos pasa para aumentar tu humillación.

Gotas de sudor escurrían por la frente del auror al verse prácticamente sacado a patadas de la mente de Draco Malfoy.

-Maldición... -pensó retirándose y preguntándose de dónde demonios sacaba fuerzas ese mortífago para resistirse en un momento así.

-Dios... -pensó Draco en una intensa agonía interior- si de verdad existes... salva a mi madre porque yo no puedo... salva a mi Narcisa porque yo no puedo ir... oh Dios, no puedo ir, no puedo ir...

____________________________________________

-Narcisa, el señor Tenebroso te llama –dijo un hombre afuera de la puerta de Narcisa mientras golpeaba con fuerza.

-Dios mío... -musitó Narcisa estrujando las manos de Rufy.

-Amita... -gimió la elfina mirando angustiosamente la puerta.

-¡Narcisa, con un demonio, responde o tumbare la maldita puerta!

-¡Ya voy! –respondió ella poniéndose de pie.

-Amita... amita tengo miedo –gimió Rufy retorciendo sus feas manos.

Narcisa no respondio, su mente estaba en otro lado, su mente estaba despidiéndose de su hijo.

-Mi niño... -pensó dirigiéndose a la puerta- mi Draco... sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Cuando abrió la puerta ya no había nadie, por lo que con paso apresurado fue hacia la habitación de Draco seguida por Rufy.

Cuando entró seguida por su elfina, recargó su espalda en la puerta mientras miraba la habitación, aquella habitación que aunque su hijo habitó por poco tiempo, dejó su indiscutible presencia.

Su aroma... sus discos de Mozart... su ropa oscura colgada en el armario... Draco seguía ahí aunque ya no estuviera...

-Mi pichón... -susurró sonriendo tristemente- mi hermoso pichón... lamento no haberte visto volar.

Rufy tomó su helada mano viéndola cerrar los ojos mientras una lágrima escurría por su mejilla antes de que Greyback gritara afuera golpeando la puerta.

-¡Narcisa! ¡Maldita mujer, el señor Tenebroso te llama!

-Rufy... -exclamó Narcisa acercándose a la cama e hincándose frente a su pequeña elfina tomándola de los pequeños hombros mientras sacaba algo de un cajón- toma...

Rufy abrió sus enormes ojos con sorpresa al ver en la mano de su ama, una corbata de Draco.

-Amita...

-Tómalo Rufy.

-Pero ama... eso... eso significa...

-Que eres libre.

-Pero no quiero ser libre... -susurró Rufy estrujando sus manos en su pecho- yo quiero quedarme con usted y con el amito Draco.

-Eso ya no es posible y lo sabes... debes irte de aquí mientras puedas.

-¡No mi ama! ¡No! –gimoteó tomándola de su falda con desesperación.

-Esa es mi última orden, sé una buena elfina y obedécela.

Rufy tragó el nudo que se le había atorado en la garganta para finalmente levantar el rostro y ver el de su ama; un rostro demacrado pero sereno.

-Fue... fue un... un honor servirle a usted... y a su familia... -dijo tomando con mano temblorosa la corbata que Narcisa le ofrecía- nunca los olvidaré.

-Gracias a ti por tus servicios, fuiste una excelente elfina Rufy –respondio Narcisa besándola en la frente dejándola atónita- ahora vete de aquí.

Rufy ya no dijo nada al verla levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta con paso firme, abrirla y enfrentar el enfurecido y feo rostro de Greyback.

______________________________________

-Perdón... -susurró Draco bajando de la cama en medio de sollozos hasta replegarse en una esquina- no puedo ir, perdón...

-¡Basta! –Gritó Ron asqueado por la lealtad de Draco hacia Voldemort- ¡deja de lloriquear como un cerdo en el matadero por no acudir con ese bastardo de mierda! ¡Si tanto lo amas, dinos donde esta, jodido marica!

-Remus, déjame intentarlo a mi –exclamó Harry refiriéndose a la Legeremancia.

Pero los mismos resultados se dieron con los tres aurores dejando a Draco exhausto en el piso.

-Eres patético, Malfoy... -dijo Harry enfurecido y frustrado- eres peor que un perro, es más, creo que ni un perro se arrastraría tanto como tú por ir con ese maldito asesino.

-Perdóname, perdóname... -sollozaba Draco tirado completamente en el piso- no puedo ir contigo... perdóname...

-No creo que puedan sacarle ninguna información –exclamó Joshua inclinándose sobre Draco para tomar sus signos vitales- está en una especie de shock en la que ha cerrado su mente de manera automática.

-Esto es una maldita burla... -dijo Ron saliendo de ahí dando un portazo.

Remus exhalo un profundo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en una silla con Harry mirando todo sintiéndose igualmente frustrado.

-Hermione –dijo Joshua a su asistente que miraba todo desde afuera- tráeme una jeringa con Heptanona.

En menos de un minuto entró Hermione con todo lo necesario.

-Yo lo sujeto y tu lo inyectas –indicó Joshua tomando un brazo de Draco sin que éste ofreciera la mínima resistencia.

Cuando fue medicado, Draco se durmió casi al instante siendo colocado en la cama nuevamente por el medimago.

_____________________________________

-No lograremos nada –exclamó Remus habiendo salido de la habitación seguido por todos- nunca dirá donde está el escondite de Voldemort y para colmo éste ya sabrá que su asesino está en nuestras manos.

Ron se había ido a su habitación dejando solo a los aurores, al medimago y a Hermione.

-No perdamos las esperanzas Remus, todavía podemos lograr algo.

-Esa ni tú te la crees, Harry... ya viste a Malfoy, el maldito es demasiado leal a Voldemort, podríamos arrancarle la piel y ni aun así lo traicionaría; el pobre infeliz es más fiel que Bellatrix y Barty Crouch juntos, nunca imagine que alguien estuviera más loco que ellos.

-Remus ¿podríamos hablar un momento en privado?

-Claro, ven –respondio Remus con desaliento saliendo de ahí.

__________________________________________

-¿Permiso para que, Harry? –preguntó Remus en una pequeña habitación que fungía como oficina en la que redactaba sus informes.

-Quiero revisar el antiguo escondite de Voldemort.

-Ya lo revisaron los peritos y no encontraron nada, escanearon todo con los hechizos más sofisticados y no hubo nada fuera de lo normal.

-Lo sé, sin embargo quiero hacerlo, un último vistazo no daña a nadie.

-Bueno... creo que de todos modos aquí no avanzamos en nada, ve y que te acompañe Ron.

-Mejor voy solo, ayer se sentía un poco mal.

-Eso le pasa por necio –respondio molesto aventando su pluma- tendría que estar descansando en vez de estar aquí.

-Lo sé, pero ese tema ya ni para que discutirlo.

-Es verdad... bueno, pues ve y ten cuidado.

-Gracias.

____________________________________________

Cuando Harry llegó a la mansión que Voldemort y sus mortífagos ocupaban, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación en donde había atrapado a Draco Malfoy.

-Veamos... -pensó parado a medio cuarto- si Malfoy regresó aquí cuando este escondite ya no era útil, fue por algo ¿pero qué?

Paseó la mirada por los muebles llenos de polvo, por las cortinas chamuscadas en el suelo, los cristales rotos de las ventanas; revisó manualmente los cajones encontrando ropa y artículos personales, los cuales ya habían sido revisados por los peritos, sin embargo decidió utilizar también hechizos de escaneo por si acaso, sin embargo tampoco encontró nada.

-Claro... los peritos utilizaron los hechizos más sofisticados para revisar este lugar, ya parece que los míos van a encontrar algo.

Salió de ahí para recorrer toda la mansión, cada habitación, cada bodega; salió a la parte trasera de la casa encontrando un jardín descuidado y marchito, excepto una porción en la que había arbustos de pequeñas flores cerradas y una banca de piedra.

Se sentó en ella para seguir pensando en lo raro de todo aquello, en por qué diablos Draco Malfoy había regresado ahí si aparentemente no había nada.

-¿Será tan bueno en hechizos de ocultamiento también que nuestro equipo especializado no pudo encontrar nada? –pensó fumándose un cigarro.

Draco Malfoy era muy astuto e inteligente, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, no iba a ocultar algo sin contar con la más mínima posibilidad de que pudiese ser encontrado por el mejor mago rastreador.

-Lo acepto... -dijo exhalando una bocanada de humo- eres muy bueno en hechizos, Draco Malfoy.

Entonces se levantó como impulsado por un resorte soltando su cigarro de la impresión.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó en voz alta echando a correr al interior de la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de Draco.

-Bien... -susurró pasándose las manos por la cara varias veces- cualquiera pensaría que Malfoy ocultaría algo con un hechizo de lo más sofisticado siendo tan buen mago, así que un intruso utilizaría los mejores hechizos para descubrir cualquier escondite en esta habitación, pero... ¿y si no utilizó magia para esconder lo que sea que haya escondido, precisamente para evitar cualquier rastreo de magia?

Solo el silencio respondio a las palabras de Harry, quien poniendo manos a la obra comenzó a registrar todo manualmente.

Después de cinco horas en las que ya estaba muy cansado y la habitación patas arriba, se dejó caer en la cama cuan largo era mirando el techo.

-Demonios... ya me cansé... -pensó dudando ya seriamente de su teoría- ya revisé todo y no hay nada...

Entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron al mirar con más atención el techo de color blanco y nuevamente puso manos a la obra centrándose ahora en la parte superior de la habitación. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiese transformar en una escalera, tomó una silla y la transformo para poder tocar cada parte del techo buscando algo fuera de lo normal; después de casi una hora, sus manos llegaron al candelabro de cristal que colgaba notándolo más ligero de lo normal.

-Es de plástico... -pensó sonriendo al ver que probablemente no estuviese equivocado.

No encontrando el mecanismo que abriese o quitase o lo que sea que moviera el candelabro, terminó por arrancarlo con sus propias manos utilizando una barra de metal dejando un hueco en donde se suponía debía haber concreto.

-¡Bingo! –exclamó entusiasmado subiendo mas escalones para meter la parte superior de su cuerpo en lo que parecía un ático mientras sacaba su varita convocando un Lumos.

Solo que en vez de ser un ático como lo pensó al principio, el espacio solo era lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera una persona en cuclillas; un espacio tan pequeño en el que no cabía nada mas grande que una silla, pero al parecer no estaba hecho para ocultar algo más grande que eso, sino simplemente una caja de madera.

-Veamos... -susurró tomándola cuidadosamente en sus manos por si acaso hubiese algún mecanismo de defensa, el cual no hubo- vaya, todo es tan ridículamente sencillo que por eso nadie lo imaginó.

La colocó bajo un brazo y bajo la escalera sintiendo que había ganado la lotería.

.


	15. Capitulo 15

.

_______________________________________

-¿Qué guardas aquí, Malfoy? –pensó colocándola en la mesita mientras examinaba con la vista el pequeño baúl de fina madera. Sacó su varita y la abrió con un simple Alohomora- ¡Vaya!... –exclamó sorprendido de que la caja se abriera sin mayor problema- estabas seguro de que nadie la encontraría ¿eh Malfoy?

Sin saber qué clase de cosas podría encontrar adentro, la abrió sintiendo mucha curiosidad y emoción al pensar que podría descubrir algo que los ayudase a encontrar el paradero de Voldemort, algo que fuese de gran importancia para aquel ser tan abominable.

Lo que vio fue un montón de pequeños frascos, unos vacíos y otros llenos de una vaporosa sustancia plateada, tomó uno examinándolo más de cerca reconociendo que eran recuerdos, después la dejó en su lugar y tomó otro frasco, esta vez de plástico con una etiqueta impresa en la que se leía la palabra "Diazepam", había otros frascos de píldoras como "Lexatin, Valium"

-Vaya... tal parece que descubrí abastecimiento personal... -musito alzando otro frasco con poción para dormir sin sueños.

Regresándola a su lugar, procedió a examinar toda la caja buscando algún compartimento secreto sin encontrar nada más que los frascos de recuerdos y los de medicamentos. Tomo el pequeño baúl y con él en las manos fue a sentarse en la polvosa cama, miró los recuerdos pensando en cual tomar.

-Necesitare un pensadero... -pensó rascándose la barbilla- ¡Accio pensadero! –exclamó alzando su varita pensado en que ahí debería haber uno, pero el pensadero llego de quien sabe que habitación, pues de esa no salió nada.

Pensando en que era raro que ahí no hubiera un pensadero dado que Malfoy tenía esos recuerdos almacenados, tomo el pequeño recipiente y lo colocó en la mesita que había puesto frente a sí.

-Veamos... ¿Cuál veré primero? –susurró pasando un dedo sobre los frasquitos decidiéndose cual tomar.

Tomó uno al azar y lo vertió en el pensadero, y con aire decidido hundió el rostro en el.

Se encontró en una habitación en la que Draco Malfoy se quitaba la mascara mostrando su pálida faz, vio como otros tres hombres más le hacían señas; caminó junto a él cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse; abrió la boca sorprendido al ver quiénes eran las personas que Malfoy espiaba.

-¡Es el ministro Kingsley y su esposa! –pensó atónito preguntándose si estaría a punto de ver el mismísimo momento de la muerte del hombre y su mujer.

Intrigado siguió observando lo que ocurría dentro de la sala en la que el ministro Kingsley leía el diario y su esposa tejía mientras conversaban.

-Edna sigue angustiada porque el pequeño John pronto recibirá su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, no deja de insistirle a su marido que mejor lo envíen a Durmstrang a pesar de que ya pasó casi un año del ataque al colegio y de que se ha reforzado la seguridad, no está convencida aun.

-No podemos culparla, la situación es muy difícil –respondió el ministro de magia dándole vuelta a la pagina- el colegio cerró sus puertas unos meses y aunque ya está en funcionamiento muchos no regresaron a pesar de que McGonagall ha hecho un trabajo estupendo como directora, aun hay mucho por hacer, Lucy ¿podrías traerme mi poción para la acidez por favor? No recuerdo donde la dejé... ¿Lucy? –añadió al no oír respuesta de su esposa, por lo que abriendo la boca para volver a hablar bajó el diario para encontrarse con la imagen de la mujer viendo con ojos muy abiertos la silueta negra que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta justo atrás de él.

Kingsley se levantó de inmediato botando el periódico y sacando su varita siendo esta arrebatada de su mano por un rápido Expelliarmus yendo a dar a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Kingsley! –chilló la mujer aterrorizada estrujando su tejido parada atrás de su marido.

-Tranquila Lucy... -exclamó Kingsley sin dejar de mirar ni un momento al mortífago que silencioso les apuntaba con la varita- ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó al enmascarado sin recibir respuesta- si traes un mensaje para mí, solo dilo y vete.

-Kingsley... -susurró su esposa poniéndole una mano en el brazo al ver que el hombre de negro permanecía en silencio.

Harry vio horrorizado como Draco Malfoy apuntaba con su varita al hombre y sin siquiera pestañear exclamaba:

-Avada Kedavra.

La mujer gritó aterrorizada al ver a su marido caer al piso con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¡No, no! –balbuceó al ver al mortífago apuntarle ahora a ella recibiendo la misma muda respuesta.

Instantes después, dejando la casa con dos cadáveres en su interior más algunos elfos muertos regados por ahí, cuatro mortífagos desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche no sin antes señalar la casa con una enorme y luminosa marca tenebrosa centelleando en el cielo.

______________________________________

Candelabros de platino colocados a lo largo del corredor, iluminaban el paso de los cuatro hombres que silenciosos se dirigían al salón principal de la lujosa mansión; el que iba a la cabeza tocó la gran puerta de palisandro de Brasil recibiendo casi al instante el permiso de pasar.

Los cuatro hombres pegaron una rodilla al piso mientras inclinaban la cabeza en tanto uno de ellos tomaba la palabra.

-Está hecho mi señor, yo mismo lo hice como fue su deseo.

Una alta figura vestida de negro y la cual les daba la espalda, se volvió mostrando su reptíleo rostro mientras sonreía satisfecho.

-Perfecto... -exclamo Voldemort con voz profunda y clara- mañana a primera hora todos sabrán de la muerte del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt... lo hicieron bien... -añadió mirando al pequeño grupo que permanecía postrado aun con sus mascaras puestas- principalmente tú, joven Malfoy... quítate la máscara.

El encapuchado obedeció al instante mostrando su pálida faz y su cabellera platinada al caérsele la capucha sobre la espalda.

Harry miraba a aquel ser sintiendo que un tremendo escalofrío recorría su cuerpo haciéndolo apretar los puños, pues aunque sabia que aquello solo era un recuerdo, no dejaba de sentirme intimidado por estar frente al mismísimo Voldemort.

-No esperaba menos de ti después de la educación que te he dado estos meses... dime Draco ¿sabes qué día es hoy? -Draco lo miró con un leve gesto de confusión en el rostro, por lo que Voldemort sonrió con desprecio- hoy es noche de graduación en Hogwarts.

-Está también fue tu noche de graduación, ya quisieran esa horda de chiquillos estúpidos recibir la instrucción como la que tú has recibido, debes sentirte muy orgulloso.

-Así me siento mi señor.

-Bien, bien... -susurró Voldemort jugueteando con sus propios dedos mientras caminaba hacia su silla en donde Nagini esperaba tranquila- retírate, creo que Narcisa tiene una sorpresa para ti.

-Gracias mi señor –respondió Draco poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la estancia seguido por los demás hombres, que tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se desperdigaron por ahí."

Después de eso, Harry fue sacado de ahí quedando aturdido al darse cuenta de lo que había presenciado.

-¡Por todos los cielos! –Exclamó con la vista fija al frente- ¡acabo de descubrir los asesinatos de Voldemort y de Draco Malfoy!

Sintiendo su corazón latir como locomotora por tremendo descubrimiento, se levantó pasándose los dedos por entre los alborotados cabellos y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro.

-¡Debo calmarme! –exclamó en voz alta deteniéndose de repente.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama tomando otro frasco pensando en que cosas podría descubrir en todos esos recuerdo si se analizaban con mucho cuidado.

-Tal vez encontremos alguna pista de su nuevo paradero... -pensó mientras vaciaba otro recuerdo en el pensadero.

"Draco Malfoy entraba, esta vez solo, a una residencia, la cual Harry no reconoció de inmediato, estaba atento a los pasos de Malfoy, quien completamente vestido de negro, con la capucha encima, pero sin mascara, entraba sigilosamente a lo que parecía la habitación principal.

-¡¿Quién es usted, como entró a mi casa?! –exclamó un hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años acompañado de una mujer desnuda con apariencia de top model.

-¡Es Thomas Strauss! –recordó Harry reconociendo a un gran filántropo millonario muggle asesinado junto con su joven esposa.

-¡¿Qué quiere, que paso con mis guardaespaldas?! –gritó el hombre desde su cama, en donde la rubia mujer que lo acompañaba gritaba histérica.

-Avada Kedavra... -musitó Draco Malfoy apuntando con su varita al hombre, haciendo lo mismo segundos después con la mujer".

Después salió de ahí seguido de Harry, el cual salió del recuerdo sintiéndose muy impresionado, pues una cosa era saber que Malfoy era un asesino y otra muy distinta ver con sus propios ojos como terminaba con la gente sin el menor titubeo, nada que ver con el aterrorizado Draco Malfoy de la torre de astronomía.

Se levantó sintiéndose asqueado de ver tanta muerte aunque en número fuesen solamente cuatro asesinatos de las docenas que Malfoy se cargaba; caminó lentamente por la ruinosa habitación pensando en que se encontraba justamente en el lugar de descanso de un cruel asesino.

-No le tiembla la mano para nada... -pensó pateando una piedrecilla del piso; entonces recordó a Albus Dumbledore, recordó como el anciano había confiado en aquel pobre y desvalido alumno de Slytherin- Ya lo ve profesor... usted se equivocó.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muy oscuro y notó que debía ser muy tarde, encendió las lámparas iluminando la habitación y se plantó frente a la ventana pensando en cuantas personas recibirían al fin justicia aunque eso no les sirviera de nada en la tumba, y recordó específicamente a Percy, recordó las lagrimas de Molly, de Arthur, de Ron y de toda la familia Weasley; entonces pensó en todas las familias que habían perdido a alguien a manos de Malfoy, a manos de Voldemort... ¡Cuántas vidas cambiadas en un instante!... cuantas madres sin hijos y cuántos hijos sin padres...

-Es verdad que Voldemort ordenó estos asesinatos... -pensó aspirando la brisa nocturna- pero Malfoy eligió ese bando y acepto ser su mano ejecutora, vaya, lo que causa el ansia de poder.

Y aunque ya sentía hambre, no pensó ni por un momento en salir de ahí sin ver más de lo que había en la caja de madera.

-Veamos a quien te cargaste aquí, Malfoy... -pensó tomando otro frasco al azar y vaciándolo en el pensadero.

Una bruma plateada lo rodeo tomando después la forma inconfundible apariencia de Draco Malfoy, esta vez con mascara, fuera de una enorme casona estilo victoriano, pero este vez acompañado de un hombre rubio alto y fuerte, de aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad; el auror se le acercó para verlo más de cerca tratando de reconocerlo de algún lugar sin lograrlo.

-Voldemort recluta a muchos mortífagos extranjeros –pensó siguiendo los pasos de los mortífagos que se adentraron en la "casa hogar Marsden", de la cual no habían logrado asesinar a los niños a Dios gracias.

-Voy por atrás –dijo el hombre que acompañaba a Malfoy.

Harry vio al hombre desaparecer por atrás, y luego a Malfoy practicar complicados conjuros que desactivaron las protecciones de la casa para luego entrar en ella y caminar por los pasillos iluminados solamente por el Lumos del joven mortífago.

Draco Malfoy le hizo una señal al otro mortífago de que iba a subir en cuanto se encontraron en la sala; un pasillo iluminado tenuemente por lamparillas colgadas de la pared apareció ante sus ojos.

Draco Malfoy se quitó la máscara y se seco el sudor que se había acumulado en su frente, luego encogió la macabra careta y la guardó en su bolsillo; después se dirigió a la puerta que tenía más cerca y la abrió apagando su Lumos al entrar.

A pesar de apagar su hechizo, la luz del farol iluminaba lo suficiente para ver la hilera de cama que había ahí; sintiendo una gran impotencia por presenciar asesinatos que ya no podía impedir, Harry vio como el mortífago estiraba la mano tomando la manta que cubría a quien dormía ahí soltándola después con expresión de sorpresa.

Lo vio tragar saliva mientras abría los ojos con expresión de sorpresa recorriendo con la vista las demás camas.

-Malfoy... -exclamó Griffin a sus espaldas haciéndoles pegar un respingo a ambos a pesar de que Harry sabia que nada podría ocurrirle- está libre abajo, voy a ocuparme de las otras puertas.

Draco Malfoy no respondio, simplemente seguía mirando las camas con gesto angustiado, gesto que a Harry se le antojo extraño en alguien como ese mortífago; los minutos pasaban y Malfoy seguía en la misma posición haciendo preguntarse a Harry qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza del rubio. Entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo entrando el otro mortífago.

-¿Malfoy? –Exclamó extrañado el hombre en voz baja mirando las camas y luego al chico alternativamente- ¿Por qué te quitaste la máscara, ya acabaste?

Un suspiro de quien ocupaba la cama llamó la atención del hombre mayor.

-¿Todavía está vivo?... ¿y los demás también?... ¡Malfoy te estoy hablando! –exclamó con voz contenida sacudiéndolo por un hombro.

-¡No me toques imbécil! –reaccionó Draco dándole un empujón.

-mmm... -gimió el pequeño comenzando a despertarse debido al barullo.

-¿¡Porque no has acabado con ellos, maldito estúpido!? –espetó el mortífago quitándose la máscara- ¿¡estas esperando una invitación o qué?!

Malfoy miró de nuevo al niño que tenia a menos de medio metro de distancia.

-Hazte a un lado, lo haré yo; al señor Tenebroso le encantará saber que eres un completo inútil –dijo el hombre molesto.

-¡No! –exclamó Draco interponiéndose al verlo apuntar con su varita al niño, quien ya se tallaba los ojos.

-¿No? –repitió el hombre sarcástico al verlo frente a él.

-Son... son niños...

-¿En serio?... qué bueno que me lo aclaras porque pensé que eran enanos, ahora quítate... -dijo el hombre apartándolo de un empujón.

-Avada Kedavra.

Harry vio atónito como Malfoy había apuntado al hombre no dándole tiempo de matar al niño.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el niño sentándose.

Vio como Malfoy tocó el cuerpo de Griffin para desaparecer con él de ahí viéndose arrastrado junto con ellos a lo que parecía ser un campo abierto; vio a Malfoy arrojar el cuerpo en una zanja y cubrirlo con tierra en menos de cinco minutos, después se vio nuevamente arrastrado a otro sitio que no reconoció para ver a Malfoy entrar a una chimenea salir a lo que reconoció como la mansión.

-¡Estoy muerto, estoy muerto!... –susurraba Malfoy corriendo a su habitación- ¡Dios mío!... –gimio cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella, dejándose caer poco a poco hasta quedar en cuclillas.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? –pensó Harry confundido al verlo temblar en el suelo con cara de pánico.

-Calma, calma... -susurró Malfoy estirando por completo las piernas en el suelo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente en lo que parecía un intento por tranquilizarse, después se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a su cómoda sacando un frasco de píldoras ingiriendo dos sin siquiera tomar agua.

-¡Malfoy! –Gritó alguien aporreando puerta- ¡el señor Tenebroso quiere verte!

-Voy enseguida –respondio con voz firme.

___________________________________

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has venido enseguida a reportarme? ¿Dónde está Griffin? –preguntó Voldemort molesto desde su lugar al chico rubio inclinado a unos cuantos metros de él.

-Mi señor, me avergüenza decir que no pudimos cumplir cabalmente la misión –respondio Draco enderezándose.

-¿Por qué?... tu no acostumbras fallar, Draco.

-Lo sé mi señor, pero había gente despierta en la casa y al vernos alcanzó a dar la alarma a los demás; se armó la gresca y alguien pudo pedir ayuda a los aurores; pero antes de que llegaran le dieron a Griffin, solo alcance a tomar su cuerpo y salir de ahí –respondio Draco con voz firme mirándolo a los ojos fugazmente, pues nadie se atrevía a mirarlo directamente.

-¿Alguien alcanzó a dar la alarma? –Pensó Harry sin entender nada- ¿de qué rayos habla?

-Demonios... -masculló Voldemort golpeando con un puño su reposabrazos- planeaba darles una buena lección... -añadió levantándose y caminando al centro de la habitación en donde a tan solo de un paso de Draco comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro sin dejar de hablar.

-Una lección para ese nuevo ministro de mierda y a todos aquellos que piensan que aun pueden desafiarme...

Draco permanecía muy quieto, con los brazos a los costados y mirando al frente escuchando el monologo indignado de su señor Tenebroso; quien al cabo de unos minutos más, finalmente dijo:

-Retírate.

-Sí, mi señor –respondio Draco inclinándose y dándose la vuelta.

-¿Draco?

-¿Si, mi...?

-¿¡Y tú crees que yo me la trago, maldito estúpido hijo de puta?! –exclamó Voldemort tomándolo fuertemente del cuello apenas el chico se hubo girado.

Draco abrió la boca sin que sonido alguno saliera de ella al tiempo que sujetaba con sus manos la muñeca de Voldemort.

-Te conozco mejor que nadie... -masculló Voldemort acercando su feo rostro a tan solo un par de centímetros- y sé que me estas mintiendo...

-¡N-no...!

-Y ahora mismo sabré la verdad.

-¡Agh! – gritó Draco al sentir una punzada de dolor partirle la cabeza al usar Voldemort la Legeremancia en él sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Vaya, vaya... -murmuró el mago oscuro al cabo de unos instantes.

-¡Por... favor! –balbuceó Draco.

-Basura... -exclamó Voldemort saliendo al fin para alivio de Draco y botándolo con fuerza al suelo haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Entre el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le había quedado y su urgencia de recuperar aire, Draco se sentó con dificultad.

-No solo estoy decepcionado... -dijo Voldemort viéndolo fijamente con sus horribles ojos rojos- también estoy muy, muy, pero muy enojado...

-Mi... señor... -exclamó Draco desde el suelo.

-¿No lo hiciste solo porque eran niños? –Exclamó Voldemort sarcástico- ¿solo porque eran unas miserables crías sin padres?

Draco permanecía en el suelo con cara de terror.

-No lo entiendo... de verdad no lo entiendo... -dijo Voldemort mirando un punto indefinido, con expresión de quien daba algo por hecho.

-Mi señor, perdóneme... -dijo con voz temblorosa poniéndose de rodillas y colocando sus palmas en el suelo mientras inclinaba la cabeza- perdóneme, perdóneme por favor...

-Draco, mi querido Draco... -respondio Voldemort con terrorífica dulzura al tiempo que se ponía de cuclillas y levantaba el mentón de Draco con delicadeza- tu cabecita hueca no termina de entender, tu cerebrito de mierda no acaba de comprender absolutamente nada a pesar de tantas lecciones que te he dado...

Draco tragó en seco sin decir una sola palabra.

-Me he ocupado de ti como de ningún otro mortífago –continuo sin soltarlo- por mi eres lo que eres, deberías estar agradecido.

-¡Lo estoy mi señor, lo estoy!

-Por más que te he mostrado quien es tu dueño y que me debes absoluta obediencia, no aprendes.

-¡Le juro que...!

-¡No me jures nada! –Gritó aventándolo con fuerza haciéndolo caer de sentón nuevamente- ¡Greyback!

-¡Castigo, castigo! –exclamó una siseante voz que desconcertó a Harry al ver que nadie había hablado- ¡castigo, castigo!

-¿Quién rayos habla? –pensó Harry mirando a su alrededor, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que esa voz se parecía mucho en otra que había oído hacía mucho tiempo en el castillo de Hogwarts; fue entonces que dirigió su vista a la gran serpiente que se arrastraba perezosa alrededor de la silla en donde estaba sentado Voldemort.

-¿Si, mi señor? –respondio el interpelado con nauseabundo servilismo.

-Llama a Narcisa.

-¡No, no por favor! –Gritó Draco sujetándolo de las faldas de su negra túnica- ¡haré lo que me pida, mi señor, lo juro!

Por única respuesta, Voldemort lo pateó en el rostro partiéndole el labio sin que eso desanimara a Draco a seguir pidiendo clemencia.

-Se lo suplico... -gimoteo sin levantarse- se lo ruego...

-Eres una basura –respondio Voldemort apuntándole con su varita- eres mierda, no vales nada, te lo he dicho durante años, no sirves para nada.

-Soy lo que usted quiera, pero no llame a mi madre... -dijo hincándose mientras estrujaba sus manos contra su pecho.

Harry observaba todo verdaderamente sorprendido por la actitud de ambos, él ya sabía que Voldemort era cruel e ingrato con sus mortífagos, pero de eso a verlo con sus propios ojos y mas tratándose de Malfoy, su asesino estrella, era algo verdaderamente impactante.

-Por favor... -continúo Draco inclinando su cuerpo de tal forma que parecía que también suplicaba con él- por favor...

-¿Narcisa? –Pensó Harry recordando que ella ya estaba muerta- entonces debe haber muerto hace poco si lo de la casa hogar Marsden tiene apenas unos cuantos meses.

Su atención se volvió hacia una mujer que entró corriendo con cara de angustia.

-¡No!... –exclamó Narcisa viendo a Draco de rodillas en el suelo- ¡Dios! –continuó corriendo hasta él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos- ¡Draco, hijo!

-Mamá... -respondio Draco con los ojos anegados de lagrimas sin dejar de estrujar sus manos- mamá...

-Draco... -susurró Narcisa envolviéndolo en sus brazos sin que éste opusiera resistencia- no, mi niño...

-Mamá... -musitó el rubio refugiándose en ella como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Narcisa, pariste a una bestia estúpida en lugar de un ser humano, ya lo sabías ¿no? –dijo Voldemort a media sala con Nagini serpenteando en sus pies.

-Mi señor... -respondio ella mirándolo sin soltar a Draco- mi señor, se lo suplico... se lo ruego, tenga piedad...

Una carcajada fue la respuesta de Voldemort para dirigirse después a Greyback.

-Greyback, retírala.

-A la orden, mi señor.

-¡No, suéltame! –gritó Narcisa cuando el hombre lobo la tomo de un brazo- ¡déjame!

Draco se estremeció al quedar solo nuevamente mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro; Voldemort ya no dijo nada, simplemente apunto al rubio con su varita y susurró:

-Crucio.

Harry miraba impresionado como Draco se retorcía en el suelo gritando a todo pulmón durante minutos interminables, con ligeras pausas que solo le daban tiempo de tomar aire; un hechizo doloroso que fue aplicado durante más de una hora. Al final el chico rubio quedó desmadejado en el suelo cuando Voldemort terminó.

-Draco... mi querido Draco –dijo Voldemort rodeándolo con paso lento- pides a gritos más aleccionamientos.

-N-no... por favor... p-por... favor... -balbuceó Draco sin moverse.

-¡Mi señor!... –gritó esta vez Narcisa sin poder contenerse- ¡mi hijo casi muere la ultima vez!

-Tranquila Narcisa, no lo mataré.

-¡Pero se repuso con gran dificultad!... ¡por piedad, no lo haga!

-¿Tu qué dices, Draco? –Preguntó Voldemort dirigiéndose al muchacho que continuaba respirando con dificultad desde el suelo- ¡levántate cuando te hablo! –exclamó el oscuro mago pateándolo en la pierna.

-¡Ah!... –jadeo Draco obligándose a levantarse hasta quedar de rodillas- perdón... perdón, mi señor.

-Bien, respóndeme... ¿crees que mereces mas lecciones?

Draco tragó en seco mientras titubeaba al responder.

-Yo... yo fallé, pero... pero tenga piedad de mí, no lo volveré a hacer.

Voldemort sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras apuntaba su varita al centro de la habitación y murmuraba un hechizo que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar, lo único que oyó fue el sollozo ahogado de Draco al ver surgir del suelo un par de columnas de piedra.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! –exclamó el chico desde el suelo apoyando una mano en el suelo mientras que con la otra se tapaba los ojos- Mi señor... se lo suplico mi señor... no volveré a fallar... no volveré a fallar...

-¡Mi señor Tenebroso! –Intervino Narcisa forcejeando en los brazos de Greyback- ¡haga de mi lo que quiera! ¡Yo recibiré su castigo!... ¡castígueme a mí!

-¿A ti, Narcisa? –Respondio Voldemort mirándola- ¿y porque crees que debes ser tu quien debe ser castigada?

-Porque fui yo quien dijo que Harry Potter estaba muerto.

Harry abrió la boca por la sorpresa al escuchar a la rubia mujer.

-Fui yo quien lo engañó, yo fui la responsable de su derrota...

-¡Yo no fui derrotado! –gritó Voldemort enfurecido haciendo estremecer a todos, incluyendo a Harry.

-Lo... lo sé, mi señor, pero... usted castiga a mi hijo en mi lugar, es hora de que sea yo quien...

-¡Yo decido quien debe ser castigado! –Interrumpió Voldemort- y tu, maldita mujer... -continuó señalándola con la varita al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella hasta levantarle el rostro con la punta de aquella arma de madera- no vas a ser quien me diga lo que debo de hacer.

-Se burla de ti, no te tiene respeto... -escuchó Harry sisear a Nagini mientras rodeaba a Voldemort.

-Perdón... no quise ofenderlo... es solo que todo este tiempo ha estado castigando a mi hijo por errores que yo cometí...

-¿Sabes? –respondio Voldemort soltándola mientras se daba la vuelta sonriendo- tu clamas por tu inútil hijo cuando él mismo grita por mas educación.

Voldemort llegó hasta las columnas de piedra quedando en medio de ellas para dirigirse ahora a Draco.

-Draco, ven...

-Dios mío, Dios mío... -sollozó Draco temblando sin moverse de su lugar- por favor, por favor...

En lugar de enfurecerse por la reticencia del chico a obedecer, Voldemort volvió a sonreír.

-Draco, Draco, se ve a las claras que pides mas lecciones, no lo puedes negar, tus acciones gritan atención de mi parte.

-Mi señor...

-Tú pides esta lección, Draco, acéptalo.

-Tenga piedad, tenga piedad...

-Porque si no eres tu quien la recibe, será tu madre quien lo haga.

Draco levantó la cara atónito como cerciorándose de que aquel ser oscuro hablaba en serio.

-Y estoy seguro de que a ella le encantará recibir la atención de Greyback.

Harry no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que todos ellos hablaban, sabía que Voldemort era cruel y que Draco estaba aterrado al igual que Narcisa, pero no comprendía la intervención del hombre lobo en todo aquello. Pudo ver el rostro de cada uno de los que estaban ahí mientras el silencio inundaba la sala; vio la maldad en el rostro de Voldemort, la burla en el rostro de Greyback, la esperanza en el de Narcisa y la decisión transformar el aterrado rostro de Draco Malfoy.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras tragaba con dificultad, notó que sus temblorosas manos se apretaban con fuerza, vio como abría nuevamente los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

-Yo...

-¡No, Draco! –gritó Narcisa con evidente desesperación.

-Madre, tranquila.

-¡Hijo por favor, no lo hagas!

Rodando los ojos, Voldemort apunto a ella diciendo:

-Imperius... deja de forcejear y siéntate en mi silla.

Dominada por ese hechizo, Narcisa se dirigió dócilmente hasta la silla que siempre ocupaba su señor Tenebroso, quien después se dirigió al hijo.

-Draco, has que tu madre deje de decir estupideces, convéncela tu mismo.

Draco se puso de pie y con paso seguro y un semblante totalmente distinto al que Harry le había visto, se dirigió hasta donde estaba su madre siendo seguido con paso apresurado por el joven auror.

-Mamá... -dijo Draco hincándose frente a ella al tiempo que le tomaba las manos.

-Draco, por favor –respondio ella llorando mientras eran observados por Harry a un palmo de distancia- deja que yo lo haga...

-Tranquila mami –dijo él limpiándole suavemente una lagrima- todo va a estar bien.

-Mi amor... -susurró ella tomándole el rostro con sus manos- por una vez en la vida déjame ayudarte, por una vez en la vida quiero dejar de ser una carga para ti.

-Pero si tú no eres una carga para mí.

-Claro que lo soy... por mi sufres lo que sufres, por mi eres tan infeliz...

-Claro que no –respondio Draco poniéndole un dedo en los labios mientras sonreía cariñoso- precisamente eres tú quien me anima a seguir, eres tú quien le da valor a mi vida.

-Mi niño, mi niño... -balbuceó Narcisa abrazándolo con fuerza- te lo suplico, te lo imploro...

-Solo cierra los ojos mamá y todo estará bien –respondio el acariciándole el cabello.

-Basta Draco –exclamó ella separándose de él sin poder dejar de llorar- Tú mueres un poco cada vez que matas... ahogas tú humanidad por cumplir lo que el señor Tenebroso te ordena... y todo... lo haces por mí.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo –respondio Draco apartando tiernamente una hebra de cabello que había caído en la frente de Narcisa- mi padre no pudo cuidar de ti, pero yo lo haré.

-Draco...

-Y nunca dejaré que te pase nada, no permitiré que alguien te lastime.

-Mi niño... -exclamó Narcisa dejando caer la cabeza con expresión agotada- por favor...

-Tú me haces humano, por ti me levanto cada día.

-Estas lleno de dolor, Draco –dijo Narcisa mirándolo de nuevo- estas a punto de romperte, no... -corrigió ella –ya estas roto.

-Tu eres mi pegamento –respondio él riendo como si la ocasión fuese otra, como si el Draco que lloraba aterrorizado en el suelo hacia tan solo unos minutos hubiese sido cambiado por otro, como si el tema de conversación fuese algo nimio.

Harry miró a Voldemort sonreír satisfecho y después volvió a mirar a los Malfoy, los miró hablarse con tanto amor y dulzura, susurrando entre ellos como si el mundo que los rodeaba hubiese desaparecido, que comprendió lo que el mago oscuro estaba haciendo. Contrario a lo que pudiese parecer, Voldemort no estaba dándole una oportunidad a los Malfoy de hablar entre ellos, estaba prolongando la agonía de aquellos dos seres unidos por el amor.

-Tranquila princesa... todo habrá pasado para mañana –dijo Draco pegando su frente con la de su madre- y de nuevo podremos escuchar Mozart y beber un buen vino.

Narcisa solo cerró los ojos sin dejar de llorar, y Harry pudo ver en su cansado rostro, la expresión pura de resignación.

-No lo lograré ¿verdad?... hacerte cambiar de opinión –dijo ella sin despegar su frente.

-Soy un Malfoy, nunca cambio de opinión –respondio Draco besándole la frente mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Draco!

Por única respuesta a su llamado, Draco le regalo una última sonrisa antes caminar al centro de la habitación en donde Voldemort esperaba.

-¿Ya acabaron? –preguntó con sarcasmo Voldemort.

-Ya mi señor –respondio Draco inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Y tienes algo que decirme?

Harry lo vio tragar en seco antes de decir:

-Yo... estoy listo.

-¿Listo para qué?

-Para recibir mi lección.

-No se hable más... -dijo Voldemort alzando las manos- empieza tu mismo –concluyó dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Narcisa, a quien liberó del hechizo para hacerla sentarse a sus pies.

-Como si fuera un perro... -pensó Harry mirándola con ojos muy abiertos para después mirar a Draco colocarse en las muñecas unos grilletes que colgaban de unas cadenas que salían de las columnas, cadenas que él ni siquiera había notado.

Caminó hasta quedar a un metro aproximadamente de Draco y pudo notar el temblor de sus manos al colocarse los grilletes.

.


	16. Capitulo 16

.

-Greyback.

-Mi señor.

-Adelante.

Greyback saco de la parte trasera de su cinturón un látigo que desenredó con tortuosa lentitud haciendo a Harry adivinar lo que iba a suceder.

-Bien, pequeño Malfoy –exclamó Greyback evidentemente satisfecho situándose delante de él- abre la boca y sostén el látigo.

Draco abrió la boca obedientemente para sostener el látigo mientras Greyback se ponía atrás y le desgarraba la ropa dejándolo desnudo de la parte de arriba.

-Quitemos de una vez lo demás –exclamó el hombre lobo cargándose también el pantalón y su ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Luego tomó el látigo de la boca de Draco y parándose nuevamente atrás de él levantó el brazo y soltó el primer golpe haciendo saltar a Draco y a Harry por igual.

Harry miraba horrorizado como Draco se mantenía callado mientras el licántropo se ensañaba con su cuerpo hasta comenzar a hacerlo brotar sangre; fue entonces que Draco ya no pudo contenerse comenzó a gritar haciendo que Narcisa cerrara con fuerza los puños y se tapara los ojos con ellos.

-Sigamos con las piernas –exclamó Greyback azotando las piernas haciendo bailotear de dolor al chico rubio que no dejaba de gritar.

-Basta, por Dios... -pensó Harry impresionado mientras Greyback seguía con la parte delantera de Draco.

-¡Basta, por favor! –suplicó Draco al fin haciendo sonreír a Voldemort y a Greyback por igual.

Las muñecas de Draco pronto se tiñeron de sangre debido al corte de los grilletes provocando que la sangre escurriera por sus antebrazos, ya manchados de sangre por el castigo del hombre lobo.

Harry no supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo pasó el licántropo azotando a Malfoy, hasta que de pronto todo se tornó negro y borroso, Harry supo que eso fue producto de un desmayo, hasta que de nuevo el oscuro salón apareció de nuevo ante sus ojos -¡P-por... piedad!... –balbuceó Draco con voz afónica de tanto gritar- y-ya... ya... no...

-Puedes pedir clemencia todo lo que quieras –respondio Greyback pegándosele por detrás y hablándole al oído lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran- pero sabes que no me detendré ¿sabes cuál es la única manera en que lo haré?... cuando me pidas que se lo haga a tu madre, solo así detendré mi castigo.

Harry jadeó al escuchar al hombre lobo para enseguida oír la carcajada de Voldemort sumamente complacido por la ocurrencia de su sirviente.

-¿Qué respondes, pequeño Malfoy? –dijo Greyback separándose y levantando el brazo para un nuevo azote.

Harry vio como Draco sacudía su cuerpo en nuevos sollozos y sin ser consciente, respingo al mismo tiempo que Draco cuando fue golpeado de nueva cuenta.

-¿Hasta cuándo? –Masculló con voz temblorosa ante los gritos del chico rubio- ¡hasta cuando!

-¡Deténgase, por piedad! –gritó Draco a punto de un nuevo desmayo.

-Sabes cómo lo haré, pequeño bastardo.

-¡Vamos hijo! –Musitó Narcisa al pie del asiento de Voldemort- ¡pídemelo y lo haré gustosa!

Pero aunque Draco no dejaba de gritar ni pedir piedad, simplemente no decía lo que Greyback esperaba que dijera en cualquier momento.

-Greyback... -exclamó Voldemort con Nagini siseando en sus piernas.

-¿Si, mi señor?

-Sigue con lo de siempre.

-¡No! –Exclamó Narcisa girándose hacia él mientras se postraba en sus pies- ¡eso no, por favor!

-¿Tú, suplicando Narcisa?... –respondio Voldemort con sorna- hacia mucho que no hacías eso, hacía mucho que dejabas sufrir a tu querido hijo sin decir una palabra.

-¡Era porque mi hijo así lo quería! –sollozó ella con desesperación- ¡p-pero... pero se lo suplico ahora!... –continuó la demacrada mujer tirada en el piso con la frente en los pies de Voldemort impresionando aun mas, si es que era posible, a Harry- tenga piedad... mi hijo ha sufrido demasiado por mi causa... deme mi castigo a mi... a él ya no... por piedad...

Suspirando satisfecho como quien acaba de engullir una comilona, el mago oscuro se dirigió a su mortífago:

-Continúa Greyback.

-¡No!

Varias risas y cuchicheos alrededor hicieron que Harry girara la cabeza dándose cuenta apenas de que había varias sombras borrosas alrededor, con rostros confusos debido a que el productor de ese recuerdo no los recordaba bien.

-¿Qué demonios...? –masculló al verlos sobarse el miembro sobre la ropa mientras otros de plano lo sacaban del pantalón.

-N-no... no quiero... por... por... f-favor... -balbuceó Draco captando de nuevo la atención angustiosa de Harry.

-No lo niegues Malfoy –respondio Greyback aflojando las cadenas del chico haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo- esta parte es tu favorita; sé que la disfrutas tanto o más que yo., y si no es así, es entonces porque no sabes apreciar lo bueno, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

-¡Draco, hijo, déjame ayudarte! –gritó Narcisa provocando carcajadas en varios de los presentes, menos en el auror que sentía un asfixiante nudo en la garganta.

-¿Has escuchado a mami? –Dijo Greyback inclinándose hacia Draco- solo di las palabras mágicas y esto se detendrá.

-Draco... -sollozó Narcisa levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose lentamente a su hijo bañado en sangre causando el estupor de todos los presentes por atreverse a moverse sin la orden expresa de su señor Tenebroso, quien simplemente la dejó hacer- mi niño... -continuó ella llegando hasta él.

Greyback la dejó hincarse frente a Draco dado que su señor no lo había impedido; ya ahí ella le tomo el rostro en sus manos y besó su frente diciendo:

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, mi amor... déjame ayudarte.

Sin ser consciente de que la lagrimas ya escurrían por su propio rostro, Harry vio a Draco levantar la cara y abrir los ojos mirando con un amor indescriptible a la implorante mujer y lo que sucedió a continuación, le hizo dar un grito ahogado mientras se cubría la boca con las manos... Draco había sonreído... sonreído con tanta ternura que le partió el corazón.

-Draco... -dijo Narcisa abrazándolo con dulzura- mi niño... mi hermoso niño...

-Todo... todo estará bien... -musitó Draco recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su madre- tu tranquila... yo te... yo te protegeré...

-Dios mío... -pensó Harry cayendo de rodillas ante ese cuadro que jamás esperó.

-Basta de perder el tiempo –exclamó de pronto Voldemort con expresión molesta de repente- Greyback, cumple con tu trabajo o buscaré quien lo haga por ti.

-Perdón, mi señor –respondio el licántropo inclinándose servilmente ante su señor y girándose de nuevo ante a aquellos dos- ¡lárgate ya, estúpida! –gritó tomando a Narcisa del cabello y separándola bruscamente de Draco para arrojarla al suelo y patearla.

-¡No! –gritó Draco sujetándolo del raido saco haciéndolo volverse enfurecido.

-¡Bastardo! –respondio Greyback dándole un zarpazo en la cara que lo tumbó al suelo cuan largo era haciéndolo perder el conocimiento, por lo que todo se torno oscuro; cuando volvió la conciencia de Draco y por lo tanto la luz, Harry vio a Narcisa en el suelo.

-¡Deja a mi hijo! –gritó Narcisa levantándose con dificultad.

Greyback comenzó a golpearla hasta dejarla muy maltrecha, solo entonces ella quedó en silencio y fue arrojada de nuevo a los pies de su señor Tenebroso; quien dio luz verde a su sirviente para que continuara el castigo de Draco.

Por un momento, Harry creyó alucinar al ver a Greyback sacar su miembro y alzar del cabello a Draco, quien a duras penas se mantenía derecho; fue entonces que pudo ver la cara del chico... su rostro deshecho por esa asquerosa garra.

-Bien, perra... ya sabes tu trabajo –exclamó el licántropo abriéndole la boca y metiendo su miembro haciendo dar arcadas a Draco- bien, bien... eres un asco mamando, pero qué más da, no se puede esperar mucho de un inútil como tú.

Mas que chupar el pene del hombre lobo, Draco solo movía la cabeza automáticamente mientras la sangre goteaba por su barbilla.

-No pueden hacer esto, no pueden hacer esto... -balbuceó Harry mirándolos fijamente.

-Ssssi... mmm... más fuerte... -gimió Greyback alzando el rostro con los ojos cerrados- si, así... pero tócame, perra.

Con manos temblorosas, Draco comenzó a friccionar el endurecido pene hasta que Greyback se separó bruscamente empujándolo hacia el suelo en donde el chico comenzó a vomitar un líquido amarillento, pues de alimento no salió nada.

-Ahora me toca a mí.

-N-no... -respondio Draco intentando hacerse para atrás al ver que el mortífago le tomaba el pene- duele...

-Eso es porque eres un quejica –respondio Greyback engullendo el cremoso miembro de Draco, quien inmediatamente se arqueó ante las bruscas chupadas del hombre lobo, quien con evidente deleite lamia y succionaba con fuerza- maldito... maldito hijo de puta... estas delicioso...

Horrorizado y asqueado a partes iguales, Harry vio como los borrosos mortífagos que rodeaban la torturante escena, murmuraban obscenidades mientras se masturbaban con más descaro.

-Basta Greyback, a lo que sigue –dijo Voldemort viendo que Narcisa comenzaba a reaccionar.

Haciendo un discreto gesto de disgusto, Greyback se levantó poniendo a Draco en cuatro para después hincarse atrás de él.

-¡No! –Exclamó Harry adivinando lo que sucedería- ¡No pueden...! ¡No...! –balbuceó con las palabras atoradas en su garganta mientras veía algo que ni en sus mas macabros sueños, pensó en ver.

-¡D-Draco! –Musitó Narcisa arrastrándose hacia él- ¡dilo!... ¡pide que s-se... se detenga!... tu sabes que decir...

Pero Draco solamente inclinó la cabeza y apretó los puños cuando el miembro de Greyback rozó sus nalgas.

-No dirás nada, pequeño Malfoy... ¿sabes porque lo sé? –dijo Greyback tomando su pene y apuntándolo a la entrada de Draco- porque sé que te gusta ser mi perra –concluyó empujando.

-¡Agh! –gritó Draco cayendo hacia el frente sin que el licántropo soltara sus caderas.

-Eres... una perra y solo... solo sirves para esto –dijo enterrándose con fuerza en la tierna carne que pronto hizo sangrar- solo sirves para abrirte de piernas... solo... solo eres una ramera barata...

Harry se había quedado callado viendo todo como en una especie de trance en la que solo podía respirar, pues sus movimientos parecían haber sido robados.

-¡Ah!... ¡ah!... ¡ah!... –gemía Draco dolorosamente ante cada embestida mientras su frente permanecía en el frio suelo.

-¡mmm!... si... si...

-Mi hijo... mi hijo... -sollozó Narcisa con el rostro recargado en su brazo mientras dejaba de arrastrarse- mi niño... te amo... te amo con todo mi corazón...

-¡Greyback, termina ya! –gritó Voldemort enfurecido con la vista clavada en la maltrecha mujer.

Con un par de embestidas mas, Greyback se vació en el interior de Draco haciéndolo jadear.

El hombre lobo salió del chico con renuencia, el cual cayó por completo al suelo mientras el hombre lobo metía su miembro en su pantalón.

-Draco –dijo de pronto Voldemort.

-El señor Tenebroso te llama –exclamó Greyback alzándolo de los cabellos.

-Me he dado cuenta... -continuó el mago oscuro- de que todas las lecciones que te he dado hasta ahora, no han servido de nada, por lo que debo pensar que, o eres un idiota que no puede aprender por mas que se le enseñe, o que las lecciones que te doy son las equivocadas.

Draco abrió trabajosamente los ojos al escuchar las últimas palabras de su señor.

-Aun tengo la esperanza de que no seas tan idiota como tu madre, así que te daré una última oportunidad, la última oportunidad de aprender con la siguiente lección.

-¿Siguiente lección? –pensó Harry hincado en el suelo.

Pensamiento que al parecer también ocupo la mente de Narcisa y Draco, pues ella alzo la cabeza espantada, y él lo miró con expresión de terror.

-Anderson, Smith, Coleman –dijo Voldemort sin dejar de mirar a Narcisa.

-¿Sí, mi señor? –respondieron los interpelados.

-Greyback no se empeña en su trabajo por lo que puedo ver; no aprovecha a la perra que le regalo por mi gran generosidad, por lo que espero que ustedes si sepan enseñarle su lugar a esta basura de apellido Malfoy usándolo como lo único para lo que puede servir... de ramera.

Los tres hombres lo miraron estupefactos al igual que Greyback y Harry, quien inmediatamente volteó a mirar a Draco, el cual había logrado recargarse en su antebrazo y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No... no... no... -musitó reaccionando con pánico mientras les daba la espalda y se arrastraba al lado contrario.

-Momento, perra... -exclamó Coleman, jalándolo de un tobillo haciendo que Draco se aferrara hasta con las uñas en el suelo.

Coleman, un mortífago de noventa kilos y casi dos metros de estatura, de cabello color paja y ojos pequeños se relamió al ver el respingón trasero del chico, que aunque cubierto de sangre, estaba al fin a su disposición.

-No... su-suélteme... -forcejeó Draco débilmente mientras era volteado boca arriba.

-Al fin... al fin... -masculló Coleman bajando su cierre al tiempo que se acomodaba entre las piernas abiertas de Draco.

-Dios... -musitó Harry sintiendo sus manos temblar de horror al tiempo que se levantaba pensando en que lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser más que una espantosa pesadilla.

-Tortúralo... castígalo... -siseó Nagini siendo escuchada solamente por Harry y obviamente por su tenebroso amo.

-Maldito bastardo... -exclamó Coleman al recibir un golpe en la cara de parte del chico que se debatía debajo de él- Anderson, sujétale las manos.

Un hombre gordo, calvo y de cara grasienta, se apresuró a tomar las muñecas de Draco sobre su cabeza mientras Coleman acomodaba su miembro en la lastimada entrada.

-¡No, suéltenme!... ¡por favor!... –gritaba Draco ante la impotencia de Harry que no podía más que observar la desesperada e inútil lucha de Malfoy, quien llorando a todo pulmón, intentaba cerrar las piernas.

-Tan largas... tan suaves aunque ya estén jodidas... -dijo Coleman acariciando un muslo.

-¡M-mi... señor!... tenga clemencia... -musitó Draco buscando con la mirada a Voldemort, quien simplemente se dio la vuelta regresando a su lugar.

-¿Qué esperas, Coleman? –dijo sentándose en la silla.

-¡No, dejen a mi hijo! –gritó Narcisa levantándose a pesar de sus golpes.

-Cállate, ramera –respondio Greyback deteniéndola de un brazo comenzando una lucha con la mujer que no dejaba de retorcerse para lograr liberarse, solo se detuvo cuando un gritó se dejó escuchar.

Harry miró hacia Draco y vio que Coleman ya lo había penetrado y ahora lo embestía con rudeza. Mientras Smith, un hombre de color y aproximadamente treinta años, se masturbaba viendo la escena con evidente lascivia.

-¡Oh!... que apretadito estas a pesar de ser la puta de Greyback... -mascullo Coleman levantando a Draco por las nalgas para penetrarlo más profundo, algo que al perecer logró porque Draco comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Ya no... ya no... me duele... -gimoteaba Draco ya sin resistirse.

-¡No! ¡Dios, no! –gritó Narcisa cayendo al suelo en un llanto desgarrador.

-Apúrate Coleman, ya me toca –gruño Anderson casi babeante mientras sujetaba las lastimadas muñecas.

-Un poco más, un poco... mas –respondio Coleman estrujando las nalgas mientras alzaba la cara al techo.

Minutos que parecieron siglos, transcurrieron para que Coleman se corriera dentro de Draco saliendo de él por fin.

-Voy yo –exclamó ansioso Anderson bajándose el pantalón y ropa interior hasta los muslos.

Harry vio a Draco hacerse un ovillo mientras el mortífago se bajaba la ropa.

-Aquí vamos... -susurró para sí mismo tomando una rodilla de Draco para abrir sus piernas.

El auror notó que Draco ya no se resistió ni pidió clemencia, simplemente continuó llorando mientras el mortífago le acariciaba el pene y las piernas.

-No sabes cuánto deseaba metértela, Malfoy... -susurró Anderson manchándose las manos de sangre sin que al parecer eso le importara en lo mas mínimo- poder bajarte de tu nube, quitarte tus aires de grandeza al ser el preferido del señor Tenebroso... ¿y que eres ahora, eh?... ahora eres mi puta, mi ramera barata que se abre de piernas solo para mi...

Harry vio los ojos de Draco abrirse y nunca le parecieron tan enormes y claros como en ese momento en que destacaba su color plateado con lo enrojecido por el llanto; lo vio tragar con dificultad mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-¡Ah! –gritó al ser penetrado con cruel violencia por el mortífago, que sudando copiosamente por su excesivo peso, jadeaba como desesperado mientras embestía una y otra vez.

Harry ya no soportó cuando fue el turno del otro hombre para violar a Malfoy; se tapó los oídos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no oír los gritos del chico; sin embargo fue inútil, pues su llanto le calaba hasta los huesos.

Cuando al fin Smith terminó corriéndose dentro de Draco con un jadeo ahogado, cayó sobre él por unos momentos antes de levantarse de ahí sabiendo que no podía tardar mucho.

Harry abrió los ojos para ver a Draco Malfoy en el suelo, con semen de cuatro hombres diferentes bañándole el interior de sus muslos, lo vio mirar al techo sin decir nada, simplemente en un silencioso llanto.

-Vaya, hoy has sido fuerte, Draco; sigues consciente –dijo Voldemort satisfecho.

Draco giró lentamente su rostro, no para mirar a su señor, sino para buscar a su madre, pues en cuanto la vio, su expresión se suavizó; Harry vio que ella levantaba la vista como si hubiese sentido el llamado de su hijo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sus miradas parecieron decirse un sinfín de cosas, que absolutamente nadie podía comprender.

-¡Fuera ya, me hartan! –Exclamó Voldemort de pronto golpeando su reposabrazos- son patéticos, creo que viene de familia; los Malfoy son basura, no los soporto,

-No... -dijo Narcisa sin dejar de ver a su hijo- lo que usted no soporta, es el amor.

Todos, incluido Harry, miraron sorprendidos a Voldemort por semejantes palabras de Narcisa, quien sin dejar ver el mas mínimo gesto de miedo por su atrevimiento, sonrió a su hijo antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad, señal de un desmayo del más joven de los Malfoy.

__________________________________

Cuando Harry escuchó un conocido sonido en medio de una aplastante oscuridad, comprendió que Draco Malfoy había despertado.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pensó abriendo mucho los ojos en un intento por vislumbrar el lugar en donde se encontraba sabiendo de antemano que eso era inútil, pues la visión solo se aclararía si el dueño del recuerdo lograba adaptar su vista.

-Dios... no... -sollozo Draco bajito haciendo que Harry mirara hacia el suelo buscando la dirección de la voz- e-esta... es-esta... muy oscuro...

-Parece una tumba –pensó Harry escuchando además de la voz, el tintineo de cadenas.

-¡No... n-no! –Gimoteó Draco con espanto- ¡Ve-vete... de... de a-aquí!

Por un instante, Harry pensó que Draco se refería a él.

-Que idiota, eso es imposible -pensó nervioso respirando agitadamente por los últimos hechos vistos- ¿pero entonces a quien...?

-Te devoraré... -siseó de pronto una conocida voz haciéndolo respingar- trituraré tus huesos y tragaré tu cuerpo...

-¡A-aléjate! –Sollozó Draco con voz llena de pánico- ¡no... n-no... te acerques!

-Eres basura, Malfoy... mis colmillos se clavarán en tu carne...

-Nagini...-descubrió Harry sorprendido y asqueado a la vez al comprender que la serpiente continuaba torturando a Malfoy aunque éste no pudiese hablar pársel- No es necesario... -pensó escuchando el suave arrastre de algo en el suelo- su mera presencia es aterradora.

-No me... toques, n-no me toques... -exclamó Draco con voz ahogada dejándose escuchar el tintineo de cadenas haciendo comprender a Harry que el chico tenía grilletes puestos.

-Como si tuviera la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie siquiera –pensó con amargura.

No tuvo noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo Nagini en ese oscuro lugar torturando a Draco, lo que si fue seguro es que le pareció eterno, hasta que finalmente la maligna serpiente se fue de ahí; entonces un ¡plop! Lo asustó apareciendo frente a él una vieja elfina con un quinqué en la mano, y una manta en la otra; fue entonces que Harry vio el reducido espacio de dos metros por dos del deprimente calabozo.

-Amito Draco... -exclamó servil la elfina envolviéndolo con la manta y vertiendo unas gotas de un pequeño frasquito en su boca- tranquilo mi amo, todo estará bien.

Los dientes de Draco castañeteaban, movimiento que poco a poco fue desapareciendo mientras la elfina le susurraba palabras tiernas.

-¿Recuerda la navidad en Malfoy Manor cuando recibió por regalo un perro? –dijo la elfina colocándose la cabeza de Draco en sus rodillas y le peinaba el sucio cabello- se llamaba Thomas y era un hermoso labrador dorado... le seguía a todas partes y corrían mucho por el jardín, era muy inquieto que hasta derribo al suelo al amo Lucius, pero el amo en vez de enojarse se puso a reír como loco ¿recuerda eso, amito?

Harry miraba a la elfina contar historias que poco a poco fueron tranquilizando a Draco hasta hacerlo dormir haciéndose de nuevo la oscuridad.

_______________________________________

-Ru... fy... -musitó Draco haciendo aparecer de nuevo ante Harry la visión del pequeño calabozo con la elfina retirándole la manta- t-te-tengo... frio...

-¿Por qué lo destapa? –Pensó Harry viendo a la elfina doblar la manta dejando a Draco hecho un ovillo en el suelo temblando de frio- ¡se está congelando!

-Amito, ya casi vienen, resista un poquito más y pronto verá a mi ama.

-No... no te vayas... Rufy... -respondio Draco comenzando a llorar- ella... vendrá...

-No amito, la serpiente del Señor Tenebroso no regresará, todo estará bien –respondio la elfina apagando el quinqué.

-¡No!... ¡enciende la luz!... esta muy oscuro...

-¡Ya vienen amito, debo irme!

-¡No, n-no... te vayas!

Harry escuchó ruido de pasos acercándose y pensó horrorizado que la tortura continuaría.

-Despierta perra... -exclamó Greyback abriendo la pesada puerta de madera y dándole un puntapié en las costillas- no me tienes muy contento, por tu culpa el señor Tenebroso me llamó incompetente, pero seguramente tú lo planeaste así para poder darle el culo a los otros ¿verdad, puta?

Draco se encogía sobre si mismo incapaz ya de siquiera responder, por lo que con cara de hastío, el hombre lobo lo levantó echándolo sobre su hombro.

Todo se volvió oscuridad de nuevo hasta aparecer ahora en una habitación, la misma que parecía ser la de la mansión en la que había estado la caja.

-La habitación de Malfoy... pensó Harry viéndolo ya en la cama siendo atendido por la elfina.

-Las... las... cor... -balbuceó Draco con dificultad.

-Si amito, en seguida abriré las cortinas –respondio la elfina abriéndolas al instante dejando que la luz iluminara la habitación, y nuevamente todo se volvió oscuridad dando fin al recuerdo siendo Harry expulsado del pensadero.

_________________________________________

Un estremecimiento hizo que Harry tomara conciencia de que se había quedado sentado en la cama por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, por lo que giró la cabeza para ver la ventana cayendo en cuenta de que la oscuridad reinaba afuera; y así, simplemente se inclinó para vomitar.

_________________________________________

Una par de horas después, Harry se había acurrucado en la polvosa cama hecho un ovillo mientras las lágrimas fluían sin ningún reparo.

Un suave sollozo sacudió su cuerpo haciéndolo aferrarse a la almohada, a la misma almohada en la que Draco Malfoy había llorado, en la misma cama en la que Draco Malfoy había convalecido; ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel?... lo que era más... ¿Cómo podía alguien soportar tanto dolor?... ¿Cómo podía alguien sobrevivir a tal tortura? Y una tortura constante...

-Oh mi Dios... -sollozó mas fuerte escondiendo su rostro en la almohada sin ser capaz de pensar gran cosa, pues lo único que inundaba su mente era el llanto desgarrador de Draco Malfoy y la imagen dolorosa de Narcisa Malfoy.

El dispositivo semejante a un radio que llevaba consigo no dejaba de vibrar desde hacía mucho rato, hasta que haciendo un gran esfuerzo contestó controlando su voz para tranquilizar a Remus y lograr un poco más de tiempo antes de regresar.

Su estomago gruñía pero no tenía ganas de comer, su vejiga estaba llena y sentía mucha sed, señal de que habían pasado muchas horas desde que se había metido al recuerdo, supuso que había pasado casi un día completo pues se sentía cansado. Se levantó para ir al baño caminando como un zombi; y cuando acabó de orinar y se lavaba las manos, miró hacia el frente, en donde comúnmente estaría el espejo, sin embargo ahí no había nada, fue entonces que rompió en llanto nuevamente cubriéndose la cara con las manos mojadas.

-Por eso no se ve al espejo... -pensó con las manos crispadas en su cara- no es solo la cicatriz... es... es lo que significa esa cicatriz...

Lloró nuevamente un buen rato en el baño, hasta que arrastrando los pies regreso a la habitación a sentarse en la cama, frente al pequeño baúl de madera, observando la gran cantidad de pequeños frasquitos y los viales de poción para dormir y las píldoras.

-No deseas dormir... y cuando lo haces, no quieres soñar... -pensó pasando sus dedos por encima de los medicamentos.

Hipando suavemente se frotó los brazos cayendo en cuenta de que la única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la luz de la luna, pues las lámparas con velas se habían acabado; por lo que tomó su varita para encenderlas de nuevo... sin embargo sus labios no pronunciaron ningún hechizo, simplemente se quedó quieto con los dedos sobre la varita que descansaba en la cama.... La oscuridad que invadía la habitación le pareció de pronto asfixiante y amenazadora...

-Como si algo o alguien te acechara en la oscuridad...

"Entrenamientos" había dicho Draco Malfoy acerca de sus cicatrices... "lecciones" había dicho Voldemort...

-Simplemente es "tortura" –pensó Harry pasando nuevamente sus dedos por encima de los frasquitos- ¿Cuántas "lecciones" hay aquí, Malfoy?...

Entonces se levantó, encendió un candelabro y con él en la mano salió de ahí recorriendo los pasillos como un fantasma; fue así que llegó a la habitación de Narcisa Malfoy en donde entró cuidadosamente, como si la anterior habitante de ese cuarto aun habitara ahí.

Una tenue fragancia llegó a su nariz, un aroma suave que automáticamente calmó sus sentidos; algo que no dejó de parecerle curioso, pues en el día y al fragor del cateo no había percibido.

-Así que no está muerta... -musitó pasando los dedos por el polvoso tocador.

Tragó saliva sintiendo de nuevo el conocido nudo en la garganta al recordar la mirada de aquella madre... ¿sería la misma que tuvo la suya cuando Voldemort invadió su casa en Godric's Hollow?

Tomo un opaco cepillo de plata en donde unos cuantos cabellos rubios estaban enredados recordando a la rubia mujer que lloraba desesperada por el dolor de su hijo; dolor que él mismo había vuelto a inflingir en el muchacho.

Corrió de nuevo a vomitar al baño sintiendo un inmenso asco por sí mismo y deseó en ese mismo momento poder arrancarse la piel para escapar de su propio cuerpo y así dejar de sentir tanta vergüenza y culpa a partes iguales.

-Somos como él... -pensó mirándose en el espejo del baño- no, somos peores... -musitó apretando los puños.

En un arranque rompió de un puñetazo la pequeña luna haciéndola añicos

-Siento que me ahogo... -pensó mientras miraba la sangre que fluía de su mano- esta casa es asfixiante... -pensó regresando a la habitación de Draco Malfoy- es una prisión

Sabía que el asunto no estaba ni por asomo inconcluso, que aun faltaba por revisar los demás recuerdos, que probablemente habría ahí más asesinatos que culparan directamente a Malfoy y saber también porque el chico conservaba esos recuerdos tan comprometedores.

Con la cabeza estallándole por el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, tomó la caja y salió de ahí pensando:

-Es hora de regresar...

No sabía qué pensaría ni que sentiría cuando enfrentara de nuevo la mirada llena de odio de Draco Malfoy, pero algo si era seguro... ya no lo volvería a ver jamás con los mismos ojos.

________________________________________

.


	17. Capitulo 17

.

_______________________________________________

-¿Qué demonios pasa, bruja estúpida? –gritó Greyback cuando Narcisa abrió la puerta- ¡el señor Tenebroso esta llamando al inútil de tu hijo y ni tú ni él se dignan aparecer! ¿¡Qué diablos se creen?!

Narcisa tragó en secó al ver el feo y enfurecido rostro del licántropo gritarle a un palmo de su cara, sin embargo levantó el rostro con determinación y pasando a un lado de él, se dirigió hacia donde era llamada.

-¿Dónde está Draco? –preguntó molesto caminando atrás de ella- ¡responde! –Exclamó tomándola de un brazo y girándola bruscamente, a lo que ella se soltó sin decirle nada enfureciéndolo más- ¡te estoy hablando!

Pero ella siguió caminando con paso firme hasta llegar a donde Voldemort la esperaba.

-¡Mi señor! –exclamó Greyback adelantándose a ella e inclinándose- Narcisa esta aquí.

Voldemort les daba la espalda, pero cuando su sirviente habló, se giró evidentemente molesto.

-¡Narcisa!... –exclamó desde su lugar mirándola con sus terroríficos ojos rojos- ¡he estado llamando a Draco! ¿¡Donde esta, porque no acude ante su señor?!

Narcisa lo miró sin decir nada, pero su mirada cargada de evidente odio sorprendió a todos, incluido a Voldemort.

-¿Qué es esa falta de respeto? ¿A qué viene ese desafío?

-Draco no está aquí –respondio ella lamentándose por no poder cumplir su promesa de terminar ella misma con la vida de ese oscuro ser.

-¿Y donde esta? No lo he enviado a ninguna parte.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-No lo sé y si lo supiera, nunca se lo diría.

Voldemort volvió a sorprenderse, pero con la diferencia de que encontraba ese gesto de Narcisa, como algo divertido.

-Vaya, vaya... creo que tenemos aquí a una nueva Narcisa –dio acercándose lentamente siendo seguido por Nagini.

Narcisa se mantuvo quieta y con la vista al frente cuando él llegó a su lado para caminar lentamente alrededor de ella.

-Así que no sabes en donde esta... y que tampoco me lo dirías... ¿pero qué pasa con los Malfoy últimamente?

Negar que tenía miedo hubiese sido mentirse a ella misma, ese ser tenia la facultad de provocar espanto con su sola presencia, pero el más grande miedo de Narcisa era morir sin haber visto por última vez a su hijo y no tener la certeza de que le habría sucedido para ya no regresar.

-Estoy aburriéndome de ustedes... -continuo Voldemort cuando quedó frente a ella- Draco ya no es tan eficiente como antes y tú... no sé, tu mera presencia me molesta.

Greyback veía ansioso la escena recargado en la pared, deseando que su señor le ordenara castigarla tal como lo hacía con su hijo, pues desde hacía años deseaba a aquella mujer, deseaba quebrar ese orgullo que le hacía sentirse pequeño e insignificante cuando ella le miraba, deseaba humillar a la mujer que tanto presumía Lucius Malfoy cuando se jactaban de su sangre pura... ¿su interior sería tan cálido y suave como el de Draco? ¿Sus mamadas serías mejores que las de su hijo?... probablemente sí, pues seguramente se las habría hecho a Lucius... bailaría sobre la tumba de ese ególatra presumido venido a menos cuando la boca de su mujer estuviera chupándosela; si... seguro que ella lo haría mejor que Draco, era algo que ardía en ganas de comprobar y si tenía suerte esa noche, lo lograría.

-Por última vez Narcisa... ¿en dónde está tu hijo?

-No lo sé.

Voldemort la miró unos segundos preguntándose de donde venía esa actitud retadora y desafiante de Narcisa, por lo que enfurecido la tomó del cuello para mirarla directo a los ojos mientras mascullaba:

-¡Legeremens!

-¡Ah!

Al cabo de unos segundos, un estupefacto Voldemort arrojó la arrojó al suelo para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro incapaz de comprender lo que había visto.

Greyback se asustó al ver el rostro enfurecido de su señor mientras caminaba de un lado a otro gesticulando con las manos pero sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente se detuvo a mirarla.

-¡Ustedes!... ¿¡Cómo se atrevieron a planear dejarme?!... ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de abandonar mis filas?!

-Imbeciles... -pensó Greyback sonriendo al ver el porque del disgusto de Voldemort- ella no puede quitarse el brazalete, moriría ¿Cómo iban a lograrlo, par de estúpidos?... eso Narcisa, enfurece al señor Tenebroso, yo te lo agradeceré bastante.

Pero lo que mas sorprendia a Voldemort era la manera en la que pensaban hacerlo; él, que tanto buscaba la inmortalidad no comprendía el porque alguien desearía morir y lograrlo de manera voluntaria.

-¿No dices nada? –preguntó mirándola en el suelo.

-¿Qué puedo decirle que pueda comprender?... –respondio ella poniéndose de pie- usted no entiende nada que no sea odio, muerte y destrucción; palabras mas alla de eso, no caben en su mente pequeña.

-¿Cómo te atreves, insignificante mujer?

-Usted destruyó a mi familia, mató a mi esposo y destruyó el cuerpo de mi hijo... ¿pero sabe qué? No logró destruir por completo su corazón; lo convirtió en un asesino, si... pero el amor nos permitió sobrevivir a este mundo de horror en el que usted nos sumergió...

A pesar de estar enfurecido e indgnado por la actitud de narcisa, no puedo evitar reir sarcástico al escuchar la palabra "amor".

-Si, claro... y dime mujer ¿tu gran amor impidió que tu hijo terminara con la vida de todas las personas que me estorbaban?... no, claro que no –añadio al verla quedarse callada- como verás tus argumentos estúpidos me valen una mierda.

-Déjame devorarla... déjame beber su sangre... -siseaba Nagini reptando alrededor de narcisa.

Voldemort miró fijo a la rubia mujer, quien a pesar de su evidente miedo, se mantenía erguida frente a él, por lo que hastiado le apunto con su varita exclamando:

-¡Crucio!

-¡Agh!

Greyback y el numeroso grupo de mortífagos que ya estaba ahí presenciando el castigo, sonrieron satisfechos al ver como el cuerpo de la mujer se retorcía en el suelo en medio de alaridos de dolor.

-Sigue así, estúpida... -pensó el licántropo relamiéndose- vas por buen camino.

El castigo duró un buen rato mas hasta que Voldemort se detuvo sintiéndose cada vez mas frustrado y enojado.

-Basta de perder el tiempo con los Malfoy... -dijo caminando hasta su silla.

-¡Sí! –pensó triunfante Greyback dando un paso adelante esperando ser llamado, por eso no pudo evitar jadear soprendido cuando Voldemort apunto al desfallecido cuerpo de Narcisa exclamando:

-Avada Kedavra.

Todos quedaron inmóviles por todo lo que aconteció en tan solo un par de segundos, pues cuando el rayo verde salio de la varita de Voldemort directo a narcisa, un suave ¡Plop! Se escuchó apareciendo una elfina que la abrazó para hacerlas desaparecer a ambas dejando tras de si, un pequeño charco de sangre en donde solamente quedó una mano y una pulsera dorada.

_________________________________________________

Sintiendo una enorme pesadez, Harry tomó el baúl y con el bajo el brazo regreso a la casa de seguridad.

__________________________________________________

-Llegué –dijo simplemente asomándose a la pequeña oficina de Remus, quien el verlo estalló en regaños, fruto de la tensión acumulada sin importarle que estuviese el medimago ahí.

-¿Al menos encontraste algo?

-Sí... -respondio entrando por completo a la habitación dejando ver lo que llevaba en el otro brazo.

Al ver el baúl, Remus se puso de pie con gesto ansioso.

-¿Qué es eso?

Harry lo miró sin responder mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios resecos.

-¿Y Malfoy? –dijo al fin con expresión un tanto cansada.

-¿Malfoy?... pues encerrado claro –respondio extrañado su jefe- ¿Qué es eso?

-Creo que me retiro –dijo el medimago Turner al ver que los aurores iban a hablar de evidencia.

-No, espere... -exclamó Harry con expresión un tanto atolondrada, como si estuviese aturdido.

-¿Harry que sucede, te sientes mal? –preguntó Remus entre exasperado y preocupado.

-No, es solo...

-Si eso que traes ahí lo encontraste en la antigua base mortifaga, entonces es evidencia, el señor Turner puede retirarse.

-Si, lo sé, pero... Remus...

Remus miró el rostro de Harry viendo en él una expresión que no había visto jamás, una expresión que lo hizo detenerse en su frenético y urgido intento de avanzar en el caso.

-Bien –dijo al fin mientras se sentaba- son las 4: am ¿quieres comer algo?

-No, no necesito nada.

-Te traeré un café –dijo Joshua Turner levantándose sin que ninguno pusiera objeción.

Remus no dijo nada cuando quedaron solos, simplemente vio a Harry permanecer muy quieto con el baúl en sus piernas; en tanto el medimago regresó después de cinco minutos con una taza de café que Harry tomó dando las gracias con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

Remus entrecruzó los dedos de ambas manos recargando su barbilla en ellas esperando que el chico bebiera su café, el cual pareció sentarle bien.

-¿Aun deseas que me quede? –dijo el medimago.

-Si...

-Por tu actitud puedo asumir que encontraste algo importante ¿cierto? –dijo Remus.

-Sí... Remus... -continuó Harry después de un breve espacio de silencio que uso para dejar la taza en el gastado escritorio.

-Harry, me estas volviendo loco –exclamó Remus sonriendo sin saber que mas hacer mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Harry también sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, pues lo que aun sin haber estado ahí, lo que habían visto sus ojos era demasiado para alguien como él y la inexperiencia, y su juventud e ingenuidad le caían encima con todo su peso... simplemente comenzó a entender que sin saber cómo ni cuándo, se había creído el cuento del súper auror, el chico rudo de vasta experiencia solo por haber quedado huérfano de bebé.

Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar haciendo que esta vez Remus si se preocupara en serio.

-Harry ¿Qué te sucede?

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Yo... yo estoy bien –dijo entonces aspirando aire y dejándolo salir en un claro intento de tranquilizarse.

-Pues no lo parece, estas muy pálido y tu actitud es extraña... me matas Harry ¿Qué diablos ocurre?

-Bien... mira, yo encontré algo en la casa de Malfoy –dijo al fin aclarándose la garganta.

-Eso veo y puedo deducir que es algo importante.

-Remus... -dijo Harry poniendo el baúl en el escritorio mientras lo abría haciendo que los dos hombres se levantaran para verlo mejor.

-Estos son medicamentos –dijo Joshua señalando algunos frasquitos de poción y de pastillas.

-Y esos recuerdos –exclamó Remus mirando después a Harry- ¿los viste?

-Sí.

-¿y?... ¿de que tratan? –Preguntó mirando de nuevo el interior de la caja muy intrigado- son muchos, es obvio que no pudiste verlos todos.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo ni bien terminó de hablar.

-Por eso estas así... -concluyó mirando al chico- porque viste lo que hay en esos recuerdos es que estas así.

Joshua miró a Harry sin decir nada, pues el rostro del chico era como un libro abierto.

-Hay recuerdos de asesinatos aquí –dijo mirando los frascos de bruma plateada.

-¿Asesinatos? –Repitió Remus incrédulo- ¿hablas de los asesinatos que cometió Voldemort?

-No... es decir si...

-Sus mortífagos entonces.

-Sí, de uno es especial.

-¿Malfoy?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-No puede ser... -exclamó Remus extrañado- ¿para qué guardaría recuerdos de sus propios crímenes?... serían pruebas en su contra si alguien los encontrara.

-Yo creo que no planeaba que alguien los encontrara –dijo Joshua.

-No solo hay eso...

-¿Viste algo más?

-¡Remus, no sé cómo decir esto...! -exclamó Harry exasperado- ¡es... es...!

-Calma muchacho –dijo Joshua viéndolo pálido y exaltado.

-Remus... ahí hay algo mas, hay cosas que... que no sé poner en palabras.

-¿Puedo pasar? –exclamó Ron tocando desde afuera.

-Pasa –respondio Remus viendo al chico pelirrojo asomarse.

-Harry, tardaste mucho, nos preocupamos... ¿sucede algo?

-Sí... Harry encontró algo en la antigua base mortifaga.

-¡Genial Harry! ¿Qué es? –Pregunto entusiasmado viendo la caja- ¿es eso?

-Sí.

-Parecen recuerdos... -exclamó sacando un frasquito- ¿ya los vieron?

-Aun no.

-Parece que Harry tenía algo que decir de ellos –exclamó el medimago sentándose de nuevo.

Harry comprendió que no tendría palabras para explicar lo que vio en esos recuerdos, que no podría decir lo que había sentido al ver todo aquello, que simplemente tendrían que verlo para saber de que hablaba.

-Cuando comencé a ver algunos recuerdos, vi asesinatos de algunas personas –explicó Harry.

-¿De quienes? –preguntó Ron.

-Ron, al parecer esta caja es de Malfoy y los asesinatos que están aquí guardados son los que él mismo cometió –explicó Remus.

-Bromeas... -respondio el pelirrojo recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-No.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ron mientras asimilaba las palabras Remus.

-¿Dices que esa caja está llena de pruebas en contra de ese mal nacido?

Harry abrió la boca, pero no para responder sino para exhalar un profundo suspiro... ¿pruebas en contra?... sí, eso era.

-Pero hay algo mas –dijo Remus mirándolo- eso dijiste ¿no?... que había algo más que teníamos que ver nosotros mismos.

Harry no le dio más vueltas al asunto, solo asintió con la cabeza y tomó el último frasquito que había visto en la casa de los Malfoy.

_________________________________________

Cuando el recuerdo terminó, un silencio pesado reino en la habitación por un buen rato, con todos los presentes mirando el piso sin verlo realmente o la pared o cualquier otro punto que no fuera precisamente esa caja llena de recuerdos.

Sin decir nada, Harry se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando solos a los tres hombres.

Sus pasos lo dirigieron a la habitación con espejo en donde las silla vacías frente al ventanal le hicieron sentir que dentro de aquel cuarto estaba un animal... una cosa que estaba ahí para ser observada y estudiada; se sentó mirando al objeto de aquel estudio encontrándolo dormido, así que solo pudo ver un bulto bajo la sabana.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué decir cuando miles de lagrimas derramadas por aquellas victimas caídas a manos de esa persona, regaban las flores de los cementerios?... ¿Qué decir sobre esa mano ejecutora que no solo estaba bañada en lagrimas también, sino en sangre?...

¿Por quién llorar ahora?... ¿por quién sentir dolor y empatía ahora?... era claro que todo aquello no devaluaba el dolor de aquellas madres que se habían quedado sin hijos ni esos hijos que habían perdido a sus padres, o de esas esposas o esposos, amigos y amigas... la familia Weasley... de Molly y Arthur Weasley... al asesino de aquellas personas no le había temblado la mano al asesinarlas, y hubiese seguido asesinando si no lo hubiesen atrapado, sin embargo ya no era todo blanco o negro.

-¡Vaya Harry! –Saludó Hermione llegando en ese momento- he ido y venido de aquí, han pasado mucho tiempo en la oficina, no interrumpí porque seguramente era algo importante pero dejaron solo aquí... ¿a qué hora llegaste, donde esta Ron? Se supone que él estaba de guardia ¿no? –parloteaba la castaña sentándose junto a él revisando una carpeta.

-Ajá... está en la oficina de Remus, creo...

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó al verlo tan apagado- te ves agotado, deberías dormir un poco; Créeme, no creo que Malfoy tenga las energías suficientes para salir de la habitación, lo hemos mantenido sedado todo el día.

-Sí, creo que eso haré –respondió poniéndose de pie- me voy a mi cuarto.

-Descansa.

¿Pero como descansar cuando su cerebro bullía sin control negándose a darle algo de tranquilidad? Su cuerpo, simple y sencillamente se negaba a cerrar los ojos aunque en verdad se sintiera agotado, por lo que solamente se sentó en la cama mirando al frente mientras una cosa se abría paso en su mente.

-Fue por mí... él los castiga porque estoy vivo...

Era obvio que no podía cargar sobre sí toda la maldad y sadismo de Voldemort para con los Malfoy, pero también era cierto que no podía dejar de sentirse responsable... cualquiera diría que no tenia vela en el entierro pero al ver el dolor de Narcisa y su desesperación al pedir sobre si el castigo por decir que estaba vivo le carcomía el alma.

-Y a cambio yo torturo a su hijo... -concluyó dejándose caer hacia atrás.

Pero junto al lloroso rostro de Narcisa, aparecía el lloroso rostro de otra madre, por lo que sintiendo su cabeza y su pecho un cúmulo de emociones, se volvió a sentar poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

____________________________________________

-Señor Turner –saludó Hermione a su mentor cuando lo vio llegar a sentarse- ¿Dónde están todos? Es raro que dejen a Malfoy sin vigilar; digo, se la pasan pendientes del más mínimo movimiento y ¿ahora no hay nadie aquí?

El medimago Joshua iba con una carpeta en un brazo, la cual se puso en un muslo al sentarse junto a ella sin decir nada.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó al verlo con una expresión grave.

-Sucede Hermione... que acabo de ver algo terrible –respondio mirando al frente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Este chico... Draco Malfoy –respondio volviéndose a mirarla viendo que lo miraba con absoluta atención- acabo de ver... -añadió quedándose a media frase.

-Señor Turner, me angustia con tanta expectativa...

-Perdón Hermione... -se disculpo el medimago pasándose una mano temblorosa por la frente, temblor que Hermione notó sorprendiéndola, pues el hombre que tenia ante ella era conocido por su gran temple- es que estoy muy impresionado.

-Puedo verlo.

El medimago la miró y luego miró de nuevo el interior de la habitación tragando en seco.

-El asunto es que Harry encontró una caja de recuerdos que Draco Malfoy guardaba en su antigua guarida.

-¿Recuerdos de Malfoy?

-Sí.

-Bien... -Respondio en actitud por demás paciente dándole tiempo a su mentor de llevar su propio ritmo en la conversación.

-He visto muchas cosas en mi vida pero hasta ahora... no había visto algo que me impresionara de tal manera.

-Debe ser realmente grave lo que vio.

-En esa caja hay recuerdos de asesinatos ¿sabes? De aquellas personas que el chico mató.

Hermione tragó saliva al pensar inmediatamente en Percy, por lo que poniéndose tensa se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Vio a Percy Weasley?

No, la verdad no... aunque hay muchos frascos, no sé cuantos haya en realidad.

-Ya veo... bueno, oír de los asesinatos y verlos con nuestros propios ojos es muy distinto.

-No estoy así por eso, en realidad no vi ninguno.

Hermione hizo un gesto de extrañeza ante lo que decía su maestro.

-¿Entonces?

-Vi... vi el porqué este chico tiene el cuerpo así –declaró Joshua Turner mirándola de nuevo- vi muchas cosas, vi como era violado masivamente

-¿Qué? –exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos de la impresión.

-Sí... he sabido de casos así, sin embargo no se compara hablarlo a verlo, es demasiado perturbador, además jamás había visto a Voldemort, solo había oído hablar de él... sin embargo esta vez lo vi como si estuviera en su presencia, a través de los recuerdos de este muchacho... recuerdos en los que era castigado salvajemente.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada intentando asimilar la información recibida.

-Harry lo vio también ¿verdad?

-Si, de hecho él lo vio primero.

-Con razón lo vi tan extraño hace un momento.

Joshua Turner se puso de pie mirando hacia la cama mientras decía:

-Nunca le sacarán una palabra a este chico... no habrá interrogatorio que lo logre, está demasiado acostumbrado al dolor.

__________________________________________

Remus vio uno a uno desfilar por su oficina hasta quedarse solo, entonces cerró el baúl y lo colocó en un estante; sabía que debía reportar de inmediato ese hallazgo, pero estaba demasiado impresionado, tanto así que cuando se volvió a su lugar no miró el vaso de agua que había en la orilla derribándolo yendo este a estrellarse en el suelo desparramando el liquido. Se hincó a levantar los trozos cortándose un dedo en el proceso.

-¡Auch!...

Iba a llevarse el dedo cortado a la boca cuando el color rojo de su dedo le recordó el cuerpo entero de Draco Malfoy cubierto de ese color.

___________________________________________

Eran las 7:00 am del día siguiente cuando Harry apareció de nuevo con tremendas ojeras llevando el desayuno de Draco.

-Harry... -musitó Hermione cuando lo vio llegar.

-¿No hay nadie contigo?

-No, el señor Turner fue a ver algo sobre unos medicamentos... ni Remus ni Ron han venido, bueno, solo Remus en la madrugada.

-Ya veo.

-Harry... el señor Turner me dijo lo de la caja.

-Ah...

Hermione lo vio permanecer de pie con la charola en las manos mientras miraba el interior de la habitación.

-Siéntate Harry, aun no despierta.

Cuando Harry lo hizo, ella puso una mano en su hombro.

-Debió ser muy impresionante para ti, lo lamento de verdad.

Esas palabras parecieron sacar de su aturdimiento a Harry, quien se volvió a mirarla incrédulo.

-¿Para mí?... ¿hablas de lo que fue para mí?... ¡Hermione, no tienes idea de lo que fue para él!

-Cálmate Harry, entiendo que...

-No, no entiendes, tendrías que verlo para comprender.

-Pues eso pienso hacer –declaró ella poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Cómo qué?... voy a ver a Remus para que me enseñe esa caja.

-No lo hagas Hermione –exclamó el poniéndose de pie- es muy duro, tú no deberías ver esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no, porque soy mujer?

-Pues... Hermione, es demasiado...

Sin decir más, ella se fue de ahí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

__________________________________________

.


	18. Capitulo 18

.

________________________________________________

-mmm...

Cuando comenzó a despertar, un horrendo dolor de cabeza lo hizo arrugar el ceño antes de abrir los ojos, por lo que poniéndose una mano en la frente, retiró la sabana hasta descubrirse medio cuerpo.

-Diablos... -pensó sintiendo la boca seca.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el mismo cuadro desolador que era esa habitación, deseando cada minuto que pasaba en ella estar muerto. Se levantó deseando ir al baño, así que retiró la sabana y se levantó.

-Quiero vomitar... -pensó recargándose en el lavabo con ambas manos después de orinar y de lavárselas concienzudamente.

Cuando salió se quedó quieto al ver a Harry a media habitación con la charola del desayuno en las manos.

-Debes comer –dijo Harry simplemente.

-No tengo hambre –respondio moviéndose hacia la cama y acostándose de nuevo.

Harry se quedó sin saber que decir, pues el shock de lo vivido aun no era asimilado en su totalidad.

-Lo dejaré aquí –respondio dejándolo en la mesa-debes comer.

-Toma tu desayuno y métetelo en el culo –respondio enderezándose sintiéndose muy irritado de la mera presencia de Harry; se sentía débil y enojado y ese tipo venia con su comida de mierda a decirle que hacer.

-No he estado aquí... no sé si has comido y...

-¿Y a mi qué? –Respondio Draco alzando las palmas- ¿crees que me interesa lo que hagas?... por mi puedes pudrirte, solo deja de hablarme, deja de fregarme la existencia, muérete y déjame en paz –concluyó recargándose en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo las manos temblorosas.

Harry vio el rostro sudoroso de Draco y su respiración algo acelerada, por lo que acercándose intentó tocarle la frente.

-¿¡Que haces?! –exclamó abriendo los ojos justo a tiempo.

-Creo que tienes fiebre.

-No tengo nada, déjame en paz.

-Solo quería...

-No te atrevas a tocarme Potter... -siseó mirándolo con verdadero odio.

-Yo...

-Que... ¿vas a meterme en el armario?... ¿te falta tu ración de diversión? Porque weasley si que la tuvo cuando estuviste fuera.

Harry apretó los labios al escuchar las últimas palabras de Draco.

-No lo entiendo... -masculló levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al baño a lavarse las manos de nuevo- tienen la oportunidad de acabar con el asesino más temido después del señor Tenebroso y no lo matan... yo ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace días... ¡oh!... –gimió al sentir ardor en sus manos.

Pero el dolor era bueno... eso indicaba que estaba tallando bien, era signo de que la suciedad era quitada de esa porción de piel, lo malo era que no tardaría en surgir de nuevo, por cada poro, por cada célula de su cuerpo... porque la suciedad no venía de afuera, venia de adentro.

Así que sin importarle que Harry estuviera ahí, se dirigió a la ducha y la abrió para meterse en ella sin quitarse siquiera la bata, necesitaba quitarse la suciedad del cuerpo, pero no deseaba ser visto, y comenzó a tallar de nuevo pero esta vez sobre sus brazos y piernas.

Harry se atrevió a entrar al baño viendo ahora sin saber qué hacer, cómo Draco friccionaba con ganas su sensible piel hasta convertir la espuma blanca en rosa como había sucedido antes con sus manos.

-Suficiente –exclamo el medimago Joshua entrando al baño sacando a Harry de su trance.

-¿¡Qué demonios...?! –exclamó Draco al verlo acercarse a él con una toalla.

-Tu piel está sangrando, es suficiente.

-Usted no es absolutamente nadie para decirme cuando es suficiente, así que aléjese.

-Vamos Draco, te aconsejo que termines tu baño ahora.

-Váyase al infierno.

Joshua había alcanzado a ver a Draco justo antes de que éste se metiera al baño y había visto que sudaba como si tuviera fiebre, pero no era fiebre; él sabía que era su mismo síndrome de abstinencia, lo que lo había puesto más irritable que de costumbre.

-Ven, te daré algo para el malestar, te aseguro que te sentirás mejor.

-¿Sabe que es lo que realmente me haría sentir mejor?... –respondio sonriendo sarcástico- que todos ustedes se fueran a la mierda en este mismo instante.

-Vamos, te daré algún medicamento y después podrás seguir con tu baño.

-Oh... ¿tratándome con condescendencia? Que conmovedor... ¿aquí es donde digo que sí con cara de idiota y voy a sus brazos?

Exhaló un suspiro mientras se tallaba la frente empapada con la palma de su mano dándose cuenta de que en verdad se sentía más mal que de costumbre si es que eso era posible.

-Necesito algo...-pensó apretando los labios con furia- en verdad necesito algo...

-Lo sabes, sabes que necesitas...

-Sé lo que necesito... -interrumpió Draco recargándose en la pared- necesito morirme... -pensó soltando el jabón y la esponja.

Joshua dio un paso hacia él haciendo que se pusiera en guardia.

-No se atreva a ponerme un dedo encima.

-No lo haré si sales de la ducha.

Draco tembló de indignación sabiendo que estaba acorralado, sabiendo que si se negaba, ese hombre lo tocaría con sus nauseabundas manos, por lo que apretando los puños dio un paso adelante y después otro, no sin antes alzar su mano en una clara advertencia de alejamiento.

Pasó delante de Harry sin que este hiciera nada y para cuando estuvo en la habitación, el frio comenzó a sentirse en su cuerpo.

-Toma –dijo Joshua tendiéndole la toalla, misma que le arrebató para cubrirse con ella mientras se iba a una esquina chorreando agua como un gato mojado- vamos... -dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Harry, quien acepto en silencio.

Ya afuera, el medimago se sentó siendo imitado por Harry.

-Estás muy afectado –dijo finalmente el medimago viendo al moreno.

-¿Acaso usted no? –replicó molesto viendo como Draco se había envuelto en la toalla sin siquiera sacarse la bata mojada.

-Claro que sí, pero a diferencia de ti estoy reaccionando de otra manera.

-¿Y de que otra manera puedo reaccionar, si se puede saber?

-Oye, tranquilo, no estoy criticándote... es solo que veo que ya no sabes cómo tratarlo y lo entiendo, de verdad.

Harry desvió la mirada e inclinó la cabeza aceptando que el medimago tenía razón.

-Yo... él y yo ya nos conocíamos.

-¿En serio? –Respondio sorprendido- ¿en el colegio?... también tienes veintiuno creo.

-Si.

-Vaya, entiendo.

-No solo es eso... son muchas cosas –dijo pensando que no le contaría todas sus intimidades a un perfecto extraño.

-Mira, yo también estoy muy impresionado con lo que vi, sin embargo yo tengo la ventaja de no tener que tratarlo como a un prisionero, sino como a un paciente; entiendo tu dilema.

-¡Es que...! –Exclamó exasperado- ¡mató a mucha gente!

-Cierto.

-¡Pero fue obligado!

-Así es.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Olvidar el daño que causó?

-Dime algo, ¿tú crees que él hubiera matado si no hubiese sido obligado?

Esa pregunta dejó a Harry en silencio, por lo que desalentado se levantó y se fue de ahí.

___________________________________________

-Pues no, no te lo mostraré –respondio Remus decidido.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no es necesario para que lo trates como paciente.

-Pero...

-Tu curiosidad no es sana.

-¡No es curiosidad! –respondio indignada.

-¿Por qué quieres verlo, Hermione? –Preguntó Remus desde su escritorio- es un chico siendo masacrado y ultrajado... es una visión degradante... ¿en verdad crees que necesitas verlo?

Hermione suspiro mientras tomaba asiento.

-No... en realidad no...

-¿Entonces?

-Yo... creo que solo quería hacerlo para ver qué es lo que lo orilló a asesinar a Percy... a Percy y a tantas personas inocentes... ¿Qué puede motivar a un hombre de tal manera para ser tan... tan letal?

Remus no respondio, pero no fue necesario pues la chica se levantó diciendo:

-Lo lamento Remus, siento haber sido impertinente, realmente no deseo ver a Malfoy siendo... siendo...

-No te preocupes... oye, no hay nadie con Malfoy ¿verdad?

-No, bueno, dejé a Harry hace rato.

-Bien, iré para allá.

_________________________________________

Cuando Remus llegó a la habitación de Malfoy, efectivamente solo encontró al medimago.

-Vaya... parece que usted quedó como auror designado –exclamó cansinamente el auror sentándose a un lado.

-Debe descansar, se ve agotado.

Remus sonrió en lo que más bien pareció una mueca viendo al frente a Draco sentado en la cama ya con una bata seca que el medimago le había dado.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué piensa?

-Nada... -respondio Remus alzándose de hombros- ya no quiero pensar en nada... simplemente que este caso se fue a la mierda.

El medimago miró comprensivamente a Remus, pues aunque él no estuvo en el caso desde el inicio, imaginaba la presión que el auror debía tener sobre sí.

-Yo... -continuó Remus sincerándose, deseando descargar en alguien toda tensión acumulada- ya no sé qué hacer...

-Vaya que lo imagino.

-Todo es tan complicado ahora.

-Puedo darme cuenta de ello, la perspectiva con la que miraban al chico ha cambiado por completo ¿no?

-Este chico fue mi alumno... -dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-¿En serio? –respondio Joshua impresionado.

-Ajá...

-Vaya... esa si que no me la esperaba ¿y cómo era en el colegio?

-Un completo idiota.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En su actitud... él era alguien muy prejuicioso, muy orgulloso de su sangre pura.

-Slytherin me imagino.

-Así es.

-Pero cuando se desató la guerra tuvo que elegir definitivamente un bando y al parecer lo hizo, fue al de Voldemort; pero supimos que lo hizo bajo presión... que si no asesinaba al profesor Dumbledore, sus padres pagarían su error.

-¡Vaya! Una misión muy grande para un chiquillo.

-Ajá... Harry nos contó que lo vio dudar en el momento definitivo, que la mano le tembló al momento de tener que hacerlo.

-Y finalmente no lo hizo.

-Exacto... cuando supe que él era el asesino de ministros quede impactado ¿sabe?... siempre lo creí incapaz de matar a alguien.

-¿Y ahora qué piensa?

-Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que la verdad no lo sé... Voldemort esta suelto, asesinando gente y a la espera de alzarse de nuevo para reinar con terror y muerte; sería un gran movimiento si Draco hablara... si tan solo dijera algo.

-Pero no lo va a hacer... -dijo el medimago viendo al chico rubio encogiéndose en la cama, evidentemente dolorido de la piel- está fuertemente condicionado.

-Por ahora solo me queda revisar recuerdo por recuerdo en busca de alguna pista... -dijo Remus con tanto desaliento que el medimago casi podía palpar su pesar- y no deseo hacerlo... no quiero ver...

-mmm... bueno, yo no lo creo, pero tal vez puedan convencerlo de alguna forma.

-Habrá que ver.

_________________________________________

De todos ellos, Ron era el único que no se había dejado ver frente al medimago, ni siquiera ante Hermione, quien intentó hablar con él de ese asunto recibiendo solamente evasivas.

-No quiero hablar de ese asunto Hermione, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes... es solo que creo que debes hablar con alguien de esto.

Ron sonrió tierno mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un tierno beso en la frente haciendo caso omiso a su trato.

-Cuando lo necesite, sé que cuento contigo.

-Así es.

Mientras tanto, el señor Turner miraba a Draco lavarse nuevamente las manos al punto de aguantar gemidos de dolor al hacerlo.

-Señor Lupin ¿puedo preguntar qué procedimiento va a seguir con el chico? –preguntó el medimago.

Remus solo se rascó la frente sin tener la mas mínima idea de que responder haciendo que Harry, quien estaba también sentado a un lado, lo mirara.

-Esto va de mal en peor... -dijo el medimago.

-¿Por qué hace eso? –Preguntó Harry- entiendo que se sienta sucio, pero... eso es extremista...

-No puede evitarlo.

-Entiendo que es una compulsión, pero... se ve que le duele... y mucho –añadió arrugando el ceño inconscientemente al verlo encoger los hombros sobre el lavabo.

-Es su mecanismo de defensa para mantener en control sus emociones, y como verán, con su situación no está en control de nada.

-O sea que lo que está haciendo es una respuesta desesperada a la ansiedad –concluyó Remus.

-Así es.

-Vamos a darle algo de control –dijo el medimago poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a Remus- señor Lupin, independientemente de lo que usted decida hacer con el prisionero, yo voy a tratarlo como mi paciente, ¿de acuerdo? Obviamente en lo posible, sé que no puedo hacer nada sin su consentimiento.

-Bien –respondio Remus alzándose de hombros sin saber en realidad qué hacer con Draco.

Los dos aurores lo vieron ir por ropa a su habitación y después a abrir la puerta del cuarto de Draco haciendo que el chico inmediatamente se pusiera en guardia.

-¿Ahora qué? –pensó el rubio aun con las manos mojadas mirando sobre su hombro en tanto terminaba de lavarse, acción que el medimago espero a que terminara.

-Supongo que estas muy incomodo con esa ropa –dijo el señor Turner en cuanto Draco entro de nuevo a la habitación recibiendo silencio por respuesta- ¿Qué te parecería ropa mas cómoda?... no te ofrezco ropa elegante como la que usabas, pero si al menos un pantalón que te cubra y una camisa, sería blanca, pues es ropa de hospital claro, pero es mejor a estar así ¿no crees?

Draco solo lo miró mientras se sentaba en la cama y cubría sus piernas desnudas con una sabana.

-También te ofrezco ropa interior y calcetines además de un cepillo y pasta dental, veo que te lavas los dientes con la esponja.

-¿A cambio de qué? –Exclamó al fin recargando la cabeza en la pared- nada es gratis.

-En eso tienes razón –respondio sacando un pequeño tubo de su bolsillo- a cambio de que te apliques esta crema medicinal en la piel.

Draco miró el tubo parecido a una pasta dentífrica y luego al medimago... ¿aplicarse una crema en la piel?... ¿haciendo más propicio el cultivo de bichos?... ¿acaso ese hombre estaba loco?

-Te provocarás una infección si sigues así.

-Claro y pobre de mí ¿no? –respondio sonriendo levemente.

-Draco, tu piel está muy expuesta, muy lastimada y...

-Y hasta ahora he sobrevivido –interrumpió cruzándose de brazos en actitud fastidiada- sino morí antes de una infección, no moriré ahora.

-Pues entonces no hay trato –respondio el medimago guardando el tubo y dándose la vuelta.

-Espere...

-¿Sí?

-Deme la ropa.

-¿Qué hay de la crema?

-Está bien, la usaré un poco, pero solo un poco.

-No es grasosa, no acumulará suciedad –respondio el medimago dándole todo.

Draco prefirió no decir que no era necesario que la suciedad se le pegara... esa ya estaba dentro de él; así que con ropa en mano se dirigió al baño y se vistió ahí sintiéndose completamente diferente al estar de nuevo con la mayor parte de su cuerpo cubierto; se tocó los brazos quedándose así un momento, recordando cuando nadie más aparte de él y su madre sabían de las marcas de su cuerpo.

Exhaló un suspiro mientras salía nuevamente del baño, todo aquello valía un soberano pito viendo su situación.

-Una cosa es segura –dijo Remus viendo al medimago salir de la habitación- esto no puede quedarse así, algo tenemos que hacer.

-¿Pero qué?

-Preguntó Harry.

-Tengo que pensar en una nueva estrategia con la nueva información que contamos... no me gusta para nada lo que tengo que hacer pero debo ver esos recuerdos, Harry...

-No me pidas que te ayude –interrumpió Harry levantando la mano con gesto decidido- sé que debo endurecer mi carácter, pero lo que vi fue suficiente.

-¿Y crees que para mí no lo fue?

-Imagino que sí, pero...

-¡Pues no lo imagines! ¡Claro que lo fue!... pero son muchos frascos Harry y tiempo es lo que menos tenemos.

-No –respondio el moreno con determinación mirándolo a los ojos- cada que cierro los ojos veo cosas horribles, Remus... no he podido pegar el ojo desde que lo vi, no me pidas que vea mas de esos recuerdos porque no lo haré.

Remus exhaló un suspiro mientras giraba el rostro con contrariedad.

-Se lo pediré a Ron.

-Gracias.

Sin decir más, pero evidentemente molesto, Remus se retiró.

-Te comprendo –dijo el medimago al quedar solos- fue... yo mismo no salgo del shock.

-Tal parece que fueron años... -exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie para acercarse al vidrio metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta- Voldemort habló de lecciones pasadas.

-Déjame decirte que esas cicatrices no se hacen de la noche a la mañana... además tanto desorden psíquico conlleva años de tortura.

-Tortura... -repitió Harry en voz baja.

-Sí, eso fue, lo que vimos es eso, no puede tener otro nombre.

-¿Usted ya había visto algo así? –preguntó Harry regresando a su lugar.

-No, obviamente verlo no, pero tengo un colega y amigo muggle con el que trabajé hace un par de años en un centro de tratamiento que abrió sus puertas en Amman, Jordania para ayudar a iraquíes que fueron víctimas de tortura en su propio país o sufren de otros traumas de guerra, por desgracia solo pude estar un par de meses.

-Vaya... -murmuró Harry impresionado- entonces usted sabe cómo ayudar a alguien así ¿no?... porque se le puede ayudar ¿verdad? –Añadió en lo que más bien pareció una afirmación- hay tratamientos me imagino...

-Bueno, ciertamente hay un enfoque que involucra psicoterapia intensiva diseñada específicamente para los sobrevivientes a la tortura, basada en atención grupal, individual o ambas.

-Yo imagino que ha de ser sumamente complicado, digo... tratar a una persona con heridas así...

-El trabajo requiere mucha delicadeza, un terapeuta bien capacitado puede ayudar a los sobrevivientes de la tortura, pero un tratamiento inadecuado puede resultar contraproducente.

-Usted es un profesional, por lo que veo está capacitado en eso.

El señor Turner sonrió levemente al oír a Harry para después ver a Draco al decir:

-No todo depende del Terapeuta... también del paciente.

-¿Pero que tanto se recuperan? –preguntó con sumo interés.

-No te mentiré, la psicoterapia puede resultar útil, pero no elimina el daño infligido, las victimas descubren que han cambiado irremediablemente.

-No sanan por completo... -concluyó Harry mirando de nuevo al ventanal.

-No, pero siendo sincero, no vi a ningún paciente que soportara tantos años de tortura continua como él y mucho menos con una actitud como la que tiene, aunado a su problema de adicción... pero tú estás visualizándolo con un tratamiento que lo ayude –dijo mirándolo, a lo que Harry solo respondio con un simple gesto- sabes que lo más probable es que acabe recibiendo el beso de un dementor.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que...

-Creo que deberías descansar un poco –dijo el hombre al verlo exhalar un suspiro.

-No, estoy bien, gracias... solo pienso en todo lo que ha hecho, los asesinatos que cometió, fueron docenas.

-Fue coaccionado, de otra forma no lo hubiera hecho, estoy seguro de eso.

-¿Cómo ha podido sobrevivir?

-Para hacer esas cosas tuvo que aprender a disasociar.

-Disociación... -repitió Harry en un susurro.

-Para el psicoanálisis, la disociación es un mecanismo de defensa, que consiste en dividir elementos disruptivos para el yo, del resto de la psique; esto se traduce en que el sujeto convive con fuertes incongruencias, sin lograr conciencia de esto. Si bien puede aparecer en los pacientes con trastorno límite de la personalidad, los mecanismos disociativos tienden a ser mecanismos de estructuras altas de personalidad.

-Dejaron de importarle las muertes de las personas.

-Si... cualquier elemento inaceptable es eliminado de la autoimagen o negados de la conciencia; y en el caso de las torturas físicas que recibe, no esperes que de buenas a primeras acepte hablarlo o mencionarlo siquiera, Esa "inaceptabilidad" mencionada se debe a que el constatar dichos elementos se ha vuelto aversivo para la persona, sea como estrategia de afrontamiento al estrés o ansiedad.

-No desea enfrentarlo, eso sería aceptarlo.

-Exacto.

-Entiendo –respondio Harry pasando una mano entre su alborotada melena- de hecho ya sabía el significado de esa palabra, pero es muy distinto verlo de primera mano.

-Ve a dormir un rato, lo necesitas.

-Si, creo que tiene razón.

________________________________________

Remus en tanto había hecho una llamada vía red flú a su jefe, para informarle el nuevo avance.

-Eso es genial Remus, debes enviarlos para que armemos un equipo y los examinemos más rápidamente.

Remus torció la boca mientras tamborileaba los dedos en los brazos de su silla, la cual había colocado en frente de la chimenea.

-No es tan sencillo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Jefe, lo que hay en esos recuerdos no debería tratarse tan a la ligera.

-No se trata de eso, pero debemos actuar con rapidez.

-Aun así yo pienso que deberíamos ser contados los que tengamos acceso a esos frascos.

-¿Ya viste alguno?

-Sí.

-¿Y?... ¿hay algo que parezca importante?

Remus miró fijamente a su jefe antes de girar el rostro y responder:

-Aun no.

-¿Ya lo ves?

-Aun así debemos contener esto, es muy delicado para que alguien más meta mano ¿Qué tal si esta información llega al ministro?

-Si, tienes razón... -respondio Taylor Moore rascándose el mentón- es capaz de organizar una función con palomitas y todo eso para los medios... bien, entonces aplícate en ello y pásame un informe lo más pronto posible.

-Eso haré.

Cuando la llamada concluyó, Remus regreso la silla a su lugar mientras miraba apesadumbrado la caja de madera sintiéndose de alguna manera culpable de haberle mentido a su jefe y preguntándose el motivo exacto de haberlo hecho.

____________________________________________

.


	19. Capitulo 19

.

________________________________________

Draco suspiró mientras se jalaba distraídamente una manga intentando cubrir lo más posible su mano.

-Me duele la cabeza... -pensó mientras tragaba la excesiva salivación que las nauseas le provocaban sabiendo que todo ese malestar se debía a su síndrome de abstinencia- mierda... lo que antes me consolaba, ahora me mata...

-Hola –saludó el señor Turner entrando con Hermione- vengo a tomarte los signos vitales, tienes muy mal semblante.

Draco no pudo evitar torcer la boca, pues no bastando con sentirse una mierda, ese hombre llegaba a toquetearlo junto a la sangre sucia.

-Tú no me toques, sangre sucia –exclamó perdiendo su habitual compostura.

-Si que debes sentirte mal para dignarte a hablarme, Malfoy –respondió ella sacando varias cosas de un botiquín.

Draco se irguió en la cama sintiendo una creciente incomodidad al ver que se preparaba para sacarle sangre y demás.

-Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil –exclamó el señor Turner sonriendo amable.

Draco vio el atractivo rostro del hombre que le sonreía amable como si el puto mundo estuviera derrochando miel y leche en vez de sangre y muerte.

-Te tocaré lo menos posible.

-Que amable, agradezco su consideración –respondio con desdén mientras miraba con resentimiento a Hermione- ¿tú que me ves, estúpida?

-Calma Malfoy –dijo Harry entrando en ese momento- ella no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Qué no tiene nada que ver? –repitió medio sonriendo con sarcasmo- tiene todo que ver.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo a qué?... a que por gente como ella... -respondió quedándose a media frase al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de hablar de más.

-¿A que por gente como ella, qué? –continuó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

-Déjame en paz... -masculló secándose la frente al tiempo que se sentía asquerosamente sucio y su cuerpo clamaba por un buen baño de tina con Mozart en el ambiente- Mozart... -musitó viendo el baño.

-¿Cómo?

-Por favor, déjame continuar, necesitas que te cambie el medicamento, la Heptanona ya no te basta –exclamó Joshua mientras le ponía una lamparita en los ojos.

-No me toque –respondió dando un manotazo.

-Malfoy, deja que el medimago te examine.

Draco se levantó de prisa a vomitar en el baño el poco contenido de su estomago.

-Que asco... -musito inclinado en el inodoro viendo un líquido amarillento moverse lentamente en el agua del sanitario.

-¿Le cambiará el medicamento? –preguntó Harry mientras esperaban que saliera del baño.

-Sí, su organismo ya no acepta lo que le estoy administrando ahora... me preocupa su reacción a la mezcla de sustancias mágicas y muggles.

Draco salió después de un buen rato en el que para su mala suerte aun lo esperaban, aunque ciertamente tampoco era como si esperara lo contrario.

-Siéntate –dijo el medimago.

Que idiota ¿y que mas habría de hacer, caminar por el techo?... ¿Por qué la gente era tan irritante?.. ¿Siempre habrá sido así y no lo había notado por estar encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo? Era verdad que en Hogwarts sus compañeros eran unos idiotas, pero vaya, eran adolescentes y no podía esperarse otra cosa de ellos.

Suspirando resignado se sentó en la cama mientras aquel irritante hombre jalaba su silla para quedarse frente a él y colocarle esa molesta lamparilla en los ojos.

-Se te están dilatando las pupilas y estas sudoroso, deja que Hermione te tome un poco de sangre.

-No me descubriré el brazo... -exclamó un tanto retador a pesar de sentirse miserable.

-Puedo hacerlo de tu muñeca pero será un poco más molesto.

Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca intentando que aquello fuera una sonrisa... ¿un pinchazo algo molesto?

Sintiendo que de alguna forma había tocado o traspasado una delgada línea de un tema escabroso, Hermione ya no dijo nada y procedió a sacar su mota de algodón con alcohol y buscarle una vena a Draco en la muñeca.

_________________________________________

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, Remus salió del recuerdo sintiendo un terrible nudo en el estomago; recargó sus manos en la orilla del escritorio e inclinó la cabeza en actitud agotada sintiendo que los gritos de Draco Malfoy aun resonaban en sus oídos, una cosa tenia clara y tenía que emplearla.

__________________________________________

A una semana de haber encontrado la caja y de haber visto muchos recuerdos, Remus entró a la habitación de Draco mientras Hermione, Joshua, Ron y Harry miraban desde afuera.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –preguntó el auror sentándose en la silla recibiendo como única respuesta, el silencio- mira, se que los métodos empleados hasta ahora son inútiles contigo, por eso intentaré llegar a un trato contigo.

Draco estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando un punto indefinido en la pared.

-Hemos recibido informes de que tu madre aun vive.

Al escucharlo, Draco por poco y voltea a verlo sorprendido, sin embargo supo controlarse a tiempo, tanto así que Remus se preguntaba cómo podía lograr tal autocontrol.

-Mentiroso... -pensó al cabo de un par de segundos sabiendo que los aurores se valdrían de todo con tal de hacerlo hablar.

-Seguramente está con ellos a la fuerza, mira llegamos a esa conclusión después de pensar en porqué regresaría con Voldemort después de que le salvara la vida a Harry, no es lógico.

-¿Salvarle la vida a Potter?... exacto, no es lógico, yo siempre me pregunté el porqué esa absurda acción de mi madre –pensó mirando una manchita en la pared.

-Podemos intentar rescatarla... si tú nos ayudas a encontrar a Voldemort, nosotros...

-¿Ustedes, qué? –Interrumpió francamente harto del parloteo del licántropo aquel- ¿van a liberarla?... ¿van a interceder por nosotros ante el Wizengamot?...

-Sí, podemos hacer eso.

-Pues mi madre está muerta y punto.

-¿En verdad no quieres tenerla de nuevo contigo? –preguntó Remus mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo único que quiero es que deje de hablar, su voz me irrita –respondió sobándose las sienes.

-Draco...

-Nada, no sé nada y no diré nada –concluyó con firmeza.

Remus se quedó en silencio un momento para finalmente ponerse de pie y salir.

______________________________________

-No lo entiendo –dijo Hermione en cuanto Remus cerró la puerta tras de sí- ¿no se supone que solo estaba con Voldemort por su madre?... ¿entonces porque no mostró interés en tu propuesta?

-Porque no confía en nadie –respondio el hombre lobo mirando al chico a través del cristal- era obvio que iba a mandarme a la mierda.

-¡Pero pueden ayudarle!... es decir, la promesa es cierta ¿no Remus?

Remus miró a Hermione en silencio un momento haciendo que la chica entendiera el mensaje.

-¿¡Es mentira?!

-No, tanto así no, pero no puedo asegurarle ningún trato con el Wizengamot.

-¡Pero tú le dijiste que...!

-Hermione, necesitamos información.

-Pero eso no justifica que le mientas.

-No le miento en lo que respecta a su madre, yo pondría todo mi empeño en encontrarla.

Después de eso todos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Voy a mi oficina, Ron está ahí y no quiero dejarlo solo con tanto trabajo.

____________________________________________

Al anochecer, Harry fue el único que quedó de guardia ante el ventanal de Draco, quien habiéndose negado a tomar el medicamento para hacerlo dormir, solo miraba sus manos mientras estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas flexionadas y sus codos recargados en las rodillas.

Harry lo miró un rato mas antes de ver su reloj, que marcaba cerca de las 3:00 am para finalmente levantarse y entrar.

Cuando lo vio aparecer, Draco no pudo evitar ponerse tenso, pues sabía de qué se trataban las visitas nocturnas de Harry y Ron.

-¿Hora de la diversión, Potter?... ¿Dónde está Weasley, te alcanzara en un rato?

Cuando escuchó eso, Harry no pudo evitar sentir un latigazo de culpa y vergüenza de su comportamiento haciéndolo titubear un poco.

-No... no vengo a eso –respondio sintiendo el inevitable impulso de ayudar- Malfoy, Remus en verdad quiere buscar a tu madre.

Los claros ojos grises se desviaron un par de segundos para fijarlos en Harry y después volverlos a posar al frente deseando internamente que todos se fueran al infierno y dejaran de una vez por todas el asunto de su madre.

-Malfoy... -continuó Harry sintiendo la angustia crecer en su interior.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, basura mestiza... no diré nada.

-¡Pero Malfoy, sabemos que tú y tu madre están con Voldemort a la fuerza! –exclamó el moreno sentándose a los pies de la cama causando extrañeza en Draco- si nos dices donde encontrarlo, podemos ayudarla.

Seguramente Harry Potter debió ser actor y no auror, por su radical comportamiento de antes y después... eso o definitivamente era bipolar, porque su expresión le recordaba mucho al Potter de Hogwarts, aquel ridículo "Niño que vivió" que quería salvar a todos.

-¿Por qué no me llevan ya ante el Wizengamot? Solo pierden su tiempo conmigo –respondio tranquilamente.

Harry se levantó con los puños cerrados y los labios apretados sintiéndose frustrado.

-Malfoy, yo... yo...

-¿Tú qué, Potter? –dijo levantándose también para poner algo de distancia pues el comportamiento errático de Harry lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Malfoy, yo sé que no fue tu culpa...

-¿mmm?

Harry lo vio caminar hasta una esquina para resguardarse discretamente y sintió su angustia crecer.

-Yo... yo vi la caja.

Draco arrugó el ceño pensando en que Harry había enloquecido o algo así, porque no estaba entendiendo nada.

-La caja, Malfoy... -continuó Harry al verlo quedarse callado sin prestar el más mínimo signo de interés.

-No entiendo de que hablas Potter, déjame en paz –respondio dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse las manos.

Clavado en su lugar y sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, Harry comenzó a hablar mientras lo veía lavarse las manos.

-La caja de tu habitación... la que tenías en el techo...

Cuando escuchó eso, Draco comenzó a poner atención.

-La caja de tus recuerdos.

Y cuando Harry dijo eso, simplemente se quedó quieto con las manos bajo el agua del grifo.

El auror no supo si continuar hablando o esperar alguna reacción de Draco, por lo que solo atinó a quedarse quieto.

-Yo... sé que es difícil... -exclamó al cabo de unos interminables segundos donde solo se escuchaba el correr del agua- pero yo...

-¿Qué dijiste? –interrumpió Draco girando el rostro para verlo sin siquiera cerrar el grifo.

Harry aspiro aire y respondio.

-Yo encontré tu baúl de recuerdos.

Ante esas palabras, Draco le dio la espalda rápidamente mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza mientras unas palabras brotaban de sus labios sin que él mismo se diera cuenta.

-No es cierto, no es cierto... no es cierto...

-Malfoy...

-No es cierto... -exclamó un poco mas fuerte mientras daba un paso a la habitación alejándose de Harry.

¿Qué tipo de broma absurda era aquella?... no podía ser cierto, no lo era, era estúpido, no podía ser real, eso no podía ser real, era una completa mentira, una completa y absurda mentira.

-Malfoy...

-No es cierto, no es cierto... -continuó repitiendo Draco poniéndose las manos en la cabeza para taparse los oídos y no seguir escuchando esa absurda mentira.

Harry comenzó a asustarse al verle los ojos desorbitados y sus manos temblar cada que las quitaba de su cabeza para ponerlas de nuevo en un movimiento errático y frenético.

-Malfoy, tranquilízate...

Pero lo único que Draco escuchaba era su propio mantra en el que cada palabra le daba la certeza de que estaba en lo correcto y aquello era una mentira.

-No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto...

-Malfoy... -dijo Harry tocándolo tímidamente por un hombro.

-¡No me toques! –Gritó volviéndose- ¡sal de aquí y déjame en paz!

-Pero Malfoy...

-¡No!...

-Nosotros lo sabemos, no fue tu culpa, fuiste obligado a...

-No... -musitó dándole la espalda mientras sus vista se empañaba por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir- no... -añadió tocando la pared con las palmas mientras el aplastante recuerdo de todo aquello y una tremenda vergüenza caían sobre él- no...

Harry miraba su espalda sin tener la mas mínima idea lo que cruzaba en esos momentos por la mente de Draco, solo sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

-Podemos ayudarte... a ti y a tu madre...

-No... -continuaba Draco sin escucharlo en realidad, simplemente ahogándose con aquella multitud de sentimientos devastadores- no...

La vergüenza y la furia fueron mezclándose hasta hacerlo apretar los dientes y los puños sobre la pared y ante el espanto de Harry, golpearla tan fuerte al grado de romperse la mano.

-¡Malfoy!

-¡No tenias derecho, no tenias ningún maldito derecho! –gritó girándose hacia él mientras se sostenía la mano lastimada- ¿¡crees que ser auror te da derecho a meterte en mi vida, maldito malnacido?!

-¡Malfoy, tu mano! –exclamó intentando acercarse a él y revisar el daño, pero Draco solo retrocedía sin dejar de vociferar.

-¡No tenias derecho, ningún derecho, bastardo de mierda! –gritó sintiéndose de nuevo avergonzado al ver de frente a Harry; sintiendo una tremenda asfixia al ver caer toda una avalancha de recuerdos sangrientos, vergonzosos y dolorosos sobre él, sin ningún tipo de medicamento que amortiguara el golpe a su psique, que lo único que quiso fue sacarlos de su cabeza, arrancarlos de su cerebro.

-¡Dios, no! –Gritó Harry al verlo azotar la cabeza contra la pared- ¡Malfoy no!

Pero Draco no lo escuchaba, lo único que sentía era un cierto alivio al percibir que las voces de aquellas personas crueles se alejaban poco a poco con cada golpe en la pared que no dolía, sino que proporcionaba un placentero alivio.

-¡¿Harry, que diablos pasa?! –gritó Remus entrando a la habitación y viendo a Harry forcejear con Draco- ¿¡Que le hiciste?! –Exclamó al verle el rostro bañado en sangre- ¡sujétalo!

-¡Eso estoy haciendo!

Entre los dos lograron detener a Draco y ponerlo en la cama, sin embargo el rubio no dejaba de forcejear y moverse como desesperado mientras el pánico comenzaba a invadirlo al verse sujetado tan fuertemente dejándolo indefenso y expuesto como tantas veces antes.

-¡No, déjenme, suéltenme!... ¡No me toquen, no!

El escándalo atrajo a todos y mientras Ron le sujetaba las piernas, Joshua y Hermione le aplicaban un sedante.

Cuando al fin lograron que se quedara más tranquilo, lo soltaron con precaución viendo al chico rubio jadear y gemir en medio de su semi inconsciencia.

-¡Tú afuera! –exclamó Remus señalando a Harry, siendo seguido también por Ron- ¿¡qué diablos pasó?! –preguntó al estar fuera de la habitación.

-Yo le dije que encontré su baúl de recuerdos –confesó Harry sintiéndose muy asustado, pero no por Remus sino por lo que ocasionó con Draco.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?...

-Yo... no sabía que iba a reaccionar así –dijo Harry viendo a Draco ser atendido por Joshua y Hermione.

-¿¡Y qué pensaste que haría?! ¿¡Qué diría "gracias Potter, por descubrir que mi vida es una mierda y en agradecimiento te diré donde está el Señor Tenebroso?!

-¡Claro que no!

-¿¡Porque crees que yo no se lo dije desde un principio?!

-¡No fue mi intención ponerlo mal!

Remus se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues para su mala suerte sabia que lo que decía Harry era verdad, conocía al chico demasiado bien y sabia que la intención de Harry solo había sido la de ayudar... aunque el resultado estuviera por mucho, muy lejos de eso.

-De verdad no pensé que... que haría eso... -concluyó Harry viendo a Joshua limpiándole la frente empapada de sangre

-Iré a ver como esta, tu mejor vete a descansar –respondio Remus entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

Ron simplemente lo miró y sin decir nada se fue de ahí; Harry lo vio desaparecer por el corredor sintiéndose tremendamente mal y al ver a Ron supo que su malestar también se debía a otro motivo fuera de la reacción de Draco; deseaba hablar con su amigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de su descubrimiento, deseaba saber que pensaba Ron de todo aquello pues desde que habían visto los recuerdos de Draco, no habían tocado el tema en absoluto y tampoco el pelirrojo había hecho ningún intento de hablar con él respecto a eso, como si deliberadamente lo evitase.

Pero aunque deseaba hablar con Ron de eso, también sentía que de alguna manera lo estaba traicionando, pues ya no odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Draco Malfoy... ¿Cómo hacerlo después de ver todo aquello?... sin embargo no solo Ron, sino toda la familia Weasley cruzaban su mente haciéndolo sentir un traidor, especialmente al recordar a Molly y a Arthur.

Descansar había dicho Remus... ¿pero cómo hacerlo después de sentir la certeza de haber lastimado a alguien... otra vez?

Pero el sufrimiento de Draco Malfoy no se limitaba a solo ese miembro de la familia.

_________________________________________

Sintiéndose cada vez más desesperada, Rufy volvió a mojar el lienzo en la jofaina de agua que tenia junto a la cama para colocarlo en la ardiente frente de Narcisa.

-Amita... amita... -gimoteaba la pobre al ver que aunque había logrado detener la hemorragia de su mano amputada, la tremenda fiebre no cedía, y era precisamente por eso que Draco nunca se atrevió siquiera a pensar en la posibilidad de quitarle la pulsera de esa forma tan radical, pues sabía muy bien que la magia oscura de Voldemort corría en la venas de su madre haciendo muy peligroso que se quitara la pulsera para poder escapar.

-Ten... tengo sed...

Rufy atendió solicita la petición de Narcisa, quien trabajosamente abrió los ojos para después intentar incorporarse.

-No ama, quédese acostada, debe descansar.

Pero Narcisa sabía que si se dejaba llevar por ese tremendo dolor y cansancio, era muy probable que no despertara más y no podía... no se iría sin saber...

-No voy a morir... -pensó tomando temblorosamente el vaso que Rufy le ofrecía- no voy a morir... Draco... hijo mío... yo te voy a encontrar...

____________________________________________

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Remus entrando.

-Ya está dormido –respondio el medimago revisando la cabeza mientras Hermione atendía la mano- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Harry le dijo que vio sus recuerdos.

-¡Oh!... vaya, ya veo...

-Esta fracturada... -dijo mirando a Remus, pues al parecer el medimago ya estaba al tanto.

-Mierda... -masculló pasándose los dedos por entre el cabello.

-Le pondré una férula, no podremos darle poción "reparahuesos" hasta que despierte.

-Habrá que estar muy pendientes –dijo el medimago- no sabemos como pueda reaccionar cuando despierte.

-Yo lo cuidaré –exclamó Hermione firmemente, a lo que el medimago asintió.

-Remus... -dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.

-Pensé que descansabas.

La actitud de Harry le hizo entender que deseaba hablarle a solas, por lo que salió de ahí.

-¿Sí?

-Ron se fue a dormir y tú estás agotado revisando recuerdo por recuerdo, yo continuaré mi turno.

-Pero...

-Creo que lo malo que pude haber hecho, ya lo hice ¿no? –Interrumpió serio- no puedes hacer todo, debo seguir mi guardia.

Remus exhalo un suspiro de cansancio, porque después de todo Harry tenía razón ¿Qué más podía hacer que no hubiese hecho ya?

-Bien... -me voy a la cama, intentaré dormir un rato; Hermione se quedará contigo.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando los dos hombres se fueron, Harry entró a la habitación en donde Hermione terminaba de poner la férula en la mano de Draco.

Ella vio a su amigo entrar y tomar una silla para sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Cómo esta?

-El señor Turner ya descartó alguna conmoción cerebral, solo fue el golpe afortunadamente, le puso unos vendajes y una pomada que le cerrara la herida en un par de días –respondio recibiendo como respuesta el silencio- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-No lo sé –respondio alzándose de hombros mientras veía la cabeza vendada.

-Oh vamos Harry ¿Qué respuesta es esa?... sabes por qué, solo que no quieres reconocerlo.

-Pues... -dijo exhalando un suspiro- es que no se... yo creo que quería que supiera que sabemos que fue obligado a hacer lo que hizo, que no lo hizo por gusto...

-¿Y con qué fin?

-Pues...

Harry ya no respondio, simplemente vio como ella dejaba la mano y pasaba ahora a limpiarle el resto de sangre de la cara con gasas esterilizadas; vio la delicadeza y cuidado con que lo hacía y simplemente preguntó:

-¿Tú porque lo haces? Es decir ¿no te importa que sea un asesino?... y no me refiero a solo Malfoy ¿eres así con tus demás pacientes que son criminales, no te conflictúa todo esto? ¿No recuerdas a Percy?

Hermione sonrió un poco mientras seguía con su labor antes de responder.

-No pienses que soy una especie de Madre Teresa de Calcuta, Harry...

-¿Entonces? –pregunto sonriendo por la comparación.

-Hace tiempo, llegó un paciente a la clínica en muy mal estado, apenas estaba iniciando mis practicas y estaba llena de ideales y cosas así; ese hombre era un mortífago que según supe había asesinado a una familia completa, por lo que cuando me tocó atenderlo, francamente lo hice con mucha resistencia, yo quería atender a la madre de familia que había llegado aún con vida.

-¿Y luego?

-Resulta que el señor Turner era el medimago de guardia de esa noche.

-¿En serio?

-Si ¿puedes creerlo?

.


	20. Capitulo 20

.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-El se dio cuenta enseguida de mi lucha interna y en vez de enviarme a atender a esa mujer, me reprendió en frente de todos, me dijo que pusiera atención y cosas así, yo lo detesté y me sentí avergonzada ante los demás; pero cuando todo paso, me lo encontré en el jardín del hospital tomando un descanso... ahí hablamos, me dijo que si quería juzgar a la gente que mejor hubiese sido abogada, que mi trabajo para el cual estaba entrenándome era para atender y curar a la gente, no para determinar si lo merecían o no, me dijo que cuando cada quien hace el trabajo que debe, cada cosa cae en su lugar.

-¿Pero no te afecta el que haya asesinado a Percy?

-Harry, cuando cada quien hace lo que debe, cada cosa cae en su lugar... -volvió a decir ella mirándolo- cuando hacemos nuestro trabajo con responsabilidad y respeto a la profesión y no dejándonos llevar por nuestros propios intereses, nunca tendremos nada que reprocharnos... mira, sé que es difícil entenderlo, pero es casi como cuando estábamos buscando los horrocruxes ¿comprendes?... ¿recuerdas como en un momento dado nos detestamos al punto de casi odiarnos por estar en una situación tan difícil y extrema? Pero al final cada uno hizo lo que tenía que hacer, dejamos nuestros egoísmos de lado y por lo menos yo, no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme y sé que tú tampoco... sé que él asesino a Percy y que Ron y todos los weasley sufren mucho, pero no puedo usar mi profesión para desquitarme de nadie, pienso mucho en Percy pero... yo simplemente no podría dañar a nadie a través de mi trabajo.

-Cuando hacemos nuestro trabajo con responsabilidad y respeto a la profesión y no dejándonos llevar por nuestros propios intereses, nunca tendremos nada que reprocharnos... -repitió con congoja en su interior pensando que si hubiera hecho eso, nunca hubiese sometido a Draco Malfoy a esos terrores nocturnos junto con Ron; su conciencia se lo decía y él simplemente la había hecho a un lado- Que mierda... -masculló inclinando la cabeza.

-Lamento que pienses eso, pero eso pienso yo.

-¡Oh lo siento, no era por ti!... disculpa.

Hermione rio suavemente reanudando su labor de limpieza.

-En pocas palabras Harry, solo sigue tu instinto... tal como lo hacías antes.

-¿Tú crees? Eso fue lo que ocasiono todo esto –respondio desanimado.

-Mira, mi instinto está en mi profesión, en mi vocación como sanadora, eso lo entendí con el tiempo y gracias a los consejos de mi mentor y aunque me he enfrentado a situaciones difíciles debido a eso, al final siempre sé que actué bien; tú aprenderás también, lo sé.

Harry le sonrió a su amiga agradeciéndole de todo corazón esas palabras, pues aunque no lo comprendía aun del todo, en cierta parte de su ser sabia a que se refería.

___________________________________________

Cuando abrió los ojos, un terrible dolor de cabeza, algo ya común al despertar, le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo, sentía la boca seca y dolor en todo el cuerpo; había algo que le oprimía el pecho, había algo que le hacía doler el estomago sin que necesariamente fuese algo físico, entonces lo recordó... y abrió los ojos en su totalidad para clavarlos en el techo color gris.

-Y aquí estamos... -pensó sin mover un solo musculo- con la vida jodiendome nuevamente...

-¿Malfoy?

La voz que le llamaba le sonó un tanto extraña a pesar de hacérsele conocida... ¿Potter? ¿Lupin?... en realidad no importaba quien le estuviese llamando, en realidad ahora no importaba nada... todo carecía del absoluto interés, como cuando pasaban los días después de las "lecciones" de su señor, cuando ni la voz de su madre tenía importancia... nada importaba.

Aunque sí, solo una cosa deseaba y por desgracia no tenía y no volvería a tener... sus preciadas Damas de noche.

__________________________________________

-Ya pasaron tres días y no habla –dijo Harry preocupado mientras miraba como Draco regresaba a la cama después de lavarse las manos y se sentaba de nuevo recargando la cabeza en la pared mirando un punto indefinido; y deseó tanto entender aquellos ojos grises tan llenos de ¿tristeza?... ¿soledad?... No, tan llenos de nada.

-Pero hace lo que le pedimos –dijo Remus mirando a Joshua- toma su medicamento sin replicar, come sin protestar ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ese extraño mutismo?

-Parece mutismo selectivo –respondio Joshua pensativo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry.

-El mutismo selectivo es un trastorno de la comunicación verbal de origen emocional que consiste en que los afectados, en determinados contextos o circunstancias, no pronuncian ni una sola palabra.

-¿Yo provoqué eso? –preguntó alarmado.

-Bueno...

-Pero volverá a hablar ¿no?

-Supongo.

-¿Cómo que lo supone?

-No creo que sea la primera vez que lo hace.

-Bueno, pero ¿Cómo cuando?

-Puede pasar hasta un mes sin que diga nada.

-¿Un mes? –repitió Harry alzando ambas cejas.

-O más.

-Genial –exclamó Remus poniéndose de pie- primero no logramos que confiese nada de lo que necesitamos y ahora de plano no habla, somos aurores de primera.

Sintiéndose una verdadera mierda, Harry solo exhalo un suspiro y miró compungido a Hermione, quien solo pudo sonreírle tímidamente como apoyo.

-Lo curioso... -dijo Joshua mirando a Draco- es que este trastorno suele aparecer en la infancia y adolescencia, en todo caso no lo puedo encasillar en determinado trastorno con una sintomatología tan complicada como la suya, señor Remus... -continuo el medimago mirando al auror- sé que solo estoy aquí para que su prisionero no colapse, me lo dejó muy claro desde que llegué, pero...

-Lo sé, usted quiere tratarlo ¿verdad? –Interrumpió Remus con actitud serena- ¿acaso cree que yo no le he pensado? ¿Qué me no gustaría que lo desintoxicara en vez de darle paliativos?

-No lo sé.

-Pues sí, lo he pensado.

-¿Y que ha decidido?

Harry miró a Remus agradeciendo internamente que el medimago expresara lo que él deseaba decir desde hacía días.

-Que no es mi decisión.

Cuando Harry escuchó la respuesta, se sintió un tanto decepcionado, al igual que el medimago.

-¿Solo eso Remus? –dijo sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer ahora, Harry?... Voldemort esta acechando, planeando su glorioso regreso con todo su esplendor y tu sabes lo que eso significaría, necesitamos adelantarnos aunque sea un solo paso y no puedo hacerlo sin la ayuda de Draco Malfoy.

-Precisamente ¿Por qué no lo ayudamos a recuperarse y que así nos ayude?

Remus no pudo evitar verlo con una pequeña sonrisa que molesto a Harry, aunque esa sonrisa no fuera de burla.

-Harry... ¿de verdad crees que nos dará tiempo ayudar a Draco para que pueda cooperar con nosotros?

Harry abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, pues entendía a lo que se refería Remus con esa pregunta y por desgracia también sabia la respuesta.

-El no va a hablar, Harry... nunca lo hará y no me refiero a su mutismo actual, sino a su actitud; nunca cooperara con nosotros.

Harry miró hacia el cristal mirando a Draco recargarse en la cabecera y abrazar sus piernas y recargar su mentón en sus rodillas... Remus tenía razón, el chico rubio nunca los ayudaría, el daño era demasiado.

_____________________________________

Cuando hubo pasado una semana de que Draco dejara de hablar, el rubio despertó vislumbrando como siempre un panorama oscuro, la diferencia era que lo notaba más, señal de que comenzaba a salir de su profundo ensimismamiento, de aquel aislamiento personal que tanto desesperaba a Narcisa que no comprendía que aquel era un mecanismo de defensa que su cuerpo y mente empleaban para ayudarlo a detener todo, a bloquear todo como si fuese necesario reiniciar para poder seguir, pues solo así podía continuar, solo así podía sobrevivir.

Se arremolinó en la cama deseando dormir más, pero para su mala suerte el sueño se había esfumado; así que se quedó quieto pensando en lo que haría... pero ¿Qué hacer en una situación como aquella en la que técnicamente no se puede hacer nada?

-Buenos días –saludó alguien entrando a la habitación.

Cerró los ojos deseando que aquella molesta voz se silenciara para siempre, sin embargo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que sus deseos eran inútiles, así que simplemente se levantó para darse un baño y así por lo menos quitarse un poco toda la suciedad que le cubría.

Se le hizo extraño que nadie se asomara para verlo bañarse y asegurarse de que no escapara por la cañería, por lo que se tomó su tiempo y salió un buen rato después para encontrar a Harry sentado a la mesa con la bandeja del desayuno.

-¿Qué tal Malfoy? Hoy voy a desayunar contigo.

Draco pasó directo a la cama con la toalla sobre sus hombros secándose el cabello, recordando que había pasado la última vez que había hablado con él.

-¿Dormiste bien?... has dormido toda la noche gracias al medicamento que te da el señor Turner ahora que no te has negado a tomarlo.

Un sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderó de él al recordar que Potter había visto sus recuerdos, por lo que permaneció sentado en la cama secándose el cabello de forma automática.

-Hoy traje huevos con jamón y leche, el señor Turner dice que el jugo es muy irritante para un estomago como el tuyo y...

-¡Por todos los diablos! ¿¡Querrías dejar de hablar por un maldito minuto?!

Harry quedó literalmente con la boca abierta al escuchar a Draco pronunciar palabra por primera vez en días.

-¡Hablas!

Draco rodó los ojos mientras aventaba la toalla al suelo y se subía en la cama para recargarse en la cabecera.

-¡No, no! ¿Qué no vas a desayunar?

Draco lo vio sin entender su amable actitud, hasta que unos segundos más mirando al moreno le hicieron ver las cosas con claridad.

-¡Maldita sea, Potter no te atrevas!

-¿Qué?... –exclamó Harry sin entender- yo no voy a hacerte nada Malfoy, de verdad, lo que sucedió hace días, bueno... yo no lo volveré a hacer y...

-¡No hablo de eso!

Draco lo vio mirarlo de nuevo de aquella manera y sin poder evitarlo se levanto para caminar por la habitación en actitud exasperada.

-¡Maldición Potter, no me tengas lástima!... ¡Mejor mátame, has cualquier cosa, pero no te atrevas a tenerme lástima!

-Ah...

-Si tú crees que ahora debes tratarme diferente por aquello que viste estás muy equivocado.

-Pero yo no te tengo lástima, Malfoy.

-¿Ah no?... ¿y que es aquello que veo en tus ojos, admiración?...

Harry no supo que contestar, lo que dio pie a que Draco confirmara su opinión.

-Pues déjame decirte algo, Potter... -añadió pronunciando su apellido tan despectivamente como pudo que arrastró mas las palabras- lo que viste no es lo que crees.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y que vi entonces?

-No tengo porque discutir nada contigo ni con nadie –concluyó mirando al espejo del ventanal.

-Ahí no hay nadie.

-Claro.

-No, en serio, yo he estado de guardia todos estos días y el equipo médico no está aquí todo el tiempo.

Draco rio con ironía al ver la disponibilidad de Harry para hablar con él y darle información con tanta consideración.

-Te está matando ¿no?

-¿mmm?

-La culpa... los remordimientos te matan, claro... a fin de cuentas eres "San Potter"... aunque uno muy lleno de hipocresía debo decir.

Harry suspiro y miró hacia un lado sabiendo que Draco tenía razón.

-Pues no hay porqué –dijo el rubio haciendo que Harry lo mirara extrañado -¿Tú crees que fui obligado a asesinar?

Harry lo vio acercarse para mirarlo más de cerca mientras hablaba.

-¿Y no fue así?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pues yo vi otra cosa.

-Lo que viste fueron simples castigos por mi incompetencia.

-No puedes hablar en serio –respondio Harry sorprendido.

-Claro que lo hago... estuve con el señor Tenebroso por decisión propia.

-Claro que no, fue por tu madre.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, no lo es, no podías irte.

-Podía hacerlo, pero elegí quedarme por ella, así que como ves no hay nada de que compadecerme.

-Pero Malfoy... -exclamó Harry sin saber ya que decir.

-¿Me creen culpable de todos los asesinatos? Lo soy... porque elegí a una sola persona por encima de las docenas que maté; ¿desean castigar a alguien por todas aquellas muertes? Castíguenme a mí, yo acepto que las perpetré con plena conciencia de lo que hacía.

Harry lo observó por un instante más antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Basta Malfoy, no estás ante el Wizengamot.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no intentes convencerme a mí de que mereces morir, en primera no soy yo quien lo decide y en segunda, yo pienso que no tenías opción por más que proclames que sí.

-Bien, piensa lo que quieras, a fin de cuentas me importa una mierda tu opinión.

Harry suspiró desalentado deseando con todo su corazón una conversación abierta con Draco.

-Pudiste pedir ayuda... digo... pudiste...

-¿Acudir a ti? –Completó al verlo titubear- vaya que eres arrogante, Potter.

-No es verdad, no era eso lo que iba a decir.

-Mira, te lo repito por última vez, hice lo que tenía que hacer... la defendí con lo único que tenía, mi vida; tal vez para ti no tenga ningún valor, pero a mi me sirvió como moneda de cambio; así que toma tu lastima y métetela en el culo; a fin de cuentas sé que no me crees, piensas que soy un pobre patético que no supo qué hacer, pero soy un Malfoy Potter...

-¿Y que con eso?

-Cuando yo amo a alguien y esa persona me ama a mí, ni la muerte nos puede separar... así amamos los Malfoy.

Harry se sorprendió oír hablar a Draco de amor por primera vez.

Y sin decir más, fue a subirse a la cama en un claro gesto de "toma tu desayuno y métetelo en..."

Harry ya no dio nada, solo se levantó y salió de ahí.

_________________________________________

Cuando el equipo médico le sustituyó en la guardia, pues Ron y Remus se la habían pasado trabajando en los recuerdos, fue a descansar un rato a su habitación, lo que aprovechó para ducharse y recostarse un rato mientras algo no dejaba de rondar su mente.

Cuando yo amo a alguien y esa persona me ama a mí, ni la muerte nos puede separar... así amamos los Malfoy... Eso había dicho Draco Malfoy hacía unas horas y eso lo había impresionado más de lo que se había podido imaginar.

Mientras miraba la vieja lámpara del techo, suspiró algo nostálgico pensando en algo que nunca se le había ocurrido.

-¿Qué se sentirá ser amado así?

Desde que tenía memoria siempre había estado solo y así se había sentido y cuando buscó la compañía de chicas como Cho y Ginny en Hogwarts, había sido con la esperanza de sentirse completo, lleno... pero no había sido así y cuando quedó con Ginny en reiniciar su noviazgo al terminar la guerra, realmente no tuvo ningún apuro en hacerlo cuando la batalla de Hogwarts terminó.

Se dio cuenta de que aunque le gustaban las chicas, también los chicos le llamaban la atención y aunque se asustó en un inicio, fue algo que disfrutó mucho cuando se la metió por primera vez a un hombre; así que aceptando su sexualidad ya sin importarle "el qué dirán" se lanzó en busca del novio perfecto... algo que nunca apareció, pues sus relaciones eran tan esporádicas o superficiales que él mismo, e incluso ellos habían terminado, justo como el ultimo que había tenido.

-"No eres tú, Harry... soy yo"... -le había dicho con ese clásico y estúpido cliché- "tú tienes un camino y yo tengo otro"... "ambos necesitamos crecimiento espiritual y para eso necesitamos nuestro espacio"

A la mierda, Harry quería mas de esa relación y el tipo simplemente lo había mandado al cuerno, no porque tuviera otro camino, no porque quisiera crecimiento espiritual... no, simplemente deseaban "al niño que vivió" y cuando vieron que era simplemente Harry, se habían alejado decepcionados.

Siempre su maldito afán de querer ser amado y aceptado, de tener algo propio y no una familia prestada; no sabía cómo pero siempre terminaba sintiéndose como un perrito que busca caricias en cualquier hogar y encima el mote de su padrino y que Remus no olvidaba, no ayudaba... "cachorro"... si, justo eso terminaba sintiéndose.

Su mente divagó hasta volver a Draco otra vez, si Draco Malfoy no hubiese vivido esa situación ¿sería así de entregado?... tal vez no, a saber; ¿habría tenido alguna novia? ¿solo se acompañaría de su madre?... si Malfoy no tuviese esa cicatriz... realmente no era feo, lo recordaba del colegio de manera completamente distinta y a la vez igual, era alto y caminaba elegantemente presuntuoso... ¿elegantemente presuntuoso? ¿Qué descripción era esa?... o se es un presumido pedante o no se es.

-El caso es... -continuó levantándose a buscar ropa en la cómoda.

Que Draco tenía la misma elegancia en el caminar, pero su actitud era distinta, porque aunque antes era insoportable, tenía la inocencia de la ignorancia; el no saber qué tan dura y cruel podía ser la guerra y el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, ignorancia que alguna vez también él tuvo y que ahora de alguna manera añoraba.

-En fin, hora de trabajar...

_____________________________________

Cuando fue a la oficina de Remus, lo encontró arreglando un fajo de pergaminos.

-¿Terminaste tu informe? –preguntó sintiéndose culpable por no haberlo ayudado.

-Mas o menos, me faltaron algunos frascos, pero entre Ron y yo revisamos la mayoría; ahora tengo que ir al cuartel para informarle al jefe.

-¿Le llevarás el baúl?

Remus se detuvo un momento para mirarlo un tanto apesadumbrado.

-No quiero hacerlo, no deseo que una persona sea expuesta de esa manera... pero no puedo ocultar que tipo de información hay en esa caja.

-Pues sí, lo entiendo... -respondio Harry con pesar.

-Se lo diré al jefe y le recomendaré discreción, espero que entienda.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana temprano, aun me faltan algunos por redactar y también los de Ron, que debo confesarlo me ha sorprendido trabajando sin chistar.

-Sí, a mi también.

-He de confesarte Harry, que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que Ron estuviera en este caso después de lo de Percy.

-Yo tampoco Remus, pero ya ves, nos demostró que si puede separar los asuntos personales del trabajo.

-Si Harry, pero no es cualquier asunto personal, se trata del fallecimiento de su hermano y el asesino en custodia... la verdad, yo lo hubiera enviado a un chequeo psicológico; sin embargo el jefe también tiene razón en que cada vez hay menos aurores; bueno, cambiando de tema, me dicen que Draco ya habla de nuevo.

-Si, hoy en la mañana.

-Te he dejado solo con su vigilancia, pero ya ves, estamos rebasados.

-No te preocupes, es mi trabajo y ustedes no están en una cama de rosas precisamente.

-Si, es cierto... bueno Harry, no te corro pero debo terminar mis informes.

-¿Quieres que te traiga la cena aquí?

-¿Lo harías?

-Claro.

-Pues entonces te lo agradeceré mucho.

-También se la llevaré a Ron.

__________________________________________

-Hola Ron, te traigo la cena –dijo Harry entrando al cuarto del pelirrojo después de haber tocado.

-Gracias amigo.

Harry vio a su amigo de la infancia mover pergaminos aquí y allá de su viejo escritorio y pensó en que era verdad que Ron estaba siendo muy objetivo en su trabajo.

-Oye Ron... -dio dejando la bandeja en la mesa y sentándose en la cama- sé que me escucharé muy hipócrita, lo sé bien, pero lamento haberte dejado solo con el trabajo de revisar los recuerdos de Malfoy.

-Tienes razón –respondio Ron sonriendo sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo- eso es muy hipócrita.

Harry sonrió por la actitud relajada de Ron, pero sabía que el tema era muy serio.

-Mira, la verdad no he hablado de esto contigo pero...

-No importa –interrumpió el pelirrojo guardando por fin el ultimo pergamino- de hecho te lo agradezco, me ayudo mucho hacer otra cosa.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá, y no pienses que no me he dado cuenta de que tu también trabajas mucho Harry, has estado con Malfoy en las noches y despierto gran parte del día.

-Bueno si, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer mientras ustedes trabajan en algo que yo rehuí.

-Pero es un trabajo pesado el velar ¿Qué te parece si hoy duermes y yo hago la guardia? Aprovecha para dormir una noche completa amigo, no sé cuánto tardaremos en regresar.

-Pues sí, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿Bien? Con esas ojeras ya te pareces a Malfoy.

-No es para tanto.

-Piénsalo, no me cuesta nada.

____________________________________________

Cuando Draco terminó de cenar y Harry recogió la charola, el moreno vio que casi ni había comido.

-Podría asegurar que ya bajaste un par de kilos desde que estas aquí.

Draco prefirió no contestar y simplemente suspiró mientras se acostaba en la cama; cuando Harry salió se encontró con Hermione y con Ron conversando.

-Harry, le decía a Hermione que también se le ve muy cansada.

-Y eso que no he estado velando como Harry; Harry deberías aceptar la oferta de Ron, te vendría bien una noche de sueño.

-Sí ¿verdad?... de acuerdo –aceptó Harry sonriendo.

-Pero vendré hasta las 11:00 pm, apenas son las 8:00, no te emociones.

________________________________________

Cuando Harry puso su cabeza en la almohada, se dio cuenta de cuánto añoraba una buena noche de sueño, por lo que ni pasados cinco minutos, ya dormía profundamente.

________________________________________

Ron llegó para sustituir a Harry con una taza de café en la mano y un diario en la otra y se sentó frente al ventanal después de ponerla en la mesita que estaba a un lado; suspiro dando un vistazo a Draco y luego abrió su periódico.

.


	21. Capitulo 21

.

Cuando dieron las 2:00 am, el pelirrojo hizo a un lado su café, del cual no había bebido absolutamente nada, tiró el diario al piso y se puso de pie, miro hacia el pasillo y sin más, se acercó a la puerta y giró la perilla.

Cuando Draco se negaba a tomar la poción para dormir, lo había hecho para mantenerse alerta, y cuando había estado sumido en su silencio selectivo había accedido de manera automática, por eso había dormido en las noches, mas ahora que ya estaba en su cinco de nuevo, se había negado otra vez a dormir en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, estaba justo lavándose las manos y su cuerpo se tensó al ver quien aparecía en el umbral; y sus peores temores se confirmaron al verlo aplicar un hechizo silenciador a la habitación.

-Vaya Weasley... -dijo sin dejar de lavar sus manos y tratando de que su voz se escuchara tranquila- hacía tiempo que no venías ¿aburrido? ¿Necesitas algo de diversión?

Pero Ron estaba más callado que de costumbre, algo que Draco notó tomándolo como mal augurio si es que eso era posible, pues el que el pelirrojo estuviera ahí, ya era mal asunto. Sin más se secó las manos y salió del baño para no estar tan acorralado, de manera serena caminó hasta una esquina en donde se recargó con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y?... ¿No va a venir Potter también? O más bien te cedió esta noche.

Ron exhalo aire y lo expulso haciendo que sus mejillas se inflaran, como si estuviera concentrándose en algo, actitud que puso más nervioso a Draco.

-No vendrá –dijo al fin Ron- me dejó la guardia toda la noche.

Saber eso no tranquilizó en nada al rubio, por lo que continuo hablando más que nada para tener algo en que ocupar su mente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué será primero?... ¿el armario o el baño helado lleno de espejos?

-Hoy no habrá nada de eso –respondio colocando su varita en la mesa, acción que extraño mucho a Draco- dicen que ya no vas a hablar... -continuo Ron mirándolo fijo- pero yo necesito que lo hagas.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

-Ya lo sabes, necesito el paradero de Voldemort y tú me lo vas a decir.

-Ya les dije qué...

-Lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no ha funcionado –interrumpió Ron tragando en seco- lo lamento Malfoy...

Draco entrecerró los ojos intentando entender la actitud del auror, pues sus gestos, su actitud y sus palabras no concordaban con nada.

-Lo siento, pero necesito que hables...

Draco miró que las manos de Ron se dirigían a su pantalón y desabrochaba el botón para después bajar el zipper y como un balde de agua helada comprendió esa actitud tan rara.

-¿Qué diablos...? –masculló sintiendo su corazón acelerarse mientras bajaba los brazos y se enderezaba.

Ron dio un paso hacia adelante haciendo que Draco caminara a un lado.

-No te atrevas, basura... -exclamó sintiendo sus manos comenzar a temblar y sus piernas débiles- no te me acerques...

-Solo dime donde esta...

-¡Yo no sé nada! –gritó caminando apresurado atrás de la mesa para poner algo de por medio entre ellos- ¿¡No que te doy asco, no que soy un monstruo?! ¡Entonces lárgate!

Pero Ron no había llegado tan lejos para irse sin siquiera una palabra de información, por lo que sabiendo que no había tiempo, con un par de grandes zancadas llego hasta Draco, quien corrió del lado contrario para escapar, pero en un espacio tan reducido y con una diferencia de fuerzas tan notable, eso fue prácticamente inútil.

-¡No, no, suéltame! –gritó mientras forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo las manazas de Ron tomarlo por los brazos- ¡maldito traidor a la sangre, mierda asquerosa, déjame!

Ron lo arrastró a la cama y lo aventó haciéndolo caer de espaldas montándosele a horcajadas sin darle tiempo a enderezarse.

-¡No me toques, suéltame, no! –gritaba sin dejar de agitarse en tanto Ron había tomado sus muñecas para sujetarlas contra el colchón a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Solo habla y me detendré –dijo a un palmo de distancia recibiendo un escupitajo en respuesta- bien... tu lo pediste –respondio soltándole un brazo para asestarle un puñetazo que lo aturdió dejándolo callado unos segundos mientras Ron se acercaba a hablarle al oído- tienes razón... me das asco, el solo verte me repugna... pero necesito hacer esto para que me digas lo que necesito saber...

-Yo no sé nada... -respondió girando el rostro para no tener que verlo tan de cerca mientras un dolor punzante le palpitaba en el pómulo.

-Ya lo decía yo... te gustaba lo que te hacían... -dijo mientras sujetaba las doloridas muñecas con una sola mano por sobre su cabeza para comenzar a bajarle el pantalón de franela, hecho que hizo que el pánico terminara de apoderarse de Draco.

-¡No, no por favor! –Gritó sin dejar de patalear mientras su pantalón era bajado hasta media nalga- ¡no sé nada, no sé nada!

-Habla Malfoy... solo di el maldito lugar... -masculló Ron bajándole el pantalón hasta los muslos con todo y ropa interior.

-¡No me hagas nada!... ¡no me hagas nada!... –balbuceó sintiendo su voz quebrarse por el pánico de verse sometido de nuevo, como tantas veces lo había sido- ¡N-no sé nada!... ¡déjame!

-Tú puedes detenerme... solo habla... -respondio Ron- ¡habla de una vez, maldita sea! –gritó soltándolo y arrancándole los pantalones por completo.

Al verse libre, Draco intentó levantarse, pero Ron volvió a atraparlo y a someterlo de nuevo, esta vez colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas.

-¡No, no, no, no!... ¡p-por... por fa-favor!... ¡no me lastimes!... –balbuceaba el rubio con el rostro sudoroso y los ojos arrasador de lagrimas- ¡Ya no, ya no!...

-Habla...

-¡Ya no quiero esto, no más!... –gimió desesperado sin oír realmente a Ron- ¡Su-suéltame!

-Por última vez, Malfoy... habla...

Draco abrió los ojos para ver a Ron mirarlo con una fiereza enloquecida.

-No mas... por... por favor... no más...

Haciendo un gesto de exasperación, Ron se bajó los pantalones hasta el muslo haciendo a Draco enloquecer de miedo mientras se revolvía furiosamente debajo de él.

-¡No, no, no!... ¡No quiero, suéltame! ¡Déjame!... –gritó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sentía sus muñecas quebrarse de dolor por el peso de Ron recargado en ellas.

-Lo lamento, pero debes hablar... -dijo el auror friccionando su pene unas cuantas veces hasta ponerlo erecto.

-¡No, mamá!... ¡ayúdame!... –sollozó agotado dejando de luchar paulatinamente- ¡no quiero, no quiero!

-¿Dónde está Voldemort?

-N-no me lastimes... no... no me las-lastimes...

Ron apuntó su pene a la tierna entrada haciendo que Draco se quedara prácticamente congelado.

-Habla...

-Yo no sé... n-nada... no me...

-¡Habla! –Exclamó dándole una fuerte bofetada- habla de una vez por todas o te la meteré hasta la maldita garganta...

-No por favor, no por favor, no por favor... -balbuceaba quedo, con el terror reflejado en los ojos grises.

-Lo siento Malfoy... -dijo mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos y respiración acelerada; tomando su pene y comenzando a empujar.

-¡Noooo!

-¡¿Qué demonios haces!? –gritó alguien desde atrás quitandolo de un fuerte jalón sacándoselo de encima.

-¡No, suéltame, tiene que hablar! –gritó Ron viendo a Harry atrás de él mientras intentaba de nuevo abalanzarse sobre Draco, quien se había replegado sobre la cama con las piernas encogidas cubriendo su desnudez con una sabana.

-¡¿Estas demente, que rayos estás haciendo?!

-¡Suéltame! –exclamó Ron soltándole un codazo que mando a volar los lentes de Harry haciéndolo ver oscuro por unos instantes debido al fuerte golpe en su nariz que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Basta!

Ambos aurores comenzaron a forcejear por la pequeña habitación derribando la silla y cayendo sobre la mesa de madera haciéndola añicos.

-¡Déjame Harry, así lo haré hablar!

-¡Ron, reacciona imbécil!

Draco miraba todo con ojos de terror sintiéndose acorralado, hasta que una voz en su cerebro le hizo regresar a la realidad; una voz que a fuerza de costumbre le hacía poner los pies sobre la tierra como en otras tantas ocasiones.

-Basta... -murmuró para sí cerrando con fuerza los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba en una crisis de pánico- tranquilo, tra-tranquilo...

Pero no era nada fácil tragarse de nuevo esa avalancha de sentimientos y sensaciones que lo hicieron colapsar tantas veces.

-Cálmate Draco... -musitó abriendo los ojos arrasados de lagrimas- no pasa nada... no pasó... nada...

Aspiró profundo varias veces obligándose a recuperar el autocontrol a pesar de sentir que se ahogaba con su propia angustia, lográndolo a pasos forzados, vio su pantalón en el borde de la cama e hizo el intento de recuperarlo, pero su temor a llamar la atención de los dos hombres que peleaban le hicieron tragar en seco, pues si recibir el abuso de uno era terrible, el de dos sería devastador.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada... -musitó estirándose y agarrando su pantalón de un jalón.

Se lo puso como pudo y después corrió al baño asomándose para ver la pelea de los dos aurores que ahora se revolcaban en el suelo, uno de ellos con el pantalón en los tobillos.

-¡Suéltame, hijo de puta, tengo que saber!

Ambos ya con rostros sangrantes, Harry logró montársele a horcajadas y darle un buen puñetazo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Ron quedó con los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus ojos.

-¡Debo saber!... ¡yo... yo debo... saber!

-Pero así no, Ron... -respondio jadeante- así no...

-Pero... debe decirme... debe...

¡Harry, Ron! –Exclamó Remus atraído por el escándalo- ¿¡qué pasa?!

Draco se metió por completo al baño y se recargó en la pared escuchando el alboroto.

-Lárguense ya, lárguense ya, lárguense ya....

Y no solo Remus, también el medimago y Hermione llegaron vestidos con batas de dormir.

-¡Harry!

-Ayúdame Remus... -respondio el moreno levantándose causando expectación en todos al ver a Ron semi desnudo- luego... -dijo al verles la expresión.

-Lo siento Harry... lo lamento... -balbuceaba el pelirrojo mientras era levantado por Remus y Joshua y Harry le subía el pantalón- era la única manera... la única...

Los dos hombres sacaron a Ron mientras Harry miraba hacia el baño en actitud indecisa, pues imaginaba que Draco seguramente querría estar solo, pero también le había visto el rostro sangrante; decidió darle unos minutos a solas y salió a ayudar a sus compañeros después de tomar del suelo la varita de Ron.

-¡Sé que está mal!... –exclamó Ron en medio de un llanto desesperado mientras se sentaba en una silla- pero solo así... iba a hablar... ¿Qué le diré a mi madre?... ¿cómo... co-como le diré que no... pude vengar a Percy?... yo... y-yo... debo saber donde... en donde esta Vol-Voldemort...

-Cuando entré a la habitación, encontré a Ron encima de Malfoy –comenzó a explicar Harry al ver la mirada interrogante de los demás- al parecer él iba a... bueno...

-¿Ibas a violarlo? –exclamó Remus atónito.

-Yo no... yo... solo así... entiende Remus... no deseaba hacerlo... ¡Pero tiene que decirme!

Joshua en tanto había preparado un sedante suave para tranquilizarlo un poco, a lo que Ron accedió, mas por estar aturdido que por otra cosa.

-No puedo... más... -continuo Ron derrumbado en la silla- no puedo más... odio tanto a Voldemort... yo... sé que usó a Malfoy, pero... lo odio tanto...

Remus jaló a Harry a un lado mientras Ron era atendido por los otros dos.

-De todos modos íbamos a irnos los dos al amanecer, pero ahora me lo llevo no a dar un informe, sino a que sea atendido adecuadamente... necesita mucha ayuda.

-Sí.

-Estas muy pálido... tranquilo.

-Es que...

-Me voy ya, el señor Turner me ayudará a llevármelo, te quedarás con Hermione, revisen a Draco, ha de estar muy mal.

-Sí.

Entre los dos hombres se llevaron a Ron dejando a Harry a cargo.

____________________________________________

-No puedo creerlo aun... -dijo Hermione sentada junto a la mesa, con sus enseres médicos desperdigados- Ron... Dios mío...

-Hermione, debemos atender a Draco –respondio Harry regresando de la red flú.

Ella lo miró con expresión compungida, pues sabía lo que significaba eso.

-Dime la verdad Harry, ¿Ron consiguió...?

-No –respondio viéndola dudar en terminar su frase- llegué justo a tiempo.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-La verdad no sé, desperté y tuve un presentimiento... ya sabes, esa inquietud que te hace levantarte.

-Dios mío...

-Hermione, luego habrá tiempo de sufrir por Ron, creo que ahora Draco necesita ayuda.

-Si, lo siento Harry, me quede muy impresionada.

-Déjame entrar primero, no sé como vaya a reaccionar.

-De acuerdo.

Draco aun no había salido del baño cuando Harry entró, por lo que el auror caminó cautelosamente hacia esa dirección.

-¿Malfoy?... ¿estás bien?... Hermione va a atenderte.

Draco abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó la voz de Harry y la furia renació en él, por lo que asomándose se irguió intentando recuperar algo de su ya inexistente dignidad.

-Vete de aquí, no necesito nada.

-Estás golpeado –dijo viéndole el pómulo rojo comenzando a amoratarse y la comisura de la boca rota- necesitas...

-¿¡Que no entiendes?! –Gritó harto de tanto hostigamiento- ¡No necesito nada, nada, solo que me dejen en paz!

Harry vio que estaba mas pálido de lo normal y que sus manos temblaban, por lo que no consideró buena idea salir de ahí como si nada.

-Escucha, lamento que Ron haya hecho esa estupidez... no debió hacerlo...

-Oh vamos... como si no les faltara mucho para llegar a eso... -dijo alejándose de la cama como si fuera algo asqueroso.

-¿Qué quieres decir, que íbamos a hacer eso para que hablaras? Porque déjame decirte que nunca haríamos eso –respondio ofendido y molesto.

-Basta de hipocresías... -exclamó mirándolo con odio, sintiéndose rebasado de nuevo al ver al auror hablarle tan cínicamente sabiendo que todo eran mentiras- ¿acaso no están cansados?... porque yo sí...

-Malfoy...

-¿Querían romperme?... no había necesidad Potter... ya estaba roto... -dijo sintiendo ese maldito nudo en la garganta- ¿querían humillarme? He sido humillado durante años... ¿desean castigarme?... he sido castigado durante mucho tiempo...

-Malfoy, yo no...

-¿Por qué no simplemente acaban con esto?... ¿no que deseaban castigarme? ¿Por qué no me dan el beso del dementor ya o me envían a Azkaban de una vez?

Harry miró su rostro cada vez mas descompuesto, sus manos temblar cada vez mas y sintió como si un frio helado le invadiera el alma, pues comprendió lo que Malfoy quería decir.

-¿Tu quieres morir?

-¿Crees que le tengo miedo a la muerte? –respondio tragando el dolor apelmazado en su garganta.

-No es eso lo que pregunté.

-¿Por qué no me envían a Azkaban, Potter?... ¿Por qué no cumplen con su deber?.... –volvió a preguntar con voz quebrada, odiándose por mostrarse tan débil ante su enemigo, por no poder demostrar fortaleza como antes, por sentirse tan agotado física y emocionalmente.

-Porque mi deber es proteger a personas que lo necesitan... personas como tu... -respondio sin saber de dónde le salió aquello.

-Yo solo quería viajar... -exclamó comenzando a reír en medio de su llanto mientras recargaba una mano en la pared e inclinaba la cabeza- era mi último viaje en compañía de ella... de mi paloma...

Harry lo miró sin comprender de que hablaba, solo percibía que Draco estaba derrumbándose esta vez.

-La llevaría con él... -continuo el rubio inclinado, con las lagrimas goteando por la punta de su nariz- los iba a reunir y así no estaría sola... le fallé... le fallé otra vez...

-Malfoy... -musitó dando un pasito hacia adelante.

-¡Aléjate! –gritó Draco abrazándose a sí mismo.

Pero Harry observo que no se abrazaba por completo, solo cruzaba los brazos sobre si pero mantenía sus manos cerradas en puños, tan fuerte que sus dedos se clavaban en sus palmas, como si no fuera capaz ni de tocarse a sí mismo.

-Draco... -dijo atreviéndose a llamarlo por su nombre.

-¡Vete de aquí, no te atrevas a tocarme, maldito bastardo!

-Yo no voy a hacerte nada... -respondio alzando una mano y dando otro paso.

-¡Solo eso quieren!... ¡solo para eso me usan!

-Harry... -dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta y asomándose- ven.

Harry dio otra mirada a Draco y comprendió que no iba a poder calmarlo con nada, al menos no en ese momento, así que salió de ahí dejándolo caer poco a poco al suelo en medio de un contenido llanto.

Draco lo miró con visión turbia, sintiendo que se ahogaba, sintiendo deseos de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. ¿Acaso solo eso era, un receptor de esperma que solo servía para satisfacer deseos?... deseaba gritar que no, que era una persona, un ser humano... Pero simplemente no pudo, porque sabía que eso era precisamente lo que era... y bajó la mirada avergonzado de si mismo mientras lagrimas cristalinas, llenas de impotencia bañaban sus mejillas y caían hasta el suelo.

__________________________________________

-Está muy alterado ahora, no lograras calmarlo, espera hasta que amanezca.

-Pero su cara...

-No aceptara que lo toquemos, además no peligra, puede esperar, dale un poco de tiempo.

Harry suspiro mirando como Draco se dejaba caer hasta el suelo intentando a todas luces contener su llanto, evidentemente de manera inútil.

-Nunca pensé... -dijo sentándose junto a su amiga- jamás imagine que Ron haría algo así, pensé que estaba manejándolo bien.

-Igual yo... ¿sabes Harry? En este momento estoy cuestionándome muchas cosas, una de ellas es mi relación con Ron y te saco a colación este tema en medio de un asunto tan grave como el de Malfoy porque he llegado a un punto en que mi profesión abarca tanto de mi mente y de mi tiempo que prácticamente he eliminado a Ron de mis actividades... tanto así que nunca me acerqué a preguntarle cómo se sentía... es decir, si lo hice pero nunca me tomé el tiempo suficiente para escucharlo, para verlo bien, poder darme cuenta...

-No es tu culpa, Hermione.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable...

-¿Ya no lo amas?

-Si lo amo... creo...

-¿Crees? –repitió Harry alzando una ceja.

-Es decir... no lo sé... en todo caso, Harry, eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que como amigo ni tú ni yo notamos lo mal que estaba y realmente estaba muy mal.

-Si, fue como si estallara.

-Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo...

Harry negó con la cabeza imaginando lo que hubiera pasado si tan solo hubiese llegado cinco minutos más tarde.

-Está muy mal ¿no? –Dijo mirando al cristal- es decir, ambos están muy mal.

-Si.

Cuando dieron las 5:30 am, Harry regresó de la cocina con tres tazas de té, le dio una Hermione y entro llevando la otra a Draco, quien había permanecido dentro del baño tomando una larga ducha en la cual talló su piel hasta hacer sangrar sus piernas.

-Te traje un café –le dijo estando el rubio ya sentando en la silla, vestido con la misma ropa sucia y asquerosa.

Draco suspiró sintiendo un gran dolor en su ojo y su boca y deseo con tantas ganas un par de píldoras; estaba tan acostumbrado a ya no sentir, a vivir anestesiado que todos aquellos sentimientos lo aplastaban al grado de querer hacer un hoyo en la tierra y sepultarse hasta morir.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue? –preguntó con franca curiosidad.

-Podríamos empezar con revisar tu ojo, ya lo tienes morado.

Draco miro a Harry y se sorprendió al verle la nariz morada, dándole un aspecto de mapache debido al golpe de Ron; había estado rota pero Hermione la había sanado.

-Estoy bien –dijo finalmente.

-Estas exhausto... ¿Cuándo piensas dormir?

-Ya dormiré cuando me muera –respondio cansinamente, pues en verdad se sentía agotado, aturdido por la falta de sueño, sin embargo no tenía una pizca que le deseara hacer poner la cabeza en la almohada, aunado a que su cama estaba sucia.

-Noté que no te has a acercado a la cama –dijo Harry mirándola alternativamente- ¿hay algo en ella que te molesta?

-Puede que tú estés acostumbrado a dormir en un chiquero, Potter, pero yo no, así que prefiero morir sentado en esta silla a acercarme a ese mugrero.

-Eso podemos solucionarlo –dijo Harry sacando su varita y limpiándola con algunos pases de varita- listo.

Si Potter esperaba las gracias, podía morirse en la espera.

-La cama ya esta lista ¿Qué más quieres hacer en ella? –Preguntó Draco despectivo- ¿vas a usarla conmigo como Weasley quería hacerlo?

-Claro que no, Malfoy; pero tú deberías dormir.

-¡Pues no quiero hacerlo, ya deja de joder!

Harry sabia que aunado al ataque que había sufrido, la falta de sueño empeoraba el carácter del rubio alterándolo más.

-Solo duermes tres o cuatro horas diarias, a lo mucho... debes descansar.

-¿Y a ti que más te da que descanse o no? ¿De cuándo acá te preocupa el bienestar del asesino de tu amigo y de docenas de personas?

Harry exhaló un suspiro de exasperación, deseaba pensar en eso, deseaba aclararse a si mismo muchas cosas, y con un Draco paranoide y Psicótico por la falta de sueño no podía.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-Hermione, trae la poción para dormir.

-¿Y para que quieres dormirme, para atacarme como el bastardo de Weasley?

Hermione entró con un recipiente de plástico viendo como Draco se levantaba a la defensiva.

-Solo tómalo Malfoy, te sentirás mejor después de descansar –dijo ella.

-Vete al infierno, estúpida sangre sucia.

-No vamos a lastimarte mientras estas dormido –dijo Harry sacando su varita haciendo que el rubio comenzara a alterarse.

-¡Perro inmundo, no te atrevas!

Con un sencillo hechizo, Harry lo ató haciéndolo caer al piso, entonces se acercó con Hermione para levantarle la cabeza e intentar hacerle beber el medicamento.

-¡No quiero, no! –balbuceaba girando la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras Harry lo tenía recargado sobre su pecho y a Hermione delante de él intentando atinarle a la boca.

Entonces Harry le pescó por la barbilla y le apretó la nariz como a un niño de cinco años para que Draco terminara abriéndola y poder verter la poción en ella.

-¡Ah no! – exclamó Harry repitiendo la acción al verlo escupirla, solo que esta vez le tapo la boca haciéndolo tragarse un buen sorbo de medicamento.

-¡Listo! –dijo Hermione.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta, los voy a matar! –Gritó Draco forcejeando entre los brazos de Harry- ¡no, no quiero dormir!... no... no qui-quiero...

.


	22. Capitulo 22

.

Harry lo dejó moverse hasta sentirlo calmarse poco a poco hasta que su cabeza cayó hacia atrás dormido profundamente.

-Finite Incantatem –dijo Harry liberándolo de las ataduras.

-¿Te ayudo a ponerlo en la cama?

-No, aunque es alto, esta tan flacucho que seguro no pesa gran cosa.

Así que tomándolo en brazos, lo cargó y lo coloco en la cama arropándolo y dándole espacio a Hermione de revisarle el golpe en la cara.

-Dormir le sentará bien, despertará sintiéndose mejor, al menos físicamente.

-No lo sé Hermione, cada vez lo veo peor... su salud esta deteriorándose.

Hermione miró a Draco dormir y luego miró a Harry para decir:

-Son las drogas, Harry... solo estamos evitándole el síndrome de abstinencia y solo en cierto grado, su cuerpo resiente la falta de todas esas substancias, recuerda que hizo mezcla de pociones y de medicamentos muggles, en realidad no está en tratamiento de desintoxicación.

-Sus manos tiemblan todo el tiempo... me pone de nervios.

-Es eso... necesita las drogas, lo que le damos no las suple, además de que lo que el busca es el efecto y con lo que le damos no lo tiene; pero esto no puede durar, no se le debe de privar de estas sustancias así tan de repente.

-Vamos –dijo saliendo- también necesitamos descansar.

_______________________________________

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Hermione fue a dormir un rato mientras Harry atendía una llamada de la red flú en la sala.

-Buenos días Remus ¿Cómo esta Ron? –preguntó al auror que asomaba su cabeza por entre el fuego.

-Buenos días Harry, Ron está hospitalizado.

-¿Tan mal esta? –preguntó preocupado.

-Mas que nada fue para tranquilizarlo, hoy mismo sale y estará en licencia por un tiempo, hasta que el psicomago lo dé de alta.

-¿Pero cómo lo dejaste, ya más tranquilo?

-Recibió un anestésico suave y por ahora está descansando... estará bien ahora que ya se está atendiendo, tranquilo cachorro –concluyó en tono tranquilizador.

-Me alegro... me siento tan mal por no haber visto como se encontraba en realidad.

-No más que yo, te lo aseguro, pero bueno, ahora no es momento de recriminaciones, llamo para ponerte al tanto de lo que ha pasado.

-Dime.

-Le pasé un informe completo al jefe de lo que vi en los recuerdos con respecto a algún informe de utilidad.

-Y... ¿de lo demás?

-Bueno... -respondio Remus exhalando un suspiro que levantó chispas en la leña- le conté todo, le dije la naturaleza de esos recuerdos.

-¿Y no te obligará a llevarlos?

-Por supuesto que necesita verlos Harry, no seas ingenuo.

-Si, lo siento, tienes razón.

-Me recriminó el no decirle antes la verdad, pero siendo francos fue comprensivo... y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que mientras menos personas vieran el contenido de esos frascos mejor, aunque no pudo asegurarme por cuánto tiempo; cuando el Wizengamot o el ministro se enteren, desearán verlos, aunque del ministro no podría asegurarte nada.

-¿Por qué?

-La última noticia del momento... fue atacado, intentaron asesinarlo.

-¡Cómo! –exclamó Harry casi metiendo la cabeza en la chimenea de la impresión- ¿¡que sucedió?!

-Fue ayer por la noche, fue todo un escándalo pues no lo lograron, pero si mataron a cuatro de los nuestros ¿recuerdas que lo custodiaban seis aurores?

-Diablos... -musitó apesadumbrado- ¿Quiénes fueron?

-Burton, Griffin, Jackson y Simpson, demás están desatándose ataques de mortífagos en varios puntos, esto está que arde; de hecho el señor Turner no podrá regresar por el momento.

-¿Y Malfoy? ¿Va a dejarlo desatendido? –preguntó incrédulo.

-No estará desatendido, esta Hermione.

-Ella aun no es medimaga, apenas está en sus prácticas, aunque bueno, yo sé que ella es muy capaz, pero no puede recetar.

-Pues eso al parecer no le importa al jefe, porque es la única con la que contará para que lo atienda; mira Harry, yo entiendo que su preparación no basta, pero necesitamos al señor Turner en otro lado, estamos en una situación crítica; además no creas que él se fue muy contento, discutió con el jefe y su jefe inmediato, pero también recibe órdenes, en pocas palabras ¡necesitamos equipo médico!... pero me dijo que cualquier cosa, que le mande una lechuza, estará apoyándola a distancia.

Harry exhalo un suspiro sentándose por completo en el suelo.

-¿Y qué sigue ahora?

-El jefe sabe que Malfoy no hablará, al menos no ahora, así que nos dedicaremos a estudiar mis informes y si él considera necesario, veremos los recuerdos; no iré en algunos días, estarás a cargo de la situación.

-Oye Remus...

-¿Si?

-Lo que hay en esos recuerdos... mira, no quiero dar la impresión de haber olvidado a todas las victimas de Draco, pero ahí se ve que fue obligado.

Remus vio el rostro serio y hasta cierto punto confundido de Harry sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir, pues él también pensaba lo mismo.

-Lo sé y se lo dije al jefe; él dice que si los recuerdos son lo que le dije, podrían servir como prueba a favor de Malfoy en su juicio.

-Servirían de mucho.

-Sí, pero creo que ahora no es tiempo de hablar de eso, ya debo irme, están esperándome.

-Claro.

-Cualquier cosa no dudes en enviarme una lechuza.

-Eso haré.

-Y por ultimo...

-Ya sé, ya sé... debo tener cuidado y no volver a arruinar las cosas –interrumpió Harry rodando los ojos.

-Eso está bien, pero no era eso lo que iba a decir –respondio el licántropo sonriendo.

-¿Ah no?... bueno ¿y que era? –dijo Harry rascándose la nuca apenado.

-Sé que últimamente te sientes falto de confianza, pero déjame decirte que eres un buen auror y que no dejes de confiar en tu instinto.

-Eso es lo que me ha metido en problemas.

-No te subestimes... yo confío en ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro ¿Por qué crees que te dejo a cargo?

-¿Por qué ya no hay mas aurores? –respondio sonriendo.

-También.

-¡Remus!

-Cuídate Harry.

-Eso haré.

Cuando el licántropo se desconecto, Harry se sentó en el sofá pensando en todo aquello, en el fondo agradecía un poco de espacio y silencio para pensar en tantas cosas que invadían su mente, analizarlas y tomar decisiones; cosas como el dolor de la familia Weasley por un miembro asesinado y cosas como que el asesino ya no se le hacía tan despreciable y desalmado como al principio; cosas como que había descubierto con gran pesar que no podía odiar a Draco Malfoy después de haber visto aquellos recuerdos horrendos y crueles, pesar porque la culpa le carcomía, sin embargo decidió que no podía vivir con culpas sin sentido, tal vez se avergonzaría cuando mirara a los señores weasley a los ojos, pero por el momento decidió que en esa guerra sin sentido, el único culpable de todo era Voldemort, él era quien había orillado a una persona inocente a asesinar, convirtiéndolo en un ser frio, calculador y terriblemente eficaz.

Nadie había ayudado a los Malfoy, tal vez no lo habían merecido por haberse metidos ellos solos en esa situación, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que nadie merecía ser torturado y ultrajado de aquella manera durante tanto tiempo, sobre todo si esa persona solo había seguido el ejemplo de sus padres; pero también si uno de aquellos padres le había salvado la vida... porque no podía olvidar el hecho de que Voldemort castigaba a Narcisa con lo que más amaba por haberle mentido el día de la batalla de Hogwarts al decirle que Harry Potter estaba muerto.

Tal vez el futuro de Draco Malfoy fuera muy incierto, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que si Remus tenía razón y debía confiar en sus instintos, estos le decían que ayudara al último de los Malfoy, aunque esa decisión muy en el fondo le diera miedo.

________________________________________

Draco durmió hasta el día siguiente, pues no solo la poción había hecho efecto, sino que también su organismo necesitaba descansar desesperadamente, por eso cuando abrió los ojos a eso de las 8:00 am del día siguiente, le sorprendió no sentir que su cabeza estallaba.

-mmm...

-Hola –saludó Harry leyendo el diario.

Draco respingó sobresaltado al ver que otro hombre, específicamente Potter estaba en su habitación.

-Cálmate Malfoy, no pongas esa cara –dijo al verlo sentarse rápidamente.

Draco iba a preguntar qué hacia ahí, pero se detuvo a tiempo pensado que esa sería una pregunta muy estúpida, así que solo atinó a recargarse en la cabecera y alisarse el pelo con la mano.

-Dormiste mucho, estabas muy cansado.

Draco comenzó a sentirse de mal humor con tan solo ver a Harry sentado muy quitado de la pena leyendo el diario en su habitación y deseó tanto estar de nuevo en la mansión que ocupaba con los mortífagos, porque ahí por lo menos tenia privacidad cuando su señor no requería de sus servicios, ahí podía bañarse y lavarse cuantas veces quería con total y absoluta libertad, podía escuchar a Mozart mientras leía y lo mejor de todo, ahí podía tomar sus medicamentos con tan solo enviar por ellos o abrir su baúl... su maldito baúl.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Por qué haces esto?... –pregunto al fin, harto del parloteo sin sentido del auror- ¿Qué estupidez es esa de tratarme amablemente? ¿Acaso ya se te olvido quién soy?

-No, no lo he olvidado y esa pregunta me la has hecho por lo menos una docena de veces.

-En verdad me sorprendes, Potter... -dio sonriendo- si no me hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste con weasley, tu sabes... lo del armario, lo del baño con los espejos... -añadió haciendo a Harry desviarla mirada momentáneamente- podría creer por un momento que intentas ayudarme.

-Eso quiero.

-No lo creo, puede ser que tengas un poco de remordimientos por lo que viste en mis recuerdos y lo que me hiciste, pero nada más...

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí; puedo entender que como auror lo hayas utilizado para interrogarme, pero esas noches en las que tú y tu patético amigo vinieron tan amablemente a visitarme, lo hicieron por pura diversión, y ahora sales con que tu conciencia te molesta porque descubriste de donde vienen mis supuestos miedos y que entonces ya no lo harías... y ¿sabes que te convierte en eso?... en un hipócrita; en alguien tan falso y de doble moral como cualquier mortífago.

Harry estuvo a punto de protestar y decir que él no era como un mortífago, pero comprendió que Draco hablaba con justa razón y en verdad se sintió eso... un completo hipócrita.

-Cierto... -dijo doblando su periódico- soy un hipócrita ¿pero sabes una cosa Malfoy? La diferencia está en que yo acepto que me equivoqué, que nunca debí dejarme llevar por mi deseo de venganza antes que por mi deber; sé que nunca debí tratarte de esa manera y me disculpo por ello.

-¿Tú, disculpándote con el que asesino a tu amigo weasley? –respondio sarcástico mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- o ya te afecto el Síndrome de Lima o tu siguiente táctica para hacerme hablar es hacerte mi amigo intimo.

-No es ninguna de las dos cosas... simplemente entiendo que no podías hacer otra cosa, estabas acorralado y...

-No estaba acorralado... -interrumpió Draco cambiando radicalmente de expresión- no vuelvas a decir eso.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué hay de las "lecciones" de tu señor?

El rostro de Draco enrojeció hasta las orejas mientras se levantaba furioso hacia el baño diciendo:

-¡No hablaré contigo de asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia!

-De acuerdo, pero mientras te aseas, te informo que por ahora los interrogatorios se suspenden, solo estarás en reclusión hasta que las circunstancias los ameriten.

-Me importa un soberano pito.

Sin decir más, Harry salió a traer el desayuno.

-Si creen por un instante que me harán confiar en ellos, pierden su tiempo –pensó despojándose de su ropa para después abrir la ducha y meterse en ella.

__________________________________________

Casi al anochecer, Harry decidió darse una ducha antes de ir a cuidar a Draco, pues aunque ya no estaban al pendiente las veinticuatro horas seguidas, no pasaba más de dos horas sin que estuviese vigilado, pues Harry cada vez se preocupada mas por su estado de salud.

-Mierda... -pensó el rubio viendo sus manos temblar mientras permanecía acostado- solo un par de pastillas... ¿Por qué no me dan tan solo un par de pastillas?

Hermione lo vio exhalar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos mientras se secaba un sudor frio que perlaba su frente y se preocupó al pensar que sucedería si Draco Malfoy tuviera una crisis y ella tuviera que atenderla; no era lo mismo estar sola que estar con su mentor; y pensando en eso le levantó para ir por la cena que entre los dos habían preparado.

Draco entreabrió los ojos al escuchar ruido en el cuarto y vio a la estudiante de medimagia de espaldas mientras le ponía la cena en la mesa y su cerebro se activó automáticamente al notar ese detalle; ella nunca le había llevado de comer, ella nunca entraba sola... ¿en verdad se vería tan miserablemente enfermo?... era hora de comprobarlo.

-Ah... -gimió suavemente.

Hermione volteó a verlo y notó que el rubio hacía un rictus de dolor haciéndola sentir en una encrucijada; Harry aun no llegaba y no había nadie tras el cristal, sin embargo Malfoy había estado sintiéndose cada vez peor, eso podía constatarlo ella misma con solo verlo, así que discretamente tomó su varita y se acercó a él y sin decir nada comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales. Realmente se preocupó al ver su presión sanguínea tan baja y su...

-¡Ah! –jadeó al sentir una fuerte presión en el cuello y su muñeca sujetada.

Draco se levantó sin soltarla mientras ella lo miraba aterrorizada sin poder emitir más que jadeos ahogados viendo como el mortífago dominaba la situación sin dificultad.

-¡Voy a morir, voy a morir! –pensó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

Draco la miró sin la menor compasión, llegando a ponerse totalmente de pie haciendo que ella se pusiera de rodillas, entonces le soltó el cuello y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo haciéndola caer inconsciente al suelo, después le quitó la varita y miró hacia la puerta con un solo pensamiento.

Varita en ristre salió sigilosamente sin siquiera calzarse las pantuflas; miró cauteloso a todos lados viendo solamente un corredor solitario, vio un par de puertas y se dirigió a ellas con todos sus sentidos alertas, del mismo modo en que entraba a las casas de sus víctimas.

Lanzando hechizos de reconocimiento, se dio cuenta de que en la casa solo estaban ellos tres, así que con aire decidido, siguió deseando más que nunca cumplir con su objetivo.

Abrió dos puertas sin encontrar lo que buscaba antes de encontrar lo que parecía una oficina, algo falta de muebles y los que había estaban viejos y gastados, pero oficina al fin; entró en ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a buscar con la vista; hasta que sus ojos lo encontraron haciendo que su corazón se acelerase de la mera emoción.

-Sí... -musitó mientras se acercaba con pasitos presurosos y tomaba su baúl del estante en donde Remus lo había puesto, lo colocó en el escritorio y dudo un par de segundos antes de abrirlo temiendo que éste se encontrara vacío.

Con manos temblorosas, lo abrió sintiendo un enorme alivio al ver numerosos y familiares frasquitos llenos de una sustancia plateada que lo hizo suspirar y sin pensarlo más, apunto con la varita al interior de la caja de madera diciendo:

-Diffindo...

La caja y todo su contenido se incendió en un segundo iluminando el rostro de Draco mientras éste sonreía viendo como el objeto ardía como bañado en combustible; después de unos minutos viendo como se consumía, cerró los ojos sintiendo como si una lapida se le quitara de la espalda, entonces se apunto a la sien murmurando:

-Avada...

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡No! –Gritó Draco viendo con desesperación como la varita volaba lejos de sus manos- ¡no, no, no!...

-Quieto Malfoy...

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –gritó al ver a Harry apuntándole.

-Tranquilo, no quiero lastimarte...

Draco se sintió de nuevo al borde de la desesperación al ver que su oportunidad de morir había sido arruinada de nuevo, por la misma persona.

-¿Por qué... siempre tienes que ser tú?... –preguntó sintiéndose desolado.

-¿Qué hiciste Malfoy? –preguntó viendo el escritorio arder mientras apagaba el fuego con un hechizo y después alzaba la varita de Hermione, hecho que Draco aprovechó para echársele encima.

-¡Maldito bastardo! –gritó Draco lanzándole puñetazos que Harry esquivó con cierta facilidad.

-¡Cálmate Malfoy! –respondio forcejeando con él.

-¿¡Porque tú!?... ¿¡porque siempre tienes que ser tú?!

Sopesando las fuerzas, Harry decidió soltar las varitas y someterlo él mismo mientras el rubio no dejaba de gritar.

-¿¡Porque simplemente no puedes dejarme ir?!... ¡Mírame bien Potter!... ¡soy Draco Malfoy, abre los ojos!... ¡solo soy yo!...

Harry lo empujo de cara a la pared poniéndole los brazos atrás en una posición muy dolorosa haciéndolo gemir.

-¡Basta! –Exclamó jadeante- ¡solo quédate quieto!

-Te odio Potter... te odio con toda mi alma... -dijo sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

-Vamos a volver a la habitación, si te calmas no te lastimare.

-Ve-vete a la mierda... -respondio dejándose caer poco a poco ante el sobresalto de Harry, quien lo soltó atento a una treta, pero al verlo muy pálido y con el rostro sudoroso, lo sentó recargándolo en la pared.

-Tienes fiebre... y mucha –dijo poniéndole una mano en la frente.

-No... me...

-¿Puedes caminar?

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no me dejaste terminar?... eso te va a pesar...

-No lo creo.

-Pues no te... no te descuides ni un segundo Potter... porque ese segundo servirá para que te mate...

Harry ya no respondio, solo lo vio inclinar la cabeza, abrumado por su evidente malestar.

-Harry...

Harry vio a Hermione asomándose por la puerta con expresión preocupada.

-No debiste levantarte, ya está todo controlado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Viendo el desastre que había en la habitación, se atrevió a entrar y a acuclillarse junto a él.

-Está ardiendo en fiebre... ¡tiene 40°, hay que llevarlo a la habitación! –exclamó sorprendida al revisar su temperatura con un pase de varita.

-Lo levantaré –dijo viendo que el rubio parecía un muñeco de trapo.

-¡No!... ¡n-no me...! –manoteó al sentir que Harry le ponía la manos en los costados.

-Tranquilo, solo te voy a llevar a la cama.

-¡No...! No quiero... no ahí... -balbuceó imaginando lo peor.

-Bueno no ahí, es decir...

-Solo llevémoslo, Harry –dijo ella tomando sus varitas.

Harry lo levantó del piso ante los inútiles forcejeos de Draco, quien sintiendo manos en su cuerpo comenzó a horrorizarse.

-¡No!... no... no...

-No voy a lastimarte, solo te ayudaré... -susurró Harry pasándole un brazo por debajo de las rodillas para cargarlo intuyendo a que se debía el temor de Draco.

-Bájame... bájame... -mascullo golpeándole débilmente el pecho al ser levantado.

Hermione le abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar mientras Draco sentía que lo llevaban al matadero.

-No quiero... no quiero hacerlo...

-No lo haremos.

Entonces Draco levantó el rostro mirándolo con expresión confundida al darse cuenta de algo.

-Tú... no... no apestas...

-¿mmm?

-N-no apestas...

Harry bajó la vista y miró el sudoroso rostro de Draco, con los húmedos mechones rubios pegados a su rostro y comprendió a lo que se refería.

-No, yo me baño diario –respondio sonriéndole.

-Ellos... apestan... él apesta...

Harry no supo que decir, pues la imagen de Greyback sometiendo a Draco le hizo apretar la boca mientras un nudo le retorcía el estomago.

Cuando lo deposito en la cama, Hermione entro de prisa al baño para abrir la regadera.

-Lo meteremos al agua.

Harry lo acostó y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa de la pijama, a lo que Draco protestó dando manotazos.

-No... no... d-déjame...

-Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada...

-¡No!... –sollozo Draco sintiendo las manos del hombre lobo rasgar su ropa- ¡me por-portaré bien!... ¡seré... un... un buen mortífago!...

-Malfoy, soy Harry Potter... -exclamó Harry intentando hacerlo entrar en razón mientras intentaba sacarle la camisa sin lograrlo- no voy a lastimarte...

-¡Por favor, no!...

-Harry, tráelo así, no lograrás calmarlo, ya esta alucinante y su miedo es patológico, no tenemos tiempo.

Sin más remedio, Harry lo cargó de nuevo y lo llevó al baño en donde lo metió bajo la ducha empapándose él también en el proceso.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien... -susurró Harry depositándolo en el suelo y apoyándolo en su pecho.

-Voy a preparar un medicamento para la fiebre –dijo ella saliendo aprisa.

Draco en tanto boqueaba desesperado queriendo salir del agua, pero Harry lo retenía contra su pecho impidiendo que el agua le cayera directo en la cara.

-Shhh... calma Draco, todo está bien... -susurró atreviéndose a llamarlo por su nombre esperando con eso llegar un poco a la alterada mente del chico.

Después de unos minutos, Draco se rindió agotado quedándose quieto en los brazos de Harry mientras éste esperaba que el agua surtiera efecto.

-¿Cómo va? –preguntó Hermione entrando.

-Ya está más calmado, aunque creo que es por cansancio más que nada.

-Dame su brazo, le aplicaré una inyección.

Después de administrarle el medicamento y aun con el agua sobre ellos, Hermione procedió a cortar la ropa de Draco con unas tijeras para no alterarlo; después de cinco minutos, lo sacaron del agua y lo colocaron en la cama envuelto en una toalla para secarlo entre los dos.

-Solo lo cubriremos con una sabana y solo le dejaremos su ropa interior, la temperatura aun no baja por completo.

Draco gemía a pesar de que la temperatura ya le había bajado, pero su estado no parecía mejor.

-¿Por qué se queja? –preguntó Harry habiéndolo ya acomodado bajo la sabana.

Hermione no respondio, pues estaba ocupada trayendo varios implementos para hacer estudios de sangre.

-La fiebre es parte del síndrome de abstinencia, pero no tan alta ¿Por qué subió tanto?

-Ah... mmm... -gimió Draco sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Cuando sacó la muestra de sangre, notó la piel del brazo muy caliente, entonces revisó todo su cuerpo encontrándolo igual.

.


	23. Capitulo 23

.

-Su piel esta mas sonrosada de lo normal y muy caliente además.

-Pero su temperatura ya bajó –dijo Harry viéndola fruncir el ceño.

-Si, pero... esto es muy raro... -respondio tocando el brazo viendo como el rubio respingaba y gemía; hizo lo mismo con el pecho y una pierna encontrando algo muy singular- le duele, la piel le duele...

-¿De todo el cuerpo? –exclamó Harry alzando las cejas.

-Sí, me temo que sí.

Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación, lo mismo que Harry regresando un par de minutos después; ella con el medicamento y él con ropa seca.

-Mira, esta es la pomada que el señor Turner le dio para las manos, hay que aplicársela en todo el cuerpo mientras yo preparo algo que sea más acorde a la piel del cuerpo.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando ella se fue, Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró el rostro sudoroso de Draco, después miró su piel y sintió temor de lo que iba a hacer.

-Te... da asco... ¿verdad? –dijo Draco de repente sobresaltándolo.

-Vaya, estás despierto...

-No lo hagas, Potter... -musitó Draco cerrando nuevamente los ojos- no es necesario...

-Pero lo necesitas –respondio destapando el tubo y aplicándose una generosa cantidad del producto en una mano.

-Es en serio... -exclamó Draco al verlo muy decidido- n-no... quiero... no quiero que... lo hagas...

-Pero yo no te voy a hacer nada –insistió al verlo fruncir el ceño de dolor- lo haré de forma cuidadosa –añadió tocándole un brazo.

-¡No quiero! –exclamó retirándolo haciendo al instante otra mueca de dolor.

-¡No seas necio!

-¡No se lo permitía ni a mi madre! ¡¿Crees que te dejaré a ti?!

-¿Entonces esto ya te había pasado? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Draco deseó darse de topes contra la pared por su gran boca, por lo que simplemente lo miro con odio intentando alejarse inútilmente.

-Malfoy si tú puedes aplicártela, adelante...

Pero era más que obvio que no podía moverse sin sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, por lo que solo giró el rostro hacia la pared.

-Bien, lo hare yo entonces.

-¡No!

Pero Harry no hizo ningún caso y tomándole la muñeca con firmeza, comenzó a aplicarle el medicamento por todo el brazo.

-¡No!... ¡suéltame!

Draco veía y sentía horrorizado como Harry tocaba la piel asquerosamente sucia de su brazo y creyó morir de vergüenza al ver que el auror tocaba sus cicatrices plenamente, todas y cada una de ellas, aun la de su muñeca, por donde le tenía sujeto.

-¿Por qué me humillas así? –Dijo al fin quedándose quieto intentando controlar el peso aplastante de la vergüenza- lo has de... de disfrutar mucho...

-No, no lo hago por humillarte y lamento que lo veas de esa forma; lo hago por ayudarte.

-Pues yo no te lo pedí, así que ¡ah!...

-¿Ves como lo necesitas? –dijo Harry soltando su muñeca y aplicándose más pomada.

-Basta –mascullo Draco al ver que iba a continuar aplicándosela.

-¿No podemos hacer una tregua por un rato?... no quiero aprovecharme de ti de ninguna forma, solo quiero...

-Puedes meterte tu tregua por el culo... a mi déjame en paz.

Harry rodó los ojos harto de la hostilidad impenetrable del rubio mientras se levantaba y salía de ahí para alivio de Draco; quien al verse solo tomó la pomada y comenzó a aplicársela el mismo. Era verdad que a Narcisa le pedía que no lo hiciera, pero ella siempre lograba persuadirlo, porque ella era la única persona que no quería nada a cambio, ella era la única en la que podía confiar ciegamente y a pesar de su vergüenza, solo ella podía calmar su dolor; pero obviamente solo en algunas partes de su cuerpo, como espalda y piernas, lo demás no permitía que ni siquiera lo mirara.

Sintiendo que la situación se le escapaba de las manos nuevamente, Harry fue a la oficina de Remus en donde con pesar comprobó que lo que Draco había destruido era el baúl de los recuerdos.

-Maldición Malfoy... ¿Qué hiciste?

_________________________________________

Solo logró aplicársela en algunas partes del cuerpo, por lo que encontró algo de alivio, sin embargo el calor y el ardor que sentía en la piel le hacían querer levantarse y salir corriendo, pero como era ya costumbre en aquellas situaciones, nunca podía ni levantarse.

Además Rufy estaba ahí y a ella le pedía sus medicamentos para sentirse mejor y este par de imbéciles se negaban siquiera a darle una aspirina si pensaran que con ella iba a lograr drogarse.

-Malditos... -pensó apretando los dientes al pasar su mano por su pecho.

________________________________________

Una hora después, Hermione salía de la habitación en donde estaban los implementos médicos y que habían acondicionado como un pequeño laboratorio.

-¿La hiciste? –preguntó Harry al verla llegar con un frasco de plástico en su mano.

-Bueno, no es gran diferencia con la otra, pero esta tiene algunos ingredientes que van más acorde al cuerpo que solo a las manos ¿Cómo te fue con el medicamento?

-¿Cómo había de irme? –Respondio alzando los hombros- me mando a la mierda ¿y sabes lo peor?... que destruyó la caja de sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué, en serio? –exclamo asombrada.

-Si... -dijo con desaliento mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos- no sé cómo se lo diré a Remus, pero lo que más me pesa es que eso iba a servirle como pruebas en su juicio, pruebas en su defensa.

-Harry... lo lamento, yo tengo la culpa de todo –respondio apenada- si me hubiera esperado a que llegaras... lo subestime en verdad, nunca debí confiarme.

-No es tu culpa, es un maestro del engaño y está programado para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad, por muy mínima que sea, por cierto ¿Cómo está tu ojo?

-Casi no me duele por el anestésico que me tomé, pero se pondrá morado en un par de horas... Dios, antes no me asesinó.

-No debí confiarme tanto...

Hermione no dijo nada por un momento, luego miró a Harry y notó que estaba en verdad afligido.

-¿Por qué te pesa más, Harry?... ¿por lo que piense Remus o porque eran pruebas a favor de Malfoy?

-Por las dos obviamente, pero si te soy sincero... porque ya no hay pruebas a su favor y es que él no es un asesino, Hermione.

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja, a lo que él respondio:

-Bueno, sí lo es, pero no lo sería si no fuera por Voldemort.

-Una vez leí en un artículo de leyes que los recuerdos de los recuerdos de otra persona, no son válidos como evidencia en el Wizengamot.

-Es cierto, la persona que vivió los hechos tiene detalles que la persona que ve su recuerdo no tiene; nunca aceptaran otro tipo de prueba a favor de Malfoy.

-Lo siento tanto, Harry.

-Si... -respondio exhalando un suspiro- ¿pero sabes que es lo que más me tiene cansado?... que no coopere para nada, digo yo sé porque no lo hace, el porqué no confía en nadie, pero... ¿hasta cuándo? He tratado con presos que acaban conversando contigo a pesar de las circunstancias, pero con él no puedo.

Sabia que gran parte de esa desconfianza se debía a su muy reprobable comportamiento, sin embargo también sabía que eso solo era una parte del problema y además no estaba tan loco como para contárselo a su amiga.

-Paciencia Harry, no sabemos hasta cuando estaremos aquí.

-Paciencia puedo tener, es solo que... no imagino como se ha sentir para estar así todo el tiempo.

Se sentía una mierda, eso era un hecho innegable, pues el estar casi desnudo, sintiendo la piel casi en carne viva, sin sus tan preciadas drogas y acompañado de un par de tontos era más de lo que cualquiera, principalmente él podía soportar.

-¡Granger! –gritó sacando fuerzas de flaqueza- ¡bruja estúpida, ven aquí!

-No tienes porque hablarme así, Malfoy –respondio ella entrando un par de minutos después seguida de Harry.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y a que mente brillante se le ocurre entrar sola con un prisionero de alta peligrosidad sabiendo que no hay nadie de apoyo?

Hermione sintió que la cara se le enrojecía sabiendo que lo que Draco decía era muy, pero muy cierto, por lo que solo le dio el bote de pomada a Harry diciendo:

-Aquí esta su medicina –y sin más se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Oye! Aun no te vayas, no te pedí que vinieras solo para mirarte.

Hermione solo se dio la vuelta conteniendo las ganas de soltarle un golpe como una vez lo hiciera estando en el colegio.

-¿Y bien, que se te ofrece entonces? –preguntó con exagerada educación.

-Que si no van a matarme ni a interrogarme ¿Por qué no darme mis píldoras?

-Porque no estás de vacaciones –respondio saliendo de ahí dando un portazo.

-¿Sabes que en el pedir esta está el recibir, Malfoy?

-Cállate estúpido, a ti ni quien te hable.

Negando con la cabeza, Harry le dio el bote de medicamento, que Draco le arrebató en un gesto por demás patético.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?

-Vete al diablo.

Harry tomó la silla y la acercó a la cama en donde Draco lo miró con evidente desprecio al verlo sentarse a mirarlo con total desfachatez.

-Necesitas ayuda, la piel de tu espalda necesita...

-Si vas a ofrecerte amablemente a untármela –interrumpió Draco- ve y úntasela a Granger, seguro le ha de encantar.

Harry torció la boca sabiendo que intentaba razonar con una piedra, pero viendo que si tenía fuerzas para insultar, entonces seguramente tendría fuerzas para aguantar, así que no debía estar tan mal; pero estando a punto de levantarse para salir del cuarto, vio la frente sudorosa del rubio y sus mejillas arreboladas.

-¿Tienes fiebre de nuevo? –preguntó estirando la mano para tocarlo.

-Estoy bien –respondio retirándole la mano.

-No Malfoy, tienes fiebre de nuevo.

-¡Que estoy bien! –respondio sabiendo para su muy maldita suerte que el auror tenía razón, y es que así era su continuo padecer con esas malditas fiebres; por eso su madre no se alejaba de él cuando las padecía.

-Estas temblando... -observó Harry- ¿Qué sucede?

Draco apretó los labios y los puños al mismo tiempo, deseando con todo su corazón haber completado su hechizo antes de que Potter llegara a interrumpirlo.

-Nada.

-¿Necesitas una dosis?... puedo decirle a Hermione.

Draco inclino la cabeza, hastiado de la supuesta amabilidad de Harry, deseaba tanto que le hablara con franqueza, que le dijera cuanto lo odiaba, cuanto asco le provocaba y que todo era una treta... así sería más fácil lidiar con la realidad.

-Malfoy...

-¡Me duele! ¿¡Satisfecho?!... ¡no aguanto la piel, no soporto mi maldito cuerpo! ¿¡Eso es lo que deseabas escuchar?! ¡Pues bien, date por bien servido!

Harry se quedó sin palabras al escuchar algo de sinceridad en Draco, de mal modo pero algo franco al menos.

-Precisamente por eso, puedo ayudarte.

-No me tocarás...

-Mira, tienes dos opciones... o lo hago yo o lo hace Hermione, porque si hay algo seguro en este asunto es que debemos tratarte, pues así como vas estoy seguro que ni al baño podrás ir tu solo ¿o me equivoco? –Preguntó recibiendo solo silencio como respuesta- y si de verdad no quieres que te ayude, pues podemos ponerte un pañal.

Draco lo miró atónito por tan aberrante sugerencia, pues además de que era imposible de que él usara un pañal, eso era algo tan infinitamente humillante y por supuesto antihigiénico, por lo que solo pudo mirarlo en silencio sin poder responder.

-¿Y bien?

Draco siguió callado, pero evidentemente porque no sabía que decir y Harry lo intuyó, por lo que siguió metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

-No podrás bañarte, no podrás ni ir al lavabo a lavarte las manos.

El rubio miró al baño y vio que efectivamente el baño estaba muy lejos, al menos para cuando él caía en ese estado; y si Potter no sabía que le había dado al clavo en cuanto a su inutilidad cuando enfermaba, él sí que lo sabía.

-Otra cosa... mira, sé que es difícil de entender y de aceptar, pero yo no te tocaré con algún fin que no sea el de ayudarte, y procuraré ser respetuoso en ese sentido; imagino que no querrás que Hermione te vea desnudo ¿o sí?

Ese fue el tiro de gracia que hizo a Draco suspirar derrotado, tal vez la fiebre en aumento le estaba haciendo bajar las defensas, pero finalmente aceptó que Harry tenía razón.

-Bien... -musitó sintiéndose tan miserablemente indefenso.

-De acuerdo, comenzare preguntándote si esto ya te había pasado antes.

-No.

-Pero tú dijiste...

-Pues escuchaste mal, Potter; además quedamos en... una especie de tregua, no que cooperaria en todo contigo, no es lo mismo.

-Diablos... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que complicarlo todo?

-Si todo está claro, quiero descansar.

-No, no todo esta claro –dijo Harry estirando la mano, a lo que Draco hizo un intento de esquivarla.

-Calma, solo tocaré tu frente.

-Pero tienes la mano sucia.

-¡Acabo de salir de la ducha como tú! –respondio sorprendido.

-Lo que me recuerda que estoy hecho un asco –dijo suspirando.

-Calma, seré breve.

Draco casi tuvo que morderse una bola para tolerar la mano de Harry en su frente, para después desear ir corriendo de nuevo a la ducha.

-Estas muy caliente de nuevo.

-Me duele la cabeza –confesó Draco recargándose en la cabecera.

-Y te duele el cuerpo, puedo...

-No.

-Malfoy... -dijo Harry suavemente viéndolo contener gestos de dolor.

-Puedo tolerarlo –respondio secándose la frente con mano temblorosa- lo que no puedo contener son las nauseas...

-¿Quieres vomitar?

-S-si... -respondio dando arcadas.

Harry se apresuró a ponerle un cuenco en donde Draco vació el poco contenido de su estomago dejándolo jadeante sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora?... –pensó lamentando su suerte.

-Bueno... puedo ponerte la pomada en la espalda –ofreció Harry.

-Ya te dije que no... mira Potter –continuó Draco mirando a Harry imaginando por un momento que el moreno fuese sincero- si en verdad quieres ayudarme, no insistas con eso, la verdad no dejaré que me toques... no tolero tu contacto... no tolero ningún contacto... -exhalo cerrando los ojos con cansancio- puedo soportar el dolor, estoy acostumbrado.

-Pero no está bien, no si puedes evitarlo.

-Uno se acostumbra, créeme... no es tan malo –añadió abriendo los ojos.

Harry suspiro comprendiendo que no lograría convencerlo de lo contrario, por lo que al menos intentó sacar información otra vez.

-Pero entonces dices que tu mamá te ayudaba cuando estabas así.

Draco lo miró y comprendió lo que Harry intentaba hacer y no pudo menos que sonreír por el nuevo intento.

-No te rindes ¿eh? –susurró recargado en la almohada.

-Bueno, solo preguntaba –respondio alzándose de hombros- pero ya que no quieres hablar, le diré a Hermione que de nuevo tienes fiebre.

___________________________________________

-¿Otra vez? –exclamó ella sin dejar de mirar por el microscopio.

-Si, ya no tanta pero si.

-Voy a enseñarte a tomar la temperatura, es muy sencillo.

-Sería muy útil ¿Qué encontraste?

-Aun nada, el equipo que tenemos aquí no es muy sofisticado que digamos, para un análisis minucioso tendría que mandar las muestras a San Mungo y eso tardaría días, pero confío en que no sea grave.

-Dice que ya lo ha padecido antes.

-¿Te dijo eso? –preguntó escéptica.

-Bueno, tanto así como decírmelo no, pero se le escapó.

-mmm... vaya, entonces es una fiebre recurrente ¿no te dijo algún síntoma más?

-No, solo me mando a la mierda.

-Ah.

-Oye Herm...

-¿Si? –respondio ella sin mirarlo pues anotaba algo muy concentrada en un pergamino.

-¿Sería muy malo si le das una dosis de sus medicamentos?

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo asombrada mientras decía:

-¿Estas diciéndome que le dé sus drogas?

-Pues sí, aunque sea un par de pastillas... mira, obviamente no quiero que se embrutezca como solía hacerlo según las cantidades que ingería anteriormente, pero...

-Harry... -interrumpió ella volviendo a su labor- no podemos administrar a un paciente medicamentos con fines recreativos, no es ético; lo que le damos solo es un tratamiento para evitar su desplome y su síndrome de abstinencia; además como le dije, no está aquí de vacaciones; además aun no puedo recetar ¿recuerdas? No al menos ese tipo de medicamentos.

-De acuerdo, yo solo decía... bueno, se ve que estas muy ocupada pero ¿podrías enseñarme el hechizo para tomar la temperatura?

-¿Ahora?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estoy ocupada, Harry.

-No creo que sea muy difícil ¿o sí?

-Pues no, pero...

-Anda Herm, ya lo dijiste, tu estas muy ocupada y yo podría checar su temperatura.

-De acuerdo –exclamo la castaña dándole la razón.

_______________________________________

Cuando entro de nuevo a la habitación, encontró a Draco dormitando, por lo que solo se sentó en la silla con los brazos cruzados; por supuesto que sabía que Hermione se negaría a su petición, ella no podía prescribir esos medicamentos y además necesitaban la firma de un medimago certificado para pedir abastecimientos de cualquier tipo de medicamento muggle y de ingredientes para pociones también. También sabia el porqué habían dejado a la chica a cargo, sabía muy bien que a nadie le importaba la salud de un mortífago, en especial si ese mortífago era un vil asesino, por eso si una simple estudiante se quedaba con él, no importaba; lo cierto es que sabía que Hermione era lo bastante lista para darse cuenta también de ese detalle y no haría algo que pusiese en riesgo innecesario a Draco Malfoy y tampoco a ella, pues aunque solo era un prisionero despreciable, eso quedaría asentado en su expediente, lo que demostraba que no importaba quien cayera con tal de que cualquier mortífago padeciera. No los culpaba... él mismo había pensado así y se sentía pésimo por ello imaginando cuantas personas estarían en el bando oscuro contra su voluntad, lo que si era cierto es que podía ver que a nadie se le había tratado como a los Malfoy, por eso se había decidido a ayudar al rubio aceptando todo lo que conllevaría eso, sabía que se echaría encima a mucha gente, principalmente a los weasley, lo comprendía y aceptaba el peso que eso conllevaría, pero también sabía que ellos se tenían entre sí para apoyarse, para sostenerse, para amarse; había temido seguir su instinto, pero Remus tenía razón, debía seguir aquella voz que tantas veces le había dicho que hacer en situaciones complicadas y su instinto ahora le decía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

-Oh... -se quejo Draco pasándose la lengua por la boca seca.

Se levantó para darle un poco de agua sorprendiendo a Draco.

-No tiene nada raro –dijo Harry al verlo observar el vaso inquisitivamente.

-No me... importaría si fuera veneno... lo que quiero comprobar es que esté limpio... -exclamó tragando saliva o al menos lo poco que quedaba de ella, pues sentía su lengua pegarse a su paladar.

-Malfoy... -dijo Harry viéndolo beber- destruiste tus recuerdos...

-Veinte puntos para Griffindor... -respondio Draco sintiendo el agua amarga.

-No seas estúpido, hablo en serio.

-Yo también, pero si quieres te los quito.

-Destruiste la única prueba que había a tu favor.

-¿Prueba?... ¿prueba de que? –respondio frunciendo cansinamente el ceño regresándole el vaso.

-Ante el Wizengamot, esos recuerdos demostraban que no actuabas por cuenta propia.

-¿Otra vez con eso Potter? Yo ya ni me acordaba.

-¿Acaso no me estas escuchando? –Exclamó Harry exasperado ante la actitud tan indolente de Draco- ¡Ese podía ser tu pase a la libertad!

-Ese era mi pase a la vergüenza –respondio Draco cerrando los ojos ante la incredulidad de Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Suficiente ha tenido mi familia.

-¿De qué hablas Malfoy?

Draco abrió los ojos para ver a Harry y hacerle entender con pocas palabras, pues en realidad lo que menos tenia eran ganas de hablar.

-Nadie tiene derecho de ver la humillación de mi familia... la humillación de mi madre...

-¿Tanto te importa el que dirán? –exclamó incrédulo.

-No lo entiendes y no espero que lo hagas... pero nadie más va a regodearse con el dolor de los Malfoy.

Con esas simples palabras Harry entendió los motivos de Draco, aun así sentía que no era motivo suficiente, que si había que elegir entre eso y la libertad, era preferible la libertad.

-Mi madre era una dama, nadie la verá de otro modo que no sea ese.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-Solo hablas de tu madre, de tu familia... nunca hablas de ti.

-No entiendo –respondio haciendo gestos de impaciencia mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

-Nunca hablas en primera persona... de lo que te pasó a ti, como si eso no existiera.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Potter, es perder el tiempo; además si piensas que ansío con locura defenderme de esa panda de imbéciles del Wizengamot, estas demente, la verdad me vale un soberano pito lo que decidan sobre mí, si quieren enviarme a Azkaban o darme un romántico beso de un dementor, me daría igual... bueno no, preferiría el beso del dementor; así que tú tranquilito, que no pasa nada.

-¡Claro que pasa! ¡¿Pueden condenarte y a ti no te importa?! ¿¡Acaso quieres morir?!

-¡Cincuenta puntos para Griffindor!

-¡Cállate ya, imbécil! –respondio exasperado poniéndose de pie.

-Potter llevo días diciéndote eso y ¿apenas lo deduce tu cerebro?

.


	24. Capitulo 24

.

Harry lo miró como recién dándose cuenta de que las palabras de Draco en verdad eran ciertas.

-Pero...

-Que... -dijo al verlo quedarse callado, como no sabiendo como completar su frase- ¿Me dirás que la vida es bella? ¿Qué aun hay cosas hermosas por las que vivir?

Harry solo lo miró haciendo que Draco lo mirara con hastío.

-Eso es mierda, Potter... palabrería sin sentido que la gente se dice a si misma cuando la cobardía llama a su puerta.

Harry continuó sin decir nada, asimilando por primera vez aquellas palabras que tanto le había oído decir, comprendiendo que no era una treta, ni una salida repentina; Draco Malfoy parecía hablar de aquello como si hubiese estado pensándolo durante mucho tiempo.

-Y ahora que por fin te has quedado callado... -continuó el rubio alzando las manos dramáticamente- ¿me pasas el cuenco?

Harry vio sus manos temblorosas y reacciono de manera automática dándole el cuenco en el que el rubio vomito un líquido amarillento y al parecer amargo, pues sus gestos eso demostraron.

-Diablos... -masculló sintiendo la boca amarga debido al vomito.

-Tienes fiebre de nuevo –dijo Harry en tono bajo mientras mojaba un lienzo en una jofaina de agua que tenía en la mesa.

Acerco la silla a la cama y puso el lienzo en la frente de Draco refrescándolo al instante.

-mmm... -suspiro Draco sintiendo alivio al sentir el paño frio en la frente.

-Estas deshidratándote.

Draco ya no respondio, había gastado muchas energías en aquel debate inútil con el auror, por lo que prefirió subir más la sabana.

-No debes cubrirte.

-Entonces déjame... déjame vestirme...

-No puedes, la fiebre sube más.

-No jodas Potter, puedes darme algo ligero... de manga larga, eso sí... pero ligero...

Harry sabía que Draco sufría el saberse visto y estar completamente desnudo bajo la sabana debía ser realmente estresante.

-Bien, ahora vuelvo.

Regreso diez minutos después con una muda completa de ropa ligera de algodón, ropa que Draco supo de inmediato que no podría ponerse solo.

-Te puedo ayudar.

Draco cerró los ojos negándose con cada célula de su cuerpo a eso, sin embargo el solo levantarse le provocaba mareos.

-De acuerdo –dijo ante la sorpresa de Harry.

\- ¿En serio?

Draco solo rodó los ojos haciendo que ese pequeño gesto le hiciera doler la cabeza.

-Primero la ropa interior, debo cambiarme todo –masculló el rubio haciendo el intento de levantarse- No... -exclamó entonces haciendo que Harry se quedara quieto con una expresión de confusión en el rostro- yo puedo solo...

-Es obvio que no...

-¡Yo puedo solo! –exclamó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry lo miró sin decir nada, entonces dejo la ropa y salió de ahí.

-Sé... sé que puedes mirar desde afuera... -dijo Draco recargado en un codo y sin mirar directamente al auror- pero si te puedes ir a otro lado... sería bueno.

Harry continuó sin decir nada, tomo la perilla y salió de ahí; claro que podía irse, pero no lo haría, pues Draco Malfoy podía caerse y eso sí que sería doloroso en su condición, así que simplemente se quedo de pie frente al ventanal en tanto Draco se quitaba su ropa interior y retiraba la sabana de su cuerpo cubriéndose solamente los genitales; miró sus manos temblorosas extender los calzoncillos grises que le había llevado y levantar con dificultad la pierna para ponérselo; podía notar el gran esfuerzo que ese simple acto tan sencillo le llevaba al rubio.

-Diablos... -jadeó Draco tragando saliva, recordando que Rufy estaba ahí cuando la llamaba para darle sus píldoras.

Harry miró su piel de nuevo, esas cicatrices marcando brazos, torso y piernas del muchacho, y suspiro recordándolo sin poder evitarlo de cuando estaban en Hogwarts; su rostro atractivo, porque aunque el chico fuera un cretino desagradable, reconocía que feo no era; pero ahora todo eso ya no estaba, y no solo era una pequeña marca... era toda su piel, todo su cuerpo... su cara, cara que Draco no podía ocultar como lo hacía con su cuerpo.

Con gran trabajo termino de vestirse para después caer agotado en la cama, Harry entonces entró para mojar de nuevo el paño en agua.

-No te fuiste... ya lo sabía... -murmuró mientras resoplaba mirando al techo y cerrar los ojos al sentir el paño en la frente en tanto jaloneaba la sabana para cubrirse.

-¿Por qué regresaste a tu mansión? –pregunto de repente haciéndolo abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Si Malfoy... tú regresaste por tus recuerdos, eso lo tengo claro pero ¿para qué?

Draco guardo silencio mientras su mente procesaba todo lo que esa pregunta implicaba y el resultado le hizo sentirse tan triste, tan desolado que solo pudo suspirar dando la impresión que en ese suspiro se le escapaba el alma.

-¿Por qué guardas esos recuerdos, Malfoy?

Draco recordó de repente su tan amada playa de Aldeburgh, su arena blanca y aguas serena que iban a borrar toda su suciedad, toda su porquería, toda su amargura y que gracias a Potter ya no podía ser.

-Te odio, Potter... -mascullo mirando al techo mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Por qué?

-Déjame solo...

-¿Por...?

-¡Lárgate! –gritó sacando fuerzas de flaqueza mientras se quitaba de un manotazo el lienzo de la frente.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Toqué una fibra sensible? –preguntó sin afán de burla y deseando saber que había en la enredada mente de Draco Malfoy- tú no los guardas como un buen recuerdo, eso es obvio...

-Debí matarte... -susurró Draco para sí mismo más que para Harry- debí matarte cuando tuve oportunidad.

-Malfoy... si es que en verdad tu madre está muerta y tu ya estas fuera del alcance de Voldemort... ¿Por qué no luchar por tu libertad y empezar una nueva vida?

Draco giró un poco al rostro para mirar sorprendido a Harry estallando en una carcajada que impresiono a Harry, una risa sin fuerza, una risa cansada como la risa de un viejo, pero genuina al fin, como si algo gracioso acabara de ser contado, sin embargo había algo, una amargura en esa risa, que Harry no supo cómo interpretar.

-¡Esa si... si es buena! –pensó Draco; si fue un estúpido al pensar que alguna vez podía salir de ese infierno, más estúpido era Potter al pensar que él podía sacarlo de ese infierno.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó serio.

Draco fue calmándose hasta quedarse nuevamente callado y mirando al techo otra vez.

-Dime algo Potter... ¿Cómo puedes sacar a alguien del infierno, si ese alguien es el diablo?

-¿Eh?

-No entiendes... y no me importa... -susurró haciendo gestos de dolor.

-Si, se que necesitaría estar en tus zapatos para entenderte... solo sé que no puedes rendirte así...

-Oh mierda... -exclamó poniéndose una mano en la frente- deja esa basura... oírte es peor que si me hicieras tragar mi propio vomito...

-¿Y si tu madre no está muerta? –Dijo Harry sin importarle los insultos de Draco- ¿no te gustaría saber que fue de ella?

Draco deseo gritarle con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones que dejara en paz a su madre, que se callara de una vez por todas y que se metiera su complejo de salvador por el culo.

-Malfoy...

-Está muerta... -mascullo girando el rostro al lado contrario.

-¿Y si no?

"Y si no"... esa era una pregunta que no deseaba dejar entrar a su cerebro, a su pensamiento, a su razonamiento por más pequeña que fuera la posibilidad... ahora que no tenía sus medicamentos, reflexionar dolía tanto, que suspiró cerrando los ojos sabiendo que tarde o temprano y al parecer más temprano gracias a Potter, tendría que pensar en eso.

Si estaba viva, no estaba bien... si no estaba bien, había sido torturada por su señor, y esas torturas eran...

-No puede estar viva... -musitó viendo en su pensamiento el sereno y hermoso rostro de Narcisa- no debe...

Harry alcanzó a escucharlo impresionándose por esas palabras.

-¿No desearías que estuviera viva?

-Yo deseo que esté muerta.

Harry abrió la boca estupefacto mientras el rubio continuaba con los ojos cerrados y tragaba la excesiva saliva que sus nauseas le provocaban.

-Pero... tú la amas...

-Precisamente estúpido –dijo mirándolo al fin- ya viste la manera de educar y reprender de mi señor... más le vale que esté muerta.

Harry lo miró sintiendo una inmensa tristeza inundarle el alma... tanto así que se quedó sin palabras, pues había sido testigo de cuanto amor le profesaba Draco Malfoy a su madre, tanto así que prefería perderla a saber que sufría... y Draco sin siquiera hacer un gesto... ¿Cuánto dolor, aparte del físico, estaba este hombre acostumbrado a tolerar?... era obvio que su alma moría si algo le pasaba a ella, y sin embargo estaba dispuesto a perderla para no verla sufrir.

-¿Y si está viva? –dijo mirándolo fijo- tú deseas que haya muerto de forma rápida, bien yo entiendo eso; pero ¿y si no?... ¿si acaso está viva, vas a abandonarla sin saberlo?

-Yo no la abandoné, por si no lo recuerdas –respondio mirándolo con resentimiento.

-Detalles... pero te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué pasaría si...?

-¡Cállate! –Exclamó aventándole el paño- cállate ya –añadió entre dientes.

-Para eso necesitas tus medicamentos ¿verdad? Para no pensar... y no te culpo, créeme que no –dijo sinceramente- pero ahora estas evitando pensar en algo muy importante de manera consciente.

-Si vas a estar así, en serio prefiero que me atienda la sangre sucia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Malfoy?

Draco jadeo sintiéndose cada vez peor mientras el auror seguía con su palabrería absurda.

-Malfoy –insistió Harry poniéndole de nuevo el paño en la frente.

-¿Por qué... tienes que hablar tanto? –musitó cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

-¿Irte a la mierda?

-Tal vez luego –respondio sonriendo.

-Tengo...

Harry entendió el gesto y le paso el vaso de agua para remojar sus labios secos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto con voz queda, cada vez con menos fuerzas para discutir.

-Destruiste tus recuerdos... eran tu única defensa ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Me lo preguntas como si... tuviera opción para elegir... eres tú quien tiene mi vida en sus manos... si no me das mis medicamentos, que por cierto cada vez sirven menos... me retorcería de dolor por un buen rato y después moriría infartado... ¿no te hace sentir poderoso, Potter?... tienes una... una vida en tus manos... ¿no te sientes como un pequeño dios?

-Eso es absurdo, claro que no.

-No mientas... pequeño hipócrita de mierda... -exclamó abriendo sus ojos grises y fijándolos en él- te sentías poderoso torturándome... ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

-¡Que me equivoqué! ¿¡De acuerdo?!... me porte como un maldito bastardo y no volveré a hacerlo nunca más.

Draco resoplo en lo que intentó ser una risa, pero que Harry entendió perfectamente.

-Aprendí Malfoy... aprendí de eso y nunca más volveré a hacerlo, ni contigo ni con nadie.

Draco ya no dijo nada, se paso la lengua por la boca seca y jadeó sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar de dolor.

-¡Oh!... –gimió respirando entrecortadamente mientras Harry se quedaba también en silencio.

-Lo lamento... no volverá a suceder.

Pero Draco ya no lo escuchaba, así que Harry se dedicó a refrescarlo con paños helados mientras Hermione le aplicaba una nueva dosis de medicamentos a su suero esperando curar su infección; pero siendo ya las 3:00 am, se daba cuenta de que esta no cedía.

-Este laboratorio en una mierda –mascullo impaciente esperando unos nuevos resultados- no encuentro la infección.

-¿No puedes administrarle otra cosa para la fiebre?

-No basta lo que le doy, solo la controla pero no la cura, la fiebre es un síntoma, no la enfermedad, pero no encuentro la enfermedad... si al menos Malfoy nos dijera algo.

-No lo hará, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Bueno... seguiré en esto, gracias por el café.

-De nada.

Harry regresó a atender a Draco, quien seguía cocinándose en la cama.

-Me gustaría ayudarte pero si tú no nos dices algo sobre tu historia clínica, Hermione no podrá encontrar el remedio.

Draco lo miró un momento y luego giró el rostro dándole a Harry una respuesta sin palabras.

-Yo... -dijo Harry- hace rato le dije que si podía darte tus medicamentos, ya sabes... tus píldoras y no solo el paliativo, pero no quiso, o más bien no puede.

-¿Y porque... me dices eso?

-Pues porque quisiera que te sintieras mejor –respondio llanamente mientras se alzaba de hombros.

Aun en su malestar, Draco supo que el auror mentía, que el auror solo estaba tratando de hacerle bajar la guardia; él sabía que no debía confiar en nadie, la confianza no es buena en ningún aspecto, por confiado estaba en esa situación; sin embargo decidió poner a prueba esa amabilidad tan solicita y pedir algo, aprovechando que Potter estaba de ofrecido, en todo caso, como si se lo fuese a dar.

-Bueno... si tanto deseas hacer algo por mi... tráeme unas Damas de noche –musitó todo desmadejado en las sabanas húmedas de sudor.

Harry parpadeo y luego frunció el ceño como si esas simples palabras fueran una enorme mole queriendo entrar en un reducido espacio.

-Malfoy... -dijo al fin sorprendido- ¿quieres unas prostitutas?

Draco rodó los ojos haciendo que ese simple movimiento le hiciera retumbar el cráneo de dolor y se palmeó la frente diciendo:

-Mierda...

-Me estas pidiendo unas damas de la noche... -repitió Harry alzando las manos.

-Potter... Potter... ¿eres imbécil... o estas fingiendo?.... porque si estas fingiendo, lo haces... a la perfección...

-¿Por qué? –Replico ofendido- tu pediste eso, no yo.

-Las damas de noche son flores –dijo Hermione entrando para revisar los signos vitales de Draco.

-¿Flores? –Repitió Harry alzando las cejas- vaya... no lo sabía.

-Esa flor solo abre una vez en su vida, solo en noches de luna llena y es justo a las 12 de la medianoche hora local del país en que se encuentre, dura abierta unos pocos minutos luego se cierra y muere, ya no abre mas; había unas en el invernadero de la facultad; da un aroma exquisito –dijo ella revisando los signos vitales.

-Ah... bueno, no lo sabía –exclamo riendo por su equivocación.

-Eso es evidente... -dijo el rubio mientras intentaba tomar el vaso de agua.

-Voy a cambiarte la bolsa de suero, ya casi se termina esta–dijo Hermione colgando la bolsa trasparente en un gancho que había aparecido en la pared con ayuda de su varita; esta vez Draco no hizo ningún intento de oponerse.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación dejando que el medicamento hiciera efecto.

-Hermione, puedes ir a dormir, yo me encargo esta noche.

-Bien –respondio estirando sus cansados músculos- la verdad si necesito dormir un par de horas al menos.

Cuando quedó solo, Harry se quedó pensativo mirando a Draco a través del cristal pensando en lo que el rubio había pedido antes de quedarse dormido.

-Una dama de noche...

Y sin poderlo evitar, recordó un episodio vivido con Dennis, un chico que había sido su pareja durante seis meses.

-¡Por fin llegas Harry! –exclamó Dennis en su apartamento al verlo llegar- ya llegaron las pizzas y las cervezas muggles.

Harry solo lo miraba sonriendo sin decir nada mientras el chico acomodaba un plato de nachos en la mesita que estaba frente al televisor.

-¿Trajiste los bollos de queso?

-Si, los deje en la sala –respondio Harry acercándose lentamente con la mano oculta en la espalda- pero también te traje esto.

-¿mmm?.... ¿una rosa? –dijo sorprendido comenzando a reír ante un incomodo Harry- no soy una chica, Harry.

-Ya lo sé, es solo un detalle que...

-¡Ya va a empezar el juego, trae los bollos! –exclamó aventándose prácticamente en el sofá al ver que el súper bowl estaba por iniciar mientras el moreno se le quedaba viendo con su flor en la mano sintiéndose el idiota más grande del mundo.

-Vaya... -pensó sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

Y es que por cualquier lado que lo mirara no dejaba de hacérsele curioso, que al asesino más letal de Lord Voldemort, le gustaran las flores.

________________________________________

-Abre la boca...

-Prefiero morirme... de hambre... antes de recibir comida de... de tu mano...

-No seas terco.

-Bueno... tal vez si me sueltas –dijo burlón mientras señalaba con un gesto sus ataduras de tela; ataduras que Harry y ella habían decidido ponerle cuando ella tuviera que atenderlo sola.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba fastidiada y salía de ahí dejando el plato en la mesa.

-¡Diablos! –pensó frustrada sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared al ver que Draco se debilitaba cada vez mas.

No quería tener que alimentarlo con un tubo, pues sería demasiado invasivo y traumatizante para el chico, así que se devanó los sesos pensando en cómo lo haría comer.

-¿Pero porque no comes, Malfoy? –Pensó mientras caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro frente al ventanal- ¿Es porque no tienes hambre o porque te lo doy yo o por simple orgullo?

Decidió que de aquello, todo tenía que ver, pero sobre todo la falta de apetito era a la que le apostaba más, así que aprovechando que su temperatura no estaba tan elevada, fue a su pequeño laboratorio a preparar algo que le llegó a la mente en tanto Harry también dormía.

Siendo las 3:30 pm, Harry salió de su habitación directo a la cocina en donde encontró a su amiga añadiendo unas gotas a un plato de verduras al vapor y a un filete de pescado a la plancha que estaba sobre una charola.

-Hola Harry ¿dormiste bien?

-Si, gracias.

-Preparé la comida.

-¿Tú ya comiste?

-No.

-Entonces te espero.

-No Harry, Malfoy va a comer y seguro me tardare una eternidad, es mejor que comas tú o te morirás de hambre.

-¿Qué le estas poniendo?

-Es algo que usan las mamás cuando sus hijos no quieren comer, es una poción que incrementa el apetito de los niños remilgosos, sabe un poco dulce pero no creo que Malfoy lo descubra entre las zanahorias.

-¡Vaya, que ingeniosa! Cada vez está más flaco ¿no?

-Si, eso me preocupa mucho, de hecho no quiso desayunar, se niega a que yo le dé de comer, puse nutrientes en su suero, no quiero que le de anemia.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

-Claro, como tú si le caes bien –respondio riendo sarcástica.

-Al menos no tiene el pretexto de llamarme sangre sucia.

-Si, pero ahora es mi turno, tu come.

-No, déjamelo a mí y enseguida vengo a que comamos.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando Harry entro a la habitación, vio a Draco salir del baño dando tumbos y se apresuró a ayudarlo a llegar a su cama; Draco solo torció la boca al sentir el cuerpo de Harry tan pegado al suyo, pero supo que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, hubiera dado al suelo cuan largo era.

-Hora de comer, Malfoy –dijo Harry habiéndolo dejado suelto y recostado en la cama, recargado en la almohada en la cabecera mientras iba por el plato.

-No tengo hambre.

-Oh vamos, ya basta de esas estupideces, necesitas comer y yo no me iré hasta que te hayas acabado todo este plato.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en ser tan jodidamente detestable, Potter?

-¿Qué no tienes hambre?

A decir verdad, su estomago ya reclamaba alimento, pero su apetito no hacia acto de presencia, por lo que solo alzo los hombros.

-Anda, come... si no te harás una ulcera.

-¿Otra más? –respondio sonriendo desganadamente mientras tomaba el plato con mano temblorosa.

-Deja que yo...

-Ni se te ocurra querer dármelo en la boca, Potter... -siseó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Yo solo iba a decir que te cortaba el pescado en pedacitos –respondio poniéndose el plato en las piernas y cortándolo en trozos pequeños para después darle el plato de nuevo.

Draco comió poco a poco y solo la mitad, sin embargo Harry se dio por bien servido y después de dejarlo acostado por fin pudo ir a comer.

-Al menos ya comió algo –dijo ella cortando su pescado- no me gusta que se debilite tanto.

-¿Sigues sin encontrar nada? –preguntó el sirviéndose más verduras al vapor.

-Le hice una biometría hemática en la que salió todo bien, solo los leucocitos un poco bajos de 4.76.

-¿Eh?

-Las reacciones febriles de 4 salieron positivas...

-Herm...

-Tífico H positivo 1:170

-Herm...

-Tífico O Positivo 1:220

-Brucella Abortus positivo 1:70...

-Hey...

-Proteux Positiva 1:70...

-¡Hermione!

-¿Eh?

-No estoy entendiéndote nada –exclamo riendo al verla mirarlo confundida.

-¡Oh, lo siento!... es que estaba... bueno, ya sabes –completo riendo también.

-Si, lo sé, lo sé.

-Pero si es lo que creo que es, todo estará bien.

-Me alegro.

Esa noche, cuando Hermione se fue a dormir, Harry sirvió un café para él y una limonada para Draco y las llevo al cuarto ofreciéndosela.

Draco la tomó sintiéndose sediento sin siquiera dar las gracias.

-Quiero bañarme... -dijo devolviéndole el vaso vacio.

Cuando estaba en la mansión, Rufy le preparaba la bañera y entre ella y su madre lo llevaban hasta el baño, ahí su fiel elfina era quien le ayudaba a desnudarse, pues él realmente no consideraba a la pequeña criatura alguien de quien preocuparse; la pregunta ahora sería como lo haría.

.


	25. Capitulo 25

.

-Puedo ayudarte a llegar a la ducha.

-O puedes aparecer una bañera –dijo Draco mirándolo ceñudo.

-Si, eso es obvio.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Harry se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, en donde después de cinco minutos apareció de nuevo diciendo:

-Listo, ya esta llenándose.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó suspicaz.

-Si ¿por?

Draco no respondio, solo alzo ambas cejas mientras alzaba los hombros y hacia una mueca despectiva con la boca.

-Si quieres, mientras te ayudo a desvestirte.

Draco apretó los labios y Harry se dio cuenta de ello, pero Draco sentía su piel arder como una quemadura de sol, que cada que la tela la rozaba quería retorcerse de dolor; quitarse la ropa él solo sería un verdadero dilema.

-Es difícil, lo sé –dijo Harry viéndolo suspirar.

-Tú no sabes nada –mascullo inclinando la cabeza, harto de esa humillante situación.

-Es cierto, pero me doy una idea.

Draco sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tengo que aceptar que tienes paciencia para fingir, Potter... eso no lo logra cualquiera, el señor Tenebroso admira esa cualidad.

-¡Que no estoy fingiendo, con un demonio!

Draco ya no dijo nada, se sentía muy cansado para discutir y lo que era más, se sentía verdaderamente asqueroso, pues no había podido ducharse ni lavarse las manos con la regularidad con que normalmente lo hacía.

-¿Vamos?

Draco suspiró, en verdad deseaba hacerlo solo, cada célula de su ser se negaba a que otro hombre lo tocara, mucho peor si se trataba de Harry Potter; sin embargo peor era sentirse tan sucio.

-¿La sangre sucia esta allá afuera?

-Hermione no está allá afuera, ya se fue a descansar –respondio recalcando el nombre de la chica.

Draco solo torció la boca y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa; cuando hubo terminado, Harry levantó la sabana y le ayudo a bajar las piernas, luego a ponerse de pie y a bajarle los pantalones, a lo que Draco solo apretó la mandíbula mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Basta... -dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Pero yo...

-No te atrevas...

-De acuerdo –respondio alejándose mientras levantaba las manos- no te tocaré de forma indebida, recuerda... solo vas a bañarte... ¿Malfoy?

-¿Eh?... –exclamó abriendo los ojos.

-Solo vas a bañarte y te estoy ayudando ¿recuerdas?

-Ah... -balbuceó entre confundido y enojado.

Tragó saliva y desvió la vista sintiéndose tan expuesto ante Harry, quien lentamente se acercó hablando sereno.

-Tranquilo, no te haré nada...

Con mucho esfuerzo logró sacarle la camisa dejándolo solo en ropa interior, el drama aumentó cuando quiso levantarlo.

-¡Dije que no me toques!

-¿Y cómo llegarás a la bañera, arrastrándote?

-No estoy tan mal.

-Bien, entonces hazlo tú solo –respondio alejándose un paso y cruzándose de brazos.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Detesto que me mires, Potter! ¡Cierra los malditos ojos! –gritó apretando los puños sin siquiera mirarlo.

Harry comprendió la vergüenza del chico, la humillación al tener expuesto su cuerpo marcado, su piel cubierta de cicatrices que nunca desaparecerían y que hablaban de lo que había tenido que vivir.

-No me importan tus cicatrices –dijo al fin.

Draco lanzó un bufido al escucharlo, por lo que solo se movió inquieto.

-Mira, intentaré tocarte lo menos posible, si quieres solo apóyate en mi brazo o en mi hombro y...

-Deja de fingir, hipócrita de mierda... -interrumpió mirándolo al fin- sé que te doy asco, que soy nauseabundo, lo sé muy bien, lo miro en tus ojos...

-Pues entonces el que necesita gafas eres tú –respondio sereno, decidido a ya no dejarse arrastrar por las provocaciones del rubio.

-Soy un monstruo... hasta tu amigo Weasley lo dijo ¿recuerdas?

-El estaba mal.

-Si, claro...

-Lo único que me impide tocarte es el dolor que mi contacto te provoca, de ahí en fuera no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte.

-Pues yo si lo tengo, tus manos me repugnan –declaró sintiéndose cada vez más incomodo con esa conversación.

-Hagamos esto, me acerco a ti, te doy la espalda y tú te sujetas de mi como mejor te parezca, yo no te toco y no te miro ¿te parece?

Draco sopesó la propuesta un par de segundos para después asentir dignamente, por lo que Harry hizo lo que dijo quedando de espaldas a él.

-Mierda... -pensó viendo ante sí la espalda firme de Harry, quien permanecía quieto.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para tener que tocarlo, le tomó un brazo y prácticamente se colgó de él para poder levantarse, después el moreno comenzó a caminar al baño paso a pasito hasta llegar a la tina, en donde tomándolo de las manos lo ayudó a meterse.

-¿Dónde está la esponja? –preguntó mirando a todos lados, pues solo estaba un frasco de shampoo.

-No hay, tampoco hay jabón; Hermione preparó este shampoo medicinal para tu piel.

-¿Qué no hay esponja?... –repitió ceñudo- ¿Y como pretenden que me bañe?

-Te conocemos, seguramente intentarías desollarte vivo si la esponja estuviera a tu alcance, así que lo mejor es que solo tengas esto –respondio tomando el frasco de plástico y destapándolo.

Draco lo tomó aun sin poder creerlo y lo olisqueó haciendo después gesto de asco.

-¡Huele horrible!

-No seas exagerado, solo huele a yerbas.

-Quiero una esponja.

-Pues no hay.

-¿¡Y como pretenden que... que me quite...!?

Harry lo vio dejar su frase a la mitad mientras él solo se sentaba en el retrete.

-Usa el shampoo, te hará sentir mejor.

-¡Pues no quiero, quiero jabón y esponja! –exclamó aventando el frasco al suelo.

-Es esto o nada –respondio Harry levantándolo del suelo.

Draco maldijo su suerte mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas para por fin terminar tomándolo de mala gana.

-¿Vas a quedarte a mirar o qué?

-No, ya me voy.

Una hora después, Harry entró al baño para ver a Draco desparramado en el suelo, desnudo, mojado y gimiendo de dolor.

-¡Malfoy! –Dijo apresurándose a tomar una toalla y ponérsela en los hombros- ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

-¡Vete al infierno! –jadeó sintiéndose muy humillado.

-Ven, ya es hora de tu medicamento, pronto te sentirás mejor –respondio ayudándolo a levantarse, pasándole una mano por la cintura a pesar de los gruñidos del rubio, quien simplemente ya no dijo nada.

Sintiéndose el ser más miserable de toda la humanidad, Draco prácticamente se dejó arrastrar de regreso a la habitación, en donde al levantar la vista, se quedó de una pieza al ver lo que había ahí.

-Sabia que pondrías esa cara –dijo Harry sonriendo.

Pues ahí, en la mesa, había una maceta con una Dama de Noche floreciendo.

-Ven, ya falta poco –dijo llegando hasta la cama, en donde después de sentarse, él se sentó en la silla viéndolo mirar fijamente a la flor- tenias razón, huele muy bien, aunque aun no florece del todo ya comienza a desprender su fragancia; me costó encontrar una que estuviera floreciendo, tuve que buscarla en un invernadero mágico, bueno, yo no, alguien lo hizo por mí.

Draco no decía nada, simplemente miraba la flor como no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos, entonces miró a Harry, quien suponiendo lo que quería decirle, se levanto diciendo:

-De acuerdo, ya me voy, te dejo la crema medicinal para tu piel en la cómoda junto a la cama; regreso en un rato, cuando estés vestido ¡ah, también ahí está tu medicamento! El de la infección y el otro.

Pero no era eso lo que Draco había querido decirle, pues en realidad no había querido decir nada, estaba demasiado impresionado para eso.

Media hora después, Harry regreso encontrando a Draco ya vestido y acostado, mirando fijamente la flor en la mesa.

-Te ves mucho mejor, el tratamiento de Hermione funciono.

Pero Draco no lo oía, él simplemente miraba la flor... su Dama de Noche, su flor con insomnio que le acompañaba en aquellas noches solitarias y calladas, en las que solo su fragancia le acompañaba serenándolo, calmándolo...

Harry se quedó callado observándolo, mirando con asombro como la faz de Draco se había trasformado literalmente de uno tenso y nervioso, a uno tranquilo y relajado. Entonces lo recordó... recordó el rincón de jardín que había visitado en el antigua escondite, el rincón en el jardín con aquella banca de piedra en donde aunque no estaban florecidas, había muchos arbustos con Damas de Noche.

-Así que aquel era tu jardín... tu refugio...

Miro los vasitos de plástico en donde estaban los medicamentos y vio que efectivamente Draco los había tomado, por lo que viéndolo mejor y tranquilo, salió de ahí sin decir nada más.

Ni siquiera notó cuando se quedó solo, su mente se desasoció de nuevo de la realidad como solía hacerlo cuando se sentaba en su banca de piedra, en las noches estrelladas para mirarlas florecer... cuando simplemente dejaba la mente en blanco, cuando solo se dejaba llevar; algo que al principio no había sido nada fácil, pues su mente se negaba a dejarlo descansar de los malos recuerdos y de su vida asfixiante, pero con el tiempo lo había logrado, había logrado ponerse en una especie de trance en donde solo miraba la flor y dejaba su mente volar; una especie de desconexión que le ayudaba a descansar aunque no durmiera. Por eso amaba su rincón en aquel jardín olvidado... jardín que había dejado atrás y que ahora miraba en todo su esplendor... pues eso veía en su trastornada mente, Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

________________________________________

-¿Malfoy durmió toda la noche? –exclamó impresionada.

-Si, lo checaba cada dos horas, además su temperatura era normal; tu tratamiento fue un éxito –respondio Harry desayunando antes de irse a dormir.

-¡Vaya!... se me hace increíble el efecto psicológico que tuvo esa flor... ¿Qué significaran para él?

Sin saber porque, Harry se abstuvo de contarle a Hermione el descubrimiento del jardín en la casa de los Malfoy.

-A saber... bueno, me voy a dormir –dijo poniendo su plato en el fregadero.

-Que descanses Harry.

-Gracias.

Cuando Hermione preparó el desayuno de Draco y fue a verlo, lo encontró de nuevo ardiendo en fiebre.

-¡Rayos!... –pensó mojando rápidamente un paño y poniéndoselo en la frente.

________________________________________

Cuando Harry se levanto y entro a la cocina a eso de las 4:00 pm, la encontró vacía; extrañado tomó un trozo de panque que había en una charola y se dirigió a la habitación de Draco a ver si encontraba a su amiga ahí; y efectivamente la encontró ahí, pero aplicándole paños fríos en la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La fiebre de nuevo.

-¿No que ya estaba curado?

-Eso pensé yo; le aplique otra dosis, pero no funcionó, que bueno que llegas, debo ir a hacer nuevas pruebas.

-Si.

-Bueno no, primero ve a comer.

-Mejor voy por mi plato y como aquí.

-Bueno –respondio ella sonriendo.

_____________________________________

Cuando se encontró de nuevo atendiéndolo, se sintió muy contrariado de verlo de nuevo gimiendo de dolor en la cama.

-Vamos Malfoy... ¿cada cuando estas así? –preguntó mojando el lienzo en la jofaina.

-Sed... ten-tengo...

Entendiendo, le puso la pajilla en los labios.

-Dinos algo que pueda servirnos... anda...

Draco cerró los ojos muy fuerte, como si esa pregunta le hiciera recordar cosas horribles y un ligero sollozo escapo de sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede?

Draco negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, mientras intentaba tragar la pesadez de su pecho.

-Si te tratamos correctamente sanarás más rápido ¿no lo comprendes? –dijo en tono suave y amable intentando convencerlo.

-M-mi... mi... madre... -balbuceó con voz rota.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

Draco jadeo en un claro esfuerzo de despejar su mente mientras volvía a cerrarse haciendo desesperar a Harry.

-Diablos Draco... -dijo llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre- no seas ten testarudo ¿no ves que solo te lastimas más?

Todo el día fue un penar para el chico rubio que prácticamente no comió nada, mientras Hermione continuaba con sus análisis.

-Proteína C reactiva... negativo... -murmuró viendo un pergamino- mmm... dolores en las articulaciones, escalofríos y diarreas...

_____________________________________

Después de una dura semana en que la fiebre nuevamente amainó gracias a los análisis y medicamentos de Hermione, las noticias en el diario, los hicieron regresar a la realidad del mundo exterior mientras desayunaban.

-La guerra se ha desatado... hay ataques en todas partes –leyó angustiada- Harry, ya comenzó...

-Ya había comenzado desde hacía mucho Hermione –respondio serio y café en mano.

-Si, lo sé pero... pero no habían atacado tan ferozmente; es como la vez pasada ¡están atacando el mundo muggle!

Harry no respondio, sabia el motivo de la angustia de la chica y no supo que decir; entonces una llamada en la red flú los hizo correr a la sala.

-Remus...

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

-Vamos pasándola –respondio Harry- ¿Qué pasa Remus? El diario dice muchas cosas.

-Y la mayoría son ciertas –dijo Remus con pesar para después mirar a Hermione, quien se quedó tiesa al notar la mirada del auror.

-¿Qué sucede Remus? –pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Hermione, la zona donde viven tus padres has sido atacada –dijo Remus sabiendo que lo mejor era no andarse con rodeos- tu padre no aparece.

Hermione se tapo la boca mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas y el brazo de Harry se posaba en su espalda.

-Dios mío...

-Hay más personas desaparecidas, pero tu madre quiere que vayas a verla.

Hermione se giro a ver a Harry, sin dejar de llorar silenciosamente.

-Ve Herm, te necesita; estaremos bien.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación dejando solos a los dos aurores.

-¿Tu qué crees Remus?

-No lo sé Harry, la situación está muy difícil, la noticias en el muggle son de total desconcierto, le achacan esto a un tornado, algo totalmente inusual.

-Pero del padre de Hermione... ¿tú qué opinas?

Remus no respondio, solo alzó las manos y negó con la cabeza.

-Espero que esté bien.

-Yo también lo deseo Harry, hay esperanzas, siempre las hay; por lo demás, tendrás que quedarte tu solo con Draco.... Lo lamento pero como comprenderás, necesitamos todo el apoyo médico disponible, no podemos enviarte a nadie.

-Lo entiendo Remus.

-Haz lo que puedas cachorro, no queda de otra; por cierto ¿Qué opinas de lo del diario?

-Que los ataques están tornándose cada día más salvajes.

-Bueno si, pero lo otro.

-¿Lo otro?

-Harry ¿hablamos de lo mismo?

-Pues sí, del periódico ¿no?

-Exacto, Malfoy es noticia de primera plana.

-¡Eso no lo vi! –dijo Harry dando un paso en dirección a la cocina, que era en donde generalmente dejaba el periódico.

-Espera, hubo un ataque en una de las bodegas de "El Profeta" probablemente por eso hoy no llegó.

-Puede ser... y ayer no lo leí, la verdad tenía mucho sueño, probablemente lo confundí con el de hoy, pero bueno ¿Qué dice de Malfoy?

-Pues ni más ni menos que está bajo la custodia del ministerio.

-¡¿Y cómo supieron?! ¡Espera, no me digas...! El ministro.

-Ajá.

-Pero que imbécil... ¿Por qué? –exclamó haciendo gestos de contrariedad.

-¿Ves que fue atacado? Pues debido a eso y a los demás ataques, pensó que tal vez Voldemort estaba furioso por haber perdido uno de sus más leales sirvientes y que por eso lo había atacado y haciendo tanto desmán y propuso hacer un intercambio para ver si así se calmaban las aguas.

-Pero eso es absurdo, nadie le importa tanto a Voldemort como para poder negociar con él, además los ataques solo eran cuestión de tiempo.

-Lo sé, todos los sabemos... hubieras visto al jefe, casi se le revienta la ulcera del coraje.

-Bueno.... Y hablando de ulceras reventadas y de corajes... -dijo Harry rascándose la mejilla como no queriendo la cosa.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¡Yo no hice nada!... aunque bueno... -corrigió pensativo- al menos no fui yo.

-Harry, me mata tu suspenso, habla ya.

-Remus... -dijo Harry sabiendo de quien sería la siguiente úlcera- Draco logró salir de su habitación, se hizo de la varita de Hermione, la cual está bien afortunadamente... -Harry podía ver como los ojos del auror cada vez iban abriéndose más al avanzar su relato- el caso es que lo que buscaba en realidad era su baúl de recuerdos... los cuales destruyó.

-¿¡Qué?! –gritó el licántropo haciendo que un puñado de cenizas salieran de la chimenea.

-Que destruyó sus recuerdos.

Remus abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, y ganas seguramente no le faltaban por lo que podía ver Harry, sin embargo su cara era por demás muy expresiva.

-¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que significa eso?!

-Si.

-¡Pues pareciera que no, apenas te dejo solo y sucede algo!

-En realidad fue culpa mía –dijo Hermione en la puerta... me confié, yo subestimé a Malfoy.

-Hermione... -dijo Remus intentando a todas luces contener su enojo.

-Harry descansaba, yo tuve la culpa, por favor no lo reprendas a él.

-No es cuestión de reprenderlo o no, pudo haberte matado.

-Pero no lo hizo... mira Remus, yo sé lo que significa la pérdida de esos recuerdos, ahí podía estar la clave de algún escondite o que se yo.

Remus guardo silencio, los chicos se veían verdaderamente compungidos de lo que había pasado y sabia que entendían el grave riesgo que Hermione había corrido, el que estuviera viva era un verdadero milagro.

-No solo significan eso –dijo al fin.

-Lo sé... era su defensa... ahora ya no la tiene más.

-Bueno, ya se lo diré yo al jefe, por lo pronto es hora de partir.

-Si... -respondio volviéndose a Harry, quien la tomo por los hombros diciendo:

-Tranquila, ya verás que todo estará bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron y después ella entro a la chimenea en cuanto Remus se despidió.

Al quedar solo, Harry se sentó en el sofá sintiéndose desolado y triste, la situación ya la conocía, era la misma cuando nadie le creía y todos tenían que estar ocultándose, cuando vagó con sus amigos en el bosque perseguido por los carroñeros, cuando Hogwarts fue atacado por los mortífagos... todas esas sensaciones se agolpaban en su pecho haciéndole sollozar quedo, pues la guerra tan temida, nuevamente se había desatado.

_________________________________________

Ciertamente los ataques ya iban a suscitarse tarde o temprano, y también era verdad que Lord Voldemort no negociaba con nadie, pero la información revelada en El Profeta, sirvió y sirvió de mucho para calmar la zozobra de alguien en especial.

-Está vivo... mi hijo está vivo... -susurró Narcisa leyendo el diario que recién le había conseguido Rufy, siguiendo la orden de su ama de llevarle los diarios que encontraba en la basura.

-¡Vi su fotografía y lloré feliz, ama! –respondio Rufy dando saltitos emocionados junto a la cama.

Narcisa estrujaba el diario en donde un Draco no mayor de diecisiete años aparecía en primera plana, anunciaba que estaba bajo la custodia del ministerio.

Alzo el rostro bañado en lágrimas sabiendo al fin en donde estaba su hijo, pero un tumulto de sentimientos aplastante le oprimían el pecho haciéndole casi imposible de respirar... Draco había sido arrestado, estaba en manos de aurores... aurores enfurecidos con el asesino y mano derecha de Voldemort, un Malfoy... el último de ellos.

-Hijito... -musitó tragando el dolor que se le escurría por la garganta como un animal pegajoso que se negaba a pasar.

Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente sobre su hijo, su terror a la oscuridad... su miedo a los espacios pequeños... su adicción; porque si, ella bien que sabía que su hijo era un adicto, cuando lo descubrió no sabía desde cuando consumía, pero nunca dijo nada... ¿Cómo decirle que no? ¿Cómo quitarle el único paliativo para hacerle soportable aquella pesadilla?... en todo caso, Draco nunca le hubiera obedecido, simplemente le hubiera dado un beso y se hubiera ido a su jardín.

-Mi niño... -dijo desarrugando el periódico para ver el altivo rostro del joven rubio que aparecía en medio de sus padres.

Nadie mejor que ella conocía las peculiaridades de su hijo y sabia que a esas alturas, ya deberían de conocerlas ellos también... ¿Qué mejor manera de torturar a un mortífago, que con lo que más le causa miedo?

-¡Debí matarte yo misma... cuando tuve la oportunidad...! –gimio aventando el periódico asustando a su elfina, tanto por su acción, como por sus palabras.

-¡Ama!

.


	26. Capitulo 26

.

-¡Yo pude acabar con su dolor, yo pude! –gritó poniéndose la mano que le quedaba en el pecho.

-Pero era su hijo, ama... -musito Rufy tomándola suavemente del brazo.

-Exacto... es mi hijo... -respondio con un hilo de voz sin levantar la cabeza, ocultando en su maraña de cabello rubio, su cansado rostro.

-Nunca hubiera podido... lo ama demasiado...

-Precisamente por eso... si ahora pudiera, lo dormiría en mis brazos para que ya no despertara mas a este mundo horrible... le cantaría una nana para que no tuviera miedo... le diría "te quiero"... y besaría su frente... mi niño... mi hijito... ¿Dónde estás cariño, donde estas?

Rufy ya no dijo nada, vio como su ama se desplomaba en la cama hecha un ovillo sin dejar de llorar.

___________________________________________

Después de una hora regresó a la habitación de Draco encontrándolo dormitando en medio de una creciente fiebre.

-¿Otra vez? –pensó frunciendo el ceño al comprobar su temperatura.

Suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la silla preguntándose qué diablos haría en caso de presentarse una crisis.

-¿M-mamá?... –musitó Draco abriendo los ojos haciendo que Harry se acercara con todo y silla.

-Tranquilo –dijo poniéndose el paño húmedo en la frente.

-¡Ah...!

Draco cerró los ojos dándose cuenta en donde se encontraba haciéndolo enojar.

-Quita... eso... -gruñó girando el rostro.

-Lo necesitas, tienes fiebre de nuevo, por lo general ¿Cuánto duran?

Draco levanto su mano con el dedo medio levantado haciendo enojar a Harry, quien de por si no tenía el ánimo para aguantar nada.

-Oh vamos Malfoy, déjate de estupideces ¿Cuánto te duran estas malditas fiebres? ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

-Nadie... nadie te pidió que me... cuidaras...

Harry torció la boca queriendo darle un zape al rubio, pero en vez de eso se cruzo de brazos y se desparramo en la silla en silencio para después decir:

-Oye Malfoy... la Dama de Noche te tranquiliza en las noches.... ¿Cómo lograbas relajarte en el día?

Al oír esa pregunta, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, pues una sola palabra llegó a su mente, o mejor dicho, un nombre.

-Mozart...

-¿Mozart?... ¿el músico? –preguntó Harry alzando ambas cejas.

-No, un tio lejano, Potter...

-Ah, yo pensé que...

-Por... por supuesto que el músico, inepto.

-¡Ah ya...! ¿Podías escuchar música muggle ahí?

Draco suspiro prefiriendo no contestar, hecho que de algún modo desanimo a Harry a seguir conversando, pues se daba cuenta de que cualquier pregunta que le hiciera al rubio, aun por simple y llana curiosidad, éste lo tomaba como un intento de hacerle bajar la guardia; era en verdad imposible ganarse algo de confianza de su parte, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, con lo que le había hecho con Ron, no podía culparlo.

-Oye Malfoy... si yo no te hubiera hecho nada, es decir... sino te hubiese maltratado junto con Ron ¿confiarías siquiera un poco en mi?

-¿De verdad de interesa... saberlo? –respondio Draco girándose a verlo.

-Pues sí, la verdad si ¿confiarías aunque fuese un poco?

-Así me hubieses tratado como a una flor, imbécil, no confiaría en ti... en ustedes... por nada del... mundo...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de donde yo vengo la confianza es sinónimo de derrota, si te confías... pierdes... Si confías en alguien... pierdes... y la derrota no es opción... ya ves, estoy aquí... por confiado... -añadió con un dejo de amargura que no paso desapercibido para Harry.

-Voy por la comida ¿tienes hambre?

Iba a negarse, sin embargo curiosamente en esa ocasión si sentía algo de apetito, por lo que muy dignamente solo se alzo de hombros.

Sin decir nada, Harry salió de ahí sabiendo que si Draco había aceptado comer, era porque el brebaje de Hermione para los niños remilgosos estaba surtiendo efecto.

Después de comer, Draco quiso darse otro baño, por lo que nuevamente tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de Harry quien accedió sabiendo que eso ayudaría a su fiebre a bajar.

Ya en la noche, Draco se encontraba un poco mejor mientras la fragancia de la cuarta Dama de Noche se esparcía en la habitación.

-Se marchita y muere –dijo Harry tomando un café- aunque con la herbolaria mágica han hecho que florezca fuera de época, aun no encuentro una que vuelva a florecer ¿las tuyas florecían de nuevo?

Draco miraba la flor sin prestarle la mínima atención, por lo que Harry solo torció la boca y siguió hablando.

-Dicen que me enviarán una así.

-¿Por qué hablas tanto?

-¿mmm?

-Sí... -dijo Draco mirándolo al fin- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar?

-¿Qué hay de malo en ello? –dijo Harry alzándose de hombros- me gusta el silencio también, pero...

-Mi elfina hacía que florecieran todo el tiempo ¿de acuerdo? –exclamó con la esperanza de que Harry dejara su parloteo.

Harry sonrió debido a su logro de conversación y sin más, lo dejó descansar.

______________________________________

Al día siguiente, Draco se encontraba mejor, ya no tenía esa insistente fiebre y parecía más tranquilo.

-Te ves mejor, la medicina de Hermione funciono –dijo Harry entrando con el desayuno.

Draco no respondio, pues sabía que la fiebre era recurrente, con espacios que parecían darle mejoría, pero se abstuvo de comentar eso, a lo mejor el auror tenía razón y la medicina había surtido efecto, pues su madre solo lo trataba con lo que conseguía en el mercado negro y a puro paño helado.

-No he visto a Granger.

-¿La extrañas al fin? –dijo Harry acercándole una mesita acondicionada para la cama con un plato de fruta picada con yogurt y un vaso de café con leche.

-Antes preferiría una patada en los bajos a extrañar a esa bruja venida a menos.

-¿Porque la menosprecias tanto? –Pregunto sentándose él a la mesa disponiéndose a desayunar ahí, pues ya no tenía con quien hacerlo- ¿en verdad sigues siendo un acérrimo clasista que no consiente compartir mesa con alguien de inferior categoría?

-Por supuesto, el que sea forzado no cambia las cosas –respondio pinchando un trozo de papaya.

-Pero yo pensé que eso era cosa del pasado, de adolescentes.

-Ese es tu error, no estás hecho para pensar.

-Sabes de que hablo.

-Mira... si hay algo que sé muy bien es que hice lo que hice por culpa de los muggles.

-¿Qué? –exclamo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Si –respondio alzando los hombros con naturalidad mientras se metía la fruta a la boca y la masticaba con propiedad para después hablar libremente- si nunca hubieran mezclado la sangre volviéndola impura, el señor Tenebroso no...

-¡Oh vamos, no puedes hablar en serio! ¿Acaso no sabías que tu señor Tenebroso era un sangre sucia? –dijo haciendo énfasis en las primeras palabras de su pregunta.

Draco suspiró mientras observaba el siguiente trozo de fruta, eso ya lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, él no era un tonto que seguía a ciegas, eso era cuando era un niño, ahora sabia muchas cosas, el no tener opción de elegir cual seguir era otro asunto; sin embargo no tenía la intención de discutir esas nimiedades con alguien que podía escoger si matar a alguien o no, el torturar a alguien o no; no como él, que simple y sencillamente tenía que hacerlo.

-Ya no tengo hambre –dijo de repente dejando el tenedor en el plato.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me llene.

-Solo comiste un pedacito –respondio Harry mirando el plato.

-Pues ya no quiero.

-Malfoy, si es por lo que estamos conversando, de acuerdo... cambiemos de tema, pero acábate la fruta.

-Suenas como mí...

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando un instante para después instalarse un incomodo silencio, silencio que Draco rompió para quitar esa sensación de vacío que se quedo en su pecho.

-Tal parece entonces que solo somos tú y yo.

-Pues si, Hermione tuvo que irse.

-¿Por qué?

-No te incumbe.

-Realmente ni siquiera me interesa... era como tú dices, para hacer conversación -dijo comiendo otro trozo de fruta.

Un día paso y la fiebre regreso haciendo que Harry se la pasara pegado a Draco, pero sin que le medicación funcionara esta vez, por lo que tuvo que pasársela con el todo el tiempo poniéndole paños helados en la frente.

-¡N-no!... no... -gimió en medio de sus delirios- ¡no... no quiero!...

-Tranquilo Malfoy... todo está bien... -susurró cambiando el paño.

-No quiero... ma-matar a nadie... -sollozó encogiéndose en la cama- no quiero...

-Malfoy... Draco...

-Lo sien-to... lo lamen-lamento...

-Ya no estás ahí, todo está bien ahora.

-¡No volveré a... a equivocarme!... ¡mi... señor... perdón!...

Harry suspiro aprensivo dándose cuenta de cuál era el delirio de Draco y el terror que debía sentir, por lo que solo se mordió los labios esperando que la fiebre bajara lo más rápido posible.

-¡Noooo! ¡Perdón, perdón! –gritó aterrorizado haciendo que Harry dejara el paño en la frente y se sentara en la cama tomándolo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos acunándolo en su pecho- ¡se-seré bueno!... ¡seré buen... mortífago!... lo juro...

-Shhh... todo está bien, tranquilo... tranquilo...

Draco se quedó quieto poco a poco para después preguntar bajito:

-¿Pa-papá?...

-Si, soy papá... tranquilo... -dijo Harry sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso y muy afiebrado.

-Papá... -sollozó Draco aferrándose al brazo de Harry- papá... n-no... no me dejes... no me... dejes...

-No te dejaré

Draco alzó el rostro para mirar a su "padre" haciendo que Harry temiese que lo reconociera, pero el rubio permaneció así, con la mirada obnubilada fija en él.

Harry tuvo a un palmo de distancia el rostro de Draco Malfoy, con sus enormes y claros ojos grises fijos en él y pudo ver que tenían tonos azulados que antes no había podido notar, vio sus pestañas largas y doradas, sus finas cejas y su nariz recta; y vio de cerca su cicatriz, o más bien sus cicatrices, esas tres largas líneas que le cruzaban el rostro rompiendo la perfecta armonía que había en él; la otra parte del rostro, la que estaba intacta y que permanecía pegada a su pecho no pudo verla bien, pero no sintió que hiciera falta, pues sus dedos se acercaron lentamente al rostro maltratado y tocaron delicadamente una de las líneas haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos.

-Me... me duele...

-Lo sé... -dijo Harry sin retirar su mano.

-Lo siento...

-No es tu culpa.

Draco alzo su mano, tan pálida y delgada haciéndola ver tan frágil, como una flor de cristal que puede romperse con cualquier toque, para posarla en la mano de Harry, aquella que le tocaba la cara.

-No... no me dejes...

-No lo haré.

-Pero... ahora soy un monstruo... -dijo abriendo de nuevo los ojos mientras las lagrimas corrían por las sienes.

-No lo eres... -respondio tocando la siguiente cicatriz sin el mínimo asomo de asco, sino más bien como armonizando esas marcas con el todo que formaban el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

-Si... s-si lo soy... -sollozó con voz quebrada rompiendo el corazón de Harry.

-No lo eres, eres hermoso... -susurró peinándole los húmedos cabellos con los dedos.

Draco le agarró la manga musitando:

-Perdóname... Per-perdóname...

-¿Por qué? –pregunto meciéndolo en sus brazos.

-Te fallé... le... le fallé a ella...

-¿A mamá?

-Sí... -gimió sorbiendo la nariz y aferrado a su manga- iba a llevarla... contigo... íbamos... íbamos a viajar...

Harry frunció el ceño, esas palabras ya las habían oído antes y no las había entendido y ahora seguía sin entenderlas.

-Iba a abrir su jaula... iba a abrir la mía...

-¿Cómo iban a viajar? –preguntó volviendo a mojar el paño y poniéndoselo de nuevo en la frente haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

-Con... con mis píldoras... u-un frasco... para cada uno... los dos seríamos libres... teníamos la llave de... de la... jaula...

Como un velo que se corre sobre algo oculto, Harry descubrió lo que Draco quería decir haciéndolo abrir literalmente la boca.

-Pero no pude... regresar por ella... -continuó Draco sollozando mas fuerte- le fallé... le fallé a mi... paloma...

Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo que las lagrimas escapaban cayendo sobre el cabello de Draco; la verdad de todo aquello le cayó encima estrujándole el corazón.

-Todo... todo está bien... -dijo intentando que su voz sonara firme.

-No... no está bien... yo lo sé... mi paloma su-sufre... yo lo sé, yo lo siento...

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero su voz no salió, lo único que pudo articular fue un sollozo.

-Perdón... -musito Draco tomando la muñeca de Harry- soy un tonto...

-No es verdad... -respondio sorbiendo la nariz mientras intentaba recuperar un poco de compostura.

-No... no soy nada... soy... basura... -continuó mientras sollozaba- perdóname por eso...

-No lo eres, no eres... -dijo Harry poniéndole la mano en la mejilla mientras le hablaba con énfasis.

-Soy mierda y... y... no sirvo para nada...

Harry apretó los dientes sabiendo que esas eran las palabras que Voldemort había grabado a fuego en el cuerpo de Draco con cada golpe, con cada caricia repugnante de Greyback.

-Perdón...

-No pidas perdón, hijo... -dijo abrazándolo mas- yo te quiero así...

-¿Me... me quieres así? –exclamó Draco removiéndose de tal modo intentando mirar a "su padre" a la cara.

Harry miró el esperanzado rostro de Draco que esperaba la confirmación de sus palabras.

-Si hijo, te quiero así –respondio besándole la frente haciendo al chico suspirar de alivio.

-Lo... lo hice lo mejor que pude... pero fallé...

-No, lo hiciste bien...

-Lo siento...

-Tus recuerdos... -dijo entonces Harry sin dejar de arrullarlo- ¿a dónde van tus recuerdos?

Draco frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, como si razonar le costara un gran esfuerzo y Harry lo sabía, sin embargo se había decidido a intentar averiguar para que guardaba ese baúl lleno de dolor.

-¿Q-qué?

-Tu baúl... tus recuerdos... -susurró Harry peinándole el cabello.

Draco cerró los ojos y tragó saliva mientras las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo.

-A-Aldeburgh...

-Aldeburgh... -repitió mirando el rictus de dolor de Draco mientras ubicaba ese nombre con un lugar.

-¿Recuerdas? –musito Draco sonriendo débilmente mientras abría los ojos- sus playas... sus... co-costas...

-Era hermoso –dijo sin haber estado ahí realmente.

-Si... mucho... -respondio Draco transformando su rostro en uno de dolor, pero no de dolor físico, sino más bien como quien recuerda algo hermoso que ya no se repetiría nunca más- mu-mucho... -gimoteó sacudiéndose en suaves sollozos haciendo que Harry se sintiera terrible por haberlo orillado a recordar.

-Shhh... todo está bien –susurró pegando sus labios en su coronilla.

-Iban a limpiar... mi suciedad... sus costas... s-sus... a-aguas... i-iban a... a... tragarse todo... y luego... podría irme limpio...

Harry entendió... aun en medio de ese balbucear sin sentido, él entendió con una claridad apabullante lo que Draco quería decir, y solo pudo cerrar los ojos y llorar sobre el suave cabello rubio.

-No me... dejes... tengo miedo...

-No te dejare, duerme un poco.

-No... si duermo, e-ella viene y... y... me comerá...

-Yo estaré aquí cuidándote, ella no vendrá.

-¡No, no quiero...!

Harry besó su coronilla sintiéndolo un niño pequeño que se niega a dormir por miedo al monstruo que sale debajo de la cama; pero el monstruo de Draco era real, no era por desgracia, ninguna fantasía, y cada línea, cada marca... cada cicatriz de aquel débil cuerpo, se lo recordaba, aquel cuerpo que siendo alguna vez fuerte, ahora solo era un cascaron, listo para romperse en cualquier momento.

-Shhh... duerme, yo te cuido...

-No me... dejes...

-No, aquí me quedo...

Después de un par de horas, los acalambrados brazos de Harry, acomodaban en la cama a un Draco ya dormido y con una temperatura más estable.

Sintiéndose agotado se sentó en la silla mirando al rubio dormir y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo silenciosamente, ese chico... no era ningún monstruo desalmado, no era un asesino a sangre fría... solo era un niño asustado, separado de sus padres. Y odió más que nunca a Voldemort, lo odio por Draco, porque lo había destruido de pies a cabeza, tanto por dentro como por fuera; por Hermione, quien había ido angustiada al lado de su madre, lo odio por la familia Weasley y por todos aquellos que habían perdido a alguien debido a su causa.

_______________________________________

Al día siguiente, despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza que lo le hizo desear no haber despertado, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos concentrándose en el aroma que inundaba la habitación.

-Waffles con jarabe de chocolate y jugo de calabaza –dijo Harry muy alegre mientras vertía el jugo en dos vasos.

Decir que no quería, hubiese sido una mentira, pero el dolor de cabeza que se cargaba le hacía quedarse inmóvil.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me mata la cabeza.

-Te daré una aspirina, pero primero debes comer.

Draco se enderezo y se recargó en la cabecera con ayuda de Harry, a quien solo miró de mala manera por tenerle que ayudar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Draco miró sus manos eternamente temblorosas sabiendo que eso no era por la fiebre, sino por su síndrome de abstinencia que cada vez se hacía más presente.

-Quiero ir al baño... necesito un baño... -masculló viendo a su alrededor con la misma expresión de quien esta imbuido en un mar de excremento.

Harry suspiró mientras dejaba los cubiertos de plástico en la mesa.

-¿No quieres desayunar primero?

-¿Además de ciego eres sordo?

-Bien, prepararé la tina –dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando Draco se hubo bañado y acomodado en una cama que Harry limpio a su vista dos veces, por fin pudo acostarse más tranquilo, solo así notó algo que antes no estaba.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó señalado lo que había en la mesa.

-¿No sabes qué es? Es un Ipod muggle.

-Ya sé lo que es, tarado... ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Espera –dijo Harry animado, con expresión traviesa que intrigo al rubio, el cual lo vio tomar el pequeño aparato y manipularlo un poco para después dejarse oír música.

-¿Mozart?... ¿tu escuchas Mozart? –preguntó realmente sorprendido.

-La verdad no, pero como me dijiste que tú si, le puse algunas piezas de él mientras dormías; tengo una aplicación que sirve para descargar canciones, está adaptado para funcionar en el mundo mágico.

-¡No! ¿¡En serio?!

Harry alzo una ceja al notar el sarcasmo en la voz de Draco al dar su explicación.

-Potter, es obvio que si tu aparatejo está funcionando, es porque está adaptado para funcionar en el lado mágico.

-Bueno, perdón por intentar ser amable... ¿Qué pieza de Mozart quieres?

Draco miró despectivo a Harry y luego a su Ipod, le gustaba Mozart sí, pero se le hacía muy raro que Harry Potter se estuviese tomando demasiadas molestias con él; sin embargo el auror ya estaba más que advertido que no lograría nada, al menos no voluntariamente, y si el muy torpe se estaba tomando todo ese trabajo a cambio de nada, muy su problema, así que si ya estaba la música ahí, ¿Qué más daba aprovecharla?

-Pequeña Serenata Nocturna, 2do movimiento.

-Bien –dijo Harry fijando su vista en la diminuta pantalla mientras picaba aquí y allá dejándose oír una suave música en cuestión de instantes.

Draco fijo la vista en su plato mientras la notas inundaban su mente llenándolo de recuerdos de cuando escuchaba esa música en compañía de otra persona que no era quien le acompañaba en ese momento, sino de otra que con su risa y sus simples gestos le calmaba haciendo que la música fuese solo un mero complemento; suspiro sabiendo que pensar aquello no tenia caso, así que comenzó a picotear la comida.

La música relajo a Harry, quien después de comer decidió irse a tomar una siesta dejando a Draco dormitando también.

A la 5:00 pm Harry entro a la habitación con una charola en las manos mientras decía:

-Siento llegar hasta esta hora, la verdad me dormí y se me hizo tarde para preparar la comida.

Draco no respondio, simplemente miraba como el auror hacía y deshacía por la habitación.

-Estas muy callado hoy ¿y ese milagro que no quieras pelear?

Draco encogió casi imperceptiblemente los hombros dando a entender que simple y sencillamente no tenía ganas.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy, cómo va la fiebre? –continuo hablando Harry haciendo un pase de varita encima de Draco para checar su temperatura- ¡vaya! Estas mucho mejor.

Draco siguió sin decir nada, vio como Harry arrimaba la mesita de cama para la comida y arrugo la nariz diciendo:

-No tengo hambre.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, está muy bueno lo que hice hoy.

Draco echó un vistazo a la comida que Harry colocaba en la mesita y cerró los ojos deseando dormir otra vez.

-Basta Malfoy, no seas perezoso, has dormido todo el día.

-¿Y a ti, qué?

-Bueno, que es hora de comer y no dejare de joder hasta que lo hagas.

.


	27. Capitulo 27

.

Comenzando a conocer al auror, Draco supo que hablaba en serio, por lo que decidió hacer caso y comenzar a comer o al menos hacer el intento.

Las notas de música clásica seguían escuchándose mientras ambos chicos comían, por lo que de repente a Draco se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Y qué clase de música escuchas tú, Potter?

-¿En realidad quieres saber? –pregunto sorprendido.

-No.

-¿Entonces porque preguntas? –dijo Harry pinchando un trozo de lechuga.

-No contestes si no quieres.

-Pero si quiero –dijo sonriendo haciendo a Draco rodar los ojos deseando no haber preguntado- es una banda de punk... -añadió el moreno tomando el Ipod- te pondré una canción de ellos, se llaman Sex Pistols.

Muy sonriente, Harry pulso el pequeño aparato dejándose oír el estruendo de una canción que le crispó los nervios a Draco.

-¡Por todos los infiernos, Potter, eso pone los pelos de punta! Ahora entiendo porque los tienes así ¿¡acaso los escuchaste desde que naciste?!

Harry empezó a reír mientras su pierna derecha comenzó a moverse automáticamente al compas de la ruidosa música haciendo que Draco lo mirara como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

-Es horrendo –concluyó el rubio haciendo muecas.

-Claro que no, es divertido.

-Como sea, apaga eso, me pone de mal humor.

-¿De mal humor? ¿Acaso escuchaste eso desde que naciste, Malfoy?

Draco alzo las cejas sorprendido del mordaz comentario que Harry le regreso con sus propias palabras haciéndolo quedarse en silencio unos segundos para finalmente y contra todo lo que Harry esperaba, sonriera levemente.

-Vale, lo quito... -dijo al terminar la canción para seguir con su comida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry retiró todo regresando a la habitación.

-Imagino que te has de aburrir ¿Qué hacías antes para pasar el rato?

Draco le miró con la clara advertencia de que no hablaría de más, por lo que rodando los ojos, Harry dijo:

-Por las bolas de Merlín, Malfoy... no vas a revelarme información secreta solo por decirte alguno de tus pasatiempos, no seas estúpido.

Draco torció la boca sabiendo que lo que Harry decía tenía sentido; además estaba aburrido y platicar no le vendría mal aunque fuese con Potter.

-Leía.

-¿Y qué leías?

-Libros.

-Que idiota... ya sé que libros.

-¿Entonces?

-Sabes de que hablo.

Disfrutando el hacer enojar a Harry, Draco se dispuso a contestar.

-Diversos temas... ¿y a ti te gusta leer?

-mmm la verdad no.

-No me sorprende, créeme que no.

-No es mi culpa, me da sueño.

-Pues que ignorante, hay tantas cosas en los libros que tu corta imaginación nunca te susurraría.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó interesado en el concepto que Draco utilizo.

-Nada Potter, me das pereza.

-No seas aguafiestas ¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan?

-Ya te lo dije, diversos temas... tu deberías tomar uno e intentar ampliar un poco el miope criterio que tienes sobre el mundo y lo que hay en él y no usarlos solamente como pata de tu cama.

-Es que me aburro –dijo Harry rascándose la nuca- tardan en llegar a lo interesante, una vez Hermione me regalo uno que se llamaba... mmm ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Mascullo para sí mismo- algo de un pájaro y el sol.

-"Pájaro de Sol" de Wilbur Smith –dijo Draco examinando sus manos con gesto de asco.

-¿Lo conoces? –exclamó sorprendido Harry.

-Si lo estoy mencionando, es obvio que lo conozco.

-Pero es de un escritor muggle.

-¿Y?... me gusta la lectura, no soy como tú.... Y bueno ¿Qué te pareció? –añadió dejando sus manos en paz y mirando a Harry, quien se sintió pillado al decir:

-Bueno... no lo leí.

-¿No lo leíste, y porque? –preguntó Draco ceñudo, como si Harry hubiese cometido algo terrible.

-Pues... es que se veía como que estaba aburrido.

-Eres peor que un trol, ese libro es magnífico.

-Bueno, bueno ¿y de que trata?

-¿Cómo "y de que trata"? ¿Para qué te digo si dices que no te interesa?

-Pero tú ya lo leíste y dices que esta bueno, entonces dime de qué trata a ver si es cierto.

-Por supuesto que es cierto, no necesito tu confirmación.

-Pero ya me picó la curiosidad.

-Por mi te puede picar quien quiera, no es mi problema.

-Anda, no seas así, cuéntame... -rogó Harry acomodándose en la silla dispuesto a escuchar como si Draco ya hubiese aceptado.

-Bien... -aceptó dándose cuenta que no se sacaría al moreno de encima- Luego de que las legiones romanas comandadas por Escipión tomaran, saquearan y destruyeran Cartago en el 146 a.d.C., nueve almirantes de la destruida flota cartaginesa y el último descendiente de Aníbal, Amílcar Barca, abordaron las pocas naves que les quedaban y enfilaron rumbo al África en busca de una nueva tierra para sus familias y tradiciones. Todos habían leído en el viejo templo de Baal Amón las aventuras de Hannon, quien trescientos años antes, había llegado a un lugar más allá de las columnas de Hércules, donde el oro se anidaba en la superficie de las rocas, la tierra era fértil y las estaciones del año se sucedían en sentido contrario; habitaban ese paraíso unas gentes pequeñas de apariencia amarilla, muy amables, que cambiaron con él su oro por unas telas y abalorios.

-El oro no anidaba en las rocas... -dijo Harry sonriendo haciendo que Draco alzara la cara al techo.

-Potter...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no vuelvo a interrumpir...

Lanzándole una mirada asesina, Draco continuó su relato.

-Amílcar Barca no lo pensó más, era el lugar indicado para instalar un nuevo reino. 47 reyes gobernaron el poderoso imperio africano de Opet. El último, Lannon Hycanius, murió junto a su Sumo Sacerdote y amigo, al lado de su féretro vacío cuando las tribus bantúes sometidas por los cartagineses blancos, se rebelaron y destruyeron todo rastro de esta civilización mediterránea en el corazón del África. Tal fue el odio de los destructores de Opet que no tomaron esclavos ni prisioneros, tampoco buscaron el inmenso tesoro, mataron a todos y destruyeron piedra por piedra las orgullosas ciudades imperiales; acontecido esto, el rey Manatassi, quien fuera esclavo de los blancos y el que organizó las revueltas, murió sin dejar sucesores y su ejército se dividió en miles de tribus pequeñas. No quedó rastro alguno del rey negro que acabó con Opet, que por su vigor fue llamado la Bestia Negra, como tampoco de la civilización cartaginesa cuyo último Gran León murió junto a su civilización.

-¿Ultimo Gran león?

-Si, ese título se le daba al Rey de Opet.

-Oh... -exclamó Harry ya sentando en la silla con el respaldo entre las piernas y la mandíbula en los antebrazos intentando no perderse ningún detalle.

-Pasadas ya tres cuartas partes del siglo XX, Benjamín Kazin, el jorobado arqueólogo que había sido burlescamente tratado por sus colegas, demostraba que su teoría de una gran civilización mediterránea en África era correcta. Tuvo que sufrir mucho para encontrar la vieja ciudad perdida, de la que no habían más rastros que una especie de historia pintada en una caverna y el portentoso tesoro que durante 47 generaciones amasaron los soberanos de Opet, que estaba bien oculto y que logró descubrir casi por casualidad, gracias a que su benefactor y amigo, el millonario Louren Sturvesant, quien pagaba los gastos de la investigación, tuvo la intuición de dónde estaba el tesoro.

-¿Intuición? –repitió Harry alzando una ceja.

-O recuerdo... -dijo Draco azuzando la curiosidad del auror.

-¿Recuerdo?... ¿Por qué recuerdo? –saltó Harry en su sitio.

-El caso es que los personajes del siglo XX tienen su contrapartida en los antiguos habitantes de Opet. Al encontrar los archivos de la vieja ciudad, Benjamín Kazin descubrió que el Sumo Sacerdote que murió junto al rey era un jorobado llamado Huy Ben Amón y...

-¡Como él, era un jorobado como él! –exclamó Harry señalándolo con un dedo como si el descubrimiento no lo hubiese notado Draco.

-Y que el propio rey se parecía demasiado a su amigo Sturvesant –continuó Draco sonriendo sin poderlo evitar al ver el entusiasmo de Harry- Respecto del rey negro, Manatassi, el líder de las tribus revolucionarias que en pleno siglo XX amenazaban la estabilidad de la región, Mageba, parece tener un más que cercano parecido. El único personaje que tiene idéntica función en el pasado y en el presente y que conserva su nombre en el relato, es un pequeño bosquimano Xhai, el es un personaje fundamental en la trama.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un enlace... no, Potter, es una novela muy extensa para contártela así, deberías leer el libro.

-No seas bastardo Malfoy, ¿en qué termina? No puedes dejarme así, de aquí a que lo lea, ya ni me voy a acordar del título.

-Si te creo.

-¿Y entonces? –dijo Harry sonriendo volviéndose a acomodar.

-Solo te diré en que acaba.

-Pues que aguafiestas.

-Pues que holgazán.

-De acuerdo... -acepto Harry resignado- me conformo con el final, pero antes dime... el arqueólogo Benjamín Kazin y el millonario Louren Sturvesant ¿eran las reencarnaciones del rey de Opet y el Sumo sacerdote?

-Vaya, no eres tan lento como pareces.

-Entonces si –dijo Harry sin preocuparle los insultos de Draco a su inteligencia- bueno, continúa.

-Bien... -continuo Draco sin amilanarse en lo absoluto por la evidente contrariedad de Harry- hay una parte del libro que me fascina, bueno en realidad me gusto todo, pero...

Harry miraba al rubio hablar tan concentrado sobre el libro, que por un instante la perenne mueca de amargura se le borró del rostro.

-¿Me estas poniendo atención, Potter?

-Absolutamente.

-Bueno... pues ¿recuerdas que dije que Lannon Hycanius era amigo del Sumo Sacerdote?

-Ajá.

-No solo eran amigos, eran los mejores amigos.

-¿El rey de Opet y el Sumo Sacerdote eran los mejores amigos? –exclamó Harry sorprendido.

-Si, como hermanos... el millonario y el arqueólogo mueren al final y también eran como hermanos.

-Justo como en el pasado –dijo Harry con cierto desanimo por los personajes muertos.

-Pero cuando están a punto de hacerlo, hacen algo que el rey y el Sumo sacerdote hicieron, cuando estaban atrapados y moribundos en esa vieja tumba.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Harry mirándolo serio y verdaderamente intrigado.

-Dijeron algo... las mismas palabras que sus predecesores dijeron con su último aliento; el rey le dijo al sacerdote... "vuela por mí, Pájaro del Sol"

-¿Y qué dijo el sacerdote?

-El dijo "Ruge por mí, león del desierto".

____________________________________________

Después de esa charla, el ambiente cambió entre ellos dos, había calma; con la suave música arrullando a Draco y la fragancia de la flor que en realidad gustó mucho a Harry, sin embargo el moreno seguía preocupado, pues aunque el rubio no estaba gruñendo por todo, ahora que podía levantarse de nuevo, lo hacía a cada rato para lavarse las manos.

-Ya no lo hagas, no están sucias –dijo mientras tomaba un té sentando a la mesa y lo veía tallar con fuerza sus manos- no quiero tener que quitar la esponja del lavabo.

-No lo hagas –respondio sintiéndose aprensivo al oír la advertencia de Harry- además no es asunto de tu incumbencia.

Harry se sintió triste al verlo fregar sus enrojecidas manos por un buen rato y después secarlas con mucho cuidado para después regresar a la cama con paso lento.

-Sé que no me creerás, pero no estás sucio... deja de lastimarte por favor.

Draco se sentó en la cama colocando una mano a cada lado de sus piernas mientras inclinaba fastidiado la cabeza.

-Para con eso Potter, dices eso porque no ves lo que yo veo.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que yo veo?

-No.

-Veo a un chico simpático... con un carácter de mierda, pero simpático...

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó mirándolo furioso- ¡he soportado tus burlas porque no tengo opción! Pero estoy harto ¿me entiendes? ¡Verdaderamente fastidiado de escuchar tus malditas burlas!

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón en lo que dijiste... –dijo Harry levantándose.

-¡Vaya, hasta que por fin lo aceptas! –respondio alzando los brazos dramáticamente.

-Vemos las cosas de diferente ángulo.

-¿Y ahora de qué diablos hablas, Potter? –exclamó Draco con un ademán de fastidio exagerado.

-Que tú dices que yo no veo lo que tú ves y yo digo que tú no ves lo que yo veo.

-Y no me interesa, créeme, saber qué es lo que tú ves.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya lo sé.

-No lo creo.

Draco se quedó callado, ese eterno juego de Harry a jugar al bueno le estaba colmando los nervios, pues el auror fingía tan bien, que a veces le llegaba a desconcertar y eso le hacía enojar; deseaba de una vez por todas que mostrara su verdadera cara.

-De acuerdo... -dijo mirándolo intensamente- me rindo...

-¿mmm?

-Tú ganas...

-¿De qué hablas?

-No diré nada de lo que necesitas saber, pero por lo demás, lo acepto auror... tú ganas...

Harry lo veía hablar sin entender en lo mas mínimo de que hablaba, lo único que podía percibir era que Draco estaba mostrando algo que desde que había llegado, no había hecho... estaba hablando con rabia, eso siempre lo hacía, pero ahora... ahora estaba mostrando su dolor, pero ahora de una manera consciente, no producto de la fiebre.

-Malfoy...

-Mírame... -dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente mientras extendía los brazos- mírame bien... pero no te preguntare que es lo que ves, porque yo mismo te lo diré... no hay nada, ya no soy nada... Draco Malfoy murió hace mucho, solo hay basura...

-Claro que no...

-Oh sí, claro que si... -dijo Draco sonriendo con amargura, pues de lagrimas ya no había nada- soy un despojo, Potter, un cuerpo que sirve para que otros se lo monten.

-Cállate Malfoy, no digas eso –musito Harry sintiendo su propio corazón estrujarse dolorosamente con cada palabra del rubio.

-Y está bien, solo para eso sirvo... -continuo Draco alzándose despreocupadamente de hombros mientras volvía a sentarse- y para matar, claro... eso lo sé hacer muy bien; así que como ves, estoy lleno de porquería –concluyó sonriendo.

-No, estas lleno de vida, de cosas hermosas... -respondio Harry con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-¡¿Oh sí?! –exclamó riendo irónico.

-Sí, tanto así...que sería tan fácil enamorarme de ti –concluyó abriendo la puerta y saliendo dando un portazo dejando a Draco Malfoy con la palabra en la boca.

.


	28. Capitulo 28

.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró de un portazo dejándose caer en la cama cuan largo era sintiendo las lagrimas escurrir por sus sienes mientras apretaba los puños sobre sus costados; si, había dicho lo que había dicho sin arrepentirse para nada, pero el dolor que le apretujaba la garganta era por lo que había visto, por todo el dolor que ese hombre cargaba y que nadie había sido capaz de ver, ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Tragó saliva mientras sorbía la nariz, sintiendo una tristeza enorme de ver a alguien tan necesitado de ayuda y sin embargo él tan inútil para darla.

-Oh Malfoy... -pensó mirando al techo- el profesor Dumbledore tenía razón... siempre tuvo la razón... tú no eres un asesino, fuiste obligado... como se le obliga a un animal salvaje a realizar trucos de circo.

Suspiro sintiendo sus sienes humedecerse por las lagrimas recordando el hastío de si mismo que Malfoy sentía y recordó sus palabras... en otras circunstancias y en otro tiempo, hubiese sido exactamente lo que buscaba, alguien así sería... perfecto.

Pero ahora el chico se odiaba y odiaba a todo el mundo y con justa razón y nadie podía acercársele a riesgo de recibir un Avada Kedavra si tuviera varita o un muro de hielo y odio como era ahora que no la tenía.

Hipó sintiéndose tan impotente, tan inútil... pero sobre todo tan ignorante sobre cómo ayudar a alguien con semejantes problemas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?... –pensó sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado- no soy psiquiatra, no soy medimago... solo soy un maldito auror sin la más mínima autoridad.... ¿Cómo te ayudo? ¿Cómo te ayudo?

___________________________________________

Cuando Harry se fue, Draco se quedo quieto, mirando la puerta quedándose así por un rato sin ser consciente de ello, solo era consciente de la pesadez que le había caído encima; cierto que ya no había lagrimas, pero el dolor en el pecho era extrañamente tan intenso, como hacía años no lo sentía, solo reacciono cuando su vista turbia se aclaro de repente por las lagrimas que habían caído de sus claros ojos grises.

-¿Una lagrima?... –pensó sorprendido tragando saliva mientras se sentaba lentamente hasta poner sus manos nuevamente a cada lado de sus piernas.

"Enamorarse"... ¿Cómo podía ese auror ser tan cruel?... amor, lo último en lo que pensaba desde hacía tanto tiempo... años para ser preciso. Que burla, ese tipo lograba romper sus barreras de una manera sorprendente, seguro la falta de droga... a saber; lo que le sorprendía era ver cuánto le habían afectado esas palabras, pues una cosa era no tener algo y otra muy distinta recordar que nunca la tendría.

Se toco el pecho sorprendido de darse cuenta cuanto le habían dolido las palabras de Potter... saber que nadie podría amarle por el simple hecho de ser quien era; se paso la lengua por los labios resecos dándose cuenta de que eso prácticamente nunca le había importado, su vida era su madre y nada más, cuidarla, protegerla... ¿amor? ¿Para qué? No lo necesitaba, ni ganas de hacerse una paja había tenido en todos esos años, era como haber estado en una especie de trance, sintiéndose vivo solo por esos momentos en los que estaba con su madre, esa mujer que le daba todo sin esperar nada, esa mujer que le amaba por encima de todo, sin el menor asco ni repugnancia; la única en la que confiaba.

-Amor... -pensó reprimiendo un hipido- buen golpe Potter...

Sin más se levantó para dirigirse otra vez al baño para tomar una ducha pues estaba sintiendo la suciedad en su ser gritándole la gran porquería de ser humano que era.

¿Amor?... no, lo único que sentía en su corazón era un gran odio por la persona culpable de su estancia ahí.

_____________________________________________

Harry en tanto ya se había levantado y miraba el objeto que había transformado pensando que aun si no sabía cómo actuar, aun así debía hacer algo.

-No sé si esté bien o mal lo que haré... -pensó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta- pero tengo que comenzar con algo.

_____________________________________________

Si solo pudiera ahogarse bajo el chorro de agua bajo el cual había permanecido cerca de media hora sin ser consciente del tiempo, pero no... no todo era tan fácil; así que suspirando cerró el grifo y tomó la toalla del toallero, y después de secarse con suavidad se puso su ropa.

-Mierda... -mascullo al salir y ver a Harry recargado en la mesa cruzado de brazos.

-Malfoy... -exclamó al verlo salir del baño y oprimir los labios al verlo.

Pero Draco lo único que hizo fue sentarse en la cama dándole la espalda mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla para después arrojar arrojarla al suelo y mirar el techo fastidiado.

-Malfoy.

Pero Draco no se volvió, no había porque ni para que... Odio, venganza, todo eso sentía pero finalmente ya no tenía nada que decir y eso preocupo a Harry.

-Malfoy... -dijo dando un paso.

-Sí te atreves a tocarme...

-No lo haré, pero quiero hablar contigo.

-Eres bueno en esta guerra psicológica, pero no tanto como para lograr que te hable del señor Tenebroso, aunque sí para reducir a menos que mierda a tu enemigo, quien lo diría de san Potter, en el colegio no daba ni un knut por ti, mírate ahora, Dumbledore estaría muy orgulloso de su estudiante estrella.

Cuando se volvió su rostro estaba serio y seco de nuevo, con su coraza puesta y renovada.

-No vengo a hablar de lo que yo soy o no soy, sino de lo que eres tú.

-Sí claro Potter, ya sé que soy mierda ¿algo más? –respondio rodando los ojos mientras comenzaba a rascarse la mano derecha.

Pero Harry no cayó en su juego, lo que hizo fue mostrar lo que había en la mesa y que no se veía por estar él recargado en ella.

-¿Conoces las armas muggles?... imagino que si por estar muy adiestrado –dijo tomándola y manipulándola intrigando mucho al rubio- ¿Y? –añadió volviendo a mirarlo.

-¿Y que si las conozco? –respondio alzando los hombros.

-No voy a discutir mas contigo acerca de lo que eres, yo te demostrare lo que no eres.

En ese momento, Draco frunció el ceño verdaderamente confundido.

-¿De qué mierdas hablas?

-Toma –dijo Harry extendiéndole el arma.

Draco la miró sin entender absolutamente nada de nada, por lo que se quedó en su lugar sin moverse.

-¿Te dan miedo las pistolas?

-Por supuesto que no, pero no pienso tomarla.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no voy a caer en tu maldito juego.

-Lo que significa que tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú –respondio extendiéndosela de nuevo.

-No pienso agarrarla –exclamó cruzándose de brazos como un niño obstinado.

-Cobarde –dijo sonriendo levemente.

-No soy cobarde.

-Pues demuéstralo.

-¿Demostrar que?

-Esta arma... -comenzó a explicar mientras sacaba el cargador y volvía a meterlo- está cargada y son balas reales; con la única diferencia que no puedes empuñarla contra ti mismo, pues eres capaz de usarla para volarte los sesos.

Draco torció la boca sin poder refutar eso.

-No miento en esto –dijo apuntándola al vidrio y accionándola haciendo que este se estrellara sin romperse.

-¿¡Estás loco?! ¡Casi me dejas sordo!

-Como puedes ver, las balas son reales –respondio ofreciéndosela de nuevo.

-¿A qué juegas Potter?

-Tú matas cuando tu señor lo ordena ¿cierto?

-Cierto –respondio sin tomarla.

-Pero dadas tus circunstancias, eso no te hace un verdadero asesino.

Draco exhalo un suspiro cansado del juego del auror.

-Sí, claro.

-Asesino Greyback... ese si mata por placer, nadie necesita obligarlo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? Me tienes harto.

-Toma el arma, dispárame.

Draco se le quedo mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pues Harry le ofrecía el arma como si le estuviera ofreciendo un plumero.

-Anda, tómala –insistió Harry dando un paso hacia él- mira, si eres un asesino, me matarás aun sin que Voldemort lo haya ordenado, lo harás porque me odias tanto que deseas mi muerte, tú mismo lo dijiste hace tiempo, que un segundo de descuido bastaría para matarme, pues bien, esta es tu oportunidad.

Draco lo miró y luego miró el arma... ¿realmente Potter hablaba en serio?... no, seguro era un truco, ¿para qué? ni idea, pero no podía ser tan tonto como para ofrecerle un arma cargada, lista para disparar.

-Sí, claro... como si fuera tan fácil.

-No me crees ¿verdad?... mira –añadió alzando los brazos y dando la vuelta- no traje siquiera mi varita conmigo, es más, me quitare la chaqueta para que veas que no está oculta en mi manga.

Draco lo miró dejar el arma en la mesa y quitarse la chaqueta para volver a agarrarla y ofrecérsela de nuevo.

-Me tienes harto con tu cantaleta de asesino despiadado –continuo Harry acercándose mas- imagina lo que puedes ganar deshaciéndote de mí, podrías escapar y tomar mi varita.

-No lo creo, seguro tienes un plan de emergen...

-¡Toma la maldita arma! –Gritó Harry exasperado mientras le agarraba la mano y le estampaba la pistola en ella- y ahora... -dijo alejándose unos pasos- hazlo.

Draco miró el arma y luego miró a Harry... ¿sería cierto? ¿Potter en verdad estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida para demostrar quien sabe que estupidez?... bueno, en ese caso, apunto el arma y...

-¡Ah!... –gritó Harry sosteniendo su brazo después de recibir un disparo.

Draco lo miró asombrado viendo la sangre escurrir por el brazo del moreno.

-Sí, maldito idiota, es real ¿por fin te das cuenta? –exclamó Harry cerrando un ojo.

Draco miró el arma sorprendido, pues ni de broma imagino que Potter hablara realmente en serio.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo viendo el asombro en su rostro- quítame la vida, es lo que te gusta hacer ¿no?

Draco lo miró y luego miró el arma... era cierto... tenía en la mano la oportunidad de terminar con la vida de aquel que odiaba tanto, así que sin pensarlo más, alzo el brazo y apuntó.

____________________________________________

-¿Y bien? –dijo Harry al cabo de unos instantes de verse apuntado.

Draco apretó los dientes, pues su dedo se había quedado tieso de repente, sin obedecer el deseo que quemaba su corazón, el de terminar con la vida de Harry Potter.

-Aun quedan balas, lo sabes... -continuo Harry viéndolo tensar cada musculo de su cuerpo y rostro.

Draco abrió la boca sin emitir palabra pues de repente no supo que decir.

-Malfoy...

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué su mano no obedecía?... ¿deseaba matarlo? Por supuesto... ¿entonces?

-Malfoy...

-Cállate... -respondio sosteniendo firme el arma- solo cállate...

Harry permaneció quieto, sin dejar de oprimir su brazo en tanto Draco ponía blancos los dedos de oprimir tan fuerte el arma.

Pero nada... su mano seguía tiesa y él en verdad no podía comprender por qué, pues si su señor le hubiese ordenado matar a Harry Potter, hubiese obedecido sin chistar.

-Yo puedo... -pensó apretando la mandíbula- yo puedo hacerlo...

Harry no estaba tan sereno como aparentaba, su brazo comenzaba a dolerle y siempre había la posibilidad del error, el que Draco en verdad se atreviera a disparar no era una posibilidad del todo impensable, así que solo espero deseando con todo su corazón no equivocarse.

-Infeliz... -musitó Draco bajando el arma lentamente- no sé qué hechizo tenga tu arma...

-No pudiste y no hay ningún hechizo en ella, más que el de no poder usarla contra ti mismo –respondio Harry sintiendo un gran alivio al verlo bajar el arma- simplemente no pudiste.

Draco no respondio, solo lo miró mientras arrojaba el arma a la mesa y se daba vuelta.

-Aunque si las miradas mataran, ya me hubieras hecho mierda desde que llegaste aquí –dijo tomando el arma- ¿lo ves Malfoy? Aun eres humano –concluyó saliendo de ahí.

______________________________________________

Su mente se había quedado en blanco, como quien recibe un golpe en el pecho y se queda sin aire; ¿Qué había sido aquello?... ¿había tenido la oportunidad de matar a Harry Potter y no lo había hecho?... lo que era más ¿Potter había estado en verdad dispuesto a dejarse matar?... no, no era tan tonto, no podía confiar tanto... a menos que en verdad...

-No... -pensó mesándose los cabellos mientras tragaba saliva- Soy lo que soy, un asesino, así fui educado, debió ser un truco de Potter...

Pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, que su dedo no había podido moverse según su deseo, pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? –musito poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos, mas por confusión que por otra cosa.

________________________________________

-¡Rayos!... –maldijo al comenzar a vendar su brazo herido después de hacerse una curación.

Después se sentó en su cama mirando al frente repasando lo que había sucedido, en verdad se había arriesgado pero había valido la pena; había confirmado lo que ya sabía y que en verdad le daba una alegría y alivio inmensos... Draco no era un asesino, bueno, no en el sentido en que todos creían; Draco había matado y con seguridad lo volvería a hacer si acaso regresaba con Voldemort, pero había sido coaccionado para eso, él en verdad no deseaba terminar con la vida de nadie y se lo había demostrado.

-Solo espero que tú aceptes esta demostración.

Un par de horas después, entraba con un vasito de medicamento encontrando a Draco vomitando en el baño.

-¿Estás así desde hace mucho? –Pregunto preocupado mirándolo desde la puerta- lo siento, debí traerte tu medicamento hace media hora.

-Vete al diablo Potter... -respondio limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras se enderezaba y se dirigía al lavabo- tu medicamento puedes metértelo por el culo, ya no me sirve de nada.

Harry no respondio, solo miró sus manos temblorosas mientras abría el grifo del agua, y sin decir nada salió del baño.

-Necesito ayuda médica –pensó pasándose una mano por la boca- En esto no se qué hacer.

-Necesito mis medicamentos... -dijo Draco saliendo del baño con los pies arrastrando- y sabes a que me refiero.

-Mira, por ahora no puedo, pero si te tomas esto –respondio tomando el vasito de la mesa y ofreciéndoselo- con esto te...

-¡Vete al infierno con tu medicamento de mierda! -gritó dándole un manotazo- ¡me duele el cuerpo, maldito idiota, siento nauseas desde la mañana, tu medicina no sirve para maldita la cosa!

Y era cierto, estaba desarrollando tolerancia de nuevo al paliativo y eso no facilitaba para nada las cosas, por lo que Harry salió de ahí sin responder.

-Hermione no lo acepto, pero creo que por ahora no hay de otra.

Abrió el anaquel donde estaban los medicamentos viendo las etiquetas realmente confundido.

-Benzodiacepinas o anfetaminas?... ¿Cuál le doy y cuántas píldoras?

Suspiro exasperado sintiendo mucha frustración, pues todo eso le era por completo desconocido.

-Veamos, aquí hay Diazepam... ¿Qué rayos?... ¿Diazepam en tabletas, capsulas y... solución de liberación prolongada? –Leyó arrugando el ceño mientras tomaba un vial con solución transparente- ¿Cuál rayos le doy?

________________________________________

-Hora de cenar –dijo Harry entrando con una bandeja en las manos.

-No tengo hambre –respondio sentando en la cama, con el cuerpo encorvado y la cabeza gacha.

-Anda, cenaremos los dos.

-Ya te dije que no tengo hambre, quiero vomitar.

Al oír eso, Harry se mordió un labio distraídamente pensando aun lo que iba a hacer.

-Mira, si cenas, te daré esto.

Draco ni siquiera hizo el intento de voltear, estaba muy ocupado intentando calmar la próxima arcada que sentía.

-Oye... -continuo Harry caminando hasta él para ponerse enfrente- si te doy esto ¿crees que te sentirás mejor?

Draco abrió los ojos y se quedo viendo la mano extendida frente a él con dos tabletas, tabletas que había llegado a conocer muy bien.

-¿Y bien? –insistió al verlo quedarse callado.

-¿Tú vas a darme Valium, Potter?... ¿estás seguro?

-¿Valium?... –repitió viendo su mano- creí que era Diazepam.

-La sustancia activa del Valium es Diazepam –exclamo rodando los ojos, acción que le provocó una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, haciéndolo inclinarla de nuevo.

-Bueno, al menos sabes que no quiero envenenarte.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que Granger te lo tenía prohibido, recuerda que no estoy de vacaciones según dijo.

-Lo sé, pero creo que es contraproducente privarte de ellas, además no se que mas hacer, ninguno de los dos me responden las lechuzas.

Sorprendentemente, Draco las tomo y se las tomó sin siquiera tomar agua, pero su boca reseca le obligo a levantarse por un vaso de agua.

-Esperaremos un rato y luego cenamos ¿vale?

-Vete al diablo Potter, mi estomago tardara en asentarse, ahora solo necesito descansar, ya que estás tan de buenas y complaciente ¿podrías darme una dosis de poción para dormir?

-¿Mezclada con Diazepam? No gracias.

-Vamos Potter... -insistió poniendo cara de agotamiento- ¿podrías aprovechar que quiero dormir sin que tengas que obligarme?

-Pero es mucho medicamento Malfoy, eso es lo que te provoco el estado en que estás.

-Lo que me provoco el estado en el que estoy, fuiste tú Potter, vamos... no quiero pelear, estoy muy cansado para eso.

-Lo siento Malfoy, no lo haré.

Draco mascullo quien sabe qué cosa y se acostó dándole la espalda, Harry suspiro dándose cuenta que cenaría solo, así que se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer.

Sin dejar de comer, Harry observo como el temblor de su cuerpo fue calmándose poco a poco, hasta tranquilizarlo, al menos para ya no querer vomitar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Solo un poco... –respondio dándose la vuelta- yo necesito más pastillas.

-No sé cual sea tu tolerancia y créeme que te daría el frasco si no supiera que te las empinarías todas.

Draco se encogió de hombros sabiendo que era cierto, sin embargo también era cierto que se sentía mejor.

-¿Listo para comer?

-No... quiero dormir, en verdad me siento cansado.

-Pues hazlo.

-No puedo Potter, mis ojos se niegan a dormir.

Harry torció la boca sabiendo que eso era cierto, el insomnio crónico de Draco estaba más que comprobado.

-Mira... no se cuanto deba darte, pero te daré la misma cantidad que te daban ellos ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió sintiéndose agradecido de que Potter no estuviera tan reticente a complacerlo, al menos por esa vez y es que en verdad se sentía agotado, aunque sus ojos estuvieran sin el mas mínimo asomo de sueño.

Harry en tanto llenaba un vasito de poción y regresaba con él a la habitación.

-Aquí tienes.

Draco lo tomó y lo bebió de un sorbo, luego se metió entre las mantas y dándole la espalda se quedó dormido; Harry lo miró por unos instantes y luego él también se fue a descansar.

_________________________________________

Cuando despertó, no supo qué hora era por no contar con reloj y tampoco por no contar con ventanas en su "cómoda prisión" sin embargo no importaba en absoluto, pues no había nada que hacer, lo único que comenzó a llenar su mente fue el episodio de la pistola... "Aun eres humano" había dicho Potter y eso le llenaba de una extraña angustia, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, no sabía que sentir pues hacia mucho había desterrado esos pensamientos que no incluyeran ser un perfecto sirviente ¿pero ahora?...

Se levantó y se dio una ducha pues ya no tenía sueño, luego se sentó en la cama mirando las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban... ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Por qué nadie, más que Potter lo vigilaba? ¿Cómo estaría la situación afuera?

Y lo que era más... su madre... había evadido tanto ese tema, pero estando ya más consciente de si mismo gracias a los medicamentos, que ciertamente ya le hacían falta de nuevo, debía afrontar.

-¿Cómo habrás muerto, paloma?... –pensó mirando una flor de noche- porque tienes qué estar muerta...

Y es que imaginarla viva era más de lo que podía soportar, pero conociendo a su señor, la muerte era el peor castigo según él.

Un par de horas después, Harry entro a la habitación llevando algo ligero para comer y un par de píldoras en la mano.

-No quiero...

-O comes o no te doy nada –interrumpió Harry con firmeza- así de simple.

Sin más que hacer, Draco comió el emparedado de jamón y luego tomo sus tan ansiadas píldoras, que lo relajaron en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Ya mejor?

-Algo.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

-No lo sé, no tengo noción del tiempo... oye Potter.

-¿mmm?

-¿Qué pasa con los demás? Ya sabía que hay problemas haya afuera pero ya tardaron demasiado en mandarte refuerzos ¿no?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-No sabes nada ¿eh? –concluyo mirándolo detenidamente mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Ya te lo dije, no es asunto tuyo –respondio sintiéndose pillado.

-Ya veo.

-Y si ya acabaste, me llevo la charola.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros y apuro el jugo para dejar el vaso en la bandeja para que Harry la tomara y saliera de ahí.

________________________________________

Y es que era cierto lo que había dicho el rubio, no había recibido noticias en días, y ninguna lechuza había sido contestada, su preocupación la había relegado al fondo de su mente ocupándose de Draco, pero ese silencio de parte del exterior estaba matándolo... ¿y si salía por un rato?... No, una cosa que le habían enseñado en la academia era que no se abandonaba un puesto sin una razón muy importante.

-Pero la falta de noticias es muy importante –pensó recargado en la estufa de la cocina.

Suspiro sintiéndose olvidado y relegado, como si el asunto de Draco Malfoy fuera a esas alturas algo ya sin importancia.

-Esperare un día mas y si no hay noticias, iré al ministerio... mientras tanto mandare una lechuza mas.

______________________________________

.


	29. Capitulo 29

.

Cuando recibió una dosis más de píldoras, Draco ya estaba mucho mejor, su cuerpo respondía como flor en primavera al recibir cálidos rayos de sol... ¡oh si, benditas drogas!

-¿Y qué has pensado de lo que sucedió? –pregunto Harry viéndolo regresar del baño secándose las manos.

-¿De qué?

-De lo del arma... de que no eres como pensabas.

Draco no respondio, solo se sentó en la cama secándose cuidadosamente cada dedo mientras era observado fijamente por Harry.

-Deja de mirarme –dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta.

-¿Por qué?

Draco hizo un gesto de impaciencia mientras lo miraba fastidiado... ¿responder valía de algo?... tratándose de Potter ya no se sabía.

-Porque me molesta, por eso.

-No veo por qué.

Draco soltó la toalla y lo fulmino con la mirada para después subirse a la cama y recargarse en la cabecera.

-¿Es por tu cicatriz? –Pregunto de repente el moreno- porque si es por eso, yo no veo ningún problema.

Draco apretó la mandíbula sintiendo que con ese tema, se estaba invadiendo una parte importante de su privacidad, algo que solo le competía a él y a nadie más.

-La mía no se compara con la tuya... -continuo Harry sabiendo muy bien que pisaba terreno muy resbaloso- por eso no cometeré la falta de respeto de quitarle importancia, solo te diré que yo no veo ningún monstruo como tú dices, yo solo veo a Draco Malfoy.

-Mira, el jueguito del arma estuvo pasable, pero si continuas con este tema, te juro Potter, que...

-Lo que menos quiero es ofenderte –interrumpió sabiendo que actuaba por pura inspiración divina- pero ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que no eres un monstruo?... ¿lo peor del mundo según tú?

-Pues te lo diré... -respondio comenzando a conocer a Harry también más a fondo- no hay manera, simplemente no la hay, así que ya no la busques y deja de fastidiar.

-Sí no fuera por tu carácter de mierda, hasta serías lindo... -dijo con una media sonrisa sorprendiendo a Draco, que ya no supo si ladrarle otra vez o de plano estrellar su cabeza contra el piso.

-¿Te parece gracioso? –Exclamo al fin- ¿burlarte de mí te parece chistoso?

-No me burlo de ti, ya aprendí esa lección y no pienso cometer ese error de nuevo –respondio sin amilanarse- lo que pasa es que jamás pensé que fueras como eres, sinceramente te lo digo.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo arrugando el ceño.

-Sí Malfoy... -respondio Harry más animado reacomodándose en la silla, como si el tema del que fuera a hablar fuese el más interesante del mundo- te gusta la música.

-¿Y?

-Te gustan las flores.

-¿Y?

-Te gusta leer.

-¿Y?... no soy un inculto como tú.

-No te gusta el escándalo ni las fiestas como en el colegio.

-En el colegio era otra historia.

-Tú ves más a fondo a las personas.

-¿Eso crees?... recuerda como trataba a tu pandilla de lame botas.

-Pero tú acabas de decirlo, en el colegio era otra historia.

-Estás loco, no me conoces en lo más mínimo –dijo girando el rostro.

-Te equivocas, ya te estoy conociendo.

Se volvió para responder una mala palabra, pero lo vio sonriéndole con tanta amabilidad, que esa sonrisa le pareció... ¿sincera?

-Tú no te vas con la finta de la fama de nadie –continuo Harry aprovechando ese momento de silencio- eso para ti ya no tiene ninguna importancia.

-¿Y porque habría de tenerla?... la gente es solo gente.

-¿Tuviste muchas novias en Hogwarts?

-¿Qué? –grazno no dando crédito a la desfachatez del auror.

-Sí, imagino que si has de haber tenido muchas... yo no.

-No, tu solo tuviste a la sosa de... -se calló dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la fulana- esa, la tipa de Ravenclaw y la insípida de la Weasley, la que te seguía como perrito faldero ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Te diste cuenta de lo aburrida que era en realidad?

-No, me di cuenta de que me gustaban los hombres.

Draco se quedo con su siguiente respuesta sarcástica atorada en el cogote, pues esa declaración, tan llana y simple de Harry no se la espero nunca.

-¿Qué?

-Ajá... -respondio encogiéndose de hombros- nunca tuve suerte con las chicas, aunque no por eso es que dejaron de gustarme, más bien me di cuenta de que no funcionaba con ellas porque no me gustaban tanto como creía; fue saliendo de Hogwarts que me di cuenta de mi gusto por los chicos.

Draco no abrió la boca por puro control... ¿Cómo había terminado escuchando la historia de la sexualidad de Potter?

-Pero hasta ahora no he encontrado el correcto, todos son... no sé, simplemente no funciona.

-Potter...

-¿Sí?

-Por mi puedes encamarte con un cocodrilo, ¿Qué te hizo imaginar, por tan solo un segundo, que la historia de tu vida podría interesarme tan siquiera un poco?

-Bueno, de algo hay que hablar ¿no?

-Yo puedo permanecer mudo por horas, eso no incluye escuchar tu absurda cháchara.

-No seas remilgoso, así se nos pasa más rápido el tiempo, dime ¿tuviste muchas novias? –respondio negándose a dejarse llevar por la mala actitud de Draco.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te encamaste con Hagrid?

En ese punto, por más tranquilo que pareciera Harry, por dentro estaba a punto de la histeria, pues ese tema le parecía tan ríspido que sabía muy bien que estaba jugándosela, pero a falta de psicomago, solo contaba consigo mismo.

Draco abrió la boca asombrado del comentario de Harry, pues el solo imaginar la escena le hizo revolver el estomago.

-¿Cómo te atreves?... –preguntó haciendo gestos.

-Entonces no te hagas el interesante, cuéntame de tus romances – contesto levantándose de la silla y colocándola al revés para sentarse de nuevo en ella y recargar los antebrazos en el respaldo.

En ese punto, Draco ya no supo si enfurecerse y de plano admirar el temple de Potter, pues por más que lo bateara, éste respondía con gran tranquilidad haciéndole pensar que lo mejor era responderle para que dejara de joder.

-Como en tercer año tuve un par de novias, lo mismo en cuarto y quinto, todas ellas estúpidas, pero en sexto ya no tuve cabeza para eso.

-Entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

-Con lo de Voldemort, las amenazas contra tu familia... ya parece que ibas a tener ánimos para esas cosas.

Draco no contesto, esos recuerdos eran amargos, por lo que Harry siguió hablando al intuirlo.

-¿Qué más te gusta?... digo, aparte de la música clásica y leer.

-¿Esto es en serio, Potter? ¿Quieres saber mis gustos? –preguntó sarcástico.

-¿Por qué no? en el colegio te gustaba mucho el Quidditch.

-Pues ahora no.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te parece que llegue a ser el mejor asesino del señor Tenebroso jugando con una estúpida escoba por el cielo?

-mmm no, tienes razón... -exclamó pensativo- ¿y si hablamos de comidas entonces?

-¿Y si te desapareces mejor?

-El chocolate ¿te gusta el chocolate?... creo que tengo una rana por aquí.

Draco lo miró esculcar sus bolsillos y sacar una conocida cajita que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

-Qué ¿le agregaste Veritaserum como condimento?

-No seas tarado, eso no funciona contigo –exclamo sacando el chocolate y partiéndolo en dos antes de darle siquiera tiempo a saltar, para después darle un trozo- además, si te soy sincero, no creo que llegues a hablar nunca.

Draco miró por largos instantes el trozo de chocolate que Harry le ofrecía para finalmente tomarlo y comerlo como si le hiciera un gran favor al moreno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya recibiste noticias del exterior? –preguntó con el chocolate aun derritiéndose en su boca.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, oye ¿podrías contarme algún otro libro interesante que hayas leído?

Para ese punto Draco suspiro resignado y comenzó a hablarle sobre dioses griegos; un par de horas más tarde, se levantó para hacer unas cosas pendientes.

___________________________________________

Ya a solas en la que había sido oficina de Remus, Harry se sentó muy preocupado en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio; la pregunta de Draco no había hecho más que preocuparlo más con ese tema, pues no había recibido respuesta a su lechuza y eso ya era muy grave.

En tanto Draco se había dado un baño de nuevo, pero habiendo dejado sus pantuflas en la entrada del baño, dio unos pasos con los pies mojados haciéndolo resbalar y darse tremendo golpe en la espalda con el lavabo que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo unos minutos temblando de dolor.

-¡Maldita sea! –gimio entre dientes mientras comenzaba a sujetarse de la pared para lograr ponerse en pie, pero su debilidad aun era mucha y solo pudo quedarse sentado deseando que Potter no entrara en ese momento... ruego que no fue escuchado pues justamente...

-¡Malfoy!

-Mierda... -mascullo viéndolo correr hacia él.

-Sujétate de mi brazo.

Estuvo a punto de estallar en insultos, pero hasta él mismo se dio cuenta de que eso sería muy patético dada su situación, así que no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso; eso hasta que sintió la mano de Harry en su cintura.

-No me toques Potter... -jadeo sintiéndose invadido.

-Lo siento pero es necesario –respondio colocándose un brazo en su cuello y sujetándolo por la cintura para ponerlo de pie y llevarlo hasta la cama- no me pasare de la raya, lo juro.

Estaba demasiado dolorido para contestar, solo suspiro aliviado cuando fue sentado en la cama.

-¿Dónde te golpeaste? –pregunto Harry inclinándose frente a él.

-En ningún lado.

-Vamos Malfoy, estás hasta sudando, algo te duele ¿no es cierto?

-No, déjame en paz.

-Sabes que no lo haré, ¿Dónde te pegaste? Puedo ayudarte.

Medicamentos... una dosis extra no estaría nada mal.

-En la espalda...

-Déjame ver –respondio alzando una mano, siendo alejada de un manotazo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!... ¡dijiste que ibas a ayudarme!

-Pues por eso, déjame ver el golpe.

-Solo dame pastillas y estaré bien –dijo inclinando la cabeza para ocultar el dolor.

-Píldoras... -así que de eso se trataba, ya se le hacía raro que aceptara su ayuda así, tan de repente- no te daré medicamentos así como así Malfoy, hay que tratar el golpe, dejarlo así podría ser peligroso.

Claro, Don Perfecto...

-Pues no tengo nada, estoy bien... -respondio firme- ahora déjame solo.

-Malfoy... -dijo tomando la silla y colocándola enfrente- sé que algo te esta doliendo, puedo verlo en tu cara, mírate, estás hasta pálido.

-Estoy bien, dije que te largues.

-Mira... si me dejas revisarte, te daré una dosis antes de dormir ¿te parece? –ofreció sintiendo muy loca esa situación, como si hiciera un trato con un niño de cinco años, pero en vez de dulces ofreciera drogas.

Esa oferta era muy tentadora, pero a cambio tendría que hacer algo muy difícil, mostrar su cuerpo o al menos parte de él y eso jamás lo había hecho por voluntad propia, a excepción de su madre y eso cuando estaba casi inconsciente; sin embargo el dolor era mucho y a esas alturas, conseguir pastillas extra era virtualmente imposible.

-A que he llegado... a canjear pastillas por dejarme ver...

-Vamos, seré rápido.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Draco encorvo el cuerpo en señal de derrota mientras decía:

-La espalda... choqué con el lavamanos.

-Bien, quédate así, voy a subir por el otro lado.

Harry subió por el otro lado de la cama para tener una mejor posición, entonces comenzó a bajar la bata siendo detenido inmediatamente.

-No, espera... cambié de opinión.

-Malfoy –exclamó sabiendo la enorme lucha interna del rubio- anda hombre, será algo rápido... es más, voy por la pomada para los golpes.

Y dicho eso, se bajo y salió casi corriendo de la habitación dejando a Draco en un verdadero dilema.

-Rayos, como duele... -pensó suspirando.

En menos de dos minutos, Harry ya estaba de regreso con un pequeño bote de plástico con ungüento para golpes; se trepo de nuevo a la cama situándose atrás de Draco.

-No me tardare más de lo necesario, de verdad...

Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, Draco sujetó su bata con manos nerviosas y procedió a bajarla poco a poco sintiendo toda la vergüenza del mundo caerle como alud de nieve.

-Ya vi donde, uy se está poniendo morado –exclamó Harry al ver el golpe justo en un omóplato, por lo que abrió el bote y hundió un par de dedos.

Draco respingo al sentir el fresco tacto del medicamento y deseando estar a miles de kilómetros, levantó la cara para ver que justo enfrente estaba el enorme espejo de la ventana de observación y automáticamente sus ojos fueron a Harry para poder mirar su gesto de... ¿preocupación?

Frunció el ceño al ver el concentrado gesto de Harry mientras aplicaba la pomada... pero ese gesto no era de asco como esperaba, ni de repugnancia... a lo menos que se equivocara esa cara era de preocupación.

-No... -pensó agachando rápidamente la cabeza- soy asqueroso, seguro se está aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo del puro asco.

Harry en tanto pasaba los dedos con sumo cuidado sobre esa delicada piel; sentía los bordes de las cicatrices y el calor que desprendía esa porción donde se había dado el golpe, pero lo que menos sentía era asco o repugnancia; su deseo era evitar lo más posible, mas dolor en ese cuerpo lastimado por la crueldad de otros seres, por lo que se concentro en aplicar bien el medicamento.

En tanto Draco dudaba en levantar el rostro otra vez y ver de nuevo el reflejo en el espejo; pero diciéndose que se había equivocado, alzo de nuevo la vista y vio otra vez la cara de Harry, pero esta vez lo encontró sonriendo... ¿sonriendo?

-¡Listo! ¿Ya ves que fue rápido?... –exclamó cerrando el botecito- en un par de horas el golpe ya habrá desaparecido.

Se bajo de la cama viendo a Draco cubrirse de nuevo mientras él se quitaba los últimos restos de la pomada.

-No me lavare las manos en un buen rato, dicen que es malo porque esta pomada es caliente... ¿Malfoy?

Carraspeando, Draco se recompuso y pidió algo más que sorprendió a Harry.

-Quita ese espejo.

-¿mmm? ¿El del ventanal?

-¿Acaso hay otro?... antes me vigilaban a través de él, pero ahora que no hay nadie más que tú no le veo caso ¿hay algún impedimento para eso?

-Pues... no, creo que no.

-Hazlo, yo... te lo agradecería mucho.

Viendo que Draco tenía razón y no viendo ningún problema en eso, Harry saco su varita y trasformo el espejo en cristal, duro e irrompible como era, pero transparente al fin.

-Oye, no olvides lo que prometiste.

-¿De qué? –pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

-No te pases de listo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré.

Cuando salió y regreso, le dio a Draco lo prometido, mas éste miró la pastilla con indignación.

-¿Una pastilla?

-Sí, lo prometí ¿no?

-No, tú dijiste una dosis.

-Pero nunca dije de cuanto... oye Malfoy, tampoco voy a embrutecerte como estabas antes, prometí una dosis y eso te estoy dando.

Mascullando un sinfín de cosas, Draco se la echo a la boca y se recostó.

-En un rato más traeré la cena.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pues ya sabes que si no comes, no habrá medicamentos esta noche.

Refunfuñando, Draco ya no contestó, solo sintió cuando Harry salió de la habitación; entonces se levantó cuidadosamente y se recostó de lado, pues de otro modo sentía un tremendo dolor.

_________________________________________

Cuando salió, se dirigió a la salita, en donde tomó polvos flú, pero estando a punto de arrojarlos al fuego, una cabeza de entre las llamas se dejó ver.

-¡Remus! –exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Qué tal Harry? Siento no haberme comunicado antes –respondio el hombre lobo con gesto serio.

-¿Qué pasa, porque no te habías comunicado?

-Sí, siento eso... bueno, la verdad ya sabes que las cosas están muy difíciles por aquí, el ministerio es una locura, prácticamente ya nadie dirige el mundo mágico pues el ministro está escondido, el Wizengamot es quien tomo el mando y sus decisiones tardan mucho pues no consiguen ponerse de acuerdo a la primera.

-¿Y la familia de Hermione y los weasley? –preguntó ansioso.

-De Hermione, lo último que supe es que su padre aun no aparece y ella está en su búsqueda, los weasley están bien.

-¿Y Ron?

-Ron ya está mucho mejor, pero de todos modos no pudo estar más en la clínica, ya que los servicios de todos los medimagos fueron requeridos para atender a los heridos, las clínicas están al tope... esto es una locura Harry, la verdad solo estamos defendiéndonos, no tenemos la suficiente información para armar una estrategia de ataque, Voldemort se ha hecho presente solo un par de ocasiones, no es tan tonto como para mostrarse como la última vez.

-Ya sabe que sus oportunidades de inmortalidad cada vez son menos.

-Exacto, no va a exponerse si no hay necesidad... y dime ¿Cómo está Malfoy?

-Igual, oye Remus ¿y el señor Turner?

-Esta en Hogwarts.

-¿¡En Hogwarts, ocurrió algo malo allá?!

-No, pero por si acaso fue enviado allá, los padres y maestros estan muy nerviosos y asustados por los alumnos.

-Vaya... -exclamó exhalando un suspiro de alivio.

-Los padres decidieron confiar mas esta vez y dejaron a sus hijos ahí, saben que la magia del colegio es más segura que la de sus casas, sin embargo decidimos dejar al señor Turner ahí, pues además es un excelente mago que puede ayudar a defenderlos.

-Claro, claro... ¿y yo Remus? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar yo?

-Mira Harry... -respondio dudoso- yo creo que lo mejor será que te quedes con Malfoy.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber? –preguntó viendo la duda en Remus.

Remus no respondio al momento, solo miró a los lados como buscando las palabras precisas.

-Remus...

-El Wizengamot quiere que sea llevado ante ellos para ser interrogado.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es una estupidez, nunca le sacarán nada!

-Eso ya lo sé y también el jefe, pero están empecinados en interrogarlo ellos mismos.

-Remus, no puedes dejar que se lo lleven –exclamó hincándose frente al fuego con expresión de angustia- sabes que lo torturarán hasta matarlo.

-Lo sé muy bien cachorro, no creas que ignoro eso... mira, el jefe y yo estamos trabajando en eso pero ya sabes cómo son; espero hacerles entender que el chico no dirá nada.

-El no hablara Remus, no lo hará –insistió como si su convencimiento pudiese llegar hasta el Wizengamot.

-Es hora de irme, mira te aconsejo que no intentes comunicarte conmigo, los mortífagos están patrullando los cielos y las lechuzas son atacadas indiscriminadamente, y en mi oficina casi ni estoy.

-Tampoco olvides comunicarme que pasa, tampoco puedo quedarme así, sin saber que está pasando.

-De acuerdo, intentare mantenerte informado lo mas que pueda, nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Cuando Remus saco la cabeza de su chimenea, ni siquiera hizo el intento de sacudirse las cenizas, pues su mente estaba en el consejo de ancianos que insistían en que el rubio fuera presentado ante ellos.

-Gente como esa no vería el sufrimiento de ese chico en los recuerdos aunque los hubiesen visto... solo pensarían en que era un merecido castigo.

_______________________________________

Harry se quedó sentado sobre sus talones viendo el fuego sin verlo realmente, estaba demasiado preocupado como para atinar a hacer algo, por lo que después de unos minutos así, se levanto para sentarse en el sofá.

-No pueden tenerlo... -pensó mordiéndose un labio distraídamente- no puede caer en sus manos, sería como si regresara al lado de Voldemort.

Después de un rato decidió levantarse a hacer la cena para ambos.

Cuando Draco lo vio entrar con la charola de comida, decidió no pelear para poder recibir lo suyo.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? –preguntó con la charola sobre sus piernas viendo a Harry sentado a la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa de qué?

-Estás raro, no es que me importe en realidad, pero es un alivio ver que hoy no estás como una cotorra.

Harry sonrió levente mientras mordisqueaba un pan, hecho que intrigó más a Draco.

-¿Acaso te llegaron noticias de afuera?

-No y como tú dijiste, no te importa.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, después se levantó y con pasos lentos pero seguros tomó un vaso de agua y se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba la maceta con la Dama de noche y comenzó a regarla quitando las hojitas que habían caído en tanto Harry le observaba de lejos.

Miró como esas manos delgadas y blancas, tan frágiles y delicadas, tan letales en las circunstancias adecuadas, quitaban con sumo cuidado las basurillas de la planta, lo miró sonreír mientras la regaba y tocar delicadamente con la punta de los dedos, uno de los largos pétalos blancos.

Y sin decir nada, salió de ahí sin que Draco ni siquiera lo mirara; regreso en un par de minutos y el rubio continuaba en el mismo lugar.

-Malfoy... -dijo acercándose a él.

.


	30. Capitulo 30

.

Draco hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a modo de respuesta sin dejar de mirar la flor.

-Malfoy.

-¿Qué? –exclamó molesto volteando a verlo ceñudo, pero ese gesto quedó congelado al ver a Harry con la mano extendida hacia él con algo brillando en su palma.

-Esto es tuyo.

Draco miró el diminuto narciso de platino que reposaba en la mano de Harry rodeado de su delgada cadenilla.

-Es mi dije –respondio mirándolo sorprendido.

-Sí.

-¿Y tú estás dándomelo? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo quieres?

-Claro que si –dijo tomándolo y viéndolo sonriente.

-¿Te lo pongo?

-Claro que no, tarado; no estoy manco.

Harry lo vio regresar a la cama viendo embelesado la pequeña joya.

-¿Por qué me lo regresas? Y no me contestes con otra pregunta –dijo sentándose al tiempo que se lo colgaba él mismo.

-Bueno... -respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos al tiempo que encogía los hombros- no tiene caso que nos lo quedemos.

-¿No que no se permiten joyas?

-Estás protestando mucho, sino lo quieres regrésamelo.

-Sabes que no lo haré y si pregunto es porque no hay motivos para que me lo regreses.

-¿Por qué dices que no hay motivos? ¿No te he demostrado que ya no soy el mismo tipo que te torturo aprovechándose de tus fobias? –pregunto con gesto serio.

Iba a responder con sarcasmo, sin embargo no pudo, se quedó callado sorprendido de su propia vacilación, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Harry, quien decidió aprovechar aquello.

-Te lo juro Malfoy... -continuo intentando mirarlo a los ojos- tu información sería muy buena, pero sé que no te sacare una palabra respecto a eso, así que no quiero que me veas solo como un maldito auror de mierda.

-Es difícil no pensar en eso cuando me mantienes preso ¿no te parece?

-Sabes que no tengo opción... vamos, que si por mi fuera y Voldemort ya estuviera muerto, te dejaría ir.

-No, no lo harías –respondio ladeando la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó extrañado de ese gesto en particular.

-Porque eres San Potter –respondio dejando a Harry confundido- ¿no lo ves?... –continuo viento el rostro de Harry- no me dejarías ir porque intentarías curarme como a un cachorro atropellado.

Harry abrió la boca sin poderlo evitar.

-Porque si dices la verdad sobre que no me harías lo mismo y toda esa basura sentimental, entonces la cosa es así –continuo enderezándose en su lugar para mover los músculos de su espalda dolorida- querrías sanar mi pata herida.

Después de unos segundos de sorpresa, Harry termino por sonreír diciendo:

-Vaya, parece que me conoces bien.

-No, tampoco te la creas tanto, creí conocerte y resultaste igual a mi señor.

-¡No soy igual a Voldemort y deja de llamarlo "Tú señor"! –exclamó enfurecido viéndose comparado con aquel que tanto odiaba.

-Sabes que tengo razón y yo le llamo como se me da la gana –respondio tranquilo.

-¡Contigo no se puede! –concluyó saliendo de ahí dando un portazo.

Draco se recargo en la cabecera sabiendo que había hecho enfurecer a Harry a propósito, pues él mismo ya no tenía la absoluta certeza de que Harry fuese el mismo bastardo que fue al principio y eso le confundía mucho, pues no deseaba perder esa especie de defensa contra el auror.

-En fin, ojala y regrese con mis pastillas.

Harry regreso después con los medicamentos de Draco, quien los tomó en silencio.

-Esa flor está a punto de morir –dijo viendo la maceta.

-Lo sé, el hechizo de preservación no es tan duradero como la magia de los elfos –respondio después de echarse la poción en la boca.

-Yo... no creo poder conseguir otra dada la situación allá afuera.

Al oír eso, Draco lo miró para estudiar su rostro y para su mala suerte, lo que leyó en él, era que era cierto.

-Lastima –dijo dejando el vasito de poción para dormir en la mesa- no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere.

-Intentare conseguirla por supuesto, pero no te aseguro nada.

Draco asintió en silencio y simplemente se acostó a dormir.

_______________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, ya con el desayuno de ambos en una charola, se dirigió al cuarto del rubio encontrándose con que aun estaba dormido, pero lo que le sorprendió fue encontrarlo boca abajo, desparramado en la cama, con la bata hasta media nalga y las sabanas por el suelo. Se le hizo curioso verlo dormir así, pues por lo general parecía muerto.

-Vaya, si que hacen magia estás drogas contigo ¿eh? –pensó sonriendo.

Pero no entró a la habitación y no quitó su mirada del chico dormido... sus ojos recorrieron esas piernas largas y la suave curva de las nalgas... y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de estar llenas de cicatrices, esas piernas eran hermosas, la esbelta forma se conservaba a pesar de sus terribles marcas; que había belleza en ese cuerpo masculino, belleza que la tortura no había logrado borrar y se pregunto cómo sería acariciar esas piernas... la suavidad ya la conocía por haberlo llegado a tocar en ciertos momentos y la suavidad se debía precisamente a las cicatrices, que hacían de su piel algo muy delicado.

-Tendría que tratarse con delicadeza... ¿Qué demonios? –Musito frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad- creo que el drogado eres tú, Potter.

Decidió irse para no incomodarlo y dejar el desayuno para después.

________________________________________

-¿Huevos otra vez? –exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?

-Es aburrido.

-Pues no hay otra cosa –respondio reventando la yema del huevo con su pan- además tú casi ni comes, así que no critiques.

-Precisamente con esto ni dan ganas de comer.

-Pues cuando tú cocines, tendrás derecho a quejarte, mientras deja de joder.

-Déjame cocinar y sabrás lo que es bueno.

-¿Tú cocinar? ¿Estás drogado o qué?... no, no me contestes –respondio ahogando una risa.

-Pues para tu información me sé un par de recetas, no muchas lo admito, pero al menos se cocinar huevos de otra manera que no sean fritos.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto Potter, como ya te abras dado cuenta, yo no suelo bromear.

Haciendo una mueca burlona, Harry se recargo en el respaldo de la silla diciendo:

-Sí te dejo cocinar, seguro enciendes las cocina.

-Por supuesto que no, de niño mi madre me enseñó tres recetas de huevo.

-¿Tú madre sabía cocinar? –exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí... bueno... también solo se sabía esas tres recetas, creo que las aprendió porque estaba aburrida, pero quiso enseñármelas y aunque al principio yo no quería, no resulto tan mal como yo esperaba, de hecho resulto entretenido, fue como una clase de pociones.

-¿En serio cocinarías?

-¿En serio lo permitirías? –respondio retándolo claramente.

Había algo que emocionaba a Harry en esa extraña situación, y simplemente dijo.

-Sí.

-Te puedo envenenar, recuérdalo.

-Nah, es algo que vale la pena arriesgar, vamos.

Harry se levantó esperando a Draco viendo la duda en el rostro del rubio.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, lo hacía, aunque creo que tu no, ya decía yo que un Malfoy cocinando sería el Apocalipsis.

-Pues te demostraré que no –respondio levantándose de la cama y calzándose sus pantuflas.

-Aunque te advierto que te vigilare muy de cerca, los cuchillos tendrán que ser hechizados para que no añadas tu cuello al menú.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario en el que el auror hablaba de sus intentos de suicidio como si fuera algo trivial, y en el fondo agradecía eso, pues lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era más estrés.

Harry salió primero y dejo después que caminara delante de él guiándolo hacia la cocina.

-¿A esto le llamas cocina? –exclamó con el ceño fruncido viendo el pequeño cuarto en donde había una estufa, una alacena y una pequeña mesa redonda con varias sillas.

-Sí ¿Qué tiene? Esta muy cómoda.

-Bueno, cómoda para alguien como tú que se ve que no ha podido tener algo mejor en la vida –respondio entrando mientras miraba a todos lados despectivamente.

Lejos de enojarse, Harry se dirigió a la alacena para abrirla.

-Mira, no hay muchas cosas, pero si lo suficiente para hacer un par de platillos, revisa que te sirve mientras hechizo los cuchillos y toda clase de cosas que puedan herir.

Haciendo un gesto, Draco se acercó a la alacena para mirar el contenido; y pronto se vio sacando algunos, también unos trastes y ante la mirada curiosa de Harry comenzó a cocinar, no sin antes casi desollarse las manos en el fregadero.

Harry le veía muy concentrado, picando aquí y friendo allá.

-No estés de inútil y saca platos extendidos... porque tienen platos extendidos ¿verdad?

-De hecho no, solo platos normales.

Draco rodó los ojos y después siguió en lo suyo mientras era observado por Harry.

-Curioso... -pensó mientras sacaba dos platos- que al asesino más letal de Voldemort, también le guste cocinar.

Y una de tantas escenas de su vida amorosa llego a su mente; estaba con Nick, un jugador de Quidditch con el que salía y había terminado a los seis meses de relación.

-¡Perfecto!... –exclamó sacando de un pequeño horno, una charola con cupcakes, que luego procedió a decorar con crema batida.

-Vamos Harry, ven a la habitación –dijo Nick rodeándolo por la cintura mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Ya voy, ya casi termino.

-Deja eso, me muero por hacer el amor contigo, mañana salgo de gira y estaré fuera dos semanas.

-Ya voy, ve a la habitación y espérame.

-No tardes –respondio sonriendo al tiempo que le palmeaba el trasero.

Cuando termino, colocó los pastelillos en una charolita y subió a su cuarto muy ufano, en donde el atractivo jugador le esperaba desnudo en la cama.

-Mira –dijo Harry sentándose en la orilla al tiempo que tomaba uno.

-Anda ven, dame un beso –respondio besándole el cuello.

-Sí, pero mira, preparé esto como despedida por tu gira, noté que te gustaban mucho los de la pastelería de la esquina.

-Exacto tesoro, los de la pastelería de la esquina.

Su sonrisa vaciló un poco mientras era arrastrado a la cama haciendo que su charola cayera al piso.

-¡Oye!

-Bah, deja eso, ya compraremos unos en la pastelería.

Pero en vez de dejarse llevar por el momento, hizo a un lado el cuerpo que ya se le había encimado y se levantó enojado para levantarlos del suelo.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no pasa nada –respondió levantando el pequeño desastre.

-¿Estás molesto por eso?... vamos, podemos pedirlos por vía lechuza.

Harry se enderezó y se le quedo mirando dándose cuenta que el hombre no entendía nada.

-Vamos Harry, pareces una chica, pronto querrás una sortija en una copa de champaña –bromeó sonriendo Nick restándole importancia para hacerlo reír.

Pero reír era lo menos que quería Harry, pues ese detalle significaba mucho para él; y no, no querría más adelante una sortija en una copa, al menos no con él.

-¡Potter!

-¿Eh?

-Estás en la luna ¿en qué piensas? Te dije que me pasaras unas pinzas o algo con que sacar los huevos del agua.

-¡Ah sí, perdón! –respondio dándole un cucharon.

-Esto de la cocina es un arte, claro que para un neandertal como tú, que solo sabe comer huevos fritos eso no significa nada.

-Te equivocas, me gusta cocinar.

-¿En serio? ¿Un auror que solo sabe de cárceles gusta de cocinar?

-¿Y tu Malfoy? ¿Un mortífago que solo sabe de asesinatos, gusta de cocinar?

Draco se quedó callado por unos instantes, instantes que Harry pensó arrojaría todo y saldría hecho una furia.

-Touché –dijo al fin como si nada.

-Y bueno... ¿Cómo se llama tu platillo?

-Se llama Huevos a la vinagreta, es un poco fuerte el sabor para quien no está acostumbrado, pero esta bueno.

-¿Y encontraste los ingredientes ahí?

-Sorprendentemente si, increíble ¿no?... digo, en una pocilga como esta...

Harry sonrió mientras lo veía poner en los platos los huevos duros cortados en rodajas.

-Oye, solo son huevos duros.

-Sí, pero el acompañamiento hace la diferencia, espera y veras.

Cuando los dos platos tuvieron sus respectivos huevos, Draco roció sobre ellos una vinagreta que había preparado.

-Listo, los huevos a la vinagreta me gustan para el desayuno, si es posible hay que acompañarlos con unas rebanadas de pan tostado, la cebolla le aporta un ligero toque picante, que contrasta a la perfección con la frescura del jitomate, la vinagreta con perejil no hace más que resaltar el sabor y la textura de los huevos cocidos y la combinación entera genera un aroma que abre bien el apetito.

-¡Vaya!... –silbó Harry al ver el colorido platillo- es muy sencillo en realidad.

-Sí, tu cerebro podrá ser capaz de recordarlo.

-Oye, ya deja de menospreciarme –refunfuñó mientras sacaba el pan tostado y lo vertía en un plato- ¿Quieres café o jugo?

-Jugo –respondio dirigiéndose al fregadero para lavar sus manos concienzudamente.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, se sentaron a la mesa.

-Aunque bueno... -dijo Draco un tanto incómodo, pero intentando aparentar naturalidad- si no quieres comerlos, me da igual.

-¿Y porque no querría? Se ven muy buenos –respondió tomando una rebanada de pan.

Harry levantó la mirada para verlo ante su falta de respuesta.

-¿Malfoy?

-¿mmm?

-¿Por qué no querría comerlos?

-Es que... bueno, es obvio ¿no?

-¿Por qué eres un mortífago y pudiste ponerle veneno? –preguntó gesticulando exageradamente con ambas manos.

-No idiota, porque están sucios.

-¿Sucios? –repitió pinchando una rebanada de huevo con una rebanada de jitomate.

-Sí... por más que me lavé las manos, yo...

-¡Oh para con eso! –Interrumpió dejando de comer- eso es una estupidez y aunque sé que no lo aceptarás por más que lo diga, no tienes las manos sucias.

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada!... en tu cabeza es así y lo acepto, pero entiende que para mí no es así y si no es así, no hay ningún maldito problema comer de tus mismísimas manos ¿de acuerdo? Ahora comamos y ya no me hagas enfadar que se me van a ir los huevos de lado.

-Eso sería doloroso ¿no? –respondio ocultando cualquier emoción que hubiese podido sentir.

-Idiota –respondio sonriendo.

Cuándo regresó a la habitación, Draco se recostándose sintiéndose físicamente mucho mejor, el dolor en su espalda había desaparecido por completo y su síndrome de abstinencia también, pues las dosis que Harry le administraban, aunque estaban lejos de embrutecerlo como antes, al menos servían ahora para hacerlo sentir tranquilo... en parte.

________________________________________

-Quién lo diría... -pensaba Harry habiendo regresado a lavar los trastes sucios- que a Malfoy le gustara cocinar... creo que si sus circunstancias fueran otras, habría aprendido mas platillos

Y es que realmente estaba impresionado, cierto que Draco solo se sabía tres platillos, pero eso era más que suficiente para cambiar otra vez la percepción que tenia sobre él.

-¿Qué más sorpresas tendrás escondidas?

Un par de horas después, regresó a la habitación encontrando a Draco saliendo de la ducha.

-Fuera Potter, voy a cambiarme.

-Puedo darme vuelta si...

-Dije fuera.

Rodando los ojos, Harry salió de la habitación y entro pasados cinco minutos.

-Te recuerdo que ya no tengo ropa limpia.

-¿Y cómo vas a tenerla si te cambias como tres veces al día?

-Ese no es tu problema, tu problema es abastecerme de suficiente ropa, sino quieres lidiar con eso es muy simple, déjame ir y listo.

-Ajá, como tu digas –respondio levantando el montón de ropa y sacándolo de la habitación.

Al quedar solo, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su nuevo elfo domestico... ¿Quién diría que Potter pudiera ser tan... servicial?.... tal vez fuera cierto que había cambiado y fuese el mismo Potter de Hogwarts.

-Tan tonto y ayudando a todos... sin importar quien fuera.

Pero no, no podía bajar la guardia, quien sabe que planes tuviera Potter; aunque comer lo que él había preparado, con esas manos tan asquerosas, de verdad era admirable.

_______________________________________

Desde ese día, Draco comenzó a salir de la habitación, siempre custodiado por Harry para comer una vez al día en el pequeño comedor; aunque Harry nunca se confiaba, todos sus utensilios de cocina estaban hechizados y tampoco le daba la espalda por temor a ser noqueado; Harry preparaba pequeños platos enseñándole también algunos a Draco, quien muy dignamente aceptaba aprenderlos.

-Si ya tan bien nos llevamos ¿Por qué me sigues encerrando? Deberías dejar mi puerta abierta –dijo mientras servía jugo- ya paso una semana desde que vengo a comer aquí.

-Regla numero uno –respondio poniendo el pan en la mesa y sentándose- nunca confíes en un adicto, puede que no quieras matarme, pero si noquearme, engullir todos los medicamentos y quedar como un pescado, todo frío en el piso.

-¿Me crees capaz de semejante acto?

Por toda respuesta Harry rio y comenzó a comer.

-¿Qué está sucediendo afuera? –preguntó Draco moviendo con el tenedor su comida.

-Nada.

-Vamos Potter, no puedes esperar que yo crea eso, no soy idiota.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no te puedo decir que está pasando afuera.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto comenzando a molestarse.

-Porque ni yo mismo lo sé.

-¿Cómo es que no sabes? ¿Acaso tus colegas te están negando información?

-¡No lo sé Malfoy, no lo sé! ¡Solo sé que Voldemort está matando gente a diestra y siniestra!

-Ah... -exclamó después de un momento- vaya, yo pensé que las cosas andaban mal.

Harry lo miró anonadado mientras el rubio dejaba su tenedor a un lado del plato y tomaba un sorbo de jugo de manzana.

-Bromeas ¿cierto?

-¿Sobre qué? –respondio como si nada.

-De lo que acabas de decir... Voldemort esta asesinando al por mayor y ¿a ti no te importa?

-¿Y porque habría de importarme? Esa gente no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Pero... no puedes decir eso –exclamó incrédulo.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?... ¿acaso piensas que porque ya comemos juntos en la mesa me conoces en algo? –dijo mirando a Harry, quien se había quedado sin decir nada- no me conoces en lo absoluto Potter, es verdad que no te mataría, ya lo comprobaste, pero a la primera oportunidad yo me escaparía ¿entiendes?... porque tu gente y tu guerra con el señor Tenebroso me importan un soberano cacahuate, puedes ir y enfrentártele si quieres o puedes ir a salvar a toda esa gente que clama por la ayuda del niño que vivió, pero entiende una cosa, tú y yo no somos iguales y nunca lo seremos, estamos en diferentes caminos en la vida y en cuanto pueda, yo seguiré el mío, eso si no tengo la suerte de recibir el beso del dementor primero, y si no te importa, ya no tengo hambre, adiós.

Y sin más se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación dejando al moreno sin moverse de su lugar... y es que el rubio había dado en el clavo, por un momento olvido quien era Malfoy en realidad, no respecto a que era un preso peligroso, un adicto mentiroso del cual había que cuidarse, sino de la mentalidad y formación adquirida con Voldemort en el transcurso de los años... si, por un momento se la creyó.

___________________________________

-Qué imbécil... -pensó enojado mientras llegaba a la habitación y entraba directamente al baño sintiéndose muy sucio- ¿Por qué habría de importarme la gente que mi señor pueda llegar a matar?... ni que fueran algo mío.

En tanto Harry se había quedado en la mesa, viendo sin ver el vaso a medio terminar de Draco, entonces se levanto también y se fue a su habitación, en donde comenzó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro.

Se sentía indignado y enojado también, pero esos sentimientos pasaron a segundo plano cuando recordó el porqué Draco era así, el porqué su mentalidad excluía de su vida a todo aquel que no fuera un Malfoy y simplemente ya no pudo enojarse más... su vida, su dolor, esos años junto a Voldemort... vaya, ni siquiera podía exigirle que no le llamara "su señor" pues fue condicionado durante tanto tiempo bajo métodos duros y crueles que no, simplemente no podía culparlo por pensar y sentir así.

El no era así, era un idiota en la escuela sí, pero no era un asesino... Voldemort lo había hecho así, si había alguien a quien culpar a era a ese asesino psicótico con deseos de inmortalidad.

Y suspirando se recostó y sin planearlo se quedo dormido.

.


	31. Capitulo 31

.

Draco se quedó recostado mucho rato después de eso, pensando en mil cosas ahora que ya estaba más despierto y de pronto recordó algo que lo hizo ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Vaya!... no vino a cerrar después de que me fui... -pensó sorprendido dando vuelta a la perilla- ¿andará por aquí?

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta y se asomo encontrando vacio el pasillo, como casa de seguridad seguro abría contraseñas para poder salir, pero vaya que haría el intento. Caminó despacio, cerrando con cuidado tras de sí con todos sus sentidos alertas, entonces escuchó una puerta abrirse que lo hizo pegarse contra la pared que separaba esa estancia de otra.

-Mierda... -pensó al oír los pasos de Harry acercarse, pero entonces escuchó otra cosa también.

__________________________________________

Harry se había despertado y se había levantado y se dirigía a la habitación de Draco, pero al pasar por enfrente de la chimenea, unos chispazos lo hicieron detenerse sorprendido.

-¡Chris! ¿¡Tú aquí, que sucede, paso algo?!

-Ya sabes que pasa Harry –respondio el auror sacudiéndose las cenizas de su abrigo.

-Sí, ya sé que Voldemort está causando estragos, pero ¿Por qué estás tú aquí, Remus te envió?

-No, fue el jefe quien me envió.

-¿Y para qué? –preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

-Harry, necesitamos que ese mortífago hable, me envió para que lo llevemos ante el Wizengamot, que de paso déjame decirte que están rabiosos por no haberles informado desde un principio que Malfoy había sido capturado.

-Pero Chris, el jefe estaba de acuerdo en que eso no serviría de nada, además sabes que Malfoy no hablara.

-Eso tú no lo sabes.

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¿¡Acaso no estuviste aquí?!

-Sí, pero con el Wizengamot será diferente, ellos podrán utilizar otros métodos.

-¿Otros métodos? –Inquirió irónico- ¿tortura querrás decir?

-Eso no importa Harry, cientos de personas están muriendo, necesitamos que Malfoy hable ya.

-¡Pero no hablara!

-¡Pues ellos harán que hable!

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? –Preguntó incrédulo- ¿supiste de la caja de recuerdos que encontré?

-Sí, lo supe, Remus me lo informo, pero eso fue culpa de sus padres, no mía; así que me importa un soberano rábano lo que ese chico haya vivido, tiene información que nadie más puede aportar y esa bola de ancianos decrépitos se la sacarán.

-Eso es porque no los viste.

-No me hace falta, así que me lo llevaré.

-¿Remus está de acuerdo?

-Remus fue enviado al norte del país, ahí hay mucho revuelo –respondio dando un paso en dirección a la habitación de Draco.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó interponiéndose en su camino- ¡No puedes... no podemos hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no, que sucede?

-¡Porque él también es una víctima, no podemos hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron ellos!

-¿De qué lado estás Harry? –Preguntó incrédulo- Malfoy es una pieza muy importante, lo necesitamos.

-Pero no así Chris, no así –respondio angustiado tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿Te convenció de ponerte de su lado? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No, no me convenció de nada, no podemos llevarlo con el Wizengamot, él mismo destruyo sus pruebas de defensa!

-¡Pues entonces fue su elección, no nuestra! –exclamó esquivándolo siendo interceptado nuevamente por Harry.

-No Chris, lo siento pero no te lo llevaras.

Sorprendido, el auror vio a Harry plantado frente a él con determinación, por lo que haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia respondio:

-No me obligues a usar la fuerza Harry.

-Chris, prometimos cuidar del que no puede defenderse.

-¿Estás diciendo que Malfoy es un pobre niño indefenso? –Exclamo anonadado- ¡Harry, asesino a docenas de personas!

-¡Ya lo sé, pero no lo hizo por gusto, fue coaccionado!

-¡Eso ahora no importa, Voldemort está allá afuera y nosotros necesitamos cualquier tipo de ayuda! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!

Harry se quedó callado, con la angustia atenazándole la garganta ¿Qué estaba a punto de pasar? ¿Qué hacer?... una cosa era segura, él mismo se había prometido algo y le había prometido algo a Draco.

-No... no puedes llevártelo.

-¿Qué?... ¿acaso estás tratando de impedírmelo? -dijo sonriendo incrédulo.

-Yo no quiero impedirte nada, pero no puedo dejar que te lo lleves así como así, no es justo y lo sabes.

-Lo que yo sé es que ese chico se te está metiendo en la cabeza ¿de qué manera? No lo sé y no me importa, pero una cosa si te digo... me lo voy a llevar y tú no te vas a interponer.

-Pues otra cosa yo te digo, no quiero interponerme, pero no te lo vas a llevar.

Ambos aurores se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos instantes, con las manos tensas, listas para dirigirse a sus varitas en cualquier momento.

-Hazte a un lado Harry... -dijo Chris entre dientes.

-No.

Chris era un poco más alto que Harry, apenas un par de centímetros y un poco más robusto también, pero el ex Griffindor no se dejó amedrentar por eso, sin embargo, cuando ambos tomaron sus varitas en un movimiento rápido, Chris fue más veloz y se la arrebató de un manotazo.

Pero si Harry sabia hacer algo, era a no depender tanto de su varita, así que alzo la rodilla dándole un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna que lo hizo jadear de dolor inclinándose, para recibir tremendo puñetazo que lo tumbo hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza al caer dejándolo inconsciente.

-Hijo de puta... -musitó viendo al auror caído.

Entonces se volvió a buscar su varita para encontrarse con algo que nunca esperó.

-¡Malfoy!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco había salido detrás de la pared, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que lo que estaba pasando era verdad y ahí, en el suelo vio al auror que en el principio de su cautiverio había estado ahí.

-Potter... -Musito viendo a Harry.

Y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido... Harry vio a Draco poner tal expresión de sorpresa, mientras miraba atrás de él... ¿atrás de él?

Se giró rápido para recibir el impacto de un hechizo que lo arrojó hacia atrás mientras un chorro de sangre brotaba de un costado, solo pudo gemir de dolor mientras sus ojos enfocaban algo que por un instante le hizo pensar que veía visiones, pues quien había salido de la chimenea, sonreía siniestramente mostrando sus dientes podridos, y solo pudo musitar mientras se hundía en la oscuridad.

-Grey... back...

___________________________________________

No... eso era una pesadilla... ¿pero cómo, si no podía soñar?... pero entonces, esa voz... tan grabada a fuego en su memoria y en su alma se hizo oír.

-Pequeño Malfoy... al fin te encontré.

Se quedo quieto, paralizado en su lugar, con las manos a los costados sin poderlas mover; como si su respiración entera también se hubiese congelado; no atino siquiera a decir ni una palabra, solo se quedó viendo al hombre lobo mientras éste, varita en mano daba un paso mientras decía:

-Cuéntame... ¿me extrañaste mucho?... ¿extrañaste mi piel contra la tuya? ¿Mis manos en tu cuerpo?

Draco permanecía inmóvil, como un cervatillo asustado que no tiene a donde correr, aun con Greyback acercándose lentamente, pasando por encima del cuerpo inerte de Harry.

-Porque déjame decirte que yo si te extrañe –continúo el hombre lobo llegando hasta él- el sabor de tu piel... el sabor de tu sangre... -dijo alzando una mano para tocarle una mejilla dejando a Draco pegado a la pared- estar dentro de ti...

Draco cerró fuertemente los ojos al ver a aquella mano asquerosa a un palmo de distancia de su cara.

-Serás mío una vez más.

-¡Sectusempra!

El hombre lobo lanzo un grito mientras caía al piso intentando tocarse la herida que había recibido en la espalda; Draco abrió los ojos para ver a Harry de pie, varita en mano y sujetándose el costado.

Abrió la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella, pero no hizo falta que hablara, porque Harry pasó por encima del mortífago y tomándolo del brazo, desaparecieron.

____________________________________________

Cuando tocaron suelo, ambos cayeron al piso, pero uno de ellos se desmayó casi al instante, entonces Draco intentó levantarse lo más rápido que pudo al haber solo oscuridad a su alrededor, pero tropezó con algo que lo hizo caer de nuevo.

Su corazón palpitaba frenético mientras el pánico comenzaba a hacerlo mover como una gran energía acumulada.

-¡Luz!... ¡luz!... cortinas... debe haber...

Logró ponerse de pie en tanto su voz comenzaba a ahogarse y la desesperación amenazaba con hacerlo gritar como enloquecido; pero nuevamente una pequeña voz, muy dentro de su cabeza pareció tironearlo de las orejas para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Algo... de-debe haber... -musito abriendo mucho los ojos al percibir un diminuto halo de luz- ventanas...

Extendió sus manos temblorosas para no chocar con algo y comenzó a dar pasitos en aquella dirección; entonces llegó a donde la luz apenas asomaba y toco lo que parecía ser tela; la tomo con mucha fuerza y la arrancó.

Y tenía razón, era una ventana que quedó descubierta al arrancar su cortina dejando entrar mucha luz a pesar de ser un día nublado; con la respiración entrecortada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, puso sus manos en el frio y pañoso vidrio, como si quisiera tomar energía de la luz y recargó su sudorosa frente en el sintiendo un inmenso alivio al ver la oscuridad desaparecer. Pero a pesar de sentir alivio, no se tranquilizo en lo más mínimo, pues el impacto de ver a Greyback de nuevo lo golpeó como un balón directo a la cabeza.

Se quedó así un rato, hasta que su respiración se regulo de nuevo, entonces bajo las manos y se giró lentamente viendo la habitación en la que había caído; era un cuarto tenebroso, lleno de polvo, que al momento descubrió también estaba en él al haber jalado la cortina.

Se sacudió asqueado mientras buscaba otra cortina que arrancar y en cuanto lo hizo pudo ver con claridad que se trataba de una enorme sala y en medio de ella a Harry; entonces se acercó a él viendo que la herida que tenía en el costado seguía sangrando.

Viendo al auror herido, una certeza llego a su cabeza... podía escapar, no había nadie vigilándolo, el auror estaba en el suelo y su varita también; podía tomarla y salir de ahí en cuanto encontrara la salida; él mismo había advertido a Potter que en cuanto tuviera la mas mínima oportunidad, escaparía.

Sus ojos nuevamente fueron hacia la varita, la miró y luego miró a Harry... deseaba escapar, deseaba correr y desaparecer... ¿Cómo? Ni idea, solo sabía que quería borrar esa desesperación que le ahogaba el alma.

Se mojo los labios resecos y tomando la varita la apunto a Harry; se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que de su boca surgió un hechizo que detuvo la hemorragia, entonces se hinco y puso su mano en la herida mientras veía a Harry.

-¿Potter?

Harry no respondio, así que comenzó a desgarrar la camiseta para ver la magnitud de la herida; ver ese tipo de herida no le impresionaba en absoluto, de hecho comenzó a mover sus manos como fuera de sí, como negándose a pensar, simplemente comenzó a aplicar hechizos de curación.

Se sabía muy pocos, esos casi nunca los usaba pues su oficio era otro; Narcisa era la enfermera por excelencia, así que hizo lo que pudo considerando que no tenía ningún medio a su alcance. Cuando vio que la herida ya no sangraba, se levanto para ver que había a su alrededor que pudiera utilizar.

Pero su vista fue a sus manos y de pronto se dio cuenta de cuan sucio estaba, pero sobre todo del porque esa suciedad y el haber tenido tan cerca al hombre lobo hizo que se le revolviera el estomago y apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse para no vomitar al herido.

Cuando terminó, secó su sudorosa frente con su manga, pero luego lo lamento al ver que estaba lleno de polvo.

-Necesito lavarme... -pensó aun sintiendo el estomago revuelto, pero un gemido procedente de Harry le hizo replantearse la situación- No, tengo que buscar algo para Potter.

Y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no correr en busca de un baño donde arrancarse la piel, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor otra vez. Casi no había muebles, de hecho solo había un par de sofás cubiertos con sabanas, otro objeto que parecía ser una mesa, también cubierta y una enorme chimenea, entonces sus ojos miraron la pared y se quedó mirando con mucha atención lo que con trabajo se vislumbraba ahí.

-¿Qué es esto? –pensó acercándose mientras fruncía el ceño en un gesto de concentración.

Cuando llego a la pared, sus dedos estuvieron a punto de tocar el viejo tapiz, y fue entonces que lo descubrió; el árbol genealógico de la familia Black.

-¡Esta es la casa de los tíos!

Se quedó estático por un momento al discernir en donde estaban.

-Grimauld Place... por supuesto, la casa de Sirius Black.

Y es que aun con solo cinco años de edad, recordaba bien esa pared pues cuando visitaban a la tía abuela Walburga, ésta se empeñaba en explicarle lo importante que era ese árbol genealógico y se esforzaba por hablarle de cada integrante, omitiendo obviamente a los que estaban quemados en el tapiz, solo que a esa edad lo menos en lo que pensaba Draco era en oír a la vieja desdentada que parloteaba como un loro; lo que a él le gustaba en realidad era pasear por toda la casa y descubrir pasadizos secretos, obviamente con Kreacher pisándole los talones mientras su madre tomaba té con la tía abuela.

Sintiendo por fin un poco de control sobre la situación, se giró a mirar a Harry pensando en su próximo paso.

-Sí... -musitó dirigiendo la varita a los sofás para quitar las sabanas pesadas de polvo- este lugar es un asco.

Desapareció las sabanas y levitó a Harry a uno de los sillones, en donde después de constatar que respiraba, corrió al baño o al menos eso intento haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar el camino, siempre con la varita en alto encendiendo todas las lámparas que encontraba en su paso. Después de divagar un rato finalmente lo encontró, entró y encendió las lámparas viendo el suelo de mármol negro, la bañera con patas de serpiente al igual que el grifo, de color negro también.

Abrió la llave y suspiro aliviado cuando el agua mojó sus manos, lo que lamentó profundamente fue la falta de jabón, por lo que comenzó a frotarlas lo más fuerte que pudo pensando en cómo podría limpiar la herida de Harry con semejantes manos.

-Lo mataré de una infección –pensó asqueado de sí mismo.

Pero después de un rato tuvo que cerrar el grifo para regresar con Harry, después fue a la cocina y regreso con un cuenco con agua y un trapo que encontró.

-Espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente limpio –pensó viendo el trapo, ya limpio mediante un hechizo.

Y en verdad estaba limpio, pero él no podía verlo; él solo veía suciedad por todos lados comenzando por él. Aun así quitó parte de la camiseta y limpio la herida lo mejor que pudo, luego transformo una vieja mesa en una manta, con la cual cobijo a Harry.

-Bueno Potter, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Se quedó de pie, viéndolo por un par de segundos hasta que por fin sintió que podía descansar un poco; encendió la chimenea y se sentó en el otro sofá; y finalmente se permitió pensar.

¿Potter interponiéndose entre él y un auror?... ¿defendiéndolo?... ¿a él, el exterminador de ministros? ¿Al monstruo asqueroso que daba nauseas ver?

Inconscientemente se toco la cara, tocó la enorme cicatriz que desfiguraba su rostro y recordó entonces el rostro de Harry cuando le curaba la espalda... no había asco ni tampoco desagrado... ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía alguien tocarlo sin sentir repugnancia?

Entonces miró sus manos y alzó un poco la manga de uno de sus brazos y vio las cicatrices... vio una parte de todo lo que era él y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a temblar al recordar a Greyback... su fea cara, su fétido aliento... sus palabras...

"Serás mío una vez más"

Se abrazó sintiendo que se ahogaba al recordar esa piel áspera y apestosa contra la suya y agitó la cabeza para ahuyentar esos amargos recuerdos, pues sabía que si les daba cabida, acabaría arrancándose la piel.

-¿Por qué me defiendes?... –musitó viendo el cuerpo inerte de Harry sobre el sofá- ¿a "algo" como yo?

Puso la cabeza entre sus manos... ¿Harry en verdad estaba arrepentido de cómo lo había torturado?

-No, no puede ser, no debo confiar en nadie...

Pero la evidencia estaba ahí, tumbada sobre el sofá, moribundo por haberlo defendido.

-No entiendo... -pensó mirándolo, sintiéndose confundido cada vez mas- no lo comprendo.

Pero Harry no sabía que él estaba detrás de la pared, escuchándolo todo... siendo testigo de cómo el otro auror quería llevárselo.

-¿Por qué, porque, porque?...

Entonces un gemido lo hizo sobresaltarse haciéndolo levantarse rápidamente para ver a Harry.

-Potter...

-mmm...

-Despierta, abre los ojos.

Ante la insistencia, Harry abrió un poco los ojos mirando borroso a quien tenía a un lado.

-Potter...

-¿Ma-Malfoy?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Lo... logramos?

-Sí, estamos en tu horrible casa –respondio hincándose junto al sofá.

Harry se mojo los labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No te duermas Potter o te vas al infierno.

-No... no lo dejaré...

-¿No dejarás qué?

-Qué... te toque de nuevo... -respondio perdiendo la consciencia de nuevo.

Draco se quedó estático, sin que ninguna palabra atinara a salir de su boca y entonces Harry se durmió de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué diablos...? –mascullo al fin levantándose.

Se dejo caer de nuevo en el otro sofá viendo el fuego y luego a Harry... No entendía nada y su cabeza era un caos, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que absolutamente nadie, además de su madre, se preocupara por él; era algo que ya no podía comprender, la coraza que tenia encima le impedía ver más allá de su propia persona; era demasiado, por lo que sacudió su cabeza y se levantó negándose a ahondar más en el asunto pues empezaba a darle jaqueca.

-Bueno... -pensó- mientras daré una vuelta por la casa.

Pero lo que en realidad quería era tener ocupada la cabeza para no tener que pensar en lo ocurrido, en Harry salvándole tanto del auror como del mortífago, así que recorrió la casa encendiendo cuanta lámpara y candelabro encontraba y lavándose en cuanto baño encontraba; la casa era tan sombría como cuando era niño, y le sorprendió ya no encontrar todos los muebles que había en ella y no es que recordara a cada uno de ellos, pero si recordaba que estaba llena de vitrinas llenas de artefactos y armarios llenos de cosas.

Después de un buen rato decidió volver al primer piso encontrando a Harry un tanto inquieto, así que dedujo que tenía fiebre, pero el conflicto estaba en tocarlo para constatarlo, el contacto físico era un problema.

-Bueno...-pensó estrujándose las manos inconscientemente- si esta sudando, es porque ha de tener fiebre.

Supo que tenía que hacer algo con la herida de Harry, pues si no ponía manos a la obra todo podría complicarse.

Sabiendo que no encontraría ningún tipo de medicina ni poción en la casa, salió al patio trasero buscando el invernadero y aunque sabía que seguramente estaría hecho polvo, buscaría algo útil.

-No hay nada... -pensó pesaroso al entrar en la casa de cristales rotos y pañosos, lleno de macetas con la tierra reseca y plantas marchitas.

Aun así camino entre las hileras buscando alguna yerba que le pudiera ser de utilidad.

-Veamos...

Caminó sobre vidrios rotos y hierbecillas silvestres que crecían entre las baldosas, viendo estantes con recipientes de barro, algunos rotos y otros con las raíces secas desbordando las orillas; en su tiempo fue un invernadero formidable, eso era evidente, pero el descuido y el abandono habían terminado por destruirlo. Lo que si era un hecho era el ambiente tenebroso.

-Menos mal que es de día.

Para su buena suerte si encontró algunas que crecían en hendiduras, las suficientes para hacer una poción para la fiebre, así que regreso a la cocina a preparar el brebaje. Cuando la tuvo lista, la llevo al salón y la dejó en la mesita y después fue a revisar a Harry de nuevo; Sabía que sin medicamentos lo único que podía hacer era confiar en la fortaleza física del auror.

Se sorprendió verlo muy inquieto y empapado en sudor, por lo que tomó el vaso con la poción para encontrarse con otro problema.

-¿Y ahora como se la doy?

Era más que obvio que tendría que levantarle la cabeza y su cuerpo simple y sencillamente se negaba a cualquier tipo de contacto.

-mmm... -gimio Harry inquietando mas a Draco.

-Bueno... comencemos con quitarle la manta –pensó tomando la manta con la punta de los dedos para retirarla- Potter, tienes que beber algo, despierta.

Pero Harry no respondía y él se sentía un idiota por haberlo esperado.

-Potter... -llamó hincándose junto a él mientras lo sacudía suavemente por un hombro- Potter, soy Malfoy, abre los ojos.

Harry frunció el ceño para después abrir los ojos trabajosamente sorprendiendo a Draco con el verdor de sus ojos, lo que le hizo recordar que el tipo usaba gafas ¿Dónde diablos habían quedado?... pero el asunto no estaba para buscar gafas perdidas pues Harry comenzó a hablar o al menos a intentarlo.

-¿Draco?

¿Draco?... ¿desde cuándo se hablaban con tanta familiaridad?

-Sí Potter –respondio decidiendo darle por su lado... al menos mientras estuviera en ese estado- soy Draco, ahora abre la boca para...

-Eres lindo... ¿lo sabías? –dijo sonriendo como bobo.

-¿Qué? –exclamó azorado.

-A... a pesar... de tu carácter de mierda... eres lindo...

Eso era el colmo, pensó levantándose como si Harry fuese la peste.

-Creo... que me gustas... -murmuró el susodicho antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Si la mandíbula de Draco no cayó hasta el piso fue porque la tenía pegada, pero al instante la indignación salió a flote.

-Basta Potter, hasta moribundo quieres tomarme el pelo, abre la boca –ordeno levantándole la cabeza.

Harry obedeció y bebió poco a poco hasta acabar casi todo el vaso, entonces lo dejo y se dispuso a esperar el resultado; diez minutos después Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez con expresión cansada y cerrándolos de nuevo se recargo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-mmm... muy mal, me duele la herida.

-Hay un problema, solo traté el síntoma, no la causa, tienes una infección, sino la tratas te vas al hoyo Potter.

Harry abrió los ojos y mirándolo extrañado preguntó:

-¿Trataste el síntoma?

-Sí.

-¿Tú?

-¿Y quien más?

Harry lo miró de nuevo en silenció para después sonreír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada ¿dices que tengo una infección?

-Sí, tenías mucha fiebre, avanzó rápido, por lo que te repito que si no la curas, te mueres.

-¿Y? ¿No querías eso?

-Bueno si, sería más sencillo si te mueres tu solo a que te mate yo, pero no hubo suerte... además necesito mis píldoras.

Harry sonrió de nuevo pero ya no insistió en el tema, más bien concentró sus energías en levantarse.

-No te vendé Potter, si te destripas no es mi culpa –dijo Draco levantándose también para ir al baño.

Muchas cosas pasaban en la cabeza de Harry, muchas preguntas y preocupaciones, pero en su estado actual sabía que no podría pensar con claridad, así que tomo una decisión mientras tomaba una sabana y la rompía en tiras para vendarse, pero para empezar...

-¿Dónde carajo están mis gafas?

.


	32. Capitulo 32

.

-¿Saldrás?... ¿así?

-Sí, no hay de otra.

-¿Y dices que me encerrarás?

-Sí.

-No puedes ir solo, te desmayaras en el camino.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que me pase? –preguntó levantándose lentamente, habiendo encontrado ya sus gafas en el suelo.

-¿Quién te entiende?... si no me importa, que porque no me importa y si me importa, que porque me importa.

-Puedo ser ingenuo pero no tonto, Malfoy.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me ayudaste si y eso demuestra lo que yo ya sabía.

-¿Y eso es...? –inquirió alzando una ceja y gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

-Qué hay humanidad en ti, y que al verme en peligro me ayudaste, pero eso no significa que ya viendo que estoy más o menos de pie, no intentarás escapar.

-Bueno y eso ¿Qué más te da Potter? –respondio fastidiado.

-Qué no dejare que vayas a colgarte del primer puente que encuentres.

-Eso es basura, no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.

-No me tardaré, solo...

Pero ya no pudo continuar hablando pues un mareo lo hizo sujetarse del sofá mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Anda, mírate, solo falta un vientecito para que te caigas.

En ese punto Harry tuvo que admitir que Draco tenía razón, estaba demasiado débil para viajar solo.

-Bueno... creo que esta vez tienes razón –respondio cansinamente- ven.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya te lo dije, no soy tan tonto como crees –dijo extendiendo su varita y apareciendo un par de esposas que los sujetaban a ambos.

-¿Qué rayos es esto Potter? –exclamó mirando ceñudo su muñeca.

-Un segurito, para que no te escapes.

-Esto es una mierda, suéltame.

-No, te recuerdo que aun soy auror y aun eres mi prisionero, además tiene un hechizo para que no te esfumes en el aire, anda... vamos ya, no, espera...

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Necesitamos otra ropa –y con su varita transformo la camisa de Draco en una chaqueta con capucha haciendo lo mismo con la suya y después sacó dinero de un cajón- ahora sí, ya vámonos.

Sin nada más que hacer, Draco se acerco para ser tomado del brazo por Harry y desaparecer al instante.

____________________________________

Cuando aparecieron en Hogsmeade, un helado golpe de viento los hizo respingar de frio.

-¿No pudiste elegir otra ropa, Potter? Me congelo... ¿además, donde rayos estamos?

-No puedo hacer mas con la ropa que ya traíamos, lo sabes bien y estamos en Hogsmeade –respondio ajustándose la capucha de su delgada chaqueta.

-¿En Hogsmeade?... ¿Y porque no nos apareciste en el callejón Knockturn?

-Porque ya te dije, vamos primero por mi medicina –concluyó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y echando a caminar.

-¡Oye, cuidado con las manos!

Iban casi hombro con hombro debido a las esposas, cosa que incomodó mucho a Draco, quien iba con los puños cerrados aguantándose el frio y el deseo de salir corriendo mientras se sujetaba la capucha con la mano libre para impedir que el viento le descubriera la cara.

Harry camino entre las calles, ahora desiertas hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda ahora cerrada, por lo que sin amilanarse tocó en la puerta.

-¿Qué lugar es este? –pregunto el rubio.

-Es la tienda de un viejo amigo, vende animales.

-Vaya, con razón acudes a él para que te cure.

Harry le miró con ojos de pistola antes de tocar de nuevo.

-Vende mascotas y él mismo las cura cuando enferman, tarado.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió un poco para ver quién era.

-Hola Albert, soy yo, Harry.

-¡Harry! –exclamó el anciano al reconocer al chico de las gafas, abriendo mas la puerta.

-Necesito su ayuda.

-Claro muchacho, pasa –respondio abriendo la puerta y dejándolos pasar.

-Es increíble que estés aquí, la situación es un infierno haya afuera y nadie nos dice nada, "El Profeta" no puede publicar con la misma regularidad y todo está siendo como lo fue la otra vez... y de ti no hemos sabido nada ¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿Qué pasa con el ministerio, con el ministro?... con... ¿con el que no debe ser nombrado?

-No lo sé, señor Wilson, estaba en una misión y se tan poco como usted.

Entonces el señor Wilson reparo en la actitud sospechosa de Draco y pregunto:

-¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Usted ya lo dijo, un amigo... oiga señor Wilson, recibí un hechizo y estoy herido, la verdad no quiero ir a San Mungo, no sé como estén las cosas en ese lugar.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Algo para la infección.

-Bueno Harry, no soy doctor –respondio preocupado- no sabría que darte.

-Oh vamos señor Wilson, usted curó al caballo de la señora Smith.

-¿Ya lo ve? Si puede; caballo, mula, no hay gran diferencia –exclamo Draco harto del discreto escrutinio del viejo.

-Perdón ¿Quién eres tú?

-Nadie que le incumba, viejo entrometido.

-Mal... Oye, cálmate... -intervino Harry- señor Wilson, solo le pido una poción para la infección, imagine que soy uno de sus conejos –concluyo sonriendo forzadamente.

El señor Wilson lo miró con ojos entrecerrados viendo si Draco en realidad venía con Harry o era alguna amenaza.

-Es un amigo, no se preocupe –dijo Harry intuyendo lo que el hombre pensaba.

-¿Y entonces porque se cubre el rostro?

-Señor Wilson, de verdad necesito esa poción, no me siento muy bien que digamos.

-De acuerdo Harry, veré que puedo hacer –respondio finalmente dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo por una habitación- esperen aquí.

-Gracias... ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –exclamó molesto cuando el viejo desapareció.

-Qué me molestan los entrometidos –respondio Draco muy digno,

-Pues aguántate o tendrá más curiosidad por saber quién eres –dijo sentándose lentamente en una silla.

-Y eso que no ha visto las esposas, creo que esta medio ciego.

-Pues sí, de hecho tiene cataratas en un ojo.

-Oye, necesito ir al baño.

-Pues aprieta las piernas.

-No seas imbécil, tengo que lavarme las manos.

-¿Aquí?... ¿seguro que quieres entrar a un baño en donde entra un señor que acaba de agarrar escarbatos o algún otro animalejo?

Draco lo miró percibiendo exactamente lo que Harry pretendía hacer y con todo éxito para su desgracia.

-Bueno no, pero que ese viejo se apure o te saco a rastras de aquí –respondió rascándose una mano.

______________________________________

Media hora después, Draco estaba que se trepaba por las paredes.

-¿A qué hora sale ese viejo? ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

-Cállate... fue muy cortes en acceder –respondio Harry mas pálido que un muerto.

-No te vayas a desmayar Potter, yo no te cargare.

Harry ya no respondio, se sentía tan mal que solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y acostarse, sin embargo estaba de acuerdo en que parecían horas desde que el señor Wilson había desaparecido.

-Sí no se apura, creo que si me desmayaré –pensó sudando frio.

-Listo –dijo el anciano apareciendo cinco minutos después- siento la tardanza Harry, pero no tenía nada preparado.

Harry vio el vaso de vidrio que el anciano sostenía y que parecía contener agua puerca.

-Gracias –dijo extendiendo la mano.

Cuando dio el primer sorbo, quiso vomitar por el horrible sabor, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo tragó todo de un tirón.

-Espero que sirva, es lo que le di a mi elfina domestica cuando recién parió y se puso mal.

Draco resopló al escuchar eso haciendo que el anciano lo mirara de nuevo con sospecha hasta notar las esposas.

-¿Por qué estás esposado? ¿Harry, quien es este hombre?

Harry había cerrado los ojos a la espera de alguna señal de que el brebaje funcionara.

-Harry –insistió el hombre cada vez más alterado- ¿es un mortífago? ¿Por qué estás esposado a él?

-Señor Wilson...

-Harry, yo confío en ti, pero lo que menos quiero es estar en la mira del que no debe ser nombrado, sabes que mis nietos viven conmigo.

-Todo está bien, no se preocupe –respondio deseando con toda su alma que el hombre dejara de armar tanto alboroto pues ni ganas tenia de hablar.

-No Harry ¿Cómo que no me preocupe viendo como están las cosas allá afuera?

Draco solo metió la mano que tenia libre en el bolsillo comenzando a golpetear con un pie, deseoso de lanzar literalmente un Avada Kedavra al anciano.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó directamente el señor Wilson- porque quiero que te vayas de mi casa.

-Soy el último de los Malfoy, grandísimo pedazo de mierda –exclamó tomándolo de la solapa- y voy a romperte el cuello.

-¡Basta, tranquilos! –intervino Harry levantándose e intentando separarlos mientras el pobre anciano trataba de soltarse de Draco con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Basta, suéltalo!

El señor Wilson vio los fríos ojos grises mirarlo fijamente a un palmo de distancia mientras forcejeaban los tres; tan impactado quedo al ver la determinación en esos ojos que ni siquiera reparó en la cicatriz que marcaba esa cara.

-¡Malfoy, basta ya! –gritó el auror soltándolo al fin del pobre hombre, quien al verse libre trastabillo haciéndose hacia atrás hasta pegar con la pared- ¿está bien, señor Wilson?

-Vete Harry... vete de mi casa y no vuelvas...

-Cálmese por favor, él no va a hacerle daño.

-¿No lo oíste?... ¡quiso matarme!... los Malfoy son sinónimo de desgracia y muerte; desde que fue conocido que huyeron con el que no debe ser nombrado, todos saben que son capaces de todo –respondio con una mano sobándose la garganta.

-En eso está equivocado señor Wilson, no todo es lo que parece.

-¿Tú defendiéndolo?... ¿entonces porque lo tienes esposado?

Harry aun se sentía fatal, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí.

-Vámonos Malfoy... gracias señor Wilson, ya no volveré a darle problemas.

-Yo solo quiero que no regreses con esta basura que seguramente ha asesinado a mucha gente por el simple deseo de honrar a su amo.

Un calor subió a la cara de Harry al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre, por lo que mirándolo a la cara exclamó:

-No hable de lo que no tiene idea.

-¿Lo defiendes Harry? –Preguntó atónito- ¿a este asesino?

-A usted no le consta que haya matado ¿o sí?

-No, pero es un mortífago ¿Qué otra cosa hacen? Sí no fuera así, no lo traerías esposado... pero vete ya, vete y llévate a este asesino de aquí.

Harry se dio la vuelta con paso lento y salió de la casa seguido por Draco, quien se volvió e hizo la seña de cortarse el cuello haciendo al pobre hombre entrar corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Basta Malfoy, te vi!

-¿Y?

Cuando salieron a la calle, Harry tomó el brazo de Draco y desaparecieron.

_______________________________________

Cuando Draco reconoció el salón de Grimauld Place, se volvió furioso contra Harry.

-¡¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí?! ¿¡No que íbamos a ir al callejón Knockturn para comprar mis píldoras?!

-Malfoy, no molestes, en serio no tengo ganas de discutir –respondio sacando su varita y desapareciendo las esposas para después hacer unos pases al aire mascullando quien sabe que.

-¡Eso me importa una mierda, necesito mis pastillas!

-Me voy a dormir, te aviso que no podrás salir, solo tienes acceso libre al baño.

-¡Pero...!

-No me siento bien –interrumpió dirigiéndose a las escaleras- no hubiéramos podido llegar hasta allá en el estado en que me encuentro.

Draco lo vio desaparecer por la escalera negándole cualquier oportunidad de decir nada más.

-¡Pero qué hijo de...! –exclamó viendo a todos lados cuando se encontró solo.

Y sin más que hacer y sintiéndose muy enojado, se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

-Mierda... -pensó contrariado al ver todo lleno de polvo- todo está muy sucio.

Miró la bañera de un feo color pardo debido a todo el polvo que se había acumulado a través del tiempo y luego miró el lavabo.

-Se ve que Potter no venía muy seguido aquí... ¿Qué haré?

Estaba tan desesperado por sentirse limpio, que fue a buscar una vasija y regreso a quitarse la ropa y mojarse con el agua que salía del lavabo, que al menos tuvo la decencia de tener agua caliente.

Estuvo ahí, frotándose la piel por más de una hora, sin nada más que sus manos, por lo que cuando acabó, no hubo gran diferencia en su percepción de estar limpio; y es que en verdad necesitaba frotar su piel con algo que le hiciera daño para sentir que de verdad estaba limpiándose, que en verdad estaba deshaciéndose de toda esa suciedad acumulada en esas interminables horas, aunado a la inquietud de la abstinencia que empezaba a hacerse presente.

Cuando terminó, se vistió de nuevo con esas ropas asquerosas que volvían a contaminarlo, por lo que sin poderlo evitar otra vez, volvió a desnudarse para bañarse de nuevo.

_________________________________________

Cuando Harry despertó, se sintió mucho mejor; era más que obvio que esa poción no era lo que un medimago le hubiese dado, sin embargo si sirvió en algo pues se sentía con más energías y el dolor en su herida había desaparecido.

Se sentó en la cama y reviso su costado encontrándolo mucho mejor, ahora tendría que dejarle el resto de su recuperación a su propio organismo.

-¿Qué hora será? –Pensó viendo su reloj dándose cuenta de que eran las 9:00 am- ¿Dormí toda la noche?

Entonces recordó a Draco y decidió bajar deseando que el rubio no hubiese hecho algún desastre. Cuando llegó al salón, lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá con la chaqueta cubriéndolo; suspiro de alivio al verlo ahí tan tranquilo, pero cuando se acercó noto su cabello mojado, muy mojado en realidad, tanto así que varias gotitas corrían por su mejilla.

-Rayos ¿pasaste toda la noche en el baño o qué?

Cuando lo vio rascarse una mano en medio de su sueño, vio también que las tenía muy irritadas.

-Espero que no tengas así el cuerpo también –murmuró sentándose en el otro sofá.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –susurró Draco moviéndose.

-Aun ni despiertas del todo ¿y ya te quieres ir?

-¿Y quién te dijo que dormía?... en serio Potter o me dejas ir o me consigues mis medicamentos, los necesito –respondio sentándose al tiempo que arrojaba la chaqueta.

-Oh vamos Malfoy, tranquilo; al menos deja que me despabile ¿no?

-Vete al infierno Potter, necesito mis medicamentos... o me los consigues o te juro que... que...

Si no conociese la situación de Draco, hubiese pensado que exageraba, pero el rubio estaba sudoroso y a leguas estaba alterado.

-Esta bien Malfoy, sé que los necesitas; de hecho necesitamos comida y conseguir información de lo que pasa allá afuera.

-Bien, pues vámonos ya.

Sin más remedio, se levantó y poniendo de nuevo las esposas, desaparecieron de ahí.

____________________________________

Cuando aparecieron en el callejón Diagón, se resguardaron tras una tienda en donde subieron nuevamente las capuchas de sus chaquetas.

-Y bien ¿tienes un lugar específico? –preguntó Harry.

-Es obvio ¿no? –respondio emprendiendo el camino siendo esta vez seguido por Harry.

El callejón Diagón estaba casi vacío, con muchas tiendas cerradas, exactamente la misma situación que cuando Voldemort apareció la vez anterior. Pronto llegaron al callejón Knockturn en donde caminaron por varias callecillas lóbregas.

Finalmente se detuvieron en una casa de puerta de madera, muy maltratada por el tiempo y con más pinta de cueva de delincuentes a más no poder.

Harry lo vio tocar y esperar un poco antes de que se abriera la ventanita que había en la parte superior y que solo dejaba ver los ojos.

-¿Quién es y que quiere?

-Soy Draco Malfoy y necesito lo que ya sabes.

-¡Malfoy! –mascullo Harry alarmado de que soltara su identidad ni más ni más.

-¿Por qué habría de creerte? Déjame ver tu cara.

-Vete a la mierda, ya no tengo a Rufy para que venga por ellos, necesito lo que ya sabes.

-¡Woow, woow! ¡Sí que eres Malfoy después de todo! –dijo el hombre cerrando la ventanita y abriendo la puerta- pasa hombre ¿y quién es tu amigo?... mira que lo dejo pasar solo porque viene contigo.

-Me conmueve tu confianza... ¿Qué tienes hoy?

-Deja me ver, hoy no he podido conseguir mucho, mi contacto en el mundo muggle está muy asustado... el muy hijo de puta, como si al que no debe ser nombrado le interesara un miserable squib.

Draco no respondio, estaba muy ansioso como para tener el ánimo de seguir una conversación, por eso cuando el hombre le enseño una caja de madera, él se asomó y tomo algunos de los frascos que había ahí para revisar las etiquetas.

-¿Por qué estás esposado a este tipo?

-Te importa una mierda –respondio apartando un frasco de Diazepam- ¿tienes poción para dormir?

-Espera –dijo abriendo un cajón- aquí esta.

-Es para dormir sin sueños ¿verdad?

-No, de esa aun no tengo.

-¿Y entonces para qué diablos quiero esta? ¡Necesito de la otra!

-¡Oye! No hay necesidad de ponerse así, las cosas están duras con lo que está pasando allá afuera, los carroñeros están al acecho, no les importa que estemos fuera de la ley, ellos agarran parejo.

Haciendo un gesto de contrariedad Draco tamborileo con los dedos mientras decidía que hacer.

-La llevaremos –dijo Harry alzando un poco la cabeza, pues en realidad si no se le veía la cicatriz no había tanto riesgo de ser reconocido.

-¿Tú la necesitas? –pregunto Draco extrañado.

-No es para mí, es para ti.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero yo...!

-No discutiremos eso aquí –interrumpió Harry viendo como el traficante los miraba muy intrigado.

Viendo que eso tenía sentido, Draco continúo revisando el contenido de la caja y no fue hasta que con seis frascos de plástico anaranjado en las manos la dejo en paz.

-Esto es lo que llevare, paga –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry mientras él se guardaba los frascos en los bolsillos.

-Son veinte galeones.

-¡¿Veinte galeones?! –Exclamó Harry- ¡eso es un robo!

-Pues arréstame –dijo el hombre riendo.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario... si ese estúpido supiera...

Harry solo resoplo mientras sacaba una bolsita de su pantalón y se la aventaba al tipo.

-Te doy doce y date por bien servido.

-¡Oye, ese no es el trato!

-Pues arréstame.

Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

Ya afuera, lejos de la casa del traficante y ocultos en un callejón, Harry dijo extendiendo la mano:

-Dámelos.

-Claro que no.

-Malfoy, no dejare que los tengas, ya lo sabías desde el principio, no te hagas el inocente.

-Pues no te los daré.

-O me los das o te los quito.

Draco medito la situación... Harry no estaba tan fuerte como de costumbre.

-Pues no te los doy.

Se miraron retadoramente por unos segundos hasta que Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de Draco en un movimiento rápido siendo sujetado al momento por el rubio; comenzaron a forcejear encontrándose en esta ocasión con casi igualdad de fuerza; uno por la herida y el otro por su condición.

Pero experto en usar los puños, Harry acorralo a Draco contra la pared quedando pecho contra pecho.

-¿Y bien rubito, que decías? –exclamó con la respiración entrecortada.

Draco no respondio, miraba furioso como era vencido en un simple intercambio de puños; y Harry también miraba algo, algo muy distinto... veía esos enormes ojos grises, tan claros y expresivos... vestidos con esas pestañas largas y rubias, como sus delgadas cejas... y esos labios sonrosados que jadeaban por el esfuerzo.

-¡Quítate! –exclamo Draco sintiéndose muy incomodo por el escrutinio del auror.

-Sí, pero me llevo esto –respondio quitándole los frascos- ahora vamos a comprar comida.

-¿Y quién quiere comer?

-Yo.

-Pero necesito al menos un par –exclamó entre avergonzado e indignado de tener que pedirlas.

Harry saco dos de un frasco y se las dio.

Caminaron hasta llegar al callejón Diagón y siguieron hasta llegar a una tienda en donde se podían tomar las cosas de los estantes y pagarlas en el mostrador.

-mmm veamos... cereales... sopas enlatadas...

Draco se sentía más relajado, por lo que iba a un lado de Harry sin pronunciar palabra.

-Vaya, esas pastillas sí que son mágicas ¿eh?

-Vete al diablo.

-Vamos Malfoy, ya no te enojes, mejor dime que mas llevamos para comer.

-¿Tal vez pan, genio?

-Oh sí, es buena idea –respondio yendo al estante en donde había paquetes de pan de caja.

-Y jabón, compra jabón.

-Cierto y papel de baño.

-Y una esponja, pero una que talle.

-Tal vez quieras un cepillo de alambre.

-Pues no sería mala idea.

Cuando pagaron, Harry encogió todo y lo metió en un monedero que guardo en su bolsillo.

-Ahora sí, vámonos.

Caminando por calles solitarias, con el día nublado, Harry comentó:

-Ya me siento mucho mejor, ese brebaje sí que me ayudo.

-Mírame...

-¿Mmm?

-¿Se ve que me importa?

-Vamos Malfoy, un poco de conversación civilizada no cae mal ¿cierto?

-Bueno, al menos así espero que ya no digas estupideces.

-¿Así cómo?

-Lúcido, sin fiebre.

-¿Dije algo estando afiebrado? ¿Qué dije?

-Tonterías.

-No pero ¿Qué dije? –insistió curioso.

Draco suspiro exasperado mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Nada, no dijiste nada ¿A dónde vamos?

-Quiero el diario, necesito saber que está pasando.

Sin nada más que decir, Draco metió su mano en su bolsillo y siguió caminando, sin embargo la mente de Harry seguía trabajando y no precisamente en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Dije algo?... ¿Qué fue lo que dije?... ¿habré dado algún tipo de información?

.


	33. Capitulo 33

.

Si que se había sentido mal, muy mal a decir verdad y que la fiebre había subido muy rápidamente; y no es que no recordara haber hablado, de hecho si recordaba haber dicho algo pues se había sentido como ebrio... como si su inhibición se hubiese vuelto nula... y entonces se paró en seco.

-¡Oh por Merlín! –exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos haciendo que Draco volteara extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?

Harry lo miró sintiendo la cara caliente, por lo que solo atinó a echar a andar de nuevo.

-¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¿Cómo pude haber dicho algo como eso?

-¿Buscamos un puesto de revistas?... ¡Potter despierta!

-¿Eh?

-Dije que si buscamos un puesto de revistas.

-¡Ah sí!

-Bueno, pues ahí hay uno.

-Sí –respondio atolondrado.

Pero estando a una calle de distancia, un grupo de hombres llego al lugar haciendo que ellos se escondieran en una esquina.

-Creo que debemos esperar, ya se sentaron a beber con el vendedor.

Draco se encogió de hombros, pues en realidad le daba igual toda aquella situación, lo único que le interesaba era escapar cuando hubiera oportunidad.

-¿Sabes? Creo que mejor nos vamos –dijo Harry- me muero de hambre.

Draco lo miro como si estuviera viendo un marciano... ¿desde cuándo Harry Potter rehuía problemas solo por tener hambre?

Pero lo que en realidad pasaba por la cabeza de Harry, era un mundo de confusiones que sabia no le ayudarían en nada a la hora de pensar que hacer y mucho menos entablar un combate en sus condiciones de salud.

-Además no es como si conseguir el diario ahora fuese cosa de vida o muerte.

-¿Seguro que ya estás bien? Siempre te tiras de cabeza en los problemas como tarado.

-Sí, ya vámonos.

_________________________________________

Cuando llegaron a Grimauld place, Harry se metió a la cocina a hacer limpieza y a preparar algo de comer en tanto Draco iba muy contento al baño con su botín en la mano.

-Oh si, esto es una mierda, Potter debe hacer algo al respecto.

Así que bajo a la cocina a solicitar amablemente que Harry se hiciera cargo.

-Potter, tu baño es una porquería, necesito que lo limpies.

Sin objetar nada, Harry salió de ahí y se dirigió al baño para aplicar hechizos de limpieza tanto a la tina como a las paredes y a algunas toallas, incluyendo la desaparición del espejo dejando a Draco muy extrañado.

-¿Estás bien Potter?... es decir, estás en modo elfo domestico y eso está muy bien, pero es raro que no rebuznes con cada cosa que digo.

Harry solo lo miró ceñudo y salió de ahí.

-En fin... -pensó Draco encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a la tina de baño.

_______________________________________

Aun con las manos ocupadas en limpiar la cocina, Harry seguía dándole vueltas al asunto o más bien seguía negándose a aceptar lo que había dicho aun teniéndolo presente cada segundo.

-Diablos ¿Por qué dije eso? –pensó finalmente deteniéndose mientras recargaba las manos en el fregadero.

Sabia que la situación no era la más idónea para pensar en esas cosas, sin embargo se sentía inquieto al pensar que había algo que le molestaba más que haber dicho eso y eso era...

-Que si me gusta... mierda...

Se giró y se recargo mientras cruzaba los brazos... reconocer eso le daba cierto alivio pero también daba paso a otra situación más complicada.

-Es Malfoy por todos los cielos ¿en que estabas pensando? –mascullo recriminándose a sí mismo.

Mas aun ¿desde cuándo había empezado eso?... no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, lo que si sabía era que en esas semanas había llegado a conocerlo un poco aun sin habérselo propuesto y lo que había descubierto le había gustado... y mucho.

-Pero es Malfoy... -repitió dando unos pasos hacia la mesa para comenzar a sacar los comestibles.

El solo hecho de ser Draco Malfoy hacía de la situación algo hilarante y si añadía el hecho de que era un mortífago, era peor... y no cualquier mortífago, era el mortífago más buscado después de Voldemort por haber asesinado a docenas de personas, tanto magos como muggles y no solo eso, era un hombre que odiaba a todo el mundo por haber sido torturado hasta la locura.

-Sí que sabes elegir Harry –exclamo abriendo una lata de sopa de elote.

Languideciendo en su miseria y autocompasión, preparo la sopa en una cacerola para después poner una tetera con algunas hojas de menta y pan en un plato.

Pero si algo tenía Harry Potter, era esperanza en el futuro, a veces demasiada para su propio gusto, sin embargo sabía que si Draco Malfoy le había gustado, difícilmente se quitaría esa atracción que ya sentía; conociéndose sabía que esa atracción seguramente iría creciendo con el tiempo... ¿entonces qué hacer?...

-Tal vez cuando todo esto pase... -murmuró colocando un par de tazas.

Apagó la cacerola y la colocó en la mesa, también apagó la tetera y sirvió el té; después se quedó viendo la mesa analizando como se sentiría al ver a Draco de nuevo, ya con la clara certeza de que ese chico rubio le gustaba.

-Todo mejorará... -pensó haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ser optimista- acabaremos con Voldemort de una u otra manera y probaremos la inocencia de Draco.

¿Draco?... se sentía bien llamándolo así.

Suspiro sintiendo un hueco en el estomago, un hueco que seguramente era hambre, pues llevaban muchísimas horas sin comer, así que salió de ahí para buscar a Draco.

_____________________________________________

Draco seguía en la tina, recostado en el agua con los ojos cerrados cuando llegó Harry.

-Malfoy, vamos a comer, sal de ahí.

-No estés jodiendo Potter, no tengo hambre.

-No te pregunte si tenias hambre, llevamos mucho sin comer, además si no sales, voy y te saco de ahí; ya sabes que no bromeo.

Torciendo la boca, Draco abrió los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada mientras decía:

-Sal de aquí, voy en cinco minutos.

-No me iré, estaré aquí afuera esperando mientras cuento los cinco minutos –concluyó saliendo del baño.

Cinco minutos después, Draco salía ya vestido y luciendo mala cara, Harry le hizo una seña para que caminara delante mientras él le seguía.

Llegaron a la cocina y se sentaron a comer, pues aunque Draco negara que tuviera hambre, el hecho era que si tenía, así que se digno a tomar la sopa sin que Harry tuviera la necesidad de obligarlo.

El auror cuchareaba su sopa sintiendo que debía aclarar ese asunto, así que armándose de valor, comenzó.

-A propósito Malfoy... -exclamó carraspeando como quien no quiere la cosa- yo quería disculparme por lo que te dije, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomodo.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto tomando una rebana de pan- te lo pregunto porque por lo general dices estupideces todo el tiempo.

Harry reprimió un bufido al oírlo, pues su preocupación era otra.

-Hablo de cuando tenía fiebre, ya recordé que te dije.

-¿En serio, no que estabas moribundo?

-Pues ya ves, si lo recuerdo y por eso quiero decirte que mi intención no era incomodarte.

-¿Incomodarme, cómo? –preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de sopa.

-Pues... ya sabes, que pienses que te acoso o algo así –respondio sonriendo alfo forzado, a lo que Draco respondio con una tremenda carcajada.

-¡Esa si es buena Potter! –Exclamó riendo aun- ¡Ni moribundo dejas de fastidiar!

-¿Puedo saber que es tan gracioso?

-Qué tu pienses que yo me creo esa... vaya tipo –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

La razón le decía a Harry que esa conclusión para ese espinoso asunto estaba bien; Draco no se había tomado en serio esas palabras y por lo visto estaba dispuesto a olvidar el asunto, asunto que en si ya había olvidado aparentemente... pero Harry se sintió molesto por algo, molesto y curioso al mismo tiempo.

-Espera... -dijo dejando de mover su cuchara- ¿estás diciendo que no te tomaste en serio esas palabras?

-Obvio que no Potter.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué no? –pregunto mirándolo.

Draco aun tenía una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, sin embargo se digno mirarlo para responder:

-¿Es broma?

Harry lo miró para saber si preguntaba en serio.

-No, no lo es –respondio.

-Me encanta cuando finges así –exclamó tomando un sorbo de té.

-¿Fingir cómo, Malfoy?... ¿Por que dije que me gustabas?

Draco sonrió ante esas meras palabras.

-Esta sopa esta horrible.

-Malfoy... -dijo frunciendo el ceño dándose cuenta de que Draco hablaba en serio- ¿Por qué no lo crees?

-¿Tú, el famoso Niño que vivió, Santo patrono de los justos, fijándose en un indeseable mortífago asesino?... si, como no, oye la próxima vez compra algo más decente para comer –concluyó dejando medio plato de sopa- prefiero el pan.

Harry se había quedado callado mientras lo miraba tomar otra rebanada de pan y quitarle las orillas; Draco hablaba en serio por más que sonriera... él pensaba que no podían fijarse en él por ser quien era.

-Yo hablaba en serio –exclamó lanzando por la borda la cordura y sensatez.

-¿mmm?

-Malfoy, yo hablaba en serio.

-¿De qué hablas Potter?

-¿Acaso no estás escuchando? –dijo exasperado.

-mmm si, hablábamos de ti y tus ideas raras –respondio como si nada mientras sacudía sus manos de las migajas de pan.

-Malfoy mírame –dijo levantándose y poniendo las manos en la mesa.

Draco alzo la vista y clavó sus ojos grises en Harry, mirándolo como si al moreno se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

-¿Y ahora que, Potter?

-No debería decirte esto, incluso ya había decidido no hacerlo debido a las circunstancias y a decir verdad sé que meteré la maldita pata hasta el cuello, pero Malfoy... yo no bromeaba con lo que te dije estando afiebrado, incluso lo que te dije una vez estando allá, en la casa de seguridad.

Draco se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, por lo que Harry continuo hablando.

-Yo... yo te dije que me gustabas e incluso dije que sería tan fácil enamorarse de ti... yo no juego con esas cosas –concluyo sentándose de nuevo.

Draco permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Claro... -dijo tomando su taza de té- ¿esa es la estrategia que sigue?

-¡Que no es una maldita estrategia! –Exclamó exasperado- ¡Malfoy, te dije que estoy hablando en serio!

-¿Ah sí? –Respondio con toda tranquilidad- ¿y piensas que voy a caer en ese truco?

-¿Por qué no me crees? –respondio frunciendo el ceño y gesticulando con las manos.

-¿Creer qué, que te gusto?

-Sí.

-¿Me crees tan tonto, Potter?... vamos, dame un poco de crédito.

Harry se levanto negando con la cabeza sin saber cómo convencer a Draco de que sus palabras eran ciertas.

-Solo dime ¿Por qué no lo crees?

-Solo dime ¿por qué habría de creerlo?

-¡Deja de responderme con preguntas!

-¡Porque es absurdo que quieras engañarme con estupideces como esas! –respondio como quien habla con un niño pequeño que no entiende razones- ¿ves como yo tenía razón en decir que siempre dices tonterías?... mira, admito que sí, que has reconocido que te equivocaste al tratarme tan mal al principio, torturándome como un maldito bastardo hijo de puta, que crees que debo ser declarado inocente y todas esas mierdas, pero de ahí a creer que te gusto... por favor Potter, no me vengas con esas –concluyó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- haces que me duela la cabeza.

Y sin más salió de ahí dejando a Harry viendo la puerta como tonto.

-Imbécil... -pensó ya no sabiendo a quien insultaba, si a él mismo por sus ímpetus de adolescente calenturiento o a Draco por su incredulidad.

Luego se sentó de nuevo pasando su mano por su cabello y luego por su cara hasta terminar con ambas manos en sus muslos; ya más calmado se dio cuenta de que no era para nada raro que Draco dudase de sus palabras, que creyera todo una treta mas para hacerlo hablar... que creyera nadie podía fijarse en él por ser quien era... y por lucir como lucía.

Suspiró sintiendo una gran tristeza... Draco estaba demasiado herido para creer en cualquier tipo de propuesta, más aun... para aceptarla.

-Qué imbécil... -pensó de nuevo, pero ahora con la certeza de a quien insultaba- Harry, eres un zopenco.

Cerró los ojos mientras se rascaba la cabeza sabiendo que por principio de cuentas nunca debió haber dicho nada; sin embargo también había descubierto que terreno pisaba y deseó más que nunca acabar con aquel que había provocado todo, pero también deseo más que nunca protegerlo, hacerle saber que su físico y su pasado no hacían diferencia en él, que Harry Potter sabia amar si le daban oportunidad.

-¿Amar?... –pensó sonriendo sin ganas- te batearon sin compasión ¿y ya estás pensando en amar?... ¿no que solo te gusta?

Y Sí, solo le gustaba, pero sabía que su corazón era más imprudente y terco que su cabeza, así que ya imaginaba el resto de la historia.

-Vas a hundirte hasta las manitas Harry –concluyó levantándose a limpiar la mesa- algo entre él y yo es tan probable como que me guíe hasta Voldemort.

______________________________________

-Potter sí que alucina... -pensó riendo mientras se lavaba las manos.

Hubiera esperado cualquier truco, menos uno tan infantil como ese.

-Idiota.

No había cabida para el romance en su vida, hacía años que su sexualidad estaba dormida, al menos en el sentido de mirar a alguien con algún tipo de deseo o sentimiento; el único sexo que conocía era el de sus "sesiones educativas", por lo tanto ese aspecto estaba totalmente bloqueado para él, ni en broma consideraría siquiera dar o aceptar un beso de absolutamente nadie, mucho menos un romance; la primera vez sí que lo había pillado con eso de "Sería tan fácil enamorarse de ti" pero ya no más.

Además ¿Quién querría estar con alguien tan sucio y lleno de porquería?... ¿con las huellas de sus "pecados" marcadas en la piel?... y no es que le importara, pues tampoco lo necesitaba.

______________________________________

-Bueno, creo que esto puede esperar... -murmuró levantándose y saliendo de la cocina- es hora de movernos otra vez.

Subió al primer piso encontrando a Draco mirando por la ventana, quien al sentirlo llegar exclamó:

-Potter, si vas a tenerme aquí, por lo menos has de esto un lugar limpio.

-Ya esta más o menos limpio, tampoco puedo hacer milagros.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, así que has algo útil y limpia de nuevo, esto es una pocilga.

-Lo haré cuando regresemos.

-¿Cuándo regresemos? –repitió volviéndose a verlo.

-Sí, vamos a salir.

-¿Salir a donde? –Exclamó fastidiado- ni siquiera sabes que hacer.

-Ya te dije, buscaremos información y no voy a dejarte aquí solo; no voy a arriesgarme a encontrarte ahogado en la tina, anda vamos.

-Una cosa si te digo Potter, no podrás cuidarme siempre.

-Ya deja de rezongar y ven.

-De acuerdo... -respondio alzándose de hombros- busquemos información.

________________________________________

-El abrigo de Ron te hubiera venido muy bien, es algunas tallas más grande pero es muy abrigador.

-Antes prefiero morir de hipotermia que ponerme ese harapo- respondio ya con la nariz roja por el frio.

-No esta tan mal, solo fue de Charlie, Percy y finalmente de Ron.

Draco solo rodó los ojos mientras cruzaba más fuerte los brazos sobre su pecho, pudiendo hacerlo gracias a que esta vez Harry había puesto una cadena más larga en las esposas.

-Apurémonos para regresar rápido –dijo Harry.

Miro a su alrededor y unas cuantas gentes caminaban apresuradas, como queriendo estar fuera de sus casas lo menos posible de tiempo. Pero al parecer no solo sus ojos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues de pronto Draco dijo:

-Mira allá, ese hombre tiene un diario bajo el brazo.

-Gracias, pero buscamos un diario sin dueño.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo este? No me digas que te da miedo que pueda ser un mortífago.

-No, pero no voy a buscar pelea si aun no estoy al 100% y con un suicida esposado a mi muñeca.

-Me decepcionas Potter.

-Qué pena, mi vida ya no tiene sentido –respondio viendo al mencionado hombre caminar despacio hacia ellos mientras encendía un cigarro.

Solo estaban a unos metros de distancia, acercándose a cada paso.

-No hagas ninguna tontería Malfoy.

-¿Tontería yo? Me ofendes Potter.

Siguieron caminando con paso tranquilo hasta toparse con el hombre, solo que simplemente pasaron de largo... o al menos eso pareció por un instante, ya que Draco se giró y poniéndole una mano en el hombro y con la otra arrebatándole el periódico de debajo del brazo, dijo:

-Disculpa ¿me prestas tu diario?

-¿¡Qué dem...?!

Pero antes de que el hombre se girara por completo, Draco le enredo en el cuello la cadena, sujetándolo por detrás.

-¡Malfoy! –Grito Harry arrastrándolos a un callejón -¡Suéltalo!

Pero Draco no lo soltaba, seguía presionando fuerte la cadena alrededor del cuello de hombre.

-¿No dijiste que querías información? –exclamó estampando al hombre de frente a la pared- bueno... yo también necesito información.

-¡¿Mal-Malfoy?! –jadeo el hombre intentando respirar.

-Hola Collinwood –respondio aflojando un poco el agarre.

Harry quedó atónito al ver que aquellos hombres, aparentemente se conocían.

El hombre llamado Collinwood respiró entrecortadamente, aliviado de poder respirar mejor, pero sin ser soltado.

-N-no me la puedo creer... -dijo cuando pudo hablar, curiosamente sin expresar miedo; más bien con un dejo de burla en la voz- entonces es verdad... ahora eres la perra de Potter –añadió mirando a Harry.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Harry muy intrigado y a la vez alarmado por lo que había oído.

-¿No lo adivinas? –respondió Draco presionando con su cuerpo, el cuerpo del hombre impidiéndole moverse- este buen hombre es un mortífago y uno muy mediocre debo decir.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy... al menos no soy la perra de Greyback ¡ah! –gritó al recibir un golpe en el riñón.

-¿Cómo sabes que Malfoy está conmigo?... ¿Greyback está vivo? -preguntó Harry.

-Por supuesto que está vivo, estúpido... un simple hechizo no iba a acabar con él.

Eso fue muy revelador para Harry e impactante también, pero nada de eso importaba para Draco, él solo quería saber una cosa.

-¿Y mi madre?... ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

Claro, esa información era la que Draco había salido a buscar.

-¿Tú madre?... –dijo el mortífago antes de sonreír lascivamente.

-Sí pedazo de estiércol, mi madre –respondio volviendo a apretar la cadena sin que Harry moviera un dedo para impedírselo.

-¡Agh!

-Habla o te arranco la cabeza.

-¡N-no... puedo res...!

-¡Habla! –exclamó aflojando el agarre.

Collinwood recargo la frente en la pared intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Collinwood...

-Tra-tranquilo Malfoy... yo... yo se lo quieres saber... -dijo nuevamente con esa rara actitud- pero te advierto que no te va a gustar.

El estomago de Draco dio un vuelco, pero su rostro era una máscara que no revelaba nada.

-Narcisa está muerta.

Harry quedo sorprendido mientras miraba a Draco, quien permanecía impasible.

-Pero lo mejor no es el final... -continuo el hombre sonriendo de nuevo- sino el principio... ella... ella fue llamada una noche... noche en que tú fuiste llamado y no apareciste... ¿y todo porque? ¿Por ser la puta de un auror?... ¿un mortífago ya no te satisfizo? ¡Ah!.. ¡Oye, tú preguntaste!

-Di la verdad mortífago –dijo Harry.

-Digo la verdad... ella ocupo tu lugar Malfoy... fue la perra de Greyback porque tú te fuiste... y luego el señor Tenebroso le frió el culo con Cruciatos.

-Mientes... -dijo Draco girándolo y mirándolo a los ojos- solo eres un patético mortífago de mierda que quiere darse aires de grandeza.

-Piensa lo que quieras Malfoy, pero la cereza del pastel fue tu elfina devorada por Nagini... compruébalo, usa Legeremancia si quieres, claro si es que deseas ver a tu madre gritando como perra pidiéndole más a Greyback.

Envidia... simple y llana envidia era lo que provocaba Draco entre los mortífagos... ninguno quería la "atención especial" que recibía de Voldemort, pero todos querían su eficiencia y hasta el momento ninguno lo había logrado, así que si había oportunidad de joderle más la existencia al chico Malfoy pues ¿Por qué no?

-¡Bombarda! –gritó alguien.

-¡Protego! –gritó Harry al tiempo que jalaba a Draco.

Cuándo desvió el hechizo, comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás mientras Draco continuaba sujetando al hombre, entonces un conocido hechizo de color verde apareció frente a ellos, hechizo que no les hizo daño pues el rubio interpuso al hombre frente a ellos a modo de escudo.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó un mortífago que corría hacia ellos al ver su Avada Kedavra pegar en su compañero.

Harry ya no espero más y se desapareció justo cuando un grupo de mortífagos llegaban al 

callejón.

_______________________________________

Cuando aparecieron en Grimauld place cayeron al piso pero quien se levanto primero fue Draco gritando:

-¡Quítame las malditas esposas, quítamelas!

Desde el piso, Harry señaló las esposas con su varita y murmuró el contra hechizo desapareciéndolas.

-Toma tu diario –exclamo aventándole el periódico y saliendo del salón.

Harry miró el diario preguntándose en qué momento Draco lo había cogido, pero no fue eso lo que lo tenía impactado... era lo que había dicho el mortífago sobre Narcisa Malfoy lo que le había sobrecogido el corazón.

Se levantó y camino hacia el sofá aventando el periódico sin siquiera mirarlo y se tumbó exhalando un profundo suspiro; pensó en ir a ver a Draco pero sabía que lo más probable es que le lanzara una lámpara en la cabeza a la primera palabra de apoyo.

-Maldición...

__________________________________________

Paso un buen rato sentado hasta que vio a través de la ventana que se había hecho de noche y un gruñido de su estomago le indico que debía preparar la cena, así que se levantó y bajo a la cocina, pero hacia todo en modo automático, pues su cabeza no estaba ahí, estaba en alguna parte de la casa, deseando acompañar a Draco, hacerle sentir que no estaba solo, que podía contar con él, pero sabía que sería rechazado.

Suspiro odiando al mortífago por haber dicho esas cosas con sumo placer, odió a Voldemort por haber hecho eso con Narcisa y aventó la cacerola al piso con todas sus fuerzas sintiéndose más impotente que nunca.

-¡Maldita sea!

Se quedó quieto, viendo el traste girar en el suelo, se mesó los cabellos y se giró para salir de ahí, pero se quedó quieto al ver frente a si a Draco.

-De acuerdo...

-¿De acuerdo qué?

-Hablaré contigo... pero solo contigo.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó sintiendo el corazón latir como locomotora.

-Te ayudaré a encontrar al señor Tenebroso... pero solo tú y yo Potter y con algunas condiciones.

.


	34. Capitulo 34

.

-Te ayudaré a encontrar al señor Tenebroso... pero solo tú y yo Potter y con algunas condiciones.

Harry se quedó sin habla por un instante para luego decir:

-¿Cómo sé que no escaparás para intentar hacerlo tú solo?

-Porque sé que solo no puedo, no solo es el señor Tenebroso.

-Nagini... -completó Harry.

-Con los dos no podré y no puede quedar una parte de él.

-¿Y cómo sé que no correrás a cortarte las venas en cuanto te pierda de vista?

-¿Quieres un juramento inquebrantable de que no será así?

-Sí claro y si lo intentas te mueres de todos modos ¿no? –exclamo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno ¿y cómo quieres asegurarte entonces? –dijo con cierta exasperación.

Harry lo observó por unos instantes provocando impaciencia en el rubio, quien abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo, pues Harry habló primero.

-Nada.

-¿Eh?

-No necesito nada, yo dudé al principio, por eso te cuestioné, pero si en algo he llegado a conocerte puedo asegurar que no te escaparás ni atentarás contra ti antes de lograr tu objetivo.

-Tú a mi no me conoces en nada.

-Claro que si ¿y sabes porque te creo?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esta vez no se trata de ti... se trata de ella -Draco se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose expuesto ante esa serena mirada de ojos verdes- Sí algo he aprendido en estas semanas, es como aman los Malfoy.

Una oleada de calor golpeó el rostro de Draco haciéndole pensar que sus orejas iban a salir volando, por lo que solo atinó a ponerse arisco.

-Bueno, como sea... -exclamó alejándose unos pasos- yo si quiero un juramento inquebrantable en donde me asegures que no me traicionarás, en donde no pedirás refuerzos que echen todo a perder.

-¿Todavía no puedes confiar ni siquiera un poco en mi? –preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No.

Harry lo miró sin decir nada; Draco era en verdad como un animal apaleado que se niega a acercarse a las personas de nuevo... ¿hasta cuándo?

-Tú me hiciste recordar él porque me hice auror... yo no te traicionaré; por favor confía en mí ¿no me he esforzado lo suficiente para merecer otra oportunidad?... anda, cerremos este trato –dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Draco la miró sin tomarla; no confiaba en Harry, no confiaba en nadie y cada célula de su cuerpo se negaba a creer en alguien, sin embargo si bien era verdad que Harry lo había torturado con sus peores temores, también era verdad que había hecho cosas que demostraban que aparentemente estaba arrepentido... hasta el momento nadie se había arrepentido de haberlo lastimado, muy al contrario.

Potter decía y hacia cosas que lo desconcertaban y si bien su naturaleza desconfiada le instaba a alejarse y a cerrarse a cualquier persona, Potter parecía sincero; de hecho se había negado a entregarlo a sus superiores... ¿Potter actuando fuera de la ley por él?

Harry lo vio mirar su mano extendida por largos segundos, sin embargo no la retiró pues podía ver perfectamente el conflicto en el rostro del rubio, se imaginaba que casi podía escuchar su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad... el que no se negara rotundamente a tomarla ya era un gran triunfo.

Y Draco siguió mirando la mano, no solo no lo había entregado al Wizengamot; también lo había salvado de Greyback... vale, que eso ya era un gran merito.

-Esto no significa que confío en ti –exclamó estrechándola finalmente.

-De acuerdo –respondio gratamente asombrado- bueno ¿y cuáles son aquellas condiciones de las que hablaste?

-Para empezar vámonos de aquí, no me gusta este lugar.

-¿Por qué no? es seguro.

-¿En serio preguntas porque no?... ¿Potter ya lo viste? –Exclamo extendiendo las manos haciendo alusión obvia al lugar- sabía que eras miope, pero no creí que tanto.

-Bueno, no es precisamente espectacular pero al menos es seguro, nadie nos encontrará aquí, nadie entra sin mi autorización.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry estás aquí? –gritó una conocida voz en el piso de arriba, por lo que Draco volteo a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-¡Solo tú y yo Potter, o no hay trato!

Harry subió las escaleras seguido de Draco, quien no las subió por completo, sino que se quedó unos escalones abajo, escuchando lo que aquellos hombres iban a hablar.

-Remus.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó Remus yendo a su encuentro y dándole un fuerte abrazo- ¿estás bien? –dijo separándose y tomándolo de los brazos.

-Estoy bien Remus.

-Harry...

-En serio Remus, estoy bien.

-¿Y Draco? –pregunto soltándolo un poco mas aliviado.

-También.

-Harry ¿Qué sucedió, que es eso que se está diciendo por todas partes? –dijo caminando de un lado a otro con impaciencia.

-¿Y qué se está diciendo?

-Qué eres un traidor, que ya estás del bando de los mortífagos –respondio deteniéndose.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y quien rayos dijo eso?!

-Mira, yo sé que eso es imposible, pero necesito saber que pasó.

-Quién necesita saberlo soy yo ¿Cómo que quieren entregar a Malfoy al Wizengamot?

-A ver Harry, vayamos por partes... -respondio el hombre lobo colocándose una mano en la frente y otra en la cintura- Cuéntame que sucedió en la casa de seguridad, necesito oír tu versión.

-¿Acaso estás dudando de mi? –exclamó incrédulo.

-¡No seas idiota, claro que no!... es solo que necesito saber que sucedió exactamente para poder poner un orden a todo para poder entender.

-Bueno... -respondio exhalando un suspiro intentando ordenar sus pensamientos- todo sucedió muy rápido, estaba en la sala cuando Chris entró por la chimenea con el cuento de que el Wizengamot quería que le llevara a Malfoy para interrogarlo, y bueno... pues yo me negué.

En ese punto Remus no preguntó el porqué de esa decisión, pues conocía tan bien a Harry que ya sabía la respuesta.

-De acuerdo ¿y qué pasó después?

-Chris y yo comenzamos a discutir, llegamos a las manos y él salió perdiendo.

-Ajá, aja ¿y luego? –preguntó impaciente por llegar al punto del conflicto.

-Bueno, y luego... -continuo Harry arrugando el ceño intentando recordar- no sé muy bien como pasó, pero recibí un ataque por la espalda de parte de Greyback... ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí Remus, como que un mortífago logró entrar a esa casa?

-¿Y luego que pasó?

-Caí... creo que me desmayé por unos segundos, pero desperté a tiempo para evitar que Greyback atacara a Malfoy, le lancé un hechizo que lo dejó fuera de combate lo suficiente para poder escapar y entonces llegamos aquí; luego salimos a la calle por medicina para mí y a buscar información, unos mortífagos nos atacaron y escapamos.

-Ya veo... gracias a Dios están bien Harry, casi me muero de la angustia cuando me enteré –exclamo sentándose en el sofá siendo imitado por el moreno.

-No me has dicho que pasó ¿era verdad lo que decía Chris? por cierto ¿Cómo está?... espero que este bien, ahora que lo pienso lo deje a merced de Greyback.

-Está bien.

-Vaya... -exclamó realmente aliviado- que bueno.

-Para empezar desde el principio, era verdad lo que decía Chris, el Wizengamot quería y aun quiere a Draco.

-Malditos... ¿y tú Remus, porque te excluyeron tan de repente de esta misión?

-Sabes que hay una guerra allá afuera.

-Sí, lo sé, pero... ¡pero es que no es justo que quieran hacer eso con Malfoy!

-Yo también lo sé Harry y créeme que yo no sabía nada de eso, me entere hace apenas un par de horas y fue cuando supe lo que te dije; Chris está muy molesto.

-Y fue él quien dijo que soy un traidor ¿verdad?

-Sí, fue él y la verdad no puedes culparlo, él no te conoce como yo.

-Sí, es cierto –respondio con desaliento- pero Remus, no me has dicho lo demás ¿Cómo es que ese mortífago nos encontró?

-Por desgracia atraparon al jefe, un par de mortífagos y Greyback.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo mataron?

-No, pero quedó muy mal herido y está en San Mungo y aunque alcanzó a decir que le había sucedido, aun no se sabe si sobrevivirá; pero al parecer fue algo precipitado y lo sorprendieron en la calle, a unas cuadras del ministerio y le sacaron información, fue así como lograron penetrar hasta su oficina y llegar hasta ustedes, ¿Qué pasó en ese inter de tiempo en que mortífago y auror quedaron inconscientes en la casa? No se sabe, pero al parecer Greyback no le dio importancia a Chris, porque cuando éste despertó estaba solo, sin embargo ustedes desaparecieron y con lo que dijo el jefe, todo indica que huyeron con Greyback.

-¡Esa es una estupidez! ¿¡A quien se le ocurre semejante sandez?!

-Eso no importa, el caso es que lo creen, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Y exactamente para que estás aquí? –Preguntó Harry con todos sus sentidos alertas- ¿vas a llevártelo?

Remus suspiro y se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Harry... se pusieron en una posición muy difícil.

-¿Qué nosotros qué? –Exclamó como si no hubiera escuchado bien- ¿y que querías que hiciéramos, que dejara que nos atraparan?

-Sí hubieras accedido a acompañar a Chris, Greyback no los hubiera encontrado.

-En primera Remus, fue una diferencia de tan solo un par de minutos, nadie puede asegurar que no nos alcanzarían.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón, pero Harry ¡ahora eres un fugitivo y hay que aclarar eso!

-¿Y cómo, entregándoles a Malfoy?

-Harry, yo estaré ahí para apoyarlos.

Harry se levanto sonriendo irónicamente mientras decía:

-¡Uy, pues gracias, que alivio!

-Harry...

-Remus, sabes que te harán a un lado ¿verdad?

-¿Y cómo crees que se pondrán las cosas si sigues desaparecido?

Harry se quedó callado, con la impaciencia reflejada en el rostro mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro con las manos en la cintura.

-De acuerdo... -dijo deteniéndose y mirándolo fijo- pero debes prometerme que yo seré su custodio todo el tiempo.

Remus vio el decidido rostro del muchacho y asintiendo dijo:

-De acuerdo, será difícil pero me aseguraré de eso.

-Bien –respondio dándose vuelta y bajando por las escaleras, en las cuales se topó con Draco.

-Primero me matas a...

-Shhh –interrumpió Harry tapándole la boca y tomándolo del brazo- nos vamos de aquí.

Y sin más desaparecieron de ahí dejando a Remus como único habitante de Grimauld Place.

_____________________________________________

Aparecieron en la calle, justo a un lado de Grimauld place, entonces Harry lo jalo a un callejón destapándole la boca.

-¿Qué diablos, Potter?

-Era obvio que no iríamos con Remus –dijo echando ojeadas a su alrededor- el Wizengamot nos hubiera aplastado a los tres, así que aquí estamos.

-¿Estamos donde?

-En la calle ¿no dijiste tú que iríamos a otro lado? Bueno pues, adelante.

Draco lo miró buscando alguna señal de engaño en su rostro, pero Harry se mantuvo firme, por lo que el rubio lo tomó del brazo para desaparecer con él.

_____________________________________________

Cuando tocaron piso, lo primero que vio fue la sala de una habitación iluminada bellamente decorada, de estilo victoriano, con paredes blancas y grandes ventanales con marcos de madera hermosamente tallados, con vitrales en la parte superior y cortinas blancas. Sofás blancos con cojines de colores marrón, con hojas de árbol blancas bordadas; había muebles de madera de color cedro al igual que las ventanas; todo contrastando maravillosamente con el entorno blanco.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En una de mis propiedades –respondio Draco quedándose a la mitad de la estancia, cerrando los ojos con la cara hacia el techo, como empapándose de su ambiente.

-¿En qué lugar? –pregunto mirando a su alrededor, viendo la elegante y hermosa decoración del lugar no pudiendo evitar compararla con Grimauld place encontrándola verdaderamente horrenda; ahora entendía a lo que se refería Draco.

-No necesitas saber –respondio dirigiéndose a una salida.

-¿A dónde vas?

–A mi habitación, ya hablaremos después; toma lo que quieras de la cocina... -respondio sin detenerse- ¡Ah!... –exclamó como recordando algo y alzando la mano sin siquiera voltear- tampoco podrás salir de aquí sin mi permiso, hasta al rato Potter.

-¡Pero...!

-Ya no te escucho...

Draco desapareció por el pasillo dejando al moreno de pie en medio del salón.

-Rayos... -mascullo viendo la puerta por donde había salido Draco.

Sin más que hacer y sintiendo un gruñido en el estomago, miró a su alrededor pensando en donde estaría la cocina y de que tamaño sería la casa, así que salió por el mismo pasillo que Draco y vio que había otras estancias y varias puertas; camino echando un ojo sin realmente recorrer la casa, pues estaba más interesado en calmar las protestas de su estomago, así que sin mucho problema encontró la cocina. Un lugar realmente bonito y limpio, con estufas de brillante acero y paredes de azulejos blancos con cuadros de frutas y flores dándole un toque de color al lugar.

-¿Habrá algo de comer en este quirófano? –pensó dirigiéndose a los gabinetes.

Quedó realmente sorprendido al abrir la primera puerta y encontrar los estantes llenos de víveres, tanto en cajas como en latas.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó al abrir otro mas y encontrar nada más y nada menos que canastitos con frutas- ¿es broma?... –dijo sacando uno con manzanas y peras.

Tomó una pera y le dio un mordisco encontrándola dulce y suave, con el jugo escapando por la comisura de los labios.

-¡Esta deliciosa! –pensó abriendo los demás gabinetes para ver que más había.

Terminó sacando un paquete de pan y un frasco de mermelada de fresa en tanto decidía que hacer para cenar. Abrió otro estante encontrando leche, la cual estaba fresca y sabrosa para su sorpresa.

Se preparó unos huevos con jamón y tocino y un enorme vaso de chocolate caliente con rebanadas de pan con mantequilla; Quedó satisfecho hasta sentir que casi explotaba; lavo los trastos y salió de ahí a buscar a Draco.

Tocó en varias puertas sin encontrar respuesta, por lo que procedió a abrir algunas encontrando una habitación vacía en la cual entró; era una habitación con una decoración similar a la de la sala, con una cama en el centro que invitaba a probarla. Así que fue al baño encontrando todo lo necesario para su higiene personal, tanto cepillo dental como pasta dentífrica, jabón, cremas y demás.

-¡Vaya!... parece un hotel de lujo –pensó viendo unas esponjosas toallas colgadas junto a la ducha, así que sin más se desnudo y tomo un baño caliente, luego se metió a la cama y se durmió casi enseguida.

___________________________________________

En cuanto había llegado a su habitación, Draco cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella cerrando los ojos, aspirando el aroma de su cuarto, sintiéndose seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por fin estaba en su terreno, en su ambiente, con las cartas a su favor.

Abrió sus ojos grises y paseo la mirada por su cuarto; no había necesidad de encender las luces pues siempre estaba iluminado, con bellas lámparas por todos lados, llenando con su luz cada rincón. Sintiéndose agotado fue despojándose de su ropa hasta llegar al baño completamente desnudo, abrió el grifo del agua de la tina y mientras se llenaba comenzó a seleccionar sales para el agua, después fue al lavabo en donde se lavó concienzudamente las manos para así abrir el estante que estaba encima con puerta de espejo el cual ni siquiera miró; y cuando lo hizo tuvo frente a si un estante lleno de frascos de pastillas y pociones.

Sintiéndose dueño de sí mismo otra vez, tomó un frasco y sacó algunas, también sacó un frasquito de poción; se tomó las píldoras y la poción la dejo en el buró junto a su cama, después fue a checar la tina y en cuanto estuvo lista se sumergió en ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír con deleite al sentir el agua caliente llena de espuma, y no pudo sentir más que alivio cuando tuvo en su mano una esponja con jabón con la cual comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con energía.

Después de una hora metido en el agua por fin salió sintiéndose limpio, al menos por un rato; luego fue a su habitación ya vestido con una suave y esponjosa bata de baño color azul marino calzado con pantuflas, pero no se dirigió a su cama sino al cuadro de un paisaje nevado colgado en la pared, lo hizo a un lado para poder abrir la caja fuerte que se encontraba oculta.

Cuando lo hizo metió la mano para sacar una varita mágica, la cual palpo con deleite en sus dedos sintiendo que ya no estaba indefenso; cerró de nuevo la caja y el cuadro y puso la varita en su buró, junto a su frasco de poción, luego se aplicó una loción refrescante en el cuerpo, se vistió una pijama y se acostó, tomó su opción para dormir sin sueños y se quedó dormido.

__________________________________________

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, miró su reloj de pulsera viendo que eran las 9:15 am, se estiró sintiéndose descansado al fin, así que se levantó y tomó una ducha, luego salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina en donde encontró a Draco sentado en una silla bebiendo una taza de café mientras leía el diario.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Potter –respondio sin siquiera levantar la vista del periódico.

-¿Es el diario de hoy?

-Por supuesto ¿acaso creías que era el que conseguimos ayer?

-No ¿pero cómo lo conseguiste?

-Eso es lo de menos, ahí hay café.

-Gracias –respondio sacando una taza- oye, debiste avisarme al menos.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? –Preguntó bajando al fin el diario para mirarlo- te recuerdo que las cosas son distintas desde el momento en que salimos de Grimauld Place, desde ese momento dejaste de ser mi carcelero.

Harry vio a Draco y se dio cuenta de que ya vestía distinto, distinto a como estaba cuando llegaron, porque ahora vestía como cuando lo atrapó; todo de negro, con un jersey cuello cisne cubierto con un saco; todo ese atuendo le recordó cuando estaba en Hogwarts, en sexto año, en esa época mala de la vida del chico.

-Sí, es cierto... -Dijo sirviéndose café y sentándose al otro lado de la mesa- ¿Qué somos entonces? ¿Soy tu compinche mortífago?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír por el apelativo autoimpuesto de Harry, quien buscaba el azúcar con la vista.

-Esta en ese gabinete –dijo señalándolo con la cabeza.

-Gracias –respondio levantándose y abriendo la pequeña puerta encontrando un recipiente de porcelana con la palabra "azúcar" escrita en el- oye, tienes todo tan bien aquí, digo, todo fresco, como si vivieras aquí.

-Yo solo he estado aquí un par de veces.

-¿Hace cuanto que fue eso? Porque todo está muy fresco, como si acabaran de surtir la despensa ayer.

-Tengo un par de casas de seguridad, pero esta solo yo la conozco, por seguridad de mi madre ni ella la conocía; y sobre la comida es sencillo, con unos hechizos de preservación todo se conserva fresco, además no tiene mucho que vine a renovar la despensa, tan solo unos seis meses.

-Vaya ¿Entonces tu madre no sabía?

-No, por seguridad ella tenía las suyas y yo las mías y una para reencontrarnos... ¿vas a desayunar? Ahí está todo para que elijas –añadió para cambiar de tema.

-Gracias ¿tu ya desayunaste?

-Sí.

-No te creo, prepararé algo para los dos –exclamó con firmeza mientras abría otro gabinete.

-Potter, te recuerdo que ya no necesito tus amables cuidados, además ya te dije que ya desayune.

-¿Tú comiendo sin que tengan que apretarte la nariz? Si como no.

Draco suspiro exasperado antes de responder.

-Mira Potter, ya comí y dormí muy bien, te recuerdo que ahora tengo otro trabajo pendiente y para eso necesito todos mis sentidos alertas, así que no necesito tus cuidados paternalistas ¿de acuerdo? Yo sé lo que hago y sobre todo, sé lo que tengo que hacer, cuando hayas terminado búscame en la sala –y sin más salió de ahí dejándolo solo.

Harry se quedó mirando el tocino que tenía en la mano, lo miraba pero no lo veía en realidad; Draco hablaba diferente, se veía diferente.

-Como si tuviera un propósito... -pensó sacando pan- como si estuviera en "modo asesino" otra vez.

Y recordó aquella vez que lo vio después de varios años de no verlo, aquella vez en la que acababa de matar al ministro y a Percy; la misma mirada y la misma actitud... una actitud fría, como la de un trabajo más.

Termino de desayunar y se dirigió a la sala en donde encontró a Draco bebiendo una copa de vino.

-¿Estás bebiendo alcohol después de medicarte? Porque estoy seguro que estás drogado o ¿me equivoco? –exclamó viéndolo con desaprobación mientras se sentaba frente a él en el otro sofá.

-Potter... -respondio arrastrando las palabras como cuando lo hacía en el colegio.

-Y ni me mires así –interrumpió sin intimidarse- sé que eres así, así que es hora de que aceptes como soy yo, me preocupa que un día se te pase la mano y estires la pata, así que si te molesta que te diga estás cosas, pues te aguantas.

Draco rodó los ojos mientras dejaba la copa en la mesita que estaba a un lado; Potter tenía razón, era así y nunca cambiaria, tal vez era hora de que aceptara aquello.

-De acuerdo, entonces si un día te aplico un Cruciato en el culo, también te aguantas ¿ok?

Echándose ojos de pistola entre sí, se dispusieron a planear el siguiente paso.

-Bueno –dijo Draco ya con la compostura recuperada- no sé en donde está el señor Tenebroso.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido intentando decir algo sin lograrlo.

-Pero puedo averiguarlo –completo al verlo a punto del ataque.

-¡Ah vaya!... bueno ¿y cómo?

-El tiene varias casas de seguridad, no solo mías, también de muchas familias adineradas, no tolera la miseria.

-¿Y sabes en donde están todas?

-Podría decir que casi todas, nunca se sabe el último paso de él.

-¿Son muchas?

-Sí y toda están escondidas mediante el Encantamiento Fidelio.

-¿Y tú eres el guardián secreto? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro que no, no seas absurdo; el señor Tenebroso no es tonto; toda la información la conseguí a través de los años, con hechizos de magia oscura y con ayuda de Rufy.

-¿Rufy?

-Mi elfina.

-Ya veo.

El solo recordar a Rufy, su fiel elfina, aquella que lo acompañaba en aquellas oscuras horas en donde moría de frío, dolor y miedo, siendo devorada por esa maldita serpiente, hizo que un hueco se sintiera en su estomago.

.


	35. Capitulo 35

.

-Oye ¿pero como lograste obtener el secreto?... Una vez que el secreto se encuentra dentro del guardián secreto, el único método que tiene otra persona para conocerlo es que sea contado por el lanzador del hechizo o el mismo guardián, ya que no se puede descubrir de otra manera. Además, parece que la divulgación debe ser voluntaria, ningún hechizo revelador de mentiras ni la maldicion Imperius pueden hacer divulgar el secreto.

-Te importa una mierda como lo conseguí; sí, es difícil pero no imposible ¿o acaso el ejemplo de tus padres no fue lo suficientemente claro, Potter?

Harry solo apretó la mandíbula ante esa respuesta y guardó silencio.

-Bueno, la situación es así –continuó Draco recargando sus codos en sus rodillas juntando las puntas de sus dedos- tiene muchas casas, tanto en el país como en el extranjero, podríamos tardar semanas.

-¿Crees que pueda estar fuera del país?

-No, yo creo que no; necesita estar lo más cerca posible.

-Sí, eso creo yo también.

-Comenzaremos con las de aquí, pero te advierto Potter, que en algunas partes está nevando, esa ropa no te servirá.

-Sí, es verdad, necesito comprar ropa abrigadora, además necesito cambiarme, así que de todos modos tengo que comprar de todo.

-No me importa lo que tengas que comprar Potter, ahórrate tus explicaciones.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... bueno, dime en donde estamos para poder regresar.

-No, yo también necesito salir, vamos.

-Pero primero pasemos a Gringotts, debo sacar dinero.

Draco exhaló un suspiro de fastidio y sin decir más, lo tomó del brazo y desaparecieron de ahí.

_________________________________________

-Yo no entraré, aquí te espero –exclamó el rubio ocultándose tras una esquina, provocando que Harry lo mirara con suspicacia- Desde anoche pude haberte dejado en medio de un pantano y largarme, así que ahórrate esas miraditas fastidiosas.

Reconociendo que Draco tenía razón, entró al banco por dinero para encontrarse con él tras la esquina.

-Listo.

-No entiendo para que quieres ir a comprarla, ve y róbala, no estamos para ir de shopping Potter.

-No me gusta robar, además tampoco iré directamente al mostrador.

-¿Y qué harás entonces?

-Me apareceré dentro de la tienda, tomaré lo que necesito y dejare el dinero.

-Qué perdedera de tiempo- respondio suspirando.

Cuando Harry tuvo todo lo necesario, retornaron a la casa de Draco.

-Listo –exclamó el moreno ya vestido con ropa abrigadora.

-¿Tanto tiempo para eso? –dijo Draco al verlo salir.

Harry vio su abrigo color aceituna y no le notó nada extraño.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Ese color es horrible Potter ¿no había otro peor?

-¡Oh disculpa! Es que olvidé que vamos a una fiesta de gala... anda ya Malfoy –concluyó caminando hacia él mientras se ponía un gorro de lana color rojo cereza.

Draco miró fijamente la cabeza de Harry y negando en silencio, como quien ve a un animal a punto de morir, tomó su brazo y desaparecieron de ahí.

______________________________________________

Cuando aterrizaron, Harry sintió el golpe en la cara del gélido viento haciendo que se arrebujara más en su abrigo.

-¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó viendo arboles a su alrededor.

-Al norte de Inglaterra –respondio viendo a su alrededor para ubicarse con exactitud- ven.

Harry lo siguió caminando entre los arboles hasta llegar a una colina.

-Es por ahí ¿verdad? –dijo Harry viendo el paisaje, intuyendo que por ahí estaba oculta una mansión, por el hechizo Fidelio.

-Sí –respondio alejándose de nuevo.

-¿Por qué nos alejamos? ¿No deberíamos acercarnos?

Draco caminó hasta un árbol y se quedó ahí, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras Harry lo alcanzaba esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y bien?

-Debemos esperar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esta casa tiene hechizos que funcionan a determinada hora y simplemente es mejor dejarlos pasar.

-Vaya, nunca había escuchado eso ¿deberemos esperar mucho?

-Esperaremos lo que tengamos que esperar –concluyó Draco en un tono que no daba cabida a mas replicas.

Sin más que hacer, Harry se sentó en una piedra que estaba junto al árbol dispuesto a esperar y mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar observar a Draco.

El rubio realmente se veía muy bien con esa larga gabardina negra que le llegaba a los muslos, con esos guantes de piel y ese porte elegante, con su cabello ya algo crecido volando al viento.

Harry lo miró y se dio cuenta de que en verdad le gustaba mucho, Draco no solo era interesante por dentro, sino por fuera también; era un hombre muy atractivo y esa enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara, para Harry no disminuía ni un poco la belleza de ese chico; Draco era el paquete completo.

Pasada casi una hora, Draco se sentó también en una roca haciendo ver que aun faltaba mucho por esperar.

-¿Por qué no encendemos una fogata para calentarnos?

-¿Y porque no mejor encendemos un letrero neón para avisar que estamos aquí?

-No seas absurdo Malfoy, hablo de fuego negro, ese fuego no hace humo ni emite luz, es perfecto para usarlo en la noche, ya esta atardeciendo y no afecta para nada nuestra ubicación.

-Qué quejumbroso eres, haz lo que quieras.

Harry sacó su varita y juntando unas ramas, encendió una fogata con fuego de color negro.

-Vaya, que bien se siente –exclamó acercando sus manos- acerca tus manos también.

-Estoy bien.

Negando con la cabeza Harry ya no insistió, pasado otro rato, Draco saco algo de su bolsillo, lo agrandó con su varita y exclamó aventándoselo a Harry.

-Toma.

Harry atrapo una lata viendo como Draco destapaba una.

-¿Qué es? –dijo haciendo lo mismo.

Draco no respondio, solo dio un trago de la suya viendo a Harry abrir los ojos gratamente sorprendido cuando hizo lo mismo.

-¡Chocolate caliente!... Woow Malfoy, ahora si te luciste.

Draco sonrió ligeramente mientras daba otro trago.

-Estuvo delicioso –dijo el moreno desapareciendo la lata vacía un rato después- gracias.

-Por nada, ahora dime Potter ¿llamarías a los aurores en caso de sentir que necesitamos ayuda a pesar de haberme prometido que no lo harías?

-Por supuesto... ¡Oye! –Exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie- ¿¡me diste Veritaserum!?

-Y me entregarías pensando que eso es lo mejor para mi ¿no?

-¡Sí, oye maldito imbécil, esto es una maldita canallada!

-Sabía que no eras de fiar –dijo tranquilo mientras bebía de su lata en tanto Harry se acercaba para tumbársela de un manotazo.

-¡Eres un tramposo Malfoy!

-Así que si me traicionarías –concluyó Draco sin hacer nada ante el arrebato de Harry.

-No, nunca lo haría –respondio con firmeza haciendo que Draco lo mirara con un leve gesto de sorpresa que no paso inadvertido para Harry- como tú lo dijiste, eso haría solo si pensara que solos no podemos.

-Pero aun así me entregarías –dijo volviendo la vista al fuego negro, que crepitaba entre los leños.

-Para demostrar tu inocencia y que te dejen vivir en paz... ¿Qué no entiendes que tú no eres responsable de nada?

-¿En verdad crees que al Wizengamot le interesa mi inocencia?

-No lo sé, yo creo que hay una posibilidad de que así sea.

Draco miró el rostro de Harry sabiendo que el chico decía la verdad y al mismo tiempo sintiendo lastima de su ingenuidad.

-Es obvio que no Potter, es increíble que tu pienses que sí.

-Eres un hijo de perra... -mascullo Harry volviendo a su lugar sintiéndose traicionado y descubriendo al mismo tiempo que aunque al principio se había comprometido muy convencido de que esa misión la emprenderían ellos solos, al sentir que necesitaban ayuda, no dudaría en llamar a Remus.

Draco se quedó callado por unos momentos, confirmando lo que ya sabía, que no podía confiar en Harry, pero no solo eso había quedado claro para él, también la actitud de Harry había llamado su atención.

-Dime Potter...

-Vete a la mierda –respondio girando el rostro.

Draco sonrió al verlo tan molesto, sin embargo siguió hablando.

-¿De verdad piensas que soy inocente y que debería ser liberado?

-Sí –exclamó sin mirarlo.

Draco miró el fuego sabiendo que Harry no podía mentir.

-¿Aun habiendo asesinado a ese Weasley?

Harry suavizo su expresión y miró el suelo mientras entrecruzaba los dedos para finalmente responder:

-Sí.

Ese fue el turno de Draco de quedarse callado, verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Yo... -dijo Harry viendo los arboles- te odié de verdad cuando lo mataste... y desee matarte con mis propias manos, por eso te hice lo que te hice en la casa de seguridad... sabía que estaba mal pero... pero yo te odiaba de verdad.

-¿Y que, ahora ya no? –exclamó burlón.

-No, ya no –respondio girando el rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos- yo creo que tú nunca hubieras asesinado si Voldemort no te hubiera obligado.

Draco quedo atrapado por unos segundos por esa mirada firme y llena de sinceridad, tanto así que se sintió desconcertado provocando que apartara la vista mientras decía:

-Tal vez al principio no, pero ahora...

-Ni aun ahora Malfoy, no pudiste matarme aun sabiendo que con eso a estas horas ya estarías libre.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa ¿no? –respondio molesto.

Draco miró al frente sin decir nada, él había hecho eso esperando encontrar confirmación a lo que ya sabía o más bien a lo que creía saber; pero nunca espero que le creencia de Harry de que él fuera inocente saliera a relucir y que resultara cierta, por más increíble que eso pareciera.

Ese simple hecho era mucho para alguien como él, acostumbrado a la traición y al odio de los demás; acostumbrado a no dar nada por sentado y a estar siempre alerta mirando sobre su hombro; ahora no estaba el pretexto de que Potter mintiera, pues estaba bajo el efecto de una poción.

-Creo que la pregunta correcta sería otra –dijo Harry.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál?

-¿Yo te traicionaría?

-Draco sonrió irónico y preguntó:

-¿Tú me traicionarías, Potter?

-No.

El desconcierto cruzo por los ojos grises haciendo a Harry explicar sus palabras.

-Tal vez yo hubiera llamado a Remus para recibir apoyo, mas nunca para traicionarte... te dije que te odiaba, pero ya no.

-¿Ya no? ¿Así de fácil?

-No, no fue para nada fácil... pero he cambiado, ya no soy el mismo desde que entraste de nuevo a mi vida; torciste mis principios y todas aquellas ideas que tenia sobre justicia.

-Tonterías –mascullo mirando al frente, sintiendo que de algún modo debía romper esa atmosfera cada vez mas incómodamente intima- yo tenía razón en no confiar en ti, hice muy bien en no decirte la ubicación de la casa.

-¿Quieres que pronuncie un juramento inquebrantable para que puedas confiar en mí? –dijo Harry deseando arañar aunque fuese solo un poco la gran coraza de Draco.

-¿Eso harías Potter? ¿Tanto deseas que confíe en ti? –pregunto con su acostumbrado tono sarcástico.

-Se ve tonto, pero la verdad es que si –respondio sonriendo.

Draco lo miró desconcertado de nuevo... ¿Quién era Potter en realidad?

-Dame la mano –dijo el moreno caminando hasta él mientras le extendía la mano.

Draco miró la mano como si un extraterrestre fuese quien se la estuviera ofreciendo, pero Harry no hizo caso y sin decir "agua va" se inclinó y le agarró la mano haciéndolo ponerse de pie.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamó soltándose.

-¿No que querías una garantía?

-Pues sí, pero no tienes porque tomarte esas confiancitas.

-Venga, pronunciémoslo.

-Bien.

Draco extendió su mano, esperando que Harry se retractara en el último momento, así que sacó su varita y apuntando a sus manos, comenzó a hablar cuando esa luminosa línea mágica se enredó en ellas.

-¿Juras Harry Potter, no llamar ni comunicarte bajo ninguna circunstancia con el departamento de aurores, ni con ninguno de tus amigos?

-¿Mis amigos también están incluidos?

-Ya decía yo...

-Lo juro –exclamó sorprendiendo al rubio.

-¿Y tú, Draco Malfoy, juras no escapar de mi para lograr tus propósitos tu solo?... recuerda que si lo haces, ni siquiera podrías intentar alzar la mano contra Voldemort, no te daría tiempo.

Draco apretó los labios y resopló por la nariz sintiéndose atrapado, sin embargo era un trato justo y simplemente respondio:

-Lo juro.

El lazo luminoso que envolvía sus manos, brillo con más intensidad antes de desaparecer.

-Bueno, espero que ahora si confíes en mi –exclamó Harry tocando su mano viendo a Draco hacer lo mismo con la suya mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la roca.

-Pues tanto así como confiar...

-Eres un cabezota –exclamó rodando los ojos- pero aun así eres lindo.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto en tanto Harry sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-Bueno... -dijo al fin encogiéndose de hombros en tanto regresaba a su piedra también- ya te lo había dicho ¿no?

Draco exhalo un suspiro impaciente mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para aclarar ese asunto de una buena vez.

-A ver Potter ¿a qué viene ese jueguito estúpido si ya estoy guiándote al señor Tenebroso?

-¿Pensabas que era un plan para sacarte información? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-¿Y para que mas?

-¿Olvidas que en estos momentos no puedo mentir?... Tú me gustas Draco... y mucho –exclamó sin más ni más; sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado de exponer sus intimidades así, pero ya hecho a la idea de que el rubio ya lo sabía desde antes, aunque no le creyera.

Draco se quedó sin habla; simplemente congelado... no como en aquella ocasión en que Harry le había dicho eso en Grimauld place, pues era obvio que mentía ¿pero ahora?... Harry tenía razón en que no podía mentir, él mismo se había asegurado de eso y escuchar que las palabras que le había dicho en la casa de los Black no eran mentira, sencillamente lo habían dejado en shock.

-Sí, es increíble, pues eres más huraño que una cucaracha, pero ya ves, esas cosas pasan –concluyó Harry guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Draco ya no respondio; de hecho ya no dijo una sola palabra en toda una hora, hasta que se levantó cuando el sol se ocultó en el horizonte, apagó el fuego y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Harry, que sacó su varita.

-Ahí, Sheffield núm. 50–dijo Draco señalando un lugar haciendo que ante los ojos de Harry se materializara una hermosa mansión.

-Vaya, si que le gusta vivir a lo grande –respondio siguiendo a Draco, quien solo se detuvo un par de segundos.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, se aplicaron un hechizo Desilusionador e ingresaron a los jardines.

-¿De quién es esta mansión?

-De los Malfoy, de mi tatarabuelo paterno.

-¡Vaya!

Ocultándose tras un macetón, y luego tras algunas esculturas, llegaron al frente de la casa sin ver un solo movimiento.

-Creo que no hay nadie –dijo Harry viendo a todos lados.

Draco sonrió al oír la conclusión de Harry.

-Típico error de aurores –pensó sin bajar la guardia.

-Aunque no soy tonto... -susurró Harry- sé que puede haber vigilantes.

-Vaya, ya me estaba preguntando cómo es que has sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Sonriendo por la burla de Draco, Harry negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando lento y en silencio. Fueron por la parte lateral en donde con simples gestos acordaron separarse.

Varita en ristre, entró por una puerta de cristal con todos sus sentidos alerta encontrando para variar, salones y habitaciones decoradas con gran lujo; pensando en que ahí de plano no había nadie, vio de repente una habitación con platos sucios y botellas regadas en el piso.

-La cerveza muggle ya se está terminando –dijo un hombre como de treinta años, vestido con una túnica color negra.

-Tú casi te la acabas, si nos llaman y estás ebrio, eres hombre muerto Joshua –respondio otro que leía un libro en un sofá.

-Me muero de aburrimiento ¿de qué otro modo quieres que pase el rato?

-¿Y yo que sé? Solo te advierto que no te embriagues.

Harry miró a los hombres atento a ver si había más.

-Vámonos –susurró una voz en su oído haciéndolo girarse sobresaltado- solo son estos dos.

-¡Malfoy! –Masculló empujándolo fuera de ahí- ¡Casi te suelto un puñetazo, maldito imbécil!

-Sí quieres habla más fuerte para que nos oigan –respondio dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿¡Como diablos me encontraste?! ¡Pensé que nos veríamos afuera!

-No te diste cuenta de mi llegada –dijo ya afuera ambos- y te sorprende que te haya encontrado a pesar de tu hechizo de ocultamiento... Potter ¿olvidas quién soy? –concluyó alejándose de la casa dejando a Harry con ese último comentario pesándole en el alma.

___________________________________________

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Draco se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Harry desconcertándolo un poco; sin saber si Draco saldría cenar, Harry preparo suficiente comida para dos y se sentó a la mesa sin que el rubio asomara la nariz. Cuando terminó, viendo que era muy tarde, se fue a dormir.

Cuando despertó, eran las 7:00 am y después de asearse salió buscando a Draco en la cocina; le extraño mucho encontrar café recién hecho en la cafetera pero sin señales de él, tomó una taza y espero un rato a que el rubio saliera, después de media hora sacó cereal y desayunó; y cuando una hora completa paso, fue a la habitación de Draco y tocó la puerta.

-Vamos Malfoy, abre -Después de mucho tocar decidió entrar encontrando para su sorpresa a nadie- ¿Qué carajos?

Recorrió la casa entera buscándolo sin ningún resultado, por lo que molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo, se sentó en la sala a esperar. Pero la espera fue una tortura, miles de ideas cruzaban por su mente, solo el juramento inquebrantable le daba cierta tranquilidad, pero en absoluto era suficiente.

A la media noche, cuando Draco apareció a media sala, se levantó hecha una furia del sofá para tomarlo por las solapas.

-¿¡Donde diablos estabas, porque no me esperaste?!

-¡Suéltame imbécil, hijo de puta! –respondio Draco intentando zafarse.

-¿¡Fuiste tú solo a buscar a Voldemort?!

-¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, suéltame! –respondio logrando soltarse- por si no te has dado cuenta grandísimo idiota, sigo vivo... ¿recuerdas eso que hicimos llamado "Juramento inquebrantable"?

-¿Y dónde estabas entonces? –pregunto con respiración entrecortada por el jaleo.

-No tengo por qué decirte –respondio arreglándose la ropa- y ahora me voy a dormir.

-Malfoy... ¡Malfoy!... –gritó al verlo salir de ahí- ¡mierda!

Se quedó parado ahí, con las manos en la cintura y mirando al suelo sintiéndose un idiota.

.


	36. Capitulo 36

.

Al día siguiente, Draco entró a la cocina encontrando a Harry sentado a la mesa, recargado en la silla y los brazos cruzados, mirándolo de muy mal modo.

-Esta vez iremos a dos casas –dijo el rubio tomando una taza y sirviéndose café- te daré la ubicación para que puedas localizarla.

-¿A dos casas, cada quien por su lado?

-¿Qué no hablo lo suficientemente claro?

Harry lo miró intentando entender la actitud de Draco, quien al verse observado, dejo la taza en la mesa diciendo:

-¿Nos vamos?

-No, no quiero ir a dos casas hoy, a menos que sea primero a una y luego a otra- juntos.

-Así acabaremos más rápido Potter ¿Qué no tenías urgencia por encontrar al señor Tenebroso?

-Sí, la tengo, pero de mi no te libras Malfoy, esta vez no.

Draco lo miró unos segundos viendo la decisión pintada en el rostro de Harry, por lo que sin más remedio, hizo un gesto despectivo con la boca y salió de ahí seguido por el moreno.

En esa incursión a otra casa, tampoco encontraron nada significativo, salvo unos mortífagos que tampoco alertaron, después regresaron a la casa y Draco volvió a desaparecer en su habitación.

-Con que a esas vamos ¿eh? –pensó Harry quedándose solo a media sala.

____________________________________________

Al día siguiente, Draco entró a la cocina encontrándola vacía, con el café recién hecho; por lo que tomo una taza y se sirvió, luego abrió un estante y sacó una rebanada de pan tostado, se sentó en la mesa y bebió su café.

Harry entró encontrándolo de espaldas, por lo que rodeo la mesa y se recargó en el lavabo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué me rehúyes, Malfoy?

-Porque te tengo miedo... ¿¡Qué demonios?!... –exclamó levantándose y observando su taza para luego arrojarla al piso rompiéndola en pedazos.

-¿Miedo de mí? –Repitió desconcertado- ¿Por qué?

-¡Vete... al infierno! –respondio haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no responder la pregunta.

-Sí, ya decía yo que solo en la primera pregunta funcionaría porque estarías descuidado.

-Hijo de puta...

-¿Por qué? Tú me diste Veritaserum en el chocolate ¿no? solo usé tu mismo truco.

Mirándolo con ojos asesinos, Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero no alcanzó a salir pues Harry se puso en frente de él.

-¡Hazte a un lado!

-No, dime ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

-¡Yo no...! ¡Yo no...!

La furia y el desconcierto le hacían a Draco más difícil contrarrestar el efecto de la poción, por lo que solo cerró los ojos y la boca con fuerza y empujo a Harry a un lado, pero Harry no iba a soltar a su presa tan fácil, por lo que lo siguió hasta interceptarlo de nuevo.

-¡Responde! ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? ¿Es acaso por lo que te dije?

-Dé-déjame en paz...

-¿Es porque me gustas?... ¿es por eso? Porque si es eso yo nunca te haría daño Malfoy.

-Sí, claro... -exclamó sarcástico antes de dar otro paso.

-Ya te lo dije, yo pensaba distinto, me equivoqué y no lo volveré a hacer; te aseguro que no hay porque temerme, yo nunca te obligaría a nada ni intentaría lo que hizo Ron, de ser así, ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Draco apretó los labios y empujó a Harry para poder pasar, pero Harry no se amilanó y lo siguió por el pasillo.

-Es más, yo te protegería, cuidaría que nadie más te pudiese lastimar.

-¡Yo no necesito nada de ti!

-En cambio yo si necesito que me creas, que sepas y entiendas que no te voy a obligar a nada; el hecho de que me gustes no...

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Qué?

-Tú crees que te gusto pero solo es lástima, me ves como a un cachorro herido y nada más, mientras más pronto lo asimiles, mejor para los dos, ahora déjame pasar.

-¿Lástima?... no Malfoy, la lástima no hace que desee besarte cada vez que pasas la lengua por tus labios para quitar el resto de café que queda en ellos, ni hace que desee pasar mis dedos por tu cabello...

Draco lo miró sin decir nada y simplemente dio un paso atrás.

-Ese es tu miedo -continuo Harry advirtiéndolo- ahora entiendo.

-Tú no entiendes nada –mascullo entre dientes.

-Entiendo más de lo tú crees, pero entiende una cosa –continuó sin afán de discutir- que no es lástima lo que siento por ti, me gustas... de hecho me encantas –exclamó sonriendo con aire de resignación mientras alzaba las manos- ¿Cómo fue? Yo no lo sé, solo sé que me gustas todo tú, desde la cabeza hasta los pies; pero yo no pretendo sobrepasarme ni espiarte, ni acosarte ni nada de esas cosas, yo no acostumbro hacer eso; cuando alguien me gusta, me gusta conquistarlo, no obligarlo.

-Me importa una mierda lo que te guste, solo no me molestes Potter... tu eres igual a todos –dijo empujándolo con un hombro.

-No, yo soy diferente y ya lo comprobarás –respondio dejándolo pasar.

____________________________________________

Cuando entró a su cuarto, cerró de un portazo para comenzar a desvestirse con prisa y furia.

-¡Maldito Potter! –masculló quitándose la corbata y arrojándola a la cama para después dirigirse al baño y abrir la llave de la tina, después regreso a la habitación y donde casi se arranca la camisa y todo lo demás, después fue al baño y a pesar de haberse bañado hacía apenas una hora, se metió en la tina sin importarle que el agua aun no estuviera a la temperatura adecuada.

-Besarme... besarme... ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! –exclamó tomando una esponja con jabón y comenzando a tallarse los brazos con fuerza- nunca nadie volverá a tocarme... nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca...

Lo peor de todo era que ahora se daba cuenta de que Harry en verdad no bromeaba, y tampoco era lastima lo que sentía.

-Seguro es como Greyback... -pensó sacudiendo la cabeza en un afán de espantar los terribles recuerdos.

Respiró hondo para calmarse y para poder ordenar sus pensamientos; No, a pesar de todo tenía que reconocer que Harry no era como Greyback, ni como Ron weasley; si, se había comportado como un verdadero bastardo en un principio, pero no podía negar que de verdad parecía arrepentido; y otra cosa era cierta, si Harry Potter tuviera otras intenciones, desde cuando lo hubiera hecho, había tenido un sinfín de oportunidades, vaya que sí.

Estaba actuando irracionalmente y lo sabía, estaba muy consciente de eso; pero no lo podía evitar, no podía evitar sentir pánico y angustia ante la más mínima insinuación de algo físico, como la mera mención de un beso.

-Tranquilo... tranquilo... -musitó cerrando los ojos, dejando que el agua caliente lo relajara.

Al cabo de un rato salió de la tina y se vistió una esponjosa bata y simplemente se acostó en su cama, en posición fetal mientras el agua escurría de su cabello mojando su almohada. Ya sintiéndose más tranquilo, comenzó a pensar en otros aspectos de esa extraña situación.

-¿Acaso está loco? –pensó mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar con actitud pensativa viendo un punto indefinido en la pared- ¿Qué carajos ve en "algo" como yo?... solo hay porquería y suciedad en mi... será que es un pervertido y le gustan las cosas podridas.

Hacía tantos años que no pensaba en cosas como esa, hacía tantos años que su cuerpo, mente y alma eran solo de Voldemort que no había espacio para nada mas, y a pesar de todo no pudo evitar suspirar con nostalgia por aquellos tiempos en que lo tenía todo, sobre todo a sí mismo, su cuerpo... su cara... su libertad.

Se tocó la cara palpando la cicatriz que la marcaba y volvió a suspirar resignado de ya no tener nada de eso, de ser un ser repugnante de la cabeza a los pies y curiosamente ya en parte no le importaba eso ¿Para qué querría a alguien tras él, buscando un contacto físico y atención que no estaba dispuesto a dar?... pero la curiosidad danzaba en su cabeza ¿Cómo podría, alguien como Harry Potter ver algo atractivo en él? Eso confirmaba que el tipo estaba loco.

-Bueno... si en verdad sabe que esperar de mí, sabrá que no conseguirá nada, así que creo que no habrá problema en seguir el plan que teníamos.

Decidió que debía hacer a un lado sus absurdos temores y actuar como si nada de eso se hubiera mencionado.

____________________________________________

Y no era el único que pensaba en poner manos a la obra, pues lejos de ahí, en otra casa de la familia Malfoy, una mujer sonreía con el periódico en la mano.

-Esta libre... mi hijo está libre.

-Sí ama, el amo esta libre.

-Ya no está con los aurores, tampoco con los mortífagos... -exclamó sonriendo mientras lo dejaba en el tocador- esta con Potter, está a salvo.

-¿Harry Potter, ama? ¿El niño que vivió? –preguntó Rufy sorprendida.

-Sí Rufy, esta con el niño que vivió.

-¿Y eso es bueno? ¿El puede proteger al amo Draco?

-Sí Rufy, ese niño lleva el legado de su madre metido en la sangre.

-¿Legado?... ¿Qué legado, ama?

-El de proteger, ese chico vive para proteger... -Narcisa por fin pudo respirar tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sabía que había muchas cosas pendientes y la vida estaba lejos de ser sencilla para los Malfoy, sin embargo, por primera vez en años, Draco estaba cerca de alguien que podía ver más allá de un simple apellido, de descubrir a un ser humano detrás de un letal mortífago.

-¿Ya como se siente?

-Mucho mejor, definitivamente esto me da fuerzas Rufy ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí ama, lo que faltaba era la sangre de drago.

Narcisa tomó el pequeño frasco de vidrio y vio la resina rojiza que contenía.

-Bien... -pensó caminando hacia su salón de pociones en donde una mezcla hervía en un pequeño caldero- esto ya casi está listo y yo también.

Destapo el frasco y vació el contenido en el caldero para después tomar una pequeña daga y pincharse el dedo; despues lo puso sobre el caldero dejando que la sangre escurriera en la poción, haciéndola cambiar de un rojo oscuro a un brillante color plateado, después tomó su varita y apuntando a la humeante olla comenzó a murmurar un hechizo que hizo burbujear mas la mezcla.

Después mojó la punta de la varita y la saco llevándose con ella un hilo de poción, tal como si llevara una hebra de hilo plateado, hilo que dirigió a su muñón izquierdo comenzando a tomar forma.

-¡Oh! –gimió sintiendo una tremenda quemazón en la muñeca sosteniendo firme la varita a pesar del dolor.

Rufy veía impresionada como el hilo plateado iba formando vasos sanguíneos, como minúsculas telarañas; nervios, músculos y tendones hasta completar una mano.

Cuando el proceso se completo, Narcisa soltó la varita y cayó al suelo agotada siendo asistida inmediatamente por su fiel elfina.

Con la frente perlada de sudor se dejó conducir a su habitación en donde se recostó en la cama mientras Rufy le servía un vaso de agua.

-Gracias, déjame sola.

-Sí ama.

Ni siquiera bebió el agua, lo que hizo fue observar su nueva mano, tan parecida a la que una vez Voldemort le diera a Colagusano y sonrió, lo había conseguido; usando magia oscura había logrado sustituir la mano que había perdido al escapar de Voldemort, magia que había aprendido a través de los años, desde que vivía en su mansión, con su hijo en la escuela y su marido en los negocios, ella también había coleccionado muchos artefactos de magia oscura, incluidos libros antiguos de los cuales había aprendido mucho, y ese conocimiento le estaba sirviendo al fin.

Toco su mano y sintió como si estuviera tocando su piel, la cerró y abrió varias veces sintiéndola un poco torpe al principio, hasta que fue acostumbrándose a ella; miró su color brillante, tan brillante como plata bruñida.

-Nada que unos buenos guantes no oculten –pensó entrecruzando los dedos.

Y realmente se sentía mucho mejor, había descansado lo suficiente con el fin de recuperarse más rápido y lo había logrado, ahora era tiempo de ponerse en acción.

-¿Pero cómo te encuentro, hijo mío? –Murmuró mirando al techo- ¿Cómo hacerte saber que estoy viva sin que los demás se enteren que deseamos reencontrarnos sin tomar ventaja de ello?

Porque sabía que Draco no estaba en ninguna de sus casas de seguridad, pues ya se habrían encontrado y realmente no le había sorprendido mucho ver que Draco tenía un escondite mas, uno que nadie, ni siquiera ella conocía. Y estaba bien, era por su seguridad, sin embargo deseaba encontrarlo y no sabía cómo.

Deseaba encontrarlo y escapar juntos a donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos nunca, pero conocía a su hijo, sabía que si él pensaba que ella estaba muerta, iría tras el señor Tenebroso sin importarle perder la vida en ello; pero las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era solo desaparecer, ya no era darle la espalda a esa vida de tortura y dolor... ya no podía cerrar los ojos y fingir que la guerra había terminado.

Debía terminar con aquel que había destruido a su familia, asesinado al amor de su vida y destruido la vida del ser que mas amaba... aquel monstruo debía pagar y dejar de causar tanto daño.

-Nos encontraremos hijo mío... tarde o temprano el destino se encargara de reunirnos de nuevo, probablemente solo para morir juntos, pero lo lograremos, nos reuniremos otra vez.

__________________________________________

Viendo que Draco no salía de su habitación, Harry se fue a la suya pensando en todo ese asunto, entro y se acostó colocando las manos tras su nuca mientras miraba por la ventana.

Hacía tiempo que había pensado que tras terminar toda esa horrible guerra, tal vez intentara algo con Draco, intentar algo entre él y el rubio, sin embargo se daba cuenta que Draco estaba rodeado por una muralla inexpugnable, una coraza contra cualquier contacto humano que hacía prácticamente imposible imaginar siquiera un acercamiento... y odió mas a Voldemort por haber encerrado a Draco en sí mismo, una prisión de la cual nadie, ni el mismísimo señor Tenebroso tenia la llave y el único que la tenia, no deseaba usarla por nada del mundo.

Suspiró con desaliento ante el deprimente panorama, sin embargo se estaba dando cuenta de que intentar algo después de la guerra era como comenzar la preparación de un pastel estando ya todos en la fiesta, aparte de que no sabía que pasaría después de eso, tampoco podría seguir conviviendo con Draco como lo estaba haciendo ahora, la conclusión era simple.

-Tal vez... deba comenzar desde ya.

Porque la realidad era que Draco Malfoy era todo lo que él estaba buscando y sería un tonto si lo dejaba escapar.

-Tal vez no es el momento adecuado... de hecho no lo es, pero no todo debe ser guerra y muerte... Voldemort no puede ni debe quitarnos todo.

____________________________________________

Narcisa en tanto analizaba lo que haría, no podía lanzarse a tontas y a locas ante el señor Tenebroso como si fuera un cordero, debía analizar y planear muy bien qué hacer y cómo hacerlo; comenzado con que sabía que el mago oscuro no era inmortal; lo sabía muy bien, con platicas con Lucius, con Severus, con secretos susurrados en la obscuridad, con platicas con la loca de su difunta hermana y confirmado todo en la batalla de Hogwarts; sabia que el lord no era inmortal a pesar de su gran poder, que en el fondo era una miserable y patética criatura cuyo mayor miedo era morir y que si ahora se había mostrado al fin, era porque una gran comitiva lo protegía, si tonto no era pues aunque había sobrevivido a su última batalla con Harry Potter, el niño que vivió casi lo mata.

-Astucia... -pensó comenzando a caminar lentamente, viendo sin ver los objetos que habían en su habitación, tocando con la punta de los dedos la cubierta de su tocador, pasándolos por encima del cepillo de plata, de un pañuelo, sin prestar realmente atención a esos objetos- y paciencia.

Ardía en deseos de venganza, pero no era tonta, sabía que no podría terminar con él ella sola, acercarse a él sería una verdadera odisea y aunque fuera mortal, era en sí muy difícil acabar con aquel ser malvado; pero sabía donde golpearlo, sabia donde atacarlo para dejarlo vulnerable y aterrado.

-Eso te matará de miedo porque te recordara tu mortalidad.

Así que el plan era llegar hasta ellos y matar a Nagini, esa maldita serpiente causante del terror de Draco a la oscuridad, cortarle la última y única posibilidad al lord de regresar de la muerte y salir ilesa o al menos viva para después regresar por él... ¿pero cómo?... esa serpiente era un enemigo formidable, Voldemort podía morir como cualquier mago, pero con un horrocrux era distinto pues tenía protección especial de parte de su dueño.

Suspiró agobiada sabiendo que su mayor deseo era acabar con Voldemort primero, pero sabiendo que debía ser astuta, la serpiente debía ir primero aunque todo ese plan, fuera prácticamente un suicidio pensó mientras caminaba hasta la ventana; pero era Narcisa Malfoy y si había sobrevivido hasta el momento a esa espantosa guerra, era por algo y aunque confiaba en que el destino la reuniría con Draco, también sabía que había que darle una mano.

-Rufy.

-¿Sí, ama?

-Te daré una lista de ingredientes, necesito preparar una poción que dura semanas en estar lista.

-A sus órdenes, ama.

____________________________________________

Siendo ya casi las 8:00 pm, Draco salió de su habitación encontrando a Harry en la sala tomando un vaso de chocolate.

-Vaya, yo pensé que no saldrías de ahí hasta mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Ya viste qué hora es?

-Las 8:00 de la noche ¿y?... ¿listo?

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a salir ahora?

-Claro Potter, yo trabajo mejor de noche –respondio Draco colocándose unos guantes mientras Harry rodaba los ojos y se ponía de pie- que ¿no vas a protestar?

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? Cuanto más pronto encontremos a ese bastardo, mejor.

Draco se encogió de hombros y tomándolo de un brazo desaparecieron de ahí.

Pasó una semana en donde solo pudieron revisar tres casas más pues a pesar de no estar a quien buscaban en ellas, había mucha más vigilancia; vigilancia que debían eludir para no ponerlos en guardia.

Cuando ese día llegaron a su casa a las 6:30 am, Draco se fue a su habitación sin decir nada; Harry hizo lo mismo, pero solo para darse un baño y regresar a la cocina, en donde preparó Waffles, jugo de naranja, leche con chocolate y después salió a comprar bizcochos, aunque eso de "comprarlos" era en su modo de entrar a la panadería, tomar lo necesario y dejar el dinero.

Cuando Draco salió tres horas después, encontró al moreno leyendo el diario mientras mordisqueaba una galleta y sin decir nada tomo una taza para servirse café, solo que esta vez no lo encontró.

-¿Y el café?

-No hice, pero hice chocolate ¿quieres que te sirva?

-No, quiero café.

-Pues no hice porque siempre tomas café.

-Exacto Potter ¿eso no te indica que lo prefiero a otras bebidas?

-Sí, pero te va a salir una ulcera si lo tomas siempre en ayunas, mira, prepare algo muy bueno –respondio levantándose muy animado y sacando dos platos de la alacena.

-¿Qué no has desayunado?

-No, te estaba esperando.

-No lo hagas, no necesito compañía para comer.

-Tranquilo, no le puse nada raro a la comida –respondio sacando los Waffles de un recipiente y poniéndolos en un plato para luego acercar la miel y la mantequilla.

Draco miró la mesa puesta y después miró a Harry.

-¿Por qué tan acomedido?

-Porque las penas con pan son buenas –respondio sonriendo al tiempo que se sentaba y se servía el mismo- anda, están calientes.

Draco lo miró tomar la jarrita de miel y verterla en sus Waffles, y luego miró el plato ya dispuesto y decidió sentarse.

-Sí le pusiste algo...

-Te juro que no

Draco vertió un poco de miel en un waffle mientras Harry le servía chocolate.

-¿Y?... ¿esta bueno? –pregunto Harry al verlo comer.

-mmm pues más o menos.

-Te encanta, se nota a leguas.

Draco pensó una respuesta mordaz, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, en verdad estaba delicioso, aunado a la expresión de suficiencia de Harry, que de plano no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien... si, esta algo bueno.

___________________________________________

Curiosamente trabajar con Harry le resulto menos estresante de lo que imaginó; de hecho se entendían muy bien a la hora de trabajar en conjunto, con señas y miradas sabían lo que cada uno debía hacer, aunado a que Harry no había vuelto a mencionar el dichoso asunto de que le gustaba, comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo.

Lo que si le sorprendía cada día, era el carácter de Harry, quien estando en igualdad de condiciones no era tan mandón como cuando estaba bajo custodia.

Habiendo pasado ya otras dos semanas, hicieron un recorrido por el Londres muggle buscando indicios; pasaron por varios locales incluido uno de repostería.

-¡Woow mira ese pastel! –exclamó Harry deteniéndose en el exhibidor.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Se ve muy bueno.

-¿Y?

-Vamos a comprarlo.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, de todos modos ya acabamos ¿no?

-Sí, pero aun no abren, son las 5:00 am ¿Qué no ves?

-Son las 5:45 am y abren a las 6:00, podemos esperar quince minutos.

Draco rodó los ojos con resignación, había empezado a conocer los gustos dulces de Harry.

-Bien, voy a dar una vuelta y regreso.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado.

-¿De qué, de los muggles?

-Sí Malfoy, de los muggles y de todo aquello que parezca y no parezca sospechoso.

-Sí, claro.

Draco hizo un ademan con la mano y comenzó a caminar, en un par de minutos se encontró cruzando la calle, pero al cruzar la acera y llegar a un callejón, un hombre la salió por detrás apuntándole justo en la espalda.

-No te muevas, dame todo tu dinero.

Draco se quedo quieto, sintiendo algo punzante en la espalda.

-¡No tengo tu tiempo, dame tu maldita cartera!

-Tranquilo... -respondio alzando las manos.

-¡Date pri...!

El hombre no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, pues Draco se giró rápidamente de tal manera que invirtió las posiciones dejando al hombre estampado en la pared.

-¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!

Sujetándolo con el peso de su cuerpo y un brazo, sacó su varita para dejarlo inconsciente dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Imbécil... -musitó viéndolo en el suelo.

Se dio la vuelta pensando que tenía todo controlado, sucediendo lo que paso tan rápido que simplemente se quedó helado.

.


	37. Capitulo 37

.

Un estallido se escuchó justo cuando Harry estaba frente a él, quien viéndolo fijamente solo miró hacia abajo viendo sangre comenzar a manchar su camiseta.

Draco miró hacia adelante, viendo a un hombre cruzando la acera sujetando un arma; pero no alcanzo a hacerle nada pues el tipo echo a correr.

-Potter... -musitó viendo a Harry delante de él sujetarse el costado antes de inclinarse hacia adelante quedando su cabeza en su hombro.

Lo tomó por los hombros y se desapareció para llegar a su casa, en donde lo recostó con cuidado en el sofá mientras Harry solo apretaba los labios.

-¿Qué demonios pasó? –pregunto mas por nerviosismo que por otra cosa mientras rasgaba la camiseta viendo un orificio en su costado- creo que la bala salió y no es de gravedad por lo que puedo ver.

-Me importa una mierda, comienza a doler.

Draco sacó su varita y comenzó a aplicar varios hechizos curativos en tanto Harry colaboraba en lo que más podía.

-Levántate un poco, necesito ver tu espalda.

Sintiendo que el dolor comenzaba a disminuir un poco, Harry obedeció para dejarlo trabajar y al cabo de una media hora, el rubio exclamó:

-Listo, por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Cerrando los ojos, Harry se recargó en el respaldo en tanto Draco se ponía de pie y comenzaba a aplicar hechizos de limpieza por todo el lugar.

-Malfoy... ¿Qué haces?

-¿Cómo qué, Potter? Esto es una porquería.

Harry prefirió no discutir, por lo que solo cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-No te duermas aquí, mejor vamos a tu habitación –dijo Draco guardando su varita y extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Vas a dignarte tocarme?

-¿Tengo opción?

-Bueno si, puedes cargarme –respondio con una media sonrisa.

-En todo caso puedes dormir en el suelo.

-Ya, ya, no aguantas ni una broma –dijo tomando la mano y levantándose con cuidado.

Cuando Harry quedó en su cuarto, Draco regresó a la sala y comenzó a aplicar de nuevo un sinfín de hechizos para limpiar.

___________________________________________

Harry salió de su habitación cerca de las 10:00 pm porque el hambre lo había despertado, señal de que su cuerpo mejoraba.

-Pensé en dejarte dormir hasta mañana –dijo Draco al verlo aparecer en la sala.

-Gracias, es solo que tengo un poco de hambre –respondio sentándose con cuidado en el otro sofá.

-Oye Potter ¿Qué sucedió? Todo fue un caos, solo sé que ese tipo estaba asaltándome y en un instante tú estabas ahí, herido frente a mí.

-Bueno, yo vi todo desde donde estaba y supe que estabas en la mira de esos tipos.

-¿Y cómo?

-Vi al tipo de enfrente, que miraba hacia donde tú caminabas y se me hizo muy sospechoso, así que comencé a caminar casi inmediatamente después que tú y casi al llegar vi que estabas peleando con un fulano y de repente el tipo de enfrente sacó un arma.

-Me di cuenta de eso, pero ¿Por qué te hirió a ti?

-La verdad fui lento, vi al tipo que tú tenías dominado y perdí por un segundo al de la acera de enfrente, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía el arma fuera, lista para dispararte.

-¿Y entonces?

-Bueno... no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Sí, fue sin pensar, pero solo pude ponerme enfrente, mira no soy un suicida pero fue un acto reflejo, oye ¿Qué hay de cenar? -pregunto sintiendo el gruñir de su estomago.

-eee... preparé caldo de pollo.

-¿Caldo de pollo? No me gusta mucho que digamos, pero si tus manitas lo prepararon, le haré los honores –respondio levantándose lentamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Draco se levantó casi enseguida y estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero decidió darse vuelta y aplicar hechizos de limpieza; Harry se dio vuelta y lo vio hacer todo eso y suspirando siguió su camino.

El rubio lo alcanzo unos minutos después viendo que el chico sacaba un plato de la alacena.

-Sí quieres puedo servirte, pero solo si quieres –se ofreció como no queriendo la cosa.

-¿Y porque no habría de querer? –respondio verdaderamente complacido a ver a Draco hacer algo más que refunfuñar como siempre.

-¿No es obvio? –respondio yendo al lavabo a lavarse las manos.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se sentó y espero pacientemente a que Draco estuviera listo; por fin un gran tazón con pollo y verduras estuvo frente a sí junto a un vaso de chocolate caliente.

-mmm chocolatito.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta de que lo bebes mucho –dijo sentándose a la mesa también, pero con un café.

-Sí, me encanta... bueno, veamos que sazón tienes con este guiso -Draco lo vio tomar un sorbo y sonreír después -Esta bueno, creí que sería como agua hervida pero no, tienes buena mano.

-¿En serio? –preguntó un tanto escéptico del entusiasmo del auror.

Pero de lo que Harry estaba verdaderamente eufórico era por la atención inusual de Draco, aunque fuera un tanto distante, un tanto reservada, no le importaba, sabía que conseguir eso era un gran cambio.

-Sí ¿ya lo probaste?

-Para nada, primero quería ver si tú no te morías.

Harry rio de buena gana y siguió comiendo, hasta que Draco no pudo aguantar más lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-Dime Potter... ¿Por qué te pusiste frente a mi? Es decir... pudiste haber muerto.

-No lo pensé, te dije que actué por puro reflejo ¿me pasas mas pan por favor?

Draco se quedó quieto por unos instantes, hasta que la mirada inquisitiva de Harry lo hizo reaccionar.

-Ah sí, toma.

-Gracias... ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al verlo como queriendo decir algo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque se ve que quieres decir algo.

-No, me refiero a ¿Por qué te atravesaste? Pudiste morir.

-Ya te lo dije, pero si he de ser sincero... -exclamó con un gesto de exagerada concentración mientras miraba al techo- simplemente fue porque eras tú –concluyó retomando su comida muy quitado de la pena.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno... -respondio hablando con la boca llena mientras pinchaba una papa en su tenedor- tengo la maldita costumbre de lanzarme como idiota por las personas que me importan, así que no pensé en otra cosa que en protegerte.

-Yo... -exclamó quedándose a media frase de "no necesito que me cuides"- no debiste hacer eso, yo no te lo pedí.

-Es obvio que primero te muerdes una bola antes de pedirme algo, oye el chocolate también esta bueno ¿hay pan dulce?

Draco vio admirado como Harry parecía una devoradora mientras estaba convaleciente.

-No entiendo –dijo exhalando un suspiro- no entiendo por qué hiciste eso por mí, simplemente no lo entiendo.

Harry miró el confundido rostro de Draco y comprendió el sentido exacto de esas palabras.

-¿Por qué hice eso si no vales nada? –exclamó sin dejar de comer y sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Draco apretó los labios y se acomodo en su silla mientras fijaba la vista en su taza de café, esas palabras eran exactamente las que cruzaban por su mente, solo que no pensó que Harry las soltara así de repente.

-Solo interpreto tu silencio, así que eso no es lo que yo pienso, te lo aclaro.

-No me interesa entrar en debates pero.... Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir –respondio hablando sereno por primera vez.

-En primera, es porque eso es mentira –respondio enumerando su respuesta con un dedo- eres una persona tan valiosa como cualquier otra y tampoco quiero entrar en debates –añadió al verlo abrir la boca- y segunda... bueno, esa es mi favorita –dijo sonriendo mientras pinchaba una zanahoria y se la metía a la boca causando exasperación en el rubio al verlo comerla muy tranquilo.

-Potter...

-Calma, esto esta bueno, solo disfruto mi comida –respondio tragando el bocado y bebiendo lo último que quedaba de chocolate, para finalmente cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en la mesa dándole toda su atención- bien, yo ya te dije lo que siento por ti –dijo viendo como Draco exhalaba un suspiro y se removía inquieto en su silla- y yo, por las personas que quiero, doy la vida.

Draco lo miró sorprendido mientras Harry continuaba mirándolo muy tranquilo.

-Sé que te importan una mierda mis sentimientos y por eso no me acongoja que los conozcas, total no tengo nada que perder; pero déjame contarte que con el pasar de los días, tu no solo me gustas, creo... no, no creo, tengo la certeza de que yo ya te quiero.

Draco lo miraba boquiabierto, no sabiendo si lanzarle un Crucio, o comenzar a gritar, o de plano salir corriendo de la cocina.

-Y eres todo tu, no solo es tu forma de ser, también tu físico me encanta, ya te lo había dicho, eres el paquete completo; y sé que estoy a un tris de enamorarme como un verdadero idiota de ti.

-Potter...

-No, no corras, no hay necesidad pues no espero nada de ti... solo quiero que sepas que mientras estés conmigo o bueno, aun cuando este lejos, siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-Yo no... te necesito –respondio por puro reflejo.

-Ya van varias veces que te salvo el trasero.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó indignado.

-Con Ron fue una, con Greyback fue otra, y esta mañana, bueno... -dijo encogiendo los hombros- ¿pero sabes qué? aunque parezca enfermo y retorcido, eso me hace feliz, porque sé que de alguna manera me has necesitado.

-Yo no te necesito, eso grábatelo en la cabeza –mascullo entre dientes mientras se levantaba y salía de ahí.

__________________________________________

Al día siguiente, Draco no llamo a Harry para dejarlo descansar mas, mientras tanto preparó el desayuno y limpio la casa de arriba abajo sin dejar ni un rincón con una mota de polvo.

Cuando el auror salió a eso de las 9:00 am, encontró a Draco limpiando la sala por décima vez.

-Hola... ¿sigues molesto?

-Buenos días Potter –respondio lanzando un último hechizo sobre un cojín.

-Oye, la verdad no quería ofenderte pero tu preguntaste –dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Draco se quedó callado unos instantes antes de sentarse frente a él en el otro sofá.

-Escucha Potter... -exclamó como buscando las palabras, haciendo que Harry se diera cuenta del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para por lo que se veía, entablar una conversación civilizada- yo... yo no entiendo esta rara fijación tuya conmigo –dijo al fin mirando su varita para no tener que ver la cara de Harry- y por lo que veo no puedo hacer que entres en razón acerca de que eso es un error; pero... mira yo... -exclamó intentando ser lo más franco que podía, notándosele a leguas que eso era un gran esfuerzo- lo he pensado y te concedo que me hayas ayudado un par de veces, pero no quiero que por eso pienses que yo por agradecerte, haré caso a... ... bueno, a esas ideas raras que tienes acerca de mi.

Harry no pudo evitar reír por las últimas palabras de Draco.

-Yo nunca he pensado eso.

-Pues me alegro porque nunca pasará ¿de acuerdo?

Harry no se mostró sorprendido ante esa afirmación, más bien pareció desalentado, sin embargo dijo:

-Sí las circunstancias fueran otras... ¿crees que hubiera habido un chance?

El que si se sorprendió ante eso fue Draco, quien inmediatamente respondio.

-Por supuesto que no Potter, si las circunstancias fueran otras yo estaría al otro lado del mundo con mi madre.

-Sí, lo imaginé.

Draco se sorprendió de nuevo actuando agresivo con Harry, por lo que habiendo decidido en el transcurso de la noche ser un poco más amable con él, intento componer la situación.

-Escucha... en lo que menos pienso es... es en estar con alguien ¿si? No lo tomes tan personal, yo no deseo estar con nadie.

De lo que si estaba verdaderamente sorprendido Harry era del cambio de actitud de Draco quien de repente se había vuelto un poco más amable y civilizado con él, tal vez el plomazo en su costado tuviera sus ventajas.

-Bueno... -dijo Harry sonriendo y reacomodándose en el sofá- yo entiendo eso, no te estoy presionando ni nada de eso, te lo dije al principio.

-¿Entiendes?... ¿entiendes qué?

-El porqué no quieres nada con nadie, ya te di...

-Tú no entiendes nada –mascullo cambiando de pronto su actitud.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había tocado un punto álgido, algo que lamento de inmediato, pues el Draco que empezaba a abrirse, se cerró de nuevo.

-Lo siento, no quise...

-Me importa una mierda lo que tu pienses Potter –interrumpió de nuevo levantándose; odiándolo por recordarle que él sabía... que Potter sabía de su sucio secreto, ese sucio pasado que hasta el momento había logrado mantener oculto, tal vez no de los mortífagos, pero sí de toda aquella gente ajena a su vida.

Y de repente recordó todo, ese pasado que nunca se iba de su cabeza, pero que en ese momento se le hizo tan pesado y cruel, porque aunque no fuera Potter, realmente no deseaba estar con nadie... y odio mas su vida si es que eso era posible, se odió a sí mismo por estar tan sucio, por ser un ser tan repugnante y desagradable, indigno de siquiera desear o pensar en eso.

Y sin poderlo evitar miro a su alrededor, viendo todo tan sucio y asqueroso que en su salida a su habitación, aplico un hechizo de limpieza.

-No tienes que hacer eso –dijo Harry levantándose- yo me voy a la cocina para no ensuciar mas.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se sintió tan impotente y frustrado de que Harry no fuera capaz de ver más allá de su nariz.

-¡¿Es que no lo ves?!... ¿¡cómo es que no lo ves?! –exclamó sintiendo ahogarse con su propia desesperación.

Harry se desconcertó al ver tal angustia en su voz que simplemente respondio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Qué si limpio todo no es por ti!... ¡limpio todo porque yo lo ensucio!

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué todo es una porquería gracias a mi, que solo esparzo suciedad y podredumbre por donde voy!

-Malfoy eso no es verdad.

-Sí lo es Potter y deja de tratarme como a un loco –respondio obligándose a bajar la voz- que yo sé de lo que estoy hablando –concluyó dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí.

Harry exhalo un suspiro y volvió a sentarse comprendiendo ahora el porqué Draco estaba más obsesivo con la limpieza esos últimos dos días, incluso sus manos estaban muy irritadas, señal de que su ablutomanía estaba muy aguda.

-Para que yo no contrajera ninguna infección... -musito con desaliento.

Y con gran desaliento pues aunque Draco había estado limpiando mas debido a su salud, todo era porque se sentía tan sucio que pensaba que su solo contacto desparramaba suciedad.

-¿Cómo hacerte entender que tú no estás sucio?... ¿Qué yo te abrazaría y besaría cada parte de tu piel sin importarme que significa cada cicatriz?

_______________________________________________

Dos días pasaron en tenso silencio, hasta que Harry se sintió listo para salir de nuevo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ya estoy bien.

-Qué bueno, porque no quiero estorbos –respondio Draco tomándolo del brazo para desaparecer de ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la siguiente área en busca de una de las casas de Voldemort, Draco soltó a Harry como si este fuera lo más repugnante que se viera obligado a tocar, por lo que Harry quiso volver a retomar la conversación.

-Oye, me disculpo de nuevo.

-No necesito tus disculpas, lo que necesito es que dejes de estar al pendiente de mi y te enfoques en lo que buscamos, si tú piensas que te debo algo estás muy equivocado, nunca conseguirás de mí nada más que aversión, así que déjame en paz.

Y sin decir más comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de un silencioso Harry, que aunque ya sabía que conseguir algo de Draco era prácticamente imposible, el que él se lo dijera claramente le entristecía el ánimo.

Después de recibir el secreto, la casa se materializo ante los ojos de Harry viendo que esta vez se trataba de una casona antigua, tal vez más antigua que las otras casas que habían visitado o lo que tal vez sucediera era que esta se encontraba en evidente deterioro, como si no hubiese recibido mantenimiento en años.

-Se ve muy deteriorada ¿crees que este aquí? Dices que le gustan los lujos.

-Sí, yo también pienso que es improbable que este aquí, pero no me gustaría dejar pasar ninguna posibilidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo, precisamente por eso también sería un buen escondite.

Casi caía el sol, por lo que las luces doradas le daban un aspecto más viejo al panorama; poco a poco fueron acercándose cuidándose de no ser vistos mediante un hechizo desilusionador hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa.

-No hay ninguna luz en el interior –susurró Harry asomándose por una ventana con las cortinas corridas- aunque no es seguro, estás cortinas son muy gruesas.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo en que eso dificultaba ver el interior, por lo que puso una mano en la puerta de hierro forjado pensando en entrar.

-Entremos –dijo Harry alcanzándolo.

Draco asintió señalando la cerradura de la puerta mientras susurraba:

-Alohomora.

De repente el piso bajo sus pies desapareció haciéndolos caer al vacío dándose tremendo golpe al aterrizar.

-¡Accio varitas! –gritó alguien.

Harry y Draco estaban atontados por el impacto al caer, por lo que no pudieron hacer nada para impedir que sus varitas fuesen arrebatadas.

El auror se obligó a despejarse y a mirar a su alrededor viéndose en una especie de calabozo, con una rejas oxidadas y un hombre tras ellas.

-¡Cayeron dos, cayeron dos! –gritaba alguien a todo pulmón.

Draco hincó una rodilla en el suelo sobándose la cabeza sintiendo humedad en su frente en tanto Harry se ponía de pie intentando apoyarse en la pared.

-¡Anderson, Anderson cayeron dos! –volvió a gritar el hombre mientras tomaba los barrotes viendo al interior del calabozo.

Como pudieron se pusieron de pie mirando que estaban en el interior de un calabozo, atrapados y sin varitas mientras un hombre daba alarma escandalosamente.

-¿Quiénes son, que hacen aquí? –pregunto el hombre intentando ver en la semi oscura mazmorra, pues solo había dos cabos de vela puestos en dos salientes de la pared dándole al lugar un toque bastante tétrico.

Draco se acercó lentamente a los barrotes para intentar en un rápido movimiento atrapar al sujeto, pero éste lo había intuido y se había alejado en el momento justo.

-¡Epa, tranquilo!... ¿Quién diablos eres?... –exclamó yéndose unos momentos, al parecer para llamar a su compañero.

-¿Qué tanto escándalo haces Frank? –exclamó un hombre acercándose ante los gritos.

El susodicho Frank miraba con mucha atención al hombre rubio que había intentado atraparlo y que parte de su cabello y sangre en la cara dificultaba que lo viera bien.

-¿Qué pasa, cayó alguien en tu estúpida trampa? –dijo el hombre al ver a dos sujetos en el calabozo.

-Sí y tú decías que era absurdo.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen, son aurores? –pregunto el segundo hombre colocándose a la par del otro tipo.

-No lo sé, apenas cayeron idiota ¿pero ves Anderson, que yo tenía razón? Nunca está de más cualquier medida de seguridad a pesar de estar bien ocultos y ni intenten "desaparecerse" no se puede –añadió señalándolos.

El mencionado Anderson miró con más atención al hombre que estaba tras la reja; entrecerró los ojos dando un paso adelante.

-¿Malfoy?

Draco apretó la mandíbula y se quedó quieto mientras el hombre escudriñaba su cara con más atención.

Harry se acercó junto a Draco viendo al hombre que de repente se le había hecho familiar.

-¡Por mis jodidos ancestros, eres Malfoy! –exclamó el hombre no pudiendo dar crédito a sus ojos.

-¿Malfoy, Draco Malfoy? –Repitió el primer hombre emocionado- ¿atrapé a Malfoy?

-¿Y tu quien eres? –Pregunto a Harry, quien se mantuvo en silencio- esto es una maldita broma... eres Harry Potter.

El primer hombre se hizo hacia atrás mesándose los cabellos con incredulidad.

-¡Atrapé a Malfoy y a Harry Potter!

-Atrapamos, porque yo estaba aquí también –dijo Anderson mirándolo molesto.

-Vete a la mierda Anderson, tú decías que no tenia porque perder el tiempo colocando trampas de estudiantes, que era idiota; pero ya ves, el idiota eres tú porque quien los atrapó fui yo ¿te imaginas la recompensa del Señor Tenebroso cuando lo sepa?

-De acuerdo –aceptó Anderson- te concedo eso, pero no puedes negar que estuve aquí y merezco algo por esto.

-¿Y qué puedes merecer tu, pedazo de mierda?

-Dame un par de días antes de avisarle al Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás idiota? ¡Me dará una gran recompensa!

-Solo un par de días Frank, de todos modos llevamos semanas aquí, cuidando este mugroso muladar ¿Por qué no nos tocó una casa llena de lujos como a los demás, en donde no podemos ni traer mujeres?

-Pues si pero ¿para que quieres un par de días?

-Déjame llamar a Coleman y lo sabrás.

Y fue ahí justo cuando Harry recordó al tipo gordo y calvo... junto con ese otro Coleman que había llamado; ambos habían sido violadores de Draco, quien solo permanecía en silencio.

-Ya veo, pervertido de mierda –exclamó Frank riendo- de acuerdo, pero merezco algo por esto ¿Qué tal ese reloj que guardas con tanto empeño?

-¿El reloj de Lucius?

-Exacto, ese precioso reloj de bolsillo suizo de oro macizo, decorado con esmalte azul cobalto y veintiún diamantes formando el escudo Malfoy, todo grabado a mano.

-¿Estás delirando? ¡Es muy valioso, es lo único que pude robarme de esa casa!

-Pues entonces no hay trato, le avisare de inmediato al Señor Tenebroso –respondio Frank dándose la vuelta.

Frank desapareció por el pasillo mientras Anderson miraba a Draco, quien mirándolo con odio guardó silencio.

-No... -masculló el mortífago- creo que no me importa perder ese maldito reloj –y sin decir más, se fue de ahí con paso apresurado.

Cuando quedaron solos, Harry busco la mirada de Draco tocándole un hombro para girarlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No me toques! –exclamó soltándose mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Malfoy... tranquilo, saldremos de aquí.

Por supuesto que saldrían de ahí, no iba a pasar un rato mas en esa absurda trampa, por lo que comenzó a mirar a todas partes buscando una salida, una posibilidad de salir de ahí. Zarandeo los barrotes, luego toco la pared con ambas manos buscando algo, tal vez una salida oculta, pero nada.

-Nada... -masculló girando sobre su eje mientras escudriñaba el lugar de nuevo con los ojos.

Harry en tanto analizaba la situación encontrándola desesperada y angustiante, los mortífagos se habían llevado sus varitas y no sabían cuantos más habían en la casa.

-Bueno...-pensó buscando sus gafas por el suelo con la vista- al menos no llamarán a Voldemort por lo pronto.

No era un consuelo pero les daría tiempo.

.


	38. Capitulo 38

.

-De acuerdo, te doy el maldito reloj.

-Bien, lo quiero ahora –respondio Frank tendiendo la mano.

-Bastardo... -murmuró Anderson metiendo la mano a su bolsillo y sacando un reloj con una larga cadenilla.

-Bueno... parece que nos vamos entendiendo –exclamó viendo satisfecho la joya en su mano, que refulgía con la luz de la lámpara- no llamare al Señor Tenebroso, tienes dos días.

-Sí –dijo sonriendo satisfecho- pero necesito tres días.

-No, el trato eran dos.

-Puedes participar en nuestra fiesta si quieres, te dejare montarlo una vez.

-No, pedazo de estiércol, yo no soy marica como tú.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces porque te sobabas cuando el Señor Tenebroso lo aleccionaba? ¿Eh, maldito hipócrita?

-Una cosa es ver y otra hacerlo, no me gusta coger hombres, solo ver, así que tu oferta puedes metértela por el culo.

-Escucha imbécil, Coleman está en una misión y no podrá venir de inmediato, además no lo niegues, ese reloj vale mucho.

-Pues no me convences –respondio sonriente sabiendo que tenía la sartén por el mango- quiero algo mas, no sé... busca algo de valor entre tus pertenencias.

Anderson lo vio y sabia que Frank tenía mucha razón en sonreír satisfecho, pues no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-Está bien, tengo un par de collares que robe de otras casas, te los traigo y dejarás de joder ¿de acuerdo?

-Primero veamos esos collares, no acepto baratijas, recuerda que tengo muy buen ojo para las cosas de valor.

Mascullando maldición y media, Anderson fue por lo que había prometido regresando después de quince minutos.

-Toma, es todo –exclamó tendiéndole una bolsita de gamuza.

-Veamos... -respondio tomándola y vaciando el contenido en una mesita de centro dejando ver un par de collares de perlas- mmm... nada mal, aunque mi precio sigue siendo barato ¿y qué hay de Potter, también piensas montártelo?

-No, yo tampoco soy marica, me gustan las mujeres; es solo Malfoy... ese bastardo tiene algo que me gusta doblegar, es esa maldita mirada de que nadie lo merece hace que desee romperle la cara.

Frank solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que guardaba las joyas y se las metía en el bolsillo.

-Eres un degenerado, eso es lo que eres, pero en fin.

-Lo que si haré, será aplicarle tantos Cruciatos a Potter, que le reventare el cerebro.

-Y no solo tú, yo también me regodeare haciéndolo... es más, en mi momento y tú no te metas ¿de acuerdo?

Anderson levantó las palmas en señal de aceptación, pues le convenía tener contento a su compinche, además le importaba un rábano lo que le pasara a Harry Potter, con tal de que él pudiera torturarlo después todo estaba bien.

_____________________________________________

Draco mientras tanto seguía como león enjaulado dentro de la celda, pensando en la amenaza que pendía sobre su cabeza.

-Malditos... -pensó revisando el techo con la mirada.

Pero no sería como en la última ocasión, en la que el terror a su amo lo tenía paralizado, ya tampoco estaba su madre; ahora pelearía con uñas y dientes o moriría en el intento; aunque conociendo sus propias fuerzas físicas lo más probable era que muriera primero y seguramente por su propia mano, pues volver a vivir aquella experiencia era simple y sencillamente imposible.

-No puede ser... -pensó sintiéndose acorralado- atrapado de un manera tan absurda y estúpida... me descuidé, me descuide como un maldito principiante.

Harry guardaba silencio, podía leer perfectamente el lenguaje corporal de Draco y la angustia crecía en él al intuir el plan de ese tal Anderson.

-Pero yo lo prometí... -pensó mirando la espalda de Draco, quien revisaba los barrotes por enésima vez- que nadie volvería a lastimarte... y lo voy a cumplir.

________________________________________________

-Hola chicos –saludó Frank burlón mientras se acercaba a la celda- ¿Cómo les va, acostumbrándose a nuestra hospitalidad?

-Vete a la mierda –respondio Harry.

-Vaya, vaya, el gran Harry Potter... ahora no pareces tan invencible ¿eh? no entiendo porque el señor Tenebroso te teme tanto, solo eres un pobre imbécil.

Harry comprendió las personalidades de aquellos dos hombres, el tal Anderson andaba tras Draco y el tal Frank se interesaba en él, pero con fines distintos.

-¿Quieres tu varita? –Dijo sacándola de su chaqueta- tal vez te la dé, pero primero quiero ver que tanto puedes gritar.

Y sin más sacó la suya y apuntó a Harry diciendo:

-¡Crucio!

Harry cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor en tanto Draco miraba impotente, sin moverse en su lugar, solo esperando; sabía por experiencia que si pedía clemencia para el torturado, era en otras palabras pedir más dolor.

-¡Mal-maldito...! –Jadeó Harry cuando tuvo un respiro- solo... solo deja que... te atrape...

-¿Y cómo? ¡Crucio!

-¡Agh!...

Cerca de quince minutos soporto esa tortura, hasta que el mortífago finalmente se dio por satisfecho y lo dejó en paz; al quedar solos, Draco se acercó rápidamente a Harry para voltearlo boca arriba.

-Potter, Potter... ¿me escuchas?

Harry sentía el cuerpo acalambrado y tieso, pero cuando Draco insistió, tuvo que responder.

-Sí... estoy... estoy bien.

-Solo respira profundo y exhala lentamente –dijo quitándose el abrigo y colocándoselo de almohada- intenta relajar los músculos, mientras más los tenses, mas te dolerán.

-Sí... ya he recibido antes este tratamiento –respondio apretando los ojos- pero es bueno recordarme respirar.

-No es tiempo de bromas.

-No, si no estoy bromeando.

Harry cerró los ojos relajándose con el aroma que despedía la prenda de Draco quedándose así un rato; pero abrió los ojos al oír nuevamente pasos acercándose.

-Hola cariño –saludo Anderson sonriéndole a Draco, quien con paso lento y firme se fue acercando a las rejas.

-Hola Anderson –respondio viendo como el mortífago retrocedía discretamente- ¿listo para acercarte a mí, pero sin varita y tu solo?

Anderson vaciló un instante, pues ese no era el Draco a quien había ultrajado aquella fatídica noche.

-Anda, ven... prueba tu solo –continuo el rubio tomando los barrotes en sus manos y recargando el rostro entre ellos.

Anderson sonrió socarronamente al ver la clara provocación para acercarse.

-Podría, si... pero soy compartido; además sé esperar... todo por volver a estar dentro de tu cuerpo, tan caliente y apretado a pesar de ser la perra de Greyback –añadió con clara lascivia para ponerlo nervioso; y si a Draco le molesto el comentario, no lo demostró en lo más mínimo- adiós ramera, nos vemos luego.

Cuando Anderson desapareció, Draco se inclinó como si fuera a vomitar, pero no lo hizo aunque ganas no le faltaron.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que si –respondio haciendo un gran esfuerzo pero sin enderezarse.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto Potter ¿Qué te crees que soy? –exclamó enojado levantándose y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga.

El siguiente rato permanecieron en silencio, incómodos por lo que acababa de suceder; Draco sintiéndose expuesto y avergonzado y Harry por darse cuenta de ello; pero había algo mas que estaba poniendo nervioso a Draco y Harry no había reparado en ello.

-Debo salir de aquí... -pensó viendo que las velas se consumían con alarmante rapidez o al menos así le parecía.

Entonces se acercó de nuevo a los barrotes y empezó a llamar a gritos a los mortífagos, fuera quien fuera.

-¡Hey! ¡Malditos hijos de puta!

-¿Para que los quieres? –Preguntó molesto y extrañado- cuanto menos vengan es mejor, así pensaremos en algo.

-¿Ah sí, y en que si se puede saber?

-Pues no sé, pero menos pensaremos si esos idiotas están aquí.

Pero Draco no hizo caso, siguió gritándoles hasta quedarse ronco.

-¡Malfoy basta!

-¡Tú cállate y déjame en paz!

-¿Qué diablos quieres imbécil? –dijo Frank llegando, medio ebrio- ¿ya quieres a Anderson encima de ti?... no comas ansias perra, estamos esperando a Coleman, que llegara en dos o tres días de una misión del señor Tenebroso y así podrás tener a tus dos hombres cogiéndote duro.

-Velas.... –exclamó sin hacer caso a los insultos- ¿acaso piensan dejarnos así, sin agua, ni comida y encima sin luz?

-No estás... en un hotel –respondio trabándosele la lengua- además yo no voy a gastar en una maldita vela para ti; ni siquiera el pasillo tiene, siempre usamos un Lumos para llegar hasta aquí.

-Trae una maldita vela, hijo de puta...

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy –exclamó dándose la vuelta mientras se empinaba la botella.

-¡Vuelve aquí desgraciado, regresa!

Pero Frank no regreso haciendo que Draco se acabara la garganta gritándole improperios sin ningún resultado.

-Bastardo... -mascullo cansado mientras recargaba la frente en el frio hierro de los barrotes.

Harry había comprendido la angustia de Draco y lo peor era que sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, miró las velas y vio que solo quedaban un par de centímetros de cada una, haciendo que la luz, de por sí muy poca, hubiese ido disminuyendo. Analizo la situación dándose cuenta de que el estado en el que estaba Draco estaba obstruyendo su mente analítica, por lo que no se daba cuenta de toda la información que habían obtenido en ese rato.

-Bien...-pensó viendo el pasillo que se torcía a la derecha y que estaba obscuro- tal parece que estamos lejos de donde están, pues a pesar de haber gritado bastante, tardo mucho en venir, eso es bueno.

Su evidente ebriedad también era una ventaja, pues si uno estaba así, lo más probable era que el otro también, además no había visto a nadie más, por lo que seguramente solo estaban esos dos en la casa.

-Y vendrá ese tal Coleman... con información de Voldemort.

Un suspiro de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndole ver que una de las velas acababa de apagarse.

-Malfoy... Malfoy...

-Te oí la primera vez ¿Qué quieres?

-Sé que esto es difícil, pero debe...

-Guárdate tus consejos, no los necesito.

-Sé que no, pero cuenta conmigo; si te sientes muy nervioso...

-Qué –interrumpió mirándolo- ¿quieres que tome tu mano? Gracias Potter, pero no lo necesito.

Harry exhalo un suspiro de exasperación, tratar con Draco era muy difícil y no sabía cómo se tornarían las cosas una vez se hubiera acabado la vela; lo que si era cierto era que iba a averiguarlo muy pronto.

Draco en tanto sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, la oscuridad de la noche era una cosa, pues él sabía que podía salir y entrar en ella cuando quisiera, pero estar encerrado, sin absolutamente nada de luz era otra. Miró a Harry y detestó más la situación, pues se sentía más expuesto y avergonzado que nunca.

-Debo calmarme... -pensó aspirando y exhalando lentamente- solo es un mugroso calabozo, aquí no hay nada.

Intentó relajarse y calmar su nerviosismo, sintió que iba lográndolo poco a poco, pero cuando el pabilo de la vela se ahogó, la luz se extinguió por completo dejándolo paralizado.

-Cálmate... cálmate... todo está bien, solo hay que salir de aquí.

-Malfoy –exclamó Harry- pronto saldremos de aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien –respondio automáticamente mientras tanteaba los barrotes hasta llegar a la pared y recargarse en ella.

-No podemos desaparecer pero debe haber alguna salida.

-Ajá.

Harry hablaba más que nada para distraerlo mientras pensaba en algo, pero por más que lo intentaba no se le ocurría nada. Dio un paso en dirección a Draco, pero éste respingo al oír el ruido.

-Cálmate, es Potter... solo Potter...

-Soy yo Malfoy, fui yo quien se movió.

-Ya... ya lo sé –respondio luchando por mantener la calma, pero sus manos temblaban y sentía como si el aire se le fuera agotando a su alrededor- ¿no traes... algún encendedor o fósforos?

-No, lo siento, pero tranquilo, estaremos bien.

-No, no lo estaremos... -mascullo sintiendo que sudaba frío.

-¿Cómo?

-Una luz... solo necesito un poco de luz.

-Cálmate, solo...

-¡No me digas que me calme, no quiero calmarme!

Harry ya no respondio, sabía que Draco estaba a un tris de entrar en crisis y de una forma u otra tendría que manejarlo.

-Malfoy, recuerda dónde estás y que estás conmigo.

Draco lo intento al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo sin despegarse de la pared, sus piernas temblaban y sentía que no lo sostendrían por más tiempo.

-Háblame Malfoy... Malfoy...

-Yo... ya te oí.

-Bien, dime que música te gusta.

Draco trago en seco mientras pensaba en la respuesta, pero un zumbido en su oreja lo hizo saltar de su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Malfoy?

Un simple insecto hizo que Draco comenzara a hiperventilar mientras abría los ojos ansiosamente intentando ver algo en aquella boca de lobo al tiempo que extendía los brazos intentando tocar algo.

-Malfoy, tranquilo...

-Quiero salir... quiero salir de aquí...

-Ya lo sé y lo haremos –respondio acercándose a él mientras extendía una mano para tocarlo, pero fue contraproducente pues al sentir el contacto, Draco se hizo hacia atrás terminando por perder la poca calma que tenía.

-¡No, aléjate! ¡Quiero salir!

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Déjenme salir, quiero salir! –gritó corriendo hacia donde estaban las rejas zarandeándolas con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Sáquenme de aquí, sáquenme de aquí!

-¡Malfoy, cálmate, soy Harry! –exclamó intentando tocarlo nuevamente solo para recibir tremendo golpe en la nariz que literalmente le hizo ver lucecitas- ¡diablos!...

Se agachó mientras se la tocaba con ambas manos sintiendo la sangre escurrir en ellas.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí, quiero salir!

En realidad Draco ya no lo escuchaba, el pánico se había apoderado de él, como quien no sabe nadar y hunde a quien intenta salvarlo sin razonar que está ahí para ayudarlo; solo quería salir de ahí pues la oscuridad le esperaba para torturarlo.

-¡Por favor, ella está aquí, déjenme salir!

Harry se enderezó e intentó nuevamente calmarlo.

-¡Malfoy, estás conmigo, no hay nadie más aquí!

Draco pareció reaccionar un poco ante el grito de Harry, pero estaba al borde de un precipicio y no iba a durar mucho ese momento de lucidez.

-Potter...

-Escucha mi voz, estamos solos –dijo acercándose poco a poco.

Draco alzo la cara al techo mientras cerraba los ojos... luchaba por recuperar la calma, pero sabía que si había algo más grande que su determinación, era su temor... su miedo a la oscuridad.

-Extiende la mano, voy a tomarla.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-No puedo moverme... si lo hago... ella...

-Draco... -dijo llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre- recuerda donde estamos, recuerda con quien estás...

-No puedo...

-Sí puedes, anda extiende la mano.

¿Y para qué? ¿Para ser atrapado?... no, no podía.

-No puedo... -musitó sintiendo las lagrimas inundar sus ojos al sentirse un fracasado.

-Draco...

Un ruido, proveniente de quien sabe donde lo hizo saltar intentando escudriñar su alrededor.

-¿¡Quién está ahí?!

-No hay nadie más que yo.

Pero Draco ya no alcanzo a oír eso, pues su atención estaba en la oscuridad, buscando a aquella que hacia esos ruidos para atormentarlo.

-Debo salir... debo salir de aquí...

-Draco...

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! –Grito de nuevo corriendo a donde recordaba estaba la reja y comenzó a zarandearla de nuevo- ¡por favor, se los suplico, haré lo que quieran!

Harry apretó los dientes sintiendo su pecho ser estrujado, sintiendo impotencia de ver que no podía hacer nada para hacerle entender que no había nada ahí; pero entendía que ese pánico era irracional, era algo que estaba mas allá de sus manos el poder controlar.

-Yo estoy aquí... -dijo acercándose muy lentamente- y te voy a cuidar.

-¡Déjenme salir, déjenme salir!

Cuando estuvo muy cerca, se quedó callado, sabía que de nada serviría hablar, así que solo espero hasta que Draco se cansó de gritar.

-Mamá... abre las... cortinas... -balbuceó dejándose caer al piso- por favor... abre... las cortinas...

Harry apretó la mandíbula y los puños intentando no hacer ruido, sabiendo que todo eso eran las heridas de Draco, sus torturas llevadas a cuestas y que eran enmascaradas por una fría y arisca actitud ante el mundo.

-Por favor... mamá... ábrelas...

Harry se acuclilló frente a él comenzando a acostumbrarse un poco a la oscuridad, aunque eso de acostumbrarse era un decir, pues aquello parecía una tumba.

-Draco...

Draco respingo al oír su nombre, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo se quedó hecho un ovillo mientras lloraba.

-Soy Harry... ¿recuerdas que estoy contigo?... te dije que te iba a cuidar –dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él con cuidado- tranquilo, tomare tú mano.

-¡No! –gritó al sentir el contacto en la suya al tiempo que se arrastraba al lado contrario hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

Pero Harry no se amilanó, así que continuo hablando con voz suave mientras se acercaba de nuevo.

-Soy Harry y no te lastimare... porque te quiero ¿recuerdas?... dije que yo te cuidaría de todo y contra todos... hasta de Nagini.

La última palabra hizo eco en Draco, quien a pesar de su miedo comenzó a prestar atención a las palabras.

-Ella... esta... es-está aquí...

-Pero yo también... -respondio sabiendo que no había lugar para intentar razonar con él, así que tendría que seguir los lineamientos del chico- y no dejaré que se te acerque.

-Siempre está aquí... -exclamó con voz quebrada.

-Pero ya no estás solo, estás conmigo, yo soy el niño que vivió ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas quien venció al señor Tenebroso la primera vez?

"Cuándo fue vencido la primera vez..." si, él había sido derrotado ya una vez.

-S-si...

-Bien, pues fui yo –dijo sintiendo un poco de esperanza mientras gateando quedo de nuevo frente a él- y ahora estás conmigo y yo te cuidaré.

-No... nadie puede con... con ella...

-Yo sí, yo te protegeré... estás a salvo Draco, solo... solo deja que te cuide –susurró extendiendo su mano- extiende tu mano Draco, déjame tocarla, solo extiéndela por favor...

Pero si se movía, ella percibiría eso y lo devoraría... sin embargo, esa voz... era tan...

-No puedo...

-Sí puedes, porque yo estoy aquí y yo te voy a proteger.

-Pero...

-Draco, hazlo... yo estoy aquí.

Yendo contra todo su razonamiento y pánico, comenzó a mover su temblorosa mano hacia aquella terrible oscuridad hasta dejarla extendida, entonces respingo al sentir que era tocada por alguien más.

-Shhh soy yo, todo está bien -Y por fin estrechó aquella delgada mano que sostuvo como si fuera a caer al vacío- todo está bien, todo está bien... -dijo acercándose más hasta sentir que rozaba su cuerpo.

-Ella... ella...

-No puede tocarte, porque yo estoy contigo –respondio comenzando a rodearlo con su brazo libre.

-Yo... yo quiero salir... quiero salir... no puedo estar a-aquí...

-Pero no estás solo –dijo soltando su mano para poder rodearlo con el brazo- estoy aquí, estoy contigo.

Ese aroma...su cerebro reconoció ese aroma mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban, si... era Potter, Harry Potter.

-Yo voy a cuidarte y nada ni nadie te podrá hacer nada porque yo estoy contigo –afirmó Harry abrazándolo por fin; sintiendo que en ese abrazo abrazaba su vida, sintiendo las lagrimas escapar de sus ojos al tenerlo por fin entre sus brazos, librándolo aunque fuera un poco de ese espantoso miedo, odiando a Voldemort por haberle destrozado la vida a tal punto; dándose cuenta que ya no solo quería a Draco, dándose cuenta de que hacía tiempo ya estaba enamorado de él.

Al sentirse rodeado por esos brazos, no hubo ese pánico de siempre, esta vez esas palabras lo habían tranquilizado y el calor de ese cuerpo y esos brazos no fueron terribles ni espantosos... fue mas bien reconfortante, y sin pensarlo mas abrió los suyos y rodeo el cuerpo de Harry con fuerza, como un marino que se aferra a los restos de su nave rota en plena tormenta.

-Shhhh... todo esta bien, cierra los ojos –dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en la nuca mientras con la otra le rodeaba la espalda- cierra los ojos y respira con calma... todo estará bien, te lo prometo –dijo haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo porque los sollozos no le quebraran la voz.

Draco colocó su mejilla en el hombro de Harry y cerró los ojos dejando que su llanto escapara de sus labios sin ningún pudor.

-Tranquilo... yo nunca te voy a dejar... nunca... -susurró suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello en movimientos que comenzaron a tranquilizar a Draco.

Y es que por primera vez en muchos años y aun en medio de esa horrible oscuridad y en esa complicada situación, estaba sintiéndose protegido... protegido en los brazos de Harry Potter.

.


	39. Capitulo 39

.

-No estás solo... esta vez no estás solo... -susurró acariciándole el cabello.

-Sá-sácame de aquí... -exclamó hipando- sácame de aquí...

-No te asustes Draco, solo resiste un poco.

Draco tenía sujeta la ropa de Harry con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento fuese a ser arrancado de ahí por Nagini.

-Abre las cortinas... por favor...

-Cierra los ojos y mantenlos así.

Draco en tanto había cerrado los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, como si al abrirlos fuese a encontrarse con un monstruo... el monstruo que siempre le acechaba en la obscuridad.

Un ruido, hizo que el rubio girara el rostro y lo escondiera en el cuello de Harry, haciendo que este se quedara quieto, sintiendo la respiración en su cuello.

-Esta aquí... esta aquí...

-Solo es una rata.

-No, ella... ella...

-Yo la mantendré alejada, yo puedo hacer eso.

Lo sentía temblar en sus brazos y sintió una tremenda tristeza de que aquel Draco tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, ahora estuviera más asustado que un niño; tristeza porque ese terror no era normal, era producto de la tortura y el dolor y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sacarlo de ahí y evitarle cualquier sufrimiento.

-Aunque en ello me vaya la vida...-pensó acariciándole el cabello y la espalda con movimientos tranquilizadores.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo, pero para eso tendría que separarse de él y eso le pesaba, porque sabía que saliendo de ahí Draco no volvería a abrazarlo así, pero también sabía que mientras más rápido actuara, mas rápido saldrían; así que apartó la mano con la que tocaba su espalda y la metió en el bolsillo sacando algo.

-Mi Ipod... -pensó contento de llevarlo, Pulso el botón y busco algo hasta encontrarlo- Draco... Draco escúchame –dijo separándose de él y tomándolo de los hombros- cierra los ojos.

-¡Necesito luz, necesito luz...! -musitó sujetándolo de los brazos.

-Cálmate y escúchame –respondio con voz firme haciéndolo callar- cierra los ojos.

-Pero...

-Cierra los ojos, confía en mí.

Tragando seco, Draco obedeció; Harry entonces tomó sus audífonos y a tientas se los colocó mientras decía:

-Escucha la música y no pienses en nada más.

-¿Qué...? –exclamó sorprendido de escuchar a Mozart.

-Escúchalo y cierra los ojos, confía en mi Draco, yo te sacaré de aquí... solo haz lo que te digo.

Y Draco decidió confiar, confiar en Harry una vez más, por lo que puso sus manos en sus orejas sosteniendo los audífonos mientras Harry se ponía de pie después de meterle el Ipod en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Quédate quieto, solo escucha la música, todo estará bien.

Draco se quedó en el suelo mientras Harry tanteaba la pared buscando las rejas hasta encontrarlas.

-Nunca lo he hecho... -pensó buscando la cerradura- pero la magia esta en nosotros, la varita solo es un catalizador y canalizador, debe funcionar... tiene que funcionar.

Así que colocando sus manos en la cerradura cerró los ojos concentrándose en ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Alohomora –susurró sin ningún resultado- demonios... -masculló cerrando de nuevo los ojos y visualizando la cerradura y su mecanismo- Alohomora.

Pero de nuevo nada sucedió haciendo que la soltara y sacudiera las manos mientras aspiraba y exhalaba con calma para relajarse; estaba decidido a tumbarla aunque fuese a patadas, pero se obligo a serenarse y a confiar en sí mismo; así que la tomó de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se concentró por un buen rato, entonces musitó:

-Alohomora.

Y un "click" se dejó escuchar haciéndolo quedarse quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos aunque no alcanzara a ver nada; entonces empujo la puerta y esta se abrió.

-Por todos los... -musito comprobando que efectivamente, se había abierto.

Así que abrió la puerta en su totalidad y después fue hacia donde Draco estaba, acuclillándose y hablándole bajo.

-Draco... -dijo tocándole el hombro suavemente haciéndolo respingar- tranquilo, soy yo; ven, dame la mano.

Pensando que la poca luz de su pequeño aparato reproductor era muy débil como para iluminar el camino y que eso podría desesperar mas a Draco, decidió dejárselo en el bolsillo mientras lo instaba a ponerse de pie, pero el rubio se negó quedándose en su lugar.

-Vamos...

-No.

Se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-Te sacaré de aquí, pero debes confiar en mí, alejare a Nagini y saldremos de aquí... pero ven, toma mi mano.

Draco abrió los ojos y solo vio oscuridad provocando que su respiración comenzara a acelerarse; percibiéndolo, Harry le puso la mano en la cara haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

-Cierra los ojos y ven.

Se puso de pie obligándolo a hacer lo mismo, por lo que Draco se sujetó un audífono mientras con la otra mano era jalado por Harry, quien tanteando la oscuridad logró llegar a la puerta.

-Bien –pensó Harry dando pequeños pasitos mientras pegaba la espalda a la pared- muy bien, nos vamos de aquí.

Poco a poco fue avanzando sujetando con fuerza la mano de Draco, que se dejaba conducir a ojos cerrados, con la música y la mano de Harry como única guía.

-¿Dónde termina esto? –pensó Harry sintiendo el sudor escurriendo por su frente, más que nada por la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, sintiendo que habían caminado mucho sin ver el final; aunque sabiendo que lo más probable era que solo hubieran avanzado unos cuantos metros.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, vio un pequeño haz de luz y deseó correr hasta él, pero se contuvo al ignorar que había tras la puerta, por lo que cuando llegó ahí, dejo que Draco siguiera con los ojos cerrados mientras él echaba una ojeada por la rendija.

No se veía nada o por lo menos no se escuchaba ningún ruido que indicara que hubiera alguien más del otro lado, así que puso las manos en la puerta y la empujo con suavidad asomando la cabeza con cuidado.

-De acuerdo, aquí vamos... -pensó tomando de nuevo la mano de Draco, quien había permanecido recargado en la pared, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos en sus orejas- Listo, abre los ojos.

Draco abrió los ojos encontrándose con un raudal de luz que le hizo entrecerrarlos mientras sentía que las fauces de Nagini se alejaban de él; se arrancó los audífonos al tiempo que soltaba la mano de Harry para entrar a la habitación sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba como loco.

-Al fin... al fin... -musitó recargando las manos en una mesa mientras agachaba la cabeza sintiendo que se mareaba por el alivio.

Harry no se acercó, sabía que el Draco dócil y necesitado se había quedado en la oscuridad y aunque estaba feliz de haberlo sacado de ahí, también sentía la mano vacía; pero sabía que no había tiempo para eso, así que en lo que se recuperaba comenzó a revisar la habitación con la mirada para después acercarse a otra puerta y pegar la oreja en ella.

-No se escucha nada.

Draco alzo la cabeza obligándose a entender la situación.

-Dame... dame un minuto.

-Está bien –respondio Harry dándole vuelta a la perilla despacio.

Nuevamente asomo la cabeza encontrando una habitación muy grande, con muebles destartalados y cachivaches regados dando la imagen de una bodega.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí, debemos alejarnos de este lugar.

Draco asintió en silencio haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para espabilarse y seguir a Harry, pues realmente no sabía que debía hacer, así que cuando lo vio salir de ese sucio salón, fue tras él.

-Toma –dijo dándole su Ipod mientras atravesaban la siguiente habitación.

Lo tomó guardándoselo en el bolsillo mientras se detenía en otra puerta volteando a verlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –respondio avergonzado.

-De acuerdo... debemos encontrarlos y recuperar nuestras varitas.

Draco asintió y después miro a su alrededor encontrándose con una escoba, la cual tomó haciendo que Harry lo mirara extrañado.

-Esa es para barrer, no para volar.

-Ya lo sé, torpe –exclamó rodando los ojos al tiempo que le quitaba el cepillo.

-¿Y entonces?

-No tenemos armas.

-¿Vas a agarrarlos a palazos? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues no lo haré con los puños –respondió molesto.

-Hay que analizar primero la situación, tal vez no sea necesario eso, yo podría con los dos si están lo suficientemente borrachos para...

-Deja de protegerme –interrumpió exasperado y molesto consigo mismo- escucha, ya estoy bien; sé que no soy bueno con los puños, que cualquiera de ellos me ganaría sin mucho esfuerzo.

-No quise decir eso.

-Pero yo sí, sé en lo que no soy bueno y no lo soy para luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero también sé lo que sí puedo hacer y si tengo esto en las manos tengo una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo.

-Mira... -Dijo cambiando el tono de voz y viendo la indecisión en el rostro del moreno comprendiendo el porqué estaba escéptico, pues él en su lugar también lo estaría- confía en mi... -exclamó viéndolo a los ojos, pidiendo algo que sabía era difícil, pero que era muy importante para él- no soy un inútil.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras.

-Pero lo parezco, lo sé... y sin mi varita prácticamente lo soy, por eso trabajé en otros aspectos, mira Potter, en esto estamos los dos, no necesito que cuides de mi todo el tiempo... te lo agradezco, pero no –añadió al verlo bajar un poco la mirada.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices, de acuerdo –respondio viendo que Draco hablaba muy seguro de sí mismo, pero sabiendo también que nada ganaría llevándole la contraria.

Draco percibió eso y en lugar de molestarse, comprendió la personalidad de Harry, su hábito de proteger; así que decidió ya no discutir y en vez de eso, ejercitar un poco los brazos con el palo de escoba como si estuviera con su bastón bó.

Harry lo vio girar el dichoso palo en el aire, por encima de su cabeza, por detrás y por enfrente como si fuera una especie de malabarista dejándolo literalmente con la boca abierta.

-¡Malfoy, mueves el palo muy bien!

-¿Cómo? –respondio sin detenerse.

-Nada –dijo sabiendo que su comentario había sonado raro y agradeciendo que Draco no lo hubiera escuchado- eso que haces es genial, pareces... bueno, no sé qué pareces, pero podrías desarmar a cualquiera con eso y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Draco no respondio, hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba y se sentía un tanto tieso, por lo que hizo unos movimientos mas y luego camino hacia Harry.

-Vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Salieron cautelosamente de ahí, recorriendo pasillos y habitaciones polvosas y llenas de muebles cubiertos con sabanas hundidas por el peso del polvo; no tardaron mucho en acercarse a una en donde se oían voces y música.

Harry se asomo por una puerta viendo en un salón a los dos hombres sentados en un sofá dándoles la espalda; la música provenía de un televisor muggle en donde estaban viendo una película pornográfica.

-Eso es perra... chúpalo bien... -mascullo Anderson viendo a la mujer en la pantalla- cuando todo esto acabe, voy a comprarme una docena de putas...

-No podrás ni con una –respondio Frank tan ebrio que apenas se le entendía lo que hablaba.

Draco se asomó por debajo de Harry viendo la grotesca escena de aquellos dos tumbados en el sofá.

-Tal vez debamos esperar a que se separen, no creo que tarden mucho.

-Sí, además están muy ebrios, no deberán suponer mucho problema... esperemos entonces.

El primero en levantarse fue Frank, que viendo el entusiasmo de su compañero decidió que él también merecía diversión, así que pensó que unos buenos Cruciatos a la humanidad de Harry, estarían muy bien.

-Bien, vamos a la otra habitación, lo sorprenderemos ahí.

-No –respondio Draco caminando hacía un enorme mueble, probablemente un armario cubierto con una sabana- tu hazte cargo de él, es torpe y esta ebrio, lo mismo que el otro; si nos dividimos no deberán suponer un gran problema.

-Pero...

-¿Qué? –Interrumpió con medio cuerpo oculto- ¿crees que no puedo con ese tipo?

-Bueno... no exactamente, pero...

-Exactamente eso es, pero ya te dije, tengo maneras de no ser tan inútil, además si no te vas ya, este tipo te va a encontrar aquí.

-De acuerdo –concedió Harry sin más opción- ten cuidado –añadió yéndose de ahí por la puerta por la que habían entrado; al cabo de unos instantes la otra puerta se abrió entrando por ella Frank, quien siendo observado por Draco atravesó la estancia.

Cuando desapareció por la puerta por la que había salido Harry, Draco salió de su escondite y camino en silencio hasta la puerta y salió por ella.

__________________________________________

Anderson sintió la presencia de Frank atrás de él, así que levantó su botella diciendo:

-Trae más cerveza, esta era la última.

-No, la verdad no me gusta la cerveza muggle, prefiero el vino tinto.

Cuando Anderson escuchó la voz de Draco Malfoy, se levantó lo más rápido que su ebriedad le permitió recibiendo un golpe en la nariz que lo tumbó hacia atrás cuan largo era.

-Hola Anderson ¿listo para tu tan ansiado encuentro conmigo?

Aturdido por el golpe y con la nariz sangrando vio a Draco rodear el sofá para llegar hasta él, por lo que metió la mano en su chaqueta para sacar su varita, pero un golpe en la mano lo hizo soltarla.

-Hijo de puta... -gimió sobándose la mano.

Draco pateó la varita enviándola lejos del alcance del mortífago.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-¿De ti? Nada... ¿Qué podría yo querer de un saco de basura como tú?

-Saco de basura sí, pero bien que gemiste de gusto cuando te la metí ¿no?

Draco apretó la mandíbula mientras el hombre se limpiaba la nariz con la manga y se arrastraba hacia atrás con la otra mano.

-Vamos Malfoy, no te pongas así, solo fue una vez –continuo con la intención de ganar tiempo; tal vez el chico se descuidara y pudiera tomar su varita de nuevo- Además tú te lo buscaste, desobedeciste al Señor Tenebroso, nadie hace eso ¿Por qué tú lo hiciste?... o una de dos, o eres muy estúpido como dice él o te gusta que te monten duro.

Draco siguió en silencio y como si esas palabras no significaran nada, se colocó el palo de escoba tras el cuello, con las muñecas descansando sobre los extremos, en la posición como de quien carga baldes de agua; su expresión se había vuelto un tanto indiferente, como si por su cabeza no estuviera ocurriendo nada o al menos nada importante para él; entonces Anderson se dio cuenta y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, reconociendo en ese rostro el mismo rostro que Draco Malfoy tenía cuando salía a cumplir una misión del Señor Tenebroso y regresaba exitoso.

-Escucha Malfoy, todo eso no fue culpa nuestra, el amo lo mandó; fuiste tú quien lo desobedeció, no pretenderás culparnos a nosotros.

Pero Draco siguió sin decir nada, simplemente ladeo un poco la cabeza y sonrió.

______________________________________________

Cuando Harry se oculto tras la siguiente puerta y vio a Frank entrar por ella, se le abalanzó tumbándolo a golpes hasta dejarlo con la cara cubierta de sangre y pidiendo clemencia; después le quitó las varitas, pues por suerte cargaba también las suyas y lo levantó como si fuera un saco de papas.

-Levántate animal –dijo empujándolo de regreso al salón en donde veían televisión.

Cuando entraron, vio a Draco revisando por encima las cosas que había regadas por la mesa y por los muebles.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Porqué no habría de estarlo? –respondio levantando un pergamino para ver su contenido.

Harry se acercó con Frank hasta rodear el sofá encontrando a Anderson boca abajo en el suelo.

-Siéntate y no te muevas –dijo aventando al otro mortífago- ¿dijo algo antes de desmayarse? –preguntó viendo al tipo en el suelo.

-No –respondio Draco soltando el pergamino al ver que no decía nada importante para seguir revisando lo demás.

Harry no dejaba de mirar a Anderson, por lo que finalmente se acuclillo y lo volteó encontrándolo con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que la boca, por lo que puso sus dedos en su cuello constatando que no respiraba.

-¡Esta muerto!

-Ajá –respondió torciendo la boca al ver que aparentemente no había nada importante que le aportara información.

-¡Malfoy, lo mataste!

-¿Y? – Exclamó un tanto fastidiado- ¿este tipo dijo algo importante? -Añadió señalando a Frank, que miraba perplejo el cuerpo de su compañero a sus pies.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, viendo que Draco estaba ocupado en buscar información, sin tomar en cuenta el muerto que yacía a sus pies y aunque no sentía pena por el tipo, veía que Draco miraba a la muerte como algo tan cotidiano y común en su vida.

-No –respondio al fin- aun no lo interrogo, no ha habido tiempo.

-Ya veo.

-Recupere nuestras varitas, toma.

-Gracias –respondio tomando la suya para después señalar a Frank exclamando: -Crucio.

-¡Agh! –gritó el mortífago retorciéndose mientras caía al suelo mientras Harry se quedaba congelado viendo al tipo revolcarse junto al cadáver de Anderson.

-Bien, pedazo de mierda... -dijo Draco acuclillándose junto a él- ¿Dónde está el señor Tenebroso?

-¡N-no sé!... ¡Agh!... –gritó de nuevo al ser cruciado por Draco otra vez.

-Malfoy...

-¿Qué Potter? –respondio suspendiendo el hechizo y mirándolo- no me digas que tienes escrúpulos ahora... ¿Dónde estaban cuando me torturabas a mí?

Harry apretó los labios sin saber que responder, por lo que Draco volvió a aplicar el hechizo a Frank hasta que este comenzó a gritar.

-¡Yo no lo sé, yo no lo sé, quien lo sabe es Greyback!

-¿Greyback? –repitió dejándolo hablar.

-Sí... si... -respondio entre jadeos sintiendo el cuerpo engarrotado, con calambres en todos sus músculos- pero... pero dentro de un... un mes aproximadamente... cambiara de escondite... y... y Col-Coleman le ayudará...

-Así que Coleman sabe el próximo escondite.

-N-no... no exactamente... Greyback se lo hará saber un par de días an-antes y... y nosotros le ayudaremos a... a vigilar...

-Ya veo... ¡Crucio!...

-¡Agh!... ¡por piedad... ya no!...

-Estás mintiendo, todo lo que dijiste es mentira y si no dices la verdad, voy a Cruciarte hasta que te reviente el cerebro.

Frank sabía que Draco hablaba en serio, no por nada había sido el más eficaz y frio de todos los mortífagos, por lo que comenzó a llorar mientras se hacia un ovillo.

-¡Digo la verdad!... ¡Ten... ten piedad de mi!... ¡piedad... pi-piedad!...

Draco suspiro profundamente mientras se ponía de pie haciéndole una seña a Harry para apartarse unos pasos sin perderlo de vista.

-Dice la verdad –concluyó el rubio.

-No podemos matarlo también, lo necesitamos para recibir al tal Coleman.

-Sí, lo sé Potter, no necesitas clamar por su vida... haremos esto, le aplicaremos un Obliviate y después un Imperius, necesitamos un espía.

-Buena idea, le diremos que diga que peleó con Anderson y acabó matándolo, no creo que entre mortífagos se extrañen mucho.

-Eso está bien –convino Draco mirando al hombre gimoteando en el suelo.

-Necesitamos que nos informe.

-Tengo algo en casa que servirá muy bien.

-De acuerdo, ve mientras yo vigilo a este tipo.

Cuando Draco regreso al cabo de quince minutos, le mostro a Harry una moneda de cobre.

-Son como las que usaba Hermione en el colegio, para comunicarnos entre nosotros –dijo Harry cuando Draco le hubo explicado el mecanismo.

-El se quedara con una y nos mandara información escrita en ella.

-Ya le apliqué el Imperius, solo habrá que darle las indicaciones y podremos irnos.

-¿Tú le aplicaste una imperdonable, Potter? –exclamó alzando ambas cejas.

-Sí ¿Por qué? –respondió un tanto mosqueado por la connotación de las palabras de Draco.

-Es que me sorprendes, en un momento eres un moralista y al otro eres todo lo contrario, toma –ordenó a Frank, que continuaba tirado en el suelo- me enviarás cualquier novedad que haya escribiéndola en esa moneda, comenzando con la venida de Coleman.

Frank asintió sujetando la moneda contra su pecho.

-Podemos irnos –dijo Harry- él se hará cargo del cuerpo, no hace falta que sigamos aquí.

Sintiendo un gran alivio por ya poder largarse de ese lugar, Draco asintió; y Harry también suspiro de alivio, porque sentía que en ese lugar había dejado parte de su inocencia como mago, pues era la primera vez que aplicaba una imperdonable y sabia que nunca lo podría olvidar.

____________________________________________

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Draco se fue directamente a su habitación sin siquiera mirar a Harry, quien ya habituado a los cortones del rubio, se fue a la suya también para tomar un baño y descansar.

Cuando se metió a la ducha, sintió como sus músculos lastimados empezaban a relajarse, fue entonces que sintió hambre, así que al terminar, se vistió con un pijama y se fue a la cocina.

-¿Draco tendrá hambre también? –pensó cortando tomate y poniéndolo en su sándwich de jamón.

Decidió que no haría nada, pues el rubio tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y seguramente no saldría en todo el día, así que se preparó dos sándwiches, un enorme vaso de chocolate y como postre se sirvió una rebanada de pastel de queso; puso todo en una charola y se fue a su habitación.

Y tenía mucha razón, Draco miraba el techo desde su tina de baño; tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde comenzar a analizarlas, lo único que tenía claro era la palabra que describía todo lo que sentía: abrumado.

Tantas cosas habían pasado las ultimas veinticuatro horas que sentía como si se hubiera subido a una montaña rusa de emociones dejándolo totalmente exhausto, pero lo que menos quería en ese momento era descansar.

-Primero lo más urgente... -pensó pasándose una mano mojada por la cara.

No podía volver a descuidarse como lo había hecho; caer en una trampa tan simple y absurda pero efectiva solo por confiado, y aunque siempre había tenido presente las "lecciones" de Voldemort, el ver a Anderson había sido como recibir un golpe en plena cara, como si la vida le volviera a gritar lo que en realidad era.

-Una basura... -pensó volviendo a tomar la esponja con la que había martirizado todo su cuerpo para volver a comenzar esa "purificación" que nunca limpiaría nada- porque la suciedad y la podredumbre están dentro de mí.

Ver a ese hombre y oírlo hablar, había hecho que deseara gritar y arrancarse la piel y tirarse del peñasco más alto que encontrara o cuando menos tomarse toda su reserva de píldoras, pero no, aun no era tiempo, antes tenía una misión que cumplir y no se iría sin haberlo logrado; mientras tanto tendría que conformarse con sus rituales de limpieza que en sí sabía no le servían de nada, porque nada quitaba lo que era él.

Apretó los dientes al nuevo contacto de la esponja en su piel enrojecida y sensible mientras recuerdos involuntarios invadían su mente; el fresco olor a jazmín del agua desapareció dando lugar al del sudor picante de un cuerpo sobre él, de unas manos abriendo sus piernas.

-No... -musitó tallando más fuerte su brazo.

De un dolor lacerante al ser invadido.

.


	40. Capitulo 40

.

-¡Basta! –Gritó soltando la esponja y sujetándose la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza- ¡basta, basta!

Entonces se levantó y salió de la tina apresuradamente para terminar recargado con ambas manos en el lavabo.

-Por favor... -musitó con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, como implorando al mismo recuerdo que lo dejara en paz.

Al cabo de unos segundos entró en la habitación escurriendo agua; arrastrando los pies descalzos se dirigió hasta su cama y se sentó en ella, vio el frasco de pastillas que estaba ahí y del cual había tomado un par tan solo hacía un rato, ni siquiera lo había tapado de nuevo y deseo vaciarlo todo en su boca por completo.

Suspiró sintiendo todo su pesar casi como un dolor físico, entonces cayó en cuenta de su cuerpo desnudo y sintió vergüenza, así que levantó la colcha y se acostó en la cama.

-Tranquilo... -pensó viendo el frasco de medicina en su buró- tranquilo... solo un poco más...

Inhaló y exhaló profundo, obligándose a serenarse; muchas veces había hecho eso y sabia que solo era cuestión de esforzarse, pero en toda esa vorágine de sentimientos y sensaciones aterradoras había algo que no cuadraba, había algo que nunca había habido.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a pensar... terror, miedo, náuseas, repulsión... y si... ahí estaba... también protección.

-¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? –Pensó frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de concentración; desenmarañando la madeja de sentimientos, hasta que por fin lo encontró- Potter... ¿Potter?.... –pensó muy extrañado por esa rara conexión- ¿pero cómo Potter...? Oh mierda...-gimió cerrando los ojos al recordar el momento exacto de ese reconfortante sentimiento- no puede ser... -balbuceó cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas, sintiendo la cara caliente al recordar sentirse a salvo en los brazos de Harry Potter.

La situación había hecho que todo fuera confuso, pero ahora con la mente serena podía analizar todas la imágenes, aromas y sonidos que acudían en tropel a su mente... moho, humedad y oscuridad aterradoras... pero también un aroma a lavanda y madera, una voz susurrante y tranquilizadora, Mozart y una mano segura de la cual afianzarse... si, todo eso había sido obra de Potter.

-Oh rayos... -volvió a gemir encogiéndose en la cama y deseando que la tierra se lo tragara... no, mejor que se tragara a Potter y a sus tres veces de haberlo salvado, porque ya no eran dos como el auror lo había pregonado, ahora había sido una tercera y una muy peliaguda vez.

Suspiró desconsolado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo; Potter había salvado el día, no había ni porque buscarle, sino fuera por él aun seguirían en ese lugar a la espera de la más terrible de sus suertes.

-¿Y yo era el mejor mortífago que el Señor Tenebroso tenía?... con razón me castigaba tanto... soy un torpe, un inútil –pensó con desánimo.

Lo que le llevó a pensar ¿cómo había logrado Potter sacarlos de ahí, sin varita y sin ningún tipo de arma?... y encima de todo controlar a un histérico; eso ultimo le hizo arrugar la nariz de nuevo mientras torcía la boca lleno de vergüenza, pero eso no evitaba que se diera cuenta de que Harry Potter era más que un simple auror; tal vez no solo era suerte lo que le había llevado en el pasado, específicamente en el colegio a salir bien librado de tantas cosas.

Volvió a suspirar fijando la vista en un cuadro que tenía en la pared de un cardumen de peces de colores que nadaban sincronizados entre los corales y arrecifes; siguió con la vista los suaves movimientos de un pequeño pez payaso que mordisqueaba un coral y fue relajándose poco a poco ante la apacible imagen, obligándose a no pensar en nada más que en el vaivén de los peces.

No paso mucho tiempo, tal vez un par de minutos solamente cuando ese sentimiento pareció vibrar en su interior con renovada fuerza; tanto así que cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutarlo... ¡hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba eso!... sentirse protegido, sentirse a salvo...sonrió remitiéndose al pasado cuando estaba con su familia completa, también en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, cuando su padre parecía todopoderoso y él, intocable; sí, en esa época había sido tan feliz... pero ahora parecía que desde eso había pasado una eternidad... tanto así que había olvidado que alguna vez fue feliz. Y con esos recuerdos agradables fue quedándose dormido.

_________________________________________________

Cuando despertó, miró sobresaltado el reloj de pared y luego la moneda mágica que había colocado en el buró, junto a sus píldoras; suspiro aliviado al ver que no había ningún mensaje; se desperezo dándose cuenta de que se sentía descansado, así que se vistió con ropa deportiva y salió para buscar algo de comer.

Cuando entró a la cocina, para su mala suerte encontró a Harry guisando algo en la estufa y discretamente torció la boca sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Hola ¿descansaste? –Preguntó Harry sin voltear- no te llame porque pensé que aun estarías dormido.

-Sí, dormí bien.

-Mas que bien, dormiste ocho horas seguidas, eso es un triunfo para ti, pensé que tendrás hambre.

-Sí, gracias... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pan francés relleno.

-¿Relleno?

-Ajá, de crema de avellanas y mermelada.

El aroma era delicioso reconoció Draco, así que se dirigió a la alacena para sacar una taza y tomar café.

-He notado que eres muy goloso... es decir, siempre preparas cosas dulces.

-Sí, la verdad me encantan los postres ¿no ha habido ninguna novedad en la moneda?

-No.

-Me gustaría tener una ¿puedes darme una?

-Sí, claro.

-Gracias.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Draco se sentó y miró a Harry de espaldas, muy entretenido cocinando y supo que al verle la cara, haría más difícil lo que había decidido.

-Oye Potter...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-No es nada, solo preparas leche con huevos, sumerges el pan y listo.

-No hablo de eso.

-¿Entonces? –Respondió colocando el ultimo pan en una charola repleta- listo... yo también tengo algo de hambre –continuo volviéndose con ella a la mesa- ya es de noche, pero a mí nunca me cae pesado.

Draco lo vio sacar dos platos y un par de tenedores.

-Sí quieres algo salado puedo prepararte una tortilla española –dijo sirviéndose un vaso de leche.

-No, así está bien.

-Pero esto es solo una merienda, deberías cenar otra cosa.

Con Potter tan servicial era más difícil tomar el tema, sin embargo estaba decidido a enfrentar al toro por los cuernos.

-Yo te daba las gracias por otra cosa –dijo mirando su taza como no queriendo la cosa- no por el pan francés.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué? –preguntó sirviéndose un par de panes chupándose el dedo pulgar después.

-Yo... gracias por salvarme –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry se quedó quieto un instante mirándolo también, para después sonreír como si nada vertiendo un poco de miel en su pan.

-No hay de qué ¿me pasas una servilleta por favor?

-¿Podrías dejar de comer un momento y escucharme?

-¡Oh sí, claro! Perdón –respondio limpiándose las manos con el pantalón haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos.

-Sé que si no fuera por ti, no habríamos salido de ahí.

-Tú sometiste al otro mortífago... aunque bueno, eso de someter es un decir.

-No Potter, por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia... -exclamo rodando la taza entre sus dedos, mirándola en un momento y al otro mirándolo a él- si no fuera por ti, yo me habría vuelto loco dentro de esa mazmorra... gracias.

-No es mi intención insultar tu inteligencia, pero te recuperaste rápido al salir de ahí, otro hubiese seguido en shock.

Draco suspiro suavemente viendo su taza humeante, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para seguir hablando.

-Tú me salvaste... de nuevo.

Harry sonrió un poco sin decir nada por temor a ofenderlo, por lo que solo hizo un ademan con una mano.

-Gracias –concluyó el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por nada.

-Estoy en deuda contigo.

-No empieces, no estás en deuda conmigo, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Sí –respondio firme mientras sonreía.

-Como sea, estoy en deuda.

-Ya te dije que no me debes nada... aunque... -añadió pensativo haciendo a Draco fruncir el ceño con sospecha- hay un modo en que podemos quedar a mano.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Me consideraré a mano si me llamas por mi nombre y dejas que yo te llame por el tuyo.

-¿Qué?

-Ajá... quiero dejar de ser "Potter", quiero que me llames "Harry" y yo, pues llamarte Draco.

Draco lo miró como si le hubiera salido de repente un tercer ojo.

-Es un pago justo ¿no te parece? –continuo Harry clavando el tenedor en su pan para darle un buen mordisco.

-Pero... ¿Qué ganas con eso?

-Mucho, y si quieres anular tu deuda conmigo, tendrás que aceptar ¿Qué dices?

Draco miró como Harry sonreía muy pagado de sí mismo mientras engullía otro pan.

-No es tan difícil... anda ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que dejes de hablar con la boca llena, es de muy mal gusto –exclamó tomando su plato y sirviéndose un pan.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto mirándolo sin dejar de comer.

-¿Y bien qué?

-No te hagas.

Todo parecía muy sencillo en realidad, pero para Draco no era tan fácil, llamarse por su nombre implicaba cierto acercamiento, al menos para él, pero en verdad se sentía en deuda y lo menos que podía hacer era acceder a esa petición tan simple.

-Malfoy... o... ¿debería decir Draco?

-¡Esta bien, está bien! –Respondio ceñudo- te permitiré llamarme por mi nombre –concluyó clavando el tenedor en el pan dando la impresión de que lo clavaba en los ojos de Harry, quien sonrió muy ufano.

-¿Y?

-¿"Y" qué? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Harry no respondio, solo sonrió mientras se metía a la boca otro trozo de pan haciendo exasperar a Draco, quien finalmente exclamó:

-¡De acuerdo, te llamaré por tu nombre!

Guardando silencio de nuevo, Harry se levantó para sacar servilletas de la alacena y ofrecerle una a Draco.

-Gracias –respondio tomándola.

-¿Gracias, qué? –dijo sonriendo como si estuviera haciendo una travesura.

-Gracias Harry –respondio rodando los ojos y exhalando un suspiro.

-Por nada Draco.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio, hasta que Harry se levantó de nuevo para colocar una sartén en la estufa.

-Prepararé unas pechugas asadas con papas, te gustaran.

Draco no respondio, no valía de nada, así que siguió comiendo en silencio mientras Harry sacaba su Ipod y ponía música; lo que hizo a Draco recordar la última vez que escucho a Mozart.

-Mierda... -musito tan bajo que Harry no lo escuchó; entonces se levantó y salió de ahí.

Llegó a la sala y se desplomó en el sofá mirando al techo; la situación aun siendo tan simple estaba taladrándole la cabeza, pues muy en el fondo añoró sentirse de nuevo así, no con Potter, pero si en la vida; pero sabía que pensar eso era inútil, así que desechó ese pensamiento junto con la idea de ya no volver a escuchar a Mozart.

-Maldito Mozart...

-¿Por qué, no que era tu favorito? –pregunto Harry llegando en ese momento.

-No seas entrometido –respondio molesto- ¿no que estabas cocinando?

-Sí, pero el pollo se está cociendo –dijo sentándose en el sofá de enfrente- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Cómo habría de estar?

-No lo sé –respondió deseando sacar el tema a colación, deseando que Draco descargara todo ese cúmulo de emociones que seguramente esa situación le había desatado, pero sabía que el rubio no diría nada; así que mejor ya no insistió mas- ¿me ayudas a preparar la ensalada?

Draco lo miró extrañado, por él no habría ningún problema, pero le extrañaba que Harry siguiera sin sentir asco de que sus manos tocaran la comida al conocer a uno de los tipos que habían contribuido a las lecciones de su Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Por qué?

-Tocaré tu comida.

-¿Y?

-Eres tan lento Po...

Harry sonrió al verlo quedarse callado de repente.

-Falta de costumbre, pero te irás habituando y no soy lento, sé que piensas que debería darme asco el que tu toques mi comida, pero yo no veo ningún problema; es más, aun conociendo a ese tal Anderson.

Al escuchar eso, Draco giró el rostro sintiendo su cara enrojecer de vergüenza, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la vida oscura de Draco lo aplastara a la menor oportunidad, así que sin más se levantó y antes la sorpresa del rubio lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló haciéndolo ponerse de pie mientras decía:

-Tampoco es que me encanten las ensaladas, pero con vinagretas si me gustan ¿sabes hacer vinagretas? –dijo soltándolo y comenzando a caminar de regreso a la cocina.

-eee... si –respondio siguiéndolo.

-Bueno, pues manos a la obra.

La siguiente media hora la pasaron en un silencio tranquilo, aunque el silencio solo era entre los dos, pues la música de The Hold Steady inundaba la cocina.

-Hay jugo de naranja ¿o prefieres café? –dijo Harry colocando el pollo en dos platos extendidos.

-El jugo está bien, dejaremos el café al final –respondio acercando el boul con la ensalada.

-Sí, con el pastel de queso quedara perfecto.

Terminaron de preparar los platos y por fin se sentaron a cenar.

-¿Qué tal el pollo? –Pregunto Harry cortándolo con sus cubiertos- lo empanice con galletas.

-Está bien –respondio al cabo de unos instantes- sabe bien.

-Y la ensalada te quedó perfecta.

-Sí tú lo dices.

Harry prefirió ya no discutir, así que simplemente se pusieron a comer y cuando terminaron, entre ambos limpiaron la mesa, pero fue Draco quien se adelanto al fregadero a lavar los platos.

-Draco... -exclamó sintiendo un poco raro llamarlo por su nombre, pero agarrándole el gusto al mismo tiempo- yo los lavo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto a la defensiva.

-Es por tus manos.

-Ya veo –respondio avergonzado mientras aventaba el plato al fregadero para salir de ahí lo más dignamente posible.

-No me malinterpretes –dijo cerrándole el paso al tiempo que le tomaba las manos- es porque cada vez están más lastimadas, no creas que no me doy cuenta.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! –exclamó retirándolas bruscamente, entre indignado y sorprendido por ese gesto tan simple de Harry, para después salir de ahí dejándolo solo.

No se vieron el resto de la tarde, hasta el medio día siguiente en el que Draco salió de su habitación para entregarle la moneda.

-Toma.

-Gracias, aunque aun nada ¿verdad?

-No, aun nada.

-¿Quieres comer? Tengo hambre.

Draco miró a Harry, quien sonreía como si nada y al cabo de unos segundos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, agradecido de que Harry no complicara el momento mencionando lo del día anterior.

-Sí, claro.

-Qué bien, aunque hoy no he preparado ¡espera! –exclamo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacando la moneda al mismo tiempo que Draco.

-¡Esta vibrando! –Dijo el rubio con su moneda en la palma de su mano- mira, hay un mensaje.

Ambos miraron atentos la moneda de bronce viendo unas palabras escritas.

"Coleman ha llegado"

Se miraron mientras guardaban sus monedas para después con mudo entendimiento fueran por sus respectivas chaquetas y salir de ahí.

______________________________________________

Ya habían organizado una entrada segura, por la que pudieron entrar a la casa sin ningún peligro; por medio de la moneda le ordenaron a Frank alcanzarlo en uno de los tantos salones deteriorados.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Draco al mortífago.

-Está en una habitación acomodando sus cosas y aseándose, luego bajara y tomaremos unas cervezas.

-¿Qué dijo de Anderson?

-No le importó.

-Cuándo baje harás que se siente de modo que dé la espalda a la puerta ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Lárgate ya.

Rato después Frank hizo tal como le había ordenado Draco y en un instante tuvieron sometido al otro mortífago con un Imperius.

Ambos hombres se quedaron quietos cuando Draco y Harry salieron al espacio visible frente a ellos. Harry estaba preocupado por Draco cuando viera de nuevo al hombre que lo había sometido; pero no porque el rubio perdiera el control, ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que actuaría según el plan sin dejarse llevar por algún tipo de crisis.

Y efectivamente, Draco no mostró la menor señal de ningún tipo de emoción, solo estaba ahí, frente al mortífago; y Harry estaba verdaderamente impresionado, pues al solo ver de nuevo a aquel hombre de noventa kilos, cabello color paja y ojos pequeños, su memoria se lleno de horribles imágenes, no quiso ni imaginar lo que sentiría Draco.

Pero Harry tenía razón en que el rubio no haría nada que afectara el plan, porque él ya había visualizado y anticipado ese momento, sabía que era importante e hizo lo que solía hacer en esas cuestiones de trabajo, dejar todo sentimiento de lado.

No era que no le repugnara, no era que no le aborreciera, era simplemente que había guardado todo en una caja imaginaria, una caja que le permitía poder actuar con la mente clara, tal como le había enseñado su Señor Tenebroso; por lo que con toda calma quitó a Frank del sofá de enfrente y se sentó en el quedando frente a ellos.

-Dime Coleman ¿sabes dónde está el Señor Tenebroso?

Harry se quedó de pie a un lado, con los brazos cruzados viendo al mortífago responder al interrogatorio.

-No, no lo sé, he sido enviado a varias misiones, por lo que corro el riesgo de ser atrapado, por lo cual no me han dado la ultima ubicación; ya no es como antes de que se presentara al mundo, ahora todos lo buscan con mayor ahínco, pero pronto lo sabré.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-En unas semanas el Señor Tenebroso va a cambiar de base, planea algo grande y va a necesitar a los hombres de más confianza para prepararle el lugar al que va a llegar.

-¿Tú eres uno de esos hombres?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó Harry.

-Greyback me lo dijo, dijo que el Señor Tenebroso es un paranoico y quiere que se rodee el lugar un par de días antes.

-Sí es un hombre de confianza –confirmó Draco viendo al hombre pero dirigiéndose a Harry- el Señor Tenebroso lo enviaba a misiones especiales- ¿Qué lugar es ese, lo sabes? –preguntó de nuevo a Coleman.

-Aun no lo sé, ni Greyback lo sabe, el Señor Tenebroso es muy reservado en esos asuntos.

-¿Cuándo se hará el cambio de base?

-Entre un mes y mes y medio aproximadamente, Greyback nos avisará.

-¿En qué tipo de misiones has estado? –preguntó Harry.

-Ayudando a colocar personas clave en el ministerio, dando sobornos, todo para que el ministerio sea como la vez anterior, como cuando resurgió aquella vez en que nadie lo creía posible y veían en Harry Potter un loco mentiroso.

-¿Ya lo lograron?

-En eso estamos, la gente con miedo y con ambición es fácil de manejar.

-¿En dónde está Greyback?

-No lo sé, esta con el Señor Tenebroso.

-No sabes nada –exclamó contrariado descruzando los brazos y dando pasitos impacientes.

-Así es esto Potter, él no solía decirnos muchas cosas, mucho menos su nueva ubicación cuando por fin se ha mostrado, por eso no insistí en que interrogáramos a los mortífagos que estaban en las otras casas, iba a ser inútil, y tú... -continuó señalando a Coleman- me avisarás de cualquier novedad a través de esto –dijo entregándole una moneda- nos pasaras información procurando no ser descubierto -¿entendido?

-Sí.

Salieron de ahí y regresaron a su casa.

___________________________________________

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Harry al verlo caminar apenas pisar el suelo.

-¿A dónde ha de ser Potter? –respondio sin siquiera detenerse.

Harry se tumbó en el sofá, preocupado al ver su semblante nuevamente ensombrecido, agotado, como si cargara una enorme losa en los hombros; suspiró frustrado sabiendo que carga era aquella.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Draco se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas; tenía el cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio por horas y también se sentía agotado.

¡Tan agotado!

-¿Qué me pasa?... –preguntó sintiendo sus músculos protestar por tanto estrés y es que sabía que todo era debido al encuentro con ese hombre- mierda... -musitó girándose bocabajo para abrazar su almohada mientras se quitaba los zapatos con ayuda de sus mismos pies.

Y tenía razón en notar la diferencia, el Draco de antes y el de después estaban actuando diferentes, el de antes hubiera hecho lo de siempre después de encontrarse con Greyback... nada; pero ahora ver la cara de Coleman había hecho que su cabeza quisiera explotar aunque su rostro estuviera sereno ¿Qué había de diferente ahora?

-Antes tenía un objetivo... un motivo... un alguien... ahora ya no... seguramente por eso estoy tan cansado de seguir.

Suspiro mientras se levantaba para preparar la tina y darse un buen baño que quitara en algo la suciedad que de repente había sentido fluir por todos sus poros; y después de refregarse por un buen rato por fin salió, se enfundo en una gruesa bata de baño y se acostó sin siquiera cambiarse, se giró nuevamente para abrazar su almohada, cerró los ojos deseando no pensar en nada, deseando que esa sensación de suciedad y asco desaparecieran.

-Maldita sea... -mascullo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza sintiendo que se ahogaba, pero entonces recordó aquello... esa sensación que había sido su salvación; sabía de donde venia, sabía lo que era... y aunque le fastidiara la procedencia de eso, se permitió recordar lo que había sentido al estar en los brazos de Harry Potter- Oh Dios... -suspiró sintiendo para su sorpresa, que las lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

Y es que ese sentimiento de abrigadora protección eran como un bálsamo para una herida abierta y en carne viva; deseaba tanto descansar... deseaba tanto dejar de sentir aquella pesadez de la vida que se dio permiso de sumergirse en ese pequeño oasis prohibido. Sentía tanto dolor que se concentró en ese pequeño momento en que sintió que todo estaba bien, que estaba a salvo, que no había porque preocuparse porque por una vez alguien lo cuidaría y se encargaría de protegerlo contra todo aquello que causaba tanto dolor.

.


	41. Capitulo 41

.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta haciéndolo abrir los ojos, haciéndolo apretar la almohada con fuerza hasta entumírsele los dedos... sabia que debía controlarse o acabaría resquebrajándose... pero ya estaba tan roto... tan fragmentado... que en realidad no sabía cómo es aun que seguía caminando.

Y como si fuera un pequeño fantasma protector, nuevamente ese sentimiento cálido y grato volvió a acunarlo y a susurrarle al oído que todo estaba bien, así que sin necesidad de tomar ninguna poción, finalmente se quedó dormido.

______________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó y preparo el desayuno esperando que Draco saliera de su habitación, por lo que no comió hasta que el rubio salió por fin como a eso de las 11:00 am.

-Buenos días –saludo Harry viéndolo vestido con ropa deportiva.

-Buenos días... ¿hay café? –preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Sí –respondio levantándose y siguiéndolo- ¿te gustan los hot dogs? Prepare eso para desayunar.

-Sí... ¿vas a comer también? –preguntó viéndolo sacar dos platos.

-Sí, no he comido.

-¿Por qué?

-Te esperaba.

-No era necesario.

-Pero no me gusta comer solo... a mí no me sirvas café, quiero chocolate –dijo encendiendo la estufa.

-¿Y quien dijo que te iba a servir a ti? –respondio sacando dos tazas de la alacena.

Por toda respuesta recibió un gruñido que lo hizo sonreír, pues por alguna razón se había levantado sintiéndose bien, sintiéndose descansado, por lo que un poco de buen humor no lo mataría.

Harry siguió en lo suyo en tanto Draco sacaba el chocolate y demás cosas que iban a necesitar, prepararon todo y se dispusieron a comer.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Harry ya estando sentados a la mesa mientras aderezaba su hot dog con mostaza y tomate- creo que debemos prepararnos para ese encuentro, se me ocurrió preparar poción multijugos y tomar el lugar de esos dos tipos para introducirnos a la casa que escoja Voldemort, así podremos revisarla con anticipación y armar un plan ¿Qué te parece?

¿Cómo que qué le parecía?... pues magnifico, porque realmente nunca se digno a pensar en nada cuando estuvo en su habitación, algo que nunca admitiría pues sería muy evidente que solo estuvo lamiendo sus heridas.

-Me parece muy bien, de hecho tenemos el tiempo justo para preparar la poción.

-¿Tienes todo lo necesario aquí? O habrá que comprarlas.

-No lo sé, tengo algunas cosas, pero habrá que revisar.

-Cuando acabemos de comer, vamos a ver ¿tienes laboratorio de pociones aquí?

-Hay una habitación para eso, pero la alacena no está bien surtida, la verdad no pensé en eso cuando preparé el lugar.

-No importa, las compraremos y haremos los preparativos necesarios.

Y eso hicieron, cuando terminaron revisaron lo que tenia y vieron que faltaban algunas cosas, las cuales fueron a comprar, para después comenzar a prepararla.

-¿Te importaría ocuparte tú de la poción? –preguntó Harry.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Es que tengo que comprar otras cosas.

-Adelante –respondio alzándose de hombros.

Draco se ocupo durante toda la tarde en preparar la poción, por lo que siendo ya aproximadamente las 9:00 de la noche, salió del laboratorio.

-Listo –dijo saliendo a la sala y viendo a Harry acomodar algo en la mesita de centro- solo le falta cocerse- ¿Qué haces?

-Ven, veamos una película.

-¿Trajiste una televisión a mi casa, Potter? –exclamó sorprendido.

-Y no solo eso... un momento ¿Cómo me llamaste? –preguntó interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo para girarse a mirarlo.

-Harry... -respondio rodando los ojos- ¿Por qué trajiste eso a mi casa?

-Y no solo eso, también un reproductor de cd's ¿sabes qué es eso?

-Claro que sí, no vivo en Marte.

-Genial, entonces pon tu la película en lo que yo traigo las palomitas.

Draco se quedó parado a media sala viendo el aparato, luego el disco que Harry le había dado y luego a Harry.

-El que sepa que es, no implica que sepa cómo se usa Po... Harry, nunca tuve tiempo de estas tonterías.

-La guerra no cambiará solo por el hecho de relajarnos un poco; cuando estuve de huida con Ron y Hermione casi nos asesinamos entre nosotros por tanta presión y estrés; no dejaré que eso pase de nuevo.

-Pero...

-Y no acepto "peros"

Draco se quedó con la palabra en la boca pues Harry había desaparecido en la cocina; miró la TV y luego al sofá y vio la cajita de la película; Harry regreso con dos enormes vasos llenos de palomitas.

-Toma –dijo dándole uno para después colocar el suyo en la mesita y tomar el disco de las manos de Draco e ir a ponerlo- listo, ponte cómodo, estás en tu casa- exclamó tomando el control remoto y yendo a sentarse.

-Gracias –respondio sarcástico sentándose junto a él- bueno y a todo esto ¿Cómo se llama lo que vamos a ver?

-Se llama "La dama de negro" es de terror.

-¿Terror? –Repitió tomando la cajita para leer la reseña- es estúpido, los fantasmas no pueden hacerte nada.

-Pero este sí.

-¿Pues qué clase de fantasma es?

-Uno muy malo.

-Pues aunque sean muy malos no pueden hacer nada, ahí tienes al barón sanguinario.

-Pues imagina que este si –respondio exasperado.

-Qué tontería –dijo sin dejar de mirar la cajita- además el actor tiene cara de idiota.

-Eso no es cierto –respondio viendo que ya comenzaba la presentación de la película- la verdad es que esta muy bueno, mira que ojos tan bonitos tiene.

-¿Qué tienen de bonitos? Solo son azules.

-Pues sí, aunque para ser sincero hay otro color de ojos que me gusta más, son como el cielo a punto de la tormenta, ojos de invierno les llamo yo.

-Qué cursilería –exclamó tomando una palomita de caramelo y echándosela a la boca mientras examinaba el vaso como si algo sospechoso estuviera ahí- ¿y qué color de ojos es ese?

-Gris.

La palomita se le atoró en la garganta haciéndolo toser mientras Harry le pasaba un vaso con soda.

-Mira, como en el cine; bueno ya va a empezar, deja de ahogarte o no me vas a dejar oír -Draco bebió un trago de soda mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban- ahora que si te asustas te puedes abrazar de mi... mmm... las palomitas están muy buenas ¿no?

Draco ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de enojarse, indignarse ni nada por el estilo, más bien se quedó atónito de su actitud tan fresca y desfachatada que terminó por quedarse callado, comer palomitas y ver la película.

Dos horas después y después de muchas palomitas y soda, Draco exclamó:

-Ni estaba tan buena.

-¿No te asustaste?

-Ni un poco, eso se veía más falso que una moneda de tres knuts.

-¿Y porque saltabas a cada rato? Lo sentí y no mientas porque quedas peor –dijo riendo mientras guardaba el disco en su caja.

-Eso no es cierto –respondio con una ceja alzada levantada muy dignamente- bueno y a todo esto ¿Por qué esta función?

Ahí Harry no respondio al instante, antes bien se tomó su tiempo para dejar la caja en la mesita y volver a su lugar, en donde se sentó de lado subiendo una pierna en el sofá para mirar directamente a Draco.

-Bueno... -respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior, como no sabiendo por dónde empezar- yo me puse a pensar...

-No ¿en serio?

-Sí, en serio –respondio ceñudo para después suavizar de nuevo su expresión- ya contamos con algo de información con la que ya pudimos armar un plan, no por completo pero al menos ya tenemos una idea... así que pues...

Draco lo vio titubear un poco en tanto Harry parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas, hasta que de repente así como comenzó, calló.

-Mejor platicamos mañana, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –respondio viéndolo levantarse e irse a su habitación, así que sin más que hacer también se fue a la suya.

________________________________________________

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación comenzó a palmear su frente mientras daba pasos para un lado y para otro con impaciencia.

-Qué idiota, que idiota... -exclamó sintiéndose torpe, inseguro y culpable, pues un cúmulo de sentimientos se revolvían en su interior, cada uno luchando por sobresalir entre los otros y cada uno teniendo su justa razón.

Tenían un plazo aproximado para su encuentro con Voldemort, donde había grandes probabilidades de morir, cualquiera pensaría en prepararse de la mejor manera, pero él no era cualquier persona, había descubierto sus grandes ansias de amar y además había encontrado a la persona correcta, lo único que le faltaba era tiempo.

¿Cómo congraciar sus deseos de estar con él y su preocupación por sus amigos?... ¿su necesidad de amar por fin, con la gravedad de la guerra?; sabía que lo necesitaban allá afuera, pero en realidad ¿Qué podía hacer?... él no era el "súper niño que vivió", no podía salvar a todo el mundo, solo era un muchacho, un muchacho con ganas de pelear y ayudar a cuantos pudiesen necesitar de él, si... pero también era un muchacho enamorado, cada vez más convencido que si debía esforzarse en salvar a alguien, ese "alguien" estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia, con el cuerpo y el alma rotos.

¿Moría de preocupación por el padre desaparecido de Hermione? Si y por ella misma también... ¿por la familia Weasley? Claro, por todos ellos... pero ellos se tenían entre sí, nunca estaban solos, en cambio Draco no se tenía ni a sí mismo.

-Debo estar aquí, tengo que estar aquí... quiero estar aquí... -pensó sentándose en la cama.

Entonces se decidió... decidió vivir esas semanas como si solo fueran ellos dos, como si la guerra no existiera, como si un mundo de muerte y dolor no los rodeara, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo de que en otro tiempo hubiese corrido con los demás a ayudarlos... a "salvarlos"; sería difícil convencer a Draco, pero ahora teniendo convicción, lo lograría.

-Lo siento... -pensó cerrando los ojos, disculpándose con el mundo como si al mundo le importara lo que un simple chico pensara- pero mi propia salvación esta aquí.

__________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente entre ambos prepararon el desayuno en una atmosfera tranquila.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? –preguntó Harry mientras untaba mantequilla en un pan tostado.

-Yo practicar, tú no sé –respondio mientras pinchaba un trozo de fresa de su ensalada de frutas.

-¿Y qué practicarás, practicarás con tu palo ese?

-Bastón bó, se llama bastón bó –exclamó rodando los ojos como lo hacía con su madre.

-Pues como se llame ¿harás eso?

-Sí.

-Yo pensé que otra cosa.

-¿Encantamientos?

-No, Quidditch.

-¿Quidditch? ¿Estás loco Potter?

-Harry, me llamo Harry.

-Si, eso quise decir.

-Pues no, no estoy loco... o bueno, tal vez un poco; pero escúchame Draco... -dijo dejando su pan para mirarlo con toda atención- el entrenamiento que podamos hacer ahora no será más que el que hice siendo auror o el que tú hayas hecho siendo mortífago ¿Qué si necesitamos ejercitarnos? Por supuesto, pero el combate no es la única forma, además necesitamos despejarnos la mente un poco, algo que no sea solo guerra.

-A ver si entiendo... -respondio vertiendo un poco de miel de abeja a su ensalada- estamos a punto de enfrentarnos al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos y ¿tú quieres relajarte y jugar Quidditch?

-Sí –respondio llanamente.

-Estás loco –exclamó sonriendo al tiempo que pinchaba un trozo de melón y lo untaba con un poco de miel de su plato- lo siento Potter... perdón, Harry; pero no puedo, esto no es un juego.

-Ya lo sé.

-Pues no parece.

Harry lo vio llevarse a la boca el trocito de fruta para después mirar indeciso el plato, eligiendo ahora que fruta pinchar.

-No solo tú has perdido en esta guerra... ¿ves esto? –exclamó Harry señalando su frente- esta marca tiene historia, no te la cuento porque probablemente ya la sepas- exclamó sonriendo cansinamente- pero te comento que yo también perdí a mis padres... ¿crees que solo tú estás cansado?... pues no es así-concluyó levantándose lento, como si de repente estuviese cargando el peso de todo un siglo sobre los hombros- no solo tú tienes cicatrices.

Y sin decir más salió de la cocina caminando como un viejo.

________________________________________________

-De acuerdo Harry, pero yo consigo las escobas –exclamó entrando a la sala encontrando a Harry tumbado en el sofá- no quiero las típicas trampas de un Griffindor.

-¿mmm?

-Anda, levántate ¿no que muy ansioso?... yo creo que fue pura palabrería típica de un Griffindor.

Harry sonrió y no espero a que se lo repitieran dos veces, se levantó casi de un salto diciendo:

-¿Eso es un reto? Porque no me resisto a los retos.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Harry, quien exclamó:

-Bueno, si tu consigues las escobas, yo consigo el equipo, pues el lugar ya lo tengo pensado, es un campo al que Ron y yo solíamos ir a jugar.

-De acuerdo, nos reencontraremos aquí.

_____________________________________________

Casi una hora después ambos chicos se encontraban en la casa revisando sus respectivas adquisiciones.

-Solo encontré estas –dijo Draco con una escoba en cada mano- no es un modelo muy reciente pero son dinámicas y veloces.

-Además de conseguir equipo de protección –respondio Harry muy ufano dejando una caja de cartón y tomando otra- conseguí esto.

Draco lo vio abrir la caja y sacar una prenda de color rojo con una mano para extenderla con la otra.

-¿Uniformes con el emblema Griffindor? –exclamó arrugando el ceño.

-Ajá pero también traje una de Slytherin –respondió sacando otra y arrojándosela.

Con algo de dificultad Draco la atrapó, dejó ambas escobas en el suelo y extendió la túnica.

-Por los viejos tiempos –dijo Harry comenzando a colocarse el equipo- reviviremos las hazañas del increíble Harry Potter "el niño que vivió para patearle el culo a Slytherin"

Draco comenzó a reír de buena gana sorprendiendo a Harry al oírlo, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarlo un momento hasta que el rubio dijo:

-Sí claro, sueña lo que quieras, ahora se verá que contabas con el favoritismo de McGonagall.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Draco tomó las escobas mientras Harry agarraba la caja en donde estaban las bludgers y la snitch, tocó a Draco en el hombro y desaparecieron de ahí.

___________________________________________

Aparecieron en un enorme campo en donde a pesar de que ya no era tan de mañana, la niebla aun no se dispersaba por completo.

-¿En dónde estamos?

-Al norte del país –respondio Harry dejando la caja en el suelo para sacar una bludger, tocarla con su varita y dejarla volar en el cielo; hizo lo mismo con otra y finalmente sacó una pequeña snitch –bien... -añadió tomando la escoba que Draco le daba y abriendo la mano para que la dorada pelotita extendiera sus alas y saliera zumbando de ahí con gran rapidez.

-¿Miedo Malfoy? –exclamó montándose en su escoba.

-Quisieras Potter –respondio sonriendo montándose en la suya.

Ambos se elevaron comenzando a buscar de inmediato a la snitch evitando al mismo tiempo ser golpeados por las bludgers. Al cabo de una hora Draco miraba atento en varias direcciones buscando el inconfundible destello de la snitch mientras de reojo vigilaba a Harry; sentía el aire frio refrescar su rostro húmedo de sudor y al viento revolverle el cabello, tenía que admitirlo, se estaba divirtiendo... y mucho, hacía años que no jugaba Quidditch, había volado sí, pero nada de juegos, los mortífagos no tienen tiempo para esas tonterías; sentía la emoción del juego despertar como una pequeña bestia perezosa en su interior, deseosa de sacudirse el letargo en el que había estado sumida por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar que una bludger le diera en la cabeza, entonces vio a Harry dirigirse hacia arriba y no dudó en seguirlo aun sin haber visto la snitch, pero no tardó en verla también y pronto se puso a la par de Harry, quien riendo le señaló algo, dudando si sería una treta, volteó hacia donde le señalaba justo para esquivar por los pelos otra bludger; volteó hacia Harry pero este ya había desaparecido.

Se le había adelantado por algunos metros, por lo que tensando el cuerpo e inclinándose más sobre la escoba pronto le dio alcance.

Después de cinco horas de juego y varios magullones por las bludgers, ninguno había logrado hacerse con la pelota; estaban cansados pero la adrenalina borraba gran parte de ese cansancio, por lo que ninguno pensaba siquiera en detener el juego.

Siendo ya casi las 6:00 pm y con un giro suicida que casi lo hace caer de la escoba, Draco pudo agarrar la snitch compitiendo hombro a hombro con Harry, quien impotente vio la mano de Draco junto a la suya ganarle solo por un palmo de distancia.

-¡Sí! –gritó Draco alzando la pelota.

Contrariado y frustrado Harry maldijo por lo bajo comenzando a descender escuchando muy cerca de él las burlas de Draco.

-El honor Slytherin al fin ha quedado resarcido, era más que obvio que en Hogwarts había mano negra.

A pesar de estar molesto por haber perdido, Harry no pudo evitar reír al oír el entusiasmo y alegría de Draco, así que se detuvo un poco para voltear y mirarlo y lo que vio lo dejó maravillado... Draco reía feliz, con su rubia cabellera danzando juguetona al viento y deseo con todo su corazón verlo siempre así.

-Te di chance –dijo al fin reiniciando el descenso- sino ibas a estar de llorón.

-Di lo que quieras perdedor, pero aquí el llorón no soy yo.

-Fue suerte Draco, mañana te lo demostraré –respondio cuando tocaron suelo.

-Cuándo quieras.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ambos desaparecieron en sus habitaciones para asearse.

-¡Vaya! –pensó Draco llenando la bañera verdaderamente sorprendido de que estando jugando no se hubiera acordado ni una sola vez de lavarse las manos.

Que en ese momento se sintiera un asco ya era distinto, así que asqueado levitó su equipo y su ropa sudada afuera de su habitación, ya se encargaría de eso, lo que urgía era ponerlo fuera de su vista; luego se metió a la tina sin que esta se hubiera llenado aun, lo que le apremiaba era quitar la suciedad de Greyback que empapaba su piel gracias al sudor; ese era su dilema y su tortura diaria, saber que dentro de su cuerpo ese hombre lobo había estado un sinfín de veces, llenándolo con su semilla repugnante; pero había estado tan feliz que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por su penosa realidad, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras frotaba su brazo y comenzó a recordar el juego, el viento en su cara, la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas al esquivar una bludger por solo un par de centímetros y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa al recordar el momento ganador.

-Sí... eso es...

Después de ocuparse de su equipo finalmente salió; cuando llegó a la sala Harry dormitaba en el sofá mientras un delicioso olorcillo llenaba la estancia.

-Huele bien.

-¿mmm?... ah sí... -respondio desperezándose- como tardabas tanto desollándote me dio tiempo de ir por unas pizzas y sodas, sírvete.

Draco se sentó mientras lo miraba sacar una película.

-¿Vamos a ver una película?

-Ajá me parece buena idea verla mientras comemos... se llama "Rápido y furioso" a ver qué te parece.

-¿Tú ya la viste? –preguntó mientras tomaba un plato y abría la caja de la pizza.

-Sí, es una de mis favoritas, la he visto no sé cuántas veces.

Comieron en una agradable atmosfera, viendo la película y comentando una que otra cosa de ella.

-Bueno... -dijo Harry cuando los créditos comenzaron a salir- no es bueno acostarse habiendo cenado tanto pero me muero de sueño.

-Sí, yo también estoy cansado.

-Me voy a la cama ¿mañana a la misma hora? –preguntó levantándose mientras bostezaba.

-Sí, me parece bien.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

____________________________________________

Después de desayunar, volvieron a alistarse para salir a jugar.

-Oye... -dijo Harry viendo el equipo y túnica de Draco- todo era nuevo y parece que ya tuviera cincuenta puestas.

-Ah sí... -respondio un tanto incomodo- es que estaban muy sucios y los limpie.

-¿Con qué, con lejía?

-Estaban muy sudados Harry ¿Cómo volver a usar algo así sin asegurarse de que haya quedado totalmente descontaminado?

-¿Acaso paseaste por Hiroshima?

-Qué tonto... -exclamó fastidiado tomando su escoba- ¿nos vamos o vamos a platicar todo el día? Es obvio que temas que vuelva a ganarte, pero basta con que lo digas y ya.

-¡Oh sí, claro! –Exclamó riendo por la puya- lo que tú digas.

___________________________________________

Nuevamente se dejaron llevar por la emoción del juego como cuando eran niños, cuando su mayor preocupación era un examen o las burlas de las otras casas; cuando no tenían consciencia exacta de la maldad de Voldemort.

Después de muchos intentos, la mano de Harry se estiró hacia la snitch, ya sintiéndose con la victoria en la bolsa cuando un empujón casi lo hace caer de la escoba haciéndolo perder la pelota; miró hacia Draco quien se alejaba carcajeándose de su maldad; maldiciendo a todo pulmón y con renovados bríos, Harry se lanzó de nuevo tras la pelotita dorada.

Siendo casi las 8:30 pm Harry se alzo con la victoria en la mano ante el enojo de Draco, quien regreso a tierra siendo alcanzado por Harry minutos después.

-¿Quién es el ganador, quien es el ganador?

-Oh cállate, no estoy en mi mejor momento.

-Eso de "no estoy en mi mejor momento" en mis rumbos lo llaman "perdedor".

-Fue un simple descuido, nada más.

-Lo que digas... perdedor.

.


	42. Capitulo 42

.

Harry corrió cuando sintió a Draco correr tras él con la escoba en todo lo alto, para terminar en risas y apareciéndose en su casa; el mismo ritual de limpieza sucedió haciendo que cenaran ya muy tarde, por lo que comieron en la cocina algo ligero.

Al día siguiente el juego lo ganó Draco para disgusto de Harry, quien tuvo que volver a escuchar las burlas y puyas del rubio haciendo que de castigo él fuera a conseguir la comida.

-¡Pero yo gané!

-¿Y? ayer gane yo y de todos modos preparé la cena -exclamó harry encogiendose de hombros.

-Eso ha sido porque has querido.

-Bueno, de todos modos... espera... -dijo interrumpiéndose de repente, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo- bien, yo preparare la cena.

-¿A cambio de qué? –pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-De que salgamos a cenar a donde yo elija.

-¿No cenaremos en casa?

-Bueno, esta vez sí porque estoy muy cansado, pero mañana acabemos más temprano así nadie haya ganado para poder salir a algún lado ¿te parece?

-Lo que me parece es una excusa para que ya no te gane tanto.

-Nah, esas son huevadas, yo te gano cuando quiera y mañana lo veras.

-Claro, lo que digas.

Luego de que Draco fuera a conseguir comida china, se sentaron en la sala a ver otra película.

-¿Qué veremos ahora? ¿Otra donde tipos llenos de testosterona estrellan y vuelan autos?

-Bien que te gustó –respondio sacando varias películas.

-Pues en vista de que yo gané debería elegir ¿no te parece?

-De acuerdo –respondio pasándole una caja de zapatos con películas.

-Veamos... ¿Orgullo y prejuicio?... ¡pero si es un libro de Jane Austen! ¿¡desde cuando es una película?!

-¿Desde cuándo es un libro?

Draco lo miró anonadado, por lo que Harry empezó a reír.

-¡Por supuesto que se que es un libro, no soy tan ignorante!

-Pues no me sorprendería.

-Como sea ¿quieres ver esa?

-mmm pues no sé, es un libro muy bueno, no se si le harán justicia.

-Veamos esa –dijo Harry levantándose- yo no la he visto.

Dos horas después, Harry veía de reojo como Draco sonreía en la parte en donde el señor Darcy salía al encuentro de Lizzy al amanecer y también sonrió; no por la escena en cuestión, sino porque veía que a Draco realmente le había gustado la película.

-¡Vaya! Quién diría que eres un romántico –exclamó cuando termino.

-No soy un romántico –respondio a la defensiva.

-Tranquilo Draco, también amo esas películas, principalmente cuando estoy con la persona correcta; pero casi nunca vi esas películas cuando estaba con alguien, se sentían demasiado machos para ver algo así; a mí en lo personal si me gusta, es grato ver que a ti también.

-Pues no estuvo tan mal –concedió como no queriendo la cosa mientras tomaba su taza de café.

-Fue lindo como él rompió con todo para estar con ella ¿no?

-Pues si... considerando la época y su formación, tenía una gran presión social encima de él.

-Pero fue valiente y se arriesgó... no cualquiera tiene las bolas para hacer algo así ¿no lo crees?

Sintiendo que la conversación se tornaba un tanto rara, Draco decidió poner tierra de por medio.

-Es hora de ir a dormir.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo.

-Buenas noches Harry.

-Buenas noches Draco.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en su cama, Draco siguió repasando la película en su cabeza; en verdad era un romántico y él ni siquiera lo sabía, sonrió al recordar justo esa escena que le había mencionado Harry y reconoció que fue su parte favorita, con aquel hombre saliendo de entre la bruma matutina, como un sueño... y sin darse cuenta ya sonreía recordando el momento... si, era un romántico y hasta ahora lo descubría.

_________________________________________

Al día siguiente, siendo casi las 5:00 pm, Harry llamó a gritos a Draco, quien se detuvo a su lado muy intrigado por la interrupción.

-Es hora.

-¿Hora de qué?

-De ir a donde te había dicho,

-A mi no me habías dicho nada.

-El lugar no, torpe; hablo de que ayer dije que si a estas horas no ganábamos, interrumpiéramos el juego para ir a otro lugar.

-No quiero ir a otro lugar.

-¡Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas! Interrumpamos por hoy el juego.

Draco torció la boca al ver los ruegos de Harry, quien volvió a hacerlo.

-Anda, vamos ya.

-No ruegues, es patético –exclamó iniciando el descenso siendo seguido por un muy sonriente y triunfante Harry.

_____________________________________________

-¿A dónde me trajiste Harry? –exclamó Draco viendo ante sí la luminosa estampa de un parque de diversiones.

-Es un parque de diversiones.

-Ya sé que es un parque de diversiones, no vivo en la luna –respondio escondiéndose tras un camión móvil de comida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que, qué pasa? ¿Estás loco, porque no me avisaste que vendríamos a un lugar tan concurrido?

-Oh, lo siento... -exclamó al verlo alisarse el cabello sobre la cara- lo olvidé.

-Torpe –refunfuño sacando su varita para aplicarse un hechizo Glamour que disimulara su cicatriz.

Cuando estuvo listo, salió de su escondite un tanto aprensivo, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su tarde se arruinara, así que lo jaló de la mano para adentrarse en la multitud.

-¡Oye!

-Ven, primero comamos algo ligero que ya hace hambre.

-¿Ligero? –Repitió soltándose- ¿Por qué ligero? Yo me muero de hambre.

-Porque no quiero que vomites después.

-¿Y porque habría de vomitar?

-Porque nos subiremos a la montaña rusa.

-Es esa cosa que esta allá ¿verdad? –preguntó señalando la enorme estructura que había en el fondo.

-Ajá.

-¿Y quién te dijo que voy a subirme ahí, acaso estoy loco?

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso, ven, comamos.

Después de tomar un hot dog con una soda, Harry tomó rumbo a los juegos mecánicos.

-Oye, vas muy emocionado ¿no te parece?

-Es que hacía años que no venía a un parque de diversiones, me parece que la montaña rusa esta perfecta para comenzar.

Draco lo siguió, pero a medida que avanzaban, la enorme estructura fue haciéndosele cada vez más imponente, por lo que cuando llegaron a la taquilla, pregunto dudoso:

-¿Este armatoste es seguro?

-Claro... supongo.

-Fue hecho por muggles –dijo siguiéndolo a la fila que esperaba su turno.

-¿Y?

-Ese es el punto, no creo que sea seguro ¿acaso no ha habido accidentes?

-No –respondio muy seguro.

-Mientes.

-Sí, pero no nos pasara nada... a menos claro que seas un gallina.

-Tus provocaciones me las paso por el arco del triunfo, sino quiero subirme no lo haré.

-¿Y dejaras que me suba solito?

-¿Acaso nacimos pegados? –respondio mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Buenas tardes caballeros –saludo el hombre que recibía los boletos.

-Buenas tardes –respondio Harry entregándoselos y jalando a Draco de la mano, quien para no llamar la atención se subió al dichoso aparato dejando que el hombre le ajustara el equipo de protección.

-Ese hombre me toqueteó todo, que asco, quiero bajar a asearme.

-No te toqueteó, yo lo vi.

-Pero quiero bajarme, todo esto está muy sucio.

-No durará mucho, no hagas dramas.

-¡No hago dramas!

-Claro que si, eres la reina del drama, deberías apreciar la buena suerte que tenemos, mira nos tocó el primer carro.

-He visto a esta cosa ir por el carril ¿y cuál es el chiste de esto? –pregunto viendo que no tenia caso discutir con Harry.

-Bueno, a mi me encanta porque es catártico, puedes dejar salir todo cuando estás en la cima y vas para abajo, puedes apreciar el paisaje y todo lo que está alrededor, mas ahorita que es de noche.

-Puedo hacerlo en una escoba.

-Sí, pero no es igual, ya lo veras.

Sin dejar de refunfuñar, Draco espero a que el dichoso aparato se moviera, y cuando comenzó, vio con gran curiosidad como se movía y hacia donde se dirigía; tuvo que admitir que esa nueva experiencia era bastante interesante considerando que nunca lo había hecho, y que el paisaje que se mostraba era muy bonito; con las luces brillantes que decoraban los juegos y la ciudad luminosa que lo rodeaba.

Vio a Harry sujetarse muy emocionado cuando llegaron a la cima e imaginando que la bajada sería vertiginosa, se preparo para eso, sin embargo nada lo preparo para la subida de adrenalina que le provoco tal bajada, pues al cabo de unos segundos se encontró gritando a todo pulmón mientras se aferraba con veinte uñas al carrito; Harry en cambio alzaba los brazos y reía como histérico haciéndolo ver como un loco, cosa que Draco no dudo ni por un segundo.

Cuando todo acabo, Draco se encontró con el cabello desgreñado, los ojos como platos y las mejillas arreboladas.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry cuando el carrito se detuvo por completo.

Draco lo miró fijamente para exclamar con voz queda:

-Fue... genial...

Harry sonrió al escucharlo, por lo que levantando la protección preguntó:

-¿Lo harías de nuevo?

-¡Por supuesto! Y no bajes de aquí que nos van a ganar el lugar.

Harry rio viéndolo sacar la varita para hechizar al que dejaba subir y bajar a la gente para que no los molestara; y pronto se vieron de nuevo en la cima de la montaña rusa en donde esta vez Draco alzo también los brazos mientras bajaban a toda velocidad riendo, gritando y carcajeándose como Harry.

Después de una vuelta más, bajaron sintiendo las piernas temblorosas.

-¡Fue increíble! –exclamó dejando las poses de lado.

-¿Verdad que si? ¡La velocidad hace que dejes ir todo lo que tienes adentro y solo importa el viento golpeando tu cara! –respondio Harry mientras salían de ahí.

Caminando entre la gente Draco miraba ahora todo con una mirada nueva, una mirada curiosa, intrigada y sobre todo emocionada.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es la casa del terror.

-¿Y aterroriza?

-A ti si, así que mejor sigamos.

-¿Por qué a mí sí? –exclamó deteniéndose frente a ella.

-Porque todo está oscuro –respondio tomándole la mano y jalándolo como a un niño.

Draco no puso objeción en ello, de hecho estaba más ocupado viendo todo como para reparar que Harry lo había tomado de la mano.

-¿Y eso?

-Es la casa de los espejos, pero tampoco vamos a entrar ahí.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No es obvio?

-¿Está llena de espejos?

-Ajá.

-¿Y cuál es el chiste?... ¿solo mirarse en ellos?

-Sí –respondio sin querer dar más detalles.

Draco tampoco objetó nada, solo se dejó arrastrar mientras él veía a la gente formarse para entrar ahí.

-Mira, ese se llama "El Martillo" ¿Nos subimos ahí?

Draco miró la gran estructura dar vueltas y quedar suspendida de cabeza, entonces sonrió con ganas y exclamó:

-¡Sí, vamos a ese!

Esta vez subieron dos turnos para después ir a otro juego que a Draco se le hizo mucho más tranquilo, sin embargo ir sujeto a una silla mientras la estructura da vueltas también le gusto pues no necesitaba mantener el control para ir en el aire y poder disfrutar la altura, esta vez con tranquilidad.

Subieron a otros, después volvieron a cenar pero esta vez Harry propuso algo distinto.

-Ven, vayamos a un carrusel.

-¿A un carrusel, estás loco? Eso es para niños –exclamó comiendo muy entretenido un algodón de azúcar de color rosa chillón haciendo reír a Harry.

\- si claro y te ves muy maduro con ese algodón.

-Nah... es empalagoso... no me gusta...

-¿Entonces porque llevas más de la mitad?

Draco hizo un gesto obsceno a Harry, pero sin más lo siguió mas por estar entretenido en su algodón que por otra cosa.

-Bueno, aquí estamos, este carrusel es para adultos –dijo Harry omitiendo esta vez pagar boletos y entrar directamente usando su magia- yo quiero ese caballo.

Draco vio que de repente la gente comenzó a bajarse y a alejarse del juego, entonces miro a Harry con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó al rubio al ver que lo veía con sospecha- ¿No dijiste que no era necesario pagar las entradas?

-Sí, pero no dije que alejaras a toda la gente del juego... aunque bueno, eso me agrada, no quiero estar con todos ellos aquí ¿Por qué no hiciste eso con los demás?

-Porque eran demasiado grandes, no era necesario, pero este me gusta mucho como para compartirlo con alguien más.

-Está todo sucio –exclamó arrugando la nariz.

-¿Quieres que lo limpie?... puedo limpiar solo el que vas a usar.

Draco exhalo un suspiro viendo los esfuerzos de Harry por complacerlo, y ciertamente se la había pasado muy bien, por lo que se sintió obligado a complacerlo en ese juego.

-De acuerdo... -dijo sacando su varita- yo quiero ese otro caballo, pero yo lo limpiare, así estaré seguro de que está limpio.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, ambos se subieron haciendo que el hombre que manejaba el juego procediera a ponerlo en marcha; pronto el juego comenzó a moverse, haciéndolos girar en sus caballos de metal, pintados con colores brillantes y vivos, con las luces bailando a su alrededor y la música típica de carrusel.

Draco se sintió tonto al verse montado en un caballo de juguete como si fuera un chiquillo, por lo que pensó en lanzarle ojos asesinos a Harry, pero en cuanto lo vio se quedó sorprendido al verlo reír, montado en el caballo que estaba a un lado, sujeto del tubo como si de verdad fuera a caer, subiendo y bajando en medio de luces de colores.

Y rió también, pues vio a Harry disfrutando de verdad, sin importarle la impresión que pudiera dar, como si de verdad fuera un niño.

Entonces se dedico a mirar todo con ojos nuevos, viendo las jirafas y camellos que había también, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, que no había guerra ni mago oscuro esperándolos, que todo era solo un juego, el cual había que disfrutar.

Cuando todo terminó, caminó en silencio junto a Harry, en medio de la bulliciosa gente que también comenzaba a marcharse.

-Gracias –dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Por nada –respondio sonriendo.

___________________________________________________

Al día siguiente salieron a jugar, como ya habían establecido en esos días, como una agradable rutina, pero al cabo de unas ocho horas de juego decidieron suspenderlo para ir a comer e ir al cine como había sugerido Harry.

-¿Por qué siempre escoges actividades en donde hay mucha gente? –exclamó molesto aplicándose su hechizo sobre la cara.

-Disculpa, es que como yo no te veo nada raro, lo olvido; además no somos ermitaños por todos los cielos, ir al cine no te matará.

Cuando llegaron al cine, eligieron la película y compraron los boletos, luego fueron a formarse para comprar cosas de comer.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Draco notara al par de chicas a unos cuantos metros, que le sonreían y coqueteaban discretamente, principalmente una; así que sintiéndose incomodo, les dio la espalda en un gesto claro de rechazo; pero casi podía sentir el aguijón de sus miradas clavársele en la espalda, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarlas de nuevo encontrándolas en la misma actitud.

Molesto, fue a colocarse del otro lado de Harry, quien viéndolo refunfuñar preguntó:

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Esa tipa... -respondio señalando con la cabeza hacia un lugar- no deja de guiñarme el ojo y lanzarme sonrisitas estúpidas, es muy molesto, que vulgar.

Harry volteo discretamente para ver a la susodicha, encontrando entre la gente a dos hermosas mujeres.

-¿Cuál es?

-La castaña, la del vestido blanco.

Harry vio a la mujer voltear hacia ellos y sacudir la melena en un claro gesto de coquetería, por lo que no dudó que el mensaje hacia Draco era más que obvio.

-Oye, pero es muy bonita –exclamó volteando de nuevo la vista hacia el frente- ese vestido ajustado y corto casi no deja nada a la imaginación.

-¿Te gusta? Quédatela.

-No, ya sabes que a mí me gustan los hombres.

-¿Y entonces por qué dices que es bonita?

-Porque no soy ciego, el que sea gay no quita que reconozca la belleza de las mujeres.

-Ah... pues esa es fea, vulgar y corriente –concluyó dándole la espalda a las mujeres mientras cruzaba los brazos muy dignamente.

-¿Hubieses preferido que fuera aquel? –preguntó haciendo un movimiento hacia un grupo de muchachos que conversaban alegremente entre sí sentados alrededor de una mesita.

-¿Quién?

-Ese, el del cabello negro, está muy bien ¿no?

-¿Y yo que sé? –refunfuñó encogiéndose de hombros haciéndolo reír.

-Vamos Draco, ya dime ¿te van las chicas o los chicos?

-¿Qué preguntas son esas?

-¿Qué tienen de raro? Solo quiero saber, yo creo que en Hogwarts te ligaste a muchas ¿no?... o nadie te hacía caso.

-Por supuesto que me hacían caso.

-¿Quiénes? Parkinson de seguro, siempre estaba contigo.

-Pues... si, Parkinson estaba a la mano.

-¿A la mano? –exclamó riendo mientras daban otro paso en la fila.

-Ajá... y las otras... bueno, siempre había chicas por ahí.

-Lo dices como si fueran moscas.

-Pues no, pero casi, eran unas facilonas.

-¿Facilonas? Vaya modo de hablar de las mujeres.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué mienta para hacerlas quedar bien? Ninguna fue la excepción, con todas me aburría a morir; todas platicaban la misma sarta de sandeces y al final querían que les metiera mano o ellas a mí.

-¿Y? todo adolescente quiere eso.

-Pues yo no, yo tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces eres alguna especie de híbrido, porque no hay adolescente que no piense en sexo.

-¡No soy ningún híbrido!... es solo que ellas no se prestaban para eso.

-Pues yo creo que se prestaban y hasta se regalaban, pero tú "híbrido Malfoy" más bien no las veías nada interesantes.

Echándole ojos de pistola por el apelativo, Draco exhalo un suspiro diciendo:

-Eran sosas, eran sosas... era más divertido joderles la vida a los Griffindor.

-Claro, específicamente a mis amigos y a mí ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Negando con la cabeza y dando otro paso en la fila Harry preguntó:

-Bueno, de acuerdo, de adolescente las chicas te parecían aburridas ¿y a los veinte? ¿No había alguna mortífaga bonita que te llamara la atención?... independientemente de las circunstancias que vivías claro.

Sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería, Draco obvió el tema para pasar directo a la pregunta de Harry.

-Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto hace tiempo si mal no recuerdo.

-Sí, pero antes no éramos amigos.

-¿Y ahora si? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, ya nos toleramos mas ¿no?... anda dime ¿no había alguna chica bonita por ahí?

-mmm tal vez... -respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras se alzaba de hombros- como sea, ninguna me llamó la atención.

-A ver, de adolescente las mujeres te parecían aburridas ¿y de adulto también?... o eres un híbrido o eres gay.

-¡No soy un híbrido!

-¿Entonces eres gay?

-¡Tampoco soy gay!

-¿Por qué lo dices así? Ni que fuera algo malo.

-Ya lo sé, pero... ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? –exclamó gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

-Porque esas tipas te hacen ojitos y tú no quieres aprovechar.

-Pues no quiero hablar más de esto.

Harry solo sonrió, en realidad ya había averiguado lo que quería saber.

-Bueno... -dijo a dos turnos de ser atendidos- ¿Qué vas a querer? Yo invito.

-Pues no sé... -respondió viendo los letreros luminosos que estaban arriba de los despachadores.

-¿Qué te parece si pedimos el combo parejas?

.


	43. Capitulo 43

.

-¿Y porque ese?

-Porque tiene palomitas grandes, dos sodas grandes y dos chocolates; claro que con eso yo no me lleno, quiero algo más.

-Pues yo no quiero ese.

-Pues entonces decide ya porque ya casi llegamos.

Mientras compraban, Harry notaba las risitas de las chicas al ver a Draco y en la molestia de éste al sentirse prácticamente acosado, aunque las chicas en realidad no estuvieran haciendo nada inapropiado.

-No te preocupes, ahorita lo arreglo.

-¿Y cómo?

Harry solo sonrió haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano en tanto miraba como despachaban sus pedidos; rato después cargados con sendas charolas con nachos con queso, palomitas, pizza, hot dogs, sodas y helados, se encaminaron por fin a la sala y al pasar al lado de las chicas, que empezaban a sonreír más abiertamente al verlos acercarse, Harry se detuvo un instante solo para decir:

-Lo siento chicas, pero este bombón es mío.

Ellas, incluido Draco, se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras el auror reanudaba su camino; Draco movió los pies solo para alcanzarlo.

-¿¡Porque dijiste eso?! –exclamó entre dientes.

-Así te dejarán en paz.

-¡Pero pensarán que somos algo!

-Esa es la idea ¿no querías que ya no te molestaran? Así ya no se te acercarán.

-¡Pero creerán que somos... algo!

-¿Y eso sería muy malo?

-¡Por supuesto, yo no estoy con nadie!

-¿Y entonces cual es el problema?... relájate hombre –concluyó dándole los boletos al hombre que los recogía para después dejarlos pasar.

-Sala siete, bienvenidos.

-Gracias.

Harry era tan natural y condescendiente que Draco decidió dejar el tema por la paz y seguirlo, pues nunca había ido a un cine y esa experiencia era totalmente nueva para él haciendo que mirara todo con gran curiosidad.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó admirado cuando entraron a la sala y vio la pantalla- ¡es enorme!... ya me habían dicho que así era pero nunca la imaginé así.

-Sí, nada iguala al cine; ven, esos son nuestros asientos.

Se sentaron en la parte media, justo en la primera fila en donde con trabajos pudieron sentarse y acomodarse con tanta cosa que llevaban para comer.

-¿Y ahora?

-Nada, solo hay que esperar a que comience la función, mientras comámonos nuestros helados que se van a derretir... oye Draco... -dijo mientras desenvolvía su helado- la sala se va a oscurecer, pero no mucho, solo un par de segundos en lo que empieza a correr la cinta ¿ok?

-Ok –respondio destapando su helado también, sintiéndose de algún modo seguro, además de saber que podía salir en cualquier momento.

Cuando inicio la función, ya ninguno volvió a hablar, solo se dedicaron a comer y a mirar la película; de vez en cuando Harry se volteaba a mirarlo encontrándolo con la mirada muy atenta en la pantalla, abrazando su enorme bote de palomitas como si se tratara de un niño y simplemente sonrió.

Al terminar la película y comenzar a salir los créditos en la pantalla, la luz se encendió de nuevo gradualmente sacando a cierto chico rubio de otra dimensión.

-Vaya... -exclamó sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Te gustó?

Draco se volteó a mirarlo y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro para después exclamar:

-Sí... si me gusto.

-Qué bien –respondio sonriente también- ¿Qué te parece si esperamos un poco a que la gente desaloje para poder salir?

-Me parece ben.

Esperaron un par de minutos más para poder salir de la sala; y al salir, ya casi en la salida, se encontraron de nuevo con aquellas chicas, una de la cual le guiño el ojo a Draco cuando éste paso cerca.

-Qué tipa... -masculló alzándose el cuello de la gabardina debido al frío de la noche- si en realidad supiera lo que soy...

-Se enamoraría como yo –completó Harry caminando con paso tranquilo y relajado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de piel y mirando al frente, bañados por la luz ámbar de los faroles de la calle.

Draco detuvo un momento su caminar para ver que él seguía el suyo como si solo hablara del clima, por lo que retomó el paso para alcanzarlo.

-Oye... -dijo sin saber que decir.

-Te incomodo, lo sé –dijo Harry sonriendo, mirándolo un momento y mirando de nuevo al frente- pero tenme paciencia ¿sí?... estate tranquilo que no voy a acosarte sexualmente ni nada por el estilo.

Draco no respondió, no sabía en realidad que decir; hubiese mentido si decía que no sentía la presión de esa bochornosa situación, pero también sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón, que Harry no mentía al decir que no lo acosaría.

-Pero eso que dijiste...

-¿La palabra "amor"? –dijo Harry viendo el pasar de los autos, reflejando sus luces en el asfalto mojado por la lluvia vespertina que hacía rato había pasado- tú no solo me gustas... yo no solo te quiero... yo me he enamorado de ti.

Draco lo miró de nuevo y vio el perfil de Harry, quien seguía su aparentemente despreocupado andar.

-Oye... -dijo tocándole el hombro, haciéndolo detenerse.

-¿Sí?

Draco vio como Harry lo miraba con naturalidad, como si le fuese cualquier tipo que le preguntara la hora.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Escucha Po... Harry... -exclamó colocándose las manos en la cintura mientras desviaba la vista a algún punto indefinido.

-Aun te es difícil llamarme Harry –dijo sonriendo con un poco de desgano- bueno... son años de costumbre ¿no?

Draco volvió a mirar su rostro, sus ojos, su expresión entera y se dio cuenta de que Harry de nuevo hablaba con la verdad.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? –Pregunto intrigado- ¿para no ver lo que soy?

-Yo sé quién eres, quien no lo sabe eres tú.

-¿Cómo?

-No tiene caso que te lo diga, nunca lo aceptarás o bueno... tal vez algún día, uno nunca sabe.

-Harry... -dijo bajando los brazos y rascándose inconscientemente una mano- yo... bueno, siempre soy un tanto cerrado y duro, pero... tal vez no lo creas pero no quiero que salgas mal... es decir...

-¿Qué salga lastimado por ti? ¿Por algo que nunca podrás corresponderme?... eso no importa –exclamó tranquilo ante el silencio de Draco- he esperado tanto tiempo a alguien como tú, que no me importa esperar una eternidad más.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, realmente atónito de las palabras serenas de Harry.

-Y tú no debes preocuparte por ello –continuó tocándole fugazmente la barbilla, en un gesto tierno- quien asume el riesgo soy yo.

-Harry...

-No soy tan torpe como crees, sabía en lo que me metía desde que este corazón necio puso los ojos en ti, así que relájate hombre, que no me soltaré a llorar por los rincones si me das una patada en el culo; de hecho llevas dándomelas desde que te dije que me gustabas y heme aquí, listo para el siguiente round –dijo alzándose de hombros mientras sonreía- así que no te malviajes hombre, que si yo que soy el pobre desairado no lo hago, pues tú con mayor razón; mejor sigamos caminando, que después de todo lo que nos tragamos nos hará muy bien un poco de ejercicio.

Y sin más comenzó de nuevo a caminar obligando a Draco a hacer lo mismo, pero ante el pesado silencio del chico, dijo:

-Ya te dije que no te presiones, haz como si yo no hubiera dicho nada, disfruta el momento como yo ¿acaso no te la has pasado bien? –preguntó mirándolo un momento.

-Sí.

-Pues sigamos así, que no creas que porque me gustas te dejaré ganar mañana.

-Es más que obvio que gano porque soy bueno –respondio aceptando la propuesta de dejar ese asunto por la paz- así que será mejor que duermas bien esta noche, porque mañana necesitarás todas tus energías.

-Ya lo veremos.

__________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, Draco fue por su equipo para regresar a la sala encontrándola vacía; fue de nuevo a la cocina viendo a Harry cerrar una canasta.

-¿Y eso?

-Siempre acabamos muertos de hambre y buscamos donde comer, esta vez quiero que comamos allá.

-¿Algo así como un picnic? –exclamó viendo la canasta.

-Ajá, metí varias cosas para comer, nada complicado; pero bueno, ya voy por mi equipo, agarramos la canasta y nos vamos de aquí.

Cuando Draco quedó solo en la cocina levantó la tapa de la canasta para echar un vistazo.

-mmm si... -murmuró viendo el contenido- falta lo más importante.

__________________________________________

Nuevamente el tiempo se les fue literalmente volando, pues estando arriba, sobre sus escobas olvidaban todo lo relacionado a Voldemort, a la guerra, al peligro que les acechaba y se sentían libres de cualquier cosa que perturbara sus mentes; las horas pasaron y ninguno lograba hacerse con la victoria, pero al fin tras varios magullones de las bludgers, de empujones de ellos mismos, Draco se hizo de la snitch ante un Harry que aun casi cayéndose de la escoba no logró alcanzarla.

-¡Sí! –Grito el rubio pelota en alto- ¡yo gané!

Esta vez Draco no bajó de inmediato al suelo, sino que se dedico a hacer piruetas en el aire, gritando su victoria haciendo que Harry terminara por comenzar a reír al verlo tan feliz. Cuando al fin tocaron tierra, Harry se tapó las orejas en un gesto exagerado.

-Sí, sí, ya sé que te molesta oír la verdad –dijo Draco riendo atrás de él.

-No es eso, entiendo que como nunca ganabas, te emociones por tan poca cosa.

-Dí lo que quieras Griffindor –respondio carcajeándose por las palabras de Harry- eso no te quita lo perdedor... ¿vamos por la canasta? –pregunto al verlo dirigirse a donde habían dejado su canasta de comida.

-Sí.

-Pero primero debemos ir a lavarnos ¿no? estamos asquerosos.

-Bueno sí, eso es cierto... ¿pero vamos a regresar?

-Claro torpe, mereces un premio de consolación por haber perdido, así que tendremos tu ansiado picnic.

-Tonto –respondio riendo.

Cuando regresaron al campo, ya había oscurecido; por lo que llevaron mantas con ellos.

-¿Dónde quedó la canasta? –preguntó Harry algo desorientado.

-Por allá.

Comenzaron a caminar iluminados por la luna llena y por sus varitas siendo Harry quien fuera adelante.

-Mira bien el piso, no te vayas a caer, no quiero más lloriqueos –exclamó Draco sonriendo.

-Ja, Ja que gracioso.

-Bueno, yo nada mas digo, con eso de que te volví a ganar no quiero más llanto de tu parte.

-Nah... te dejé ganar porque soy muy bella persona.

-¿¡Qué?! –Respondio riendo con estupor- ¿Tú, bella persona?

-Sí, yo ¿no te parece? –exclamó dándose vuelta de repente quitándose las gafas, haciendo que Draco chocara de frente contra él quedando sus rostros a un palmo de distancia.

Al dar un paso atrás por el impacto, Draco casi cae al atorársele el pie con una piedrecilla, pero Harry alcanzó a tomarlo de la cintura con una mano; Draco se quedó quieto, mirando sin parpadear aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con intensidad y entonces el chispazo de un recuerdo llenó su memoria; unos pendientes de su madre con los cuales le encantaba jugar cuando era muy pequeño, tenían una gran piedra verde en el centro rodeada de muchas piedritas cristalinas, le fascinaba ponerlos al sol pues despedían luces iridiscentes que parecían hipnotizarlo; poco importaba el gran valor de esos pendientes o el nombre de esas gemas, lo que a él le gustaba era el color de esa hermosa piedra verde, color que parecía llenar esos ojos que tenía enfrente; entonces percibió la mano en su cintura que lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamó empujándolo- ¿¡quien te crees?!

-Te ibas a caer –respondio alzándose de hombros y poniéndose sus lentes de nuevo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

Draco se recompuso y alisando su ropa echo a andar.

-Este lugar esta bueno ¿no? –dijo Harry llegando hasta donde estaba la canasta, que habían dejado al lado de un enorme árbol.

-Sí... pero que necedad la tuya Harry ¿Por qué sufrir frío y bichos si podemos estar cómodamente instalados en la sala cenando como gente normal?

-En primera porque no somos normales –respondio echando una ojeada al lugar- y segunda, ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de aventura?

-¿Espíritu de aventura? ¿Te parece poco la guerra que vivimos?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –dijo encendiendo la fogata en tanto Draco sacaba las mantas que había miniaturizado de su bolsillo, al igual que unos almohadones- deja de ser tan acartonado y disfruta el momento.

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto me pique el primer bicho te aviso que te golpeare.

-¿Almohadones? –Exclamó alzando una ceja- ¿Por qué no trajiste la cama de una vez?

-Bueno, entonces los dos serán para mí –dijo alzándose de hombros.

-No, no, está bien, no he dicho nada.

En unos cuantos minutos un agradable fuego iluminaba el lugar mientras se sentaban en el mantel que Draco había puesto en el suelo para sacar la comida.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Harry sacando una botella de la canasta.

-Es vino.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo no lo puse.

-Obvio que no, fui yo –Respondió mientras sacaba unos platos y unos vasos.

.


	44. Capitulo 44

.

-Pero traje jugo y café.

-¿Y chocolate?

-Y chocolate –admitió.

-Exacto, vi que no habías puesto vino, por eso yo lo puse.

-Pero hay jugo, café y chocolate, no necesitamos vino.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó dejando lo que estaba haciendo, sentado sobre sus talones- parece que te molesta que haya traído vino.

-Pues...

-Tú no lo tomas, pero yo sí; tu traes tu café o chocolate o lo que sea, yo no estoy obligándote a beberlo ¿Cuál es el problema?

Harry tardo unos segundos en contestar, como meditando lo que iba a decir.

-No es por mí, es por ti.

-¿Por mí? –repitió frunciendo el ceño sin entender.

-Si... mira Draco, sé que estás "empastillado" y si eso en si ya es peligroso, lo es mucho más cuando lo mezclas con alcohol.

Al oír aquello, Draco hizo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad, y luego respondio:

-Escucha Harry, entiendo tu preocupación, pero ese es mi problema.

-Pero yo me preocupo –respondio con simpleza y con una expresión que reafirmaba ese sentir.

Draco no deseaba discutir, así que sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su serenidad, decidió concederle un punto al Griffindor.

-Mira, no tengo porque decírtelo pero esta mañana disminuí mi dosis, fue solo por hoy, así que no hay ningún problema, tu tranquilo.

Harry sabía que Draco mentía, pero también apreció que no estallara en un ataque de furia, por lo que decidió ya no discutir, sabiendo además que Draco acabaría bebiendo el vino ahí o en su casa si seguía insistiendo.

-Vale, pero ten cuidado ¿sí?

Draco solo sonrió en respuesta mientras negaba con la cabeza; rato después comían al calor de un agradable fuego y la música que Harry había puesto en su Ipod.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Draco tomando un recipiente tapado.

-Son trocitos de queso, esta bueno ¿y qué tal esta el pan? Lo mantuve calientito con el hechizo de preservación de alimentos que me enseñaste.

Draco tomó un trozo de pan crocante y calientito para comerlo con un trozo de queso mientras Harry destapaba un termo con café.

-¿En serio, café?

-Sí, te dije que me gusta el café.

-¿No quieres un vaso de vino? Sabe bien con el queso.

-No, gracias.

-Anda Harry, yo se que quieres ¿o prefieres que me lo acabe yo solo?

-¿Serías capaz?

-No sería la primera vez tratándose de buen vino.

Sin dudar que una palabra de eso fuera verdad, Harry le dio su vaso.

-No traje copas, pero estos vasos no están tan mal.

Cuando Harry lo probó, tuvo que reconocer que realmente estaba bueno.

-¿Ya lo ves? –dijo Draco sonriendo.

Después de un rato, Harry se recargo en el mullido almohadón mientras bebía otro vaso de vino.

-Oye. Fue buena idea eso de traer estos almohadones –exclamó sentados hombro con hombro en el tronco de un enorme árbol que daba cabido a las espaldas de los dos.

-Por supuesto, yo siempre tengo buenas ideas, aunque una mejor idea sería estar más cómodos es la sala de la casa.

-No seas aguafiestas, disfruta la noche, es una noche hermosa.

Draco no contestó, hacía años que no reparaba en la belleza de nada, por lo que simplemente se quedó callado.

-Aunque lo más hermoso es la compañía.

Draco tampoco dijo nada, ya se estaba acostumbrando a los comentarios empalagosos de Harry, por lo que simplemente sonrió con condescendencia.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿No crees que lo más hermoso de esta noche sea tu compañía?

-De hecho, sí creo que tú lo crees –respondio sirviéndose más vino- lo que no entiendo es porque lo crees.

Por toda respuesta Harry solo se alzo de hombros mientras bebía mas vino hasta vaciar su vaso.

-¿Mas vino?

-Por favor.

-Lo bueno es que no querías.

-Dime Draco, estos días ¿has estado feliz?

-¿mmm?

-Sí... ¿has estado feliz?... bueno, no feliz, feliz, yo lo sé, pero....

Draco bebió de un sorbo su vino antes de responder.

-Sí, me la he pasado bien.

-Me alegro –dijo suspirando suavemente.

-¿Por qué lo dices así?

-Me hace feliz el que tú seas feliz.

-Harry... -dijo entonces mirándolo a la cara mientras se hacía a un lado el flequillo dejando al descubierto la gran cicatriz- mira mi rostro.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Antes... -respondio volviendo la cara hacia el frente y un tanto reticente a abrirse ante él con un tema tan delicado y difícil- la ropa... la ropa ocultaba lo que soy, pero ahora eso ya no es suficiente, ahora mi cara lo muestra también.

-¿Y que eres? –preguntó en un tono calmo y sereno mientras se recostaba hacia atrás, sin dejar de verlo.

Sabiendo que Harry no deseaba discutir ni incomodarlo, sino entender, se armo de valor y paciencia para hablar de lo que nunca en su vida había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre.

-Soy un ser... -dijo sin poder completar la frase al no encontrar una palabra que describiera bien su sentir. Harry lo miraba en silencio, intuyendo perfectamente que Draco buscaba la palabra que lo denigrara lo más posible- Podrido... -dijo al fin- tu sabes... -continuó ahora mirando su vaso, incapaz de ver a Harry a los ojos- tu viste... lo que... las lecciones de mi señor...

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar que ni eran lecciones, ni Voldemort era su señor, pero entendía, sabía que estaba llegando a un nuevo nivel de comunicación con Draco que nunca imagino que llegaría, por lo que se mantuvo callado para animarlo a seguir.

-Las... lecciones de Greyback... -Ahí Harry bajó la vista, enfurecido y entristecido al mismo tiempo- Eso y lo que yo hacía, hacen de mí una persona aberrante.

Harry lo miró y lo vio hablar con tanta aceptación que nuevamente se le rompió el corazón.

-No soy bueno, Harry –dijo mirándolo- aparta tus ojos de mí o solo ganarás dolor.

Harry lo miró y luego miró al fuego que crepitaba vivaz entre los leños.

-Tú crees que soy ciego y descerebrado ¿verdad?

-¿Y no lo eres?

-A veces... -dijo sonriendo cansinamente- pero también veo más que los otros y entiendo más cosas que los otros.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Qué sé exactamente donde me estoy metiendo... sé exactamente donde estoy parado; así que no me dices nada nuevo, porque lo que tú ves como cicatrices repugnantes, yo las veo como huellas de supervivencia, tu rostro... -dijo tocando fugazmente su cabello- esa cicatriz no lo hace feo para mi... porque tú eres un todo, no solo una cara... eres tan especial... -dijo sintiendo que sus ojos se anegaban de lagrimas- que me rompe el corazón que tú no lo veas.

En otro tiempo y con toda seguridad, Draco se hubiese reído con ganas de las lagrimas de Harry, pero desde hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que el auror ya no era el mismo con el que se había encontrado semanas atrás; él mismo se sentía un tanto distinto; para comenzar había reído, cosa que no hacía desde hacía varios años.

-¿Ya lo ves? –Dijo intentando bromear- no tenemos nada que ver y ya estás llorando, eso confirma que no valgo la pena.

-Claro que la vales –respondio dejando que una lágrima cristalina resbalara por su mejilla- no tienes idea de lo que significas para mí.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible? –Preguntó con genuina curiosidad- yo no te he dado ningún motivo.

-No los necesité... y a decir verdad ni yo mismo sé como sucedió... pero deja de decir que no vales la pena... vales el mundo para mí.

-Yo... yo lo siento –exclamó turbado, sin saber que decir- no puedo corresponder.

-No puedes porque tienes el corazón de cristal y te lo han roto en pedazos... como un rompecabezas de mil piezas.

-Imposible de armar.

-Casi imposible –corrigió quitándose las gafas para limpiar las lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir- pero ese "casi" me basta.

-¿Para qué?

-Para demostrarte lo que significas para mí, lo que yo haría por ti.

-¿Por mí?... yo no necesito que hagas nada por mí.

-Claro que si, para comenzar todos se han ido y te han dejado solo... yo nunca Draco, yo nunca voy a dejarte, voy a abrazarte fuerte, fuerte y nunca te dejare ir -Draco lo miró fijamente, sintiendo un odioso nudo en la garganta- calmaré tus temores y te regalaré risas... te cuidaré... te protegeré para que ya nunca más vuelvas a sentir miedo y soledad.

Draco tragó en seco y se sirvió mas vino para tener algo en que centrar su atención.

-Lo siento Harry... -dijo después de beber un largo sorbo que le aclaró la garganta- pero yo tengo mis propios planes y tú no estás en ellos, lo siento pero nunca lo has estado y nunca lo estarás.

Harry no respondió, solo miró el fuego en silencio y después su vaso, el cual extendió a Draco, quien le sirvió mas vino.

-Brindemos –dijo al fin alzando su copa.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Por la promesa que hoy te hago –respondio Harry vaso en alto- prometo que mi corazón será tuyo por siempre y que no habrá guerra, persona ni mago oscuro que logre arrancarte de ahí; que ese lugar será tu hogar y que siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para cuando decidas pasar por tu propio pie.

-¿Aunque eso nunca pase? –exclamó alzando su vaso.

-Soy el rey de lo improbable; era improbable que sobreviviera al ataque de Voldemort cuando era un bebé y heme aquí, era improbable que sobreviviera a su ataque en Hogwarts y heme aquí, era improbable que fuéramos amigos y henos aquí, brindando por eso.

-Amigos... -repitió pensativo.

-¿No me consideras un amigo aun?... sé que es difícil pero he cambiado, puedes confiar en mí.

Draco lo vio por unos momentos para luego comenzar a sonreír y volver a alzar el vaso brindando por eso.

La botella no tardo en terminarse, por lo que Draco sacó otra de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Trajiste otra?

-Hombre prevenido, borrachera segura.

Al cabo de casi tres botellas, Harry cantaba alegre y a viva voz canciones que hacían reír a Draco, quien intentaba seguirlo a pesar de no saber la letra.

Con las mejillas arreboladas y hablando con palabras arrastradas, Harry tocó la mejilla marcada de Draco dejándolo tieso de la impresión.

-Recuerda corazón de cristal, que yo nunca te abandonaré –y sin más lo soltó recargándose en el almohadón mientras le daba su vaso para que le sirviera mas vino.

Se tocó la mejilla sintiendo aun el calor de aquella mano... Harry no había sentido repugnancia al tocarlo ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-El mundo es tan grande y me enamoro justamente de ti.

-Creo que ya no debes beber más.

-No... anda, un último brindis.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos es lo último –respondio vertiendo lo último que quedaba de la botella, para después tenderle el vaso a Harry, quien se había quedado dormido.

Draco bajó el vaso y tiró el contenido a un lado, luego lo miró dormir y después se recargó tomando el suyo para terminar lo que aun quedaba en él, todo lo que había dicho Harry daba vueltas en su cabeza... ¿en qué momento el auror había comenzado a sentir eso?... suspiró abrumado, todo le daba vueltas y la cabeza la había empezado a doler, por lo que dejó su vaso en el suelo y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos.

______________________________________________

Si... esa sensación era tan cómoda, tan abrigadora... y nuevamente con esa sensación tan protectora, tan cálida... era tan grato estar así, sentirse así... sin miedo, sin dolor... tan abrigado, tan protegido; con ese latir tan tranquilizador, tan relajante... un latir que no era suyo...

Entonces abrió los ojos de repente, como si alguien hubiera azotado una puerta en su oreja que lo hizo levantar la cabeza sobresaltado para darse cuenta de que había estado acurrucado en el hombro de Harry, con su mano sobre su corazón y el brazo de Harry rodeándolo; entonces se sentó mirando a su alrededor con espanto, con incredulidad; volteó a ver Harry, pero este continuaba durmiendo muy tranquilo con el brazo que se había quitado de encima a un lado suyo.

-Qué diablos... -masculló viendo que ya amanecía y que el frio de la mañana hacia que el vapor de su aliento fuera visible.

Se levantó viendo lo que había quedado en el mantel, viendo las botellas de vino regadas por ahí y la fogata apagada; se abrazó sintiendo frio, un frio que no había percibido por haber estado muy cobijado.

Se giró a mirar nuevamente a Harry y recordó lo que había estado sintiendo antes de despertar sin siquiera saber en dónde estaba... y sintió un nudo en la garganta, y sus ojos se empañaron; una angustia aplastante le oprimió el pecho...

-¿Qué pasa? –pensó sorbiendo la nariz.

Se abrazó mas añorando ese sentimiento que había sentido... algo por tan poco tiempo pero tan profundo; no necesitaba eso, no necesitaba a nadie... ¿entonces porque la soledad se había hecho tan presente de golpe? ¿Tan presente como un cubo de agua en la cara?

Como una planta de sol, olvidada en un cuarto oscuro tras un sofá... añorando un poco de luz... tan solo un rayo, aunque fuese uno pequeño para poder seguir viviendo... pero no, añorar eso, anhelar eso era reconocer que estaba vivo.

-Yo estoy muerto... yo estoy muerto... -musitó hincándose en la manta sin dejar de abrazarse, sintiendo mucho frio.

Miró a Harry de nuevo y como si lo viera por primera vez, se acercó a él gateando hasta llegar a su lado, lo miró con mucha atención y vio que sus gafas estaban de lado, así que extendió su mano y se las quitó, después lo vio con más atención y sin saber por qué y con mano temblorosa tocó su cicatriz; era suave y más pequeña de lo que parecía... y su dedo se levantó y se dirigió a una ceja, la cual tocó desde el inicio hasta el final e hizo lo mismo con la otra; después vio sus ojos cerrados y notó sus enormes pestañas negras... su nariz recta... la cual también recorrió con un toque delicado, como si las alas de una mariposa revolotearan en ese rostro... Potter no era feo... de hecho sus rasgos eran...

-Hermosos... -musitó como si viera algo por primera vez.

Ensimismado siguió su recorrido, y su dedo llegó hasta la punta de la nariz para pasar a los labios, que nunca pensó fueran tan suaves... entonces retiró su mano y volvió a abrazarse mirando la niebla vestir el valle con su manto nebuloso.

Sintiendo que se ahogaba jaló con un dedo el cuello de su jersey sabiendo que la ropa nada tenía que ver... así que miró su mano y con pesar dejó ver un poco de piel de su muñeca, encontrando lo que siempre veía, piel marcada y repugnante; y suspirando con gran tristeza dejo que las lagrimas nuevamente fluyeran mientras inclinaba la cabeza sintiéndose el ser más sucio y repulsivo de la tierra... sabia que nunca podría limpiarse y ni un rio de lagrimas bastaría para bañar su alma y dejarla reluciente... nunca.

Tal vez eso fue lo que le hizo desear con más fuerza... con un anhelo que nunca imaginó, el volver a sentir lo que había sentido... él, que de pronto jadeó sorprendido por descubrirse deseando algo, anhelado algo... ¿Cómo podría anhelar algo un corazón que está muerto?... y de repente ya no pudo más.

Como un cachorro callejero, que busca un poco de atención de alguien, de quien sea, de quien se digne mirarlo... así fue como se acurrucó de nuevo en el pecho de Harry, cuidando de no despertarlo porque eso terminaría por matarlo de vergüenza... hipando suavemente sin poderlo evitar, puso la mano de nuevo en su pecho y dejó que sus lagrimas escurrieran por el puente de su nariz hasta la ropa de Harry, lo que no sabía es que Harry había despertado mucho antes que él.

.


	45. Capitulo 45

.

Despertó justo cuando Draco se acercó a él la primera vez, así que levantó su brazo y lo acercó suavemente dejándolo acomodarse a su lado; después de eso se le fue el sueño, disfrutándolo, sintiendo su cercanía, su calidez; estaba en su lado izquierdo, así que con la derecha le acomodó el largo flequillo dejándole ver su rostro con claridad, así que levantó la cabeza para observarlo mejor... sus ojos cerrados, vestidos con largas pestañas, y sus labios sonrosados entreabiertos, su respiración acompasada y esa gloriosa mano descansando en su pecho; y cuidando de no despertarlo tocó su rostro con suavidad, tocando con la punta de los dedos su cicatriz... sintiendo como comenzaba en el puente de su nariz... ni en broma tocarla cuando el durmiente estuviera despierto, pero no sintió repugnancia ni mucho menos; solo sintió un gran pesar al recordar cómo había sido hecha.

-Oh Draco... -pensó dejando caer la cabeza en el almohadón y mirando al cielo- si tan solo vieras todo lo que yo puedo ver.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero vio el cielo clarear mientras Draco seguía durmiendo junto a él, acurrucándosele como si fuera un gatito, hecho que le hizo sonreír. Pero luego el rubio despertó y se acabó el encanto y tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarlo con fuerza al oírlo llorar y más aun, cuando se recostó junto a él de nuevo; sabía que si lo hacía él saldría huyendo, así que se quedó quieto hasta que después de un buen rato lo sintió calmarse y levantarse y entonces después de esperar un rato prudente "despertó".

-Buenos días –saludó desperezándose.

-Buenos días –respondio sin voltear mientras levantaba las cosas- nos vemos en casa.

Y sin dar tiempo a responder, desapareció.

-Sí, nos... vemos en casa –completó desalentado viendo el espacio vacío.

Draco solo había metido algunas cosas en la cesta, así que juntó lo que quedaba en el mantel y se fue de ahí; cuando llegó a la casa, Draco no estaba a la vista, justo como esperaba, así que se fue a su cuarto y también se quedó ahí.

Siendo ya casi las 5:00 pm decidió salir de su habitación encontrado a Draco terminando de comer.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste?

-No necesito avisarte que voy a comer –respondio dejando un trozo de pan en el plato para enseguida levantarse.

-¿Ya te vas? Aun no terminas.

-Ya lo hice –respondio dejando su plato en el fregadero y saliendo de ahí.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo –pensó viendo la mesa vacía.

Sin sentir hambre realmente se preparó algo ligero y después se dirigió a la sala sabiendo como la encontraría.

-Vacía... -pensó exhalando un suspiro.

___________________________________________

Al día siguiente esperó en la sala para ir a jugar, pero ya intuía lo que sucedería pues Draco no apareció; se quedó en el sofá hasta que dieron las 11:00 am, entonces escuchó una puerta, seguida de otra; así que extrañado fue hasta la habitación del rubio.

-¿Sí? –respondió cuando abrió la puerta.

Harry lo vio todo sudado y con las mejillas sonrojadas, con una toalla sobre el cuello.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En el jardín ejercitándome... siento no haberte avisado –añadió viéndolo con el equipo puesto.

-Pues si, al menos debiste tener esa cortesía.

-Bueno, pues lo siento ¿algo más?

-Ya hablaremos después –respondio sabiendo que el momento no se presentaba para hablar.

Una hora y media después, Draco entró a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer y cuando salió de ahí encontró nuevamente a Harry en la sala.

-Te estaba esperando.

-Lástima porque me voy.

-¿A dónde?

-Tengo más cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo jugando, Harry; nos vemos luego.

-¡Espera!

Pero Draco no esperó y desapareció de nuevo.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó al verse eludido de nuevo- con que a esas vamos ¿eh?

En esa ocasión Draco regresó hasta el otro día, por lo que sin más regreso a su habitación y no salió de ella hasta el medio día, comió algo y salió de ahí; solo que al cruzar la puerta se encontró con Harry de frente, quien sonriendo saludó:

-Hola.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!... –exclamó al sentir algo en su muñeca- ¿¡Qué diablos es esto Potter?!

-Así que soy Potter de nuevo ¿eh?

-¡¿Por qué mierdas me pusiste unas esposas?! –gritó viéndose esposado a Harry.

-Porque solo así me aseguro de que no te me escaparás de nuevo.

-¿¡Escaparme, de qué diablos hablas!? ¡Quedamos que entre los dos mataríamos al señor Tenebroso, hasta hicimos un juramento inquebrantable!

-No hablo de eso, sé que no me dejarás fuera de la jugada.

-¿¡Y entonces?!... ¡exijo que me liberes!

-No –respondio muy tranquilo dirigiéndose a la sala obligándolo a seguirlo- por todos los cielos Draco, parece que solo entiendes de estos modos.

-¡Exacto, por eso el señor Tenebroso se ocupaba de que yo aprendiera bien, ahora suéltame!

-Perdón, no quise decir eso –respondio sintiéndose muy mal por haber dicho eso, pero dispuesto a seguir con esa conversación pendiente- tenemos que hablar.

-¡No hay nada de qué hablar, suéltame!

Harry detuvo su paso a media sala girándose para verlo de frente.

-¿Cómo le hago? –Preguntó al fin con un toque de angustia en la voz- ¿Cómo le hago para comunicarme contigo?

-Pues así no, suéltame.

-No.

Draco le tiró una patada que Harry alcanzó a esquivar a medias, pero el dolor en su espinilla no lo disuadió en lo más mínimo.

-¡Por favor Draco, todo iba tan bien! ¿¡Qué pasó?!

-¡Nada, no pasó nada! ¡Solo me di cuenta de que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo!

-No es eso, sé muy bien que no lo es.

-Pues me importa una mierda lo que creas o no, sino me sueltas... –amenazó metiendo su mano en su chaqueta para tomar su varita, pero fue detenido por Harry haciendo que comenzaran a forcejear dando por resultado a un Draco furioso y encima desarmado.

-Me equivoqué contigo... -respondio con respiración entrecortada- eres un bastardo que se aprovecha de su fuerza, no has cambiado en nada.

-He cambiado en todo, en mi forma de pensar, en mi forma de sentir... has puesto mi mundo de cabeza... nunca volvería a hacerte daño y lo sabes.

Sí... lo sabía, muy en el fondo y no tan en el fondo lo sabía; pero mirar esos ojos verdes era un recordatorio de lo que ya no tenía y no volvería a tener, así que lo más fácil era reajustar esa armadura que le había ayudado tantos años a sobrevivir y que por alguna razón se estaba cuarteando.

-Háblame, dime lo que piensas.

-Lo que pienso es que he perdido demasiado el tiempo contigo, lo que debo hacer es entrenar... entrenar día y noche y regresar a ser lo que era cuando servía al señor Tenebroso.

Ante esa declaración, Harry volvió a sentir furia, pero de nueva cuenta se quedó callado; para ese punto ya había aceptado que Draco, aunque odiara a Voldemort, no borraría de un plumazo años de acondicionamiento y tortura... que eso estaba más allá de las manos del chico; antes bien exhaló un suspiro sintiéndose impotente.

-Háblame... no te cierres de nuevo, por favor.

-No te entiendo, ahora suéltame.

Harry lo soltó, pero no abrió las esposas, lo que hizo fue sentarse en el sofá obligando a Draco a imitarlo.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? –dijo Harry con la cabeza echada atrás, mirando al techo- ¿Qué más puedo hacer para que nuevamente te sientas un ser humano?

Esas palabras fueron como una patada al corazón de Draco, como si Harry hubiese estado viendo el núcleo de su alma claramente, pues desde hacia tanto tiempo había dejado de sentirse una persona... y se enfadó nuevamente al sentirse vulnerable, por lo que se levantó levantando el brazo de Harry, pero sin lograr que este se pusiera de pie.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, así que deja de inmiscuirte donde no te llaman.

-Te equivocas... -respondio girando los ojos para verlo, pero sin mover la cabeza- tu corazón me llama... está vivo y deseoso de vivir pero tú no te das cuenta, lo tienes sepultado bajo tanto dolor...

Draco iba a responder con un improperio, pero el nudo en su garganta solo le permitió verlo con una expresión dolorosa que no supo como enmascarar.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me dejes en paz? –dijo al fin.

-Nada... no está en ti determinar lo que puedo o no puedo sentir; lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

-Lo mismo se aplica para ti.

-Siéntate... guarda la espada por un momento.

Draco deseaba irse, alejarse del aquel hombre que ultimarte le provocaba tanto desasosiego, pero no había manera; así que se sentó sintiéndose agotado de repente.

-Dime Draco... ¿aun mantienes la decisión de suicidarte en las costas de Aldeburgh?

Draco se giró a mirarlo boquiabierto... ¿cómo podía Harry saber algo tan intimo y personal como eso si nunca se lo había mencionado a nadie? ¿Acaso usaba algún tipo de Legeremancia desconocida incluso para él?

-Por tus delirios... -respondio Harry mirándolo e interpretando su muda pregunta- con la fiebre tan alta hablas de más.

-¿De más? –Repitió como bobo- ¿y que más he dicho?

Harry vio su rostro, con las mejillas llenas de color y la angustia en sus ojos.

-No te avergüences, no dijiste nada vergonzoso... angustiante sí pero no vergonzoso, al menos no para ti.

Draco ya no dijo nada, solo se sentó de nuevo y se inclinó y recargó un codo en su rodilla para ponerse la mano en la frente; se había quedado sin palabras, sin ninguna respuesta sarcástica acorde a lo que Harry le había dicho... ¿Qué podía decir ante la revelación de algo tan íntimo? ¿Cómo explicar el dulce sabor de la liberación, la purificación que significaban aquellas aguas cristalinas? ¿Cómo explicar su anhelo de ser abrazado por las profundidades del mar?

-Sí pudiera... -musitó aun con el rostro semi oculto- desharía el juramento inquebrantable y me largaba de aquí.

-No lo dudo... Draco...

-No –interrumpió alzando el rostro- no aceptare ningún cuestionamiento más.

-Si no cargaras todo el peso que llevas... si en nuestra historia en Hogwarts no hubiesen habido magos oscuros y no hubiesen existido los mortífagos... ¿hubieras podido enamorarte de mí?

Draco lo miró, un tanto sorprendido por la osadía de la pregunta, por el hecho de que Harry daba por sentado que no había chicas en ese utópico pasado; iba a responder que estaba loco, pero por alguna razón no pudo, porque curiosamente él tampoco veía chicas en esa loca pregunta.

-¿Porqué insistes tanto? –Exclamó al fin recargándose junto a él- ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que te digo y hago, no te das por vencido nunca?

-Porque eres la persona perfecta para mí, pero aunque yo fuese heterosexual, podría ver al ser humano que esconde tu dura fachada de asesino.

-No es una fachada, soy un asesino.

-Pero no por gusto... dime ¿Por qué no asesinaste a esos niños, aun sabiendo el castigo por desobedecer?

-Qué importa eso –respondio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esa fuerza que llevas en el alma... aunque estés roto no deja de sorprenderme.

-¿Fuerte yo? –repitió con sarcasmo.

-Sí... tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez.

Draco volvió a quedarse callado, de repente se sintió tan cansado que exhalo un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Suelta las esposas Harry, necesito un respiro.

Sorprendentemente Harry no se negó, antes bien sacó su varita y señalando con ella la cadena la rompió dejándole a cada uno una pulsera metálica; a continuación Draco se puso de pie y desapareció.

___________________________________________

Cuando apareció en Aldeburgh, aspiró profundamente la brisa marina, sintiendo el suave viento agitar su cabello; sus ojos se llenaron con la anchura del mar y su corazón vibró de nostalgia; miró a su alrededor y vio lo que ya esperaba, solo un inmenso paisaje sin ninguna persona alrededor; se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y comenzó a caminar por la costa sintiendo con agrado la arena mojada. Así llegó hasta unas rocas en donde se sentó subiendo una pierna a una de ellas para recargar su antebrazo en su rodilla.

-Sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que llegaras –dijo sin dejar de mirar el mar- no por nada me soltaste tan rápido y me dejaste la esposa en la muñeca.

-Un pequeño truco de auror –respondio Harry sentándose a un lado viendo el mar mientras le entregaba su varita- este lugar es hermoso...

-Sí, lo es.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Harry se volteo a mirarlo y vio su rostro serio y ensimismado viendo el mar.

-Háblame... necesitas hacerlo.

-Puede ser... pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-No está en mi ir llorando por los rincones, lo siento Harry... -exclamo mirándolo- aunque quisiera no podría.

Harry asintió en silencio, luego miro de nuevo a su alrededor preguntando:

-¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué este lugar?

-Mira a tu alrededor ¿no es obvio?

-No es solo el lugar, te conozco y sé que no fue al azar... ¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué ibas a suicidarte aquí, con tu caja de recuerdos?... no entiendo porque la guardabas o bueno, creo tener una idea pero no sé si sea la correcta.

Draco suspiro suavemente viendo a las gaviotas volar y chillar a lo lejos.

-Sí... este lugar no fue al azar –respondio al fin viendo pequeñas olas estallar en la orillas- aquí vine varias veces con mis padres, hay tantos recuerdos -Harry lo miró hablar, sorprendido de que Draco comenzara a soltar prenda, por lo que guardó silencio para no interrumpirlo- Por estas mismas costas caminé con ellos, los tres tomados de la mano, dejando que el mar mojara nuestros pies.

Draco volvió a suspirar, sintiendo un enorme dolor en esos recuerdos, y de repente una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Este lugar... me remite a quien era... a quien yo solía ser y lo que yo tenía –inclinó un poco la cabeza viendo un diminuto cangrejo caminar por la roca- sabía que habría un día en que yo sería libre... en que yo... en que yo dejaría de ser... de ser lo que soy ahora...

Harry lo miraba hablar despacio, no con hipidos ni con gemidos, pues la lagrima ya se había secado con el viento y no habían salido más; más bien hablaba como hurgando en sus recuerdos- pero para irme necesitaba deshacerme de toda la porquería que cargo, de todo lo que ensucia mis manos.

-Por eso guardabas tus recuerdos.

-Sí, nunca los usé, nunca los vertí en un pensadero... solo reflejaban la parte de mí que tenía que desaparecer, que tenía que lavar... los arrojaría a estás aguas y ellas los engullirían.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, interrumpido solamente por el sonido del mar.

-¿Por qué te alejaste? –Dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio- ¿Por qué te has cerrado nuevamente?

-Es más fácil así... -respondio al cabo de un momento, con voz cansada y gesto agotado sin dejar de mirar el mar- la vida es más fácil si ya no sientes nada... como cuando asesinaba, un día decidí dejar de verlos como personas, solo eran objetivos.

-¿Pero porque no desear sentir nada ahora? ¿No disfrutaste estos días, no fuiste feliz aunque fuese un poco?

-Sí –aceptó levantándose de la roca para sentarse en la arena.

-¿Y entonces?

Draco se recargó hacia atrás, apoyado en sus manos levantando el rostro al cielo con los ojos cerrados.

-Solo dilo, no lo pienses –dijo Harry al ver su dificultad para sincerarse.

-Yo... puedo decir tantas cosas –dijo sin abrir los ojos- pero la verdad es que ya no soy nada.

-¿Nada?

-Así es –respondio mirándolo- soy prepotente, sarcástico y puedo aparentar todo lo que tú quieras... pero ahora soy menos que basura.

-Draco...

-Pero estás bien, sé que no hay remedio a eso –interrumpió volviendo la vista al frente- pero lo tenía controlado... y ahora todo últimamente se me está yendo de las manos... me has hecho recordar lo repugnante que soy.

-¿Yo hice eso?

-No es tu intención, lo sé... pero todo el tiempo tengo presente lo sucio que estoy, ya estaba habituado a eso, lo manejaba a mi modo.

-Draco, yo no...

-Pero viéndote a ti... -continuó como si Harry no hubiese dicho nada- no puedo evitar hacer un comparativo y la verdad... soy tan repulsivo –concluyó sonriendo con amargura y resignación- junto a ti puedo verme tal cual soy.

-Draco... -musito sintiendo las lagrimas llenar sus ojos.

-Y soy tan repulsivo, asqueroso y sucio... por eso te pido que me dejes en paz- añadió mirándolo- si me dejas ponerme mi armadura, podré llegar con esto hasta el final y cumplir nuestro objetivo.

-Y perderte para siempre.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo me pides eso? –preguntó mientras las lagrimas empañaban su visión y le mormaban la nariz- ¿cómo me pides que te deje morir?

-Yo ya estaba muerto en vida, esto no es nuevo.

-Pero tienes anhelos, tu alma desea florecer a la vida ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-¿Y de que serviría?... más vale que esa alma se quede callada.

-¿¡Porque?!

-¡Porque no tengo nada que ofrecer!... ¡mírame! –Exclamó retirando el cabello de su mejilla- ¡Mírame bien! –añadió alzándose las mangas- no hay parte de mi cuerpo... que no haya sido probada por Greyback -Harry vio los ojos grises empañarse por las lagrimas y dolor en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por decir lo que estaba diciendo- incluso mi boca... -continuó dejando que las lagrimas bañaran sus mejillas- tú no tienes idea... ¿crees que solo los frascos que había en la caja fueron las únicas veces?... no, tú no tienes idea... sentirlo, olerlo... -añadió con un rictus de furia y asco en su cara- con su esperma dentro de mí... -Harry agachó la cara sintiendo que se rompía con cada palabra- todo para poder llenar mis manos con sangre de gente que ni siquiera conocía... todo eso soy Harry... como puedes ver me perdí hace tiempo, no hay nada que resucitar.

-Yo te quiero... -exclamó con voz ahogada.

-¿Acaso no has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho? –exclamó con incredulidad.

-Todas y cada una.

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo te amo.

-No entiendes nada...

-Lo entiendo todo y no dejaré que te pierdas.

-Harry... -dijo sonriendo cansinamente.

-Lo has perdido todo, no dejaré que te pierdas a ti mismo.

-Ya basta –exclamó cansado y exasperado de que Harry no entendiera nada.

-He visto cada una de tus cicatrices ¿y qué? yo te amo.

-Estás loco.

-Sé que significan ¿Y qué? Yo te amo.

-Basta de necedades.

-Sé que Greyback te ha sometido muchas veces... pero eso no te quita valor; que has asesinado docenas de veces pero yo te amo.

-¡Basta, tú no entiendes nada!

-Sé que tienes miedo –dijo levantándose al tiempo que Draco lo hacía- miedo de sentir otra vez.

-Vete a la mierda, yo no necesito sentir nada, no necesito de ti, no necesito de nadie.

-Yo estoy aquí Draco... no tienes porque sentir miedo.

Negando con la cabeza, Draco se giró y comenzó a caminar.

-Draco... -dijo alcanzándolo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¡Déjame! –respondió soltándose y sin detenerse.

Pero Harry lo tomó con fuerza de la muñeca obligándolo a girarse.

-No dejaré que te hagas esto –exclamó casi pecho con pecho- demasiado daño te han hecho otros como para permitir que tú te des el tiro de gracia.

-¡Deja de cuidarme, yo sé lo que hago! –respondió aventándolo.

-Draco, deja de tenerme miedo, yo no te juzgo, ni te critico, tú mereces todo el amor del mundo.

-Ya basta Harry, yo sé que no –exclamó intentando soltarse mientras daba pasos atrás.

-De acuerdo, aunque tu digas que no lo mereces ¿acaso por eso no lo deseas?

-No.

-Mentira... tu corazón ha comenzado a despertar, por eso el alma te duele tanto últimamente; porque lo anhelas, porque lo deseas... tus ojos gritan vida y no puedes negarlo.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es.

-¿¡Y qué si lo es?! –Exclamó sintiéndose acorralado, admitiendo algo que ni siquiera él mismo sabía- ¡eso no me sirve de nada!

-Te sirve de mucho, te sirve para resurgir de entre tanta muerte y tortura.

-Suéltame por favor –dijo tomándole la muñeca de la mano con que lo tenía sujeto.

-Abraza la vida Draco, vive otra vez.

-No... -musito casi con un jadeo inclinando la cabeza sin cejar en sus intentos por soltarse.

-No tengas miedo, yo te enseñaré como.

-No... -respondio con un hilo de voz- no quiero...

-Sí quieres.

-Pero no puedo... no debo... -musitó sintiendo que sus fuerzas se agotaban, sintiendo como si Harry lo colocara frente a un espejo que reflejaba lo que había en su corazón... anhelos arduamente sepultados e ignorados, pero que seguían ahí- duele tanto... -exclamó soltando a Harry y tocándose el pecho, estrujando su ropa como si se asfixiara.

-Lo sé.

-Ya no me hagas esto... por favor...

-Ven.

-¡No!

-Tranquilo, solo ven... -dijo abrazándolo.

-¡No, suéltame!

-Todo está bien, no voy a lastimarte –respondio sin soltarlo.

Aun con esas palabras no dejó de resistirse; aceptar ese abrazo era aceptar que estaba perdido... y suficiente miedo tenía ya; y así cayeron de rodillas en la arena, con Draco intentando darse vuelta y alejarse de ahí, en un forcejeo que terminó con Harry rodeándolo con los brazos por detrás.

-Cálmate.

-¡No!

-Vamos Draco, solo deja que me acerque -Los forcejeos poco a poco fueron disminuyendo sin que Harry aflojara el abrazo ni un momento- Deja de pelear... por un momento deja de pelear... -musitó con Draco casi sentado en el suelo, tomándole con fuerza las muñecas que le abrazaban con firmeza, con las pequeñas olas empapándoles las piernas.

-Es que...

-Ya lo sé, sino peleas no sobrevives... has hecho eso por muchos años, pero ahora no estás solo, estoy yo y estoy contigo, y primero tendrían que arrancarme la vida para que yo permitiera que te volviesen a lastimar.

Su instinto le instaba a separarse, a discutir, a alejarse, pero esos brazos eran fuertes... fuertes y seguros... y esa voz susurrante que taladraba hasta el alma.

-Respira profundo... cierra los ojos.

-Pero...

-Solo hazlo -Draco obedeció y poco a poco comenzó a calmarse- yo nunca te lastimaré, puedes confiar en mí –dijo percibiendo que Draco había comenzado a serenarse- puedes mostrar tu verdadera cara conmigo, no tienes que fingir todo el tiempo... deja tu mascara cuando estés conmigo y descansa en mí.

Descansar... sí, eso quería, eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas... ¡y estaba tan agotado!... de la vida, de la muerte, de todo... y así, poco a poco comenzó a darse vuelta sintiendo que Harry aflojaba el abrazo, y sin más recargó su mejilla en ese hombro y levantando sus brazos le rodeó por la cintura.

Harry lo abrazo de nuevo con fuerza, sintiendo que le tomaba la mano justo a tiempo a alguien que había dado el resbalón al borde del precipicio y lo sintió sollozar con suavidad y temblar entre sus brazos y el abrazo que Draco le daba le pareció el más importante y más significativo de todos los que había recibido en su vida.

Sin decir nada le acaricio la nuca, sintiendo el suave cabello entre sus dedos mientras Draco hipaba recargado en su hombro.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el murmullo del mar, de las gaviotas, del viento y los suaves gimoteos de Draco, quien realmente ya no pensaba en nada, realmente no había hecho un gran esfuerzo en dejar su mente en blanco, estaba tan cansado que simplemente se rindió, por lo que Harry era algo así como una pared de la cual aferrarse.

Pasó un largo rato, ninguno supo cuanto, solo hasta que sintió los brazos un tanto acalambrados Draco comenzó a separarse comenzando a sentir vergüenza ante lo que acababa de pasar, de permitir que Harry viera sus lagrimas y su momento de debilidad, por lo que cuando se soltó se dio la vuelta secándose las mejillas con las manos.

-Hay algo sagrado en las lagrimas... -dijo Harry, hincado sobre la arena, con las pequeñas olas estallando en sus rodillas- No son señal de debilidad sino de poder, son las mensajeras de una pena abrumadora y de un amor indescriptible.

Draco se volvió a mirarlo asombrado mientras Harry continuo hablando con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí... Washington Irving, escritor estadounidense, para que veas que si leo... un poco, pero leo; ven, vámonos –dijo poniéndose de pie mientras le tendía una mano.

Draco la tomó poniéndose de pie también, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, Harry no la soltó.

-Regresemos juntos.

Y sin decir nada mas, ambos desaparecieron.

.


	46. Capitulo 46

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Draco inmediatamente quiso retirarse, pero Harry lo jalo al sofá sentándolo a su lado sin soltarle la mano.

-La costumbre te hace huir de la gente... -dijo entrelazando sus dedos sin que Draco retirara su mano- pero ¿en verdad quieres retirarte a tu habitación?

-Estamos mojando el sofá.

-Draco...

Draco lo miró a los ojos y sus labios se abrieron titubeantes para responder.

-No lo sé... si quiero, pero...

-A la vez no.

Draco suspiro y miró al frente, realmente se sentía torpe y sin saber que decir o cómo comportarse.

-Draco... -dijo Harry alzando sus manos entrelazadas, disfrutando realmente tener esa mano atrapada sin que intentara soltarse- creo que has dado un paso muy importante y hace tanto que no te abres ante nadie, por eso te sientes así; déjame ayudarte, déjame estar contigo sin que pienses que voy a acosarte y a obligarte a estar conmigo... sin presiones.

-Yo... -respondio mirando su mano atrapada- no sé... no sé qué hacer...

-Puedo verlo –dijo recostando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo miraba.

-Quiero estar solo pero... creo que a la vez no –exclamó mirándolo.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa al ver su expresión de angustia, pues daba la estampa total de un niño perdido en un centro comercial.

-Ya te lo dije... -respondio sonriéndole- deja tu mascara a un lado cuando estés conmigo, a mi no me asusta o impresiona nada que venga de ti, no tienes que fingir cuando estés conmigo.

Así que sin más le soltó la mano y extendió su brazo a un lado esperando que Draco terminara de aterrizar en esa nueva etapa de su vida... y tal pareció que así fue, pues ante ese brazo abierto, Draco permaneció quieto, mirándolo... hasta que Harry decidió darle una ayudadita y lo atrajo hacia sí; el rubio no se resistió, se dejó atraer permitiendo que Harry lo abrazara.

A Harry le parecía que estaba soñando o en la dimensión desconocida, pues el que Draco estuviera acurrucado en él, sin crisis de pánico ni vino tinto de por medio, era como un sueño imposible.

Pero así era, Draco no había huido, ni se había resistido; estaba tenso, era obvio, pero quieto.

-No pensemos en mañana... -dijo revolviéndole el cabello con la otra mano- solo pensemos en el hoy, vivamos el hoy y hoy no quiero que termine.

Draco se mordió un labio, realmente se sentía incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de dejarse llevar, de soltar algo que lo hundía hasta el cuello, algo que cada día lo asfixiaba más; así que cerró los ojos y se concentro en el aroma de Harry y en el tranquilo latir de su corazón... esa mano en su cabello realmente estaba relajándolo y la rítmica respiración de Harry comenzó a arrullarlo.

Ante su silencio e inmovilidad, Harry ladeo la cabeza para ver a Draco dándose cuenta con una sonrisa que éste se había quedado dormido.

-Pequeño rebelde... -pensó mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla- nunca conocí a nadie tan complicado como tú... ¿Dónde está tu insomnio ahora?... son tus demonios los que no te dejan dormir.

Era la segunda vez que Draco se dormía en sus brazos y suspiró feliz, disfrutando el momento, obligando a su mente a no pensar en el futuro, a ignorar ese nudo que se le formaba en el estómago al pensar en su realidad; sabía que ignorar el problema no lo haría desaparecer en absoluto, pero estaba tan contento de que el rubio estuviera ahí por su propia voluntad que quería levantarse y dar saltos de alegría.

-En mí... -pensó percibiendo el aroma de su cabello- estás descansando en mí.

Pegó su mejilla en su cabello abrazándolo un poco más fuerte y como si solo estuviera esperando ese pequeño gesto, su corazón se inflamó de amor y pensó que nunca podría amar tanto a alguien como a ese chico que dormía en sus brazos y se sorprendió a si mismo sintiendo eso con tal intensidad, dándose cuenta de que por él llegaría a donde tuviera que llegar sin importar las consecuencias.

Todo iba perfecto, quince minutos serenos y con aquel hombre en sus brazos; hasta que Draco comenzó a moverse inquieto, para despertar sobresaltado empujando a Harry.

-¡Tranquilo, soy yo! –exclamó al verlo alejarse dando manotazos- ¡Draco despierta, estás a salvo!

Draco quedó en el extremo del sofá, mirándolo con expresión de miedo y confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Estás en tu casa, conmigo... respira profundo, fue una pesadilla.

Miró a su alrededor y ubicó en donde estaba, así que pasándose los dedos entre su cabello intentó recomponerse para después ponerse de pie.

-Espera... -dijo Harry tomándolo de la muñeca.

-Voy a mi habitación.

-Relájate un poco, siéntate -respondio jalándolo suavemente haciéndolo sentarse.

-Pero...

-Sé que quieres correr a tu cueva, pero no tienes que hacerlo ¿sabes?... te aseguro que si me cuentas que pasa, te sentirás mejor.

Draco deseo gritarle "entrometido" pero sabía que Harry no lo hacía por eso y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuán tolerante se estaba volviendo con el moreno; sin embargo su reacción primaria era alejarse.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer? –preguntó al verlo hacer el ademán de levantarse.

-¿mmm?

-Sí, te ves cansado y como no llegaste a casa, pues...

-Ah... bueno... -respondio encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a recargarse en el sofá- no hice nada, solo deambulé por ahí.

-¿Toda la noche?

-Sí.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó levantando ambas cejas- entonces no has dormido nada.

-No... pero no tenía sueño –respondio tallándose un ojo- y ahora ya tampoco tengo.

-Pero estás cansado aunque no tengas sueño; duerme un poco en lo que yo preparo algo de comer.

-Bien –exclamó sonriendo cansinamente mientras se levantaba.

_______________________________________

Pero cuando entró a su habitación, lo que hizo no fue dormir sino tomar un largo baño mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a lo que había ocurrido con Harry; se había expuesto... de alguna manera había mostrado un lado vulnerable ante Harry, un lado muy, muy vulnerable y sin embargo se sentía bien, se sentía tranquilo, como si una parte de la losa que cargaba en la espalda hubiese sido retirada; no sabía con exactitud qué había ocurrido pero algo había cambiado en él y con Harry, algo que lo inclinaba a no sentir temor de él, a no desconfiar de él; y no lo había notado pero era reconfortante tener alguien en quien confiar, confiaba en su madre sí, pero ante ella también conservaba su máscara, una máscara que ni siquiera recordaba haberse puesto porque simplemente ya era así.

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se arrellanaba en la tina llena de agua caliente y espumosa; Harry le había dicho que durmiera por un rato, estaba cansado pero dormir era otro asunto del que tenía que ocuparse.

________________________________________

Dos horas después Harry apagó la estufa y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina en tanto Draco despertaba, no pensaba llamarlo para dejarlo descansar lo necesario, pero cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con el rubio de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Ups! Me asustaste... -exclamó riendo- pensé que estabas dormido.

-No, ya no tengo sueño ¿Qué preparaste? Huele bien.

-Estofado de cordero, no es por alabarme pero me queda muy bien ¿quieres que comamos ya?

-Sí, ya tengo hambre.

-¡Milagro!

Comieron en una atmosfera tranquila y silenciosa, en la que ese silencio lejos de tornarse incómodo, se les hizo reconfortante; al terminar Draco fue a lavarse las manos y a lavarse los dientes para salir después con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

-emm... ¿te gustaría salir a volar un rato? –dijo a Harry, quien reposaba en la sala viendo la televisión.

-Me encantaría, me pondré gordo si no hago nada –respondio sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

-Pero no quiero jugar, solo quiero volar.

-Volaremos entonces.

Rato después volaban en un cielo un tanto nublado, pero el frio viento que les revolvía el cabello no era molesto, pues bien abrigados solo se sonreían de tanto en tanto. Cuando llegó la noche cenaron algo ligero y después se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Pero pasado un buen rato en el que Harry despertó por algunas voces, se incorporó sobresaltado para darse cuenta de que esas voces eran de la televisión.

-¿Draco viendo televisión a las 3:00 de la mañana? –Pensó asomándose a la sala viendo a Draco tumbado en el sofá- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó haciendo respingar al rubio.

-¡Ah!... no sucede nada, solo no tenia sueño.

-Tú nunca tienes sueño, por eso tomas pociones ¿Qué sucede entonces?

-Nada, estoy bien –respondio alzándose de hombros mientras cambiaba de canal con el control remoto.

Pero Harry no se fue, más bien fue a sentarse en el otro sofá mientras lo observaba.

-Pareces mapache con esas ojeras, parece que más bien no has dormido nada ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya te dije, no pasa nada.

-Bueno, pues entonces me quedo aquí a ver televisión contigo.

-No es necesario.

-Yo tampoco tengo sueño.

-Tú pareces lirón, claro que tienes sueño.

-Pues ya se me espantó ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-No hay nada interesante.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Harry preguntó:

-Ya sé que eres raro ¿Qué es eso que no quieres contarme?

-¡Yo no soy raro!... bueno, no tanto –concluyó viendo la ceja levantada de Harry- no es nada...

-¿Pero?

-Bueno... no es gran cosa, es solo que se me acabó la poción para dormir sin sueños y no he podido conseguir más.

-Oh ya veo... ¿por eso no llegaste a dormir, porque estabas buscando?

-Sí, mi proveedor desapareció y ni siquiera en droguerías había.

-¿Y con otros traficantes?

-No pude encontrar a nadie.

-¿No tienes de la otra?

-Sí, de la otra tengo hasta tres frascos, no sé ni siquiera como es que la tengo ¿pero de que me sirve? Lo que yo quiero es no soñar –refunfuñó aventando el control a un lado del sofá, fastidiado.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior pensando en que lo que Draco quería era no tener pesadillas, tan simple como eso, así que se propuso ayudarlo.

-Podemos revisar todas las droguerías de la ciudad.

-¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo, genio?... prepararla no es sencillo, hay cosas que de plano los magos tenemos que comprar.

-Sí, lo sé... oye pero tampoco puedes pasártela sin dormir, la verdad es que traes una carita de miedo, te ves muy cansado, no puedes seguir así.

Draco exhalo un suspiro, también sabía que no podía seguir así ¿pero qué hacer si al pegar un ojo, imágenes horribles llegaban a su cabeza?

-No sé qué hacer –murmuró al fin mientras recargaba su cabeza en una mano viendo fijamente la televisión.

A Harry se le hizo muy curiosa esa declaración, pues primero muerto a reconocer que estaba perdido, así que sonrió sabiendo que algo había cambiado en Draco.

-Oye, te propongo algo.

-¿Qué cosa?... no me digas que quieres prepararla tú; lo que quiero es dormir, no morirme.

-Claro que no, no seas bruto –respondio rodando los ojos- mira, si lo que quieres es no tener pesadillas... bueno, puedo despertarte en cuanto empieces a tenerlas.

Draco levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con extrañeza.

-¿Entendí bien? ¿Quieres decir que durmamos juntos?

-Bueno, así como lo dices se oye mal, por supuesto –respondio frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y entonces?... gracias Harry, pero creo que puedo lidiar con esto yo solo.

-No me malinterpretes, sabes que yo nunca intentaría nada de eso, lo que quiero decir es que podríamos dormir aquí, en una especie de futón y cuando vea que empiezas con malos sueños te despierto.

-No lo creo, pero gracias –respondio sonriendo como quien le habla a un tarado.

-Escucha, hablo en serio –dijo subiendo una pierna al sofá como para darle énfasis a sus palabras- no te digo que en tu habitación o en la mía, justamente para evitarte situaciones incomodas, hablo de un terreno neutral, como este...

-Es que de verdad, esa idea no me parece buena.

-¿Por qué no?... de aquí a que consigamos tu poción, no puedes quedarte sin dormir.

Draco reparó en una de las palabras de Harry... "consigamos" y de alguna manera se sintió acompañado, por lo que suspirando, se enderezo sin mucho convencimiento.

-No lo sé...

-Anda, ve por tu poción mientras yo adapto la sala.

-¿Pero y tú, que no piensas dormir?

-Claro que sí, pero tengo el sueño muy ligero.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Anda, ya ve por la poción –exclamó Harry levantándose y jalándolo de una mano obligándolo a levantarse también para después empujarlo rumbo a su habitación.

-Pero Harry...

-Pero nada.

Draco se vio caminando a su habitación, realmente sorprendido por el giro de las cosas; sin embargo tomo el pequeño frasco y regreso con él a la sala encontrando que su hermoso sofá blanco había sido transformado en un enorme futón, con la pequeña mesita de centro junto a la pared.

-Espero que sepas regresar mi sofá a la normalidad, es italiano y costo una fortuna.

-Claro que si –respondio sonriendo, al ver que Draco llevaba el frasco en una mano.

Harry se acomodó en el futón dejando que Draco se animara por sí solo a acompañarlo.

-Yo nunca duermo con nadie –dijo el rubio acercándose al futón- además duermo con la luz encendida.

-Está bien, mira puse mantas separadas para que no te sientas tan invadido y puedo usar un antifaz para la luz.

Draco lo vio tan sonriente y solicito que no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara a sus labios.

-Aun así creo que todo este asunto es una mala idea –exclamó quitándose las pantuflas y caminando sobre el futón para sentarse al lado de Harry.

-Ya veremos.

Draco miró el frasquito y tardo unos segundos en por fin darle vuelta a la tapa y verter un poco en ella para tomarla después, lo tapó de nuevo y lo dejó en el suelo, a un lado del futón; se acostó y miró el techo mientras se subía la manta hasta el pecho.

-Bueno... -dijo Harry acostándose también- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Harry se dio la vuelta quedándose quieto, hasta que por fin escuchó la respiración acompasada de Draco, entonces se dio la vuelta y vio que ya estaba dormido, entonces se acomodó de costado de nuevo, pero esta vez mirándolo.

Se había acostado del lado derecho, así que la cicatriz de Draco no se veía; Harry solo veía la parte intacta de su rostro y le pareció hermosa, sabía lo que había del otro lado y no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo que si le parecía increíble era estar durmiendo al lado de Draco, y mas con la aceptación de éste, por lo que simplemente se le quedó mirando.

-Rayos... -pensó un tanto avergonzado- parezco un acosador.

Pensó en darse la vuelta de nuevo, pero decidió quedarse así y cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir un poco; no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero un movimiento le hizo despertar viendo a Draco comenzar a agitarse, por lo que se enderezó rápidamente extendiendo el brazo para despertarlo, pero en vez de eso se quedó con la mano en el aire por unos instantes; entonces se le acercó al oído poniendo su mano en el pecho.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo... -susurró haciendo una leve presión con su mano.

-¡N-no...! –gimió Draco frunciendo el ceño mientras movía las piernas.

-No estás solo, yo te voy a proteger –continuo susurrando mientras le acariciaba el cabello- no estás solo, estás conmigo... estás a salvo...

-¡No, por favor!...

-Yo te voy a cuidar, yo te voy a cuidar... todo estará bien...

Poco a poco Draco comenzó a tranquilizarse hasta que por fin dejo de moverse, pero no por eso Harry dejó de murmurarle cosas al oído, lo que hizo fue dejarle la mano en el pecho viéndolo dormir y cada vez que Draco comenzaba a tener pesadillas, Harry hacia lo mismo, logrando que el chico se tranquilizara.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que había sido un maratón, por lo que cuando llegó la mañana, agradeció ver la luz iluminar las ventanas, pero ver a Draco dormir tranquilo a su lado hacia que su esfuerzo valiera la pena; sonrió al ver que el rubio había terminado acurrucado a su lado de nuevo.

Sintiéndose muy cómodo, se arrellano en las sabanas abrazando mas a Draco, quien había suspirado y se había acomodado mas sin despertar; y sintiendo que probablemente ya no habría más pesadillas por un rato mas, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

_________________________________

Sintiéndose verdaderamente descansado, abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy cómodo y calientito, entonces reparó en donde estaba y se separó rápidamente para ver a Harry dormir muy tranquilo.

-¡¿Mierda, otra vez?! -Pensó exasperado.

Entonces se levantó tratando de no despertar a Harry y ya de pie se estiró reconociendo que había dormido muy bien y sin pesadillas.

-Hoy no tuve pesadillas, esto fue innecesario; creo que ya no hará falta que volvamos a dormir aquí... me iré a bañar y lo dejaré dormir.

Cuando Harry despertó vio que estaba solo, entonces restauro la sala como estaba y fue a darse un duchazo; al salir encontró a Draco en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días –saludo el rubio dándole vuelta a un hot cake.

-Hola, estás de buen humor hoy –respondio sonriendo sentándose a la mesa- hasta preparaste chocolate, supongo que es para mí.

-Sí, me siento bien; por cierto, no creo que vuelva a ser necesario dormir en la sala.

-¿Por qué?

-Extrañamente no tuve pesadillas.

-Ah, ya veo... entonces crees que no tuviste pesadillas y por eso no debemos dormir juntos de nuevo.

-Ajá –respondio colocando el ultimo hot cake en un plato con los demás y colocándolo en el centro de la mesa.

-Draco, si tuviste pesadillas –dijo Harry levantándose y buscando la mermelada y la miel.

-No, cuando eso pasaba yo despertaba y ya no podía dormir.

-¿Y si te digo que en vez de despertarte, yo te hablaba y te calmaba?

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo fijamente.

-Sí ¿vas a tomar café? –preguntó sacando tazas.

-Ponme atención ¿en serio tuve pesadillas?

-Sí ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? –respondio mirándolo de frente, tazas en mano- no negare que fue un maratón, pero por lo visto valió la pena pues te ves muy descansado.

Draco se le quedó mirando por unos instantes para después darle la espalda para dejar el sartén en la estufa, pero fue más que nada para no darle la cara; estaba avergonzado, por un rato se había sentido muy autosuficiente en ese asunto del sueño que enterarse que no era así, fue bastante incómodo.

-Vamos Draco, no hagas dramas de esto –dijo intentando quitarle importancia.

-Yo no hago dramas de esto –exclamó volviéndose molesto.

-¿Entonces porque esa cara? Entiendo que pensabas que mi ayuda fue innecesaria, pero desde ahora te digo que por mí no hay problema.

-Pero para mí si ¿crees que es muy bonito que me veas retorciéndome y diciendo cosas raras?

-No estabas retorciéndote... -respondio sirviendo café en una taza y sentándose después- aquí está tu café.

Draco no respondio, solo se sentó también para después servirse hot cakes en silencio.

-Draco, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?... yo creo que tu también me ayudarías si lo necesitara ¿o no?... ¿o no, Draco?

-Pues... bueno, pues sí, pero entiende, no es agradable.

-Pues no lo es, pero por favor, no te amargues la existencia con algo que no lo vale, no es que le reste importancia a tus problemas pero lo que no quiero es que añadas mas estrés a algo inevitable; dime ¿descansaste o no?

-Pues si –respondio como no queriendo la cosa.

-¿Y entonces?... anda, olvida ese asunto y pásame la miel.

Ante la actitud de Harry, no le quedó más que intentar dejar pasar el asunto; no era fácil pero Harry no daba cabida a ninguna protesta, así que decidió hacer caso y comenzó a comer... no era nada sencillo, su formación estricta de años se imponía, sin embargo desde que había hablado con Harry en Aldeburgh se sentía diferente y en honor a eso decidió hacer el intento.

______________________________________

Pero no era la única persona haciendo intentos por hacer algo, lejos de ahí, en una casa oculta a ojos muggles y humanos, una mujer platicaba con su elfina.

-Rufy ¿conseguiste el último ingrediente?

-No mi ama –respondio consternada la elfina por no poder cumplir con el mandato de su ama- la dirección que me dio no era la correcta, busque por un área muy grande pero no encontré la casa.

-Eso me temía –exclamó exhalando un suspiro de exasperación mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura- nunca le di la suficiente importancia en saber donde vivían... pero aun así tengo que encontrarlos, así tenga que recorrer toda Gran Bretaña a pie... bueno Rufy, te daré otra ubicación pero esta vez iremos las dos, tengo que encontrarla, de esto depende mi plan.

-Sí ama.

-Encontraré a Draco, sea como sea lo encontraré y para eso necesito mi poción completa.

____________________________________

Habían pasado un par de días en los que nuevamente habían jugado Quidditch y dormido juntos en la sala; Draco amanecía todos los días acurrucado en Harry, quien dormía con un "ojo al gato y otro al garabato" estando pendiente de Draco, para detener sus pesadillas y lograr que durmiera usando solo su poción de dormir; en las mañanas Draco despertaba primero y se levantaba rápidamente, avergonzado de despertar siempre en los brazos de Harry, pero debía reconocer que la poción que le evitaba soñar no le había sido tan necesaria.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy? –preguntó Harry devorando unos huevos con tocino.

-mmm... bueno... podemos ir, digo solo si no tienes algo mas... -comenzó Draco un tanto tímido, aunque intentando ocultarlo sin mucho éxito realmente.

-¿Y qué otra cosa he de tener para hacer? –exclamó un tanto divertido de verlo sonrojarse.

-Podemos ir a Aldeburgh.

-¿Aldeburgh?... y ¿para qué?

-Bueno, si no te interesa no hay...

-Nunca dije que no –interrumpió mientras tomaba un pan de la cesta- solo pregunte para qué.

-mmm... -respondio encogiéndose de hombros mientras reventaba la yema de su huevo con un trozo de pan- nada más.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien.

A media mañana estaban caminando por una de las playas de Aldeburgh, con el agua bañando sus pies descalzos, sin decir nada y Harry comprendió que Draco deseaba un poco de paz, no necesariamente hacer algo, sino solamente caminar en silencio y sintió que estaban en armonía el uno con el otro, pues ese silencio lejos de ser incomodo, era reconfortante, pues de vez en cuando se miraban y solo sonreían para volver la vista al mar o a alguna gaviota que volara por ahí. Sabía que ese lugar era especial para Draco y se sintió parte de su mundo al ser invitado ahí.

Y sin siquiera planearlo con antelación, se acercó más a él y le tendió la mano, Draco la miró y luego lo miró a él; se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, mostrando claramente en sus enormes ojos grises la duda ante ese simple gesto mientras Harry lo miraba sonriendo; y entonces también sonrió y le tomó la mano, y ambos caminaron por la orilla, con las pequeñas olas bañándoles los pies en un desolado pero hermoso paraje.

Esa noche, cuando se preparaban para dormir, Draco se sentó a un lado de él con cara de preocupación.

-Oye, pero no somos nada, es decir que tú pienses que somos novios o algo así.

-No seas tonto, ya sé que no –dijo riendo- solo somos amigos ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –respondio ya más tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry oyó una insistente voz que lo llamaba.

-mmm...

-Anda, levántate ya, ya casi es medio día... oye, no creí que fueras tan dormilón.

-Deja de joder... -balbuceó dándose la vuelta.

-Harry, el desayuno o más bien dicho, el almuerzo ya está listo.

-Ah... ¿y no puedes traerlo aquí? –preguntó sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-¿Acaso soy tu elfo domestico? ¿Me ves vestido con taparrabos?

-Yo lo haría por ti.

-Por idiota, anda levántate ya.

-No quiero.

-Harry... -dijo con voz de advertencia mientras jalaba la manta hasta quitársela por completo; luego la dejo y se dio la vuelta para recibir casi al instante un golpe en la espalda, por lo que se giró perplejo al ver a Harry ya de pie almohada en mano.

-¿Qué diablos?

-En guardia Slytherin, a ver si tan bueno...

Tras pensárselo dos segundos, Draco tomó otra almohada comenzando así una guerra de cojines; los dos reían entre golpe y golpe hasta que las almohadas comenzaron a romperse y un sinfín de plumas comenzaron a volar; después de varios empujones mas cayeron al futón riendo a más no poder, tardaron unos minutos en calmarse, con Draco bocarriba viendo la lenta lluvia de plumas caer sobre ellos, soplando de tanto en tanto alguna que le cayera en el rostro, en tanto Harry había quedado de costado, viéndolo.

-Te ves tan distinto cuando ríes.

-Hacía años que no me reía así, no recordaba una risa tan intensa... fue divertido –concluyó girando el rostro para verlo- pero... -añadió borrándosele la sonrisa poco a poco- creo que es tiempo de volver a la realidad, ya se cumplió el mes y no hemos recibido noticias, creo que debemos ir a ver.

-Sí, lo sé... -dijo torciendo la boca- de hecho ayer revisé la poción y ya esta lista.

-Bien ¿almorzamos y vamos a ver?

-¿No has desayunado?

-No, no me... -exclamó quedándose callado de repente- anda, vamos ya –continuó levantándose- limpia esto, te espero en la cocina.

-¿Yo? ¿Y porque yo? Tú también participaste.

-Sí, pero yo no empecé –respondio caminando sin siquiera voltear.

-Yo no empecé... -refunfuñó sacando su varita.

-¿Qué demonios? –Pensó camino a la cocina en tanto Harry limpiaba; sorprendido de lo que había estado a punto de decir- ¿no me gusta comer solo?... ¿y desde cuando esperabas estar acompañado para comer, estúpido?

Rodando los ojos como un gesto de reproche para sí mismo, quitó eso de su cabeza y se enfocó en sacar los platos de la alacena.

.


	47. Capitulo 47

.

Antes de irse, prepararon todo como si la batalla los estuviera esperando; cada uno llevó un frasco de multijugos sabiendo que cualquier cosa podía pasar, llegaron con cautela a la vieja casona y llamaron a los mortífagos.

-No ha habido ninguna novedad –dijo Frank- salvo que Greyback viene esta noche.

-¿Y no pensabas informarlo? –Exclamó Draco molesto.

-Eso íbamos a hacer –respondio Coleman- de hecho tengo la moneda en la mano- añadió mostrando su palma; viendo que efectivamente eso iban a hacer, Draco lo dejó pasar.

-Bien ¿a qué hora llega?

-No dijo, solo dijo que vendrá esta noche, nos lo comunicó por la chimenea.

-¿Pasará la noche aquí?

-Probablemente.

-Muéstrame la habitación en donde se quedará.

Cuando quedaron solos, Harry reviso el lugar de nuevo analizando como podía ser el ataque... y lamentando que esos días de tranquilidad llegaran a su fin.

-Todo en orden, ustedes actuaran como siempre–dijo Draco regresando unos minutos después dirigiéndose a los mortífagos y después a Harry- vigilaremos desde esa habitación –exclamó señalando el cuarto por donde habían salido del calabozo.

-¿No sería mejor permanecer aquí? Podríamos usar un hechizo desilusionador.

-No, Greyback es muy perceptivo, se daría cuenta inmediatamente de que algo pasa.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Ah! Otra cosa... -añadió mientras se dirigía a la habitación señalada- él también se resiste al Imperius.

-¿También? –repitió extrañado.

-Sí, como tú.

-Ah... -exclamó sorprendido de que Draco recordara esa ocasión en el colegio.

Mientras se dirigían a la habitación, iba pensando en Draco, en que sentiría o pensaría al ver al hombre lobo después de tanto tiempo.

-En caso de ser necesario ¿Qué cabellos pondrás en tu poción? ¿A Frank o a Coleman?

-Me da igual –respondio quedándose en silencio después, pues en realidad él no estaba pensando o sintiendo nada en particular.

-Parece otra persona –pensó viendo al rubio por la espalda mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y entraba en el.

Ya en la habitación, Harry hizo un intento de plática, pero fue callado por Draco.

-Debemos estar alerta Potter, cualquier ruido puede delatarnos.

-¿Potter? –Pensó entrecerrando los ojos- pero si no estoy bailando samba, solo pregunté si estabas bien.

-¿Y porque no habría de estarlo? Mejor estate alerta –respondio mientras sacaba su varita y realizaba varios pases por la pared.

-¿Qué haces?

-No podemos estar ahí, pero con este hechizo escucharemos lo que digan como si estuviéramos en medio de ellos.

-¿Cómo un micrófono?

-Exacto, pero con mejor audición.

-¡Vaya! Ese hechizo no lo conozco.

-Claro que no, yo lo hice.

-¿En serio?... el departamento de aurores ha tratado de hacer que los micrófonos funcionen en medio de la magia, pero no logran quitarle el ruido de estática que se produce, aun les falta trabajo en eso; terminaron por usar las orejas extensibles de los gemelos weasley y tratar de mejorarlas, de hecho los dispositivos que usamos en la oreja son muy sensibles.

-Listo, solo queda esperar.

-¿Luego me lo muestras?

-No.

-¿Por qué no? yo no...

-¿Podrías dejar de parlotear y poner atención? –Exclamó exasperado dándose vuelta para mirarlo- por eso yo siempre trabajo solo, porque así no hay nadie que lo eche a perder.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Crees poder hacer todo esto tu solo? –respondió molesto y sarcástico por la actitud de Draco.

-Pude cuando maté al ministro sueco ¿no?

-Pues eso no sucedió cuando nos atraparon aquí.

Los dos se miraron duramente durante unos segundos, claramente heridos por sus palabras, sin embargo ya no dijeron nada más; se limitaron a quedarse callados y caminar de tanto en tanto por el lugar.

Pasaron dos horas en completo silencio, con Harry cruzado de brazos caminando lento de un lado a otro y a Draco sentado en un mueble, recargado en la pared junto a la puerta.

Harry en realidad estaba acostumbrado a estar en vigilancia con algún compañero incómodo, a esperar muchas horas sin ningún movimiento del enemigo, pero ver a Draco quedarse completamente quieto era realmente impactante.

Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando un ruido les llamo la atención.

-Qué tal perros –dijo Greyback entrando a la casa escoba en mano.

-Nada perro –respondio Coleman riendo al ver al hombre lobo tumbárse en el sofá mientras aventaba la escoba a un lado- ¿Qué hay, como fue el viaje?

-Estoy cansado, me hacen falta unas buenas vacaciones ¿tienen cerveza?

-Sí, voy por ellas –exclamó Coleman poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué noticias nos traes Greyback, cuando nos moveremos de este horrible lugar? Estoy aburrido hasta la muerte.

-Pues muerto quedarás si desobedeces al señor Tenebroso y abandonas tu lugar.

-No seas imbécil, no hablo de eso, no soy idiota... pero acepta que nos han tenido olvidados aquí, ya no es como cuando estábamos en la mansión de los Malfoy.

-Sí, lo sé... -respondio tomando la cerveza que Coleman le daba- pero tranquilos, ya pronto habrá acción.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ya pronto, pero no sabía que extrañaban tanto al señor Tenebroso –exclamó riendo burlón- se lo haré saber en cuanto lo vea.

-Hazte el imbécil –dijo Frank destapando su botella- me refiero a algo de acción, al menos a salir de aquí y torturar a algunos cuantos muggles o sangres sucias.

-Eso no lo sé, pero la situación en el ministerio está mejorando para nosotros, cada vez son más los que están de nuestro lado, ya sea por ambición o por miedo... es más divertido cuando es por miedo, pero es más efectivo cuando es por ambición, los codiciosos se arriesgan mas.

-Pues ya quiero salir de este hoyo, hacer cosas divertidas como coger con cuanta puta se me antoje y beber hasta desmayarme, todo sin temor a que un maldito grupo de aurores llegue a interrumpir –dijo Coleman con hastío.

-Tranquilos, todo llega para quien sabe esperar; ya pronto cambiaremos de base para preparar el siguiente golpe y cuando eso pase será demoledor para todos los que aun piensan que el Señor Tenebroso puede ser derrotado.

-¿Y cuál será ese golpe?

-Aun no es momento de que se los diga, pero por lo pronto hay que preparar la siguiente base.

-¿Y donde será? –preguntó Frank después de dar un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

-Es un lugar que al señor Tenebroso le encantó desde el primer momento y que ha preferido de entre todos los que ha estado o más bien dicho, en los que hemos estado.

-Entonces ya ha estado ahí.

-Por supuesto, conoce muy bien ese lugar y también es una forma de echarle en cara al mundo que él puede regresar a donde se le antoje.

-Ya Greyback, deja esas mierdas misteriosas y dinos donde será la siguiente base del señor Tenebroso.

-¿Y donde mas, partida de estúpidos? –Respondio riendo mientras bebía de su cerveza para después mirarlos con suficiencia- hablo de Malfoy Manor.

Cuando Harry escuchó eso, miró a Draco, quien también lo miró sin que ninguna emoción se reflejara en su cara.

-Oh si, recuerdo esa maldita casa –exclamó Coleman- era magnifica, pero ya ha de estar muy deteriorada por falta de cuidado, ya no hay elfos ahí.

-No, por eso ustedes y algunos más se encargaran de darle el debido cuidado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que soy un maldito elfo domestico?

-Tú serás lo que el señor Tenebroso quiera que seas –respondio sonriendo- a menos claro que te niegues a obedecerlo.

-No creo que el señor Tenebroso haya ordenado específicamente que yo arregle el desorden de esa mansión.

-Pues no, el dejo todo a mi cuidado, así que soy yo quien te lo ordena; así que dime de una vez si te vas a negar o no.

Coleman lo miró con resentimiento, sabiendo que el hombre lobo contaba con todo el apoyo del mago oscuro.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que serán elfos los que se ocupen de ello, yo no soy un maldito sirviente.

-Haz lo que quieras, solo ocúpense de que esa mansión quede digna del señor.

-¿Quién mas se ocupara?

-Algunos más, no muchos, no es conveniente que mucha gente se ocupe de esto.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Y cuándo será? –preguntó Frank.

-El traslado será dentro de un mes, tienen cuatro semanas para ocuparse.

-Bien.

-Muy bien, ahora pasemos a algo más interesante ¿Cómo se divierten aquí? –dijo dejando la cerveza y frotándose las manos.

-¿Aquí? –Repitió Coleman mostrando el lugar- ¿hablas en serio? ¡Es una maldita tumba, aquí no hay nada!... ya no es como cuando estábamos en la casa Malfoy, no en Malfoy Manor sino en la otra –refunfuñó destapando otra cerveza.

-Sí, sé de que hablas... aunque yo realmente no he tenido tiempo de aburrirme, ando muy ocupado todo el tiempo.

-Pero nosotros no.

-Esos tiempos en la casa Malfoy eran geniales –dijo Greyback recargándose en el sofá al tiempo que bebía su cerveza casi de un solo trago- extraño los castigos del señor Tenebroso, no en mi por supuesto, pero si los que le daba al chico Malfoy.

Al oír eso Harry apretó la mandíbula viendo a Draco permanecer recargado en la pared, viendo un punto indefinido al frente sin hacer un solo gesto.

-Era genial cuando el estúpido cometía errores, recibía un aleccionamiento de lo mejor, venido de mí por supuesto.

-Eso solo porque eres la mano derecha el señor Tenebroso –dijo Coleman ceñudo- pero cualquiera lo podía hacer, es más, tú lo viste la última vez.

-Sí, ese Malfoy te dio las nalgas, pero seguro me extrañó a mí –respondio sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo- solo yo lo hago gemir de puro placer, por algo es mi perra.

Harry tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no ponerse a soltar palabrotas al oír la desfachatez de Greyback, por lo que comenzó a dar cuidadosos pasos alrededor para intentar calmarse.

-Y lo hubiera hecho gritar de nuevo si no hubiera sido por Potter, ese maldito chiquillo... -añadió soltando una gran bocanada de aire- andan por ahí, escondiéndose, ocultándose como unas malditas ratas.

-¿No crees que intenten algo? –preguntó Frank.

-No lo creo, bueno, al menos no Malfoy... ese bastardo estaba congelado cuando me vio la última vez.

-Seguro quería que te lo montaras de nuevo –dijo Coleman riendo socarronamente mientras hacía movimientos vulgares con la pelvis.

-Y se le va a conceder –respondio Greyback con actitud serena, como si viera algo a través del humo que se alzaba frente a sus ojos- algún día lo voy a encontrar y recordara los buenos tiempos... recordara lo que es tenerme entre sus piernas y chuparme el pito, volveré a probar su sangre y a derramarme dentro.

-Será genial –completo Coleman riendo.

-Genial para mi, maldito bastardo, porque ni pienses que volverás a ponerle un dedo encima, ese pequeño Malfoy es de mi propiedad y nadie tiene derecho a montarlo más que yo ¿oíste?

-¿Y si el señor Tenebroso ordena otra cosa? – respondio burlón.

-Habrá que obedecerlo, pero fuera de eso todos saben que ese pedazo de carne es solo mío, así que ándate con cuidadito ¿entendiste?

Por toda respuesta Coleman le mostro el dedo medio mientras hacia una mueca de desdén, pues sabía que por más que protestara, Greyback tenía razón.

-Y ahora me voy a dormir, estoy molido.

-Pero apenas son las 8:00 de la noche, vayamos por unas chicas, que Frank se quede cuidando el lugar.

-¿Y porque yo, bastardo de mierda? ¿Por qué no te quedas tú mientras Greyback y yo nos vamos de fiesta?

-Porque tu eres un marica que solo le gusta hacerse pajas, seguro que no sabrías ni qué hacer con una mujer –respondio estallando en carcajadas al igual que el hombre lobo.

-Vete al infierno.

Rieron por comentarios vulgares un buen rato mas, se pusieron al corriente con lo que había pasado con otros mortífagos y chismes de pasillo, bebiendo y fumando hasta que Greyback dijo:

-Bueno, me voy a dormir, estoy molido.

-Pero son las 9:00 –exclamó Coleman ya ebrio- ya te dije, deberíamos ir por unas chicas.

-No seas idiota, ya sabes que no debes traer a nadie aquí y mucho menos abandonar tu puesto; aunque Frank es un marica tiene más sesos que tú.

-¡Yo no soy un marica, estúpido!

Greyback rio con ganas por la indignación del mortífago, sin embargo siguió firme en su decisión.

-No iremos a ningún lado y no traerás a nadie tampoco ¿quedó claro?

-Ya, ya... -respondio ceñudo Coleman, enfadado.

Sin más que decir, Greyback se retiro dejándolos solos.

-Creo que es hora de irnos –dijo Draco mirando a Harry.

-Sí.

Cuando salieron de ahí, se dirigieron a los mortífagos.

-Ya lo saben, informen de cualquier novedad; de todos modos mañana vendremos –dijo Draco.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Draco se fue de inmediato a su habitación dejando a Harry en la sala.

-Era obvio... -pensó dirigiéndose a la suya- que no querría dormir hoy en la sala.

Sabía que Draco había pasado por algo muy duro al estar de nuevo en presencia del hombre lobo, por eso no insistió en llamarlo, ni siquiera para cenar.

Draco en tanto se había sumergido en su tina de baño, prácticamente desollándose la piel, pero con la mente en blanco, solo sabía que estaba sucio, pero su mente estaba en un extraño letargo, como si se hubiera puesto en pausa; por lo que después de un buen rato salió de ahí para sacar su caja de medicamentos dándose cuenta de que aun no había conseguido su poción para dormir sin sueños.

-Mierda... -mascullo torciendo la boca mientras cerraba de nuevo la caja y ponía las manos sobre ella analizando lo que debía hacer.

Al cabo de unos segundos dejo la caja y saco ropa del armario para vestirse; cuando estuvo listo salió de su habitación y después a la calle.

Un par de horas después regreso con un frasco en la mano; había conseguido por fin la poción.

-Maldito Phipps –pensó refiriéndose a su proveedor que había desaparecido por varias semanas debido a los carroñeros cada vez más cerca y más voraces.

Se sentó en la cama viendo el frasco; lo había conseguido de otro proveedor nada confiable, por lo que no estaba seguro de que la poción fuese 100% poción para dormir sin sueños. Pero ahora no había opción, Phipps estaba desaparecido y probablemente muerto ya, así que no había más remedio que esperar que no fuese algún veneno o algo caducado que lo hiciera dormir pero el sueño eterno; por lo que lo dejó en el tocador, tomó un nuevo baño de regadera y se acostó tomando la poción.

________________________________________

Pero no eran los únicos que habían logrado algo ese día, pues dos seres exhaustos llegaban a su escondite también.

-¡Lo logramos ama, lo conseguimos al fin! –exclamó Rufy dando saltitos.

-Sí Rufy, los conseguimos al fin –respondio Narcisa quitándose su abrigo y aventándolo sin ningún glamour en el sofá y tumbándose en el.

-¿Cuándo piensa usar la poción?

Pero Narcisa no respondio, estaba pensando en lo que había acontecido horas antes, cuando buscaba aquella casa para conseguir lo que necesitaba; pensando en lo que había sentido al mirarlos, ver su expresión triste a pesar de estar juntos, pensando en que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de tenerlo junto a ella de nuevo.

-¿Ama?

-¿mmm?

-¿Qué sucede ama? –preguntó Rufy acercándose y tomándole la mano, habituada ya a la amabilidad de la rubia mujer, sabiendo que no la alejaría por el atrevimiento de tomarle una mano- piensa en el amo... ¿verdad?

-Pienso en mi hijo, si... -respondio mirando fijo hacia el frente, con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sofá, como una muñeca de trapo- en si volveré a verlo.

-Lo hará mi ama, no se desmorone ahora.

-No me desmorono... es solo que se me hace tan lejano el día en que lo vuelva a ver de nuevo que... que no se si podré resistir...

-Lo lograremos ama, lo lograremos... ahora vaya a descansar para que pueda actuar con la mente clara.

Los ojos azules se dirigieron a la pequeña elfina.

-Gracias Rufy... eres una bendición para mí.

-No tiene nada que agradecer ama, para eso estoy aquí, para servirle en todo lo que esta tonta elfina pueda hacer.

Sonriendo cansinamente se levantó mientras acariciaba una larga oreja.

-Me voy a dormir.

-Le llevare algo para cenar mientras se prepara ama.

-No Rufy, no tengo hambre.

-Necesita estar fuerte para seguir buscando al amo Draco.

-Sí, es verdad... gracias.

-Por nada ama, estoy para servirle.

___________________________________________

Al amanecer del día siguiente, Draco y Harry estaban de nuevo en la casa, en donde los mortífagos durmieron hasta tarde, como era de esperar y luego almorzaron siendo vigilados como siempre por Harry y Draco.

-Me voy –dijo Greyback satisfecho- es hora de regresar al ministerio, aun tengo algunas visitas de cortesía por realizar.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a Malfoy Manor? –preguntó Frank.

-Pueden irse ya mismo, la mansión ya no está vigilada, el nuevo ministro que ya está de nuestro lado retiro la vigilancia de los aurores, de hecho ya solo la cuidaban un par de tontos como algo de rutina, los demás que ayudaran irán llegando dentro de poco.

-No nos has dicho quienes serán, así sabremos a quien esperar.

-Sí, es verdad; pues serán Alfred Stieglitz y Sandra Armstrong.

-¿Qué, nada más? –exclamó Coleman frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues si ¿a quién mas querías?

-¿Seremos solo cuatro? ¡Esa mansión es enorme!

-Pues solo se encargaran del salón principal y de la habitación donde el señor Tenebroso se quedaba anteriormente, lo demás que lo arregle quien lo va a usar, no seas imbécil.

-Ah bueno, siendo así...

-Me voy perros, pórtense bien.

Cuando Greyback se fue, se reunieron con los mortífagos.

-Se irán hoy y seguirán usando la moneda por si algo sucede y cuando lleguen los otros dos mortífagos nos avisaran –ordeno Draco dando la vuelta para salir de ahí seguido de Harry, quien desde el día anterior se había sentido relegado, sin oportunidad de siquiera hablar, como si Draco estuviese solo.

-Draco...

-Nos vamos a Malfoy Manor Potter, esta no...

-¡Espera! –interrumpió tomándolo de un brazo para darle vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres? –respondio molesto.

Dando una ojeada rápida a los hombres, Harry se alejo unos pasos.

-Hablemos en la casa.

Negando con impaciencia, Draco salió de ahí seguido por el auror.

-¿Y bien Potter, que sucede contigo? –exclamó con el ceño fruncido cuando llegaron a la casa.

-En primera ¿Por qué me llamas Potter?

-Así te llamas ¿no?

-Draco... -dijo deteniéndose unos segundos, haciendo acopio de paciencia- ya sé que me llamo así, pero ya no me llamabas así ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?

-No hay diferencia ¿Por qué te molestas?

-Draco...

-Concéntrate Potter, solo así podremos llevar esto a cabo hasta el final –concluyó yendo a su habitación.

Harry se quedo parado en medio de la sala, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y solo pudo suspirar frustrado mientras caminaba lento hasta la ventana, en donde se sentó en el mueble e hizo de lado un poco la cortina para ver el jardín.

-Esta disociado... -no sabía nada de psicología pero recordaba lo que le había dicho el medimago Turner, recordó que cuando la mente de una persona sufre torturas terribles se fragmenta.

Y esa era la realidad de Draco... dos personas en una, ya no se trataba de haber pasado unos días geniales con el chico, ya no se trataba de haberlo hecho sonreír; el hecho era que ese que acababa de entrar en su habitación era la otra cara de Draco y ambos eran uno... y dudaba que volviese a mostrar ese rostro amable que había conocido en esos días, pues sabía que ver a dos de sus torturadores, principalmente al hombre lobo había fracturado de nuevo su frágil psique.

-Concéntrate Potter, solo así podremos llevar esto a cabo hasta el final... -repitió en su mente entendiendo el mensaje oculto, un mensaje que ni siquiera Draco sabía que estaba dando- no volverás a sonreír hasta que esto termine.

Suspiro quedo mientras veía una suave llovizna caer y empapar los cristales, sabiendo que ahora ese inevitable encuentro estaba cada vez más cerca.

______________________________________

-Tal parece que el castillo ya no es el objetivo, pero no me confiaré en lo absoluto –pensó cansada y alerta mientras subía las escaleras de caracol de su oficina después de haber revisado cada puesto de vigilancia atendido por maestros y padres de familia- necesito un té -pensó entrando y dirigiéndose a una mesita con una tetera y un par de tacitas de porcelana decorada con diminutas florecitas rojas.

Tomo la tetera y vertió agua caliente en una de ella, luego abrió un tarro y sacó un sobre de té que puso en el agua, luego agarró su taza y se dirigió a su escritorio; acababa de sentarse cuando unos chispazos de la chimenea le avisaron que estaba a punto de recibir una llamada vía red flú, por lo que dejo su taza y miró atenta la chimenea.

-Buenos días profesora McGonagall –saludo una cabeza entre las llamas.

-¡Señora Weasley que sorpresa! –Respondio la profesora dejando su taza y levantándose para ir hacia allá- sé que es una pregunta un tanto fuera de lugar pero ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien... dentro de lo que cabe, espero no interrumpir.

-Claro que no –dijo tomando una silla y sentándose frente a ella- me da gusto verla.

-Me gustaría platicar un ratito con usted ¿puedo ir allá?

-Claro, adelante –respondio levantándose y sacando su varita para permitir la entrada a su oficina por la chimenea.

-Gracias –dijo Molly saliendo de ahí.

-Pase ¿gusta una taza de té?

-Me gustaría mucho, gracias; de verdad espero no interrumpir nada.

-Dentro de un rato vendrá alguien pero puedo posponer esa cita.

-¡Oh, no sabía, lo lamento tanto! Puedo regresar después –dijo apenada mientras aceptaba la taza de té que la profesora le ofrecía.

-Tranquila, es un medimago que esta residiendo aquí por el momento; el departamento de aurores lo canalizo aquí hace algunas semanas, ya sabe, por lo que pasó hace años; Madame Pomfrey no se daba abasto aquella vez y aunque por ahora no ha habido ningún ataque, el jefe de aurores no quiso arriesgarse, esperemos no necesitar los servicios por los que fue enviado, así que no hay problema, no es como que tenga que ir hasta su casa y regresar –respondio sonriendo de modo tranquilizador- dígame Molly ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Verá profesora... -comenzó mirando su taza de té entre sus manos- no fue sencillo decidir venir aquí.

-¿Por qué, que sucede? –preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Usted sabe... los días difíciles que he pasado, que toda mi familia ha pasado.

-Sí, sí, claro.

-Bueno, pues... yo debo mantener unida a mi familia, ya son dos hijos míos que... -La profesora McGonagall guardó un respetuoso silencio al ver el sentimiento oprimir la garganta de aquella buena mujer- aunque mis hijos y mi esposo están muy al pendiente de mi, sé que en el fondo debo ser yo quien los saque adelante, que debo ser yo quien los sostenga.

-Sí, entiendo eso.

-Pero a veces hasta yo ya no puedo ¿sabe?... hay momentos en los que siento unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo de mi casa y desaparecer.

-¡Oh Molly! –exclamó consternada.

-Aunque en mi casa todos me apoyan, no quiero decir nada de esto con ellos... yo... por eso necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Gracias por pensar en mi, sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Y se lo agradezco mucho, en verdad no sabe el alivio que siento al tan solo hablar con usted.

-Ya sabe que tiene las puertas abiertas, aun en esta época tan difícil debemos mantenernos centrados en lo importante y la familia es lo primero.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo... por eso también me gustaría que me ayudara en otra cosa.

-Sí puedo, con gusto.

-Ya perdí dos hijos... no quiero perder otro.

-¿Habla de Ron?... sé que está en servicio y entiendo su angustia, yo creo que...

-No es solo él –interrumpió sonriendo cansinamente mientras daba un sorbo a su té y dejaba la taza en el escritorio- usted sabe que Harry es otro hijo para mí.

-¡Oh Harry, claro!

-Con todo lo que escuché mi angustia crece cada día, al menos sé donde esta mi hijo Ron, pero con Harry es diferente... esta desparecido.

-Sí, es una pena.

-¿Usted qué piensa de todo ese asunto, de verdad cree que se alió con Draco Malfoy?

-No, definitivamente no; hace años desconfiamos de la prudencia de Harry, pero nos demostró que estábamos equivocados, sin embargo el que haya desaparecido así me hace pensar que de algún modo este prisionero, no sé... un Imperius tal vez, porque si he de ser sincera no logro imaginar una buena razón para que este desaparecido junto a Draco Malfoy cuando ya todos supimos quien era en realidad ese chico... un asesino, aun no me cabe en la cabeza que... ¡oh lo siento Molly! Creo que no es agradable hablar de esa persona.

-No se preocupe, no gano nada con evadir el tema, pero ¿usted no tiene idea de donde puede estar?

-¿Harry?

-Sí.

-No, claro que no.

-Me tranquilizaría tanto saber en donde esta, hablar con él.

-Pero esta desaparecido, ni siquiera Remus lo ha encontrado.

-Pero... -insistió Molly sentándose en la orilla de la silla- ¿alguna pista?... tal vez un punto de reunión de la Orden del Fénix del cual yo no estuviera enterada.

-No ha habido otro punto más que el de Grimauld Place Molly, debería saberlo; no piense que como no estamos al frente de esta guerra como la vez anterior, nos han dejado de lado; de hecho hay mucha tensión por aquí debido a la situación de allá afuera, por eso no nos han convocado.

-Sí, entiendo eso, por supuesto...

-Aunque si hubiese alguna pista allá, Remus la hubiese encontrado primero.

-Sí, aun así me gustaría hacer el esfuerzo para localizarlo, cada día pienso en donde estará, si estará bien...

.


	48. Capitulo 48

.

-Lo imagino... -exclamó comprensiva- tener a sus seres queridos allá afuera debe ser toda una angustia... yo también pienso en él, no hay día en el que no piense en donde estará y deseo con todo mi corazón que este bien.

-Me gustaría hacer el esfuerzo por encontrarlo, quiero encontrarlo... por favor profesora, cualquier pista sería buena, se la contaría a mi hijo Ron y él podría hacer algo.

-Pero Molly, si alguien pudiera saber de una pista sería precisamente Ron, ya que son como hermanos.

-Sí, pero el pobre ha estado tan ocupado también que siento que ya está muy cansado y se le pasan detalles importantes, al menos de esto que le estoy hablando... de hecho creo que mejor no le diré nada, todo el departamento está trabajando jornadas extras y están agotados.

-Sí, eso es verdad... bueno ¿Por qué no le da un vistazo a Grimauld Place? Quién sabe si usted vea algo que Remus no; también está el hogar de Bill y Fleur pero quien mejor que usted sabe que no están ahí.

-Sí, es cierto... ¿la palabra de contraseña sigue siendo la misma, no la han cambiado?

-No, sigue siendo "tetera de latón" –respondio extrañada.

-Disculpe, es que he estado algo confundida últimamente, la preocupación es mucha, de verdad deseo encontrar a Harry y solo saber que está bien.

-Debe cuidarse mas Molly, puede enfermar.

-Sí, eso haré en cuanto...

Solo que ya no pudo terminar de hablar porque unos toquidos en la puerta la interrumpieron.

-Es el medimago del que le hablé –dijo McGonagall viendo el reloj cucú que tenía en la pared.

-Entonces debo irme.

-¡Oh no, sería muy bueno que lo conociera!... Adelante –exclamó en voz alta- una revisión de un profesional nunca está de más.

-Pero no lo necesito, además debo irme –respondio un tanto presurosa mientras se ponía de pie.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre, que al ver a las dos mujeres, se excusó apenado.

-Perdón profesora, lamento interrumpir, puedo venir después.

-No se preocupe, pase; quiero presentarle a una muy querida amiga... señor Turner, ella es Molly weasley.

Molly se puso de pie para darle la mano en tanto el medimago se acercaba sonriente.

-Mucho gusto, soy Joshua Turner –saludo estrechando la mano que Molly le ofrecía.

-El gusto es mío, pero le decía a la profesora McGonagall que debo irme.

-Molly es madre de Ron Weasley.

-¡Vaya! Que agradable sorpresa, ya decía yo que me recordaba a alguien.

-¿Conoce a alguno de mis hijos?

-Claro que si, trabajé con Ron en su última misión.

-Vaya, que interesante, pero si me disculpan debo retirarme, Arthur llegara temprano y quiero estar ahí cuando llegue.

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerla, ahora entiendo porque Harry se sentía en familia con ustedes –respondio dándole nuevamente la mano.

-¿Conoció a Harry?

-Sí, el también estaba en la última misión en la que fui designado, fue hace un par de meses.

-Oh... ya veo... así que usted estuvo cuando encarcelaron a Draco Malfoy –dijo Molly sentándose de nuevo.

-Sí, pero disculpe mi descortesía, no puedo hablar de los pacientes que tuve si no es con otro medimago.

-¿Un paciente? –repitió Molly entrelazando sus manos enguantadas.

-Sí, pero antes que nada... -continuo cambiando de tono a uno más serio- permítame darle mi más sentido pésame por lo de su hijo Percy, lamento mucho su pérdida.

-Gracias, han sido días muy difíciles pero nos apoyamos entre todos y vamos saliendo adelante.

-Eso es muy bueno, me alegro por ustedes.

-Pero también habló de Harry y quiero ser sincera, vine aquí porque quiero encontrarlo, lo quiero como a un hijo y estoy muy preocupada por saber en dónde está.

-Harry hablo muy bien de usted, también la considera parte de su familia e imagino que no es la única que desea encontrarlo ¿pero vino aquí para averiguarlo?

-Sí, sé que es muy difícil pues ni siquiera Remus, que es un gran auror y además un gran amigo de Harry ha podido encontrarlo, por eso vine a buscar pistas.

-¿Va a ir a buscarlo? –pregunto un tanto sorprendido.

-Bueno no, tampoco estoy como para ir de aventura, tengo una familia, pero si me gustaría saber en donde esta o darle un mensaje... por eso voy a ir a un lugar que fue cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

-Ya veo, bien pues espero que lo logre, puedo decir que Harry es un buen muchacho aunque lo conocí poco tiempo.

-Sí, lo es... y... -añadió con tono dulce y amable- la profesora me ofreció sus servicios médicos, espero que no le moleste.

-Por supuesto que no, para eso estoy.

-Pero será después, ahora tengo que ir a Grimauld place.

-¿No que iba a esperar al señor weasley? –pregunto McGonagall.

-Sí, pero la verdad es que esto es algo que tengo que hacer, estoy tan, pero tan nerviosa que creo que vomitaré, esto es algo que tengo que hacer.

-Por Dios Molly, debe tranquilizarse ¿Por qué no deja esa visita para después?

-Porque sé que solo podré tranquilizarme si lo hago, aunque bueno, si usted pudiera acompañarme profesora, se lo agradecería mucho.

-Oh, vaya...

-Sé que es una petición un tanto injusta pues usted está muy ocupada aquí, con las clases y la vigilancia del castillo, sé que no es prudente que se aleje ni por un momento.

-Bueno si, aun con esta situación no hemos dejado de dar clases, mantener una rutina es importante para los jóvenes.

-Olvide mi petición, yo misma estaría intranquila sacándola de aquí.

-Yo puedo ir con usted si no le molesta –intervino el señor Turner mirándola para luego mirar a la profesora- mi ausencia no afecta gran cosa, no hay nadie en la enfermería ¿Qué opina profesora?

-Opino que es una excelente idea, no me gustaría que la señora weasley se aparezca estando así, tan nerviosa ¿Qué piensa Molly, está de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo no voy a estar de acuerdo? Ambos son muy generosos.

-Bueno, pues entonces está arreglado y también siento mucho tener que irme, tengo clases en quince minutos.

-Gracias profesora, sabía que usted podía ayudarme –dijo Molly poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano.

-Cuándo guste Molly, es bienvenida.

-Gracias ¿nos vamos? –pregunto al medimago.

-Claro.

Como no podían desaparecerse en Hogwarts, salieron en una chimenea en Hogsmeade para poder ir a Grimauld place.

-¿Listo? –preguntó Molly tomándolo del brazo.

-Claro, pero ¿usted lo está? Dijo que estaba algo exaltada.

-No se preocupe –respondio con firmeza.

Cuando aparecieron en Grimauld Place, Joshua Turner se quedó quieto tratando de ubicarse en aquella semi penumbra.

-Vaya... -exclamó mirando a su alrededor- esto sí que es tétrico ¿en dónde estamos?

-Numero 12 de Grimauld Place –respondio Molly dando unos pasos- es la mansión de la familia Black.

-¿Black?... ¿de la familia de Sirius Black?

-Sí –dijo caminando hacia las ventanas en donde las cortinas un tanto abiertas dejaban pasar un poco de luz por los vidrios pañosos- justo esos Black –concluyó abriendo las cortinas.

Joshua Turner comenzó a andar lentamente viendo todo muy interesado, aunque la vista fuese realmente deprimente y austera.

-Sé que no puede hablar de sus pacientes –dijo Molly encendiendo unas lámparas- ¿pero cómo estaba Draco Malfoy?

-¿Cómo estaba? –repitió extrañado de la pregunta.

-Me refiero a su estado físico ¿no representó un peligro para Harry?... recuerde que ese muchacho es otro hijo para mi, por eso lo pregunto.

-Bueno, todos los prisioneros representan cierto peligro –respondio acercándose a la pared en donde estaba el viejo tapiz del árbol genealógico.

-Pues si, eso si... pero él... ¿Cómo estaba? –volvió a preguntar haciendo que el medimago se girara para verla.

-Harry estaba bien.

-No, no hablo de él... disculpe que me entrometa en su vida profesional, no deseo afectar su ética la pretender que hable de un paciente, pero quiero saber cómo estaba Draco Malfoy, es decir... el mató a mi hijo Percy, deseo visualizarlo de algún modo.

-Entiendo –dijo pensativo- pero no creo que saber eso le ayude a sobrellevar la pena tan grande que tiene señora weasley.

-Claro –respondio con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa- entiendo eso.

-Hay unas escaleras hacia abajo –exclamó caminando hacia la escalera- veré que hay ahí.

Sabiendo que las escaleras daban a la cocina, no respondió; estaba más ocupada pensando en cómo sacarle información a ese hombre tan obstinado, pero entonces algo llamó su atención en el viejo sofá... eran unas vendas manchadas con algo que semejaba sangre.

Angustiada se llevó una mano al pecho pensando que podría ser de él, entonces vio un periódico en una mesita y lo tomó para ver el encabezado hablando de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy prófugos.

-Draco... -musitó cerrando los ojos al tiempo que estrujaba el papel- mi Draco...

-¿Su Draco? –repitió Joshua a unos pasos atrás de ella.

Se giró rápidamente para verlo dándose cuenta de que no lo había ido llegar.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –pregunto el medimago, confundido y extrañado al mismo tiempo; confundido y extrañado pero alerta, pues al verla hacer un movimiento rápido, sacó su varita quedando ambas personas apuntándose.

-Tranquilo señor Turner, no haga nada que pueda lamentar.

-¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó sin bajar su varita- es obvio que la madre de Percy weasley no buscaría con tanto afán al asesino de su hijo.

-¿Y por qué no? tal vez desee vengarlo.

-¿Y hablar con tanta añoranza de Draco Malfoy?... una de dos, o está loca o no plano no es la señora weasley.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en la piel, señal de que el efecto de la poción estaba llegando a su fin, pero supo que ya no había necesidad de sacar la pequeña botella que llevaba en el bolsillo, por lo que simplemente permaneció callada mientras su verdadero yo, salía a flote.

Joshua vio a la mujer hacer algunos espasmos para después comenzar prácticamente a desaparecer en esa ropa gastada y grande dejando ver a una persona completamente diferente.

-Yo la conozco... -dijo viendo una cabellera rubia aparecer en lugar del cabello rojizo- yo la he visto... usted es Narcisa Malfoy.

-Sí –respondio Narcisa altiva y con voz firme- y estoy buscando a mi hijo y usted me dará información.

-Pero yo no sé donde está.

-Y yo le creo... ¡Rufy!

-¿Sí ama? –respondio la elfina apareciendo con un simple "plop"

-Estate atenta... ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita del medimago salió volando siendo atrapada por la elfina.

-Y ahora hábleme de mi hijo y quiero la verdad.

Joshua observó a la mujer, con su larga cabellera rubia cayéndole por los hombros, con rasgos finos que a pesar de estar un tanto demacrada, no restaban belleza a la mujer; y no pudo evitar recordar cómo es que la había visto, no pudo evitar recordar la tortura a la que fue sometida viendo el dolor de su hijo.

-Quiere que le hable de la salud de su hijo –dijo comenzando a caminar lento hacia un sofá, sabiendo que Narcisa no lo mataría hasta obtener información de Draco- ¿Qué puedo decirle que usted no sepa? ¿Qué es un adicto? ¿Qué tiene ablutomanía aguda y terror a la obscuridad? ¿Qué padece trastorno de identidad disociativo?

Narcisa no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de confusión, pues ella sabía de las adicciones de Draco, de sus miedos y terrores, pero lo último no tenía idea de que era.

-El trastorno de identidad disociativo o TID... -continuó él leyendo perfectamente el rostro de Narcisa- es la defensa de la mente sana ante una situación de locos... se trata de una forma de lidiar con un trauma que es literalmente, demasiado horrible para comprender.

Narcisa sintió su corazón estrujarse al saber de que hablaba el medimago, sin embargo permaneció callada viendo como el hombre tomaba asiento con toda la calma del mundo.

-Señora Malfoy, la reconozco no por haberla visto en algún diario; sino por haberla visto en los recuerdos de su hijo.

-¿En los recuerdos de Draco, de que habla?

-En otra circunstancia yo pensaría que usted es una psicópata al igual que su hijo y que podría matarme por el simple hecho de que es mortífaga.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que no lo haré?

-Para empezar no es una mortífaga.

-¿Qué no lo soy? –repitió sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-Exacto, al menos no por gusto.

-Claro y ahora dirá que mi hijo no es un asesino.

-No, por desgracia sé que lo es... pero también sé que no es por gusto o convicción.

-Usted no sabe nada de nosotros –replicó con dureza.

Joshua no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al ver tremendo parecido de Draco con su madre, aquellos gestos altivos y actitud retadora.

-Veo que le parece divertido.

-No señora Malfoy y me disculpo si eso pareció... es solo que veo un tremendo parecido con su hijo.

-No me importan las comparación que usted pueda hacer, dígame como estaba mi hijo cuando lo atendió.

-De acuerdo, le diré como lo vi... lo vi terrible, con una adicción que puede matarlo en cualquier momento ¿usted lo sabía?

¿Qué si lo sabía?... por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no iba a discutir su vida con aquel extraño.

-No me malinterprete, no estoy juzgándola, es solo que Draco ha combinado medicamentos muggles con pociones que ha hecho de su adicción un caso muy, muy complicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se trata simplemente de desintoxicarlo, eso podría matarlo y al mismo tiempo su adicción también.

-¿Cómo sabe de su miedo a la oscuridad?... –preguntó sintiendo la furia crecer dentro de ella- ¿lo descubrieron y lo usaron en su contra?

-¿Qué quiere que le diga, señora Malfoy? Estaban buscando a un asesino y por desgracia lo encontraron.

Ya no respondió, sabía que él tenía razón y además no estaba dispuesta a justificar a su hijo ante nadie, él no lo necesitaba, ella sabía que él era inocente y con eso bastaba.

-¿Por qué dice que me vio en los recuerdos de Draco?

-Señora Malfoy ¿usted sabía que su hijo guardaba un baúl con recuerdos encapsulados de las torturas a las que fue sometido por el que no debe ser nombrado?

Narcisa no tuvo siquiera la cabeza para intentar disimular, aquello no podía ser verdad, sin embargo ese medimago hablaba de ese asunto como si en verdad lo conociera.

-Sé que su hijo fue violado repetidamente por indicación de ese mago oscuro.

Abrió la boca anonadada... ¿Cómo podía ese hombre conocer algo tan grave? Más aun, si eso era verdad ¿Cómo pudo Draco guardar esos recuerdos?

-Usted no busca ni poder, ni posición al lado de ese mago... usted solo quiere encontrar a su hijo, por eso sé que no me matará, porque no es una asesina; tal vez me aplique un hechizo para noquearme, pero no me asesinará.

Pero Narcisa no estaba para responder, estaba demasiado impactada viendo que el secreto que su hijo tanto deseaba guardar, ya era de conocimiento público.

-¿Todos lo saben?

-Me parece que aun no, solo el jefe de aurores y un par de aurores mas.

Eso era demasiado, sin embargo no era momento de mostrar debilidades.

-¿Cómo estaba su estado de salud?

-Precario pero estable.

-¿Por qué ya no siguió atendiéndolo?

-Con tantos ataques mortífagos el departamento de aurores me canalizo a otro lado y después me envió a Hogwarts para apoyar... señora Malfoy, tenía entendido que estaba muerta, me alegra que no sea así.

-¿Le alegra? ¿Y porque habría de alegrarle si no me conoce?

-Porque vi el sufrimiento de su hijo al no poder regresar por usted y porque vi cuanto la necesita... por cierto, fue muy osada al ingresar a Hogwarts disfrazada de Molly weasley.

-A problemas desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

-Pero si Remus Lupin no encontró pistas aquí ¿por qué habría de encontrarlas usted?

-Habrá que averiguarlo.

-¿Cree que en verdad Harry sea un mortífago ahora?

-Es usted tan estúpido –bufó Narcisa rodando los ojos –es obvio que no conoce a ninguno de esos dos chicos.

-Bueno, sé que su hijo no estaba ahí por gusto, pero la verdad es que está condicionado a ser lo que es y usted lo sabe.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien... pero está el factor Harry Potter.

-¿Factor Harry Potter?

-Sí, mientras ese chico este con él, Draco estará a salvo.

-¿Tanto confía en él?

-La cicatriz que tiene en la frente no es un adorno, señor Turner... -dijo bajando la varita pero sin dejar de estar alerta- solo es la huella del destino que marcó su vida, si hay algo que desea ese niño es proteger... proteger a quien lo necesite, así como él fue protegido a costa de la vida de su madre, y como volverse mortífago no ayudaría en nada, créame señor que Potter sigue siendo auror hasta el tuétano de sus huesos.

Era algo curioso, pues si algo había visto cuando estaba en la casa de seguridad, era esa fijación que había agarrado Harry para estar atento a Draco Malfoy, tal parecía que esa mujer sabia de lo que hablaba.

-Bien, tal parece que usted ya no puede darme más información, así que...

-¿Qué hará? ¿Aplicarme un Obliviate? –Interrumpió poniéndose de pie- ¿Por qué no deja que la ayude?

-¿A encontrar a mi hijo?... sí, claro –exclamó sarcástica- ¿Por qué mejor no lo libero para que vaya contarle todo a McGonagall? Si quiere también le doy mi dirección actual.

-Escuche, la situación actual es una locura y tampoco estoy diciendo que le ayudare a algún plan contra el mundo mágico, yo solo... yo solo quiero ayudarla a encontrar a su hijo –exclamó sin saber que mas decir para convencerla.

-Muy lindo de su parte señor, pero yo no confío en nadie; Rufy vigílalo mientras voy a investigar.

-Sí ama.

Narcisa recorrió la casa encontrando las huellas recientes de haber sido habitada, preguntándose como Draco había resistido tanta suciedad.

-Seguro no parabas de fastidiar a Potter –pensó sonriendo a pesar de su incertidumbre.

Pero aunque recorrió todo, para su pesar ellos tenían razón y no encontró nada.

-Draco... ¿Dónde estás? –musitó bajando la escalera.

-Sí Remus Lupin no lo ha encontrado ¿usted piensa que podrá?

-Cállese, Remus Lupin no tiene el tiempo necesario para buscarlos, está muy ocupado con los ataques del señor Tenebroso.

Y eso era cierto, pues con tantos ataques de los mortífagos, la búsqueda de Harry y Draco había sido pospuesta.

-¿Por qué no le pide ayuda a la profesora McGonagall?

Narcisa lo miró incrédula pensando que el tipo de plano estaba chalado.

-Sí, claro y esperar que después nos entregue al ministerio ¿no?

-Yo creo que si le habla con la verdad ella entendería.

-¿Entender qué?... ¿entender el porqué mi hijo es un asesino?... ¿de verdad piensa que el mundo es muy comprensivo? –Exclamó exasperada- al mundo no le interesara lo que le paso a mi hijo, la gente dirá que lo tenía merecido, que él mismo se lo buscó...

Joshua Turner no dijo nada, solo veía los azules ojos de la mujer llenarse de lágrimas de impotencia mientras hablaba.

-El será su cabeza de turco para el ministerio y nadie levantará un dedo en su defensa... porque lo odian y le temen como si fuera el mismísimo señor Tenebroso.

Joshua siguió en silencio, sabía que la rubia mujer tenía razón, lo había visto tantas veces que se rio de sí mismo al pensar por un momento que la gente comprendería a Draco.

-Pero... -dijo levantando la cabeza- no digo que le digamos a Remus Lupin que ayude, sino a la profesora; ella es una mujer justa y podría dar ideas para buscarlo.

-¿Ideas?... ¿y porque no pensar que ya se las dijo a Lupin?

-Porque las circunstancias son diferentes, ella le ha dejado el asunto a los aurores porque tiene responsabilidades de las cuales ocuparse ahora, tiene docenas de estudiantes en el colegio y a algunos padres que han decidido dejarlos ahí para mayor seguridad ¿usted cree que tiene tiempo para ponerse a hacer conjeturas con el departamento de aurores?... de hecho ya no hay aurores en hogwarts, fueron llamados para otras misiones.

-Está muy interesado... ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy medimago y vi todo el daño que tiene su hijo... vi su tortura y jamás vi algo tan... tan enfermo y degradante, vi el amor que hay entre ustedes dos a pesar de la guerra y dolor que les rodeaba; aquí no hay bandos señora Malfoy, solo quiero ayudar a una madre a encontrar a su hijo en medio de esta guerra sangrienta... señora Malfoy, soy sincero, si quiere puede darme Veritaserum para comprobar que hablo con la verdad; acéptelo... toda la ayuda que pueda recibir le servirá de mucho.

Sería una necedad negar que en eso el hombre tenía razón, pero hacía años que no confiaba en nadie que hacer eso ahora era prácticamente imposible.

-Compruébelo, deme Veritaserum para saber si soy honesto.

-De acuerdo –dijo escondiendo de nuevo su dolor y sacando a relucir de nuevo a la decidida mujer- Rufy, ve a casa y trae Veritaserum.

-Sí ama.

Al cabo de un par de minutos la elfina apareció con lo ordenado, vaciaron el contenido en un vaso de agua y se lo dieron al medimago; el resultado final fue el mismo que él le había dicho.

-¿Lo ve? En verdad quiero ayudarla.

-No lo niego, estoy impresionada.

-¿Pero?

Narcisa se dejó caer en el otro sofá, estaba cansada, pero de lo que realmente estaba agotada era de vivir a salto de mata todo el tiempo, no poder confiar en nadie... sería tan agradable poder hacer eso de nuevo, pero simplemente no podía... y Joshua lo entendía, podía ver que aunque ella quisiera no podría confiar en nadie así tan de repente.

-Tome su tiempo, piénselo.

-Justamente eso es lo que no tengo.

-Sí, es verdad, no hay tiempo... pero tome al menos un par de días para pensar en mi propuesta, hable con McGonagall y juntos pensaremos en algo.

-¿Y mientras tanto? Eso implica que lo deje ir como si nada.

-Puedo hacer un juramento para guardar silencio.

Narcisa exhalo un suspiro, sus planes habían dado un giro completamente inesperado.

-Ama... -musito Rufy sabiéndose irrespetuosa por intervenir en aquella conversación tan importante- ama ¿y si en verdad puede ayudarnos a encontrar al amo Draco?

Narcisa vio sorprendida a su elfina, nunca pensó que Rufy se atreviera a aconsejarla, pero desde hacia tanto que su pequeña elfina la había sorprendido que en esta ocasión decidió escucharla.

-Dime Rufy ¿Qué piensas tu?

Rufy quedo impactada al ver que su ama la miraba muy seria, dándole una tremenda importancia a su opinión.

-Yo... yo...

-Anda querida, habla –dijo masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-Bueno... yo... yo creo que la idea del juramento de silencio es buena y usted podría pensar en lo que dijo.

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó sonriéndole cansinamente.

-Yo solo deseo encontrar a mi amo... -respondio tomándose las huesudas manos entre sí.

-Sí, pero no por eso debemos caer en la imprudencia –dijo acariciándole una larga y fría oreja.

-Entonces lo que usted decida será lo correcto ama.

Narcisa se recargó en el polvoso sofá, mirando sin decir nada al medimago, haciendo que éste se pusiera más nervioso.

-De acuerdo –dijo al fin levantándose lentamente- pensare su propuesta, nos veremos aquí mañana a esta misma hora.

-Bien.

Cuando Joshua regreso a Hogwarts, se fue directo a su habitación pensando en Narcisa, en Draco y en McGonagall, era cierto que pensaba que la profesora era una buena persona con amplio criterio, pero ¿realmente podía asegurar que no iría a entregarlos a Lupin? Más aun ¿podía asegurar que Narcisa no haría algo que pusiera en peligro el colegio?

-Mierda... -pensó dejándose caer en la cama- esto es muy peligroso.

Sin embargo estaba dispuesto a seguir con lo propuesto, pues en su momento no había podido ayudar a Draco y eso había estado molestándolo; había visto al chico realmente mal y él por seguir el procedimiento no había hecho nada... ¿había olvidado su juramento al momento de graduarse? ¿Cuál había sido ese, proteger la vida humana u obedecer al ministerio pasando sobre ella?

Ver a esa madre y a ese hijo siendo torturados, había hecho que su misma humanidad se cimbrara; en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en ello y cuando se entero que Draco había escapado no pudo menos que alegrarse y ahora habiendo visto la seguridad de Narcisa al hablar de Harry, había hecho que se alegrara mas por el chico Malfoy.

-Lo haré... -pensó viendo el techo de su habitación- los ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

______________________________________________

-Ama... ¿desea un té?

-No –respondio Narcisa mientras veía la lluvia caer mirando por la ventana.

-Quiero pedir perdón por mi atrevimiento ama, si usted me lo pide con gusto me planchare las orejas –exclamó contrita a un lado de ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber dicho lo que dije... no debí, fue un gran atrevimiento.

-Tranquila, lo hiciste porque amas a Draco, lo sé –respondio tranquilizándola.

-Ama... ¿en verdad lo encontraremos?... yo... ¡yo deseo verlo de nuevo, cuidarlo aunque me ordene darme de topes en la pared!

Narcisa volvió a sonreír intentando tranquilizarla y tranquilizase a si misma mientras cerraba la cortina y se dirigía a un sofá.

-Lo encontraremos Rufy, así tenga que dar mi vida en ello, volveré a abrazar a mi hijo... lo sé.

Y eso fue lo que la llevo a decidirse, aceptaría el plan del medimago Turner aunque eso fuese un gran riesgo, de todos modos no había encontrado ninguna pista y el encuentro con McGonagall sería en sus propios términos.

.


	49. Capitulo 49

.

-Es una ventaja el que quiera regresar a Malfoy Manor –dijo Draco a punto de salir de la casa- conozco ese lugar mejor que nadie.

-Sí, lo imagino, así podremos organizar mejor el ataque.

Cuándo llegaron a la mansión, se detuvieron en la enorme reja, ya ahí Draco lo tomó del brazo y desaparecieron.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto al aparecer dentro de la casa.

-En una de las muchas habitaciones, ven te mostrare la casa, no tuviste oportunidad de conocerla la vez que estuviste aquí.

Recordando las circunstancias, Harry no pudo menos que soltar un bufido, sin embargo pudo notar algo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Por supuesto –respondió abriendo la puerta y saliendo de ahí seguido por Harry.

Pero no era verdad y estaba furioso por eso... reconocía los síntomas y sabía que estaba a punto de caer presa de la fiebre, por lo que caminó más de prisa como si con eso huyera de sus malestares.

-Ese es el salón principal –dijo señalando una puerta mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, aunque la ubicación es confusa, no recuerdo bien como llegue allá.

-Bueno, pues ahora ya sabes donde esta, también te mostrare la habitación en donde se quedaba, pero antes veamos el salón, tiene una puerta pequeña que no es muy notoria; cuando el señor Tenebroso ocupó la casa nunca la usó y los demás mortífagos tampoco lo hicieron, podemos ocultarla con un hechizo para que pase desapercibida, dudo mucho que alguien la recuerde.

-¿A dónde va esa puerta?

-Es un pequeño estudio que mi padre usaba para leer, era de su uso exclusivo, por eso es pequeño y privado, solo hay libros ahí y un escritorio.

-Perfecto.

-Ahora vamos a la habitación en donde se quedaba y luego veremos el lugar en donde nos quedaremos, creo que será mejor ya no regresar a la otra casa, cuando él llegue habrá mucha vigilancia.

Iban caminando por un largo pasillo y Draco ya iba sofocado, sintiendo que su vista se enturbiaba y sudando a mares.

-Draco...

-Esa es la habitación, la del final del pasillo.

-Draco...

-Es una de las más grandes, por eso al señor Tenebroso le gustaba mucho.

-Draco...

-¿Qué Potter? –exclamó fastidiado sin detenerse.

-Estás mal –dijo tomándolo de un brazo y obligándolo a darse vuelta.

-No es verdad –respondió soltándose e intentando reanudar la marcha.

-Tienes fiebre, deja de negarlo o harás que nos maten –dijo apelando a su sentido del deber, ya que decirle que debía atenderse, seguramente sería inútil.

Eso pareció surtir efecto, pues Draco se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con cierta lentitud.

-Bueno... si pero solo un poco, seguramente me estoy resfriando.

-Sabes que no es verdad, te pusiste así la última vez.

-Estaré bien, solo dame un par de horas para descansar.

-Bien –respondio sabiendo que eso no bastaría- pero hagámoslo en la casa, aquí aun no estamos preparados para ocultarnos.

-De acuerdo.

-Vámonos de una vez, después me muestras el lugar.

Muy a su pesar accedió, por lo que ambos se fueron de Malfoy Manor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Draco prácticamente corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y recargándose en ella.

-¡No, no, no! -pensó pegando la nuca a la puerta mientras cerraba los ojos frustrado- ¡no ahora, no ahora!

Entonces caminó de prisa hacia su cama comenzando a desvestirse en el camino y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, fue al baño a meterse bajo la regadera en agua fría; realmente se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza y sentía las piernas de gelatina, pero no fue impedimento para que tomara la esponja y comenzara a frotarse con fuerza para arrancar de una forma u otra esa suciedad que de repente se había hecho tan presente.

Afuera Harry esperó por espacio de una hora, pero sabía que por más que esperara, Draco no iba a mejorar, antes bien su condición tendía a deteriorarlo, por lo que decidió hablar con él para comenzar a buscar de nuevo algún tipo de tratamiento, al menos para controlar la fiebre, que realmente eso era lo único que podía hacer; tratar el síntoma, no la causa.

-Draco ¿puedo pasar?

Después de insistir unos minutos, decidió entrar encontrando la habitación vacía y la ropa regada en la cama y en el suelo, por lo que se dirigió al baño encontrando a Draco sentado en el suelo frotándose como poseso la piel enrojecida; entró rápidamente y cerró la llave del agua, tomó una toalla y se la puso en los hombros, solo así Draco pareció darse cuenta de que había alguien más en el baño.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí –dijo Harry tomándolo por los hombros.

-No, déjame, no he terminado.

-Yo creo que sí.

-¡No, lárgate, déjame en paz!

-Tranquilo Draco, solo vamos a la habitación, te sentirás mejor.

-¡No he terminado, sigo sucio! –exclamó soltándose, sin embargo Harry sabía que si lo dejaba ahí era capaz de desollarse a sí mismo, por lo que lo envolvió en la toalla y lo levantó en medio de forcejeos.

-¡No, suéltame, suéltame! ¡No me toques, pedazo de mierda!

Pero físicamente no era oponente para Harry, quien casi a rastras y en medio de insultos y pataleos lo sacó de ahí y lo llevó hasta la cama, en donde agarrando la toalla como pudo, Draco hizo el intento de levantarse de nuevo.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-¡Basta!

-¡No, tú no sabes, debo limpiarme!

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora debes descansar –respondió deteniéndolo por los hombros.

-No es cierto, la suciedad brota de mí, por cada poro de mi cuerpo, debo...

-Desmaius...

Draco cayó a un lado siendo sujetado por Harry, quien terminó de acostarlo bien en la cama.

-Mierda... -pensó frustrado, impotente y enfurecido.

Draco yacía de nuevo en cama, con una fiebre inexplicable que lo consumía al punto de morir si no se le daba el suficiente cuidado; así que lo vistió con calzoncillos y procedió a aplicarle paños helados en lo que pensaba que hacer.

_________________________________________

Estando todos en el comedor, a la hora de la cena, una lechuza parda llegó hasta la mesa de los profesores, directamente con el medimago Turner, quien quitó la correspondencia de la pata, la guardó en su bolsillo y dándole un trozo de pan al ave, termino de cenar y se retiró como si nada; ya en su habitación abrió la misiva confirmando su sospecha de quien se trataba.

-Bien... -musitó sentado en la cama, viendo hacia al frente un punto indeterminado- ahora viene lo complicado.

________________________________________

Tomándose un té mientras se disponía a dormir, la profesora McGonagall se asomo por la ventana dando un último vistazo hacia el exterior, viendo la tranquila oscuridad a su alrededor deseando que ésta no ocultara nada maligno para el colegio. Suspirando la cerró y se dirigió a su cama para dar cuenta de lo que quedaba de su té, entonces unos toquidos en la puerta se dejaron oír haciéndola dejar la taza muy extrañada.

-¿Quién podrá ser a estar horas? –Pensó mirando que el reloj de pared marcaba las 11:00 pm- ¿Habrá sucedido algo malo?

Se levantó presurosa pensando mil cosas malas, pensando que podría ser un profesor o un padre de familia con una alerta.

-Buenas noches profesora, lamento molestarla a estas horas de la noche –exclamó Joshua Turner.

-Señor Turner ¿sucede algo malo? –preguntó alarmada.

-No, no, tranquila, perdón por alarmarla pero no está ocurriendo nada en el colegio.

-¡Oh vaya! –exclamó exhalando un suspiro mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho y cerraba los ojos- que alivio... pero ¿entonces?

-Es que necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Tan importante es que no puede esperar a mañana?

-Exacto.

Minerva observo su rostro serio y aunque no conocía del todo al medimago pudo sentir que en verdad el hombre tenía algo importante que decir.

-Bien ¿le parece que nos veamos en mi oficina en cinco minutos? Ya sabe la contraseña.

-Sí, gracias.

Cuándo llegó a su oficina, vestida de nuevo apropiadamente, se sentó tras su escritorio mirando al hombre sentado frente a ella.

-No puedo negar que estoy muy intrigada señor Turner, no me vaya a decir que ha sido asignado a otro lugar.

-No, no eso, pero antes ¿podría correr las cortinas de sus cuadros? Quiero discreción en esto.

Si antes estaba extrañada por esa visita, ahora estaba realmente intrigada, pero haciendo caso cubrió los cuadros con un pase de varita.

-Esta preocupándome.

-No puedo negar que este asunto es importante, pero no es como que hablaremos de un ataque inminente o algo así.

-Bueno, agradezco que no sea eso, sin embargo sigo preocupada.

Joshua se quedó callado... ¿Cómo podría abordar un tema tan delicado?... sentía que por más que le buscara, no habría manera de disminuir el impacto de sus palabras y siendo sincero consigo mismo, la adusta presencia de la mujer, si le imponía.

-¿Señor Turner?

-Lo siento, me quede en la luna.

-Puedo verlo ¿Qué sucede, tiene algún problema en el que yo pueda ayudarlo?

-¿Usted quiere encontrar a Harry Potter?

-¿A Harry? Por supuesto ¿usted sabe en donde esta?

-No, realmente no tengo idea.

-Entonces no entiendo ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Usted y el señor Lupin lo conocen muy bien, fueron sus profesores y son amigos además.

-Sí, pero no entiendo el sentido de esta plática –exclamó un tanto seria.

-Yo deseo encontrarlo, pero hay otra persona que también quiere que aparezca, incluso estoy seguro que mas que usted o yo.

-¿Quién? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Narcisa Malfoy.

Minerva lo observó sorprendida por unos segundos antes de poder exclamar:

-¿La ha visto, ha hablado con ella?

-Sí.

-¡Está encubriendo a una mortifaga! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie mientras golpeaba el escritorio con las manos- ¡Esta poniendo en peligro a los alumnos! ¿¡Cómo se atreve, en que está pensando?!

-Ella no es una mortifaga –respondio sereno, anticipando ya aquella reacción.

-¡No me importa su opinión, debo pedirle que deje el colegio inmediatamente!

-¿No quiere saber donde esta Harry?

-Sí yo no lo sé, ella menos ¿Qué puede conocer de Harry que yo no?

-Le sorprendería saberlo.

-Pues no quiero sorprenderme, gracias.

-Esta podría ser una oportunidad para que usted encuentre a Harry antes que todos.

-O una oportunidad para que una mortifaga entre a Hogwarts; no señor, no lo permitiré.

-Pero si ya lo hizo –respondio medio sonriendo sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Eso que dice, permitirle el paso a una mortifaga.

-¿De qué habla, en qué momento?

-¿De verdad cree que ya con dos hijos muertos, Molly weasley va a tener cabeza para salir de aventura a buscar a Harry quien sabe dónde?

-¿Qué? –musitó sintiendo que literalmente su estomago hacía una pirueta al intuir hacia donde se dirigía Joshua.

-Creo que ya sabe de qué estoy hablando.

Minerva fue sentándose lentamente mientras lo miraba boquiabierta, sintiendo que si se permitía pensar con claridad aquello que el medimago insinuaba, terminaría desmayándose.

-Dios mío... -musitó poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

Joshua miró a la mujer ponerse pálida y cerrar los ojos mientras recargaba los codos en el escritorio y recargaba su frente en sus manos.

-¿Se siente bien, profesora?

-Me he mareado...

Joshua sacó su varita y con un pase enfrente de la profesora checó sus signos vitales.

-Su tensión arterial está subiendo... debe tranquilizarse.

McGonagall suspiró sin levantar la cabeza.

-Dios mío... -volvió a repetir sin abrir los ojos- puse en peligro a mis alumnos, a los padres y a los profesores.

Joshua no dijo nada, pues si otro mortífago en vez de Narcisa hubiera utilizado ese truco, efectivamente el colegio hubiera sido invadido.

-Yo misma le di entrada...

-Profesora, míreme.

McGonagall levanto la cabeza para mirar al medimago, quien tomándole una mano dijo:

-Respire profundo, debe tranquilizarse o se sentirá peor, debe creerme, ni usted ni el colegio estuvo en peligro, esa mujer ya no sirve a Voldemort, es más, nunca lo hizo.

McGonagall retiró su mano sin sentir el más mínimo consuelo, por lo que sacando su varita hizo levitar su tetera y una taza hasta su escritorio.

-Nunca me lo perdonaré.

-¿No me ha escuchado profesora?

-Lo he escuchado perfectamente señor Turner, pero permítame discrepar un poco de la opinión que me merece esa familia.

Esta vez Joshua se quedo callado, pues tenía que reconocer que en verdad él no conoció a la familia Malfoy como lo había hecho la profesora, pero también tenía la certeza que lo que había conocido de ellos en esos días en la casa de seguridad, bastaban para poder confiar en ellos, al menos para saber que no intentaban invadir Hogwarts.

-Debe hablar con ella.

Minerva no respondio, solo se concreto a servirse una taza de té mientras Joshua esperaba en silencio.

-Debe estar bromeando –dijo finalmente exhalando un suspiro- ¿acaso piensa que iré a exponerme con esa persona?

-Pues...

-Olvídelo –interrumpió mirándolo fijamente- reitero la exigencia que le hice hace un momento, debe marcharse de aquí inmediatamente.

-Por favor profesora, tome sus precauciones, las que usted quiera, pero por favor, debe hablar con ella.

Minerva tomo un sorbo de té y luego observo al señor Turner, el hombre hablaba con mucho convencimiento y le intrigo saber qué relación había entre aquellos dos.

-¿Por qué confía tanto en esa mujer?... ¿desde cuándo se conocen?... más vale que me diga la verdad o tendrá que responder a esas preguntas ante el departamento de aurores; es más, por aquí tengo Veritaserum... -añadió abriendo un cajón de su escritorio.

-No lo tomaré –dijo viéndola sacar un frasquito- hay cosas que no me corresponde a mi decirlas.

-Muy bien, entonces no lo escucharé.

-Profesora, cuando estuve designado a la misión de Harry y el señor Lupin, descubrí cosas que no se imagina; y no solo yo, sino todo el equipo, cosas que me convencen que la familia Malfoy no es lo que todos creen.

-¿Me está diciendo que Draco Malfoy no asesinó a toda esa gente?

-No... -respondio con desaliento- él lo hizo.

-Vaya, al menos no tuvo el descaro de negarlo.

-Dígame una cosa, si ella trabajara realmente para Voldemort, al haber entrado aquí ¿no estarían ya invadidos?

-No quiero ni siquiera imaginarlo y jamás le perdonare el que usted haya consentido en eso.

-Yo tampoco sabía que era ella, de hecho ni siquiera la conocía en persona hasta hoy.

-Sí, claro.

-Lo juro y eso yo mismo la descubrí en Grimauld place, no fue ella quien me reveló su identidad.

Minerva se quedó en silencio, las últimas palabras de Joshua tenían sentido, sin embargo no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

-La descubrí hablando de Draco, refiriéndose a él como "su Draco" fue así que intuí que había algo raro ahí, y entonces acabo el efecto de la poción multijugos, ella considero que ya no era necesario seguir fingiendo mas dado que yo ya la había descubierto.

-Aja ¿y lo dejó irse así como así?

-Ya le dije, ella solo quiere encontrar a su hijo.

-Pues si eso es cierto, no veo como pueda yo ayudarla –respondió secamente, sin dejar de mirarlo con dureza.

-De hecho yo tampoco lo sé a ciencia cierta y fui yo quien le propuso a ella que hablara con usted mostrando su verdadera identidad y debo decir que tampoco estaba de acuerdo; tuvo que pensarlo para aceptar.

-Señor Turner... -Dijo con un gesto de cansancio, pues en verdad sentía que había cargado el mundo en los hombros- comportándome con tranquilidad y raciocinio, usted entenderá que no puedo confiar así me este diciendo la verdad, cosa que aun no acepto.

-Y lo entiendo, mire podemos usar un traslador para que usted escape si así lo considera necesario.

-No he aceptado hablar con esa mujer.

-Pero debe hacerlo profesora, le juro por mi profesión que yo no estoy traicionándola, que no pondría en riesgo a sus alumnos y que esa mujer no está del lado de Voldemort.

Minerva observo al hombre y tuvo que admitir que éste hablaba con mucho convencimiento, tanto así que comenzó a dudar de su firme decisión.

-Pero Draco Malfoy es el exterminador de ministros y también de muchos magos, brujas y muggles.

-Sí, lo es y no pretendo negar esos hechos.

-Es más mortífero que Greyback ¿Cómo pretende que yo confíe así como así en su madre?

-Sí, sé que suena irracional, pero debe hacerlo, le juro que no se arrepentirá.

-Usted pide demasiado –exclamo levantándose con cierta dificultad, intentando concederle un poco de confianza al hombre- sabe lo que se juega aquí o al menos eso creí.

-Profesora, puede preparar algún tipo de truco para escapar, no me lo diga y así yo no sabré como puede salir en retirada... mire, si quiere si puedo tomar Veritaserum pero solo con determinadas preguntas, no quiero tampoco decir cosas que no me corresponden.

-¿Determinadas preguntas? No quiere que desconfíe de usted ¿y va a decirme que preguntar?

-Sí, algo así... sería como si yo soy un traidor o cosas así ¿está de acuerdo?

Minerva exhalo profundamente mientras se masajeaba las sienes en tanto era observada muy atentamente por Joshua.

-De acuerdo –dijo al fin mirándolo fijamente.

-A la hora que quiera.

Minerva saco el frasquito y levito otra taza para servir té, en la cual vació unas gotas del cristalino líquido dándoselo después a Joshua, quien antes de beberlo advirtió:

-Sí pregunta algo que no debo contestar me iré de aquí ¿bien?

-Bien.

Cuando se bebió el té, Minerva esperó un momento antes de decir:

-¿Qué piensa usted de mi?

-Pienso que es una muy buena directora, algo gruñona sin motivo en ocasiones, parece que tuviera atorado algo en el... ¡Hey!... –exclamó tapándose la boca.

-De acuerdo –dijo levantando ambas cejas mientras entrecruzaba los dedos de sus manos- necesitaba hacer una pequeña prueba.

Rodando los ojos, Joshua se dispuso a ser interrogado.

-Bien señor Turner, dígame ¿usted está aliado de algún modo con Voldemort y sus mortífagos?

-No –respondio firme y sin dudar.

-¿Ya conocía a la señora Malfoy o a algún miembro de su familia?

-No la conocía en persona, solo a su hijo cuando fui asignado a la misión.

-¿En verdad confía en esa mujer?

-No –exclamó haciendo que Minerva alzara una ceja- es decir, sé que no entregaría a nadie ante Voldemort, lo que quiero decir es que ella hará lo necesario para encontrar a su hijo.

-¿Así sea entregarnos para recuperarlo, ha pensado en eso?

-No puedo responder a eso, no lo sé, no puedo hablar con ella, pero esa es una pregunta circunstancial; el hecho es que esos chicos no están en poder de Voldemort, así que no hay ese riesgo.

Minerva recargo su mentón en sus manos en expresión pensativa.

-¿Por qué confía tanto en esa mujer? –pregunto al fin.

Pero Joshua se tapó la boca negando con la cabeza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no decir nada de más.

-Tienen una historia... -dijo poniéndose de pie- ellos... los Malfoy... tienen sus razones... -y para evitar hablar de mas, salió de la oficina.

Minerva observó la puerta por donde el medimago había salido.

______________________________________

Eran las 2:00 am y Joshua seguía despierto, las cosas ocurridas le habían espantado el sueño por completo y solo permanecía acostado en su cama viendo el techo sin molestarse siquiera en apagar la luz; entonces unos toquidos en su puerta hicieron que se levantara a abrir.

-Señor Turner –dijo la profesora en cuanto abrió- acepto, pero será con mis condiciones.

-Ella exige lo mismo ¿Qué les parece si yo pongo el lugar?

Tras pensarlo un momento, acepto algo renuente.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno el medimago recibió en su mesa a la misma lechuza parda, quien esta vez no se marcho, sino que él dejo que se posara en su antebrazo mientras se levantaba y se retiraba para poder enviar una contestación.

______________________________________

-¿Aceptó ama? ¿Esa persona aceptó?

-Sí Rufy –respondio Narcisa doblando la nota que había recibido por respuesta- pero exige lo mismo que yo... y no la culpo.

-¿Y aceptará ama?

-Ese hombre, el medimago... él dice que será él quien proponga el lugar del encuentro, que para el caso es lo mismo que si fuera ella, de igual forma no confío en ninguno.

-¿Y entonces?

-Bueno... -respondio pensativa mientras comenzaba a caminar lento por su sala- no confío en él por completo, pero me parece que no miente, así que tendré que aceptar, obviamente tomaré mis precauciones.

-¿Y cuándo será el encuentro?

-Hoy mismo, cuanto más pronto mejor.

______________________________________

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la profesora cuando el medimago fue a su oficina.

-Aceptó, le envié la dirección del lugar, es un campo de entrenamiento de Quidditch, un lugar muy amplio que permite ver cualquier movimiento.

-¿Y a qué hora será?

-A medio día.

-Bien.

_________________________________________

Cuando llegaron, Narcisa ya estaba ahí, preparada para escapar si era necesario; había revisado todo con ayuda de Rufy sin encontrar nada, pero no por eso bajaba la guardia. Iba vestida con un largo abrigo negro y guantes de piel, con la parte superior del cabello recogido.

Cuando se vieron a un par de metros de distancia se midieron con la mirada, atentas a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-Aquí estamos –dijo Joshua a un lado de la profesora.

Narcisa no respondió, observaba a la profesora quien la veía duramente; sin embargo años de vivir con el mago más temible de todos los tiempos la habían curtido contra todo, por lo que no se amilanó ante lo más mínimo.

-Profesora McGonagall –dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo- tanto tiempo.

-No mucho por lo que supe.

-Oh sí, lamento haber suplantado a su querida amiga weasley... bueno, no en realidad, era algo necesario.

-El señor Turner dice que usted no es una mortifaga y que quiere que le ayude a encontrar a Harry para así encontrar a su hijo.

-¿Eso dijo?... ¿y que mas dijo el amable medimago?

-No me dijo nada más, dijo que no le correspondía, pero que ustedes los Malfoy tenían buenas razones para no entregarme a Voldemort.

Esa última palabra sí que le provocó un escalofrío a Narcisa, quien no estaba habituada a llamarlo por su nombre; la sola mención de ese ser le provocaba un cúmulo de sentimientos en el pecho.

-Sí, tengo mis razones pero ¿y las suyas? ¿Por qué aceptó venir?

-¿No es obvio?... porque decidí arriesgarme al confiar no en usted, sino en el señor Turner porque también deseo encontrar a Harry.

-Y así alejarlo del exterminador de ministros ¿cierto? –preguntó con un toque de tranquila ironía.

-Sí, no lo negaré –respondio firme para luego cambiar su expresión a una de verdadera incredulidad- ¿Cómo pudo, señora Malfoy...? ¿Cómo pudo permitir que su hijo se convirtiera en un asesino? Draco podía ser presuntuoso pero no era malo, el mismo profesor Dumbledore dijo que Draco no pudo matarlo porque su alma era inocente... ¿Cómo pudo dejarse arrastrar por la ambición de su esposo y de paso dejar que su hijo llegara a tal nivel? ¿Consiguió lo que deseaba, más dinero, mas poder?

Lucius... hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en él, no porque hubiese dejado de amarlo, sino más bien porque no podía vivir con más dolor en el alma; era preferible fingir que lo había olvidado, había veces en que en realidad llegaba a creérselo... "Cissy" solía llamarla... y le pareció curioso como en un segundo pudo evocar todo un mundo de sentimientos.

-No –dijo guardándose para si toda su nostalgia- nada ha valido la pena.

-Su esposo murió por culpa de sus ridículos prejuicios de sangre, por creer en ideales equivocados.

-No, Lucius murió por mi culpa, como culpa mía es que Draco sea un asesino.

-¿Qué dice?

-Y lo mejor será que lo vea con sus propios ojos –dijo sacando un pequeño monedero de terciopelo púrpura, el cual abrió para sacar un pensadero que colocó en el suelo.

Joshua sacó su varita también y transfiguró una roca en una especie de mesa de piedra, solo lo suficientemente ancha para que cupiera el recipiente.

-Es un pensadero grande –dijo Narcisa- suficiente para ustedes dos.

-He visto suficiente, gracias –exclamó Joshua.

-Le faltan muchas cosas por ver señor Turner -A continuación sacó un recuerdo de su cabeza vertiéndolo en el pensadero, luego le sonrió a McGonagall diciendo: -Cuándo gusten, tranquilos, no los atacaré por la espalda.

Mirándose entre sí, el medimago y la profesora procedieron a hundir su rostro en la sustancia plateada que se movía en el pensadero.

.


	50. Capitulo 50

.

El enorme salón oscuro y lúgubre, lleno de mortífagos cuchicheando entre sí fue silenciado por la potente voz de Voldemort. Los mortífagos callaron abriendo camino para que varias personas, precedidas por Greyback pasaran entre ellos.

-Lucius, me informan que deseaban abandonarnos –exclamó Voldemort desde su silla- ¿Por qué tal descortesía, tan mal les hemos tratado?

Sujetados por dos mortífagos cada uno, la familia Malfoy permaneció en silencio, mirando aterrados al mago oscuro.

-No mi señor –dijo Lucius al fin- no íbamos a ninguna parte, todo es un mal entendido.

-No es eso lo que me informan.

-Escapaban como ratas, mi señor –dijo Greyback dando un paso adelante.

-¡Mentira! –Gritó Lucius- nosotros solo...

-Es una pena... -interrumpió Voldemort- pero si lo que desean es dejarnos, pues no nos queda más que concedérselos ¿no lo crees Lucius?

-Mi señor... -respondió soltándose y postrándose en el suelo- mi esposa y mi hijo fueron obligados por mí, ella me decía que era un error dejar su servicio, pero yo la obligué a seguirme.

-Vaya, que dato tan curioso me dices, cuando fue ella precisamente quien me mintió al decir que Harry Potter estaba muerto.

-¡Yo me equivoqué, mi señor! –Dijo Narcisa forcejeando entre aquellos dos sujetos- ¡no sentí su corazón y tampoco respiraba, asumí que estaba muerto! ¡Lucius y Draco no son responsables de mi error!

Voldemort sonrió divertido al ver como aquellos infelices intentaban protegerse unos a otros.

-Narcisa, Narcisa... -respondió riendo al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba lento hacia ellos- no hace falta usar Legeremancia contigo para saber que lo hiciste a propósito... ¡gracias a ti perdí el poder...! –Dijo tomándola bruscamente por el mentón- por segunda vez.

-¡Piedad señor! –Gritó Lucius abrazándole una pierna- ¡yo asumo la total responsabilidad, la culpa es mía por no vigilarla, yo tengo la culpa de todo!

-Tranquilo Lucius –respondio soltándola y soltándose de él con expresión de asco hacia ambos- no tocaré un solo cabello de esa hermosa cabeza.

-¿De... de verdad?... sé que yo soy el responsable de todo y acepto mi culpa.

-Y pagarás lo que te corresponde, eso es obvio –dijo sacando su varita y apuntándole- ¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡No! –gritaron al unísono los dos Malfoy que quedaban.

A una seña de él soltaron a Narcisa, que se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo inerte de su esposo.

-¡Lucius, Lucius! –Gritó tomándolo en sus brazos, mirando su rostro inexpresivo- Lucius... no... -balbuceó oprimiendo su cabeza contra su pecho mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro- mi amor... mi amor...

Draco en tanto se había dejado caer al piso, mirando todo con ojos muy abiertos, como si no creyera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Por tu culpa tu esposo está muerto, Narcisa; y por tu culpa no estoy en el lugar que me corresponde, dominando a magos que desean ser controlados... por lo tanto ayudaras a recuperar mi lugar, o más bien será Draco quien lo haga.

Narcisa levanto el rostro para mirarlo, espantada por lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué?

-Draco, ese pequeño principiante; haré de él un verdadero mortífago.

Narcisa lo miraba en silencio, sin comprender el sentido de aquellas palabras.

-El pagará tu deuda, Narcisa.

-No...

-El llegará a donde Lucius no pudo.

-No...

-El saldrá a cumplir las órdenes al pie de la letra.

-El no tiene la culpa...

-Y tú, maldita traidora... -continuó diciendo mientras le apuntaba con su varita- lo esperaras aquí.

Una pulsera dorada apareció en su muñeca haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-Con eso me aseguraré de que no quieras salir a dar un paseo sin mi autorización o salir de los límites impuestos; y ni siquiera pienses en arrancarte la mano, pues mi magia oscura invadirá tu sangre y no sobrevivirías a ella.

-Por favor... -balbuceó en medio del llanto- mi hijo no es culpable de nada, fuimos sus padres los que nos equivocamos... déjelo ir y prometo ser su mas fiel servidora... tome mi vida... tome mi alma... pero déjelo ir...

-Pequeña estúpida ¿acaso no lo ves?... tu vida y tu alma ya son mías, al igual que Draco -A una señal los dos hombres que la habían sostenido, volvieron a agarrarla separándola del cuerpo de Lucius- sáquenla de mi presencia y tú, pequeño Draco, deberías estar feliz, pues tengo grandes planes para ti

_____________________________________

El recuerdo llegó a su fin haciendo que Joshua y la profesora levantaran el rostro; ambos estaban impactados, sobre todo porque el recuerdo era real, autentico; no había nada que indicara que estuviese alterado.

Narcisa esperaba sentada en un tocón de árbol, con las manos sobre sus piernas con toda la propiedad como si estuviese en un salón de té.

-Dios mío... -exclamó McGonagall- Lucius Malfoy... fue... fue...

-Lo que hemos pasado... no, lo que mi hijo ha pasado estos años ha sido por culpa mía; por haberle mentido al señor tenebroso al decir que Harry Potter había muerto; mi hijo es conocido como El exterminador de ministros, sí... ha asesinado a docenas de magos, brujas y muggles, es cierto... y tal como dijo el señor Tenebroso, llegó a ser el mejor mortífago que tuvo a su servicio; tan letal... tan silencioso y eficaz... que si le hubieran ordenado asesinarla a usted ¿cree que no habría logrado traspasar las barreras de Hogwarts? Más aun ¿cree que él hubiera dudado en hacerlo, ya teniéndola en frente?... –preguntó viendo a McGonagall quedarse callada- ¿podría responderme?

-Yo... yo no lo sé.

-Pues yo sí –continuó con voz serena, segura de lo que decía- si yo logré entrar, imagínese a Draco...él habría logrado entrar, habría llegado a su oficina, habitación o al corazón mismo de Hogwarts hasta encontrarla, y cuando la tuviera enfrente la habría asesinado sin ningún titubeo, apresurándose a salir de ahí solo para poder llegar a cenar a tiempo conmigo; vaya, a los diecisiete años logró lo que nadie, rompió las barreras de Hogwarts y le dio entrada al ejercito del señor Tenebroso -McGonagall la miraba atónita, sin saber si creerlo o no por lo horroroso del asunto- ¿sabe porque le digo esto?

-No.

-Porque si quiero que me ayude a encontrar a mi hijo, debe saber toda la verdad y aunque me opongo con cada célula de mi cuerpo a mostrarle la verdad de la familia Malfoy, sé que es necesario... por desgracia sé que es necesario.

-Esta vez no miraré –dijo Joshua- ya vi lo que tenía que ver.

Narcisa sabía muy bien a qué se refería y no lo culpaba en lo absoluto de no querer mirar de nuevo y aunque sabía que era necesario, le dolía en el alma mostrar lo que Draco quería ocultar al mundo por sobre todas las cosas, pero ya era tiempo de tomar las riendas.

McGonagall la vio sacar otro recuerdo y verterlo de nuevo en el pensadero en donde dudosa se acercó a él.

-Adelante, verá el entrenamiento riguroso al que fue sometido mi hijo, bueno... tan solo una de tantas lecciones.

Sin pensarlo más, minerva hundió el rostro en el pensadero mientras Narcisa sacaba su varita y le aplicaba un hechizo, que la envolvió en una especie de burbuja.

-¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Joshua alarmado.

-Tranquilo, solo es un hechizo que impedirá que salga del recuerdo hasta que éste termine.

-Ah, ya veo... ¿cree que ella esté bien?

-Ella debe ver todo, no hay lugar para huecos.

-¿Cree que resista?

-Deseará arrancarse los ojos, pero la anciana es ruda a pesar de lo que parece –y sin más volvió a sentarse en silencio.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que McGonagall comenzara a moverse nerviosa mientras Narcisa permanecía impávida.

-¿Qué hará cuando lo encuentre?

Narcisa dirigió sus ojos azules al hombre, quien de plano se había sentado en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas.

-Eso no es asunto suyo.

Joshua sonrió mientras asentía, esa mujer era la versión femenina de Draco.

-Sí, no sé porque lo intuí.

No paso mucho rato antes de que la profesora comenzara a moverse nerviosa cada vez mas hasta que de plano hizo un intento por salir sin lograrlo, lo volvió a intentar por un pequeño rato mas hasta que pareció resignarse porque se quedó quieta.

-Su mano... -dijo Joshua viendo sus manos enguantadas- ¿Cómo logro salir del alcance de Voldemort?

Ella miró sus manos y simplemente dijo:

-Con mucha suerte.

-Mujer de pocas palabras, ya veo.

-Podría conversar más, si habláramos de mi hijo.

Joshua se quedó en silencio unos segundos, aunque seguía con la idea de ser reservado en su trabajo, tampoco era como si hablara con cualquier persona.

-Su hijo tiene graves problemas de salud, ya se lo había dicho.

Narcisa solo suspiro mientras inclinaba la cabeza, sabía muy bien que Draco estaba mal, pero no sabía que tanto.

-¿Usted sabía de sus adicciones?

-Sí –dijo al fin, mirándolo ya sin su máscara de indiferencia, pero aun así con cierta reserva de hablar con un extraño de su hijo- Lo sabía.

-¿Sabe a qué tanto es adicto?

-No... yo sabía, pero... eso era todo.

-Entiendo, bueno, él ha tomado medicinas muggles y pociones al mismo tiempo.

-¿Medicamentos muggles? –Preguntó preocupada- ¿de qué tipo?

-De todo, ansiolíticos, antidepresivos, todos muy adictivos si se usan sin control médico.

Narcisa sintió un golpe en el alma al oír aquello, pero sabía que eso solo era la punta del iceberg, que Draco ocultaba mucho más.

-También tomaba pociones, mezclar eso es mortal; déjeme decirle que es un milagro que no haya tenido una sobredosis y su ablutomanía es crítica.

Narcisa no respondio... ¿Cómo responder o que decir del gran dolor que le llenaba el alma al hablar de los dolores de su hijo?... solo se quedó callada ahogando un pequeño sollozo, aquello era demasiado como para poder seguir mostrando indiferencia.

-El daño físico, el daño psicológico... Draco está muy mal.

-Por eso debo encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo –exclamó levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-Señora Malfoy...

-Por favor... -interrumpió alzando una mano sin volverse- no hable... no puedo hablar de mi hijo con alguien más... es demasiado...

-Doloroso –completo al verla quedarse callada.

Su alma gritaba de dolor pero de sus labios no salía un solo sonido; se toco el pecho mientras veía como la tarde se iba nublando... Draco, la razón de su vida... ¿Cómo no saber que se drogaba para poder resistir aquel infierno?

-Mi pequeño... -pensó tragando el nudo que el llanto le provocaba en la garganta- te encontraré mi amor... mi niño...

Respetando su silencio, Joshua la vio alejarse unos pasos, la vio estremecerse ligeramente por el llanto y recordó cómo se mantenía en pie frente a Voldemort, dándole fuerzas a su hijo... y sintió un gran respeto por aquella mujer rubia, que aun siendo delgada y frágil físicamente, le pareció más fuerte que nunca.

Pasaron varias horas y la tarde comenzó a caer oscureciendo poco a poco el panorama, fue entonces que el recuerdo acabó dejando salir a la profesora.

-¡Dios mío! –Gimio la anciana cayendo al piso- ¡oh...¡Dios mío!

Joshua se apresuró a ayudarla mientras Narcisa la observaba.

-Profesora ¿se siente mal?

-No... no... -balbuceo con el rostro empapado en lagrimas sin levantarse- Déjeme...

Joshua permaneció en cuclillas junto a ella, observándola al borde del colapso.

-Deme la mano, la ayudare a levantarse.

Pero Minerva negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos y rompía en un llanto convulso.

-Déjela... -dijo Narcisa sentándose en el tocón de árbol- necesita desahogarse o le dará un colapso.

-Draco... oh Draco... -gimio Minerva sacudiendo la cabeza- pobre niño...

Después de un rato, fue Narcisa quien se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano.

-Venga, levántese, hablemos en otro lado.

-Vamos a Hogwarts –dijo el medimago- ella necesita descansar y usted no correrá ningún riesgo.

Tras pensarlo unos momentos termino aceptando; por lo que regresaron al colegio.

-¿Desea que la acompañe a su habitación? –dijo Joshua ya en la oficina.

-No, no, estoy bien.

Narcisa le sirvió una taza de té mientras el medimago le revisaba la presión sanguínea y agradeciendo con un gesto, Minerva aceptó la taza de té con mano temblorosa.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó antes de darle un sorbo.

-Son las 11:00 pm.

Narcisa permaneció de pie, frente a la chimenea mirando el fuego abrazándose a sí misma; fue entonces que Minerva la miró y dejando su taza finalmente habló.

-Señora Malfoy... no tenía idea...

-Lo sé, nadie la tiene –respondio sin girarse.

-Draco... -exclamó quedándose sin palabras.

-También lo sé, no tiene que decir nada –exclamó volviéndose- solo ayúdeme a encontrarlo.

-¿Y cómo? Al contrario de lo que cree yo no tengo idea de donde pueda estar.

-¿Pero lo haría?... ¿me ayudaría sin traicionarme a la primera oportunidad?

Minerva observo a la rubia mirarla fijamente, comprendiendo la desconfianza de la mujer.

-Señora Malfoy... créame, nunca la traicionaría después de saber lo que sé, nunca...

Narcisa la observó y a pesar de su perenne desconfianza hacia al mundo, le creyó.

-Gracias.

-Y la ayudaré en lo que pueda, usted y Draco cuenten conmigo... pero le repito, no sé como pueda hacerlo, ya fue a Grimauld place y no encontró nada.

-Encontré que si estuvieron ahí y ya pensé como podría ayudarme.

-¿Cómo?

-Ellos no regresarán a esa casa, ese refugio ya no les sirve, pero podría dejarle una carta o un mensaje a Harry por si acaso regresa.

-¿Un mensaje?

-Sí, yo no podría por si Lupin o alguien de la Orden llegase a ir, además Harry estará desconfiando de todos, no responderá a nadie por si es una trampa; imagine si llega a ver un mensaje mío ahí, pensara que es algo tramado por los aurores; pues aunque yo se la dirección de esa casa, no se supone que yo sepa la contraseña para encontrarla.

-Sí, pero no responderá si le digo que se comunique conmigo; aunque podría decirle que quiero hablar de usted, tal vez ese mensaje le intrigue.

-Sí, sí, eso podría ser.

-Porque si le digo que solo se comunique pensara que le diría lo típico, que se entregue y cosas así.

-Sí, tiene razón.

-Lo haré, lo haré hoy mismo –dijo tomando una hoja y su pluma de águila.

-¿Y si el señor Lupin llegase a ir y encontrar la carta?–exclamó Joshua.

-mmm podría decirle que pensé que así Harry se comunicaría conmigo, no porque en realidad tuviera información –dijo McGonagall.

-Hágala y yo la llevare –dijo Joshua- ya se la ubicación, usted debe descansar.

-Sí, gracias.

-No es necesario, la llevare yo –dijo Narcisa- ya debo irme.

-¿Cómo me comunicaré con usted?

-Mañana le enviaré una lechuza que se quedará aquí, cuando tenga algún mensaje ella sabrá a dónde dirigirse.

-Muy bien.

Cuando estuvo lista, Narcisa se dispuso a irse.

-Señora Malfoy.

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento tanto... por el señor Malfoy, por usted... y por Draco.

Asintiendo en silencio, Narcisa entro a la red flú; pronto llegó a Grimauld place, que en ese momento se encontraba oscura como una cueva; encendió su varita y se dirigió al sofá en donde se sentó dejando escapar de nuevo las lagrimas...

-¿Dónde estás Draco?... –musito dejando la carta en la mesita de centro- ¿Dónde estás, mi niño?

Cerró los ojos dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libres, ya sin ojos indiscretos que la miraran; pero aun no era tiempo de relajarse, así que se levantó y dando un último vistazo a la carta, se fue de ahí.

_____________________________________

-No... -gimió dando un manotazo.

-Calma, sé que te duele pero debes refrescarte –dijo Harry colocándole un lienzo húmedo en las piernas.

Vestido solo con calzoncillos, yacía en la cama, consumido por la fiebre, con la piel enrojecida y caliente, sensible al extremo al más mínimo roce.

-¡Llegará a casa!... ¡llegará a casa!... ¡debo... debo estar ahí!

-Y lo estaremos, tú tranquilo.

-No... no...

Harry le acomodó un mechón húmedo de su sudorosa frente pensando en que mas hacer sin tener que dejarlo solo mucho tiempo; había estado cuidándolo noche y día y realmente se sentía agotado.

-Debo dormir... -pensó dando un bostezo mientras veía a Draco gemir de dolor girando el rostro para un lado y para otro; se daba cuenta de que el rubio en realidad tampoco había dormido nada- ¡eh, quieto! –exclamó tomándolo de la muñeca al verlo intentar levantarse.

-¡Déjame!... ¡no volveré a portarme mal, lo juro!...

-Draco, soy Harry, tranquilo –respondio tratando de detener sus manotazos, algo completamente inútil.

-¡No, por favor!... por favor... -musitó quedándose quieto mientras sus ojos comenzaban a anegarse.

-Diablos, no... -masculló sabiendo lo que pasaba- Draco estás a salvo... no me escuchas, pero estás a salvo.

Y como hizo cuando estaban en la casa de seguridad, lo levantó en sus brazos y lo llevó al baño, en donde abrió la regadera y se metió bajo ella.

-¡No, no...! –manoteó bajo el agua.

-Shhh todo estará bien –dijo sentándose en el suelo y abrazándolo suavemente.

Paso un rato resistiéndose hasta que fue poco a poco fue tranquilizándose.

-Yo te cuidaré, ya lo veras –musito besándole la coronilla mientras se quitaba las gafas empañadas por el agua, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que empañaba su vista eran las lagrimas, lagrimas de impotencia y coraje de no poder hacer nada.

Después de un buen rato decidió que era hora de salir de ahí, por lo que acostó de nuevo a Draco viendo que estaba más tranquilo, tocó su frente dándose cuenta de que estaba más fresca, así que decidió que tenía que poner manos a la obra.

-Veamos... -dijo cambiándose de ropa en su habitación- la verdad es que no sé hacer pociones para esto, podría ser peor...

Así que en tanto decidía que hacer salió de su cuarto para darle una última ojeada a Draco.

¿La casa de seguridad?... ahí quedaron muchos medicamentos, eso podría ser útil, pero estaba seguro de que habría algún hechizo detector, como el que había en la antigua base mortifaga; así que definitivamente ese lugar estaba descartado... ¿Dónde más?...

Ya habían pasado dos días y Draco no iba a resistir mucho tiempo así que tenía que moverse, eso era un hecho.

-El callejón Diagón... -pensó a punto de salir- no, ya casi no quedan negocios abiertos.... ¿el callejón Knockturn?... no, ni de broma.

Entonces recordó otro lugar, quien sabe, tal vez ahí encontrara algo.

___________________________________________

Cuando llegó a Hogsmeade se subió el cuello de la chaqueta y se acomodó la gorra que se había puesto, pues aunque las calles del pueblo lucían desiertas no podía confiarse en que ojos indiscretos estuvieran mirando por algún lado; así que se comenzó a caminar más aprisa intentando pasar desapercibido, y en cuestión de minutos llegó hasta su destino, tocó la puerta y espero a que abrieran.

Tocó por espacio de diez minutos hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió un par de centímetros.

-Hola, hola... ¿está el señor Albert? –Preguntó ansioso antes de que le cerraran la puerta- ¿señora Emily, es usted?

Una mujer mayor abrió un poco más la puerta al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Harry?

-¡Sí, soy yo! –Respondio aliviado- que bueno que los encontré ¿puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto que no –respondio rudamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Eres buscado por traidor, viniste aquí la última vez acompañado de ese Malfoy, Albert me lo dijo; yo no quise creerle pero después vi la noticia en los periódicos... ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar así la memoria de tus padres?

Harry exhaló un suspiro haciendo acopio de paciencia, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa vieja a mencionar a sus padres? ¿Qué sabía ella de su vida, más que lo que decía la leyenda sobre "el niño que vivió"?

-Señora Emily...

-Mi esposo no te ayudara esta vez y de una vez te advierto que si no te vas en este instante, llamaré a los aurores... es más, lo haré en este instante...

Harry ya no esperó mas, sacó su varita y le aplico un Obliviate que dejo a la mujer aturdida, así que se apresuró a alejarse de ahí con las manos vacías.

-¡Maldita sea! –pensó mientras se alejaba de ahí a paso rápido.

Cuando llegó al refugio, prácticamente corrió a la habitación de Draco para encontrarlo tirado gimiendo de dolor en el suelo.

-Ya estoy aquí, ven... –dijo levantándolo con cuidado para depositarlo en la cama.

-¡Ah!

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien –siguió diciendo mientras tomaba un lienzo de la jofaina que estaba en el buró y lo exprimía para refrescarle la frente sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado.

Draco respiraba entrecortadamente y gemía de dolor, por lo que Harry ya no sabía que mas hacer aparte de meterlo al agua fría.

-Quédate tranquilo, solo aguanta –dijo colocándolo en la tina.

El rubio casi no bebía agua, por lo que estaba deshidratándose con alarmante rapidez.

-¿Dónde más?... ¿A dónde mas voy?

Un rato después lo sacó y lo acostó de nuevo dándole un poco de caldo, alimento que Draco rechazó.

-El me ayudó cuando fui herido... -pensó ocurriéndosele otra cosa- nunca le pregunté cómo... podría ser que ahí encuentre algo.

Así que ignorando la voz que le decía que no debía dejar solo a Draco de nuevo, salió de nuevo de la casa.

.


	51. Capitulo 51

.

Cuando llegó, sus ojos se abrieron intentando habituarse a la penumbra, aunque aun así sacó su varita para invocar un Lumos; entonces comenzó a dar pasos cautelosamente, podría haber algún truco para avisar de su llegada, pues aunque era su refugio, ya no era tan seguro después de huir.

-Veamos... -pensó viendo a su alrededor- si aquí estuve herido y con fiebre y Draco me curó, debió usar algún tipo de medicamento para eso... ¿Por qué rayos no le pregunté?

Varita en alto comenzó a revisar todo, pues a pesar de que las cortinas estaban abiertas, la mugre en ellas no dejaba pasar bien la luz, aunado a que ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Veamos, veamos... algo debió usar... ¿mmm?

Entonces algo llamó su atención, un sobre lacrado sobre la mesita que estaba junto al sofá, al pie de la lámpara.

-¿Qué es esto? –pensó intrigado al tiempo que tomaba el sobre viendo en el, el sello de Hogwarts.

Alarmado desapareció inmediatamente de ahí llevándose el sobre consigo; apareció no muy lejos de Grimauld place, esperando que alguien lo hubiese seguido, pero al no ver nada se fue al refugio, en donde intrigado miró el sobre con más atención al tiempo que se dirigía a la habitación de Draco.

Después de constatar que Draco seguía en la cama, lo refrescó de nuevo, le dio de beber y sentándose en una silla junto a la cama tomó el sobre; vio que tenía el nombre de la profesora McGonagall y reconoció su letra.

-Seguro un llamamiento a la cordura –pensó con sarcasmo al tiempo que rompía el sello y abría la carta.

"Harry, cuando estés leyendo esta carta, deseo con todo mi corazón que estés bien; necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, es respecto a la señora Malfoy; tengo información que te puede ayudar, no pienses que es una trampa, comunícate conmigo; de todos modos sabes que con las llamadas por red flú no se te puede rastrear.

Atte. Minerva McGonagall."

Cuando terminó de leer, bajo la carta verdaderamente sorprendido... ¿en verdad la profesora pensaba que iba a caer con ese truco?... realmente le parecía bajo que intentara atraerlo usando semejante tema.

-¡Oh!...

El gemido de Draco le hizo aventar la carta para atenderlo.

-Vamos Draco, bebe un poco de caldo, necesitas alimento –dijo levantándole la cabeza mientras le acercaba el vaso a los labios.

-Me duele... -gimio ladeando la cara.

-Sí, lo sé... -dijo viendo su piel enrojecida- lo sé Draco –musitó dejando el vaso y bajándole de nuevo la cabeza.

Le tomó la mano deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder tomar su lugar, estaba al borde de la desesperación con Draco apagándose cada vez más.

-Mamá... cierra los ojos... mamá...

Haciendo una mueca de impotencia, Harry miró la carta en el suelo; sabía muy bien que era una treta de la profesora, sin embargo si tenía razón en que no podrían rastrearlo con una llamada vía red flú, así que lo único que le quedaba era acudir a ella pidiéndole una poción para la fiebre; sería una condición para aceptar hacer la llamada.

Así que soltó a Draco y puso manos a la obra; media hora después y habiendo conseguido una lechuza, Harry envió al ave a Hogwarts esperando una pronta respuesta; sin más regresó al lado de Draco.

____________________________________________

Siendo las 2:00 am, unos picotazos en la ventana de la profesora la hicieron levantarse apresurada; la abrió para dejarla entrar, le quitó el mensaje de la pata y abrió la carta con avidez deseando que fuera de Harry, por lo que ansiosa se puso sus gafas y encendió su lámpara mientras se sentaba en la cama para leer.

"Profesora McGonagall, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver su carta en Grimauld place; le informo que aceptaré hablar con usted con una condición, tengo una herida que me provoca mucha fiebre, necesito medicamento para la infección y para bajar la temperatura, no puedo pasármela bajo la ducha todo el tiempo, dele lo que necesito a la lechuza, ella sabrá su destino.

Atte. Harry."

Emocionada por haber obtenido una respuesta de Harry, bajo la carta mientras veía hacia adelante; estaba contenta de saber que hablaría con él, pero al mismo tiempo la preocupación le atenazó el estómago al saber que estaba herido... ¿sería de gravedad? ¿Algún mortífago lo habría atacado?... peor aun ¿algún auror?... sin más dilación se puso su bata y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose lo más rápido que podía a la enfermería.

-Poppy, Poppy... -llamó tocando con cierta urgencia en la habitación de la medimaga de Hogwarts, quien soñolienta abrió.

-¿Profesora McGonagall?... –exclamó espabilándose alarmada- ¿sucede algo?

-No Poppy, lamento despertarla así, pero necesito su ayuda.

-Claro, claro ¿Qué puedo hacer? –respondio saliendo de su cuarto al tiempo que caminaba con la profesora a la parte de la enfermería en donde tenía sus pociones.

-Tengo un amigo que ha sido herido en un ataque de carroñeros, no puede ir a San Mungo porque no quiere dejar sola a su esposa, tiene una infección muy fuerte y tiene mucha fiebre.

-Ya entiendo –dijo la buena mujer abriendo la puerta de su cuarto de pociones- lo ideal sería saber qué tipo de infección y que herida, pero como no es posible le daré algo que trata infecciones en general, le ayudara si la infección no es tan fuerte y eso ayudara a que baje la temperatura; sino sucede que tome esto... -dijo metiendo otro frasquito en una bolsa- es para la fiebre, al menos le ayudara llegar a san Mungo, eso si el medicamento no es suficiente; pero confío en que esto bastará.

-Gracias Poppy, no sé que hubiera hecho sin su ayuda.

-Para eso estoy profesora.

-Gracias de nuevo, ahora me voy para dejar que descanse y para enviar esto a la brevedad posible.

-Vaya, vaya y me cuenta después si esto le ayudó.

-Sí, buenas noches.

Tan pronto como pudo, envió a la lechuza de regreso con el medicamento en una de sus patas.

__________________________________________

Habiendo dormitado a un lado de Draco, el ruido de la ventana hizo despertar a Harry de golpe; así que se levantó para dejar entrar a la lechuza viendo ansiosamente las patas del animal.

-No puede ser... -exclamó sonriendo sorprendido al ver la bolsita que tenía atada.

La desató y abrió ansioso para ver su contenido, sacó una nota con las indicaciones de cómo tomarla e inmediatamente procedió a hacerlo. Le dio a Draco unas cucharadas de ambas pociones y esperó a que surtieran efecto; a los diez minutos Draco comenzó a tranquilizarse, por lo que tomándole la temperatura constato que la fiebre había comenzado a bajar.

-Gracias a Dios... -musitó aliviado mientras recargaba sus codos en sus rodillas y bajaba la cabeza.

Sabia que eso no bastaba, pero de momento era lo que necesitaba, así que dejándolo dormir salió de su habitación para irse a la suya y tirarse en la cama.

____________________________________________

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, miró su reloj viendo que ya eran las 10:00 am; se levantó rápidamente para ver a Draco, quien dormía todavía; suspirando de alivio tocó su frente, aun tenía fiebre pero no tan alta, por lo que ya más tranquilo fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, pero a pesar de haberse despertado de golpe se daba cuenta de que si había descansado lo suficiente; desayunó y preparó algo para Draco y regreso a la habitación.

Draco no tardo mucho en despertar, pero para variar lo hizo con un humor de los mil diablos.

-Siéntate –dijo Harry levantándolo y colocándole almohadones en la espalda.

-Deja de joder, me duele la cabeza.

-Eso es porque estás deshidratado y no has comido.

Draco vio como le colocaba una charola en las piernas sentándose él también en la cama.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Sopa de pollo.

-No tengo hambre.

-Y yo no tengo paciencia.

-No quiero comer.

-No te pregunté.

-Pero...

-O comes o te amarro y yo mismo te doy en la boca.

-¿Serías capaz?

-¿Aun lo dudas?

No, no lo dudaba ni tantito, por lo que haciendo de tripas corazón comenzó a comer desganadamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Tres días.

Intentó disimularlo pero en verdad le pesó que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo perdido en la inconsciencia y lo peor, al cuidado de Harry; pero sabía que no había tiempo para remilgos, el día cero como había comenzado a llamarle se acercaba; sin embargo esos sentimientos eran tan fuertes, tan difíciles de manejar que solo deseó aventar todo y cubrir su torso desnudo.

-No quiero, quítalo.

-Pero...

-¡No quiero comer, quiero que te largues y me dejes solo! –Gritó aventando la charola al piso para después tomar la sabana y cubrirse el pecho- ¡déjame solo, déjame solo!

Impotente y decepcionado, Harry solo atinó a levantar el plato y salir de ahí cabizbajo; en cuanto quedó solo Draco intentó levantarse, mareándose tan solo por el esfuerzo, pero eso no le importó, tenía una fijación en su mente que debía cumplir a toda costa.

-Tres días... -pensó sujetándose de la pared- tres días revolcándome en la inmundicia... que asco...

Como pudo llegó al baño en donde comenzó a frotarse bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha, desde los pies hasta la cara; era un verdadero infierno pues su piel sensible resentía más que nunca su "tratamiento de limpieza", pero aquello era más fuerte que él, así que haciendo caso omiso a las lagrimas de dolor que el agua se encargaba de enjuagar, siguió torturándose a sí mismo.

No existía la noción del tiempo, solo sabía que debía limpiar, limpiar y limpiar, eso fue hasta que un par de fuertes manos lo tomaron por las muñecas.

-Suficiente, salgamos de aquí.

-¿Q-que? –balbuceó sorprendido levantando la mirada.

Harry vio sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y en lugar de enfadarse con él, solo quiso protegerlo de sí mismo sin causarle más daño.

-No, no... no es suficiente... no he terminado...

-Ya terminaste, anda.

Ni siquiera había notado cuando el agua dejó de caer, solo comenzó a resistirse de nuevo cuando Harry lo envolvió con una toalla.

-Por favor, déjame...

-No, no... anda, solo ven –dijo Harry sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente al tiempo que lo levantaba.

-Déjame seguir... solo quiero seguir... -balbuceó demasiado débil para resistirse.

Harry tuvo que cargarlo de regreso y depositarlo en la cama.

-Estoy... tan sucio... -dijo entre hipidos, sintiendo tanta vergüenza de sí mismo.

Harry se sentó en la cama y quitó una lágrima que escurría de su mejilla con su pulgar.

-No es cierto.

-Siento... que me... que me ahogo en mi mismo... solo sé que debo limpiarme...

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en el almohadón; el llanto brotaba sin poder contenerlo sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado.

Preocupado, Harry vio sus manos temblar de dolor, de dolor en todo el cuerpo; tocó su frente y confirmó lo que ya esperaba, la fiebre había regresado.

-Aunque más bien nunca se fue –pensó con pesar.

¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía que ocuparse del dolor, de la fiebre, de sus signos vitales... de tantas cosas.

-Necesitas atención medica... atención que yo no puedo darte... -musitó sabiendo que Draco no lo escuchaba.

Sabía que estaba en una especia de crisis y realmente no sabía que mas hacer; aunque por lo pronto usaría lo que tuviera a la mano; así que simplemente mezcló las pociones y sirvió una cucharada, la acercó a los labios de Draco hablándole suavemente.

-Vamos, tómala...

Draco solo atinó a abrir los labios y tragar lo que fuera que le estuvieran dando; dos, tres cucharadas, nunca supo, solo se sumió en la bendita inconsciencia con el Desmaius que Harry le aplicó.

-Lo siento, pero estás muriendo de dolor –musitó sabiendo que humanamente hacia lo correcto.

Necesitaba esa maldita pomada para la piel que le habían aplicado en la casa de seguridad entre otras muchas otras cosas, cosas que no podía conseguir por estar cuidándolo todo el tiempo... tal vez ese encuentro con McGonagall no fuese tan desafortunado.

___________________________________

Era medio día y la profesora de plano había dado su clase por terminada apenas diez minutos de haberla iniciado; alborozados, los chicos de Griffindor y Ravenclaw salieron casi corriendo del salón.

-Cielos... musitó masajeándose las sienes- mejor me voy a mi oficina.

No había podido dormir, imágenes recurrentes de los recuerdos de Narcisa hacían que se le fuera el sueño por completo y cuando conseguía dormitar despertaba sobresaltada, jurando haber escuchado los gritos de Draco.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, no solo Draco ocupaba su mente sino también Narcisa; ahora la miraba con una perspectiva totalmente distinta, para empezar nunca imaginó que fuese precisamente gracias a Narcisa Malfoy que Voldemort no hubiese llegado al poder... le había mentido a su señor, todo por su hijo; no podía imaginar el dolor de esa mujer al ver lo más amado en la vida siendo masacrado y ultrajado brutalmente una y otra vez.

-Pobre Narcisa...-pensó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- que bueno que Lucius no alcanzó a ver lo que le sucedía a su hijo.

Había comprendido el porqué Harry había huido con Draco, comprendía el porqué no lo había entregado al ministerio.

-Oh Harry... tu siempre viendo mas allá que los demás.

Entonces un chisporroteo en la chimenea la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes profesora McGonagall –saludó Harry entre las llamas.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó levantándose rápidamente y yendo ante la chimenea, ante la cual se sentó sobre sus talones con cierta dificultad- Harry me da tanto gusto verte ¿Cómo estás, estás bien, la medicina te ayudó, te atacó un mortífago?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la avalancha de preguntas, pues aunque sabía que todo era una treta para convencerlo de regresar y entregar a Draco, en verdad apreciaba a la profesora.

-Estoy bien, la medicina me ayudó mucho, gracias.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir ni como comenzar, y esperando que el otro hablara terminaron hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Harry...

-Profesora...

Volvieron a quedarse callados para reír al cabo de unos segundos.

-Lo siento, estoy nerviosa.

-Sí, yo también.

-Harry ¿Cómo esta Draco Malfoy?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Harry.

-Bien ¿Por qué la pregunta?... es más ¿Por qué usar el tema de la señora Malfoy para contactar conmigo?... dígale a Remus que ni así...

-El no sabe que estamos hablando –interrumpió intentando darle veracidad a sus palabras.

-Profesora...

-Te lo juro Harry –respondio poniéndose una mano en el pecho- esto no es un truco, no he hablado con él desde el funeral de Percy, él no me pidió hacer esto.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces quien?

-Fue... -exclamó dudosa- Harry, sino me crees que no es un truco ¿Cómo vas a creer quien me pidió hacer esto?

Harry miró a la mujer, vio su gesto grave y entonces comenzó a dudar.

-Te juro por la memoria del profesor Dumbledore, de mi propia familia y por tus padres, que Remus no sabe nada de esto.

Entonces Harry lo creyó, vio la desesperación en los ojos de la profesora por hacer que le creyera; ella nunca utilizaría la memoria de sus padres para hacerlo caer en una trampa.

-Profesora, tranquila, le creo.

-Gracias Harry –respondio cerrando los ojos suspirando aliviada.

-Pero vuelvo a lo mismo ¿Por qué usar el nombre de la señora Malfoy?

-Porque de otro modo no hubieses respondido a mi carta.

-En parte tiene razón, pero también tenía urgencia por los medicamentos, de todos modos hubiera respondido.

-Harry... -dijo tomando aire, como preparándose a sí misma para decir lo que tenía que decir- Narcisa Malfoy está viva.

Si Harry no hubiera estado apoyándose con amabas manos en la chimenea, se hubiera ido de cuernos.

-¿Qué? –exclamo apenas pudo hablar.

-Sí Harry, ella fue quien me contactó, me enseñó cosas y yo no pude evitar creer... ¿Por qué no vienes a mi oficina? Así podremos hablar con tranquilidad, sabes que no daré aviso a nadie.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos accedió, por lo que en un instante se encontró en la oficina dentro de Hogwarts; en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance lo abrazó aliviada de verlo sano y salvo.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien.

-Gracias profesora, también me hace feliz ver un rostro amigo, alguien que para variar no quiera lanzarme mínimo un Crucio.

Cuando estuvieron sentados ella comenzó a hablar, contó el truco usado por Narcisa, el encuentro con ella y el pensadero, al final Harry estaba impactado.

-En primera, no puedo creer que este viva y segundo, que el señor Turner esté aquí... vaya... él piensa, Draco piensa que está muerta.

-Yo... quedé anonadada Harry, tan impactada al ver lo que ese chico paso que aun estoy shockeada.

-Entiendo perfectamente a que se refiere... pasé por lo mismo.

-¿Y como esta?

-A decir verdad, está muy mal.

-¿Mal, porqué?

-Los medicamentos que le pedí no eran para mí, eran para él.

-¿Y quién lo hirió?

-Es complicado y de hecho no puedo tardarme mucho, nadie está cuidando de él.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y ella?... ¿Cómo esta? –preguntó entre esperanzado y angustiado.

-Por lo que pude ver al menos físicamente está bien, muy demacrada y delgada eso si... pero lo busca, lo busca con desesperación.

-Deben encontrarse.

-Así es.

-Pero debo hablar primero con ella.

-Sí, llamaré al señor Turner.

Cuando ambos hombres se encontraron, se dieron un abrazo afectuoso.

-Harry, que gusto verte, creí que no te vería en mucho tiempo, es más, dudaba en verte de nuevo.

-Señor Turner, es... ¡un milagro! –exclamó no sabiendo ya que palabra usar- el cielo lo envía, Draco está muy mal.

-¿Qué tiene?

-No lo sé, es decir... cuando quedamos Hermione y yo solos con él en la casa de seguridad de pronto cayó en cama ardiendo en fiebre, pero era una fiebre que Hermione no pudo tratar, es decir lograba hacerlo por un periodo corto de tiempo pero esta regresaba después, llegó a pasar de los 42° grados.

-Eso es mucho.

-Sí, y ahora la tiene de nuevo, la piel le duele y su ablutomanía esta más aguda que nunca.

-Ya veo, Hermione hizo estudios me imagino.

-Sí, pero no los que ella hubiera querido, lo hizo todo muy limitado.

-Sí, sí, entiendo eso.

-La profesora me facilitó unos medicamentos y con eso la controlé por unas horas, de hecho se las di antes de venir aquí, lo dejé dormido... bueno, más bien desmayado.

-¿Estaba muy inquieto?

-Sí.

-Necesito revisarlo, no puedo medicarlo a ciegas.

-Lo sé, pero todo eso implica que sepan nuestra ubicación, él no estará de acuerdo.

-Creo que eso no importa ahora ¿no crees?

-A lo que me refiero es que antes... -dijo viendo a la profesora.

-Debe ver a su madre –completo ella.

-Exacto, hicimos un juramento inquebrantable de no revelar nuestra ubicación para no traicionarnos, si estoy vivo ahora es porque me comunique con usted con otra intención, pero estoy seguro que él rechazara cualquier ayuda aunque se esté muriendo de dolor.

-Sí, ya conozco eso –exclamó el señor Turner.

-Pues entonces deben verse de inmediato si su vida corre peligro –dijo la profesora.

-¿Cómo nos comunicamos con ella?

-Ella dejó una lechuza, solo hay que mandarle un mensaje.

-¿Qué le diremos? –pregunto la profesora tomando asiento y tomando su pluma.

-Nos encontraremos en Grimauld place –dijo Harry- cambiaré la contraseña y ni Remus ni ningún miembro de la Orden del fénix podrá encontrarla, usted le dirá cual es y así podremos encontrarnos sin peligro.

-De acuerdo.

-Qué sea lo más pronto posible, por ahora me voy –dijo girándose para entrar a la chimenea.

-Bien... Harry...

-¿Sí? –respondió volviéndose.

La profesora se levantó y caminó hasta él para darle un abrazo.

-Gracias por responder.

-Gracias a usted.

_________________________________________________

Cuando Harry regresó al refugio, encontró a Draco durmiendo aun y con su temperatura estable; se sentó en una silla poniéndose las manos en la boca... ¿Narcisa viva?... aun no lo podía creer.

-Draco, tu madre está viva... -musitó sintiendo una inmensa alegría de que algo bueno sucediera por fin en la vida del rubio- y muy pronto la veras.

No sabía que tan lejos estaba Narcisa, así que ignoraba cuanto tardaría la lechuza en dar el mensaje, pero decidió esperar aproximadamente una hora para ir a Grimauld place, pero entonces Draco despertó casi a punto de irse.

-Harry...

-Vaya, soy Harry de nuevo, que bien.

-Así te llamas ¿no? –Refunfuñó cubriéndose con la sabana- ¿podrías darme ropa decente?

-Ropa ligera –respondio abriendo su armario para sacar una camiseta y ropa interior- sabes que tendré que ayudarte ¿no?

-No quiero, puedo solo.

-No puedes y lo sabes y no voy a discutir contigo.

Oprimiendo los labios y aguantándose su coraje, Draco aceptó el que Harry comenzara a vestirlo.

-Alza los brazos.

-No me ¡ah!... –gimio al sentir el roce de la tela.

-Lo siento.

Cuando termino de colocarle la camiseta, Draco le arrebató los calzoncillos.

-Sal de aquí, esto si puedo ponérmelos yo solo.

-Lo haré con una condición.

-Tus condiciones me las paso por el arco del triunfo, sal de aquí.

-Lo haré solo para ir por la comida.

-¿Comida?

-Sí, lo que te vas a comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-Escucha rubiecito... -respondio acercándose lo suficiente para dejar a Draco quieto con el rostro de Harry a un palmo del suyo- o comes o te dejaré en pelotas y no bromeo.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry se le adelanto.

-A menos que prefieras que te dé de comer en la boca, si eso querías solo me lo hubieras dicho.

-¡Yo no quiero eso!

-Bueno, pues entonces voy por la comida, no tardo.

Cinco minutos después se encontraba con un tazón de caldo con pollo deshebrado y verduras, listo para ser ingerido.

-Ya conoces la rutina –dijo Harry sentándose en una silla mientras cruzaba los brazos- no me iré si no te lo acabas.

-¿No tienes algo que hacer?

-No, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que come o se te va a enfriar.

-¿De nuevo estás en tu papel de auror malo, Harry? Porque francamente es tedioso.

-¿Y tú estás de nuevo en tu papel de berrinchitos, Draco? Porque francamente sí que te va ese papel.

-Qué graciosito... -respondio malhumorado echándole un ojo al tazón- podría comer tal vez la mitad.

-Y tal vez la otra mitad te la de por el culo ¿eso quieres?

-¡Es mucho, es como un litro! ¿¡Como pretendes que me coma todo esto?!

-No has comido en días.

-¿Y quieres darme lo que no me comí en ese tiempo, todo junto?

-Sí ¿Por qué no?

-No me lo comeré, es mucho.

-¿Quieres ver que sí? –respondio con calma mientras sonreía sereno.

Draco tuvo la impresión de que estaba tanteando terreno peligroso, así que mejor decidió muy dignamente que tal vez podría hacerle el favor de comer... y comer todo.

-Ya no más –declaró casi una hora después con el tazón casi vacío.

-De acuerdo –dijo levantándose y tomándolo- duérmete un rato, voy a salir a buscar medicinas.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto al verlo agarrar su varita mientras sacaba la suya y aplicaba un hechizo al baño.

-Cierro el baño, no quiero encontrarte desollado en el piso, y te aviso que también cerrare la cocina y los demás baños de la casa, así que se buen niño y quédate quitecito descansando que ya vuelvo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Mírame.

Sin más salió de la habitación para cumplir con lo que había dicho, después dio un último vistazo a Draco, quien le hizo una señal obscena con la mano y salió de ahí.

-Hijo de puta... -masculló al verlo cerrar la puerta.

Entonces, con mucha dificultad abrió el cajón de su mueble y sacó un frasco con pastillas, del cual tomó dos y también su poción para dormir.

-¿Por qué ahora? –Pensó mirando el techo- ya casi es el día...debo recuperarme, tengo que estar bien... debo estar bien- y haciendo muecas de dolor intento acomodarse antes de que el sueño le venciera.

.


	52. Capitulo 52

.

Cuando recibió la lechuza, abrió ansiosa la carta y luego miró a Rufy, quien la miraba expectante.

-¡Hablaron con él! ¡Hablaron con Potter!

-¡Ama, encontraremos al amo Draco! –respondio la pequeña elfina dando saltitos de alegría- ¿¡cuando, cuando será?!

-Hablaremos hoy mismo... -respondio poniéndose una mano en el pecho al tiempo que se sentaba- Dios mío Rufy... veré a mi hijo de nuevo.

-¿Y a qué hora será?

-Me voy ya mismo, no hay una hora exacta, nos veremos en Grimauld place –dijo levantándose al tiempo que tomaba su abrigo y sus guantes- tal vez hoy mismo vea a Draco.

Así que se puso su abrigo, sus guantes y se fue de ahí.

________________________________________

Cuando llegó a Grimauld place, aun no había nadie, por lo que reviso la casa un tanto temerosa de que todo fuera un truco, pero conocía a McGonagall, y sobre todo estaba segura de la naturaleza de Harry.

-Draco... -pensó regresando al salón principal, sentándose en el sofá- ya falta poco, mi pequeño.

Paso un buen rato mas antes de se escuchara el sonido de alguien subiendo por las escaleras, por lo que se levantó alerta; exhalo un casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio al ver quién era.

-Potter.

-Señora Malfoy... llámeme Harry si gusta –dijo el acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Sí, si...

-Señora Malfoy, yo creí... todos creímos que... él piensa... -balbuceó Harry sintiéndose un tonto.

-Lo sé, yo sé que todos lo creen, incluso él.

-¿Cómo es que esta viva, como es que escapó?

-Primero dime ¿Cómo esta? –preguntó poniéndole tímidamente la mano en su hombro.

Harry la vio de cerca, y vio las huellas de insomnio y cansancio reflejados en su rostro, por lo que entendiendo su angustia la invitó a sentarse con él.

-Está a salvo si eso es lo que quiere saber.

-¿Pero? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Esta en cama, ardiendo en fiebre... en esa fiebre recurrente que seguramente usted conoce.

Narcisa lo miró angustiada, sabiendo, efectivamente a que se refería Harry y Harry comprobó que ella sabía.

-¿Hace cuanto...?

-Hace como tres días, logre controlarlo con el medicamento que me dio la profesora McGonagall, pero solo trata el síntoma, no la causa... señora Malfoy ¿porqué Draco enferma así?

Narcisa se levantó, había escuchado la pregunta de Harry pero la angustia estrujaba su corazón; sabia como esas fiebres desgastaban a Draco al punto de dejarlo tan vulnerable como un bebé y por lo que había dicho Harry esa no era la primera vez.

-Sí... -pensó estrujándose las manos- era obvio que no iba a salir indemne todo este tiempo.

-Señora Malfoy.

-¿Eh?

-Necesita atención medica y el señor Turner está dispuesto a atenderlo, pero necesita información... él se niega a hablar de eso.

-¿Y cómo no iba a negarse?... –respondio caminando lentamente a la ventana- creo que ya lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber lo obstinado que es.

-Vaya que sí.

Miró por un momento la calle, con los faroles comenzando a encenderse; entonces se giró y volvió con Harry.

-Todo comenzó con las agresiones sexuales de Greyback... no tarde mucho en concluir que era la saliva de ese asqueroso hombre lobo sobre su piel lacerada, Draco no se transforma en hombre lobo, pero sus efectos devastadores están ahí, por eso no quiere hablar.

-Yo... estoy sorprendido, si... pero la verdad no tanto, ya sospechaba que sus malestares tenían algo que ver con su estadía con los mortífagos.

-Y dura tanto... -exclamó cerrando los ojos- semanas... semanas postrado en cama muriendo de dolor.

-¿Qué tratamiento le daba, señora Malfoy?

-¿Tratamiento?... –repitió sonriendo cansinamente- ¿Qué tratamiento podía darle a mi hijo?... entre los mortífagos hay medimagos, sí; pero ninguno estaba autorizado a ayudarnos, y aunque lo estuvieran; todos estaban celosos de nosotros, de la eficacia de Draco, de ser el mejor mortífago, de cumplir las órdenes del señor Tenebroso como ninguno... no, no había tratamiento, solo medicamentos que nuestra elfina podía conseguir y con el tiempo fui aprendiendo como cuidarlo.

-Ya veo –respondio impresionado- señora Malfoy...

-¿Sí?

-Yo... yo vi los recuerdos de Draco, yo vi lo que sucedió la última vez.

Narcisa inclinó la cabeza, era lo mismo que el medimago le había dicho... ¿porqué Draco guardaba aquellos recuerdos?... justo lo que su hijo no quería había pasado.

-El no deseaba que nadie viera eso –dijo ella- y pasó justo lo contrario.

-¿Usted sabía que guardaba eso?

-No, no lo sabía.

-Yo me preguntaba el porqué de aquello, era obvio que no quería verlos de nuevo ¿pero sabe qué?... lo descubrí... descubrí porqué Draco guardaba eso.

-¿En verdad lo sabes? –preguntó mirándolo como queriendo traspasar su alma- ¿él te lo dijo?

-¿En verdad cree que él me contaría algo tan intimo?

-Qué tonta... -dijo sonriendo con tristeza- es obvio que no, pero para empezar ¿Cómo los descubriste?

-Bueno, si me lo contó, pero después de mucho tiempo; los encontré en su antigua base, estaban ocultos, fue ahí que... que descubrí que en realidad él no era lo que era por elección propia, que él era un esclavo, un simple esclavo... incapaz de decidir por sí mismo.

-Un esclavo... -repitió ella mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lagrimas- lo más sagrado para mí fue convertido en un esclavo, martirizado, torturado...

-Porqué usted dijo que yo estaba muerto, lo sé... y fue por él, por su hijo, yo lo sé.

Ella ya no dijo nada, dejó que una lágrima escapara en silencio.

-El guardaba esos recuerdos –continuo Harry- para que cuando llegara el momento, pudiera suicidarse, pero antes los arrojaría al mar, en algún risco de las playas de Aldeburgh; lo haría como una purificación, para que el mar lavara todas esas cosas que hizo y poder irse en paz.

Ahí ella ya no resistió y comenzó a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Mi hijo... mi niño... anhelaba la muerte... cada día deseaba morir y solo resistía por mí...

-Señora Malfoy... -dijo sin saber realmente que decir, como consolarla.

-Los últimos días que estuvimos juntos, justo después de su última misión... me propuso morir juntos...

Harry la miró atónito, miró el dolor de aquella mujer al hablar de la vida de Draco.

-¿Te imaginas?... ver el dolor de quien tanto amas y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo... verlo agonizar cada día, sufriendo la vida... y aceptar que no puedes hacer nada... aceptar que debes dejarlo ir... dejarlo ir... aquel por quien yo vivía... aquel por quien yo daría mi vida... debía dejarlo ir... abrir su jaula... y dejarlo volar...

Narcisa lloraba, por primera vez hablando con alguien de lo que verdaderamente sentía, dejando salir ese dolor guardado durante tantos años.

-El solo resistía por mi... él solo regresaba por mí... tantas veces desee matarme pero no podía dejarlo solo... hasta que él mismo me lo propuso, me propuso abrir juntos nuestra jaula para poder ser libres... libres... -repitió poniéndose de pie- mi hijo... mi único hijo... deseaba morir y me lo propuso con una sonrisa... su desapego a la vida era tal que sonreía con anhelo pensando en la muerte –dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo- y yo... debía dejarlo ir... aunque con eso se me muriera el corazón.

Harry inclinó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

-No sé como esté ahora, pero sé que sigue sintiendo lo mismo... aunque no hable de ello.

Lo siguiente fue silencio, ninguno dijo nada por un rato, hasta que Harry decidió que no podría soportar un segundo más ese ambiente.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.

_________________________________________

Cuando llegaron al refugio, Harry extendió nervioso las manos diciendo:

-Bueno, aquí estamos, este es nuestro escondite.

Narcisa dio un paso mirando curiosa a su alrededor; si, esa casa era de Draco, tenía todo su estilo.

-No me sorprende no conocer este lugar, es tan precavido.

-Déjeme ir a verlo primero.

-Sí, sí, ve...

Cuando él se fue, se quitó el abrigo sintiendo como si el corazón quisiera escapársele del pecho, tanto así que puso su mano sobre él susurrando:

-Cálmate, ya estás aquí.

Entonces Harry regreso un poco apenado.

-Lo siento, está durmiendo, no sé si usted quiere que lo despierte.

-¡No, no, claro que no!... yo... yo solo entraré a verlo, sé lo que cuesta hacerlo dormir –exclamó evidentemente nerviosa y emocionada.

-Adelante, por el pasillo, la segunda puerta de la derecha.

-Gracias.

Sintiendo las piernas temblorosas, caminó por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta, giro con cuidado la perilla y entró; y cuando la cerró tras de sí se recargo en ella viendo en la cama a una persona durmiendo.

Despacio fue acercándose hasta llegar a ella y por fin, después de meses de enloquecedora angustia pudo ver de nuevo a su hijo.

Draco dormía bocarriba, con la cabeza un poco ladeada justo en su dirección, cuidando de no despertarlo se sentó en la cama deseando abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

-Pero debes dormir... -musitó apartándole un mechón de los ojos- ya tienes el cabello muy largo.

Las lagrimas fluían libremente, dejando salir la angustia que había estado desgarrando su corazón; suspiró feliz, llenando su vista con aquel ser que tanto amaba.

-Lo encontré Lucius... -pensó mientras le tocaba delicadamente una mejilla- lo encontré...

Alborozada se tapó la boca con las manos, sonriendo feliz, aun sin poder aterrizar del todo; entonces se levantó y con paso rápido se dirigió a la sala en donde Harry esperaba en el sofá, pero al verla llegar se levantó.

-Señora Malfoy...

-Gracias –dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- muchas gracias -Harry solo atinó a quedarse como poste, dejándose abrazar muy sorprendido- gracias... -continuó sin soltarlo- sé que si está vivo y fuera del alcance de aurores y mortífagos es gracias a ti.

Al cabo de unos segundos respondio el abrazo, entonces ella lo soltó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y darle un beso en la frente.

-Me has regresado la vida –después lo soltó y se sentó en un sofá.

-Yo... de nada –respondio sonrojado- usted también salvó mi vida, ya sabe... ese día.

Narcisa solo sonrió y se recargo en el sofá dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera agotada... porque en verdad lo estaba, como si la incertidumbre de no encontrar a Draco se midiera por kilos.

-¿Le apetece un té?

-Oh sí, me encantaría.

-En un momento se lo traigo.

-Te acompaño.

Harry fue a la cocina seguido por ella.

-Yo ya tengo hambre –dijo mientras llenaba la tetera de agua- ¿gusta acompañarme?

Hasta ese momento notó que no había comido nada en todo el día, ni los ruegos de Rufy habían surtido efecto esta vez.

-Con gusto aceptaré, gracias por la invitación.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Harry fue a la alacena para ver que podía preparar.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-No se moleste, yo puedo, pero si saca lo que vamos a necesitar para el té se lo agradeceré, las tazas están ahí y el azúcar y el té están en esa puerta.

Pusieron manos a la obra y pronto se encontraron sentados a la mesa.

-Disculpe... -dijo apenado- para algo rápido solo preparé huevos con jamón.

-Harry... créeme que desde hacía mucho, ni el plato más suculento me había parecido tan delicioso como hoy.

Discretamente Harry la observó, esa mujer no era en lo absoluto aquella que conoció hacía tantos años, aquella mujer que antes parecía estar oliendo mierda todo el tiempo.

-Yo... -dijo carraspeando- lamento todo por lo que han tenido que pasar.

-Gracias, pero mejor no hablemos de eso.

-De acuerdo, lo siento.

-No importa, por cierto cocinas muy bien.

-Gracias.

Comieron en silencio, en un ambiente un tanto raro e incomodo por lo inusual, pero en el fondo Harry se sentía feliz, al fin algo bueno para los Malfoy; deseaba ver su expresión cuando la viera pero sabía que ese encuentro era algo personal.

-Dime Harry ¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Bueno... -dijo dando un sorbo a su té mientras tomaba otro pan del cesto- investigando, claro; buscando información de Voldemort.

-Ya veo... ¿y cuál es su plan?

-Eso es lo que yo le pregunto ¿Cuál es su plan?

-¿Mi plan?

-Sí ¿planea irse con Draco y desaparecer? No la culparía en lo más mínimo por supuesto.

-Huir y desaparecer... -repitió tomando su taza entre las manos y viéndola fijamente como si el fondo de la taza le fuese a revelar la respuesta- nada me gustaría mas ¿sabes?... salir de aquí con mi hijo y vivir fuera de radar... pero sé que huir no es la solución.

-¿Piensa quedarse y luchar?

Narcisa se quedó callada, ni siquiera ella misma sabia ya a ciencia cierta lo que haría.

-Draco está decidido a luchar, pero porque piensa que usted murió, realmente no sea cual sea ahora su decisión.

-Yo... yo creo que de todos modos se quedará a pelear –dijo mirándolo- lo hará porque a donde quiera que vayamos el infierno ira con él, el señor Tenebroso tenía razón en eso, no hay a donde huir.

Harry deseo darle ánimos ¿pero cómo podía si sabía perfectamente que ella tenía razón?... Draco ya no estaba en poder de los mortífagos, pero estaba preso de los efectos colaterales de la tortura.

-Así que creo que solo habrá que platicar con él y aclarar unos puntos.

-Sí, creo que si –exclamó sintiendo pena por ella.

-Nuestra elfina –dijo ella sonriendo- quiere tanto a Draco, ella estará feliz de volverlo a ver.

-¿Su elfina quiere a Draco? –repitió pelando tremendos ojos.

-Claro –respondió al ver su expresión- sé que parece imposible, pero es verdad.

-¡Vaya!... con antecedentes como los de Dobby nunca me lo imaginé.

-Sí, pero con Rufy en diferente, no digo que la trate mejor que a los otros elfos que tuvimos, de hecho muchas veces la mando a darse de topes en la pared, a plancharse las orejas, las manos...

-Sí, si... -interrumpió alzando una mano- lo imagino.

-Pero ella lo adora, ya la veras cuando la conozcas.

Pasó otro momento de silencio, ambos preguntándose qué decir para aligerar el ambiente.

-Harry ¿dices que ese medimago está dispuesto a tratar a Draco? –preguntó de repente.

-Sí, necesitara hacerle análisis, pero...

-Draco detesta los análisis –interrumpió- será toda una odisea, ya lo sé.

-Pero al menos ya no lidiare solo con esto –dijo riendo.

-¿Padeciste mucho su mal carácter?

-¿Qué si lo padecí?... ¿lo pregunta en serio?

-Disculpa, tienes razón, me pregunto cómo es que tú mismo no lo has estrangulado ya.

-He estado a punto, créame.

-Será un gran alivio cuando reciba el tratamiento adecuado, espero que mañana mismo pueda revisarlo.

-Eso espero yo también... señora Malfoy, disculpe si parezco maleducado pero me gustaría darme un buen baño, no está usted para saberlo pero no he podido darme ni un duchazo.

-¡Oh claro Harry, adelante! Por mi no te preocupes, estaré en la sala.

-De acuerdo –respondio levantándose y tomando su plato.

-Déjalo, yo limpiaré.

-No, claro que no, no se preocupe.

-Harry, sé que como una Malfoy piensas que no hago esas cosas y bueno, si, tienes razón; pero ya no pienso como antes, tranquilo, sé que puedo lavar un plato sin que se me caigan las manos... además ¿Quién dijo que me iba a mojar las manos? Usare mi varita por supuesto.

Riendo de nuevo Harry aceptó; por lo que se fue a su habitación; era sincero en lo del baño, por estar al pie de la cama no había podido tomarse un respiro.

Cuando termino con los platos, Narcisa regreso a la sala y se dispuso a esperar; Harry en tanto me metió a bañar para después, sintiéndose mucho mejor con el baño, se vistió y salió a la sala encontrando a Narcisa dormida.

-No me extraña que esté rendida, es mejor así, no sé de qué platicar con ella.

Así que regresó a su habitación para recostarse un rato, pero también terminó durmiéndose.

___________________________________________

Cuando despertó, lo hizo como lo hacía últimamente, sobresaltado.

-¡Rayos! –Exclamó mirando su reloj- ¡son las 2:00 de la mañana!

Se levantó y fue a ver a Narcisa, quien seguía dormida, entonces fue por una manta y se la colocó con cuidado, después fue a la habitación de Draco en donde entró sin tocar.

-Oh, ya estás despierto –dijo al ver a Draco recargado en la cabecera- ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

Draco no contestó, el dolor lo había despertado y hacía que para variar tuviera mal humor.

-¿Y para qué?

-Para darte lo que resta del medicamento.

-Ah... bueno, ya desperté.

Rodando los ojos, Harry se acercó sacando su varita para checarle la temperatura.

-Tienes 39° grados –dijo mirando los números sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno... entonces no estoy tan mal.

-Tomarás todo –exclamó destapando una botellita- es lo único que queda.

Cuándo la bebió y le regresó el frasco, hizo a un lado las sabanas.

-¿Quieres ir al baño?

-Sí.

-Te ayudaré, pero no vas a lavarte.

-¿Y a ti que más te da lo que yo haga en el baño? Ya no estamos en la casa de seguridad.

-Iras al baño exclusivamente a hacer tus necesidades, si haces el intento de ir a la ducha, te cargaré y te ataré a la cama y sabes muy bien que no bromeo –concluyó serio y con voz firme.

Sabiendo muy bien que no bromeaba, inclinó la cabeza derrotado.

-Lo necesito Harry.

-Y yo creo que de ver verdad sientes la necesidad de hacerlo, pero yo sería un inconsciente si te lo permito, así que no quiero que pienses que paso por alto tus sentimientos, los conozco... pero no puedo dejarte hacerlo, así que soy yo quien te pide no insistir, porque no lograrás hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Bueno... -respondio resignado- ¿entonces podrías limpiar la cama?

-Con gusto, mientras tanto ven, te ayudaré a llegar al baño.

-Bien... pero no traigo pantalón ¿Por qué no me das un simple pantalón?

-Con trabajo toleras los paños húmedos en la piel, imagínate lo que sería un pantalón, antes di que te puse una camiseta, anda ven, prometo no mirarte.

Vestido solo con camiseta y calzoncillos, Draco no tuvo más remedio que alzar la sabana; cuando lo dejó en el baño, antes de salir Harry tomó la esponja del lavabo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me llevo esto, te dejo solo el jabón, si no sales en diez minutos entrare así estés en pelotas ¿entendiste? Mientras tanto cambiare las sabanas.

-Hijo de puta... -masculló cuando Harry cerró la puerta.

Cuándo salió diez minutos después, Harry terminaba de cambiar la última funda de una almohada.

-¿Listo?

-Ajá.

Harry fue por él para dejarlo de nuevo en la cama, en donde Draco cubrió sus piernas con la sabana.

-Quiero ropa limpia.

-Bien –respondió dirigiéndose a un tocador de madera de hermoso color cerezo para sacar del cajón la ropa- oye Draco, tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante.

-No jodas, ahorita no quiero saber nada –respondio haciendo muecas de dolor, pues sentía como si la piel se le cayera a pedazos.

-Yo entiendo –dijo dejándole la ropa en la cama- ¿te ayudo?

-No.

-Vamos Draco, no puedes ni quitarte tu solo la ropa.

-Pues no me importa, no quiero que me toques –respondio mientras hacía el intento de subir su camiseta- déjame solo.

Suspirando, Harry le hizo levantar los brazos.

-¡No! –exclamó intentando resistirse.

-Anda, solo levántalos o te harás más daño.

Sin fuerzas para resistirse, no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía, así que en cuestión de minutos se encontró desnudo del torso.

-¡Cierra los malditos ojos!

-No lo haré, puedo lastimarte más... cálmate Draco, ya me acostumbré.

-¡Pues yo no!... ¡ah!... –gimió al sentir la tela frotar sus brazos.

Harry hizo lo posible por colocársela lastimándolo lo menos posible y Draco aguantó, aunque sentía que el simple roce era una tortura.

-Mierda... -gimió entre dientes y apretando con fuerza los ojos.

Cuando Harry terminó, le dio tiempo antes de seguir con lo demás.

-Definitivamente no me ayudarás con los calzoncillos.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿puedes tu solo?

Draco quiso soltarse a llorar su desventura ahí mismo, pero sabía que sería muy patético hacerlo en frente de Harry, por lo que solo se acostó y se cubrió con la sabana intentando aguantar ese sentimiento de suciedad.

Harry se cruzó de brazos sabiendo que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Draco estallara en su ansiedad.

-Está bien... -exclamó suspirando- pero no veas nada, promete que no veras ni tocara nada.

-Lo prometo –dijo metiendo sus manos bajo la sabana para bajarle la ropa interior.

Draco se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, para cubrir su vergüenza y para ocultar las muecas de dolor; en cuestión de minutos fue cambiado, por lo que no puedo menos que suspirar de alivio cuando Harry dijo:

-Listo.

La sabana quedo acomodada de nuevo y él hizo el intento de levantarse otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

-¿Vas a levantarte? –preguntó viéndolo hacer el esfuerzo de enderezarse.

-Sí.

-¿No es mejor que descanses?

-No quiero estar acostado.

-Vamos Draco, aprovecha que la medicina te está bajando la fiebre.

-No quiero.

-No seas necio.

-¡Deja de tratarme como a un invalido! –Gritó sintiéndose sobrepasado- ¡Sé que soy un inútil pero deja de echármelo en cara!

-Yo no...

-¡Vete, déjame solo!

-Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir así, además hay algo muy importante de lo que quiero hablarte.

-¡No me interesa!

-Es muy importante Draco, es sobre tu...

-¡Fuera!

-Oye, no...

-¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¿¡Te es tan difícil entender eso?!

No, en lo absoluto, Harry entendía muy bien los tormentos de Draco, sabía que estar tan vulnerable e incapacitado hacían a cualquiera caer en la desesperación, sin embargo también sabía que tenía que ayudarlo a pesar de sí mismo.

-Solo déjame hablar un momento.

-Fuera.

-Draco...

-¡Fuera!

Sabiendo que no había poder humano que convenciera a Draco de escucharlo, decidió salir para darle tiempo de tranquilizarse.

-Diablos... -masculló pasándose los dedos por entre el rebelde cabello negro.

-Paciencia –dijo Narcisa de pie en el pasillo sorprendiéndolo- siento haberte asustado.

-No, está bien, es solo que pensé que seguía dormida.

-¿Con esos gritos? –Respondio sonriendo cansinamente- sé que mi hijo sufre, pero oh por Dios, no pensé que me alegraría tanto oír sus gritos de nuevo.

Harry sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

-No pude decirle nada.

-Me di cuenta.

-Creo que es su turno, solo espero que el pobre no muera infartado.

Narcisa sonrió poniéndole una mano en el hombro cuando pasó junto a ella.

____________________________________________

Ya sabía... ya sabía que era un inútil ¿acaso hacía falta que "San Potter" se lo hiciera ver una y otra vez?

-Sé que soy una porquería, un soldado inútil... -masculló envolviendo su cintura en la sabana mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba despacio hacia la ventana.

La abrió sintiendo la brisa nocturna con deleite; sentía que se le doblaban las piernas por lo arrimó una silla frente a la ventana; miró las estrellas brillar tímidas en el cielo oscuro y aspiró el aroma a tierra mojada.

-Necesito un jardín con damas de noche... necesito mi jardín...

Entonces escuchó que la puerta se abría de nuevo.

-Con una mierda Potter... dije que no quiero ver a nadie –exclamó cerrando los ojos con impaciencia.

-¿Ni siquiera a mi?

Abrió los ojos impactado... esa voz...

-Imposible...

.


	53. Capitulo 53

.

Abrió los ojos impactado... esa voz...

-Imposible...

Se quedó quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia la oscuridad... cinco segundos, diez segundos, ni idea... solo miraba al frente sin atreverse a dar la vuelta, separando los labios como si fuera a hablar pero sin decir una sola palabra, con la respiración agitándosele cada vez mas.

Narcisa lo miró comenzar a temblar, con la brisa nocturna acariciándole el cabello... y dio un paso... lentamente... y después otro hasta llegar hasta él, hasta tenerlo a su alcance, entonces alzó la mano y tocó su hombro.

Aun así Draco no se volvió, fue ella quien lo giró para poder verlo frente a frente; él permanecía quieto, como una marioneta de ojos sorprendidos... con sus pensamientos detenidos, congelados... ella le sonrió, se inclinó y lo abrazó.

Aun así él no decía nada, continuaba con la mirada fija y la boca abierta, con la mejilla recargada en su hombro... ¿Qué sueño era ese? ¿Qué trance, que delirio?... entonces ese aroma llego a su nariz... tan conocido, tan palpable...

-Como si fuera real... -musitó cerrando al fin los ojos provocando que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos grises.

Entonces ella se separó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos; pero él permanecía con los ojos cerrados; vio lágrimas cristalinas resbalar por las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre y con su dedo pulgar detuvo una.

Lo vio sonreír, sonreír en medio de lagrimas y ella también lloró... él no abría los ojos por temor a verla esfumarse como niebla... un hermoso espejismo, una bella jugarreta de sus delirios.

-Mi niño... -musitó sorbiendo la nariz- no soy una alucinación... son tan real como el amor que te tengo... abre los ojos, no me voy a ir.

-No...

-Draco... mírame, estoy viva...

-No... -respondio negándose de nuevo, con voz quebrada mientras le tomaba las muñecas.

-Hijo...

Draco ya no dijo nada, solo se agachó negando con la cabeza mientras el llanto sacudía sus hombros.

-Hijo mío... -exclamo sollozando mientras lo acunaba contra su pecho, dejándolo convencerse a su tiempo, dejándolo sentir su amor y su presencia- estoy aquí y no me voy a ir.

Entonces él la abrazó por la cintura, embebiéndose en su perfume y calor lo más posible antes de verla desaparecer... pero no desaparecía, seguía ahí abrazándolo como cuando estaba aterrado y solo su voz y sus mimos lograban calmarlo.

Permanecieron así largo rato, abrazados en silencio... hasta que poco a poco fueron calmándose, solo así ella se atrevió a separarse y tomar de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos, ese rostro que permanecía negándose a ver.

-Hijo... déjame ver tus ojos... esos ojos que tanto amo.

No quería, no quería porque cuando lo hiciera, ese hermoso delirio desaparecería, pero era tanta la insistencia, era tan urgente ese llamado que sintió que no podía negarse más, así que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de su madre frente a él; sonrió al verla tan bella como la ultima vez, el sueño no se había esfumado.

-No es un sueño Draco –dijo sonriendo- estoy viva y estoy aquí y te busque todo este tiempo... Harry Potter me trajo aquí.

Fue ahí donde el sueño se tornó extraño... ¿Harry Potter? ¿Qué hacía Harry Potter en su hermoso alucine?

-¿Potter? –balbuceó como tonto.

-Reacciona Draco –exclamó riendo soltando su rostro y poniéndole las manos en los hombros- ¡estoy viva!

Entonces se levantó de un salto, viéndola de nuevo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿¡Mamá?!

-Sí hijo, soy yo.

Parecía un pez fuera del agua, boqueando como si la garganta se le hubiese congelado, entonces reaccionó y soltando la sabana la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo llorando de nuevo permaneciendo así un largo rato.

-¿Pero cómo es posible, como es posible? –balbuceó abrazándola fuerte.

Ella no respondió... no pudo; la dicha de volver a oír el latir del corazón de su hijo contra su oreja cerró su garganta.

Tampoco Draco siguió hablando, hablar no importaba en ese momento; solo abrazarla, solo sentirla y cerciorarse de que aquello no era un sueño, solo eso importaba.

Pasaron así un rato hasta que Draco sintió la necesidad de sentarse, solo entonces cayó en cuenta de la sabana en el suelo y quiso levantarla con prontitud, pero Narcisa se le adelantó.

-Toma hijo, vamos a sentarnos a la cama.

-Mamá... -dijo viéndola, como saboreando esa palabra mientras caminaban -Creí... creí...

-Lo sé –respondio acariciandole una mejilla- y yo casi me vuelvo loca el día en que no regresaste.

-Perdóname, no pude.

-Lo sé cariño, mi corazón me lo decía, yo sabía que algo te había pasado... han sido muy difíciles estos meses para ti ¿verdad?

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Narcisa suspiró, Draco seguía siendo el mismo, a pesar de todo seguía manteniendo su máscara.

-Sé que no pero ya hablaremos de eso, ahora estoy feliz por haberte encontrado.

-¿Pero cómo?

Afuera Harry esperaba en la sala, aunque sabía que esa espera era inútil; más bien descansaba, pues sabía que aquellos dos tardarían horas hablándose, poniéndose al corriente, regocijándose... y a pesar de que estaba muy feliz por ellos, sintió nostalgia y algo de envidia, así que sabiendo que no tenía caso estar ahí se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

_____________________________________________

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió que moría, el dolor en todo su cuerpo hacía que quisiera retorcerse si acaso se pudiera mover; el frío intenso que entraba por la ventana era tal que le hacía castañetear los dientes... ¿Por qué mierdas nadie cerraba la ventana? ¡Estaba helando!

-Está ardiendo de nuevo ¿no tienes más medicina?

-No señora Malfoy, le di todo lo que quedaba.

-Debemos traer al medimago.

-Le enviaré un mensaje.

-Sí, mientras tanto iré por mi elfina.

_________________________________________________

-¿El amo está bien, como esta, puedo ayudar? –dijo Rufy en cuanto llego a la casa traída por Narcisa.

-Vamos a su habitación.

-Mamá...

-Aquí estoy cariño, aquí estoy –respondió tomando el paño húmedo que Rufy le tendió solicita mientras veía ansiosa a su amo.

-¿Son las fiebres ama, son las fiebres?

Ella no respondió, se dedicó a atender a Draco mientras Harry salía corriendo.

Fue a Hogwarts en donde el medimago y la profesora McGonagall esperaban en la oficina.

-¿Todo listo? –preguntó al verlo maletín en mano.

-Eso creo.

-Manténgame al tanto –dijo la profesora con aire angustiado.

-Sí.

Los dos hombres desaparecieron por la chimenea.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el medimago fue a atender a Draco mientras Narcisa esperaba ansiosa en un extremo del cuarto, acompañada de Harry y la elfina.

-Tranquila, él lo hará sentir mejor.

-Lo sé, es solo que me angustia verlo sufrir.

-Lo está atendiendo un medimago, ama –dijo Rufy tomándole una mano- nunca antes lo había atendido uno, estará bien, ya lo verá.

-Por ahora solo controlaré la fiebre y el dolor –dijo el señor Turner después de un rato- pero debo hacer estudios, Harry ¿dices que Hermione los hizo mientras estaban en la casa de seguridad?

-Sí, se quedó todo ahí.

-Iré para allá, los aprovecharé, no quiero perder tiempo.

-Pero será detectado.

-Sí, pero diré que estoy en Hogwarts, nadie sospechará nada.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Narcisa fue a sentarse a un lado de la cama de Draco mientras Rufy cambiaba el agua.

-Bueno –dijo él acercándose- confío mucho en Hermione, pero el señor Turner tiene mucha experiencia, creo que él si logrará ayudarlo.

-¿Hablas de Granger?

-Sí, ella está en su último año de medimagia y el señor Turner es su supervisor, la casualidad hizo que nos encontráramos en la casa de seguridad... intentó ayudar a Draco pero no pudo identificar las causas de la fiebre, él no cooperó en nada y la verdad no creo que lo haga ahora.

-Bueno... -respondió exhalando un suspiro mientras limpiaba la frente sudorosa de su hijo dormido- no es necesario que Draco hable, ya lo hice yo y él ya tiene la información necesaria.

-Eso es muy bueno, Ya le había dicho que Draco nunca dijo una sola palabra, esa información hubiera servido de mucho a Hermione... esperemos que ahora todo salga bien.

-Eso espero yo también.

-Bueno, me retiro.

-Adelante.

Las dos lo vieron salir de la habitación, entonces Rufy se acercó a la cama y tomó una mano de Draco.

-Mi amo... mi amo por fin esta aquí –dijo comenzando a derramar lagrimones- lo logró ama, él está de nuevo con usted.

-Con nosotras –respondio sonriendo- con nosotras Rufy.

-Sí, con nosotras.

Harry regresó rato después con unas toallas limpias y por un momento creyó ver mal al ver una de las manos de Narcisa brillar cuando estaba exprimiendo un paño.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –exclamó mirándola azorado.

-No me había quitado los guantes, no me habías visto –dijo ella comprensiva dejando el paño en la frente de Draco.

-Se me había hecho raro verla comer con guantes, pero... ¡vaya! Se parece a la mano que Voldemort le dio a Colagusano en el cementerio... ¿Qué pasó con su mano?

-Rufy me la cortó para poder escapar del señor Tenebroso.

-¿En serio? –Respondio anonadado- ¿y cómo logró esta otra mano?

-Magia oscura, Potter.

-Estoy impactado.

-La magia oscura es poderosa, por eso es tan seductora.

-No lo dudo.

El señor Turner tardó tres días en regresar, pues además de revisar los análisis que Hermione había dejado en la casa de seguridad, consultó algunos libros y después recolectó todo lo que necesitaba; después se fue a Hogwarts para trabajar en el tratamiento, pero enviaba con una lechuza el medicamento necesario para mantener su temperatura controlada, y al final del cuarto día...

-Buenas noches –saludó entrando al cuarto.

-¡Señor Turner! –exclamó Narcisa levantándose al verlo.

Pero ni ella ni Harry dijeron nada mas cuando él comenzó a trabajar; lo vieron colocárle un suero que colgó a lo alto de la cama.

-¿Es una cura? –preguntó Narcisa esperanzada.

-No.

-¿No? –Repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño- pero...

-La licantropía no se cura, esto tampoco –respondio mientras fijaba con cinta la aguja en la mano de Draco- pero con esto definitivamente reduciremos el sufrimiento en un ochenta por ciento si mis cálculos son correctos, hay que ver como reacciona al tratamiento.

-Eso es increíble, gracias –dijo Narcisa sabiendo que con eso ya ayudaba en mucho a su hijo.

-Hay que ver su reacción, aun no cantemos victoria.

Pero pasado un día, Draco no despertó para nada y su temperatura se mantuvo estable todo el tiempo y pasado otro día más, por fin despertó.

-Buen día cariño –saludó Narcisa abriendo las cortinas.

-mmm... ¿Qué día es?

-Es miércoles y son las 10:30 am.

Draco se desperezó sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y débil

-Harry... -dijo de repente sentándose con ayuda de Narcisa que colocaba cojines en su espalda- ¿Dónde está?

-En la cocina, preparando el almuerzo.

Draco suspiro mientras recargaba la cabeza hacia atrás en los almohadones.

-Quiero ir al baño, estoy hecho un asco.

-Creo que primero debes comer.

-No, primero debo bañarme.

-Pero...

-Ya está listo el desayuno –dijo Harry abriendo la puerta- ¡Oh, ya despertaste! Genial –dijo entrando –me alegra, justo a tiempo para que desayunes.

-No tengo hambre.

-Y yo no tengo ganas de discutir, así que te traeré una charola –respondió saliendo de ahí dejando a Narcisa volando en el espacio.

-Perdón ¿me perdí de algo? –dijo mirando a su hijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, es decir...

-Ama ¿puedo servirle el desayuno? –Dijo Rufy apareciendo en la habitación- ¡Amo Draco, ya está despierto!

-Rufy –respondio sonriendo al ver a la pequeña elfina- Rufy, que gusto verte.

-¿¡En serio?! –chilló retorciendo sus manos de gusto mientras daba saltitos- ¿¡al amo le da gusto verme?!

-Sí.

-¡Oh amo, estoy para servirle a usted y a la ama todos los días de mi insignificante vida! –sollozó tomándole una mano.

-Gracias Rufy, ahora ve a prepararme el baño.

-¿No comerás primero? –preguntó Narcisa.

-No... ayúdame –dijo enderezándose con dificultad.

-Pero estás muy débil, debes alimentarte, te puedes desmayar en el baño.

-Por eso estaré sentado en la tina, así no me caeré.

-Listo –dijo Harry llegando en ese momento con una charola.

-Será después Potter, debo bañarme primero.

-Pues no lo creo, o comes o no hay baño.

Narcisa solo alzó las cejas viendo a Harry colocar la charola en la cama.

-No estoy negociando contigo Potter.

-Mira, traje hot cakes con miel, café con leche y una ensalada de frutas, ideal para que recuperes energías –exclamó viendo muy satisfecho su charola.

-Madre ¿podrías ayudarme a levantarme?

-No creo que sea necesario señora Malfoy, puesto que primero va a comer.

Por primera vez, Narcisa no supo qué hacer, estaba entre su hijo pidiéndole algo y Potter actuando con gran seguridad.

-Por última vez Potter...

-No, por última vez tu Draco –respondio plantándosele a un lado de la cama- conmigo no hay negociaciones, no creas que porque esta tu mamá aquí podrás hacer todo lo que se te de tu gana, haré lo mismo que he venido haciendo todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto indignado.

-Impedir que te desolles a ti mismo, así que primero te acabas todo lo que está en la charola o dejare que te pudras en esa cama sin tocar siquiera una gota de agua ¡y no mires a tu mamá, que podría apostar lo que quieras a que me dará la razón!

Draco miró atónito a Harry y luego a su madre, quien ante su sorpresa solo alzó las manos en silencio; entonces intentó patear la charola que Harry ya había colocado en sus piernas.

-¡Te dije que no quiero comer!

Pero para más sorpresa suya, Harry fue rápido y la salvó por un pelo.

-Por poco, pero que bien que no se derramó ¿verdad?

-Potter, tal vez sea mejor dejarlo bañarse primero –dijo Narcisa al pie de la cama.

-No –respondió firme sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio- o come todo o no hay baño.

-Sal de aquí –dijo Draco mirándolo sin siquiera parpadear- ¡Madre, sácalo de mi habitación!

-Eres como un niño, ya comías muy bien sin hacer tanto berrinche, pero como tu mamá ya está aquí vuelves a hacer tus teatros con la comida, pero bueno, eso puedo entenderlo, mas no aceptarlo.

-Potter...

-Señora Malfoy –dijo Harry dejando la charola en una mesita y sonriendo con amabilidad mientras la dirigía a la puerta- si usted quiere que su hijo recupere fuerzas rápido, déjelo en mis manos, si quiere que tarde mas, pues...

Narcisa vio a su hijo que la miraba desde la cama con expresión enfurecida.

-De acuerdo, te espero en la cocina.

-¡Madre! –exclamo incrédulo viéndolo salir.

-Bien, parece que solo quedamos tú y yo –dijo frotándose las manos.

-La... la tina ya esta lista –susurró Rufy saliendo temerosa del baño después de haber oído el griterío en la habitación.

-Rufy, ayúdame a llegar al baño.

La elfina caminó hacia la cama, pero la puerta se abrió asomándose Narcisa por ella.

-Rufy, ven.

-No, ella va a ayudarme a llegar al baño.

-No, Rufy ven, es un orden.

La elfina se quedó viendo a cada Malfoy alternativamente, sin saber a dónde ir.

-Rufy.

-¡Rufy!

-¡Ay ya por Dios, pobre criatura! –dijo Harry alzando las manos dramáticamente.

-Ven Rufy, dejemos que el señor Potter se encargue de todo.

-¡No, ven a ayudarme!

Mirándolo con angustia, la elfina se dirigió a la salida ante los gritos amenazantes del rubio.

-¿Y bien, ya acabaste? –dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Potter? Ya había dicho que comería después del baño.

-¿Por qué ya no soy Harry? –Preguntó con actitud completamente distinta- ¿Qué lo hace diferente? Creí que éramos amigos.

-Mira, no estoy para tus sentimentalismos, quiero bañarme, eso es todo.

-Porque te conozco sé que solo picotearás la comida y no habrá poder humano que te haga comer; si quieres el baño entonces deberás terminar todo lo que hay en la charola y si tú me has llegado a conocer al menos un poco, sabrás que no bromeo y ésto último te lo he dicho al menos unas mil veces.

Draco se le quedó mirando intentando fulminarlo con los ojos, pero sabía que Harry hablaba en serio y como realmente deseaba ese baño con todas sus fuerzas, decidió que mientras más pronto comenzara, mas pronto terminaría.

-De acuerdo, pero no tengo que terminarme todo ¿bien?

-No, debes dejar los platos vacíos.

-¡Pero es mucho!

-Solo son cuatro hot cakes y la fruta, no seas llorón.

Mascullando quien sabe que cosas, Draco tomo los cubiertos y comenzó a comer.

Afuera Narcisa miró sorprendida Rufy y después haciéndole señas se fueron de ahí.

Cuando Draco terminó hasta el último trago de café con leche y le entregó la charola vacía a Harry, dijo:

-¿Contento?

-Mucho ¿ves que fácil es?

Draco rodó los ojos y levanto las mantas.

-Ahora sí, quiero bañarme.

-Sus deseos son ordenes señor Malfoy.

-Pero a solas.

-Claro que saldré –dijo pasándose un brazo por los hombros.

-Estás muy complaciente, eso es sospechoso –dijo prácticamente colgándose de él para poder llegar al baño.

-Nada te complace.

-Es que aquí hay algo raro.

-Para nada –respondió dejándolo sentarse en un taburete junto a la tina- solo que no hay esponja, solo jabón medicinal y pócimas curativas en el agua.

-¡Lo sabía, tú no eres así de complaciente!

-¿Por qué no? querías un baño de tina para ahogarte en jabón y agua, pues aquí esta, adelante.

Draco quedó sentado en el taburete, viendo a Harry, quien sonrió ya sereno.

-Sigo siendo el mismo, trátame igual.

-Ya lo sé, no sé porque lo dices.

-Porque soy "Potter" de nuevo y no me salgas con que así me llamo, no retrocedamos.

Draco no respondio, solo hizo una mueca mientras agachaba la cabeza, sabía que era injusto con Harry pero simplemente no podía evitar gritarle cuando se sentía sobrepasado; pero tenía razón, por alguna razón él tampoco quería retroceder.

-Puedo bañarme solo... Harry.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó diciendo:

-Estaré en el cuarto, si necesitas algo solo grita.

-De acuerdo.

Una hora después Harry lo escuchó caminar hacia la puerta y abrió apresurado.

-Pudiste llamarme.

-Estoy bien –dijo cubierto con una bata de baño.

Pero aun arrastraba los pies, así que de nuevo acepto la ayuda de Harry.

-Y bien, supongo que ahora si puedo quedarme solo mientras me visto ¿no?

-Sí, pero mira... -dijo tomando varios frascos del tocador- esta crema es para la piel y debes tomar este medicamento.

.


	54. Capitulo 54

.

-Quiero vestirme para que me expliques que ha pasado, como es que estoy muy recuperado siendo que apenas han pasado unos días de haber comenzado la fiebre.

-Lo haré.

-¿Qué ha pasado desde que mi madre está aquí?

-Calma, vístete y luego hablamos, de todos modos tiempo hay, debes descansar.

Draco asintió en silencio.

-Pero antes...

-Lo sé, quieres que limpie la cama ¿no?

____________________________________________

Cuando entró a la cocina, el señor Turner y Narcisa platicaban mientras tomaban un café.

-Tu almuerzo está caliente ¿quieres café? –dijo Narcisa.

-No gracias, prefiero chocolate caliente –respondio dejando la charola a un lado del fregadero.

-Rufy, prepara chocolate para Harry por favor... y gracias por hacerlo comer, en realidad casi no lo hacía cuando enfermaba.

-Lo sé, pero ya ve, algunas cosas cambian.

-Oh mi Dios, aun estoy sorprendida –exclamó sonriendo- ¡Controlaste la situación!

-Y salí vivo.

-Y saliste vivo.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

-Aplicándose la crema medicinal, quiere que hablemos cuando acabe.

-Ya veo.

Cuando terminó de comer, Harry regresó a la habitación encontrando a Draco dormitando.

-mmm ya regresaste –musitó cuando entró.

-Sí, pero si quieres dormir un rato más, vengo después.

-No, está bien... hablemos.

Harry le contó cómo fue contactado por la profesora, la señora Malfoy y el señor Turner.

-¿Así que a él se debe esta mejoría?

-Sí, tu madre... bueno, ella le dijo que...

-Sí –interrumpió sacudiéndose una mota en su manga- ya sé.

-Pero falta ver como pasas estos días ¿Cómo te sientes exactamente?

-Pues podrás ver que muchísimo mejor, la piel casi no me duele y no tengo fiebre, lo que si siento es mucho cansancio, tengo sueño.

-Bueno, eso tiene solución.

-Lo que no tiene solución es el paso del tiempo Harry, ya falta menos de un mes, ya va una semana desde que enfermé ¡Una semana!... solo nos quedan tres y yo hecho una mierda –concluyó con desánimo dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, en los almohadones- tres semanas para organizar un ataque y aun falta saber cuándo podré levantarme.

Harry no dijo nada, lo que decía Draco era cierto, estaban en desventaja.

-Podemos decirles.

-No, no lo haremos –replico con firmeza levantando la cabeza para mirarlo fijo- además no podemos pedir ayuda para esto.

-Pero podemos comentarles lo que hemos averiguado, tu madre conoce esa mansión tan bien como tú y estando así no puedes pensar con claridad -Al oír eso, Draco no dijo nada, se recargó de nuevo en los cojines mirando el techo- ¿y cómo te sientes Draco?

-Ya mejor.

-No, hablo de tu madre... yo casi me voy de espaldas al verla.

Draco sonrió... su madre viva era algo que nunca paso por su mente aunque Harry se lo hubiese dicho varias veces.

-¿Cómo podría estar?... me siento completo de nuevo.

-Y la manera en que engaño a la profesora, quien lo hubiese creído.

-Sí, mi madre es muy lista –dijo riendo- me hubiese encantado ver el rostro de McGonagall al darse cuenta, lo que no logro entender es como la convenció.

-Tú madre es muy persuasiva –respondio dándose cuenta de que Narcisa había omitido esa parte en su plática con su hijo- pero no pensemos en eso, piensa mejor en que seguimos siendo amigos pase lo que pase ¿de acuerdo?

Draco miró a Harry y los sentimientos de calidez y confort que había sentido esos últimos días llegaron a su mente como el perfume que se percibe sin saber de dónde viene pero que sin embargo está ahí.

-Yo sé... -dijo jugueteando con el encaje de un pequeño cojín que tenía en las manos- que soy algo... digamos difícil... -Harry sonrió al verlo darse un calificativo suave, pero no dijo nada- pero bueno, ya sabes...

Harry frunció el ceño y luego levantó una ceja.

-¿Ya sé?... ¿quieres decir que ya sé que me amas con locura y agradeces que este cuidándote todo el tiempo y que deseas recompensarme dándome un apasionado beso aunque tu madre este a unas habitaciones de distancia y que te avergonzaría el que supiera que ya tienes novio?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamo escandalizado suavizando su expresión al ver a Harry estallar en carcajadas- por todos los cielos Potter, dices cada estupidez.

-¿Ah no era eso lo que querías decir?

-Obvio no.

-¿Entonces?

-Mejor deberías ir a ver a los hombres de Greyback a ver qué están haciendo.

-Sí, hay que hacerlo.

-Pero recuerda no pedir ayuda Harry, esto se convertirá en un circo si cada vez más personas quieren participar, además caerías fulminado por el juramento que hicimos.

-¿Y qué hago si ellos quieren ayudar? Eso no está incluido en el juramento.

-Mi madre...

-Tú madre es como tú –interrumpió- terca como una mula y no puedes negarlo –se apresuró a decir al verlo abrir la boca para protestar- no sé qué planes tenga pero sea lo que sea no creo que sean volver a alejarse de ti.

-Sí, eso temo... yo quisiera que se alejara ahora que ya es libre.

-¿Tan libre como tú? –pregunto serio dejándolo callado- Draco, esto se complica cada vez más, el tiempo se acaba y no tenemos ningún plan.

-Y yo enfermo –completo haciendo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Te niegas a la ayuda porque estás habituado a trabajar solo.

-Claro y no faltara quien le avise a los aurores y vengan a echar todo a perder ¿Qué no entiendes que es más fácil infiltrarse siendo uno o dos a todo un escuadrón?... irán a complicarlo todo arrestándome primero y preguntando después, eso si es que preguntan, dirán que todo era una trampa o alguna tontería así.

En eso Harry no podía negar que tenía razón, nadie iba a preguntar, solo lo aprenderían y tomarían el asunto en sus manos sin aprovechar la ventaja que Malfoy Manor pudiera darles.

-Ya veremos, por ahora descansa.

Quería protestar pero los ojos se le cerraban de sueño, así que solo asintió y se durmió en seguida.

Harry salió y encontró al señor Turner y a Narcisa en la sala.

-Ya se durmió.

-Creo que ahora podemos decir cómo va el tratamiento –dijo Joshua- solo necesita descanso, pues la fiebre no ha regresado por ahora.

-Se lo agradezco tanto –dijo Narcisa.

-Estoy para eso –respondio sonriéndole para después dirigirse al auror- ¿y qué han hecho todo este tiempo, Harry?

-Investigar, eso hemos hecho.

-¿Y que han encontrado?

-Algunas cosas.

-¿No piensas decirnos?

-No lo sé.

-¿No confías aun en mí?... no digo en ella porque es obvio.

-No es eso señor Turner, es que... bueno si es eso, es que esta información es muy delicada, no puedo soltarla así como así, mire tal vez su intención no sea traicionarnos ni nada de eso, pero ¿Qué tal si usted se lo cuenta a la profesora y la profesora a Remus?... ¿me explico?

-Pues sí, entiendo –exclamó quedándose callado por unos minutos, hasta que Narcisa rompió el silencio.

-¿Lo encontraste? –Preguntó mirándolo fijamente- sabes donde esta ¿verdad?

Harry se quedó callado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y estiraba las piernas.

-¿Es eso cierto? –Preguntó Joshua enderezándose en su lugar- ¡Harry, debes...!

-¿Ve? A eso me refería –interrumpió el moreno- ¿Qué va decir, que informe a los aurores?.... ¿para que vengan y aprendan a Draco primero y averigüen después? Y no solo a él, a ella también –añadió mirando a Narcisa un momento y mirándolo de nuevo.

Turner se quedo callado.

-¿Y entonces? –Dijo al fin -¿piensas hacerlo tú solo, tú y él?... buena suerte –añadió con cierto sarcasmo.

-Yo puedo ayudar.

-No señora Malfoy y si me disculpan, creo que necesito una ducha caliente.

Narcisa y Joshua lo vieron salir de la sala y ella se levantó casi enseguida.

-Mejor voy a ver a Draco.

-Claro.

Pero no fue a ver a Draco, lo que hizo fue tocar a la puerta de Harry.

-Siento interrumpir –dijo cuando él abrió- ¿puedo pasar?

Harry le dio el paso imaginando lo que sucedería.

-Sabes que yo no se lo diré a McGonagall y mucho menos a un auror.

Sí, él lo sabía, también sabía que ella era una de las pocas personas capaces de llegar hasta el final pasara lo que pasara; además necesitaba más ideas pues las suyas estaban al borde del colapso; al ver su expresión resignada, Narcisa se sentó en la cama mientras él se arrimaba una silla.

-Aun no lo hemos encontrado.

-Oh...

-Pero sabemos donde será su próxima base y aproximadamente cuando se mudará para allá.

-¿En serio? ¡Esa es una gran ventaja! ¿Y donde será?

-En Malfoy Manor.

Harry vio su expresión cambiar a una de asombro para dar paso a una de hastío.

-Eso es bueno, nos da una gran ventaja.

-Eso mismo dijo Draco.

-¿Y cuándo será?

-Mas o menos en tres semanas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, lo sé, el tiempo se agota.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer?

-No se –respondio exhalando un suspiro mientras se pasaba los manos por el cabello- no sé, la verdad yo no quiero reconocerlo porque en cuanto lo haga creo que me aventare de la azotea pero... no se qué hacer –declaró alzándose de hombros- tiene razón... usted y el señor Turner tienen razón, es demasiado, es demasiado porque yo no puedo contar con Draco al cien por ciento, él se frustra porque piensa lo mismo, el tiempo se acaba y no sé qué hacer, esa es la verdad... no se qué hacer.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que ella habló.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón.

-¿En qué?

-En que si le dices algo al medimago, le dirá a la profesora; los aurores vendrán y no creerán que nosotros vamos a ayudar, seguro dirán que somos cómplices, echaran todo a perder y esa mansión nadie la conoce mejor que Draco y yo.

-¿Sabe?... sigo pensando en ustedes dos.

-¿En qué?

-En que hasta donde van a llegar, tienen la oportunidad de irse y sin embargo están decidiendo quedarse pero... pueden morir, lo saben, yo se que lo saben, pero sufrieron mucho por estar separados, por perderse, y ahora están dispuestos a morir, yo... no sé si me explico –dijo buscando las palabras para expresarse mejor- ¿está usted dispuesta a que él muera, él estará dispuesto a que usted muera?

-Yo sé... -dijo ella tomándose su tiempo para responder- que él quisiera que yo me alejara, pero él sabe que no lo haré y es lo mismo conmigo... yo desearía que él estuviera a salvo, pero sé muy bien que no se irá; no lo hemos hablado pero creo que lo intuimos... lo sentimos, llegaremos hasta el final... no lo volveré a dejar, si he de morir junto a él, así será y si ocurre lo contrario, él no morirá solo, yo estaré ahí para sostener su mano, para besar su frente... para que no tenga miedo... pero regresando al plan –dijo recomponiéndose y aclarándose la garganta- el que Draco este indispuesto no es su única complicación... ¿dos personas?... ¿dos personas contra el mago más poderoso y su ejército de mortífagos?

-Lo sé, es un plan suicida.

-No solo suicida sino estúpido, el señor Tenebroso y Nagini deben ser eliminados y no hay ninguna garantía de que lo lograrán; debe haber apoyo para continuar el trabajo en caso de que alguno falle, si uno de esos dos queda vivo todo será inútil.

Aunque solo algunas personas supieran de los horrocruxes, no le sorprendió que Narcisa fuera una de ellas.

-Voldemort no es inmortal –respondio pensativo- gran parte de su poder proviene del miedo que provoca y no con eso estoy subestimándolo, pero puede morir como cualquiera de nosotros.

-Pero ese maldito animal de Nagini... ¿Cómo destruir un horrocrux?

-Conozco tres modos.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, destruimos uno usando la espada de Griffindor, otros dos usando veneno de basilisco y uno más con fuego demoniaco, pero éste último es muy peligroso, no es seguro usarlo con ese fin.

-¿Y donde conseguimos eso?

-En Hogwarts, la espada esta en el despacho de McGonagall y el veneno del basilisco está en la cámara secreta... me temo que tendremos que hablar con la profesora.

-Y a cambio exigirá saber la verdad.

-Exacto.

-Pues debemos entrar de algún modo.

-Sí pero debo pensar en cómo sin que sepa todo.

-Tal vez con algún engaño, Draco podría...

-No –interrumpió- preferiría que no.

-No matará a nadie.

-Eso no puede asegurarlo ni usted señora Malfoy, cuando está en una misión esta disociado, haría lo que fuera con tal de conseguir su objetivo, prefiero no arriesgarme, hablaré con la profesora, puedo decirle una verdad a medias, no sé... tal vez cambiando el plazo o que se yo, pero me inventaré algo.

-De acuerdo ¿y qué hay de ti?

-¿De mi? –Pregunto extrañado- ¿de qué?

-Draco y yo sabemos que podemos morir pero ¿y tú?

-Obvio que yo también.

-No Potter, esta misión es un trabajo sin boleto de regreso, no seamos ingenuos, Draco y yo estamos preparados para eso ¿pero tú? ¿Acaso no tienes deseos de una vida o algo así?

-Claro que sí, pero como usted dijo, no seamos ingenuos... esto era inevitable para mí –añadió con un dejo de cansancio y resignación en la voz- durante años nos hemos enfrentado, tal vez ahora sea la definitiva.

Narcisa supo a que se refería, incluso había visto muchas veces a su señor tenebroso hablar de Harry con odio una y otra vez, obsesionado con el chico.

-Mañana mismo iré a Hogwarts –dijo Harry- le pediré a la profesora lo que necesitamos.

-Bien.

_______________________________________________

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar y constatar por si mismo que Draco estaba mucho mejor, fue a visitar a McGonagall.

-Sí, está mucho mejor, durmió toda la noche y su temperatura es normal, ahorita está descansando.

-Qué bueno, el señor Turner me lo dijo ayer por la noche cuando regreso, pero oír que sigue así me alegra mucho ¿y la señora Malfoy?

-Se mudó a la casa, era obvio que no iba a separase de su hijo.

-Sí... -dijo quedándose callada unos instantes, como buscando las palabras- nunca pensé que Draco pudiera ser un asesino, pero cuando supe que él era quien había asesinado a Percy quede impactada, pero menos pensé que lo sería debido a los abusos de Voldemort.

-¿Y usted cree que yo sí?... profesora me equivoque tanto... -exclamó poniéndose de pie, comenzando a caminar por la oficina sintiendo que se ahogaba- me desquité de la muerte de Percy aprovechándome de sus fobias para torturarlo.

-¿Fobias? ¿Torturarlo tú, de que hablas?

Harry suspiro sintiendo vergüenza y pesar de lo que estaba por contar.

-Debido a todo lo que fue sometido, tiene claustrofobia, ablutomanía, eisoptrofobia y hafefobia... y si a eso le añadimos que es adicto a medicamentos controlados... -añadió alzando las palmas en un gesto de derrota.

-Dios mío... ni siquiera sé que es eisoptrofobia ni hafefobia –respondio poniéndose las manos en las mejillas- pero suena terrible.

-No puede verse en un espejo –dijo sentándose de nuevo con la actitud propia de un anciano- eso es la eisoptrofobia... tampoco tolera que nadie lo toque.

-Entiendo... ¿y dices que también es adicto?

Harry tardo unos segundos en responder, hablar por fin de aquello habiendo descubierto sus sentimientos por Draco hacia que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

-Necesita medicarse para sobrevivir el día a día... aturdirse para resistir esta vida... -Ya no pudo decir más, sus ojos se empañaron mientras inclinaba la cabeza y miraba a otro lado- ni siquiera puede dormir como gente normal.

La profesora se puso una mano en el pecho mientras sus ojos también se cristalizaban y sin decir nada se puso de pie, camino hasta el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, que los miraba serio.

-Albus... -pensó viendo al anciano de ojos azules- nos equivocamos... no protegimos a quien debimos proteger.

-Antes de saber lo que ahora sé –continuó Harry- me desquite, me aproveche de sus miedos y lo torturé... lo encerré en un armario oscuro, aprovechándome de sus terrores...

McGonagall se volvió para mirarlo, viendo que la miraba con ojos llenos de dolor.

-Harry...

-Soy un maldito bastardo...

Minerva caminó hasta él y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

-Te equivocaste, pero rectificaste.

-¿Y eso de que me sirve? El daño está hecho... -respondio mientras sorbía la nariz.

-Sí, pero estás haciendo algo, no te has quedado de manos cruzadas, no te recrimines ahora, eso no te sirve... Harry –dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras sonreía comprensiva- no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, pero aprendiste, estás ayudándolo, eso es muy bueno.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

La profesora regresó a su escritorio y sacó un par de pañuelos desechables.

-Gracias –dijo recibiendo uno- me siento una mierda... pero tiene razón, no tiene caso lamentarse.

-¿Y Ron, como sigue? Lo último que supe por la señora Weasley es que estaba de licencia.

-No lo sé... eso es otra cosa que me tiene mal... yo quisiera hablar con él ¿Qué pasará si ya no lo vuelvo a ver? La verdad no sabemos cómo terminara esto, no seamos ingenuos, podemos morir... quisiera despedirme de mi amigo.

-Vamos Harry, no hables así.

-Usted lo sabe bien, no nos enfrentamos a cualquier enemigo.

-Sí, lo sé –respondio exhalando un suspiro.

-Igual con Hermione, no sé qué paso con su padre, estaba desaparecido.

-Está guerra está acabando con nosotros, pero deberías contactarlos.

-No puedo, Ron es auror y por obvias circunstancias no puedo hablarle, hice un juramento inquebrantable de no pedir ayuda a ningún auror ni a ningún amigo... y con Hermione... no, no puedo consternarla más.

McGonagall ya no dijo nada, no sabía que responder pues el desaliento se había apoderado de ambos y después de un rato recomponiéndose, el auror más calmado habló de nuevo.

-Profesora ¿tiene aquí la espada de Godric Griffindor?

-No ¿Por qué lo dices, la necesitas para enfrentarte a Voldemort?

-Sí, por Nagini.

-Entiendo pero lo siento Harry, no está aquí, despareció junto con Fawkes.

-Mierda... -masculló sintiendo que una puerta se le cerraba.

-¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó deseosa de poder ayudar.

-Sí, en la cámara secreta se quedó el cadáver del basilisco, necesito de su veneno.

-Sí, esa parte esta restringida, ahí debe seguir.

-Bien, si me permite iré ahora, tendré cuidado en que nadie me vea.

-De acuerdo.

_____________________________________________

Cuando regresó a la casa, iba con varios colmillos de basilisco en un bolso de cuero, los dejo en su habitación y fue a ver a Draco.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, es increíble pero me siento bien –respondio Draco recargado en los almohadones mientras su madre le daba un vaso de jugo de naranja- ¿Cómo te fue con McGonagall, conseguiste lo necesario?

-No, solo los colmillos de basilisco, pero es suficiente.

-Necesitamos hacer un plan y una estrategia.

-Lo sé.

-Solo necesito un par de días y estaré bien.

-Tranquilo, tampoco servirá de nada que te fuerces demasiado si aun no estás bien, sería contraproducente, mejor descansa lo mas que puedas.

-Potter tiene razón –dijo Narcisa- mientras tanto yo le mostrare Malfoy Manor, así ira conociéndola.

-Esa es buena idea –respondio Harry- ¿vamos de una vez?

-Vamos.

Le dieron a Draco su medicamento y se fueron a la mansión en donde pasaron toda la tarde regresando ya en la noche.

-Son las 11:00 pm –dijo Harry- prepararé algo para cenar.

-Por mí no te molestes, no tengo hambre, le pediré a Rufy un té y una tostada, iré a ver a Draco y luego iré a dormir.

-De acuerdo.

Casi una hora después, Harry se fue a su habitación para prepararse para dormir, se lavó los dientes y se puso una pijama; pero antes fue a ver a Draco encontrándolo despierto.

-Pensé que ya dormías –dijo sentándose en su cama.

-No, ese medimago me quitó mis pociones ¿puedes creerlo? Dijo que él controlaría mis dosis... el muy imbécil ¿Quién se cree que es?... pero en cuanto pueda levantarme iré a comprarlas, antes mandaba a Rufy pero mi mamá le ha prohibido ir a comprarlas... le ordenaría que se planchara las orejas pero esta obedeciendo otra orden.

.


	55. Capitulo 55

.

-¿O más bien ya no eres tan bastardo con ella y se te esta ablandando tu corazoncito?

-Vete a la mierda Potter.

-¿Y entonces no planeas dormir? –Dijo rascándose una oreja sonriendo un poco- debes descansar para recuperarte más rápido.

-Me dejó ese vasito con poción para dormir común y corriente... ¡común y corriente!

Harry observo el rostro ceñudo del rubio sabiendo cual era el problema.

-Sabes que puedo ayudar.

-¿Qué?... ¡ah, no gracias! –exclamo un tanto incómodo.

-Draco –respondio tocándole un pie mientras sonreía- recuerda quien soy, soy Harry... el mismo Harry que durmió contigo en la sala.

Draco desvió la vista intentando no parecer avergonzado.

-Te dije que estoy bien.

-¿Es por tu mamá?... anda Draco, no te emociones que solo voy a dormir contigo.

-¡Yo no insinué otra cosa! –exclamó indignado viendo a Harry comenzar a reír haciendo que sonriera también- estúpido.

-Ya superamos la barrera de compañeros, ahora somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

-Los amigos no duermen juntos.

-Nosotros sí, recuerda que no somos como los demás... anda, piénsalo mientras voy a lavarme los dientes.

Se levanto y salió de la habitación; ya se había cepillado pero quería darle tiempo para pensar; la amistosa y cómoda intimidad se había esfumado esos días con la visita de Greyback, la fiebre y ¿Por qué no? también la presencia de Narcisa, pero confiaba en que Draco recordara esa parte que había olvidado de sí mismo y deseara sentirlo otra vez.

Cuando Harry salió, Draco se removió en su lugar intentando acomodarse, pero realmente las palabras del moreno se habían quedado en su mente... ¿recuerdas? Había dicho... por supuesto que recordaba, solo que había hecho lo de siempre, pasar por encima de lo que quería.

-Pero es un absurdo –pensó avergonzado de si mismo mientras alisaba la colcha con ambas manos.

Pero absurdo o no, deseaba sentir de nuevo esa calidez y protección que había sentido esos días cuando dormían en la sala; pero sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza desechando la idea, era una soberana tontería, él no necesitaba de nadie... aunque debía descansar para recuperarse más rápido había dicho Harry y la situación era apremiante, así tal vez podría hacer una concesión y darle un chance al moreno, todo por la batalla por supuesto.

-¿Listo? –dijo Harry entrando a los cinco minutos.

-Ya lo pensé Harry y puedes dormir en el sofá.

-De acuerdo –respondio como si nada- voy a bajar un poco la luz ¿bien?

-Ok.

Draco bebió el vasito de medicamento y se acomodó en su cama mientras Harry extendía una manta en el sofá que había ahí; solo fue cuestión de minutos para que el rubio se durmiera, Harry en tanto se había recostado cerrando los ojos sabiendo que si ocurría algo despertaría enseguida.

No paso mucho antes de que el mismo decidiera dejar el sofá, se acercó a la cama y miró a Draco dormir; sabiendo que no lo despertaría levantó la manta y se acostó junto a él, con cuidado comenzó a acercarlo sonriendo al ver como no hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para que Draco terminara acurrucado en él.

____________________________________________

Al día siguiente, cuando Narcisa entró en la habitación llevando una charola con el desayuno, casi la deja caer al ver el sendo cuadro que había en la cama.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos...?! –pensó boquiabierta al ver nada más ni nada menos a su hijo dormido en brazos de Harry.

Por un momento pensó que alucinaba, después pensó que Harry se había metido a hurtadillas en la cama de Draco, pero ver el rostro y postura de su hijo mientras dormía muy tranquilo con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Harry y su brazo encima del torso del moreno hizo que desechara esa suposición, lo único que atinó hacer fue salir de ahí silenciosamente.

-¿Qué pasa ama? ¡Parece que vio un fantasma! –exclamó Rufy al verla de regreso en la cocina con la charola.

-Yo... no sé –respondio sentándose mientras seguía con expresión estupefacta.

Rufy bajó de su banquito en donde estaba cocinando para alcanzar la estufa y fue a ver a su ama.

-¿Puedo ayudar, Rufy puede hacer algo?

-No, tranquila, es solo que...

Rufy miraba expectante para que al cabo de unos segundos Narcisa solo le tocara un hombro diciendo:

-Todo está bien querida, termina de preparar el desayuno.

-Sí ama.

Una hora después, Harry y Draco aparecieron como si nada, con el rubio recién bañado y vestido con ropa deportiva.

-Buenos días –saludo dando un beso a su madre- me siento mucho mejor, lo suficiente para comer levantado.

-Me da mucho gusto hijo, buenos días Harry.

-Buenos días.

___________________________________________

En Hogwarts, la profesora sacaba un frasquito de su cajón y vertía unas gotas cristalinas en una taza.

-Ya casi llega –pensó dejando la taza a un lado de la tetera que tenía en el escritorio.

Unos minutos después unos toquidos en la puerta se escucharon.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días profesora.

-Buenos días –respondio sonriéndole mientras se levantaba a abrazarlo- me da mucho gusto verte.

-Y a mi... la verdad me sorprendí cuando recibí su lechuza.

-Pero siéntate, platiquemos ¿gustas un té?

-No gracias.

-Pero está muy bueno, recién lo hice.

-De acuerdo –aceptó sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento.

McGonagall tomo la taza de hacía unos momentos y la llenaba del humeante liquido para luego dárselo.

-Bueno, platiquemos –dijo viéndolo dar un primer sorbo.

______________________________________________

Pasó una semana más en la que Draco no tuvo más opción que descansar, pero maravillado de que la fiebre casi no se presentara más que un par de veces y su piel no estaba tan excesivamente sensible como solía estar en episodios así; sin embargo eso los dejaba ya solamente con dos semanas.

-No puedo esperar más y tú lo sabes –dijo mientras se alistaba para salir.

-Lo sé, sé que necesitas descanso pero también sé que no tenemos tiempo, debemos planear una estrategia.

-Además no hemos recibido noticias de esos dos.

-¿Van a salir? –pregunto Narcisa entrando a la habitación.

-Sí –respondio Draco tomando su medicamento.

-¿A dónde?

-A Malfoy Manor.

-Entonces yo también iré.

Draco miró a su madre y recordó que también ella estaba decidida a participar en el encuentro con Voldemort y sintió pesar, pero la conocía y sabía que nada la haría cambiar de opinión, pues a ambos los motivaba la misma cosa.

-Tranquilo hijo –dijo ella percibiéndolo y acercándose para tomarle una mano- lo lograremos, estaremos en nuestro territorio.

Harry desvió la mirada sintiéndose fuera de lugar, entonces un ruido proveniente de la sala le indico que una lechuza había llegado, así que agradecido por tener un pretexto, salió de ahí.

Era una lechuza de la profesora McGonagall en donde le pedía hablar con él, pero no en Hogwarts, pues un destacamento de aurores andaba en las inmediaciones; le pedía hablar en Grimauld Place pues con la contraseña cambiada era seguro que Remus no podría encontrarla de nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Narcisa.

-No, es decir no lo sé, la nota es de la profesora McGonagall, me pide hablar con ella en Grimauld Place, dice que averiguó algo importante.

-¿Qué podrá ser?

-Ni idea, pero dice que lo que averiguó podría sernos de gran ayuda.

-Entonces yo iré contigo.

-¿Usted?

-Sí, Draco deseará hacerlo pero es mejor que guarde sus energías para cuando visitemos la mansión, así que lo mejor será que vaya yo.

-De acuerdo –respondió tomando una hoja de papel para mandar la respuesta- ¿Qué le parece en una hora?

-Me parece bien, iré a decirle a Draco que nuestra salida esperará un rato.

Draco no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero sabiendo que debía actuar con sensatez, aceptó quedarse en casa en lo que ellos dos salían.

Muy intrigados, Harry y Narcisa partieron para Grimauld Place para encontrarse con la profesora.

-¿Aurores alrededor de Hogwarts? –dijo Narcisa caminando a un lado de Harry.

-Espero que no sospechen nada –respondió preocupado.

Cuando entraron a la vieja casona, Harry notó que ya había luz en la sala, por lo que miró a Narcisa cuando subían las escaleras.

-Ya está aquí.

Cuando entraron a la estancia, vieron a la profesora de pie junto a la ventana, pero la sonrisa de Harry se congelo cuando vio que no estaba sola.

-¿Qué diablos...? –Masculló viendo a esas personas mientras daba la vuelta rápidamente para impedir que Narcisa entrara a la habitación- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

-¡Espera Harry! –gritó Ron al verlo intentando huir.

-¡Harry, nadie va a arrestarte, no huyas! –gritó McGonagall.

Narcisa corrió escaleras abajo mientras Harry era agarrado del brazo por Ron.

-¡No es una trampa Harry, solo estamos nosotros!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Escúchame amigo, solo escúchame, te juro que te irás cuando tu lo decidas! -Se quedaron viendo mientras ambos se sujetaban, Harry miro los ojos de Ron y lo vio tan angustiado que lo hizo dudar- por favor confía en mí.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Harry lo miró fijo mientras la profesora llegaba rápidamente a su lado.

-¡Por favor Harry, no es una traición de mi parte, podrán irse cuando quieran, te doy mi palabra!

Harry los miró alternativamente y considerando la ayuda de la profesora y su conocimiento real de la situación decidió aceptar.

-Bien –dijo soltándose de Ron- me quedaré, pero nos iremos si así lo decido; volteó a ver a Narcisa, quien había permanecido alerta unos escalones abajo, atenta a cualquier señal de él- pero por su seguridad ella se quedará abajo.

-Cómo tú digas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella terminó de bajar para esperar en el vestíbulo; él en tanto caminó al centro de la habitación viendo a quienes estaban ahí.

-Me prometió guardar el secreto –dijo mirando a McGonagall, quien asintió aceptando la culpa, pero también convencida de que había hecho lo correcto.

-Lo sé, pero escucha primero y después decide.

Harry vio a Ron, a su amigo quien junto a sus padres lo miraban atentos y al señor Turner.

-Señores Weasley... -dijo a modo de saludo mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Ya mucho más tranquilo, Ron cruzó la sala y se acercó a él.

-Bueno... ¿y cómo estás? –pregunto Harry sintiéndose estúpido por la pregunta porque realmente no sabía que decir.

Los ojos azules de Ron lo miraron serenos mientras se tomaba su tiempo para responder.

-Hace tiempo... -dijo al fin recargando una mano en el marco de la ventana echando un vistazo afuera y luego regresando su atención al moreno- llorando como una magdalena le pregunté a mi madre si me detestaría por no odiar al asesino de Percy, si me odiaría por sentir lástima por él ¿y sabes lo que me respondio?... que ella ya lo había perdonado hacía tiempo... si, esa cara puse yo –exclamó sonriendo débilmente al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Harry- me dijo que odiar al asesino era recordar a Percy con dolor, que ella deseaba recordarlo con alegría, pensar en él y sonreír, que el perdón sanaba el corazón; y cuando me pregunto el porqué del cambio, le conté la historia de Malfoy... me dijo que no debía sentir lástima sino pena, que no es lo mismo... tampoco mentiré, no sé qué sentiré cuando lo vea, más aun sabiendo que él no lo lamenta, que a fin de cuentas fue la mano ejecutora, pero una cosa es segura y es que no lo odio... el odio es demasiado pesado e hizo doblar mis rodillas, no se puede caminar con tanto peso -Harry vio a su amigo hablar con tanta calma, con una madurez que no le había visto nunca- no voy a notificar nada de esto al cuartel, pero no por esto subestimo a Voldemort, ni soy el único que ha perdido a alguien querido, pero tienes razón en que la intervención del ministerio entorpecerá todo comenzando con el arresto de los Malfoy, además... además está también lo que yo le hice... -exclamo exhalando un suspiro- sé que estuvo muy mal, pero tampoco esperes que me disculpe... esto no será nada sencillo para nadie, pero me esforzare.

Harry conocía a Ron lo suficiente para saber que decía la verdad y sintió tanto alivio y alegría que en vez de decir algo, simplemente lo abrazó.

Pero no era el único que deseaba hablar, Molly Weasley, quien estaba con su marido, bajó las escaleras con paso suave hasta vislumbrar en el vestíbulo, a la luz opaca de una lámpara mugrienta a Narcisa Malfoy, quien en cuanto la vio se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

-Señora Malfoy, espere... -dijo Molly alcanzando a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

Narcisa se quedó quieta, sintiendo su corazón palpitar enloquecido al oír la voz de aquella mujer; deseo desaparecer pero simplemente se quedó ahí, por lo que Molly avanzó hasta situarse frente a ella.

Su mirada estaba fija al frente pero sus ojos se dirigieron a los de la mujer pelirroja que estaba frente a ella y solo los cerró sintiendo que una mano de hierro le oprimía el corazón... abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo qué.

-Lo siento... -musitó al fin atreviéndose a alzar la vista- lo siento tanto...

Molly miró a la rubia mujer y respondió con tono calmo.

-Lo sé... yo sé que lo siente -Narcisa la miró sorprendida mientras Molly la miraba; la matriarca de los Weasley quiso hablar, decirle lo que había pensado tantas veces de encontrarse con ella, sabía que eso era imposible, pues según Ron estaba muerta, pero al saber por la profesora que no era así, ese deseo renació en ella- señora Malfoy... -dijo sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas- el dolor de la perdida de mis hijos esta aquí –exclamó señalándose el corazón- sé que su hijo asesinó al mío sin ninguna contemplación... pero también sé lo que su familia ha vivido, sé lo que han pasado...

-¿Qué sabe? –musitó mirándola angustiada.

-Pensé en decir tantas cosas... -Respondió dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libremente- pero las he olvidado... solo le diré que mi hijo murió rápido pero el suyo moría cada día al servicio de ese ser malvado... yo soy madre y la entiendo... de haber estado en su lugar, yo me habría vuelto loca.

-No, no lo habría hecho... -Respondió mientras lloraba- también hubiera resistido... hubiera resistido para poder recoger los pedazos que quedaban de su hijo...

Y ya no pudo decir más, inclinó la cabeza mientras el llanto le sacudía el cuerpo y cuando recibió el abrazo de Molly ya no resistió más y se permitió derrumbarse en brazos de una persona que la entendía mejor que ninguna.

_______________________________________________

Cuando todos estuvieron en la sala, se sentaron en los viejos sofás, con Narcisa a un lado de Harry y los Weasley frente a ellos, con McGonagall en el sofá de una plaza, fue Arthur quien tomó la palabra primero.

-Harry, debo decirte que lo que dijo Ron es verdad, no notificaremos al ministerio nada de esto, ademas ya sabemos de tu juramento inquebrantable, no puedes pedir ayuda pero nosotros estamos aquí por decisión propia y bajo nuestra responsabilidad.

-Vamos a apoyarte en lo que podamos para poder terminar con esta guerra –dijo Molly, sentada en medio de su marido y su hijo.

-Cuándo llamé a Ron –intervino McGonagall- me asegure de saber que pensaba de esto.

-¡Me dio Veritaserum! ¿Puedes creerlo? -Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de su amigo -Nadie dirá nada, no habrá fuga de información.

-Ni intervención del cuartel –dijo Arthur- somos la Orden del Fénix, Harry... es nuestro deber estar en la batalla.

-Tampoco somos tontos, sabemos que podemos morir –añadió Molly- pero si eso sirve para que más familias no sean destruidas, valdrá la pena entonces.

-Cuando éramos niños no nos permitieron ser miembros de la Orden porque éramos menores de edad –dijo Ron- pero ya crecimos y no estoy aquí como auror, sino como un miembro más de la Orden del Fénix y mis padres ya lo dijeron, te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos así sea nuestra última batalla.

Harry volteó a ver a Narcisa, quien lo miró también con la esperanza reflejada en su rostro.

-Siendo sincero, jamás esperé esto... estoy impactado.

-Se ve –respondio Ron sonriéndole a su amigo- bueno... -añadió poniéndose serio- ¿tienes algún plan?

-Mas o menos –dijo mirando de nuevo a Narcisa, intuyendo que era hora de revelar sus descubrimientos- Voldemort planea cambiar de base otra vez y nosotros sabemos cuál será la próxima.

-¿¡En serio?! –exclamó Ron al borde del asiento- ¿¡Y donde será?!

-En Malfoy Manor –dijo Narcisa.

Todos quedaron impactados con la revelación, por lo que quedaron en silencio un instante.

-¿Y cuándo será? –preguntó Arthur.

-Aproximadamente en dos semanas –dijo Harry.

-Entonces debemos organizarnos ya –habló Joshua por primera vez desde que estaba ahí- porque sí, yo también ayudaré, es mi deber como mago impedir que ese monstruo siga destruyendo gente.

-Pero aun hay algo que debo hacer antes de todo esto -dijo Harry.

Todos intuyeron de que se trataba antes de que Harry lo dijera.

-¿Crees que rechace el apoyo? –Preguntó Ron- nuestra ayuda es vital.

-Lo sé y me encargaré de hacérselo ver.

-De hecho hoy íbamos a la mansión antes de recibir el mensaje -exclamó Narcisa.

-Así es –dijo Harry- tenemos a dos mortífagos bajo nuestro control, ellos nos avisaran si hay algo nuevo y como no hemos recibido noticias, íbamos a ver.

-Podemos ir todos –dijo Molly- cuanto más nos familiaricemos con ese lugar, mejor.

-Sí pero... Draco querrá ir –exclamó Narcisa.

-Eso es muy pronto, necesita descanso –dijo Joshua.

-Y qué más quisiera yo que descansara, pero no hay tiempo, faltan solo dos semanas.

-Podemos hacer esto –sugirió Harry pensativo- déjennos decirle y después nos reuniremos ¿Qué les parece? Es mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa desde el principio y con esto debo añadir otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? –pregunto McGonagall.

Harry miró a los tres Weasley con gesto serio.

-Cuándo vean a Draco, no esperen que se disculpe... porque no lo hará; él no está arrepentido y su lengua es hiriente, tú lo sabes muy bien Ron –Ron asintió sabiendo perfectamente de que hablaba Harry- él hará lo que tenga que hacer para cumplir su objetivo, así que si lo convencemos de colaborar con ustedes pueden confiar en que no los traicionará, pero por favor hagan caso omiso a lo que pudiera ofenderles, habla su condicionamiento.

La familia Weasley asintió en silencio, por lo que dando por terminado el asunto, Harry y Narcisa se pusieron de pie.

-Nos vamos ¿A dónde debemos comunicarnos con ustedes?

-Aquí si no te molesta –respondio Ron- esta será de nuevo nuestra base.

-Muy bien, cualquier cosa me comunico.

-Bien.

.


	56. Capitulo 56

.

Llegaron a su casa sintiendo aun que había sido una especie de alucinación, tanto así que se miraron sonriendo.

-Aun no lo creo –dijo Harry quitándose la chaqueta.

-Ni yo, esto aumenta nuestras posibilidades de éxito.

-Ya lo creo... pero ahora viene lo bueno –dijo borrándosele la sonrisa.

-¿Le dices tú o le digo yo?

-Yo lo haré, creo que es lo más conveniente porque yo los conozco.

-De acuerdo.

-Y mientras más pronto mejor –declaró dirigiéndose a la habitación.

________________________________________

Cuando entro a la habitación de Draco, lo encontró dormitando en su cama, se acercó y se sentó en la orilla viéndolo dormir.

-Tan lindo... -pensó acomodándole un mechón de pelo.

-mmm ¿ya llegaron? –preguntó adormilado al sentir el toque.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros al ver que Draco no se había sobresaltado ante su contacto ni había armado un drama por tenerlo sentado en su cama.

-Recién llegamos ¿Cómo estás?

-Con algo de sueño... ¿y qué pasó, cual era la urgencia?

-Bueno, veras Draco, la profesora nos cito en Grimauld place.

-Sí, porque había aurores rondando el colegio ¿no? ¿Y te dijo porqué, sospechan de ella?

-No, no fue por eso.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto enderezándose mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-El motivo fue...

Narcisa estaba en la sala, expectante... pero eso no basto para evitar que pegara un brinco al oír el tremendo grito de Draco.

-¡No, no y no! ¿¡Acaso estás demente?! –exclamó levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-¡No es por gusto, es porque los necesitamos!

-¡Pero nosotros nos bastamos!

-¡Esa ni tú te la crees!

-¡Entorpecerán todo! ¿¡Que no te das cuenta?!

-¡Tú eres el que no se da cuenta de la situación en la que estamos, podemos fallar y no tenemos grupo de apoyo! ¿Qué sucederá si alguno de nosotros es atrapado o muerto antes de matar a Voldemort o a Nagini?

-¡Pero eso no pasará!

-¿Hablas en serio? –Dijo sorprendido- Draco... tú no eres así de confiado.

-¡Pues no me importa lo que pienses, no quiero a Weasley cerca de mí!

Fue ahí donde Harry entendió lo que pasaba, no eran los demás... era Ron.

-Pero claro, teniendo a mi madre ya no me necesitas a mí, ella puede guiarte por Malfoy Manor hasta de ojos cerrados.

Harry suspiró no sabiendo muy bien cómo afrontar la situación, por lo que se tomó unos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar.

-El está consciente del error que cometió contigo.

-Me importa una mierda lo que piense, sé que no es verdad, vendrá y terminara lo que empezó.

-Draco, él viene exclusivamente a ayudarnos en la batalla, si no quieres hablar con él, está bien, no lo hagas, pero sabes muy bien que cualquier tipo de ayuda es más que bienvenida.

-Pues no quiero, no quiero y no quiero –dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina y encerrándose a continuación en el baño.

-Mierda...

Sabiendo que el rubio no saldría de ahí por un buen rato, decidió salir para darle tiempo.

-Ni siquiera preguntare –dijo Narcisa al verlo llegar.

-Esta encerrado en el baño –respondio desplomándose en el sofá.

-Lo ideal es que vayan recorriendo la casa y viendo lugares de posibles ataques y emboscadas, además tenemos escondites y pasadizos ocultos que deben ir conociendo.

-Lo sé.

-Yo puedo llevarlos mientras tú hablas con él, no sabemos cuándo aceptara y sabes que su total cooperación es necesaria.

-Tendré que ir yo también, están los dos mortífagos ahí.

-¿Y entonces?

-Vamos, les doy una nueva indicación y me regreso.

-Bien.

Pusieron manos a la obra y pronto se encontró de nuevo en casa, tras la puerta de Draco.

-Abre.

-Vete al diablo.

-Draco, no seas infantil.

-¿Infantil? ¿Estoy siendo infantil? –Repitió abriendo la puerta para encararlo- ¡bien sabes que se vengaran en cuanto les dé la espalda!

-No lo harán.

-Y no es porque me importe, pero me gustaría ser asesinado hasta después de haber cumplido mi trabajo.

-Draco ninguno de ellos va a asesinarte.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes, solo porque ellos te lo dijeron?

-Escucha... -dijo viendolo entrar a la habitación- si no confías en ellos, confía en mí cuando te digo que no te atacarán por la espalda.

-¡Tú eres diferente, no puedes hablar por ellos!

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando su cerebro registró lo que Draco acababa de decir y que el mismo rubio pareció no haber captado.

-¿Diferente? –pensó Harry comenzando a flotar.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Eh?

-¡Pon atención a lo que te digo!

-Lo estoy haciendo... escucha, sé razonable por un momento y piensa quien querría vengarse más que nadie de Voldemort que aquellos padres que se quedaron sin hijo por sus órdenes.

-Ordenes que yo cumplí.

-Ellos saben... -dijo quedándose callado de repente.

-¿Ellos saben qué? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a él- ¿Qué es lo que saben, Potter?

-Qué solo cumplías órdenes, que no era disposición tuya.

-Que te quemes en el infierno si me estás mintiendo –exclamó viendo claramente que Harry mentía- Weasley sabía lo de las lecciones del señor Tenebroso, seguramente lo pregonó a los cuatro vientos.

-No lo pregono a los cuatro vientos Draco, por favor –respondio con exasperación- solo a sus padres, por eso ellos no te condenan por el asesinato de su hijo.

-Cómo si a mí me importara una mierda lo que piensen de mi... maldito hijo de puta... -masculló caminando inquieto de un lado a otro- tarde se le hacía para ir con el maldito chisme.

-Draco...

-Pero ya ajustaré cuentas...

-¡Draco!

-¡Qué!

-No es tiempo de ajustar cuentas –dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- es tiempo de organizarnos para enfrentar a Voldemort porque ya quedan solo dos semanas.

Draco resopló como caballo cansado sabiendo que Harry tenía razón en lo apremiante de la situación.

-Vete al diablo Harry –dijo saliendo de ahí.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó caminando tras él.

-No te interesa.

-¿Vas a salir?

-¡No, con un demonio, déjame en paz, solo voy al jardín!

-Ah... de acuerdo –respondio deteniéndose.

Cuando Draco salió al jardín, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-¡Rufy!

-¿Sí, amo Draco?

-Quiero que me consigas unas damas de noche.

-¿Para tranquilizarse amo?

-No, para una ensalada ¡claro que para tranquilizarme, no seas tonta!

-Perdón amo... pero...

-¿Qué? –respondio crispando las manos de impaciencia.

-Usted no necesita una maceta de flores... ya tiene su jardín.

-¿Eh? –exclamó deteniéndose para mirarla.

-Yo... -dijo Rufy retorciendo emocionada sus manos huesudas- en estos días he preparado un jardín para usted, imaginé que deseaba privacidad como en el que tenía antes, así que lo hice ahí, en el fondo del jardín.

Draco miró hacia donde la elfina señalaba y se dirigió ahí encontrando tras algunos árboles un par de bancas de madera de cerezo rodeadas de enormes arbustos de flores blancas; se quedó de pie estático, llenando sus ojos con la magnífica vista y su nariz con el fragante aroma de las flores.

Se giró a ver a su elfina que lo había seguido y que permanecía unos pasos atrás, viéndolo expectante.

-Rufy... -dijo perplejo.

-¿Al amo le gusta?

-Sí... -respondio viendo de nuevo el jardín- es magnífico.

-Rufy es feliz de servir al amo.

Draco miraba boquiabierto aun el hermoso jardín, luego le sonrió a su elfina quien se sintió pagada con ese pequeño gesto y desapareció para darle privacidad.

Con la sonrisa aun dibujada en sus labios, camino hasta una banca y se sentó aspirando el aroma de las flores, llenándose del perfume que calmaba sus sentidos.

Las horas transcurrieron y dentro de la casa, Harry simplemente esperaba; estando ya entrada la noche llegó Narcisa.

-Buenas noches, deberías estar descansado, ya son la una de la madrugada.

-¿Cómo podría? Quería saber cómo le fue.

-Obviamente no revisamos toda la casa, es demasiado grande, pero vimos gran parte ¿y Draco?

-Sigue igual, está afuera, me preocupa que se enferme pero decidí darle espacio.

-Rufy.

-¿Sí ama?

-¿Qué ha pasado con Draco?

-El amo está feliz con su jardín –respondio sonriendo- hace unas horas le lleve un té y una manta, no está pasando frio.

-Gracias querida, sabía que lo cuidarías bien.

-¿Le preparo algo para cenar, ama? Nadie lo ha hecho.

-Sí, hazlo, voy por Draco.

-No, voy yo -dijo Harry.

____________________________________

Draco tampoco era idiota, sabía que siendo solo tres sus probabilidades de éxito disminuían drásticamente, pero todo su ser se oponía a tolerar nuevamente a ese auror... ¿pero acaso no estaba habituado a hacer lo que no quería?... una vez incluso tuvo que acompañar a Greyback a una misión, aun rengueando y con el culo dolorido tuvo que hacerlo porque así lo ordeno el señor Tenebroso.

Aun con la manta en sus hombros le dio un escalofrío y el solo recordar al pelirrojo su corazón se exaltó.

-Soy un soldado... un buen mortífago... -pensó aspirando y exhalando aire lentamente obligándose a serenarse- Puedo hacerlo, fui bien entrenado, puedo hacerlo... yo puedo hacerlo...

-Draco... -dijo Harry llegando- ¿no te gustaría entrar? Ya es muy tarde y no has comido.

El rubio se frotó la cara con ambas manos y se levantó pasando a un lado de él.

-Draco –dijo deteniéndolo por un brazo.

-Mañana hablamos, estoy cansado.

______________________________________

Al día siguiente Harry y Narcisa se miraban interrogantes en la cocina.

-El amo dice que le lleve de desayunar a la habitación.

-No va a comer, la desaparecerá –dijo Harry.

-Sí, me temo que así será.

-Señora Malfoy ¿en que quedó con los demás?

-Estarán en Grimauld place todo el tiempo, han dejado su casa para estar disponibles en cualquier momento, excepto la profesora McGonagall, ella debe cuidar de Hogwarts, pero dijo que estaría ahí después del desayuno.

En eso estaba cuando de repente llegó Draco haciendo que guardaran silencio al verlo.

-Está bien –dijo mirándolos alternativamente- acepto la intervención de esa gente, pero si se cruzan en mi camino haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Harry ya no dijo nada, con tristeza y resignación supo el porqué del cambio de Draco, bastó ver su mirada fría y calculadora para saber que ya operaba automáticamente en "modo mortífago".

-¿Desayunaras hijo?

-No, debemos ir a Grimauld place, es hora de ponernos de acuerdo.

-Bien.

-Pero adelántense, yo aun debo bañarme, Rufy tú me acompañarás a esa casa.

-Pero ya te bañaste –dijo Harry viendo su cabello húmedo.

-Eso no te importa –respondió saliendo de ahí.

-Adelántese usted, yo haré que desayune primero.

-Está bien.

____________________________________

El ambiente en Grimauld place era tenso, nadie decía nada pero todos estaban nerviosos incluida Narcisa que se preguntaba una y otra vez cual sería la reacción de todos al ver a Draco; la de Draco ya la sabía, saldría a flote su acondicionamiento de tantos años y terminaría cooperando como siempre lo hacía aunque no le gustara; pero temía por su hijo, no porque le atacaran, estaba claro que no lo harían, pero como toda madre deseaba protegerlo hasta de las malas miradas; sin embargo sabía que nada podía hacer para cambiar la situación, así que resignada miró por la ventana.

No pasó mucho para que se escucharan ruidos en el vestíbulo y pisadas en las escaleras y quien apareció primero fue Harry y atrás de él un hombre rubio vestido de negro.

-Llegamos –dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

-Potter me ha puesto al tanto de esta singular situación... -dijo Draco situándose junto a Harry- el confía en ustedes pero yo no, y sé que ustedes en mi tampoco, por lo tanto es mejor tener las cosas claras desde un principio, y tú... -añadió señalando a Ron- si vuelves acercarte a mí o me pones un solo dedo encima, te mandaré al infierno como lo hice con tu hermano.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta haciéndole una señal a Rufy para que lo siguiera; llegaron a la cocina y dijo a la elfina:

-Quiero que limpies este mugrero, no que parezca nuevo porque la casa en sí es una mierda, pero quiero que quede lo suficientemente limpio para que yo pueda tomar un vaso de agua con total tranquilidad.

-Sí amo, quedará muy limpio.

Harry en tanto se había quedado tieso al escuchar a Draco y miró a todos sin saber que decir.

-Yo... eee... lo siento –dijo al fin.

-Creo que eso era innecesario –respondio Arthur molesto, pero sabiendo al mismo tiempo que lo mejor era no decir nada.

-Bueno, pero ¿Qué haremos entonces? –intervino McGonagall para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Draco y yo ya habíamos pensado en algo antes de esto; los mortífagos irán a hacer guardia a la mansión unos días antes, ya debemos estar infiltrados.

-Lo más sencillo seria suplantar a algunos usando la multijugos ¿no? –dijo Ron, ya sentado en una silla, con los demás en los sofás.

-Debemos fijarnos objetivos –dijo Draco entrando a la habitación- ver quien se ocupara de cada cosa.

Pasaron horas hablando, incluso la profesora fue a suspender sus clases y a ver como estaba el colegio y regresó; Rufy preparo bocadillos y siguieron en su planeación hasta que el cansancio les hizo ver que ya era de madrugada, entonces decidieron descansar y seguir apenas pudieran, por lo que los Malfoy y Harry regresaron a su casa.

Al día siguiente apenas desayunaron iniciaron las planeaciones; en eso estaban cuando Draco fue a la cocina a lavarse las manos.

-¿A qué va tanto a la cocina? –preguntó Arthur.

-A lavarse las manos –respondió Harry.

-¿Otra vez? –Preguntó Molly- desde ayer lo noté, se las lava mucho ¿no?

-mmm unas cien veces al día mas o menos –respondió haciendo cálculos mientras se encogía de hombros- incluso más cuando esta nervioso.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí.

-Vaya.

Se relajaron un rato en lo que comían lo que Rufy llevo, mientras tanto Draco comenzó a caminar por la casa más que nada para no estar en la misma habitación que ellos.

-Es un asco... -pensó viendo habitaciones oscuras y llenas de humedad- aun con la tía Walburga viviendo aquí era horrenda.

Abajo todos descansaban ya fuera platicando de otras cosas o estirando las piernas, como fue el caso de Ron, quien subió las escaleras recordando esos tiempos en que habían estado ahí limpiando todo y tirando cosas, con Sirius aun vivo.

-Vaya recuerdos... en lugar de recordar cosas buenas, esta casa solo da malos recuerdos.

Entonces entró a un salón grande que recordaba estaba lleno de muebles viejos y que entre todos se encargaron de limpiar, estaba polvoso y con los vidrios pañosos; con curiosidad entro y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –dijo Draco haciéndolo saltar del susto.

-¿Qué?

-¿¡Porqué estás aquí?! ¡No tienes por qué estar aquí!

-Pues discúlpame, solo estaba paseando –respondio alzándose de hombros.

-¿¡Y porqué justo aquí?! –Respondio dirigiéndose con paso rápido a la puerta- ¡aléjate!

Ron se hizo a un lado viendo como Draco tomó el pomo para salir de ahí, pero resulta que la perilla no giró, se quedo trabada haciendo que Draco comenzara a sacudirla con ambas manos.

-Esta atorada –dijo Ron dando un paso.

-¡Aléjate, no te acerques! –Dijo sacando su varita, pero con tanto nerviosismo que la dejó caer al piso- ¡Mierda!

-Oye cálmate.

-¡Vete al infierno, maldito Weasley! –dijo tomándola y apuntándole haciendo que Ron sacara la suya y terminaran apuntándose mutuamente.

Una patada en la puerta hizo que los dos voltearan a ver a Harry y a los demás atrás de él.

-¡Quietos! ¿¡Están locos?!

Draco lo miró mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, luego salió de ahí abriéndose paso a empujones.

-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunto Molly- ¿Por qué peleaban?

-Yo no peleaba, él se puso como loco cuando entre aquí, no sabía que aquí estaba.

-Pero fue mucho escándalo por eso ¿no? –Dijo Arthur- si así se pone estando aquí, no quiero pensar que pasara en Malfoy Manor.

Harry sabía que en eso el señor Weasley tenía razón y tampoco tenía tiempo de explicar lo sucedido, por lo que solo miró a Ron significativamente y salió de ahí.

Draco ya se había ido y sabiendo donde estaba, Harry regreso a la casa de seguridad.

.


	57. Capitulo 57

.

-Draco ¿Draco donde estás? –exclamó llegando a la casa y dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto del rubio- Draco abre la puerta.

Pero Draco estaba sentando en su cama, con las manos cubriendo su rostro sin hacer caso a nada, por lo que Harry decidió entrar sin haber recibido permiso.

-Draco...

-Sal de aquí Potter.

-No, no lo haré –respondio sentándose a un lado.

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué sucede conmigo?! –dijo levantándose y caminando impaciente de un lado a otro- ¡esto no debía pasar!

-Ven, siéntate.

-¡No, no estoy para sentarme! ¿¡Acaso no ves la gravedad de la situación?!... diablos... no sé que me paso –concluyó con desaliento.

-Pasó que a él no lo tienes bajo control como a Coleman y a Frank.

-Aun así, yo... yo no debo actuar así, no es para esto que fui entrenado...

-Draco... -dijo tomándole una mano.

-¡No me toques!... ¡sal de mi habitación!

Harry se levantó viendo el rostro pálido y descompuesto del rubio, quien solo dio un paso atrás al verlo acercarse.

-Esto no está bien, esto no está bien... ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Yo soy un buen mortífago...

-Tal vez te estás dando cuenta de que eres algo más que eso –dijo llegando hasta él y poniéndosele enfrente.

-Esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno... -mascullo dándose la vuelta, pero Harry lo tomó por los hombros y lo giró de nuevo.

-Draco te necesito entero para esta misión, pero debes confiar en mi... Ron no volverá a atacarte de esa manera.

-En ti si confío... pero no en él –respondió sentándose en la cama con actitud agotada- últimamente siento que no soy yo, que he estado bajando la guardia... ¿ves como no era tan buena idea eso de los juegos, paseos y demás?... el señor Tenebroso jamás permitía cosas así y todo salía como debía ser.

-Ven, salgamos a tu jardín, ahí te tranquilizaras.

Cuando llegaron ahí, Draco se sentó en silencio, sintiéndose avergonzado del exabrupto, pero también por ser Harry quien estuviera presenciándolo.

-Actuaste por instinto ¿no?

-Sí –respondio en un murmullo viendo fijamente una flor.

-Cuándo estemos ahí, Greyback no estará bajo tu control ¿Qué crees que pase, como crees que reaccionaras?

Draco se quedó callado, sabía que podía controlarse, lo sabía... ¿entonces por qué le estaba costando tanto trabajo?

-Creo que solo debo serenarme –dijo al cabo de un rato- puedo hacerlo, siempre lo hago...

-Claro que puedes hacerlo, eres más que capaz, pero...

-Debo recordar quien soy –interrumpió poniéndose de pie- y lo que hago... debemos volver.

-¿Ahora?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y qué harás cuando Ron se te acerque?

-Es parte del equipo, ya no haré mas ridículos.

-Draco...

Pero Draco ya había iniciado el camino de regreso.

________________________________________

-No entiendo todo esto –dijo Arthur mientras bebía un té en la cocina acompañado por todos- es como una bomba de tiempo.

-No, mi hijo se comportará la próxima vez –añadió Narcisa.

Sin decir nada Ron se levantó y salió de la cocina siendo seguido discretamente por Molly.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? -Ron no dijo nada, solo se recargó en la ventana viendo a la gente pasar por la calle- no fue tu culpa, no sabías que iba a estar ahí.

-Mamá... esto no es tan sencillo, está lleno de claroscuros.

-Sí, lo sé.

-No, no sabes todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sin más, Ron le contó lo que había sucedido en su último encuentro con Draco en la casa de seguridad.

-Dios mío...

-Sé que no debí actuar así, pero en ese momento estaba fuera de mí... pero dime ¿Cómo disculparme con quien mato a Percy?... ya te dije que no lo odio, pero no puedo olvidar lo que hizo.

-Y nadie te pide que lo hagas –respondio tocándole un brazo.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a apoyar en lo que sea necesario, pero si me ataca voy a responder.

-No será necesario Weasley –dijo Draco entrando seguido por Harry- me disculpo por mi actitud infantil, ten por seguro que no volverá a suceder- y sin más se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la misma aclaración.

Después de eso continuaron haciendo planes y así paso una semana más.

___________________________________________

-Mañana nos iremos todos a Malfoy Manor –dijo Harry a todos- comenzara la misión y no hay vuelta atrás, profesora ¿hizo arreglos para estar fuera esos días?

-Sí, hable con todos los profesores y les dije que tenía un familiar enfermo, todos quedaron en apoyarme estando muy alertas y vigilantes; pero si no regreso deje una carta en mi escritorio.

-Bien... entonces es medio día –dijo viendo su reloj- propongo que usemos estas horas para hacer lo que queramos hacer y mañana estemos listos para partir.

Todos asintieron y mientras los Malfoy y Harry se fueron a su casa de seguridad, los Weasley se quedaron en Grimauld Place.

-Quiero escribir algunas cartas –dijo Molly viendo a su marido- si voy a verlos personalmente seré muy evidente –añadió quebrándosele la voz.

-Tranquila querida, las haremos juntos –respondió abrazándola y besándole la cabeza.

_______________________________________

-Ya está todo listo para partir, ama –dijo Rufy a Narcisa.

-¿Mis medicamentos?

-También amo.

-Bien.

-Draco, ven, hablemos un poco en el jardín –dijo Harry.

-Voy.

Cuando estuvieron fuera Harry le mostro un par de escobas.

-Volemos.

-¿Eh?

-Volemos.

-¿Bromeas? No es tiempo de volar.

-¿Y cuando lo será? ¿Cuándo regresemos?

Draco hizo una mueca sabiendo que Harry tenía razón, probablemente esa sería la última vez que pudieran volar, por lo que negando con la cabeza tomó una escoba.

Harry soltó una snitch, sin bludgers rondándolos, solo la pelotita dorada que sirvió para hacerlos corretearse por casi tres horas; hasta que decidieron bajar aun sin haberla atrapado; el rostro de Draco era diferente al bajar de la escoba y Harry espero justo ese momento para llevarlo al jardín de las damas de noche.

-Tenías razón –dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras lo seguía hasta las bancas- me siento mejor.

Harry sonrió y espero hasta que estuvieron sentados en una banca de madera.

-¿Qué has pensado hacer cuando esto termine? –preguntó el moreno sentado hombro con hombro junto a Draco.

-Das por sentado que todo irá bien.

-Hay que ser positivos –respondió sonriendo.

-Sí tú lo dices.

-Bueno, sígueme el juego... ¿Qué harán tú y tu madre cuando esto acabe?

-De acuerdo –respondió sonriendo mientras alzaba la vista para ver una flor- nos iremos.

-¿A donde?

-No lo sé, por ahí... aquí no hay lugar para nosotros –respondio mientras jugueteaba con el diminuto narciso de platino que colgaba de su cuello.

-Entiendo... Draco, quiero hablar contigo.

-Eso estamos haciendo ¿no?

Harry no habló al momento, pensando en cómo decir lo que quería decir sin hacerse un nudo el mismo.

-Cuando tú estás trabajando... -dijo recargado en el respaldo- cambia tu forma de ser.

-¿Ah sí? No lo había notado.

-Sí, y entiendo que no lo notes... es como si fueras dos personas en una, pero está bien, yo lo entiendo.

-No sé de que hablas pero será mejor que llegues al punto Harry, porque deseo ir a asearme.

-Hay una dualidad en ti que no me gusta ver y que sin embargo sé que eso te ha ayudado a sobrevivir... y pedirte que no sea así es como pedirle a tu mente que haga algo que ha estado haciendo durante años para resistir; así que solo queda resignarme; sin embargo ese otro Draco que creías muerto... esta también ahí y tú ya debes saber... que yo amo a los dos.

Draco se removió incomodo en su lugar.

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar de esto.

-No, ahora es el mejor momento... mira –dijo tomándole una mano- cuando sales de caza te olvidas de ti, te olvidas de mi... no digo que de tu madre porque por ella hiciste todo esto, pero cuando te pones en guardia siento que te pierdo.

-Bueno Harry, nunca me has tenido.

-Te equivocas, tu corazón es mío –respondio con una pequeña sonrisa- porque solo a mí me has regalado sonrisas que nadie más ha visto, me has dado tu espacio cuando a nadie más se lo concedes...

-Eso no significa nada –exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-Significa mucho... mira, no has retirado tu mano.

Al decir eso, retiró su mano apenado.

-Ahora que estamos a punto de entrar en la batalla, quiero que no te olvides de mí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De lo que significo para mí.

-Tú no significas nada.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sereno.

Draco iba a responder pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callado, incapaz de decir lo que en otro tiempo le habría aventado a la cara.

-Yo te amo... -continuo Harry- y tú me has mostrado una parte de tu alma y quiero que cuando estemos allá, no te olvides de quien eres y de quien soy yo.

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Hemos compartido momentos muy importantes, me has dado tu confianza, no quiero ser "Potter" cuando estemos allá... quiero ser "Harry" cuando tomes tu varita y debas enfrentarte a quien sea, porque yo nunca te dejaré, yo siempre estaré para ti como una vez te lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Draco desvió la vista sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, pero curiosamente no era molesta, era algo desconocido que le hizo levantarse inquieto; esa sensación le hizo sentir las mejillas calientes y mariposas en el estomago.

-Dame tu mano –dijo Harry.

-¿Mmm?

-Sí, dame tu mano –dijo mientras metía la suya en su bolsillo y se levantaba.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó al verlo atarle a la muñeca un listón rojo.

-Esto es para que cuando te sientas perdido, recuerdes quien eres... eres la persona más importante para mí, por la que yo daría la vida misma... porque nunca pensé enamorarme así de alguien, tu has despertado en mi algo que ni yo mismo sabía que existía... por eso recuerda cuando veas este listón, que yo soy... Harry –concluyó sonriendo.

Draco no dijo nada, solo miró su muñeca y el listón rojo, después miro a Harry sin saber que decir.

-Tranquilo –dijo el moreno- no es necesario que digas nada.

Draco realmente no sabía que decir, simplemente dejo de pensar y dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara prácticamente solo.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto cuando Draco lo abrazó, pero solo fue un segundo pues sus brazos lo rodearon inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos sintiendo que el corazón le estallaba de regocijo.

Draco cerró los ojos también, sintiendo que las lagrimas amenazaban con escapar, no sabía que debía sentir, ni cómo reaccionar, solo pudo reconocer un anhelo que hacía a su corazón saltar de alegría... ¿Cómo, porqué?... ni idea, solo sabía que deseaba sentirse a salvo por una última vez y eso solo ocurría estando exactamente en donde estaba ahora.

Harry guardo silencio, no deseaba romper ese momento, solo aspiro su aroma y sintió su calor en su cuerpo y sus manos mientras lo abrazaba, un abrazo dado por Draco, un abrazo que nunca espero recibir pero que ahí estaba... un abrazo sin promesas ni juramentos pero no hacía falta.

Después de un rato se separaron y sin decir nada regresaron a la casa.

________________________________________

-Iré a asearme antes de cenar.

-Sí –respondio Harry- haré lo mismo.

Cuando Draco desapareció, Narcisa quien estaba en la sala, le sonrió mientras decía:

-La cena estará lista en una hora, tomen su tiempo.

-Sí, gracias

-Espera.

-¿Sí? –respondió dándose la vuelta.

-Dime Harry ¿te gusta mi hijo?

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser mientras la rubia mujer tomaba un sorbo de té.

-¿Perdón? –dijo cuando se hubo aclarado la garganta.

A diferencia de Draco, ella si leía diarios y recordaba esa noticia vieja de la sexualidad de Harry.

-Sí, entendiste bien.

-Yo... ¿Por qué pregunta eso? –preguntó parado a media sala.

-Porque no estoy ciega... veo como lo miras, como lo cuidas... incluso los vi dormir juntos.

-¿Qué? –musitó sintiendo sus orejas silbar como tetera.

-Y hace un rato los fui a buscar... -continuo dejando su taza en el platito- Harry ¿Qué pasa con él?

A pesar de sentir que moría de vergüenza, observó el rostro de Narcisa no encontrando enojo en ella.

-Pues... -respondio sintiendo la garganta seca.

-Hace años que no abraza a nadie a excepción de mí... mucho menos a un hombre.

-Señora Malfoy, yo... yo no sé...

-Solo dime ¿Qué pasa entre tú y él?

-Nada, no pasa nada.

Ante el gesto de desconcierto de Narcisa, el continuó explicando.

-Hemos llegado a ser amigos y yo... bueno, si me lo pregunta así... pues le diré que sí, su hijo me gusta mucho, pero no solo es eso.

-¿Lo amas?

-Sí –respondio sereno, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Y él lo sabe?

-Sí, ya se lo he dicho.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Me ha mandado al diablo un sinfín de veces pero yo no me doy por vencido, sé que hay un corazón atrás de toda esa fachada y yo ya lo encontré... y si quiere una respuesta clara a su pregunta, no... no hay nada entre nosotros.

Narcisa ya no dijo nada, solo inclino la cabeza recargándose en el sofá.

-¿Esta molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Porque yo soy gay y su hijo... bueno, su hijo no me ha dicho nada pero...

-Nunca llegamos a hablar de eso, no hubo tiempo... pero si ese fuera el caso, no me importaría –respondio con una sonrisa cansada- pero el ver que fue capaz de dar un abrazo a otra persona que no sea yo, me indica que estás haciendo un buen trabajo con él.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada –respondio apenado.

-Sí, eres tú.

Narcisa sonrió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hasta el.

-Gracias –dijo besándole una mejilla.

El moreno se quedó tieso mientras ella salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina; y sin más que hacer, él se fue a la suya.

________________________________________

Siendo ya media noche y con la casa silenciosa, Harry se escabullo hasta la habitación de Draco encontrándolo despierto.

-Veo que aun no duermes –dijo cerrando tras de sí- ¿puedo costarme junto a ti? Hace frio.

-¿Y entonces porqué vienes descalzo, que no tienes pantuflas?

-Sí, pero... bueno ¿puedo o no?

-Bien... pero nada de abrazos ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo –dijo apresurándose a acostarse junto a él.

Ambos miraban el cuadro de mar que había en la pared, con el cardumen de peces multicolores nadando apaciblemente.

-Ese cuadro es muy bonito.

-Sí –respondio Draco sin despegar la vista- por eso lo coloqué ahí.

-Bueno... finalmente mañana partimos.

-Sí, quedan solo seis días, es una suerte que aun no haya mortífagos reunidos ahí más que los que enviaron para limpiar.

-Sí.

Y se quedaron en silencio, hombro con hombro mirando el cuadro, hasta que Harry dijo:

-Duerme ya, debes descansar.

-¿Y tú no? deja de andar cuidándome el sueño.

-¿Sabes?... –dijo mirando el techo- me gustaría que volvieras abrazarme como en el jardín, un abrazo que no sea producto de tus pesadillas... un abrazo libre de malos sueños.

-Pides demasiado –respondio con las mejillas arreboladas también viendo el techo- eso fue... me agarraste en mis cinco minutos.

-¿Entonces no?

-No.

_____________________________________

La mañana del día siguiente les sorprendió uno en brazos del otro, como solía suceder, por lo que Harry sonrió deseando que los minutos no avanzaran, que el tiempo se detuviera para seguirlo teniendo en sus brazos un poco más, para seguir teniendo el cabello rubio que tenía en su nariz y que se mecía al compás de su respiración; para seguir sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Draco en su brazo, cuerpo que se dio el gusto de apretar un poco, provocando que el chico se removiera y se acurrucara mas como un gatito soñoliento haciéndolo sonreír... su calor, su aroma... todo hacía ese momento perfecto y dolorosamente corto.

Pero el tiempo siguió... y siguió hasta que fue momento de levantarse y prepararse para el nuevo día.

-¿Todo listo? –preguntó viendo a su madre y a Harry, incluso a Rufy.

-Sí –respondieron los tres.

Así que se dirigieron a Grimauld Place en donde los Weasley, el medimago y la profesora esperaban.

-Después de que lleguemos a Malfoy Manor no podremos salir, así que no dejen nada olvidado –dijo a todos, quienes asintieron con firmeza- bien... -respondio mirando por un instante el listón rojo de su muñeca- vámonos.

Después de eso los nueve se dirigieron a Malfoy Manor, dispuestos a librar una batalla; batalla que sabían perfectamente podría ser la última.

.


	58. Capitulo 58

.

Cuando llegaron a Malfoy Manor, se ubicaron en el salón principal sabiendo que aun no había llegado ningún mortífago aparte de los que tenían en su control.

-Hemos dividido las zonas de vigilancia en A, B, C y D –dijo Draco- nos repartiremos tal y como hemos acordado, los hechizos de detección y los radio comunicadores nos mantendrán en contacto, recuerden que la zona de seguridad que hemos preparado no debe ocuparse al mismo tiempo, no debemos descuidar la vigilancia en lo más mínimo, Rufy se encargará de nuestras necesidades, es muy eficiente así que no se preocupen por ello.

Al oír aquello, la pequeña elfina inflo el pecho orgullosa de que su amo confiara tanto en ella.

-¿Qué pasará si algún radio comunicador deja de funcionar? –preguntó Molly.

Draco suprimió un suspiro de exasperación, por eso prefería mil veces trabajar solo y sin necesidad de usar esos chunches muggles modificados, que podían descomponerse a la menor provocación.

-Sí eso pasa no habrá problema si se dedica a hacer lo suyo sin importar lo demás, cumplir el objetivo a toda costa.

Molly asintió sabiendo que esa respuesta no le ayudaba en nada, pero las últimas palabras de Draco le recordaron que esa determinación era capaz de traspasar incluso las barreras de un grupo de aurores para matar a un ministro y a su asistente; y a su pesar tuvo que aceptar que Draco tenía razón.

-A partir de este momento ya no nos reuniremos pues el plan se pone en marcha, recuerden que Nagini debe morir primero, es esencial esa parte del plan.

Todos asintieron mientras se dividían por la mansión con su respectiva pareja de equipo en tanto Draco se dirigía a otro lugar de la mansión seguido por Rufy.

-Bien... -dijo el rubio cuando llegaron a una parte alta y alejada del centro de la casa- adelante.

Rufy entró y comenzó a sacar varios utensilios e implementos de cocina pues no sabían cuantos días estarían ahí esperando, por lo que ella se encargaría de alimentarlos, mientras tanto Draco comenzó a aplicar hechizos alrededor.

-Listo –dijo cuanto terminó- aquí estarás segura.

-Gracias amo.

Draco se dio la vuelta para salir, pero de pronto miró su muñeca y vio el listón rojo, un listón que de repente le hizo dar vuelta de nuevo y decir:

-Por nada.

Rufy se quedó boquiabierta viendo a su amo salir después de haberle respondido, por lo general él solo le daba órdenes y nada más, pero últimamente era distinto, como si ella tuviera más valor que el de una simple elfina que servía a sus amos.

-Cuídese amo, cuídese mucho.

Después de dejar a Rufy, Draco se dirigió a su punto de vigilancia en el que hacía equipo con Harry; caminó por un silencioso pasillo sin que sus zapatos hicieran el menor ruido predominando el hábito de ser sigiloso, y mientras lo hacía sintió la atmosfera fría y lúgubre, entonces llegó al final del pasillo y se encontró de frente con un enorme ventanal con pesadas cortinas de encaje italiano, ya ennegrecidas por el paso del tiempo, se detuvo y miró hacia afuera, hacia una parte del jardín... arbustos de rosas marchitos, con maleza invadiendo las esculturas de mármol de Carrara, la fuente de piedra con forma de Cupido que siempre le pareció tonta y ridícula, con su garrafa escurriendo agua y que ahora estaba seca; entonces giró un poco el rostro para mirar de nuevo a su espalda, percibiendo silencio y oscuridad... una casa muerta, si... esa era la palabra, una casa muerta, nada que ver con la vida que hacía tantos años habitaba ahí.

Vio la mesa de jardín que había afuera, oxidada y cubierta de maleza, en donde su madre solía reunirse con sus amigas a tomar el té mientras los niños jugaban, a veces con juguetes o a veces a las escondidas, pero ahora esa casa parecía capaz de tragarse a cualquier niño que osara esconderse en ella... se dio vuelta y continuó su camino.

_______________________________________

Narcisa y Molly habían quedado como equipo, así que se juntas se dirigieron al lugar en donde iban a esconderse.

-Esta casa es enorme, no sabría como limpiar tantos cuartos–dijo Molly un tanto nerviosa al ver que el momento de pasar mucho tiempo con Narcisa había llegado.

-Los elfos domésticos se encargaban de ello.

-Sí, pero son muy caros, nunca tuvimos para comprar uno, además mi casa es pequeña, siempre me baste a mi misma para limpiarla.

Cuándo revisaron la casa no fueron a todas las habitaciónes pues la propiedad era inmensa, así que Molly no había visto la habitación a donde se dirigían, solo habían hecho el plan confiando en la guía de los Malfoy.

-Aquí es –dijo Narcisa abriendo una habitación.

Cuando entro seguida por Molly, se dirigió a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, mientras tanto la otra mujer miraba a su alrededor curiosa.

-Es un cuarto enorme ¿su hijo nunca se asustó al dormir en una habitación tan grande para él solo?

-No, vivió en esta casa desde que nació, era su hogar y su habitación era su refugio como suele serlo para cualquier niño y adolescente; de hecho muchas veces tuve que venir a sacarlo yo misma cuando no quería cenar por estar oyendo esa música alocada que les gustaba a los jóvenes.

Molly miró la espaciosa habitación con una cama matrimonial al centro y un bello tocador con un gran espejo, un armario, un librero y un escritorio junto a la ventana.

-Esta limpia, acaban de asearla –dijo pasando los dedos por el tocador- ustedes tenían razón, van a usarla.

-Por supuesto –respondio dirigiendo sus pasos al tocador- Greyback ocupará este habitación... está obsesionado con mi hijo.

Molly no dijo nada, solo la vio oprimir la pared junto al mueble y un panel de madera se abrió dejando ver un espacio atrás de la pared, por lo que se asomó entrando detrás de Narcisa, quien encendió una lámpara adosada a la pared iluminando el pequeño espacio de no más de dos metros por dos.

-Este escondite lo hizo construir Lucius cuando las reuniones de los mortífagos comenzaron a celebrarse aquí, quiso que Draco se ocultara si era necesario, no hay magia en esto, lo más obvio a veces es lo más efectivo.

El pequeño escondite dejaba ver la habitación a través del espejo del tocador, de modo que se podía ver lo que ocurría ahí; había una silla, una mesita y mucho polvo, por lo que las dos mujeres comenzaron a limpiarlo y a poner una silla mas en lo que sería su escondite por los próximos días.

___________________________________

-Este lugar es tenebroso –dijo Minerva McGonagall mientras entraban a una salita que estaba en el pasillo que daba al salón central.

-No lo es, solo está abandonado... creo que realmente tiene buen gusto –respondio Joshua Turner cerrando tras de sí.

-Me pregunto si realmente esos mortífagos no desearan entrar aquí, estamos justo en el paso de todos, incluyendo a Voldemort.

-Draco puso un hechizo que hará que no tomen en cuenta este lugar, como un hechizo anti muggles.

-Sí, pero no somos muggles.

-Yo confío en su destreza, Harry me dijo que el chico inventó muchos hechizos y este es uno de ellos... bueno, más bien lo modifico a modo de que sea indetectable.

-Y la puerta es como un cristal, se puede ver todo hacia afuera.

La profesora miró la puerta y después al salón de té de Narcisa Malfoy, vio varios mullidos y cómodos sofás, con una mesita al centro en donde seguramente se reunía con sus amigas.

-O a leer... -pensó viendo un librero con diversas obras.

Una alfombra color beige y muebles del mismo color, daban una atmosfera tranquila, justo como para relajarse sin saber de nada más; deseó ver aquella sala en sus mejores tiempos y no ahora, que la oscura atmosfera de la casa parecía invadir hasta el último rincón.

-Es un muy buen lugar para vigilar –dijo el medimago parado en la puerta, viendo el solitario pasillo.

-Sí, lo es.

______________________________________

Ron y Arthur habían quedado en otra habitación cerca del salón, con un cuadro en la pared por fuera, pero un espejo por dentro que les permitía ver todo como si fuera una ventana, lo mismo que Harry y Draco, quienes habían hecho su escondite en aquel pequeño estudio justo dentro del salón principal, muy cerca de la gran silla en donde Voldemort gustaba sentarse sintiéndose todo un rey, todo con hechizos de ocultamiento.

-Mientras más cerca mejor, nunca pensara que estamos frente a su nariz –dijo Draco.

-Pero él no tiene nariz –dijo Harry viéndolo seriamente.

Draco se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta comenzar a reír mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Eres tan torpe –dijo mientras encendía las lámparas.

Harry rio también celebrando que el rubio hubiera entendido su chiste.

________________________________________

Tal parecía que habían llegado en el momento correcto, pues al anochecer un grupo de mortífagos llegó a la mansión.

-¡Dios mío, ya pasaron veinte! –exclamó McGonagall pegada a la puerta junto a Joshua viéndolos pasar rumbo al salón.

-Sí, son muchos –respondió el medimago impresionado, pues una cosa era tratar a prisioneros y otra muy distinta saber que iba a enfrentarse a una horda de locos asesinos sin la protección de un auror vigilando.

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Narcisa por el radio comunicador.

-Hasta ahora han llegado veinte, nada aun de Voldemort ni Nagini.

-Ni de Greyback –añadió Joshua.

-Ok.

Todos estaban pendientes de lo que sucedía, pues algunos mortífagos iban a buscar una habitación para quedarse.

-Eso hicieron la vez pasada –dijo Draco viendo todo desde el pequeño estudio- los tendremos merodeando por toda la casa, eso servirá para la próxima parte del plan... escuchen todos, es hora de la siguiente fase.

Todos se pusieron alertas y comenzaron a salir de sus escondites cuidadosamente con un hechizo desilusionador encima, incluso Narcisa y Molly.

"Divide y vencerás, tenemos que hacer nuestros peones a cuantos mortífagos podamos"

Los miembros de la orden del fénix y los demás comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente por la casa, buscando a los mortífagos rezagados.

-Ahí hay uno –dijo Arthur a Ron- y su compañero se fue por el otro pasillo.

-¿Lo hacemos entre los dos?

-No hijo, tu ve por el otro, yo me encargo de este.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto –respondio con voz firme.

Ron asintió y procedió a desaparecerse dejando a su padre solo.

-Una imperdonable... -pensó Arthur mientras se acercaba al mortífago sintiendo que comenzaba a sudar frio- voy a aplicar una imperdonable...

Ese pensamiento le había hecho sentir escalofríos desde que lo planearon en Grimauld Place; él, un hombre honesto y siempre muy respetuoso de la ley y de las reglas en general, exceptuando los cachivaches muggles, pero todo eso se hacía a un lado con la fuerte convicción de que hacía lo correcto y más aun, lo necesario para terminar esa guerra.

-Mas imperdonable es lo que ese monstruo nos hace.

En silencio llego a la puerta y se asomó con cuidado al interior, viendo al mortífago darle la espalda mientras revisaba la vista que le daba la ventana en esa habitación; con mano firme lo apuntó con su varita y susurró:

-Imperius... -el mortífago respingó por un segundo y luego se quedó quieto- date vuelta.

El hombre obedeció quedando frente a frente con el señor Weasley.

-Escúchame bien –dijo bajando su varita- seguirás actuando normalmente, harás lo que siempre haces, pero cuando comience la batalla, atacarás a los tuyos, matarás a tus compañeros sin importar quien sea.

El hombre solo asintió y después se dio la vuelta para seguir revisando la habitación mientras el señor Weasley salía de ahí para hacer lo mismo con cuanto mortífago se encontrara. El y los demás habían salido de sus escondites arriesgándose a alertar a los servidores de Voldemort, pero los pasadizos secretos y sus apariciones, mas su gran sigilo sirvieron para lograr su objetivo sin ser descubiertos.

Así pues, los recién llegados comenzaron a beber pues tomaban como una celebración el haber regresado a Malfoy Manor, por lo que prácticamente se armo la fiesta en el salón principal sin saber que la mayoría de ellos, sino es que todos, estaban hechizados.

-El no vendrá esta noche –dijo Draco yendo a sentarse a un sofá- ellos no harían eso si supieran que él va a llegar.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos descansar –respondio el moreno sentándose junto a él.

-Sí, es cierto... ¡Rufy!

-¿Sí amo? –respondio la elfina apareciéndose ahí.

-Sirve la cena.

-Sí amo.

La elfina desapareció y comenzó a llevar alimentos a los equipos comenzando con ellos.

-Huele delicioso –dijo Harry tomando un pan de una cestita mientras Draco se desaparecía para lavarse las manos.

Realmente había hecho un gran trabajo permaneciendo sin hacerlo ni una vez durante esas horas, Harry sabía que era porque estaba "trabajando" pero se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más aguantaría, no quería estresarlo más preguntándole como hacia cuando estaba en misiones más largas.

_____________________________________

-Genial, moría de hambre –exclamó Ron viendo la charola que la elfina colocaba en una mesa.

-Espero que les guste.

-Nos gustara, gracias –respondió Arthur sentándose y haciendo a un lado sus nervios, pues sabía que estaban muy bien ocultos.

-¿Qué es?

-De entrada tenemos crema de espinacas, después esta el filete migñon con tocino y verduras a la mantequilla, hay jugo de naranja y café y de postre hice pastel de chocolate amargo con trufas.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó Ron impresionado.

-Sí, es el menú ordenado por mi ama ¿no le gusta? –preguntó preocupada.

-No, es todo lo contrario, es como la comida de un restaurante de lujo –respondió frotándose las manos ante el delicioso aroma- es tranquilizador que tampoco ningún olor pueda salir de la habitación.

-Vendré por los platos después.

-Gracias.

Rufy llevo la cena a la profesora y al medimago y siguiendo indicaciones, por último a su ama.

-¡Es mucho, me caerá pesado tanta comida deliciosa! –dijo Molly viendo la charola en la mesa de madera.

-Es pesado para la cena pero no pensé que cenaríamos tan tarde –explico Narcisa sirviendo café en las tazas después de que Rufy hubiese desaparecido.

-No se preocupe, no es una queja... pero la verdad es que siento que no podré comer un bocado debido a la situación, me siento exhausta por lo que hicimos en la tarde y no es porque físicamente haya sido un gran esfuerzo.

-Es el estrés.

-Sí, por eso siento que no podría comer.

-Lo hará, su cuerpo debe alimentarse.

-Sí, claro... -respondio viéndola comenzar a tomar el pequeño tazón de crema.

Y es que Narcisa era como Draco, su mente también se dividía cuando debía realizar sus funciones, estaba consciente de que tenía que estar fuerte, por lo tanto comía aun sin tener hambre, debía estar fuerte para su hijo, para estar al pendiente de él, por eso se mantenía alerta y con energías.

Cuando terminaron y Rufy se llevó todo, se acostaron a dormir en un camastro que sacaron de su equipo, lo mismo hicieron los demás en cuanto vieron que la fiesta se prolongaba y no sucedía nada más, todos, excepto Draco.

-Debes descansar, lo sabes –dijo Harry en una especie de sleeping.

-Sí, pero no tengo nada de sueño, además algo puede suceder.

-Sí, pero lo que sea nos daremos cuenta, estamos en este mismo salón, solo nos divide una puerta... anda Draco, ven aquí.

Draco, quien estaba de pie frente al cuadro que hacía de ventana hacia al exterior se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero no hacia Harry, sino al sofá.

-¿Dormirás ahí?

-Aquí descansaré.

Y es que Draco así era en las misiones en donde pasaba días fuera, casi no dormía, se la pasaba vigilante, reposando solo lo necesario para no caer de sueño; así que simplemente cerró los ojos.

Harry lo observó durante algunos minutos, y entonces se levantó y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el rubio sin abrir los ojos.

-Descanso junto a ti.

-Vete a dormir al sleeping.

-¿Por qué?

-Así descansarás más.

-¿Y tú no?

-No, yo estoy habituado a esto.

-¿Y crees que yo no?

-No como yo.

-¡Oh vamos, soy auror, también he vigilado durante muchas horas!

-Como quieras –respondio alzándose de hombros.

Harry ya no dijo mas, solo se quedó ahí hombro con hombro, escuchando las risas y parloteos de los ebrios del salón.

________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, Rufy les sirvió el desayuno mientras los mortífagos se despabilaban de la fiesta nocturna y limpiaban todo de nuevo.

-Quisiera la habitación de los Malfoy –dijo un mortífago al pasar cerca del escondite de Ron y Arthur, deteniéndose ahí para encender un cigarrillo- solo porque el señor Tenebroso ya la tenía desde antes no se puede tomar.

-Y aunque no la hubiese escogido antes, si la escogiera ahora de todos modos tendrías que salirte de ahí, no seas idiota –respondio otro.

Dentro, los Weasley escuchaban atentos hasta oírlos alejarse.

-Ninguno de nosotros se escondió en la habitación de Voldemort –dijo Arthur regresando a su lugar- solo porque Draco dijo que no, ya estoy dudando que haya sido buena idea.

-El explico por qué y creo que tiene razón papá –respondio Ron pinchando un trozo de salchicha frita- el dijo que cuando descansa es cuando más alerta está y créeme que no lo dudo.

-¿Cuándo llegará? La espera me mata.

-Y eso que apenas va un día, he hecho vigilancia que dura hasta semanas.

-¿Metidos en una habitación rodeado de mortífagos?

-Bueno no... en un auto o desde un edificio.

-No es lo mismo.

-Pero es parecido, cálmate.

-Estoy calmado... es solo que esto es estresante.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien... él lo conoce muy bien ¿no? es decir, sus costumbres o algo así.

-Supongo –respondio Ron alzándose de hombros mientras se servía jugo de naranja, deseando dejar de hablar sobre Draco.

-Hijo... -dijo Arthur dejando su salchicha en el plato y mirando a Ron- tu madre me contó lo que sucedió con Malfoy.

-¿De qué?

-El porqué se alteró tanto cuando accidentalmente se encontraron en Grimauld place.

-Ah –dijo sin más bebiendo su jugo.

-Yo no te juzgo ¿sabes?... yo entiendo el dolor que sientes, fue mi hijo el que murió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que el auror comenzó a hablar.

-Aunque él mató a Percy, realmente me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-No lo dudo.

-¿Sabes... sabes que es realmente lo que me atormenta? –Dijo alzando el rostro de repente- que si Harry no me detiene, si lo hubiera hecho.

-Hijo...

-Sí... yo le hubiera hecho a Malfoy lo mismo que le hizo Greyback y los demás, yo hubiera sido como un mortífago más.

-Ron... -exclamó consternado al ver la tortura en el rostro de su hijo.

-Yo hubiera sido capaz de ser como aquellos que mataron a Percy y no hablo de Malfoy específicamente, sino de todo aquello que Voldemort y los mortífagos representan... toda la destrucción y miseria que ellos son... yo hubiera sido parte de todo aquello.

-Pero no lo fuiste.

-Porque Harry me detuvo, pero yo estaba decidido a hacerlo... sabía lo que hacía papá, vi el terror en sus ojos, sus gritos y forcejeos no me importaron con tal de que hubiese hablado... eso es lo que me atormenta, a veces siento que es una línea muy delgada la que nos separa de ellos.

-Dices que sabes lo que hacías, pero dime ¿ahora lo harías?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces no digas que tenías la mente clara, estabas sufriendo el trauma de la muerte de Percy mientras tú lo cuidabas, estabas muy mal hijo, recuerda lo que dijo el terapeuta.

-Todo eso lo sé papá, pero aun así me atormenta, no lo puedo evitar.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Arthur- yo lo veo así... todos son victimas... tu, Percy, él... todos hemos perdido por culpa de ese monstruo, lo que importa es lo que lograste hasta ahora; Harry te detuvo a tiempo y eso es algo para estar agradecidos, no para estarse lamentando, tuviste una nueva oportunidad de no perderte a ti mismo como ese muchacho, aprecia eso en vez de estar recordándolo con amargura.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero... -murmuró sintiendo que un sollozo quebraba su voz.

-Eres humano hijo, cometes errores como cualquiera, la muerte de tu hermano fue algo muy duro, no te castigues más.

Ron no respondio... no pudo, los sollozos le hicieron levantarse para intentar calmarse mientras las palabras de su padre le daban cierta calma, una calma que ningún terapeuta podía dar.

.


	59. Capitulo 59

.

Y ellos no eran los únicos estresados, los demás equipos también lo estaban aunque tuvieran que controlarse, sin embargo había dos que podían salir a revisar la situación para comunicárselas a los demás.

-Mira, están llegando más... es escalofriante –dijo Harry desde una ventana viendo nubes negras de humo aterrizar en las puertas de Malfoy Manor y tomar forma humana.

-Sí –respondio Draco desde su radio comunicador- aproximadamente son unos quince.

En el transcurso del día fueron llegando más hasta que llegó la noche.

-Son unos sesenta mortífagos aproximadamente –escucharon Narcisa y Molly en su pequeño escondite haciendo que la señora Weasley se cubriera la boca con las manos mientras Narcisa permanecía serena.

-Dios mío... son demasiados.

-Y no estarán todos –respondio Narcisa sirviéndose un vaso de agua- muchos se quedaran afuera, vigilando.

Molly se le quedó mirando un momento antes de decir:

-No saldremos de esta ¿verdad?

-¿Alguno vez lo creyó?

-Bueno... -respondio sentándose- tenía esperanza, esperanza de volver a ver a mis otros hijos.

Narcisa no respondio, respetó la ilusión de la mujer, por lo que solo asintió antes de beber su agua.

-Usted señora Malfoy... ¿usted no tiene esperanza de nada?

Narcisa permaneció callada un momento y así, sin decir nada se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando dentro a Molly, quien a través del espejo la vio caminar lento en la habitación que había sido de su hijo.

"Esperanza" había dicho Molly... ¿esperanza para un hijo destruido?... miró el cuarto aun con cosas de Draco, cosas que por algúna enferma fijación del hombre lobo habían dejado ahí; pasó los dedos lentamente por el tocador, mirando un cartel de Slytherin en la pared, frascos de lociones en el mueble de madera con los cuales su mano chocó, tomo uno y aspiró el aroma...

-Sí...-pensó sonriendo, era el aroma favorito de Draco.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que en la habitación ese aroma estaba presente, como si su hijo aun estuviera ahí... pero no estaba, estaba en algún lugar del que había sido su hogar vigilando asesinos... ¿esperanza había dicho la señora Weasley?

-Sí –dijo entonces viendo el espejo- siempre hay esperanza... pero tal vez vista desde otro ángulo, uno muy diferente al suyo.

-¿En qué sentido? –pregunto Molly asomándose al panel abierto.

-En que mi deseo es que mi hijo sea libre, como sea pero que sea libre... libre para respirar sin miedo a nada... y si eso implica que muera, si es decisión de él, lo he aceptado.

-Pero es su hijo –dijo con un tono un tanto angustioso.

-Y por eso es lo que más quiero en la vida, usted mejor que nadie comprende eso.

-Pero...

Narcisa la vio quedarse callada ante la imposibilidad de transmitir su angustia, esa angustia que ella entendía perfectamente, cualquiera desearía salir vivo de todo aquello y vivir feliz.

-Mi hijo no es libre aunque el señor Tenebroso no esté aquí, no es libre aunque Greyback jamás vuelva a tocarlo... lo que mi hijo ve como libertad, no es lo mismo que usted ve... ¿Qué si deseo que sea como cualquier otro muchacho de su edad? Por supuesto, pero él no es como cualquier muchacho de su edad, el es Draco Malfoy "el exterminador de ministros" y no será libre ni en su mundo ni en el nuestro, siempre lo perseguirán, así que no todo es tan sencillo como salir vivos de aquí.

Molly fue inclinando lentamente la cabeza, con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas, por lo que Narcisa camino hasta ella para tomarle una mano.

-Parezco cruel, lo sé... pero solo yo entiendo el dolor que carga mi hijo y por eso apoyaré cualquier decisión que él tome, así me parta el corazón en dos... para eso soy su madre, para estar con él en cualquier situación.

Molly se soltó y cubrió su cara con ambas manos mientras Narcisa la pasaba el brazo por los hombros y la conducía de nuevo hacia el escondite y cerraba tras ellas.

"La muerte no es fracaso, quítense eso de la cabeza, si conseguimos nuestro objetivo usando nuestras vidas en ello, habremos ganado"

Sí... definitivamente todos veían la muerte de diferente manera.

____________________________________

Fue hasta el anochecer cuando el ojo vigilante de Draco lo vio llegar, y no solo él, también Harry lo vio, por lo que oprimiendo su intercomunicador dijo:

-Greyback llegó con un grupo de cinco mortífagos.

Minerva y Joshua se apresuraron a la puerta al escuchar aquello y pasaron largos minutos antes de que el hombre lobo pasara delante de ellos y de los Weasley.

-¡Llegué perros! –gritó entrando al salón provocando una rechifla de parte de los mortífagos.

Algunos lo abrazaron y otros prefirieron seguir en lo suyo, por lo que después de saludar, se dirigió a Coleman.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien ¿de qué otro modo podría ser?

-Ya los conozco, por eso pregunto.

-¿Cuando viene el señor Tenebroso?

-No comas ansias.

El mortífago bufó por la mala respuesta y luego se alzó de hombros; y no era el único impaciente, pues Joshua hizo un gesto de exasperación al oír la respuesta del hombre lobo.

-Bueno, quiero cenar pero lo haré en mi habitación.

-¿Tú habitación? –Repitió Coleman con sorna- ¿exigir la habitación del heredero Malfoy como un pobre mendigo desesperado, ya te hace señor de alto rango?... que ¿pedirás que esta mansión se llame de ahora en adelante Greyback Manor?

Greyback rió tolerando las burlas del mortífago.

-¿Sabes que, Coleman?... vete a la mierda.

Sin más, el hombre lobo tomo una charola y echo carne y piernas de pollo de una mesa que estaba ahí, agarró un par de cervezas y se fue a su auto designada habitación.

-Va a la habitación de Draco –dijo Joshua por el radio comunicador haciendo que las dos mujeres que vigilaban ahí se pusieran alertas.

Greyback llegó acompañado de Bárbara, una mujer parecida a Bellatrix, pero sin el comportamiento obsesivo y psicótico de la hermana de Narcisa.

-Dime como va todo, no confío en ese estúpido de Coleman –dijo dejando su charola en la cama y tumbándose en ella.

-Bien, hubo fiesta anoche pero nada fuera de control –respondio sentándose en los pies de la cama, recargándose en el dosel de madera- ya sabíamos que el señor no iba a llegar, así que nos relajamos un poco.

-Pues espero que siga así, ya sabes que no le gusta el alboroto.

-Sí, lo sé... -respondio mientras lo veía tomar una pierna de pollo y comenzar a comer- Todos hablan de esta habitación.

-¿Y que han de decir de este cuarto?

-Que lo peleaste como si esta fuera tu casa.

-¿Y?... eso les importa una mierda, mientras no elija la habitación del señor Tenebroso, puedo escoger la que se me de mi puta gana.

-¿Pero la del chico Malfoy? –dijo tomando una de las cervezas que el hombre había llevado.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Supe que otro ya la había elegido y tú le armaste la bronca para quitársela.

-¿Y por eso tanto escándalo?... es solo que todo lo de Malfoy es mío –declaro con total desfachatez, con grasa de pollo cubriéndole media cara- eso todos lo saben, no sé porque les extraña, es más, deberían hacerse a un lado con ese tema.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el pequeño Malfoy es mío, todos saben que es mi perra.

-Solo porque el señor Tenebroso deja que te lo cojas como castigo no significa que sea tuyo, lo sabes ¿no?

-Ese chico es mío –repitió mirándola fijo para luego botar el hueso en la bandeja y buscar otro trozo de carne.

-Más bien pareces obsesionado ¿no has pensado en ello?

-Lo que sea, ese muchacho es mío, lo encontrare así se esconda en el último rincón del mundo y cuando lo haga, lo montaré hasta hacerlo gritar.

-Siempre lo haces gritar.

-Es que me ama –dijo riendo socarronamente.

-Eres un bastardo Fenrir, ese chico será tu perdición.

-¿Pero sabes también quien me la debe? –respondio como si ella no hubiese dicho nada- Narcisa... ¡ah, esa perra rubia se me escapó!... cuando lo encuentre a él, la encontraré a ella y entonces mi momento llegará, no sabes cuánto espere el día en que cometiera un error que ameritara que el señor Tenebroso me la cediera, pero ese momento no llegó, así que ya me encargaré yo de ella.

-Estás obsesionado con los Malfoy, eso es lo que pasa.

-Puede ser, pero como sea, ellos son los últimos... cuando acabe con ellos, esta fijación terminará.

Detrás del espejo, ambas mujeres miraban en silencio la escena, Molly miró a Narcisa y se sorprendió de ver su rostro sin ninguna emoción en el, no había ni siquiera miedo... y esa actitud le recordó la de Draco.

-No cabe duda... -pensó con tristeza- ambos fueron aleccionados.

Después de comer, Greyback regresó al salón y estuvo ahí hasta muy entrada la noche, ya de madrugada regresó a la habitación y se echó a dormir.

"Greyback puede resistirse al Imperius, no conviene intentar hechizarlo... tampoco debemos eliminarlo en cuanto llegue, pues él debe recibir al señor Tenebroso y él es perfecto para descubrir trampas, sabría de inmediato que esa persona no es el hombre lobo, hay que esperar el momento oportuno.

Esas palabras de Draco no habían causado sorpresa en Narcisa, ella sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz ese ser maléfico, así que estuvo de acuerdo con esa parte del plan y se dispuso a esperar el momento oportuno, pero no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que le había dicho su hijo a solas.

"No hay tiempo de venganzas ni cruzadas personales, recuerda que no hay tiempo, cuando llegue el momento solo mátalo y ya"

_________________________________________

Harry en tanto miraba a Draco mientras comía, el chico estaba en esa conocida actitud fría que tanto lo exasperaba, pero sabía que después de ver a Greyback no era para menos.

-Bueno... -dijo el auror poniéndose de pie habiendo terminado de comer hacía un rato- voy a dar una ronda mientras terminas.

-Bien –respondio sin siquiera levantar la vista de su plato.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

-Pues no sé, un beso no estaría mal –respondio sonriendo.

-¿Qué? –exclamó mirándolo incrédulo- ¿estás demente, crees que es tiempo de jugar a estás estupideces?

-Tranquilo, era una broma –respondio paciente, no enojándose con él en lo absoluto.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba de nuevo la vista a su plato topándose sin querer, con el listón rojo atado a su muñeca.

-No tardo.

-Espera... -exclamó dejando los cubiertos a un lado de su plato- yo... lamento haber dicho eso.

-¿Eso es un sí para el beso?

Draco levantó la vista y lo encontró sonriéndole como si nada.

-Idiota –dijo al fin sonriendo.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Obvio no! –respondio arrojándole la servilleta de tela.

Riendo los dos, Harry abandonó la habitación.

__________________________________________

Joshua caminó varita en alto siguiendo al mortífago que caminaba solitario por un pasillo, iba nervioso aun con un desilusionador encima, era un medimago acostumbrado a sanar gente, no a atacar mortífagos.

-Bien... -pensó viéndolo detenerse en una habitación y entrar dejando la puerta abierta.

Entró, solo que no encontró a un hombre dándole la espalda, sino a uno apuntándole directamente con su varita.

-¡Expelliarmus! -La varita de Joshua salió volando para después recibir un Finite Incantatem que lo hizo visible- ¡vaya, vaya! –Dijo el hombre muy sorprendido- ¿Quién demonios eres?

Joshua se quedó helado viéndose apuntando.

-¡Habla, maldito infeliz! –Insistió el mortífago haciéndole señas con la varita de que entrara a la habitación y se sentara en una silla- ¿eres un auror?

-Yo... no soy un auror –respondio sentándose.

-Seguro mientes ¿Cuántos aurores hay aquí, estamos rodeados?

-Desmaius –dijo alguien atrás de él haciéndolo desplomarse.

Joshua vio aparecer a Harry, quien cerró la puerta tras él.

-¡Harry!

-¿Está bien? –Dijo acuclillándose frente al mortífago, que gemía aturdido- Obliviate –susurró señalándolo con la varita para después aplicar un Imperius dándole las indicaciones necesarias y luego dirigiéndose a Joshua- vámonos de aquí.

-Siento haberme descuidado así, casi hecho todo a perder.

-Tranquilo, no pasó; lo mejor será ya no hechizar más mortífagos, cada vez son más.

-Sí, gracias por salvarme.

Recuperada su varita, Joshua regresó al salón de té mientras Harry daba una ronda más para regresar a su escondite también.

______________________________________

Esa noche, después de cenar, cada uno permanecía alerta a cualquier movimiento; y entonces lo sintieron; un sentimiento de alerta en todos.

-Creo que al fin llegó –dijo Draco mirando el salón a través de la pintura hechizada.

Todos los mortífagos se pusieron de pie viendo expectantes la entrada del salón mientras Greyback salía corriendo de ahí; y no se equivocaban, pues en la entrada de la mansión apareció Voldemort como una nube negra, trayendo consigo a Nagini, quien reptó por los pies de su señor mientras éste veía con regocijo los enormes jardines que adornaban el camino a la mansión.

-Sí... -dijo dando unos pasos mientras mas mortífagos aterrizaban junto a él- por fin.

Greyback llegó ante él pegando una rodilla al piso.

-Mi señor, al fin llegó.

-Sí Greyback, por fin estoy en casa, extrañamos este lugar ¿verdad Nagini?

-Todo está listo, tal como usted quería.

Sin prestarle más atención al hombre lobo, Voldemort caminó hacia la mansión seguido por Nagini y la horda de mortífagos que seguían llegando.

Ron y Arthur, Minerva y Joshua lo vieron pasar frente a ellos, con el corazón acelerado por el miedo a ser descubiertos, y por ver tan de cerca a aquel que tantos males había causado.

-Oh mi Dios... -susurró la profesora al ver a través del vidrio, a la enorme serpiente que reptaba a un lado de Voldemort.

Y finalmente Harry y Draco lo vieron entrar al salón con la actitud de alguien que regresa al hogar.

-Bienvenido mi señor –exclamaron los mortífagos pegando una rodilla al suelo mientras él pasaba en medio de ellos hasta llegar a la silla que estaba al final, sentándose en ella como todo un rey a la cabeza de la larga mesa.

Tras la pintura hechizada, Harry y Draco permanecían en silencio viendo todo.

-Al fin en casa ¿no Nagini? –dijo a la serpiente para después comenzar a reír de su propia broma.

Harry lo miraba sintiendo el odio renacer en él con toda su fuerza, deseando acabar con todo lo más rápido posible, oprimiendo su varita deseando clavársela en los ojos.

En tanto Draco lo miraba en una especie de trance; alzó su mano para posarla en la pared hechizada, pero se quedó a un par de centímetros y volvió a bajarla, mirando a Voldemort sentado con gran dominio en esa silla mientras él sentía... nada.

O tal vez sí, pero su mente estaba en blanco, viendo a ese ser sonreír y conversar con ese hombre lobo, mientras su cabeza callaba de repente ese estruendo que duró solo un segundo dejando solo silencio... o un silencio a medias pues cientos de voces que parecían un zumbido de abeja trataban de hacerse oír; pero su humanidad fue reprimida una vez más cuando una voz en su cabeza pareció gritar "cállate... cállate" e inclinó la cabeza sintiéndose perdido por un segundo, pero no necesitó más tiempo para recomponerse, pues a fuerza de salir adelante una y otra vez recurriendo a fuerzas sacadas de quien sabe dónde, alzó el rostro para mirarlo de nuevo, pasando por alto que aquella fuerza que lo hacía resurgir, era precisamente la que iba destruyéndolo poco a poco irremediablemente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro haciéndolo respingar.

-Sí –respondio moviendo el hombro para deshacer el toque del auror.

Afuera, después de haber tomado su lugar en la mesa, todos miraban atentos a Voldemort, mientras éste conversaba con Greyback, quien se había colocado a su derecha, en tanto los demás permanecían pegados a la pared.

-¿Y cómo va todo por aquí Greyback?

-Excelente mi señor, todo fue preparado para su llegada, nadie tiene la mínima idea de que usted regreso a Malfoy Manor.

-Lo sabía, todos son una horda de estúpidos.

-Por eso usted debe gobernarlos mi señor, son insectos pidiendo su ayuda.

-¡Oh cállate, tus zalamerías me fastidian!

-Perdón mi señor –exclamó inclinándose temeroso.

-Pero al final tienes razón –añadió sonriendo presuntuoso- solos no pueden, necesitan a alguien que sepa dirigirlos y que limpie este mundo de asquerosos muggles y traidores a la sangre.

-Y de escorias como Harry Potter, mi señor.

-Sí... escorias como Harry Potter –respondió borrándosele la sonrisa haciendo pensar a Greyback que había cometido un error al mencionarle al chico- ¿aun nada de él?

-No.

-Ni de los Malfoy supongo.

-No mi señor.

-Eres un inútil Greyback... pero ciertamente no has tenido tiempo.

-No mi señor, pero tan pronto usted lo ordene, iniciaré la búsqueda.

-No hará falta, con el gran golpe que pienso darle a la comunidad magica, esa basura mestiza saldrá de entre las rocas como la alimaña que es, para erguirse como todo un defensor, el muy inepto.

-Tiene razón y entonces nos haremos cargo de él.

-Yo me haré cargo de él –corrigió Voldemort fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto.

-Aun no llegan todos ¿verdad?

-No, pero solo faltan unos cuantos, quedaran afuera solo los que están en sus puestos en el ministerio y los que tienen la orden de permanecer en sus puestos, pero todos acudirán a una orden suya, mi señor.

-Bien, bien, perfecto, lo que importa es que estén listos cuando sea hora de atacar Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall ahogo un jadeo cuando escucho las últimas palabras gracias al hechizo de sonido que había puesto Draco.

-¿Ya tiene la fecha, mi señor?

-Sí, será dentro de una semana... ¡ah, Dumbledore se revolcará en su tumba cuando aplaste su queridísimo colegio! nadie espera que me haga presente de nuevo de esa manera, ese ataque será mi regreso triunfal definitivo.

Al oír eso, los demás mortífagos aplaudieron exaltados como si ya estuviesen viviendo el momento.

-Dios mío... -balbuceó McGonagall siendo ayudada por el medimago a sentarse.

-Tranquilícese, ese momento no llegará, no lo permitiremos.

Después de un par de horas más, Greyback se retiró seguido de la mayoría de los mortífagos a descansar, cada uno en la habitación que había escogido, solo entonces Draco oprimió su radio comunicador para decir:

-Madre, va para allá.

Las dos mujeres ocultas en la habitación de Draco sintieron el golpe de adrenalina al oír el aviso, por lo que solo se miraron entre sí mientras se ponían de pie.

-También Nagini ya se va –dijo Harry viendo a Nagini separarse de Voldemort para recorrer la mansión como solía hacerlo.

Joshua, McGonagall, Ron y Arthur sacaron unas botellitas de sus bolsillos y bebieron un sorbo de poción multijugos tomando al cabo de unos segundos, la forma de cuatro mortífagos previamente elegidos, los cuales tenían la orden de encerrarse en su habitación tan pronto se retiraran a descansar, y ya transformados en aquellos mortífagos la Orden del Fénix salió de su escondite y fueron en busca de Nagini.

.


	60. Capitulo 60

.

Mientras tanto Narcisa y Molly vieron la puerta abrirse y al hombre lobo entrar, aventar su chaqueta a una silla, colocar su varita bajo la almohada y tirarse en la cama cuan largo era para comenzar a roncar al cabo de unos minutos.

-Es hora –dijo Narcisa viendo a Molly, quien varita en mano asintió con firmeza.

Narcisa abrió el panel de la pared y salió de ahí seguida por la señora Weasley; la rubia apunto a Greyback diciendo:

-¡Accio varita!

Inmediatamente Molly le apunto diciendo:

-¡Petrificus Totalus!

Greyback despertó al instante sintiéndose paralizado, pero eso no evito que pudiera ver claramente el motivo.

-Listo –dijo Molly viendo la varita del hombre lobo en mano de Narcisa y a éste, inmóvil en la cama- está sometido.

Greyback las miraba con ojos desorbitados preguntándose si acaso todo aquello era producto de una pesadilla o algún tipo de alucine, pues era imposible que esas mujeres estuvieran ahí.

-No... no es un sueño –dijo Narcisa con voz suave, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre lobo- estoy aquí, contigo... como tantas veces lo deseaste.

-¡No es posible! –Pensó Greyback con el cuerpo tenso intentando moverse- ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí, es imposible!

Se hizo el silencio por unos minutos, en donde aquellos dos se miraban fijamente mientras Molly miraba a Narcisa.

-Debemos eliminarlo inmediatamente, esa fue la indicación de su hijo –dijo al fin.

-Lo sé.

-Pero respetaré cualquier decisión que tome.

Greyback no entendía en absoluto como pudo pasar aquello, pero entendió que en verdad estaba en manos de aquellas mujeres y no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de estar totalmente paralizado; así que Narcisa le dijo a Molly:

-Este lista para aplicarle un Incarcerous.

-Sí.

-Finite Incantatem.

-¡Incarcerous!

En cuanto Greyback quedó libre del primer hechizo, fue presa de nueva cuenta del hechizo de Molly, que lo ató con gruesas cuerdas dejándolo inmovilizado, con la diferencia de que ahora podía hablar.

-Así que estás aquí perra... -dijo Greyback ya pudiendo hablar- supongo que de nada servirá que grite.

-Así es, ningún sonido puede salir de esta habitación.

-¿Y qué es lo que pretendes con todo este jueguito?... no me digas que planean eliminar al señor Tenebroso.

Ante el silencio de las mujeres, Greyback estalló en carcajadas.

-Nunca lograran salir de aquí.

-¿Y quién quiere salir de aquí? –respondió acercándose unos pasos a la cama.

-Qué... ¿vienes a desquitarte por lo que le hice a tu hijo? –preguntó sonriendo con cinismo- pero mujer, eso se lo buscó el solo, era tan torpe que había que disciplinarlo; al final yo creo que lo hacía a propósito para que yo lo castigara, la verdad era que le encantaba que yo me lo montara.

Narcisa lo miraba sin reaccionar a las palabras ofensivas del mortífago; la verdad era que había pensado en ese momento cientos de veces, de hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho a su hijo... ¿pero de qué manera podía ese ser asqueroso pagar lo que le había hecho al ser que mas amaba? ¿Cómo podría pagar la vida que había ayudado a destruir?... lo cierto era que con nada lo compensaría.

-Ni viviendo mil vidas podrías pagar lo que me debes –dijo Narcisa suspirando- lo que le debes a mi hijo.

-Lo único que quiero de tu hijo es cogérmelo otra vez –respondió riendo- y lo haré de nuevo dentro de muy poco... ¿acaso crees, bruja estúpida, que lograran vencer al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos?... ni todos los aurores juntos lograrían terminar con él, mucho menos una panda de estúpidos ilusos e inútiles como tú, anda dime... ¿el pequeño Malfoy está aquí también?... anda llámalo, seguro querrá chuparme el pito como tantas veces lo hizo.

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos azules de Narcisa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pensando en Draco.

-Tú... tú y ese monstruo destruyeron la vida de mi hijo... rompieron su alma y su cuerpo... destruyeron su mente y ahora vive lleno de dolor...

-No vengas con dramas ahora ¿no querían eso tú y Lucius?... ¿no querían ser la mano derecha del señor Tenebroso?... ándate pues ahora a quejarte con quien crea que no sabían en lo que se metían, además Narcisa, todo esto es por completo tu culpa y lo sabes perfectamente -Narcisa hizo un rictus de dolor al escuchar las últimas palabras de Greyback, quien al ver aquello, siguió hablando- Tú le mentiste al señor Tenebroso cuando preguntó si Potter estaba muerto... fue gracias a ti que fue derrotado la ultima vez, tú le arrancaste la victoria en la batalla de Hogwarts, no vengas ahora con tus lagrimas de cocodrilo a decir que fueron víctimas inocentes, además ustedes siempre apoyaron la causa del señor oscuro desde su primer intento de tomar el poder, ustedes arrastraron a su querido hijito hasta aquí buscando poder y posición si el señor Tenebroso ganaba, así que si quieres culpar a alguien de la situación de tu hijo, entonces mírate al espejo y pégate un tiro perra maldita, y no vengas aquí dándote baños de pureza... tú y tu marido tienen la culpa de todo, tú y tu marido trajeron al pequeño Malfoy al alcance del señor Tenebroso, nunca lo hubiera tocado si ustedes no hubieran elegido el bando oscuro... ¡Agh!...

Narcisa vio impactada como Molly había conjurado un hechizo callando al hombre lobo.

-Deja de decir estupideces –dijo la señora Weasley viéndolo jadear en la cama de dolor- y usted señora Malfoy, no escuche las sandeces de este hombre, solo quiere herirla y usted está dándole la satisfacción de lograrlo.

-Sí... si, es verdad... -respondió obligándose sí misma a responder.

Pero el sufrimiento la consumía, ese hombre había puesto el dedo en la llaga y el pensar que nada de lo que pudiera hacerle pagaría el sufrimiento de su hijo, la desesperaba.

-Anda... llama a tu estúpido hijo... -dijo Greyback habiendo caído al suelo volviendo a sonreír- déjame probar su sangre otra vez... déjame besar su boca de nuevo...

Narcisa se acercó con paso lento, viendo al hombre que estaba en el suelo hablar sin miedo, muy seguro de que pronto la situación se revertiría.

-Tú nunca... -susurró hincando una rodilla junto a él- volverás a tocarlo.

__________________________________________

-¿Cómo es posible? –Dijo Arthur caminando a un lado de Ron- ¡se fue por aquí!

-Es silenciosa y sigilosa, aparte esta merodeando, por lo tanto no debió ir muy lejos.

Se encontraron con la profesora y el medimago en un pasillo, pero conociendo sus identidades solo intercambiaron unas palabras y siguieron por otro lado buscando a la enorme serpiente, armados con sus colmillos de basilisco ocultos en sus ropas.

-Espero que nada les pase –dijo Harry tamborileando sus dedos mientras observaba el salón recargado en la pared.

-Lo que yo espero es que lo logren, lo de que nada les pase, es inevitable.

-Oye...

-Es Nagini, Potter... es obvio que va a defenderse y tendremos alguna baja –exclamó rodando los ojos como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Sí, lo sé... pero mi deseo es que tengan suerte y la eliminen sin que salgan heridos.

-Solo heridos les saldría barato.

Harry resopló exasperado sabiendo que aunque Draco tenía razón, le molestaba que no fuese más empático con su preocupación.

_________________________________________

Aun sabiendo que debían seguir las indicaciones para evitar cualquier complicación, Molly no dijo nada cuando Narcisa inmovilizo a Greyback contra la pared con un hechizo dejándolo con los brazos a la altura de los hombros y las piernas separadas, en forma de equis.

-Sí lo que querías era una cogida como las que le doy a tu hijo, solo me lo hubieras pedido –dijo Greyback con sorna, viéndose desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

Pero Narcisa no reía, había decidido que aunque ese hombre lobo no pagaría nunca lo que le había hecho a Draco, esa bestia tampoco volvería a lastimar a nadie.

Levantó su varita y con un simple movimiento, lo amordazó sabiendo que lo que menos quería era escuchar los alaridos de aquella bestia, después apunto hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo y murmurando otro hechizo hizo que su miembro comenzara a consumirse lentamente como si fuera un cigarrillo.

Greyback abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras comenzaba a forcejear intentando soltarse inútilmente en tanto Molly permanecía en silencio junto a la puerta.

Finalmente una sonrisa apareció en los delgados labios de Narcisa viendo al hombre lobo crispar las manos de desesperación mientras un chorro de orina salía de su miembro incandescente.

-¿Ya no ríes, Greyback? –dijo cruzando los brazos y acercándose con pasos lentos, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo a su disposición- decías que estabas ardiente y ahora veo que tienes razón -Greyback cerró los ojos sin dejar de retorcerse mientras experimentaba un dolor que nunca en su vida había llegado siquiera a imaginar- abre los ojos... ten la valentía de mirar a la muerte cara a cara.

-¡Mgh!... ¡mmm!... –gimoteó abriendo los ojos para mirarla mientras cenizas negras caían a sus pies.

-Esta noche todo acabará –continuó ella acercando su rostro para hablarle al oído- el señor Tenebroso morirá y con él todos tus sueños de grandeza, todos tus deseos de poder se esfumaran, se harán cenizas como la podredumbre que te cuelga entre las piernas...

Greyback volvió a cerrar los ojos a punto del desmayo, pero ella lo reanimo con un Ennervate.

-¡Mgh!...

-Esta noche Greyback, vas a morir.

_______________________________________

-Esta maldita casa es enorme –dijo Joshua subiendo unas escaleras.

-Parece que se la tragó la tierra –respondió Minerva sintiendo el cuerpo empapado en sudor, más que nada por el estrés que por la actividad misma de subir y bajar escaleras buscando a Nagini- Ron ¿Aun nada? –pregunto por el intercomunicador.

-Aun nada, pero aun no hemos terminado de revisar nuestra área, es demasiado grande, hay muchos cuartos y pasillos.

-Bien, enterada.

_______________________________________

-Hogwarts...–dijo Harry exhalando un suspiro- ese bastardo planea de nuevo atacar Hogwarts... nunca imagine que su gran golpe sería ese.

-Yo tampoco, pero no es de sorprenderse mucho, el colegio representa una etapa de su vida que desea destruir, además sabe muy bien lo que significa esa institución para la comunidad mágica –respondio Draco sentado en el sofá de una sola plaza en donde solía sentarse su padre a leer y a beber una copa de vino.

-Pero eso no pasará.

Draco volteó a ver a Harry al oír su gran determinación y simplemente guardó silencio mientras sacaba un frasco de color naranja y tomaba un par de pastillas.

______________________________________

-Son las tres de la madrugada... -dijo Joshua iluminando los calabozos- y nada.

-Debemos encontrarla, se acaba el tiempo –respondió la profesora con la frente sudorosa.

-¡Pero esta casa es enorme, puede estar en cualquier lugar!

McGonagall ya no dijo nada, la angustia le atenazaba el pecho al pensar que todo podía irse al traste.

Mientras tanto, en el escondite de Draco y Harry, este ultimo caminaba de un lado a otro presa de los nervios.

-Voldemort está a punto de irse a su habitación, si eso sucede...

-¿Se va mi señor? –dijo un mortífago al ver levantarse a Voldemort.

-Sí, aun tengo muchas cosas en que pensar –respondió levantándose.

Harry y Draco lo vieron pasar y perderse en el pasillo, por lo que Harry toco su intercomunicador diciendo:

-Atención, Voldemort se retira, aun si la encuentran no hagan nada hasta nuevo aviso.

-Enterado –respondieron uno a uno los que la buscaban.

Draco solo torció la boca mientras recargaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, sus nervios también estaban de punta, solo que estaba habituado a reprimir las emociones.

-¿A qué hora de la mañana suele aparecer?

-Muy temprano, casi no duerme... claro que lo hace, muy a su pesar necesita descansar, pero no requiere mucho tiempo para reponer energías.

Los cuatro que la buscaban no suspendieron la búsqueda, deseaban al menos tenerla localizada.

_______________________________________

Siendo las 6:00 am, Draco se levantó para echar una ojeada al salón, más de nervios que por otra cosa mientras accionaba su intercomunicador.

-Mamá, él pronto vendrá y hay que hacer algo con el asunto de Greyback.

-Lo sé, tranquilo, está cubierto.

Draco no preguntó, ignoraba como estaba ese asunto entre su madre y el hombre lobo, pero confiaba en ella y sabía que Narcisa era muy capaz de cubrirle las espaldas.

-¿Cubierto? –preguntó Molly viendo al hombre lobo mirarlas agonizante con las entrañas carbonizadas- esta mas muerto que vivo ¿Cómo lo suplantaremos sin que nos descubran?

-Ennervate... -exclamó la rubia apuntando al hombre reanimándolo un poco para verlo gemir otra vez y mirarla con ojos enrojecidos- solo debemos darles tiempo.

-Si es necesario yo tomare su lugar –dijo Molly con decisión.

-No... usted no los conoce como yo, si alguien debe hacerlo no debe ser usted... Ennervate...

Molly no respondio, solo desvió la vista de aquel hombre con parte de las entrañas escurriendo por sus piernas.

______________________________________

-El no tarda en venir –dijo Draco levantándose.

-¿Crees que ellas podrán con el asunto de Greyback?... a estas horas seguro ya está muerto.

-Ella podrá, mi madre lo hará, ella nos dará tiempo.

-Eso espero... pero creo que lo mejor será ayudarlos a buscarla.

-¿Crees conveniente dejar el puesto?

-Solo les ayudare a encontrarla, en cuanto lo haga regresaré –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Entonces seré yo quien lo haga.

-¿Por qué tu?

-Porque yo conozco mejor la casa, sé escondites que nadie más conoce y que ella pudiera agarrar como madriguera... no hubo tiempo de mostrarles todo.

Harry lo miró sabiendo el terror que Draco le tenía a ese ser, pero también sabía que el rubio no perdería los estribos por nada del mundo.

-De acuerdo –dijo sabiendo que no había opción- nos mantendremos comunicados.

-Bien –respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Espera! –exclamó tomándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo girarse para abrazarlo.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Buena suerte –dijo Harry atrapándolo en sus brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? –respondió molesto mientras se zafaba.

-Oficialmente nos separaremos para esta misión.

-Por si no lo recuerdas Potter, esta misión comenzó hace días –refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido mientras se alisaba el saco.

-Sí, pero estábamos relativamente a salvo... ahora no sabemos que pasara, por eso quiero que te cuides mucho por que te estaré esperando.

Sintiéndose torpe y con la cara caliente, Draco ya no dijo mas y desapareció de ahí; ya afuera en un pasillo solitario, miró su listón rojo y poco a poco una titubeante sonrisa apareció en sus labios e inicio la búsqueda mientras se tocaba la mejilla que Harry había besado.

-Acabamos de revisar los calabozos de nuevo –dijo Arthur por el intercomunicador.

-De acuerdo, voy al ala sur –respondió Draco después de avisarles que se uniría a la búsqueda.

Para ese entonces, algunos mortífagos ya habían despertado y comenzaban a salir de sus cuartos, lo que complicaba la situación.

-Voldemort está aquí –anunció Harry.

Harry observó al mago oscuro entrar al gran salón mientras algunos mortífagos comenzaban a llevar viandas de comida, comida que Voldemort olisqueó para finalmente tomar una pierna pavo.

Todos los de la Orden del Fénix sintieron una angustia terrible mientras seguían revisando cada rincón buscando a Nagini.

-¿Dónde está Greyback? –pregunto a un mortífago haciendo que a Harry le diera un vuelco el estomago.

-Aquí estoy mi señor –respondio el hombre lobo entrando por la puerta- perdóneme por haberme retrasado –añadió servilmente mientras se sentaba a su derecha- ¿todo está en orden, hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

-Come de una vez, me fastidia que te pierdas por ahí royendo huesos como una rata.

-Gracias mi señor –respondio tomando un trozo de carne.

En el escondite, Harry lo miraba preguntándose quién de las dos mujeres estaba ahí, frente a Voldemort fingiendo ser Greyback.

-Narcisa seguramente...

.


	61. Capitulo 61

.

Mientras tanto, los demás armados con sus colmillos de basilisco ocultos discretamente, seguían desperdigados por la mansión.

-¿Dónde estás infeliz? –pensaba Draco caminando por un pasillo con un hechizo desilusionador encima en lugar de tomar poción multijugos.

-Ya... re... Nor...

-¿Qué?... repita de nuevo –dijo escuchando la voz de McGonagall.

-Nor... no... dos...

-Maldita sea, repite –exclamó dándole golpecitos con el dedo a su auricular.

Pero solo estática se dejó escuchar.

-Mierda... por eso detesto estos aparatos –mascullo intentando ajustarlo sin resultado alguno.

Entonces recordó que en una ocasión, la maldita serpiente había acabado con gran parte de sus elfos domésticos, dejando vivos solo a una docena, así que se encaminó hacia la cocina aun cuando los demás ya la habían revisado varias veces.

Cuando estuvo a varios metros de la puerta, se detuvo en seco al ver salir de ahí a Nagini, quien reptaba lentamente, con un evidente bulto en la panza; su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente al ver de nuevo a aquella serpiente que durante mucho tiempo gozo en hacerlo gritar de terror en ese diminuto y oscuro calabozo donde era arrojado después de aleccionarlo; cerró los ojos intentando desesperadamente alejar aquellos recuerdos, así que se obligo a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia donde se iba, camino atrás de ella tan silencioso como de costumbre.

-La encontré, estamos en la zona circundante a la cocina –dijo, escuchando para su desesperación, más estática.

Repitió su mensaje durante varios minutos mientras la seguía, recibiendo solo ruidos molestos en el oído.

-Va para tu área, Weasley... ¿me copias Weasley? Va para tu área.

Desesperado comprendió que no podía irse así nada más y regresar al escondite con Harry sin haber marcado la posición de Nagini, por lo que decidió seguirla mientras seguía insistiendo en su comunicación.

Nagini reptó por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a una zona en donde se bajaba a unos sótanos por medio de una escalera de caracol de piedra y comenzó a bajar por ellos; horrorizado, Draco alcanzó a ver movimiento hasta abajo, con lo que parecía una varita con un Lumos.

-¡Maldición, ya no puedo hablar aquí! –pensó viendo que a su alrededor solo había silencio, pues estaban en un área muy alejada de los mortífagos.

Aunque para lo que servía el intercomunicador de todos modos, por lo que exasperado se lo quito y lo guardo en su bolsillo; lo hubiese arrojado al piso y lo hubiera pisado de no ser porque eso alertaría a Nagini, quien seguía reptando hacia abajo, por lo que sin más remedio, también comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Y tenía razón, abajo Ron y Arthur habían decidido revisar esa zona tan alejada por segunda vez, sin saber que el objetivo de su búsqueda iba hacia ellos.

-El intercomunicador no sirve ya, solo hay estática –dijo Ron a su padre.

-Probablemente la magia oscura de Voldemort está interfiriendo demasiado, separémonos otra vez, voy hacia esos pasillos.

-Sí, ten cuidado, recuerda que ya no estamos comunicados.

-Bien.

______________________________________

Muy lejos de ahí, el ex auror y ahora profesor de herbología Neville Longbottom, platicaba con Bathsheda Babbling, profesora de runas antiguas.

-A mi tampoco alcanzó a dármelos –dijo ella tomando una galletita del cesto que estaba en la mesa de profesores mientras desayunaban.

-Espero que su familiar este bien, había escuchado que tenía unas primas en Escocia pero la verdad no la imagino fuera de aquí, ella es como parte de Hogwarts –exclamo sonriendo.

-Sí, este castillo es su casa.

-Pero hubiera dejado los planes de estudio de este semestre con alguno de nosotros, dijo que iban a haber algunos cambios porque los Timos de este año van a ser modificados y quiere que estemos preparados para lo que venga, no dijo cuándo vendría ¿verdad?

-No, dijo que esperaba regresar lo más pronto que pudiera.

-Ojala no tarde mucho, los padres que vienen a hacer guardia podrían ponerse nerviosos.

-Aunque no habría porqué, hace mucho no se escucha nada del que no debe ser nombrado, ya hasta el señor Turner se fue.

-Sí, pero nunca hay que bajar la guardia.

-Eso sí... vaya que eres prevenido ¿eh Neville? Quien lo diría del chico despistado que eras.

-Costumbres de auror –respondio riendo mientras se alzaba de hombros- no lo fui por mucho tiempo pero hay cosas que se le quedan a uno.

-Seguro los tiene en su oficina, podríamos ir por ellos.

-¿Entrar sin permiso a su oficina?

-Solo vamos por los planes de estudio, no vamos a buscar cosas que no debamos, además los demás profesores también me preguntaron al respecto.

-Pues si... eso sí –respondió pensativo- además no sabemos cuándo regresará.

-Vayamos juntos, así no habrá ningún malentendido, además si se llegase a molestar, asumiré mis responsabilidad, no te preocupes.

-Oh no es por eso –exclamó riendo- pero tiene razón, esto urge.

-Vamos de una vez, aun tenemos un rato antes de empezar las clases.

-Vamos.

Ambos profesores terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

-"Sofía" -dijo la profesora ante la gárgola de piedra, la cual se abrió al instante ante la mención de la contraseña.

-Muy de la profesora elegir "sabiduría" en griego ¿no? –exclamó Neville sonriendo mientras le daba el paso.

-Sí.

Cuando entraron a la oficina, comenzaron a ver lo que había sobre el escritorio, pero al no ver nada, Neville abrió un cajón cerrándolo casi al instante al encontrar solo un sobre en el, pero lo abrió de nuevo cuando su cerebro asimiló la frase de "A quien corresponda" que había escrito en el.

Lo tomo y lo observo muy intrigado mientras la profesora continuaba removiendo pergaminos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto al ver su ceño fruncido.

Sin responder, Neville abrió el sobre y saco el papel que había dentro; la profesora Babbling no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más pues el joven profesor se giro rápidamente a la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvos flú arrojándolos dentro mientras gritaba:

-¡Ministerio de magia!

-¡Neville!

Pero Neville ya no la escuchó, lo que hizo fue salir de una de tantas chimeneas del ministerio y correr hacia el cuartel de aurores.

-¡Remus!... ¡necesito a Remus Lupin con urgencia! –gritó apenas llegó.

__________________________________________

Arthur levantó su varita asomándose a un cuarto oscuro en donde solo había cachivaches en desuso, sentía el pulso acelerado al imaginar que en aquella oscuridad podría estar esa enorme serpiente, así que como un acto reflejo sujeto con más fuerza el colmillo de basilisco que llevaba en la otra mano.

-Maldito animal... -pensó dándose vuelta quedándose paralizado al ver ante si a Nagini, quien estaba cara a cara con él pues había levantado su enorme cuerpo.

Arthur abrió los ojos y la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella, la poca luz que se colaba de arriba era suficiente para ver la malicia en aquellos ojillos rojos, iguales a los de Voldemort.

Nagini se irguió aun mas haciendo que Arthur tuviera que levantar el rostro para mirarla, entonces abrió las fauces mostrando los colmillos y justo cuando pareció que iba a atacarlo, un hechizo por detrás la hizo sacudir su pesado cuerpo con dolor, así que se giró furiosa.

-¡Aquí estoy, maldita! –Gritó Ron varita en mano- ¡Ven por mí, pedazo de mierda!

Nagini se abalanzo sobre aquel que se había atrevido a lastimarla, Ron caminó hacia atrás lanzando hechizos que el animal esquivaba con increíble rapidez, lo que le hizo tropezar haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero, pero para aquel momento Arthur ya había reaccionado y corrió tras ellos justo a tiempo para evitar que mordiera a Ron; alzó su colmillo listo para clavarlo pero Nagini dejó a Ron y se giró para darle un golpe que lo lanzó hacia atrás estampándolo contra la pared.

-¡Papá!

Arthur quedó desmayado en el suelo por el golpe recibido, así que Nagini centró de nuevo su atención en Ron, quien ya se había levantado y le apuntaba de nuevo con su varita.

Pero Nagini esquivaba todos los hechizos y los que alcanzaba a recibir no le hacían daño alguno, se movía con una rapidez sobrenatural rompiendo sillas y muebles que Ron le arrojaba o se cruzaban en su camino.

Sin ninguna apertura para poder acercarse lo suficiente para atacarla con el colmillo, Ron solo podía defenderse mientras retrocedía cada vez más; todos sabían que ese horrocrux era demasiado fuerte para ser enfrentado por una sola persona, por eso el plan era marcar su ubicación y atacarla en grupo, pero no contaban con que la magia era demasiada para ese aparato muggle modificado y terminarían incomunicados.

Ron era un hábil combatiente pero sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo los ataques de Nagini, así que decidió que si iba a morir, sería llevándose a esa serpiente con él, así que con renovados esfuerzos siguió atacándola para aprovechar cualquier momento, el más mínimo descuido para arrojarse sobre ella para clavarle el colmillo.

Sin embargo la fuerza y rapidez de Nagini eran mayores a la suya, por lo que lo acorralo de tal manera que cayó de nuevo de espaldas al no ver que había unos escalones detrás de él dándose un buen golpe que lo aturdió haciéndole soltar el colmillo de basilisco.

Triunfante, Nagini se detuvo a sus pies y se alzo abriendo las fauces, lista para morderlo y devorarlo; Ron la vio alzarse ante él y con desesperación comenzó a tantear el suelo polvoso buscando el colmillo.

-¡Aresto Momentum!–exclamó alguien detrás de Nagini haciéndola quedarse quieta.

Ese hechizo que servía para detener el tiempo momentáneamente, fue lanzado por Draco justo a tiempo para impedir que asesinara a Ron, pero estando a unos diez metros de distancia, y sabiendo que también Ron había quedado paralizado por el hechizo, corrió hacia ella sacando su colmillo de basilisco antes de que lograra romper su embrujo.

Y por fin la tuvo a su alcance, después de tanto tiempo y tantos problemas, tenía a Nagini con la defensa abierta para poder atravesarla con el colmillo de basilisco, así que alzo su mano para clavarlo con todas sus fuerzas... pero Nagini era demasiado fuerte y rompió el hechizo antes de que su mano lograra tocarla y lo mordió en el hombro haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Ron también quedó libre del hechizo y pudo ver lo que sucedía, horrorizado y sin tiempo de buscar el colmillo en el suelo, se levantó rápidamente lanzándole un hechizo que la hizo soltar a Draco.

El rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba el hombro sangrante sintiendo inmediatamente los efectos del potente veneno que hacía mucho tiempo había terminado con la vida de su padrino.

Nagini se giró hacia Ron otra vez, dispuesta a clavar también sus colmillos en él, por lo que comenzó a atacarlo con una furia asesina que hacía que Ron apenas pudiera repeler sus ataques.

Draco en tanto se había recargado en la pared sintiendo una especie de fuego recorrerle las venas haciéndolo gemir de dolor y haciéndolo comenzar a sudar frío; se sujetó el hombro con fuerza como si con eso pudiese contener el veneno que ya corría por su cuerpo.

-Maldición... -masculló desesperado dándose cuenta de que moriría sin haber cumplido su objetivo, que Voldemort y su ultimo horrocrux seguirían con vida sin haber pagado lo que debían... que ya no volvería a ver a su madre... ni a Harry- maldición, maldición... -masculló de nuevo sabiendo que le había fallado a todos- lo siento... lo siento... -musitó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

Entonces un movimiento le hizo alzar la vista y ver un destello en el aire, entrecerró lo ojos para ver que era aquello rojo y brillante que bajaba con rapidez hacia ellos... y jadeó al ver a Fawkes con la espada Griffindor sujeta entre las patas.

El ave voló hacía él y se posó en el suelo a un lado suyo dejando su valiosa carga en el suelo y emprendió el vuelo de nuevo; Draco miro la espada con los ojos muy abiertos y luego miró hacia donde Ron luchaba conteniendo los ataques de Nagini.

-¡Atrás maldita! –gritó el auror lanzándole hechizos que solo la hacían retroceder un poco para volver a atacarlo con renovados bríos.

Pero parecía que la furia la hacía resistente a cualquier hechizo, por lo que enceguecida de ira lo acorralaba cada vez más; Ron estaba empapado de sudor mientras se daba cuenta de que no resistiría mucho tiempo y que terminaría sucumbiendo, pero cuando parecía que Nagini por fin lo había vencido, su cabeza voló por los aires estallando toda ella en un murmullo de voces siniestras que parecían gritar.

Anonadado, Ron la vio desintegrarse en el aire desapareciendo ante sus ojos en un estallido de humo negro.

-¿¡Q-qué?!...

Atrás de ella, con la espada Griffindor sujeta con ambas manos, estaba Draco... quien jadeante vio como Nagini desaparecía por fin de la faz de la tierra; entonces la espada escapo de sus manos y él se desplomó en el suelo; Ron corrió hacia él y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-¡Malfoy, Malfoy abre los ojos!

______________________________________

No solo Voldemort, sino también Harry y todos los que estaban en Malfoy Manor sintieron lo que acaba de ocurrir, por lo que el asombro apareció en el rostro del Voldemort, quien se levantó lentamente en tanto los demás mortífagos lo miraban atónitos sin saber ellos que era lo que acababa de ocurrir exactamente.

Sin embargo la orden dada a varios mortífagos por la Orden del fénix, de comenzar a atacar a la menor señal de batalla, hizo que algunos de ellos sentados a la mesa se levantaran lanzando hechizos a sus compañeros, lo que ocasiono una gran confusión en todos iniciando una revuelta.

Aun impactado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Harry supo que había sido la muerte la Nagini lo que hizo cimbrar Malfoy Manor y sin esperar a que Draco llegara como había sido el plan, salió de ahí para aparecerse en el salón, en donde muchos mortífagos peleaban entre sí sin prestarle atención.

Solo "Greyback" lo notó, pues sabía que los chicos se harían presentes cuando fuera el momento, pero solo estaba uno... faltaba Draco.

-¡Tú!... –exclamó Voldemort notando a Harry avanzando hacia él en medio de los mortífagos.

Harry no se apresuró ni intento esconderse, simplemente caminó despacio entre la gente con la mirada fija en aquellos ojillos rojos.

-¡Maldito! –Gritó Voldemort lleno de odio sacando su varita- pero esta vez no escaparás...

-¿Escapar?... yo no he escapado nunca, sino mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien huyó como una rata la última vez.

Voldemort estaba furioso y no esperó a continuar la conversación, estaba atónito de que su otra parte hubiese sido destruida, de que Nagini hubiese sido derrotada... ¿cómo, por quienes, cuantos estaban en eso?... debía salir de ahí y resguardarse ahora que su ultimo horrocrux había sido destruido.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –gritó Voldemort apuntándole, pero Harry salto hacia un lado esquivándolo dándole el rayo verde un mortífago por la espalda.

Entonces un hechizó golpeó a Voldemort aturdiéndolo, por lo que volteó anonadado a ver que quien le había lanzado ese hechizo había sido Greyback.

-¿¡Tú?!... espera, tú no eres Greyback.

-No... Greyback está en el infierno ahora –dijo el supuesto hombre lobo.

Pero Voldemort era muy poderoso como para ser acabado de una manera tan sencilla, así que comenzó a lanzarles hechizos poderosos que ellos dos apenas lograban esquivar, pero era demasiado para "Greyback" por lo que aun peleando con los dos al mismo tiempo acabo reduciéndolo.

-No sé quien seas, pero no eres nada para mí –dijo Voldemort apuntándole.

-¡No llegare a tiempo! –pensó Harry desesperado viendo como Voldemort apuntaba directo al pecho de Greyback.

-Avada... ¿¡Qué?! –exclamó Voldemort viendo su varita salir disparada de su mano.

Busco desesperadamente con la mirada a quien se había atrevido a arrebatarle su varita, y vio encima de la chimenea a una pequeña elfina que sostenía una varita en su mano... su varita.

-Pero tú eres...

Rufy lo miraba con una fiereza y decisión igual a la que tuvo cuando regreso a salvar a Narcisa, segundo que Harry aprovecho y utilizando su varita lanzó el colmillo de basilisco con fuerza clavándolo directamente en el cuello de Voldemort.

El mago oscuro se llevó la mano al cuello mirándolo con ojos desorbitados sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando; tambaleándose miró hacia Greyback, quien se levantaba del suelo comenzando a mostrar quien era realmente, pues el efecto de la multijugos se había acabado.

El feo rostro del hombre lobo comenzó a mostrar unas finas facciones y su cabello negro y sucio comenzó a aclararse hasta hacerse rubio.

-¡Tú!... –balbuceó viendo a Narcisa Malfoy frente a él.

-Sí... -respondió ella caminando hacia él mientras él comenzaba a desmoronarse en negras cenizas que comenzaban a volar.

Minerva y Joshua llegaron corriendo siendo empujados por muchos mortífagos que habían detenido abruptamente su lucha al ver a su señor derrotado.

-Y tú estás muriendo... -continuo diciendo ella a un par de pasos de él- y solo serás un mal recuerdo.

Voldemort abrió la boca para gritar, pero la voz ya no pudo salir pues tal como había dicho Narcisa, estaba muriendo, y su cuerpo termino desintegrado esparciéndose en cenizas.

-Terminó... -dijo Minerva viendo el salón ya vacío- ¡Dios mío, termino! –volvió a decir abrazando al medimago, quien le devolvió el abrazo.

Harry estaba como en shock, viendo sin creer que el Voldemort que tanto daño había causado fuese ahora un puñado de cenizas.

-Ama... -dijo Rufy bajando de un salto de la chimenea y yendo hacia ella- ¿está usted bien?

-Sí Rufy... y de nuevo gracias a ti –respondio hincándose y abrazando a la pequeña elfina mientras dejaba su llanto salir.

-Ya no está... -pensó Harry de pie en medio del salón- lo logramos Draco... lo logramos.

_____________________________________

-Vamos Malfoy, abre los ojos –dijo Ron sosteniendo a Draco junto a su pecho.

Vio la espada Griffindor tirada junto a ellos y supo cómo había logrado terminar con Nagini.

-¡Ron! –Exclamó Arthur llegando en ese momento con sangre escurriéndole por la nuca- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué paso? –preguntó hincándose junto a ellos.

Ron no respondio, solo miró a Draco de nuevo.

-Malfoy, responde... ¿Qué pasó?

Draco entreabrió los ojos mientras susurraba:

-Fe-fénix...

Y los dos hombres lo comprendieron, entonces Ron alzo la vista buscando a Fawkes.

-¡Fawkes!... ¡Fawkes necesitamos tu ayuda!... ¡Ven Fawkes, por favor!

El ave apareció de nuevo, volando en círculos hasta llegar hasta ellos en donde se poso en el antebrazo de Arthur y sin que nadie dijera nada más, comenzó a llorar dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran en el hombro de Draco.

Los dos hombres veían todo en silencio, sintiendo el corazón en un puño mientras el liquido cristalino empapaba la mordida de Nagini y después de unos segundos así, Fawkes levantó el vuelo de nuevo mientras la espada lanzaba un último brillo antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Ron miró a Draco esperando alguna reacción, y entonces el rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos ante las sonrisas titubeantes de los dos Weasley.

-mmm... -gimió dolorido.

-¿Cómo te sientes Malfoy, estás mejor?

Draco tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que había pasado, y también para darse cuenta en donde estaba.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien –dijo Arthur al verlo intentar levantarse sobresaltado.

Pero Draco no hizo caso, solo se sentó sintiéndose aun aturdido pero lo suficientemente lucido para deshacer el contacto que tenia con Ron.

-Esta hecho –dijo Ron sonriendo- Nagini está muerta, lo logramos... tú lo lograste.

-Y... ¿los demás? –preguntó haciendo el intento de levantarse siendo ayudado por los dos hombres.

-Aun no lo sabemos, vamos para allá –respondio Arthur.

Con paso apresurado, los tres comenzaron a subir las escaleras de piedra, con Draco sujetándose de la pared.

____________________________________________

-¿Y la señora Weasley? –preguntó Harry.

-Se quedó en la habitación vigilando, pero está bien.

Como si la hubiesen llamado, Molly apareció varita en mano viendo el salón despejado.

-Muchos mortífagos siguen peleando –dijo acercándose a ellos- hay muchos muertos en los pasillos.

-¡Lo logramos! –exclamó Ron entrando en ese momento junto con Draco y Arthur.

Molly corrió a abrazar a su hijo y a su marido y Narcisa hizo lo mismo con Draco, mientras Minerva abrazaba a Harry y después a Joshua.

-¡Y estamos vivos! –Sollozó Molly con el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos- ¡no hubo pérdidas, no hubo pérdidas!

Narcisa y Draco no decían nada, solo sonreían mirándose a los ojos.

-Es por eso que creo que debemos irnos –dijo Joshua- lo principal está hecho, creo que es hora de desaparecer de aquí.

-Sí, opino lo mismo -dijo Harry dejando para después el gran abrazo que tenía reservado para Draco y que pensaba sería mejor dárselo a solas- regresemos Grimauld place.

Asintiendo todos, con rostro cansado pero sintiéndose felices, desaparecieron para poder dejar atrás esa casa llena de recuerdos horrorosos... pero no pudieron.

-¿Qué diablos...? –masculló Harry viendo que no había podido desaparecer.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Arthur viendo a todos en el salón- ¿Por qué no podemos irnos?

Ron y Harry se miraron entendiendo al instante lo que pasaba.

-Mierda... -mascullo Harry.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Molly viendo sus rostros tensos.

-Un hechizo anti desaparición –respondio Ron.

-¿Un hechizo anti desaparición?... ¿Quién puso eso?

Harry y Ron corrieron a las ventanas seguidos por los demás para darse cuenta horrorizados que estaban rodeados.

-¡No se muevan! –Gritó alguien a sus espaldas haciéndolos girarse rápidamente- suelten sus varitas con lentitud –dijo un hombre que encabezaba un grupo de diez aurores que les apuntaban con sus varitas.

-¡Soy Harry Potter, nosotros...!

-¡A callar! Se hablara lo que se tenga que hablar en el cuartel de aurores –interrumpió acercándose a ellos y arrebatándoles sus varitas sin que pudieran oponer la mas mínima resistencia.

Los demás aurores comenzaron a esposar a todos y a llevárselos de ahí; Harry miró con angustia a Draco, quien sin decir nada dejó que un hombre lo esposara mientras decía:

-Draco Malfoy, quedas arrestado.

.


	62. Capitulo 62

.

-¡Pero deben escucharnos, acabamos de derrotar a Voldemort! –Gritaba Harry viendo con desesperación como Draco era esposado- ¡Remus!... –exclamó viendo al auror caminar entre el grupo- ¡Remus escúchame!

Pero Remus no le respondio, simplemente constato que todo estuviera bajo control, tanto el grupo de Harry como los mortífagos restantes, que también eran sometidos por los aurores.

Lleno de impotencia vio como todo el grupo fue arrestado y llevados al ministerio sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, así que a pesar de hervir en desesperación no tuvo más opción que aguantarse.

Ya en el ministerio cada uno de ellos fue colocado en una habitación por separado, incluso Harry y Ron siendo aurores, tanto Molly y Arthur como matrimonio, lo mismo que Draco y Narcisa.

-Repórtame la situación –Dijo Taylor Moore, jefe de aurores, que se había reintegrado al servicio aun sin estar completamente recuperado.

-No sé lo que sucedió aun con exactitud –respondio Remus en la oficina de su jefe- cuando llegamos había una batalla campal y muchos mortífagos yacían muertos, pero aun así alcanzamos a interferir y arrestamos a algunos.

-¿Cuántos?

-Veintitrés, no sé si algunos escaparon, siempre hay esa posibilidad.

-¿Y Qué con La orden del Fénix? –preguntó con gesto serio.

-Están separados, aun no los hemos interrogado.

-En la carta que trajo Longbottom dice claramente que iban con la clara misión de terminar con Voldemort.

-Así es, al menos eso dice y por lo que pudimos darnos cuenta lo lograron.

-¿Realmente lo hicieron Remus? –pregunto entre ansioso, esperanzado y preocupado.

-Eso parece, oímos que los mortífagos que aun peleaban decían que su señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado... ¿imagina si eso es verdad? –respondio el auror también con la esperanza reflejada en el rostro- señor, sería el fin de la guerra ¡el fin de la guerra!

-Pero aun no sabemos con exactitud que paso allá, debemos iniciar los interrogatorios inmediatamente... -exclamó levantándose- pero antes debemos contener la información, aun no tenemos nada claro, imagínate si el ministro escucha información no confirmada... de por sí el muy idiota no deja de hacer estupidez tras estupidez.

-Sí, lo sé; dejé la indicación a todos de que se dijera que había sido una redada nada más por si alguien ajeno comienza a preguntar.

-Bien hecho Remus... por Merlín, tenemos tanto que hacer.

-Jefe... -dijo Remus un tanto inseguro- estoy preocupado.

-Por Harry me imagino.

-Exacto, él no es un traidor, yo sé que no, que tuvo muy buenas razones para hacer todo lo que hizo y si de verdad Voldemort está muerto, quedará más que demostrado que no es culpable de traición ni de nada malo que pudiera achacársele.

-Tranquilo Remus, no es como que ya estamos condenándolo, aun hay que interrogarlos, pero si lograron lo que decía la carta de la directora de Hogwarts, muchas cosas se aclararán.

-Bien –respondio sin tranquilizarse por completo- ¿Cómo organizaremos los interrogatorios?

-Asigna a algunos aurores a los mortífagos, nosotros nos ocuparemos de la Orden, no es conveniente que algún otro auror lo haga, pero Remus ¿serás objetivo en el interrogatorio de Harry?

-Lo seré jefe, nadie más que yo deseo que todo esto se esclarezca.

-Usaremos Veritaserum con todos ellos, no creo que ninguna persona que tenemos en custodia haya logrado tomar el antídoto antes de ser capturados ¿no?

-No, sería demasiado, pero en el caso de los Malfoy habrá que tomar otras medidas, recuerde que Draco Malfoy puede contrarrestar los efectos sin usar antídoto.

-Cierto... bueno, pues adelante.

-Lo llevaré, comencemos con Harry, creo que es lo más indicado.

-Sí, opino lo mismo –concordó Moore- él ha estado en este maldito embrollo desde el inicio.

_______________________________________

Cada miembro de la Orden y cada mortífago, permanecía aislado en una habitación sin poder hablar con nadie, ni siquiera los aurores hablaban con ellos.

-Por favor ¿hay alguien ahí? –preguntó Molly en voz alta viendo solamente la puerta de pesada y vieja madera permanecer cerrada.

Y así como ella, los demás estaban preguntándose qué sucedería a continuación, sintiendo la angustia crecer en su pecho, todos menos uno, o al menos la angustia que sentía no era por él.

_______________________________________

Draco había permanecido sentado y en silencio, sin haber armado ningún tipo de jaleo, estaba tranquilo y con la mente trabajando; se había enfadado al principio, se había desesperado a pesar de no mostrar ninguna expresión cuando el auror lo esposaba, había pensado en su madre, en la libertad perdida por tan poco; pero ahora sabía que no había vuelta de hoja, al menos con él porque con los demás el caso se aclararía, quedaría demostrado que le habían hecho un gran servicio a la comunidad mágica y quedarían libres, pero él... él y Narcisa eran otra historia, así que solo cerró los ojos sintiéndose agotado... exhaló un suspiro deseando desaparecer de una vez por todas del mundo, pero sabía que no era posible, así que decidió guardar sus energías para lo que vendría, no tenia caso desesperarse por algo que ya no tenía solución, debía mantener la mente clara para ver cómo podía manejar la situación a su favor.

_______________________________________

En otra celda, había otra persona que aparentemente también permanecía tranquilo, pero eso era solo por fuera, pues por dentro moría de angustia, pero de igual manera que Draco, no precisamente por él.

-Draco, Draco... -pensaba Harry- ¿cómo pudieron atraparnos a punto de concluir todo?

Entonces la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Remus, al que fue su jefe el auror Taylor Moore y a otros dos aurores, los cuales ya conocía también por haber sido compañeros.

Los miró intentando ocultar su ansiedad, por lo que solo se enderezó en su asiento mientras dos de los hombres se sentaban frente a él y otros dos permanecían de pie atrás de ellos.

-Harry –dijo Remus- sabes el protocolo, sabes que vamos a interrogarte y que te administraremos Veritaserum.

-Lo sé Remus, estoy dispuesto a decir todo sin ocultar nada y rechazo mi derecho a un abogado.

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente, soy inocente y todo se aclarará.

-De acuerdo.

El jefe Moore llevaba una vuelapluma que tomaría la declaración del preso, pero a diferencia de la que usaba Rita Skeeter, ésta estaba programada para tomar notas sin falsear ninguna palabra, después procedieron a darle un vaso de agua con un poco de poción en ella y segundos después el jefe Moore comenzó su interrogatorio.

-Dime Harry... Eres gay ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondio frunciendo el ceño- eso ya es muy conocido ¿pero qué tiene que ver en esto?

-¿Qué rol te gusta más?

-Ser activo ¡Hey eso no les incumbe! –exclamó avergonzado.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, debía asegurarme de que no puedes mentir –respondio alzándose de hombros en modo de disculpa a medias.

-Entiendo, pero agradecería que no se metiera en esos asuntos.

Sin decir nada, el señor Moore activó la Vuelapluma con un ligero pase de varita.

-Harry ¿te uniste a los mortífagos?

-No –respondio con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero atacaste a tu compañero en la casa de seguridad y huiste con un mortífago.

-Sí, lo hice.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque iba a llevarse a Draco Malfoy para entregarlo al Wizengamot y no era justo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque iban a interrogarlo para sacarle el paradero de Voldemort y usarían cualquier método sin importarles las circunstancias.

-Pero era necesario, sabías de la situación aquí afuera.

-Sí, pero también sabía por lo que había pasado Draco y no iba a permitir que lo trataran como a un criminal.

-Es un criminal ¿o vas negar que es un asesino?

-No, yo sé que mató a mucha gente, pero usted sabe que fue obligado.

-No, yo no sé nada, ninguna prueba fue traída ante mí, no vi nada.

Harry hizo un gesto de exasperación, pues el señor Moore tenía toda la razón.

-El... él destruyó su caja de recuerdos.

-Sí, Remus me lo comunicó, así que lo que haya habido en esa caja ahora no importa en lo absoluto.

-¡Pero no es justo, yo lo vi!

-Sabes que eso tampoco importa.

-¿Qué va a pasar entonces?

-Quién hace las preguntas soy yo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -respondio un tanto impaciente.

-¿Qué hicieron todo el tiempo que permanecieron fuera de nuestro alcance?

-Primero nos escondimos sin saber qué hacer, luego decidimos buscar a Voldemort para terminar con él junto con su horrocrux.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Malfoy pensó que él había asesinado a su madre, así que decidió ayudarme a encontrarlo.

-Y enfrentarlo solo ustedes dos.

-Pues sí, no contábamos con nadie.

-¿Y la Orden del fénix qué?

-Bueno, ellos decidieron ayudarnos después.

-¿Cómo los convencieron de trabajar con un mortífago?

-Cuándo vieron que Draco en realidad había sido obligado a realizar todos esos asesinatos se convencieron de nuestra causa y decidieron ayudar...ellos tampoco se han unido al bando de la magia oscura, ellos ayudaron a derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas.

-¿Y lo lograron?

-Sí, Voldemort murió, lo mismo que Nagini su último horrocrux –respondio esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Remus- lo logramos... ese maldito está muerto.

Remus lo miró y supo que Harry decía la verdad, por lo que no pudo menos que sonreír también ante aquella noticia que parecía tan lejana e imposible.

El señor Moore se quedó callado cuando Harry acabo de hablar, sabía de la reputación de la Orden del Fénix y sabía que ellos no apoyarían a Voldemort por nada del mundo, además conocía la historia de Harry con Voldemort, sabía que el chico de la cicatriz tenía una cuenta pendiente con aquel mago oscuro desde casi el inicio de su vida, así que se permitió respirar con alivio por primera vez en años.

-Muerto... -musitó entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos y recargando su barbilla en ellos.

-Sí, muerto –repitió Harry- y no volverá a la vida como lo hizo otras veces, ya no tiene como, el último pedazo de su alma también fue destruido.

Los otros dos aurores se miraron entre sí, dudosos de creer aun las palabras dichas por su ex compañero, pero al ver a Remus inclinar la cabeza sonriendo, como si soltara un gran peso, sonrieron también emocionados de que el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos al fin hubiese muerto.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Draco ahora? –pregunto a su jefe.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

-Porque me enamoré de él –respondio sin titubear tapándose la boca al instante.

Los cuatro hombres lo miraron atónitos mientras Harry sentía que la cabeza le explotaba.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Remus- repítelo.

Harry se mesó los cabellos sintiendo que las palabras acudían a sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

-Qué me enamoré de él –respondio evitando mirar al frente.

Remus se recargo en el respaldo de la silla viendo al joven evidentemente incómodo.

-No la jodas Harry –exclamó el señor Moore.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la investigación –dijo Harry animándose a mirarlos- por favor no me pregunte sobre eso.

-¿Hay posibilidad de que por eso veas todo desde otra perspectiva?

-¡No! –Exclamó ofendido y exasperado- ¡no es por eso que ayudo a Malfoy!... ¡lo hago porque es lo correcto!

El jefe Moore y Remus observaron el rostro ansioso del muchacho sabiendo que decía la verdad.

-Y le agradecería que borrara lo último de mi declaración, nadie tiene porqué saber lo que siento respecto a Malfoy.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, editar tu declaración sería quitarle validez también al saberse que fue modificada.

-Pero jefe...

-Explícame que sucedió exactamente en Malfoy Manor.

-No puedo, en el último momento sucedieron cosas fuera de nuestro control y no sé qué sucedió.

-Bueno, cuéntame lo que si sabes.

Harry procedió a contarle como fue organizado el plan de destruir a Voldemort hasta donde pudo y al final todos se retiraron dejándolo solo de nuevo, pero antes de que Remus cerrara la puerta tras él, el moreno lo detuvo.

-Remus... por favor, él ayudo, tengan eso en cuenta.

Remus solo asintió sin saber realmente que decirle.

_______________________________________

El siguiente en ser entrevistado fue Ron, quien también bebió la poción de la verdad sin chistar después de rechazar también la interferencia de un abogado.

-Bien Ron... -comenzó el jefe de aurores sentándose frente a él- dime ¿Qué piensas de mi esposa?

-Que es ardiente ¡oiga! –replico sintiendo su cara enrojecer de vergüenza.

-¿Y qué es lo primero que piensas en cuanto la ves? –prosiguió el señor Moore sin miramientos.

-Qué me gustaría sacudir mi rostro entre sus pechos... ay joder... -masculló escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos entrecruzados sobre la mesa.

Remus sonrió discretamente pues sabía que ese pensamiento no era solo de Ron, sino de la mayoría de los aurores que conocían a la esposa del jefe, quien había sido una de las chicas más populares en su juventud en Durmstrang.

-Es usted un idiota –dijo Ron sin poderlo evitar.

-A veces lo soy, si –confirmo el jefe sintiéndose un tanto más tranquilo al haber oído antes la declaración de Harry, sabiendo que esas pequeñas pruebas de verificación de la poción, solo podía aplicárselas a esos dos chicos que ya había llegado a conocer un poco- pero continuemos con esto... -añadió activando la vuelapluma, dime Ron ¿te uniste a los mortífagos?

-No.

-Pero trabajabas con dos.

-Sí pero lo hice con un fin justificable y ese era acabar con Voldemort –respondio con firmeza, entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos frente a sí.

-Pero odiabas a Malfoy, incluso intentaste violarlo para sacarle información.

Ron inclinó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado, sintiendo que ese episodio de su vida iba a torturarlo en lo que le restaba de existencia.

-Estaba mal, ahora lo sé.

-Ese hombre mató a Percy ¿quieres hacerme creer que trabajaste con él como un compañero más?

-Pues lo hice... -respondio alzando la vista otra vez para mirarlo directo a los ojos- trabajamos juntos y gracias a eso Nagini fue destruida,

-¿Tú viste como murió? –pregunto Remus esperanzado.

-Con mis propios ojos.

-Cuéntame eso –pido Moore.

Ron procedió a contar como habían sido los hechos que habían acontecido en Malfoy Manor y que culminaron con la destrucción del último horrocrux.

-¿Puedes creerlo Remus? –Preguntó el pelirrojo entre divertido y sarcástico- la espada Griffindor en manos de un Slytherin... creo que pude oír a Gódric Griffindor retorciéndose en su tumba.

Todos quedaron en silencio en la sala de interrogación, asimilando la confirmación de la muerte de una parte del alma de Voldemort; los cuatro aurores que estaban con Ron iban sintiéndose cada vez más contentos de ver que la información de la muerte del mago oscuro iba confirmándose a cada momento.

-¿Por qué no pediste nuestra ayuda?

-Porque Malfoy puso esa condición y Harry había hecho un juramento inquebrantable de no meter en eso al departamento de aurores.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque iban a echar todo a perder, arrestarían primero a los Malfoy y se desperdiciaría una gran oportunidad para terminar con Voldemort.

-¿Qué te llevó a confiar en Draco Malfoy? –preguntó entonces el jefe Moore.

-Harry... -respondio exhalando un suspiro- fue él en realidad, sé que él tiene un instinto para cosas extrañas... y aunque en un principio dudé de él, al conversar con la profesora, supe que él estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿La profesora McGonagall?

-Sí, ella me contacto; gracias a ella pude unirme a la misión.

-¿Y tus padres?

-A ellos fui yo.

-¿Qué sientes ahora por Malfoy?

Esta vez Ron no contesto de inmediato, solo miró pensativamente sus esposas, jugueteando con ellas como si ellas pudieran darle la respuesta correcta.

-Respeto... -dijo al fin sereno.

-¿Respeto?... pero lo odiabas por asesinar a tu hermano frente a tus propios ojos.

-Sí, lo sé –respondio sin alterarse- no estoy diciendo que trabajaría con él de nuevo ni que lo admiro... solo lo respeto, eso es todo.

El señor Moore y Remus se miraron un segundo para después dar por terminado el interrogatorio.

______________________________________

-Buenas noches profesora –saludo el señor Moore cuando entro a la sala acompañado de sus tres aurores.

-Buenas noches –respondio ella sentada con la espalda recta y las manos entrecruzadas en la mesa, haciendo pensar al auror que nadie podía llevar unas esposas tan dignamente.

-Procederemos a interrogarla usando Veritaserum ¿está de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, no tengo nada malo que ocultar.

-Pero le informo que tiene derecho a un abogado.

-Lo sé pero no lo necesito, soy inocente.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y prosiguieron.

-Bien.

Cuándo la mujer tomó la poción, miró a los hombres con actitud digna y confiada haciendo sonreír a Remus interiormente al recordar a la maestra de Hogwarts dando una clase.

-¿Cómo es que está aliada con mortífagos?

-¡No son mortífagos señor!

-¿Estamos hablando de las mismas personas?

-Bueno... sé que los Malfoy si lo son, pero los demás no, además su pregunta es retorcida, hace parecer que nos unimos al bando de Voldemort.

-¿Y no fue así?

-Por supuesto que no, señor.

-¿Y qué hacían en Malfoy Manor, justo en una reunión de mortífagos?

-Estábamos ahí en la misión de terminar con Voldemort y su horrocrux, aun dando nuestra vida si era necesario.

-¿Y lo lograron?

-No lo vi pero lo sentí... sentí una onda de magia oscura sacudir la casa entera y después nada.

-¿Por qué no lo vio?

-Estaba peleando con mortífagos.

-Estaban rodeados ¿Cómo es que casualmente no la atacaron en grupo al ver a la directora de Hogwarts en medio de ellos?

-Estaba usando poción multijugos claro, pero entre nosotros no nos atacamos porque sabíamos de antemano a que mortífago íbamos a suplantar.

El señor Moore asintió pensativo en silencio, observando a la adusta mujer responder con total coherencia.

-Dígame profesora ¿Por qué no pidieron ayuda a Remus? Él es auror y miembro de la Orden además.

-Sí pero Harry no podía pedir ayuda de aurores, él tenía un juramento inquebrantable y en un principio yo también tenía mis reservas en ese aspecto, pero después entendí que tenían razón, nadie iba a confiar en los Malfoy y arruinarían el plan.

-¿Cómo encontró a Harry, cuando ni Remus supo como contactarlo?

-Bueno, esa historia es un poco larga –respondio exhalando un suspiro y acomodándose un mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre la cara, obviando el hecho de que en realidad todo su peinado era un desastre- todo comenzó con la señora Malfoy.

-¿Narcisa Malfoy?

-¿Hay otra? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Continúe –respondio recordando a la severa maestra en sus días de escuela.

Minerva comenzó a narrar los hechos desde su primer encuentro con la supuesta Molly Weasley, después la revelación del medimago Turner y finalmente el encuentro con Narcisa Malfoy en aquel descampado en donde entro al pensadero.

-¿Y qué le mostro Narcisa Malfoy que pudiera vencer sus reservas y precauciones para tratar con una mortifaga y madre del asesino más letal de Voldemort? ¿Se da cuenta de que puso en riesgo a todo el colegio?

-Por supuesto señor, no soy ninguna tonta, por algo Albus me hizo miembro de la Orden del Fénix a pesar de mi edad –respondio muy digna.

-¿Y entonces?

Entonces Minerva cambio de actitud al recordar que era aquello que Narcisa le había mostrado para convencerla de la relativa inocencia de su hijo.

-Yo... vi las cosas horribles a las que ese ser abominable sometió a su hijo para poder convertirlo en lo que es, pude ver que los Malfoy estaban atados a él sin posibilidades de escape, vi el asesinado de Lucius Malfoy a manos de Voldemort; me di cuenta de que ella solo quería encontrar a su hijo.

Nuevamente Moore asintió en silencio, después le pidió que contara a detalle el plan que llevarían a cabo dentro de Malfoy Manor.

___________________________________

.


	63. Capitulo 63

.

-Son ya las cinco de la mañana... -exclamó cansado el señor Moore- mataría por un café.

-Voy por algo para comer y una buena jarra de café cargado, no tardo –ofreció un auror solicito yéndose sin esperar respuesta.

-Debería descansar un poco jefe, aun no está bien del todo –dijo Remus.

-No Remus, esto apremia; solo comemos un par de sándwiches y seguimos.

Cuarenta minutos después, ya con algo más de energía se dirigieron a interrogar a Molly Weasley.

-Buenos días –saludó el jefe Moore sentándose frente a ella, lo mismo que Remus.

-Buenos días –respondio Molly dando claras señales de estar agotada.

-Señora Weasley, antes de iniciar su interrogatorio le informo que tiene derecho a un abogado que le asista para...

-No hace falta –interrumpió muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo –dijo exhalando un suspiro- ¿Cómo es que fue encontrada en una reunión de mortífagos? –pregunto después del protocolo del Veritaserum y la vuelapluma.

-Porque íbamos a matar a Voldemort.

-¿Junto a la persona que mató a su hijo? Permítame decirle que eso es muy poco creíble.

-Menos creíble es que me una al bando del ser que ordenó la muerte de mi hijo ¿no cree?

-Cierto, lo que me lleva a preguntarle ¿cómo es que contactó con los Malfoy? ¿Cómo es que pudo trabajar con ellos en equipo sin asesinarse entre ustedes?

-Bueno, primero contacté con ellos por medio de Ron, él fue quien habló con Arthur y conmigo, nos dijo que había una posibilidad de terminar con Voldemort y mi esposo y yo estuvimos de acuerdo de inmediato.

-¿Así porque sí?... ¿trabajar con Malfoy sin ningún problema? Le recuerdo que él asesino a su hijo a sangre fría y sin ningún problema.

-Respecto a eso... -respondio Molly desviando la vista e inclinando la cabeza- Ron habló con nosotros y nos contó lo que vio en la caja de recuerdos de Draco Malfoy, habló sobre su terrible condicionamiento... pasamos toda la noche hablando entre nosotros tres y después yo a solas con Arthur... fue terrible, fue ponernos de cara con el causante de nuestro dolor, pero conozco a mi hijo y si él estaba dispuesto a trabajar junto a Malfoy, nosotros también.

-Pero Ron a estado en una clínica psiquiátrica, su juicio no es muy confiable ¿no lo cree?

-Mi hijo fue dado de alta y yo soy su madre, lo conozco mejor que cualquier doctor.

-De acuerdo, ahora dígame, siendo este un plan suicida ¿Por qué no contacto con Remus? Él es uno de sus mejores amigos ¿Por qué no confiar en él?

-Harry nos explico el porqué no debíamos hacerlo, principalmente porque su vida estaba en riesgo y porque podían interferir en nuestra misión; conocemos a Remus y sabemos que es un auror valiente y honesto, pero precisamente por eso intentaría informar al alto mando de lo que pretendíamos llevar a cabo y no podíamos arriesgarnos.

-Bien, ahora quiero que me cuente con detalle el plan que llevarían a cabo en Malfoy Manor.

_____________________________________

El interrogatorio de Arthur se llevó a cabo después de terminar con Molly, para continuar con el medimago Joshua Turner.

_________________________________________

-Ya es medio día, ve a descansar un poco Remus, yo haré lo mismo, quiero que estemos frescos cuando interroguemos a los Malfoy, te espero aquí a las cinco de la tarde.

-Bien.

____________________________________________

Le habían dado una botella de agua pero él se había abstenido de beber aunque realmente sintiera mucha sed y la boca seca; pero si había aceptado la oferta de ir al baño a orinar pues Remus había dejado la consigna de darle esa posibilidad, lo que no pudo hacer fue lavarse las manos a conciencia ni hacerlo todas las veces que hubiese querido.

Suspiró recargándose en la silla, jugueteando con sus esposas, lo que le llevó a mirar el listón rojo atado a su muñeca... lo tocó con la punta de su dedo y volvió la vista al frente sabiendo que él estaría bien, por él no habría que preocuparse, su preocupación era otra.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al hombre que lo había interrogado la vez anterior, Taylor Moore si no mal recordaba, acompañado del hombre lobo y dos aurores más.

-Malfoy... -Dijo el auror a modo de saludo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, pero esta ésta vez Remus no se sentó, sino que permaneció de pie a un lado de la mesa.

Draco lo vio sacar la vuelapluma y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que la primera vez el auror le había dicho muy claro que el ser mortífago lo quitaba toda consideración.

-Sí, la situación en un poco distinta –dijo Moore al percibirlo- esta vez sí se te tomará declaración.

-¿Y cómo lo hará sin usar Veritaserum si es que se puede saber? –pregunto Draco para sorpresa de todos, que esperaban encontrar un muro de silencio como la vez pasada.

-Sí, es verdad –respondió Moore- puedes evadir sus efectos.

-Por lo que les propongo un trato.

-Vaya –exclamó sorprendido de tanta disposición- pero tú no estás en condiciones de negociar.

-Ustedes tampoco –dijo alzándose de hombros- puedo evadir sus técnicas de interrogación, así que podemos pasar muchas horas mirándonos entre nosotros como estúpidos o podemos acelerar las cosas por una simple cosa a cambio.

-¿Y que es...? –pregunto dejando la pregunta inconclusa.

-Quiero hablar con mi madre.

Moore lo observó para después mirar a Remus.

-Puedo hacer eso, pero te aclaro que no hablaran a solas.

-No esperaba otra cosa.

-¿Y qué me garantiza que responderás el interrogatorio con la verdad después de permitir que la veas?

-La diferencia es que esta vez estoy dispuesto a hablar, ustedes decidirán si es verdad o no, tampoco quiera que yo haga todo el trabajo, panda de ineptos.

Los dos aurores que iban acompañando a Remus y a Moore, lo miraron mal; no así Remus y el jefe sabiendo cómo era este mortífago en particular.

-De acuerdo –respondio Taylor sorprendiendo a esos dos aurores- vayan por ella –dijo a los hombres- pero antes te informo que puedes tener un abogado.

-¿Cómo la primera vez?... Oh es verdad, ni siquiera a eso tenía derecho.

-Pues te lo estoy informando ahora.

-Pues muchas gracias –respondio con exagerada amabilidad- pero no lo necesito.

-Créeme muchacho, si lo necesitas.

-Pues no lo quiero ¿algún problema?

Taylor Moore exhaló un pequeño suspiro e hizo una señal a su auror para que fuera por Narcisa.

Draco miró sus manos dejándoles de prestar atención, sabía lo que debía hacer pero necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, que ella entendiera... que ella supiera... necesitaba su aprobación... necesitaba tantas cosas... cerró los ojos sintiéndose por un momento sobrepasado, ahora no estaba solo, estaba ella y ella era su principal angustia.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los aurores custodiando a Narcisa, que en cuanto vio a Draco quiso correr a su lado pero un auror la tomó del brazo.

-Su hijo pidió hablar con usted –dijo Moore de pie a un lado de la mesa- pero no lo harán a solas.

Ella asintió no esperando otra cosa de los aurores, lo que le sorprendía era que hubiesen accedido a cumplir la petición de Draco.

El jefe Taylor le indicó la silla que estaba frente a él, así que ella se sentó para enseguida tomar las manos de Draco.

-Hijo... -musitó llenándose la vista de aquel ser que tanto amaba.

-Tranquila, estoy bien –dijo él sonriéndole tranquilizador.

Ella lo observó sabiendo que su hijo mentía, que estaba lejos de estar bien y que esa visita tenía un motivo.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

Draco la miró y por un momento dejó de importarle que hubiera testigos de aquel encuentro y abrió los labios con un jadeo a punto de escapar; Narcisa le oprimió las manos viendo la angustia de su hijo.

-Dímelo hijito... aquí estoy...

-Mamá... -musitó tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Remus estaba sorprendido de tal cambio, lo mismo que Moore, parecía que el chico que tenían enfrente no era el mismo con el que habían hablado hacía tan solo un rato.

-Yo... -dijo sujetando las manos de su madre- no puedo...

Narcisa miró los ojos grises de su hijo mientras repetía:

-Perdóname, no puedo... ya estoy cansado...

-Draco...

-No puedo luchar más... ya no puedo...

Narcisa no necesitó que le dijera más y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas al entender que era aquello que Draco intentaba decirle.

-Hijo mío...

-Lo siento...

-No tienes que disculparte querido –dijo ella dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Pero yo quisiera que tú... que tú...

-Shhh... por mí no te preocupes, yo iré a donde tú vayas, te seguiré a donde sea.

-Pero yo no quiero... -dijo dejando que sus ojos se anegaran de lagrimas sin importarle que estuvieran siendo observados por un grupo de extraños.

-Pero yo sí –respondio tocándole una mejilla- ya no quieres luchar más y yo lo entiendo... así que por mí no te preocupes, me hará feliz seguirte a donde vayas.

Draco no respondio esta vez, solo cerró los ojos recargando su rostro contra la mano de ella, buscando aquella caricia que podía darle un consuelo capaz de tranquilizar su alma turbulenta.

-Así que diremos la verdad... -continuó ella retirando su mano haciendo con ello que él la mirara- diremos todo, diremos que nosotros planeamos utilizar a la Orden del Fénix para terminar con Voldemort y ocupar su lugar.

-¿Qué? –dijo Moore.

-¡Sáquenla de aquí! –Exclamó Remus a los aurores- ¡Se están poniendo de acuerdo!

Draco miró como su madre prácticamente fue arrastrada fuera, pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos en ningún momento hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella.

-¿Qué fue eso, Malfoy? –preguntó Moore colocando las manos en la mesa.

Draco suspiro suavemente mientras agachaba la cabeza, sintiendo aun en sus manos el calor de su madre; su mirada firme y fuerte le hizo aclararse la garganta y mirar a su interrogador.

-Nada... no fue nada –respondio recomponiéndose, colocándose de nuevo esa mascara de indiferencia- estoy listo.

-¿Listo?

-Sí, hablaré, diré lo que quieren saber.

-De acuerdo –dijo enderezándose y tomando asiento- ¿Qué hacían tú y la Orden del Fénix en una reunión de mortífagos?

Draco rodó los ojos, fastidiado de las preguntas obsoletas de los aurores.

-Le diré otra cosa... le diré lo que sucedió desde que escapé con Potter.

-De acuerdo.

-Cuando escapamos, planee usarlo a mi favor, así que poco a poco fui convenciéndolo de mi rechazo a las ideas del señor Tenebroso, después me encontré con mi madre y juntos planeamos usarlo para deshacernos de aquel que siempre nos tuvo con un pie en el cuello, así que nos aprovechamos de los idiotas de la Orden para que hicieran lo que a nosotros dos nos hubiera sido prácticamente imposible; después pensábamos asesinarlos a todos y ocupar el lugar del señor Tenebroso, por desgracia ustedes llegaron y lo echaron todo a perder.

-¡Eso es mentira! –Exclamó Remus dando una palmada en la mesa, horrorizado de todo aquello que Draco había dicho- ¡Tú nunca planeaste ocupar su lugar!

-¿Y eso usted como lo sabe?... ¿por lo que vio en mis recuerdos?... usted solo vio mis momentos de esparcimiento con Greyback, lo confundió con quien sabe que cosas.

Remus lo miró boquiabierto, sin atinar que decir.

-Soy culpable –continuó Draco- asesiné al ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt y a su esposa, al ministro muggle, al otro ministro que ni me acuerdo como se llamaba, al ministro sueco... ¡Ah sí! También a Percy Weasley y a muchos otros que la verdad ni recuerdo como se llamaban.

-¿Acaso estás loco? –dijo por fin Remus.

-¿Por qué? Querían la verdad ¿no? –respondio alzándose de hombros.

Por toda respuesta, Remus tomo del brazo a su jefe y lo sacó de ahí.

-¡Eso es mentira! –dijo cuando estuvo a solas con Moore.

-¿Y a ti como te consta, Remus? –respondio su jefe también sin saber que pensar- Tú no conoces en realidad a ese muchacho por haberlo custodiado unas semanas ni por haber visto sus recuerdos.

-Yo sé lo que vi jefe, y no vi "momentos de esparcimiento" con Greyback –exclamó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¡Pero no tenemos nada de eso, no hay tal caja de recuerdos!

-Mierda... -mascullo alejándose impaciente- mierda, mierda...

-No sé a qué juega ese muchacho... parece que pide a gritos ser condenado al beso del dementor.

-No parece –respondio Remus mirándolo- ¿no se da cuenta? Es lo que está haciendo.

______________________________________

Dentro de la habitación Draco no se sentía tan bien como aparentaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas bañar su cuerpo sucio, arrancarse la piel y escapar de sí mismo; todo al tiempo de que deseaba sacar a su madre de todo eso... le dolía en el corazón que Narcisa fuera arrastrada por él en esa idea loca ¿pero qué más podía hacer?... Era verdad que estaba agotado, que no deseaba luchar más... pero en una parte de su corazón, se alegraba que Narcisa deseara seguirlo, porque así no se quedaría sola, sin nadie que cuidara de ella...sabía que cualquiera pensaría que eso era egoísta y retorcido ¿pero que sabían los demás de su relación? ¿Qué sabía la gente del vínculo que existía entre ellos?

Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla... aun con esos vínculos tan especiales con su madre hubiese deseado algo distinto para ella; pero no había nada que hacer, no podía dar un paso más hacia la dirección que no fuera terminar con todo aquello, después de todo ¿Qué más daba? El objetivo estaba cumplido, Voldemort estaba muerto al igual que su horrible serpiente... no quedaba nada más por hacer.

_________________________________________

-No hace falta tomar Veritaserum –dijo Narcisa cuando tuvo a los aurores frente a ella- aunque si desean dármelo, adelante.

Ella sabía que no era tan resistente como Draco, pero si sabía que podía resistir una primera dosis, no había pasado tanto tiempo en medio de mortífagos sin aprender algo, así que aparento estar más tranquila de lo que realmente estaba.

-Pero no les haré perder su tiempo, así que la verdad es que mi hijo y yo estábamos hartos del dominio del señor Tenebroso sobre nosotros, así que planeamos su caída desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no se había presentado la oportunidad; así que cuando esos obtusos de la Orden se pusieron a nuestra disposición, fue algo que no pudimos desaprovechar.

-Señora Malfoy –dijo Remus sentado frente a ella- ¿está de acuerdo en que su hijo clame por una ejecución sin sentido?

-¿Ejecución sin sentido?... no lo creo señor Lupin, mi hijo y yo solo estamos aceptando las consecuencias de nuestros actos, eso es todo; no somos unos cobardes que esconden la mano después de arrojar la piedra.

Remus se levanto exasperado sin entender el juego de aquellos dos.

-¡Van a morir! ¿¡Es que no lo entienden?!

-No señor Lupin, es usted quien no lo entiende.

_____________________________________

-¿De verdad piensa aceptar esas declaraciones jefe? –pregunto Remus ya a solas en la oficina del señor Moore.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, por todos los cielos? ¿Qué les exija clamar su inocencia?

-¡Pero es que no planeaban tomar el lugar de Voldemort!

-¿Y a ti te consta? –respondió sentado tras su escritorio, organizando las declaraciones de todo- mira Remus... -añadió dejando eso y mirándolo- Draco Malfoy es quién es y no hay pruebas atenuantes en su caso, se ha declarado culpable al igual que su madre y no hay poder humano que los haga retractarse ¿Qué mierdas quieres que haga yo, que les pida declararse inocentes? ¿Crees que eso bastará para dejarlos libres?... si en esa caja había lo que dices, el Wizengamot le exigirá mostrar sus recuerdos, cosa que dudo mucho acceda a hacer.

-¡Pero...! –dijo quedándose a medias, caminando impaciente por la pequeña oficina- ese chico fue torturado para convertirlo en lo que es, es injusto que sea condenado sin tomar en cuenta eso.

-¿Y crees que yo no lo sé?... en caso de que eso sea cierto, claro.

-¡Es cierto!

-Pero yo no vi nada y aunque lo hubiera visto, sabes bien que los recuerdos de otros recuerdos no son válidos en la corte; las declaraciones de los mortífagos aun no terminan, pero ya debo dar aviso de esta situación al Wizengamot y debo entregarles las declaraciones de todos para que las evalúen, les llevará algunos días, puedo retrasar la de los Malfoy si tú logras que en esos días ellos se retracten, tal vez se pueda lograr algo ¿Qué puede ser? No tengo idea, pero debes saber que si logras eso, él deberá aceptar que su vida sea desmenuzada ante todos ellos ¿crees que él esté dispuesto a eso?

Por supuesto que no, era más que obvio que Draco Malfoy no iba a aceptar que todos vieran sus "aleccionamientos" pero debía intentarlo, nunca se perdonaría si dejara pasar la situación cruzado de brazos.

-Por los demás, yo tengo confianza en que todo se aclare y salgan libres –continuó el señor Moore ante el silencio de Remus- y déjame decirte que no solo libres, serán reconocidos por lo que hicieron.

Remus solo torció la boca mientras se mesaba los cabellos, sabía bien que a ninguno de ellos les interesaba el reconocimiento, que estaban más que en paz por haber logrado lo que ninguno había podido hasta entonces.

-Lo intentaré –dijo al fin.

-Buena suerte.

Remus salió de la oficina dirigiéndose directamente a la celda en donde Draco había sido llevado después del interrogatorio; abrió la pesada puerta de vieja madera y entró encontrando al chico en el camastro, con la espalda recargada en la pared y los tobillos entrecruzados, algo que se había negado a hacer durante horas por saber que ese camastro estaba extremadamente sucio, a saber que gente había estado ahí, pero ya habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas de su arresto y los pies le dolían por estar tantas horas de pie, así que sin más remedio se sentó en ese mugrero.

-Draco... -saludó recargándose en la pared de enfrente- hablemos.

Draco solo lo miró sin decir ni mostrar ninguna emoción, por lo que Remus comenzó a hablar.

-Mira, yo sé que todo está en tu contra... en su contra –rectificó al recordar a Narcisa- pero...

-Soy culpable, tienen lo que quieren, ahora ¿podría dejarme descansar antes de presentarme con esos viejos decrépitos del Wizengamot?

-Draco por favor –insistió al ver la actitud del rubio- tú y yo sabemos que las cosas no son lo que parecen.

-Ah ¿y que es entonces?

-Qué fuiste obligado, que fuiste coaccionado para cometer todos esos asesinatos.

-No es verdad.

-¡No seas estúpido!

-No sé de qué habla –dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Remus vio que no estaba llegando a ningún lado, por lo que sacó su varita y lanzo un hechizo a la puerta que evitaba que cualquier sonido escapara al exterior.

-Mira, entiendo que no desees hablar de eso, pero estoy siendo sincero, juro que nada de lo que digamos saldrá de esta celda, pero háblame por favor, dime que lucharás ¿acaso no te gustaría una vida mejor para ti y tu madre? ¿Quieres que ella reciba un beso de esas tenebrosas criaturas?

Draco lo miró y observó su rostro pálido y su frente sudorosa, notó la angustia en la voz del hombre lobo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza- ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

-Porque ahora sé la verdad, no es como cuando fuiste capturado la primera vez... Draco por favor, pelea por tu vida ¿acaso no te importa morir injustamente?

Draco exhaló un suspiro mientras veía al hombre lobo sentarse a los pies del camastro.

-Háblame, dime algo... juro que esto es extraoficial, que nada saldrá de aquí, pero dime ¿acaso no sueñas con una vida nueva junto a tu madre libre?

El rubio lo observó en silencio por unos momentos más comprendiendo que era como el auror había dicho, que la situación ya no era como la primera vez y que ahora por alguna razón aceptaba que estaba siendo sincero y que nada de lo que hablaran ahí saldría al exterior.

-¿Soñar? –Dijo al fin- sí, alguna vez lo hice... -añadió pensativo, como alguien que intenta recordar donde dejó las llaves- soñé que algún día sería libre, soñé que mi madre y yo lograríamos escapar y vivir lejos de aquí... pero no pudimos escapar –añadió alzándose de hombros- luego soñé que alguien vendría a rescatarnos, pero tampoco nadie llegó... también soñé que tal vez Dios nos salvaría, pero tampoco pasó... si, lo hice, alguna vez soñé... -concluyó con una sonrisa cansada.

Remus lo miró hablar ya sin ningún sentimiento en la voz y sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

-Pero la vida es así, los sueños no existen... solo sirven para dar esperanzas a los tontos y yo dejé de ser un tonto hace mucho tiempo.

¿Qué decir ante eso? ¿Cómo responderle a alguien que tiene las esperanzas destrozadas por la vida?... simplemente no supo que contestar y a la vez también supo que no habría poder humano que lo convenciera de pelear... y ahora también entendía las pocas palabras que había hablado con su madre... "Ya estoy cansado"..."No puedo luchar más"

Inclinó el rostro sabiéndose derrotado, así que simplemente se levantó y salió de ahí.

_______________________________________

Rupert Wilkyns era el presidente del Wizengamot y jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, también conocido como el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, era un anciano parecido en edad al mismo Albus Dumbledore, al cual el jefe del Departamento de Aurores puso al corriente en su oficina para poder entregarle las declaraciones de la Orden del Fénix.

-Tiene razón en no decirle aun nada al ministro –convino el anciano tras su escritorio- ese hombre es un idiota y armaría un maldito revuelo.

-Pero no podremos ocultárselo por mucho tiempo señor.

-No, pero lo haremos lo más posible, mientras tanto reuniré al Wizengamot para estudiar estas declaraciones y dar un veredicto lo más rápido posible.

-De acuerdo.

-Aquí no están las de los Malfoy –dijo el anciano echándole una ojeada a las carpetas de declaraciones.

-No, aun no están listas, pero pensé que sería lo mejor ocuparnos de la Orden mientras tanto.

-Sí, tiene razón, en cuanto estén listas envíemelas.

-Claro que sí, me retiro señor Wilkyns.

_______________________________________

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Draco sospechaba que al menos habían sido un par de días, por lo que se encontraba muy ansioso, deseaba arrancarse la piel debido a la gran suciedad que brotaba por sus poros contaminándolo todo, pero no era lo único que lo tenía así, había algo más que también lo confundía.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pensó mientras miraba sus manos, viendo que temblaban- necesito mis pastillas pero no me siento mal...

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que necesitaba el efecto sedante de sus medicamentos, mas no el fármaco en sí, pues para ese momento ya estaría muriendo de dolor al verse privado de ellos.

-Esto debe ser una broma... -susurró cansinamente mientras sonreía e inclinaba la cabeza dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba libre de fármacos y sus efectos devastadores por primera vez en años al haber recibido en su herida las lagrimas sanadoras del fénix.

Y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a reír cada vez mas fuerte hasta terminar con una carcajada que llamó la atención del auror que custodiaba la puerta desde afuera haciéndolo asomarme por la rejilla que había en ella.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, maldito demente?

Pero Draco no hizo caso, solo continuó riendo hasta calmarse de nuevo y sentarse en la cama en medio de un suspiro.

-Las fiebres... -pensó mirando sus manos de nuevo- ¿se habrán curado también?... seguramente sí.

Y sonrió de nuevo viendo todo como una absurda broma de la vida, una broma de mal gusto por supuesto, era una lástima que esa magia sanadora no incluyera la desaparición de las cicatrices que marcaban su piel, al menos para dejar un cadáver atractivo.

-Pero si tuviera la oportunidad de tomar un buen par de píldoras, no las rechazaría –pensó rascándose una mano, sabiendo también que las heridas del alma no entraban tampoco en el rango de sanación de las lagrimas del fénix.

____________________________________

.


	64. Capitulo 64

.

-Buenas noches señora Malfoy ¿de qué desea hablar, acaso ya recuperó la cordura y hablará del condicionamiento de su hijo? –pregunto Remus al entrar en la celda de Narcisa.

-No es por eso que pedí hablar con usted –respondio ella levantándose del camastro en cuanto lo vio entrar- aunque si es por mi hijo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Señor Lupin... No sé cómo está Draco, pero debe estar necesitando sus medicamentos, por favor... si hace falta suplicar, lo haré, pero dele lo que necesita.

Remus miró su rostro pálido y demacrado, resultado de sus horas de falta de sueño y angustia por su hijo, por lo que la invitó a sentarse de nuevo, haciéndolo él también a su lado.

-Pues verá señora Malfoy, no he hablado con él desde hace mas de veinticuatro horas, pero no he recibido ningún reporte de que este mal.

-Pero usted sabe que las necesita, tal vez los aurores que lo custodian oculten su síndrome de abstinencia para torturarlo... por favor, señor Lupin, tenga piedad de mi hijo.

Remus observo como la rubia mujer perdía ese orgullo cuando de su hijo se trataba y deseó que esa actitud la tuviera para convencer a Draco de desistir de su plan suicida, pero sabía que no pasaría, por lo que decidió compartir con ella, una parte de las declaraciones de los demás.

-No debería decirle esto pues es información confidencial, pero entiendo su aflicción.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ansiosa, inclinándose hacia adelante.

-Usted no sabe que sucedió a ciencia cierta la noche en que destruyeron a Voldemort ¿o me equivoco?

-No, nosotras permanecimos escondidas en la habitación de mi hijo hasta que tuve que suplantar a Greyback.

-Entonces no sabe cómo o quien destruyó a Nagini.

-No.

-Bueno, pues fue Draco quien la mató.

Narcisa lo miró fijo para intentar descubrir alguna treta o engaño, pero al comprender que el auror era sincero, abrió la boca atónita.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Sí, tengo los testimonios de Arthur y Ron Weasley.

-Vaya... -respondio mirando a otro lado, como si poco a poco fuera asimilando la noticia que acababa de recibir- entonces ese monstruo murió por la mano más indicada.

-Y no solo eso, Nagini también lo mordió.

-¿Lo mordió? –Repitió extrañada y confundida- pero mi hijo está vivo ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió?

-Esa es la cuestión de la que voy a hablarle... resulta que él recibió de Fawkes, la espada de Gódric Griffindor, la cual tiene el poder de destruir un horrocrux, pero antes de lograrlo ella lo mordió y el recibió en su herida las lagrimas de Fawkes.

Narcisa no necesito más explicación, comprendió de inmediato lo que el auror quería decirle.

-Mi hijo sanó... sanó de esa herida y de sus demás males –musito como si hablara consigo misma.

-Tal parece que así es, así que Draco está libre de fármacos, por eso no ha sufrido síndrome de abstinencia.

Narcisa se levantó sin decir nada, impactada por lo que acababa de oír.

-Señora Malfoy... -dijo Remus entonces poniéndose de pie- él está sano ahora, ya no sufrirá tampoco de esas fiebres que merman su vida cada vez... ¿no le gustaría provechar esa oportunidad y luchar por su libertad?

Narcisa giró un poco el rostro entendiendo lo que Remus quería decir.

-Cambie su testimonio y luche por que su hijo tenga una nueva vida.

Narcisa no respondio, solo se giró y miró al hombre frente a ella; sonrió débilmente y dando un paso adelante le puso una mano en el hombro diciendo:

-Gracias.

Después paso junto a él para sentarse de nuevo en el camastro; Remus se quedó en el mismo lugar y después de unos segundos exhalando un suspiro salió de ahí; pero apenas llegó a su oficina, un auror llegó para decirle que Harry Potter pedía hablar con él, así que sin más remedio acudió al llamado.

-Remus... -dijo el moreno levantándose ansioso en cuanto el auror entró a su celda- he estado pidiendo hablar contigo desde anoche.

-No me habían dicho, lo siento.

-Bueno, ya no importa, ya estás aquí... -exclamó haciendo un gesto nervioso con la mano- Remus, yo...

-Sé lo que vas a decirme –interrumpió- vas a hablarme sobre Draco, sobre su síndrome de abstinencia.

Harry se quedó callado sorprendido unos segundos, pues en verdad ese era el motivo por el cual había pedido hablar con él tan insistentemente.

-Pues sí, es cierto –dijo al fin- así que no andaré con rodeos... mira, no quiero ni imaginar cómo ha de estar sufriendo, por favor Remus, sé que irías en contra del protocolo, pero dale una dosis de medicamentos, sabes cómo se pone, tú mismo lo viste en la casa de seguridad.

Remus vio el rostro angustiado de Harry y recordó la confesión del chico hacía tan solo unas horas.

-El está bien –respondio sentándose en el camastro obligando a Harry a imitarlo- Draco no está sufriendo de ningún síndrome ahora.

-¿Le proporcionaron atención medica?

-No... mira Harry, lo haré de nuevo solo porque eres tú.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ir en contra del protocolo, pero creo que eso ya no es raro aquí –declaró resignado- hace un rato hable con la señora Malfoy.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Ya te imaginarás, angustiada por su hijo y no creerás lo que me pidió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo mismo que tú.

Harry realmente no se sorprendió de la confesión de Remus, pues ella era su madre y era obvia su angustia por su hijo.

-Así que ya lo hiciste –dedujo sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

-Para nada.

-¿Y entonces? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Harry, prométeme que no revelaras nada de lo que te voy a decir.

-Lo prometo –respondio con gesto preocupado.

-Antes de morir, Nagini mordió a Draco, pero Draco recibió las lágrimas de Fawkes en su herida, por lo que se salvó de una muerte segura.

-¿Fawkes? –Repitió sin entender- ¿el fénix de Dumbledore?

-¿Conoces otro?

-Claro que no pero ¿Qué hacía Fawkes en Malfoy Manor?

-Apareció para darle al espada Griffindor a Draco, con la cual destruyó a Nagini.

Harry quedó igual que Narcisa, solo que una sonrisa se dibujo poco después en sus labios.

-¿Me lo juras, Remus?

-Tengo el testimonio de Ron y Arthur.

Harry se levantó sonriendo, sintiendo una justicia hacerse presente por fin.

-La muy maldita murió por mano de su víctima... a que la muy hija de puta nunca se lo esperó.

Remus lo miró viendo su rostro resplandecer de satisfacción, confirmando a cada momento que realmente estaban libres de Voldemort, como si fuera un sueño el cual era muy difícil aceptar.

-Así que está libre de los efectos de los fármacos, por eso te digo que no está sufriendo el síndrome de abstinencia.

Remus deseo decirle más, decirle sobre la declaración de los Malfoy y pedirle que los hiciera reconsiderar, pero sabía que si de hecho ya estaba pasando por alto la ley al haberle contado aquello, con lo demás estaría por completo fuera de lugar.

-Está sano –dijo Harry sentándose de nuevo y mirándolo sonriente- entonces sus fiebres también han de haber desaparecido ¿no? es decir, no volverá a caer en cama por eso.

-Supongo que no.

-¡Oh vaya! –Exclamó exhalando un suspiro de alivio- al fin algo bueno.

Con eso, Remus menos se animó a decirle lo de los Malfoy, pues estaba seguro que Harry armaría un revuelo para ser escuchado hasta en el mismo baño donde defecaba Rupert Wilkyns.

-Me voy cachorro, aun tengo algunas declaraciones de mortífagos pendientes.

-Sí, sí, gracias Remus.

_______________________________

Habiendo pasado una semana desde los arrestos, los gemelos, Bill y Ginny weasley se presentaron en el ministerio exigiendo ver al jefe de aurores.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Taylor Moore saliendo a recibirlos.

Bill se adelantó con una carta en la mano y con rostro pálido.

-Acabamos de recibir esta carta o más bien algunas cartas... -añadió siendo secundado por movimientos afirmativos de cabezas de los demás miembros de la familia- son cartas de nuestros padres diciendo que van a enfrentar Voldemort y que si las recibíamos era porque no habían podido salir con vida de ello ¿se da cuenta? ¡Nuestros padres están en quien sabe donde enfrentando a Voldemort, debe hacer algo al respecto!

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Bill Weasley y ellos son mis hermanos, cada uno recibimos una carta y estoy seguro que Charlie en Rumania también la recibió, pero no tuvimos tiempo de confirmarlo, necesitamos saber en donde están nuestros padres.

-¿Charlie?... –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas- Ginny, Fred, George ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Hermione llegando en ese momento.

-Hermione... -exclamó Ginny acercándose presurosa- papá y mamá están desaparecidos y acabamos de recibir una carta de ellos en donde se despiden de nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-Primero nos dijeron a Fred a George y a mí que irían a pasar unos días con la tía abuela Muriel, pero de eso ya paso una semana y hace unas horas recibimos unas cartas en donde se despiden y hablan de una misión contra Voldemort ¡no entendemos nada!

-Por eso venimos a pedir ayuda y explicaciones –intervino Fred con gesto serio, muy distinto al chico bromista que solía ser- necesitamos respuestas.

Lo único que hizo Hermione fue sacar de su bolsillo un sobre.

-Yo... también recibí una carta... una carta de Ron que habla sobre ir tras Voldemort.

Todos se miraron impactados y horrorizados a la vez, sintiendo que aquella abstracta situación, de algún forma terrible iba tomando forma.

-No puede ser... -dijo George- ¿nuestros padres y Ron fueron a una misión suicida?... ¡ustedes no debieron exigirle esos servicios a dos personas ya mayores! –exclamó furioso contra Moore, quien alzando las manos intentaba apaciguarlos para poder explicar.

-Sí me acompañan a mi oficina...

-¡No, debe explicarnos ahora! –respondio Bill.

-¡A callar todos! –Respondio exasperado- sino vamos a mi oficina los haré sacar sin decirles nada.

Sin más opción que calmarse, la familia weasley y Hermione siguieron al jefe de aurores a su oficina.

______________________________

-Jefe, hay algo que debo contarle –dijo Martin Adams entrando a la oficina del ministro de magia Thomas Gibson.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el hombre sin despegar la vista de unos documentos.

-Pasa algo raro en el departamento de aurores.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto levantando el rostro inmediatamente.

-Recibí información de una secretaria que me pasa al costo lo que pueda ser de interés y dice que cuando fue al departamento de aurores a buscar a su novio...

-Esas tonterías no me importan –interrumpió impaciente- ¡al punto!

-Dice que vio a una familia hablar algo sobre una misión sobre el que no debe ser nombrado, pero que su novio la sacó inmediatamente de ahí, que ella le pregunto sobre ello y él no quiso hablar, dijo que no sabía, pero ella piensa que hay algo mas y yo pienso lo mismo.

-¿Dices que hay algo que están ocultando?

-Exactamente.

-Vaya, que bribones –exclamó con la punta de su pluma de gallina de guinea en los labios- fíjate que realmente eso no me sorprende, desde un inicio quisieron sacarnos de la jugada.

-¿Qué piensa hacer señor?

-¿Cómo qué?... averiguar qué está pasando.

-¿Pero cómo? De seguro van a negarnos todo si les preguntamos directamente.

-¿Acaso vas a ir a preguntarle directamente a Taylor Moore? –preguntó con fastidio.

-Obvio no.

-Exacto, arréglatelas para descubrir que es, no importan los recursos.

-De inmediato señor.

__________________________________

Cuando Hermione y la familia Weasley recibieron la explicación de Taylor Moore, quien había mandado llamar a Remus, quedaron impactados al punto de quedarse en silencio al mismo tiempo.

-¿De verdad están bien? –Pregunto por fin Bill- si mis padres salieron heridos exijo saber la verdad.

-Y yo exijo verlos –añadió George.

-También a Ron, tenemos derecho –dijo Fred.

-Señor... -dijo un auror tocando y asomando la cabeza después de recibir la aprobación de su jefe- Neville Longbottom, Rubeus Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, Rolanda Hooch y Bathsheda Babbling están afuera armando el mismo jaleo exigiendo hablar con usted sobre la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

Moore solo cerró los ojos mientras se sobaba las sienes.

-Pásalos a mi oficina –dijo Remus- iré a hablar con ellos en un momento.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando el auror cerró la puerta Hermione habló:

-¿Entonces todo está terminado?... ¿Voldemort y Nagini han muerto y todos salieron ilesos?

-Así parece.

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, avasallados por semejante noticia, aliviados de saber que sus seres queridos estaban bien.

-¿Y entonces? –Pregunto Fred- ¿Cuándo podremos verlos?

-Las visitas aun no están permitidas –respondio Moore- pero tengan paciencia, espero que esto se resuelva pronto.

-¿Qué tan pronto?

-No lo sé ¿pretendes que te diga cómo trabajan los miembros del Wizengamot?

-No hace falta que lo diga –respondió el gemelo con el ceño fruncido- basta recordar que juzgaron a Harry en su adolescencia por usar magia siendo aun menor de edad como si hubiese sido el mismísimo Voldemort asesinando muggles.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Eso no es culpa mía, yo presente sus declaraciones y ellos son los encargados de administrar justicia aunque te pese a ti o a mi o a quien sea y no queda más que esperar.

Bill exhalo un suspiro parte de alivio y parte resignación sabiendo que efectivamente, por mas jaleo que armaran no iban a hacer que ese grupo de ancianos decrépitos trabajaran mas rápido y que al menos sus padres y hermano estaban a salvo.

-Vayan a casa –dijo Remus- por ahora no podrán verlos, yo les avisaré cuando podrán hacerlo.

-¿Les dirás que estuvimos aquí?

-Claro.

Sin más que hacer, la familia de pelirrojos se puso de pie y salieron de ahí siendo seguidos por Hermione, quien fue detenida por Remus.

-Hermione ¿Qué paso con tu padre?

-Esta bien, lo encontramos en un hospital con una conmoción cerebral pero ya está bien.

-Lamento no haber podido ayudar en su búsqueda.

-No tienes que disculparte Remus, estabas rebasado, yo misma lo vi.

-Me alegro que todo saliera bien –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y Harry, como esta? –Preguntó con angustia contenida- dices que esta ileso pero aun así siento que hay algo más.

-No puedo decirte nada más Hermione.

-¿Y el señor Turner?

-También esta ileso.

-Señor... -dijo el mismo auror que había interrumpido hacía un rato- hay unas mujeres allá afuera que dicen ser la madre y hermana del medimago Joshua Turner.

Remus rodó los ojos haciendo que Hermione entendiera todo sin decir nada más.

-Me voy Remus, estaré hospedada en el Caldero Chorreante, ahí puedes contactarme cuando pueda visitar a los chicos y a los señores Weasley.

-Claro, ve con cuidado.

__________________________________

Dentro de su celda, Draco caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de rascarse las manos habiendo desarrollado ya un sarpullido que no lo dejaba ni un momento; imposibilitado de lavarse las manos su psique necesitaba externar de algún modo su estrés.

El no lo sabía, pero ahora estaba dándose cuenta de que a pesar de estar limpio, siempre sería un adicto, necesitaba sus pastillas de una forma o de otra.

-Mierda... -mascullo sentándose con asco en el mugriento camastro, de algún modo agradecía no estar sedado por los medicamentos para así estar al pendiente de su madre aunque no sirviera de nada- Pero yo soy muy bueno aun con medicamentos... -pensó sonriendo con amargura.

Y es que así había funcionado durante años, eficiente y peligroso a pesar del coctel de pastillas que siempre llevaba encima.

Se rascó el cuello mientras dirigía sus ojos al listón rojo de su muñeca y sin poderlo evitar la rodeó con su otra mano... miró al frente encontrando solo una sucia pared y cerró los ojos evocando a aquel que le había dado ese listón.

Estaba tan cansado, no había dormido casi nada, con su insomnio crónico como compañero nocturno obligándolo a pensar en todo y en nada... obligándolo a recordar cómo es que no hacía mucho había logrado dormir sin pesadillas ni pociones gracias a Harry.

Suspiró sintiendo casi con dolor como una avalancha de recuerdos invadían su mente... incluso su olfato... un aroma a madera y bosque... el calor de un rincón en donde no había miedo ni tortura.

Se levantó de nuevo con aquella cálida sensación envolviendo su cuerpo, momentos en los que increíblemente había podido descansar... definitivamente los brazos de Potter debían tener algún tipo de sortilegio.

-Potter... -pensó viendo su listón- no...-corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa- Harry....

___________________________________

Habiendo pasado un día del descubrimiento del asistente del ministro, este se presento en la oficina de su jefe con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¡Señor, he averiguado que sucede en el departamento de aurores!

-Siéntate y dilo –respondio el ministro soltando su pluma y mirándolo atento.

-Pero conseguí esa información con la ayuda de la novia del auror ¿recuerda que le dije que es una secretaria de la oficina del Enlace con Muggles?

-Me importa un pito si es la secretaria de la reina Isabel, dime que te dijo.

-Pero señor, le prometí un aumento de salario, le di mi palabra y usted prometió apoyarme en eso.

-Esta bien, está bien –exclamó rodando los ojos- si la información lo vale, lo tendrá.

-De acuerdo –respondio sonriendo- no lo creerá jefe...

__________________________________

-Buenos días señor Wilkyns –saludó Moore entrando a la oficina del jefe del Wizengamot.

-Buenos días señor Moore, gracias por venir, lo mande traer para decirle que tenemos fecha para los juicios.

-Vaya, que bien.

-Tardamos una semana a puerta cerrada y acordamos en que tenemos la situación clara, será un juicio en grupo, con los involucrados en el caso exceptuando obviamente a los Malfoy.

-Claro.

-Y a Harry Potter.

-¿A Harry, porqué? –pregunto ocultando su alarma.

-El es un asunto aparte señor Moore, ya lo discutiremos en su juicio.

-Bien –respondio sin más remedio- ¿y cuándo será el juicio?

-Dentro de dos días, aun nos faltan ultimar detalles pero nada que nos retrase más tiempo.

-Claro.

-Por lo que necesito ya las declaraciones de los Malfoy.

-¿De los Malfoy?

-Así es señor Moore, necesitamos estudiar su caso en cuanto terminemos este ¿Cuándo me las entrega?

Moore quedó sin palabras por unos instantes, pero de inmediato se recompuso para responder:

-En cuanto pase el juicio señor, cuente con ellas.

-Bien.

-Sí es todo, debo retirarme.

-Adelante, adelante... gracias por venir.

Taylor Moore se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero en cuanto la abrió, un rostro conocido y también molesto le sonrió al verlo.

-Señor Moore, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

-¿Señor ministro? –exclamó sorprendido.

-Justo necesitaba hablar con usted y también con el señor Wilkyns ¿le parece que entremos aprovechando la situación?

Taylor miró a la secretaria del señor Wilkyns que le miró también con un claro gesto de disculpa.

-Le dije al ministro que el señor Wilkyns está ocupado.

-Sí pero yo insistí –dijo el ministro- ¡buen día señor Wilkyns! –saludó al anciano que los miraba sorprendido desde su escritorio.

Y sin esperar invitación, el ministro entró arrastrando con él al jefe de aurores.

-Buenos días señor ministro –saludo el señor Wilkyns poniéndose de pie- de haber sabido que requería mi presencia, yo hubiese ido a su oficina.

-No importa, ya estoy aquí y mi visita tiene carácter de urgencia –dijo tornándose serio- deseo saber porqué no he sido informado de la redada en donde se liquidó de una vez por todas al que no debía ser nombrado.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí al ver al ministro indignado, de pie en medio de ellos exigiendo explicaciones.

-Es que eso aun es información confidencial –respondio Moore.

-Eso aplica a cualquiera, más no a mi –respondio con aire ofendido- la gente necesita saber qué es lo que está pasando, tiene derecho a eso.

-Así que es eso –pensó Moore apretando los labios y entrecerrando los ojos- el muy maldito ya quiere lucirse.

-Exijo una explicación de eso y de cómo el mismísimo jefe del Wizengamot se prestó a semejante falta de respeto.

-En primera señor mío... -respondio el señor Wilkyns- en mi oficina usted no me exige nada, usted es el ministro de magia, pero yo soy el jefe del más alto tribunal mágico de Gran Bretaña, por lo tanto también estoy al servicio de la seguridad de nuestra comunidad, lo que me da el derecho de decidir sobre algunos asuntos, como éste por ejemplo.

-Pero usted está pasando por alto mi autoridad.

-De ninguna manera, solo se decidió contener la información hasta el momento necesario.

-¿Entonces es verdad? –Pregunto con una ceja alzada- ¿El que no debe ser nombrado ha muerto?

El señor Wilkyns exhalo un impaciente suspiro para después responder haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia.

-Así es.

Thomas Gibson esbozó una sonrisa que hizo al anciano apretar los labios de indignación.

-Pero esa información no debe salir a la luz pública.

-¿Por qué no? la gente tiene derecho a respirar en paz.

-Y tiene razón, pero aun no es el momento.

-De acuerdo ¿y cuando lo será entonces?

-Hasta finalizar el juicio, no quiero que todo esto se convierta en un circo.

-Muy bien, esperaré hasta ese momento para dar una rueda de prensa, mientras tanto exijo una copia de los testimonios de todos los involucrados.

Taylor Moore no tuvo más opción que asentir ante la petición del ministro, que después de decir esas palabras salió muy dignamente de la oficina.

-¿Cómo diantres se enteró? –exclamó Wilkyns viendo a Moore acusadoramente.

-¿Y yo como diablos voy a saber? –respondio fastidiado sin importarle quien era el anciano.

Y sin decir más, salió de la oficina también.

__________________________________

.


	65. Capitulo 65

.

Esa noche, Remus llegó a su casa casi arrastrando los pies.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –preguntó Tonks, quien había tomado un año sabático para cuidar de su pequeño hijo Teddy.

Por toda respuesta Remus exhaló un profundo suspiro dejándose caer en el sofá; Tonks lo miró un instante y luego fue a sentarse junto a él tomándole una mano.

-Cada día te veo peor a pesar de que Voldemort ya no existe... ¿Qué cosa tan grave puede estar sucediendo para que opaque esa alegría tan esperada?

Remus le había contando algunas cosas a Tonks, pero no todo pues había cosas que prefería que no entraran a la paz de su casa.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero simplemente exhaló otro suspiro; Tonks miró el rostro cansado de su marido y entonces recargó su cabeza en su hombro dándole el tiempo necesario.

-No te he contado todo –dijo él después de un rato en silencio- no te he hablado de lo sucedido en la casa de seguridad mientras cuidábamos a Malfoy.

-Sí, lo sé... pero sé que lo haces por una buena razón y lo respeto, sin embargo aquí estoy para escucharte cuando lo necesites y sabes que yo mejor que nadie, sabe sobre la importancia de la discreción de lo que sucede en el departamento.

-Sí querida, lo sé... -dijo mirando fijamente las llamas inquietas de su chimenea.

Paso un rato hasta que Remus le oprimió suavemente la mano.

-Te conté quien era el exterminador de ministros cuando lo descubrimos...

-Sí y fue un gran impacto saber que era Draco Malfoy –respondio ella suavemente, recargada plácidamente en el hombro de su esposo viendo también las llamas de la chimenea.

-Te conté que estaba seguro que Harry no era un traidor, lo conozco muy bien y sabía que nunca cambiaria de bando.

-Así es, yo también lo sabía.

-Te conté que Ron colapsó en la casa de seguridad.

-Sí.

-Te conté que la Orden fue a una misión suicida para terminar con Voldemort y lo lograron.

-Sí, gracias a Dios...

-Pero lo que no te conté fue como es que la mismísima Orden del Fénix termino confiando en los Malfoy para tal cosa.

-Sí, eso fue algo que me he preguntado pero no lo he comentado contigo para no mortificarte más... Remus, sé que estás pasando por algo pesado en el trabajo pero quiero que seas tú quien desee hablar de eso.

Remus suspiro suavemente mientras inclinaba la cabeza, hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba hablar de eso con su esposa, con alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con la situación y que al mismo tiempo tuviera la cabeza fría y critica de un auror.

-Yo me preguntaba como un chico como Draco pudo convertirse en un asesino de sangre tan fría y tan letal –dijo Remus- tan eficiente como el mejor de los mortífagos, capaz incluso de evadir un interrogatorio... de resistir un dolor tan extremo y sin embargo quedarse callado sin revelar una sola palabra del paradero de Voldemort.

Tonks no decía nada, solo lo dejaba hablar sabiendo que su esposo necesitaba ser escuchado sin interrupciones... y Remus habló y habló sin detenerse hasta que contó todo lo que vivió en esa casa de seguridad, cuando terminó hubo un silencio que duró varios minutos, después ella le tomó la mano mientras él apoyaba la otra en el pecho.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas –dijo sin soltar la mano de su marido- te entiendo a ti... entiendo a Harry y a los demás miembros de la Orden.

-Y los Malfoy no están defendiéndose.

-¿Y cómo hacerlo, Remus? –Respondio levantando la cabeza y mirándolo- ¿acaso crees que esos ancianos de mentalidad cerrada aceptaran su condicionamiento como algo suficiente para soltarlo?... será terrible para los Malfoy, sobre todo para él mostrar todo lo que le hicieron y sin que eso garantice que sirva de algo.

-Pero no es justo.

-Yo lo sé querido, yo lo sé.

____________________________________

Dos días después, Harry recibía la visita de Remus.

-Remus, no sabes qué alegría me da ver un rostro querido, los compañeros ya son amables conmigo al saber que derrotamos a Voldemort, por eso no me puedo quejar, pero no es lo mismo.

-Lo sé –respondio el auror dándole un sándwich caliente.

-Gracias ¿y dime, como están los demás? –pregunto desenvolviendo encantado el paquetito, recargado en la pared sentado en su camastro.

-Mas bien quieres saber cómo están los Malfoy –respondio sonriendo sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno si, es solo que no quería parecer como que los demás no me interesan.

-Pues todos están bien y de hecho, de eso vengo a hablarte.

Harry lo miró sin decir nada, pues tenía la boca llena de pan con jamón y queso.

-Las fechas de sus juicios ya están.

Harry se enderezó con gran interés, pero sin dejar de masticar, por lo que Remus siguió hablando.

-Se decidió que el juicio de los Weasley, el de la profesora y el del señor Turner será grupal.

-¿Y eso, y donde quedo yo?

-Bueno... -respondio alzándose un poco de hombros- el jefe del Wizengamot dijo que tu eres cosa aparte.

-Leyó lo último de mi declaración ¿verdad? –pregunto terminando de pasar su bocado.

-Obvio, pero no se si se deba a eso.

-Por favor, como si no los conocieras... pero bueno, no tengo nada que ocultar yo tampoco, así que no me importa.

-Me alegra tu actitud, el juicio será dentro de tres días y el tuyo será la próxima semana.

-¿Y el de Draco?

-Ese aun no lo han decidido.

-¿Por qué no?

Remus no podía compartirle más información de la que ya le había dado, además sabía que el chico quedaría angustiado y sin poder hacer nada si le decía la actitud que estaban tomando madre e hijo.

-¿Y yo que sé? A mí no me lo dicen todo.

-Esta muy difícil ¿no Remus? –Dijo de pronto bajando su sándwich- dime ¿ya tienen abogado?

-Sí –mintió sin saber porqué- debo irme.

-Todo saldrá bien –exclamó entonces con renovada esperanza- no hemos llegado hasta aquí para que todo termine mal ¿no crees?

Remus lo observó y vio su rostro intentando mostrar más esperanza de la que en realidad sentía.

-Claro.

-Gracias por la comida Remus.

____________________________________

Cuando el día del juicio grupal llego, el ministro exigió estar presente para fastidio del señor Wilkyns, sin embargo todo transcurrió como si el hombre no estuviera presente.

Los enjuiciados se presentaron en la lóbrega y enorme mazmorra que hacía de sala de juicios del Wizengamot y como desde su arresto no se habían visto, se sonrieron aliviados cuando se encontraron a la entrada de la sala.

-¡Molly! ¿Estás bien? –exclamó Arthur al verla.

-Silencio, no pueden hablar entre ustedes –dijo el auror que lo llevaba.

Los cinco fueron conducidos al interior de la sala en donde por el reducido espacio del centro se colocaron tres sillas delante en donde se sentaron los Weasley y dos detrás en donde quedaron la profesora y el medimago; ni Molly ni el medimago y ni siquiera la profesora habían visto nunca el interior de esa sala, por lo que no pudieron evitar girar la cabeza para mirarla con atención, para luego mirar al tribunal que casi los rodeaba, sentados con gran dignidad en esos altos lugares que les hacían levantar la cara para mirarlos.

Cincuenta magos y brujas, vestidos con túnicas de color púrpura con bordados de plata, con una letra "W" en la parte izquierda de su pecho y gorros ridículos los miraban con gesto serio e inexpresivo.

Remus y Taylor Moore también estaban presentes, junto a otros cinco aurores que habían llevado a los enjuiciados, todos sentados hasta el final de la sala, junto a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Rupert Wilkyns desde su alto ambón de madera oscura- estamos aquí para llevar a cabo el juicio de Arthur weasley, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall y Joshua Turner por su participación en una reunión mortifaga, tengo entendido que los enjuiciados aquí presentes renunciaron a su derecho de un abogado ¿cierto?

Los cinco enjuiciados asintieron.

-De acuerdo –continuó el anciano mirando sus pergaminos- entonces comenzaremos... -añadió removiendo de nuevo sus documentos- todos fueron aprehendidos en una reunión mortifaga, tengo los informes de los aurores que llevaron a cabo esa redada debido a información que les llego de que eso se estaba llevando a cabo en Malfoy Manor y tengo también las declaraciones de todos ustedes y el honorable Wizengamot ya las ha estudiado en detalle, así que les preguntaré si tienen algo más que añadir antes de que los miembros del tribunal les hagan preguntas si así lo creen conveniente.

Los cinco aludidos negaron con la cabeza, pues realmente ya habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir, y todo eso estaba en sus declaraciones, por lo que el presidente precedió a darles la palabra al tribunal.

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si algo salía mal en su plan? –Preguntó una bruja- probablemente todos hubieran muerto.

-¿A quien desea preguntarle? –pregunto el presidente.

-Al joven Weasley.

No solo Ron, sino todos los juzgados, incluidos a los aurores pensaron en la estupidez de esa pregunta.

-Pues si –respondio Ron alzándose de hombros- pero era algo a lo que estábamos dispuestos, de hecho todos nosotros dejamos cartas programadas para enviarse a nuestros seres queridos si eso llegaba a suceder, pero fuimos retenidos aquí y no pudimos cancelar el envío de esas cartas.

-Todo sería muy conveniente... -intervino otro viejo mago- si el que no debía ser nombrado hubiese escapado, todo indicaría que ustedes estaban ahí con otro motivo, pero ese oscuro mago esta muerto y eso le da validez a todo lo que han declarado.

-Vaya... -pensó Ron esforzándose por no hacer una mueca- creo que alguno de estos viejos usa su cabeza para algo más que usar ese horrible gorro.

-Sus declaraciones han sido muy claras y especificas gracias al buen trabajo del departamento de aurores –dijo entonces el señor Wilkyns- mis posibles dudas fueron aclaradas con cada declaración de ustedes y siendo honesto concuerdo al cien por ciento con lo que dijo el señor Gardner, el que no debía ser nombrado esta muerto y eso aplasta cualquier duda sobre ustedes.

Remus y Moore se miraron sorprendidos entre sí, pues esa declaración era prácticamente la liberación de aquellos cinco.

-Independientemente de con quién hayan tenido que aliarse... -continuó el viejo mago acomodándose los espejuelos- ustedes hicieron lo que hasta ahora nadie había podido lograr y mis compañeros y yo hemos tenido largas reuniones hablando de esto, no piensen que no hemos analizado cada aspecto de este álgido asunto y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sus propias desgracias, tanto la dolorosa perdida de las familia Weasley, como el artero ataque al colegio Hogwarts de hace años, han hecho que sea el motor para acceder a colaborar con ciertos mortífagos en este asunto, de los cuales aun no sabemos qué motivos hayan tenido para su actuar y que siendo una situación ajena a ustedes no se va a discutir en este momento, así que no tiene caso alargar mas este juicio, no tiene sentido; el mundo mágico ha quedado libre del mago más oscuro que hasta ahora haya existido y no nos queda más que agradecérselos otorgándoles su libertad.

Arthur y Molly se miraron boquiabiertos para después de un instante abrazarse felices siendo rodeados a su vez por los brazos de Ron, atrás de ellos la profesora y el señor Turner hicieron lo mismo mientras Remus y Moore los miraban sonrientes.

-Y sin más preámbulos quedan libres desde este momento –concluyó el señor Wilkyns.

El pequeño grupo se levanto para abrazarse entre sí.

-Dios mío... -sollozó McGonagall abrazando a Molly- esta pesadilla por fin ha terminado...

-E iremos a casa –respondio ella llorando también.

Cuando el grupo salió de la sala fueron conducidos a las oficinas de los aurores a firmar algunos papeles y ser conducidos al fin a la puerta de salida.

-Creo que hemos roto el record del juicio más corto del Wizengamot –dijo Ron a su padre.

-Aun no me la creo, sé que éramos inocentes pero con esa gente no se sabe.

-Los esperan haya afuera –dijo Remus pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Arthur.

-Gracias Remus y no había podido disculparme contigo por no haberte incluido en el plan.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Arthur, es cierto que me hubiera gustado ayudar de alguna manera pero entiendo sus motivos... ahora ve con tu familia y disfrútalos.

-¿Y qué hay con Harry? –preguntó Ron quedándose en su lugar sin dar un paso hacia afuera lo mismo que los demás.

-¿Por qué no estuvo en el juicio? –pregunto el señor Turner.

-¿Y los Malfoy? –Preguntó McGonagall- sé que su situación es completamente distinta a la nuestra pero ¿Qué hay con ellos, que hay con Harry, donde esta?

-Harry está bien –respondio Remus sintiéndose inquieto ante lo que por un instante pensó que escaparía- oigan, hay cosas que no puedo decirles, pero tranquilos, Harry no tarda en ser liberado también.

-¿Estás seguro Remus? –pregunto Molly seria.

-Sí –respondio seguro, pero también con la certeza de que el chico saldría raspado de algún modo.

-¿Y los Malfoy? –preguntó de nuevo Arthur- Remus, ellos también ayudaron, incluso Draco nos salvó a Ron y a mí y mató a esa cosa.

Remus exhalo un suspiro antes de responder:

-Oigan... ¿Qué quieren que les diga? No sé que responderles, esa es la verdad.

-¿Podemos ver a Harry? –preguntó Ron.

-No, aun no.

-¿Cuándo es su juicio?

-La próxima semana.

-¿Y el de los Malfoy?

-Ese aun no tiene fecha.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé! –Respondio exasperado- ¡hay cosas que no puedo responder!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -exclamó el pelirrojo viendo que su jefe también se sentía presionado de algún modo- oye, si necesitas algo, cuenta con nosotros.

-Sí Remus y avísanos el día exacto del juicio de Harry para esperarlo afuera –dijo Molly- y ahora te dejamos, yo ya quiero ir a casa y abrazar a mis hijos.

-Claro –respondio Remus sonriendo de nuevo- vayan, lo tienen más que merecido... y muchas gracias a todos.

Todo el grupo sonrió y salió de ahí.

________________________________

Mirando el techo azul pavo real, con las imágenes de oro moviéndose en él y recargado en la base que rodeaba la fuente restaurada de la Hermandad mágica estaba George en espera, lo mismo que sus demás hermanos, junto a la madre y hermana de Joshua Turner y Neville Longbottom con un grupo de maestros de Hogwarts en los que se encontraban Hagrid, el profesor Flitwick, Sybill Trelawney, Aurora Sinistra profesora de Astronomía y la instructora de vuelo Rolanda Hoock.

-¡Ahí están! –exclamó Ginny viendo salir de un ascensor a su padre, seguido de su madre y los demás.

El grupo de gente se apresuró a encontrarse con los que salían del ascensor y que al ver quienes los esperaban comenzaron a reír felices.

-¡Oh cielos! –sollozó Molly al verse rodeada de todos sus hijos, incluso Charlie que había llegado desde Rumania.

Joshua abrazó a su madre quien tampoco dejaba de llorar, lo mismo que su hermana, una mujer un par de años más joven.

-¡Hijo mío, creí que me moría cuando leí tu carta!

-Tranquila mamá, todo está bien ahora.

La plantilla de profesores rodeó a minerva McGonagall haciéndola sentir más que nunca que todos ellos eran su familia.

-¿Y Harry? –preguntó Neville cuando todos terminaron de abrazar a la profesora.

Ella le hizo un gesto que Neville entendió perfectamente, que ya habría momento de hablar de ello, por lo que volviéndose a los que estuvieron encarcelados con ella, los abrazo para despedirse.

-Profesora, es un gusto decir que nos veremos después –dijo Molly secándose las lagrimas.

-Así es Molly, así es.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron de ahí.

____________________________________

-¿Me lo juras Remus? –pregunto Harry feliz cuando el auror le dio la noticia.

-Lo juro Harry, fueron declarados inocentes, no podría ser de otra manera.

-Pues mira que con esa bola de ancianos dementes no se sabe.

-Pues sí, eso sí, pero mira... ya están libres y están en sus casas.

-Solo faltamos los Malfoy y yo –dijo exhalando un suspiro mientras se sentaba en su camastro siendo imitado por Remus- será complicado con ellos, yo lo sé, pero ahora que su madre apareció seguramente luchará por ella en los tribunales.

Remus le dio un rápido vistazo y sintió pesar al ver el palpable optimismo del chico, pero simplemente se quedó callado.

-Todo tiene que salir bien –añadió Harry, como convenciéndose a sí mismo.

-Harry, tu juicio ya se acerca... por favor, cuando estés frente al Wizengamot, serénate y responde con calma, ya sabes cómo son esos viejos.

-Sí Remus, pondré de mi parte, no te preocupes –respondio palmeándole una rodilla.

_____________________________________

Cuando Narcisa entro a la sala de interrogación, vio a Remus y a Taylor solamente, así que sin decir nada se sentó en la silla que le indicaron y no dijeron nada hasta que el auror que la llevo salió de ahí.

-Señora Malfoy –dijo Taylor sentado frente a ella y con Remus sentado junto a él- el juicio de la Orden del Fénix se ha llevado a cabo y fueron liberados.

Narcisa se sorprendió de que el auror le estuviese informando de tal cosa, como si a ella le importara la suerte de unas personas que era más que obvio que iban a ser liberadas.

-Y el Wizengamot ya me está exigiendo su declaración y la de su hijo.

-¿Y?

-Señora Malfoy... -dijo Taylor entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos y mirándola a los ojos- no he entregado sus primeras declaraciones.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que deseo que reconsidere decir la verdad.

-¿Y qué verdad es esa?... en primera señor, usted me habla como si de verdad le interesara nuestra suerte ¿Qué más le da?

-La cosa es que yo confío en Remus y creo que de verdad vio lo que dice en ese dichoso baúl de recuerdos de su hijo, por lo que podría tener una oportunidad de defenderse ante el Wizengamot.

Narcisa suspiro suavemente, sintiendo con agrado esa pizca de humanidad que otra persona le daba a su familia, sin embargo no había vuelta de hoja e inclinó la cara sabiendo con amargura lo que tenía que decir.

-Sostengo mi declaración.

-¡Pero señora Malfoy! –Exclamó Remus exasperado- ¡Van a condenar a su hijo, van a matarlo! ¿¡Que no se da cuenta?!

-¿Acaso cree que no lo sé? –respondio serena.

-Podemos obligarla a tomar Veritaserum –dijo molesto de la obstinación de la mujer- no podrá resistir tanto como Draco.

-Es cierto, no podré –respondió mirándolo fijo- pero antes de que pueda decir una sola palabra soy capaz de morderme la lengua y ahogarme con mi propia sangre antes de ustedes logren sacarme una sola palabra.

Los dos aurores se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que la mujer declaro con gran firmeza, por lo que se quedaron callados por unos instantes, hasta que Taylor Moore se levantó y salió de ahí seguido por Remus, que vio confundido a su jefe salir de la sala.

-Espere... -dijo tomándolo de un hombro mientras cerraba la puerta tras él- ¿eso es todo, no dirá nada más?

-¿Y qué quieres que diga, Remus?... ella no dirá nada y su hijo mucho menos, todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo, han tenido más de una oportunidad para defenderse y las han rechazado, no puedo hacer más.

-Pero jefe... -insistió sin saber que mas decir, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios secos- debe haber alguna manera.

-Olvídalo Remus –respondió negando con la cabeza- son caso perdido.

-Pero...

-Acéptalo –interrumpió dándose la vuelta.

_____________________________________

.


	66. Capitulo 66

.

El día del juicio de Harry por fin llegó y aunque él estaba más tranquilo por saber a sus amigos libres, estaba nervioso por lo que esos viejos magos y brujas husmearían en su vida privada.

-¿Listo cachorro? –pregunto Remus esposándolo para salir al tribunal.

-Sí.

-Déjame decirte que todos están en el atrio del ministerio, apoyándote.

-¿Todos?

-Ajá, los Weasley, la profesora y Hagrid, también el señor Joshua, Hermione e incluso Tonks está aquí.

-¿De verdad? –exclamó sonriendo, sintiéndose acompañado por sus amigos.

-Sí, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

Cuando llegó a la sala custodiado por Remus y el señor Moore, Harry notó la presencia del ministro, que como la primera vez, había exigido estar presente en el juicio; y como no era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar, supo de inmediato cual era su sitio y se dirigió ahí con paso seguro, se sentó y dejó que Remus le quitara las esposas.

-Buenos días señor Potter –saludó el señor Wilkyns ya acomodado en su ambón.

-Buenos días.

-Daremos comienzo a esta sesión y tengo entendido por este documento firmado por usted, que renunció a su derecho de tener la asistencia de un abogado.

-Así es señor.

-De acuerdo, entonces comencemos poniendo en claro los motivos que lo trajeron hasta aquí –continuo el ancianos removiendo sus pergaminos para después mirarlo de frente de nuevo- su situación es muy distinta a la de sus compañeros señor Potter, espero que lo tenga muy claro.

-Lo tengo claro.

-Comenzando con que huyó de una casa de seguridad con un reo al cual usted custodiaba.

-Pero había un...

-Ya tendrá su turno de hablar.

-De acuerdo, perdón –masculló haciendo acopio de paciencia.

-Usted también atacó a otro auror, el señor Christopher Faraday cuando éste cumplía una orden nuestra, para finalizar con que fue arrestado en una reunión mortifaga.

Harry solo asintió ante todo lo dicho por el mago, por lo que solo se quedó en silencio esperando su turno de hablar.

-Hemos revisado minuciosamente su declaración y aun tenemos muchas cosas que quisiera que nos aclarara.

-Y aquí vamos... -pensó Harry con pesar.

-Usted menciona mucho una caja de recuerdos ¿a qué se refiere?

Harry sabia que el momento de hablar de eso llegaría y aunque le pesaba dejar a Draco expuesto así, era una oportunidad para interceder por él.

-En la antigua base mortifaga encontré una caja con recuerdos de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y que había ahí?

-Había hechos muy violentos en donde se le condicionaba a Draco Malfoy de una manera atroz a ser un fiel sirviente de Voldemort.

-¿A qué refiere, con más exactitud?

-Draco Malfoy era torturado por Voldemort por no cumplir cabalmente sus órdenes.

-¿Y solamente eso había ahí?

Harry dudó... dudó en hablar sobre el otro contenido de la caja, por lo que se quedó callado unos segundos; titubeo que el señor Wilkyns notó.

-Señor Moore –dijo mirando hacia el fondo de la sala.

-¿Sí señor?

-Traiga un vaso con agua y Veritaserum para el señor Potter.

Harry oprimió los labios enfurecido e indignado, sin embargo sabía que estaba a merced de aquellas personas, por lo que solo se quedó callado y bebió la poción sin poner resistencia cuando el señor Moore se la puso en la mano.

-Bien señor Potter –dijo el presidente del Wisengamot después de unos instantes- continuemos ¿Qué más había en esa supuesta caja?

-Estaba los recuerdos de los asesinatos que Draco Malfoy había llevado a cabo.

-Vaya, que impresionante ¿Cómo de quienes?

-No vi todos, pero vi el asesinato del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt y su esposa –respondio cerrando los ojos con frustración.

Al oír eso, un murmullo se dejó escuchar en la sala, por lo que en presidente alzo una mano al tribunal para pedir silencio y poder continuar.

-¿A quién mas vio ser asesinado por Draco Malfoy?

-¿Por qué... porqué solo pregunta eso? –pregunto Harry haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad antes de responder impulsado por la poción.

-Las preguntas aquí las hago yo señor Potter, responda.

-Thomas Strauss y una mujer –respondio sin poder evitarlo.

-Continúe.

-No vi ningún otro asesinato.

-De acuerdo ¿Y donde esta?

-Fue destruida por el mismo Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y cómo pudo pasar eso?

-Fue un descuido mío, señor.

-Qué conveniente ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dice? –preguntó molesto.

-Señor Potter, yo entiendo perfectamente el actuar del grupo que lo acompaño a Malfoy Manor para llevar a cabo esa misión suicida, confiaron en usted y solamente usted fue el vinculo entre los Malfoy y ellos, así que la motivación de ellos y la de usted no son precisamente la misma.

-Todos queríamos acabar con Voldemort.

-Así es, pero usted ha violado la ley con motivos que al parecer solo ante sus ojos son justificables, como el atacar a un compañero auror cuando iba a cumplir una orden nuestra por ejemplo.

-Draco iba a ser interrogado hasta la muerte por algo que nunca iba a confesar.

-¿Y cómo estaba usted tan seguro? ¿Se da cuenta de que arriesgo vidas al arrebatarnos esa oportunidad?

-Creo que salvé más vidas matando a Voldemort ¿no cree?

Murmullos de indignación se dejaron oír de nuevo en los asientos ocupados por los demás miembros del tribunal.

-En todo caso señor Potter... -continuó el señor Wilkyns- sin la supuesta caja todo queda en palabras, es verdad que por ley no puedo aceptar su testimonio de que efectivamente Draco Malfoy haya asesinado a esas personas, pero tampoco puedo aceptar su testimonio de que ese hombre fue condicionado bajo tortura para hacer lo que hizo, en todo caso puedo basarme en las pruebas reunidas por el departamento de aurores para determinar si Draco Malfoy fue el asesino de esas personas o no.

-¡Pero esa caja existió!

-¿Y entonces porqué Draco Malfoy destruyo algo que podía servir en su defensa?

-¡Porque...!

-Yo se lo diré –interrumpió el anciano- porque tal vez usted vio lo que quería ver y esa supuesta caja solo era un baúl de recuerdos perversos y regodeo personal.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Pero no estamos aquí para determinar si esa caja existió o no en efecto, sino para ver y analizar su participación en esta complicada situación.

Harry exhalo un evidente suspiro de exasperación mientras el anciano se acomodaba los espejuelos que tenía en la punta de la nariz y continuó hablando.

-Señor Potter, leímos y discutimos con detenimiento su declaración y aunque no lo crea podemos entender hasta cierto grado sus acciones, podemos ver que actuó dejándose llevar por impulsos, que lo que en realidad sucedió y que usted se niega a ver por obvias razones, es que fue manipulado para hacer todo lo que Draco Malfoy necesitaba.

-Debe ser una broma... -mascullo sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Hizo a un lado su ética y el juramento que hizo al ingresar al cuerpo de aurores, señor Potter... y todo por hacer caso a los coqueteos de un mortífago.

Esta vez Harry se quedó callado, simplemente porque quedó atónito con lo que el mago dijo.

-Su juego fue muy peligroso –continuó el presidente con gesto adusto- y merece todo el peso de la ley al haber abandonado su puesto, atacado a un compañero y convertirse en prófugo y cómplice de un mortífago; sin embargo todo el honorable tribunal y yo analizamos esto desde todos los ángulos posibles y llegamos a una conclusión en la que la mayoría quedamos conformes... no fue nada fácil y nos llevó horas y horas de discusión.

Remus inhalo y exhalo suavemente en un intento de calmar sus crispados nervios al ver que al parecer el presidente del Wizengamot iba a dar una resolución en un al parecer nada favorable juicio para Harry.

-Deberíamos juzgarlo como cualquier persona señor Potter, porque a fin de cuentas eso es y nosotros no somos conocidos por hacer concesiones a nadie solo por ser famoso, así que usted debería pasar una buena temporada de su vida en Azkaban, sin embargo hemos tomado en cuenta lo que hizo dentro de esa casa junto a la Orden del fénix y debemos reconocer que usted guió a un grupo de personas que llevaron a cabo lo que hasta ahora nadie había logrado.

-No fui solo yo.

-Silencio, no tiene turno de hablar.

-Con un carajo... -masculló tamborileando sus dedos en el reposabrazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Y aunque su actuar fue deleznable al ser motivado por intereses personales, reconocemos que una de sus intenciones no fue unirse al bando oscuro; usted y la Orden del Fénix liberaron a la comunidad mágica y muggle de una de las más terribles amenazas y ese es un servicio que ha sido tomado muy en cuenta a su favor, así que la sentencia es esta...

Remus se removió inquieto en su lugar al ver que el temido momento había llegado.

-No pasará tiempo en Azkaban, pero se le suspende por tiempo indefinido de sus actividades como auror hasta que este honorable tribunal lo considere necesario, por lo que tendrá que comparecer ante nosotros cada mes para llevar a cabo una sesión de análisis en donde determinaremos si usted ya merece incorporarse al servicio o no, por lo demás queda libre y puede retirarse en cuanto el papeleo que eso conlleva se lleve a cabo, se termina la sesión.

Y con un mazazo que hizo respingar a Harry, el presidente del tribunal dio por terminado el juicio; Remus caminó de inmediato hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro viendo que el chico estaba como aturdido y no podía culparlo, él también lo estaba pero no era momento de dejarlo notar, más bien quiso ser un apoyo para él por lo que le sonrió mientras se inclinaba un poco.

-Tranquilo, ya todo está bien, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Harry solo asintió y se dejó conducir de regreso al departamento de aurores para hacer el papeleo y en todo ese proceso se mantuvo callado, fue hasta que estampó su firma cuando por fin el señor Moore se sintió libre de poder hablar.

-Escucha Harry... -dijo viendo al chico sentado frente a él- quiero que sepas que considero que fue muy injusto el que hayas sido suspendido, pero también considera que siendo el Wizengamot como es, puedo decir que hasta te salió barato.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Remus de pie a un lado de Harry- ¡Eso es una tontería!

-No Remus, el jefe tiene razón –exclamó Harry como desplomado en la silla y mirando la hoja de papel que acababa de firmar- sabes que no es la primera vez que estoy ante ellos y si querían condenarme por usar un simple Expecto patronus aun en defensa propia, el que no hayan metido mi culo en Azkaban ya es ganancia.

Remus bufó con impotencia sabiendo que efectivamente Harry tenía razón.

-Mejor ve a ver a tus amigos Harry –dijo el jefe con una pequeña sonrisa- te están esperando en el atrio, ellos te darán el confort que ahora necesitas.

Harry sonrió cansinamente y asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

-Nos veremos pronto –exclamó el jefe dándole la mano.

-Más pronto de lo que cree ¿Cuándo será el juicio de Draco?

El jefe suspiró pensando que por poco se escapaba de esa.

-Aun no lo sé.

-No puedo ejercer pero no tengo prohibido entrar aquí ¿cierto?

-Muy cierto.

-Entonces vendré mañana a ponerme al corriente con lo de los Malfoy, nos vemos.

-Te acompaño –dijo Remus.

-No Remus, gracias pero quiero caminar solo si no te importa.

-Está bien –respondio el auror sonriendo- nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

______________________________________

Esa noche Harry durmió de corrido por primera vez en semanas, su jefe había tenido razón pues el cariño de todos los que le esperaban en el atrio le había hecho sentir realmente bien; pero al día siguiente mientras se alistaba en la habitación que tuvo que compartir con Ron debido al lleno total de la madriguera, su amigo se asomó al baño mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

-¿Y qué pasará con los Malfoy?

Harry no contestó al momento, pero lo miró a través del espejo sin dejar de cepillarse, luego escupió y se tomó su tiempo en quedar listo.

-No lo sé –dijo al fin saliendo de ahí secándose la cara con una toalla- pero pienso ir hoy a ver a Remus, debo saber cuándo será el juicio y también quiero ver a Draco.

Ron solo asintió en silencio para después salir de ahí siguiendo a su amigo rumbo al comedor, en donde toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida por primera vez en mucho tiempo y Harry no quiso echar a perder aquella atmosfera de júbilo con la preocupación que le atenazaba el pecho.

Pero él no era el único que tenía planes pues el ministro Thomas Gibson había programado una conferencia de prensa a medio día.

-Todos los medios están confirmados –dijo Martin Adams.

-Perfecto –respondio el ministro revisando su discurso.

-¿Leyó todas las declaraciones, señor?

-Por supuesto, no soy estúpido ¿sabes?

-Perdón señor, eso lo sé, pero no debemos dejar escapar ningún detalle.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón pero tengo todo controlado.

Cuando llegó el medio día, un montón de gente estaba reunida en el atrio del ministerio, por lo que cuando llegó Harry le llamó la atención ver a diversos medios de comunicación en aparente espera de alguien, así que lleno de curiosidad llegó hasta ellos quedándose atrás viendo que de repente todos se movilizaban.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el ministro Thomas Gibson de pie en una pequeña plataforma, con su asistente a un lado suyo- he convocado esta rueda de prensa por un motivo muy importante y esa es informar al público de lo que hasta ahora he hecho en mi administración, hay algo que debo decir que cambiará el rumbo de nuestra historia como comunidad mágica –dijo dando una dramática y estudiada pausa para luego continuar- hasta ahora ha habido mucho descontento debido a que la gente piensa que no hago nada al respecto con nuestra seguridad, que solamente me escudo detrás de mi cargo, pues bien, lo que la gente no sabe es que he estado trabajando arduamente en una misión secreta en colaboración con el departamento de aurores y que gracias a eso, debo informar que finalmente y después de mucho trabajo, esfuerzo y sacrificio, el que no debía ser nombrado... ¡ha muerto!

Tanto los periodistas como Harry quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar al ministro para reaccionar después en tropel y comenzar una avalancha de preguntas que prácticamente ensordeció a Harry.

-Queridos amigos... -continuo el ministro alzando las manos para apaciguarlos- voy a entregarles un informe completo de cómo estuvo toda esta odisea para informarlos a detalle pues unas preguntas aquí y de prisa no aportarían la información necesaria, además de organizar con mi asistente entrevistas privadas con cada uno de ustedes, así que tengan el favor de seguirlo y agendar una cita con él.

-¡Señor ministro! ¿¡Quien participó en la misión?! ¡Señor ministro!

El ministro se fue por una puerta mientras un par de aurores impedían que los periodistas se le acercaran, por lo que después se dirigieron al asistente, que comenzó a organizarlos para poder entrevistar al ministro.

Harry se alejó de todo ese barullo y aun sin salir de su asombro se dirigió al departamento de aurores encontrándose en el camino, alejándose de la gente también, a Remus.

-¡Remus! ¿Acabas de oír eso? –pregunto esperando que el ascensor abriera.

-Sí Harry, nos enteramos de la conferencia esta mañana y vine a oír.

-Ese hombre no tiene límites ¡es el colmo del cinismo!

-Lo sé cachorro, lo sé; también tenemos una copia del informe que dará a los medios y ahí no se menciona el nombre de ninguno de ustedes... si no es tonto, sabe que los periodistas irían con ustedes de inmediato y por lo que puedo ver, él sabe que lo ustedes menos quieren, es fama por lo que hicieron.

-Ese bastardo...

-Sí, el muy hijo de puta está haciendo caravanas con sombrero ajeno; ahora resulta que gracias a él Voldemort está muerto.

Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio un rato más hasta llegar al piso al que iban.

-No es necesario que me digas a que vienes –dijo Remus caminando entre los cubículos de los aurores para llegar a su oficina.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la oficina de Remus, Harry tomó una silla y se sentó viendo a su amigo sentarse en el escritorio y cruzarse de brazos.

-Sí, es más que obvio que vengo a ver a Draco y saber cuándo es su juicio, saber quién es su abogado y esas cosas –ante el silencio de Remus, Harry preguntó: -Porque si tiene abogado ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué crees que habría de tenerlo, lo solicitó la primera vez?

-Pues no, pero ahora es distinto, su madre está con él.

Remus miró el rostro de Harry, esperanzado y ansioso a partes iguales y supo que no podía seguir callando.

-Ya no quiere luchar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú sabes que quiero decir.

-No, no lo sé –replicó impaciente. Remus guardo silencio observando los ojos verdes mirarlo fijo- esta su madre... -dijo comenzando a discernir que era aquella pesadez que le oprimía el pecho.

-Ella está de acuerdo y lo apoya... yo no sé qué tipo de conexión tengan esos dos, tal vez tendría que vivir lo que vivieron para entenderlo, pero la situación es así; ellos no han solicitado un abogado y además se han declarado culpables.

-¿Qué?... no, no, espera... -exclamó sonriendo incrédulo- eso no es posible.

-Lo es Harry ¿Por qué crees que hemos retrasado la entrega de sus declaraciones? El presidente del Wizengamot ya las está exigiendo, pero teníamos la esperanza de que rectificaran pero no han querido.

-Tengo que verlo.

-Harry...

-¡Tengo que verlo! ¿¡Que no entiendes?! –exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-Tranquilo, yo sé, yo te entiendo.

-Quiero ir ahora, no está incomunicado ¿verdad? No es como en su anterior arresto, es decir...

-Los cargos son los mismos y lo sabes, pero no, esta vez no está incomunicado.

-Entonces vamos ya.

Y así salieron de la oficina para iniciar el trayecto que los llevaba a las celdas temporales; para ese entonces ya se había corrido la voz de que estaba ahí y de lo que realmente había sucedido en la mansión Malfoy y los aurores que antes se habían vuelto en su contra por su aparente traición, ahora al verlo pasar le sonreían y algunos lo detenían para darle la mano, disculparse y felicitarlo.

-Gracias, pero no lo hice yo solo –respondió con forzada amabilidad un auror veterano- también la Orden del Fénix y los Malfoy lograron esto.

-Dudé de ti muchacho, pero por algo eres "El niño que vivió" –respondio el auror como si no hubiera escuchado lo último.

-Ya supimos lo que dijo el ministro en su conferencia de prensa, el muy bastardo... -dijo otro que se había acercado también- se está atribuyendo lo que tú hiciste.

-Sí, pero no fui solo yo, entiendan que esto se logro gracias a la colaboración de la Orden del Fénix y los Malfoy.

Esta vez sí parecieron ponerle atención, pues a la sola mención de los Malfoy, ambos hombres se miraron entre sí sin decir nada, pero no hubo necesidad pues no solo los hechos de batalla ya se sabían, sino otros detalles también.

-Bueno pues gracias de nuevo Harry –concluyó uno de los aurores sonriéndole y dándole el paso, lo mismo que el otro que le palmeó la espalda antes de retirarse.

-Ya lo saben ¿no? –dijo Harry continuando su camino- el chisme ya se corrió como si estuviéramos en una maldita lavandería.

-No hagas caso.

-No, si no les hago caso, pero nadie tiene el derecho de meterse en mi vida privada.

-Lo sé cachorro, pero no tiene caso que te desgastes en algo inevitable.

Chasqueando lo boca con exasperación, Harry ya no dijo nada.

_________________________________

.


	67. Capitulo 67

.

___________________________________

Después de rascar sus manos las observó asqueado.

-Parece que tengo sarna –pensó viendo su piel áspera.

Entonces la puerta de pesada madera se abrió dejando entrar a la persona que menos esperó ver.

-Harry...

Por un instante pensó que era algún tipo de truco de los aurores, pero no... esa forma de mirarlo y de sonreírle solo era de una persona.

-Draco -dijo Harry cerrando tras de sí y caminando hacia él.

El corazón de Draco salto y le pareció que una colonia de mariposas aleteó enloquecida en su pecho y estómago.

-Oh Draco... -exclamó acercándosele mientras abría los brazos.

-No... -dijo dando un paso atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? Soy yo, Harry.

-Ya lo sé –respondio rascándose una muñeca- pero no puedes abrazarme, no así...

-¿Así cómo?

-¿Acaso no es evidente? –respondio como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Harry lo observó y notó sus manos irritadas y a saber cómo estaría la demás piel oculta; además tenía profundas ojeras y su rostro reflejaba enorme cansancio, sin embargo Harry sabía que el rubio no se refería a eso, así que solo suspiro y se le acercó lentamente.

-No han dejado que te laves las manos ¿verdad?

-No y tampoco me han dejado bañar en semanas ¡en semanas!... soy un asco, soy un asco –masculló rascándose de nuevo las manos, pero quedó impactado cuando sintió los brazos de Harry, quien solo la abrazó sin más.

Estaba quieto, con su pecho pegado al de Harry y los ojos muy abiertos viendo por encima de su hombro.

-Está bien... -susurró Harry.

-No... -respondio con un susurro- no debes tocarme... estoy más nauseabundo que nunca.

-Yo no lo noto, para mí eres perfecto.

-Pero no lo soy... soy un...

-Shhh...

Y quiso alejarse, escapar, huir... pero no lo hizo, no pudo, y ese aroma fresco de Harry invadió sus sentidos y poco a poco comenzó a relajarse.

-No pienses en nada, solo cierra los ojos –dijo colocándole suavemente una mano en la nuca.

Ese último toque lo hizo descansar la mejilla en el hombro del auror quien no quitó su mano de ahí, pero después de unos instantes fue bajándola hasta llegar a su espalda y comenzar a frotarla en círculos.

Las manos de Draco habían quedado atrapadas entre ambos cuerpos, por lo que solo se quedó quieto dejándose abrazar y Harry lo sentía... percibía que ese cuerpo delgado y tieso poco a poco iba amoldándose al suyo.

Permanecieron así un par de minutos hasta que Harry lo soltó para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos y preguntarle:

-¿Ya mejor?

Y de nueva cuenta Draco había quedado sin habla, pues ni Harry le había tocado de aquella manera, con la palma de su mano de lleno en la asquerosa cicatriz de su cara, cicatriz que lo volvió a la realidad haciéndolo dar un paso hacia atrás para deshacer el toque.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias –respondió colocándose la mano en su mejilla marcada sintiendo aun el calor de la mano de Harry.

-Estás demacrado, supongo que no has podido dormir bien.

-¿Y cómo podría hacerlo en ese asqueroso camastro? –Respondio volviendo a rascar sus manos mientras señalaba el camastro con un gesto despectivo- prefiero morirme de pie.

-¿Y cómo le haces entonces?

-Me quedo de pie hasta que no puedo más, entonces no me queda más remedio que sentarme en la orilla y dormitar recargado en la pared.

-Tampoco has comido bien, has perdido peso.

-Ni loco comería lo que los aurores me traen, siendo quien soy son capaces de orinar en el plato, no gracias.

-Pero algo has tenido que comer ¿no?

-Curiosamente ha sido Lupin quien me ha traído comida.

-¿Remus?

-Sí, dice que su esposa la ha preparado y me asegura que no le ha puesto nada raro, y bueno... -dijo alzándose de hombros- no me ha quedado más que creerle, pero siendo la comida lo único que puede traerme paso del desayuno y la cena, pero eso está bien porque tampoco me da hambre, así que con una comida me basta.

-Conociéndote es bueno ver que no hayas decidido morir de inanición -Draco solo se alzó de hombros- la esposa de Remus es Tonks.

-¿Quién?

-Nymphadora Tonks, tu prima, la hija de tu tía Andrómeda.

-¿Ah sí?

-¿No te lo dijo?

-No lo sé, probablemente; no es como que realmente le ponga atención a todo lo que el licántropo dice... y a todo esto ¿cómo es que estás aquí, acaso ya estás libre?

-Sí.

-Lo esperaba –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- el Wizengamot sería absolutamente incompetente si esto resultaba de otra manera... bueno, de hecho lo es pero al menos esta vez no se equivocaron.

-Sí, pero ya no puedo ejercer.

-¿Cómo?

-Estoy suspendido por tiempo indefinido, ellos reevaluaran mi caso cada mes.

Draco lo miró sorprendido para luego reír con ironía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Vaya... vas a una misión suicida a hacer lo que ninguno de ellos, con todos sus años de experiencia y sabiduría –dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- ha podido lograr y así es como te pagan.

-Son unos hijos de puta ciertamente, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa en este momento –dijo sentándose e invitándolo a hacer lo mismo- por favor... -añadió al verlo hacer muecas al ver el camastro para al fin acceder a sentarse su lado.

-Bien ¿y que es aquello que tanto te preocupa?

-Tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí Draco ¿Cómo es eso de que estás declarándote culpable, pensaste que yo no me enteraría?

-Por lo general no hago las cosas pensando en tu opinión.

-¡Estás declarándote culpable! –exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y? eso soy ¿no? yo maté a esos ministros, a esos magos y muggles y la verdad perdí la cuenta, pero si soy sincero y si tú también lo eres, sabes perfectamente que con facilidad sobrepasan los cien.

Harry negó con exasperación mientras daba pasos impacientes.

-Las cosas no son blanco y negro, tú fuiste obligado y por si fuera poco mataste a Nagini.

-Lo de Nagini no fue justicia, fue venganza, así que no cuenta –exclamó haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-¡Van a matarte Draco! –Dijo sentándose de repente junto a él y mirándolo con angustia- ¡a ti y a tu madre también! ¿¡Quieres eso para ella después de haber luchado tanto estos años?!

El gesto de Draco se endureció al escuchar lo último.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, así que no te entrometas en donde no te llaman.

-Me entrometo sí, me entrometo... -respondio con firmeza- y no me importa si te gusta o no, no puedo permitir que vayas directo al cadalso como si nada.

Draco suspiro dándose cuenta de que en verdad nunca pensó en la reacción de Harry, realmente no esperaba volver a verlo.

-Escucha –dijo Harry intentando serenarse para poder razonar con él- las cosas ya no son como antes, ahora tienes a tu madre de nuevo ¿acaso no te gustaría una nueva vida para ella, verla feliz como siempre quisiste?

Draco guardó silencio como única respuesta mientras Harry hacía un gesto de impaciencia al verlo callado.

-Ahora estás sano ¿no?... ya no tendrás las fiebres, ni siquiera el síndrome de abstinencia.

Draco lo miró un momento para luego volver la vista al frente de nuevo sonriendo con ironía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te has sentido mal? –preguntó al verle la mueca.

-Es verdad, no he tenido esos malditos dolores por falta de medicamentos y técnicamente ya no tendré esas fiebres.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Te parezco sano, Potter? –exclamó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se descolocó un momento, tanto por la pregunta como por la forma de llamarlo.

-Yo sé que... que aun no –respondio titubeante- pero ya no es como antes ¿no?

Draco exhalo un suspiro y volvió a mirar al frente.

-No tengo que hablar de eso contigo.

-Draco –continuó Harry desesperándose por encontrar de nueva cuenta ese muro que le impedía acercarse más- sé que será muy difícil, que te parecerá una lucha tortuosa enfrentarte a ese grupo de viejos pero...

-Yo no les tengo miedo –interrumpió con la vista fija al frente.

-Eso es justo lo que temo, mira... yo sé que no quieres que vean nada de lo que vivieron estando con él, pero después de esto piensa en que te podrás alejar y jamás volverás a verles la cara a ninguno de ellos.

Pero Draco no contestó, solo seguía obstinadamente viendo al frente.

-Mírame... -dijo levantándose y acuclillándose frente a él y tomándole las manos- por favor mírame y dime algo.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

-Qué lucharás... que lucharás por ti y por tu madre.

Draco lo miro y vio la desesperación en los ojos verdes y de repente la furia se esfumó.

-No me pides cualquier cosa –dijo con voz serena.

-Yo lo sé ¡yo lo sé! –Respondio con voz contenida- pero mereces vivir Draco, tú y tu madre merecen vivir libres de ese maldito ser demoniaco.

-¿Quieres que me declare inocente?

-Sí, eso quiero.

Draco supo que esa lucha estaba perdida, que no habría manera de razonar con el moreno.

-Esta bien –dijo entonces sorprendiendo a Harry- déjame pensarlo.

-Estás mintiéndome –respondio sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

-No, hablo en serio... es solo que cuesta mucho imaginar a esos viejos intentando entender.

-Pero no estarás solo –exclamó animándose al verlo en otra actitud- yo estaré contigo en todo momento, nadie puede prohibírmelo, ni siquiera esos viejos, además le diré al señor Moore que exija una clausula de confidencialidad.

Draco sonrió y asintió en silencio mientras veía la esperanza burbujear en el rostro de Harry.

-No me mientas Draco, no me mientas... -dijo transformando su rostro en uno suplicante- tu vida va en ello y eso es lo más importante para mí.

-Sigo sin entender porqué –respondio manteniendo su actitud tranquila.

-No necesitas entender el porqué te amo, ya hemos hablado de eso antes, solo quiero que no me estés engañando... por favor, mira le diré a Remus que tome tu declaración de nuevo y la de tu madre también.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

-Porque el Wizengamot ya está esperando sus declaraciones y el señor Moore ha tenido a bien en retrasarlas.

-No entiendo porqué, llevan tras de mí mucho tiempo.

-El sabe, Remus y yo le hemos dicho lo que había en los recuerdos y él ha creído en nuestra palabra.

-¡No tenías derecho! –Exclamó levantándose furioso- ¡No tenías ningún maldito derecho!

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de luchar por ti –respondio sin amilanarse- pero en todo caso no sirve de nada mi testimonio, solo tú puedes hablar de eso ante el tribunal.

Draco lo miró enojado y caminó impaciente por el lugar.

-Estamos cerca Draco –dijo levantándose y caminando hasta él- lucha un poco más.

Draco apretó los labios mirando a otro lado y poco a poco comenzó a calmarse para después mirar a Harry con gesto serio.

-Lo pensaré.

-Promételo.

-Lo prometo.

Unos toquidos en la puerta hicieron que Harry lo abrazara diciendo:

-Ya debo irme, por favor no te des por vencido.

Draco cerró los ojos en el momento de recibir el abrazo dejando que la calidez de Harry invadiera su cuerpo y sin decir nada más el auror lo soltó sonriéndole para salir de ahí y dejarlo solo nuevamente.

_____________________________________

-Tráelo ya –dijo Moore a Remus cuando Harry se fue- el señor Wilkyns me dijo que le llevara las declaraciones desde hace una hora.

_____________________________________

Cuando el señor Wilkyns recibió las declaraciones, miró molesto al jefe de aurores.

-Tardó demasiado ¿no que ya las tenía listas?

-Lamento la demora –respondio sin más el hombre.

El jefe del Wizengamot solo asintió y cerró la puerta.

____________________________________

-El viejo ya reunió en junta a todo el Wizengamot –dijo Remus a su jefe en su oficina- no sé cuanto tempo pasen estudiando el expediente de Draco y de su madre.

-El de su madre se reduce a su declaración, pero el del chico es inmenso, pidieron todo desde que iniciamos hace años, aun así no creo que demoren mucho tiempo, créeme.

Y tuvo razón, pues el juicio se fechó para dos días después de haber entregado las declaraciones.

____________________________________

-Mientras hayan cambiado sus declaraciones no importa, eso abre una puerta para luchar –dijo Harry a Remus, cuando el chico fue a visitarlo a su casa- mientras más pronto los juzguen mejor, siento que la espera angustia mas.

-Sí, eso es cierto.

-Toma –dijo Tonks llegando con un té- iré a ver a Teddy para que charlen a gusto.

-Gracias.

-Te conseguí un pase para que estés en el juicio –dijo Remus- solo como espectador, eso no es usual así que no llames la atención ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Remus, solo espero que los viejos no pongan reparo en ello.

-Técnicamente no estarás ahí como auror, solo como espectador autorizado.

-Y dime ¿qué actitud tuvo cuando declaró nuevamente?

-Estaba tranquilo, realmente me sorprende que te haya escuchado, aunque no dijo mucho en sí, solo dijo que se declaraba inocente y que solo ante el Wizengamot explicaría sus razones.

-Ya veo... ¿y Narcisa?

-La dejamos verla y él le dijo que se encargaría de todo pero que guardara su derecho a permanecer en silencio.

-Dios, son tan complicados –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de té- pero sé que será un juicio muy duro y que serán implacables con ellos, pero quiero que me vea ahí, que sepa que no está solo.

Remus guardo silencio mientras miraba su té.

-Suéltalo ya Remus.

El auror lo miró y sonrió débilmente para luego decir:

-¿Enamorado de Draco Malfoy?... ¿acaso no has tenido suficiente en esta vida?

Harry suspiro y se alzo de hombros.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Ni yo mismo sé cómo pasó, solo sé que nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

-¿No será que como él no te responde como lo haría otra persona, te aferras a él?

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil –respondio riendo- pero no... yo siento algo que no puedo explicar –añadió mirándolo- he logrado ver más allá de lo que cualquiera lo haría, pude ver lo que hay detrás de la cara de ese hombre y créeme cuando te digo que lo que siento no es un espejismo.

Remus lo observó y asintió con cierta resignación al ver la pasión con la que el chico hablaba.

-Sí, para tu mala fortuna creo que lo dices es verdad.

-¿Mala fortuna? –Repitió recargado en el confortable sofá taza en mano- mala fortuna es haberlo conocido así hasta ahora.

-Vas a sufrir mucho Harry, más de lo que ya lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-Pero soy fuerte –respondio con convicción- y pase lo que pase en el juicio siempre estaré para él.

________________________________________

.


	68. Capitulo 68

.

__________________________________

Cuándo llegó a su casa, no tardó mucho en recibir una visita.

-Pasa Ron, me da gusto verte –dijo dándole permiso de salir de la chimenea.

-A mi también amigo, no hemos podido platicar con toda esta locura.

Cuando se encontró con una soda en la mano, el pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio.

-No he podido dormir bien con todo lo que está pasando ¿supiste lo que dijo el ministro?

-Yo estaba ahí cuando dio la conferencia y me quede como lelo... la verdad no esperaba tanto descaro de ese tipo.

-Espera que ninguno de nosotros hablemos y ciertamente lo que menos queremos es publicidad sobre eso, aun hay muchos mortífagos sueltos y no queremos exponernos a lo tonto; el principal mal ya está eliminado.

-Así es.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Harry comprendió que Ron no solo estaba ahí para hablar de la conferencia de prensa del ministro.

-¿Y cómo están tus padres?

-Vamos Harry, yo también soy auror, también me entero de todo- Harry sonrió levemente viendo su intento de platica prácticamente pateado- ¿Es cierto? –Continuó Ron con voz tranquila- ¿lo de Malfoy es cierto?

-Sí –respondió con voz serena, pero con un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados... temor por verse confrontado por alguien que era como un hermano y cuya aprobación siempre era importante, pero también con la convicción que le daba la seguridad y certeza de sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué él?

-¿Y por qué no?... me duele ver la decepción en tus ojos, Ron; pero las cosas son así, me enamoré de Draco Malfoy, así de simple –exclamó llanamente.

Ron se recargó en el sofá viendo su soda, como queriendo hablar y a la vez no, o más bien como intentando explicarse a sí mismo las cosas; y Harry lo entendió y por eso se quedó callado dándole tiempo a su amigo.

-Sí yo no hubiera estado en este caso desde el principio –dijo al fin Ron sin dejar de mirar su soda- diría que Malfoy te está manipulando, pero creo que de todos sus recursos, ese sería precisamente el único que Malfoy no usaría, ni contigo ni con nadie, así que solo puedo preguntar ¿Qué viste en él que te hizo arriesgar todo?

-Sí crees que me arriesgué tanto solo por lo que siento por él, estás muy equivocado; yo hice lo que hice porque era lo correcto y así hubiese sido otro mortífago del que estuviésemos hablando pero en su misma situación, haría exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Y también te enamorarías de ese otro mortífago?

Harry percibió el reproche en la voz de Ron, pero sabía muy bien que no podía culparlo en lo absoluto.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Ron? ¿O qué quieres que te diga?... encontré a la persona que toda la vida he estado esperando y resultó ser Draco Malfoy.

-¿La persona que has estado esperando? –repitió sonriendo irónicamente sin poder evitarlo- ¿un hombre que tiene el cuerpo, la mente y la vida destrozados es el hombre correcto para ti?... mira... -continuó al verlo quedarse callado- sé que yo no soy absolutamente nadie para decirte que puedes o no puedes hacer pero ¿Qué esperas de todo esto?... no quiero ofenderte pero es como si te hubieras enamorado de una estatua.

-¿Por qué?

Ron exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de decir:

-Por nada.

-No, en serio, no me ofendes y quisiera escuchar tu punto- dijo queriendo darle la oportunidad a su amigo de entender.

-Bien... -dijo Ron viendo la disponibilidad de Harry- En primera no es una chica y nadie se hace gay solo porque alguien de su mismo sexo se enamora de él y tú hablas como si dieras por sentado que él siente lo mismo que tú y ese solo es un obstáculo de tantos.

-De tantos... -repitió pensativo- ¿y el siguiente?

-¿Estás tomando esto a broma? –preguntó molesto.

-No Ron, quiero escuchar todos tus puntos de vista.

El pelirrojo solo hizo un chasquido con la lengua y continuó hablando.

-Ese solo sería el más convencional de los problemas sin siquiera decir que es de Malfoy de quien estamos hablando -Ron observó a su amigo permanecer en silencio, en espera de todo lo que tuviera que decir y agradeció esa oportunidad de decir todo lo que pensaba- Harry... -continuó dejando su soda en la mesita de centro e inclinándose hacia adelante para recargar sus codos en sus rodillas- créeme cuando te digo que no odio a Malfoy, el verdadero responsable ya está muerto y mi odio es para él, pero ese malnacido no solo acabó con la vida de Percy, el ministro y muchos mas... también acabo con la vida de Malfoy; del hombre que conocimos en Hogwarts ya no queda nada, solo existe un hombre roto que odia al mundo, un hombre cerrado en su totalidad que no deja acercarse a nadie, ni emocional y mucho menos físicamente ¿Qué esperas de alguien así?

-Lo espero todo –respondio sin más haciendo que Ron lo mirara sorprendido por un instante y exasperado en otro- no Ron, escuché cada palabra, lo juro –añadió al verle el gesto- y entiendo tu punto, es más, si la situación fuera inversa, probablemente yo no estaría hablando con tanta calma y paciencia como tú y eso es algo que te agradezco.

-No lo hagas, los floreros ya los rompí en casa.

Por un instante Harry lo miró impactado para después ver una pequeña sonrisa asomar en los labios de Ron.

-Idiota –dijo dejando su soda en la mesa- Ron, yo entiendo, de verdad, pero en ese tiempo lo llegué a conocer como ninguno de ustedes lo hizo.

-¿No será que ves lo que quieres ver?

-Vi cosas terribles, así que no, no es eso lo que yo quiero ver o necesite ver.

-Pero Harry, es un mortífago condenado ¿A dónde piensas llegar?

-El peleará por su libertad.

-Puede ser, pero en esa libertad tú no estás incluido.

-¿Y cómo sabes qué no?

-Porque hablamos de Malfoy.

-Yo estoy seguro que sí, hay un lugar en su vida para mí -Ron iba a hablar pero se quedó callado al verlo hablar con tanto convencimiento- Hay vida en él, su alma no está muerta.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Yo lo vi, me di cuenta.

-¿Acaso él te dio algún tipo de aliciente o esperanza, él respondio a tus intenciones? –preguntó absteniéndose a sí mismo de auto contestarse negativamente.

-Pues no, al contrario, me rechazó mil veces.

-¿Y entonces?

-Pero yo sé que en el fondo si me quiere.

-Sí, pero en el fondo del mar.

-No Ron, yo lo conozco, yo sé que si aunque él diga que no.

-Según tú, su no significa sí.

-Mas o menos.

-¿Te estás escuchando? hablas como un maldito acosador.

Harry exhaló un suspiro de exasperación mientras se ponía de pie impaciente.

-No me entiendes.

-No Harry, no te entiendo, solo entiendo lo que veo y yo veo a un hombre destruido y con un pie en la tumba al que dices amar y lo cual francamente me asombra; pero obviando el hecho de que yo no veo lo que tú ves en otro hombre, pasemos de eso, solo dime ¿realmente tienes esperanzas en algo con Malfoy o solo quieres salvar su vida?

-Ambas cosas –dijo viendo el gesto de decepción en su amigo- él siente algo por mi Ron, yo lo sé, yo lo siento, yo lo vi.

Ron lo miró y luego preguntó haciendo acopio de paciencia.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, por tu gay radar?

-Sí Ron, en parte por mi gay radar –exclamó rodando los ojos- cuando descubrí mis sentimientos, indagué en sus preferencias.

-¿Estás diciéndome que Malfoy es gay? –preguntó entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

-Sí y antes de que me sueltes otro rollo en donde me digas que eso no es posible, déjame decirte que ni siquiera él lo sabía y de hecho no sé si lo sepa ahora, francamente me cuesta mucho meterme en sus pensamientos, además estuvimos en circunstancias difíciles estás semanas, con su salud y planeando el ataque, pero escucha... -dijo sentándose de nuevo como para darle más énfasis a sus palabras- Yo lo amo, es mi vida y estoy dispuesto a todo por él, le prometí que nunca lo iba a abandonar, que yo le protegería y que nada malo le volvería a pasar.

Ron lo miró ya sin decir nada, viendo la pasión y convencimiento en los ojos, palabras y actitud de Harry y luego de unos instantes inclinó el rostro aceptando por fin que aquellos sentimientos ya fuesen verdaderos o solo un espejismo, no habría poder humano que los arrancara de su corazón.

-¿Por qué siempre escoges lo más complicado? –Dijo al fin mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada; Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y luego simplemente encogerse de hombros- Nunca dejará que te le acerques –exclamó recargándose hacia atrás- sabes eso ¿no?

-¿Y si yo te dijera, Ron... que él ya ha dormido entre mis brazos? –respondio recargándose también en el sofá, como descansando del debate de convencimiento que había tenido.

-¿Qué? –exclamó creyendo haber oído mal.

-Doy un paso y me regresa cien, pero poco a poco me ha ido dejando acercarme... Ron... -añadió buscando las palabras correctas con las que expresar el sentimiento que le llenaba el alma- lo quiero tanto que siento que el amor me ahoga... tanto así que me angustia y al mismo tiempo me llena de esperanza.

Ron lo miro en silencio y luego inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa cansina.

-Estás hasta el cuello, amigo.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Esto no te traerá nada bueno, al menos sabes eso ¿no?

-Quién sabe –respondio alzándose de hombros- la vida da sorpresas.

________________________________

El juicio había sido programado para las once de la mañana pero Harry había llegado desde las nueve, así que sintiéndose nervioso cruzó el enorme atrio del ministerio hacia los ascensores.

-¡Espera! –gritó alguien haciéndole detener el cierre de la ruidosa reja del ascensor.

-¡Ron! –Exclamó sorprendido al ver a su amigo entrar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podía reincorporarme al servicio en cuando terminara todo este asunto, pero decidí venir hoy para estar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí Harry, para apoyarte... mira, no mentiré, sé que todo este asunto tuyo con Malfoy es una completa locura y sé también que va directo al desastre y si yo supiera que de algún modo puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, lo haría; pero te conozco y sé que no lo harás, pero somos amigos, podré no estar de acuerdo contigo, pero te apoyaré en lo que sea -Harry sonrió realmente conmovido- y la familia está dividida porque es obvio que ya todos saben.

-Tú les dijiste –exclamó lazando una ceja.

-Bueno, mejor que lo supieran por mí y no por otra fuente no confiable.

-Ajá.

-Y sorprendentemente mis padres concuerdan conmigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, hablamos hasta la madrugada y los tres estamos de acuerdo en que eres un idiota -La incipiente sonrisa de Harry se borró para dar paso al enojo- pero vuelvo a lo mismo... -se apresuró a decir al verlo- eres familia y como tal estamos contigo.

El enojo comenzó a esfumarse casi con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

-Ellos también vendrán, pero como este juicio probablemente será uno de varios y muy tardados también, vendrán en un par de horas.

-Ya veo... gracias –dijo sintiéndose confortado.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de aurores, fueron directamente a la oficina de Remus.

-Tomen –dijo el auror entregándoles una credencial con un broche- son pases con acceso al tribunal.

-¿Tú también Ron? –pregunto Harry sujetándose el pase en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta.

-¿No ya te lo había dicho? –respondio haciendo lo mismo con su pase.

-Sí, pero yo pensé que esperarías en el cuartel.

-No, estaré en la sala también.

-Por favor –comenzó Remus viéndolos alternativamente para detenerse en Harry- principalmente tú, no armes barullo ni ningún tipo de escándalo, no hables, no interfieras.

-¿Puedo parpadear?

-No si eso llama la atención de alguna manera.

Harry suspiro mientras se reacomodaba el pase en su chaqueta; pero aunque intentara aparentar lo contrario, Remus y Ron podían ver claramente que se moría de nervios.

-¿Podría verlo antes del juicio?

-No –respondio Remus sin siquiera levantar la vista de sus papeles.

-Tan solo un minuto.

-Yo te aconsejo que mejor ya estés dentro del tribunal cuando él llegue, así le daremos menos oportunidades al Wizengamot de armar barullo por tu presencia.

-Pero no tienen porqué prohibirme la entrada.

-No, pero son viejos retrogradas que les gusta joder al prójimo –intervino Ron- además ¿Qué le vas a decir? Solo lo pondrás más nervioso.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Faltan quince minutos para las diez ¿Por qué no se adelantan? –dijo Remus.

-Sí, eso haremos –respondio Harry levantándose y saliendo seguido de Ron.

__________________________________

Había permanecido sentado, recargado en la pared dormitando a ratos hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y recibir un plato de avena caliente de un auror que coloco en el camastro; ni siquiera lo miró, solo permaneció mirando una cucaracha que iba y venía por la pared de enfrente y no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez dando paso a un rostro conocido.

-Buenos días Draco –saludó Remus viendo el plato de avena en el camastro- ni siquiera desayunaste... debiste haberlo hecho, necesitarás energías.

Draco ni siquiera lo miró, solo obedeció en silencio cuando le pidieron extender los brazos para esposarlo, luego fue escoltado por Remus y cinco aurores más como si en cualquier momento pudiese escapar.

Solo se dejaba conducir sin siquiera prestar atención por donde iba, total, no que eso le fuese a servir de algo como en sus misiones en las que tenía que conocer el terreno. Y finalmente llegaron a la sala de juicios del Wizengamot en donde los esperaba Taylor Moore; ya ahí cuatro aurores se quedaron afuera mientras Remus y otro compañero entraban con Draco por la puerta de vieja madera que el señor Moore había abierto para ellos.

Ya adentro vio a un enorme grupo de magos y brujas vestidos con túnicas púrpuras con bordados de plata y una letra "W" en la parte izquierda del pecho, dispuestos en una sala circular en asientos escalonados dándole la impresión de un pequeño coliseo romano; no miró a nadie en particular, no vio a Harry que lo miraba ansioso como lo conducían al asiento central en donde Remus le quitó las esposas y quedó sentado de tal modo que le daba la espalda; tampoco notó al ministro quien junto a su asistente estaba sentado a unos cuantos asientos de Harry, ya en su asiento paseó la vista por el tribunal y vio a los magos y brujas que lo miraban entre curiosos, intrigados y acusadores; los tres aurores se colocaron tras él al final de la sala, quedando justo delante de los lugares en donde estaban sentados Harry y Ron.

-Buenos días –saludó el señor Wilkyns desde su atril reacomodando como siempre su fajo de pergaminos- doy la bienvenida a los honorables miembros del Wizengamot -El grupo de ancianos asintió muy propiamente ante el saludo de su presidente quien continuó hablando- El día de hoy nos hemos reunido para llevar a cabo el juicio del señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black aquí presente por los delitos de asesinato en primer grado, conspiración en contra del ministerio de Gran Bretaña y obstrucción de la ley, señor Malfoy tengo entendido que rechazó su derecho a tener un abogado.

-Así es –respondio Draco desde su lugar.

-Quiero que tenga muy presente que su situación es en extremo complicada y la asesoría de un abogado sería más que conveniente.

-No lo necesito.

El señor Wilkyns se quedó callado un momento, evidentemente sorprendido por la respuesta de Draco, pero después solo hizo un gesto y continuó.

-Entonces comencemos, se le juzga por el asesinato del ministro de magia Steve Jacobs, de su asistente Percy Weasley, del ministro sueco Lennart Gustafsson, del ministro muggle Kenneth Marshall...

-Pero ahí solo tienen el testimonio del retrato –susurró Harry a Ron- ¿a poco es admisible el testimonio de un retrato?

-Yo sabía que no –respondio Ron intrigado también- pero de que lo hizo, lo hizo.

-¿De lado de quien estás? –pregunto ceñudo.

-Shhh –siseó Remus.

Harry sabía que los muertos merecían justicia, pero deseaba gritar que estaban juzgando al hombre equivocado.

-¿Cómo se declara ante estos cargos? –pregunto el presidente ante la creciente angustia y ansiedad de Harry.

-Inocente –respondio Draco de nuevo con voz firme haciendo que Harry casi soltara un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí –musito para sí mismo.

-Señor Malfoy –continuó el señor Wilkyns rebuscando en el grueso expediente que tenia frente a sí- revisamos su caso concienzudamente y aunque las circunstancias de muchas muertes no incluidas aquí lo señalan a usted directamente por su Modus operandi, solo nos concretaremos a juzgar los únicos casos en donde si hay evidencia contundente en su contra y comenzaremos con el asesinato del ministro Steve Jacobs y su asistente Percy Weasley.

Al oír eso, Harry volteó discretamente a ver a Ron y solo lo vio mirando al frente sin hacer ningún gesto.

-Aquí teníamos el aviso previo de que sus vidas corrían peligro y de que usted era el perpetrador enviado por el que No debía ser nombrado y también contamos con la declaración del auror Harry Potter de haberlo visto en el techo del ministerio antes de desaparecer.

Harry apretó la mandíbula deseando gritar que aquello no era lo que parecía, sin embargo sabía que si hacía algún tipo de barullo no ganaría nada.

-¿Qué tiene que decir a eso, señor Malfoy?

-Que soy inocente –respondio Draco alzándose de hombros haciendo que la mayoría, si no es que todos los presentes se preguntaran cual sería su argumento para respaldar dicha afirmación.

-¿Inocente? –repitió el presidente.

-Así es –respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- ¿cómo puedo ser culpable de asesinar a unas personas insignificantes que se oponían a los planes de mi señor?

El efecto de esas palabras pareció tener la fuerza de un hechizo silenciador pues todos quedaron estupefactos al escucharlo.

-¿Qué? –musito Harry creyendo haber oído mal.

-Por todos los asesinatos, tanto de magos como de muggles, ministros y demás, me declaro inocente pues unos solo eran traidores a la sangre y los otros... bueno, no merecen ni siquiera llamárseles gente... ¿cómo pueden culparme de limpiar el mundo de asquerosos muggles? Antes bien deberían darme un premio –concluyó alzándose de hombros.

Fue entonces que un creciente murmullo de indignación comenzó a escucharse entre el enorme grupo de ancianos haciendo que Wilkyns golpeara fuertemente con su mazo de madera.

-¡Orden, orden!

-Todos estorbaban en los planes de mi señor –continuo Draco sonriéndole de tal manera que el viejo mago sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo- y si él me hubiera dado la orden de acabar con usted, lo habría hecho con mucho gusto y como servicio extra hubiera mandado al infierno a todos y cada uno de ustedes- añadió dirigiéndose al tribunal haciendo que varias brujas se taparan la boca horrorizadas.

-¿¡Draco que estás haciendo?! –gritó Harry poniéndose de pie.

-¡Mátenlo, mátenlo! –gritó una bruja al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Varios magos y brujas se pusieron de pie gritando quien sabe que cosas mientras el señor Wilkyns no dejaba de golpear con su mazo.

-¡Orden, orden, a callar todos!

-Aun no es muy tarde –continuó Draco inclinándose hacia adelante dándole énfasis a sus palabras- voy a matarte en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

-¡No Draco, cállate ya! –gritó Harry desesperado a punto de saltar de su lugar.

Remus y el otro auror corrieron a sujetar a Draco, quien no se resistió en absoluto.

-¡Sáquenlo, sáquenlo de aquí! –gritó Wilkyns.

Los aurores lo levantaron, pero cuando le dieron vuelta a la silla los ojos grises se toparon con los del ministro Thomas Gibson que miraba todo el asunto visiblemente impresionado.

-Y tú eras el siguiente en mi lista –dijo riendo- pero el estúpido de Potter se atravesó en mi camino, pero tú tranquilo, dentro de poco me acompañarás al infierno.

El ministro quedó sin habla viendo como los aurores se llevaban a aquel hombre cuya mirada nunca olvidaría.

-¡Señor ministro, señor ministro! –exclamó su asistente viéndolo palidecer.

-¡No Harry! –dijo Moore cuando Harry saltó la grada y corrió tras ellos.

-¡Déjeme verlo, tengo que hablar con él!

-¡Harry cálmate! –exclamó Ron tratando de contenerlo.

-¡No, no, tengo que hablar con él!

Entre su jefe y Ron tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no corriera tras Draco mientras el caos continuaba en el tribunal.

________________________________

.


	69. Capitulo 69

.

Harry ni siquiera fue consciente de quien lo sujetó, ni de que le habían quitado la varita, solo sabía que tenía que hablar con Draco, sin embargo fue arrastrado hasta otra habitación, no supo cual, no supo donde, solo vio desesperado que cerraban la puerta tras arrojarlo dentro.

-¡No, déjenme salir, tengo que salir de aquí! –gritó golpeando la puerta con los puños para luego buscar su varita desesperadamente- no... no ¿Dónde está? –Masculló palpándose el pecho y los antebrazos- ¡malditos, denme mi varita!

-Listo –dijo Moore aplicando un hechizo silenciador- espero que esto lo tranquilice.

-No lo hará –respondio Ron arreglándose la chaqueta de mezclilla- pero dará tiempo para que se calmen las cosas, al menos el Wizengamot no escuchará sus gritos.

-No, bastaron con los de las brujas histéricas del tribunal... bueno, iré a ver como están las cosas ¿te quedarás aquí?

Ron asintió sin decir nada, por lo que Moore hizo lo mismo para después irse; ya a solas suspiró suavemente mirando la puerta y sosteniendo en la mano la varita de su amigo sabiendo que aunque no escuchaba nada, Harry seguía vociferando.

____________________________________

Lo llevaron de prisa hasta su celda en donde fue prácticamente arrojado dentro, ya ahí se quedo de pie a medio cuarto, con los ojos y los puños cerrados con fuerza; poco a poco los abrió hasta mirar a su alrededor sintiendo que su cabeza estallaba, por lo que se la apretó con ambas manos sintiendo que la angustia y el estrés lo ahogaban hasta hacerlo jadear... no era bueno lidiando con sus emociones y sentimientos, eran demasiado y por eso acudía a las píldoras, las cuales echaba tan de menos.

____________________________________

Dejo de golpear paulatinamente hasta dejar sus puños y su frente pegados a la madera, respirando entrecortadamente.

-No... no... ¿Qué hiciste Draco, que hiciste?

Se quedó así por unos minutos, tratando de recuperar la calma aunque sintiera que eso era prácticamente imposible, luego se dio la vuelta y se recargo de espaldas mirando fijamente la pared.

-Qué hiciste, que hiciste... -murmuraba una y otra vez mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Después de un rato Ron abrió la puerta viéndolo recargado en la otra pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Debo hablar con él –dijo descruzándolos.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que armando un alboroto solo empeorarás las cosas ¿no?

Harry ya no respondio, solo exhalo un suspiro de impaciencia mientras torcía la boca.

-¡Es que lo que hizo fue una estupidez!... pero si, entiendo que debo calmarme, debo hablar con el jefe para que me de permiso –dijo mas como hablando consigo mismo.

-Voy a dejarte salir pero no armes bronca Harry.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –respondio caminando a la salida.

Llegaron al cuartel y mientras caminaba por entre los cubículos, podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros que para esas alturas seguramente ya sabrían todo.

-Siéntate –dijo el señor Moore cuando lo tuvo en su oficina.

Harry obedeció desplomándose en la silla.

-Jefe, usted debe entender –dijo mirándolo- debo verlo.

-Pues sí, realmente te entiendo o al menos entiendo tu urgencia –respondio el jefe sentado en su silla tras el escritorio.

-¿Entonces me dejará?

El señor Moore suspiro y se cruzo de brazos echándose para atrás observando a Harry mientras muchos pensamientos y sentimientos se revolvían en su cabeza... querer estrangularlo por su escándalo, admiración por haber terminado con el mismísimo Voldemort y tristeza por verlo enamorado de un imposible... y también empatía pues él mismo estaba muy enamorado de su esposa e imaginarse en una situación semejante hacía que de algún modo quisiera apoyar al chico, pues ese joven auror era el típico chico entusiasta y responsable que siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de sí mismo y siendo tan conocida su historia de vida, era verdaderamente lamentable que tuviera que sufrir una perdida mas.

-Jefe... -dijo Harry suplicante colocando las manos en el escritorio- le juro que no armaré alboroto, seré muy discreto.

El jefe de aurores exhalo otro suspiro y descruzo los brazos mientras inclinaba la cabeza, la situación era muy complicada, el Wizengamot era muy complicado, Harry Potter era muy complicado y Draco Malfoy lo era aun más, así que volvió a suspirar.

-Jefe, se va a acabar el oxigeno –dijo Ron recargado en la puerta.

-La locura aun no termina en el tribunal –respondio Moore mirando a Harry- tu viste lo que Malfoy hizo, prácticamente los amenazo de muerte a todos, incluso al ministro.

Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó la cara sintiéndose abrumado tan solo de recordar ese momento.

-De acuerdo –dijo entonces el jefe sorprendiendo a ambos chicos- pero con una condición.

-La que sea –respondio al momento.

-No lo harás solo, Remus y Ron estarán contigo.

-¿Acaso cree que me voy a escapar con él?

-No lo sé –respondio llanamente alzándose de hombros- contigo ya no se sabe muchacho.

Harry suspiro mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

-No lo haré, solo debo hablar con él.

-Remus está en las celdas, así que vayan ahora.

Harry sonrió agradecido mientras se levantaba apresuradamente y caminaba hacia las celdas seguido por Ron; en cuestión de minutos llegaron al sitio alcanzando a ver en el semi iluminado pasillo a Remus y a otro auror.

-Remus –dijo Harry en cuanto llegó a ellos.

Remus no respondio, más bien miró interrogante a Ron, quien respondio:

-El jefe le dio permiso.

Dudando por un instante, el hombre lobo miró al auror que estaba con él.

-Está bien, regresa al cuartel.

El auror los miró alternativamente y sin decir más se fue de ahí dejando a los tres frente a la gastada y pesada puerta de madera.

-¿De verdad el jefe te dejó verlo?... mira Harry, que si me estás mintiendo nunca más volveré a confiar en ti.

-Te lo juro Remus, Ron puede decírtelo.

-Así es –respondio el pelirrojo- yo también me sorprendí, pero con la condición de que no los dejemos solos.

Remus suspiro mientras hacia una mueca y miraba el rostro serio de Harry.

-Bien.

-Pero no quiero que estén ahí –dijo Harry mirándolos alternativamente- sé que se lo prometimos al jefe, pero esto es algo entre Draco y yo.

-Haremos esto –respondio Remus- no entraremos contigo, pero la puerta se queda sin llave.

-De acuerdo.

Remus sacó su varita y con un hechizo abrió la puerta.

____________________________________

La puerta se abrió y cuando se dio la vuelta vio sorprendido que Harry entraba como energúmeno sujetándolo de las solapas.

-¡Maldito idiota! –Exclamó estampándolo en la pared- ¡Me engañaste, dijiste que te declararías inocente!

-Y eso hice ¿no? –respondio sujetándolo de las muñecas intentando contenerlo.

-¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, acaso te das cuenta?!

-¡Suéltame! –Gritó empujándolo- ¡no tengo porqué darte explicaciones!

Harry se quedó mirándolo en silencio, con la respiración entrecortada y sin saber que decir, deseaba gritarle muchas cosas pero el impacto de lo que había hecho aun repercutía en su razón.

-Draco... -dijo mesándose los cabellos- ¿Qué hiciste? –volvió a repetir deseando explicarse eso a sí mismo.

-No entiendo que haces aquí –exclamó acomodándose la ropa- este no es asunto tuyo.

Sujetándose la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer, Harry dio pasos impacientes por la reducida celda para después mirarlo sin soltarse la cabeza.

-Estamos jodidos, estamos jodidos... ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

-Tal parece que me crees muy imbécil si me preguntas eso tantas veces –respondio con tono calmo.

Harry se soltó la cabeza y negó en silencio.

-Y encima amenazaste al ministro.

-El muy imbécil se lo merecía.

Sin resistir mas, Harry se le acercó de una zancada dándole un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo.

-¡Imbécil!.... ¡van a matarte! ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta?!

Draco permaneció en el suelo sin decir nada, solo sobándose la mandíbula; pero luego se puso de pie y simplemente dijo:

-¿Y?

Harry lo miró estupefacto sin saber que decir.

-Tú misión termino –continuo Draco- tú y yo ya nada tenemos que ver.

-¿Qué ya nada tenemos que ver?... Draco, tú debes vivir, tu madre debe vivir, tienen que luchar por su vida –respondio en un tono exasperado y suplicante a la vez.

-Ya luchamos suficiente.

-¡No!... tú no mereces esto –dijo acercándose un poco- aun hay una oportunidad, podemos pedir una nueva audiencia, decir que todo fue un error.

Draco miraba a Harry hablar con una cada vez mayor desesperación.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Dijo al fin- todo ha terminado, cumplimos nuestro objetivo.

-No... no es así, esto no es así... -dijo con voz algo titubeante y mojándose los labios resecos, desesperado en encontrar las palabras correctas que hicieran a Draco entrar en razón- después de esto hay una vida ¿recuerdas?... tu mismo me dijiste que pensabas irte con tu madre, aun pueden hacerlo, pueden tener una vida nueva.

-Ya déjalo Potter, eso solo lo dije para que me dejaras en paz.

-¡Con un carajo, no soy Potter, soy Harry! –Exclamó tomándolo de los hombros- y tú me estás traicionando... -dijo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-¿Traicionándote cómo? –pregunto sin soltarse, intentando apartar la vista de aquellos cristalinos ojos verdes.

-Dijiste que ibas a vivir...

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-Dijiste que te declararías inocente.

-Eso hice.

-¡Basta ya! –dijo oprimiendo mas sus brazos- Draco... -continuo cambiando el tono a uno suplicante de nuevo- Fawkes te curó, ya no tendrás mas esas fiebres... y estás limpio de drogas... tienes una nueva vida esperándote.

La lagrima que escapó y se deslizó por la mejilla de Harry, fue la gota que termino de romper la paciencia de Draco.

-¿¡Nueva vida?! –exclamó soltándose y empujándolo- ¿¡De que mierdas hablas?!... ¡mírame! –exclamó extendiendo sus manos- ¿¡acaso te parezco sano?! ¿¡Acaso crees que ya no necesito drogas, ni pastillas, ni poción para dormir?!... ¿¡Acaso crees que ya puedo dormir y soñar ovejitas como lo haces tú?!... estoy limpio de drogas dices... -añadió sonriendo irónico mientras daba pasos impacientes, en un afán de desahogar su desesperación- pero ahora más que nunca miles de imágenes vienen en tropel a mi cabeza y aplastan la poca cordura que me queda... y no tendré las fiebres dices... si, pero más que nunca deseo arrancarme la piel para sacar de mi la suciedad que corre por mis venas, no necesito la fiebre para saber que estoy podrido por dentro.

-No es así Draco... -musitó Harry con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-¿Y tú que sabes?... –contestó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- tú en realidad no sabes nada... crees conocerme, pero no es así.

-Claro que sí.

-No... tú no sabes lo horrible que es vivir en mi cuerpo, tú no sabes... -continuó con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas- lo mucho que me pesa la vida.

-No digas eso...

Draco inclino un poco el rostro sin poder evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos grises.

-Tienes razón en algo... yo deseo ser libre...

-Entonces luchemos.

-Pero libre de esta vida.

Harry apretó los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza y las lágrimas goteaban por su barbilla.

-Y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

-¿Y tu madre?... ¿acaso ella no merece ser libre? ¿Acaso no sabes el dolor que le causas con esto?... ella te ama tanto... yo te amo tanto...

-¿Qué no entiendes? –Respondio un tanto enojado e impaciente- que no me basta el amor de los demás si el odio que me tengo es mas grande.

Harry inclino la cabeza llorando ya convulsivamente viendo como el amor de su vida se le escurría de entre los dedos.

-Durante mucho tiempo no pude elegir... -continuo el rubio con las mejillas empapadas- pero ahora puedo hacerlo... y mi madre irá conmigo, no la abandonaré... la reuniré con él.

-¡Basta!... basta... -dijo con voz quebrada- por favor... yo te amo... no puedo dejar que hagas esto... -añadió acercándose a él y tomándolo de los hombros.

-Es que no es tu decisión, es la mía.

-No... -respondio abrazándolo- por favor, por favor...

Pero Draco permanecía quieto, con los brazos en los costados sin corresponder el abrazo, sintiendo en los brazos que antes le confortaban, solo dolor y pena... pero no por él, sino por el chico de ojos verdes y cabello indomable... y curiosamente eso a su vez le causaba dolor y pena a él.

-Vete –dijo mirando la pared- ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Harry no respondio, solo continuó abrazándolo, sintiendo ese cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos dándose cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.

Pero como no se movía, el comenzó a apartarse poco a poco hasta deshacer el abrazo.

-Si crees que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, no me conoces –respondio Harry sorbiendo la nariz y dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí.

Los dos aurores lo vieron salir y sin decir nada cerraron la puerta y se fueron de ahí.

______________________________________

Harry caminaba de prisa siendo seguido por Ron y Remus.

-Harry ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo a donde? A buscar al señor Wilkyns por supuesto.

Ron y Remus se miraron entre si, por lo que el ultimo le puso una mano sobre el hombro para detenerlo.

-Espera Harry.

-Qué... -exclamó molesto dándose vuelta.

-Ahora no es buen momento de hablar con él.

-¿Y entonces cuando?... será peor si dejo pasar más tiempo –respondio reanudando su camino.

Llegaron hasta la sala del Wizengamot en donde encontraron a un par de aurores custodiando la puerta.

-¿Siguen aquí? –pregunto Harry cuando llego.

-Sí –respondio uno de ellos- pero nadie puede entrar, para eso estamos aquí.

-Pero debo hablar con el presidente del Wizengamot.

-Pues será después, ahora nadie tiene permitido entrar.

-¡Pero...!

-No insistas Harry –interrumpió el auror- recibimos ordenes directas del señor Wilkyns, no te dejaremos entrar.

-Bien, entonces esperare aquí.

Harry esperó no más de diez minutos, pues la puerta se abrió para darle un sobre a uno de los aurores.

-¿Qué dice? –pregunto Remus.

-Qué traigamos a Draco Malfoy.

______________________________________

De nueva cuenta el señor Moore llevo a Draco a la sala de juicios, no sin antes llevar a Harry a una sala de interrogatorios en medio de una pelea en donde uno de sus compañeros resulto con un ojo morado; y así, el rubio compareció de nuevo ante el Wizengamot, esta vez encadenado de pies y manos por disposición expresa del presidente del Wizengamot.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo el señor Wilkyns desde su atril- no fue necesario más tiempo para llegar a la conclusión de su obvia culpabilidad.

Draco permanecía en silencio, mirándolo desde la silla con dos aurores a un lado y dos a su espalda.

-Es declarado culpable de todos los cargos y condenado a recibir el beso del dementor en la prisión de Azkaban, esta misma tarde partirá hacia allá para cumplir con la condena apenas salga el sol.

Remus, quien era uno de los que estaban a la espalda de Draco, inclinó la cabeza impactado por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-Puede retirarse.

Los dos aurores lo tomaron de los brazos en tanto el otro le desencadenaba los pies y lo ponían de pie; el señor Moore estaba al final de la sala y cuando el pequeño grupo salió con el prisionero en medio de ellos, solo cruzó la mirada con Remus sin decir nada.

-Señor Moore –dijo el presidente- tengo una solicitud para usted, si tiene la amabilidad de venir.

Pero el rostro impasible de Draco se descompuso cuando a su lado pasó Narcisa custodiada por otros cuatro aurores.

-¡Draco!

-¡Mamá!

-Tranquilo cariño, yo estoy bien, todo estará bien –dijo ella antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

La actitud retadora de Draco se derrumbo por unos instantes para luego recuperar la compostura, al menos hasta estar a solas en su celda, en donde se recargó en la puerta con los puños apretados.

__________________________________

Ron en tanto había dejado a Harry encerrado en la sala de interrogatorios y había ido a ver a Remus a su oficina encontrándose en el camino con sus padres.

-Hijo, que bueno que nos vemos –dijo Molly sonriendo- ¿Qué ha pasado, ya acabo la primera audiencia?

Sin decir nada, Ron los condujo hasta su cubículo en donde a pesar de ser muy pequeño y con paredes que apenas les cubría la cabeza, comenzó a contarles todo después de aplicar un hechizo.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Molly con una mano en la boca.

-¿Y qué pasará con la señora Malfoy? –pregunto Arthur sentando junto a su esposa.

-Imagino que hará lo mismo, se declaro culpable.

-Oh cielos... no puedo creer que haya hecho eso –dijo Molly nuevamente- pero ¿Por qué?... su madre ya está con él y ya no sufrirá esas fiebres horribles que lo debilitaban tanto.

Ron suspiro suavemente sentado atrás de su escritorio mientras recordaba la conversación en la celda.

-Hace un rato Harry estuvo con Malfoy a solas y aunque no estuve dentro de la celda, yo pude escucharlos.

Arthur y Molly escuchaban a su hijo con atención y paciencia viéndolo buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo que ustedes, lo mismo que Harry.

-¿Sobre qué? –pregunto Molly.

-En que Malfoy ahora tenía motivos para iniciar una nueva vida, con su madre a su lado y con su salud recuperada... sin embargo yo lo escuche en la celda y lo que oí me hizo ver en parte su verdadera situación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El quiere morir... en realidad quiere morir ¿sabes? –Dijo mirando a su madre- él está intentando verdaderamente escapar de esta vida.

-¡Pero ya tiene a su madre! –exclamó Molly con sorpresa y un toque de exasperación- ¡debería luchar por ella!

-Ese es el punto mamá... él ya está cansado de luchar.

__________________________________

.


	70. Capitulo 70

.

Remus y Moore pasaron frente al cubículo de Ron, por lo que se levanto apenas los vio seguido por sus padres; ellos los vieron y los dejaron pasar a la oficina del jefe sin necesidad de cruzar palabra.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto Ron apenas cerraron la puerta.

-Ya dictaron sentencia –respondio Remus sin siquiera tomar asiento.

-¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó Arthur- no pueden hacerlo tan de prisa, es decir deben presentarse pruebas y esas cosas ¿no?

-¿Y qué esperabas si prácticamente se les lanzó al cuello? –respondio Remus.

-Remus no pueden hacerlo –dijo Molly con la angustia reflejada en su rostro- ese muchacho también fue una víctima... si quieren yo puedo declarar.

-¿Y sobre que declararías Molly? –Respondio exasperado- ¡No hay nada que hacer, nada!

-¿Y cuál fue la sentencia? –pregunto Arthur viendo el semblante de los dos hombres.

Remus exhalo un suspiro y miró a su jefe, quien también lo miró desde su silla atrás de su escritorio.

-Fue condenado al beso del dementor –respondio el jefe- y se cumplirá mañana al amanecer.

Molly se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras Ron y Arthur quedaban sin palabras, incluso Ron decidió sentarse al ver que sus padres no ocupaban las sillas.

-¿Harry ya sabe?

-No –respondio Remus- y no quiero saber que hará cuando se entere.

-Respecto a eso –intervino el jefe- el señor Wilkyns me detuvo un momento para hablar conmigo, me dijo que encerrara a Harry hasta el cumplimiento de la condena.

-¡No puede ordenar eso, no tiene la facultad para hacer que arresten a Harry! –exclamó Ron indignado.

-Eso lo sé y se lo dije... pero me dijo que hiciera eso o le pusiera un auror para vigilarlo hasta que la sentencia se lleve a cabo o él se encargaría de buscar que lo arresten por obstrucción a la justicia ante el más mínimo revuelo que arme y que eso afectaría su revisión mensual para reincorporarlo a sus funciones.

-Revisión mensual ni que mierdas... -mascullo el pelirrojo- es un hijo de puta, eso es lo que es, perdón mamá.

-No te preocupes hijo, opino lo mismo; es inconcebible que Kingsley haya permitido que esas criaturas siguieran custodiando esa prisión cuando al principio de su ministerio había dicho que no.

-Incluso me mostro un documento con esa petición del ministro, pero como le volví a repetir, no puedo arrestarlo por nada, a menos claro que él lo provoque.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora? –pregunto Arthur.

-En cuanto los preparativos estén listos, los Malfoy serán trasladados –respondio Moore.

-¿Quiere decir que la señora Malfoy también fue condenada? –pregunto Molly.

-¿Esperaba otra cosa?... ella no fue tan dramática como el hijo, pero de igual manera se declaró culpable.

-¿Y quién se lo dirá a Harry? –pregunto Arthur mirando alternativamente a los tres aurores.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

_____________________________________

Harry estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, caminando de un lado para otro en la sala de interrogación, viendo de vez en vez su reflejo en el espejo irrompible, vio su reloj y notó que ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que había sido encerrado.

-¿Por qué diablos nadie me dice nada? –pensó retorciendo sus manos sin dejar de caminar, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Remus y Ron.

-¡Al fin! –Exclamó yendo de inmediato a su encuentro- ¿Qué sucedió, Draco está bien?

Remus le hizo una seña invitándolo a sentarse.

-No necesito sentarme ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Remus miró el rostro de Harry, con un gesto de gravedad que nunca le había visto.

-Draco fue llamado para dictarle sentencia, lo mismo que a su madre –respondio entonces.

-Pero es muy pronto y aun no he hablado con el presidente del Wizengamot.

-¿Realmente crees que hubiera servido de algo? –Pregunto Remus- mira Harry, el Wizengamot no escucha a nadie y tú lo sabes desde que eras adolescente, el que tú hablaras con el presidente o con quien fuera no hubiese servido de nada, la decisión estaba tomada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Remus y Ron se miraron por un momento.

-Los Malfoy fueron sentenciados a recibir el beso del dementor, serán trasladados a Azkaban dentro de poco y la sentencia se llevara a cabo al amanecer.

Harry se quedó callado, como en espera de que Remus siguiera hablando, pero en realidad era como que algo se había desconectado dentro de su cabeza, pues simplemente se le quedo mirando como ido.

-Y la sentencia es inapelable –intervino Ron- lo siento amigo –añadió poniéndole una mano en un hombro.

-No, espera... -exclamó como desorientado- debe haber un error... no pudieron sentenciarlo tan pronto.

-Lo lamento –respondio Remus.

-No, es un error –repitió negando con la cabeza- esto está mal, muy mal, tengo que hablar con el presidente –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera Harry –dijo Remus tomándolo de un brazo.

-¡No, tengo que hablar con ese estúpido viejo!

-No lograrás nada, entiende.

-¡No, entiende tú! –Dijo soltándose- ¡debo hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo!

-Harry no puedes.

-¡Debo hacer algo! –gritó al borde de la desesperación.

-Escúchame –dijo Remus tomándolo por los hombros.

-¡No!

-¡Pon atención, no seas estúpido! –Gritó zarandeándolo un poco logrando la atención de Harry- tenemos la orden de arrestarte si armas alboroto y el señor Wilkyns y el ministro están al pendiente de que cometas el más mínimo error.

-¡Pero...!

-Harry... -interrumpió Remus- no hay nada que podamos hacer y lo único que lograras será arruinar la última oportunidad que tienes para verlo de nuevo.

Con esas palabras Harry entendió que debía de aprovechar la oportunidad de despedirse de Draco y simplemente se quedo callado mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Al verlo, Remus lo abrazo sin decir nada quedándose así por unos minutos.

-No puedo... no puedo resignarme... -balbuceó separándose- no puedo...

-No puedes mostrarle esa cara, no debes mortificarlo más.

-Pero no lo acepto, no puedo...

-Debes ser fuerte para él, Harry –dijo Ron acercándose también- y debes aceptar que después de lo que paso en el tribunal, se acabaron sus posibilidades si es que alguna vez tuvo alguna.

Harry no respondio, simplemente no podía.

-Se están haciendo los preparativos para su partida –dijo Remus- partirán a media noche.

-Son las diez y media de la noche –intervino Ron- Harry ¿quieres perder el tiempo buscando al presidente del Wizengamot o al idiota del ministro en lugar de pasarlo con él?

Harry inclinó la cabeza mientras sentía que el mundo lo aplastaba... sabia que ellos tenían razón, pero simplemente no podía resignarse.

-Tienen razón –dijo a pesar de que su corazón gritaba al aceptar lo que ellos decían, pues su razón le decía que era aceptar la derrota.

Los otros dos aurores se sintieron aliviados al verlo más tranquilo, por lo que se dispusieron a salir de ahí.

-Te advierto que se ha puesto a un auror a seguirte todo el tiempo –dijo Remus- incluso esta atrás del cristal observando todo.

Harry no dijo nada a eso, solo se frotó la cara para espabilarse un poco.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto pasándose los dedos entre su negra cabellera.

-Es Carter.

Asintiendo en silencio, se dejó conducir hacia afuera sin decir nada.

_______________________________________

Draco había sido llevado a una celda en la cual colocaban a los reos masculinos próximos a viajar a Azkaban, ahí los dejaban en una celda en espera de la activación del traslador que los llevaría hasta el mar del Norte en donde estaba la prisión de magos.

-¿Dónde está mi madre? –pregunto cuando el auror que lo llevó cerraba las rejas de hierro ennegrecido detrás de él.

-Esta en la sección de mujeres, pero también su traslador se activará a la misma hora –respondio el auror antes de irse.

Cuando quedó solo, miró a su alrededor viendo la celda, igual de húmeda, fría y oscura que la anterior, con la diferencia que esta tenia rejas en lugar de una puerta y una antorcha en el pasillo que alumbraba el lugar e incluso una pequeña ventana con rejas que dejaba ver al exterior aunque realmente estaba demasiado alta para asomarse por ella; vio una plancha de piedra pegada a la pared y aunque se veía llena de polvo, no le quedo más remedio que sentarse en ella pues de repente todo el cansancio y estrés le había caído encima haciéndolo sentir agotado.

-Paciencia, pronto ya no tendrás que hacer uso de estas mugrientas bancas –pensó con sarcasmo.

Pero no podía negarse a sí mismo que estaba nervioso, estaba angustiado por su madre y por saber si al menos los dejarían verse por última vez, estaba triste de no haber podido liberarla como a él le hubiese gustado... ¿Qué si quería una vida nueva para ella? Por supuesto... ¿un lugar donde pudiera ser libre y no obligada a ver cosas aberrantes? Claro que si... pero no había podido ser y ahora estaba ahí o más bien dicho estaban ahí por su culpa... nuevamente por su culpa.

-Madre... -musitó inclinando la cabeza- perdóname.

_____________________________________

No paso mucho tiempo para que de nueva cuenta escuchara pasos acercándose y se pregunto si acaso el traslador ya estaba listo, pero lo que vio llegar no lo espero nunca.

Harry estaba ahí, solo y de pie afuera de su celda... él no sabía pero tres aurores esperaban unos metros alejados para darles privacidad, Remus, Ron y el auror Carter, encargado de vigilar que Harry no hiciera nada sospechoso.

Sin decir nada Harry abrió la celda con un pase de varita y entró, dentro Draco lo miraba sin levantarse de su lugar.

-¿Por qué esa cara de sorpresa? –Pregunto Harry desde las rejas -¿acaso pensabas que no te vería de nuevo?

-Claro... -respondio con una pequeña sonrisa cansada- creo que olvidé quien eres.

Harry se quedo recargado en las rejas mirándolo unos instantes mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, alzaba el rostro al techo y luego lo bajaba dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas sin el menor intento de contenerlas.

-Vamos Harry... no tienes que hacer esto –dijo suavemente.

Luego calló sin saber más que decir, sintiendo que su pecho se llenaba de un extraño sentimiento al darse cuenta de que estaba viendo a Harry por última vez.

-Yo aun... -dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio que había durado varios minutos- yo aun no lo acepto... yo aun creo que pasará algo que impida esta locura.

Draco lo miro sin decir nada... ¿Qué podía decirle?... simplemente no había nada que decir, al menos nada que consolara a Harry.

-Ven aquí... -dijo Draco extendiéndole la mano; Sollozando, Harry la tomó y se sentó junto a él -Todo estará bien.

-No... no es así... -respondio- yo te prometí que nadie te haría más daño... que... que te protegería contra todo y contra todos...

-Hey mírame... anda mírame... -Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sorbía la nariz- levanta la cara y mírame –insistió tomándole la barbilla, mojándose los dedos con las lagrimas.

Harry levantó el rostro y vio los claros y enormes ojos grises mirarlo fijo.

-Tú no has fallado... tu cumpliste, tu luchaste hasta el final.

-¿Por qué quieres morir Draco? –Pregunto sollozando- ¿Por qué?

Draco limpio las lagrimas de su mejilla mientras le sonreía.

-No llores por mí Harry, no está pasando ninguna tragedia.

-Pero yo te amo... yo te amo y estás llevándote mi vida contigo.

Draco lo miro y luego miró hacia el frente.

-¿Sabes?... nunca pensé que alguien podría amarme aparte de mi madre.

-Pues yo te amo con toda el alma... te necesito y si esto parece un acto egoísta, no me importa... Draco por favor, no hemos perdido la guerra... no renuncies a una vida nueva...

-Es que no hay tal vida nueva –respondió ladeando un poco la cara en su dirección.

-Pero Draco...

-Déjame partir –interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios- yo necesito partir.

Harry le tomó la mano con la cual le tocaba los labios y le besó la palma.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, conmigo descubrirás de nuevo la belleza de la vida...

-Harry no me has escuchado... -dijo sin soltar su mano- estoy cansado.

-Yo lo sé, pero yo puedo ser tu descanso si me dejas.

Draco le sonrió tiernamente viendo su insistencia, dándose cuenta de cuan verdadero era el amor de Harry Potter.

-Yo moriría por ti Draco, yo daría todo por ti.

-Sí... -musito entre admirado y apenado al mismo tiempo- ahora veo que sí.

-Yo puedo enseñarte a quererme, si tú me dejas...

Draco se levantó y miró la luna a través de la pequeña ventana, sintiendo, analizando, dándose tiempo por primera vez de ver que era lo que realmente le provocaba el auror.

Se giró y lo miró, vio su angustia, su tristeza, sus ojos verdes enrojecidos, pero no solo vio eso, vio el amor que había en ellos y recordó de repente los días pasados en los que rio a su lado por primera vez en años... recordó sus conversaciones relajadas y sus ridículas propuestas de amor, sus galanteos que le habían hecho sentirse incomodo y acosado, pero también curiosamente reconfortado... confort que sentía con más intensidad cuando estaba en sus brazos.

-Es curioso... -dijo entonces- que en un instante me dé cuenta... de que no necesito que me enseñes nada –añadió pensativo.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, pesaroso de una negativa más a otras tantas que había recibido.

-Te miro... -continuó Draco- y ya te estoy extrañando.

Harry levanto la cara y lo miró al oír sus últimas palabras.

-Draco...

-No necesito que me enseñes a quererte Harry... yo ya te quiero.

Harry quedó con la boca abierta, mirándolo fijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es curioso este sentimiento –continuo Draco como hablando consigo mismo- llega cuando menos te lo esperas.

Harry no dijo mas, lo tomó de un brazo y lo acercó para abrazarlo fuerte.

Draco no se resistió, ni hizo nada, simplemente se dejó abrazar dejándose inundar por el tan conocido aroma a madera y bosque, dejando que ese calor fuera invadiendo su cuerpo como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones.

Harry lo apretaba, sintiendo alegría y desesperación al mismo tiempo, como dos equipos jugando a la cuerda, en donde ninguno podía ganar y solo estiraban su corazón de un lado a otro estrangulándolo.

-No te vayas... no te vayas... -susurraba mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Draco levanto los brazos y lo abrazo por la cintura, correspondiendo por segunda vez a su abrazo, lo irónico era que la primera vez había sido en la playa, en la arena con un día lleno de sol y esta ocasión, con una noche llena de sombras.

-Por favor, por favor corazón mío... no te vayas, no me dejes...

Y esta vez fueron los ojos de Draco los que comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras Harry no dejaba de susurrarle suplicas al oído y al percibir su llanto, Harry se separo para tomarle el rostro en sus manos y mirarlo frente a frente.

-No voy a soltarte ahora ¿me entiendes?... yo te hice una promesa, que no habría guerra, persona ni mago oscuro que te arrancaría de mi corazón, que iba a abrazarte fuerte y nunca te dejaría ir, que calmaría tus temores y te regalaría risas... que te cuidaría y te protegería para que nunca más sintieras miedo ni soledad... lo recuerdas ¿cierto, mi corazón de cristal?

El oír esas palabras hizo a Draco cerrar los ojos con fuerza y abrazarlo de nuevo, deseando grabar ese sentimiento en su mente para poder llevárselo hasta la oscura prisión de Azkaban.

-Draco...

-Gracias –dijo entonces separándose de Harry y sonriéndole- no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo esto.

-Pero yo no quiero que me agradezcas nada, yo quiero que...

-Ven –interrumpió tomándole la mano y sentándose en la plancha de piedra instándolo a hacer lo mismo.

Ya ahí le tomó una mano mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su antebrazo.

-Tú cambiaste mi vida... -dijo sonriendo- y francamente no sé cómo explicarme pero tu presencia llena un hueco que hay en mi pecho haciéndome sentir... feliz –exclamó sintiendo que esa era la única palabra que podía describir el sentimiento que le embargaba- pero debes aceptar... -añadió borrando su sonrisa poco a poco- que esta historia termina aquí.

Harry se quedo callado, con las palabras de Draco resonando en su cabeza... ¿termina aquí?...

-Draco pareciera que he hablado al viento –dijo oprimiéndole la mano.

-Yo no lo veo así.

-Pero has dicho que me quieres... no sé si me amas, pero si solo me quieres es más que suficiente para mí, yo pensé que con eso tú... pues que tú lucharías.

-He luchado demasiado –respondio exhalando un suspiro- solo quiero terminar con esto.

Harry lo miró y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Harry, Harry tranquilo... -dijo al verlo comenzar a exaltarse- todo está bien.

-¡Pero te van a matar! ¿¡Cómo va a estar eso bien?! –respondio poniéndose de pie.

-Harry...

-¡Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres! -Draco guardó silencio al verlo vociferar caminando de un lado a otro- ¡un maldito imbécil que todo lo echa a perder!

Entonces se estiró y le tomo una mano deteniendo su loco andar y lo jalo para sentarlo de nuevo a su lado.

-Cálmate Harry, confía en mi... todo estará bien –dijo poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

-¿Y cómo va a estar bien si te vas a morir? –respondio con voz ahogada, sintiendo que de nuevo sus ojos hinchados se anegaban otra vez.

-Pero la vida sigue, será difícil pero tú eres muy fuerte, lo has sido desde que eras niño.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a él sin poder decir nada, las palabras no salían aunque lo intentara.

-Esta bien... -dijo el rubio abrazándolo con un brazo y acariciándole el cabello con la otra- todo estará bien...

Harry se quedó un momento así, sintiéndose reconfortado en ese abrazo, pero desesperado al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilo...

-¡No! –Exclamó separándose- No se supone que sea así... que seas tú quien me consuele... con... con esta maldita resignación que hace que me hierva la sangre de desesperación...

-¿No te das cuenta, pequeño torpe... que mas me angustias poniéndote así? –exclamó exhalando un suspiro.

Harry sorbió la nariz dándose cuenta de que efectivamente solo había estado alterándose mientras Draco intentaba una y otra vez calmarlo.

-Sí... si, lo siento...

Draco sonrió y le acaricio el cabello, caricia que Harry recibió cerrando los ojos.

-No estoy solo –dijo entonces el rubio sintiendo el suave cabello bajo su palma- esto que sientes por mi me lo llevo en el corazón... tú y mi madre serán lo último que llene mis pensamientos... gracias.

Harry frunció el ceño intentando contener un nuevo sollozo, entonces abrió los ojos y vio a Draco mirarlo con una calma y dulzura que le hizo calmarse poco a poco.

-Te amo Draco.

-¿Desear verte todo el tiempo, escuchar tu torpe voz... tomar tus manos y no querer soltarlas nunca es amor?... –pregunto con genuina curiosidad- porque si es así... yo también te amo Harry.

Harry quedó congelado ante la sencilla reflexión de Draco, quien sin analizarlo, ni detenerse a pensar le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y acercó el suyo.

Harry cerró los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de Draco en los suyos... y fue el más simple, casto y tímido beso que había recibido en su vida, pero era un beso que significaba un mundo... la vida entera... un beso dado por Draco que nunca, jamás, ni en sueños esperó recibir.

Y breve como un aleteo de mariposa, Draco se separó mirándolo con tal intensidad que parecía querer grabar en sus ojos grises la imagen que tenía frente a sí.

-Lo siento... -dijo Remus de pie ante las rejas- el traslador está listo y se activará en diez minutos.

-No... -respondio Harry mirando a Draco- por favor, no me dejes...

Draco lo vio comenzar a llorar de nuevo y se le partió el corazón al verlo llorar con tanto dolor.

-Harry, por favor, no me hagas esto –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Harry hizo lo mismo e inclinó la cabeza dándose cuenta de que de nuevo estaba empeorando las cosas... ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo resignarse a tal perdida?

-Harry –dijo Remus- es hora de irte cachorro.

Harry miró a Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza recibiendo un abrazo con la misma intensidad, entonces camino hasta las rejas arrastrando los pies; Remus la abrió y lo dejo salir para después cerrar la celda con un pase de su varita y nuevamente se giró y agarro los barrotes con las manos para mirarlo por última vez y llenar su vista con el hombre que se llevaba su corazón consigo dejándolo vacío.

Entonces Draco camino hasta las rejas y poniéndole las manos sobre las suyas, susurró con una sonrisa:

-Ruge por mí, león del desierto.

Harry sonrió y le tocó una mejilla para después responder entre sollozos:

-Vuela por mí, pájaro del sol.

.


	71. Capitulo 71

.

Después de dictar sentencia y de haber terminado con el papeleo, mas por ocuparse en algo que por urgencia, el presidente del Wizengamot se dirigió al área de traslados para Azkaban en donde esperó pacientemente en un extremo de la sala; entonces vio salir a Harry, Remus, Ron y por último el auror que había sido designado para vigilar a Harry.

Los vio comenzar a darle palmadas en la espalda de al parecer consuelo en lo que el auror Adams se retiraba para darles su espacio, vio como Harry no paraba de llorar y les decía quien sabe que cosas mientras negaba con la cabeza y se quitaba las gafas para secar sus ojos inútilmente.

Lo vio mirarlo y dirigirle una mirada de odio que resistió con gesto impasible, pues no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, había condenado a un criminal confeso y peligroso, había hecho justicia para docenas de personas que aunque no tuvieran sus nombres en la lista de cargos, también merecían tomárseles en cuenta, así que se quedó ahí, firme en su lugar , inmune a las miradas asesinas de Harry, quien volteaba de nuevo a hablar con sus compañeros, los cuales después asintieron y le dieron un abrazo cada uno para después verlo irse de ahí siendo seguido de inmediato por Adams, solo entonces les hizo una seña a los dos aurores que quedaban.

-¿Sí señor Wilkyns? –pregunto Remus viéndolo acercarse.

-¿Se puede saber de qué conversaban con el señor Potter?

-El quiere reclamar los cuerpos, así que se los traeremos en cuanto la sentencia se cumpla ¿o también eso está prohibido? –respondio Remus dando por concluida la conversación, dándose la vuelta seguido por Ron.

_______________________________

Cuando quedó solo, las lágrimas acudieron silenciosas mientras permanecía de pie sujetando las rejas y después de un buen rato se dirigió a la plancha de piedra para sentarse.

Suspiro mientras se frotaba los brazos y miraba las estrellas que brillaban a miles de años luz de ahí, su mente estaba un tanto aturdida, un tanto revuelta por el cúmulo de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en él... había dicho que amaba a Harry... realmente nunca había estado enamorado, así que no sabía a ciencia cierta que era estarlo de verdad, pero estaba seguro que lo que sentía no podría sentirlo por nadie más, que los sentimientos y sensaciones que Harry le provocaba no podría causárselo nadie más.

-Vaya, es una pena... -pensó nostálgico sabiendo que su descubrimiento solo duraría unas horas más a lo mucho.

Inclino la cabeza y en eso su vista se encontró con sus manos entrelazadas y de repente sonrió recordando el beso que le había dado a Harry... beso que le hizo tocarse los labios con sus dedos... ni en sueños pensar un dar o recibir un beso de nadie, eran repulsivos y asquerosos y tenía tatuados a fuego en su memoria los nauseabundos besos de Greyback, pero esta vez había sido diferente, había sido un beso pequeño pues tampoco podía dar más, pero aun así era algo que podía llevarse en lugar de ese pesado equipaje de malos recuerdos que no había podido arrojar al mar.

Sonrió de nuevo mientras suspiraba y miraba de nuevo el cielo estrellado

_______________________________

Poco tiempo después llego Remus con otros dos aurores, abrió la reja y entro para esposarlo, por lo que lo hizo ponerse de pie.

-Yo iré contigo –dijo el auror colocándole las esposas- viajaremos en traslador a una base que está cerca de Azkaban, ahí tomaremos otro traslador que nos llevara a la prisión.

-¿Y mi madre? ¿Podré verla de nuevo? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos sabiendo que ese hombre no le mentiría.

-Ella viajará unos minutos después de nosotros y si, podrás verla allá.

Asintiendo en agradecimiento, vio como otro auror sacaba de una bolsa de tela una cacerola vieja y la colocaba en el camastro, todos la tocaron mientras lo tomaban de un brazo, listos para viajar.

El traslador se activo a la hora indicada y los cuatro desaparecieron para llegar a una base en donde los recibieron otros aurores enterados de su arribo; y mientras esperaba que ellos hicieran lo suyo para seguir su avance, alcanzó a percibir el olor a mar.

-Listos –dijo Remus regresando con otro traslador en forma de gancho de ropa que de nueva cuenta tocaron para desaparecer y llegar finalmente a Azkaban.

Fueron recibidos por los aurores que estaban de guardia, firmaron papeles y después se llevaron a Draco a una celda.

-Mi madre... -dijo antes de que Remus cerrara la pesada puerta de madera tras él- ¿me avisará cuando llegue?... por favor, quiero estar con ella en estas últimas horas, es la única petición que tengo si es que se les concede algo a los condenados.

Remus sintió en silencio y cerró la puerta.

_____________________________

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero se le hizo eterno hasta que escuchó pasos acercándose en ese pesado silencio, después la puerta abrirse y lo siguiente que vio fue a Narcisa entrando con paso apresurado al verlo.

-¡Hijo!

-Madre... -exclamó abrazándola fuerte.

Remus los vio desde la puerta y salió sin decir nada.

-¿Van a estar juntos todo este rato? –pregunto uno de los aurores.

-Sí.

-Pero son prisioneros.

-¿Y?

-No tienen privilegios.

-Son condenados a muerte, además son madre e hijo.

-Pero son asesinos, más él ¿acaso no piensa en todas sus víctimas?

-¿Y acaso tu no piensas a quien le estás hablando? –respondio Remus fastidiado.

-Perdón señor –respondio el auror ante la evidente regañina haciendo que volviera a sus labores de papeleo.

A lo mucho solo había una docena de aurores en la fortaleza de Azkaban, pues con los dementores ahí no necesitaba mucha vigilancia de su parte, así que ellos se encargaban de las cosas técnicas como el papeleo y la alimentación de los presos.

____________________________

-¡Oh hijo mío, cuánto te extrañe! –exclamó Narcisa besando la frente de su hijo.

-Y yo a ti mamá... perdóname por todo esto que estamos pasando.

Tomándolo de la mano lo hizo sentarse en la plancha de piedra negra y helada que a la vez servía de camastro.

-Escúchame bien Draco, tú no tienes nada de que disculparte... más bien soy yo quien debe hacerlo, sino fuera por mi cobardía tu no hubieras pasado todo lo que sufriste.

-Tú no tienes la culpa –respondio el sonriendo.

-Mi pequeño... -dijo ella con los ojos anegados de lagrimas al tiempo que le tocaba el cabello- ¿sabes?... cuando me enteré de mi embarazo baile sola en el baño.

-¿En serio? –dijo el sonriendo.

-Sí mi amor... fui tan feliz en ese momento, con una vida creciendo en mi interior, alimentándose de mí, una vida que yo amaría con todo mi corazón.

-Cuéntame cosas de mi niñez, quiero hablar de cosas alegres.

Narcisa sonrió completamente de acuerdo en traer recuerdos felices antes de que todo llegara a su fin.

_______________________________

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando Ron llegó a Azkaban.

-Nombre –dijo uno de los aurores de guardia, que eran solo dos pues los demás estaban descansando en cuartos no muy lejos de ahí.

-Ron weasley.

-No fuimos notificados de su llegada –respondio sin dejar de buscar en sus documentos.

-Viene conmigo –respondio Remus entrando en ese momento.

-Oh... bueno, entonces no hay problema.

-Ven Ron, tomemos un café.

-Gracias Remus, aquí hace un frio del demonio... ¿siempre es así, compañero? –pregunto frotándose las manos.

-Sí, todo el tiempo –respondio el auror ajustándose su bufanda- ¿a poco no habías estado aquí antes?

-No ¿tu cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Un mes, voy a casa cada semana pero aun así es difícil.

-No muchos quieren este puesto –dijo el otro auror que también estaba de guardia- pero dan bonos muy buenos a los que estamos aquí.

-Eso no me convence –exclamó uno de los aurores que había ido con Remus.

-Pues eso decía yo, pero con eso estoy acabando de construir mi casa muy rápido cuando de hecho no tenía ni siquiera un terreno, calculo que en un año tendré una construcción magnifica, digna de mi.

-Yo ya había escuchado de esos bonos –dijo el otro auror que también custodiaba a Draco- y son tentadores, pero al estar aquí como que ya no dan ganas.

-Te acostumbras, los dementores rondan por entre los pasillos, no se acercan por aquí y con una buena calefacción en tu cuarto, los días no son tan pesados.

Los tres aurores que estaban de paso solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Ron ¿entonces tomamos el café? –pregunto Remus.

-Excelente idea.

_______________________________

Narcisa y Draco reían quedamente cuando la puerta se abrió entrando Remus.

-No quiero interrumpir pero me gustaría ofrecerles algo de beber ¿les apetece un café?

Los dos Malfoy se miraron entre sí algo dudosos.

-Esta helando en este lugar y un café es lo único que puedo ofrecerles.

-Encantada –dijo entonces Narcisa sonriéndole con toda elegancia aun a pesar de la ropa masculina y dos tallas más grandes que llevaba puesta- anda hijo, es de mala educación rechazar una atención tan amable.

Draco sonrió por ante el "gesto educativo" de su madre y acepto también.

___________________________________

Siendo casi las siete de la mañana, el sol comenzó a asomarse por la helada línea que formaba el mar, por lo que Remus y los dos aurores fueron por los Malfoy a su celda para llevar a cabo la sentencia; los aurores que estaban de base, observaron a los reos caminar de la mano en silencio hasta otra helada mazmorra donde fueron atados en unas sillas de oxidado metal que tenía un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el precipicio, entonces salieron de ahí y cerraron la puerta y esperaron a que dos dementores entraran por ahí sabedores que los presos que colocaban en ese lugar estaban a su plena disposición.

Sintieron ese frio que helaba hasta los huesos y vieron a través de la puerta y de pequeños huecos en la pared como esos dos seres tenebrosos se bajaban la capucha y tomaban los rostros de los condenados y acercaban su cara para absorber la vida que en ellos había.

Todos los aurores que estaban ahí, a excepción de los recién llegados ya habían visto eso antes, pues la mayoría de los mortífagos recién juzgados habían recibido la misma sentencia, por lo que quedaron horrorizados cuando las cabezas de los Malfoy cayeron a un lado con los ojos mirando a la nada, evidentemente ya sin alma y con su cuerpo a nada de morir físicamente.

-Listo –dijo uno de ellos- a más tardar sus cuerpos morirán en cinco o diez minutos.

-¿Solo así? –pregunto Ron pálido ante lo que había visto.

-Sí, es lo que dura el cuerpo sin su alma... pero oye, tranquilo, ya pasó –dijo al verlo al punto del desmayo.

_________________________________

Cuando Remus, Ron y los dos aurores arribaron de regreso con los cuerpos de los Malfoy en dos cajas de madera, Harry los esperaba junto al señor Moore; pero no solo ellos estaban ahí, pues a unos metros de distancia estaba el señor Wilkyns con otro miembro del Wizengamot, estaba también el ministro y su asistente para dar fe por si mismo que la amenaza por fin había sido eliminada.

Vieron a Remus y a Ron levitar una caja seguida por la otra y depositarlas en el suelo, Harry se acercó y abrió una dejando ver el rostro inerte y pálido de Draco Malfoy y lágrimas escurrir por la barbilla de Harry al volver a tapar la caja, entonces lo miró y se puso de pie.

-Todos ustedes son un grupo de imbéciles hijos de puta que no valen una mierda.

-¡Óigame! –exclamó ofendido el ministro.

-¡Cállese!... –interrumpió sin dejar de sollozar- ustedes solo son un grupo de viejos seniles y decadentes que se ocultan tras su cargo para no arriesgar su trasero... malditos cobardes, Voldemort debió matarlos desde un principio, no hubieran sido rival para Draco Malfoy.

-¡Señor Moore, arreste a Harry Potter! –dijo Wilkyns indignado.

-¿Por qué? No está hacienda nada ilegal.

-¡Me está amenazando!

-¡Cállese ya viejo cobarde! –dijo Harry.

-¡Nunca volverá al servicio! ¿¡Me escucha?!

-¿Y acaso cree que estoy ansioso por regresar a un sistema que está repleto de gente decadente y cobarde como usted y el ministro?... solo el departamento de aurores son los que se han rajado el alma para mantener a raya la amenaza de Voldemort... pero estese tranquilo, que no voy a regresar, es mas... me voy de aquí y nunca más volverán a saber de Harry Potter, por mi todos ustedes váyanse a la mierda.

Y sin decir más sacó su varita para levitar las cajas e irse de ahí dando empujones por su alterado estado de ánimo.

Los demás aurores que estaban ahí, bien podían detestar a los Malfoy, pero sabían quién era Harry y lo que había hecho por la comunidad mágica y lo que había dicho al final era más que cierto, por lo que lanzándole miradas despectivas al grupo de cuatro políticos, salieron de ahí.

______________________________

Estando en una habitación libre, junto a Remus, Ron y el señor Moore, Harry tocó los rústicos ataúdes y mirando a sus amigos y compañeros dijo:

-Gracias.

Los tres hombres solo asintieron en silencio y lo vieron desaparecer en un pequeño torbellino que desapareció en un instante.

Cuando llegó a Grimauld place, se encontró con el matrimonio Weasley, la profesora McGonagall y el señor Turner.

-Harry.... –exclamo aliviada la profesora cuando lo vio aparecer- justo a tiempo.

-Toma –dijo Arthur dándole una bombilla en una bolsita de tela- se activara en cuanto la toques directamente.

-Toma –dijo ahora el medimago dándole otra bolsita de terciopelo negro- ahí también está la dirección de mi casa y consultorio para cuando necesites algo.

Harry la tomó y asintió mirándolo agradecido para luego mirar a los demás.

-No digas nada querido –dijo Molly sonriendo entre lagrimas y acercándose a él para darle un beso- debes irte hora, mientras más te alejes de toda esta porquería es mejor... ¡ah, también toma esto! –añadió poniendo una bolsa en una de las cajas.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, por lo que Harry sorbió la nariz sin poderlo evitar pues el llanto no dejaba de hacerse presente en las últimas horas; colocó los dos ataúdes juntos a modo de poder tocarlos con una sola mano y luego sacó la bombilla de la bolsa y mirándolos a todos desapareció en un instante.

________________________________

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados pues la sensación nunca le había gustado y siempre le dejaba sensación de nauseas; después miró a su alrededor encontrando una cabaña con interior y muebles rústicos, quitó la mano de las cajas y dejó el traslador en una mesa que había ahí.

Después miró hacia una de las cajas y se apresuró a destaparla para ver el rostro pálido de Draco.

-Oh mi corazón de cristal... -susurró tocando su fría cara.

Entonces se levanto de nuevo y con su varita lo levitó hasta una cama que había ahí y que tenia claras huellas de no haber sido usada en años pues estaba llena de polvo, luego hizo lo mismo con Narcisa, después procedió a sacar de su bolsillo lo que le había dado el medimago.

Era un pequeño frasco con gotero, lo destapo y vertió unas gotas en los azules labios de Draco y luego hizo lo mismo con Narcisa, después transformo las cajas en mantas y esperó.

_______________________________________

.


	72. Capitulo 72

.

Cuando comenzó a despertar, una pesada modorra le impedía abrir los ojos, pero la voz que no dejaba de llamarle hizo que poco a poco los abriera.

-Draco... Draco despierta...

Cuando abrió los ojos no supo donde estaba, ni que estaba pasando ni que había sucedido, solo se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado a un lado de su madre, lo que le hizo despertar de golpe.

-¿Mamá? –exclamó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Estará bien, no tarda en despertar –dijo Harry con voz tranquila- pero intentemos despertarla.

Desorientado, Draco lo vio sentarse del lado de la cama donde estaba Narcisa y comenzar a llamarla con voz suave mientras le sacudía un hombro levemente.

-Señora Malfoy... señora Malfoy...

Draco se sentó sintiendo sus músculos engarrotados y calambres en las piernas.

-Oh...

-Debes moverte o te darán más.

Sin saber que pasaba, solo pudo sentarse con dificultad y mover las piernas un poco para que los calambres se fueran.

-Señora Malfoy...

-mmm...

Narcisa arrugo el ceño y comenzó a mover la cabeza haciendo que Draco la mirara confundido.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, donde estamos?

-Mejor que tu madre despierte bien, así daré una sola explicación.

-Explícamelo ahora.

-Pero mira, ya está despertando y...

-¡Explícamelo ahora! –interrumpió levantándose para casi de inmediato irse de bruces.

-¡Draco!

-¡No me toques, estoy bien! –dijo dándole un manotazo cuando Harry intentó ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Dra-Draco?

Ambos se volvieron a la cama viendo a Narcisa tocarse la cabeza a medio despertar.

-Madre...

Solo entonces dejó que Harry lo ayudara a levantarse y a sentarse de nuevo en la cama mientras Narcisa luchaba por despertarse.

-Vamos, haga un esfuerzo –dijo Harry masajeándole una mano para hacerla entrar en calor.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo miro desorientada para después mirar a Draco.

-Draco... ¿Qué pasa, donde estamos?

-Estoy igual que tú, no sé qué pasa –respondio sobándose una pierna.

Draco la ayudó a sentarse aguantando las preguntas de ambos hasta que estuvieran del todo despiertos.

-Lo último que recuerdo –dijo Narcisa sentada en la cama a un lado de Draco- es que estábamos en Azkaban ¿no es así Draco? Draco...

-¿Eh?... ah sí... -respondió dándose cuenta de lo sucia que estaba la cama- por Dios es un muladar –exclamó levantándose y sacudiéndose el trasero.

Harry estaba sentado frente a ellos y por un momento no supo por dónde empezar.

-Es obvio que esto no es Azkaban y que estamos solos –dijo Draco de pie- estábamos a punto de recibir el beso del dementor pero en cambio estamos aquí, ¿Qué sucedió, donde estamos? ¡Explícalo de una vez!

Harry exhaló un suspiro y sin más comenzó a hablar.

-Sí, estaban en Azkaban a punto de recibir el beso... pero yo no podía permitirlo, no podía... -exclamo mirándolos alternativamente deteniéndose en Draco- mis amigos me ayudaron a sacarlos de ahí.

-¿Qué? –respondio Draco sin asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Cómo sucedió? –pregunto a su vez Narcisa, con una actitud muy distinta a la de su hijo- porque estás diciendo que burlaste al departamento de aurores, estábamos en Azkaban Harry ¿Cómo sacaste a dos personas de Azkaban?

-Ya se lo dije, mis amigos me ayudaron, yo me despedí de ti –dijo mirando a Draco- pero no pude resignarme y mucho menos cuando vi al imbécil de Wilkyns vigilando que todo se llevara a cabo... no sé de donde me salió la idea, estaba muy perturbado, pero lo que pudo haberme faltado los demás me ayudaron.

-¿Estás diciendo que tu heroica Orden del Fénix ayudo a liberar a un preso? –dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

-Efectivamente.

-Pero como pasó -volvió a preguntar Narcisa.

-Yo salí y en cuanto pude inmovilice al guardia que me vigilaba y lo deje durmiendo en mi casa, luego fui a Hogwarts en donde hable con la profesora, accedió a ayudarme de inmediato y localizó al señor Turner que llego al colegio en poco tiempo... les dije que quería hacerlos pasar por muertos y el señor Turner me dio la poción que Remus les administro en Azkaban.

-¿El café? –preguntó Narcisa mirando a Draco asombrada, aunque él permanecía sin decir nada.

-Sí... yo se la mandé a Ron por medio de lechuza, él espero en el ministerio hasta que llego, por eso luego alcanzo a Remus en Azkaban y luego los ocultaron en otra celda, pero no fue lo único que el señor Turner consiguió, el me dio también poción multijugos y ya en Azkaban los suplantaron a ustedes con dos mortífagos a los cuales también les dieron poción multijugos y fueron a ellos a quieres los dementores dieron el beso, después regrese a mi casa y le implante hechizos falsos a Adams, después espere a que Ron y Remus los llevaran a ustedes, sabía que Wilkyns iba a estar ahí para asegurarse definitivamente de que todo se había llevado a cabo, él los vio muertos... yo hice un drama y di por sentada mi desaparición y ustedes están muertos para el mundo mágico

-¿Pero nadie dijo nada?

-Ron y Remus les aplicaron Obliviates a los aurores y después les implantaron recuerdos falsos y así trajeron de regreso sus cuerpos aparentemente muertos y a los otros dos que recibieron el beso los desaparecieron... no es difícil desaparecer cuerpos en Azkaban.

-¿Y dónde estamos? –pregunto al fin Draco permaneciendo con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ah eso!... bueno, fue con ayuda de Remus y del señor Weasley... Remus llamó a unos contactos que tiene y el señor Weasley hizo el traslador según las especificaciones de Remus, así fue como llegamos aquí y en cuanto pude les di el antídoto para revertir los efectos de la poción, y cuanto más rápido mejor pues mucho tiempo dormidos puede causar daño cerebral y bueno... aquí estamos –concluyo alzándose de hombros nerviosamente.

-Por Dios Harry... -dijo Narcisa impresionada poniéndose una mano en el pecho- ¿tú hiciste todo eso en solo una noche, en verdad somos libres?

-Así es señora Malfoy –respondio sonriéndole pero mirando a Draco, quien lo miraba con gesto serio- ¿tú no dices nada Draco?

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga, mil gracias y que me arroje a tus pies?

-Draco no digas esas cosas –dijo Narcisa poniéndole una mano en la rodilla.

-Tú hiciste algo a lo que no tenías derecho –exclamó poniéndose de pie- ¡ningún derecho!

Harry no respondio, solo suspiro suavemente imaginando una reacción así, sabía que Draco no era nada fácil, pero también estaba resuelto a superar aquello.

-Me voy de aquí –concluyó el rubio dándose la vuelta y tomando a su madre de la mano- ¿Qué es esto? –Exclamó después de un instante- ¡No puedo desparecer!

-Así es –respondio Harry sin levantarse- puse un cerco anti desaparición.

-¿¡Pero quien te has creído?! ¡Déjanos ir!

-¿Por qué estás tan furioso, porque no dejé que te mataran?

-Quita el cerco mágico –respondio soltando a Narcisa y tomándolo de las solapas- y déjanos ir.

-No Draco, nos quedaremos aquí –dijo Narcisa entonces.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó soltándolo- ¡Pero él no tiene ningún derecho!

-Dije que vamos a quedarnos aquí.

-No, tú te quedaras aquí si quieres, pero yo me voy... Potter quita el cerco.

Harry se acomodó las solapas y respondio:

-No.

Draco lo miró furioso y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí.

-¡¿También la maldita puerta está cerrada?!

-Sí, aun no es seguro que salgan de aquí hasta que Remus haga algunos arreglos.

Haciendo un gesto de exasperación Draco comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro mientras Narcisa se acercaba a Harry y lo tomaba de la mano para sentarse juntos en la cama.

-Harry... aun no asimilo del todo lo que has hecho... ¿realmente estamos oficialmente muertos y lejos de las garras del ministerio?

-Así es señora Malfoy.

-Y tú estás fuera también.

-Así es, el mundo mágico ya no sabrá de mí y quedo muy claro el porqué, así que no causara sospecha alguna el que ya no me vuelvan a ver.

-¿Y todo por él? –pregunto oprimiéndole la mano.

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba al sentirse claramente observado.

-Sí, todo por él... Y por usted también claro –se apresuró a añadir.

Narcisa sonrió entendiendo el punto, por lo que solo le dijo:

-Gracias.

-¿Usted no está enfadada?

-¿Por salvarnos la vida? Por supuesto que no... es algo que no podríamos pagarte.

-Sobre todo porque nadie se lo pidió –masculló Draco.

Narcisa miro a Harry y vio que estaba atribulado.

-No te rindas, es un camino muy difícil y tú lo sabías.

-Sí, es cierto... -respondio sonriendo mientras inclinaba la cabeza- y no tiene idea de lo que me reconforta su comprensión.

-Gracias Harry, gracias por salvar a mi hijo.

Y ante su sorpresa le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego levantarse e ir a tranquilizar o al menos intentar tranquilizar a su hijo.

-Querido ¿no te alegra verme viva? -Draco se giró y la observó apenado- pareciera que no te alegra el que me hayan salvado.

-No es así madre, sabes que no es así –dijo abrazándola- perdóname, soy un idiota.

-Hasta que dices algo cierto –exclamó Harry.

-A ti no te estoy hablando.

-Vamos Draco, no te enojes conmigo, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

-No, yo hubiera dejado que hasta te cogieran los malditos dementores –respondio impaciente caminando hacia la ventana y viendo hacia afuera- ¿Qué hora es?

-Es casi media noche, lo siento, no les he ofrecido nada de comer, la señora Weasley me dio algo –dijo abriendo la bolsa que Molly le había dado.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella- la verdad siento el estomago algo revuelto, mejor dime ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Suiza.

-¿Suiza?

-Sí, los Alpes suizos, está muy bonito por lo que alcance a ver.

-¿Y donde dormiremos?

-Yo no dormiré en ese mugroso lugar–exclamó Draco sin volverse.

Harry sacó su varita y comenzó a aplicar hechizos de limpieza a la cama y a los muebles que de todas maneras conservaron su viejo aspecto.

-Listo –dijo después de un buen rato- no está perfecto pero creo que puedes descansar con tranquilidad.

-¿Y dónde está el baño? No has limpiado el baño.

Torciendo los ojos Harry fue al baño y comenzó a limpiarlo para después salir y extenderle la mano ofreciéndole el paso.

-Todo suyo majestad.

Draco pasó de largo y cerró de un portazo.

-Lo lamento –dijo Narcisa apenada.

-Ya se lo dije, no tiene por qué ¿Qué le parece si usted se queda en la habitación de arriba con Draco y yo me quedo aquí abajo?

-Me parece bien ¿la habitación de arriba tiene baño?

-No, perdón, solo está el de aquí abajo.

-Está bien.

Draco salió media hora después, claramente bañado aunque llevara la misma ropa.

-¿El agua está bien? –pregunto Narcisa deseosa también de darse un baño.

-No, esta helada.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste? –Pregunto Harry entrando a aplicar un hechizo calentador- adelante señora Malfoy, perdón por no tener toallas ni nada para su comodidad.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella entrando al baño y saliendo rato después- voy arriba, sube cuando quieras hijo, Harry va a dejarnos esa habitación.

-Sí madre, gracias.

Cuando Narcisa se fue, Draco se acercó a Harry, quien permanecía sentado junto a la ventana.

-Ahora sí, hablemos... ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-¿Y aun lo preguntas? –Respondio mirándolo de pie a su lado- vamos Draco, no podía dejarte ir, no después de lo que prometí.

-¡Eso ya no importaba! –exclamó pasándose los dedos por entre su húmeda cabellera.

-¿Por qué no, porque iban a matarte?.... vamos Draco, tu sabes lo que opino de la justicia mágica.

Draco hizo una mueca y se paró delante de la ventana con los brazos cruzados, viendo que la oscuridad era lo único que había afuera; entonces Harry se levantó y le hizo girarse quedando frente a frente.

-Estás enojado porque quieres morir, yo lo sé.

Draco solo torció la boca y miró hacia otro lado.

-Déjame ayudarte... a mostrarte que la vida puede ser bella.

En respuesta Draco solo exhalo un profundo suspiro.

-Yo te amo y tú a mi... al menos un poquito ¿o no? -Pudo ver como las pálidas mejillas se teñían de rosa y su cuerpo se movía impaciente pero sin decir nada- tu madre está contenta de estar viva, ella desea vivir... pero teniendo a su hijo vivo, si tanto tienes para agradecerle, hazlo viviendo... vamos Draco, dale una oportunidad a la vida.

Draco apretó los labios y luego se giro de nuevo a la ventana sin decir nada por un instante, luego se giró para mirarlo.

-Yo... yo sé lo que dije en esa celda y no es mi costumbre negar mis palabras... pero yo... yo no sé cómo... escucha Harry –dijo mojándose los labios en un tic nervioso y mirándolo a los ojos- es verdad, yo siento algo por ti, pero no quiero que pienses que solo por habernos salvado te debo algo y que yo...

-¡No, no, no! –Se apresuró a aclarar- no estás obligado a nada conmigo.

-Pues qué bueno que lo sepas, porque una cosa es lo que yo pueda sentir por ti y otra muy distinta a tener algo que ver contigo, porque de antemano sabes que yo nunca aceptare nada ¿cierto?

Harry ya sabía todo eso, pero no pudo evitar desencantarse un poco por lo que había dicho Draco, sin embargo sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Hagamos un trato –dijo entonces- yo no te presionare de ningún modo para que me aceptes y tú a cambio te esforzaras por llevar una nueva vida en este lugar ¿Qué dices?

-¿O sea que seremos tus prisioneros ahora? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota? Creo que después de todo si sufriste daño cerebral con la poción que te dio Remus.

-¡Oye!

-Es obvio que no son mis prisioneros, tarado... yo ya no soy auror en todo caso.

Al decir eso, Draco cayó en cuenta de que no solo ellos estaban muertos para el mundo, sino que Harry había renunciado por voluntad propia a su vida como la conocía.

-No tienes que hacerlo ¿sabes?... puedes dejarnos y regresar a ser lo que eras –dijo con un tono de voz muy distinto.

-No, yo ya no podría vivir en esa sociedad de mierda ni podría ser auror sabiendo todo lo que sé y tampoco podría dejar al amor de mi vida irse solo por el mundo sin mí.

Draco volvió a ruborizarse sin poder evitarlo haciendo reír a Harry.

-Me encanta como te ruborizas.

-Dijiste que no me presionarías –exclamó molesto y avergonzado.

-Exacto, no que no te molestaría... anda Draco –dijo tomándole una mano- ¿hacemos ese trato?

Draco miro las escaleras por donde había subido su madre, ella realmente parecía feliz de estar ahí y él le debía tanto, así que suspiro en señal de derrota.

-De acuerdo.

________________________________________

Al día siguiente se despertó muy temprano a pesar de haber estado muy estresado el día anterior al rescate de los Malfoy, pero aun así se levanto con alegría por saber a Draco a salvo y con incertidumbre de saber que se iba a enfrentar a un verdadero reto.

-Buenos días –saludo Narcisa bajando las escaleras a las ocho de la mañana.

-Buenos días –respondio acomodando la comida caliente en la mesa- ¿Draco ya está despierto?

-A decir verdad, no sé si al menos durmió algo –respondio sentándose en la cama, a tan solo un par de metros de la mesa.

Harry entendió su preocupación, pues el insomnio de Draco no iba a desaparecer con su nueva vida.

-Estoy bien –dijo el aludido bajando la escalera rumbo al baño- necesito ir a Gringotts.

-¿Qué, estás loco? –dijo antes de que entrara al baño, pero sin recibir por respuesta más que un portazo.

-Pero tiene razón Harry –exclamó ella- no podemos vivir así, esta casa necesita arreglos, además yo debo regresar a saber que paso con Rufy... me angustia saber que paso con ella y no pregunte para no ponerlos al tanto de su existencia.

-Sí, la verdad no me acordaba de ella –respondio sentándose en una silla- además debo terminar de hacer arreglos con Remus sobre este lugar... ¿desea desayunar ya? La señora Weasley cocina delicioso.

-Me gustaría esperar a Draco.

-De acuerdo, aunque tardará un buen rato seguramente.

Y no se equivocaron, pues Draco salió cuarenta y cinco minutos después.

-Debo ir a Gringotts.

-¿No desayunas primero? –pregunto Narcisa.

A decir verdad si tenía algo de hambre, además iba a necesitar energías si quería hacer todo lo que pensaba, por lo que se sentó a la mesa y comió algo de lo que Harry sacó de la bolsa, después miró a Harry como en espera de algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo "qué" Harry? ¿A qué hora nos vamos, como salimos de aquí?

-¿En serio quieres ir a Gringotts así como están las cosas?

-No pretenderás que viva en un lugar así en donde ni siquiera tengo mi propia habitación ¿verdad?

-Bueno no, pero ¿a poco podrán sacar su dinero del banco si ya fueron declarados muertos?

-¿Acaso acabas de llegar del mundo muggle? –pregunto incrédulo- ¿no sabes que los duendes se pasan por el arco del triunfo las leyes de los magos?... aunque les llevaran mi acta de defunción o mi cadáver, si yo llego y demuestro que soy yo, me atenderán como siempre... en serio Harry, a veces me pregunto cómo has sobrevivido en el mundo mágico.

Harry hizo una mueca y luego dijo:

-Sabía que tarde o temprano necesitarías regresar pero no pensé que tan pronto.

-Necesito multijugos.

-De acuerdo, tengo que regresar para conseguirla.

-Eso significa que tendrás que quitar la barrera ¿no?

Harry se quedó en silencio haciendo que Narcisa le pusiera una mano en la suya.

-No escaparemos Harry.

-No son mis prisioneros señora Malfoy.

-Ya lo sé, pero sé cuál es tu preocupación y te prometo que estaremos aquí cuando regreses ¿verdad Draco?

-Sí madre, aquí estaremos –respondio con un suspiro haciendo a Harry entristecerse un poco.

-Entonces me voy de una vez –dijo poniéndose de pie- el traslador que nos trajo, me llevara de regreso, espero no tardar.

Harry se fue apareciendo en Grimauld place en donde llamó a la profesora McGonagall al colegio.

-¿Todo salió bien Harry?

-Sí profesora y todo gracias a ustedes.

-Qué bueno –exclamó cerrando los ojos con alivio.

-Pero aun faltan detalles, ya le contare ¿por ahora tendrá un poco de multijugos?

-Sí, déjame ver.

________________________________

Después fue a ver a Remus a su casa pues el auror sabía que iría a verlo y pidió un día de licencia.

-Está arreglado –dijo Remus- estarán seguros en ese lugar.

Harry lo miró en silencio, sin las palabras adecuadas para poder agradecer lo que había hecho por ellos.

-No digas nada –añadió al verlo en silencio- ustedes hicieron más por nosotros, acabaron con Voldemort y Nagini, es más que justo lo que tienen ahora.

-Gracias Remus.

-Espero que podamos hablar más seguido.

-Eso espero yo también.

-Mándame una lechuza de vez en cuando, quiero saber cómo te va.

-Así será.

Después de un abrazo para él, Tonks y el pequeño Teddy, Harry desapareció de ahí para aparecer en otro lugar.

_______________________________

Ya era más de las seis de la tarde y Draco parecía que quería hacer un surco en el suelo.

-¡Por Dios Draco, aplástate ya y deja de caminar así, me estás crispando los nervios!

-¿¡Porqué tarda tanto?!

-Porque la estaba buscando –dijo entonces una voz en la habitación.

Los Malfoy vieron a Harry en medio de la habitación con alguien escondido tras sus piernas.

-¿Rufy? –pregunto Narcisa levantándose.

-¿Ama? –Respondio la elfina asomándose- ¡Ama, amo! –chilló corriendo al encuentro de Narcisa, quien se acuclilló para abrazarla.

-¡Oh mi pequeña, estaba tan preocupada por ti!

La elfina gimoteaba mientras abrazaba a su ama en tanto Harry las miraba sonriendo.

-¡Mi amo, mi amo está bien! –dijo después Rufy abrazando una pierna de Draco, quien solo se cruzó de brazos dejando a la criatura desahogarse.

-Ya, ya... -dijo después de un rato haciendo que Rufy lo soltara.

-Gracias Harry ¿cómo la encontraste? –pregunto Narcisa acariciándole una oreja.

-Volví a Malfoy Manor, pensé que debía seguir ahí.

-Sí ama... yo me escondí y espere y esperé... hasta que el señor Potter llegó por mí.

-¿La trajiste? –preguntó Draco mirándolo.

Sin que se lo dijera, Harry supo a que se refería.

-Sí.

-Bien –dijo estirando la mano.

-¿Iras ahora?

-Pues claro ¿acaso piensan que estaré un día más aquí sin hacer nada con esta pocilga?

-Draco no seas maleducado.

-Madre tú necesitas privacidad como la dama que eres ¿no te urge tener tu propio baño al menos?

Narcisa ya no respondio, solo miró a Harry dando su respuesta en silencio.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry.

-¿Y cabellos de quien usarás? –preguntó Narcisa.

-¿Cómo de quien? De Harry por supuesto –respondio tomando el frasquito y destapándolo.

-No sé porqué no me sorprende –dijo el aludido arrancándose un par de cabellos.

Draco tomó el traslador de Harry y desapareció dejándolo preocupado.

-El volverá, no te preocupes –dijo Narcisa al ver su expresión.

-No es por eso, es que me preocupa.

Narcisa sonrió al verlo sentarse en silencio en una silla.

-Lo cuidas mucho.

Harry sonrió apenado sin decir nada, Narcisa amplió su sonrisa y no dijo nada más.

______________________________

.


	73. Capitulo 73

.

-Aun no me la creo –dijo Narcisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rufy- nos salvaste Harry... ¡a dos mortífagos!

-Sí, yo tampoco me la creo aun –respondio sonriendo- y todo se me ocurrió en tan solo un par de minutos, justo después de despedirme de Draco, bueno no exactamente todo, mis amigos me ayudaron en casi todo, por ejemplo yo no sabía si había algo que los hiciera pasar por muertos, por eso fui a preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall y ella le dijo al señor Turner y a Remus solo le dije que los hiciera pasar por muertos, a él se lo ocurrió el cómo hacerlo halla... simplemente no pude resignarme y a decir verdad no lo hubiera podido lograr antes, pues recibí la ayuda de todos.

-Eso es algo que no termina de asombrarme.

-Esto no hubiera podido ser antes señora Malfoy ¿se imagina a Ron ayudándome a salvarlos?... nunca en otras circunstancias, pero ahora todo es distinto y ellos lo saben... pero bueno, ahora a ver qué pasa.

______________________________

Iba a ser media noche y Harry estaba que se trepaba por las paredes mientras Narcisa y Rufy habían comido lo último que Molly les había dado y se habían retirado a su habitación en tanto Harry esperaba a Draco en la planta baja; un sonido le hizo volverse para ver a Draco de pie a media sala.

-¡Al fin regresas!

Sin decir nada, Draco evidentemente cambiado y aseado, sacó tres pequeños objetos de su bolsillo y los colocó en la cama.

-¿Fuiste a tu casa? –dijo Harry viéndolo con otra ropa.

-Obvio, necesitaba una varita y asearme como se debe –exclamó sacando su varita y agrandando los objetos en la cama que resultaron ser tres valijas llenas de galeones.

-¡Eso es mucho dinero! ¿Para qué quieres tanto?

-Hay que remodelar la casa Harry y eso no se hace con magia... bueno si, pero los constructores saben lo suyo -Harry supo que eso era cierto, por lo que solo fue a sentarse a la cama- y dime ¿Cómo esta nuestra situación aquí y que tanto tiene que ver Lupin en esto?

-Ya hable de eso con tu madre y esperaba contártelo a ti –respondio preocupado por la reacción de Draco al oír lo que tenía que decir- Remus nos envió aquí porque aquí hay una comunidad de hombres lobo que han tenido que retirarse de la vida pública de Gran Bretaña.

Al oír eso Draco lo miro con gesto serio pero sin decir nada, por lo que Harry aprovechó para seguir hablando.

-Esta comunidad no está lejos, de hecho es todo un pueblo autosuficiente pero protegido por un enorme encantamiento Fidelio... bueno no es exactamente como un Fidelio pero algo así, necesitamos la contraseña para encontrar el pueblo, pues ahí podemos encontrar todo lo que necesitemos, pero lo que Remus hizo por nosotros es que tuviéramos el permiso para estar cerca del pueblo e incluso ser aceptados por la comunidad, que aunque no nos conocen, el líder del pueblo nos aceptó como un favor a Remus, pues mucha gente ha venido a refugiarse aquí después de ser botados de sus familias y comunidades por haber sido convertidos en lobos y Remus los ha ayudado a formar esta comunidad segura para todos ellos; claro que tuvo que ponerlo al tanto de quienes somos, no puede guardarles esta información tan importante, además de que aquí llegan noticias de Londres.

-¿Y nos aceptaron así como así sabiendo quién soy? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-No fue fácil, pero están confiando en Remus, así que no podemos fallarle.

-Así que estaremos rodeados de licántropos –concluyó Draco recargándose en la ventana y cruzándose de brazos.

-Aquí no vienen aurores... pero tienen leyes como cualquier pueblo.

Draco exhalo un suspiro y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Quieres constructores? Hay trabajadores en el pueblo que podemos contratar.

-De acuerdo –dijo sorprendiendo a Harry- pero si alguno de ellos se pasa de listo, lo mataré sin ningún problema ¿entendido?

Harry hizo una mueca sabiendo que el rubio no bromeaba, sin embargo era una gran ventaja que aceptara la cercanía de un todo un pueblo de licántropos.

-¿Y entonces con quien arreglo lo del título de propiedad?... porque no estaré a merced del contentillo de quienes nos rodean por si alguna vez deciden sacarnos de aquí, quiero un documento que me respalde.

Harry exhalo un suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos.

_________________________________

Las semanas comenzaron a transcurrir en medio de trabajos de construcción en donde la pequeña cabaña fue transformándose en una pequeña mansión con los lujos que los Malfoy requerían y que obviamente podían pagar, con Narcisa evidentemente más feliz al saberse libres y fuera de todo tipo de persecución.

La casa estuvo lista en el tiempo record de un mes, con los constructores trabajando las veinticuatro horas por turnos mientras ellos habitaban en una casa de campaña, de igual manera adecuada a las necesidades estilo Malfoy.

-Muy bien señor Black –dijo el señor Perkins entregándole un juego de llaves a Draco después de un último recorrido- le hago entrega de su casa.

-Perfecto –respondio Draco recibiéndolo- su trabajo fue excelente y acorde al tiempo estipulado.

-Mis muchachos son profesionales –respondio sonriendo- y cualquier detalle que aparezca, cosa que dudo mucho, no dude en llamarme.

-Eso haré –respondio estrechándole la mano- gracias.

Pero más tardo el señor Perkins en darse la vuelta que en lo que Draco corrió a uno de los varios baños de la casa a lavarse las manos y salir diez minutos después.

-¡Al fin! –exclamo extendiendo los brazos dramáticamente.

Harry entró viendo maravillado la espaciosa estancia amueblada.

-Es fantástica.

-Obvio, siguieron mis especificaciones.

-Pero fue el arquitecto quien hizo los planos.

-Con mi sabia dirección –completo sentándose majestuosamente en uno de los sofás blancos que estaban en la sala.

-Claro, no podía esperarse menos del señor Lucius Black –dijo Harry.

-Exacto.

-Ven Rufy, vamos a ver mi habitación y luego la tuya –dijo Narcisa entrando.

-¿Mi habitación ama? –pregunto la elfina emocionada.

-Claro, ven.

Draco se levantó también.

-Y yo voy a la mía.

Harry no dijo nada cuando de repente se quedó solo en la sala, así que después de un rato subió al que sería su cuarto viendo satisfecho su nueva estancia, con muebles elegidos por él mismo.

_______________________________

-Quiero ir al pueblo a comprar cosas para la despensa ¿me acompañas? –dijo Narcisa entrando a la habitación de Draco una hora después.

-Claro que no –respondió desde el baño- suficiente tuve con esos licántropos trabajando aquí como para que ahora vaya directamente a meterme a la boca del lobo... ¡oh que curioso, esa expresión es literal! –exclamó con sarcasmo saliendo del baño mientras se secaba las manos.

-Pero hijo, no todos en el pueblo sufren licantropía, la señora que vende los pasteles es una bruja normal, lo que pasa es que como nunca has visitado el pueblo no has visto que bonito es.

-Y no me hace falta, gracias.

-Viajar en auto es muy divertido.

Draco rodó los ojos ante la última adquisición de su madre, un auto muggle encantado que se manejaba solo, bastaba con decirle el destino y éste comenzaba su marcha con el mago o bruja al volante simulando manejar o simplemente admirando el paisaje dejando que el volante se moviera solo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente apareces allá?

-Está muy lejos y lo sabes, además es muy cansado y siempre me despeino... anda hijo, vamos.

-No.

Viendo que no sacaría a Draco de la habitación, no le quedó más opción que irse con Rufy.

______________________________

Horas después llego Narcisa con varias bolsas de víveres que levitó con su varita hacia la cocina.

-Listo –dijo dejándolas en la mesa- Acomoda todo Rufy.

Después fue a la sala encontrando a los chicos bebiendo té frente al televisor.

-Acabo de enterarme de algo –dijo presurosa sentándose en el sofá junto a Harry mientras les mostraba algo- esta comunidad es inglesa, por lo tanto reciben diarios de Londres.

-¿No que es secreta?

Narcisa bufó por la interrupción de Draco.

-Pues sí, pero por medio de suscripciones alteradas reciben los periódicos y entre ellos "El profeta" y no van a creer la última noticia.

Ambos se enderezaron en sus asientos para ver el periódico que ella extendió en la mesita ratona de cristal y mármol.

-¿Mataron al ministro? –exclamó Harry sorprendido acomodándose las gafas para leer mejor.

-Pues se tardaron, yo lo hubiera hecho antes –dijo Draco arrellanándose de nuevo en su lugar sin darle más importancia a la noticia.

Harry en cambio tomo el diario para leer completo el reportaje.

-Dice que un grupo de mortífagos lo ataco llegando a su casa en venganza por haber organizado el plan que acabo con la vida de su señor; ya no tenía aurores que lo custodiaban porque según él la amenaza ya había sido exterminada... vaya, al menos no murió ningún auror.

-Su propia mentira lo aplastó –dijo Narcisa levantándose- bueno, haré que Rufy vaya preparando la cena.

Pero para cuando todo estuvo listo, Draco no quiso cenar y se retiró a su habitación después de darles las buenas noches.

Siendo casi media noche, Harry se levantó pensando en el rubio, por lo que bajó a la cocina a prepararle un sándwich y un vaso de leche y fue a tocar a su habitación.

-Creo que si está dormido –pensó al no obtener respuesta.

Sin embargo decidió insistir y arriesgarse girando la perilla con cuidado; entró y vio a Draco durmiendo como siempre con la luz encendida, así que se acercó a dejarle el platito y el vaso en el buró y fue así como lo vio.

En el pequeño mueble que estaba junto a la cama había un pequeño vial de vidrio con una sustancia ya muy conocida por él.

-¿Qué demonios...? –pensó dejando el plato y el vaso y agarrando el frasquito- esto es poción para dormir sin sueños.

Frunciendo el ceño abrió el cajón y con pesar vio muchos frascos de plástico de color naranja.

-Mierda, no...

Tomó uno para leer la etiqueta, viendo sin sorpresa que decía Prozac y con letras más pequeñas Fluoxetina; otro más decía Diazepam, Lorazepan, Lormetazepam y otros que prefirió ya no ver; dejó todo en su lugar y miró el cajón deseando aventar todo al inodoro, se puso las manos en la cadera mientras inclinaba la cabeza y apretaba la mandíbula... sin embargo sabía que no podía hacer eso, así que simplemente cerró el cajón, tomó lo que había llevado y salió de ahí.

_____________________________

En las semanas que habían estado ahí, habían adoptado la cómoda costumbre de desayunar a las nueve de la mañana, por lo que Harry entró más temprano a la habitación de Draco sin siquiera tocar sabiendo de antemano que el rubio estaría en el baño.

Y así fue, Draco salió del baño vestido con una bata y una toalla al cuello.

-¿Por qué entras así? –pregunto sorprendido al verlo sentado en su cama.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Y no puedes esperar a que me vista? –respondio frotándose el cabello con la toalla mientras se dirigía al armario.

-¿A qué te vistas o a que te tragues tus malditas pastillas? –exclamó poniéndose de pie.

Draco se quedó quieto para luego girarse despacio y preguntar con gesto serio:

-¿Husmeaste en mis cosas?

-Fue esa vez ¿no? cuando fuiste a Gringotts a sacar dinero, también fuiste a abastecerte.

-¿Husmeaste en mis cosas? –pregunto de nuevo, esta vez poniéndose colorado de la furia.

-Sí, lo hice ayer que entré para traerte de cenar y vi la poción que tomaste para dormir y entonces abrí tu cajón –respondio sin titubear.

-¿¡Y con qué maldito derecho?! –Exclamó aventando la toalla al suelo- ¡Tú no tienes porqué meterte en mis cosas! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres?!

-¡Sí necesitabas ayuda pudimos ver a alguien!... ¡Draco ya estabas limpio!

Al oír lo ultimo Draco rio en medio de su enojo.

-¿Limpio dices?... esa sería precisamente la única palabra que jamás usaría para describirme.

-Draco...

-Salvaste nuestras vidas y estoy aquí jugando a la casita solo por ti y mi madre, pero eso no significa que estoy sujeto a tus reglas en lo absoluto, no tengo porqué obedecerte, hago lo que se me pega la gana y si no le rindo cuentas a mi madre, mucho menos a ti.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa barrera infranqueable que Draco construía una y otra vez.

-¿Sabes qué? –Dijo Harry exasperado- eres un completo idiota -Y sin más salió de la habitación cerrando de un portazo.

Narcisa lo vio en el pasillo cuando iba pasando a la cocina.

-Harry ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

-Nada –respondio cortante entrando a su cuarto dejándola desconcertada.

-De nuevo pelearon –pensó consternada.

________________________________

Estaba buscando un expediente en su archivo cuando su chimenea le avisó que alguien quería hablarle.

-Harry, que sorpresa –dijo al ver la cabeza del chico de gafas en las llamas verdes.

-Buenos días señor Turner, lamento molestarlo pero ¿podría platicar con usted?

-Desde luego pero en este momento no puedo, está a punto de entrar un paciente.

-No se preocupe, estaré en Grimauld place.

-Entonces en cuanto pueda iré.

-Se lo agradezco.

Siendo casi medio día, Joshua Turner por fin arribó a Grimauld Place.

-Disculpa la tardanza Harry, el último paciente se me puso mal.

-Está bien –respondio tumbado en el sofá viendo al medimago quitarse la chaqueta y dejándola a un lado suyo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente.

-Al ver tu cara ya me hago idea de qué o más bien de quien quieres hablarme.

-¿En serio? –dijo sin ánimos de moverse.

-Sí.

-Yo... -respondio alzándose de hombros- estúpidamente me creí la historia de la casita feliz... ayer descubrí su cajón lleno de píldoras.

-Harry ¿Qué crees que es lo primero que hace un adicto no rehabilitado apenas lo sueltas? -Harry torció la boca con desanimo- él es y será un adicto toda su vida, Fawkes curó su cuerpo, no su mente.

-Pues sí, ya lo sé pero simplemente me cegué, además con todo lo de la nueva casa, el nuevo tren de vida y que él estaba tan tranquilo, pues simplemente me cegué.

-Escaparon hace poco más de un mes, así que no lleva mucho consumiendo, sin embargo por la cantidad que suele tomar, su desintoxicación no será muy agradable, sin embargo tampoco será como al principio.

-Lo confronté y me mando a la mierda.

-¿Y qué esperabas?... él solo está intentando sobrellevar el día a día de algún modo o de otro.

-Pero se está destruyendo –contestó angustiado- solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Pues sí, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

-Solo él puede ayudarse, Harry.

-¡Ya lo sé! –Respondio exasperado- pero no puedo quedarme sentado de brazos cruzados viendo cómo su vida se acaba poco a poco.

-Hay un modo.

-¿Cuál es? –pregunto esperanzado.

-Terapia, así de simple.

-Primero se arranca una pierna antes de ir a terapia –dijo desanimado otra vez.

-Pues no hay de otra, soluciones mágicas no hay y déjame decirte Harry, que no solo él la necesita, su madre también, solo que ella lo maneja de distinta manera.

-Y con el tiempo creo que yo también la necesitaré –dijo quitándose las gafas y frotándose la cara.

-Déjame decirte que tu conclusión es cierta, no solo el paciente es el afectado, también los que le rodean.

-Sí pero ya veremos, el asunto ahora es como hago para que él acepte ir a terapia.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a su madre? Ella seguro dirá que sí.

-Pues sí, es una buena opción –dijo quedándose callado un rato- ¿pero a donde iría? ¿Usted puede atenderlo?

-Yo no soy psiquiatra.

-Pero usted dijo que trabajo en un centro de tratamiento en Jordania para víctimas de tortura.

-Sí, pero también dije que solo estuve unos meses; mira Harry un paciente como él debe tratársele con mucho cuidado y prefiero transferirlo a otra persona más calificada que yo.

-Pero a su madre si ¿no? también es un caso complejo pero en distinto grado.

-No, a ella tampoco.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues... porque ella también necesita a una persona con mas preparación.

-Pero usted está lo suficientemente... un momento –dijo entrecerrando los ojos para después abrirlos con sorpresa- ¿acaso no quiere atenderla porque le gusta?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó escandalizado al oír al chico y tal vez Harry hubiese creído esa respuesta sino se hubiera ruborizado hasta las orejas.

-Bueno, no lo culpo, la señora Malfoy es muy bonita –dijo riendo mientras se recargaba a sus anchas regodeándose en la vergüenza del medimago.

-¿Dices eso solo porque me niego a atenderla? No sé de donde sacas esas ideas –respondió con el ceño fruncido y mirando a otro lado.

-Puedo ser muy despistado en unas cosas pero hay otras que las pesco al vuelo, es como con mi gay radar, estás cosas no me fallan.

-¿Tú qué?... bueno, pues en esta estás mal.

-¿Y por qué se sonroja?

-Pues porque no acostumbro de hablar de estas cosas con un chiquillo –respondio molesto.

-Ay por favor, tengo veintitrés ¿y usted?... ¿cuarenta?

-Cuarenta y cinco.

-Más a mi favor, se ve más joven de lo que es y con el respeto que me merece señor Turner, déjeme decirle que tiene buen trasero.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, esos jeans ajustados que usa, le van de maravilla, uso gafas pero no estoy ciego -El pobre medimago sintió que la cabeza iba a zumbarle como tetera- así que no lo culpo por querer ser mi suegro.

-Suficiente... -dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su chaqueta- pensé que íbamos a hablar de algo importante.

-Esta bien, me disculpo –respondio sonriendo a modo de disculpa- pero creo que necesitaba esto- añadió inclinando la cabeza con aire cansado.

Joshua lo miró en silencio viendo que el chico en verdad no deseaba molestarlo, por lo que dejó su chaqueta y se sentó de nuevo.

-Esta bien, pero no volvamos a hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo?

Harry sonrió de nuevo en lo que más bien fue una mueca.

-Tiene que ayudarme –dijo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio- ayudarlo a él.

-Claro que lo haré, no pienses que yo me quedaría sin hacer nada.

-¿Y entonces?

-Déjame hablar con mi amigo, intentaré que sea él quien los atienda, pero tendrían que ir hasta Jordania en caso de que él acepte.

-Usted encárguese de conseguirles una cita y yo me encargaré de ellos.

-Bien, ahora debo irme –dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano.

-Muchas gracias por venir.

-Te avisaré en cuanto tenga una respuesta.

Harry se quedó un rato más en la casa y luego también se fue.

_________________________________

.


	74. Capitulo 74

.

Cuando regresó ya casi era la hora de la comida, pero él pasó a comer algo a la cocina pues no había desayunado y luego fue a su habitación a decidir con calma que paso debía seguir, así que después de un rato de estar recostado se levantó, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Narcisa a punto de tocar.

-Oh Harry, espero no molestar.

-No se preocupe, justamente iba a buscarla, pase.

Ya adentro, ella se sentó en una silla y él en la cama.

-Adelante señora Malfoy.

-Tú también ibas a decirme algo, en este punto intuyo que vamos a hablar más o menos de lo mismo.

-¿Draco? –Dijo sonriendo, a lo que ella sonrió también- sí, creo que sí.

-Mira Harry, yo se que entre ustedes dos hay algo en lo que yo no debo entrometerme...

-Usted habla como si fuéramos novios o algo así –interrumpió- pero no, no hay nada de eso.

-Pero pelearon y mi hijo puede ser muy cruel, yo lo conozco, su lengua es muy filosa... pero tenle paciencia, tú eres el único que ha logrado ver más allá de su reputación y apellido.

-Sí piensa que por que discutimos yo me iré, tranquila eso no pasará... dígame señora Malfoy ¿usted sabe que Draco está consumiendo y mezclando pociones y medicamentos otra vez?

Narcisa lo miró con la evidente sorpresa reflejada en la cara.

-No, no lo sabía... yo lo vi muy tranquilo y pensé que estaba reaccionando bien a este cambio.

-Bien... -repitió Harry- ¿y usted se ha sentido bien?

-¿Yo? Claro que sí.

-Entonces ya no tiene pesadillas ni nada de eso –exclamó mirándola fijo.

-Bueno... -respondio titubeante- supongo que con el tiempo cesarán.

-Entonces no se siente bien y si usted no se siente bien ¿Por qué piensa que él sí?

Ella ya no respondio, evidentemente sin saber que decir.

-Qué estúpida... -dijo al fin después de unos instantes.

-No se culpe, me paso lo mismo.

-Pero es que lo vi tan tranquilo –exclamó gesticulando con las manos- dormía mucho pero yo pensé que era normal debido al tiempo que pasamos en prisión, incluso yo lo hice... oh mi pobre niño –musitó acongojada- yo tenía razón... él no sería libre aunque nadie lo persiguiera.

-Así es.

-¿Por eso pelearon?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-Necesita terapia y no solo él, usted también señora Malfoy.

-Yo puedo esperar, lo importante es él.

-Ambos lo son –exclamó con convicción- fui a ver al señor Turner, le pedí ayuda.

-¿Y nos ayudará?

-Eso intentará, conoce a alguien especializado, el asunto es que Draco acepte.

-Hablaré con él, le diré que vayamos los dos, tal vez eso lo anime.

-Lo dudo pero de alguna manera hay que empezar la labor de convencimiento.

Narcisa asintió para enseguida levantarse, pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo sorprendió.

-Gracias Harry.

__________________________________

Se quedó en su habitación el resto de la tarde, entre deprimido y angustiado, viendo la oportunidad de una nueva vida esfumarse poco a poco como humo; suspiro desanimado recostado en su cama cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo hicieron respingar.

-¡Abre Potter, abre la maldita puerta!

Se levantó rápidamente para abrir y encontrarse con un Draco enfurecido que entró como tromba a su cuarto.

-¡Tenías que ir con el chisme, tenías que ir con el maldito chisme!

-Tú madre habló contigo.

-Tenías que ir de bocón a lloriqueándole –respondio casi escupiéndole en la cara- ¿no podías quedarte callado?

-No, no podía –respondio sereno- y de una vez te aviso que no me daré por vencido, puedes ladrar todo lo que quieras pero no dejaré que sigas tirando tu vida a la basura.

-¿¡Vida, cual vida?!

-La que pudieras tener si tú quisieras.

Draco bufó exasperado ya sin saber que palabras usar para que Harry lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas, así que simplemente salió de la habitación dándole un empujón con el hombro.

Salió fuera de la casa, al viento helado de la noche en donde caminó sin rumbo, dándose cuenta de que algo faltaba en su construcción tan perfecta.

-¡Rufy!

-¿Sí amo? –respondio la elfina apareciéndose frente a él.

-¿Por qué eres tan inepta? ¡No has construido mi jardín de damas de noche!

-¡Yo... yo lo siento amo! Pensé que ya no lo necesitaría más –exclamó afligida estrujándose las huesudas manos.

-¿Pensaste? ¿Pensaste? ¡Tú no estás hecha para pensar, elfina estúpida!

-Basta ya Draco –dijo Harry acercándose.

-¡Tú no te metas infeliz!

-Rufy ven aquí –dijo Narcisa desde la puerta.

La elfina obedeció de inmediato dejando a los chicos solos.

-Draco cálmate.

-No me digas que me calme, no eres nadie –respondio comenzando a caminar otra vez.

-Ya lo sé –dijo siguiéndolo- pero te lo estoy pidiendo, espera y hablemos.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Draco... -dijo tomándolo de un brazo.

-¡No me toques! ¿¡Quien te crees?! –dijo zafándose y dándose vuelta para al fin verlo frente a frente.

Harry iba a hablar pero solo abrió la boca sin decir nada o más bien sin saber que decir.

-Yo te veo... -dijo al fin- y no dejo de pensar en lo afortunado que soy de haberte conocido.

Draco sonrió irónico mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba a otro lado mascullando:

-Y aquí vamos...

-¿Soy un entrometido? Si... ¿estás furioso conmigo? Yo lo estaría también si estuviera en tu lugar, pero Draco... -dijo intentando tocarlo siendo rechazado de nuevo- solo mira tú muñeca.

Draco miró su muñeca encontrando el listón rojo que no se había quitado.

-Soy yo, soy Harry.... Aquel Harry que tanto te ama y que daría la vida por ti...

Draco apartó la vista y se dio la vuelta, pero sin irse de ahí.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? –Continuó el moreno acercándose poco a poco hasta ponerle las manos en los hombros y hablarle a su espalda- dije que tendríamos una vida nueva, una vida juntos... pero te me estás yendo Draco, te me escapas de las manos como arena.

Y entonces lo giró para quedar frente a frente y volvió a ponerle las manos en los hombros.

-Por favor –dijo intentando contener su angustia e impotencia- no te cierres de nuevo, no pongas esa coraza que me impide llegar a ti.

-Yo no te prometí nada, lo sabes bien –respondio intentando que esa angustia y dolor reflejado en esos ojos verdes no le afectaran.

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora no te estoy pidiendo algo que no puedas dar... solo te pido que aceptes ir a esa terapia.

La sola mención de palabra, hizo a Draco dar unos pasos atrás.

-¿De nuevo con eso?... yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

-¿No te das cuenta?... Greyback no ha muerto, tú lo revives cada día en tu cabeza.

-¡Cállate! –Exclamó ofendido e indignado- ¡no sabes de lo que estás hablando!

-Tú compulsión va en aumento ¿no lo ves? –dijo tomándole una mano, viendo lo maltratada que tenía la piel.

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas pasar? –Respondio arrebatándole su mano- estoy bien, estoy tranquilo, puedo dormir ¿no era eso lo que querías?

-Dijiste que me querías, que me amabas... -continuó viéndolo hacer una mueca de exasperación- ¿acaso no deseas reír conmigo otra vez? ¿Volar juntos, disfrutar juntos de este lugar?... ya no ríes Draco, te la pasas dormido o aletargado embotado de fármacos.

Draco se alejó unos pasos y volvió a darle la espalda.

-No te enojes conmigo, no lo hago por molestarte o hacerte sentir mal –continuo Harry con voz suave- y si lo hice me disculpo, solo piénsalo por favor, hazlo por mí ¿Sí?

Muy a su pesar Draco sabía que Harry no lo hacía con el propósito de joderlo, sin embargo todo su ser se negaba a dejar el método tan cómodo que lo ayudaba a huir de la horrible realidad, así que ¿para que buscar algo innecesario cuando ya lo tenía a la mano?

-No puedo Harry... simplemente no puedo.

-No digas eso –respondio caminando hasta él y poniéndosele enfrente- si que puedes.

-Pero no lo necesito ¿acaso no me ves? He sobrevivido hasta ahora sin ayuda de nadie.

-Ese es el punto, no quiero que sobrevivas, quiero que vivas.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Harry –dijo frotándose la nuca en un gesto de cansancio.

-Cada minuto contigo nunca será tiempo perdido.

Draco hizo una pequeña mueca pero ya no dijo nada.

-Ven, hace mucho que no platicamos –dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar- este lugar es muy bonito ¿no?

Esta vez Draco no se soltó, solo movió los pies dejándose llevar por Harry.

-¿Ya habías estado en suiza? –Pregunto el moreno como si nada- Draco.

-¿Eh?

-Qué si ya habías estado en suiza.

-Ah sí... vinimos una vez de vacaciones cuando tenía ocho años.

-Entonces sabes esquiar.

-Sí... ¿y tú?

-¿Bromeas? Cuando mis tíos salían de vacaciones tenían que llevarme porque no había con quien dejarme y solían ir a una playa a asolearse como lagartijas mientras mi me dejaban en el hotel, así que no, no se esquiar ¿me enseñarías?

-Sí quieres.

El cielo estaba tachonado de estrellas y la luna en cuarto creciente iluminaban el solitario y helado paraje.

-Es tan tranquilo, mira... ahí podríamos poner un kiosco y una banca.

-Es buena idea, pero Harry...

-¿Sí?

-Deja de hablar.

Harry sonrió y así duraron un buen rato, caminando tomados de la mano por el solitario camino empedrado.

________________________________

-Ama, me pondré ahora mismo a hacer el jardín del amo.

-No seas tonta, es de noche y hace mucho frio.

-Pero el amo está molesto –exclamó compungida- Rufy es una tonta por haber pasado por alto el jardín, merezco plancharme las manos.

-Tranquila querida, en este caso ya somos dos, yo también pasé por alto cosas importantes.

-Pero mi ama no es una tonta.

-Cómo sea, no saldrás a trabajar a estas horas, mejor termina de preparar la cena.

-Sí ama, lo que usted ordene.

_________________________________

Pasado un rato y en silencio regresaron a la casa.

-Queridos, ya es hora de la cena –dijo Narcisa en la sala cuando los vio pasar.

-Discúlpenos señora Malfoy, cenaremos en la habitación de Draco.

-¿En mi habitación?

-Entonces le diré a Rufy que se las lleve –respondio solicita.

Harry subió las escaleras sin soltar a Draco en ningún momento prácticamente obligándolo a subir tras él.

-¿Y porqué cenaremos aquí, si se puede saber? –pregunto cuando ambos entraron a la habitación.

-Porque hace mucho no platicamos.

Tirándolo de a loco, Draco mejor se fue al baño a lavarse las manos, sin embargo cenó sin ningún problema cuando Rufy llevó la comida.

-Bien, voy a bañarme –dijo cuando Rufy se llevo los trastes.

-De acuerdo, regreso en un rato.

-¿Y para qué?

Sin decir nada Harry se fue y regreso pasada una hora sabedor de todo el tiempo que el rubio se tomaba para su aseo y sin siquiera tocar entró.

-Qué manía tuya de no tocar –exclamó Draco ceñudo, ya vestido con pijama y calcetines.

-Vamos a mi cuarto –respondio sin hacer caso, ya también vestido con pijama.

-¿Y para qué?

-Porque aquí no tienes televisor y yo sí.

-¿Y?

-Pues que vamos a ver una película.

-No tengo ganas.

-No seas amargado, ven –dijo tomándole de la mano y obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Pero no quiero.

-Anda vamos.

-¡Oye, mis pantuflas!

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Harry lo jaló hasta su cuarto.

-Listo, mira veremos "Orgullo y prejuicio" otra vez.

Draco miró a Harry sacar el disco de su caja y colocarlo en el aparato muggle, miró su entusiasmo al verlo tomar el control remoto y prácticamente saltar a la cama como un niño.

-¿Listo? –dijo recargado en la cabecera de la cama, palmeando el cojín que estaba a su lado instándolo a acomodarse- esa película te gusto mucho ¿recuerdas?

Draco lo observó y por un momento deseo ser normal y disfrutar de aquellas pequeñas cosas como Harry lo hacía, algo que paradójicamente le lleno de tristeza.

-Espera, espera... -dijo Harry percibiendo cada mínimo gesto- no te hagas eso, no pienses, solo ven –añadió estirando el brazo.

-Yo... -respondió titubeante desde la puerta.

-Todo estará bien –dijo saltando de la cama yendo por él- solo miremos la película ¿a poco no estaba bueno el señor Darcy?

-¿Y yo como voy a saberlo? –respondio dejándose conducir hasta la cama para sentarse junto a Harry.

-Bueno, es obvio que yo te parezca más atractivo que él, no te puedo culpar por eso.

Esa desfachatez hizo reír a Draco.

-Sueñas Potter.

Harry sonrió dando inicio a la película.

____________________________

-Esa parte me encanta –dijo Harry hora y media después- cuando Lizzy se encuentra con él al amanecer, pero creo que ya te lo había dicho.

-Siempre esperándola –completo Draco haciendo sonreír a Harry, quien decidió tomarle la mano.

-Cómo yo a ti.

Draco sonrió forzadamente mientras retiraba la mano.

-Hey... -dijo Harry- calma, no creas que porque tomo tu mano yo me atreveré a algo más... no Draco, nunca pienses eso, conmigo no debes temer así estés en mi cama o yo en la tuya, nunca haré nada que te haga sentir incómodo.

Draco guardo silencio viendo las letras aparecer en la pantalla, entonces tomó el control y apago el aparato.

-Ya lo sé –dijo al fin mirando el control que tenía en las manos- yo sé que no me harás nada... pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Pero logramos pequeños avances, como dormir juntos por ejemplo.

-Era porque no tenía poción.

-Era cuando decidiste confiar en mí un poco más.

Draco se quedó callado mientras jugueteaba con los botones del aparatito.

-Quédate aquí esta noche... a dormir obviamente –añadió sonriendo al ver que lo miraba sorprendido- hace mucho que no hacemos y no sabes cuánto te he extrañe todo ese tiempo en la prisión y aquí en estas semanas, viéndote tan distante.

Se engañaría descaradamente a sí mismo si negaba que también lo había extrañado, que habia añorado sentir la calidez y seguridad de nuevo de aquellos brazos.

-Ya no hay guerra no magos tenebrosos, ni aurores que nos buscan para matarnos, encerrarnos y demás –continuo Harry poniendo una mano sobre la suya- yo te quiero y tu a mí, con eso podemos enfrentar lo que sea, lo hemos hecho ¿no?

De nuevo Draco se quedó callado, desde su confesión en el calabozo sentía que se había cerrado de nuevo... si, sentía algo por Harry y su presencia le hacía feliz, pero había algo que no le dejaba disfrutar aquello, como una oscuridad que se lo tragaba poco a poco apagando todo atisbo de esperanza.

-No pienses en nada, mejor descansemos –dijo Harry sonriendo.

Con su varita apagó la luz del cuarto dejando solamente la lamparita del buró y se acomodó en la cama deseando que Draco hiciera lo mismo... y finalmente el rubio también lo hizo.

-No traje poción para dormir –dijo mirando el techo.

-Pero me tienes a mí.

Draco se giró de costado en dirección a Harry, por lo que este hizo lo mismo quedando frente a frente; vio a Draco mirarlo en silencio, con las manos bajo su mejilla, por lo que él también se quedó callado.

Pasados unos minutos Draco extendió su mano y la puso en la mejilla de Harry, como estudiándolo... como sintiéndolo... y Harry cerró los ojos, grabando a fuego en su memoria ese momento, ese pequeño toque de esa suave mano.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta paciencia? –pregunto entonces retirando su mano.

-Porque te amo –respondio abriendo los ojos.

-Pero soy asqueroso ¿cómo puedes querer algo así? –pregunto colocando de nuevo su mano bajo su cara, empalmándola con la otra.

-Oh mi querido Draco, te odias tanto que no puedes ver tu propio reflejo en un espejo, pero yo si puedo verte y lo que veo me ha encantado, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Draco suspiro suavemente sin entenderlo, pero habiendo aceptado desde hacía mucho que los sentimientos de Harry no eran ningún tipo de confusión ni lastima.

-Pero sabes que esto es lo más cerca que estaremos ¿no?... es decir, que tú y yo nunca...

Aunque se quedo callado, Harry supo perfectamente de que hablaba y sabía muy bien que Draco estaba acostado a su lado porque él nunca había intentado un contacto más íntimo, si lo intentara Draco saldría disparado y probablemente nunca volvería a confiar en él.

-Lo sé, no estás listo.

-Y no lo estaré nunca, así que deberías volar más alto y cambiar tus ideales.

-Mi ideal eres tú, lo sabes.

No podía negar que cada que Harry decía cosas como esa, su corazón saltaba de emoción como si fuese un adolescente y sonrió.

Harry quiso abrazarlo y besarlo como loco al verlo, pero se conformo con solo sonreír.

-Intenta dormir –dijo tocándole el cabello- yo te cuidaré, espantaré a tus demonios.

-Pero no tengo sueño.

-¿Entonces me dejas abrazarte?

Le parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que Harry le había abrazado y en realidad deseaba sentirlo de nuevo.

-No –dijo entonces, porque por más que lo deseara, su cuerpo simplemente decía que no.

-Sabes que no te haré nada.

-Lo sé muy bien, confío en ti.

-Y no sería la primera vez que te abrazo para dormir.

-Ya lo sé... es solo que...

-Esta bien –dijo con voz tranquilizadora al verlo no saber cómo expresarse o que decir- mejor platiquemos ¿te parece bien?

Draco lo miró en silencio, asintiendo agradecido por la comprensión de Harry.

-Debo trabajar en algo –dijo el moreno.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Como porqué? Tengo muy pocos ahorros, lo que me dejaron mis padres fue para pagar el colegio y mi carrera de auror, mi bóveda de Gringotts solo tiene unos cuantos montículos de galeones que creo que no ocupan más de treinta centímetros cuadrados en el suelo.

-Pero con la fortuna Malfoy es más que suficiente.

-Ya lo dijiste... "Fortuna Malfoy" no "Fortuna Malfoy y agregado", yo no soy ningún mantenido.

-Ay por Dios –exclamo rodando los ojos- no eres ningún mantenido.

-¿Quién pago esta casa, acaso fui yo?

-Pues no pero...

-¿Quién compra la comida?

-¿Y qué quieres que comamos, mosquitos?

-No me siento cómodo, lo aguante el tiempo en que nos instalábamos bien.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?

-No lo sé... -respondio pensativo- soy bueno en defensa, para eso estudie y entrené, pero creo que eso ya no me va a servir para ganarme la vida.

.


	75. Capitulo 75

.

Draco sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al recordar el porqué Harry había renunciado a su vida en Londres.

-No pongas esa cara, bombón.

-¿Bombón? –repitió atónito.

-Sí, eso eres para mí, un bello y dulce bombón –respondio a punto de la carcajada al verlo pelar tremendos ojos- algo amargoso por fuera pero con centro rico.

-Eso es una ridiculez y cursilería de vomito.

-No me importa –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema ¿y si regresaras a Gran Bretaña pero no a Londres a ejercer?... tu amas ser auror.

-Yo amo estar a tu lado y no, no podría regresar a gran Bretaña; de todos modos tendría que ir cada mes ante el Wisengamot y créeme que no les voy a dar el gusto de reírse en mi cara negándome el poder ejercer de nuevo.

Draco se quedó callado mientras Harry se reacomodaba en la cama para quedar prácticamente igual.

-Pero en un pueblo de hombres lobo no creo que quieran a un auror –dijo suspirando- no sé qué hacer.

-No necesitas hacer nada, en serio... mira, lo que mi madre y yo tenemos es más que suficiente, no solo tenemos bóvedas en Gringotts, también en otros bancos de otros países.

-Oh, eso me hace sentir mejor.

Draco resopló al oír el sarcasmo de Harry.

-Vamos Harry, no es esta en ti auto compadecerte.

-Ya lo sé, pero no soy ningún vividor, no voy a vivir a tus costillas y tú en mi caso pensarías igual.

-Puede ser, pero en todo caso tómate tu tiempo, no hay ninguna prisa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguieron platicando de más cosas hasta que a la una de la mañana Harry ya no respondio, pues se quedó dormido haciendo a Draco sonreír y girarse boca arriba viendo el techo de la habitación, suspiro sabiendo que no dormiría en horas debido a su insomnio crónico pero aun así no se levantó.

_________________________________

La mañana llegó con Draco en brazos de Harry, quien no había dormido mucho en realidad, pero ya sabía que las noches con Draco eran así, así que sonrió y se dedico a disfrutar a su bello durmiente que respiraba acompasadamente con su cara pegada a su pecho y su cabello cosquilleándole en la nariz.

Sonrió al pensar en que no había prisa en levantarse, que no había planes que organizar ni gente persiguiéndolos... imaginó lo que sería despertar desvelado después de una noche de sexo con Draco y no por malos sueños, pero sabía que eso era algo muy lejano si no es que prácticamente imposible, sin embargo no se detuvo mucho tiempo en ese pensamiento, estaba tan lleno de amor por aquel hombre que descansaba a su lado que con tenerlo cerca le bastaba para sentirse completo.

-Aunque una sesión amatoria no estaría nada mal –pensó sonriendo de su propio chiste.

Draco despertó rato después y se movió en cuanto se dio cuenta en donde estaba.

-Espera, tranquilo.

Pero Draco se levantó con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, la tranquilidad que alguna vez sintió en los brazos de Harry era solo un recuerdo, pues en esta ocasión solo sintió un repentino pánico y ganas de aventarlo a patadas.

-Esta es... esta es la última vez que dormimos juntos –dijo hiperventilando a un lado de la cama.

-Oye, cálmate, todo está bien – dijo preocupándose al verlo tan alterado.

Pero Draco no respondio, dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

___________________________

-Buenos días Jacob –saludó Joshua desde un café cibernético en el Londres muggle- fue todo un rollo encontrarte amigo.

-Qué milagro –respondio el interpelado a través de la pantalla del ordenador- cuanto ha pasado... ¿quince años desde la última vez que nos vimos en persona?

-Algo así.

-Después de que tuviste que irte de aquí solo hablamos un par de veces por teléfono y nada más.

-Oye, la misma distancia que hay de aquí para allá, es la misma que hay de allá para acá.

-Sí pero yo no sé cómo funciona el mundo en el que vives ¿existen los teléfonos ahí?

-Por Dios Jacob, no vivimos en las cavernas.

-No respondiste ¿hay teléfonos?

-Bueno, no...

-Entonces aquí el culpable eres tú.

A Joshua no le quedó más que admitir su culpabilidad y decir con gesto de aceptación:

-De acuerdo, no lo negaré.

-¿Y cómo has estado, hombre? Curiosamente hace unas semanas me acordé de ti.

-¿En serio? Espero que por cosas buenas.

-Pues ya te diré... ¿pero a qué se debe este extraordinario hecho? –dijo el hombre con gesto exagerado mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-Me gustaría platicar contigo, pero me gustaría hacerlo en persona.

-Pues puedes venir a Amman cuando quieras, solo métete en tu sombrero y listo.

-Jacob, las cosas no funcionan así –exclamó alzando una ceja- además Jordania no está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Hay algo llamado aviones, tal vez usando uno...

Joshua no pudo menos que reír ante los puyazos de su amigo muggle.

-De acuerdo, lamento no haber llamado antes, pero deja de ser tan bastardo ¿quieres?

-Lo pensaré.

-Pues muchas gracias –respondio con una exagerada inclinación de cabeza- pero he intentado comunicarme contigo desde hace casi dos semanas y fue todo un logro encontrarte.

-Sí, estoy ocupado hasta el tope.

-Y precisamente por eso quiero que me digas que día puedo ir a visitarte.

-mmm... déjame ver... -respondio Jacob tecleando algo y abriendo una carpeta- este jueves en la mañana.

-De acuerdo ¿pero tienes tiempo? Será una plática larga.

-¿De qué trata? –preguntó ya con gesto serio.

-El jueves llegaré allá y responderé como se debe.

-Me intrigas.

-Lo sé y lo siento amigo, pero tengo justificación.

-De acuerdo, entonces me voy, tengo una reunión.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en tres días, me dio gusto saludarte.

-Y a mí, nos vemos entonces, adiós.

-Adiós.

________________________________

-¿Qué le gustaría que le añadiera a su jardín, amo? –preguntó Rufy solícita ante la porción de terreno detrás de la casa en la que había comenzado a construir el jardín de damas de noche.

-mmm... no sé.

-¿Por qué no construimos un invernadero? –sugirió Narcisa a su lado, junto con Harry.

-¿Un invernadero?

-Sí, uno como el que había en Malfoy Manor ¿recuerdas?

-Oh si, era enorme, hasta Snape iba ahí por ingredientes.

-Eso haremos, construiremos un invernadero como se debe, estoy segura que en el pueblo no tienen uno como el que haremos –concluyó emocionada ya por la perspectiva.

Mientras Narcisa iba con Rufy viendo la extensión del terreno a utilizar, Harry aprovechó para hablar con Draco de algo que tenía pendiente.

-Draco, sabes que no deseo molestarte ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres Harry?

-Hablar sobre la terapia.

Draco suspiró con exasperación mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Me lo has preguntado como mil veces y mil veces te he respondido que no, no la quiero, no la necesito.

-Pero Draco ¿no deseas vivir bien?

-Vivo bien.

-¿No deseas dormir sin necesidad de usar pociones? –dijo comenzando a caminar detrás de Draco que se dirigía hacia donde su madre.

-No.

-Vamos, solo di que sí.

-No la necesito ¿Por qué no entra eso a tu cabezota?

-Tú madre ya dijo que sí.

-Bien por ella ¿y?

-El que tú fueras la haría muy feliz.

-No puedo hacer todo por ella, así que esta vez será una lástima.

-Anda Draco.

-¡Dije que no! –Exclamó dándose vuelta bruscamente que casi choca con Harry, quien detuvo su paso abruptamente- ¡así que deja de molestar!

_______________________________

El jueves a las siete de la mañana, Joshua llegaba al aeropuerto en donde tomaría el traslador que lo llevaría a Jordania, hizo sus trámites y entró a la sala de espera en donde una media hora después vocearon la activación del traslador.

El traslador lo llevó al aeropuerto Internacional Queen Alia, al sur de Amman, en donde se dirigió a una ventanilla que hacia la función equivalente a taxis muggles, pero en lugar de autos, conectaban una chimenea temporal al lugar deseado, así que dio la dirección de su amigo y entró a la chimenea no sin antes haberlo llamado para avisarle de su llegada y cerciorarse de que no hubiera alguien más con él.

-Buenos días Jacob –saludó Joshua cuando salió de la chimenea, desapareciendo ésta en un remolino multicolor.

-Hola Joshua –saludo un hombre de casi la misma edad que el medimago, pero con el pelo rubio, barba de candado y brillantes ojos azules- que gusto verte hombre –añadió dándole un afectuoso abrazo- oye, esas cosas que haces parecen de película ¿a qué hora saliste de Londres?

-A las ocho de la mañana.

-Apenas van a dar las nueve y en avión son cinco horas de vuelo... ¡es increíble!

Joshua rio al ver la admiración de su amigo, el cual lo invitó a sentarse en una pequeña sala mientras servía café.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Y que era aquello tan urgente que te hizo venir a verme hasta acá? –pregunto sentándose frente a él taza en mano.

-Verás Jacob, tengo un caso muy delicado que solo tú puedes tratar.

-¿Tortura? –pregunto el médico antes de darle un sorbo a su café y se arrellanaba en su cómodo sofá de una plaza.

-Sí.

-Joshua, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que hago en este centro, pero estoy rebasado, la gente que viene aquí está destruida.

-Yo lo sé, sé qué tipo de personas son las que atiendes.

-No eres psiquiatra, pero eres psicólogo y además medico, por lo que estás calificado para recetar medicamentos.

-Sí pero solo estuve aquí un par de meses, no pude prepararme más.

-Porque no quisiste, hubieras sido excelente tratando a estas personas.

-Tuve que irme y lo sabes.

-¿Y sirvió de algo?... de todos modos te divorciaste.

Joshua hizo una mueca mientras observaba su taza de café.

-Lo siento amigo, no fue mi intención.

-Nah, no te preocupes –respondio alzándose de hombros- mis problemas en casa no solo eran por mis ausencias, había otras cosas pero ya no importa.

-Qué mal.

-Pero volviendo al caso, se trata de un joven que fue torturado sistemáticamente, casos trágicos como los que atiendes en este centro.

-Sí Joshua, pero los médicos de aquí no me alcanzan, tengo sesiones hasta las nueve de la noche seis días a la semana, el domingo descanso porque si no, yo mismo colapsaría.

-¿Y qué haces con los casos nuevos que te llegan? ¿Lo rechazarías de igual forma si se tratara de un soldado iraquí?

-Sabes que no se trata de eso.

-Yo lo haría si tuviera la preparación necesaria, pero por desgracia no es así.

-¿Tan grave es? –pregunto sabiendo la capacidad del medimago y sabiendo por eso, que era mucha.

-Sí y no solo es él, también su madre necesita ayuda.

Jacob rodó los ojos al oír lo último.

-Mira, traje su expediente –exclamó sacando una carpeta de la cartera de cuero que había llevado.

-No, espera –respondio rechazando la carpeta- mira, no estoy negándome a brindarle ayuda, puedo canalizarlo a otro lugar.

-¿Otro lugar?... ¿sabes de otro centro así que atienda a magos torturados? –Dijo colocando la carpeta en la mesita que había en medio de ellos- porque yo no.

-Joshua...

-Tú sabes lo que yo soy y no te fue fácil aceptarlo ¿Cómo crees que alguien más reaccionara cuando venga un chico y le diga que es mago?... dirán que no solo está enfermo, sino loco también.

-Joshua, no quise ofenderte.

-No me ofendes, se necesita mucho para ofenderme, también sé que no lo dijiste con mala intención... pero Jacob, a pesar de haber habido guerra en el mundo mágico, no hay centros de atención especializada para las víctimas que dejó, si los hubiera yo lo habría llevado ahí.

El médico suspiró y miró hacia su ventana en donde el sol daba pasando por las traslucidas cortinas.

-Además yo trabajaría contigo.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, tú eres muggle y nuestras fisiologías son sutilmente diferentes, también necesita de mi atención.

Jacob se quedó en silencio viendo al medimago sacar una especie de vasija de piedra de su carpeta.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un pensadero.

-¿Un qué?

-Un pensadero, un lugar donde se pueden ver recuerdos y yo necesito que veas algo.

Fascinado, Jacob lo vio dejar el recipiente en la mesita y sacar una varita de madera; rara vez lo había visto usarla cuando estuvo ahí hacía años.

-Sé que no hace falta decirte los horrores de la guerra por los que pasan tus pacientes, tú mismo ves los estragos causados en ellos, pero quiero mostrarte algo por lo que paso ese muchacho.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? –pregunto intrigado viendo como el medimago sacaba un hebra plateada de su sien con su varita y la dirigía al pensadero.

-Mostrándote algunos recuerdos... mira, lo que veras ahí son los recuerdos del chico, legalmente esto no sirve porque no son mis recuerdos, pero como esta es una cuestión médica no importa.

-De acuerdo –respondio sin saber a qué se refería.

-Solo inclínate y sumerge la cara en la vasija, yo lo haré también.

Cuando Jacob lo hizo, quedó impresionado y sin habla al verse literalmente en otro lugar acompañado del medimago.

-Aquí nadie puede vernos ni escucharnos –dijo mostrándole el lugar- son recuerdos y el que está ahí es Draco Malfoy, el chico por el cual estoy hablando.

Impresionado, Jacob vio a Draco sujetado por cadenas en el centro de la habitación.

-Ese ser que ves ahí, se llama Voldemort.

Aun sin conocerlo, la sola visión del mago oscuro ocasiono escalofríos en el psiquiatra.

Fueron solo instantes los que Joshua le mostro a su colega, instantes de golpes, violaciones de Greyback y los demás mortífagos.

-¡Es horrible! –dijo Jacob cuando salieron media hora después.

-Este chico fue obligado a asesinar en nombre de aquel mago, mató sin exagerar a más de cien personas.

-¡Vaya!

-Su madre, como habrás podido ver, no fue agredida sexualmente, pero fue sometida a la tortura de ver a su hijo sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, ambos presenciaron el asesinato del padre y para poder sobrellevar ese tipo de vida se hizo farmacodependiente.

-¿El ha solicitado ayuda? –pregunto el médico tomando el expediente.

Joshua sonrió con discreción al verlo, pues Jacob tenia la expresión de cuando un caso le intrigaba de sobremanera.

-No –respondio viendo que el médico ya no dijo nada por un rato mientras hojeaba la carpeta leyendo a grandes rasgos.

-¿Claustrofobia, ablutomanía, eisoptrofobia y hafefobia?

-Sí, aunque la eisoptrofobia es más bien gimnofobia, hay relación entre ambos.

-mmm...

Joshua esperaba pacientemente.

-La madre... -dijo al cabo de unos minutos mientras levantaba la cara para mirarlo- con la capacitación que tuviste aquí, si puedes atender a la madre.

-No, no puedo –respondio firme.

-Oh vamos, yo mismo te capacité, sé de lo que eres capaz.

-Te digo que no puedo.

-¿Y por qué no...? un momento –dijo mirándolo con ojos critico y después sorprendido- ¿acaso...?

-¿Qué? –pregunto Joshua mirándolo con ceño fruncido sintiéndose escrutado.

-Hace años, vino una enfermera muy bonita que te solicitó como tutor y tú te negaste a pesar de que yo había accedido a que lo fueras.

-¿Y eso qué? Teníamos mucho trabajo.

-No, no era por eso que te negaste.

-Claro que sí.

-No –repitió Jacob recargándose en su sofá con la carpeta en los muslos- te negaste porque la chica te gustaba.

-¡Claro que no, estaba casado!

-¿Y eso te hacía ciego?... la chica parecía Miss Jordania.

-Te digo que eso no tenía nada que ver... ¿bueno y eso a que viene? –exclamó molesto.

-¿Y por qué te sulfuras? No dije nada malo, la señora es muy bonita.

-Pero te digo que eso no es.

Jacob sonrió un instante antes de cruzar las piernas y mirarlo con ojo crítico, como si tuviera a un paciente ante él.

-Una de las cosas que hacemos aquí es enseñarles a nuestros pacientes a reconocer y a aceptar sus emociones y sentimientos.

-¡Oh vamos, para con eso, no soy uno de tus pacientes!

-Ya lo sé, por eso espero más de ti que estos patéticos lloriqueos.

Joshua lo miró ceñudo y luego se recargó también en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado.

-Reconozco que es bonita –dijo alzándose de hombros viendo a la ventana- y que tiene un carácter fuerte que la hecho sobrevivir... pero nada más –concluyó mirando a Jacob, quien solo alzó significativamente una ceja- ¡ay de acuerdo, la señora me gusta! ¿Y? es como si me gustara un coche y nada más.

-¿Un coche?... buena comparación si decimos entonces que tiene buena defensa trasera ¿no?

-¡No me refiero a eso!

Jacob sonrió al ver la actitud de su colega sabiendo que las personas nunca acabarían de conocerse a sí mismas.

-De acuerdo, entiendo que no quieras tratarla tú y lo acepto.

-¿Entonces los tratarás?

-No he dicho eso.

Joshua hizo una mueca.

-Ambos casos necesitan atención especializada –dijo Jacob- pero para atenderlos necesito ayuda con otros pacientes, por lo que me caería muy bien un par de manos extras.

Joshua lo miró entrecerrando los ojos antes de decir:

-¿Me estás extorsionando?

-¿Eso pareció? Lo siento –respondio riendo- no quise que sonara así, de verdad... pero soy sincero, estamos luchando con un monstruo que cada vez se hace mas grande, como si no bastaran las víctimas de los soldados –continuó tornándose serio- estamos capacitando a terapeutas que vienen de otros países, así como tú lo hiciste aquella vez, pero esta vez es más global, este centro ya tiene reputación y su capacitación es más solicitada; tan solo en Afganistán existe una tradición de esclavos sexuales que la misma sociedad acepta e incluso alienta.

Joshua suspiro mientras se pasaba los dedos por entre el cabello.

-Yo nunca abandonaría a alguien que necesita ayuda, lo sabes –dijo Jacob dejando la carpeta en la mesita- y ese muchacho necesita terapia o no le doy más de un año de vida –Joshua asintió sin decir nada- tu eres un hombre con vocación, lo vi desde el primer día que estuviste aquí, solo te pido que me eches la mano dando unos cursos introductorios, ya lo has hecho antes.

Joshua se rascó la nuca mientras chasqueaba la boca.

-Hombre, haberlo dicho antes, sonaba como si quisieras darme la dirección del centro.

-¿Ah sí? Perdón.

-Pero debes darme el material para prepararlos.

-Claro.

-¿Y cuando comienza la primera sesión?

-Antes que nada ¿lograrás que venga?

-No lo sé, es muy obstinado.

-Tráelo el próximo lunes a las... mmm... déjame ver... -dijo levantándose y abriendo su agenda- no, corrijo, tráelo el martes a las siete de la noche.

-De acuerdo ¿y ella?

-Ella... -respondio revisando su agenda de nuevo- ella el siguiente jueves a las siete también.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué ¿dices que ya desayunaste?

-Sí, tome un café y un sándwich antes de salir de casa.

-Eso no es un desayuno, anda ven... comamos mientras te doy los programas.

Sonriendo resignado, Joshua se levanto y acompañó a su amigo.

_____________________________

.


	76. Capitulo 76

.

-¿El próximo martes a las siete de la noche? –Pregunto Harry hincado ante la chimenea de su habitación- ¡estamos a miércoles, eso me deja seis días para convencerlo, es imposible!

-Pues yo ya hice lo mío, no puedo hacer más.

-La señora Malfoy si asistirá a la suya, de eso estoy seguro pero Draco es otro cantar –dijo con desanimo.

-Lo sé, pero no hay de otra, en eso no puedo ayudarte.

-Sí, si...

-Ahora me voy Harry, tengo muchos pendientes.

-Gracias señor Turner.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Esa tarde Harry sacó el tema cuando miraban como desempacaban varias cosas para la construcción del invernadero, por lo que esperó hasta que estuvieron un tanto alejados del par de trabajadores.

-He dicho que no ¿Por qué no puedes respetar mi decisión? –respondió molesto mientras se rascaba una mano distraídamente.

-Porque no me resigno, simplemente por eso ¿acaso no quieres una vida más tranquila?

-¿Puede esto estar más tranquilo? Poco falta para que me consiga un rebaño de ovejas y llevarlos a pastar ¡Hey eso no va ahí! –dijo a un trabajador que pretendía dejar una pila de cristales en donde no iba.

-Draco... -dijo Harry mirándole la mano- tus compulsiones se están agudizando ¿acaso no lo ves?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya no solo te lavas las manos a cada momento, también empiezas a limpiar todo lo que tocas.

-Es que todo queda muy sucio cuando lo toco ¿Qué tiene de malo que limpie?

-Ya ni siquiera dejas que te tome de la mano.

-No empieces con tus cursilerías –exclamó comenzando a caminar para mirar lo que hacía el otro trabajador.

-No son cursilerías –dijo caminando tras él- es más bien lo que significa.

-Solo significa que no necesito que me estés toqueteando todo el día.

-No hago eso y lo sabes... Draco.

-¿Qué? –exclamó impaciente dándose la vuelta.

-Ya no hemos vuelto a dormir juntos desde que vimos la película ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que tal vez me equivoque y te dije cosas equivocadas en el calabozo aquella noche –respondio con fastidio- creo que solo fue cosa del momento, ya sabes... las circunstancias.

-Yo creo que no –dijo tranquilo, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Me equivoqué y es una pena que pierdas el tiempo conmigo, así que no tienes que andar tras de mí todo el día.

-Solo es terapia Draco, tranquilo.

-Pero no la necesito.

-¿Entonces qué más da?

-Pues no ¡además es un muggle!

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Cómo que "y eso qué"?

-Vamos Draco, no seguirás pensando en que ellos son distintos a nosotros ¿no?

Draco solo exhalo un suspiro de exasperación y se dio la vuelta diciendo:

-Pues no, no iré y es mi última palabra –concluyo caminando hacia la casa no sin antes ladrarles una que otra cosa a los trabajadores.

Llegó el lunes sin ningún avance, por lo que desanimado fue al pueblo a despejarse un poco usando el auto encantado de la señora Malfoy.

Iba sonriendo después de un tramo de camino, pues realmente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de aprender a conducir un auto común y corriente, así que simuló manejar para al menos hacerse a la idea; así que llegó al pueblo y después de estacionarse comenzó a vagar,

El pueblo era un típico pueblo de provincia, lleno de vida a pesar de ser pequeño, así que pronto comenzó a animarse un poco, llegó hasta una tienda de mascotas en la que entró solo para mirar.

-Buen día –saludó un hombre mayor como de sesenta años que limpiaba el mostrador- ¿puedo servirte en algo?

-Solo estoy mirando, gracias.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo toca la campanilla, estaré dentro dando de comer a las lechuzas.

-¿A las lechuzas? ¿Cría lechuzas?

-Sí.

-¡Oh vaya, eso es genial!

-¿En serio?... –respondio sonriendo mientras levantaba las pobladas cejas- bueno, yo sé que es genial porque me gusta, pero eres el primer chico de tu edad que veo que reacciona así con la crianza de lechuzas.

Harry no tardó en hacer migas con el señor y lograr que éste le mostrara su criadero y hasta ayudarlo en varias cosas hasta que llegó la tarde.

-Muchas gracias Harry, me ayudaste mucho.

-No fue nada, pero ¿Por qué nadie más le ayuda?

-De hecho si tengo ayuda, es mi hijo pero se fue a noruega a buscar una especie en específico y tardará un par de semanas.

-¿Quiere que le ayude en lo que llega?

El señor lo miró como viendo si hablaba en serio, pero al parecer Harry estaba más que dispuesto.

-¿Es en serio?

-Claro, por eso me ofrezco.

-Pues entonces te lo agradeceré mucho –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja dándole la mano- ¿quieres que te pague el día ahora o al terminar la semana?

-Al terminar la semana.

-Trato hecho.

Regreso de mucho mejor humor a la pequeña mansión pues de algún modo se había evadido de todo y se daba cuenta de que tanto necesitaba relajarse.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto Draco en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-Estaba en el pueblo –respondio sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Quieres cenar Harry? –Preguntó Narcisa- le diré a Rufy que te sirva.

-No gracias, ya cené.

-¿En dónde?

-En mi nuevo trabajo –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Conseguiste trabajo? –pregunto Draco entre incrédulo y molesto.

-Sí, hay en el pueblo una tienda de mascotas y el dueño tiene un criadero de lechuzas.

-¿En serio? Es fantástico –dijo Narcisa al verle el semblante más relajado.

-Sí, al fin tendré una entrada de dinero.

-Eso es ridículo, no lo necesitas –refunfuñó Draco mirando el televisor.

-Claro que sí y es muy divertido.

-Cuéntame que hacen en un criadero –dijo Narcisa.

-¿Y a quien le importa? –exclamó el rubio poniéndose de pie y saliendo de ahí.

-Creo que se molestó –dijo Narcisa.

-Sí, pero ya se le pasará.

-Por cierto Harry, llamo el señor Turner vía flú hace rato, quedamos en encontrarnos en el aeropuerto Queen Alia, en Jordania y ya ahí me llevará hasta la clínica.

-Qué bien.

-Pero Draco perderá la cita de mañana –dijo decepcionada mientras apagaba el televisor.

-Sí... pero habrá otra, no se desanime.

______________________________

Y efectivamente la cita se perdió, pero avecinándolo ya, Joshua y Jacob se reunieron para hablar más a detalle de la situación de Draco.

-¿Lo infectó un hombre lobo? –preguntó Jacob mirando a Joshua mientras éste miraba unos documentos.

-Ajá.

-¿Y lo curó un fénix?

-Sí, pero como puse ahí, solo le curaron el cuerpo, su adicción sigue presente... ¿mmm? -El medimago alzó la vista al ver a su colega permanecer en silencio- ¡Oh lo siento! –exclamó entendiéndolo.

-¿De verdad existen los hombres lobo?

-Sí.

-¿Y los fénix?

-Sí, pero esos ya no hay muchos, casi están extintos... lo siento Jacob, estoy tan acostumbrado a que sepas que soy mago que hablé de estas cosas como si hablara con otro mago.

-Sí, me doy cuenta.

-¿Lograras esto a pesar de que él es un mago? –preguntó con la duda intentando hacerse paso en su lógica bien estructurada.

-Eso espero, el chico es un ser humano ya sea mago o no.

Asintiendo agradecido, Joshua volvió a lo suyo.

_____________________________

Llegó el jueves y Joshua esperaba a Narcisa en el aeropuerto, al cabo de un rato ella apreció sonriéndole apenada mientras le daba la mano.

-Disculpe el retraso, el traslador fue inspeccionado de última hora y causo un pequeño retraso.

-No se preocupe ¿todo bien?

-Sí, pero me puse muy nerviosa cuando revisaron mi pasaporte, pero la falsificación es perfecta.

-Disculpe ¿Qué nombre se puso?

-El de mi madre, Druella Rosier y mi hijo es Lucius Black.

-Ya veo –dijo llegando al cubículo en donde tomaban la red flú para la clínica.

_______________________________

-¿Cómo le fue señora Malfoy? –pregunto Harry esa noche, en cuanto entró a la casa.

-Muy bien Harry, el señor Turner fue muy amable en esperarme hasta que termino la sesión –dijo quitándose el abrigo y dándoselo a Rufy.

-Qué bueno.

-Yo... -dijo ella sentándose en el sofá, a su lado- te agradezco tanto, la verdad no sabía que necesitaba este tipo de ayuda... ese hombre me inspira mucha confianza y pude hablar con él como no pensé que lo haría con un extraño y mucho menos con un muggle.

-Es bueno que haya tenido tanta disposición.

-Tenía mis reservas la verdad y solo accedí en atención a ti, pero la verdad es que el favor terminaste haciéndomelo tu de nuevo.

Harry sonrió sin decir nada para luego preguntar.

-¿Y Draco?

-En su habitación, ha estado ahí desde que regresé.

-Ya veo.

-¿Cenas?

-No, lo hice en casa del señor Fanning.

-Disfrutas mucho ese trabajo.

-Sí, la verdad si... me distrae, me relaja.

-Harry, no quiero que te dejes arrastrar por nosotros –dijo preocupada.

-No se preocupe por mí, estoy bien.

Dos semanas más pasaron y Narcisa iba una vez a la semana hasta Jordania para recibir la terapia del doctor Giardino mientras Harry y Draco seguían en lo suyo, aunque este último se pasaba la mayor parte del día en su habitación, sin embargo el rubio no parecía estarla pasando tan bien como Harry.

-¡Hoy presencié el nacimiento de un polluelo! –exclamó Harry feliz cuando llegó esa noche a la casa.

-¿Y a quien le importa esa mierda? –respondio levantándose molesto y subiendo a su habitación.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –dijo desconcertado.

-No Harry, es solo que al parecer ha tenido un mal día con los trabajadores.

-No me sorprende –respondio sentándose a la mesa, en donde habían estado tomando café- estos días he notado que ha estado de un humor de perros.

Y era verdad, Draco no estaba nada contento con el nuevo trabajo de Harry... ¿para que trabajaba el moreno cuando en esa casa no le faltaba nada?... era una absurda necedad que le molestaba, eso y no que extrañara su presencia, no que le faltara verlo detrás de él todo el tiempo haciéndole saber solo con eso que le importaba... no era eso.

-Es un idiota... -pensó Draco tumbándose en su cama- solo quiere escapar de esta prisión, no tiene porqué mentir.

_____________________________

Un mes entero pasó sin que Draco asistiera a una sola de las sesiones, sin embargo Harry no dejaba de mencionarlo cada vez que podía.

-¡Dije que no, deja de molestar!

-¿Y por qué me gritas? –Respondio Harry terminando de desayunar para irse a trabajar- últimamente me ladras por todo y yo no he hecho nada para que me trates así.

-Eres un idiota –respondio levantándose y saliendo de ahí.

Sin embargo la culpa le aguijoneaba la conciencia pues sabía que Harry tenía razón y su humor iba de mal en peor, por lo que solo sacó su varita y se puso a realizar hechizos de limpieza por cada rincón de la casa.

-Ya me voy –dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina cinco minutos después obteniendo solo silencio en respuesta.

-Hijo... -exclamó Narcisa saliendo después.

-¿Ya terminaste de desayunar? –pregunto.

-Sí.

-Qué bien, dile a Rufy que no haga el aseo de la cocina, lo haré yo.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, esa elfina inútil no lo hace bien.

-Pero hijo, esa no es tu labor.

-Solo yo puedo limpiar la suciedad que dejo por todas partes –respondio caminando hacia la cocina.

-Eso no es cierto, tu sabes que no.

Pero Draco no respondio, solo cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dedico a limpiar toda la mañana.

__________________________________

-Harry, has hecho un gran trabajo –dijo el señor Fanning mientras almorzaban en el pequeño comedor de su casa.

-Gracias.

-John regresa hoy en la noche –dijo la esposa del señor Fanning- estuvo fuera muchos días y estoy contenta de que regrese.

-Eso es genial ¿consiguió la especie que necesitaban?

-Por fortuna sí.

-Eso significa que retomará su trabajo aquí ¿verdad?

El viejo matrimonio se miró entre sí apenados.

-No se mortifiquen, yo ya lo sabía –respondio sonriéndoles tranquilizador mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich de pepperoni.

-La verdad me fuiste de mucha ayuda Harry.

-Y a mí me gusto estar aquí, pero sabía que era temporal, no se aflija por mí.

-Pero puedes venir a echarles un ojo a las lechuzas cuando quieras.

-Gracias.

_________________________________

Cuando llegó esa noche, Narcisa le esperaba en la sala tomando té.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Harry.

-¿Cómo le fue en su día?

-Bien.

-No la veo muy convencida –respondio sentándose a la mesa mientras ella le servía una taza de té- es Draco ¿verdad?

-Pues si –respondio exhalando un suspiro- esta tarde se pasó limpiando todo de nuevo y después lavó sus manos hasta irritar su piel... luego se metió a su habitación y no ha salido ni para cenar.

-¿Quiere que hable con él?

-Harry, no eres responsable de él y sé que no puedes hacer más de lo que has hecho... no te arrojes más responsabilidades a la espalda.

-Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a sus desplantes, además estas semanas fuera de casa trabajando me han caído bien, estoy más desestresado, así que tranquila –dijo levantándose y saliendo de ahí.

____________________________

-Hola ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó después de tocar.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Draco abriendo.

Estaba con el pelo escurriendo y una toalla en sus hombros; Harry entró viendo que acababa de salir del baño.

-Has estado de muy mal humor ¿ha pasado algo que te moleste?

-No, nada ¿Por qué? –preguntó sentándose en la cama y frotándose la cabeza.

-Pues no sé –pregunto cruzándose de brazos en tanto se recargaba en el tocador.

-¿Entonces por qué haces preguntas estúpidas?

-Ahí lo tienes, ¿Qué te he dicho para que me contestes así?

Draco bufó mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza, realmente ni él mismo sabía por qué se comportaba así, debía reconocer que últimamente estaba sintiéndose de tan mal humor que los trabajadores habían cambiado un par de veces para ya no aguantarlo.

-No lo sé... -dijo aventando la toalla a un lado de la cama- ha de ser el clima.

-El clima, claro.

-Y en todo caso, no sé porque te interesa mi humor ¿no que estabas muy ocupado con tu grandioso empleo?

-Sí –dijo alzándose de hombros como si nada- es grandioso como tú dices.

-Claro... -bufó haciendo gestos mientras se levantaba para sacar una pijama de su armario- ver como cagan unos estúpidos pollos...

-Es entretenido.

-¡Pero no es necesario! –Exclamó dándose vuelta para mirarlo- ¡no tienes porqué trabajar, aquí tienes todo!

Harry lo miró de manera indescifrable por unos segundos haciéndolo darse cuenta de su actitud.

-Pero allá tú –masculló sacando una muda de ropa de un cajón.

-Hagamos un trato Draco –dijo al fin viéndolo aventar la ropa a la cama.

-¿De qué hablas?

Harry se descruzó de brazos y camino hasta la cama para sentarse en ella y mirarlo de frente.

-Yo dejo de trabajar, me quedo aquí y vivo de tu dinero como una bella y tranquila sanguijuela...

-¿mmm?

-Sí tú vas a terapia.

-¿Qué? –exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí... si dices que si, mañana ni siquiera voy a darles las gracias, simplemente dejo de ir y listo- Draco lo miró sorprendido intentando descifrar si lo que decía Harry era cierto -Piénsalo -dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- buenas noches.

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada como tonto... ¿acaso era una broma?... sin más, se cambio y se acostó con el vasito de poción a un lado de su cama, listo para tomar, sin embargo se quedó pensando en las palabras de Harry por un buen rato.

-Por supuesto que no voy a caer en su trampa –pensó tomando el vasito y tomándoselo- a mí nadie me manipula.

__________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, Harry desayunaba con Narcisa cuando Draco bajó.

-Hijo, cada día tardas mas en bajar, ya casi terminamos.

-Lo siento –respondio tomando una taza para servirse.

-Bueno, yo los dejo –dijo Harry levantándose mientras daba un último sorbo a su café- se me está haciendo tarde.

-Qué tengas buen día Harry.

-Gracias señora Malfoy, usted también ¿desea que le traiga algo del pueblo?

-No querido, no hace falta.

-¿Y tu Draco?

.


	77. Capitulo 77

.

-No.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche.

-Sí –dijo Draco entonces.

-¿Siempre si? –Exclamó Harry deteniéndose en la puerta mientras se ponía la chaqueta- pues habla pronto que ya es tarde, dime qué quieres que traiga.

-Dije que sí... y no es por...

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué mierdas estoy haciendo? –pensó sorprendido de sí mismo.

Harry lo vio quedarse en silencio y entrecerró los ojos en silenciosa espera.

-De acuerdo –dijo entonces el rubio de la manera más digna posible y sin entender a ciencia cierta su propio actuar, pues hacía tan solo un par de horas se había levantado con la misma respuesta con la que se había acostado a dormir la noche anterior... incluso mientras bajaba las escaleras hacía unos minutos, tenía la firme intención de decir que absolutamente no iría- iré... iré ahí, pero eso significa que dejarás ese trabajillo de mierda ¿de acuerdo?

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse a saltar mientras Narcisa los miraba alternativamente sin entender ni un ápice de la conversación.

-Y... y... -balbuceó el rubio sintiéndose desconcertado y desubicado- y solo iré para que dejes de joder pues yo estoy bien así ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdisimo –contestó sonriendo sin poder evitarlo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la aventaba al respaldo de su silla- hoy es Lunes, tocaría mañana, espero que mantengas tu palabra.

-¿De qué hablan?

-De que Draco irá a terapia a cambio de que yo deje de trabajar.

-¿Qué?

-Sí y por eso hoy no iré al pueblo ni siquiera a dar las gracias... ¿verdad Draco?

Narcisa volteó a mirar a su hijo que tenía una expresión como de niño desamparado perdido en el centro comercial, evidentemente sin poder creer lo que él mismo había provocado.

-Yo...

-¡Oh hijo, eso es maravilloso! –exclamo levantándose y abrazándolo.

Draco permaneció quieto, mirando a Harry quien solo le guiño un ojo y salió de ahí diciendo:

-Le avisaré al señor Turner.

Después de abrazarlo, Narcisa salió de prisa del comedor a ver a Harry y a darle también tremendo abrazo antes de que subiera a su habitación.

-¿Hablas en serio Harry? –pregunto el señor Turner mirando a Harry entre las llamas verdes de su chimenea.

-Sí ¿puede creerlo? Todo se dio como si lo hubiera planeado y yo creo que ni así hubiera funcionado... pero eso ya no importa, el asunto es que mañana si irá.

-¿Iras con él?

-No lo sé, le preguntaré.

-Bueno, me avisas, de todos modos tengo que ir a dar un curso.

-Bien, entonces nos hablamos al rato, adiós.

-Adiós.

Ese día Harry estuvo con Narcisa en la construcción del invernadero mientras Draco se había encerrado en su cuarto.

-Oh Harry, aun no puedo creerlo.

-No cantemos victoria aun, hasta que no sepa que está en el consultorio del doctor respiraré tranquilo.

-Sí, tienes razón... y lamento tanto que tuvieras que dejar ese trabajo que tanto te había gustado.

-Ah ¿eso? No se preocupe –respondio sonriendo mientras miraba a un empleado levitar con su varita un enorme cristal que otro recibía desde lo alto de la construcción- ayer llegó el hijo del señor Fanning y hoy ya no era necesaria mi presencia.

Narcisa lo miró sorprendida unos instantes dándose cuenta de la jugada del moreno y entonces rió de buena gana.

____________________________

Al día siguiente, Draco estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera bajó a desayunar.

-¿Por qué estos nervios? Solo es una maldita pérdida de tiempo –pensó exasperado mientras se frotaba el cuerpo con mucha energía bajo la ducha.

Pero no era el único, pues en la planta baja dos personas lo estaban también.

-Ya es medio día –dijo Narcisa- ¿aun no te ha dicho si quiere que lo acompañes o algo?

-No –respondio estando los dos en la sala.

-Tal vez quiera que yo lo haga.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Sí, yo también –dijo ella con desconsuelo- pero es a la misma hora en que yo la tengo, supongo que debe salir a la misma hora ¿no?

-Usted se va al aeropuerto a las cinco de la tarde.

-Sí, para la entrega de pasaporte y por si se presenta algún contratiempo.

A las tres de la tarde Harry subió a ver a Draco y por fin ponerse de acuerdo, aunque al ir subiendo las escaleras se dio cuenta de que lo había pospuesto a propósito por temor a que Draco se echara para atrás.

-Draco ¿puedo pasar?

Al cabo de unos instantes, el mismo Draco le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo quiero saber cómo te vas a ir... porque vas a ir ¿verdad?

-Ya había quedado en eso ¿no?

-Pues si –respondio con alivio- pero ¿quieres que yo te acompañe?

-¿Y porqué querría que tú me acompañaras? –pregunto dejándole el paso mientras él continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo, que era lavarse las manos.

Harry vio su cabello húmedo y comprendió que el rubio acababa de salir de la ducha, por lo que le consternó que Draco siguiera en su rutina de limpieza a pesar de eso.

-Bueno pues no sé –respondio alzándose de hombros mientras lo veía entrar al baño en tanto él se recargaba en la puerta para mirarlo- tal vez para calmar tus nervios.

-Yo no estoy nervioso –dijo sin dejar de lavar sus manos.

-Entonces iras con el señor Turner.

-¿Y porqué con él?

-Porque él te va a llevar, no seas torpe, de todos modos aunque yo te hubiese acompañado él también iría.

-Ah, bien.

-Tu mamá sale al aeropuerto a las cinco, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las dos.

-¿Y entonces por qué tanto apuro?

-Vamos Draco, eres tan cabezota que me traes muerto de la preocupación, esa es la verdad.

-Yo no soy un cabezota –dijo tomando una toalla y finalmente dándose vuelta para mirarlo- dije que iría y eso haré.

Harry sonrió al verlo tan aparentemente tranquilo y firme.

-Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

-Estoy yendo solo para que dejes de joder, por lo tanto no estoy aceptando nada.

Esas palabras podrían desanimar a cualquiera, pero Harry estaba más que satisfecho de lograr que Draco aceptara al menos ir a una sesión.

Dando las cinco de la tarde, Draco salió de la pequeña mansión con un hechizo glamur encima que camuflajeaba quien era ese joven de cabellos rubios; llegó al aeropuerto para encontrarse con el medimago al cual también detestaba desde que lo hubiera visto desnudo en su reclusión, sin embargo había dado su palabra y no le quedó más remedio que disimular lo mas que pudo su fastidio.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Queen Alia, tomaron la red flú para llegar a la clínica.

_________________________________

Cuándo llegaron a la clínica, a Draco le sudaban las manos y sentía todo su cuerpo exudar suciedad, tanto así que en cuanto cruzaron la puerta casi corrió al mostrador para preguntar por el baño, la secretaria le indicó en donde estaba y él desapareció en esa dirección.

-Buenas tardes doctor Turner –saludó la señora que atendía.

-Buenas tardes Zahra ¿Cómo estás hoy? –preguntó sonriente mientras colocaba su carpeta de cuero encima.

-Muy bien ¿y usted?

-Bien, gracias ¿puedo pasar a ver al doctor Jacob?

-Enseguida le aviso que ya están aquí.

-Gracias.

Cinco minutos después Joshua entró al consultorio sabiendo que Draco se tomaría su tiempo en su ritual de limpieza.

-Así que finalmente esta aquí –dijo Jacob después de saludar a su amigo y colega.

-Sí.

-¿En qué actitud?

-En la peor que se puede esperar, por eso decidí no llegar directamente a tu oficina, para darle tiempo de que se recomponga un poco.

-De acuerdo... ¿está en el baño?

-Sí.

Jacob asintió en silencio mientras Joshua esperaba recargado en el escritorio.

-Bien –dijo entonces- ve tranquilo a tu curso, los doctores ya están esperando, yo le diré a Zahra que lo pase en cuanto salga del baño.

Joshua asintió en silencio para después palmearle el hombro y salir de ahí.

______________________________________

Draco había durado quince minutos en el baño y hubiera tardado más si es que el mismo no se hubiera prácticamente obligado a salir de ahí; Zahra, la secretaria como de cincuenta años que estaba en la recepción, lo vio llegar al vestíbulo.

-Lucius Black ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Puedes venir conmigo, te conduciré al consultorio del doctor Giardino.

Draco siguió en silencio a la mujer por un corto pasillo hasta una puerta en la que ella tocó y después de unos segundos un hombre abrió.

-Gracias Zahra.

-Por nada –respondio ella retirándose.

Jacob miró al joven alto de cabellos rubio y notó que su rostro era un tanto distinto al que había visto en los recuerdos de Joshua y que no había rastro de la enorme cicatriz en la cara, pero su amigo ya le había advertido que el chico viajaría con cierto camuflaje mágico para pasar desapercibido.

-Adelante.

Draco entró en silencio encontrando una habitación con un escritorio en un extremo y una pequeña salita en el otro, con un par de libreros que llegaban hasta el techo llenos de libros y dos sofás y una mesita en el centro además de otros muebles.

-Ven, pongámonos cómodos –dijo Jacob señalando la salita, pero Draco se quedó en su lugar mientras respondía:

-Póngase usted, yo solo vine para que dejaran de molestarme, así que le advierto que todo esto es una inútil y fastidiosa pérdida de tiempo.

-Aun así no creo que quieras pasar estos cuarenta y cinco minutos de pie –respondio caminando hasta la sala y sentándose en uno de los sofás para enseguida servir té de una tetera en dos tazas- a tu derecha está el baño por si lo necesitas.

Draco se metió al baño quedándose ahí cerca de cinco minutos en el cual puso un hechizo temporal en el espejo para hacerlo opaco mientras estuviera en el consultorio en tanto Jacob esperaba en la salita con unos documentos en las manos- Podría usar este tiempo en algo de más provecho para usted –dijo saliendo del baño y acercándose a él.

-Puedes tomar asiento.

Draco se sentó y miró al doctor cerrar su carpeta y mirarlo con una estúpida condescendencia que le provocó lanzarle un Cruciatus.

-No tengo ninguna intención de cooperar en este absurdo juego –dijo cruzándose de brazos- pagaré estas sesiones y supongo que con eso se dará usted por bien servido.

-¿Pagar las sesiones?

-Así es.

-No hay necesidad, son gratuitas.

-¿Gratuitas?

-Así es, este es "Hope" un centro para víctimas de la tortura.

-¿Victimas?... entonces no entiendo que hago aquí, así que ya le dije, no hablaré, no haré nada, no seguiré este estúpido juego y usted no puede obligarme.

-No pretendo hacerlo –respondio con amabilidad- de hecho este tiempo es tuyo y lo usarás como tú quieras.

-¿En serio? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Así es... quiero que entiendas algo Draco ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila?

-Ya lo hizo ¿no?

-Sí y me disculpo, es que como eres tan joven lo hice por inercia, pero no lo haré si tú no quieres, ante todo aquí prevalecerá una relación de respeto y no se hará nada que tú no desees.

-Me da igual.

-Entonces te llamaré así si no te molesta.

Draco solo se alzo de hombros para luego decir:

-Y si lo que dice es verdad, pues entonces le reitero que no deseo hablar ¿quedó claro?

-Muy claro –respondio Jacob levantándose y caminando hasta su escritorio en donde abrió de nuevo su carpeta y comenzó a escribir quien sabe que cosas.

Draco respiró un tanto aliviado, en un momento llegó a pensar que el hombre que iba a atenderlo sería una especie de combinación de Dumbledore, Snape y Madam Pomfrey, pero el tipo ese había sido muy distinto y ni siquiera había soltado ningún comentario acerca de las diez veces que se levantó a lavarse las manos y a aplicar hechizos de limpieza al sofá en donde estaba sentado, pues el solo pensar que al irse dejaría toda su suciedad impregnada en el lugar le llenaba de vergüenza.

-Listo –dijo mirando su reloj- es hora de que me vaya.

-Claro, fue un gusto conocerte Draco –respondio Jacob levantándose y dándole la mano- nos vemos aquí el viernes a la misma hora.

-¿Este viernes? –pregunto extrañado.

-Sí.

-¿Pero que no era hasta el próximo martes?

-¿Hay algún problema con que sean dos sesiones?

Draco se quedó pasmado sin saber que decir, pues lo que menos quería era ir a esas dichosas terapias y ahora resultaba que no solo seria una vez a la semana, sino dos.

-Pero ¿para qué si solo le hago perder el tiempo? –exclamó impaciente.

-Por mi tiempo no te preocupes, así que nos vemos el viernes, hasta luego.

Y sin decir mas, Draco se vio en el vestíbulo esperando al señor Turner, quien al cabo de media hora salió por fin.

-¡Vaya, pensé que nunca acabaría! –exclamó molesto al verlo aparecer.

-Lo siento, olvide decirte que yo tardo un poco más.

-Vámonos ya, necesito una ducha – dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí.

__________________________________

Draco llego a la casa a las diez de la noche, por lo que Harry y Narcisa lo miraron intentando disimular su ansiedad cuando entró.

-¿Por qué me miran así? –pregunto ceñudo mientras cruzaba la sala para subir las escaleras.

-¿Así como? –pregunto Harry.

Rodando los ojos subió las escaleras no sin que antes Narcisa le gritara:

-¡Te calentaré la cena!

Harry subió tras él alcanzándolo antes de que cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto quitándose el saco y aventándolo al cesto de la ropa sucia.

-No seas así, sabes que me muero de ansiedad.

-Pues no hay nada que contar, además voy a bañarme.

-No te pido que me cuentes de que hablaron, ya sé que eso es privado, pero al menos dime como te ha parecido –respondio sentándose en la cama ante la impaciencia de Draco.

-En primera no hablamos de nada, se lo dejé muy claro y en segunda ¡nos veremos otra vez el viernes!

-¿Este viernes?

-Sí –respondio muy indignado mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se calzaba sus pantuflas.

-¿No que solo era los martes?

-Eso mismo dije yo pero al parecer no le importo y nos veremos otra vez esta misma semana, ahora ¿podrías salir? Voy a bañarme.

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes –respondio levantándose y saliendo de ahí.

Cuando bajó les contó sobre las incomodidades del clima y la tardanza del señor Turner al esperarlo, también que había decidido no llegar directo a su consultorio sino en un pequeño deposito de muebles viejos que estaba a unos metros de la clínica, en donde habían colocado un hechizo que se activaba unos minutos antes de su llegada, con el cual alejaba a cualquier muggle para darles privacidad; sin embargo les tranquilizó que no dijera nada sobre no ir a la siguiente cita, por lo que como un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo, ya no le preguntaron más.

____________________________

En la segunda cita, Draco entró y sin decir nada se instaló en el sofá cruzado de brazos mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-Me alegra que hayas venido –dijo Jacob cerrando la puerta.

-¿Y qué más da? Solo es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Por qué crees que es una pérdida de tiempo?

-Porque estoy bien, no necesito esto –respondio sin siquiera mirarlo.

Jacob tomó una carpeta y un par de botellas de botellas de agua, dejó una frente a Draco y se sentó.

-Pero viviste una guerra... las guerras siempre dejan secuelas.

-Puede ser, pero en todo caso estoy bien, muy al contrario de los que resultaron muertos.

-La muerte no es el único daño que dejan las guerras –dijo mirándolo rascarse distraídamente una mano.

-¿Y qué más da? No es algo que me interese –respondio alzándose de hombros.

-Según tu expediente... -dijo abriendo la carpeta pero sin dejar de mirarlo- tienes TOC.

-¿TOC?

-Sí, Trastornos Obsesivos Compulsivos.

-Ah... -respondio sin ganas sabiendo para donde iba el asunto- ¿lo dice por lo de la limpieza? Eso no tiene importancia.

-¿Eso crees?

-¿También usted va a joder con eso? –Exclamó viéndolo con fastidio- ¿a decirme que no tengo porqué lavarme tanto las manos?

-No, si tienes que hacerlo es porque necesitas hacerlo.

Esa respuesta realmente lo sorprendió, pues ya se imaginaba todo un rollo del porqué no debía asearse a cada momento.

-Sí quieres dormir con la luz encendida, hazlo –continuó Jacob- si no quieres verte al espejo, no lo hagas.

-Vaya...

-¿Te sorprende esto que te he dicho?

-Pues sí, algo.

-Es porque yo entiendo que necesitas hacer y no hacer determinadas cosas.

-Entonces no entiendo porqué estoy aquí.

-Eso es algo importante que tú mismo discernirás a su tiempo, de nada sirve que yo o tu familia te lo digamos mil veces, has de estar fastidiado ya de eso me imagino.

-Como no tiene idea, disculpe... -dijo levantándose a lavarse las manos, después regresó y aplicó un hechizo de limpieza al sofá antes de volverse a sentar- ¿no podría simplemente decirles que estoy bien y ya? –preguntó con cansancio.

-¿Y tú no podrías darle una oportunidad a estás platicas?... date cuenta Draco, que este espacio es tuyo, que aquí puedes hablar de lo que tú quieras y no saldrá de aquí.

-Ese es el detalle, no quiero hablar, no necesito hablar –respondo levantándose de nuevo.

-¿No te gustaría aprender a manejar tu ansiedad y angustia de otra manera? ¿Algo que no te asfixie tanto?

-No sé de qué habla –respondio cuando regresó.

-Sí lo sabes... mira, en estas sesiones iremos a tu tiempo, hablando las cosas cuando llegue su momento.

-¿Y si nunca llega? –Dijo sonriendo- ¿nos pasaremos la vida en estas tediosas y aburridas sesiones sin sentido?

-Puede ser –respondio sonriendo también para sorpresa del rubio- hay un punto que considero muy importante antes de que pasemos a otras cosas; sé que eres farmacodependiente.

La sonrisa de Draco se borró para dar paso a una mueca despectiva.

-No quiero que te sientas agredido y me disculpo si así fue, a lo que quiero llegar es que yo puedo recetarte dosis seguras antes de que a ti se te pase la mano; por lo general medico a mis pacientes si es necesario después de evaluarlos un tiempo, pero en este caso ya lo estás haciendo por cuenta propia.

Draco siguió sin responder, más bien lo que hizo fue otra visita al lavabo.

-Consumes poción para dormir sin sueños y viendo sus ingredientes y efectos en el cerebro, es muy adictiva y peligrosa si se consume sin supervisión médica, pero sobre todo si lo mezclas con medicina ¿Cómo le dicen?... muggle.

-Creo que se está metiendo en cosas que no son su campo –respondio con sarcasmo.

-La salud es mi campo, mago o muggle siguen siendo personas; si lo que quieres es dormir en las noches, yo puedo recetarte, pero debes dejar de consumir esa poción cuanto antes.

Y Ahí iba... pidiendo ya cosas sin sentido, vaya que se había tardado el loquero ese.

-Obviamente me gustaría hablar más contigo para saber que debo recetarte, no pienses que retirare todos los medicamentos de golpe, nunca haría eso, pero debes confiar en mí.

-Confiar... -repitió con expresión pensativa. 

.


	78. Capitulo 78

.

-Sé que no es fácil hacerlo ahora, pero...

-Sí yo confiaba en alguien, era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte –interrumpió- solo confío en mí, así que no pida imposibles.

-Eso lo sé –respondio sin amilanarse en lo más mínimo- sé que tu confianza no se la das a cualquiera y que justamente eso te mantuvo vivo en esa guerra.

-Usted no sabe nada de esa guerra –dijo sonriendo despectivo.

-Una guerra está llena de muerte, dolor, miedo y desesperación, no importa en qué lugar se desarrolle... siempre deja victimas.

-Victimas... -repitió exhalando un suspiro- sí, yo tuve muchas, pero creo que su terapia no les serviría gran cosa si ya están muertos.

-¿Podrías darme la definición de víctima, como si de una simple clase se tratara?

Draco hizo una mueca mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Pues... víctima es alguien que sufre un daño por culpa de alguien más o también por alguna causa fortuita, como un asaltante o un huracán por ejemplo... en ambos casos la víctima no puede hacer nada, pero no pierda su tiempo diciéndome que eso se aplica a mí, eso no tiene nada que ver, en esta guerra mi papel no fue ese, más bien yo era el victimario.

-No lo haré –respondio destapando su botella de agua- aunque esa definición es muy buena, yo no lo habría hecho mejor.

Draco resopló ante la condescendencia del psiquiatra, quien continuó hablando:

-Así que no quieres hablar de nada de eso, entonces no lo hagamos; quiero saber de ti, conocerte un poco más ¿podrías hablarme de tu familia?

-¿Y que podría contarle que no sepa ya? Tiene sesiones con mi madre.

-Sí, pero son dos personas con muy distintas perspectivas, así que ese es otro asunto.

-Sabe que éramos tres, pero mi padre ya no está, fin del cuento.

-Cuéntame cosas de tu mundo entonces ¿cómo es la infancia de un mago?

¿Cómo era la infancia de un mago?... vaya que esa si era una pregunta interesante, explicarle a un muggle sobre la magia, sin embargo seguía sin hallarle sentido a la situación.

-¿No le aburre? –dijo entonces.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Sentarse aquí y escuchar a extraños?

-Si me aburriera no habría ayudado a fundar este centro.

-Pero son extraños los que vienen aquí, personas que no tienen nada que ver con usted.

-Así es.

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo soy Australiano pero por azares del destino llegué a este país y al hospital en donde laboraba llegaban personas mal heridas, tanto civiles como soldados y nos ocupábamos de sus cuerpos lo mejor que podíamos, pero sus mentes seguían rotas; así que me centré mas en ellos y con mucho trabajo fundamos este centro hace veinticinco años... porque pude ver más allá de una herida en el cuerpo; yo tengo una vida, es cierto... tengo esposa e hijos, pero lo que hago aquí complementa gran parte de mi vida... se llama Vocación Draco.

Draco se quedó callado... ese muggle era realmente algo peculiar.

-Vocación es algo que nace en tu interior.

-Sé lo que es vocación.

-¿Ah sí?

-Bueno... -respondo dudoso intentando aparentar lo contrario- supongo.

-Vocación no es lo mismo que profesión... pero entonces volvamos a lo nuestro, cuéntame de tu infancia.

Draco suspiró suavemente, seguía son encontrarle el chiste a todo eso, pero si solo eso pedía el hombre, tal vez pudiera hacerlo.

-Bueno... -dijo alzándose de hombros mientras tomaba la botella de agua- es como cualquier niñez supongo.

-¿Hacen magia desde que nacen?

-No, en realidad hay gente que puede nacer si esa habilidad.

-¿Como nosotros?

-No, ustedes con muggles nacidos de muggles, sería normal, pero un hijo de magos que no puede hacer magia es un squib y es un indeseado.

-Oh vaya –exclamó verdaderamente impresionado- ¿y como saben si no es un squib?

-Cuándo crece, más o menos a partir de los seis años.

-Y afortunadamente tú si fuiste mago.

-Así es, en mi familia no se ha registrado un squib desde los últimos trescientos años –declaró con cierto orgullo.

Y en lo poco que faltaba para la sesión se la pasó entre el lavabo y un poco mas de información del mundo mágico.

-¿Entonces ya puedo irme? –pregunto viendo el reloj de pared.

-Sí, pero oye, me gustaría de verdad que me dejaras controlar tus medicamentos y así dejes de mezclarlos con pociones, prométeme que lo pensarás.

Draco hizo una pequeña mueca para después asentir por pura cortesía.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos el viernes –dijo Jacob sonriendo.

__________________________________

-¿Cómo vas? –pregunto Joshua cuando Draco se fue.

-Bien, es muy reacio a establecer cualquier vinculo, pero eso es muy normal dada su condición, así que debo empezar desde cero, pero vamos por buen camino.

Joshua sonrió palmeándole el hombro sabiendo que tan capaz era su amigo.

____________________________

Esa noche, cuando Draco se acostó, sacó su poción para dormir y se le quedó mirando al vasito que tenía en la mano pensando en lo que había dicho el psiquiatra.

-¿Con qué sentido? –Pensó mirándola sin verla realmente- si se me pasa la mano como él dice ¿Qué más da?

Y tomó su dosis diaria para luego dejar el vasito en su cómoda y acomodarse en las mantas.

________________________________

-Nuestro invernadero es de una hectárea cuadrada –dijo Narcisa orgullosa viendo que la estructura exterior había sido terminada.

-Será mucho trabajo –dijo Harry mirando en la misma dirección- ¿nos daremos abasto?

-Compra elfos domésticos –dijo Draco a su madre- los entrenaremos para cuidar el invernadero.

-Además Rufy necesita manos extra en la casa –convino ella- pero tendremos que ir a alguna ciudad a comprarlos, en el pueblo no hay.

-Ve a Londres –exclamó él como si nada- al establecimiento en donde tú y papá los compraban.

-¿Pero será buena idea? –pregunto mirándolos a ambos.

-¿Y por qué no le dice al señor Turner que la acompañe? –Sugirió Harry- podrían fingir que son esposos, nadie sospecharía que usted es Narcisa Malfoy.

-Pero eso no sería apropiado.

-¿Y por qué no? él no es su psiquiatra.

-Bueno si, pero a él podría incomodarle eso.

-No lo creo –respondio sonriendo- ¿quiere que le pregunte?

-No estaría mal pero creo que me dará un poco de vergüenza.

-No tiene porqué –respondio dirigiéndose al interior de la casa para hacer una llamada vía chimenea.

_________________________________

Paso una semana y Draco fue a su quinta sesión.

-Tuvimos dos sesiones muy buenas la semana pasada –dijo Jacob frente a él en el sofá- y ya sé cómo se eligen las varitas, qué es un hipogrifo, sobre el callejón Diagón, las mascotas que un mago puede llegar a tener, pero no me has hablado de tu niñez.

-¿Cómo de que no? –Preguntó extrañado- le he dicho lo que hacen los niños magos.

-Exacto, los niños magos, pero yo quiero saber sobre ti y no me has dicho nada en específico.

Draco se quedó pensando un momento y ahora que lo analizaba se daba cuenta de que era cierto.

-Dime cinco cosas que más recuerdas de tu niñez.

Draco se quedo de nuevo sin decir nada... ¿cinco cosas?... debería ser sencillo, pero ahora veía que de su boca no salía nada, en parte porque no deseaba hablar y por otra porque...

-No recuerdo... -pensó sorprendido.

Jacob miró su rostro desconcertado y se dio cuenta de que Draco se había quedado por primera vez sin saber que decir desde que se habían conocido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo... nada –respondió recomponiéndose.

-¿Y entonces por qué no me cuentas?

-Porque no quiero.

-Yo creo que es otra cosa.

-¿Y que podría ser?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Draco se quedo en silencio, molesto por la insistencia del doctor, por lo que mejor se levanto a lavarse las manos; ya frente al lavabo miraba el cristal opaco que era el espejo mientras se devanaba los sesos pensando en el porqué no podía recordar cosas tan elementales de su niñez; cuando salió se sentó en silencio y se cruzo de brazos.

-Mira... -dijo Jacob intentando buscar la mejor manera de llegar al chico que tenía en frente- puedes decirlo, puedes hablarlo, para eso estoy aquí... tú crees que esto no sirve de nada y menos siendo yo un muggle, pero si tan solo te das y me das la oportunidad, podrás ver que puedo ayudarte.

-¿Y ayudarme en qué? –Pregunto con exasperación- solo nos hemos sentado aquí a hablar de puras tonterías solo porque usted me lo ha pedido, pero realmente no veo de que manera puede esto ayudarme considerando que yo nunca, en ningún momento le he pedido ayuda.

-Es verdad –convino con calma- y aceptare que no me cuentes nada de tu niñez, pero entonces cuéntame algo más.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Recuerdas como era tu vida sin TOC?

Draco se sorprendió de nuevo con esa otra pregunta... ¿su vida sin TOC?... ¿su vida sin lavarse a cada instante las manos? ¿Durmiendo a oscuras como una persona normal?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te miraste en un espejo?

-Suficiente –dijo poniéndose de pie- me voy.

-Pero aun nos faltan diez minutos.

-No me importa –respondio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-De acuerdo, este es tu tiempo y aquí tienes el control –dijo Jacob levantándose de prisa para alcanzarlo antes de que abriera la puerta- pero escúchame...

Haciendo un gesto de impaciencia, Draco se detuvo.

-Esta noche, cuando estés a solas, piensa en esa pregunta... tu vida antes del TOC y no faltes a la próxima sesión.

-¿Algo más? –pregunto sarcástico.

-No.

Así que sin más abrió la puerta y salió de ahí.

________________________________

Llegó y ni siquiera cenó, solo aceptó con gruñidos el sándwich que su madre le llevó, pero esa noche, acostado sin tomar su poción y con la lamparita de su cómoda encendida, pensaba sin desearlo en las palabras del doctor.

-Mi vida antes del TOC... -pensó viendo su mano.

Lo cierto es que no lo recordaba, su pasado era como una especie de limbo, con sucesos ocultos con una cortina blanca y hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

Suspiro con cansancio, pero no un cansancio del día, sino de toda una vida, un agotamiento que le hacía desear dormir y no despertar nunca...

________________________________

Al día siguiente se la pasó junto con Harry analizando lo que necesitarían para el interior del invernadero y ese fin de semana para su desgracia se le pasó volando, pues lo que menos quería era regresar con el doctor.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Jacob el martes de esa semana.

-Bien –respondio yendo a sentarse como ya había acostumbrado.

-Te noto malhumorado ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto sentándose frente a él con las botellas de agua para ambos.

-Nada.

-De acuerdo, entonces dime ¿pensaste en lo que te dije?

-No, no pensé en nada ¿de acuerdo?

-Draco –dijo entonces con calma- te noto incómodo, pero no como al principio ¿Qué sucede, que fue lo que te molestó en la última sesión?

-Nada.

-Claro que si ¿fue que no pudiste hablarme nada de tu niñez o la pregunta de cómo era tu vida antes del TOC?

-Nada de eso, deje de pensar en tonterías.

-Yo sé que cuando eras un mortífago...

-¿Era? –Interrumpió con sarcasmo- uno nunca deja de serlo señor –continuo alzando su manga y mostrándole el tatuaje de su antebrazo.

-Bien, corrijo y me disculpo... cuando estabas al servicio de Voldemort, la confianza que podías tener en alguien se redujo a cero prácticamente porque tu vida dependía de ello y eso se te hizo un hábito... pues bien, aquí no corres ningún peligro, te recuerdo que este es tu espacio.

-Sí, me lo ha dicho como mil veces.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo si eso sirve para que asimiles que eso es verdad, aquí yo no voy a hacerte ningún daño, aquí el control lo tienes tu y con esa actitud quieres demostrar que estás bien y que no necesitas de nadie... y está bien, yo lo acepto y lo respeto, pero también no hay nada de debilidad en abrir un poco la coraza... más cuando tus enemigos ya no están.

Draco se quedó en silencio mientras el doctor lo observaba.

-Incluso si solo tienes dudas o quieres preguntarme algo, hazlo, para eso estoy.

Por primera vez Draco consideró esas palabras, al menos para responder alguna que otra pregunta.

-¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? –Dijo entonces con una actitud distinta y Jacob lo notó- estoy vivo ¿no?... mi madre y Harry lo querían así ¿Por qué seguirme atosigando entonces?

El psiquiatra noto ese cansancio y hartazgo en la voz de Draco.

-¿Qué sentido tiene? –Repitió entonces él- el devolverte la esperanza de nuevo.

Draco sonrió levemente de medio lado mientras volvía su vista a la ventana, claramente fastidiado de la misma respuesta de siempre.

-¿No es agotador vivir como vives?... ¿no te cansa tener siempre la mente en tus compulsiones que no te dejan descansar ni una hora al día?... ¿Qué no puedas abrazar ni siquiera a un amigo?

Eso último lo hizo volver la vista y clavar los ojos en los del doctor que le sostuvo la mirada.

-El cambio no será como arrancar una hoja de papel, lo sé... pero yo puedo darte herramientas, puedo ayudarte a enfrentar la vida de otra manera, ya no con violencia y muerte como te enseñaron, si no de otra muy distinta que pueda hacerte respirar con descanso.

Por un instante esas palabras causaron una opresión en su pecho... Respirar con descanso había dicho ese hombre... ¿pero qué era eso? Ya no lo recordaba.

-Las personas nos acostumbramos a vivir con dolor –dijo Jacob- con el tiempo se nos hace normal y ya no vemos que se pueda vivir de otra manera... ese es el sentido de todo esto Draco, recordarte que no tienes que vivir así o mejor dicho sobrevivir así tu día a día, no es justo para ti, no lo mereces.

-¿Y usted que sabe?

-Exacto, sé solo lo que hay en tu expediente, pero hay cosas que solo tú puedes decirme, pero hace falta que tú quieras.

Draco exhaló un suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y recargarla en el sofá con los ojos cerrados; pasados unos minutos Jacob creyó que el chico se estaba quedando dormido, pero entonces sin moverse y sin abrir los ojos, Draco dijo:

-Estoy cansado... cansado de todo y cansado de todos... -Jacob no dijo nada, se quedó callado dándole su tiempo- incluso usted me cansa con esa cantaleta de que tengo que hablar, hablar y hablar... solo quisiera que me dejaran en paz.

-¿Y estás en paz realmente cuando nadie te dice nada?

Draco abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza para mirar al doctor.

-Porque eso sería muy bueno –continuó el hombre- pero no creo que sea así.

Haciendo una mueca de exasperación, Draco palmeó los brazos del sofá y se levanto dando unos pasos impacientes por el pequeño espacio.

-¿Y qué más da? Yo sé lidiar con esto –exclamó sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro.

-Sí, es más que obvio que has lidiado con todo a tu manera, eso es admirable pues gracias a eso sigues vivo –respondio sin levantarse él del sofá, solo mirando a Draco caminar de un lado a otro- pero hay otras formas, algunas que no te angustien tanto, que no te agoten tanto.

Agotamiento... si, esa era la palabra exacta de lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Escuche... -dijo deteniéndose a mirarlo- si lo que les molesta tanto es que me lave las manos muchas veces, ese es mi problema... incluso si detesto los espejos ¿Qué más les da? O que duerma con la luz encendida no tiene porqué afectarles, duermo solo.

-Es que aquí el problema no son los demás y todo estaría bien si eso que haces te trajera paz y tranquilidad.

-Lo hace.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, diez minutos a lo mucho?

Draco resopló y se sentó de nuevo dejándose caer como saco de papas.

-No recuerdas como era tu vida antes del TOC ¿verdad?... ¿y no te gustaría saber entonces como es la vida sin él?

-¡No, porque es necesario que yo me asee todo el tiempo y que limpie lo que he tocado! –dijo dando un golpe con su puño al acojinado reposabrazos del sillón.

-¿Por qué?

Draco abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella mientras lo miraba con angustia.

-Solo dilo, yo estoy para escucharte y no te voy a juzgar.

-Por nada –dijo al cabo de unos instantes mientras apretaba los puños y desviaba la vista.

-Dime algo –dijo el doctor después de unos minutos- ¿Por qué no me has contado cosas de tu niñez?

-¿Sigue con eso?

-Dices que tus padres eran buenos contigo ¿Qué hay de malo hablar sobre tu niñez?

-No lo recuerdo ¿bien? –exclamó impaciente.

-De acuerdo ¿pero quisieras hacerlo?

Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta, sin embargo más le sorprendió su propia respuesta al decir:

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé!

-Yo creo que sí, pero hay veces en que es mejor darle su tiempo a cada cosa.

Draco no respondio, solo suspiró suavemente y miró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-Bueno... -continuó Jacob ante el silencio de Draco- si no quieres hablar de tu niñez, hablemos de tu juventud, dime ¿Cómo eras en el colegio?

-Como cualquier estudiante... mire, realmente tampoco quiero hablar de esa época –respondio haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-Entonces de tu adultez... ¿Cómo te fue cuando saliste del colegio?

Draco entonces lo miró entre indignado y enfurecido.

-¿Acaso quiere burlarse de mí?

-¿Por qué?

-Usted ya sabe que me uní al bando de la magia oscura.

-Ya te lo dije Draco, yo solo sé lo que hay en el expediente y sé que estuviste en la guerra, pero hay cosas que tú debes decirme.

-¡Pero no quiero!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque... porque no!... ¡son cosas mías!

-¿Tenías trastornos compulsivos en el colegio? –pregunto Jacob como si nada.

-No.

-Entonces todo eso se desarrollo durante la guerra, cuando ya habías dejado la escuela.

-¿Y que mas da? –pregunto exasperado.

-Qué partiendo de ahí podemos tratar tus compulsiones.

-¡Pero yo no quiero tratarlas, yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz!... creo que solo muerto estaré libre de todos ustedes –mascullo enojado viendo a la ventana.

Jacob sabía muy bien que ese tipo de pacientes tenían tendencias suicidas, pero escucharlo de primera mano le preocupó mucho.

-Draco ¿has intentado suicidarte?

Draco lo miró sintiéndose invadido en su intimidad ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-No –dijo entonces desviando la mirada a la ventana.

-Háblame... dime que pasa por tu cabeza.

-Nada.

-Morir no es una opción Draco, todos merecemos vivir con dignidad y con la tranquilidad que viene acompañada de la felicidad, dime ¿no te gustaría controlar tus compulsiones?

-Pero ya le dije que yo estoy bien así –respondio levantándose y yendo al baño dándose cuenta de que se sentía muy sucio.

-Sí estás bien ¿entonces que más te da contarme sobre tu vida?

-Pues que no me gustan los entrometidos.

-Déjame aliviar un poco de ese cansancio eterno que tienes.

-¿Y cómo lo hará? Ya tomo mis propios medicamentos ¿no?

-Pero eso es pasajero... dime ¿no extrañas a tu padre?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –pregunto molesto.

-Una muy sencilla, pues si no recuerdas cosas de tu niñez, tampoco lo recuerdas tal como es ¿no?

Draco se quedo callado mirándolo desde la puerta del baño deseando aventarle el lavabo en su dura cabeza... lo que ese hombre había dicho le había descolocado por completo... amaba a su padre y ahora se daba cuenta de que hacía años ni siquiera había pensado en él.

-Puedes recuperar tu vida, solo hay que trabajar en ello y yo puedo ayudarte.

-Me voy –dijo entonces dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos el viernes.

-Váyase al diablo.

_____________________________________

.


	79. Capitulo 79

.

El día miércoles, se la pasó en su habitación siendo eso algo que ya no extrañaba a Harry o a Narcisa y si salía era solo para discutir con quien se le pusiera en frente; el día jueves después de desayunar se metió de nuevo en su cuarto mientras Harry se ocupaba de la construcción del invernadero.

A medio día se sorprendió cuando vio a Draco llegar a la enorme construcción, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Hola –dijo sonriéndole recibiendo una cara seria por respuesta- pareces enfadado... -continuó sin dejar de anotar lo que necesitaban para el próximo cultivo de sus plantas- aunque últimamente estás así todo el tiempo.

Draco lo miró y Harry se detuvo para mirarlo también mientras decía:

-Cada vez estás más distante, aunque en estos días lo has estado aun más.

Draco no dijo nada, sabía que Harry tenía razón y sabía el porqué.

-Lo siento... -dijo entonces mientras caminaba hacia un pasillo que permanecía aun con sus estantes vacíos y Harry se le emparejo caminando juntos lentamente- pasó algo en la sesión que me sorprendió mucho.

Pero más sorprendido quedó Harry al oír a Draco hablar de eso con él.

-¿Y que pasó?

-El doctor me pregunto sobre mi niñez.

-¿Y?

Draco se detuvo para sentarse en una banca de piedra que aun no había sido acomodada por completo en el lugar y se sentó en ella siendo imitado por Harry.

-No pude –respondio recargándose en el respaldo.

-Draco... sé que te cuesta mucho el expresarte, pero haz el intento.

-No, es que no entiendes, no fue eso...

-¿Y entonces?

Draco lo miró para decir:

-No recordé nada.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí... es como si... no sé –contesto alzando los hombros totalmente confundido- bueno, si hay cosas que obviamente recuerdo, como el haber estado en casa con mis padres... como el haber ido a la escuela, pero cosas especificas no recuerdo... es como... ¡no sé, no sé explicarme! –Dijo impaciente y exasperado- pero una cosa en especial no podría mencionarla... no me acuerdo... ¿Por qué? –preguntó mirándolo.

-¿Y yo que voy a saber?... tal vez el doctor Jacob te ayude.

-¡Ay, el doctor, el doctor!... para ustedes todo lo puede el doctor.

-Bueno, por algo te lo preguntó ¿no?... ¿o acaso tú habías pensado en eso?

Pues no, realmente Draco no había pensado en su niñez desde hacía años, entonces algo lo hizo enderezarse en su lugar, como un sobresalto que sobresalto también a Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –respondio poniéndose de pie y caminando de prisa hacia la salida siendo observado por Harry, quien había permanecido en su lugar.

Se recargó en la banca viendo a Draco llegar hasta la salida y perderse de vista, estaba preocupado por él pero sabía que su proceso sería muy largo y probablemente ya estuviera viendo el remover de las aguas.

Draco mientras tanto llegó hasta la casa y entró en ella buscando a su madre; la encontró en el estudio viendo en un catalogo herbolario lo que les hacía falta para su invernadero.

-Mira Rufy, estas flores son hermosas pero debemos tener plantas más que nada útiles.

-Sí ama.

-Mamá... -dijo abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

-¿Sí? –respondio levantando la vista y viendo a su hijo permanecer de pie con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Yo... yo quisiera algo.

-Dime querido.

Draco entró y cerró tras él quedándose en silencio, como no sabiendo como pedir lo que quería.

-¿Pasa algo hijo?

-No, nada –respondio caminando hasta llegar al frente del escritorio- yo necesito... yo quiero que me des unos recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdos? –Preguntó extrañada y a la vez preocupándose de la actitud rara de Draco- ¿de quién?

-De papá.

-Claro –respondio dispuesta- ¿de qué exactamente?

Draco hizo una mueca, pedir lo que deseaba era como ponerse en evidencia, sin embargo era algo que necesitaba con mucha urgencia.

-Quiero un recuerdo de los tres juntos –dijo al fin mirándola a los ojos- un recuerdo feliz de mi niñez.

Narcisa quedó sorprendida por la extraña petición.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-No... es decir, no es importante.

-Claro –respondio habituada a la actitud parca de su hijo; así que tomó un pisapapeles y con su varita lo transformo en un frasquito de vidrio apto para contener un recuerdo, acto seguido coloco su varita en su sien sacando de ella el conocido hilo plateado que colocó en el frasco- toma.

Draco lo tomó y agradeciendo con un simple gesto, salió de ahí directo a su cuarto; ya en la privacidad de su habitación sacó un pensadero y vació el recuerdo ahí, entonces lo colocó en la pequeña mesa de cedro que tenía y se sentó frente a él mojándose los labios resecos y después de mirar la vasija por unos instantes hundió el rostro en ella.

No sabía qué era lo que se iba a encontrar pues su madre tenía una vida entera de donde escoger, así que miró entre emocionado, nervioso y angustiado lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-¡Una escoba! –exclamó un niño rubio como de cinco años al ver a un hombre alto mostrarle una escoba pequeña.

-Tú primera escoba campeón.

Se acercó con paso lento y respiración entrecortada al reconocer a su padre en los jardines de Malfoy Manor.

-¡Hurra!

-Te dije que me esperaras –dijo su madre llegando en ese momento- solo le ordenaba a un elfo traer bocadillos y limonada.

-¡Tengo una escoba, tengo una escoba! –gritaba el pequeño, sabiendo Draco que ese niño era él.

-Dobby –llamó Lucius.

-¿Sí amo?

-Trae mi escoba.

-A la orden amo.

Cuando el elfo trajo la escoba, Lucius tomó la escobita de Draco y la hizo flotar a escasos treinta centímetros del suelo.

-Mira hijo, puedes hacer que tu escoba permanezca en su lugar haciendo esto.

El Draco adulto miró como Lucius daba instrucciones al pequeño en la que sería su primera lección de vuelo, miro el rostro radiante del niño y la evidente emoción en sus movimientos al comenzar a volar junto a su padre a una altura no mayor de un metro.

-¡Estoy volando papi!

-Sí hijo, serás un gran volador –respondio Lucius volando a un lado de él, tomándolo de la manita.

-¡Animo hijo, lo estás haciendo muy bien! –gritó Narcisa agitando una mano.

-¡Mira mamá!

Vio reír a su padre y con gran dolor reconoció que de eso no recordaba nada, que esos recuerdos ya no existían en su mente y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al ver que había perdido no solo a su padre, sino también su presencia.

___________________________________

-Draco ¿puedo pasar? –pregunto Harry cuando el rubio no quiso bajar a cenar.

-Sí –respondio desde su cama.

Harry entró y lo vio sentarse en la cama, por lo que sentó junto a él.

-Me tienes preocupado, ya casi no sales de aquí...

-No pasa nada.

Se quedaron callados unos instantes y luego Harry exhaló un suspiro y sonrió cansinamente mientras decía:

-No pensé que diría esto pero creo que estábamos mejor en tu casa de seguridad en Londres.

-Sí... -respondio sonriendo sin ganas también- Harry, lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que de algún modo se que yo arruino todo... mira, si tú quieres puedes irte de aquí, no estás atado de ningún modo, más bien somos nosotros quienes estamos en deuda contigo.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso ¿no?

-Pues sí.

Harry volvió a sonreír en lo que más bien pareció una mueca y levanto su mano para tocar la mejilla de Draco.

-No lo hagas –exclamó él alejando el rostro- no me gusta que me toques.

-Lo siento –respondio intentando ocultar el dolor que le causaron aquellas palabras, pero Draco ya había aprendido a reconocer gran parte de sus gestos y no pudo evitar sentirse de nueva cuenta culpable por causar aquello en Harry.

-No, soy yo quien se disculpa... -dijo entonces- lo lamento, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-¿Seguro que eres tú? Estás disculpándote mucho.

Draco no sonrió ante el intento de broma de Harry para aligerar el ambiente, últimamente se sentía más rebasado que cuando estaba en la casa de Londres.

-Yo... Harry...

-¿Qué pasa Draco? –pregunto al verlo desear hablar y contenerse al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé, ese es el problema, que no lo sé.

-Todas tus dudas, todas tu inquietudes cuéntaselas al doctor, y no... -exclamo al verlo abrir la boca- no es que él todo lo pueda, pero hay cosas que ninguno de nosotros puede contestarte... ¿Qué no lo ves, mi querido, que no sabemos cómo ayudarte?

Draco sintió un dolor en el alma al oír a Harry hablarle así, al verlo mirarlo con tanto amor a pesar de sus desplantes y malos tratos en esos meses.

-Yo quisiera... -dijo entonces inclinando la cabeza, como si estuviera agotado- yo quisiera volver a sentir...

-¿Qué?

-Tus brazos de nuevo... -respondió en un murmullo, sintiendo el rostro caliente.

Harry sonrió poco a poco al escuchar aquello, sin embargo sabía que no todo se resumía en esas palabras.

-Pero ya no puedes ¿verdad? –Dijo con voz suave- ya no toleras ni siquiera un abrazo mío -Draco no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza sin levantar el rostro- por mí no te preocupes, ocúpate de ti, yo puedo esperar lo que sea... lo importante eres tu Draco, si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz.

Draco levanto el rostro y miró la cara sonriente de Harry que le observaba comprensivo y unas tremendas ganas de llorar lo hicieron recostarse dándole la espalda.

-No te pido algo que sea imposible para ti... -continuó viéndolo hipar lo mas silenciosamente que podía- solo habla con el señor Jacob.

Draco sorbió la nariz sin decir nada, solo sintió con agrado el suave toque de la mano de Harry en su pie, luego el movimiento de su cama cuando se levanto para terminar con el sonido de la puerta al salir.

_____________________________

Al día siguiente, Rufy le llevo el desayuno y comida a su habitación pues no había querido salir para nada preocupando mucho a Narcisa.

-Se la pasa encerrado, no veo que mejore.

-Señora Malfoy, solo lleva unas sesiones, además ya llevaba metido en su cuarto desde antes de ir al psiquiatra.

Narcisa asintió sabiendo que Harry tenía razón; así que cuando llego la hora de salir de Draco, lo despidió con una sonrisa ocultando su pesar.

-Qué te vaya bien mi amor.

-Ajá –respondio de mala gana.

Esta vez se fue sin el señor Turner, pues le molestaba que le acompañara como si no pudiera llegar solo, así que le hizo saber que no era necesario que lo esperara en el aeropuerto y así sin más, llegó solo al centro "Hope".

-Hola Draco, pasa y ponte cómodo –saludo el señor Jacob cuando el chico entró a su consultorio.

Draco se sentó en el acostumbrado sofá mientras veía al doctor sacar dos botellitas de agua de un pequeño frigorífico y darle una antes de sentarse frente a él.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en estos días? Te fuiste un poco alterado.

Por respuesta Draco se levanto y fue a lavarse las manos mientras Jacob esperaba en silencio en la salita.

-Bien –respondio cuando regreso a su lugar.

Pero en lugar de decir algo, Jacob esperó, miraba a Draco un poco inquieto.

-Yo... -dijo finalmente el rubio- yo no estoy enfermo, solo confundido, por lo que tengo algunas dudas.

-Adelante, dime qué tipo de dudas.

-No recuerdo muchas cosas... ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, puede haber muchas respuestas para eso, pero no puedo darte una en específico.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto molesto.

-Porque no conozco mucho de tu situación, no me has dicho gran cosa ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si tu no me dejas?

-¿Pero qué quiere que le diga? ¡No recuerdo nada!

-Bien, no hablemos de lo que te gustaba en tu niñez ni de tu adolescencia, mejor cuéntame que era lo que no te gustaba en tu juventud.

-¿Lo que no me gustaba?

-Sí, había cosas que te desagradaban en la escuela como a todos los chicos ¿a ti que te desagradaba en particular?

Eso era fácil de responder, no era una cosa, era un alguien, pero sonrió al ver lo irónico de la situación.

-Pues si... -dijo un poco resignado a hablar- había alguien que me disgustaba mucho en la escuela.

-¿Te molestaba?

-mmm podría decirse, pero era más bien al revés.

-¿Eras tú quien le molestaba?

-Cada que podía –respondio alzándose de hombros.

-Háblame de él

-¿De Potter? ¿Y qué quiere que le diga?

-¿Por qué te caía mal?

-Porque era un arrogante que se sabía el consentido del director –pero la actitud de Draco confundía al doctor Jacob, pues su tono iba entre la exasperación y la risa.

-Parece que ya no piensas así de él –dijo sonriendo también.

-Bueno, es que... fue él quien salvó mi vida.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí ¿acaso el señor Turner no se lo dijo?

-Me contó algo de su situación, pero no entramos en detalles... ¿te gustaría hablarme de eso?

-Bueno... -dijo alzándose de hombros- por principio de cuentas él fue quien me arrestó.

-¿El te arrestó? –Pregunto sorprendido- ¿es policía?

-Lo era, a los magos se les llama aurores, no policías y en un estúpido descuido mío me atrapó; me llevaron a una casa de seguridad para que les revelara el paradero del señor Tenebroso pero nunca dije nada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque soy un buen mortífago... o al menos lo era hasta que fui atrapado por una estupidez.

-¿Y qué paso entonces?

-Pase un tiempo en custodia hasta que escapamos... Harry y yo.

-¿Los dos?

-Sí, fuimos localizados por... por otro mortífago.

-Pero si era uno de los tuyos ¿Por qué escapar?

-Porque... -respondio Draco alzándose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto mientras su mente trabajaba desesperada para dar una respuesta convincente- porque era un mortífago que siempre me tuvo envidia y quería matarme.

-¿Y por eso huiste con Harry?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Nos ocultamos de todos.

-Pero si él era auror ¿Por qué no te llevo de nuevo ante las autoridades para llevarte a otra casa de seguridad?

-Pues... -respondio viendo que estaban surgiendo muchas cosas que no podía explicar sin entrar en demasiados detalles- no sé, creo que nos hicimos amigos o algo así.

-¿Tú, amigo de un auror?

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué más da? –exclamó molesto.

-Perdón, es que se me hace muy raro que hayas aceptado confiar en él viendo tu natural desconfianza.

-Bueno, pues pasó y ya ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, sígueme contando.

-Pues nada... nos hicimos amigos y entonces decidimos matar al señor Tenebroso.

De acuerdo... incluso para él mismo todo sonó más falso que una moneda de tres knuts, pero tampoco estaba obligado a entrar en detalles, incluso cuando ambas cejas del doctor Jacob se levantaron.

-Bien.

-Y comenzamos a planear como hacerlo hasta que lo logramos y después fui arrestado de nuevo y Harry para variar volvió a salvar mi vida, fin del cuento.

-Vaya, sí que me has sorprendido, entonces Harry es parte importante de tu vida ¿es como un hermano para ti?

Esa pregunta era también algo complicada, pues significaba revelar parte de sus sentimientos y eso era algo que no iba a hacer.

-Me cae bien ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-Quiero hablar de algo a lo que estés dispuesto a seguir.

Draco asintió exhalando un suave suspiro, había algo que deseaba hacer y tenía que darse valor para decirlo.

-Quiero recuperar mis recuerdos... recordar a mi padre...

-Oh ¿en serio?

-Sí, yo... -respondio alzándose de hombros, como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto- vi un recuerdo mío y de mi padre enseñándome a volar, usando la escoba por primera vez... yo quiero esos recuerdos.

-Qué bien, podemos trabajar en eso.

-¿Y cómo?

-Ese es el punto Draco, puede que no sea tan sencillo como tú crees.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque implica poner de tu parte y tú no has querido hacerlo.

Draco resopló exasperado y molesto, sabía que el doctor tenía razón, pero ¿acaso era difícil entender que él no necesitaba esas sesiones?

-Tú me preguntaste porqué olvidaste tus buenos recuerdos... bueno, tal vez la respuesta no está en tu niñez, sino en tu juventud... cuéntame más cosas que te desagradaban cuando estabas en la escuela, ahí pasaste la mayor parte del tiempo ¿no? el señor Turner me dijo que ese colegio es un internado.

-Sí, así es...

-Bueno, comencemos por ahí.

Draco fue a lavarse las manos mientras su mente no dejaba de trabajar... ¿hablar de su vida en Hogwarts, específicamente de lo que no le había gustado?... si se ponía a pensarlo bien, lo que no le había gustado de esa época fue la presión de Voldemort sobre su familia... esos días amargos con su padre amenazado por el señor Tenebroso o cuando fue encomendado para asesinar a Dumbledore o cuando Lucius estuvo en Azkaban... eran tantas cosas que se recargó en el lavabo dejando correr el agua.

Desde su lugar Jacob podía ver su conflicto, así que espero en silencio dándole su tiempo; Draco regresó a su lugar mientras seguía su debate interno... ¿deseaba hablar de él con un extraño? No... ¿deseaba recuperar sus recuerdos felices? Si... ¿y recurrir y confiar en un muggle? Por Dios, no...

-La mente es como una enorme madeja de hilo –dijo Jacob- tal vez necesites una mano para desenredarla ¿no crees?

Bien, tal vez viéndolo así...

-Cuándo uno llega al colegio por primera vez, es designado a una casa... -comenzó un tanto resignado, sabiendo que necesitaba calentar de algún modo para ir contando cosas más importantes.

Por lo que el resto de la sesión se la paso hablando de la vida en Hogwarts en general.

_______________________________

.


	80. Capitulo 80

.

La siguiente sesión continuó hablando de Hogwarts, hasta que ya casi a punto de llegar al final, dijo:

-Nos respetaban porque mi familia era de las más distinguidas y mejor posicionadas de gran Bretaña... pero también porque éramos de los más allegados al señor Tenebroso.

-¿Al señor Tenebroso?

-Sí... su nombre era Voldemort como ya sabe pero por respeto nosotros los mortífagos le llamábamos así.

-Háblame de él.

-Será después, ya es hora de irme.

-Oh es cierto, no me di cuenta.

-Nos vemos –respondio Draco levantándose y saliendo de ahí.

Los días que siguieron, de nuevo se la pasó recluido en su habitación, incluso más tiempo que antes preocupando a Harry y a Narcisa.

-Parece que está peor –dijo Narcisa a Joshua tomando té en el estudio de la mansión suiza.

-Ya casi ni nos habla –intervino Harry- yo sé que todo lleva su proceso pero no sé, temo que haga una locura.

-Tengan paciencia, esto es un proceso que durara meses, incluso años... él está enfrentando un conflicto entre aceptar la ayuda o no, no es tan sencillo, es normal que la rechace porque si la negación se desvanece y se enfrenta a la realidad del trauma y del dolor, puede haber un verdadero shock.

-¿Pero y si hace algo? –Dijo Harry- temo que cada que entro a su cuarto lo encontrare desangrado en la bañera... perdón señora Malfoy.

-No, yo pienso lo mismo.

-Se está intentado evitar eso, pero no lo presionen.

-No lo hacemos –exclamó Harry- créame que no.

________________________________

En la siguiente cita, Draco siguió hablando de Hogwarts, retrasando lo más posible en entrar en detalles de Voldemort.

-Pero no entiendo porqué hay que entrar en detalles –dijo regresando del baño- ¿Cómo voy a recuperar mis recuerdos?

-No es una fórmula mágica ni hay camino corto Draco, es un proceso.

-Pero... la verdad no me gusta hablar de esto, no me gusta hablar del señor Tenebroso.

-¿Sientes que todo lo malo de tu vida proviene de él?

-No, es decir... -dijo quedándose callado, remojando sus labios secos sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Te produce incomodidad.

-Sí.

-Entonces hay que hablarlo... mira, esto es como una herida infectada, para curarla hay que hacerla sangrar, si no, no sanará.

-Pero no estoy enfermo.

-Bueno, pero algo raro pasa ¿no?... ¿Por qué no puedes recordar? ¿Por qué te incomoda hablar tanto de Voldemort?

-Porque era un ser desagradable, nada más.

-¿Solo desagradable?... por lo que me ha contado el señor Turner era como un Hitler ¿no? sabes quién es Hitler.

-Claro que lo sé, no vivo en la luna.

-Entonces sabes a que me refiero.

Draco suspiró, en el fondo sabía que el hablar de sus asuntos estaba relacionado con sus recuerdos perdidos y en su balanza ya no sabía que pesaba más, su férrea negación a hablar de eso o a recuperar su pasado.

-El... -dijo entonces mordiéndose distraídamente el labio inferior mientras se rascaba una mano- era un mago muy poderoso... demasiado; poseedor de infinidad de secretos de magia oscura que hacían que su poder fuera inmenso.

Jacob guardo silencio viendo a Draco hablar sin mirarlo directamente, como hablando consigo mismo.

-Era un ardiente defensor de los sangre pura.

-¿Sangre pura?

-Sí... magos que no se han mezclado con muggles.

-Ya veo.

-Así dio inicio la primera guerra mágica... una época de terror y muerte tanto para magos como para muggles, el ministerio de magia en desorden, nadie sabía qué hacer... terror por todas partes, al menos para los que no estaban de su lado, eso me contaron mis padres, hasta que fue detenido por...

-¿Sí? –pregunto al verlo quedarse callado.

Draco bajo el rostro mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

-Un simple y torpe bebé.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Un torpe y simple bebé... eso fue quien detuvo al señor Tenebroso la primera vez; no le explicare con detalles, pero imagine como si alguien hubiese detenido a ese tal Hitler estando en pleno apogeo.

Jacob alzo las cejas impresionado por la analogía.

-Ese bebé se llamaba Harry Potter y es una leyenda con patas en la comunidad mágica... el muy idiota.

-¿Por eso lo molestabas en el colegio?

-Oh si, el muy engreído.

-Dices que ya son amigos pero eso es extraño según tus cortos relatos, pero dime ¿Lo sigues detestando?

Esta vez Draco no contestó... ¿Cómo decirle al hombre ese que Harry ya no despertaba odio en él?... ¿Cómo decirle que ansiaba estar en sus brazos como no había deseado estar en los de nadie más y que simplemente no podía?

-No.

-¿Y qué paso entonces?

-Bueno... -continuó exhalando un suspiro- después de su derrota pasaron años sin saber de él, se supo ocultar muy bien, esperando el momento oportuno de su regreso.

-Entonces regresó.

-Sí y cuando lo hizo mi familia de nueva cuenta se puso a su disposición, se desató una segunda guerra en donde de nueva cuenta fue vencido... o al menos detenido por un tiempo.

-¿Cómo fue eso?

-Se oculto hasta su ultimo regreso en donde de nueva cuenta se desató una guerra, pero más silenciosa aunque no por eso menos fatal.

-¿Y qué paso con tu familia entonces?

Bien, ahí estaba el tema que instintivamente se negaba a sacar a la luz.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo nada? si tan fieles seguidores eran ¿acaso no lo siguieron?

-No... es decir si...

Jacob supo que lo que seguía no sería para nada sencillo, que Draco había avanzado mucho al acceder a tan solo hablar, sin embargo entrar en detalles de su vida ya era algo muy distinto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con recuperar mis recuerdos de infancia? –pregunto molesto mientras se levantaba al baño.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Pues no le encuentro sentido –refunfuñó mientras tallaba con fuerza sus manos bajo el chorro de agua.

Jacob espero hasta que terminó y el chico regreso a su lugar.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-No sea condescendiente conmigo, odio eso.

-De acuerdo, entonces te diré que sigas esforzándote como hasta ahora.

Draco resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos malhumorado.

-Bueno, entonces dime si tú estás o estabas de acuerdo con esa ideología.

-Por supuesto, mis padres siempre me enseñaron eso, que los magos jamás deben mezclarse con los muggles, mi familia es orgullosamente sangre pura.

-Entonces lo siguieron en esta tercera guerra mágica.

-Sí.

-¿Qué edad tenías entonces?

-Diecisiete.

-Ya no eras un niño, supongo que ya participabas activamente en el movimiento.

Draco se removió incomodo en su asiento mientras se levantaba de nuevo al lavabo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto, de qué manera me sirve hablar de eso?

-Sé que tu padre ya no está ¿podrías contarme las circunstancias?

Draco apretó los labios mientras lavaba con fuerza sus manos, mojando incluso los puños de su saco; terminó y se secó las manos.

-Ya las sabe, no se haga el tonto –dijo de pie a un lado de su sofá.

-Deja de asumir cosas por el hecho de que atiendo a tu mamá, olvida eso, haz de cuenta que eso no existe.

-Pero existe y yo no quiero hablar de eso.

Jacob observo que Draco ya no se sentó, que comenzó a pasear por la pequeña sala, como no queriendo estar atrapado.

-Tú puedes Draco, solo cuéntame eso, como es que murió tu padre.

-Fue castigado ¿de acuerdo? –respondio malhumorado deteniéndose un momento solo para responder.

-¿Castigado por qué?

-Por no ser un buen mortífago.

-¿Qué es ser un buen mortífago?

-Es obedecer sin réplica alguna y no fallar en tu misión.

-¿Y él falló en su misión?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué misión era esa?

-Ayudar de tal manera que el señor Tenebroso recobrara el poder y no lo hizo.

-Y entonces fue castigado con la muerte.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué significo eso para ti?

-¿Y qué habría de significar? –Exclamó molesto- no sea idiota, es obvio que fue duro para mí, pero así es la guerra, hay bajas y mi padre fue una de ellas.

-¿Y tú Draco, fuiste un buen mortífago?

-El mejor –respondio esbozando una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que cumplía con lo que mi señor ordenaba y casi nunca fallaba.

-¿Y cuando lo hacías, que pasaba?

-Yo amaba a mi padre pero no cumplió con las expectativas del señor oscuro y por eso murió.

-El castigo de tu padre fue la muerte, pero dime ¿Qué paso con tu madre, ella no fue castigada?

-No, decidimos quedarnos a servir al señor como debía ser.

-¿Decidieron?... por lo que me cuentas es que no había opción.

-Claro que la había, siempre la hay.

-¿Y por qué no se fueron entonces?

-Porque somos mortífagos, nuestro deber era estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara, él apreciaba mucho la lealtad.

-¿Qué hacías como mortífago, cuáles eran tus misiones?

-Mi principal función era eliminar a quienes se interpusieran en su ascenso al poder, tanto magos como muggles.

-¿Pero de qué manera podría un muggle interferir en eso?

-¿Y yo que sé? No era mi labor objetar sus planes, yo solo obedecía.

-¿Y si no obedecías que pasaba?

-El apreciaba a un mortífago silencioso, eficiente y leal... ese es el mortífago perfecto –continuó como si no hubiese escuchado la última pregunta.

-¿Tú eras un mortífago silencioso, eficiente y leal?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo es que llegaste a ser tan bueno?

-Prácticas y entrenamientos muy duros, no hacía otra cosa más que practicar.

-¿Vivían ocultos?

-Obvio –respondió rodando los ojos- en una de nuestras propiedades.

-O sea que tú y tú madre vivían con él.

-Sí, muchos mortífagos vivíamos en la misma propiedad.

-¿Y cómo era eso?

-¿Vivir con él?

-Sí.

-Duro, no podíamos descuidarnos ni un momento, teníamos que estar al tanto de su llamado, pero eran gajes del oficio.

-¿Y cómo te la llevabas con los demás mortífagos?

-Nada bien, eran envidiosos por mi eficiencia, porque era mejor que ellos, así que preferíamos no convivir con nadie.

-Debió ser duro... solos ustedes dos en medio de personas peligrosas.

-No, más peligroso era yo –exclamó mirando su reloj- y creo que ya es hora de irme.

-Sí, así parece –respondió mirando el reloj de pared- Draco, vamos por muy buen camino, pero hay un punto que quiero retomar antes de que te vayas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú medicación... mira, no te voy a restringir los medicamentos, solo quiero supervisarlos y asegurarme de que sea la cantidad adecuada.

-Ya le dije que estoy bien, no hay necesidad de que meta su nariz en ese asunto.

________________________________

Draco llegó a casa sintiéndose muy nervioso, tanto así que entró directo a bañarse con fuerza haciendo lo mismo al día siguiente y al día siguiente incluso antes de irse a su cita con el psiquiatra.

-Hola Draco, pasa ponte cómodo.

Draco entró directo al lavabo mientras Jacob hacía lo de costumbre antes de empezar la sesión, sacar su carpeta y dos botellas de agua y después de unos minutos ambos por fin se encontraron sentados; pero Jacob notó algo fuera de lugar, aun con el hechizo glamour podía verse el rostro de Draco mas sonrosado de lo normal y una ligera capa de sudor en su frente.

-¿Te sientes mal, estás resfriado?

-No.

-Te ves afiebrado.

-No tengo nada, solo suciedad brotando a cada segundo –refunfuñó picándole el cuerpo para darse una ducha.

Pero Jacob notó sus manos mas maltratadas de lo normal, sin embargo no hizo mención de aquello, más bien decidió tratar otro tema ese día.

-Cuéntame ¿te has sentido más ansioso de lo normal?

Draco lo miró sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía aquello ese tipo?... sin embargo no le dio gran importancia a eso y solo se alzo de hombros mientras respondía:

-Algo.

-¿Podrías decirme como es un día normal para ti, que es lo que haces?

-Nada... me la paso en mi habitación.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Nada, duermo.

-¿Y durante la guerra que hacías mientras no eras llamado por Voldemort?

-Entrenaba todo el tiempo que podía, no había tiempo de descansar ni dormirse en los laureles.

-¿Y cuando estabas con Harry?

-Preparábamos nuestro ataque.

-Draco, dime una cosa ¿tus compulsiones se han disparado?

El rubio se quedó callado no sabiendo que decir, pues realmente así había sido... incluso el contacto con los demás se había reducido.

-¿Draco?

-¿Sí?

-Háblame por favor, sé que no te gusta llegar al fondo de ciertos temas pero ten confianza, será para bien.

Suspiró suavemente, tal vez abrirse un poco, solo un poco no fuera tan malo.

-Sí, se han disparado.

-Cuéntame sobre eso.

-¿Pues qué quiere que le diga? Estoy más ansioso y... y ya –concluyó con cierta exasperación.

-¿Te das cuenta del gran cambio de vida que has tenido? Antes tenias la mente ocupada todo el tiempo, incluso cuando ya no estabas con Voldemort... te la pasabas organizando planes y cosas así.

-¿Y?

-Y ahora ya no tienes nada... tu vida era él, prepararte para su servicio, de algún modo tu vida perdió su objetivo, ya no encuentras que hacer.

Draco no dijo nada, pues lo que dijo el doctor tuvo sentido para él... antes su mente y cuerpo eran de su señor Tenebroso, prepararse para ser cada vez mejor, tener la mente puesta en el objetivo, incluso cuando estaba con Harry en la casa de seguridad se la pasaban haciendo planes y cuando no hacían eso el moreno se había encargado de hacerlo sentir bien.

-Hay muchas cosas por tratar-continuó el doctor Jacob- pero por ahora ocupémonos de tu TOC, es necesario que pongamos un poco de control en ello por tu salud.

-¿Y cómo?

-Debes llenar tu día con algo más que dormir, ocupar tu mente.

-Pero no me dan ganas... -exclamó dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás- solo quiero dormir.

-Para eso Draco, debes dejarme controlar tus medicamentos ¿puedo preguntar qué medicamentos tomas, que cantidades y a qué horas?

-No lo sé –dijo rodando los ojos pero sin levantar la cabeza, lo cierto era que últimamente tomaba mas píldoras de las normales y eso hacía que cayera perdido en la cama, lo cual no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Hagamos esto, déjame recetarte y en una semana veremos que tal van las cosas ¿te parece?

-¿Y que ganamos con esto?

-Una semana no es mucho tiempo para ver resultados, lo sé, pero por ahora me preocupa tu creciente ansiedad y depresión, lo que detona tu ablutomanía.

-¿Depresión?

-Sí Draco, estás deprimido.

-No es verdad.

-Dame esta semana por favor, comencemos por ahí.

Draco chasqueó la boca con impaciencia para luego responder:

-De acuerdo.

-Qué bien –dijo sonriendo- mira, también es bueno que cambies tus actividades, los medicamentos te ayudarán ¿Qué puedes hacer que te haga estar fuera de casa?

-mmm... el invernadero.

-¿Tienes un invernadero?

-Estamos construyendo uno, mi madre y Harry se están encargando de todo... es que es enorme, tal vez sea un proyecto de inversión.

-Eso es maravilloso ¿Por qué no te involucras más?

-Ya le dije, no me dan ganas.

-Anímate Draco, te aseguro que mantener tu mente ocupada será bueno para ti.

Draco solo hizo una mueca y asintió en silencio.

-Y referente a los medicamentos, por favor no añadas nada a lo que te recetaré.

Esa noche, después de bañarse y listo para dormir, Draco sacó de su bolsillo el frasco de píldoras para dormir y luego miró su frasco de poción... bien, tomaría las medicinas recetadas para el día, pero para la noche seguiría con lo suyo.

___________________________________

Al día siguiente, después de su ritual matutino de limpieza y de haberse perdido el desayuno con Harry y Narcisa como siempre, sacó uno de los frascos recetados por el doctor y lo miró por unos instantes, luego miró sus manos maltratadas en una pequeña lucha interna de seguir sus propios deseos de tomar de su reserva personal y dormir el resto de la mañana o de tomar lo de ese frasco y salir al invernadero con Harry.

Harry... ese último pensamiento le hizo destapar el frasco de plástico color naranja con su nombre y tomar una de las píldoras recetadas por el doctor Jacob, luego aspiro profundo y salió de su habitación.

-Hijo, que bueno verte –exclamó Narcisa sonriendo al ver a Draco llegar al invernadero.

-Ten cuidado –dijo Harry- no te vayas a desintegrar con el sol.

-Qué graciosito... ¿vas a salir? –pregunto a su madre.

-Sí, voy a Londres.

-¿Londres?

-Sí, iré a comprar los elfos que necesitamos.

-Y el señor Turner ira con ella –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, se hará pasar por mi esposo –respondio un tanto apenada- sé que no es apropiado pero seguiré tu consejo de comprar los elfos en el criadero de costumbre.

-Qué te vaya bien.

-Gracias.

Narcisa se fue dejando a los chicos solos.

-¿Qué? –exclamó al ver a Harry mirarlo y sonreír.

-Es raro verte aquí, te la pasas en tu cuarto.

-Sí quieres me voy.

-No seas dramático, mejor ayúdame.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Hicimos una larga lista de lo que necesitaremos para seguir con la construcción del invernadero, hay que pedir muchísimas cosas y necesito de tu ayuda... y tu chequera por supuesto –añadió sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

.


	81. Capitulo 81

.

Se pasaron la mañana y el resto de la tarde enviando lechuzas y haciendo llamadas flú con hechizos encima para no ser reconocidos, para ordenar envíos y hacer cotizaciones, incluso cenaron ahí mientras decidían que hacer al día siguiente.

-Mira, este es el lugar donde mi madre pedía semillas para plantas de ornato, creo que sería buena idea tener una sección para este tipo de plantas.

-Oh que buena idea –respondio mirando el folleto- pidámoslas mañana.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez –respondio Harry después de mirar su reloj.

-Mi madre ya se tardó.

-¿Y que tiene? Esta con el señor Turner.

-Pues sí pero me preocupa.

-Oye Draco... -dijo Harry dejando a un lado los folletos- tu mamá aun es joven y es muy bonita.

-Sí estás pensando en convertirte en mi padrastro, olvídalo Potter, no tienes la autoridad para enviarme a mi habitación –exclamó acomodando varias órdenes de envío.

-Qué idiota –dijo riendo.

Draco también rio mientras veía a Harry reír con ganas.

-¿Y entonces a que viene eso?

-¿Te molestaría que tu mamá se enamorara de nuevo? ¿Qué quisiera unir su vida a alguien?

-¿Y a que viene eso? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

-No, no, para nada... pero como te dije, ella es joven y no creo que deba pasarse el resto de su vida enclaustrada aquí.

Draco terminó de acomodar sus papeles y entonces se alzó de hombros diciendo:

-Bueno... eso es verdad.

-¿Te molestaría que se casara y dejara el apellido Malfoy?

-¿Dices no saber nada y ya la estás casando?

-Es hipotético Draco, no seas burro.

-mmm pues... admito que sería muy raro, pero para serte franco no creo que ella acepte casarse de nuevo, muchas veces dijo que mi padre era el amor de su vida.

-¿Pero y si se enamora de nuevo?

-¿Y de quien, del carnicero del pueblo? Aquí no hay nadie digno de mi madre.

-Olvidé que eres todo un snob –exclamó rodando los ojos.

-Es una Malfoy y antes de eso una Black, ambos apellidos de gran abolengo, no tengo la culpa de haber pertenecido a la más alta sociedad de gran Bretaña.

-¡Bueno, no importa de quien, solo responde!

Suspirando y negando con la cabeza como quien trata con un niño caprichoso, Draco respondio:

-Es adulta y puede hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Solo eso? –preguntó viéndolo guardar las hojas en una carpeta.

-Pues si ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-No lo sé, pensé que te pondrías celoso o algo así.

-No tengo el complejo de Edipo, no seas bruto.

-Uy pues perdón, no pensé que fuera así, tal vez creí que deseabas que siguiera siéndole fiel a tu papá.

-No se le puede ser infiel a los muertos, idiota.

-Uy... mejor vamos a tomar té a la sala mientras la esperamos.

Ambos se fueron a la sala a ver televisión y fue hasta casi la media noche en que Narcisa por fin llegó.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó saliendo de la chimenea- siguen despiertos.

-Sí, esperábamos que nadie los hubiera descubierto y que debido a eso tardaras tanto en regresar –respondió Draco.

-Para nada, todo salió muy bien –dijo quitándose el abrigo y sentándose en el sofá a un lado de él- es solo que nos entretuvimos tomando un café.

-¿Un café a estas horas?

-Sí.

-¿Y los elfos?

-Los enviarán mañana.

-La próxima vez envía un mensaje para no preocuparnos.

-De acuerdo jovencito, como usted diga –respondio sonriendo mientras se levantaba- estoy exhausta, platicamos mañana.

-¿No quieres cenar?

-No, ya cené con Joshua –dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Disculpa, ya no es el señor Turner?

-Buenas noches queridos.

Draco vio a su madre subir las escaleras y desparecer, luego se giro a ver a Harry, quien sonreía viendo la televisión.

-¿Así que por eso la conversación de hace rato?

-¿Cuál conversación?

-No te hagas el tonto.

-Bueno, admito que lo pensé pero de ahí en fuera yo no sé nada.

-Mientes.

-Claro que no, mejor vayámonos a dormir que nos espera un largo día.

Esa noche Draco volvió a tomar su poción, aunque al día siguiente volvió a tomar lo recetado por su doctor

________________________________

El fin de semana fue ajetreado, con los diez elfos domésticos que hubo que acomodar y con las cosas que había que hacer en el invernadero Draco se la paso realmente ocupado, sin embargo con la proximidad de su próxima sesión comenzó a ponerse nervioso y aunque no lo comentó con nadie, sabía a qué se debía... el médico comenzaba a preguntar sobre cosas que no quería decir, sobre cosas que era mejor olvidar o más bien dicho ignorar.

-¿Qué pasa si no voy hoy? –exclamo mientras abría con un pase de varita un bulto de tierra especial que acababan de recibir.

-No lo digas ni en broma –respondio Harry terminando de abrir el bulto con las manos- en más, ya es hora de que te vayas alistando, yo termino con esto.

Torciendo la boca se retiró a su habitación para alistarse.

___________________________________

-¿Cómo te fue en estos días? –pregunto Jacob cuando lo tuvo en su consultorio.

-Bien.

-¿Podrías ser mas especifico?

-Bueno... tomé sus medicamentos y pase más tiempo fuera.

-¿Y qué tal manejaste tu estrés con tu ablutomanía?

La verdad es que se había relajado mucho y no había estado soñoliento ni amodorrado como lo había estado en todo ese tiempo, estar ocupado le había ayudado mucho aunque le pesara aceptarlo.

-Bien.

-De acuerdo, entonces sigamos en donde nos quedamos.

-¿Y en donde fue?

-En tu trabajo dentro de los mortífagos.

-Ya le dije lo que hacía.

-Sí, pero no entramos en detalles... cuéntame sobre eso.

-Pero ya le dije... yo me encargaba de quienes el señor Tenebroso ordenaba.

-¿Recuerdas cual fue tu primera misión?

-Sí, fue matar a unos muggles.

-¿Y cómo salió?

-Mal, no lo hice.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Pero en la segunda misión lo hice muy bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque maté a un mago, un reportero que no dejaba de fastidiar con sus publicaciones al señor Tenebroso.

-Háblame de eso.

-¿De qué? Ya le dije que todo salió bien.

-¿Y qué pasó contigo, como te sentiste?

-Y así poco a poco fue convirtiéndome en el mejor, incluso asesiné a un ministro custodiado de pies a cabeza.

-¿Te gustaba esa vida?

-Eso no importaba, era mi deber.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunté... la pregunta es simple Draco ¿te gustaba esa vida?

-Mi obligación era ser un buen mortífago, lo demás no importaba.

-¿Tú madre estaba de acuerdo?

-Claro.

-¿Alguna vez te vio trabajar en una misión?

-Ella nunca me vio, permanecía en casa.

-¿Por qué?

-No había necesidad de salir.

-¿No había necesidad o no podía?

-No tenía a que salir –respondio con naturalidad.

-Has accedido a hablar cuando antes no decías nada y eso es muy bueno, pero Draco... no profundizas en nada, tus respuestas evaden mis preguntas.

-No es cierto.

-Y yo lo entiendo, pero no llegaremos a ninguna parte sino tratamos y profundizamos puntos clave, sino encontramos la raíz de los problemas será difícil lidiar con ellos.

-¿Pero de qué temas no he querido hablar? –pregunto con genuina curiosidad y exasperación al mismo tiempo.

-Por ejemplo, cómo te sentiste en tu primera ejecución.

-Ah ¿es eso?... porque la verdad no me acuerdo –respondió alzándose de hombros.

Jacob lo miró un instante y después dijo:

-Te creo, en verdad creo que no lo recuerdas.

-¿Y entonces por qué tanta insistencia?

-¿Aun crees que no pasa nada contigo, Draco?

-Más bien parece que usted quiere sugestionarme.

-Sí, eso parece –respondio sonriendo- pero no es así.

-Pero ya no quiero hablar más de eso –dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la ventana.

Jacob supo que no le sacaría más de ese tema, así que trató por otro lado.

-Cuéntame cómo te fue en estos días en que ya no te la pasaste encerrado, que hiciste.

-Me fue bien –respondio alzándose de hombros- pasé más tiempo con Harry y eso lo puso muy contento.

-Son buenos amigos ¿no?

¿Amigos?... ni el mismo sabía cómo definir su extraña relación, pero como también él mismo le había dicho a Harry, no eran nada más.

-Sí, somos buenos amigos.

-¿Tienes más?

-No, mis compañeros de escuela no los volví a ver, no sé si están muertos o vivos... pero eran solo eso, amigos de escuela.

-¿No te gustaría volver a ver a alguno de ellos?

-Por supuesto que no –respondio con firmeza.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Y qué me vean así?... oh cierto, usted no me ha visto tal cual soy.

-¿Y me lo mostrarías?

-¿Por qué no? es hora de que vea lo que siempre ha tenido enfrente –dijo sacando su varita de su manga.

Jacob lo vio apuntarse a sí mismo y murmurar algo, entonces la cara de Draco se tornó borrosa por un instante y al momento su rostro tal cual era se dejó ver.

Jacob no hizo ningún gesto cuando vio las cicatrices de su mejilla izquierda, a lo que Draco dijo:

-Maneja muy bien sus expresiones.

-No es eso, he atendido a muchos soldados, uno se acostumbra, aunque eso no le quita la gravedad al asunto ¿Cómo te sucedió esto?

Draco se arrepintió de su arrebato de mostrarse tal cual al verse cuestionado.

-No importa.

-¿Fue un accidente?

-No.

-¿Una caída?

-Eso es lo mismo que un accidente y ya le dije que no.

-¿Un enfrentamiento entonces?

-Fue un hombre lobo ¿está bien? –exclamo exasperado.

-Un hombre lobo... eso sí que me deja sin palabras... ¿era un enemigo?

-Era un mortífago.

-¿Y cómo entonces uno de los tuyos te hizo esto?

Draco comenzó a frotarse un brazo, como si de repente le picara la ropa.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no tiene importancia –respondio levantándose al lavabo, deseando de repente darse un buen baño- debo irme.

-¿Necesitas lavarte? –preguntó viéndolo secarse las manos casi con frenesí.

-Sí.

-Déjame ayudarte a controlar esto.

-Solo yo puedo ayudarme... -respondio regresando de nuevo al lavabo apenas habiéndose dado la vuelta.

-Draco... ese ritual te calma y te causa angustia al mismo tiempo... lleguemos al fondo de esto y te prometo que todo cambiará para bien.

-No hay modo de mejorar esto... ¿no lo ve? –respondio dándose la vuelta y señalando su cara aun con sus manos escurriendo agua- así voy a estar siempre, quedé así para el resto de mi vida... esto no cambia, nunca cambiará, así que deje de decir tonterías y de quitarme el tiempo –concluyó pasando junto a él.

-Draco... -respondio poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¡No me toque!

-Perdón... -exclamó alzando ambas manos y dando un paso hacia atrás- no fue mi intención incomodarte, me disculpo.

-Me voy –dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! –Respondio colocándose de prisa ante él- puedo ayudarte, de verdad puedo hacerlo solo si tú me dejas.

-Quítese.

-La guerra en ti todavía no ha terminado, tus demonios gobiernan tu vida... ¿no quieres empezar a romper tus cadenas?

Esas palabras calaron hondo en Draco, quien solo pudo verlo con ojos llenos de dolor; entonces Jacob se apartó y él salió de ahí sin decir nada.

Jacob lo vio alejarse con paso rápido y solo suspiró con desaliento, sin embargo tenía esperanzas, ese chico de ojos grises y apagados ya había dado un gran paso sin darse cuenta.

En el pasillo se oculto el rostro de nuevo con un hechizo y el trascurso del viaje le sirvió para calmarse, pero en cuanto llego a su casa en lugar de entrar, se dirigió su jardín privado, solo ahí pudo respirar con tranquilidad aspirando el aroma de sus damas de noche, un rato después llegó Harry.

-Hola.

-Hola -respondio con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro.

Harry se sentó junto a él en silencio y fue Draco quien habló instantes después.

-¿Qué crees que hice hoy?

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Tuve la grandiosa idea de mostrarle mi cara al doctor... es decir, mi cicatriz.

-¿En serio, porqué?

-Por idiota ¿Por qué más?

-¿Por qué por idiota?

-Porque empezó a hacer preguntas.

-Pero eso no es malo Draco, él necesita saber.

-El no necesita saber nada... ya no quiero ir.

-No –se apresuró a decir Harry- no desistas, Draco por favor, no dejes de ir.

Draco volteó el rostro para mirarlo al oír la urgencia en su voz.

-Pero solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

-No importa, solo no desistas.

-Pero es muy preguntón.

-Pues responde.

-No quiero... me incomoda.

-Draco ¿no te gustaría vivir sin TOC o al menos controlarlo?

-No, yo solo quiero recuperar mis recuerdos.

-Tal vez ese sea el camino.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-No sé, no soy psiquiatra.

Draco chasqueó la boca y miró al frente, recargado en la banca.

-Tú quieres recuperar tu niñez, a tu padre... y yo quiero recuperarte a ti.

-¿A mí? –dijo viéndolo de nuevo.

-Sí Draco, quiero tenerte en mis brazos otra vez, recibir un beso tuyo... si, sé que eso te horroriza tan solo de pensarlo, pero no pienses en sexo, yo no me refiero a eso... yo solo quiero poder tomar tu mano sin que tú quieras apartarla.

Draco volvió a mirar al frente, con la vista fija en una de sus tantas flores blancas.

-No es tan fácil... -dijo en un susurro.

-Ya lo sé, pero no estás solo, yo estoy contigo.

En teoría era fácil, pero tan solo el pensar en el psiquiatra hacia que se sintiera presionado de tal modo que simplemente ya no quería regresar.

Ya en su habitación, se metió al baño a darse una buena ducha y mientras frotaba duramente su sensible piel, se preguntó cómo sería el poder contener ese sentimiento de urgencia y suciedad que le aquejaba todo el tiempo... no podía negar que era agotador, que el pensar en asearse a cada momento le hacía odiarse a sí mismo hasta el hartazgo.

-Pero es necesario... -pensó con desanimo- yo tengo el control.

Cuando se sacaba el cabello con una toalla, se asomó por la ventana viendo a través de la abertura de su cortina a su jardín privado que quedaba justo enfrente de su habitación, viendo que Harry aun continuaba sentado en la banca y lo vio secarse el rostro... ¿Harry lloraba? ¿Pero porqué, por él?

-¿Y por quien más? -pensó apesadumbrado- solo doy problemas.

Se sentó en la cama exhalando un suspiro... amaba a Harry, lo había descubierto la noche en que pensó que ya no volvería a verlo, tanto así que se atrevió a darle un beso... un beso simple pero un beso al fin... ¿Qué sería dar o recibir un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra?... se encogió asqueado sin poderlo evitar, pero aun así deseaba ser tocado por Harry, al menos lo deseaba sentimentalmente porque lo que eran su cuerpo y su razón gritaban frenéticos que no.

Sabia que afligía a su madre y a Harry al pensar y ocuparse tanto de su aseo, pero necesitaba hacerlo y al mismo tiempo deseaba complacer al moreno... al torpe ex Griffindor que había hecho tanto por él, incluso dejar su vida y profesión en gran Bretaña.

Verlo llorar le partía el corazón y saber que era por él lo hacía aun peor... volvió a suspirar mientras aventaba la toalla al cesto de ropa sucia y se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama.

-No me gusta... -pensó mientras miraba el techo y se mordía distraídamente el labio inferior- no quiero regresar ahí...

_______________________________

Al día siguiente, de nuevo se encerró en su habitación para desanimo de Harry y Narcisa, sin embargo esta vez no dormía como lo hacía antes, esta vez se la paso despierto, caminando de un lado a otro, pensando, analizando... divagando sobre su siguiente cita... estaba nervioso y de cierta manera asustado, asustado de sí mismo, de no saber que podía encontrar o descubrirle al doctor, asustado de atreverse a contar cosas horribles de su vida, cosas que nadie tenía porqué saber y al mismo tiempo cosas que según todos ese hombre debía oír de su propia boca; deseaba que todo fuese fácil y hablar como si nada, pero no podía... simplemente no podía; pero entonces la imagen desoladora de Harry en el jardín le estrujaba el corazón y terminaba por suspirar y desplomarse en la cama o en el sofá o bajo la ducha, el mismo no sabía ya que pensar o que sentir, solo sabía que por Harry debía tomar una decisión.

_____________________________

-¿Irás a la terapia? –pregunto Harry al día siguiente cuando Draco bajo a comer.

-Sí.

Narcisa y él se miraron aliviados, pero ya no comentaron más sobre el tema y comieron como si nada hablando de otras cosas; cuando fue el momento de partir se sintió más nervioso que nunca y antes de salir tomó uno de los frascos de píldoras de su cajón y se lo echo al bolsillo.

Camino al aeropuerto tomó un par de píldoras, necesitaba calmarse, estaba muy estresado habiéndose decidido a responder cualquier pregunta del doctor con la verdad o al menos la que él pensaba que era la verdad, así que para relajarse saco otro par y para tomar el traslador, con manos temblorosas decidió sacar un par más.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Queen Alia, se sentía tan mal que con trabajos llego a la ventanilla de conexión de redes flú.

-¿Se siente bien señor? –pregunto la mujer que atendía.

-Sí.

Entró a la chimenea designada para llegar al viejo almacén, en donde salió sintiendo unas tremendas nauseas, sin embargo prácticamente se obligó a sí mismo a moverse como cuando estaba en alguna misión, así que como pudo llego a la clínica.

-Buenas tardes señor Black, puede pasar... disculpe ¿se siente mal, puedo ayudarlo en algo? –pregunto Zahra al verlo muy pálido.

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al consultorio.

-Pasa –dijo Jacob cuando le abrió la puerta- Draco ¿te sientes mal?

Pero Draco no respondio solo lo miró sin decir nada antes de desplomarse.

_______________________________

.


	82. Capitulo 82

.

Cuando despertó se encontró en una cama, aturdido se puso una mano en la cabeza sin saber que sucedía, pero realmente no le importó, solo tenía tanto sueño que volvió a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse dormido.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos ya no se sentía tan soñoliento ni tan aturdido, pudo darse cuenta de que había un suero colgado a un lado de la cama y que este se encontraba conectado a su muñeca, por lo que sobresaltado comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

-Tranquilo, estás en un lugar seguro.

Miró hacia un lado y vio al doctor Jacob sentado a un lado de su cama con una carpeta en las piernas.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto sentándose.

-Calma.

-No ¿Qué sucedió, por qué estoy aquí? –Pregunto con creciente ansiedad viendo con horror que estaba vestido con un pijama- ¡¿Quién me desvistió?!

-Estás en la clínica Hope, en la tercera planta, mi consultorio esta abajo y te cambiamos entre una doctora y yo.

-Mierda no... -gimió poniéndose las palmas en la frente- maldición, maldición...

-Tranquilo, el personal de aquí está perfectamente capacitado para atender...

-¡No!... ¡usted no entiende!... ¿Dónde está mi ropa? –dijo angustiado mientras se quitaba el suero.

-No, cálmate, todo está bien –dijo Jacob intentando detenerlo.

-¡No, quiero irme de aquí!

-Tranquilo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Dos días.

-¿¡Dos días?!

-Sí.

-Debo regresar... mi madre...

-Ella está abajo –dijo viéndolo mirar a su alrededor buscando su ropa, desistiendo de evitar que se quitara el suero- esta con Harry ¿deseas verlos?

-¡No!

-¿A ninguno de ellos?

-¡Claro que no!

Jacob lo vio permanecer en la cama, pero con una angustia y desconciertos tan grandes reflejados en el rostro.

-Maldita sea... -mascullo mesándose los cabellos con una mano- ¿Qué paso?

-Te excediste en los medicamentos.

Exhaló un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y abrazaba sus rodillas intentando aclarar su mente... en cómo pudo pasar aquello.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto sin levantar el rostro.

-Son las diez de la noche.

-Mierda...

-Draco ¿Qué sucedió?

-No quiero ver a nadie, dígales que se vayan.

-Eso supone que te quedaras aquí.

-Yo... no quiero verlos y contestar preguntas, claro que quiero irme pero no ahora, no con ellos allá abajo.

-De acuerdo –respondió levantándose y saliendo de ahí, para regresar diez minutos después.

-Listo, se fueron a casa.

-Gracias... ¿y mi varita?

-En el cajón.

-Bien.

-Draco ¿quieres hablar de algo?

-No... -dijo arrepintiéndose al instante, pues por un instante olvidó que provocó todo aquello- yo... es decir, esto no fue a propósito.

-Lo sé, si hubiera sido así no hubieras venido aquí.

Draco levantó el rostro y miró con atención la habitación, vio que estaba en semi penumbras pues había una lámpara encendida en la pequeña cómoda que estaba junto a su cama y agradeció internamente que no hubieran apagado totalmente la luz; había otra cama a un par de metros y una cómoda a su lado, aparte de un pequeño armario de madera en una esquina.

-¿Qué pasó Draco?

-Creo que estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Un poco?

-Bueno, un mucho... -añadió con una mueca.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y yo que sé?

-¿Qué te puso tan nervioso?

-Usted.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pregunta muchas cosas.

-Pero no te habías puesto así al inicio y tampoco querías contestar mis preguntas ¿Qué cambió ahora?

Draco se enderezó y se acostó de nuevo haciéndose un ovillo pero dándole la espalda; Jacob se quedó ahí sabiendo que el chico no se dormiría.

-¿Deseas hablar de algo?

-No... no quiero... -musitó sin moverse.

-Pero al mismo tiempo sabes que debes hacerlo ¿no?... ese es el conflicto que te puso en crisis.

Draco se removió sin decir nada.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-No... seguramente tiene cosas que hacer, como dormir por ejemplo.

-No te preocupes por eso, puedo quedarme.

-¿Qué no lo quieren en su casa?

Jacob no pudo evitar reír por el comentario, sin embargo contestó sin ningún problema.

-Claro que sí, pero entienden mi trabajo, además tengo la suerte de haberme casado con una doctora, una mujer que apoya cien por ciento esta causa y trabaja aquí, de hecho fue ella quien me ayudó a atenderte.

Draco exhaló un suspiro al recordar que alguien mas había visto su cuerpo.

-Yo no quiero estar aquí... de hecho no quería regresar, pero Harry... Harry si quiere, solo por él estoy aquí.

-Lo ideal sería que lo desearas por ti, pero esta motivación es muy buena... Harry es importante para ti ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo es... a él no le importa el cómo me veo, aunque yo mismo me repugne.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron a ser tan buenos amigos?

Draco cerró los ojos, aunque no tenía sueño se sentía cansado.

-No quiero hablar de Harry.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-No lo sé.

-¿Te parece si comenzamos en donde nos quedamos?

En respuesta Draco solo se encogió de hombros.

-Hablemos de tu primera misión ¿te parece?.... bien... -continuó viendo a Draco quedarse callado nuevamente- háblame de ella.

Draco exhalo un suspiro y comenzó a hablar sin volverse, solo mirando a la ventana que permanecía con las cortinas corridas.

-Pues... nada, me enviaron a matar a unos muggles, ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran, fui con Greyback, él estaba ahí para supervisarme.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Fracasé, no hice lo que debía.

-No pudiste asesinar.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Falta de práctica supongo.

-¿Y qué sucedió cuando regresaron?

Draco abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sintió que le hormigueaban las palmas de las manos... ¿Por qué?... solo tenía que decir que sufrió las consecuencias de su ineptitud y listo.

-Fui castigado.

-¿Puedes decirme cómo?

-¿Qué importa? Solo recibí lo que merecía.

-Yo creo que es importante que me digas como sucedió... tu puedes Draco.

-Bueno... -dijo reacomodándose de nuevo- fui azotado, eso es todo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Yo creo que tú sabes que hay más que decir, que guardas muchas cosas que te han ido destruyendo poco a poco y que es hora de darles voz... yo creo que por eso estabas tan nervioso y estresado, porque sabes que es hora de dar el siguiente paso.

Draco se quedó callado viendo sin ver la cortina de la ventana que dejaba pasar una pequeña rendija de luz de luna... si, lo que había dicho el doctor era cierto, por eso había tomado medicamentos de más, lo había hecho en un intento desesperado de relajarse.

-¿Pero por qué importa tanto lo que me pasó?... era adiestramiento solamente.

-Entonces cuéntame sobre ese adiestramiento.

Jacob sabía que tampoco debía presionar de más al chico, por lo que se levantó para colocar su silla del otro lado de la cama y poder mirar a Draco a la cara.

-Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, este es un lugar seguro en el que puedes decir lo que sea... quiero que aceptes que hay maneras de mejorar tu vida, yo sé cómo, déjame ayudarte.

Draco lo miró y escondió el rostro entre las sabanas arrugadas... estaba angustiado, dar ese paso que el hombre mencionaba no era tan fácil aunque él mismo se dijera que no era nada... pero entonces el recuerdo de aquel hombre de ojos verdes le hizo estrujar la suave tela entre sus puños y decidirse a dar ese pequeño salto aunque realmente no supiera que de bueno tendría en su vida.

Entonces se sentó, miró al doctor y luego a la ventana.

-Quiero apagar la lámpara.

-¿Y qué hay con la oscuridad?

-Abriré las cortinas, hay mucha luz de luna.

-De acuerdo.

Draco se levantó para abrir las cortinas sentándose de una vez en el ancho marco de la ventana, ni siquiera hizo ruido pues estaba descalzo, entonces Jacob apago la lámpara y acercó su silla quedándose a un par de metros de distancia.

Draco miró la brillante luna y deseó estar en cualquier lugar, menos en ese, lo curioso era que no se le ocurría ningún lugar lo suficientemente seguro para desear estar en el... ya ni eso recordaba.

-Yo... -comenzó sin dejar de mirar afuera- no pude matar al muggle que me señaló Greyback, así que lo hizo él y cuando terminó de asesinarlos a todos regresamos a la base, me acusó con el señor Tenebroso y él se puso furioso, así que me ató a unas columnas en medio del salón y le dijo a Greyback que se encargara de mi.

-Y Fue entonces que te azotó.

-Sí.

-Ya veo.

-Pero... pero...

Jacob miró al chico pasar su lengua por sus labios resecos y mover nerviosamente sus manos.

-Quiero lavarme.

-Adelante.

Draco se levanto y fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse las manos, lo hizo por un buen rato hasta que por fin termino y regresó a la ventana.

Ya ahí miró hacia afuera de nuevo y tragó o al menos intentó pasar saliva en su boca seca; por lo que Jacob se levantó y le sirvió un vaso de agua que puso en el pretil interno de la ventana, a un lado de donde estaba sentado Draco.

-No fue gran cosa... -dijo haciendo un ademan despectivo con la mano mientras tomaba un trago de agua- solo que, bueno... yo nunca había recibido un golpe en mi vida, mi padre nunca me pegó.

Jacob miraba la evidente lucha de Draco consigo mismo, entre hablar y no hacerlo, entre confiar en él o no hacerlo, entre darle importancia a esos hechos o no.

-Usaba un látigo, pero veces usaba una vara... -continuó vaso en mano mientras se alzaba de hombros como si hablara del clima aunque su mano comenzara a temblar- y eso fue todo.

-Ahí termino el primer castigo.

-Sí, pero hubo más, yo era muy torpe.

-¿Y porqué fueron los demás castigos?

-La verdad no recuerdo... solo sé que en cuanto aparecían las columnas iba a irme mal.

-¿Qué mas sucedía en esas sesiones de castigo, Draco?

Draco tragó saliva y apretó el vaso con fuerza mientras miraba hacia afuera.

-Pues... una vez, cuando Greyback terminó de azotarme, el señor Tenebroso dijo algo, la verdad es que no oí que fue, pero... pero...

-Calma, respira lento por la nariz –dijo Jacob al verlo comenzar a hiperventilar suavemente.

Draco obedeció y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, él mismo no sabía que estaba pasando en su cabeza que se alteraba de tal manera de algo que ya era normal con los mortífagos.

-Pero... de repente él... -continuó dejando el vaso y sujetando una cortina con fuerza, más que nada para tener algo entre las manos- de repente comenzó a... a... pero era un castigo, yo lo merecía –dijo mirándolo con angustia- yo me lo busqué.

-¿Qué te buscaste Draco?

-Qué él... -dijo volviendo a mirar a la ventana.

-Solo dilo, no tengas miedo, aquí no va a pasar nada si lo dices en voz alta.

-El... él... comenzó a... tocarme... comenzó a... -Su corazón latía a mil mientras luchaba consigo mismo para poder articular cada palabra que salía de su boca- sus manos... no puedo, no puedo... -exclamó con voz ahogada mientras se dejaba caer hasta el piso, recargado en la pared con la cabeza inclinada.

-Sí puedes Draco –dijo Jacob sentándose en el suelo frente a él, pero sin tocarlo- yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que te caigas, estoy aquí para sujetarte y ayudarte, no estás solo, yo no me voy a ir, no te dejaré.

Las lágrimas anegaban los ojos grises mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

-Draco...

-El... tocó mi cuerpo... mi cara, mi boca... él...

Jacob permanecía atento, cerca para apoyarlo pero dándole su espacio.

-El... yo no sabía, yo no creía lo que estaba pasando... lo veía pero no lo creía...

Para ese momento la voz ya se le quebraba y luchaba por hacerse entender.

-Y entonces... entró en mi cuerpo... ¿lo entiende?... –dijo mirándolo con ojos enrojecidos- entró en mí, entró en mí... pero está bien... -dijo entonces levantándose para sorpresa de Jacob, que lo vio caminar de un lado a otro intentando controlarse y gesticular ansiosamente con las manos mientras cambiaba radicalmente de actitud- yo me lo busqué... yo me lo busque por no obedecer a mi señor...

-Draco... -dijo levantándose también pero permaneciendo en su lugar.

-Sus castigos eran esos, azotarme y después montarme con toda la saña con la que ese hombre lobo era capaz –continuó mirándolo fieramente, con una mirada completamente distinta con la que había comenzado a hablar, como si finalmente hubiera cruzado ese puente de la comunicación pero dando un tremendo salto para no pisar el suelo y así estar del otro lado- fue una y otra y otra vez... -dijo caminando de un lado a otro mientras era observado por el doctor- hacérmelo mientras mi madre observaba... mientras todos observaban... esa maldita horda de mortífagos estúpidos... de imbéciles incompetentes...

Para ese entonces las lágrimas se habían detenido y solo hablaba con furia, con las manos en la cintura caminando de un lado a otro y Jacob lo entendía, miraba como Draco se disociaba automáticamente para resistir su realidad.

-¿Y así fue como llegaste a ser tan bueno en tu trabajo?

-Sí, fue duro pero necesario, fui el mejor de todos porque entrenaba todo el tiempo, no me la pasaba bebiendo y vagando como todos los demás.

-¿Y qué pasaba después?

-Bueno... -respondio deteniéndose, olvidándose un poco de su actitud dura- me llevaban a un calabozo, un calabozo húmedo, frio y... y oscuro, completamente oscuro.

-¿Herido como estabas?

-Sí... y entonces ella... -dijo tocándose la frente, como si le costara rememorar esos momentos- ella iba ahí a torturarme con su maldita presencia.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ella... Nagini, un horrocrux, el último del señor Tenebroso.

Sin saber en absoluto de que hablaba, Jacob prefirió dejarlo continuar.

-Nagini era una maldita serpiente gigante que gozaba con matarme de miedo... me acechaba en la oscuridad, tocándome con su fría y asquerosa lengua... siseándome al oído toda la noche hasta que al amanecer se sacaban de ahí y me llevaban a mi habitación en donde mi madre curaba mis heridas.

Fue a tomar su vaso de agua y terminarla de un solo sorbo.

-Pero era muy estúpido y me gané muchas lecciones, por eso mi cuerpo terminó así... por eso mi cara terminó así... como ve no había un gran misterio ni una gran historia en todo esto –concluyó recargándose en el marco de la ventana y cruzándose de brazos.

Jacob lo miró sin responder, suspiro mientras caminaba de regreso a la lámpara.

-¿Puedo encender la luz?

-Claro, pero me siento cansado y quiero dormir.

-Por supuesto, te dejaré descansar ¿pero no quieres cenar algo antes?

-No tengo hambre.

-Te enviaré algo ligero, te hará sentir mejor... por cierto, ya no tienes el hechizo glamour encima.

-¿Qué? –exclamó tocándose el rostro automáticamente.

-Llegaste así.

-¿Qué no me lo aplique antes de salir? –pregunto estupefacto.

-Al perecer no, creo que estabas muy aturdido, pero mi consejo es que no te lo apliques, no al menos cuando llegues aquí, aquí no hay nada que ocultar, será bueno para ti.

Dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando a Draco impactado... ¿de verdad había salido así de su casa? ¿Cómo es que no había tenido problemas en el aeropuerto?... como fuera ya no importaba, ya habían visto lo horroroso que era y a saber quien lo había visto, de todos modos no podía ir aplicando Obliviates a diestra y siniestra en el aeropuerto.

-Mierda... -mascullo caminando hacia la cama, en donde se tumbo sintiéndose de verdad muy agotado, parecía que lo que acababa de hacer le había hecho gastar energías como en una maratón, como fuera moría de sueño y solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y no saber más de sí.

-¿Cómo esta? –preguntó Cinthia, la esposa del doctor Jacob cuando lo vio pasar frente al modulo de enfermeras.

-Mejor, al menos por ahora.

-Te ves cansado cariño ¿Por qué no vas a descansar mientras yo me quedo de guardia? Por ahora es el único interno, le pondré especial cuidado.

-Sí, eso haré en cuanto vea que le lleven algo de cenar.

-Yo lo haré, no te preocupes.

-No, tranquila, solo hago eso y me voy.

-Calma Jacob, yo lo haré –concluyo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y yendo a la cocina.

Pero en cuanto llego con la cena, Draco ya dormía profundamente, así que simplemente lo dejaron descansar.

-Duerme y ni siquiera le di su medicamento para dormir –dijo ella viendo a su esposo prepararse para retirarse.

-Está agotado.

____________________________

Al día siguiente despertó temprano, viendo con disgusto su inusual situación, así que se levantó y se dio una larga ducha para después vestirse con su misma ropa después de haberle aplicado innumerables hechizos de limpieza.

-Buenos días –dijo un hombre de color cuando terminaba de vestirse.

-¿No sabe tocar antes de entrar? –pregunto molesto.

-Sí, perdón... -respondio sonriente mientras colocaba una charola en la mesa- aquí traigo tu desayuno y tus medicamentos, dijo el doctor Jacob que los tomes después de desayunar.

Llevaba también una canasta de dónde sacó sabanas limpias, con las cuales cambio las de la cama de Draco mientras el rubio lo miraba ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Listo –dijo cuando terminó.

Sin esperar respuesta el hombre salió de ahí; ya solo Draco tomó el vasito de plástico con una píldora y sin hacer caso a la recomendación se la echo a la boca, después miró la charola con comida y tomó el vaso de jugo, luego sin muchas ganas comió los huevos con tocino y la rebanada de pan.

Media hora después llegó el doctor Jacob encontrándolo sentado de nuevo en la ventana.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días –respondio sin ganas.

-Espero que hoy te sientas mejor.

Draco solo se alzo de hombros mientras miraba al hombre dejar su inseparable carpeta en la mesa y caminar hasta él.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Draco?

-¿mmm?

-¿Quieres regresar a casa ya o te gustaría pasar unos días aquí?

-A estas alturas ya no sé –respondio mientras exhalaba un suspiro.

-A mi me gustaría que pasaras unos días aquí.

-¿Y qué hace aquí a estas horas, no tiene otros pacientes o algo así?

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo un equipo que me apoya.

-Ah.

-Sería bueno que salieras a conocer el centro.

-No tengo ganas, no quiero salir.

-¿Entonces te gustaría seguir en donde nos quedamos ayer?

Todo su ser seguía negándose a sacar eso a la luz, pero a esas alturas y habiéndolo hecho ya el día anterior ¿Qué más daba?

-Pasaron un par de semanas para la siguiente misión, ni siquiera podía caminar bien pero aun así tuve que acompañar a Greyback... pero esta vez sí lo hice bien, asesiné a una bruja, la verdad no sé ni quien era ni me interesaba saberlo, pero lo hice... lo hice y mi señor se mostró satisfecho.

-¿Y entonces porqué hubo más castigos?

-Porque seguía cometiendo muchas fallas, cuando no iba Greyback arruinaba todo... y de nuevo terminaba en ese calabozo horrible... con ella deseando devorarme.

-Y además de golpes ¿siempre sucedía la agresión sexual?

Draco se removió incomodo en la ventana, sintiendo como una losa la sola mención o insinuación de aquello.

-Draco...

-Sí, siempre la había.

-¿Qué piensas de esos castigos?

-Comencé a verlos como lo que eran.

-¿Y qué eran?

-Lecciones... lecciones para hacerme perfecto.

-¿Y lo lograron?

-Casi, de alguna manera siempre había un error que las ocasionaba.

-¿Y tú te lo merecías a tu parecer?

-Sí.

-¿Alguien mas era castigado así?

-No, solo yo, pero solo así llegue a ser tan bueno que solo a mí me encomendaban ciertas misiones.

-¿Podrías contarme cual era tu sentir al matar a esas personas que ni conocías?

-Nada –respondió alzándose de hombros.

-Pero al principio no querías.

-No, pero después me dio igual.

Draco se levantó varias veces a asearse, luego regreso a la cama en donde se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en flor de loto.

-Entonces comenzaron las fiebres –continuó el doctor.

Draco hizo una mueca y comenzó a juguetear con la orilla de la sabana.

-El doctor Turner dijo que...

-Sí, las provocó Greyback –interrumpió de mala gana- la saliva de los hombres lobo es infecciosa... pero no fui mordido mientras estaba transformado, así que no me transmitió la maldición.

-Pero tanto abuso termino por minar tu salud.

Draco solo se alzó de hombros sin decir nada.

-Draco ¿Por qué estabas con los mortífagos?... y si, ya sé que me dijiste que porque era tu deber –añadió al verlo abrir la boca- pero quiero que me lo expliques con más detalles.

-No entiendo.

-Detalles... dame detalles ¿tu madre estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse en casa mientras salías a matar?

-Pues... no tenía a que salir –exclamó como extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿No tenía o no podía?

Draco lo observo por un momento, desconcertado por la pregunta.

-Pues...

-¿Podía o no podía salir?

.


	83. Capitulo 83

.

-Ya le dije que...

-La pregunta es simple Draco, responde por favor.

-Pues... pues no –dijo paseando la mirada por la habitación, como si las paredes blancas fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía una pulsera hechizada con magia oscura, no podía quitársela a menos que se arrancara la mano, pero eso no estaba en discusión.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la magia oscura envenenaría su sangre y moriría.

-Así que estaba encerrada en esa casa con los mortífagos y Voldemort.

-Así es.

-Así que fue usada como rehén para que tú fueras obediente.

-No, yo decidí ser obediente para no crear problemas.

-Tú la protegiste.

-Exacto, yo elegí permanecer al lado del señor tenebroso y todos estos años logré mantenerla a salvo.

-Así que tú controlabas la situación.

-Algo así.

-¿Y cómo fue que decidiste ayudar en el plan de terminar con él?

-Creí que había matado a mi madre.

-Draco, hemos llegado a un punto muy importante en tu terapia.

-¿Ah sí? Yo solo sé que hablamos y hablamos y perdemos tiempo.

-Tú no te das cuenta pero yo sí y déjame decirte que has cargado un peso que no te corresponde todos estos años.

-¿Va a decirme que no tuve opción?... claro –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sardónica- Harry ya me lo ha dicho un montón de veces pero solo yo sé la verdad de esta complicada situación.

-Claro, sabes lo que tenías que saber para poder resistir todos estos años.

-No entiendo –exclamó levantándose a lavar las manos.

Jacob sabía que a ojos de cualquiera la situación de Draco con sus opresores era más que clara, pero para el chico no era así, él simplemente no podía ver la diferencia.

-Una vez te pregunté el concepto de víctima.

-Sí, lo recuerdo –respondio desde el baño.

-Y pensabas que no se aplicaba a ti.

-Y lo sigo pensando –dijo cuando regreso unos minutos después sentándose en la cama.

-Mira, es verdad, es cierto lo que dices, que decidiste ser obediente para no tener problemas, para poder proteger a tu madre.

-Ahí lo tiene, hasta usted lo reconoce.

-Sí y sé que hiciste eso porque no tenías opción.

-Pero que necedad, claro que la tenía.

-¿Y cuál era?... ¿irte y dejar a tu madre?... Draco, eso pocos lo hacen, sobre todo conociendo la crueldad de ese ser, no pudiste escoger.

-Claro que sí, yo decidí... -exclamó con firmeza comenzando a molestarse- decidí ser el mejor mortífago.

-¿O sino qué?

Se quedó callado mirando al doctor, mudo por unos segundos.

-Usted no entiende –dijo al fin.

-No, yo entiendo perfectamente que tuviste que abrazar al dolor, a esa vida de tortura para salvar sus vidas.

-¡Yo no fui torturado! –Gritó levantándose furioso- ¡yo era muy torpe y necesitaba ser corregido!

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo era Voldemort, como era Greyback ¿realmente crees que necesitaban un buen motivo para saciar sus ansias de dolor y de sangre?

-Pues no, pero cuando hacía bien las cosas él me felicitaba, yo fui aprendiendo –respondio dando pasos impacientes por la habitación- aprendiendo y entendiendo.

-¿Entendiendo qué?

-Qué los muggles y los sangre sucia no son nada, que los traidores a la sangre debían morir.

-Pero estás aquí hablando con uno.

-Es distinto, lo hago por mi madre y por Harry.

Jacob sabía que no sería nada sencillo que Draco admitiera la verdad de las cosas, que no cedería ni un poco del relativo control de su vida.

-¿Podrías decirme lo que piensas de ti Draco?

-¿De mí? –pregunto extrañado por el cambio de tema.

-Sí, que sientes de ti, qué opinas sobre ti, cómo te ves, quien eres.

Desganado y volviendo a la calma caminó hasta la ventana en donde levanto una pierna y se sentó en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, cruzado de brazos mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Qué soy? –dijo con la vista fija en un hombre de color que barría el patio, el mismo hombre que le había llevado el desayuno- ¿Qué pienso de mí?... que soy horrible... que soy un asco... alguien que según Greyback solo sirve para... ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con mi niñez perdida? –pregunto mirándolo con actitud cansada.

-Porque todo tiene que ver entre sí, la respuesta al porqué no puedes o no quieres recordar esta en todo lo que has vivido.

-Pues yo no le encuentro sentido –dijo en voz baja mirando de nuevo hacia afuera.

-Para eso estoy yo, para ayudarte a encontrarlo.

Draco solo suspiro en respuesta.

-Toda tu humanidad, autoestima, autonomía... todo fue destruido por Voldemort y Greyback.

-No, yo lo hice por...

-Escúchame por favor –interrumpió con firme amabilidad- tú fuiste coaccionado.

-¿Coaccionado?

-Así es, como coacción se denomina a la presión, fuerza o violencia de tipo físico, psíquico o moral que se ejerce sobre una persona para obligarla a que haga o diga algo en contra de su voluntad.

-No... yo elegí.

-Elegiste vivir.

-No...

-La coacción puede ejercerse por medio de amenazas, fuerza o violencia... la persona que es víctima de coacción sabe que corre un peligro inminente y por esta razón no le queda mas remedio que obedecer, porque si tuviera la libertad de elegir haría lo contrario, como escapar por ejemplo.

Las palabras del doctor resonaban en el pecho de Draco, pero curiosamente sentía todo eso como una amenaza... una amenaza a su precaria estabilidad emocional.

-No... -exclamó mirándolo- yo hice todo convencido de la causa, de que toda esa gente debía morir.

-Claro, porque fuiste adoctrinado, el adoctrinamiento es un conjunto de medidas y prácticas educativas encaminadas a inculcar determinados valores y formas de pensar... y te hicieron pensar que eso estaba bien y que no eras nada... que eras un objeto, un mero instrumento hecho para matar.

Tragó el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta mientras miraba afuera... un objeto... exactamente eso era lo que se sentía, un instrumento para matar y de goce sexual... suspiro suavemente mientras su vista se empañaba.

-¿Qué piensas del niño que jugaba con su primera escoba con su papá? –pregunto de repente.

Esa pregunta desconcertó a Draco, sin embargo sabía muy bien que contestar.

-Qué era bueno... inocente y puro.

-¿Sabes que creo?... que ya no puedes recordar a ese niño porque no quieres... porque te hace ver lo que tenías, lo que eras y lo que has perdido.

-Qué tontería –exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa dándole una rápida mirada volviéndola después hacia afuera.

-Tú niñez es el claro contraste de lo que eres ahora.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es y te duele tanto que prefieres ignorar esa parte de ti que alguna vez fue inocente y feliz.

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó exasperado mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de la ventana.

-Piénsalo, tú mismo bloqueaste esos recuerdos, ese niño que eras es peligroso para la estabilidad que has creado en tu presente.

-Está loco –respondio caminando impaciente.

-Ese niño es una amenaza, por eso no lo quieres recordar.

-Está equivocado, por si no lo recuerda fui yo quien le pidió ayuda para recuperar mis recuerdos.

-No Draco, tú querías recuperar a tu padre, no a ti.

Draco se quedó callado dándose cuenta de que lo que deseaba en realidad era justo eso... recordar a su padre y nada más.

-Mi intención no es que te sientas atacado o agredido, pero es mi deber hacerte ver que eso es un conjunto, no puedes recuperar una cosa y dejar otra fuera, van de la mano y si no aceptas eso no podrás recuperar nada.

Draco pateó un bote de basura mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sintiéndose frustrado.

-Lo que deseo que comprendas es que cuando asimiles que tú no eres responsable de la vida que tuviste que vivir, podrás aceptar de nuevo a ese niño en tu vida.

-Pues entonces ese niño... -dijo recalcando sarcásticamente la última pregunta- tendrá que quedarse en donde está.

-Pero ese niño sigue en ti Draco, es parte de ti.

-No, hace mucho que se fue.

-Porque fue obligado, no se fue por gusto y cuando asimiles que en esta guerra tu papel fue el de una víctima más y no el victimario, podrás de nuevo mirar a los ojos a ese niño.

Draco se giró de repente para gritarle algo, lo que fuera, pero solo pudo quedársele mirando sin saber que decir, con la frustración e impotencia atorados en la garganta.

-¿Fuiste un asesino? ¿Tuviste sexo con un hombre lobo? –continuó el doctor con voz firme- sí, pero viviste todo eso porque fuiste una víctima.

Draco abrió la boca, sintiéndose de repente tan agotado que caminó de nuevo a la ventana y recargo sus manos en el marco agachando la cabeza.

-Mira a ese hombre... -dijo el doctor llegando a su lado y señalando al hombre de color que le había llevado la medicina y que ahora estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras hablaba con una doctora, riendo ante lo que ella decía- se llama Ezekiel Murangira y fue un niño soldado.

-¿Un niño soldado? –repitió viendo al hombre decir algo que provoco una carcajada en la mujer morena que le escuchaba.

-Sí, en Uganda hay un hombre llamado Joseph Kony, es un dictador que para implantar la sociedad que desea no duda en secuestrar niños y niñas y ordenar matanzas, Ezekiel fue secuestrado a los trece años, estuvo en el ejercito ocho años, incluso llegó a ser comandante; cuando lo conocí tenía una actitud fría, sin expresión en su mirada, fue una víctima... pero míralo ahora, es un superviviente como tú, él es la prueba de que el ser humano puede hundirse en abismos impensables de locura y violencia pero que cuenta con la capacidad de regenerarse, surgir del dolor... Draco, así como él tu sobreviviste a una guerra.

-¿Y eso qué? –preguntó quitándose de la ventana.

-Cuándo puedas deberías platicar con él –dijo el doctor caminando hacia la mesa para tomar su carpeta.

-No me hace falta platicar con nadie más, suficiente tengo con tolerarlo a usted.

-Sal de aquí a que te dé el aire, no es bueno que te la pases encerrado.

-¿Es obligatorio?

-Claro que no, pero te haría bien que te de el sol –respondio caminando hacia la puerta- lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy, toma un descanso.

Cuando quedó solo camino al baño para darse una ducha... ¿salir de ahí con ese tremendo calor en ese país tan seco y exudar mas suciedad?... ni en broma.

__________________________________

Lejos de ahí, en suiza, Harry tocaba en la habitación de Narcisa.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –pregunto cuando salió.

-Voy a salir.

-De acuerdo... ¿pasa algo?

-No... bueno, mas bien no sé si regrese hoy, voy a Londres.

Narcisa miró a Harry y vio su expresión opacada, por lo que tomándole una mano dijo:

-Harry, estás preocupado.

-Sí, igual que usted, por eso creo que necesito un respiro.

-Claro.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Harry llegó a Grimauld Place casi a medio día, desplomándose en un sofá lleno de polvo; pero eso no le importó, más bien le hizo recordar lo mucho que Draco detestaba el polvo... y suspiro viendo el lugar donde estuvo con él unos días, días en los que al menos lo tenía cerca y sabía que pensaba más o menos el rubio, no como ahora en que cada día se sentía mas solo y sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos.

Entonces unas chispas en su chimenea le hicieron sorber la nariz al tiempo que se enderezaba viendo a Ron y a Hermione salir de ahí.

-Hola Harry –saludó ella abrazándolo sin importarle tener el pelo con algunas cenizas.

-Hola Hermione.

-Compañero... -dijo Ron haciendo lo mismo después que ella se apartara.

-Harry ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella al verle los ojos llorosos.

-Nada.

-Vamos Harry...

Harry suspiro mientras se sentaban.

-Me dio mucho gusto recibir tu mensaje –exclamó Ron- hace meses que no hablamos, pensé que nos extrañabas y querías saludarnos pero ahora veo que algo pasa.

-No, si quería saludarlos.

-Vamos Harry, nos conocemos desde niños y algo sucede y no tomes como reclamo lo que acabo de decir, sabes que aquí estamos.

Harry se quedó callado sabiendo que si decía algo, el nudo en su garganta haría que su voz sonara patéticamente chillona, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue a ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

-Oh cariño ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

-Pasa... que soy un idiota... -balbuceó moqueando con la cabeza inclinada y buscando un pañuelo en sus bolsillos.

-Toma –dijo Ron sacando uno.

-Gracias.

Ambos chicos dejaron que Harry se desahogara un poco para que pudiera hablar.

-Yo... yo no sé ni para que los hice venir, me siento estúpido.

-¿Por qué? Para eso estamos los amigos –dijo Hermione.

-Pues si pero... en este caso ustedes dirán que es mi problema, que yo me lo busqué.

-Entonces hablamos de Malfoy –dedujo Ron sin sorprenderse de ello realmente.

-Sí.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Hermione ya habiéndole quitado el brazo de la espalda y buscando mas pañuelos en su bolso.

-Pues nada...

-Ese es el problema ¿no? –dijo Ron- que no ha pasado nada... pero Harry, eso tú ya lo sabías y yo te lo dije aquella vez, te dije que él nunca te dejaría acercarte.

-Pues si... pero... es que todo es tan confuso –exclamo ya más calmado pero con la nariz roja y tapada por el llanto recién.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira, él está tomando terapia.

-¿En serio? –Exclamó Hermione sorprendida- Harry eso es genial.

-Pues sí.

-¿Y cómo le está yendo?

-No le ha sido nada fácil... de hecho hace unos días tomó una sobredosis de medicamentos por accidente.

-¡Oh! ¿Y como esta?

-Bien creo... llego a la clínica a tiempo, pero decidió quedarse allá unos días.

-Eso es bueno Harry, al menos esta en un ambiente controlado –dijo Ron.

-Pues si...

-Además amigo, no ha de ser nada fácil para él, no va a arreglar todo en un par de sesiones.

-Ya lo sé... pero me siento muy solo en esa casa...

-Ven a casa unos días, mis padres estarán felices de tenerte ahí, ya lo sabes.

-No es eso... es que... -balbuceó comenzando a moquear de nuevo.

-Lo extrañas ¿no? –dijo ella comprensiva.

-Sí... cuando estábamos ocultos y planeando lo de Voldemort... pasamos unos días fabulosos –dijo sonriendo en medio de sus sollozos- incluso fuimos al cine y al parque de diversiones.

-¿Malfoy en un parque de diversiones contigo? –exclamó Ron asombrado.

-Sí... y le encantó la montaña rusa... volamos y jugamos Quidditch... y cenamos a la luz de una fogata en un descampado.

-Ya no imagino a un Malfoy así –dijo Ron alzando ambas cejas.

-Sé que todo esto es para bien y que él necesita estar allá, pero en estos meses yo cada vez me he sentido más perdido pues él estaba cada vez más distante... ya no me deja ni siquiera que le toque una mano, su ablutomanía se agudizó... y bueno, los últimos días mejoró o eso pareció... ya ni sé...

-Harry, necesitas descansar –dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano sobre la suya- y hablo de alejarte un poco de los Malfoy.

-Pero...

-No digo que los dejes, ya sé que no lo harás, pero necesitas despejar la mente de todo eso, de no estar pensando en eso todo el día.

Si, eso que decía Hermione tenía sentido, había sentido que se ahogaba en esa enorme casa en esos días y solo pensaba en Draco.

-Vamos a casa Harry –dijo Ron palmeándole el hombro- mamá preparará tu estofado favorito para cenar, te caerá súper.

Sonriendo agradecido y sin dejar de moquear, asintió.

________________________________

Al día siguiente la misma rutina se llevo a cabo, con Ezekiel entrando a cambiar la ropa de cama y a darle sus medicamentos a Draco, pero mientras el hombre hacia todo con amabilidad y sonriéndole cada que sus miradas se encontraban, él le rehuía la vista y se cruzaba de brazos mirando a otro lado.

-El doctor Jacob se disculpa, tuvo que atender un asunto urgente y no podrá estar contigo como ayer, dijo que tendrán su sesión en la tarde.

-Bien –respondio sin más, después el hombre terminó y salió de la habitación.

Rato después, mientras tomaba el vaso de leche y miraba distraído por la ventana, volvió a mirar al hombre en el patio leyendo un libro y conversando con la misma doctora del día anterior, pero esta vez con un ambiente distinto pues ella decía algo y él escuchaba atento mientras le señalaba algo de las paginas; después ella se fue y le dejó solo sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, entonces decidió que tal vez no estaría tan mal salir a tomar algo de aire.

Se sentía muy sucio con ese clima seco y caluroso, así que no se puso su saco por lo que al menos su camisa de manga larga le ayudaría a cubrirse, así que bajó y caminó con paso lento hasta el árbol en donde Ezekiel leía; sin embargo no era su intención platicar, solo tenía curiosidad, una curiosidad que no sabía cómo saciar por lo que se conformaba en acercarse a él, así que se sentó a un par de metros en una banca de madera bajo la sombra de otro árbol.

Entonces Ezekiel levanto la vista de su libro y fijo su mirada en él, por lo que sintiéndose pillado miró hacia otro lado sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

-Hola, que bueno que ya has decidido a salir un rato –dijo entonces Ezekiel bajando el libro.

-Sí... pero hace mucho calor, no me gusta este clima.

-Yo ya me acostumbré ¿de dónde eres?

-De gran Bretaña.

-Ya veo, nada que ver con este clima.

-Así es –respondio quedándose callado sintiéndose un tonto.

-Te llamas Draco según sé.

-Sí.

Ezekiel lo miró por unos instantes con sus profundos ojos negros, luego sonrió y dejó el libro a un lado y se acercó a él.

-Escuché que el otro doctor, el señor Turner tuvo que suplir al doctor Jacob en algunos cursos para darte espacio, tuviste suerte, el doctor Jacob no había recibido pacientes en meses, está saturado.

-Sí, que suerte ¿no?

Ezekiel percibió el frio sarcasmo pero lejos de retirarse sonrió de nuevo y se recargó en la banca.

-Sí, así como yo tuve la suerte de que él me atendiera también.

-¿Fuiste su paciente?

-Sí, hace algunos años.

-Ah... -dijo mirando también al frente, deseando saber y no saber al mismo tiempo, preguntándose qué diablos hacía ahí hablando con un desconocido y más sorprendente aun, sin un hechizo glamour encima- pero hay más doctores aquí ¿no? según tengo entendido.

-Claro que sí, pero el doctor Jacob me cae muy buen, tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo.

-Debe de, es su oficio ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero no todos los doctores tienen vocación.

-mmm...

-¿Quisieras preguntarme algo?

-¿Yo? –Preguntó con extrañeza mirándolo- ¿y porqué querría yo preguntarte algo?

-No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió... después de todo yo también fui su paciente.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Ezekiel se levantó diciendo:

-Bueno amigo, debo irme.

Pero ante el silencio del rubio, solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

-Espera... -exclamó sintiendo su corazón acelerarse en un instante mientras se ponía de pie.

Ezekiel se dio vuelta y lo miró en actitud de espera, pero Draco se quedó callado, sintiendo que de pronto no sabía que decir y terminó sintiéndose estúpido.

-Yo... no, nada, lo siento.

Pero Ezekiel en lugar de irse, regreso sobre sus pasos y se sentó de nuevo a su lado haciéndolo hacer lo mismo.

-¿Sabes por qué te pregunte si tenías alguna pregunta para mí?

-No... ¿el doctor Jacob te comento algo de mí?

-No, para nada, él no habla de sus pacientes más que con algún colega.

-¿Y entonces?

Ezekiel se quedó callado unos momentos, como meditando como decir lo que pensaba.

-Yo te vi llegar a este centro por primera vez ¿sabes?

-¿Ah sí? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí y tu expresión es la misma de muchos de los que vienen aquí.

-No entiendo.

-Muerta... vacía... un reflejo claro de cómo nos sentimos por dentro.

Draco miró hacia el frente sin decir nada.

-Y ahora te ves confundido.

¿Confundido?... si, esa era la palabra, realmente se sentía descolocado, con los pensamientos y sentimientos metidos todos en una montaña rusa.

-¿Tú fuiste un niño soldado? –pregunto entonces mirándolo.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

Ezekiel se recargó en la banca exhalando un suspiro y borrándosele la sonrisa dando lugar a un rostro serio.

-El infierno.

-Sí te molesta hablar de eso podemos...

-No, está bien –interrumpió con gesto amable- no te preocupes, ya puedo hablar de eso sin que mi cabeza explote.

Draco hizo un gesto que intento ser una sonrisa dejándolo hablar.

-Yo fui reclutado por el ejército de Resistencia del Señor, un grupo guerrillero de Uganda... yo tenía trece años cuando una tropa llegó a mi aldea y comenzaron a derribar puertas y a entrar a las casas, nos arrastraron fuera de ellas y vi como muchas familias lloraban mientras se abrazaban unos a otros en medio de gritos, amenazas e insultos de los soldados... yo vi como mis tres hermanos y mi padre fueron asesinados y luego destazados como si fueran cabras, a mi madre le dieron un disparo en la cabeza y quedo tendida en el suelo mientras yo era llevado hacia un camión junto con otros niños... ni siquiera pude cerrar sus ojos cuando quedó muerta en un charco de sangre.

Draco lo miraba impresionado, por una parte por lo que escuchaba y por otra al ver la calma con la que Ezekiel hablaba.

-Después de eso fui llevado a través de la selva hasta un campamento en donde nos bajaron y nos hicieron entrar a una cabaña, no comimos en varios días, solo nos daban agua; después comenzó mi entrenamiento, me dieron un rifle y me enseñaron a disparar, nos decían que habíamos sido elegidos para un propósito mayor, que deberíamos agradecer al cielo por haber sido elegidos... luego comenzó un segundo infierno pues yo comencé a matar, comencé a servir al ejército de Resistencia del Señor tal como lo hacían los soldados que destruyeron mi aldea... porque si no lo hacía, si no mataba a la persona que tenía enfrente, yo tomaría su lugar y me asesinarían a mi... ¿y sabes que hice?

-Qué.

-Comencé a matar a diestra y siniestra... oh si, comencé a ser tan bueno en eso que a los dieciséis subí de rango y a los dieciocho fui comandante... muy joven decían todos, pero si, logré en pocos años lo que otros no... pero a pesar de todo en las noches no podía dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los espíritus de todos aquellos a los que había matado venían a visitarme, a sentarse en mi pecho y a no dejarme respirar... fue un infierno...yo me odiaba tanto a pesar de tener el respeto de muchos soldados...

-Pero no tenías opción.

-Exacto... a pesar de todo yo fui una víctima, así como tú.

Draco lo miró con ojos muy abiertos mientras la mirada de Ezekiel lo atrapaba de manera que no podía desviar la vista.

-Yo hice lo que hice porque elegí vivir, porque no había otra manera de lograrlo, porque no tenía opción... mataron a mis padres y me obligaron a matar... y si, después lo hice convencido de la causa, ensordecido por los propios gritos de mi corazón herido... y he perdonado a los que destruyeron mi vida.

-¿Y por qué? –pregunto sin entender.

-Porque ellos tampoco tenían opción... si no mataban, los matarían a ellos... Draco, en la guerra nadie gana a excepción de los lideres, nosotros somos peones a los que usan según su parecer, somos desechables, somos sus títeres... y aunque yo no quería me convertí en uno de ellos.... Estas manos... -dijo extendiéndolas enfrente de sí- quitaron tantas vidas... pero no pude elegir, eran ellos o yo y yo solo deseaba vivir...

Draco no se daba cuenta, pero sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas, escuchando en voz de otro, su propia historia.

-Mi... mi caso no es así... yo tenía opciones, yo pude controlar la situación.

-Somos víctimas de guerra, Draco... y aunque te arranques un trozo de corazón, debes aceptar que nunca tuviste el control, que solo bailabas a su ritmo y si no lo hacías, simplemente desaparecerías del mapa -Las lagrimas ya bañaban su rostro mientras Ezekiel lo miraba -No tuvimos la culpa... no podíamos hacer nada... nunca pudimos.

Draco se levantó y se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba presuroso de regreso a la habitación; ya ahí cerró de un portazo y se recargó en ella mientras intentaba ahogar los sollozos, aunque ni él mismo sabía por qué se sentía así, era una especie de desesperación que le estrujaba el corazón... sentía como si volando a gran altura de repente su escoba desapareciera de entre sus piernas y comenzara a caer al vacío en medio de manotazos y pataleos... ¿pero porqué?

Y de repente lo supo...

-No... -musito dejándose caer al suelo poco a poco, quedando recargado de espaldas en la puerta- yo siempre pude... yo nunca fui una... yo no soy una víctima...

Pero sus palabras nunca le parecieron tan falsas como en ese momento, como si de repente la vida le diera una bofetada y le plantara la realidad en la cara sin posibilidades de girar el rostro.

.


	84. Capitulo 84

.

-No... -musitó sorbiendo la nariz y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas- no puede ser...

Se sintió tan tonto... tan torpe y ridículo que deseo cavar un hoyo y enterrarse ahí para que nadie pudiera volver a verlo nunca más, una vergüenza aplastante que solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro... ¿cómo pudo llegar a pensar que él tenía control de su vida todo ese tiempo?... ¿cómo podía alguien ser tan obtuso e ingenuo?... una víctima, le habían repetido mil veces que solo había sido una víctima y nunca lo creyó posible... porque aceptar eso dolía demasiado... tanto así que de nuevo volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras cerraba los puños sobre su cara.

-No... -sollozó tirándose al piso, dejando que el frio suelo refrescara su mejilla- no...

Usado... utilizado como una cosa, una simple cosa... eso ya lo sabía pero pensaba que él lo había estado permitiendo, pero nunca había podido hacer nada... ¿Dónde había quedado aquel valiente y osado mortífago exterminador de ministros?... eso solo había sido un espejismo, él en realidad no era nada.

Pasó horas ahí, tumbado en el piso hasta que unos toquidos en la puerta se dejaron escuchar.

-Draco voy a pasar –dijo el doctor Jacob después de no recibir respuesta.

Abrió empujando los pies de Draco, por eso al verlo en el suelo se apresuró a atenderlo pensando lo peor.

-¡Draco!

Pero al verlo con los ojos abiertos y respirando se tranquilizó un poco, al menos el chico estaba vivo.

-¿Por qué no mejor te sientas? Te sentirás mejor –dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

Draco obedecía como autómata, no se opuso a ser ayudado a sentarse en la cama; Jacob lo miraba atento y al tanto de la plática que había tenido con Ezekiel.

-Esta bien Draco –dijo sentándose en una silla frente a él- yo entiendo tu desconcierto... tu descontrol...

-Usted no entiende nada... -dijo entonces inclinando el rostro, con una lagrima escapando de nuevo y deslizándose por su mejilla.

-Entiendo más de lo que crees, entiendo que sientes que ya no tienes nada, que tu vida fue una mentira... pero Draco... no podías hacer nada.

Los labios de Draco comenzaron a temblar y tragó o al menos intentó pasar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, de nada ¿me escuchas?... pero no solo eres una víctima, también eres un sobreviviente, alguien que...

-No... -interrumpió mirándolo con ojos enrojecidos e hinchados- soy un fracaso, una burla de persona...

-No es así muchacho, eres un luchador... pero es normal que no lo aceptes ahora, toma tiempo asimilarlo y yo te lo voy a dar.

Entonces sacó la dosis de medicamentos que ya le tocaba y se la dio para después servirle un vaso de agua.

-Descansa, lo necesitas.

Esta vez Draco no protestó ni dijo nada cuando el doctor lo instó a acostarse para después quitarle los zapatos; realmente se sentía agotado y lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y perderse.

Esa tarde lo dejó dormir e incluso pasar de la hora de la comida, pero a las siete de la tarde le llevó la cena y observó que el chico comiera, después de nueva cuenta lo dejó solo.

_________________________________

-No me escuchará Ezekiel, es bueno que platiques de nuevo con él –dijo el doctor Jacob mientras cenaban en el comedor del personal de la clínica.

-¿De verdad lo cree? –Preguntó preocupado de haber causado algún mal- Yo lo vi mal.

-Mal esta, pero es un proceso necesario, a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

-Pues sí, pero una cosa son los libros y otra muy distinta las personas.

-Pásame la sal.

-Jacob, sabes que estás consumiendo mucha sal –dijo Cinthia, la mujer morena con la que Ezekiel platicaba en la tarde- no le des nada Ezekiel.

Jacob solo rodó los ojos y espero a que su mujer desapareciera para tomar el salero mientras continuaba hablando con Ezekiel.

-Esta en una etapa muy delicada ahora –continuó el doctor poniendo sal a su ensalada- y aunque no voy a comentarte nada de su caso, déjame decirte que el que él mismo se decidiera a hablar contigo es un gran avance.

-Habló conmigo porque usted se lo sugirió.

-Habló contigo porque él lo decidió; yo sé que decirle ahora, pero es de alguien como tú de quien necesita oírlo, es una ventaja el que estés aquí ¿Por qué no aprovecharte? –añadió sonriendo antes de pinchar una rebanada de tomate.

-No sabría que decirle –exclamó comenzando a sentirse nervioso.

-No te hablare de su caso pero no es necesario, él te dirá lo que él mismo quiera que sepas.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Vamos Ezekiel, solo dile quien eres.

-¿Y quién soy?

-Un sobreviviente.

___________________________

Harry despertó en la Madriguera al percibir el aroma a café y a tocino frito, entonces sonrió involuntariamente al sentirse en casa; se levantó y después de darse una ducha bajó encontrando al matrimonio Weasley desayunando.

-Hola Harry –saludo Arthur bajando su diario.

-Buenos días.

-Ron ya se fue –dijo Molly- pero siéntate cariño, te serviré el desayuno.

Al ver frente a si el plato que le sirvió Molly, confirmo que había hecho lo correcto en quedarse en casa de los Weasley.

__________________________________

Esa mañana Draco abrió los ojos pero no se levantó, simplemente se quedó acostado de lado mirando hacia la ventana, ni siquiera se levantó a lavarse las manos, mucho menos para una ducha, simplemente se sentía tan agotado mentalmente que no tenía ánimos para hacer absolutamente nada.

-Buenos días –saludó Ezekiel entrando después de haber tocado sin recibir respuesta- traje el desayuno.

Pero Draco no contestó, así que dejó el desayuno en la mesa y se acercó a él del otro lado.

-¿No te gustaría darte un buen baño para refrescarte?

Por toda respuesta Draco se dio la vuelta; Ezekiel hizo una mueca y después de unos segundos caminó hasta el otro lado.

-Oye, hablemos de lo que pasó ayer.

-No pasó nada.

-Oh claro que si, te pusiste muy mal, lo vi en tu cara... en tu mirada.

-Déjame en paz –exclamó dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

Ezekiel se quedó de pie, deseando que el doctor Jacob fuera el que estuviera ahí, sin embargo sabía la importancia de todo aquello, así que se armo de valor y caminó de nuevo al otro lado de la cama.

-Oye... habla conmigo, no te guardes lo que tienes en el alma... ¿Qué fue lo que te puso mal ayer?

-Déjame en paz.

-No lo haré, de una vez te aviso.

Draco solo resopló y se cubrió la cara con las sabanas.

-Mira... -continuó Ezekiel jalando una silla- repasé lo que conversamos ayer y pensé varias cosas... ¿Qué es, la culpa? ¿La tortura física y psicológica a la que fuimos sometidos?... habla amigo, quien mejor que yo para escuchar.

Draco suspiro, en realidad no deseaba hablar, pero también sabía que no podía quedarse toda la eternidad bajo las sabanas, además el hombre tenía razón, no podía hablar de eso con Harry, ni con el doctor... bueno, con él tal vez si pero no ahora.

-Me siento como muerto... -dijo bajando la sabana.

-¿Por qué?

Draco se sentó y se recargó en la cabecera sin importarle el cabello revuelto ni su cicatriz y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Ezekiel lo vio inclinar el rostro, vio sus manos juguetear con las sabanas y lo entendió... lo supo porque él se había sentido igual en algún momento.

-¿Te niegas a ser una víctima?

Draco siguió en silencio, pero con esas palabras golpeándole duro.

-Pero no solo fuimos eso Draco.

Draco levanto la cara para mirarlo, encontrándose con el rostro comprensivo y amable de Ezekiel.

-También somos sobrevivientes.

-¿Sobrevivientes? –exclamó con una sonrisa cansina.

-Sí, no cualquiera sobrevive a una guerra.

-Hay muchos sobrevivientes.

-Sí, pero no muchos pueden superarla.

-¿Tú lo has hecho? –pregunto con ironía.

-No al cien por ciento, siempre quedan huellas, nunca volveré a ser igual... pero puedo decir que ahora soy feliz.

-Feliz... -repitió como si fuera una palabra extraña.

-Obviamente la felicidad no es un estado permanente, hay días buenos y días malos.

-Yo... -dijo suspirando- siento que estoy vacío, que falta una parte de mi que no encontraré en ningún lado, que la vida ya no tiene sentido.

-Yo no soy psiquiatra, así que solo te diré como la llevo yo... aunque un día espero hacerlo –añadió sonriente.

-¿Algún día?

-Sí, estoy estudiando medicina, estoy en el último semestre y siguen dos más de servicio o internado como quieras llamarlo y si paso el examen, serían otros tres para estudiar la especialidad en psiquiatría... ¡Uff tendré treinta y seis años para entonces!

-¿Estás estudiando para ser medico? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, cuando acabé mi terapia, no quise regresar a Uganda, trabaje aquí y allá, pero yo tenía deseos de hacer más, así que le plantee mi sentir al doctor Jacob y gracias a él encontré mi vocación, fue muy duro pues de ser casi un analfabeta comencé a estudiar para poder entrar a la universidad, el centro me ayuda con una beca y trabajo aquí en mi tiempo libre, planeo ser parte de algún centro como este cuando llegue el momento... ayudar como yo fui ayudado.

Draco se quedó callado después de oír las palabras de Ezekiel... ¿Cómo es que ese hombre tenía aspiraciones después de todo lo que había pasado?

-Solo quiero decirte que no te rindas, sigue luchando como lo has hecho hasta ahora, puedes lograrlo ¡mírame a mí!

-No lo sé... -dijo al fin alzándose de hombros con desgano- y la verdad a estas alturas no sé si me interese.

Ezekiel se quedo callado pensando en que diría el doctor Jacob ante una afirmación como esa, pero desechó ese pensamiento y simplemente dijo lo que le salía del corazón.

-Eres un guerrero y si has llegado hasta aquí ¿Por qué rendirse ahora?... hay algo dentro de ti que se niega a morir y es la fuerza natural del ser humano, hay vida aquí dentro... -dijo colocando su mano en el pecho de Draco- déjala salir, tienes todo el derecho... ¿Qué si fue una injusticia lo que viviste? Reclámale entonces a la vida y regrésale el puñetazo que te dio pero con el doble de fuerza, demuéstrale que nada de eso fue suficiente para acabar contigo... somos más que esto –dijo levantándose la camiseta y mostrándole a Draco múltiples cicatrices de metralla y navaja- somos guerreros, somos sobrevivientes.

Después de eso se levantó y palmeándole el hombro salió de ahí.

____________________________________

-Serás un magnifico psiquiatra –dijo el doctor Jacob cuando Ezekiel salió de la habitación.

-Cállese, que creo que deje el corazón ahí dentro –respondio limpiándose el sudor de la frente- una cosa es hacer un diagnostico y otra hablar con alguien que tiene el alma rota.

-Ya has tratado mucho con pacientes Ezekiel.

-Sí, pero en medicina general, no así.

-Un doctor en medicina general no solo receta medicamentos y tu eres muy empático, lo he notado; y lo hiciste muy bien con Draco.

-Solo hablé con el corazón.

-Lo sé ¿ves que no me equivoque al pedirte esto?.. Ven, te invito una soda para que se te pase el nervio.

_____________________________

Al día siguiente cuando Ezekiel le llevó el desayuno y los medicamentos, se la pasó en el baño con la puerta cerrada, atento a la salida del hombre pues no deseaba ver a nadie y por más que le tocó para entregarle sus píldoras no abrió.

-Draco, dejo tus medicamentos en la mesa.

Salió al fin salió del baño y se sentó en la ventana; rato después el doctor Jacob llegó encontrándolo sentado en el mismo lugar.

-Veo que no tomaste tus medicamentos –dijo viendo el vasito con pastillas en la mesa, a lo que Draco solo respondio encogiéndose de hombros.

Jacob tomo el vaso de agua y las píldoras y se las acercó, él no se negó a tomarlas; entonces Jacob acercó una silla para sentarse.

-Tampoco has desayunado, no es bueno tomar medicamentos con el estomago vacío.

-Usted me las dio.

Jacob sonrió por la respuesta.

-¿Qué cambió Draco? ¿En qué te afecto lo que dijo Ezekiel?

Draco suspiro mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Me siento... siento que no tengo nada, me siento un estúpido.

-¿Por haber pensado lo contrario tanto tiempo?

-Sí.

-Yo te he dicho que no llevabas el control de lo que te sucedía relacionado con terceros, pero sí lo tenías en lo que respecta al manejo de esa situación.

-No entiendo –respondió fastidiado, deseando abrir la ventana con vidrio irrompible.

-No solo eres una víctima.

-Sino también un sobreviviente ¿no? –añadió con desgano.

-Sí ¿pero sabes que implica eso?... el sobrevivir no es solo respirar cuando todo acabó, el sobrevivir es utilizar tus propios recursos personales para no colapsar y si llegaste a hacerlo, poder resurgir o reaccionar como tú lo hiciste tantas veces.

Draco solo suspiró en respuesta.

-Somos más fuertes de lo que creemos Draco, tú lo fuiste; si pensaste que controlabas la situación todo ese tiempo, estuvo bien, lo necesitabas para resistir, así que no era tonto ni estúpido, era vital.

-¿Vital? ¿Parecer estúpido era vital?

-No, pero parecer un soldado perfecto si lo era.

Draco endureció el gesto y miro hacia afuera de nuevo.

-Necesitabas disociarte para llevar a cabo todo lo que se te ordenó, para poder resistir los efectos del abuso y tu estrés y ansiedad desarrollaron tu TOC.

Draco lo miró entre sorprendido e impactado mientras Jacob continuó hablando.

-No solo representa limpieza para ti... con el tú controlas lo que pasa en tu persona, con el tú piensas que al menos puedes decidir qué pasa con tu aseo personal; no es solo suciedad lo que quitas, es el abuso que sufriste, es control sobre ti mismo... por eso cada que realizas ese ritual te relaja, te da poder.

Draco miró hacia afuera sorprendido de lo que escuchaba, sorprendido porque en palabras de ese hombre muchas cosas tomaban sentido... porque aunque odiara admitirlo, el decidir cuándo y cómo lavarse le hacía sentir que tenía control sobre sí mismo.

-Pero cuando tu ansiedad y angustia aumentan, tu TOC se dispara y ya no te trae control y relajación sino todo lo contrario... te estresa y te agota; no eras consciente pero sin saberlo usaste todo lo que tenías a la mano para resistir.

-¿Resistir cómo si soy una mierda? –dijo levantándose y caminando por el cuarto.

-Otros no lo logran y simplemente mueren.

-¿Sabía que yo estaba al punto del suicidio si Harry no me atrapa?... ¿Dónde está la resistencia en eso?

-Eso no importa, estás aquí después de un larguísimo camino recorrido... Draco, de un modo o de otro lo lograste y eso demuestra que no solo puedes sobrevivir al abuso y tortura, también puedes superarlos.

-¿¡Y cómo?! –Exclamó exasperado- ¿¡cómo me quito esta angustia que me ahoga todo el tiempo?!... ¿¡cómo me arranco este dolor que me parte el corazón a cada momento?!... solo dormido no pienso... -continuo caminando de un lado a otro- solo embrutecido por las medicinas no siento... yo... yo... -masculló deteniéndose y gesticulando exageradamente con las manos, como si con ello pudiera ayudar a las palabras a salir- yo ya no puedo...

-Ven aquí... -dijo el doctor levantando su silla y acercándola a la cama- siéntate Draco.

Haciendo muecas de hastío y agotamiento Draco arrastro los pies hasta la cama y se desplomó en ella subiendo una pierna.

-Mírame.

Incluso torciendo la boca, Draco clavó los ojos grises en los oscuros del doctor.

-Tú has aceptado que fuiste una víctima... -Draco chasqueó la lengua e inclino la cabeza para mirar sus manos- has aceptado que no podías hacer nada y sin embargo aun te sientes culpable.

Draco apretó los labios y miró hacia un lado sin decir nada.

-Mírame Draco... -Draco volvió a mirarlo cuando el doctor dijo: -No seas tan duro contigo mismo, deja de juzgarte, deja de culparte... deja que ese niño pequeño que tanto rechazas, pueda llorar por todo lo que le ha sucedido.

-No... -musitó con ojos llorosos.

-El ser una víctima no implica que tu vida fue destruida en su totalidad... no significa que estás condenado a vivir por siempre sus devastadoras consecuencias.

-Pero yo... -balbuceó con un nudo en la garganta que le impidió continuar.

-Anda Draco, reconoce a ese niño, déjalo llorar y abrázalo por todo el daño que ha sufrido, por todo el daño que tú has sufrido.

Ya no pudo contenerse más y se cubrió el rostro mientras sus hombros se sacudían en un llanto convulso que le hizo acostarse en la cama y llorar hecho un ovillo.

Sí... justamente como un niño perdido se sentía, un niño torturado que solo deseaba protección y no la había encontrado, hallando en su lugar solo sangre y dolor.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto entre sollozos- ¿Por qué yo?... nun-nunca hice... nada malo.... ¿Por qué a mí?...

Jacob no respondio ni lo tocó, no podía hacerlo sin el expreso consentimiento, solo lo dejó continuar sabiendo que Draco necesitaba eso.

-Ha-había tantos... tantos a... quien elegir... ¿Por qué a mí?... ¿Por qué a mí, por qué a mí?...

-Estas personas no necesitan un motivo en especial, te eligen porque pueden, no estaba en tus manos.

-Malditos... -balbuceó estrujando las sábanas- malditos, malditos... los... o-odio a todos... destruyeron mi vida... me quitaron todo... -dijo intentando contener su llanto y enderezarse, pero el doctor dijo:

-No Draco, déjalo salir, deja que ese niño se desahogue.

-Pero... duele tanto... -exclamó con voz rota y los ojos enrojecidos.

-Pero no estás solo –respondió tendiéndole la mano.

Draco la observó unos segundos para después tomarla y recostarse de nuevo escondiendo el rostro en las mantas, con una mano apretando la sábana y con la otra la mano del doctor.

_____________________________________

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo supo que sus ojos parecían no cansarse de llorar, a veces lo hacía en silencio, luego con leves sollozos, de nuevo gritos y silencio otra vez, suspiros a veces y gimoteos otras tantas, pero siempre aferrado a la mano del doctor sintiendo que si la soltaba se hundiría en un abismo de confusión y miedo.

Terminó durmiéndose y llorando en sueños, despertando entre sollozos mientras se arrebujaba en las mantas, siempre con el doctor Jacob sentado al lado de su cama; cuando finalmente pareció calmarse se recargó en la cabecera frotándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-No me sorprende... ¿me harías el favor de comer si te traigo algo ligero?

Draco solo se encogió de hombros, por lo que Jacob se levantó y salió de la habitación encontrando su esposa en el modulo de enfermeras.

-Son las diez de la noche Jacob, la sesión ha estado muy crítica.

-Y que lo digas ¿podrías pedirle algo para cenar? Debe comer y descansar.

-Claro.

A los quince minutos Jacob entró con una charola en las manos colocándola en una pequeña mesa para cama; sintiéndose como un Inferi Draco observó la comida.

-Son dos sándwich con ensalada de tomate, me gustaría que te acabaras todo, te sentirás mejor.

¿Mejor? ¿Mejor comparado con qué? Pensó sin energías siquiera para responder, así que solo tomó el sándwich y se lo llevó a la boca comenzando a comer por inercia, cuando quedaban unos cuantos sorbos en su vaso de leche, Jacob le entregó un vasito con una pastilla.

-Tómala, con esto terminamos hoy, necesitas dormir y recuperarte.

De nuevo la tomo sin objetar, por lo que con el plato y el vaso vacíos Jacob quitó la charola.

-Todo mejorará, estarás bien, por ahora descansa.

Asintiendo en silencio se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, realmente se sentía agotado, eso y su medicamento le hizo conciliar el sueño en tan solo unos minutos.

________________________________________

.


	85. Capitulo 85

.

Aun para sorpresa de él despertó casi a las diez de la mañana, se desperezó y luego se levantó para ir hasta la ventana, abrió las cortinas y cerró los ojos al sentir la luz del sol en su rostro; se sentía raro, extraño, igual y al mismo tiempo distinto... ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?... miró detenidamente las copas de los arboles del jardín moviéndose al suave viento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su confusión de sentimientos se sentía tranquilo, sin esa perenne pesadez que sentía apenas abría los ojos en las mañanas; se tocó el pecho mientras suspiraba suavemente sintiendo que le faltaba algo, que estaba como hueco, sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que ese hueco se debía precisamente a la ausencia de esa pesadez que sentía desde hacía años; pero el dolor en sí ahí estaba, solo que no era tan intenso y cruel como antes... seguía ahí pero ya no le escocía en cada marca, en cada cicatriz que cubría su cuerpo y que le hacía desear arrancarse la piel... cierto que aun lo deseaba pero ya no como antes.

Miró su antebrazo, con las marcadas cicatrices desdibujando los contornos del negro tatuaje de la serpiente saliendo de la calavera y sintió más que nunca odio por Voldemort y Greyback, aquellos que habían destruido a su familia y su vida.

¿Pero que seguía ahora?... el dolor no se había ido, no había desaparecido y aunque se sentía distinto, también se sentía perdido.

-Buenos días –dijo Ezekiel entrando en ese momento con un carrito en donde llevaba desayuno, ropa de cama y medicamentos.

-Buenos días.

-Mira, te envían esto –dijo sacando una valija.

Draco se acercó a tomarla.

-Tú mamá trajo esto ayer.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué no desayunas en lo que cambio la cama? Así no se te enfría.

Draco asintió y se sentó a comer en tanto Ezekiel se ocupaba de lo suyo.

-¿Cómo estás hoy Ezekiel?

Ezekiel se sorprendió de la pregunta, sin embargo sonrió animado al contestar:

-Nervioso.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy le pediré matrimonio a mi novia.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ya llevamos tres años juntos y creo que ya es hora.

Draco volvió la vista a su plato y se preguntó qué camino habría recorrido Ezekiel para poder llegar hasta ese puente.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?

-¿Ya no tienes pesadillas?

-Claro que sí, pero ya no es como antes que las tenía cada vez que cerraba los ojos; pero no voy a mentirte, no pasa un mes sin que piense en lo que era, pero ya no me mata, ya no me exprime la vida... ahora quien debe exprimirla soy yo.

Draco sonrió levemente mientras volvía la vista a su comida.

____________________________________

Duró un par de días sin ver al doctor debido a que Jacob tuvo que ocuparse de asuntos y pacientes que no había podido atender en esos días; pero al tercer día se presentó al atardecer.

-Buenas tardes Draco.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –respondió sentando en la cama en posición de flor de loto.

-Eso es bueno.

-Sí pero... yo me siento raro –dijo acostumbrándose a ser más abierto con el doctor- me siento como vacío.

-Uno se acostumbra a vivir con dolor y ese dolor a veces es lo que llena nuestra vida.

-Pues sí, pero...

-Aun te duele la vida ¿no? –dijo al verlo quedarse callado.

-Sí.

-Es normal, no hay banditas para el alma y todo esto es un proceso que no se cura en un par de días... te llevará tiempo superarlo, implicará que trabajes en eso todos los días, incluso tu TOC seguirá presente en tu vida, pero aprenderás a manejarlo.

-¿Y cómo? –pregunto con desaliento.

-Ahora hay que enfocarnos en lo que viene, en lo que tienes por delante.

-¿Cómo qué? –pregunto en la misma actitud.

-Eres muy joven, tienes toda una vida por vivir.

-La verdad no imagino cómo.

-¿No te gustaría una vida en donde cualquier proyecto que emprendas sea motivo de ilusión?

-¿Como Ezekiel que va a casarse?

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Sí, pero yo no imagino algo así.

-Lo que yo quiero decir Draco, no es que determinadas cosas sean las que te animen a desear superar esto, sino tu mismo, tu deseo de hacer lo que tú quieras y con ello ver cada proyecto con entusiasmo.

-Lo dice como si tuviera que saltar de alegría con solo ver volar a una mosca.

-Sí, pudo parecer eso –reconoció sonriendo- el punto es que llegues a tener un proyecto de vida que te haga lo suficientemente feliz para sonreír.

-Un proyecto de vida... -repitió pensativo.

-El proyecto eres tú Draco... dime algo ¿no te gustaría recuperar tu vida?

-¿La vida antes de la guerra?

-No, eso ya no podrá ser y tú lo sabes... me refiero a recuperar las riendas, volver a ser tú aun dentro de todos los cambios que has sufrido.

-¿Volver a ser yo?... suena bien pero no sé cómo.

-Tampoco te presiones, todo es poco a poco, pero los que te quieren pueden ayudarte, compartir mas con tu madre por ejemplo, reestructurar su relación y bueno, tu amigo Harry también cuenta ¿no? han compartido mucho en este tiempo.

-Yo quiero ser... -dijo al cabo de unos minutos- como era en la escuela y ya sé que no puedo ser como era antes, ya nada será como antes, pero yo era...

-¿Te gustaba como eras? –pregunto al verlo quedarse callado.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo eras?

-Decidido, confiado... seguro de mí mismo.

-Quieres eso de vuelta.

-Sí.

-Podemos trabajar en eso.

-¿De verdad cree que se pueda?

-Por Dios Draco, mírate... habiendo llegado tan lejos ¿crees que yo pueda dudarlo?

____________________________________

Draco continuó en la clínica, pero esta vez asistiendo también a talleres de trabajo manual.

-¿Es necesario? –preguntó antes de entrar al salón de escultura.

-Claro.

-Pero hay más gente.

-Gente que también necesita integrarse, pero no te preocupes, ellos están en un proceso de recuperación y sanación como tú, todos en diferentes etapas, pero son personas que también han recorrido un camino muy difícil.

-No me importa su camino recorrido ¿tengo que hablar con ellos? –pregunto ceñudo.

-No si no quieres.

-Pues no quiero.

-Lo sé, por eso sé que no es momento de integrarte a la terapia grupal, pero ven entremos, te presentaré al grupo y al maestro.

-Espere ¿de verdad no puedo aplicarme un hechizo glamour para que no vean mi cara tal como es?

-Claro que puedes, tú tienes la libertad de elegir, pero mi consejo es que entres tal como estás... pero no te angusties, te aseguro que ellos también tienen sus cicatrices, no tan evidentes como las tuyas pero cada quien tiene su historia.

-Pero podré lavarme las manos cuando yo quiera ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Aunque Draco hablo poco o nada en esos talleres, esas actividades le servían para no hundirse en pensamientos destructivos, para distraerse y relajarse y para su sorpresa su compulsión disminuyó notablemente.

-Aun siento ganas de lavarme las manos a cada rato o de tallarme con fibra de alambre cuando me baño –dijo en una de sus sesiones.

-Es normal, pero lo has controlado muy bien, te felicito.

-Ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿Ya quieres volver a casa?

-Sí, extraño mi habitación.

-¿Solo tu habitación? –pregunto sonriendo.

-No, también a mi madre... y a Harry –respondio sonriendo también- pero no sé si pueda.

-¿Lograrlo en casa?

-Sí.

-Podrás, sino dejas de venir a tus terapias claro.

-Aun no tolero verme en un espejo –dijo suspirando.

-No desesperes, ya lo logras sin romperlo de un puñetazo, reconocer tu cuerpo es paso a paso.

Draco exhaló un suspiro y se levantó del sofá del consultorio del doctor Jacob y caminó hasta la ventana.

-Anoche tuve un sueño... -dijo acomodando la cortina de encaje blanco- soñé a mi padre.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí –respondio volviéndose a verlo- no recuerdo bien el sueño en sí, solo recuerdo que era él... y jugábamos... tampoco me recuerdo yo, solo sé que estaba con él.

Jacob observó al chico que lo miraba desde la ventana y sonrió viendo hasta donde había llegado, aun faltaba mucho camino por recorrer pero en definitiva había esperanza para él.

-Hay algo que no le he dicho todavía –dijo Draco sintiéndose nervioso.

-Soy todo oído –respondio dando un sorbo a su botella de agua.

Draco caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó, tomó también su botella para beber de ella sin que realmente sintiera sed.

-Yo... bueno, es algo difícil, nunca he hablado de estas cosas con nadie.

-Sabes que aquí es un lugar seguro.

-Sí, ya lo sé, no es eso... es solo que, bueno...

-Me intrigas.

-Bueno, verá... Harry es más que un amigo para mí.

Jacob escuchaba sin decir nada, solo dándole su tiempo.

-El dice... bueno, es que yo no sabía... y aun no lo sé, bueno no es que no lo sepa, pero al parecer sí, pero en la escuela no sentí nada de eso... aunque bueno, la verdad es que ni tiempo ni ganas tuve ese último año...

-Draco –interrumpió viéndolo balbucear sin sentido- tranquilo, entiendo que te sientas nervioso al compartir algo que consideras muy privado, pero calma muchacho que yo he oído de todo, solo aspira profundo y comienza con lo que tú quieres que yo sepa.

-Bien... -exclamó mojándose los labios- yo... bueno, Harry me gusta... como hombre, ya sabe.

-Ajá.

-Y él... él dice que yo le gusto también... pero para empezar yo no sabía que podían gustarme los hombres, de hecho en el colegio no fue así –dijo comenzando a sentirse más tranquilo conforme iba hablando- las chicas nunca me llamaron la atención, pero eso no significó nada para mí pues estaba angustiado y presionado con los planes del señor Tenebroso, después caímos en sus manos y esa parte de mí fue obsoleta... pero él... bueno, él me ha hecho sentir cosas.

-¿Como qué?

-Como emoción, alegría... él me hace reír y me da tranquilidad... aunque las últimas semanas que estuve en casa todo fue de mal en peor, yo estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo y no toleraba su cercanía en lo absoluto... su contacto era... y aun lo es... mire, no soporto que me toque, yo...

-Entiendo –dijo al verlo hacer una mueca de exasperación- hemos trabajado en tu contacto con otras personas pero el contacto con una pareja es distinto.

-Yo quisiera... yo sé que él es paciente, tolera todo lo que le hago, mis malos modos y mis arranques y desplantes, él ha demostrado que de verdad me quiere a pesar de... esto –añadió haciendo una mueca a su cuerpo marcado- ¿pero hacer una vida con él?

-¿Por qué lo dices como si no lo creyeras posible?

-Es que nunca lo consideré.

-¿Y considerarlo ahora se te hace algo descabellado?

-Pues... ¡pues si!

-No Draco, considerarlo ahora es algo muy bueno y esperanzador ¿acaso no lo ves? ¡Deseas recuperar tu vida!

-¡Pero es que es horrible el siquiera pensar en compartir una cama con él!... ya hemos dormido juntos, pero de ahí a otra cosa...

-Hay personas víctimas de violación que logran tener una vida sexual plena y satisfactoria, consolidar una vida en pareja y formar una familia.

-¿Pero y si nunca quiero?... Harry merece relacionarse con alguien que pueda darle lo que quiere.

-¿Qué te parece si primero nos ocupamos de lo que mereces tú?

Draco resopló y se recargó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-Anteponer las necesidades de otros a las tuyas no ayuda a nadie, tú eres un ser humano muy valioso que merece disfrutar plenamente de una relación en pareja.

Draco hizo una mueca y miro a otro lado.

-Dime ¿temes perderlo por no poder satisfacer ese aspecto de la relación?

-Bueno, pues para empezar no somos pareja, novios o ninguna de esas cosas.

-Pero dices que aun así hay algo.

-Sí.

-Bueno, pasemos de ese detalle y responde la pregunta.

-Pues sí, aunque él dice que no, que esperará lo que sea necesario, pero ahí volvemos a mi pregunta inicial.... ¿Y si nunca quiero?

Jacob sonrió comprensivo mientras decía:

-Tranquilo Draco, con la terapia adecuada y tus ganas de vivir, terminaras por recuperar tu vida por completo.

_____________________________

Al terminar la semana Draco se dispuso a regresar a casa.

-¿No le avisarás a tu madre?

-No, quiero que sea sorpresa.

-Draco –dijo viendo la valija ya lista en su habitación- ya diste los primeros pasos, por favor no dejes de tomar tus medicamentos y no dejes de venir a tus sesiones.

-No lo haré.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos la semana que viene.

Draco sonrió y le dio la mano.

____________________________________

Cuando llegó al cobertizo en donde se abría la red flú para llevarlo al aeropuerto se aplicó el hechizo glamour para evitar cualquier problema y después de casi ocho meses de estancia en la clínica, finalmente regresó a casa.

____________________________________

No podía negarlo, se sentía nervioso de regresar a su casa en donde no contaría con la asistencia del doctor Jacob, no lo tendría a la mano cada que se sintiera nervioso, angustiado o al borde de una crisis, sin embargo por primera vez en años deseaba hacer algo con su vida... ¿Qué cosa? Ni idea, solo sabía que quedándose escondido en la clínica no lograría dar el siguiente paso.

Aunque cuando por fin arribó a su casa le extraño encontrarla vacía.

-¿Rufy?

-¡Amo! –Exclamó emocionada al ser llamada- ¡mi amo esta aquí! ¡Por fin! –añadió gimoteando.

Draco sonrió al ver la devoción de su elfina.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Mi señora salió hace dos días a Londres y el señor Harry sigue con la familia Weasley.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó borrándosele la sonrisa- ¿Harry se fue?

-Sí, casi al mes de irse usted.

-¿Se llevó sus cosas?

-Sí, aunque el señor Harry no tiene muchas.

Asintiendo en silencio comenzó a caminar a la escalera.

-¿Desea que yo lleve su equipaje?

-No.

-¿Desea un platillo especial para comer?

-No.

-Su habitación esta recién aseada amo, yo la limpiaba todos los días, no permití que ningún otro elfo se ocupara de eso, si desea algo llámeme –concluyó desapareciendo.

Sus ojos iban llenándose de lagrimas conforme subía cada peldaño, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama quedándose ahí un rato hasta que necesito un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz, entonces reparó en sus manos y fue al baño a lavarlas, pero entonces miró la ducha y sin pensarlo más se desvistió para bañarse.

Después, vestido ya con ropa cómoda se acostó en la cama con los ojos anegados otra vez.

-Claro... -pensó hipando- no tenía por qué esperarme toda la vida.

No bajó a comer y Rufy no lo llamó para no molestarlo, así que en medio de un suave llanto fue quedándose dormido.

_______________________________

.


	86. Capitulo 86

.

-Hey despierta dormilón.

Esa voz y la mano en su cabello le hicieron abrir los ojos para encontrarse con unos verdes que lo miraban a través de los cristales de unas gafas.

-¿Harry? –exclamó despertando de golpe y sentándose.

-¿Y quién más?

Sin decir nada simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Vaya, al menos te dio gusto verme –dijo Harry riendo mientras también lo abrazaba.

Pero Draco no pudo contestar, pues de nueva cuenta estaba con el sollozo atorado en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry separándose y viéndole la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados.

-Yo... yo creí que te habías ido para siempre –respondio con la nariz tapada y la voz gangosa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te fuiste... Rufy dijo que te fuiste con los Weasley hace meses.

-Pues sí, esta casa estaba vacía sin ti ¿pensaste que me había ido para siempre? –pregunto cuando se separaron.

-Sí.

Sin poderlo evitar esbozó una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para Draco -¿Entonces estabas llorando por mí?

-No –respondio frunciendo el ceño avergonzado sin poder dejar de hipar.

-Oh mi dulce bombón ¿cómo se te ocurre que yo podría dejarte? –dijo abrazándolo de nuevo sintiendo su corazón rebozar de alegría.

El orgullo de Draco quiso hacerlo discutir, pero realmente se había asustado al pensar que lo había perdido y también lo había extrañado tanto que terminó recargando su mejilla en su hombro mientras exhalaba un suspiro, como alguien que llega a la playa después de una larga nadada.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste? –preguntó minutos después sin moverse de su lugar, aparentemente muy cómodo.

-Esta casa está vacía sin ti... tu mamá me cae muy bien pero no es ella de quien estoy enamorado -Draco sonrió sin decir nada al oír eso- te extrañaba tanto que incluso extrañaba tu mal humor.

Al oír eso Draco se separó.

-Sobre eso, lo siento –dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiándose la nariz- haber sido tan... no sé –añadió alzándose de hombros.

-Hey... -respondio haciéndole una fugaz caricia en la mejilla- yo entiendo... créeme que lo entiendo, pero estás mejor ¿no?

-Sí, en definitiva estoy mejor... no como antes, nunca lo estaré, pero estoy mejor.

-Me has dado un abrazo, en definitiva estás mejor.

-Bueno si, pero tampoco vayas a pensar que... bueno, que tú y yo...

-Draco no te angusties, yo no espero nada de ti, al menos no ahora.

-Pero ¿y si nunca quiero, Harry? –pregunto mirándolo serio.

-Nunca es mucho tiempo, vivamos un día a la vez.

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se limpiaba de nuevo la nariz.

-¿Qué hora es, cuanto dormí?

-Son las ocho de la noche y llegamos a las tres y ya dormías.

-¡Dormí mucho!

-Así es ¿bajarás a cenar?

-Sí, tengo hambre.

-Entonces te esperamos, por cierto te creció mucho el cabello, el flequillo ya te cubre los ojos.

-Sí, luego le diré a mi mamá que me lo corte –respondió pasando sus dedos por entre su cabello para retirarlo de sus ojos.

_________________________________

Cuando bajó, su madre y Harry ya lo esperaban en el comedor mientras conversaban.

-¡Hijo! –Exclamó Narcisa levantándose y abrazándolo- mi amor te extrañé tanto.

Draco sonrió mientras era rodeado por los brazos de su madre.

-¿Ya sirvo la cena, ama?

-Sí querida.

-¿Y qué sigue ahora? –pregunto Harry ya estando todos en la mesa, con Rufy sirviendo la comida.

-Pues nada, seguiré yendo los jueves a la clínica.

-¿Solo un día?

-Sí ¿pero quién les avisó que hoy regresaba? Yo quería sorprenderlos.

-Joshua me mantenía al tanto –respondio Narcisa mientras partía una rebanada de pan.

-Disculpa ¿Quién?

-Joshua... el señor Turner pues.

-¿Y desde cuando lo llamas "Joshua"?

-Querido, ese es tema para otra cena, por lo pronto te diré que Harry y yo regresamos en cuanto pudimos.

No muy convencido Draco aceptó el cambio de tema.

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo en Londres, Harry?

-Viví con los Weasley haciendo trabajillos aquí y allá.

-¿Y tú, mamá?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Qué hacías en Londres?

-Yo opino que no deberías cortártelo –exclamó Harry con ojo crítico.

-¿Qué?

-Tu cabello, no lo cortes, así se ve bien.

-Pero me pica los ojos.

-Pero así te ves muy sexy.

-Cállate tonto –respondio sonrojado y tomando su café.

_________________________________

Al día siguiente Draco bajó a desayunar para agrado de todos y después él y Harry salieron a caminar.

-Veo que el invernadero quedó en stop –dijo viendo la construcción vacía.

-Sí, no me agradaba estar en ello solo.

-Estabas con mi madre.

-No es lo mismo... oye Draco.

-¿Mmm?

-Ayer me abrazaste y no te disgustó mi abrazo... ¿te molesta si caminamos de la mano?

Su estrés y angustia estaban en un nivel bajo y controlado, no como cuando se había ido, no como cuando se sentía al borde del precipicio, un precipicio que con cualquier toque se lo tragaría.

-No, no me molesta –respondio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry también sonrió y le tomó la mano para reanudar su caminata con paso lento.

-Sin embargo Harry... -continuó deteniéndose a mirarlo- quiero que entiendas que a pesar de todo mi trabajo y esfuerzo por ahora no esperes nada de mí.

-¿Ya no me quieres Draco? –pregunto con gesto preocupado.

-No, no es eso, yo te quiero –respondio incómodo por no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de expresiones- y entiendo que tú quieras más, pero...

-Hey ¿hablas de sexo? –Interrumpió viéndolo quedarse callado ante su pregunta- eso yo ya lo sabía desde antes Draco, no me dices nada nuevo y sin embargo sigo aquí.

-Pero no sé si algún día pueda... eres humano Harry, no hay que ser tan idealistas.

-Y tú no seas tan fatalista.

-Soy realista que es distinto.

-Han pasado casi dos años desde que comenzó este embrollo con tu arresto, es lo mismo que llevo sin sexo; además Draco, una relación de pareja no es solo sexo.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-Te estás adelantando y angustiando sin necesidad, aun no caminas y ya quieres volar.

Muy cierto, había tenido esa conversación con el doctor y siempre terminaba adelantándose a los hechos.

-Tienes razón –respondio intentando animarse al ver el rostro optimista de Harry- como dice el doctor, un día a la vez.

________________________________

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir y Harry notó de inmediato los cambios en Draco; desayuno, comida y cena las hacía en el comedor, podía pasar una hora en la que Draco ni se acordara de ir a lavarse las manos aunque no por eso su compulsión hubiese desaparecido, más bien estaba aprendiendo a controlarla; su carácter explosivo lo canalizaba ahora en poner en marcha el invernadero, dejaba que le tomara la mano e incluso le robó uno que otro abrazo, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su sonrisa... no una irónica y llena de amargura como solían ser, sino relajada y franca.

-¿Aun duermes con la luz encendida? –preguntó una noche en que entró a su habitación a conversar encontrándolo en su cama recargado en su cabecera leyendo.

-Sí, bueno a medias, dejo la lámpara de la cómoda encendida y creo que siempre será así, nunca estaré cómodo en completa oscuridad.

Harry se acomodó a su lado, hombro con hombro.

-Me parece bien ¿y aun tomas medicamentos para dormir?

-Sí.

-¿Y pesadillas?

-No, esas no las tomo.

-Qué graciosito.

-Sí... ya no tantas pero si –respondio riendo.

-Ah... ¿y qué hay con los espejos?

-Sigo sin llevarme bien con ellos.

-Ah.

Draco notaba como Harry dudaba en soltar su próxima pregunta.

-Desembucha ya Potter –dijo dándole una patadita.

-De acuerdo... ¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí hoy?

-¿Eh?

-No haré nada, no te preocupes.

-Ya sé que no harás nada Harry, te conozco.

-¿Entonces sí? –pregunto sonriente.

-Yo no he dicho que si.

-Pero no has dicho que no.

Draco comenzó a reír al ver el gesto travieso y pícaro de Harry.

-Eso es un sí.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! –exclamó riendo con ganas.

-De acuerdo, entonces dime que no.

Draco dejó de reír poco a poco para quedar con una lánguida sonrisa en los labios... era cierto que no había dicho que sí, pero se dio cuenta de que tampoco quería decir que no... de hecho añoraba sentir de nuevo el calor de Harry, percibir de cerca su aroma a bosque y madera, así que sin decir nada se acostó dando una palmadita al colchón.

Harry sonrió y se apresuró a acostarse junto a él quedando de costado, mirándose frente a frente en silencio por un par de minutos.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta que confíes en mí, de estar seguro que yo no me pasaré de la raya... aunque no he de negar que me encantaría un beso.

Entonces hubo un silencio en donde se miraron fijamente y así, sin decir nada Harry acortó la distancia para cercar sus labios a los de Draco, pero este ladeó el rostro cuando los labios de Harry estuvieron a punto de tocar los suyos.

-¿Mañana vamos al pueblo? –pregunto el rubio solo por decir algo.

Harry terminó por recargar su frente en el hombro de Draco, quien seguía en espera de la respuesta.

-Sí –dijo levantando la cara y sonriéndole- mañana vamos al pueblo.

Después de platicar un rato de trivialidades llegó la hora de dormir, por lo que Harry encendió la lámpara de la cómoda, apagó la luz de la habitación, se quitó las gafas y se acostó junto a Draco, quien destapaba un frasco de plástico anaranjado.

-¿Y si no te la tomas hoy?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora estoy yo.

-No lo sé Harry, yo creo que no.

-Oh vamos, solo hoy.

Después de unos instantes de pensarlo, Draco terminó aceptando, así que dejó el frasquito y se acomodó boca arriba bajo las mantas, hombro a hombro con Harry.

_________________________________

-¡No, no! –Gimió dando un manotazo que despertó a Harry al instante- ¡no quiero!

-Tranquilo.

-No... yo no...

-Shhh... todo está bien cariño, estás a salvo, estás conmigo –susurró acercándolo y abrazándolo.

Draco gimoteaba y sollozaba sin despertar, pero a los pocos minutos de estar en los brazos de Harry, refugiado en su pecho, se calmó y terminó por dormir sin despertar en toda la noche y cuando despertó en la mañana se encontró con su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y su brazo encima de su cuerpo; se sorprendió pero esta vez no se asustó ni se puso nervioso, más bien cerró los ojos recordando que bien se sentía en ese lugar, en ese calor, en ese rincón tan seguro... y sonrió, sonrió mientras suspiraba y se acomodaba más en aquellos brazos.

_________________________________

Draco comenzó a visitar el pueblo, no lo hacía tan de buena gana realmente pues saber que gran parte de la población eran licántropos lo ponía nervioso, pero junto a Harry y a su madre que ya habían hecho muchos amigos se le hizo más fácil.

__________________________________

-Ya son seis meses desde que regresaste de la clínica –dijo Harry mientras revolvía un saco de abono con tierra- o sea que llevas poco más de un año de tratamiento.

-¿Y? –preguntó tabla en mano verificando un pedido de semillas de plantas exóticas.

-Has trabajado mucho, yo he trabajado mucho, nos ha ido muy bien con el invernadero, los pedidos del pueblo van viento en popa y eso que aún le falta mucho por crecer a nuestro proyecto.

-Oye, trata con cuidado a esas mandrágoras –dijo a un elfo- si comienza a llorar yo te haré llorar a ti.

-Sí amo.

-¿Decías?

-Sí, pues yo creo que nos merecemos un descanso.

-¿Hablas de vacaciones? Porque si hablas de vacaciones olvídalo, mi padre decía que mientras vacacionas tu competencia trabaja el doble, además acabamos de empezar, no es momento de descansar.

-No seas exagerado, además no me dejaste terminar, no hablo de ir un par de semanas a Hawái sino de un fin de semana para divertirnos.

-¿Un fin de semana?

-Sí, nos hace mucha falta, no todo es trabajo.

-¿Y a donde iríamos?

-Eso es lo de menos, tú di que sí y lo demás déjamelo a mí.

-mmm.

-Eso es un sí.

-Yo no dije que sí.

-Tampoco dijiste que no.

Draco rodó los ojos ante ese ya conocido dialogo.

________________________________

Harry puso manos a la obra y dejó a Narcisa a cargo del invernadero.

-No se preocupen chicos, vayan y diviértanse.

Acostumbrado a entregarse al trabajo al cien por ciento, Draco no iba muy convencido.

-Anda Draco, no seas aguafiestas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿pero a donde vamos?

-A Londres.

-¿A Londres? –Repitió frente al traslador clandestino- ¿y por qué tenemos que ir hasta allá? Aquí en Suiza hay muchos lugares para visitar.

-Porque yo no hablo alemán, ni francés ni italiano y mucho menos romanche.

-Pero yo hablo francés, con eso podemos movernos.

-Pues no, iremos a Londres, a donde sepa que es lo que me dicen.

-Por Salazar... -exclamó exhalando un suspiro.

-Es hora.

______________________________

-No sé por qué no me sorprende –dijo Draco sonriendo ante el parque de diversiones que se alzaba ante su vista.

-La última vez fue fantástico ¿Por qué no repetirlo?

Draco no respondió, solo miraba a la gente que pasaba a su lado camino al parque de diversiones sin prestarles atención.

-Y el primer juego al que nos subiremos... -declaró mirando al rubio.

-¡La montaña rusa! –exclamaron al unísono.

De nueva cuenta se hicieron del carrito de la delantera y muy contrario a la vez pasada, esta ocasión todo fue risas y emoción, ya no había planes intrincados y peligrosos esperando ser puestos en acción, ni gente buscándolos para hacerles daño y cuando llegaron a la cima se tomaron de la mano y subieron los brazos mientras bajaban gritando a todo pulmón.

Repitieron esa experiencia una vez mas y después fueron a otro en donde se subieron a un carrito en forma de tronco que iba en medio de un arroyo, quedaron empapados y riendo a más no poder, después secaron sus ropas con un discreto hechizo y siguieron su recorrido en busca del siguiente juego que les llamara la atención.

-Ese –dijo Draco dirigiéndose un local.

-¿Tiro al blanco?

-Tengo buena puntería –respondio mientras le hacía una seña al hombre que atendía.

-Con la varita, no es lo mismo con un arma –respondio pidiendo a su vez un rifle para él.

-Quién pierda invita la cena.

Al terminar sus turnos el hombre le dio al ganador un unicornio de cincuenta centímetros de tamaño.

-Toma perdedor, un premio de consolación.

-No gracias, me basta con pagar la cena –respondio Harry imaginándose con semejante peluche en los brazos.

-¿Me vas a despreciar este regalo que elegí especialmente para ti?

-Eres un bastardo ¿Por qué no elegiste el oso negro?

-Porque este unicornio está más bonito y es más acorde a tu personalidad.

-Mentira, es de un color chillón que masacra mis retinas, así que olvídalo –respondió comenzando a caminar.

-¿En serio lo vas a rechazar? –pregunto caminando tras él con el ridículo muñeco en sus brazos.

-De acuerdo, pero vamos tras ese puesto.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

-Ni aunque hagas esos dramas voy a caer.

Tras la carpa, Harry miniaturizó el unicornio y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Ingrato.

-Cállate, mejor vamos a ver que sigue.

Siguieron caminando, pasando por muchas carpas de juegos y comida rápida hasta que pasaron frente a uno que a Draco le llamó la atención.

-Harry... -dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué tal ese?

Harry miró hacia donde señalaba.

-¿La casa del terror?

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí ¿Qué tan malos pueden ser los sustos que den ahí?

-No hablo de los trucos.

-Ya lo sé... -respondió mirándolo- pero creo que puedo hacerlo, he trabajado mucho en ello, además no creo que esté en plena oscuridad ¿o sí?... sino como veríamos con que pretenden asustarnos.

-Bueno, eso sí.

-Además... -continuó comenzando a caminar hacia la casa de terror- tú estás conmigo.

Harry sonrió mientras lo seguía, así que entonces compraron sus entradas y se dispusieron a esperar su turno; cuando llegó el momento Draco le sonrió a Harry, quien a pesar de la actitud alegre del rubio pudo notar su nerviosismo.

Cuando entraron por la cortina negra, Draco buscó la mano de Harry pues el pasillo que estaba frente a ellos estaba en completa oscuridad.

-Vamos –dijo Harry dando el primer paso.

Realmente había trabajado mucho en esa fobia y sentía que había hecho grandes avances, pero la verdad era que siempre le disgustarían los lugares totalmente oscuros; sabía que Nagini no estaba ahí pero no pudo evitar pensar que si bien la serpiente no estaba ahí bien podían haber otras criaturas, pero también recordó la improbabilidad de esa situación y sobre todo que estaban en un parque de diversiones, pero tan ensimismado estaba en su propio análisis de la situación que la repentina aparición de un zombi descarnado frente a ellos lanzando un alarido lo hizo gritar a la par que apretaba la mano de Harry y con la otra le agarraba el brazo.

.


	87. Capitulo 87

.

-¡Oh mierda! –jadeó al verlo esconderse de nuevo en espera de su siguiente víctima.

Las luces neón que salían de algunos lugares estratégicos le alumbraron lo suficiente el rostro para que Harry le viera la cara de susto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –respondio soltándole el brazo y recomponiéndose- estúpido zombi... ni me asustó.

-¿Ah no? pues sentí que casi me arrancabas el brazo para dárselo de botana y lograr escapar.

Draco miró a Harry y vio que éste estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada, por lo que viendo lo hilarante de la situación sus labios comenzaron a curvarse para terminar riendo también.

-Mejor tu brazo a tu cerebro, el pobre moriría de nuevo de inanición.

Riendo continuaron su camino, pero esta vez Draco iba atento, sintiendo la incertidumbre de la semioscuridad y atento a las nuevas apariciones; un murciélago peludo de plástico en su cara, Jack el destripador con su víctima descuartizada en el suelo arrojándoles un cubo de sangre intempestivamente que resulto ser confeti de colores y lloronas lanzando alaridos rompe tímpanos les hicieron salir corriendo y riendo a carcajadas por la puerta de salida.

Draco se inclinó apoyando sus manos en sus muslos –Creo que todavía siento al murciélago peludo en la cara.

Caminaron un rato mas viendo que les apetecía hacer, cuando entonces Draco miró un lugar en particular o más bien un establecimiento haciendo que Harry volteara a verlo.

-La casa de los espejos... ¿quieres entrar?

-Pues de querer no se me antoja mucho ciertamente, pero creo que es una buena oportunidad de exposición.

-De acuerdo, pero si te sientes incomodo me lo dices y salimos de ahí.

-Sí.

Tomándolo entonces de la mano Harry sonrió y caminaron hacia allá para comprar sus entradas; a punto de entrar Draco comenzó de nueva cuenta a sentirse nervioso pero esta vez no era como en la casa del terror, los espejos tenían más relevancia en su vida que la oscuridad, pues la oscuridad se solucionaba encendiendo una luz, pero ¿Cómo arreglar la imagen que un espejo le devolvía? No bastaría con romper o cubrir el espejo, la verdad seguiría ahí, pero como con la oscuridad también había trabajado mucho en su Eisoptrofobia y deseaba comprobar por sí mismo su avance sin la seguridad que el consultorio y el doctor le daban, así que suspiró y entró detrás de dos chicas que iban primero que ellos.

La habitación que vio ante sí era muy grande y espaciosa con varios paneles de madera que la subdividían para colocar estratégicamente los espejos de cuerpo entero por todo el lugar; intentó tranquilizarse al oír las risas del algunas personas que iban delante y que estaban desperdigadas por ahí, así que sintiendo a Harry caminar a su lado se plantó con firmeza ante el primer espejo.

La imagen que vio fue un Draco excesivamente alto que hacían parecer sus piernas ridículamente cortas, y en otras circunstancias Harry hubiese reído pues la imagen en sí era graciosa, pero más bien observaba expectante la reacción del rubio que miraba atento al espejo.

Sin decir nada caminó al siguiente y vio entonces a un chico rubio muy pequeño y con enormes pies, con su cabeza cambiando de tamaño según se movía; Harry estuvo a punto de reír pero de algún modo intuía que esto era distinto a la casa del terror, así que solo dijo:

-Todo está bien Draco.

Pero Draco permaneció ante el espejo más de lo normal, sin poder mover los pies al siguiente, con un desazón creciéndole en el pecho y una inmensa tristeza cayéndole encima como un piano cayendo por una ventana y entonces Harry lo vio... vio sus ojos grises comenzar a anegarse por lo que tomándole por los hombros lo hizo girar.

-No Draco, tranquilo....

-Quiero salir... -musitó apenas moviendo los labios- quiero salir de aquí.

Harry lo tomó de la mano y caminó siguiendo las flechas que indicaban la salida prácticamente jalándolo tras de sí pues Draco movía los pies por pura inercia.

Cuándo salieron Harry buscó un lugar que fuera desapercibido para los demás y abrazándolo los desapareció de ahí llevándolos a las afueras del parque, justo sobre una colina en donde se veía a lo lejos el bullicioso parque con miles de luces iluminándolo todo; ya ahí Draco se soltó y comenzó a caminar sin siquiera saber a donde, por lo que Harry lo detuvo por un brazo.

-Espera...

-Suéltame.

-No, no te irás así –declaró con firmeza jalándolo al suelo obligándolo a sentarse en el pasto junto a él.

-Tranquilo, respira profundo.

Draco obedeció con tal de deshacer el nudo que tenía atorado en la garganta, sin embargo el sentimiento no desaparecía y terminó por inclinar la cabeza dejando que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas; sin saber qué hacer Harry solamente lo tomó de la mano.

-Lo que vi... -musitó sin levantar la cabeza- ni siquiera era yo... mi rostro tiene un hechizo que oculta lo que soy...

-¿Y qué eres? -Draco solo sorbió la nariz y se alzó de hombros- Yo te diré lo que eres –continuó hincándose frente a él y tomándolo de las manos- eres un sobreviviente y tu lucha aun no termina.

Draco permanecía en silencio, con pequeños sollozos escapando de su garganta.

-El doctor nos lo advirtió, habría etapas, momentos en los que sentirías que todo te cae encima de nuevo, momentos en los que todo tu esfuerzo parece inútil... pero Draco, mírame... -dijo tomándole la barbilla con una mano y alzándole suavemente la cara- lo que yo veo es a un hombre maravilloso que a pesar de que han intentado destruirlo una y otra vez, ha logrado resurgir de entre sus cenizas como un fénix... eres un guerrero Draco.

-¿Y de que me sirve?... eso no quita esto... ni esto... -musitó tocándose la cara y luego el pecho.

-¿Cómo explicarte que eso a mí no me importa?

-Es que no me basta como tú me vez... me importa cómo me veo yo.

Harry lo vio empequeñeciéndose cada vez más, como si de repente cargara una losa en su espalda que poco a poco va creciendo de tamaño.

-Debes aprender a ver más allá de las cicatrices.

-¿mmm?

-A ver a la persona y con eso verte a ti mismo.

-No te entiendo... y para lo que importa.

-Cuándo estábamos en Hogwarts ¿qué era lo primero que todos, incluido tu, veían en mí?

Draco sorbió la nariz mientras buscaba un pañuelo en su bolsillo y luego miraba a Harry.

-¿Qué era lo primero que veía en ti?

-Sí.

Draco entendió de inmediato lo que Harry quería decir.

-Tú cicatriz.

-Exacto, pero no veían la cicatriz como un ataque a mi persona, sino como otra cosa... anda Slytherin, dime ¿Qué pensabas de mí al verla?

Draco sonrió un poco al oírlo llamarlo así.

-Cuándo te conocí y te negaste a darme la mano, vi que eras un engreído, un idiota que se pavoneaba como "El niño que vivió"

-Sí, porque no me veías a mí.

-Yo... veía tu cicatriz.

-Y ahora que me conoces, dime ¿notas mi cicatriz?

Draco fijó sus ojos en la frente de Harry y se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que ni siquiera la notaba.

-Eso es porque yo soy una persona y mi cicatriz no me define y lo mismo pasa contigo, tú no usas glamour estando en casa y yo ya no pienso en el trasfondo de la marca de tu cara, ni tu madre y varios de los amigos que has empezado a hacer a pesar de ser tan gruñón con la gente, de hecho ellos saben mejor que nadie que las cicatrices no significan nada, muchos de ellos las tienen por su licantropía y el que yo diga que no significan nada no me refiero a restarles valor... me refiero a que con o sin cicatrices sigues siendo Draco Malfoy.

"Sigues siendo Draco Malfoy"... esas palabras se le clavaron en la mente y aun sin poder asimilar todo lo que había oído, tomó la mano de Harry.

-Gracias.

-Me das las gracias pero las lagrimas siguen saliendo... ya no llores más mi corazón –dijo soltándose y pasándole un brazo por la espalda para acercarlo a sí- como quisiera miniaturizarte y guardarte en mi pecho para que nadie más pudiera lastimarte... pero eso es algo imposible porque el dolor está dentro de ti.

Draco suspiró en medio de su llanto silencioso, sintiéndose confortado y consolado con ese abrazo, con ese calor tan familiar que tenía el don de relajarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, así que recargó su mejilla en el hombro de Harry y alzó el rostro para decir:

-Te quiero.

Harry volteó a mirarlo, con su rostro tan cerca, con las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto; entonces le tomó la barbilla y se inclinó para posar sus labios en los de Draco.

Un toque suave, acariciándole los labios con los suyos, cauto y gentil al mismo tiempo, dándole la oportunidad de alejarse... pero esta vez Draco no se alejó, lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y sentir los cálidos labios de Harry sobre los suyos, agradecido por la simpleza y sencillez del beso, arriesgándose y obligándose a sí mismo a no escapar; fue entonces que Harry atrapó su labio inferior acariciándolo con la punta de la lengua, lengua que deseaba entrar y explorar... lengua que deseaba probar aquella húmeda cavidad, pero se contuvo, no podía dejarse llevar, así que pasó su lengua por entre aquellos labios entre abiertos a ver qué sucedía... y Draco seguía ahí... entonces lo hizo, abrió la boca y la pegó a la de Draco metiendo la lengua deseoso de probarlo, de sentirlo y saborearlo por primera vez.

El corazón del rubio comenzó a latir apresurado, mitad miedo mitad emoción, obligándose a recordar a quien estaba besando; frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos pues el agradable sabor de Harry lo obligaba sin poder evitarlo a hacer comparaciones con los que había recibido durante años... pero el aroma del ex auror, su calor, su presencia, sus brazos rodeándolo comenzaron a tomar fuerza en sus sentidos; su sabor y la forma en que su lengua recorría el interior de su boca fueron creando en su mente la nueva forma de lo que realmente era un beso... y entonces comenzó a responder, a mover su boca de modo que atrapaba la de Harry; se dejaron caer de espaldas en el pasto sin separar sus labios y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, Harry estaba eufórico, con un Draco que parecía haber dejado el miedo detrás, besándolo de una manera tan sexual que inevitablemente comenzó a excitarse, por lo que dejó su boca para besarle la mejilla y luego el cuello, embriagándose con su aroma... pero fue entonces que Draco percibió la invasión a un área que no estaba contemplada.

-¡No! –exclamó poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

-¿Qué?... ¡oh lo siento! –se disculpó enseguida dándose cuenta de la situación y sentándose de inmediato- perdóname Draco, no fue mi intención incomodarte, de verdad lo juro.

-No, está bien... yo lo siento –respondio sentándose también mientras se acomodaba el cabello- lamento... lamento haberte detenido así, de verdad, es que yo...

-Olvídalo, no hace falta que te expliques.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato sintiéndose avergonzados, hasta que Harry se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Sabes qué? No tenemos porqué sentirnos mal por un momento que fue genial... Draco fue fantástico besarte, probar tu boca, besas increíble -Draco sonrió nervioso y apenado a partes iguales- Me dejaste besarte y tú también me besaste ¿te das cuenta del gran paso que diste?

-Eh... si ¿verdad?

-¡Claro! Me dejé llevar un poco y me disculpo por ello, pero espero que este sea el primero de muchos.

-No hablemos tan a futuro –respondio poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el trasero- ¿nos vamos ya?

-¿Ya, que te pasa? Es muy temprano –dijo levantándose también- esto no va a detenernos, además no he pagado mi apuesta y tengo hambre.

-Es que como que no estoy de humor.

-Es que como que me vale, vi unas brochetas de carne asada que olían delicioso, no más de acordarme ya se me escurre la baba.

Draco rió por la ocurrencia de Harry y aunque no se sentía con ganas de regresar al parque también decidió no ser un aguafiestas y responder al esfuerzo de Harry por pasar un buen rato, así que regresaron al parque en donde comieron, jugaron y se subieron a mas juegos hasta que fue la hora de cerrar, solo entonces regresaron a Grimauld Place en donde Harry con anterioridad ya había ido enviando elfos semanalmente para hacer de la casa un lugar digno de habitarse.

Al día siguiente jugaron Quidditch todo el día como lo habían hecho alguna vez cuando eran buscados, cenaron en un restaurante elegido por Draco y finalmente regresaron a Grimauld Place para partir al día siguiente.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –Preguntó Harry de manera muy natural en cuanto llegaron a la casa- ¿quieres un té o un café?

-No gracias, tuve suficiente con el que tomamos allá.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y se recargaron en el respaldo.

-Creo que debo ejercitarme –dijo Draco- me siento muy cansado luego del juego de hoy.

-Eso es porque eres un perezoso, yo corro en las mañanas una hora.

Draco no contestó, recordó cuando su vida era muy activa, practicando y entrenando la mayor parte del día, cuando se levantaba al alba con su bastón bó... recordó que todo eso era en realidad para mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en nada más.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Harry rompiendo su ensimismamiento.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Draco sonrió, confiaba plenamente en Harry y no podía negar que su cercanía le gustaba, le gustaba su calor, su olor, todo él; así que sin decir nada solo le aventó un cojín.

________________________________

Cuando se acostaron en la cama matrimonial en la habitación de Draco y encendieron la lamparita de la cómoda, el rubio suspiró cerrando los ojos listo para dormir, pero al cabo de unos minutos.

-Draco...

-mmm...

-¿Ya te dormiste?

-Sí.

-No seas bobo.

-Tú no seas bobo ¿cómo esperas que te conteste si ya me dormí?

Harry sonrió y se puso de costado para mirarlo.

-Oye, tengo curiosidad sobre algo.

Resignado a lo que menos quería Harry era dormir, también se puso de costado quedando ambos frente a frente.

-Tu mamá viene muy seguido a Londres.

-¿Y?

-Ella viene a ver al señor Turner y no es como que esté en tratamiento médico, tú ya sabes eso ¿no?... digo, es más que obvio que ellos tienen una relación.

-Ah... ¿y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Tú qué piensas de eso?

-¿Y qué quieres que piense Harry?

-¿Has hablado de eso con ella?

-Líbreme Dios de eso, claro que no.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque ella ha tenido a bien no preguntarme nada de nosotros, de lo que podamos o no tener y eso es algo que agradezco mucho.

-¿Por qué, te da vergüenza?

-Obviamente... y no me pongas esa cara de perro abandonado, que no es que me dé vergüenza mostrarte al mundo, es solo que... bueno, nunca hablé de mis preferencias con ella, es más ni con ella ni con nadie a excepción del doctor... de hecho no me gusta ningún otro hombre solo tú ¿eso es normal?... ay no, ahora quita esa cara de bobo.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto sonriendo- me gusta oírte decir que te gusto.

-Pues no, rectifico, no me gustas para nada, eres horrible.

Harry lanzó una carcajada que fue menguando poco a poco.

-Bueno Draco, nunca te llamaron la atención las mujeres y tu ambiente no era propicio para nada de eso, yo pienso que es perfectamente normal que yo Harry Potter, el niño que vivió te haya deslumbrado la pupila.

Draco rodó los ojos y terminó por arrojarle una almohada comenzando una batalla que concluyó con los dos riendo a más no poder, acostados hombro con hombro.

Después de calmarse unos minutos, Harry se recargó en su codo y miró a Draco sonriendo y entonces sin decir nada se inclinó para besarlo.

Cuando Draco vio la intención de Harry no ladeó el rostro, simplemente recibió el suave beso que comenzó como el anterior... con los labios de Harry acariciando los suyos y después esa lengua entrando en su boca que lo hizo cerrar los ojos, le puso una mano en el hombro mientras en el ambiente solo se escuchaban los sonidos húmedos de sus bocas; esta vez no fue tan difícil aceptarlo pues de alguna manera ya había reestructurado lo que era un beso consensual y le había gustado, de hecho cuando Harry paso a su cuello abrió los ojos nervioso viendo al techo, pero se obligó a sí mismo a tolerarlo, no porque no le gustara sino porque esos besos de algún modo eran invasivos y eso era lo que no le agradaba.

Harry daba pequeños besos y mordiscos consciente de que esta vez Draco no lo había detenido, por lo que aspiró el fresco aroma a loción y piel que terminó por encender la chispa de su excitación; Draco siempre vestía ropa con manga larga, incluso sus pijamas, por lo que Harry deseó desabotonar esa camisa para tener más acceso a esa tibia piel que le enardecía, pero se contuvo... sabía que todo era poco a poco y se conformó con succionar la piel del cuello con fuerza.

-¡Ay!

-Lo siento –dijo dándole una lamida al cuello viendo satisfecho su fechoría- creo que es hora de descansar- añadió dándole otro beso en los labios- que descanses mi corazón.

Con la mano en su cuello, Draco asintió y lo vio darse la vuelta dándole la espalda.

________________________________

El tiempo siguió trascurriendo de manera tranquila para como habían vivido gran parte de sus vidas, pero movida también en lo que era su nueva ocupación y así transcurrió un año más.

-Ya tenemos veinte elfos trabajando tiempo completo en el invernadero y estoy pensando en adquirir otros diez –dijo Draco supervisando el área de plantas que solo crecían con luz de luna.

-Sí, la verdad es que nos ha ido muy bien y con eso de los envíos a gran parte del país necesitamos producir más... oye Draco.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que tu mamá te está buscando.

Draco miró a la puerta de la sección de plantas nocturnas y vio que Narcisa estaba ahí, así que dejó su tabla y su pluma y salió de ahí.

-¿Me buscabas?

-Sí hijo, ven un momento.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar con paso lento por los corredores llenos de plantas, con varios elfos podándolas o regándolas afanosamente.

-Hace un par de días que quiero platicar contigo –dijo ella tomándole el brazo.

-¿De qué?

-Voy a salir de viaje.

-¿Irás a Londres? Porque si es eso nunca me avisas más que cuando ya estás en la puerta –respondio sonriendo.

-Sí, lo sé... pero no, este no es un viaje de un par de días.

Algo se removió en el estómago de Draco al oírla decir eso, como un presentimiento de algo que no deseaba oír.

-¿Semanas?

-No, de meses.

-Ah...

-Hijo –continuó ella al verlo quedarse callado- tu sabes bien que tengo una relación con Joshua ¿no es así?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Y aunque él nunca ha hablado contigo no ha sido porque él no haya querido, de hecho he sido yo quien le ha pedido que no lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay cosas que ambos preferimos mantener a distancia, hay cosas que nos gusta mantener reservadas para nosotros mismos aunque sea de conocimiento público... como tu relación con Harry por ejemplo.

-De acuerdo, entiendo el punto.

-Cómo el que él de plano ya se haya mudado a tu habitación hace un par de meses.

-Te dije que entiendo el punto.

Narcisa sonrió al ver la incomodidad de su retoño al hablar de eso.

-Así que por eso cuando él viene de visita prefiere comportarse como si solo fuera una visita de cortesía.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta de ello, es un hombre muy respetuoso.

-Así que hemos planeado un gran viaje.

-Dime una cosa... -dijo él deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos- ¿lo amas?

Narcisa sonrió y lo miro cariñosamente, llenando su vista con aquel rostro que tanto amaba.

-Sí –dijo finalmente mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello que le ocultaba los ojos.

-Puede parecer infantil mi siguiente pregunta pero deseo saber...

-Pregunta hijo.

-¿Lo amas más que a papá?

Narcisa lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a una banca cercana de piedra, ajenos al movimiento de sus elfos a su alrededor.

-Es un amor distinto –respondio ya sentando mientras le tomaba la mano- Lucius era... -Draco la vio mirar hacia un punto indefinido mientras rememoraba a su esposo fallecido y pudo notar la nostalgia en sus ojos azules- diferente... -dijo al fin sonriéndole mientras lo miraba de nuevo- y él siempre será el amor de mi vida... pero hijo, ambos teníamos otra vida y en esta nueva vida deseo vivir de nuevo.

Draco miró a su madre, tan distinguida y hermosa como siempre, tan elegante aunque vistiera un sencillo vestido como solía hacerlo cuando se metía con ellos a trabajar en el invernadero y no pudo negarse a sí mismo que el cambio en el transcurso de los meses en ella había sido muy evidente y no solo debido a la terapia que tomaba, sino a ese hombre que había logrado abrir una brecha en su corazón destruido por la guerra y la muerte de su amado esposo... eso era admirable y digno de respetarse.

-¿Te irás por mucho tiempo?

-Será un viaje de varios meses en donde él planificara nuevos proyectos para su carrera profesional y vacacional al mismo tiempo.

Draco asintió en silencio intentando asimilar la visión de su madre ausente no solo por unos días, ahora serían meses y probablemente para siempre.

-¿Te casarás con él?

-También ya hemos hablado sobre eso y mi respuesta es no, no me casaré y no es porque no desee unir mi vida a él por tiempo indefinido, sino porque eso para mí no es necesario, ya no... me basta estar al lado de la persona amada –Draco sonrió al ver la convicción serena de su madre- yo siempre seré Narcisa Malfoy.

Ella suspiro mirando a su alrededor, viendo como un elfo miraba curioso a una abeja que volaba alrededor de un arbusto lleno de flores.

-Además me voy tranquila porque tú no te quedas solo, mi pichón -Draco sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza para mirar sus manos entrelazadas- Ese hombre que está en la habitación nocturna te ama con locura y si ha estado contigo en los peores momentos, con mayor razón lo hará ahora que estamos viviendo tiempos buenos.

Draco la miró y sonrió feliz de ver a su madre completa de nuevo.

-¿Te llevarás a Rufy?

-Por supuesto, es mi pequeña y nunca la dejaría.

__________________________________

.


	88. Capitulo 88

.

-Tu mamá se fue hace seis meses, increíble cómo pasa el tiempo ¿no? –dijo Harry acostado ya en la cama en tanto Draco se cepillaba los dientes.

-Ajá, los primeros meses la extrañe.

-¿Y ya no?

-Claro que sí, no seas tonto... lo que pasa es que ya me acostumbré, además el saber que está feliz lo hace mucho mejor; dice que el señor Turner dirigirá un centro como el de Ammán y que ella lo apoyará con los talleres de artes manuales como a los que yo tenía que ir –respondio Draco regresando del baño y acostándose también- la vi muy contenta cuando hablamos hace un par de días.

-Todo le está saliendo bien, me alegro.

-Y a mí, también estableció una cuota semestral como yo para dar apoyo al centro del doctor Jacob.

-¿Donaciones?

-Sí.

Después de un rato, Harry se enderezó y se acercó a Draco para besarlo y es que eso solían hacer todas las noches desde que Harry se había mudado a la habitación del rubio hacía meses; no había sexo, solo besos y alguno que otro toqueteo, a lo mas que había llegado Harry era a besarle un hombro y es que Draco siempre lo detenía dejándolo empalmado aunque el moreno nunca protestara, solo regresaba a su boca disfrutando esa cercanía lo mas que podía.

Draco suspiro mientras lo abrazaba sintiendo sus labios en su cuello, en su barbilla y en el lóbulo de su oreja... ¿Qué si también deseaba más contacto? Por supuesto, pero muchas cosas lo bloqueaban a la hora de darle más acceso a Harry, aun había mucho miedo, aun había dolor en sus recuerdos y su única reacción de defensa era alejarse... sabía que Harry sufría con esto, no podía ignorar el tamaño del paquete que se le formaba bajo sus calzoncillos, pero incluso eso le daba más repelús, nunca había mirado a Harry desnudo y Harry había sido lo bastante respetuoso como para no mostrarse así nunca delante de él.

-mmm... -gimió el moreno mientras regresaba a su boca y le daba un beso lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle doler los labios.

Acabó con su frente pegada a la de Draco, respirando un tanto sofocado o más bien excitado, por lo que sonrió y dándole un último beso le dio las buenas noches y se acostó dándole la espalda.

Draco se quedó mirando al techo, con las manos estrujando las mantas a la altura de su pecho, conflictuado por sus propias emociones, por un lado deseaba más y por el otro no, sabía que no era justo para Harry y al mismo tiempo nunca ofreció más pues el moreno sabía perfectamente en que lío se estaba metiendo, pero ante una situación en la que no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza prefirió cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

______________________________

El tiempo siguió pasando y las cosas marchaban bien, justo como la analítica mente de Draco y la entusiasta de Harry lo habían planeado.

-Tu mamá nos visita tres veces al año y esta mas bronceada que nunca.

-Sí, Australia le sentó de maravilla –respondio mientras endulzaba su café- aunque extraño los guisos de Rufy.

-No te quejes, Jyn cocina muy bien.

La elfina que estaba junto a ellos sirviendo la cena lo miró agradecida por el cumplido.

-No lo niego... cocinas muy bien Jyn.

-¡Gracias amo Draco, gracias!

-Por cierto Draco, este fin de semana iré a Londres.

-¿Y eso?

-Ron fue ascendido a capitán y va a haber una pequeña celebración en la madriguera.

-Oh ya veo, bien por él.

-Jyn pásame la mantequilla.

-A la orden amo Harry.

-Me quedaré todo el fin de semana, hace meses que no los veo.

-De acuerdo.

-Aunque si me extrañas demasiado podemos tener sexo vía red flú, sería como sexo cibernético.

-No gracias, muy amable.

Después de reír Harry untó mantequilla en su pan.

________________________________

La celebración en la madriguera fue lo que Harry había esperado; con toda la familia Weasley reunida la madriguera era una locura, pero era una locura que le encantaba a todos.

-Son las cuatro de la madrugada –dijo Ron muy alegre por los whiskies de fuego que se había tomado- estoy muerto.

-¿Sabes? El dormir de nuevo en tu habitación me recuerda los tiempos del colegio aunque técnicamente la madriguera ya no sea la misma.

-Sí, me pasa igual –respondio mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se preparaba para dormir- por cierto Harry ¿Cómo te va a ti?... dices que bien pero hay algo, no sé... siento que a ti te pasa algo.

Harry vio a su amigo sentarse en la cama con los pantalones abajo mientras botaba los zapatos, con las mejillas arreboladas por el alcohol y sonrió al ver que aunque a veces parecía algo atolondrado, su amigo era en realidad muy observador.

-¿Quieres mas mantas? –pregunto al ver a Harry sentado en la otra cama individual en actitud callada.

-No Ron gracias.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Todo bien?

Harry suspiro y procedió a imitar a su amigo y prepararse para dormir, luego ya más cómodo, solo con un short y su camiseta se sentó en la cama y se recargó en la pared mirándolo.

-No, tienes razón... no todo va bien, es decir si, pero...

-¿Pero? –pregunto sentado en la misma postura, solo que en su cama.

-Pues desde que todo esto comenzó, ya sabes, el arresto de Draco y lo de Voldemort hasta acá han transcurrido en total cuatro años.

-¿Y?

-¡Qué son los mismos jodidos cuatro años que llevo sin sexo!

-¡Oh mierda! ¿En serio?

-¡Sí!

-Rayos Harry, no sé ni que decirte –respondio rascándose la nuca.

-La verdad estoy que me trepo por las paredes –mascullo dejándose caer de lado en la cama- ¿no quieres echarme una mano amiga?

-Lo que te voy a echar será un cubo de agua helada.

Harry se carcajeó por lo hilarante de la situación y también por el whisky que también se había tomado, pero luego su rostro volvió a tornarse serio.

-Yo sabía... sé que no es fácil para él... pero quiero sexo, realmente necesito sexo –gimió dramáticamente mientras abrazaba una almohada- masturbarme ya no me basta, quiero hacérselo a él, quiero tenerlo desnudo por completo ¡quiero sexoooooooooo!

-¡Cállate, vas a despertar a todos!

-Cómo si estuvieran durmiendo... además es la verdad, creo que ya soy virgen otra vez –respondio volteándose boca arriba, con la almohada en su torso.

-¿Y no has pensado en algún encuentro fugaz con alguien? Un amigo cariñoso por ejemplo.

-Obvio que sí, pero sería incapaz de engañarlo, de verdad lo quiero.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿habrá algún hechizo para estos casos? Digo, algo así como un simulador o no sé... sería cuestión de preguntarle a los gemelos.

-¿De verdad les preguntarías algo así? Te verías muy patético ¿no?

-A estas alturas no me importa... en la guerra cualquier hoyo es trinchera.

-¿Sinceramente crees que él algún día quiera?

-No lo sé, ya no lo sé.... Antes creía que sí, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo; mira soy comprensivo –añadió enderezándose y recargándose en un codo- yo sé que la cuestión sexual no es nada fácil para él, yo no estoy negando eso, yo hablo de lo que yo necesito y necesito sexo... te lo juro, jalármela en el baño ya no es suficiente –concluyó con desaliento dejándose caer de nuevo.

-¿Y si nunca quiere, Harry?

Harry no respondió, solo se quedó mirando el techo.

________________________________

Un mes después, después de una jornada de trabajo y después de cenar, decidieron sentarse fuera a tomar el fresco mirando la luna sentados en la banca de piedra en el jardín de damas de noche.

-Quiero ir Londres –dijo Draco de repente.

-¿A Londres, para qué?

-Quiero hacer algunas cosas y quiero que tú me acompañes.

-Claro ¿Qué cosas?

-Allá te cuento.

-¿Cuándo vamos?

-¿Te parece este fin de semana?

-De acuerdo.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana empacaron sus cosas y partieron dejando el invernadero en manos de sus elfos y con el mando de la casa a Jyn; arribaron a Grimauld Place y después de acomodar sus cosas Harry preguntó:

-Listo ¿A dónde vamos?

Draco suspiró suavemente viendo que sus planes ya tomaban una forma tangible y que hacer a Harry parte de ellos los hacía más reales.

-Necesito ir a varios lugares, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda? –preguntó extrañado.

Cuándo Draco respondió, quedó asombrado, sin embargo guardó silencio esperando que Draco se lo explicara ya estando en el lugar.

_________________________________

-Bien, ya estamos aquí –dijo Harry frente a una mansión, la mansión en donde había capturado a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Ya podemos entrar?

-Sí, ya desactivé las protecciones.

-Gracias –respondió caminando hacia la entrada seguido por Harry, quien estando ya dentro permaneció a unos metros de distancia en silencio.

Draco caminaba lento, mirando la amplia sala en donde hacía ya una eternidad estuvo encadenado en el centro sujeto a unas columnas de piedra; Harry lo miraba sin poder imaginar absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, solo lo veía caminar por entre las ruinas mirando todo con una expresión indescifrable.

La luz entraba por los grandes ventanales iluminando todo, haciendo más evidente el abandono de la propiedad; Draco miró la silla que estaba al fondo del salón como una especie de trono y caminó hasta ella.

Harry supo que esa silla era donde Voldemort se sentaba a dirigir su reino de terror comenzando con sus más allegados y no tenía idea del porqué Draco estaba ahora ahí.

-¿Puedo preguntar...? –Dijo al fin sin acercarse mucho- ¿por qué estás aquí?

Draco sonrió sin voltear, sabía que todo aquello resultaría muy intrigante para él y que desearía saber.

-Quiero hacer –respondio girándose- un recuento de mi vida, recorrer los pasos que he caminado a través de estos últimos años.

-¿Pero aquí?

-Sí, aquí... -dijo caminando de nuevo entre muebles derruidos y cortinas viejas que habían caído al suelo- esto es parte de mi pasado por más que me disguste... tranquilo –añadió viéndolo poner cara de preocupación- es parte de mi, si... pero ya no me dirige... ¿Qué es desagradable? Por supuesto ¿Qué me disgusta estar aquí? Desde luego... pero necesito ver por mi mismo de donde he salido, como una especie de medición.

Y sin decir más continuó caminando por el salón ante el respetuoso silencio de Harry; miró el centro del salón imaginando las columnas ahí... después alzó su mano y descubrió un poco su muñeca viendo las cicatrices de los grilletes que nunca desaparecerían... y casi todo, sino es que todo se había hecho ahí, en ese oscuro y siniestro salón.

-Sí las paredes hablaran –pensó suspirando mientras de nuevo ocultaba sus marcas.

Y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hasta llegar a su antigua habitación, en donde con un simple empujón con la mano la puerta de madera se abrió rechinando sus bisagras; entró y miró su cuarto, miró su armario y demás muebles, también miró el techo y vio el agujero que dejó el candelabro que había estado ahí ocultando su cofre de recuerdos.

-Nunca te pregunté cómo hallaste mis recuerdos.

-Bueno... yo busque por todos lados e imaginé que lo más obvio era el mejor escondite –respondio alzándose de hombros mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de mezclilla.

-Muy listo.

Después caminó hasta la ventana, justo en el lugar en donde había sido atrapado por un auror.

-Fue aquí... -dijo entonces girándose a verlo- fue aquí en donde me capturaste.

-Así es.

Draco sonrió levemente y caminó hacia la salida palmeándole un hombro al pasar junto a él.

-Tuviste suerte Potter.

Harry sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza y negaba con ella; el siguiente lugar fue otro que también había sorprendido mucho a Harry cuando Draco se lo pidió.

-¿En serio podemos ir?

-Claro, Ron me aseguró que está desocupada y además desactivó los hechizos de protección.

Harry tomó a Draco de la mano y los hizo aparecer en la casa de seguridad en donde tuvieron a Draco encerrado y custodiado por semanas.

Cuando pisaron suelo firme, Draco miró de nuevo todo a su alrededor, como fijándose en detalles que antes no había podido notar, viendo que la casa parecía nueva a sus ojos y que había cosas que no recordaba haber visto, pero en aquel entonces no estaba para admirar detalles.

Miró la pequeña sala, miró la chimenea y recordó cuando Greyback salió de ahí como emergiendo de una pesadilla, no recordaba que había hecho al verlo, solo recordaba su sonrisa ladina y presencia asquerosa, el terror que sintió al sentirse de nuevo a su merced.

Caminó por el pasillo pasando varias puertas que abrió para echar un vistazo dentro pero sin entrar, siguió su camino hasta llegar a una habitación con una ventana grande, supo que era en la que había estado encerrado, así que tomó la perilla y entró.

El cuarto se le hizo pequeñísimo y claustrofóbico y se preguntó cómo es que había podido resistir tanto tiempo ahí, pero no era el único que rememoraba cosas pasadas en ese lugar.

Harry entró también y se recargó en la puerta cerrada viendo el armario y luego el baño sin puerta... recordando lo que había hecho ahí... lo que le había hecho ahí.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Draco al verlo tan callado y con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-Ahí y ahí... -respondió señalando el armario y luego el baño- fue ahí donde yo...

No pudo seguir pues su garganta estaba a punto de traicionarlo y hacerlo oírse terriblemente patético, pero no hizo falta que hablara para sentirse así pues las lagrimas anegaron sus ojos.

-¿Tú qué? –exclamo Draco acercándose.

-Donde yo... te hice cosas terribles –balbuceó tapándose la boca- donde yo me comporté como esos asquerosos mortífagos.

Draco sonrió comprensivo y se acerco para abrazarlo y luego para tomar sus manos.

-Tú no sabías.

-¿Y eso me disculpa? –Respondió sorbiendo la nariz- ¿eso me hace menos malo que ellos?

-Pero yo ya te perdoné y tú me has pagado con creces... gracias a ti estoy vivo, estoy feliz... tengo una vida nueva, tengo a mi madre dichosa y te tengo a ti.

Harry sonrió o al menos lo intentó, pero entrar a ese lugar había abierto una herida que creía cerrada.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú si hubiera estado en tu situación... vamos Harry, eso ya pasó y si yo puedo superarlo ¿Por qué tu no?

-Es que fui muy malo... -musitó hipando.

-Sí, fuiste un bastardo hijo de puta –exclamó sonriendo- pero yo me lo merecía por tanta provocación... anda Harry, supera esto, lo que pasó, pasó... todos cometemos errores, tú lo hiciste pero aprendiste de ello.

Harry miró los ojos grises que lo miraban afectuosos y comprendió que aunque no fuera nada fácil Draco tenía razón... si él rubio lo había superado ¿Por qué él no?

-Perdónate Harry, yo ya lo hice –dijo dándole un suave beso- y ahora salgamos de aquí, este lugar huele a humedad.

_________________________________

Para el siguiente lugar que visitaron no necesitaron ya de ninguna ayuda extra oficial, solo bastaba el deseo de Draco de entrar a ese lugar.

-Nunca creí regresar aquí –dijo Harry en la sala de la casa de seguridad de Draco, en aquella en donde planearon el ataque a Voldemort y en donde fue su escondite por semanas.

-Yo si... sabía que algún día tenía que cerrar varios capítulos de mi vida.

-Aquí dormimos juntos por primera vez ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, en mi sillón transformado.

-Aquí aprendí a conocerte un poco más.

Draco sonrió ante la afirmación de Harry sabiendo que también le había ocurrido lo mismo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con la comida que se quedó aquí? –Dijo Harry caminando hacia la cocina seguido de Draco- ¿los hechizos de preservación duran tanto?

-No lo sé, sé de meses pero no sé si años.

Abrieron la alacena y encontraron los alimentos intactos.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamo sorprendido Harry- siguen igual.

-Sí, pero no haremos la prueba ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –respondio riendo.

Draco caminó por los pasillos de la casa, recordando que ahí había sido una especie de oasis en su turbulenta vida, que había reído de nuevo por primera vez en años gracias al auror que lo había capturado pero que también había traicionado de algún modo a los suyos, todo por seguirlo a él.

-Fue aquí en donde vi a mi madre pensando que estaba muerta –dijo mirando su habitación.

-Ese día tenías un humor de los malditos diablos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, habías enfermado de las fiebres.

-Oh si, esas malditas fiebres... -susurró viendo la habitación.

Salieron de ahí para regresar a la sala.

-¿Qué harás con esta casa?

-La venderé, usare un prestanombres y me desharé de ella, ya no la necesito.

-Bien... ¿y ahora a donde vamos?

Draco sonrió y lo tomó del brazo.

____________________________________

Cuando llegaron al siguiente sitio, Harry no necesito que le dijera en donde estaban, la vista de la inmensa Malfoy Manor era inconfundible.

Al entrar en la enorme casa, el ambiente frío y abandonado pareció envolverles también.

-Aquí terminó todo –dijo Harry- aquí terminó el reino de ese maldito.

Draco miró su antigua casa, dueña de su niñez y momentos tan felices, caminó viendo los cuadros que le miraban asombrados al ver llegar al último descendiente de los Malfoy.

El rubio los miró sonriente sabiendo que todos ellos habían sido sus parientes en vida, que muchos de ellos habían sido testigos de sus travesuras y habían callado por complicidad... travesuras dichosas que ahora ya podía recordar.

-Me llevaré todos los cuadros –dijo mirándolos, viendo sus caras sonrientes al escucharlo- le enviaré algunos a mi madre, estará contenta de recuperar los cuadros de sus padres y abuelos.

Muchos cuadros aplaudían contentos y se pasaban de uno a otro para hablar emocionados entre sí; después caminó por varios salones en donde recordó que jugaba a las escondidas con Lucius, un Lucius muy ocupado con sus negocios pero no lo suficiente para pasar un rato con su hijo pequeño.

Harry lo ayudó a empacar los cuadros con algunos hechizos, a miniaturizarlos y guardarlos en un monedero que Draco llevaba.

-¡Uff eran muchos! –dijo Harry cuando hubieron guardado el ultimo.

-Cincuenta y dos para ser exactos... pero no pondremos todos en la casa obviamente y a ellos no les gustará estar encerrados en una bodega ¿Qué te parece si los ponemos en el invernadero? Podrían echarle un ojo mientras los elfos trabajan.

-Será muy raro pero me parece bien, incluso divertido.

-De acuerdo, entonces vámonos.

-¿Y qué pasará con esta casa? Es la casa ancestral de tu familia.

-Mi familia ahora eres tú y mi madre, no necesito una casa que me recuerde a quienes perdí de manera dolorosa... esta es la última vez que vengo aquí –dijo mirando a su alrededor- ni siquiera el cuerpo de mi padre está en el mausoleo familiar, no sé qué paso con él.

-Lamento eso.

-Sí, pero eso ya no importa, lo tengo aquí –dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba su corazón- y lo he recuperado aquí –añadió tocándose la cabeza con un dedo- Malfoy Manor se acabó para mí.

Llegaron a Grimauld place casi a media noche, por lo que después de cenar se acostaron para descansar.

-¿Y qué tienes planeado para mañana?

-Eso es algo que prefiero contarte mañana y también es algo en lo que necesitaré tu ayuda.

Se dieron un beso y se durmieron debido al día agotador.

_____________________________________

.


	89. Capitulo 89

.

-¿Mas café? –pregunto Harry mientras terminaban de desayunar.

-No gracias –respondio sintiéndose nervioso por lo que planeaba hacer ese día.

-Bien, me alisto y nos vamos a donde digas.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa mientras Harry se levantaba y se retiraba; sonreía pero eso no era para nada un reflejo de lo que sentía en su interior; al cabo de unos cinco minutos Harry regreso encontrándolo en el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, porqué aun no estás listo?

-Es que el siguiente lugar lo visitarás solo tú... es decir, hasta que me avises que yo puedo ir -Harry frunció el ceño extrañado y sin entender nada, por lo que dejó que Draco siguiera hablando- Harry... necesito que me hagas otro favor y este último no es nada fácil.

-Tú dirás –respondio sentándose a la mesa.

-Quiero que reúnas a la familia Weasley.

Harry quedó impactado ante la petición de Draco que tan solo pudo decir:

-¿Qué?

-Sí no están todos no importa, de hecho solo me gustaría ver a los señores Weasley y a Ron.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito hablar con ellos... no es necesario que vengan, eso sería muy descortés, así que lo más adecuado es que yo vaya a su casa... digo, si es que ellos me lo permiten.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Harry, por favor... solo haz lo que te pido, mira que las manos ya me están temblando y hablar de esto no es nada fácil.

Harry asintió en silencio, confundido y nada convencido a partes iguales, pero también sabía que Draco necesitaba eso, así como había necesitado visitar los anteriores lugares.

-De acuerdo –dijo con aire dubitativo para después dirigirse a la chimenea y tomar un puñado de polvos flú.

Después de una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos en los que sintió enloquecer de ansiedad, finalmente vio a Harry emerger de la chimenea.

-¡Al fin!

-Disculpa la tardanza, Ron estaba de guardia y los señores Weasley habían salido de compras... y realmente quedaron tan sorprendidos como yo de tu petición, sin embargo aceptaron y ya están ahí, esperando.

-¿Solo ellos o alguien más?

-Solo ellos, los gemelos están en un viaje promoviendo sus productos, Ginny está de gira y los demás pues no viven aquí.

-Ya veo... bueno, pues entonces vamos.

Antes de entrar a la chimenea, Harry le tomó la mano diciendo:

-Yo te apoyo en todo Draco, recuérdalo.

-Gracias.

Cuando salieron del otro lado de la red flú, Draco se sintió un poco desorientado al entrar a un lugar completamente desconocido para él, así que cuando vio a los tres Weasley sentados en un sofá mirándolos quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pero la mano de Harry apretando la suya le devolvió el valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Buenos días –saludo nervioso soltando a Harry y acomodándose las solapas de su saco.

-Buenos días –respondieron ellos.

Harry lo dejó frente a la chimenea mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá individual que estaba a un lado del sofá grande en el que estaban los Weasley y esperó en silencio.

Draco lo miró y de repente sintió que la habitación era demasiado pequeña y necesitaba aire, pero también estaba decidido, le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a esa decisión y no había sido fácil en lo absoluto, así que aunque sentía que las piernas le temblaban, también se sabía preparado para ese momento.

-Yo... bueno, antes nada gracias por estar aquí –dijo carraspeando.

-Aquí vivimos –respondio Ron haciendo que Harry le lanzara ojos de pistola, a lo que él respondio alzándose de hombros como si no hubiera dicho algo tan obvio.

-Yo le pedí a Harry que los reuniera –continuó mojándose los labios secos- y sé que se preguntan el motivo.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que es algo inesperado –respondio Arthur.

-Lo sé y gracias de nuevo por acceder... bueno, yo quería verlos, yo necesitaba verlos para pedirles perdón.

El matrimonio se miró entre sí sorprendido mientras Ron y Harry hacían lo mismo entre ellos.

-Sé que esto no sirve de nada y que no trae a su hijo de regreso... pero quiero decirles que ahora sé el gran daño que les causé y aunque no fue mi decisión, fue mi mano la que le arrebató la vida a Percy.

No solo Harry, los tres Weasley notaron que sus manos temblaban aunque tuviera los dedos entrecruzados entre sí, que su voz no sonaba tan firme como quería hacer ver y que su rostro, incluso su postura ya no era como antes, cuando estaba siempre a la defensiva de todo y de todos.

-Lamento mucho su pérdida y espero que algún día puedan llegar a perdonarme.

Y con eso concluyó lo que tenía que decir y ahora esperaba que no lo echaran a patadas de la dichosa madriguera y que al menos le dejaran partir con un poco de dignidad y por su propio pie.

Molly fue la primera que se levantó con lagrimas en los ojos recordando sin poderlo evitar el rostro de Percy, caminó hasta Draco y cuando estuvo frente a él simplemente lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo.

-Oh querido... -dijo sollozando y sin soltarlo- hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné, sé que no fue tu culpa y no estabas en posición de elegir...

Draco comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo cuando Molly se separó para tomarle el rostro entre las manos.

-Mi perdón no es el que necesitas sino el tuyo propio... sé libre y feliz Draco, que mi corazón ya está en paz desde hace mucho y deseo que el tuyo también lo esté.

Draco la abrazo de nuevo y luego miró al señor Weasley acercarse a él.

-Molly ya lo dijo y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, tú no fuiste el responsable sino un mero instrumento y eso lo comprendimos hace mucho y si lo que necesitas para recuperar tu tranquilidad es mi perdón... pues lo tienes hijo.

Arthur también lo abrazo haciendo que Draco sintiera que con ello recuperaba una parte más de su vida; así que después de unos minutos se separó y miró a Ron en su lugar.

Ron estaba serio, con una expresión de jugador de póker que no dejaba adivinar nada, todos lo miraban intrigados por lo que el pelirrojo haría y él lo sabía, así que los miró diciendo:

-Tranquilos, no le voy a arrancar un brazo.

-Eso es tranquilizador –exclamó Harry desde su lugar.

Ron se levantó y caminó hasta Draco, realmente él mismo no sabía que decir, nunca esperó aquello y se sorprendió por las emociones que aquellas palabras del rubio habían despertado en él.

-Hace tiempo acepte que tú no tenías la culpa –dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo a los ojos- incluso yo me llegue a odiar por lo que yo te hice... y yo también... es decir... yo también deseo que tú me perdones por lo que te hice en la casa de seguridad, no estaba en mis cabales pero eso no es una excusa y nunca lo he olvidado y sé que debí ser yo quien... quien te pidiera perdón desde hace mucho, yo... yo te doy las gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

Sorprendido era poco, impactado era la palabra para describir lo que sentía Draco, él había ido ahí para ofrecer disculpas, no para recibirlas.

-Yo... -dijo tragando en seco por las emociones acumuladas- está bien, no hay nada que perdonar, es como le dije a Harry, ustedes no sabían y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

Ron asintió y miro al suelo un momento, como analizando que hacer en aquella situación tan extraña.

-Entonces si necesitas mi perdón por lo de mi hermano –dijo al fin mirándolo de nuevo- lo tienes...

Draco miró hacia abajo y vio la mano extendida de Ron, se quedó como tonto viéndola unos segundos y después la tomó mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

-Gracias –dijo en un susurro.

Ron asintió y luego de soltarlo miró a Harry.

-Debo irme, pedí permiso por solo un rato –y luego mirando a Draco dijo con un breve asentimiento- me voy... buena suerte.

Y sin más tomó polvos flú y se fue al ministerio de nuevo.

-¿Se quedan a comer? –preguntó Molly deseando aligerar el ambiente.

-No gracias, aun quedan cosas por hacer –respondio Harry- ya es hora de irnos.

-Me dio mucho gusto verte –dijo Arthur dándole un abrazo, gesto que imitó Molly.

-Cuídense y tú salúdame a tu madre, espero algún día comer con ella.

-Claro... gracias.

Y después de darles la mano al matrimonio Weasley salió de ahí seguido de Harry.

______________________________

Cuando llegaron a Grimauld Place, Draco fue a desplomarse al sofá.

-¡Me tiemblan las piernas!

Harry lo miró tumbado cuan largo era en el sillón con una pierna colgando, así que fue a sentarse al otro.

-Draco, me has dejado sin palabras.

-¿A ti? Eso sería un milagro –respondio mientras abrazaba un cojín y cerraba los ojos unos momentos para después abrirlos sobresaltado- ¡Oh mierda!... olvidé decirles que lamento todo lo que dije... tal vez deba ir a decirles –añadió sentándose y viendo a Harry.

Harry sonrió y se levantó para sentarse junto a él y tomarle una mano.

-Yo creo que no hace falta.

-Yo creo que sí, la verdad es que dije cosas muy hirientes.

-Draco yo creo que ellos lo saben... saben que no tenías opción, incluso lo que decías se debía a tus circunstancias... ellos lo saben, mi corazón –dijo sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

Draco lo miró unos instantes y luego inclinó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Gracias Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Por acompañarme a este viaje.

-Era necesario... sino no habrías podido entrar a esos lugares.

Ambos empezaron a reír, pero después Draco añadió:

-Eso es verdad, pero no solo por eso te pedí venir conmigo.

-Ya lo sé, solo bromeaba.

Entonces le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Draco y se recargaron en el sofá.

-¿Y tienes algo más planeado? O ya vamos a regresar a casa.

-No, aun tengo algo planeado pero no estoy preparado para eso, hay que hacer algunas compras.

-Ah tu actividad favorita.

-No es cierto.

-Sí, sí lo es –exclamó dándole un sonoro beso en la sien- tu cara se ilumina frente a un aparador como cuando Rufy recibía un halago tuyo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –respondió indignado volteando a verlo solo para recibir otro beso tronado en la boca.

-Claro que si –dijo poniéndose de pie- pero voy por dinero, yo también quiero comprarme cosas, necesito calzones nuevos.

Draco rodó los ojos por la innecesaria explicación y también fue por dinero.

___________________________________

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-Hay una tienda en especial a la que quiero ir, vamos.

Draco lo tomó de la mano y aparecieron en una calle que Harry desconoció.

-Este barrio es de tiendas costosas, nunca había venido por aquí.

-Mira, esa es la tienda que necesitamos.

-¿Tiendas de campaña?

-Sí, aquí están las mejores de todo Londres, entremos.

Las únicas tiendas de campaña que Harry había conocido eran las que usó con los Weasley en el mundial de Quidditch y las de usó con Hermione y Ron cuando estuvieron de escapada durante la guerra, por eso cuando comenzaron a inspeccionar las carpas acompañados de un vendedor, literalmente quedó con la boca abierta.

-Esta tiene un excelente sistema de aire acondicionado...

Mientras el vendedor exaltaba las cualidades de cada tienda, Harry miraba embobado como si estuviera dentro de un departamento de lujo.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Draco acercándose a él y hablándole bajo.

-Todas son fabulosas.

-Pero me gustaría tu opinión.

-Pues no sé... cualquiera está bien.

Draco hizo un gesto de exasperación y continuó escuchando al vendedor; al final compro una ideal para la playa y salieron de ahí para pasar a comer a un restaurante.

-No quise entrar en detalles en la tienda pero ¿para qué quieres ir a Aldeburgh?

Draco Tomó su copa de vino tinto y la pasó por debajo de su nariz para disfrutar del aromático líquido antes de tomarlo, después dio un pequeño sorbo y sonrió satisfecho del sabor.

-No sabría explicarme muy bien –respondio mientras tomaba su cuchillo y tenedor para cortar su carne.

-O no me quieres decir...

-No es eso, solo quiero pasar un buen rato allá y bueno... ciertamente requiero su paz para terminar de tranquilizar mi mente, este viaje ha sido... no sé, algo turbulento para mí.

Harry asintió comprendiéndolo, sabiendo que si Draco había regresado sobre sus pasos era porque él mismo se había sentido listo para hacerlo.

-Además... -añadió el rubio- no quiero ir a un hotel, quiero estar en la playa, lo más cerca que se pueda y quiero privacidad, aplicaremos un hechizo para alejar a los muggles.

Cuando terminaron regresaron a Grimauld Place cerca de las ocho de la noche.

-Quisiera irnos a Aldeburgh de una vez.

-¿Y dormir allá? –pregunto Harry tumbándose en el sofá mientras buscaba con la vista el control remoto de su televisión.

-Sí ¿Cómo ves?

-De acuerdo.

Draco sonrió feliz por la comprensión y disponibilidad de Harry y se sentó a su lado dándole un beso, beso que Harry recibió encantado y en poco tiempo se encontró acostado en el sofá con Draco encima de él comiéndole la boca.

Gimió complacido sintiendo el peso de Draco con agrado, por lo que le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos para luego bajar sus manos a sus nalgas.

Draco lo sintió pero no dijo nada, siguió besándolo pues de hecho hacía algún tiempo que ya permitía ciertos toqueteos de Harry, pero siempre con la ropa de por medio y nunca más allá del cuello y las nalgas.

Harry las acarició y luego las apretó sintiendo un tremendo deseo de tocarlas directamente, de acariciarlas dejando que su dedo anular se paseara por la hendidura que había entre ellas; entonces Draco lo sintió, sintió la dureza de Harry en su entrepierna y pensó que era momento de emprender la retirada... como siempre.

Con una sonrisa resignada y mirando al techo, Harry dejó que Draco se levantara.

-Voy a preparar las cosas para irnos.

-De acuerdo.

_________________________________

En la habitación Draco guardaba su ropa en la valija cuando Harry pasó aventando sus cosas a la cama mientras preguntaba:

-¿Vamos a regresar aquí o de Aldeburgh regresaremos a casa?

-No, de allá nos vamos directamente.

-De acuerdo, mientras empacas me da tiempo de tomar una ducha.

-Bien.

Cuando Draco terminó de guardar sus cosas se quedó sin nada que hacer, por lo que vio la maleta de Harry, sus compras desperdigadas en la cama y pensó en ayudarlo a empacar.

-Mejor le aviso, no quiero parecer entrometido –pensó dirigiéndose al baño sabiendo que una puerta corrediza de cristal opaco separaba el inodoro de la ducha, así que sin siquiera tocar entró.

-¿Quieres que... -exclamó quedándose a media frase y con la mano en la perilla viendo que muy contrario a lo que pensaba encontrar, Harry no había corrido la puerta de la ducha, por lo que quedó boquiabierto viendo a un Harry desnudo dándole la espalda con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo mientras que permanecía recargado con una mano en la pared, la cabeza inclinada y la otra mano al frente en un movimiento rítmico que daba a entender claramente lo que estaba haciendo.

Se quedó sin saber qué hacer, si disculparse o salir sigilosamente, pero entonces su estupor terminó por romperse cuando Harry contrajo las nalgas y jadeó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mojándose el rostro con el agua que caía.

-Oh Draco... -gimió entre burbujeos.

Sin embargo Draco alcanzó a oír perfectamente lo que dijo, así que sin hacer ruido dio un paso hacia atrás y cerró la puerta.

___________________________________

Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación con la mente en blanco, estaba demasiado impactado como para pensar en algo, aunque después de unos minutos terminó por bajar a la sala.

-Qué demonios... -pensó contrariado, pero no por Harry sino por sí mismo... había estado tan a gusto y cómodo en esa relación sin ningún tipo de presión que había obviado por completo la sexualidad de Harry aun a pesar de ser tan evidente... ¿cómo fue posible que la pasara por alto a pesar de sentir sus erecciones cada vez que se besaban o acariciaban?... De pronto se sintió angustiado ¿Qué tan mal se sentiría Harry cada vez que pasaba eso? ¿Llegaría el momento en que su necesidad fuera tal que buscaría saciarla fuera de casa? ¿Cómo es que de pronto fue tan egoísta?

Se recargó en el sofá sintiéndose por completo descolocado... llevaban unos tres años de relación más o menos si sus cuentas no le fallaban y nunca habían pasado más allá de besos en el cuello, pero el sexo era más que esos simples escarceos y el solo pensar en esa palabra hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Había recibido la atención de un terapeuta sexual recomendado por el mismo doctor Jacob y ciertamente le había ayudado bastante, tanto así que había aceptado a Harry en su cama hacía mucho tiempo aunque solo fuera para dormir; incluso ya había logrado masturbarse él mismo, lo curioso era que aunque pensaba en Harry en esos momentos, era en sus besos, en su rostro, en el sentimiento que el moreno le provocaba cuando lo besaba, pero nunca en una penetración como tal, ni darla ni mucho menos recibirla... ¿qué preferencias tendría Harry? ¿Y si no daba el ancho? ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si al moreno no le gustaba su cuerpo al momento de hacer el amor?... una cosa era besar su boca y otra besar una piel marcada con muchas cicatrices.

-Mierda... -masculló tapándose la cara y dejándose caer de lado en el sofá.

Pudiera ser que él estuviera conforme con ese tipo de relación pero ¿y Harry? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más lo estaría?

-No quiero... -susurró destapándose la cara sabiendo al instante que eso no era del todo cierto... él también deseaba llegar más lejos, pero siempre se detenía cuando sentía que Harry estaba por traspasar cierto límite, su límite; sin embargo siempre hacía caso omiso a ese sentimiento de anhelo que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir cada vez que sentía el duro pene de Harry restregarse con él cuando estaban en algún tipo de beso o caricia atrevida.

-Tal vez sea el momento de dar ese paso también... -pensó mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea danzar alegre en el hogar.

Pero no era tan fácil... de hecho no lo era de ningún modo, significaba abrir su corazón e intimidad ante Harry, confesarle sus temores y dudas y eso sin duda era vergonzoso, sin embargo se lo debía, sentía que no debía pensar ya solo en él, ahora ya estaba en una posición en donde ya debía pensar también en los otros.

Se sentó y suspiró mientras se mordía una uña viendo sin ver el fuego realmente; sabiendo que todo su miedo y vergüenza tendrían que ser vencidos, así que miró la escalera sabiendo que aquello no necesitaba grandes ceremonias, solo un poco de valor y... más valor.

-Además no significa que lo vayamos a hacer ahorita –pensó dándose ánimos mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la escalera.

Cuando llegó a la habitación tocó primero para extrañeza de Harry, quien ya estaba fuera del baño vestido con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta aunque aun estaba descalzo.

-Ya saliste... -dijo Draco sintiéndose estúpido por decir algo tan obvio.

-Sí ¿ibas a usar la ducha? –pregunto mientras se frotaba crema en un brazo.

-No –respondio yendo al baño a lavarse las manos con urgencia.

Harry lo notó extraño, ya conocía tan bien sus expresiones que notó de inmediato que había algo raro y más aun cuando lo vio entrar directo al lavabo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada –respondio mientras frotaba sus manos llenas de jabón sintiendo que necesitaba control en ese momento.

Harry ya no dijo nada, solo esperó a que saliera un par de minutos después y fuera él mismo quien comenzara a hablar.

-Así que ya terminaste de bañarte –dijo como bobo mientras salía secándose las manos con una toallita.

-Eh... si, Draco ¿quieres hablar de algo?

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Te ves nervioso.

Draco sonrió viendo que era muy evidente, así que se sentó en la cama, a cierta distancia de él haciendo que Harry lo mirara intrigado mientras terminaba de aplicarse crema y frotaba sus manos.

-Sí, la verdad sí que lo estoy.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Es que este tema no es sencillo para mí... de hecho nada sencillo y aunque sé que tú eres muy comprensivo esto me apena.

-Me intrigas –respondio alzando una pierna y subiéndola a la cama para estar más cómodo frente a él.

-Harry... -dijo mirándolo, sintiendo que las palabras necesitaba salir de su boca pero al instante las imagino empujándose unas a otras negándose a salir.

Harry lo miró en espera, imaginando todo y ocurriéndosele nada de lo que Draco deseaba hablar y que evidentemente le era muy difícil.

-Yo... -carraspeó el rubio jugueteando con la toallita de manos- yo deseo hablar de algo que yo creo es muy necesario y que evidentemente lo he hecho a un lado.

-¿Ajá?

Draco lo miró y sin más tuvo que decir:

-Harry... hablo de sexo.

Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, levanto ambas cejas y las volvió a bajar y simplemente repitió como tonto:

-¿Sexo?

Draco suspiró, no había planeado esa situación, mucho menos esa conversación, por lo que no le quedó más que admitir que se sentía perdido.

-Harry yo... bueno, sé que habrá algún momento en el que debiéramos tener sexo y eso me aterra... la verdad sé que tú lo necesitas y yo lo obvie con singular desfachatez pero creo que ya no debo seguir haciéndolo, sin embargo hay tantas cosas que el sexólogo no resuelve, cosas que en las que él no puede ayudarme de ninguna manera... y yo... bueno, me avergüenza que haya tantas cosas tan complicadas y confusas para mí que...

Harry lo miró negar con la cabeza y alzarse de hombros mientras se quedaba callado, ya sin saber cómo mas expresarse.

-¿Y porqué pensaste en esto de pronto?

Draco lo miró y sintió su rostro enrojecer sin saber que decir, por lo que mentir no fue opción pues sonaría más que falso.

-Yo... bueno yo... entré al baño hace rato y te vi... bueno, lo siento, yo no debí entrar sin llamar.

Sin necesidad de que dijera nada más, Harry comprendió lo que Draco quería decir y lejos de avergonzarse por ello, solo sonrió enternecido por la actitud del rubio.

-Sí, me masturbo pensando en ti, no hay nada de raro en ello.

Draco sonrió apenado y asintió mientas bajaba la vista, entonces la mano de Harry tomó la suya.

-Hey... ¿y qué hay con eso?

-Bueno, es que...

-¿Te sientes presionado por eso? –pregunto al verlo quedarse callado.

-Pues un poco sí.

-No deberías hacer cosas para las cuales no estás listo solo por eso.

-Es que ese es el caso Harry... creo que yo ya debería estar listo.

-¿Deberías o lo estás?

-Esa es otra cosa, creo que no lo sabré si no lo intento.

-Oh.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, si ponerse a saltar de alegría o tomar el papel del novio comprensivo, el cual había sido por los últimos tres años.

-Pero... -siguió Draco sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- yo tengo tantas dudas que no sé ni por dónde empezar.

-¿Dudas de que tipo?

Draco volvió a suspirar dando la impresión de que quería acabarse todo el oxigeno del planeta, pero solo era un tic que tenía para armarse de valor.

-Necesito lavarme las manos –exclamó sin poderlos evitar, por lo que Harry asintió en silencio mientras él iba a lavabo- lo siento... -añadió cuando regresó.

Harry solo sonrió, sabía que el rubio solía hacer eso cuando se sentía rebasado.

-Bien... -dijo entonces- ¿Qué te gusta a ti? –preguntó sin más.

-¿Aquí la pregunta no sería qué prefieres tu? –respondio Harry.

-Es que yo no tengo idea... no tuve tiempo de averiguarlo, yo solo he vivido un tipo de situación que no admite preferencias.

-Sí.

.


	90. Capitulo 90

.

-Tal vez me ayude un poco que cosas te gustan a ti, mira yo sé que hay roles, como activo, pasivo o versátil, pero eso no define a la persona, solo le da nombre a sus gustos y yo quisiera saber... bueno, que cosas te gustan a ti –concluyo sintiendo de nuevo el calor en la cara por no estar acostumbrado para nada de hablar de esas cosas, mucho menos con Harry.

Harry sonrió comprensivo sabiendo que tan difícil era para Draco de hablar de esas cosas, por lo que se sentó en flor de loto sobre la cama y comenzó a hablar.

-Por lo general yo soy activo, me gusta mucho estar arriba, aunque eso de estar arriba es un decir pues solo es una forma de decir que me gusta penetrar, pero también he sido pasivo por lo que puedo decir que soy versátil, pero la verdad han sido muy pocas las veces que lo he hecho así, sin embargo no tengo problema en serlo si con eso te sientes más cómodo.

Draco sonrió nervioso, pues lo menos que se sentía ahora era cómodo.

-¿Cuál es tu temor Draco?

Draco miró a Harry y supo que no debía ocultarle nada si quería que aquello funcionara por más vergüenza que le diera.

-Bien... una de las cosas que me da miedo es... es que a la mera hora mi cuerpo te dé asco.

-¿Asco? –repitió frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, es decir... bueno, yo ya acepte lo que soy y de hecho tú has visto que ya me miro en el espejo todos los días, que he aceptado mis cicatrices como parte de mí, pero esto... esto es distinto, es un contacto mucho mas intimo, algo que... la verdad no es muy cómodo para mí ya que sé que estas marcas son todo menos bonitas.

Harry asintió sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería Draco y por más absurdo que pareciera, él entendía... entendía muy bien el sentir de Draco y su miedo a exponerse totalmente a otra persona.

-¿Sabes que la atracción no solo depende del físico?... claro que la hay, pero no hablo de esa, yo hablo cuando la atracción no solo es lo que se ve.

-Sí Harry, suena muy bonito pero la realidad es...

-La realidad es... -interrumpió- que yo no solo te quiero, yo no solo te amo... tu me gustas, me gusta tu cuerpo, tu suave piel... mira, las cicatrices son parte de ti y yo a ti te amo completo, me gusta lo que eres, lo que piensas, cómo hablas, cómo caminas, cómo te mueves... incluso como hueles de forma natural, todo me gusta de ti y el pensar en besar y tocar toda tu piel me excita, no me importan las cicatrices, las cicatrices ya forman un todo contigo.

Draco asintió conmovido por esas palabras, pero eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba.

-¿Qué más te preocupa?

-Qué yo no sé qué hacer... es decir, no sé si cumpla tus expectativas –dijo sonriendo nervioso.

-En primera yo no soy un maestro del kamasutra Draco, no creas que me las sé de todas, todas –respondio sonriendo.

-Ya lo sé, pero sin duda sabes muchas cosas, yo solo sé... bueno... nada.

-Bueno, es cierto que la experiencia en eso se nota, que conforme practicas vas adquiriendo trucos y maneras de moverte, pero también es más que cierto que hacer el amor con la persona que amas no es lo mismo que hacerlo con otros... eso de llenar expectativas no entra aquí porque en nuestra relación no hay comparación, tú no eres como nadie que haya conocido y si tu miedo es no satisfacerme, tu tranquilo que eso se da sobre la marcha.

Draco volvió a asentir pero Harry intuía que había algo más.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea o preguntarme.

-Sí, lo sé, gracias... es que yo no me visualizo siendo... pues...

-¿Siendo pasivo?

-Sí, es que yo nunca he llevado el control y... y yo quiero ser quien decide.

-¿Quieres que yo lo sea?

-Es que eso es también algo que... Harry yo no sé cómo hacerlo, intuyo que no solo es meterla y ya, mira sé que parezco un completo tonto diciendo estas cosas, como si de plano viniera de Marte y no supiera que es el sexo, pero yo... yo no sé qué hacer –concluyo con desaliento- todo tiene su chiste ¿no?

-Pues si, hay que preparar el ano, dilatarlo poco a poco para recibir la penetración sin causar daño, pero no te preocupes por eso, yo puedo encargarme.

Draco asintió pero su preocupación era otra.

-¿Y así ya no te lastimaré?

Al mirarlo Harry pareció comprender el asunto.

-¿Ese es tu temor?... ¿el lastimarme por ser penetrado?

-Sí.

-Mi corazón, el asunto no es así –dijo estirándose y tocándole una mano para después regresar a su lugar- claro que será incomodo para alguien que no ha tenido ese rol desde hace mucho, pero no te preocupes, ya lo he hecho y lo he disfrutado... ¡ah otra cosa! –añadió recordando algo y estirándose para sacar algo de su pequeña maleta de mano- mira, son preservativos.

-¿Preservativos?

-Sí, son condones.

-Ya sé que son los condones, el mundo mágico no es tan distinto en algunas cosas del muggle, en el colegio los usábamos para hacer bromas y cosas así... ya sabes, cosas de adolescentes.

-¿Sabes usarlos?

-Sé que ponen en el pene erecto pero nunca use uno, así que no.

-Cuándo tenía sexo con mis parejas, los usábamos por seguridad aunque supuestamente estuviera el acuerdo de no salir con nadie más.

-¿Supuestamente?

-Sí, yo cumplía pero no sé si ellos también, así que por seguridad siempre los usé, pero en este caso tengo la seguridad de que no hay terceras personas, no hay riesgo de ninguna enfermedad venérea, sin embargo no sé si aun así desees usarlo conmigo.

-¿Yo contigo? –repitió como tonto.

-Sí, no sé si desees correrte dentro, a mi no me molestaría pero no sé tú, pero te reitero que no tengo ninguna enfermedad.

-Claro.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, Harry esperando y Draco sin saber que más preguntar.

-¿Y ahora? –pregunto finalmente.

-No sé –respondio Harry- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-No.

-¿No?

-No Harry... yo quiero hacer el amor contigo... hoy, pero no sé cómo.

Harry sonrió y le tendió la mano, mano que Draco tomó haciéndolo subirse a la cama y gatear hasta el moreno; ya ahí Harry lo recostó y comenzó a besarlo.

Draco estaba nervioso, pero los labios de Harry, su lengua recorriendo su boca pronto lo hicieron desear seguir adelante con su propósito; lo abrazó por el cuello mientras el moreno lo besaba con deseo, no un beso suave sino uno exigente, uno que daba a entender claramente hasta donde quería llegar.

De su boca pasó a su cuello, aspirando al aroma que el rubio despedía, contento de saber que ahora si podía llegar más lejos, de saber que no habría que contenerse en su deseo de besarlo, de tocarlo, de recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus zonas más intimas; por lo que chupó el lóbulo de su oreja sintiéndolo estremecerse.

-Me encantas... -susurró en su oreja- y te deseo tanto...

Harry siguió besándole el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, entonces mientras regresaba a su boca con su mano libre comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, pero aunque Draco estaba disfrutando enormemente el beso, se sintió inquieto cuando los dedos de Harry dejaron al descubierto su pecho.

-Tranquilo, todo irá bien –susurro Harry poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

Draco miró sus ojos verdes a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro y sonrió dando a entender que Harry podía seguir, por lo que separó los labios listo para recibir otro beso.

Harry atrapó su boca de nuevo para luego bajar otra vez al cuello y esta vez bajar hacia un pezón.

-Ah... -gimió al sentir como los dientes de Harry lo mordisqueaban, lo lamían y luego lo succionaban- ¡mmm!...

Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a excitarse, así que Harry siguió con el otro pezón hasta dejarlo rojo y erecto, entonces se sintió con libertad de enderezarse y quitarse la camiseta mientras Draco lo miraba sonriendo desde su lugar, después retomó su labor en disfrutar de nuevo de aquellos pezones... los sonidos húmedos de la succión se escuchaban en la habitación mientras Draco le revolvía la negra cabellera.

Lo que siguió después fue a Draco sentándose para quitarse la camisa y volverse a recostar para abrazar de nuevo a Harry y continuar los besos, pero mientras eso sucedía, Harry comenzó a tocarse a si mismo sintiendo que su pene había comenzado a ponerse duro.

-Voy a quitármelo... -dijo a Draco, quien solamente asintió.

Harry se enderezó y se bajó el pantalón con todo y calzoncillos dejando ver un pene de buen tamaño que evidentemente aun no terminaba de hincharse.

Al verlo Draco entendió que debía hacer lo mismo, así que se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, pero estaba realmente muy nervioso que la hebilla se atoró.

-Rayos... -masculló peleando con el cinturón.

-Yo te ayudo –dijo Harry sentando sobre sus talones.

Sonriendo nervioso asintió dejando que Harry le quitara el cinturón y luego le desabrochara el pantalón, pero agradeció que después de eso lo dejara para que siguiera él solo, así que tragando en seco puso manos a la obra y se bajó el pantalón también con su ropa interior.

Harry se había recargado en la cabecera, con una almohada en su espalda mirando como Draco se desnudaba mientras él tomaba su pene y lo friccionaba suavemente.

Draco miró sus propias piernas y miró las cicatrices que las cubrían y de pronto la vergüenza volvió a él haciendo que se sentara sobre sus talones mientras jalaba discretamente la manta para cubrirlas.

-Hey, todo está bien, tranquilo –dijo Harry percatándose de ello- ven aquí.

Draco obedeció y se recostó en su hombro mientras Harry le pasaba un brazo por la espalda.

-Tú cuerpo me gusta, no se te olvide.

Después de eso volvió a besarlo para encender de nuevo la chispa en el rubio, quien respondio al beso; después Harry le besó un hombro mientras su mano le tocaba la cadera y bajaba hasta sus nalgas pudiendo tocarlas al fin como tantas veces había deseado y las encontró tan firmes y tersas como se lo había imaginado, pero Draco estaba como tabla, sintiendo la mano de Harry tocarlo de manera muy intima, con su dedo anular pasando por entre sus nalgas y solo se quedó quieto mientras la boca de Harry le besaba el cuello.

-Relájate, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

-Lo lamento... ¿soy muy evidente?

-Un poco –respondio sonriéndole- déjame hacerte sentir bien.

Draco se recostó mientras Harry le besaba el pecho, luego el vientre y así fue bajando hasta encontrarse con los vellos púbicos cosquilleándole la nariz.

-Espera... -dijo Draco enderezándose- ¿podemos esperar un poco para eso?

-Claro, pero debes saber que no espero que tú me hagas sexo oral a mí, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, todo a su tiempo.

Draco suspiro aliviado por eso pues no se sentía listo para hacer una mamada, ni siquiera a Harry.

-Gracias... pero me gustaría que también esperáramos para que tú me la hagas.

-De acuerdo –respondio alejándose de esa zona.

Draco de pronto se sintió tan inexperto y remilgado que comenzó a sentir de repente una vergüenza aplastante al mirar a Harry tan dispuesto y él en cambio tan reticente a disfrutar y sobre todo, a hacer disfrutar a Harry.

Harry deseaba prácticamente comérselo entero, probar su piel, separar sus nalgas y lamer su entrada, probar su pene y mamarlo hasta hacerlo correrse, pero lo sentía... podía intuir que Draco estaba en una especie de conflicto que le hacía detenerse, contenerse... ¿vergüenza? ¿Miedo? ¿Malos recuerdos?... sabía que el trauma vivido no podía ser curado solo con terapia, no era como el ser azotado con un látigo pues eso ya no volvería a sufrirlo; el sexo era distinto, era algo que estaba implícito en su vida y por lo tanto formaba parte de ella... ¿cómo ignorar algo que es parte de uno mismo?

-Esta bien... nos detendremos cuando tú lo digas... -dijo tocándole una mejilla- ¿Por qué no te masturbas tu mismo?

Draco asintió ante la sugerencia de Harry, por lo que Harry lo besó de nuevo y luego sacó un frasquito de su pequeña maleta y le puso un poco en su mano.

-Es lubricante, anda, te sentirás mejor.

Draco asintió y tomó su pene para friccionarlo lo mismo que Harry mientras le besaba el cuello y la oreja.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí... mejor –respondió viendo su pene responder a sus estímulos; pero eso mismo le hizo ponerse incómodo de nuevo... ¿eso le iba a entrar a Harry? Vaya no es que estuviera súper dotado pero su pene tenía un buen tamaño y el solo pensar en lastimar a Harry hizo que las ganas se le fueran yendo tal y como habían llegado.

Harry deseaba disfrutar más los preliminares, esa era la parte interesante, disfrutar entero el cuerpo de su amante y no solo la penetración, pero miraba a Draco y sentía que algo faltaba y pensó que tal vez el coito le ayudaría al rubio, así que tomó más lubricante y comenzó a prepararse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Dilato mi ano... podrás penetrarme cuando quieras... aunque te aclaro que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Draco miró el sonriente rostro de Harry y respondio por inercia.

-Sí.

El par de veces que Harry fue pasivo, la preparación había sido un juego excitante entre él y su pareja en turno, pero Draco estaba mostrando una cara de pánico que más bien lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

-¿Ya quieres que lo haga?

-No –respondio acostado a un lado de él- será cuando tú quieras, mientras tanto podemos seguir disfrutando... oye Draco, por mi no hay problema, tú también puedes tocarme.

-¿Yo?

-Pues sí, no veo a nadie más.

Por un momento Draco no cayó en cuenta de la broma pero luego comenzó a reír.

-Qué tonto.

Después de un rato más, Harry retomó el asunto de la estimulación ante un reticente Draco.

-El sexo oral es genial –dijo el moreno besándole el pecho para después mirarlo a los ojos- y el que yo te haga una mamada no implica que me regreses el favor.

-¿Eso quieres?... ¿hacerme una mamada?

-Pues la verdad es que si, se me antoja probarte todo.

Draco lo miró recordando por un terrible instante las mamadas de Greyback, entonces Harry le tomo de los hombros diciendo:

-Yo soy cuidadoso, ahora estás aquí y estás conmigo.

-Sí, ya lo sé –respondio carraspeando e intentando disimular su turbación.

-Pero si de verdad te incomoda, no lo haré, no te sientas presionado.

-Bueno, no es que me incomode pero por ahora no se me antoja.

Harry oculto su desilusión pero comprendía, sabía que todo aquello era muy difícil para el rubio y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo lo más posible.

-Me encantan los juegos preliminares –dijo acostándose siendo imitado por Draco- pero haré lo que se te antoje ¿Qué deseas hacer?

Draco miró discretamente hacia abajo pues Harry se tocaba a si mismo dejando ya ver un pene totalmente erecto y de buen tamaño.

-No se –sonrió intentando ocultar su inseguridad; deseaba llevar el control pero al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo y los avances de Harry solo le hacían sentir un torpe ignorante.

-El sexo no solo es penetración, hacer el amor comienza desde el primer beso.

Draco miró a Harry y vio que lo observaba con tanto amor que miró hacia el techo sintiéndose conflictuado... aquello no estaba resultando como lo había esperado, todo estaba mal, estaba resultando un fiasco... él era un fiasco; debería disfrutar al ver a Harry totalmente desnudo, ver su cuerpo solo para él pero no era así, se sentía todo menos feliz y excitado.

Deseaba terminar aquello pero ahora no sabía cómo, tal parecía que lo más obvio a continuación era cogerse a Harry.

-Yo deseo... -dijo mojándose los labios y sin mirar a Harry- si no te molesta... seguir con lo demás –añadió mirándolo al fin.

-¿Con lo demás? –pregunto extrañado.

-Sí, el que tú... bueno el que yo...

-¿Deseas penetrarme Draco?

Draco exhalo un suspiro y respondio sonriendo:

-Sí.

La situación era un tanto rara pero Harry estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto todo aquello pues las circunstancias no eran para menos, así que tomó más lubricante para aplicarse más a su culo mientras preguntaba:

-¿Usarás condón?

Draco cerró los ojos y se maldijo internamente al tener que responder:

-No sé cómo se pone.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga?

-No, solo dime cómo.

Harry empleo cinco minutos para una explicación usando su propio pene y luego Draco se lo puso a sí mismo.

-¿Listo? –pregunto el moreno.

-Sí, eso creo.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, uno preguntándose que deseaba el otro y el otro preguntándose a sí mismo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Podrías voltearte? –pregunto Draco apenado.

-¿Quieres que me ponga en cuatro?

-Sí, sino te molesta.

-De acuerdo –respondio pensando que ese tipo de conversación era muy rara estando a punto de coger.

En cuando se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas, Draco se colocó atrás de él entre sus piernas separadas, le puso una mano en la cadera y tomó su propio pene, suspiro mirando el trasero de Harry, el moreno tenía un culo de ensueño aunque en ese momento no se sentía como para apreciarlo, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que sentiría Harry al penetrarlo... ¿y si lo lastimaba como él había sido lastimado por Greyback?... todas sus terapias le parecían ahora tan absurdas... tan ridículas... que un pequeño sollozo escapó de su garganta.

-¿Draco? –dijo dándose vuelta y mirándolo preocupado.

-No puedo... no puedo...

Draco se sentó sobre sus talones y se cubrió la cara.

-Tranquilo...

-No quiero lastimarte... -sollozó sin descubrirse la cara.

-No lo harás –respondio abrazándolo.

-A mí me dolió mucho... me lastimaron mucho y no quiero hacerte eso...

-Es distinto, tú no eres él.

Draco negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, se sentía ridículo, sentía que había defraudado a Harry y a sí mismo.

-Lo siento... -musitó- lo siento...

Harry lo recostó para ambos cubrirse con la manta mientras Draco se quitaba el condón a tientas que a decir verdad ya estaba casi fuera por su reducida erección.

Agradeció el ser cubierto por las mantas mientras no podía dejar de llorar, estaba avergonzado por haber alentado a Harry a algo que ya sospechaba no podría lograr.

-Lo lamento Harry...

-No te preocupes mi corazón, no pasa nada –respondio abrazándolo.

El siguiente rato la paso en un casi silencioso llanto en donde ninguno dijo nada, en donde solo se dejó abrazar por Harry, quien de tanto en tanto le daba besos en la coronilla y le acariciaba la espalda.

Terminó por dormirse hasta que a la mañana siguiente se despertó encontrando el lugar de Harry vacío; se levantó y se dio una larga ducha, luego bajo encontrando el desayuno listo pero de Harry nada.

Caminó hasta la mesa pero no comió nada, miró la hora viendo que ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y decidió esperarlo para desayunar pero Harry no llegó hasta pasado medio día en el que él casi se trepa por las paredes imaginando lo peor.

-Hola –saludo el moreno entrando por la chimenea.

-¿Dónde andabas?

-Por ahí.

-¿Por ahí? –Repitió molesto- ¡al menos me hubieras avisado que ibas a tardar, pensé lo peor!

-¿Peor de qué? –preguntó quitándose la chaqueta y aventándola al sofá para después sentarse.

-Pues... -respondió quedándose a media frase.

-Solo salí un rato, no pasa nada –dijo encendiendo la televisión.

Draco permanecía de pie a media sala sintiéndose de muchas maneras y ninguna de ellas era agradable, deseo salir de ahí pero sabía que aquello no podía obviarse simplemente y ya.

-Oye... -exclamó sentándose a un lado de él- lamento mucho lo de ayer...

Harry apagó la televisión y se quedó en silencio viendo la pantalla, con el control en la mano y un brazo sobre el respaldo mientras Draco seguía hablando.

-Me disculpo por el mal rato... -dijo sintiendo sus manos humedecerse de sudor por el repentino cúmulo de sentimientos- yo puedo entender que tú busques lo que necesitas en otro lado y... y... y bueno, mi intención no era dejarte a medias, imagino que eso ha de ser muy incómodo y que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que tú... bueno, sin que tengas sexo, así que... bueno, no es una excusa aceptable pero simplemente se me hizo imposible...mierda, creo que solo estoy balbuceando...

El rostro de Harry era serio, más que de costumbre y Draco lo sabía porque conocía muy bien sus estados de ánimo, sabía que Harry estaba de algún modo distante y se sintió más culpable que nunca.

-No hace falta que lo digas... -dijo entonces Harry mirando al frente y luego mirándolo a él- yo no necesito explicaciones –Draco lo miró sin decir nada- así que no hace falta que me expliques...

-Pero lo de anoche estuvo fatal, te animé a algo que no pudo ser y...

Harry miró el angustiado rostro, con los ojos grises llenándose de lagrimas a pesar de su evidente esfuerzo de permanecer entero; Draco nunca lloraba, esos días habían pasado y el que ahora no pudiera evitarlo era una muestra palpable de que se sentía roto de nuevo... y eso no podía permitirlo.

-Ven aquí –dijo estirando el brazo, pero Draco negó con la cabeza y la inclinó para mirar sus manos- oye, no estés triste, al menos no por mí.

-Pero... estás molesto... y yo lo entiendo, de verdad que lo entiendo...

Sorbió la nariz mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre sus manos entrecruzadas; Harry suspiró, era cierto que no estaba en su mejor día, que su humor no era bueno esa mañana y precisamente por eso había salido, para despejarse un poco y darle tiempo a Draco de sentirse mejor.

-Hay algo que aunque no es fácil debes entender y aceptar –dijo recargando sus codos en sus muslos mientras jugueteaba con el control remoto- y es que tú no puedes ni debes ocuparte de mis sentimientos ni emociones... ¿Qué si me sentí molesto con lo de ayer? Bueno, no fue fácil pero yo ya sabía que eso podía pasar y desde que me enamoré de ti sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, así que tú no eres responsable de nada.

-Pero...

-Draco, mis emociones son asunto mío –dijo sin dejarlo hablar- y yo debo lidiar con ellas, tú no, tú tienes suficiente con lo tuyo.

Draco apretó los labios e hizo un puchero deseando decir muchas cosas y saliéndole en cambio un balbuceo que hizo a Harry levantarse y acortar la distancia que los separaba para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo que hizo a Draco llorar con más ganas mientras lo abrazaba también.

Duraron así un par de minutos hasta que Harry lo soltó diciendo:

-¿Ya desayunaste?

Draco negó con la cabeza, por lo que Harry se levantó.

-Entonces comamos, yo tampoco he comido.

Comieron entre una plática trivial que sirvió para calmar un poco el ambiente extraño que se había formado, así que cuando terminaron Harry se levantó con actitud entusiasta.

-Solo me lavo los dientes y nos vamos.

-¿Ya está listo el traslador a Suiza?

-¿A Suiza?... claro que no, nos vamos a Aldeburgh.

Draco lo miró extrañado mientras Harry recogía la mesa.

-¿Aun quieres ir? –pregunto levantándose también para ayudarlo.

-¿Y por qué no habría de querer?

-Pues... -dijo alzándose de hombros mientras llevaba las tazas al fregadero.

-Ir ahí era muy importante para ti –exclamó Harry quitándole las tazas y tomándolo de las manos- y creo que más que nunca es bueno para ti ir ahí, como me habías dicho necesitas su paz.

Draco sonrió sabiendo que eso era cierto y entonces besó a Harry y le dio un abrazo diciendo:

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde llegaron a Aldeburgh, justo a aquella playa en la que habían estado años antes cuando Draco cayó en la arena y Harry lo abrazó sosteniéndolo; aplicaron un hechizo de alejamiento para cualquier ser vivo exceptuando animales y luego instalaron la tienda cerca de la orilla.

-Es un día hermoso –dijo Harry a la entrada de la tienda.

-Sí –respondio Draco acercándose por detrás para mirar el extenso mar que se abría ante ellos.

-¿Nadamos un rato?

-No sé, como que no tengo ganas –dijo sonriendo a medias.

Harry asintió y dándole una palmada en el hombro entro de nuevo a la tienda para salir después de cinco minutos vestido con un traje de baño color azul marino; pasó junto a él y caminó hasta la playa siendo seguido con la vista por Draco.

________________________________________

.


	91. Capitulo 91

.

Cuando el agua tocó sus pies sonrió con deleite, ese día no había sido fácil y realmente deseaba relajarse un poco, así que siguió caminando hasta llegarle el agua a la cintura, entonces se echó adelante y comenzó a nadar.

Draco lo había mirado un rato y después había entrado a cambiarse de ropa pues la que llevaba no era adecuada para la playa, así que se puso unos pantalones blancos holgados y de tela ligera, una camisa también de playa pero de manga larga y unas gafas oscuras y salió de ahí.

Caminó por la arena calzando sus sandalias pues el sol la calentaba tanto que quemaba sus pies, anduvo por la orilla mirando de tanto en tanto a Harry a lo lejos, después se sentó en una roca y subió sus piernas abrazando sus rodillas mientras la suave brisa marina le revolvía el cabello... no había querido nadar para no mostrar su piel... era cierto que Harry ya la había visto muchas veces y que él mismo ya toleraba mirarse en los espejos, pero después de lo que había sucedido en la noche había comenzado a sentirse avergonzado de nuevo siendo que supuestamente ya tenía esa fase superada.

Suspiró con desanimo mientras miraba a un cangrejito caminar por entre las rocas, realmente no deseaba pensar en nada, quería poner su mente en blanco y ese paraíso apacible estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, Harry había tenido razón en insistir en ir... Harry, Harry como siempre cuidándolo, pensando en sus necesidades... lo miró a lo lejos y no pudo imaginar su vida sin él, pero si lo amaba tanto ¿Por qué no había podido hacer el amor con él?

Suspiro de nuevo como queriendo acabarse el oxigeno de toda la playa, como si con eso exhalara todo el pesar que se le había acumulado en el cuerpo; paso un buen rato en el que se la paso observando a Harry, a las gaviotas, a los cangrejos y aspirando la brisa marina.

Harry salió al fin y sonriendo llegó hasta él.

-¿De verdad no se te antoja nadar? El agua está muy buena.

-No ¿Qué tal si me sale un tiburón?

-Pues lo muerdes.

Ambos rieron y después Harry inicio la marcha hacia la tienda.

-Voy por algo de beber ¿quieres?

-Sí.

-Ok.

El moreno regreso rato después con un par de cocteles y le dio uno a Draco.

-Este lugar esta precioso pero la roca no da suficiente sombra ¿Qué te parece si ponemos unas tumbonas y una sombrilla más cerca de la playa?

-Me parece bien –dijo Draco levantándose- voy por ellas.

Harry le sostuvo el vaso hasta que el rubio salió de la tienda con su varita y un pequeño paquete que coloco en la playa, era el equipo que habían comprado también y apareció un par de tumbonas con una sombrilla en medio, una mesita al centro todo listo para ser usado.

Se sentaron en cada una y tomaron su bebida en silencio, luego de un rato así Draco volteó a mirar a Harry y vio que se había dormido; después de un buen rato despertó y se estiró como un gato perezoso para después mirar a Draco.

-¿Me doy una ducha y vamos a comer? Como que ya tengo hambre.

-Sí.

-Bien.

Harry se levantó y se fue a la tienda dejándolo solo... se mordió un labio distraídamente mientras su cabeza pensaba en el hombre que se acaba de ir, un hombre muy atractivo de enormes y preciosos ojos verdes, de cabello negro y cuerpo de ensueño, un hombre que las chicas miraban a fuerza de parecerles muy guapo... un hombre con sentimientos hermosos y lo mejor era que ese hombre estaba enamorado de él y se lo había demostrado de mil maneras... ¿Qué había sucedido entonces la noche anterior?

-Miedo... -exhaló un suspiro pensando en la palabra que automáticamente había acudido a su mente.

¿Pero miedo a qué? ¿A no ser suficiente? ¿A revivir en su cabeza lo ocurrido hacía tantos años?... hizo un chasquido con la lengua mientras daba un suave golpe al reposabrazos... él merecía ser feliz y nuevamente se le estaba dificultando.

Había vencido tantos obstáculos ¿y ahora no podía con este?... y no es que tener sexo con Harry fuera precisamente un obstáculo o una desagradable prueba a enfrentar, pero ciertamente era una fase de su vida y de su persona que había sido gravemente vulnerada... ¿entonces?

-¿Qué hago? –pensó cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de una inminente jaqueca.

El chillido de unas gaviotas lo hicieron abrir los ojos de nuevo y quitarse las gafas de sol.

-¿Qué es lo contrario al miedo? –musitó para sí mismo.

¿Valor?... ¿eso era? ¿El valor era lo contrario al miedo?... pero el valor es la capacidad de hacer las cosas a pesar del miedo, un valiente no es quien no teme, sino quien teme y de cualquier manera actúa.

-Entonces lo contrario del miedo es la confianza... -pensó entrecerrando los ojos por la luz del sol reflejada en la arena- Sí tienes confianza el miedo no importa porque será desplazado... porque sabes que todo saldrá bien.

__________________________________

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando Harry salió de la ducha vestido solamente con una toalla en la cadera y una en los hombros mientras se secaba el cabello.

-Perdón si me tardé –dijo al ver a Draco entrar- es que no habíamos sacado las cosas de baño y me tarde en encontrarlas.

-Está bien –respondio sonriendo levemente mientras miraba al moreno mirarlo como si nada y amó esa actitud, pero no... no amaba esa actitud se corrigió mentalmente, ama a ese hombre.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, no quiero ir a comer.

-¿Quieres que cocinemos aquí? Pero no tenemos nada.

-No es eso... -dijo comenzando a desabotonar su camisa para dejarla caer al piso ante el gesto extrañado de Harry.

Luego tomó las cintillas que sujetaban su pantalón y las desató para simplemente dejarlo caer quedándose solamente en calzoncillos.

-Draco... -exclamó Harry dejando de frotar su cabello húmedo.

-Harry... -dijo mojándose los labios con la lengua- yo... yo deseo hacer el amor contigo.

Harry sonrió algo forzado, sabiendo que Draco se había sentido comprometido por lo que se había interrumpido y su deseo no satisfecho.

-Draco, no hace falta que...

-No –interrumpió dando unos pasos dejando el pantalón atrás y acercándose a él -No es por ti, es por mí... porque yo merezco tener una vida plena, una vida en donde pueda disfrutar del sexo con el hombre que yo amo.

-Draco...

Draco llegó hasta él quedando frente a frente.

-¿Qué si tengo miedo? Si, así es y es algo que no puedo evitar... pero también tengo confianza, yo confío en ti y sé que si dejo que me guíes en algo en lo que no tengo experiencia todo saldrá bien y si digo que no tengo experiencia no es porque no haya conocido el sexo, ese sí que me hicieron conocerlo bien... lo que yo nunca he hecho es el amor.

Harry miró como Draco lo miraba anhelante, con sus rosados labios a un palmo de distancia.

-Hazme el amor Harry... hazme el amor...

Bastó un segundo para que Harry se decidiera, se quitó la toalla de los hombros y le rodeo el cuerpo mientras los brazos de Draco le abrazaban el cuello, besó su boca con hambre, con pasión, con el ansia de saciar el deseo que llevaba acumulado por tanto tiempo.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras abría la boca para recibir ese beso tan exigente, esa lengua que recorría el interior de su boca, esos labios que chupaban los suyos y los dejaban calientes y adoloridos.

-Mmm... -gimió saboreando la boca de Harry mientras sentía sus manos recorrerle la espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas.

Se separaron dejando sus frentes juntas, luego Harry lo volvió a abrazar impulsándolo a saltar para rodearle la cadera con las piernas, lo cargó y lo llevo a la cama en donde lo dejó caer en medio de risas, luego tomó la toalla y de un pequeño jalón se la quitó.

Se quedó de pie mirando a Draco, dándole la oportunidad de mirarlo bien, de ver su hombría que comenzaba a despertar al tan solo imaginar que estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a Draco.

Recargado en sus codos miró el cuerpo de Harry, su pecho y sus estrechas caderas, su vientre plano hasta llegar a la mata de rizos negros que coronaban su pene... vio a Harry mirarlo sonriendo, como luciéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

Entonces se recostó cuando Harry se acercó y subió una rodilla a la cama al tiempo que ponía sus manos en sus calzoncillos blancos.

-¿Puedo quitarlos?

Asintió en silencio para que entonces Harry comenzara a tirar hacia abajo para quitárselos dejando ver primero su vientre para luego dejar ver sus vellos púbicos; Harry se detuvo sonriendo, jugando consigo mismo al imaginar lo que había bajo esos vellos rubios... y entonces lo bajo mas descubriéndole el pene y finalmente quitándoselo.

-Eres hermoso... -dijo mirándolo a los ojos; Draco no dijo nada, a pesar de estar tranquilo comenzaba a sentirse nervioso- relájate mi corazón, todo estará bien.

Asintiendo en silencio abrió los brazos para recibirlo de nuevo cuando Harry se inclino a besarlo colocando su mano en su cadera desnuda; este beso fue más tranquilo que el primero pues su mano se hallaba ocupada acariciándole el muslo.

Entonces Harry se acostó de espaldas y Draco se enderezó esta vez para besarlo pero Harry lo hizo encimársele y acomodarse entre sus piernas abiertas quedando con sus miembros juntos y frotándose.

-Mmm...

Harry besaba a Draco mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda y sus nalgas, las apretaba y metía la punta de sus dedos en la hendidura que había entre ellas llegando a tocar fugazmente su entrada.

Draco dejó su boca y alzo el rostro para recibir con agrado los labios de Harry en su cuello, lamiéndolo, chupándolo e incluso mordisqueándolo, sus hombros y su pecho, por lo que se acostó de nuevo para recibir más cómodamente esas caricias en sus pezones.

-Delicioso... -murmuró Harry lamiendo uno para después succionarlo con fuerza haciéndolo gemir y quejarse.

Draco estaba ya muy excitado que también deseó aventurarse y hacerle las mismas caricias a Harry, esta vez había algo distinto en el ambiente, algo que le hacía estar más relajado, era el saber que Harry no esperaba más de lo que podía darle y que el moreno estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle el camino, por lo que el deseo de probar esos oscuros pezones se hizo presente y no tuvo miedo de expresarlo.

-Yo quiero hacerlo...

Harry se recostó y dejó a Draco hacer lo suyo, por lo que cerró los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar aquella boca que sin más se prendó a su pezón, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo y luego chupándolo hasta hacerlo gemir de placer.

-Oh Draco, que rico lo chupas...

Draco estaba encantado disfrutando aquel cuerpo con fresco aroma a jabón, con esa suave piel a su disposición sabiendo de antemano que podía hacer lo que quisiera, que Harry estaba más que dispuesto a dejarlo disfrutar y experimentar por lo que colocó una de sus manos en su vientre mientras chupaba sus pezones, luego su pecho y siguió dando besitos a su vientre... no sabía si había alguna manera mas glamorosa o lo que fuera para darle placer al otro y al mismo tiempo disfrutar, solo hacía lo que le nacía, lo que su instinto le indicaba y eso era hacer exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Harry sonreía mientras permanecía como todo un señor recostado en la cama, con un brazo bajo su cabeza y la otra mano acariciando el cabello de Draco, entonces el rubio se enderezó para llegar a su boca nuevamente y besarlo otra vez.

Se besaron otro buen rato para que luego Harry se enderezara y lo hiciera sentarse sobre el colchón, entonces se puso atrás de él para besarle los hombros y la nuca. Draco se estremeció al sentir esos cálidos y atrevidos labios; el moreno miró la piel que estaba a su disposición, esa piel delicada con las huellas de infinidad de latigazos en ella, con marcas de años de dolor... las tocó con la punta de sus dedos de su mano derecha pensando en cómo Draco había sobrevivido a cada una de ellas, a cada golpe cruel y sádico, a cada palabra llena de odio... todo eso habían creado a un nuevo Draco, al mismo pero más fuerte, uno que a pesar de todos los pronósticos le había entregado su corazón y que ahora estaba ahí... dispuesto a dejarse amar, pero no como lo había hecho todo ese tiempo, ahora le estaba permitiendo tocarle de manera más intima, de manera más sexual... incluso si todo iba bien estaba dispuesto a dejarse penetrar de nuevo y suspiro sintiéndose lleno de amor por ese hombre que le dejaba tocarle como nadie más lo haría.

-Te amo Draco...

Draco sonrió y se giró para tomar sus labios de nuevo, así que le paso los brazos por el cuello mientras Harry lo abrazaba y lo hacía recostarse de nuevo.

-Ah... -jadeo el rubio sintiendo la boca de Harry en su cuello y bajar hasta sus clavículas, sus pezones y su vientre plano, en donde al sentir esa boca muy cerca de su intimidad abrió los ojos tensándose.

-Tranquilo... te sentirás bien –musito Harry poniéndole una mano en el vientre, tocando tentativamente sus vellos púbicos.

Draco asintió en silencio, pero al cabo de unos segundos tuvo ante sí el rostro de Harry.

-No te lastimaré, se sentirá rico, ya verás.

Draco sonrió mientras le tocaba una mejilla y luego Harry regresaba a donde estaba, le besó el vientre y luego le tomó el pene con una mano y comenzó a mastúrbalo dándole oportunidad de relajarse, después de unos minutos en donde el pene estaba hinchado a más no poder acercó su boca y lamió la cabeza haciendo respingar a Draco, después volvió a darle una lamida esta vez al hoyuelo y luego metió la punta a su boca.

Draco abrió los ojos sintiendo la calidez húmeda de la boca de Harry en su pene y se quedó como tabla sin saber qué hacer, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de tensarse pues la boca del moreno comenzó a mamarlo haciéndolo sorprenderse de las sensaciones que eso estaba provocándole, tanto si que jadeó cuando Harry comenzó a chuparlo con más fuerza mientras le masajeaba los testículos.

-¡Oh Harry! -Aun con el pene en la boca Harry sonrió al verlo estrujar la sabana con las manos- ¡Oh Merlín!... Harry si sigues así, yo... yo...

-Córrete.

-No... no puedo...

-Claro que si, la tienes tan dura que se para sola.

-No, es decir... ¡ah!...

-¿Te da pena hacerlo en mi boca?

-Ajá... mmm... Oh...

-Hazlo, me gusta tragármelo y más si es tuyo.

Draco se mordió los labios y luego puso su puño en la boca intentando ahogar los gemidos que pugnaban por salir y la vergüenza de eyacular en la boca de Harry pasó a segundo término cuando el orgasmo estalló en su bajo vientre.

-¡Ah!...

Arqueó el cuerpo mientras los labios de Harry se mojaban de un liquido blanquecino que le escurrió por la comisura de sus labios sin que dejara de darle lamidas.

Draco quedó desmadejado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y respirando entrecortadamente mientras Harry se limpiaba los restos de semen con la mano.

-¿Todo bien mi corazón? –preguntó acostándose junto a él.

Draco continuó con los ojos cerrados mientras Harry lo miraba sonriendo para luego quitarle un mechón de cabello de su frente sudorosa.

-Mas que bien... -dijo al cabo de unos minutos aun con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos y girar la cabeza para mirarlo- nunca pensé que una mamada se sintiera así... lo que Greyback me hacía no era...

-Shhh –interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios- no pienses en eso, no es momento.

-Lo siento... no era mi intención.

-No lo digo por mí sino por ti –respondio enderezándose lo suficiente para recargarse en un codo y juntar su frente con la de él- aquí solo somos tú y yo, nadie más.

-Solo tú y yo –repitió sonriendo mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, con el sabor del semen aun en su boca; pasaron un buen rato así, dejando a Draco recuperarse de nuevo para seguir con el juego.

La respiración de Draco se aceleraba al sentir las manos de Harry en su cuerpo, tocándolo de manera que nunca imagino permitirle, sintiendo sus manos acariciarle las nalgas y luego apretarlas, subirlas por sus caderas y luego tocarle el pene y de nuevo a sus nalgas.

-Me encantas... -susurró Harry besándole el cuello y luego un hombro- me excitas tanto...

Draco sonrió sintiéndose feliz al escucharlo, sintiéndose feliz de saberse deseado, de saberse amado con tanto ímpetu, podía sentir el pene duro y caliente de Harry restregándose en su pierna, muestra más que palpable de su deseo por él.

Entonces Harry se enderezó dejándolo acostado, se sentó sobre sus talones en la cama mientras le tomaba una pierna y le besaba el muslo.

-Oh si... tan suaves como siempre lo imaginé –dijo pasando su mano por su muslo- no sabes todas las veces que imaginé abrírtelas... estar entre ellas, aprisionado en tus muslos.

Draco sonrió mientras lo miraba acariciarle las piernas con devoción y luego suspiró mientras fijaba la vista en el techo, viendo la luz del ocaso colarse por entre las cortinas dándole un tinte dorado a la piel de Harry.

Harry lo instó a ponerse bocabajo, recargando la mejilla en sus antebrazos y teniéndolo así comenzó a besarle de nuevo la espalda mientras su mano derecha bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a las nalgas, firmes y turgentes a pesar de ser delgado; Draco lo sintió moverse y tomar algo del suelo, Harry había tomado su mochila y sacado un pequeño frasco de lubricante que siempre llevaba en sus cosas de uso personal, lo destapó y se mojó los dedos y de nuevo comenzó a besarle los hombros haciéndolo estremecer, entonces decidió aventurarse más y colar su dedo por entre las nalgas del rubio para tocar su entrada.

Draco se removió un poco al sentir el dedo de Harry tocarlo más a fondo, pero un susurro en su oído lo hizo calmarse.

-No te asustes, todo estará bien.

El moreno pasó su dedo índice varias veces por el ano de Draco mientras lo besaba detrás de la oreja susurrándole palabras dulces y luego de un par de minutos así comenzó a presionar.

Draco se tensó sintiendo el dedo de Harry intentando hundirse, por lo que sin poderlo evitar se giró para estar boca arriba.

-Lo siento... me puse un poco nervioso –dijo sonriendo titubeante.

-Está bien –respondio besándole la mejilla- si te es más cómodo así, así lo haremos.

Lo besó en la boca mientras le hacía doblar una pierna para tener más fácil acceso y comenzó de nuevo a juguetear con su dedo y a hundirlo al cabo de unos minutos.

-Relájate...

Draco sonrió mientras el dedo de Harry presionaba cada vez más fuerte para entrar, así que tragó en seco e intentó relajarse.

-Oh...

-Por fin entró –dijo Harry besándole la punta de la nariz- tranquilo, solo lo moveré un poco.

-Es... incómodo.

-Es agradable cuando te acostumbras.

Harry intentó relajarlo besándolo mientras su dedo entraba y salía de Draco, quien respondió a sus besos abriendo las piernas para dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, así que después de un rato Harry junto su dedo índice y medio y comenzó a hundirlos en su entrada.

-Auch... oye, eso...

-Son dos dedos mi corazón, tranquilo.

Pero no podía estar tranquilo sintiendo la molestia de esos dos dedos en su culo... si así se sentía con dos dedos ¿Qué sería sentir el pene de Harry?... aunque si de dolor se trataba ya debería estar acostumbrado, por lo que le tomó un brazo haciendo que el moreno lo mirara notando la angustia en su mirada.

-Sí ya sé que es el dolor... ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?

-Porque el dolor viene acompañado de recuerdos y esos recuerdos son los que te duelen...

Harry sacó sus dedos y lo abrazó haciéndolo recargar su mejilla en su pecho.

-¿Oyes eso?

-Sí, es tu corazón...

-Sí, un corazón que late solo para ti.

Draco cerró los ojos y se concentro en ese latir recordando todas las veces que ese suave ritmo lo había tranquilizado y de nuevo surgió la confianza en Harry haciendo a un lado el miedo.

-Harry...

-¿Sí?

-Podemos seguir.

Harry sonrió y le besó la coronilla, después lo soltó y le hizo ponerse en cuatro.

-Esto es mejor –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus nalgas y separándoselas dejando ver la tierna entrada; sonrió al verla y se inclinó para pasar su lengua por ella.

-¡Oh! 

.


	92. Capitulo 92

.

Draco se estremeció al sentir primero la lengua y después toda la boca de Harry, lamiendo y chupando e introduciendo la punta de su lengua lo más posible, nunca había sentido nada igual y en cuestión de minutos estaba empalmado de nuevo.

-¡Oh Harry!... –gimoteó estrujando las sabanas, deseando de alguna manera que Harry entrara más profundo en él, pues esa boca había encendido un fuego en su vientre que deseaba saciar.

Harry lo supo, por lo que lo puso boca arriba.

-Sería más cómodo hacerlo en la posición en que estabas pero quiero que cuando entre en ti me mires a los ojos.

Draco asintió en silencio confiando en Harry ciegamente, por lo que cuando el moreno se agachó para tomar nuevamente su mochila, le tocó un brazo diciendo:

-No es necesario... si no te molesta, yo...

-¿Sí?

-No tienes que usar condón conmigo.

-¿En serio Draco?

-Ajá... a menos que tú te sientas más cómodo así –añadió apenado.

-Yo estoy encantado de hacerlo sin nada, pero pensé que tú te sentirías mejor si lo usaba.

Draco negó en silencio y luego alzó el rostro para besarlo, luego Harry se separó y le puso un cojín debajo de la cadera, tomó más lubricante para untarlo en su pene y luego se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas de Draco.

-De todos modos te dolerá –dijo masturbándolo- pero cuando digas que pare, lo haré.

Draco asintió y luego miró el pene de Harry, tan erecto y grande.

-Tranquilo.

Sonrió viendo el rostro sudoroso de Harry y asintió, entonces Harry se inclinó y acerco la punta a la rosada entrada que se estremeció al sentir la cercanía y tomándolo con su mano comenzó a empujar lento mientras que con la otra le acariciaba una pierna y Draco cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Hey... mírame -Draco abrió los ojos y miro a Harry, quien le sonreía tierno- No quiero que me pierdas de vista.

Draco volvió a asentir pero al cabo de unos instantes Harry dijo:

-Intenta relajarte... no puedo entrar.

Draco tragó en seco y asintió, no era fácil permitir que alguien más entrara a su cuerpo de nuevo aunque se tratara de Harry, su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo con miedo.

El moreno tomó de nuevo su pene y comenzó a empujar de nuevo sintiendo esta vez como su miembro comenzaba a vencer la resistencia del recto de Draco, quien se quejó mientras se tapaba la cara.

-Draco... hey Draco mírame...

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza en silencio sin descubrir su rostro, por lo que Harry siguió adelante con la penetración sintiendo como Draco se tensaba al punto de cerrar los puños sobre su rostro y encoger las piernas; cuando se la metió hasta tocar su pubis con sus nalgas respiró profundo para no correrse en ese mismo instante, y lo que hizo después fue quitar las manos del rostro de Draco encontrando sus ojos anegados de lagrimas.

-Mírame... -dijo sosteniendo sus manos- soy yo, soy Harry... quien está dentro de tu cuerpo es la persona que te ama tanto...

Draco lloraba sin poder contenerse, el dolor físico le recordaba el dolor que había vivido y eso era lo que le hacía llorar en ese momento.

-Ha-Harry... -gimoteó extendiendo los brazos y Harry lo abrazó sin salir de él.

-Todo está bien mi corazón, estamos haciendo el amor... y tienes miedo, tu cuerpo tiene miedo... pero eres libre ahora, tú puedes elegir si seguimos o nos detenemos...

Y aunque deseaba con todos sus sentidos embestirlo ya, estaba dispuesto a detenerse si Draco se lo pedía.

Draco se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y vio aquellos ojos verdes, tan intensos y llenos de vida que aun en medio de su llanto y dolor sonrió.

-Sí, me duele... y mucho... pe-pero deseo que este miedo que me carcome el alma se vaya... y si este nuevo dolor que tú me provocas es necesario, en-entonces yo... yo lo resistiré...

Harry sonrió y lo besó en la boca para después recostarlo de nuevo y acariciarle las caderas viendo su pene salir para enterrarse otra vez entre esas nalgas.

-¡Oh!... –gimió cerrando los ojos.

-No cierres los ojos, mírame –dijo con voz firme.

Con dificultad Draco obedeció y miró a Harry mientras este sacaba de nuevo su pene y se introducía lento otra vez.

-¡Ah!

-Sigue mirándome Draco...

Pronto entendió el motivo de esa orden y es que cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo pensaba en el dolor y sin poderlo evitar evocaba lo que antes le había provocado tales sensaciones, pero al mirar a Harry, al ver que era él quien se lo provocaba, éste tomaba un sentido muy distinto, así que sin necesidad de que se lo dijera, no dejó de ver a Harry mientras este comenzaba a embestirlo con un ritmo lento y suave.

Era muy difícil relajarse sintiendo que le partían al culo, pero realmente lo intentó al ver a Harry encima de él, al ver a hombre que tanto amaba haciéndole el amor aunque ese amor doliera tanto.

Y Harry lo sabía, bastaba ver la frente sudorosa de Draco y sus manos estrujando la sabana para imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que ese era un paso necesario e inevitable que debía dar, así que acariciando sus caderas siguió embistiéndolo lento.

-¡Oh!... ¡Ah!... mmm... -se quejaba Draco sin poderlo evitar ¿cómo podía alguien disfrutar aquello?... tal vez con el tiempo, pero por el momento cada vez que el pene de Harry entraba deseaba clavar los talones en el colchón y alejarse lo más posible.

Harry comenzó a masturbarlo para tranquilizarlo, pero al cabo de unos minutos mas así, dijo:

-¿Podemos detenernos un momento?

-Claro –respondio deteniéndose y sacando su pene.

Draco cerró las piernas y se giró de costado, cerrando también los ojos y aliviado de haber detenido el dolor en su culo; Harry se recostó atrás de él y lo abrazó susurrándole al oído:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... solo quería descansar un poco.

-¿Quieres seguir?

-Claro que si... solo que no pensé que lo tuvieras tan grande.

-¿Eso es un halago o un reproche? –preguntó mientras se tocaba a sí mismo para darse un poco de alivio.

Draco sonrió sin abrir los ojos y estiro su brazo hacia atrás para acariciarle la melena.

-Supongo que en algún momento será algo bueno.

Harry le besó los hombros y la nuca mientras estuvieron así, luego Draco dijo:

-Podemos seguir.

Sin levantarse Harry apuntó su pene entre sus nalgas tanteando la entrada y cuando lo hizo comenzó a empujar en tanto Draco alzaba el culo no sin esfuerzo, cuando lo hubo penetrado por completo le levantó la pierna y comenzó a embestirlo.

-¡Ah!...

Draco apretó los dientes mientras Harry entraba y salía y agradeció aquellos tibios labios en su cuello provocando sensaciones que le ayudaban a soportar las penetraciones; su pene se bamboleaba al ritmo de las embestidas mientras Harry le abría más la pierna.

Harry en cambio estaba disfrutando como hacía mucho tiempo lo había estado deseando y soñado, por fin estaba metiéndosela al hombre que le gustaba tanto, por fin estaba disfrutando su interior caliente y apretado y que era justo como lo había imaginado, pero sabía que para Draco no era así, así que se detuvo y lo hizo ponerse bocarriba, le abrió de nuevo las piernas y lo penetró otra vez.

-Oh...

-Tranquilo...

Harry se inclinó sobre él para besarlo en los labios en tanto su cadera se ondulaba sin dejar de embestirlo, Draco le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo abrazó mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello, apretando los ojos sin poderlo evitar; pero al cabo de unos minutos así algo comenzó a cambiar, una sensación agradable cada vez que Harry entraba, algo que le hizo abrir los ojos y concentrarse en esa sensación que aumentaba cada que Harry lo penetraba.

Entonces se separó de Harry y se quedo recostado con sus manos en el cuello del moreno que sin detenerse lo miró... miró su frente sudorosa y sus expresivos ojos grises mirarlo fijamente.

-Ah... ah... ah...

-¿Te está gustando?

-Aun... ¡ay!... sigo sintiendo que me partes el culo... ¡oh!... pero hay algo... yo no sé que es...

Harry sí que lo sabía y se sintió aliviado de por fin estar estimulándole la próstata, así que se detuvo solo para tomarle las piernas y colocárselas en los hombros dejándolo más abierto al tiempo que él colocaba sus manos a los lados para sostenerse en tanto estiraba el cuerpo y reanudaba sus penetraciones.

-¡Mgh!.. Oh... -gimió adolorido mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Harry, pero al cabo de unas cuantas embestidas comenzó a sentir de nuevo aquella sensación agradable que fue intensificándose conforme Harry lo montaba.

Harry lo miraba fijo, con esos penetrantes ojos verdes clavados en los suyos, con hebras de su cabello negro pegado a su frente, con las mejillas encendidas y la boca entreabierta mientras ondulaba su cadera una y otra vez clavándose cada vez.

Mirándolo también, atrapado en aquella hipnotizánte mirada, bajo sus manos y le tocó las nalgas, lleno sus manos con ellas y las estrujó deseando de alguna manera poder abrirse más a aquella sensación que ya estaba inundando su vientre y subía a su pene poniéndolo erecto otra vez a pesar de aun sentir dolor con cada penetración.

-¡Oh Harry!... –jadeó arqueando el cuello y cerrando los ojos.

Harry sonrió y sin decir nada comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza, como había estado deseando hacerlo, a enterrarse más duro entre esas nalgas hasta hacerlo temblar.

-¿Quieres... que pare?

-No... ¡ah!... no... -balbuceó mientras fruncía el ceño y sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda del moreno.

Harry deseaba probar muchas posiciones con él pero ya habría tiempo más adelante, en futuras, grandiosas y agotadoras sesiones de sexo que pensaba tener con Draco, por ahora con esa sola era suficiente para enseñarle a ese hombre que gemía debajo de él que el sexo era más que dolor, que era una manera de estar más cerca, de mostrarle cuanto lo amaba y lo deseaba.

-¡Harry!... ¡Oh Harry!...

Sosteniéndose con una mano, Harry uso la otra para pellizcarle los pezones haciendo a Draco abrir los ojos, entonces Harry miro sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y sonrió al verlo jadear con los labios entreabiertos cada que se la metía.

Entonces tomo sus piernas y las bajó para luego tomarlo de la cintura y jalarlo hacía sí haciendo que se levantara y quedara a horcajadas sobre él mientras él mismo se sentaba en la cama con las piernas extendidas y lo abrazó mientras le susurraba al oído:

-Siéntate en mi pene... búscalo...

Draco se separó y miró el rostro de Harry, asintió en silencio y tanteado con su culo comenzó a buscar el pene de Harry, que éste sostenía con su mano para mantenerlo vertical; cuando sintió la punta en su entrada comenzó a bajar el cuerpo tensándose involuntariamente al sentir como su anillo de músculos era abierto nuevamente.

-Oh...

-Despacio...

-Creo que ya...

-No, baja un poco más.

Esa posición también era dolorosa, le hacía sentir el pene de Harry hasta el tope por la fuerza de gravedad y no quería moverse ¿Qué esperaba Harry que hiciera?

-Hazlo... acepta mi pene dentro de ti... -dijo Harry masturbándolo un poco y acariciándole una pierna.

Draco hizo muecas de dolor pero deseaba sentir de nuevo aquella sensación que punzaba en su pene y en su vientre, deseaba sentir de nuevo ese algo que le hacía querer abrirse más a Harry, así que puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry mientras éste le sujetaba por debajo de las piernas y comenzó a mover su cadera hacia afuera y hacia adentro sintiendo claramente como el pene entraba y salía de él, muy torpe al principio pero al cabo de unos minutos ya con un ritmo lento ayudado por Harry.

-Ah... oh... -se quejaba cada que se sentaba sobre el moreno.

Harry estaba feliz sintiendo el cuerpo de Draco moverse encima suyo, penetrándose a si mismo pero entendió que el rubio no estaba disfrutando con esa nueva posición debido al dolor de su prácticamente primera vez, así que le dio un beso y lo hizo recostarse de nuevo.

Para ese momento Draco ya no sentía miedo, los fantasmas de su pasado habían pasado a segundo término con las sensaciones que el pene de Harry estaban haciéndole sentir, así que cuando estuvo acostado de nuevo sonrió mientras abría las piernas ofreciéndosele descaradamente.

-Házmelo otra vez Harry... ven aquí y hazme el amor...

Harry sonrió y se acomodo de nuevo esas pantorrillas sobre sus hombros, dirigió su pene a la lastimada entrada y lo penetró haciéndolo jadear, luego comenzó a ondular su cadera disfrutando con cada embestida entrar en ese cuerpo caliente y apretado.

-Oh si Draco... estás tan... rico... aprietas tan rico...

Draco se movía con cada embestida, comenzando a sentir ese maravilloso cosquilleo en su interior que le hizo gemir.

-¡Ah!... ¡ah!... ¡ah!...

-¿Te gusta Draco?...

-Sí...

-Dímelo... dímelo...

-Me gusta Harry... ¡Ay!... me... me gusta cómo me lo haces... oh... no te detengas... Auch... ¡oh diablos, duele!... pero no pares...

Harry sonrió y comenzó a penetrarlo más duro haciendo que en la habitación se escuchara el sonido húmedo del choque contra sus nalgas y al cabo de unos minutos más, el moreno exclamó:

-Draco... déjame venirme dentro... quiero correrme dentro de ti...

-Ha-Harry...

-Quiero llenarte con mi semen...

Draco miró los oscuros ojos verdes y no se sintió ofendido en lo absoluto ¿cómo negarse a ese rostro en donde el deseo se reflejaba claramente? Y en donde sabía con toda seguridad que no había solo deseo, había amor... amor para una vida y dos eternidades más, así que ¿cómo negarse a aquello si él también deseaba sentir el semen de Harry en su interior?

-Hazlo... eyacula dentro de mi... yo también lo deseo...

Harry sonrió sin dejar de penetrarlo pero se contuvo hasta que Draco lo hiciera primero, hasta asegurarse de que el rubio lograra por fin lo que tanto merecía.

-¡Ah!... –jadeó Draco sintiendo que el orgasmo explotaba en su vientre y en su pene haciéndolo gritar y apretar su esfínter en espasmos sin control haciendo que Harry terminara por correrse también al sentirlo.

-¡Oh!... –gimió enterrándose lo más posible y quedándose quieto, llenándolo con su semen para luego dar unas erráticas y suaves embestidas para terminar bajándole las piernas y tumbarse sobre él.

-Te amo... -dijo dándole un rápido beso y luego sacar su miembro y tumbarse a su costado.

Ambos quedaron bocarriba respirando entrecortadamente, entonces Harry volteo a mirarlo justo cuando Draco lo hacía también y al cabo de unos segundos mirándose estallaron en carcajadas.

-Oh Harry... eso fue genial... maravilloso... sé que no podré sentarme bien mañana pero...

-¿Pero valió la pena? –completó al verlo quedarse callado.

Draco volvió a mirarlo y de nuevo comenzaron a reír con ganas.

-Draco, te soñé tantas veces, tantas noches... y fue justo como lo imaginé –dijo mirando el techo, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

Draco lo miró y solo sonrió sin saber que decir, entonces Harry lo acercó y le besó la frente para después abrazarlo.

-Gracias por confiar en mí.

Draco sonrió y se acurrucó en aquellos brazos que tantas veces le habían quitado el miedo, esta vez habían hecho lo mismo y suspiró satisfecho.

-Te amo Harry... -murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Y yo a ti, no tienes idea de cuánto -Entonces recordó algo que había hecho una vez y que curiosamente recordaba palabra por palabra, así que teniendo a Draco en sus brazos y mirando al sol ocultarse a través de las cortinas de encaje, comenzó a decir: -Yo nunca voy a dejarte, voy a abrazarte fuerte, fuerte y nunca te dejaré ir; calmaré tus temores y te regalaré risas... te cuidaré... te protegeré para que nunca más vuelvas a sentir miedo y soledad...

Draco abrió los ojos y sintió las lagrimas comenzar a brotar.

-Prometo que mi corazón será tuyo por siempre... -continuó entonces Draco- y que no habrá guerra, persona ni mago que logre arrancarte de ahí, que ese lugar será tu hogar y que siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para cuando decidas pasar por tu propio pie.

-¿No lo olvidaste? –exclamó sorprendido al oírlo.

Draco levantó el rostro y lo miró.

-Nunca... nunca lo olvidé.

-No llores más, mi corazón... -dijo limpiándole una lagrima con sus dedos- cada lágrima tuya me parte el alma.

-Pero no lloro de tristeza –respondio sonriendo- lloro de alegría, lloro porque hace mucho tiempo decidí entrar y hacer de tu corazón mi hogar... lloro porque sé que contigo nunca más volveré a sentir miedo y soledad... ¿no lo ves mi amor? Lloro de felicidad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar los ojos de Harry, quien sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó para besarlo, luego volvieron a arrellanarse en la cama para finalmente dormir.

______________________________

.


	93. Capitulo 93

.

A pesar de ser clima cálido por estar en la playa, el frío de la madrugada lo hizo despertar, se frotó los brazos y miró hacia un lado, a pesar de estar con la luz apagada pudo ver claramente el rostro de Harry, quien dormía boca arriba con un brazo sobre su estomago y el otro a su costado; se preguntó qué hora sería y se sentó en la cama mirando al moreno... vio su cuerpo desnudo, su vientre plano y finalmente su pene ahora flácido y descansando.

-Oh... -se quejo sintiéndose dolorido del culo.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño echando una ojeada a la ventana viendo que el sol no tardaba en salir; llegó al baño y cerró la puerta encendiendo hasta entonces la luz para no molestar a Harry, ya ahí se dio cuenta de que entre sus muslos estaba pegajoso y sintió el semen de Harry resbalando por sus piernas.

Miro hacia el espejo en el cual ya se toleraba desde hacía mucho y contrario a lo que hubiese hecho en otras circunstancias sonrió.

-¡Acabo de tener sexo con Harry! -pensó poniéndose las manos en la boca como quien acaba de cometer una travesura.

Se miró en el espejo y vio su rostro marcado, pero miró su propia sonrisa y comenzó a reír bajito tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Acabo de hacer el amor... -pensó aun sin creérsela como si fuera un adolescente.

Miró sus manos y siguió sonriendo feliz de no sentir la loca e imperiosa necesidad de lavarse, de "purificarse"... no, esta vez no... esta vez había sido por amor y sobre todo por su propia decisión; se tocó el vientre y el torso recordando cómo había sido tocado y besado por Harry y a pesar de lo doloroso que había sido cerró los ojos evocando la mirada oscura y dilatada de Harry por el deseo... deseo que él provocaba en el moreno.

Suspiró satisfecho mientras orinaba, luego se lavó las manos y salió del baño; llegó a la cama y cubrió a Harry con la manta que había caído al suelo, luego se puso la camisa blanca que había tenido puesta en la tarde y así, sin calzoncillos ni nada salió de la tienda.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron la arena de la playa y sin importarle la humedad que escurría por entre sus muslos comenzó a caminar disfrutando la brisa que hacía ondear su ropa ligera.

El sol estaba a punto de salir, rompiendo el horizonte con sus cálidos y brillantes rayos de luz... ¿hablarle a Harry para mirarlo juntos?... no, así estaba bien, deseaba esa intimidad consigo mismo, como un renacimiento completo como ser humano.

No era el mismo que había llegado a esa playa hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas, era como si hubiera sido su primera vez; no podía contabilizar todas las veces en que habían entrado en su cuerpo sin su consentimiento... rompiéndolo por dentro, matando su corazón poco a poco, desgarrando su alma hasta dejarla hecha jirones, lo suficientemente entera solo para poder matar; asfixiando su espíritu sin posibilidad de escapar hasta hacerlo rendirse, lo habían quebrado, lo habían domado con riendas de hierro y sangre matando todo lo bueno que tenía como ser humano dejando en su lugar solo odio y resentimiento... pero había habido alguien que había sido capaz de mirar más allá de ese verdugo implacable, de esos ojos cínicos y llenos de odio... y acababa de hacer el amor con él.

Y es que no había sido solo sexo, había sido algo mas, había sido romper el último eslabón que lo tenía sujeto a una vida que nunca iba a desaparecer, pero que sin embargo había sido capaz de sobrevivir y no solo sobrevivir... había sido capaz de superar.

Y entonces el sol se asomó por la línea oscura del horizonte bañándolo con su luz dorada haciéndolo sonreír... sí, sonreía... sonreía porque el castillo de la soledad en el que había estado recluido durante muchos años, ahogándolo en sus frías, húmedas y oscuras habitaciones por fin abría sus puertas para dejarlo salir; esas oscuras habitaciones que lo volvieron oscuridad también, ahora quedaban atrás... él siempre había tenido la llave para esas pesadas puertas pero no sabía usarla, ni siquiera sabía que la tenía, pero muchas personas a su alrededor se lo hicieron ver y le enseñaron como usarla y lo había logrado; nunca más se llamaría una víctima, era un sobreviviente y sus pies salieron de ese lóbrego castillo para no regresar jamás.

Miró el mar tranquilo y siguió caminando mientras se despojaba de su camisa quedando completamente desnudo, sus pies tocaron el agua y siguió adelante hasta que el agua le cubrió la cintura y entonces se lanzó adelante comenzando a bracear.

Nadó un buen rato dejando que el mar limpiara el semen de sus nalgas y muslos, dejando que el agua se llevara los rastros de las caricias de Harry.

-Ya habrá tiempo para más -pensó sonriendo, disfrutando el nadar libremente como hacía años no lo hacía, recordando que la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando tenía diez años al lado de su padre, sintiéndose seguro al lado de Lucius.

Nadó dejando que el agua se llevara todo rastro de nostalgia y tristeza, recordando que ahora tenía toda una vida por delante al lado del hombre del cual se había enamorado y que también lo amaba con locura... nadó un buen rato hasta que diviso en la playa, bajo la sombrilla sentado en la tumbona a Harry, así que emprendió el regreso.

Cuando llegó a la playa salió como un hombre nuevo, recordando que el propósito de su caja de recuerdos se había cumplido aunque de manera muy distinta, el mar arrojó a un hombre feliz y con el corazón lleno de amor.

Harry lo vio caminar hacia él mientras se acomodaba el cabello mojado.

-Hermosa vista -dijo viendo su desnudez.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? -preguntó dándole una toalla.

-Quería dejarte descansar.

Draco se puso la toalla en la cintura y se sentó de lado en la tumbona.

-¿Estás adolorido? -pregunto Harry notándolo.

-Algo.

-No es para menos, estoy muy bien equipado.

-¿Te estás ufanando Potter?

-No, para nada, solo digo la verdad.

Draco sonrió aventándole otra pequeña toalla que estaba en el reposabrazos.

-Draco, hacerte el amor fue lo más maravilloso que he hecho... -dijo mirando el mar y luego mirándolo a él; Draco lo miró y luego sonrió ruborizándose sin poderlo evitar- tu cuerpo es hermoso y tu alma también.

Draco miró hacia el frente sin dejar de sonreír, sin saber que responder ante los halagos.

-¿Y cuál es el plan de hoy? -preguntó el moreno.

-Por lo pronto desayunar.

-¿Y luego volver a hacer el amor? -Draco estalló en carcajadas seguido por Harry- Anda di que sí, entrar en tu cuerpo fue exquisito.

-¿Y por qué has de entrar tú, porqué no al revés?

-Podría ser, pero ¿a poco no te gustó como te lo hice?

-Bueno, pues sí, pero... aun me duele ¿sabes?

Harry sonrió comprensivo.

-De acuerdo, esperemos entonces, de todos modos a veces soy versátil.

-Aunque... contigo me agradó estar abajo -exclamó entonces como no queriendo la cosa.

-¿Solo te agradó?

-Bueno no... la verdad me gustó mucho.

Harry siguió sonriendo mientas le tendía la mano.

-Te amo tanto mi corazón, yo haré lo que tú quieras.

-¿Entonces harás el desayuno?

-Tampoco abuses.

Ambos rieron y luego se pusieron de pie, entonces Harry le quitó la toalla de las caderas y lo abrazo para besarlo mientras le acariciaba y apretaba las nalgas.

-mmm... -gimió Draco habiéndole pasado los brazos por el cuello, sintiendo con agrado el roce de su piel desnuda con la bata de Harry- estoy excitándome otra vez, si sigues tocándome así no me importará mi culo adolorido.

Harry sonrió y le beso el cuello haciéndolo estremecer sin dejar de tocarle las nalgas.

-Vamos adentro... -susurró pegando su mejilla al cabello mojado- te trataré con cuidado.

Draco se separó para pegar su frente con la de Harry diciendo:

-Vamos... hagamos el amor otra vez y luego...

-¿Y luego?

-Y luego vayamos a casa.

Harry sonrió y le dio un beso para después decir:

-A casa.

Y riendo como un par de chiquillos a punto de cometer una travesura, se tomaron de la mano y corrieron a la tienda dejando como único testigo de su felicidad a las hermosas y cristalinas aguas de Aldeburgh.

FIN

.


End file.
